


Ascension Book One: Bloodline

by megamatt09



Series: The Ascension [1]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Smallville
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Incest, Lemon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 580,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. The Rewrite! There is much more to Harry Potter than meets the eye. Much more. Book One of Four. Harry/Kara/Faora/Diana/Karen/Multi. Massive harem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Experiment

**Prologue: The Experiment.**

There were few planets in the universe with more technological advancements than that of the planet Krypton. Technology wise, they were what other planets aspired to be. They were light years away from many of their fellow planets around the universe. In the twenty eight galaxies, many planets excelled but few were of a superior breed than that of Krypton. It was an amazing world that rose far and beyond that of many all across the galaxies, an advanced race that was before it is time.

It was an advanced race that only the past several generations showed signs of strain. And signs of weakness, both of which was not something that was acceptable to the long term health for a planet. The legacy of Krypton hinged in the balance.

Will they be remembered when they were dead?

Dru-Zod was a member of a very proud and old Kryptonian family with a huge background of successful military leaders. When a Zod lead an army, chances are that victory was increased a hundred fold and enemies shook before the might of this brilliant leader. Whilst this man was not the first person to hold the moniker of General Zod, he was the best person to hold the moniker, in his opinion. He led the Kryptonian army to many successful campaigns and rolled over his competition. Both from threats on the planet and from external forces, there was one thing they all had in common.

All would kneel before Zod.

Despite years of distinguished service, Zod lacked one thing and that was a son to carry on his legacy for years to come. Despite his superior nature the Kryptonian army leader understood that nothing would last forever. And his life would be one of those things, he was middle aged by this point and not getting any younger. Therefore, desperation was something that simmered in the eyes of Zod if he would have his heir.

His first try with a son happened during his early years and he was overjoyed when his son was born. It was the happiest day in his life.

However, complications occurred, that spun Zod's entire life upside down.

His first wife and his son died in the destruction of Kandor, which caused Zod's stomach to twist and turn at the thought of it. For the longest time, he dedicated himself to leading the Kandorian army and training new recruits. A smile crossed his face when he thought of the successful campaigns he waged and the enemies that he left in his wake. .

His second wife Ursa bared him a daughter, named Faora, named after his lover, who had been killed in a terrorist attack. It took him months, but Zod tracked down the killer of his wife and son. Zod made him suffer made him beg for mercy. Mercy was not given, not with Zod, thus the murderer was killed after a drawn out death.

Still one did always remember their first love and he named his daughter after her in honor. Faora was dedicated and loyal to his cause but her birth caused some damage to Ursa's reproductive organs and thus she was not able to conceive another.

Zod hatched a scheme to bring forth a son, using a perfect vessel, so his legacy would live on. It took him almost eight years to accomplish this, he had been working on it since the birth of his daughter and the news that Ursa damaged her organs in the birth was given by her physician. Kryptonian births given the natural way could have complications but the children would be powerful and strong. It was a slow process, he wanted it to be actually perfect.

The first prototype was a dud, the second prototype based on the first would be savage and feral, the perfect destroyer. Zod kept that around for future use, even though he hardly assumed that there would be such a use. One would never know when something like that would be useful.

Humans had a saying that the third time was the charm and Zod had it in his fingers, the glowing purple crystal. It contained his legacy, the legacy that would live on even after Krypton perished and withered, dying on a vine. The legacy of Zod would thrive on a new world.

Those reports that the core of Krypton was unstable, Zod paid a lot of attention to them. That's why he determined that his legacy could not live on this planet. Especially given a lot of people on this world were not worth saving. He did not even bother to try, figuring that they were being punished by their collective ignorance and weakness.

He only elected to save his bloodline, for better or for worse that was what would be saved. The crystal would be transported to Earth to be hidden at a strategic location. Once that strategic location was accessed by someone who had certain qualities worthy of a bearer of his DNA, then it would inject them with the material, also transforming their body into the perfect vessel.

Being a general, Zod did not have the exact science of it down but he studied enough of Jor-El's notes to make sure it worked. Ursa was busy raising his daughter, molding her into the perfect companion for their son for the time which they arrived on Earth. Zod heard of a prophecy that a new Krypton would rise from the ashes of the old one with two people leading the way.

Who better to lead the way than his bloodline?

Zod held the crystal carefully, this was years of hard work in the making and the crystal thumped a little bit.

"Is it ready?"

Zod turned around, a smile crossing his face. He looked far more dangerous than anyone could have realized. If Zod gave this look to someone on the battlefield, they would piss their pants and raise a white flag. "It's ready."

"Then our legacy will be complete."

Zod did not respond but his eyes told the story, cold and pure fury, he worked on this little project. It all started when Jor-El arrogantly refused to use the cloning process to resurrect his dead son. Granted, the more Zod thought of it, the more merit he suspected it had. It could have side effects that were quite dangerous.

The Kandorians who gave their blood, including Zod's younger self, Alura, Lara, and Jor-El, all of those years ago as a failsafe would have their genetic material secured in the orb. All of them were extremely young, early to mid-twenties when this was given. The orb was currently in the possession of Jor-El and he seemed unwilling to release the exact location of the orb, otherwise Zod would also send that along with his daughter when it was time.

He stepped towards the portal, and opened it up. A journey which would take three years by ship to Earth would only take a matter of minutes through the portal. Zod stepped on through, a twisted grin appearing on his face when he continued to walk forward to a set of caves that were underground.

He placed the crystal carefully in a slot in the cave. The right person who came across it, they would know and they would grab onto it.

His work was done and now it was time to return to Krypton.

He had no idea how long the crystal would linger, years, decades, centuries, but it did not matter. Once Krypton met its final end, Faora would be sent along and would wait for her brother to be ready. Then his training would begin.

The House of Zod would never die.

* * *

Lily Potter found her work to be extremely interesting. As an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries, she accessed so many different and interesting forms of magic, many of which were not even taught at Hogwarts or indeed any other magical schools in the world. Charms, Potions, Transfiguration; magic was interesting and far beyond one little corner, secluded in the shadows in Britain.

She felt that she had much more to offer to the world that that to be shoehorned into a little hidden corner of the globe, a culture that was two hundred years behind development with the rest of the world. It still had facets about its culture that fascinated but also parts that frustrated her.

Her superior in the Department of Mysteries picked up a reading of a strange source of energy in a set of caves in the middle of Kansas. She stepped forward, feeling the cool winds whipping against her face. The red haired girl stepped forward, nineteen years of age, and ready to explore the unknown when she walked forward. Her green eyes blazed with intensity before she popped into the caves.

Currently she stayed in Smallville, Kansas, with her cousin Martha and her new husband, and after she explored the caves, it would be back home to then. It was surprising that Martha married a farmer with the ambitions and the potential that she had. Then again, Lily was not one to talk about taste in men, given who she married. James did have his great parts but there was something about him that was underwhelming.

Lily lit her wand when she moved forward and the light glowed to see everything around, soaking in the sounds of nature all around her. The paintings around the wall were interesting, depicting a legend that she could barely be able to understand. The cave paintings on the wall contained symbols that were etched on them, and they were interesting to try and translate. She tried a few translation spells but she realized that there was no written language that they could be translated into.

' _Interesting,'_ Lily thought to herself, green eyes flashing, she loved puzzling together a mystery.

Lily stood there, dressed in a green jacket that matched her eyes, a black blouse that stretched over her ample bosom, D-Cup breasts, and a pair of blue jeans that wrapped snugly around her legs. She wore a black pair of high heeled boots and held her wand, when she continued to keep the lightning spells. The red hair whipped around her face when she saw a glowing purple light.

A smile crossed her face, now Lily was intrigued and a bit suspicious. The young witch took a step forward.

The light continued to beckon her, it was almost like it called for her.

Lily hesitated for a moment; she knew enough about magic that anything that beckoned a person forward was most likely not good. Hesitation flooded in her face and her eyes. She stood, on the edge of a discovery that might be a breakthrough, although she had no clue at this point what that discovery was going to be. She tapped her foot on the edge of the ground and puzzled the situation over in her mind.

' _Well, I won't know unless I take the plunge,'_ Lily thought and she edged forward, feeling reckless, although she would deny feeling such a thing. Daring would be the more accurate term.

She saw it, clear as day, a crystal poking out of the wall. There were two schools of thought that went through Lily's head.

The logical one was to turn around and leave it alone, because she had no idea what the crystal was and no idea what it would do it her should she touched. It looked like nothing that she ever saw in her studies and her experiences. Being one of the youngest Unspeakables in history, she experienced a lot and her parents also collected a lot of oddities over the years, what they assumed to be those artifacts left behind from alien visitors. Her eyes narrowed a little bit, considering the thought for a moment and retracted her hand but then put it back. Her hand extended out slightly.

The other thought that pulsed through her mind was that she never knew what truly rested on the other side until she took the plunge. Lily's fingers brushed against the crystal. It was a tentative touch at first, almost as if she expected some kind of trap to go off. It was highly plausible from where she was standing and she waited for the bomb to go off.

By some miracle nothing came, so Lily grabbed her fingers onto the crystal and tugged it from the wall.

The crystal was an interesting design, purple, glowing, pulsing in her hand. Lily craned an ear to hear the harmonic vibrations coming from the crystal and she instinctively held it up to her. Her eyes widened when she looked at it, she may have stumbled upon some technology or magic that was unknown to any human eyes.

The crystal heated up in her hand and caused Lily to yelp in pain when it burned into her hand. Despite the searing sensation, she was not able to remove the crystal from her hand.

Had Lily been able to see herself and had not been distracted by the pain that coursed through her body, she would have seen a purple light envelope her body. Her heart thumped a little bit against her chest, beating strongly against her rib cage. She rocked back and forth on her feet when she felt it glow in her.

The crystal crumbled in her hands like it was nothing.

Lily saw the dust particles blow away and felt something different about her. She felt stronger for some reason, like she could take on anything. She floated a few inches off of the ground, unknowingly for a moment until she smiled.

Flight was not something that was strange for her; she propelled herself with flight when she was a child. It drove Petunia nuts and Lily thought about the memories with a bittersweet sadness. She did not think about Petunia that much after the two had the big blow up after their parents were killed by Voldemort's Death Eaters.

That was in the past.

Lily stared at her hand.

' _Curious,'_ Lily thought to herself, biting down on her lip as she analyzed it.

A small "Z" burned into her hand, it was a mark that one would not recognize without having a real eye for detail. Lily had that eye for detail, almost to the point of being obsessive compulsive; it was scary how many details she noticed that people took for granted. The red haired woman took a step forward from the caves and searched around.

There was nothing out of the ordinary, at least nothing she could see.

The full ramifications of her visit were not going realized until the events of nine months later.

* * *

Lily returned to her relations in Kansas, before she would be heading home. Well it was mostly Martha; her husband had gone into town to pick some things up.

"So how are things between you and James?" Martha asked in a conversational voice. She stood, around Lily's age, a year older than her, with the same shade of red hair although her eyes were blue as opposed to Lily's vibrant green orbs.

"Things are going fine between me and James," Lily responded, although she did hope to curb some of her husband's more immature behavior. He tended to act like he was still in Hogwarts and that was not the type of life she wanted to be with for long. "How about you and Jonathan?"

Martha paused and pondered before she responded to her. "We're doing as well as one could expect given the circumstances. They say the first year of marriage is always the hardest."

Lily could tell that Martha was not telling her the full extent of her issues.

As it turned out, Martha did not have any problems with her husband, a man ten years her senior, although there were many things about the life she married into that was challenging. Her father did not approve that much of the marriage and given that him and Jonathan had some very hostile words, that was not surprising at all.

There were the money issues, the bad year of crops, and the fact that they were behind on bills, all of them presented certain challenges but Martha hoped to weather the storm. She breathed in.

"So, is your husband around?" Lily asked as she watched Martha.

"No, he's not," Martha responded, trying to keep herself optimistic. Jonathan always did many farm chores late into the night when most people were in bed and got up to begin when he got out of bed. There was nothing to worry about, at least not yet.

Martha looked in the mirror, hoping this farm life was not going to age her. Although if she or Lily were anything like their grandmother, they would look fairly attractive and young, half their age for a very long time, even if Lily would always have that help.

"The war is getting bad over there, I take it," Martha responded as she watched Lily.

"Bad, a new disappearance every other day," Lily responded in a fretful voice, closing her eyes to really think about the situation. "It's almost enough to make you….I don't know."

She would have liked to get away from there.

"You could have gotten away from there if you wanted to," Martha responded but she shook her head.

"James wouldn't think of it, it wouldn't be the Gryffindor thing to do," Lily told her cousin and Martha turned around.

' _Perhaps not, but it might be the smart thing to do,'_ Martha thought but she sat around, drinking coffee with Lily, as the night grew on.

Lily thought about the cave and what happened but decided not to bring it up to Martha. If there were any ramifications, she could deal with it.

"So no luck on the children front?" Lily asked as she watched Martha.

"No, not for any lack of trying," Martha responded, although her options with Jonathan tended to be rather limited due to the fact that he came from a traditional family. Bless the man but his sexual imagination tended to be one that was very narrow. "You?"

"The curse had more damaging side effects than I thought," Lily responded, sighing.

"Well it's not like the answer to my problem is going to drop from the sky," Martha responded in a half joking manner, although it would be nice.

The night grew long with them.

This would be the last time Lily would see Martha, at least for the foreseeable future, as a new Ministry regulation prevented travel for magicals outside the country. All that did was box them in with Voldemort where he could have his way with them.

* * *

Harry was born and Lily noticed several interesting, perhaps peculiar things about her son. And given that magical children tended to have some peculiar behaviors when compared to their Muggle compartments, what Harry was going through was quite noticeable.

The first one was that he started to crawl at three months old, which was an amazing development. Then he started to walk at six months old, which was also amazing. Lily read some books and knew that magical children progressed at an accelerated rate during their younger years but this was amazing.

Now Harry was eleven months old, nearly twelve months old, but one could mistake him for preschool age if they did not know him. Lily actually smiled; potty training was actually a breeze, which was a relief. That was one of the things that she dreaded more than anything but it was not too bad.

"Mum, why is Dad always gone?" Harry asked to her, looking at her with inquiring eyes.

He was dressed in Gryffindor colors, with his already messy black hair and green eyes looking up at her.

That was another thing Lily noticed when she looked at Harry, his vocabulary seemed to be unusually strong for someone his age. Funnily enough, he never showed this level of developmental around James when he was around. It almost made Lily question if she was imagining things, so she stopped bringing up to James after the third time she was made a fool.

"Harry, I don't know, your father will be back soon," Lily responded when she looked at Harry.

Harry shrugged before he got back to his book. He never really played like other children, at least not all that much. He seemed to be more interesting in reading and drawing, although he did like to build with blocks. Lily cherished that activity with her son, as she feared that these days with him could eventually come to an end.

The Daily Prophet got more depressing to reach every single day, there were more deaths and more carnage. Lily's hands shook when she read about it, it was people that she knew more and it terrified her.

Then these strange dreams she had been having, the ones she refused to admit that she had with anyone. They haunted her dreams and she saw this woman when she was awake. Whispers that Harry was a gift and Lily was only the vessel to bring him into this world. These statements were cryptic and stated that Harry would be strong, powerful, beyond all measure.

That was a point that Lily did not disagree with at all. Her son was special and that was not something that she was saying as a mother. He would be capable of great things; she would do her best to make sure of that.

James turned up at this point to break Lily out of her musings. His voice sounded frantic and more serious than Lily ever heard him.

"Lily….I just got back from speaking with Dumbledore, he's got some news."

* * *

"A prophecy?"

Lily stated these words to Dumbledore, they rolled off her tongue with a certain amount of disdain. Harry was in the other room taking a nap, which Lily was glad for. She could not hope for better luck with Harry being out of the way when this bombshell dropped.

Sitting next to Lily and Dumbledore was of course James Potter. Then there was Sirius Black, James's best friend and Harry's godfather. Then there was Rose Evans, Lily's younger sister, currently in her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Rose appeared equally skeptical with this statement and Sirius had his doubts.

"Yes, it can refer to one of two boys," Dumbledore answered when he looked at Lily with a twinkle of his eye.

"Wording is important, Albus," Lily stated warningly, she studied the matter in the Department of Mysteries after all. "It does not refer to which dark lord or which seventh month, the prophecy is vague and there's no chance that it refers to Voldemort. It might refer to a dark lord not yet born or not even of this planet."

"Lily does have a point," Sirius stated as he offered Dumbledore a questioning gaze.

Dumbledore could not refute this point but he had his reasons. "Lord Voldemort has heard the Prophecy from a spy; he was able to escape before he was properly detained. Whilst the prophecy might not refer to Voldemort as intended, now that he knows, he will stop at nothing to make sure this prophecy from happening."

' _And he will do something to make it apply to him,'_ Lily thought to herself and she resisted the urge to throw her hands into the air. ' _Great, wonderful.'_

"Who is the other boy?" Sirius asked, getting straight to a certain point.

Dumbledore paused for a moment, before he stated the answer. "The son of Frank and Alice Longbottom, young Neville, could be the other boy to fit the terms of the prophecy."

Lily felt guilty for even thinking about this, but she hoped that Voldemort would go after the Longbottoms and leave her family alone.

Another voice whispered that someone this powerful, it could only refer to Harry. Harry was different than the rest of them and would go on for greater things, things that they could not even understand.

"You need to go into hiding."

"Yeah, but if Voldemort wants to find us, I doubt that there's any amount of hiding that we can do," James stated while offered Dumbledore a bit of skepticism but the aged wizard smiled.

"The Fidelius Charm is the most logical way to protect you and your family."

Lily chimed in when James seemed confused. "It's a powerful charm to hide a place from prying eyes, with the secret being locked into that of the secret keeper. They are the only ones to divulge the location. They could be standing across the road from us right now and they wouldn't see the house, even if they press nose first into it. It gives off a perception as well that the dwelling does not exist even if the person lands head on with it."

"Correct, in an essence, I believe that this charm will allow you to hide, at least until we are able to bring Lord Voldemort to justice," Dumbledore answered as he gave Lily a nod.

Lily was not fooled by this demeanor, they were no closer to defeating Voldemort then they were from elimination corruption in the government whether if bit magical or Muggle. The red haired Charms and Potions prodigy thought the matter over, James looked as if he bought what Dumbledore was selling and Lily hoped that she could trust him to protect him from harm.

' _If he leads my son to harm, he won't live much longer.'_

Again, that voice was a bit harsh, Lily had to admit but it had plenty of merit.

"I believe that the Secret Keeper should be someone who you would trust without any hesitation with your secret," Dumbledore responded with a twinkle in his eye.

Rose was the one that piped up at the next moment. "I'll do it...I mean, I'll be at school for most of the year and Hogwarts is supposed to be the safest place on Earth."

Dumbledore shook his head at that statement. "As much as I appreciate your willingness to help out, Miss Evans, I'm afraid that is not possible. You see the Secret Keeper spell is strongest when one is of the age of consent. While none of us would argue against you being a prodigal witch in your own right, there are certain matters that would keep you from being the right person for the job."

Rose scowled, which brought Lily some amusement or would have, had the situation not been so serious. She cleared her throat and focused on Rose for a brief moment, and offered a look that indicated that it was okay. Rose appeared like she would beg to differ but that was beside the point. The point was that Lily knew that Dumbledore was not pulling random charm information out of his wrinkly old arse. The Fidelius Charm worked best when the person who held the Secret was a fully qualified witch or wizard.

"I believe it may be prudent if...if I'm the Secret Keeper," Dumbledore answered whilst he looked at the Potters. "Of course, it may work out well for a short time but I shall warn you that being that our connection does not go strong, it may not lead to that level of trust. With all charms there is a chance that they could be broken by a skilled hand, with or without the help of the Secret Keeper."

Again, this was something that Lily was not in denial about. The red haired witch took a moment to determine everything that was being said, mulling it over in her mind. She bit down on her lip and threw her head back. This was not going to be the easiest thing in the world to do.

"Okay, if not you Headmaster, how about Sirius?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

Lily had to roll her eyes. "Of course, do you know any other people named Sirius?"

"I don't know," Sirius offered, to be honest, he was stalling for time. Putting the lives of his friends in the palm of his hand, that was a tall order. There was no greater responsibility.

"You would be the best man for the job, Padfoot," James offered when he looked at him. "I trust you with my life, the life of Lily, and the life of Harry."

_'His trust better not be misplaced.'_

Dumbledore saw the cringing that Lily underwent and frowned. "Are you quite alright, Lily?"

"Just...the stress of the war and the worry that the worst is going to happen," Lily offered, hoping that Dumbledore would buy this line from her. Granted, it was based on the truth, she was worried about a lot of what happened. The red haired witch shook her head a little bit, when she pulled herself back out of her thoughts. "I'll be fine."

"Don't despair, it happens to the best of us," Dumbledore answered before he turned to Sirius. "So how about it..."

"I'll do it," Sirius responded when he looked at James and Lily with smiles on his face.

"I can't think of anyone better for the job," Rose chimed in but she was not happy that she did not get the job.

"I believe it will be prudent for myself and young Miss Evans to leave, for it is unwise for more people to be inside the dwelling them the home residents and the Secret Keeper when the Fidelius Charm is being performed. Unless, you feel like you need help with performing the charm Lily, and are unable to handle it."

Lily's face twisted into a grimace before she stated the following response in an overly polite and calm voice. "I'll be fine Headmaster."

* * *

Lily tossed and turned one night when she felt sweat roll down her face.

_'Our family's legacy flows strongly through him.'_

_'He will bring force a great change.'_

_'Our race will be preserved.'_

Lily wondered what was happening to her and her mind kept flashing back to the cave and the crystal. She saw it flashing through her mind, the "Z" that burned in her hand and she saw it flashing on the walls. A humming and chanting echoed through her mind, she tried to block it out of her mind, when a figure with short brown hair arrived.

"You have done well in bringing him to this world. Once I figure out how to become the dominant part of this vessel, I will take over from here. No son of mine is going to be some tool for a prophecy to save a doomed race."

"Harry is my son, I carried him," Lily answered with fierce determination.

"You'd have no son."

"You would be weak without my help."

"His birth would have destroyed you."

"Har-Zod will bring order to the chaos."

Lily tossed and turned on this night, but there was no James for he snuck out for the night because he was going stir crazy. She loved her husband but there was times where he annoyed her like nothing else. This was one of those times.

* * *

The more Lily thought about it, the more she realized that there was a chance that her son might not live to see another day. Little did Dumbledore know that she and James also had twin daughters but they were born premature. The good news is that they would become healthy thanks to the magic of magic. The bad news was that Lily would be separated from her baby girls until the Christmas holidays and that was if she was lucky. Her green eyes burned with distress and she wanted to live long enough to see them.

There was a change in the secret keeper, to throw Voldemort off the trail.

She trusted Wormtail.

What she did not trust was the ability for him to show strength in the face of sudden pain. The young witch grabbed her face, before she threw her head back. There was clarity that came with what was happening.

_'You do the right thing.'_

The echo in the back of her head was one of those things that Lily vowed to live with and it was strange how infrequently it occurred. There were some days where the echo was present and clear and there were other days where the echo left her, never one peeping up. The young witch felt the pressure pouring on her with the echo reminding her that the crystal was the reason for Harry's being. It was true, Lily almost gave up the hope of having children after a Slytherin hit her with a curse during her seventh year. It nearly damaged her reproductive organs.

Lily never found out who did it, he or she was a coward, they struck her from behind. James did have his share of fans being an heir for an old pureblood family. There were many money hungry witches that would be after his money and other parts of him. Her green eyes flashed with remembrance when she thought about that. She turned around and knew that it was likely one of those jealous parties that struck her from behind.

The crystal healed her.

And this ritual would ensure that even her death would not be something that would stop her from protecting her son. It would give him the strength that he needed to be powerful, no matter where he was. Although, Lily felt confidence swell that her son would be strong despite her intervention or lack there of. He was born to be strong and bred to be great, he was built for greatness and that greatness would swell to a certain amount of strength.

A smile flickered on her face when she thought about the things that her son would accomplish through his strength. The ritual would carefully add to his natural strength and prove that he would be protected no matter where he would live. And if those inside the dwelling harmed him any conceivable way, the consequences would be there's to suffer. Whilst the protection would wear off when he reached his age of his majority, his natural strength and powers would pick up the strength. Although what those natural strength and powers was, Lily had no idea but she had an inkling they were amazing.

She just did what the voices in her head told her to.

Lily blinked and smirked, she realized how insane that made her sound.

She was sad that the Fidelius Charm hid the house and she got to miss out on the Halloween holiday. It was one of her favorite holidays since she was young and she always enjoyed the costumes. Yet, she realized that her family's safety was far more important.

"Harry, everything's going to be okay," Lily whispered to her son, hugging him in closely, when she blinked a little bit. A smile crossed her face when she turned her head around a little bit and thought about everything.

Somehow, she thought that Harry understood.

James was asleep.

Lily thought that was for the best, given that he would not understand the necessity of what was going to be done. She would take every step to make sure that her son was going to be the best that he could be and there was going to be no way that he was going to be any less than his best. She turned around and hummed a little bit, before the glowing light engulfed her and Harry. That was only phase one of the ritual, there was much more to come.

James slept, ignorant to what Lily did.

* * *

Less than a week later, Halloween arrived and so far it seemed to be a nice night there was no reason to expect anything out of the ordinary that was going to happen. That was a statement that one would make but that statement would be a mistake. Time stood still for them almost, with Lily thinking that they would have an early night. After the stress, the weird dreams, and the fear that everything was going on around them would cause their lives to come crashing, she suspected that much would happen.

"LILY IT'S HIM, TAKE HARRY AND RUN!"

Lily stood up; she grabbed Harry, and ran up the stairs, when she found that the windows and the doors were blocked. Her heart thumped against her chest while her pace quickened, nearly falling but managed to keep her balance, practically flying up the stairs.

_'Your trust was misplaced.'_

Lily realized the echo in her head was right in her own way, not that she was going to admit it. She held her son in her arms, hearing the crash of broken wood, splintered wood. The crashing of glass could be heard from behind her just as she picked up steam. She continued to pick up the pace, her knees knocking together when she made her way up the stairs. The blood flowed through her heart and she blew the doors open in Harry's room.

There was a flash of green light from downstairs and Lily knew what happened.

Footsteps thumped up the stairs.

She knew he was coming.

Harry remained alert and quiet, almost like he knew he was coming. Although Lily suspected that because of his intelligence, there was no "almost" about it. He had a pretty good idea what was happening around him at all times. She looked around and saw the barriers Voldemort put up. There was going to be no way out, no Portkey, no Floo, they could not even jump out of the window and onto a broomstick if she so desired.

Lily sealed the door shut when her eyes closed and she breathed heavily. Sweat rolled down her cheeks when she heard his footsteps get closer. It was amazing how less than a minute turned into hours and hours of wait in the theater of the mind. The young witch took a moment to arch her neck to the side and wait for him to arrive.

The door creaked before it swung open and he stood there in all of his glory. Black robes hung around his body, with a hood pulled up over his chalk white face. Lily saw a pair of soulless, slit like red eyes, without a nose. His long fingers fingered, with yellow finger nails. He was pale and disgusting, with his slimy skin. He was more serpent than man and he walked forward, facing off against Lily Potter. He offered one booming declaration.

"Move."

Lily knew what was needed for the sacrifice to work.

"Take me, please don't take Harry, take me instead."

Annoyance crossed the face of Voldemort.

"Stand aside you silly girl."

No, I won't, I won't let you have my son!"

Voldemort refused to say anything more, in fact annoyance crossed his eyes. He only mildly entertained Snape's suggestion that he would spare Lily. Now that he was here and before Lily, he had no reason to spare the woman. In fact, it was another Mudblood, useless, and a worthless mother trying to protect her child. His mother never offered him the same courtesy; she gave up and died, allowing him to linger at the orphanage.

His sympathy was lacking.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The green light shot out of Voldemort's wand and connected with the chest of Lily. She flopped to the ground and the rune on Harry's head, shaped like a lightning bolt, lit up. Voldemort barely paid any attention to the child, seeing the mother descent to the ground. She was down and on the ground, apparently never to move again. At least Voldemort did not see any signs of life, but little did he know was that something happened.

Lily sacrificed the presence in her head to save her son but she retained the gifts and abilities that she got from it. It had the result of throwing her into a catatonic state that was a half of an inch between life and death. She would hover in that state indefinitely until she was revived.

Voldemort ignored this and he turned around to face the child that was supposed to defeat him.

_'Weak, this thing is supposed to defeat me.'_

Harry turned when he looked at this man, his mother was on the ground not moving. This man was the cause of it, and his eyes narrowed, when he crossed his hands. The fifteen month year old looked up at him, anger filling his young body.

"You hurt her," Harry stated in a firm voice.

Voldemort stopped and stared. "Do not despair, child, for you will join her next. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The moment Voldemort sent the killing curse at Harry, a jet of red light erupted from Harry's eyes. It was like fire when it struck Voldemort. The impact of the two lights connecting caused an explosion and a piece of Voldemort's soul to detach, hooking onto the still settling rune store.

Lily remained unharmed on the floor.

* * *

Sirius Black arrived moments after it happened; it was too late, much too late for him to do anything.

He never felt a stronger combination of pain and guilt in his life, coupled with anger. This was one of the worst days of his life. He passed James on the floor and he laid motionless. Struck down by the Killing Curse, there was no way he could have blocked it. Although Sirius was confident that James put up a great fight. He was a survivor, the type of person who did not lay down for anyone ever and that's what the Black heir thought.

With trepidation, Sirius made his way up the stairs, his knees knocking together when he walked up. He feared the worst, with Lily and Harry. They were dead; there was no question about it. The dark mark was not over the house but still perhaps Voldemort had other places to be. That was the most obvious answer to that question. The eyes of Sirius Black strained when he pulled himself up the stairs.

One step at a time he walked.

He opened the door and he saw a pile of robes on the floor. It smelled like something was burning and there were ashes on the floor where he stood. A smoldering wand was at his feet.

Sirius's heart stopped; there was Lily on the floor.

He stopped and stared, not believing his eyes.

Lily was not completely dead; in fact, she was lying on the floor in a stasis. Sirius realized what Lily did immediately; she borrowed one of the books on blood magic that he borrowed from his mother and never got around to returning. After all, because Sirius was not a huge fan of dark magic, it did not mean that he was not going to be well informed of it. Dark magic was interesting as it was a broad spectrum.

Sirius waited, he needed to get Lily out of there, if her body was found in that state, who knows what might happen. He looked at Lily, his eyes drifting towards the door. He was surprised that Dumbledore's people were not around him.

He transfigured an old pile of clothes into a mangled body that resembled Lily. It was nothing fancy, Sirius admitted that but he had the job done. He knew that Lily would be safe in Castle Peverell, where Harry could return and do what he needed to do to revive her upon his fourteenth birthday. The type of blood magic was imprecise.

He heard the unmistakable footsteps of Hagrid and knew that he had to take care of Wormtail in the morning, after he wrote a letter.

* * *

_Dear Rose,_

_This is charmed so only your eyes could read. There is a chance that I might be dead or worse after you receive this letter._

_Voldemort has attacked Lily and James. Harry has survived, James is dead, and Lily's body is in a safe place, until Harry can revive her._

_Wormtail betrayed us, after all what happened, I can't believe he betrayed us. We switched, after you and Dumbledore left. Here's my memory attached but I doubt that will convince anyone of anything in the Ministry. It's just to give you peace of mind._

_I'm going after him._

_Do what you have to do regarding your education but by the time you read this, Harry will be at his aunt and uncle's. I'm sorry._

_Sirius._

The handwriting was shaky and the prose was scatterbrained. Rose Evans read the letter, her hand shaking. She would be seventeen years old in fifteen months and would be unable to take custody of Harry until that time.

He would be at Vernon and Petunia's by that point and Rose shuddered to think what would happen to him until then.

Little did she know that Harry was sent to the Dursleys and kept there, cut off from the rest of the world .While Dumbledore had what he perceived to be the best intentions in the world by keeping Harry there with the ancient blood magic invoked, it was not without a price. Those who wished to keep Harry Potter ignorant and in the dark used Ministry law to enforce him staying there much to the chagrin of both his aunt and his godmother, along with his distant cousins in Kansas, both on his mother's side and his father's, both who petitioned for custody but were shut down.

Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban prison and never given a trial.

However, Harry Potter might be at the Dursleys but he was far from helpless.

**To Be Continued.**

**Next Update: 7/4/13.**


	2. Ten Years at the Asylum

_So it is July 4_ _th_ _….somewhere in the world. That means it's time for the update._

_I should put this out, that the original Ascension is gone forever, so please don't ask me about it._

**Prologue Part Two: Ten Years in the Asylum.**

Harry Potter was nothing like his relatives and each and every day, he thanked every single deity that ever existed or will exist for that fact. He was tall, handsome, and well-read for his age, not to mention he actually felt he had something to contribute to the world at large. The useless lumps could not even think if their life depended on it. His cousin Dudley was the worst of it, for he had the misfortune of acquiring the combined worst parts of the DNA of both his aunt and uncle.

Harry also pitied Dudley, or he would, for if it not were the fact he was an imbecile. And he seemed to get dumber every year. How that was possible, Harry only guessed, he might never know. Dudley was a scientific curiosity, as he devolved by each passing year. He wondered why.

It was ten long years since he was dropped off at the Dursleys. Harry remembered each and every moment with picture perfect clarity. There was this psychopath who killed his mother that much he remembered. His father, well Harry did not have much to do with him when he was a baby. Sure his father obviously loved him but he spent a lot of his time gallivanting with his friends, Harry recalled that memory with picture perfect accuracy. He had more memories of his mother than he did his father in his mind.

And more returned when Harry's mind grew stronger and he increased his mental processes. He found a day where he could not curl up with a good book to be a disappointment. The wizard read every book in the Surrey Library by the age of eight and went to London for his tenth birthday to read every book in there library. He retained every bit of information with pinpoint accuracy and was able to speed-read at inhumane levels.

He shook the cobwebs loose from his head when he thought about everything that happened.

From the moment he arrived at Number Four Privet Drive, he could tell he was loathed by his aunt and uncle. The reason why, Harry was not quite sure, although there were a few theories Harry put out there for consumption. He had a feeling that jealousy had a lot to do with what the Dursleys felt but he could not quite put his finger on why.

Every moment Harry was here, he excelled beyond the levels of that buffoon Dudley. Naturally, the Dursleys tried to hold him down. This did not end well for him, which Harry recalled for when he was five years old. He remembered that he was almost always brighter than his peers and refused to dumb himself down. His IQ was inhumane but as always he thought that there was room for improvement.

* * *

"BOY!"

Five year old Harry Potter rolled his eyes; he would think that his uncle would have the brain cells to learn his name. Then again, it might be giving him too much credit.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vernon asked, when he practically snarled at Harry.

"I got the top grade in the class on the last test," Harry answered in a voice that was both calm and unapologetic.

"Dudley failed the test," Vernon responded, his eyes beady. "I think you switched papers with him."

Harry wondered if his uncle could really be that stupid but then again, asking that question made him wonder about his own sanity. The young child clasped his hand together when he stared down his Uncle, their eyes meeting when the two locked eye to eye.

"I'm excelling in all of my tests," Harry responded, wondering if he should dial back his vocabulary a bit so Vernon could get the point.

"You better not show up Dudley ever again," Vernon stated through gritted teeth when he looked purple in a face.

Harry hoped his uncle would not get a heart attack; it would be a pity if he did.

"I'm going to do my best; it's not my fault that your son is an imbecile."

Vernon raised a fist but Harry blocked his hand, with super reflexes and strength. He was surprised at his own strength but did not question it.

"How dare you..."

Vernon pulled back and his fingers were purple from the force that Harry exerted. There was no telling what anyone who could do that was capable of. If Vernon Dursley was a smart man, he would turn around now and leave well enough alone, so he did not get injured.

Vernon Dursley was not a smart man. He tried to attack Harry.

Vernon Dursley found himself thrown through a wall, where he landed with a solid crash. Harry did not quite figure out how he did it, only that he did it and that was good enough for him.

* * *

Harry Potter loathed people that picked on those weaker than they were. Of course, one could argue that was a sign of true weakness themselves. Harry only defended himself and believe him, he could defend himself. He was not some weak and spineless little boy who allowed people to roll over him just because they were bigger than him. Not that he was that smaller than Dudley, well Dudley was wider and Harry was taller. Harry could pass as a thirteen or fourteen year old at least if no one was the wiser.

He stood tall for his age, nearly five and a half feet tall, with subtle muscles on his arms, and black hair that was messy. Harry thought about straightening his hair but it was too much work and it annoyed the ever living piss out the Dursleys. So he decided to keep his hair messy. His eyes were green, like glowing emeralds, and showed intensity that one could get lost in.

After the episode when he was five years ago, there was a bit of a ceasefire between the Dursleys and Harry, although the undercurrent of hostility remained between them. Vernon spent nearly two months in the hospital, being knocked into a coma. Harry was not sure what kind of spin doctoring that Petunia did but he knew that he got moved into the smallest bedroom faster than a speeding bullet. Obviously, no one would believe that a five year old would knock out a full grown man.

Harry enjoyed being in that bedroom, he stayed out the way of the Dursleys and they stayed out of his way; which was for the best. It was an existence that lent itself to a cold war like environment but he thought that keeping away from Vernon and Petunia was the best thing for all of them. He did all of the household chores and the cooking, being allowed to cook whatever he wanted. That was for the best, given that Petunia's cooking was mediocre at best.

Vernon and Petunia left him alone, Dudley on the other hand...well Dudley was a strong candidate for a Darwin award in Harry's opinion. He was not the sharpest knife in the drawer and he thought he was the most dangerous. He had his little gang of idiots that followed him around. Harry felt appalled that he had to share the oxygen that these troglodytes did and they got dumber every year. How that was possible, Harry had no idea whatsoever.

He managed to get into a private school on his own merits at the age of seven that set Vernon off a little bit, although he caved in and reluctantly conceded that Harry would go. Plus it indicated that Harry would only be home six weeks out of the year, which made Vernon all too happy to give him the encouraging nod and prod Harry out the door.

Harry was one that worked to his own pace and was glad that he went to a school that encouraged different levels of learning. It was amusing when Harry thought about it.

Over time it ceased to be a challenge as Harry kept breaking new barriers.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, I must say that I'm impressed with your marks, never has a student achieved such a high standard of education."

The old woman sat across from him, dressed conservatively, with thick glasses that allowed her to peer over them towards the now ten year old Harry Potter.

"I do think that there is not that much more for us to teach you in the future," the headmistress stated while she looked across from Harry at her desk.

"Then, I have everything that I want out of this place," Harry responded as he looked back at the woman.

"I never thought that I'd have to say this to a student but you have completed classes at a remarkable pace," the headmistress stated, almost in awe before she decided to close her eyes and keep herself in check. "The scary part is that you're only ten years old. I must admit that I was skeptical..."

"Many are skeptical but seeing is in fact believing," Harry responded with a self assured, but not quite arrogant, smirk. "I do thank you for the time I've spent here and the quality of your staff. I hope future students only get as half as I've got out of them."

"Let's hope so," the headmistress agreed as she wondered if she should be asking this to a ten year old. Even if it was one that looked and acted much older than his age. "So, tell me, what are your plans for this fall?"

Harry pondered that over but only for a second. "I always had some kind of backup plan in mind in case I finished here. I thought that it would be another year or two down the line but I have all my credits and there is nothing else for me to do at this school."

Harry thought about going on a journey to figure out what his special abilities were although he did not doubt that a ten year old going unsupervised was going to fly. A smile crossed his face, a shadow of one. Perhaps he could find out the missing puzzle piece. He had dreams of flashes of light, a crystal, a cave, and a burning "Z" surely all of them tied together, somehow.

"Oxford or Cambridge, I think that's the real question," Harry stated to the Headmistress, thoughtfully. "Although it may be a bit soon to go down that road."

' _But never too soon to think about it,'_ Harry thought to himself, his fingers drumming on the desk.

"You will break many records," the woman stated across from him. "I do have a granddaughter around your age that has similar ambitions although I do think that in many ways you have surpassed her."

"Well, competition makes us strong and causes our brains to seek out further knowledge," Harry responded in a light tone of voice.

He thought about it, he always enjoyed having someone who challenged his intellect standing beside him, although that was quite rare. It was too much to hope for children his age not being childish. He had brief moments of challenge in school but they were fleeting and none of them lasted the distance. He knew that he was about to take the next step of his life and it would be quite fascinating.

* * *

Back in the present, Harry Potter thought that there was something different about him, although whether it was the good kind of different or the bad kind of different, that was a matter that was up for debate. He could do things that many would not dream of. The Dursleys knew what was up but neither Vernon nor Petunia fessed up with what they knew. The child prodigy found this annoying but decided that the journey would be worth it to find out.

He took a keen interest in military history and strategies, reading various books on the subject. Most of them were second hand but Harry acquired enough money by doing various odd jobs around the neighborhood. The Dursleys must not know about this for they would try and have it from them. Books could be easily hidden, nice clothes could not be. Although Harry tried to make Dudley's cast offs somewhat presentable but he could not work miracles.

He was able to jump higher, run faster, and last much longer in gym class without collapsing when their drill instructor like teacher pushed them to the limits. "Sarge" was what the students called her, at least Harry assumed it was a her. That's what the official word from the school board was, but Harry was not about to verify. He or she was a nasty cuss and actually that was somewhat appreciated by Harry.

Dudley hated her or him for it, imagine that.

Harry remained on his walk, he was checking out some new discovery of the plants that were at this science museum. The young man developed an interest in nature and the beauty of it as well, although it was shame that people were notoriously short sighted.

He arrived through the double doors, sticking near the shadows, careful not to overplay his hand. He saw another girl, within a few years of his age, maybe about fourteen or fifteen years old, standing beside him. She had red hair that reached down past her shoulders in curls and a pair of green eyes that could be seen behind her glasses. She wore a green t-shirt and blue jeans, with sandals. She was slightly taller than Harry, although not by much. He suspected she was taller than most girls her age.

The teenager stated when she looked at the plants with a smile on her face. She was in the apex of her interest. "Fascinating."

Harry looked at her, and smiled. "I know it is."

"Most people wouldn't share that opinion," the girl stated when she looked at Harry, a bit of frustration and a tiny bit of anger going through her eyes. "I...never mind."

"Never mind what?" Harry asked when he looked at the older girl, who took a moment to collect her thoughts.

"It's stupid..."

"Nothing is stupid if you believe in it," Harry responded as he turned towards her. "Those who deny that….well they are the fools."

The young woman decided to throw all caution to the wind. "Well there are more and more trees being cut down every year and...it wouldn't be a problem if we could keep up with the demand. But people don't think about that, they seem to think that there are an infinite number of trees there. And when they start cutting...cutting down endangered species, it's..."

"Calm down and take a breath," Harry responded and the teenager nodded, taking a deep breath before she sank down on her heels. It was no use getting exasperated.

"Well, plants like this, they're rare for a reason," she responded, her green eyes filled with sadness and despair when she tossed her hair back a little bit. "People keep killing them and they don't think what they need to do to replace them. You might think it's stupid but..."

"It's not, trust me," Harry chimed in as he looked into her eyes, with a reassuring expression on his face.

She looked on the verge of getting upset.

"Okay, I've just heard my fair share of snide comments when I try to get people to sign petitions to shut this hack and slash operations down," the redhead stated in a calm and tranquil voice before she closed her eyes and thought about it. "And that's not even counting what they throw up in the air chemical wise."

Harry felt her pain, while he knew that it would be stupid to put plants before people, poisoning the environment in such a way was going to kill people away. The average temperatures increased with each passing year and it was only going to get worse. Both sides of this debate looked bad given the heavy handed way they went at things, always to push an agenda, but Harry was not concerned about how other people looked, he was concerned about doing what he could to build a better future.

"I know, one day, someone's going to do something about it, hopefully it won't be too late," Harry stated, when he looked at her. "Maybe it will be me."

Harry was always one to reach for the stars.

The redhead hoped that he was right. "I'll...do what I can to help."

She stopped and offered a shifty smile. "You know, I've been talking to you for about five minutes and I haven't told you my name."

"Nor you with mine," Harry stated as he offered her to continue.

"Pamela Isley, I'm going to be a Sophomore at Gotham City High next year, I'm over here for a holiday with friends," Pamela stated whilst she focused her gaze on the young man before her "They want to go to the beach or something but I figured I'd stop over here and take a look at these endangered plants. I hope that next time there won't be even more in this exhibit."

"Hopefully they can find a way to preserve and replicate," Harry stated before he added. "Harry Potter...I'm not sure where I'm going this fall, I'm looking into my options, university beckons."

"You must be, what, fourteen, fifteen years old?" Pamela asked as she looked at him, eyebrow raised.

Although he did seem like he was much more mature, so perhaps he was rather young looking for his age, Pamela reasoned.

Harry wondered if he should tell the truth. "I'm actually going on eleven."

This was a statement that caused her eyes to widen and a question of disbelief to cross her face.

"I don't believe you," Pamela answered as she looked at him, skeptical at this belief. "Most eleven year old boys are snotty little twerps and most of the girls as well...no offense to people in your age group."

Harry chuckled when he looked at her. "None taken and point well taken."

"I mean, it's just that…no offense to you meant, but people your age don't act so enlightened," Pamela responded as she chose her next few words rather carefully. "They are among the type that….well they are among the type that tend to think with their posteriors more than their heads."

"Jeez, Pamela, say what you really mean," Harry responded, although he smiled. "Smart, beautiful, enlightened, really, that's a good combination. I wonder if I can keep you."

"No, I'm sure that my parents would want me back in time," Pamela stated, although a blush appeared on her cheeks. She'd be a liar if she was not seriously considering his offer.

"Well, fine, but we'll come back to this in a few years, once your parents might be less inclined to keep you," Harry responded as he leaned forward and teased her hand with a brief kiss to it.

This caused her mind to go into overdrive but she shook her head.

Pamela watched Harry, he was quite the interesting puzzle piece. "So, I'm in town for a few more days, so maybe the two of us can get together and hang out, continue this conversation."

"That would be excellent" Harry responded, feeling good about having someone on his intellectual level to talk to would do him good. Pam did seem to be rather withdrawn in many ways but he could tell that she had a good head on her shoulders and they barely scratched the surface in the time that they were together.

* * *

Days had passed since that initial meeting, with Harry and Pamela parting ways and exchanging contact information, so they could write or talk each other. Written correspondence was preferred although it would be pretty slow all things considered. Still, Harry knew that having Vernon, Petunia, or worse Dudley answering the phone would be an appalling situation. He wanted to keep anyone he was friendly with away from that lot as much as possible.

 _'Ah, back to the asylum,'_ Harry thought when pushed open the doors of Number Four Privet Drive and turned a moment looking around, a little bit. _'I can't lie...I'll be glad when I'm out of this place on a more permanent basis.'_

Harry was not even inside the house for a few minutes when the mail arrived.

"Dudley, get the mail!"

"Make Potter get it, he's home."

"Boy, get the mail!"

 _'Fat arse,'_ Harry thought but he decided that since he was approximately three feet away from the door step, he would get the mail. He scooped up the mail in his hand and saw a few bills, a postcard from Aunt Marge.

Oh yes good old Aunt Marge, Harry had to admit that he was not sure who was uglier out of the two between Vernon and Marge or who was manlier rather. It was a toss up. It was funny how Marge resembled her favorite companion, a bulldog. Although the ten, nearly eleven year old, prodigy felt bad about comparing bulldogs to Marge. The poor animals didn't need to be insulted as such.

Yet there was something else.

There was a letter.

A letter for Harry, it rested in his hand, when he held it. It had a crest, with a badger, an eagle, a snake, and a lion, with a "H" in the middle. It was addressed to his bedroom and he quickly stowed it away.

"There you go Uncle Vernon," Harry stated in a completely polite and respectful voice.

Vernon took the mail without a word of "thank you". Then again, Harry did not expect the baboon to have manners. Actually he shook his head, he saw baboons at the zoo that looked more dignified than Vernon Dursley or his offspring acted. He passed Aunt Petunia, who barely acknowledged his presence. It was just as well, he did not acknowledge hers.

Harry walked down the streets. The neighbors did not pay too much attention to them. It was amazing how the Dursleys spread rumors about him being lazy and a juvenile delinquent to try and discredit him. It did the reverse, destroying what little credibility the Dursleys had. The neighbors regarded him with tension due to the fact that he was a bit too smart for his own good but they could not deny his hard working ability with his academic achievements showing up in the paper.

He stopped and slowly opened the letter, reading it.

_Dear Mr. Potter._

_We are pleased to announce that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find enclosed a book and supply list. We will await your owl no later than July 31st 1991._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress._

Harry stared at this letter.

 _'Await my owl,'_ Harry thought when he mouthed the words when they went over in his head. _'So...I'm supposed to go back inside and get the family owl because everyone has one of those, naturally.'_

As if on cue, Harry saw an owl fly and drop down to the branches across the way. Suspicion flicked through his eyes. Its sudden appearance was too much to be a coincidence. Harry looked at the bird, following its progress with his eyes.

"I suppose this Hogwarts place sent you," Harry stated, feeling stupid for even engaging into conversation with an animal, even though he knew this particular breed of owls to be highly intelligent.

The owl hooted in response and almost nodded his head. Come to think of it, these owls were specially bred, they had to be, and perhaps for the purpose of carrying mail.

"I trust if I'm to post a letter, you will take it to this Hogwarts place," Harry offered, staring down the owl who hooted once again.

Magic would be a logical explanation with what Harry was able to do, he was not going to lie. Providing of course that was not a prank which he found the likelihood to be quite high. Although it would explain the nearly medieval reactions that the Dursleys had to some incidents that he did in the past. And the fact that he was able to hurl Vernon through the wall at super strength, yep that explained that.

Harry decided to write a response, although he would need more information before he decided to make an about face with everything. He had several scholarships to several good schools that he was considering and this school offered him nothing but a letter with vague promises about a mystical art.

* * *

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I find your letter to be quite fascinating and it would offer explanations to certain incidents that happened during my life. Although I do require more proof than a mere letter. If you can provide that proof, then I will give your school the proper amount of consideration. Providing you give me the proof but you should know that I am sitting on several impressive offers from some of the top schools in the country. So I do hope that what you have to say is worth my while._

_Respectfully Yours,_

_Harry Potter._

* * *

Feelings of impending dread reached Minerva McGonagall, she received Harry Potter's letter mere minutes ago, dropped everything she was doing, and made her way to Number Four Privet Drive. She had a bad feeling about this place and given the tone of Harry Potter's letter, he did not know where his parents came from. Which meant Petunia demeaned the sacrifice James and Lily made and brushed it underneath the rug.

Minerva McGonagall could have passed as a woman in her mid to late thirties, even if she was much older. The magical aging process was quite interesting as it was accelerated prior to the age of consent before going a third as fast or even a fourth depending on the power of the witch or wizard in question.

McGonagall had her dark hair tied back in a bun as was her standard look. She had blue eyes behind a pair of glasses and a face that was always in a stern look. She found the stern look to be the most effective when dealing with problematic students, and she had her share of students over the years that could be troublemakers. Granted, Minerva did get into trouble a few times during her Hogwarts years but only when the situation warranted. There was a time where smiles were needed and there was a time to be serious.

She slipped off from Hogwarts before Dumbledore or anyone else could find out that there was an issue. She knew for a fact that he intended to send Hagrid to fetch young Mr. Potter. Bless his heart, but Minerva somehow doubted that Hagrid would be able to handle this situation. Minerva read between the lines and decided that it was time for her to take action.

She would have heat with Dumbledore later but she would eat that heat. She fought with him tooth and nail about the Snape thing for years before she caved in. Minerva thought that it would be easy to fire back at the Slytherins but that would be playing into Snape's hand as a tragic martyr. The Gryffindors took out their frustrations on most of the Slytherin house because of this and it was a circle of vengeance where there seemed to be no end in sight.

Quite frankly, the only reason why the house system was kept up was because it was tradition. And for Quidditch, one could not forget Quidditch. Minerva could not forget that Snape's Slytherins destroyed her Gryffindors for the fifth year in a row this past season, especially with the fact Snape made snide comments about what happened.

Of course, talking about sports was not important what was important was the action that Minerva was about to accomplish. She raised a hand and threw everything off to the side before she knocked on the door three times in succession.

She waited and watched for the door open. Minerva could wait and the door opened to reveal Petunia Dursley standing on the other end. She was just as Minerva remembered.

"May I help you?" Petunia asked in one of those polite tones of voices that rang false and Minerva was not fooled at for a second. Minerva's eyes narrowed slightly before she stared down this woman.

"Mr. Potter received his letter," Minerva stated and it was at these words Petunia turned the color of rancid milk. "It was a curious response, it is almost as if you did not tell him of his heritage despite the fact that Dumbledore told you to do so."

Petunia stepped back when she nearly fell over and Vernon, who was home from work, walked over.

"Petunia...what the devil are you doing here?" Vernon asked as he looked at Minerva through his beady little eyes.

"I am here because Mr. Potter wrote back a letter, he seemed to not believe that Hogwarts existed, despite you were to tell him about the school when he turned seven years of age," Minerva responded when her eyes flashed. "At least that's what Dumbledore made me believe but you were to inform him of his magical abilities."

Vernon cringed at the "m-word" like it was the "n-word" but he knew better than to say anything right now. His skin flushed over when he thought about everything. His heart thumped a little bit, when he thought about it.

"The boy isn't going," Vernon started; he tried to salvage this and to make himself believe that he had control of his own house.

"I believe that you have little say in the matter, given our laws," Minerva stated, while she most times respected the rights of the parents and guardians, there was a time where she had to make an exception to the rule. She kept a pair of eyes on Vernon ,staring at him with beady fury.

"What is this?"

Harry showed up and stood tall. Minerva frowned at the rags he wore, she was under the impression that the Dursleys were well off and even if they were not well off, they were supposed to get a bit of gold every month which would provide Harry's essentials.

"You wrote to me, Mr. Potter," Minerva stated, keeping her tone cool and professional. "I represent Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I believe..."

"This meeting is a waste of time," Vernon stated nastily before he looked at Harry. "We've allowed you to go to that school because we hoped that it would stamp this foolishness out of you."

"Stamp this foolishness?" Minerva responded as she turned towards Vernon slowly and he gulped a little bit, realizing that he said too much.

"My uncle seems to think that all imagination should die," Harry answered helpfully when he looked at Vernon.

 _'Because he's inadequate and has nothing of his own going for him,'_ he added to himself mentally. _'Really sad that he has to project his short comings onto me.'_

"So I trust you don't know what happened to your parents," Minerva stated, trying to keep her cool.

"The Dursleys told me they were layabout drunks and heroin addicts who got themselves killed in a car crash," Harry stated in a casual voice before he threw his hands back and waited for the shit storm that was about to happen.

Minerva mentally counted to ten, even though there was a subtle hint in the back of her mind that she should start in and begin to run down the Dursleys. They demeaned the heroic sacrifice that James and Lily Potter made, because of their...jealousy, that had to be it. Or perhaps because their own lives were miserable but she turned around to face the Dursleys.

"A car crash," Minerva stated in an icy cold voice.

Vernon's temper rose up. "What should we have told him?"

"The truth for one thing would be a good start," Minerva stated in her sternest tone whilst she burned a hole through Vernon with a stern gaze. "James and Lily Potter sacrificed themselves so ignorant people like you didn't have to be hunted down like animals. "

"What is this nonsense?" Vernon asked when he stated through gritted teeth.

"You know, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Dumbledore explained it to you in a letter," Minerva stated and now Harry was curious.

"Who must not be named?" Harry asked but Minerva was not quite done with ripping into the Dursleys.

"All you had to do was tell the truth and treat him like you would treat a child. You didn't have to spend one bit of your money on him even. Yet, you decide to hide the truth from him."

Vernon decided to step forward. "I don't know what lies he told you in that letter but I can assure you that I'll take care of it. And I'll have you know that as his legal guardian, I have a right to tell him what to do. He's lucky he's gotten the free reign he has. He's cheated to upstage our Dudley and he violently attacked me when I punished him with his freakishness."

"Defensive magic, it could be triggered when the young wizard or witch feels threatened," Minerva stated whilst she looked at Vernon through clenched teeth.

"Lies, he attacked me," Vernon stated when the purple vein bulged through his head, when he clutched his fists and breathed in and out heavily. "And I think..."

"If you thought much, you would have done something better with your life," Harry stated in an undertone when Vernon lunged forward.

Vernon tried to attack Harry Potter. Harry thought that he could use another corrective lesson but McGonagall was quicker on the draw. She jabbed her wand towards him and caused him to fall back with a bang, landing on the ground.

Vernon the man was replaced by a walrus on the ground. He flapped on the ground, his eyes still nasty. Petunia's eyes widened and she looked like she was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"You were warned what would happen if you mistreated Harry," Minerva stated crisply before she looked at Petunia's facial features. "I can tell that the protections in this house are doing their job as they should. Your looks on the outside are resembling the animals that you are acting like on the inside."

Petunia gasped at the implications but she heard the fair amount of jibes that she looked like a horse in the face. And she had a long neck, so she also resembled a giraffe in many ways. Dudley looked more piggish but she refused to hear any words against her precious baby boy.

Minerva's eyes blinked when she focused on Harry, before she transfigured the coffee table into a roaring lion that caused Petunia to back up a little bit in fear. She had her few seconds of enjoyment before she transfigured it back into a coffee table.

"I trust you have the proof that you have," Minerva stated when she looked at him.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall, you made a believer out of me," Harry answered whilst he looked at her, with a smile crossing his face.

"If you have anything that you need, then pick it up, otherwise follow me," Minerva responded when she waved at Harry who followed her.

Minerva stopped and turned back around to look at Petunia.

"Your husband will return back to what passes as normal for him in three hours."

She turned back around before she walked out the door with Harry. "This way Mr. Potter."

Harry followed her, knowing that he'd get more information that he did and he could figure out where he could go next. This Hogwarts could give him something to do with his time because he figured that an eleven year old going to university might be a problem. So he would see what McGonagall had to offer, even if he wished to keep his options open.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter "Summer Before The First Year."**

**Next Chapter Will Be Posted on 7/8/13.**


	3. Summer Before Year One

**Summer Before First Year.**

Harry was pleasantly surprised with how quickly that he got out of the Dursleys. Which was a good thing for sure, as with each passing year, it was getting harder and harder to stomach them. Even if their encounters were almost limited, Harry still found it rather hard to fathom that he shared the same oxygen as them. Still he did wonder where they were going.

McGonagall managed to collect her thoughts and also hold back the rant that she was about ready to spit out. She warned Dumbledore that something like this was very likely to happen but he decided that in his infinite wisdom not to listen to her. It was only a small miracle that the blood protections around the home, they worked somehow. The Transfiguration teacher wondered what Lily did to make them work. She figured that they were not based off of the love that the Dursleys had because there was none.

"Diagon Alley is the first stop on our list, touch this and it will take you there," Minerva stated, thankfully when she got the letter, she was able to call in a favor from Amelia Bones in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "This is what we call a Portkey, it is a magical device that will transport you from one location to another in a matter of seconds. It is used for those of us who do not Apparate, which is the preferred magical form of travel."

Harry kept that in mind.

"So essentially Apparation is much like teleportation," Harry stated whilst he looked at McGonagall. "So essentially magical users punch a hole through time and space and travel in between atomic particles to land at a location. Or do they essentially fly at hyper speed and end up in a location in a way that offers an illusion of appearing and disappearing at will."

Minerva took a moment to mull that over her head. It was an oddly scientific explanation for what the mechanics of apparation were but fairly accurate all things considered.

"I believe that some amount of concentration is also required," Harry stated after another thought. "Otherwise, you will be ripped apart in the space which you are traveled."

"That would be correct, we refer to it as splinching," Minerva stated whilst she nodded her head. "That's a nasty business, that is why people are not recommended to apparate until their magic has fully developed at seventeen years of age. Of course some do mature quicker than others but a rigorous training process is required."

Harry figured at much, he had an inkling that splinching was not something that he thought he wanted to go through. He walked with Minerva towards the pub in the middle of London.

Minerva took a moment to count her lucky stars that the pub was not crowded; it would be much easier to get their business done. She needed to send a letter to someone as it pertained by Mr. Potter's living arrangements during the summer but she figured that could wait for the moment. A trip to Gringotts was first on the list and she snatched Mr. Potter's key from Dumbledore's desk drawer in the morning. There was no reason for him to hold onto it any longer after all.

Thankfully, Harry's scar was not recognized and Minerva thought that was quite fortunate. He would not have had that famous identifying mark if Hagrid had not gotten drunk and told a crowded pub about the scar.

Harry had many questions but he decided on just the one. "How long is a Hogwarts education?"

He wondered how much this would fit into the plans he had. He suspected that since he had these powers, he would train them up but he doubted that a hidden magical school would do him much good for his ambitions in the real world.

Minerva responded to this inquiry in a crisp voice. "Seven years is the traditional education."

"Seven years, mmm?" Harry asked, not quite sure if he wanted to spend that much time on an education at a secluded place, he decided to ask another question. "Is there any type of honors program?"

Minerva was floored but she knew that there were a few precedents for an accelerated Hogwarts education. "We offer an alternative where you can take a year within a four month window, but I must warn you that this process is rigorous. You will need to do three times the work than the normal student. We do not allow you to take more than two years during one school year even if you take that path and examinations are only given during the Christmas holidays and at the end of the school year."

"So I could be done with my first year by Christmas and be done with my second year by the end of the school year," Harry offered and Minerva nodded her head in affirmation.

"Yes, but it only gets tougher from there, with your fifth through seven years being the most grueling," Minerva remarked as she thought about it. "During your fifth year, you sit your Ordinary Wizarding Level exams, which will determine the advanced classes you will take. During your seventh year, you take your Nastily Exhausing Wizarding Tests which is a key step in determining your employment although that is far from the only qualification."

' _OWLs, and NEWTs….do they realize how that makes these people sound?'_ Harry thought but he kept his face stoic even if he was bursting to shake his head. _'No sense of self awareness, at all.'_

Minerva sighed when she thought about the number of Muggle Born students that excelled in their NEWTs and were locked into their jobs. Some half blood students as well but only a few rose above the crop. Lily Evans was one of the few due to the fact that she smartly made the right connections through Horace Slughorn and got a job as an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries fairly soon after she finished her NEWTs.

Harry took a moment to look at the list that he read it.

"Your parents left you a small fortune that should be allowed for you to go through your through your Hogwarts years," Minerva stated whilst she looked at Harry before she added. "And you will receive a second vault for achieving your Ordinary Wizarding Level exams and a third vault that you will have when you obtain your Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test exams. It is a Potter Family tradition"

Harry thought that it was an incentive to stay in school and he listened intently when McGonagall explained to him the various monetary systems of the world and how they compared to the Muggle World. He soaked in the information, boring, but practical.

"And I will return to your key now," McGonagall stated before she handed Harry his key and Harry took it. "I know that you will hold onto it."

"I will," Harry answered, he had money of his own in the past but it was very rare. Most of it was scrapped together by doing chores around the neighborhood.

* * *

"I wish to inquire about my vaults and what the contents are in them," Harry stated as he looked at the goblin at the desk. "Do you have any method of verification for my identity?"

Harry could tell that he was in the midst of a proud race of warriors that refused to back down no matter what. There was a part of Harry that really respected that. His eyes locked on the goblins, not backing down from their stare and they did not back down from them. There was an intense battle of iron wills with neither backing down.

"We do have this method, use this knife to cut your finger," the goblin answered as he held the knife and Harry cut his finger, allowing the blood to drip down. "It's magically reinforced to cut through the toughest skin."

Harry found his skin heal over after his blood splashed down on a piece of paper. It splattered and spilled on the paper, before it glowed before him. It hummed a little bit, before he flipped his finger over, looking at it. His finger was nicked a little bit but it healed almost immediately.

"Well Mr. Potter, you are who you say you are but I trust you've read the sign and understood the consequences of you lying," the goblin stated through beady eyes, many humans throughout the centuries did not realize that by passing those doors, they entered into a legally binding contract with the goblins that would have harsh consequences. "You will be escorted to a conference room; there are sensitive matters that we will be discussing."

Minerva knew that it was not her place to pry. "I must contact someone; I will meet you back here in thirty minutes, Mr. Potter. I trust that will be sufficient time."

"It will be," the goblin responded as his eyes looked at him.

Harry held himself up tall and proud as the goblins walked towards him. The goblins knew of their role to protect Harry Potter because given that he had the potential to be one of the most important clients that they ever encountered, so they were protecting their money.

Harry saw two goblins sitting in the conference room. One of them was a goblin who looked like the others. He had the same leathery skin and the same nasty eyes and expression. He inclined his head with a nod.

The second party was a female goblin; she had long dark hair that covered her greenish skin. She had violet eyes and a thick set of lips, with a curved body that was covered in robes. She was taller than the normal goblin although she was much shorter than the normal human.

"Lord Ragnok and his daughter Princess Sersi, of the goblin nation," the lead guard stated before the pair bowed.

"It is an honor," Harry answered before he extended a hand forward and Ragnok nodded.

"The pleasure is all mine, Potters have trusted Gringotts with their gold and it was their investments that allowed us in part to help fund this bank," Ragnok stated as he kept his eyes on the youngest Potter. "They were correct to put their faith in the right place. I have personally been put in charge of the Potter Family accounts but the death of my oldest brother has placed me next in line for the throne of the goblin nation."

Harry inclined his head.

"It has allowed my oldest daughter to move up to the role of account manager of the Potter Family Holdings," Ragnok stated before his eyes turned towards his daughter. "I will still be working with her but after the four year grace period is up, she will be moved over to the full time account manager."

"It would be an honor to work with you, Harry Potter," Sersi stated, trying to keep her emotions professional and stoic. Like most teenagers, she was quite taken with Harry Potter and she was barely older than sixteen or seventeen by human terms. The fact he looked like he did made it a struggle to keep her hormones in check. Yet she remained professional. "I hope that I will serve you well as your account manager."

"It will be an honor to be served by the daughter of one of the most prominent goblins," Harry stated, whilst he knew very little about goblins, it would be prudent to learn.

"Your business holdings, Mr. Potter," Sersi stated as she slid him several folders for his consumption. "Including information about the companies that your mother invested in, both in the Wizarding World and the Muggle World. Also the Potter family has had their share of investments in both worlds."

Harry took a look at everything and flipped through what he read before him. He noticed several companies that he invested in and they were all doing rather well, something he endeavored to keep doing.

"All of the money has been funneled into a vault which you will be able to access upon the completion of your Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests," Ragnok stated as he looked back at Harry, carefully gauging his reaction. "If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask."

"What is this Castle Peverell?" Harry asked them.

Sersi, anxious to show her merit, chimed in. "It is one of the oldest dwellings in Great Britain, and legend has it that it has popped up one day out of nowhere, with architecture that has not been seen by anyone of magic or mundane."

"So since I own it, I will be able to enter it, correct?" Harry asked but Sersi turned towards him, biting her lip nervously.

Ragnok answered for his daughter. "It's not that simple, the castle is locked until you hit the age of fourteen years old. All of your other properties will be able to be accessed until that."

Harry had six or seven properties, a few in this country and a couple in the United States, including a fairly large house in Kansas, which was something that he wanted to look into more closely.

"No more questions at this time," Harry stated, he had to have a chance to look over these documents later.

Sersi handed Harry a mirror. "If you have any more questions, you can use this mirror to contact me. Say my name and I'll be there."

Harry kept that in mind and they went over a few more minor details as he mentally plotted. There was so much to take in and to do.

X-X-X

"So, I'm famous, if what the goblins hinted to me is true," Harry remarked to McGonagall after they met up once again. "The question is...what am I famous for?"

McGonagall wished that she had not been put in the role. "Your fame is for something that you may not remember. For years, there was a powerful dark wizard, his name was V-V-voldemort. But most called him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who for they could not speak his name."

"Seems foolishness to be afraid of the name when they should have feared the person behind the name," Harry stated as he looked at her through slightly narrowed eyes. "Then again, they could have potentially increased the fear by fearing the name."

"Perhaps," Minerva agreed, the more she thought about it, the more she thought that statement had some merit. Of course, such behavior was conditioned due to being around him. "But regardless, he murdered many. Some of his followers, they were worse for they followed him without question but they did not need much prodding to get the blood on his hands."

Harry figured that happened, it sounded like a cult leader.

"So the story goes that when he arrived at your house, he killed your father and then your mother but something caused his body to be destroyed when he tried to kill you," Minerva stated as she paused and took a moment to consider Harry, closing her eyes. Lily and James were two of her favorite students and later dear friends, so she took their deaths rather hard. "There are many theories as to how you survived, some of them quite far fetched. The clearest one was that your mother performed some kind of charm, using her death as a sacrifice. It protected you. The backlash of the killing curse caused the house to explode and cave in. Your father's body was recovered but your mother's...well we found it, mangled some time later."

Minerva again remembered how hard it was to deal with the deaths of the Potters.

"I will explain more to you about this at a later time if you wish to know but you are famous for the fact you lived, hence the moniker, the Boy-Who-Lived," Minerva stated as she looked at Harry.

Harry could not resist, it was too easy. "So You-Know-Who, He-Must-Not-Be-Named, the Boy-Who-Lived, this world surely does love its hyphens."

"One could say that," Minerva agreed, not quite thinking about it that way but now that Harry mentioned it, she could not very well unthink it.

* * *

Harry went through his shopping in no time, he picked up his books, along with a few extra things, his school supplies, and all of his clothes. He decided not to bore himself by recalling the details, he did spend a fair bit of gold but it was a worthy investment. He did not want to enter that world ignorant after all.

Given his earliest impressions, there was far than enough ignorance in that world to go around without him contributing to the epidemic.

"There is two final stops that must be made," McGonagall stated as she turned towards Harry and focused on him. "The first stop is to get a pet. While I am partial to cats, I will not deny that an owl is the practical of the three pets. Toads are considered to be useful in their own way if you look at it from a certain perspective but they went out of fashion except for older witches and wizard."

Harry nodded, he did wonder what the practical uses of a toad would be. The younger crowd would most certainly not look at toads. It did not take long before the pet was purchased; she was a snowy owl with brown eyes. Whilst Harry was not certain of a name, he would figure that out later.

Now there was one more important thing on his list.

"Your wand awaits, Mr. Potter," Minerva stated whilst she waited for him to speak.

"So a wand is essential for performing all magic," Harry stated, trying to fish for the explanation about the nature of wands.

"A wand makes it easier to focus untrained magic but most if not all elect to hang onto their wand after they conclude their magical education," Minerva explained whilst she wondered what Harry was driving at. He did ask a lot of interesting questions that most first years would not ask, being overwhelmed by magic and its majesty.

"So they grow used to a wand because that is what they have been trained with for seven years?" Harry asked.

"Yes, one could say that and knowing how to perform magic without a wand could be a useful tool but not one that many people have the time nor the patience to practice," McGonagall stated, the truth was she knew a decent amount of magic without her wand but not as much as she would liked. She made the error of trying to learn after the wand usage was ingrained into her mind for seven years, so she had to untrain herself, which was an extremely long and laborious process. After seven years, it seemed odd to try to perform magic without a wand.

Harry thought that it would be worth his time to learn his spells with and without the wand .He was not sure if he liked a flimsy piece of wood being the only defense between him and a potential powerful enemy. There was something about that struck him as potentially troublesome.

He walked into a dusty shop that must have been here since the Alley was set up and potentially not cleaned as well. Harry felt a small watering in his eyes.

"Harry Potter," the old man breathed, with Harry wondering if he had been here about as long as the dust settled. "I must say it has been a long time, but I've been expecting you."

 _'No, not foreboding in the slightest,"_ Harry thought to himself but he remained quiet and stoic.

"I do recall when your mother was in here buying her very first wand," the old man stated whilst he surveyed Harry. "It was...yes I do recall, Ten and a fourth inches, made of willow, excellent for charms work."

The old man, Ollivander Harry guessed, given the name on the sign, paused for what he suspected was dramatic effect.

"Your father on the other hand, he preferred a wand that was eleven inches long, made out of mahogany and it moved towards Transfiguration. But we all have our specialties and it's the wand the wand that chooses the wizard."

"It seems to me that you think that wands are sentient," Harry offered crisply, not sure if he was too fond of having some object that chose him. It almost indicated possession and Harry would be ruled by no one.

"Some have believed that wands have a mind of its own , yes," Ollivander agreed with a swift nod of his head before his attention shifted. "Minerva McGonagall, I recall you as well, it seems as if it was yesterday. Your wand was Nine and a half inches long, made of Fir, with a Dragon Heartstring core. Ideal for powerful magic, especially Transfiguration, it still treats you well."

"Quite," Minerva stated as the tape measure floated on its own accord, measuring Harry.

"Which is your wand arm, Mr. Potter?" the old man inquired.

"I'm Ambidextrous," Harry responded in a flat voice and the old man smiled.

The wand fitting process began and it was a long time. Harry tested wand after wand with what seemed like hours on end. Some of the wands blew up in his hands. Ollivander's excitement grew as more and more wands were burned through.

"A powerful and tricky customer," Ollivander remarked as he gazed over him. If there was something that he liked, it was a challenge. "Let's try this one, eleven inches long, made of holly, with a Phoenix core feather. Yes, this might do the trick."

Harry had the most stirring feeling that Ollivander figured out this wand was the one long before he walked into the shop. The old man had a flair for all things dramatic, that's what Harry figured from how he acted so far.

Yet he grabbed the wand between his fingers and felt a warmth spread to his fingertips. He blinked a little bit, when he shot sparks from it and nodded.

"Yes, I thought that this would be the one," Ollivander stated as he blinked and turned his head. "But that's curious, much curious."

Harry was not going to let this go.

"What, may I ask, is curious?"

"The Phoenix that gave its feather, well it gave you one more and the brother wand...well it gave you that scar."

Harry paused for some time before he turned towards Ollivander and stared at him with widened eyes. He tried to figure out how to process what he heard but it was a statement which there was only one logical answer.

"I see," Harry stated calmly, letting out his breath and McGonagall did not say anything, which made things a lot easier.

To be honest, he was not feeling the entire wand thing, because he hated being dependent on anything, especially a flimsy piece of wood that could be broken. While he grudgingly admitted that this one was more closely matched then the others, he still wasn't feeling it.

"Yes, He-Who-Must-Named did great things. Awful yes, but great."

Harry thought that someone with such notoriety would be capable of greatness, although the type of greatness that was twisted. Now the young wizard vowed to learn as much he could about this enemy. The way everyone talked about him, it was like he was dead, but yet his specter loomed over everyone like a beacon.

Harry wordlessly paid for his wand, the seven Galleons. Given what he calculated about the monetary conversions, wands were not cheap. Which was a rather interesting price given how essential. He suspected Ollivander was wealthy with the number of wands he sold per year.

"Come Mr. Potter, the day grows short and we need to discuss your living arrangements for the rest of the summer," Minerva stated as she looked at Harry and he turned to her. "Given what occurred, it may not be prudent for you to return to the Dursleys."

"Hopefully never," Harry offered as he looked at the woman, who offered a sad sigh.

"Circumstances dictate so but it is a legal mess that I will allow our guest the happy pleasure of explaining," Minerva stated before she led Harry back towards the Leaky Cauldron, his purchases packed up, along with his new owl and wand.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks waited at the Leaky Cauldron, she knew that in a short time, Minerva would return with Harry Potter. She was surprised to get a Floo Call, she was on a rare vacation and when she was asked to keep an eye on Harry, she jumped at the chance. The last time she saw him, he was really young, barely even a year old if truth be told. That was before Lily and James went into hiding to protect themselves from Lord Voldemort.

Andromeda was named Harry's godmother, although thanks to the law passed on the Ministry books, if there were any relatives alive of an orphan, then they would get sent to those relatives, and said relatives would have to be in the country of Britain. Knowing how potentially spiteful Petunia was, Andromeda tried to use every connection she could at the Ministry to make an exception but Lucius Malfoy threw his weight around. He wanted to make Harry ignorant of his heritage so he could sneak in and get a hold of the Black Family fortunes later on.

It was a long last several years. It all started about a year before the fall of Voldemort, when Andromeda's husband, Ted, died at the hands of Death Eaters. He was a rookie Auror, very much in over his head. Yet, he wanted to be a hero, even though he could not be much of one. Her daughter was left orphaned at six years old. And now she wanted to become an Auror to honor her father.

"Andromeda, sorry we've run a bit late, Harry took a bit longer to get his wand."

Andromeda snapped her eyes around and saw Harry standing beside Minerva, and giving her an appraising look.

"It's quite alright, Minerva," Andromeda responded before she jumped to her feet. "Harry, you might not remember me, but my name is Andromeda Tonks, I was appointed as godmother by your parents."

"And why didn't you take me in?" Harry asked, deciding that there was something that he needed to know. He was not going to yell and scream, because making accusations to someone before knowing all of the facts was not something that he or any other sensible person would do. There was always a potential to have a reason.

"Fair enough question," Andromeda stated as she looked at Harry before explaining it to him. "The Ministry has a law where all orphans are sent to their closest relations. Your relations happen to be the Dursleys. I tried to get custody but I ran into red tape and the Ministry stonewalling me at every turn. And I'm pretty good at what I do."

Harry waited for more information and Andromeda gave it to him.

"I'm what one might consider to be a lawyer or a solicitor in the Muggle world, although the official term is Magical Law Councilor," Andromeda responded before she offered a brief hint of a smile towards Harry. "Although the term lawyer would roll off the tongue much more clearly."

"Of course," Harry responded as she watched him.

"I also hold the Potter seat in the Wizengamot, your mother made arrangements to make sure it was in the hands of someone trustworthy, your father didn't much care for that type of business so he left the decisions regarding the Potter family seat in the hands of Lily," Andromeda explained as she watched Harry. "She made a will that explained that you would be provided for, but it had been contested by many people in the Ministry given a Muggleborn made it. And they wished to keep you at the Dursleys to keep you ignorant of your heritage and rights, so they could take advantage of you and claim your assets."

"Of course they would," Harry responded, he was beginning to piece together that the magical world was a fairly political place.

Andromeda remained silent. "And Dumbledore, while not maliciously working against you, did nothing to help the case at the Dursleys and all of the red tape that had been laid out by the previous minister, not to mention several prominent purebloods who wished to keep you segregated, fearing that they would lose their status."

"Why wouldn't Dumbledore help?" Harry asked, a questioning expression filling his eyes.

"Dumbledore is the type that doesn't like to upset the status quo, plus he felt that you needed to go to your relatives, because your mother invoked an ancient magic that will protect you," Andromeda stated, looking rather thoughtful. "The ancient magic, from what I've been able to determine, will protect you at any costs. And if those inside the dwelling do anything against you, they will reflect their inner personalities more and more."

 _'That does explain why Dudley has been turning into a pig more and more by each passing year,'_ Harry thought to himself in amusement but that was beside the point.

"My daughter is out for a few days, she's going on holidays with her friends before her NEWT year, but she'll be coming back in the next few days," Andromeda added when she looked towards Harry. "It doesn't matter; we have plenty of rooms in the house. As your godmother, I have many things that I'll need to teach you because of my duties but that will wait until you get settled in."

"It has been a long day, and I will see you at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter," Minerva responded, knowing by now she was missed. Although given Fudge seemed to lack the ability to tie his own shoelaces without supervision, Dumbledore might be tied up for a fairly long time.

"Of course, Professor McGonagall, have a safe journey," Harry responded to her.

"You as well, Mr. Potter," Minerva responded when she watched Harry go forward into the Floo with Andromeda.

* * *

Harry settled down after a long night's sleep and bath, although he had a lot to think about. As what he did when he slept, he drafted a letter, and he figured that given that he had a new pen pal, he would write a letter to.

He saw his new owl, Hedwig as he dubbed her. She hooted, eating the mouse she had caught on her first hunting spree. The name Hedwig had meaning for two reasons.

The first reason was that Hedwig was the name of a military officer in a war novel that Harry read when he was younger. This Hedwig was female and fierce, although judging by his owl, that was a fitting moniker. And other was a name where he picked up in the History of Magic, of a fierce magic user who commanded the Ministry of Magic during one of its greatest periods.

He thought that the name would do his owl well but he had a letter to draft, that much was for certain.

_Dear Pamela,_

_I'm sure you're shocked about the owl but don't worry, she won't bite. Unless you provoke her, but I don't think you will._

_So I'm sure you're wondering, what's with the owl? Well as it turns out, my advanced mental maturation may have been explained by something that I overlooked. I have magical gifts. Technically I'm not supposed to tell much about them but given that the laws may be different in America, I figured I'd clue you in on this fact. Plus, I'm sure the Ministry has better things to do than intercept other people's mail._

_At least I hope they do. Although what I've been able to learn about them, not the most favorable._

_This school, it has a class on magical plants, so I'm sure you want to hear details about that._

_I hope you're well, just letting you know that I haven't forgotten._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter._

* * *

"I'd recommend you read these three books on magical traditions and laws," Andromeda stated with a firm glance directed towards arry. "If nothing else, you will understand what your rights are so you do not get suckered in by those who will wish to take advantage of you."

"Understand," Harry responded as he looked over the three thick tomes before him. Of course, to him, that was light bedtime reading.

"I will also teach you the basics of Potions making, this is taught to all purebloods," Andromeda responded. "Slughorn offered a rudimentary class for the Muggle raised on the basics but this class was discontinued after he retired. Snape prefers to teach in in his way."

"Surely the basics would be something that would be required and encouraged," Harry responded as he faced her.

"I would agree but Snape doesn't and it's his class," Andromeda responded in a sour voice but she shook off those thoughts. "He will bombard some first year with questions every year that are common knowledge to pureblood raised but not to the Muggle raised. Given the fact that he shared a distaste for your father, those questions will be visited upon you."

"Why did Snape dislike my father?" Harry asked, wanting to know this fact. The more he knew about Snape, the least he liked about him and he barely knew the man himself.

Andromeda decided for the truth. "Snape was friends with your mother but it deviated to a stalker like obsession after a time. She chose James over him and that started the vendetta, not that there was much prodding. I do not claim that your father was an innocent party in the situation but Snape is not some tragic martyr that needs a hug. We believe that he cursed your mother out of spite, to ruin any chances of having children with James but fortunately as you see, we were mistaken."

Harry turned his head a little bit and thought about that. A desire to tear Snape on ribbons on sheer principle and make him suffer slowly was rather enticing.

"Snape is dangerous and he will delve into your thoughts so that is why I will be teaching you Occlumency to keep him at bay," Andromeda continued before she held the book in front of Harry. "It is your right as the last surviving member of an old pureblood line to know."

The Potters were an old line, the oldest, having practically helped found the Ministry with the Blacks, the Boneses, the Gaunts, and several others. There were other lines like the Malfoys that moved in quickly once they immigrated over from France and integrated in.

"First, you only need to create a false barrier, where it will give your enemy the illusion that you are thinking thoughts for them to pull," Andromeda explained to him. "The worst thing you can do when you try and block an enemy is clear your mind. You need to create false thoughts, which misdirect your enemy. Useless fluff that your enemy will sift through until they give up and exert an attack that will leave their mind open. A strong mind can keep up many thought processes at once."

Andromeda explained this and Harry prepared for his first of many lessons.

The real lesson would come after his eleventh birthday as Harry found out.

* * *

Harry's eleventh birthday passed into the ether and he noticed the changes that he was going through. There was something happening with his body, and he knew that Andromeda would have some answers. He waited for her to show up in the library with her promising him said answers about what he was going through although he did have a shrewd suspicion given the books that were read.

Andromeda pushed open the swinging doors, entering the library and she walked up towards Harry with a purpose. The young wizard took a good long look at her. Her silky black hair fell down past her shoulders. Her dark eyes were deep and meaningful with a certain amount of passion etched into them. Harry saw the black robes that she wore, going around her curved body. He started noticing women in a sexual manner a while back but it really hit him hard. Her robes flipped slowly, to see a hint of her legs, long and sensual, with stockings on them, with high heel boots on her feet.

She turned around for a moment and Harry caught a look at her curved ass, his eyes flooded over with desire, when he felt an uncomfortable constriction in his pants. Andromeda set down across from him, putting a hand on his thigh.

"Harry, when you arrived here a few days ago, I told you we had much to talk about," Andromeda stated when she looked at her godson who felt her soft hand on his bare leg. He twitched a little bit more at her touch.

"I was hoping that you'd know...why I seem much more mature than most boys around my age," Harry stated when he tried to keep the blood flowing normal even though he thought he was losing this particular battle a little bit.

Andromeda smiled as she saw the bulge in her pants.

"There are many differences between magic users and non-magic users, other than the obvious," Andromeda stated when she took a moment to look at Harry, taking him in. "We mature in a different way than our Muggle counterparts."

"How so?" Harry asked, curiosity brimming to him.

Andromeda offered Harry a bright smile, before she brushed her hand against him a little bit more. "Well nine out of ten magic users, an eleven year old can pass as a fourteen or fifteen year old in the Muggle World. That is when they go through the first boost of their magic, where they start to feel certain urges. If they suffer a back up, they could suffer some permanent form of physical or even mental damage. It is the responsibility of the godmother, aunt, or mother to work these urges out of them within three days of their eleventh birthday."

The forty five year old woman paused before she focused on Harry. The truth was ever since her husband died almost twelve years ago, she did not even think about having a sexual encounter with another man. This was part of the reason that Minerva wrote to her, so she could take in Harry for the summer and to help him with this build up.

Most of the times the mother did it, unless of course she was either not alive or unwilling to even entertain the thought; Narcissa being one of the cases that was unwilling. She had Draco's godmother do it, with a copious amount of gold shoved in Violet Parkinson's vault in exchange for doing this unfortunate evil.

"These urges are of a sexual nature, but they are perfectly natural," Andromeda stated as she locked her eyes on Harry. "It is not forbidden to sleep with blood relations either. It is necessary, for sometimes a mother, a godmother, an aunt, or even an older sister will need to help the budding young wizard work through their first period of maturity."

Harry saw her and felt his raging boner when he imagined ripping off her robes and having his way with her. Screaming his name when he plowed in her, these thoughts made him rather pleased.

"Wizards have had collectives of many witches, which is needed and encouraged, as there are seventy five percent witches in our world and twenty five percent wizards," Andromeda stated as she moved her hand on a little bit on Harry's leg towards his thigh. "It may be slightly different...but those numbers are important. The second maturity, comes at the age of fourteen where you would be what a seventeen or eighteen year old might look like in the Muggle world. And that's when you can bond with people, I'll explain that more when we're done. Then at seventeen, you become of age, and then the aging process will be slowed to either a half, a third, or a fourth as quickly, depending on your power."

Harry nodded, understanding it, when Andromeda ran moved her hands up to his face.

"But enough information, I think that more action is required," Andromeda stated in a husky voice as she ran her hand up and down his legs, she felt that since he was in the moment, his magic was calling out for her. That meant he was a powerful wizard, if he could project like that. "I will guide you with what you do if I..."

Harry pulled Andromeda up to her feet; he was surprisingly strong and wrapped his arms around her. His lips found hers in a searing and passionate kiss. Andromeda felt his lips meet hers and her hands roamed his body. His hands were all over her legs, her breasts, her buttocks, you named it, and Harry hand his hands all over it.

Andromeda found herself pushed against the wall and Harry's lips kissed her hard on the mouth, working on the inside of her with his tongue. His mind instinctively worked on her mouth and he felt his hands all over her smooth skin, it really caused him to tingle with excitement.

Harry pulled away, before the two of them across the hall and reached Andromeda's bedroom.

"I'm ready for a more practical lesson," Harry stated and Andromeda pounced on him at these words, wrapping her arms and legs around him, and kissing him madly. She worked his shirt over his head and sent his hair spinning into disarray when she pushed him back on the bed.

Andromeda took a while to admire his muscles, a lot of purebloods, they did not work out but not Harry. She ran her hands down his body, teasing his stomach with her fingers, moving down him, before she pulled his shorts off.

"You're gifted," Andromeda stated in a breathy voice when she squeezed his package.

"I think you have far too many clothes on for this to work," Harry stated with a mischievious in an eye and Andromeda backed off.

She slowly swayed her body, untying her robes, before she slipped her robes off of her body. She exposed more and more lovely flesh, until she dropped the robes to the ground. Harry watched her with desire, her mature body stood before him. She wore a black lacy bra that barely contained mature breasts; she had a smooth and taut stomach, and lacy panties that had a damp spot on it. They curved around her sexy ass, and her legs were covered with stockings. She kicked her high heel shoes off, to see her lovely legs.

"I think I better take care of this, master," Andromeda stated in a breathy voice.

Harry did not know where the term "master" came from but he felt his cock twitch because of it.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Andromeda tugged his boxer shorts down to reveal his throbbing phallus. She watched it bounce out and she caught it it in her hand, slowly caressing it up and down. She saw he was about seven to eight inches, although he would be much larger when he hit his physical maturity.

It was not the size that mattered it was what someone did with it, although Andromeda made damn sure to make sure that Harry would do something great with his size.

"Do you like what I'm doing master?" Andromeda asked whilst she stroked his cock up and down.

"Yes, I like it a lot," Harry breathed as she pumped his cock with her hand.

She smiled, before she stroked him and slowly kneeled before him. "Just wait, because if you liked that, you're going to love this."

Andromeda dove down between Harry's legs and gave his nutsac a little lick, dragging her tongue against it. That caused Harry to twitch in pleasure, he never thought he could feel anything better than this.

"Damn it, keep doing that," Harry stated after she licked him around his balls, and he reached forward, and instinctively snapped her bra off her.

Andromeda's luscious breasts bounced out, firm and round as many women much younger than her. Her nipples stood out, erect and ready. She continued to caress and lick at his cock.

Harry felt these sensations and decided to grope her breasts, exploring them in his hands. This caused a slight moan to erupt from her mouth when she rolled back. He explored them with great confident, running his hands over them, rolling his palms over her nipples.

Andromeda licked her tongue up and down his cock, feeling every throb, every twitch, and it grew more in her hand. She must have it down her throat and have him spewing his first load down her throat.

"Damn," Harry breathed after Andromeda stuck his cock in her mouth, her tight mouth wrapped around his member. Her lips placed around him as she bobbed up and down on him, rocking back and forth on his cock went deep into her throat.

 _'She's so good, so hot,'_ Harry breathed to himself, when he grabbed her hair in his hands and pushed her down, so her lips pressed against the base of his cock as she took the entire piece of meat down her throat. He felt his sexual awakening increase when Andromeda rocked back and forth, going down on him like a pro.

Andromeda kept her tempo steady, she wanted this first time that Harry received oral sex to be a memorable one. She could not wait to see what else he had to offer and with the fury he explored her breasts, she could not believe it.

She pumped his cock into her mouth for many more minutes, looking up at him.

Harry felt his balls size up at the sensation of her mouth wrapped around his flesh pole, along with Andromeda's hand squeezing and cupping his balls in her hand. She went down on him, making lewd popping sounds with her mouth. The woman rocked back and forth, taking him deep into her throat, and his cock sank down her throat, with her muscles working him over.

His balls tightened and he sprayed a hot load of his cum down Andromeda's throat when she worked him over. He pumped into her mouth over and over again.

"Harry...pleasure me, please," Andromeda stated, when she slid back on the bed without warning and Harry peeled her panties off of her legs.

Harry looked at her smooth sex appraising, with juicy lips that beckoned out for his cock. He could hardly hold himself back, he must be inside that pinnacle of womanhood now but he could tell that he had to taste her first.

Andromeda breathed heavily when his hands were on her thighs, and then his right hand moved up, teasing her. She felt a coursing pleasure move through her body and her heart beat more heavily.

His mouth found her and sucked on her clit, which caused her to throw her head back and moan. He stimulated her in such a way that she never thought possible, but the fun began, when he licked and sucked on her. His tongue buried itself deep in her core.

Harry tasted the lemony taste inside Andromeda and heard the moans of pleasure. He continued to work her over with his tongue, paying close attention to what spots made her moan the loudest. These tastes made him rock hard once again; actually he got hard mere seconds after Andromeda was done giving him her blowjob.

Andromeda's pussy clenched when Harry worked her over, driving his tongue in and out of her, his moist organ scrapping against her.

"Oh, so wet," Andromeda breathed whilst she played with her breast, squeezing the flesh and playing with her erect nipple.

Harry did not slow down, not even for a second, rather he dove in and out of her, licking her insides. The dark haired witch grabbed Harry's hair and pushed him in further. In no time flat, he devoured her womanhood, using his tongue to cut a nice and steady pace through her. He picked up the pace and worked her over, heavily moving inside her.

She soaked his face when her thighs closed together and Andromeda's body gave a shuddering orgasm. The woman felt herself rocked from head to toe when she shuddered again and again.

"Time for more," Harry stated, as he pulled Andromeda onto his lap, teasing her opening once more.

She smiled, knowing what was next. The woman straddled his hips, her legs tightly around him. He cupped her ass in his hands, before she rose up.

"Oh Morgana," Andromeda breathed heavily whilst she impaled down on his thick rod, feeling it stretch her. It had been too long and toys did not cut it. They did not push her to her boundaries as much as this hunk of manhood did.

"Yes, so good," Harry grunted as she rose up and sank down on him, riding him. The tight walls caressed his manhood quite nicely, as she worked up a bit of a tempo riding him. "You're so tight, so wet."

"This pussy belongs to you, master," Andromeda stated in a lustful moan; she pushed herself up and sank back down, and continued her bouncing. She breathed in and out, when Harry thrust into her, hitting her and causing her to throw her head back with a scream.

Harry found himself in heaven when his member was enveloped in this warm tightness, wrapped around him, and squeezed around his cock. She rocked up and down, back and forth, and really picked up a steady and heavy pace. She rode him, gyrating her hips around him. His thick phallus jammed into her hot box when she rode him until she reduced herself to a screaming wreck.

"Yes," Andromeda panted, feeling another orgasm wash through her body when Harry rocked her with his cock. She got far more than she could ever hope from this lesson and she loved it. "More, pound me!"

Harry pounded her already, thrusting his cock into her, and causing her to bend back, so she nearly spilled backwards over the bed. He used the leverage to cut a path, slamming his thick member into her pussy, driving it into her sopping wet core with each pass into her. Each thrust buried deeper into her. Andromeda wrapped her hands around him and sank her nails into his back.

"Oh, yes, so good," Harry breathed as he cupped his hands around her. "So good, you're my favorite teacher."

"I'm...ah sure," Andromeda panted as his cock slid in and out of her, when she felt another earth shattering orgasm rock her body. She was not sure how much she could take and Harry gained a lot of momentum, pounding into her, reducing her to essentially jelly.

Harry smiled, thinking about how much he was going to fuck this woman into submission. He knew that Andromeda Tonks was a powerful, strong, and smart woman. And now she was screaming and clawing at him, scratching his back, a slave to his cock. A slave to the next motion of his cock, burying into her moist center, when he plunged deeper into her, working his tool into her juicy pussy lips.

Harry pulled out of her and Andromeda whined at the lost but not for long, when she found herself on her hands and knees.

She tingled with anticipation, when Harry's very hard rock lined up with her pussy and slammed into her. The woman clutched the bedsheets when he pushed in and out of her, thrusting into her, rapidly hammering her with a force she never experienced. His hands maneuvering their way over her body until they cupped her breasts only added to the atmosphere.

Outside of the room, Nymphadora Tonks returned from a summer outing with her friends, after the last year. She heard the screams coming from her mother's bedroom and was concerned. She then stopped and saw the erotic sight before her.

Andromeda was on the bed on her hands and knees, with a huge cock buried between her, and screaming for more. Tonks stopped and stared, she saw the green eyes, the messy hair, and the lightning bolt scar through the crack between the door, and it took the seventeen year old witch a few minutes to regain her bearings as she took in all she saw.

 _'Oh sweet Morgana, my mother is getting plowed by Harry Fucking Potter,'_ Tonks thought, but suddenly she felt a heat growing in her own body, between her legs. She pulled off the robes she wore, only dressed in a tight white shirt that wrapped around her ample breasts and a tight pair of shorts ,with sandals.

She felt herself get hot and sweaty, when she watched the action. Her mother shrieked out loud as she was being drilled doggy style.

Tonks paused and remembered, it was Harry's eleventh birthday around this time. She knew her mother was trying to get a hold of him and it was obvious that she did her godmotherly duty to him. Although, Nym would have volunteered to do it if her mother had asked her nicely but the time had long since passed; now she would have to wait her turn.

The seventeen year old witch panted when she watched Harry continue to plow into her mother like there was no tomorrow. His balls slapped across Andromeda's ass, when he ran his hands over her, caressing every inch of her body.

A chair was pulled over from the library, and Tonks pulled down her shorts, before sticking a pair of fingers inside her sopping wet cunt. She pumped into it and diddled herself as she watched the erotic scene before her.

 _'Oh damn, I wish that was his cock in me,'_ Tonks thought, she felt desperately horny and since her seventeenth birthday recently passed, she felt her own changes and some relief that was needed. Granted she played with her cousins Lucretia and Vega on her recent holiday but nothing beat having a real male cock slammed into her.

And since most of the guys in her year were jerks or inadequate, that left Tonks very few options, closing her eyes as thought about a real man could to do to her.

Andromeda gave a shrieking orgasm from the other room and Tonks looked up, a smile crossing her face. It seemed as if Harry shagged her dear mother into a stupor.

And he was still hard, so Tonks decided that it would be prudent to give him a hand or perhaps another part of her body.

Harry saw that Andromeda passed out from the intense love making. She was slumped on the bed, drooling a little bit, he could still hear her heartbeat and was still breathing. He still had a problem of needing to finish.

Suddenly a figure rushed into the room. She had bubblegum pink hair and that was not just on her head. A pair of burning violet eyes looked at him with lust. The girl in question was tall; she had D cup breasts, a hot ass, and long luscious legs, with a pair of lips to match. She threw herself at Harry, pouncing him, and kissing him madly, legs wrapped around him as she rubbed her bare pussy against his throbbing cock.

Tonks tasted her mother on Harry's mouth; she'd recognize that taste anywhere. She rubbed her hands on Harry's body, and pulled back.

"Oh you must be Nymphadora," Harry stated as she looked at him, through narrowed eyes.

"Call me Tonks," she stated as she looked back at Harry, cupping his hard erection in her hand, when her sopping wet twat lined up with him. "And I'll call you master."

Tonks lowered herself down on Harry's cock, her center wrapping around him.

"Nice to meet you...ah Harry," Tonks moaned whilst his cock slid into her with ease. She could make herself extremely tight with her powers no matter what, and she did with pleasure.

"Shit, you're tight," Harry breathed; he felt her hot ass in his hands and also moved around to cup her magnificent breasts.

"Yeah, fuck this pussy," Tonks panted whilst she rocked back and forth on him, gyrating her hips and pushing up and down on her, riding him like her life depended on it.

Tonks felt her eyes flood over; she felt this prime piece of meat bury inside her, rubbing against her cunt lips and pushing her apart. She panted heavily when she felt everything, he thrust fast into her, and she rocked back on him, pushing his cock with her inner muscles, determined to have him cum.

Harry ran his hands over her, hearing her moaning loudly when she rode him, but he was still very hard in her, when he thrust up into her. His balls slapped against her tight ass, when she rocked against him back and forth, making sure his cock went into her nice and deeply.

"Oh, fuck, ah, yeah, fuck," Tonks panted as she ground against him, feeling the greatest orgasm in her life and Harry bent forward and sucked on her tits. She used her powers to make them bigger for his benefit and it increased her pleasure as well to feel his mouth work her over.

Harry watched her big tits bounce up and down when she continued to ride him very hard.

Andromeda woke up to the sounds of her daughter and Harry fucking like rabbits.

"Nymphadora, so nice for you to return home," Andromeda stated, when she turned around, spreading her legs.

"Hi Mum, oh yes Harry!" Tonks screamed as she rocked herself up and down on him, using her pussy muscles on him. "Cum, I need it."

"I'm not sure if you're ready for it," Harry stated, in response she bit down on his shoulder, when she rode him, bouncing up and down on him.

"Yes, please master, cum for your slave," Tonks panted heavily, when she continued to ride this thick cock of this powerful wizard.

It touched every single part inside of her and made her fill up with joy.

She had another orgasm where she saw stars and then soon after Harry finally exploded. Tonks screamed when his cock thrust into her, spurting his juicy cum into her, splattering into her insides. She screamed out loud.

All witches worth their salt were on a potion and if not, well it was put in the pumpkin juice at Hogwarts. They could take a conception potion to nullify it, although Hogwarts offered little support for that.

"What a rush," Tonks breathed as she slid back and rested her head on her mother's breasts but she eyed Harry who got harder. "Oh you're not done yet."

Andromeda laid back and put her daughter's mouth on her sopping wet cunt. Tonks dove in between the juicy lips and began to taste her mother.

Harry knew what to do and he grabbed her hips, before pushing into her. His cock slammed into Tonks from behind and slowly began to ride her doggy style.

"Still tight, make it tighter, I know you can," Harry breathed and Tonks used her powers to squeeze her pussy tightly but Harry's thick cock tore into her.

Tonks panted when he slammed into her, and she tasted her mother's pussy, indulging herself in the juices rolling down Andromeda's thighs. Harry picked up a nice and steady pace as he explored the inside of her pussy with his thick tool.

 _'Yeah, oh, fuck,'_ Tonks thought as she felt his cock push inside her, feeling him strike her g-spot. _'So fucking good.'_

Harry picked up the pace, when he speared into her even more, whilst Tonks munched on her mother's cunt.

"That's a good spot dear, really plow her, give her no mercy," Andromeda suggested and Harry did just that. Seeing her godson have his way with her daughter made Andromeda hot and bothered, and she could hardly wait to see what else he had to offer with his swift motions.

Harry kicked things up a little bit, the time burned away when he continued to fuck this nice pussy around him.

Andromeda gave a shrieking orgasm when her daughter worked her over with her warm mouth and she bucked her hips forward.

The three lovers continued their motions for a while yet, the time continued to wind by and Harry's thrusts got deeper into her.

"I think my daughter is reaching her edge," Andromeda stated whilst she looked at Harry, before she sucked her own juices off of her fingers, moaning.

This did Harry in, he had been going at it for almost two and a half hours straight with these two and he could tell that they had their limits. He willed himself to finish, sending the heavy stream of cum into the pussy of Tonks, splattering her insides with his cum.

Tonks saw stars, when she had her final orgasm and collapsed in between her mother's legs.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Harry rested back, he was sated for the moment. He had Andromeda Tonks on one side and her daughter on the other side. There would be many more instances where they could have fun; there was still less than a month before they went back to Hogwarts.

"Nymphadora, dear, I'm sure you know that Harry's needs may need to be taken care of when he's at Hogwarts," Andromeda stated as she ran her hands through Harry's hair. "Why don't you be a dear and make sure that's taken care of?"

"Yes, Mum," Tonks stated in an obedient voice, when she snuggled her face into Harry's chest, his arm wrapped around him.

* * *

Harry sat across from Andromeda nearly a month later, a few days before he was going to start his first year at Hogwarts. He spent the past month going through learning several of his first year spells and potions, along with a good chunk of the second year course work. He had high expectations for Potions , Defense, Charms, and Transfiguration, so he hoped that they would be matched as he took those classes.

He trained in Occlumency as well, slowly building up his defenses. At first, his methods were not that subtle, which Andromeda carefully worked with him towards. The key to blocking a person out of one's mind is to make sure that they did not know that they were being blocked out of one's mind. That was a careful tightrope that needed to be walked and Harry carefully kept on the cusp of everything. Andromeda smiled in an appraising manner when she looked at Harry.

"You are at second level, going on third, which is adequate enough," Andromeda stated before she tried to explain this to Harry. "Most Occlumens are second level, but with a little more practice, you should master third. Fourth level is the cream of the crop. You should be able to block out all mental intrusion but only three confirmed in living memory were able to achieve that level."

"Who were they?" Harry asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Sure enough, Andromeda indulged him of that answer. "Snape, Dumbledore, and Voldemort."

Harry suspected as much for the last two, although he wondered about this Snape. Tonks remarked that she had to work extra hard to get her way into the NEWT level Potions class, because Snape was harsh. He expected a lot out of his students and tended to use his position to lord over them. The expecting a lot out of his students, that part Harry did not mind that much. It was the fact that he used his position as a well to bully his students, that he would have many problems with when he met up with Snape.

"Keep up with the meditation after meals and before bed," Andromeda responded to Harry who nodded.

Harry thought that the summer that was, he spent a lot of time reading the books that Andromeda acquired in the library. She claimed that it was not the most extensive library in the world but Harry appreciated all of the knowledge that he could get and had read every single word in them. That brought a smile to his face when he was able to acquire as much knowledge as he could. Given that he planned to take the fast track out of Hogwarts, he had three and a half years to breeze through their library.

Nym, as he called her during their most intimate moments because calling her Tonks seemed so impersonal, told him horror stories about OWL year. She seemed rather shocked that Harry was willing to go through that hell in a reduced time. Although he did have the summer before his third year to really crack down and study.

Harry unfortunately came to the conclusion that the protections his mother invoked did work but Andromeda worked out that he would only have to return to the Dursleys until his birthday. And there would be concessions to make sure his stay there was something he could stomach. And it would only be until his fourteenth birthday, so only three more years. That's what she determined when Harry requested she run a test on a sample of his blood.

The summer was quite fun and Harry found that he really enjoyed sex, although he suspected he might. He did get a few urges here and there but Nym and Andi helped him work those out.

And a couple of scant dreams here and there, one of them involving a snake faced man going up in flames. He determined that was what Voldemort looked like from the most accurate reports that he could dig up. The only things that were known about him were that he led a group called the Death Eaters and he killed many during his reign of terror which lasted close to fifteen years. Although there were hints of him much before but there was no biographical information about what his real name might be. Because Harry doubted that he was born with that name.

He could not find anything, no birthdays, parents, not even a dental record. Harry wondered if that was by design.

"That will be all for today," Andromeda stated and Harry agreed with a nod, he had to get ready for Hogwarts.

Surely it would not be the worst thing in the world. Harry crossed his fingers and hoped for the best.

"Ready for your first year at Hogwarts?"

Harry turned around and saw Nym standing there in the doorway, a smile crossing her face as she watched Harry.

"Yeah, Nym, I'm ready for it," Harry stated whilst he looked back at the soon to be seventh year Hufflepuff. "The question is, is Hogwarts ready for me?"

"I don't think anyone could be ready for you," Tonks responded when she focused her gaze on the best male lover she had. Although it was amazing how many of the wizards in her age group were inadequate. Even though most of her information was second hand, but if someone did not perform up to par, then other witches were only too happy to spread the word and ruin their chances of ever getting laid.

So, witches can be quite spiteful.

The Hogwarts rumor mill buzzed rather loudly to this degree.

Harry smiled, before he snaked his arms around her body, and she shivered as she felt herself press against his muscles.

"I think that you might be ready for me," Harry breathed heavily in her ear and Tonks shivered a little bit; she felt a bit of dampness manifest between her legs.

"I was born ready for you," she stated, her voice dripping with pure seduction, before Harry pushed her against the wall and found her lips with a hungry kiss. She returned the kiss, her legs locking around his body. He quickly pulled away and planted his lips against her mouth, while he ground his length against her.

"Harry," Nym begged as he ran his hands through her short hair, which was now brown. "Take me, take me now."

Harry knew that this was a common thing all summer and she found herself devoid of her skirt, followed by her panties.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry parted the legs of the Metamorphmagus, revealing her dripping wet sex and he scrapped his fingers across her lips, heightening her arousal.

"So wet, were you thinking about me before this?" Harry asked her with a smile crossing his face, when he teased her slit.

Nymphadora Tonks shivered; she thought that she was going to die if she did not get this cock in her soon. They had sex several times this summer and all of their encounters were explosive.

"Yes, I have been, please Harry," Tonks stated when Harry had his pants down and he rubbed the head of his throbbing hard dick at her center.

"Please what?" Harry asked whilst Tonks shuddered and she found her hands pinned against the wall with a sticking charm.

"Fuck me," Tonks begged him and Harry obliged her by sticking his throbbing tool into her wet opening, before he began to pump in and out her of her.

Harry felt her pussy tighten around him nice and hot, with his cock spearing into her, when he picked up his thrusting. Tonks wrapped a sexy pair of legs around him, when he placed his hands around her ass and got the leverage. He plowed into the babe that was against the wall, with her moaning heavily and lustfully, when he picked up the pace, thrusting and pushing into her.

Tonks lost herself to the sensations of this thick piece of meat jamming into her cunt, she rocked her hips forward to meet his incoming thrusts. It burned her up to feet this cock in her, driving and pushing into her wet area.

"Oh Harry, oh Harry," Tonks breathed heavily, when she clenched and spilled her fluids out, lubricating his tip, to allow him to slid into her with ease.

Harry pulled off the tank top that Nym wore before he relieved her of her bra. Her perky breasts bounced out and Harry placed his hands on them, before he squeezed them. This got a squeal out of her, and he played with them again.

"Feels so good to get your tits played with, doesn't it?" Harry asked as his lover bit down on his shoulder, before he speared into her center.

Tonks felt herself size up and she squeezed his cock with her cunt in a determined manner when he continued to thrust into her. She would not be denied her reward, she wanted his cum splattering on her insides, and she would have it. She arched her hips to meet his strokes, when they matched her motions.

Harry pulled out, and spun Tonks around, before pressing her against the wall, with her ass arching out.

"Please, oh yes, Harry," Tonks breathed as he teased her opening from behind, before he slid into her and then banged her from behind while she was pressed against the wall, her breasts smashed against the wall.

Nymphadora Tonks thought she was going to be sore in the morning but there were potions that they invented for that purpose. The soon to be seventh year clenched around Harry when he drilled her hole, the pleasure filled up her body when she heated up. He reached around, groping a breast a little bit, and she felt herself heat up.

"Oh, I think you might make me cum," Harry panted whilst he continued to drill into her with his meat, ramming into her with passion and desire. His prick drilled into her..

"Yes, please, cum for me," Tonks encouraged him, squeezing her cunt around him, before he continued to rock her body with orgasm after orgasm. She flickered her eyes shut but she was determined not to be denied her reward. Even if she was reduced to a drooling mess, it was worth it.

The warm delight enveloped his cock, and Harry speared her from behind, giving several more mighty thrusts. He then spilled his cum into her.

Tonks felt the pleasure flow through her body and her toes curl when Harry thrust into her with thrust after thrust, splattering into her center. She sighed when she felt the sweet pleasure of him spilling his cum into her.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

"Just let me catch my breath," Tonks breathed before Harry kissed her and she slid down to the ground, her legs still spread from the activity.

Harry knew she would find him when he was game. He thought he would work on that blasting spell once again, he figured that if he concentrated, he could pick up a lot more power.

As he found out, magic could only be tracked when a person was in a Muggle area. Pureblood parents were expected to keep their children in line and enforce the underage magic restriction. Harry thought it was kind of silly for the Ministry to expect that the parents would not give their children license to practice all summer. Andromeda explained to him that there were a lot of bragging rights involved with performing powerful magic and all of the pureblood families thought themselves to be superior to each other.

Any pureblood family with their salt and any with any sense would do what they could to give their children the winning edge. It was decisions like this that made Harry not too fond of the Ministry right now. Then again, from what he was able to wheedle out of Andromeda, they were a bunch of blind sheep who followed the most powerful person without question.

He figured that Hogwarts was a means to an end for him, a means to kill time, while he figured out what his grander purpose was in life. He would learn some magic on his own terms, and focused his spell at the target as he pondered what he was going to do.

He blasted the target to smithereens and smiled in an appraising manner. That was good but he could be better, much better. It was time for him to do so again, and he got out another target, this time trying for a slicing spell.

This was supposed to slice through ropes although Harry suspected that anyone with two brain cells to rub together would figure out that by aiming at the right artery, it could be fatal. Or alternatively, blasting a rope holding a heavy object over an unsuspecting opponent and it would crush them.

It was amazing that the Killing Curse and two others were considered unforgivable, because Harry realized that magic could offer some nasty ways to die. If anything, the Killing Curse should be encouraged, because it was mostly humane and relatively quick and painless.

* * *

As much as Andromeda wanted to get it down to a fine science, it was always hard to get to King's Cross Station in a timely manner. And every year, it was getting worse and more hectic. It was a wonder the Muggles did not know about the entire thing, the entire trip to Hogwarts at a Muggle station was doom waiting to happen. She remained cool and collected.

"Packed full of Muggles of course!"

Harry frowned when he turned to Andromeda. "And we're announcing about Muggles because..."

She saw who had stated that and was not surprised. "That's Molly Weasley, I'm not surprised. Her sense has been sketchy at best."

Harry saw the approaching brood walking up.

"That's a lot of children," Harry whistled as he looked at the brood of red heads.

"The two oldest are out of Hogwarts, they got jobs overseas," Andromeda stated, stopping herself before she decided to state her own personal opinion why she thought Bill and Charlie Weasley took jobs to get as far away from their mother as possible.

Harry could tell something about the distaste in his godmother's voice.

"What did she do?" Harry asked as he eyed Andromeda in an appraising manner.

"She...she slipped her husband a very mild love potion," Andromeda stated as she turned around. "Granted, it was only a slight dosage to get his attention, but still, the fact that she had to do so really speaks of her. She did have quite a reputation around Hogwarts as well but this is rumor and hearsay."

"That was before all of the children," Harry stated, she was….well she looked rather well-fed.

 _'And here I thought there was going to be a total eclipse of the sun,'_ Harry stated as he looked at the girth of Molly Weasley.

"I will tell you to remain on your guard around them," Andromeda responded when she watched Harry carefully and he nodded. "Molly tends to think that she has the right to parent everyone and tell them what to do. Then again, she was always bossy and overbearing at Hogwarts but motherhood has gone to her head."

Molly was a prefect when Andromeda started and Andromeda could tell that young Percival took after his mother and not in a good way. He was proud of that prefect badge and he puffed his chest out like a proud poppingjay.

"He seems a little bit too proud to be a prefect," Harry answered, eyes narrowed as he surveyed Percy.

"Given that the prefects do the menial labor that the Head Boy and Girl, along with the Professors don't want to do, I agree," Andromeda remarked in a whisper. "Nymphadora is on the train already, I suggest you make it on there."

Harry took a few steps forward, before he slipped past the crowd and avoided the gaggle of red hair.

Ginny Weasley stood in the shadows, her arms folded and a cross expression on her face. She wanted to go to Hogwarts, but her mother told her that she was too young. Which was technically true, although it was the tone of how her mother said it, in the sense that she believed that Ginny was three as opposed to ten.

She was at least as smart as the twins and she was definitely far smarter than Ron. Then again, a pet rock was far smarter than Ron and had better hygiene and manners as well.

Molly on the other hand, kept an eye out for Harry Potter. The poor boy must be lost and all alone, without a mother to guide him. She felt that any child that did not have any parents was incomplete somehow and needed to be fed lots of food.

"What's the platform again?" Molly asked.

Ginny rolled her eyes, surely her mother could not be that dense, although she figured that it might be for Ron's benefit. "Nine and Three Quarters, Mum...now can I go?"

"Ginny, I told you, you're still too young."

Ginny wanted to bang her head against something. Which might put her at at least Ron's intelligence level. Ron slumped forward, poor posture, smudged nose, and for some reason he made second hand robes look ten times worse just by the way he conducted himself.

He went on and on about how he was going to be such great pals with Harry Potter, to the point where it drove Ginny completely bonkers. He had his entire seven years planned out. Ginny had no idea if Harry Potter was going to even be sorted into Gryffindor and when she stated this to Ron, he laughed it off.

Regardless, she watched her brothers leave. Her time would come next year. In the meantime, she was going to be alone with her mother for pretty much the next ten months.

 _'Only twelve more months Ginny, suck it up,'_ she thought to herself, with her body shuddering. Twelve months for her mother to try and brainwash her into the ideal housewife, i.e. boring as watching paint dry and grass growing all rolled into one.

* * *

Harry found himself a compartment on the train. If he remembered correctly, Nym would be swinging by sometime soon, after she checked in with her friends. She had a cousin that would be a seventh year at Hogwarts and another cousin that was in her fourth year at a school called Durmstrang.

"Um excuse me."

Harry's eyes spun around when he saw the tall red head boy with freckles, and a smudged nose. One of the Weasleys, Harry recalled which made him be on edge a little bit but he supposed he best be cordial, at least for the second.

"Can I sit here, everywhere else is full?" he asked.

Somehow Harry doubted that but he politely nodded never the less. "Free country, knock yourself out."

The boy looked at him with confusion. "Why would I want to knock myself out?"

 _'Oh boy, we're dealing with a real mind here,'_ Harry thought to himself in a biting manner. It was no secret that Harry never really got along with the members of his own gender, especially those around his age.

"Just take a seat," Harry stated, he could tell that this young man was not going to be at the better end of the gene pool. He looked to be the youngest of the Weasleys, at least the boys. Then again there were so many of them, it was hard to tell.

"So, hi, my name is Ron Weasley," the redhead stated and Harry looked back towards him.

"Good luck with that," Harry responded when his eyes fixed on Ron's.

"Um yeah, but who are you?" Ron asked in a voice that hinted demanding.

"Harry Potter," Harry stated in a bland and bored voice as if he was discussing the weather and this statement got the reaction that Harry feared. Ron was about ready to fall out of his seat.

"Are you really?" Ron asked when he spun around and looked at Harry.

"Yes, I am," Harry responded as he looked at Ron carefully, wondering if he slid out on his head when he was born.

"Do you have..."

Ron pulled his bangs back and pointed towards his forehead, and Harry could not resist, it was too easy.

"Yes, I have a forehead, most people are born with one, but thanks for asking."

"No, I mean...I mean do you have the...the scar?" Ron asked when he tried to peer around.

Harry was saved by answering this question, this rude and insensitive question, when a chubby and round faced boy entered the compartment.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" he asked as he watched Harry, with wide eyes.

"No, I haven't," Harry responded crisply, feeling a tad bit of sympathy for this kid. He was going to get teased for his time at this school for having a pet that was out of fashion. "Are you certain he was with you when he was on the train?"

"Yes, but he keeps hopping away," the boy stated when he looked at Harry.

"That might be a sign," Harry responded to the boy, crossing his arms and watching him carefully. "Keep looking, you might find him."

The boy was barley gone before Ron chimed in.

"If I brought a toad, I might have to die in shame."

 _'The toad might die of shame being near you,'_ Harry thought to Ron, shaking his head carefully.

"So what's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked to Harry.

"Don't know," Harry responded and that was Ron's cue to go on about Quidditch. Harry just let him go, he was used to tuning out idiots by now, so he let Ron ramble on and on.

Another party showed up, which was a timely intervention. She was a girl with dark hair, slightly bushy, and brown eyes, wearing a black shirt and skirt. She looked at Harry, as if she was caught off guard by him but managed to rebound quickly.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" the girl stated whilst she looked at Harry. "A boy named Neville lost one."

"No, I haven't," Harry stated and Ron shook his head as well.

"My name is Hermione Granger," the girl stated, curious to who this dark haired boy was. He was one of those people who could stand out in a crowd.

"Ron Weasley," Ron stated when he stood up high but he nearly tripped on his untied shoelaces.

"Harry Potter," Harry responded and Hermione looked at him, a smile.

"Are you ready? I've read about you..."

"I've read about me as well, funny how not one word of is true," Harry responded when he looked at Hermione. The brown haired witch looked surprised and actually confused.

"But..."

"I know you read these books about me and I can tell you're the type that hold a lot of stock by books," Harry responded, looking Hermione dead in the eye. "Books are only a portion of what we should know, less than ten percent of what we should know. The rest of it is experience. Something that can't be put down in any book whatsoever, because it's too obtuse, too complicated to explain."

Hermione thought about this and that made sense. She had to think it over, her head was buzzing. She was happy that someone challenged her with a logical explanation, other than calling a nerd or a geek or a book worm or anything like that. This impressed her.

"Yeah...well nice to meet you," Hermione responded as he looked at Harry. "I'll help Neville, I'll see you at Hogwarts."

"Can you believe that?" Ron asked Harry; Hermione was barely out of an earshot, and he chuckled. "I don't know what house I'll be in, but I hope I'm not with her."

 _'Oh I'd imagine the feelings mutual,'_ Harry thought, but he shook his head, he knew that everyone expected him to go to Gryffindor because of who he was. He actually thought about it and wondered if shaking up those expectations would be the best idea to begin with. Because if he did something that was unexpected, all eyes would be on him and it would make his time be a bit more cramped.

He was expected to excel because of who his parents were, so that wasn't going to cause anyone to bat an eyelash.

Harry found himself spared of Ron for a little bit more when another party showed up. He was blonde haired, with blue eyes, and a sneer that gave the impression that he thought he was superior to everyone else, even though he was fairly inferior all things considered.

"So they're saying on the train that Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts," the blonde ponce stated, and it was then where Harry noticed two goons standing behind him.

"I've heard that rumor too," Harry stated in a bored voice he saw the goons, their only function seemed to be to stand there and look tall and menacing. They were the type that needed constant instruction to breath.

"It's you, isn't it?" the blond stated when he stared him down. "You're Harry Potter."

"So last time I've checked," Harry responded, keeping carefully on his guard. This little twat seemed to be the type that he wanted to keep a close idea on, because he could lash out when one least expected it.

"Oh this is Crabbe and Goyle," the boy commented as an afterthought before he turned and faced Harry. "And the name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Licensed to kill?" Harry asked but that comment was overlooked by Ron's snickering. He sounded like a pig, potentially about to be suffocated.

"Think my name's funny, do you?" Draco asked, turning his attention to Ron. "There's no need to ask who you are. The Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they could afford."

Ron went red in the ears. "Take that back, Malfoy."

"Why don't you make me, Weasel?"

Harry watched this with mild interest, he did not know if a fight between these two would be entertaining or not. He was ready to find out as they were about to do something.

Outside of the corridor, a tall blonde girl with dazzling blue eyes, wearing a black blouse and a black skirt, with socks and black shoes entered. She wore a badge that stated "Head Girl" and she frowned. Her name was Lucretia Malfoy, she was the older daughter of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

Lucius, disappointed that she was a daughter and not a son, had little to nothing to do with Lucretia's upbringing. He simply told her to do her best to uphold the Malfoy name and honor. And honestly, she did do that, given the fact that she became prefect, Head Girl, and she was the top in her year, especially in Potions.

And funnily enough, since Lucius had a direct influence in Draco's upbringing, he was doing more to tear down the Malfoy family reputation than anyone in generations. Lucretia wondered if there would even be a reputation worth upholding when Draco was done at Hogwarts. She wondered about her father sometimes, not that she had anything to do with him.

"Draco, buzz off," Lucretia stated, giving her younger brother a stern gaze. He opened his mouth to protest but his sister's fingers merely flexing on her wand was enough to cause Draco to turn to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Come on, let's go."

Lucretia realized that her brother was likely to do something stupid to offend Harry Potter. She recognized those green eyes and decided to smooth things over the best she could.

"I'm sorry about that, my brother can be a bit on the idiotic side," Lucretia responded.

"I should be apologizing to you, considering you're related to him," Harry responded but Ron finally found his voice.

"Harry, she's a Malfoy, why are you..."

"Quiet," Harry stated sternly and Ron's mouth snapped shut.

Lucretia bent down and placed her hand on Harry's leg, before she whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry about Draco barging in here. I'm not sure what happened with him. Bad conception potion is the most likely candidate but I'm sure that if I think about it there are other reasons. He's always been a bit slow, not Weasley slow but a different kind of slow."

Harry smiled at her but Lucretia shifted towards him. He saw the white blouse stretch over her ample chest, unbuttoned slightly to show a little bit of cleavage. She saw Harry looking but she did not mind as much as some of the sixth or seventh year Slytherins. They looked to be part troll some of them, not the cream of the crop.

"Anyway, my family insulted yours, so I'd like to make it up to you," Lucretia stated when she looked at Harry, eying his crotch, almost hungrily. If what Dora said was true, then she was in for a fun time, and she needed to get her fun whilst she could.

Harry got the message loud and clear. "Ron, go."

"But..."

"Weasley, leave or I'll throw you in Detention for the rest of the year," Lucretia stated firmly while she gave Ron her most dangerous glare and he scrambled towards the exit as fast as his legs could carry him.

She locked the door behind him to make sure there were no more interruptions. The blonde turned to Harry, before she stood before him.

"I think it's time to show you why I'm the Head Girl," Lucretia stated and at those words, she started to unbutton Harry's pants and he lifted his hips to give her better access.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Lucretia pulled down Harry's boxers, to reveal his think appendage, and she eyed in appraisingly, before she rubbed him up and down with her soft hand, messaging him carefully. The blonde beauty rubbed his cock, the seventh year caressed him and he arched his hips up. She continued stroking him.

"Oh yes," Harry stated when he felt her tender grip on him and Lucretia rubbed him a little bit more, clasping her hand around him and grabbing him around the clock, before rubbing him tenderly.

"Do you like that Harry?" Lucretia asked as she smiled and moistened her lips.

"Love it, but show me why you're the Head Girl?" Harry asked and she bent down, licking the underside of his cock. Her wet tongue trailed down his cock, working on him. The blonde Slytherin ran her beautiful tongue down him, leaving saliva down it, before she popped his cock into her mouth, between her lips and sealed his thick tool in her mouth.

Lucretia felt his cock go in her mouth and she began to bob up and down on it, feeling it hit the back of her throat. It felt so wonderful feeling such a prime piece of meat going into her. Harry grabbed her hair and ran his hands through it. She sped up her motions, feeling the throbbing tool between her lips and it pumped into her mouth.

Harry felt her hot mouth wrapped around him and she went down on him, taking him deep into the back of her throat, her nose touching his pelvic muscles when she went down on him. She rocked back and forth, his cock brushing the back of her throat and she continued to pick up the pace. The blonde drove her mouth down onto him, making loud slurping sounds when she attacked his cock. He grunted as she worked him even more with her mouth, enveloping his mouth in pure heaven.

"Oh yeah, baby, you suck a good cock," Harry breathed, eyes clouded over with lust; Lucretia was on her knees and blowing him, his cock shoved in the back of her throat, when he bobbed onto it. "A good head girl, yes."

Lucretia continued to pick up her pace, and she felt the wetness pool between her legs. She needed his cock between her thighs in the worst way. She needed to be fucked until she could barely walked but now, she would settle for his cock down her throat, when she drove her mouth down onto him. She took more and more of his thick meat down her throat, closing her throat against him and continued to rock back, inhaling him down her throat.

"Yeah, yeah, fuck yeah," Harry breathed as she blew him, and she felt wet, pulling her panties back to shove her fingers up her juicy cunt.

She continued to suck Harry's cock before she brought her fingers up and offered them for Harry to taste.

"Delicious," Harry stated after he licked and sucked on her fingers. She looked up at him, before massaging his balls, trying to get the cum out of him.

With an explosion, Harry blasted his load down her throat. He pumped down her throat, sending the flood of cum into her mouth. She swallowed it, throwing her head back and allowing the contents of his balls to drain down her throat. It tasted divine.

"I'm just getting warmed up, Mr. Potter," Lucretia stated as she looked at him, cupping his balls in her hands. "How would you like the Head Girl to give you a warm welcome to Hogwarts?"

She rubbed his cock, before she did a charm to all her clothes to remove themselves from her body. She stood before him in the buff. Her blonde hair framed her face in a seductive manner, her luscious and round breasts stood out before him, with pink and erect nipples that poked out, inviting Harry to suck on them. The triangle of blonde hair between her legs was added with the swollen and aroused lips. She turned around and bent over to show her hot ass and long shapely legs.

"Ready?" Lucretia asked and Harry put a pair of hands on her hips and nodded, before he aimed his cock towards her entrance. He jammed it into her, causing her to scream in pleasure when Harry began to spear into her from behind. "YES!"

Harry reached over and grabbed her breasts, lighting rolling his hands over it. She was bent over while Harry plowed into her cunt from behind, working into her with increasing motions. Her moist and hot walls wrapped around his cock, when she rubbed him, pushing back onto his lap and rubbed against him. He breathed heavily when he felt her center against him.

"Yeah, so tight," Harry grunted as he picked up the pace and plowed into Lucretia, before he gave her an orgasm that rocked her completely.

Lucretia breathed heavily, no cock would even come near her again, not that many did before that. This was a prime cut of meat that jammed between her thighs. She rocked back, feeling the strength of his manhood burying itself into her. His cock drove her to another orgasm.

Harry pulled out and spun her around. She spread her legs and straddled his hips, before she pulled her hips back slightly and speared herself down onto his member. Her eyes widened when it shoved into her, filling her up completely. She bounced up and down on his leg, with Harry grabbing her breasts and played with her.

"Yes, yes," Lucretia breathed as she felt her lover's cock spear into her deeply.

"Yeah, love it," Harry stated when he arched himself upwards, feeling the inside of her, when it squeezed him carefully.

She grabbed him and her lips met his with a searing kiss, which he returned. The two of them continued to exchange the passionate motions, when the blonde rode his fleshy pole with fury. She rocked up and down against him, grinding her hips against him. Harry gripped her ass and pinched it, which caused her to moan into his mouth. Her juices pooled onto his cock, lubricating him from his tip.

Lucretia knew that he could fill her up and in return, she gave him the passion, squeezing his cock with her tight muscles. She barely even been filled up, this was like losing her virginity all over again. She speared herself down onto him, rubbing herself down onto his cock muscles, pushing him together.

"Oh yes Harry, never stop fucking me, beat me with that...ah yeah."

Harry and Lucretia kissed each other, running their hands over each other's bodies, when they continued their passionate love making. She rocked down onto him, feeling her heart beating. His hands were everywhere, on her breasts, on her ass, all over her body, there was no question about it, they continued to move around her, rubbing her and the sparks of intimacy flew through the air.

Harry felt his cock squeezed with her tightness and his balls sized up when he pushed up into her, causing her moans to get louder. She could get quite vocal when she orgasmed, and he noticed that she squealed loudly when he played with her nipples and ass.

"Who does your pussy belong to?" Harry grunted as he speared into her, with faster thrusts yet.

"It belongs to you, oh yeah, cumming," Lucretia stated when she felt herself rocked by an earth shaking orgasm, she could hardly believe it.

Harry pushed up into her, he was getting close to his peak, and they had been going at it for over an hour nonstop. He decided that if he did not want to screw her into a coma on the train, he would give her a treat.

"Here it comes," Harry breathed as he grabbed her hips and forced him down on the beautiful blonde, before he gave several more powerful thrusts, his hips going into her.

His cum exploded into her pussy, splattering his creamy juices between her thighs, and into her hot center. He splattered her with his burning hot seed, with Lucretia milking and squeezing him until the two of them came with an explosion, rocking each other with their passion and their lust. Both of them saw stars.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Lucretia curled up in Harry's lap, with his arms around her, and a goofy grin on her face. She wanted to continue her rounds as Head Girl, she really did but she did not want to move.

"Take a breath, there's still another hour before we get to Hogwarts, lover," Lucretia stated, as she smacked her lips, licking them, stroking his abs and cooing lovingly.

Harry ran his hands through her silky blonde hair, and kissed the back of her neck.

From outside of the compartment, Hermione Granger watched the entire scene, her mouth agap, when she saw what happened. The Head Girl was getting it on with a first year, and she could not tear herself away. She watched the entire scene, and despite the fact that she thought it was so wrong, she could not tear herself away from the situation. No matter what, she could not help herself from watching.

Hermione wondered what was wrong with her; she knew that she was much too young for these feelings of arousal. Yet, she felt damp between her legs and she turned away, before she was seen, even if she was tempted to stay around for an encore.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**

**Next Update: July 12th 2013.**


	4. Year One Part One

**Chapter Four: First Year Part One.**

The moment of truth was very nearly at hand, the moment where Harry would walk up in front of the entire school and be sorted into one of the Hogwarts houses. He had heard the whispers from the other members of his class about what the sorting had to offer. There were rumors that there was some kind of test, some extraordinary feat of magic. Harry did not pay those words much mind, he focused on what he had to do. He would know when the rest of they knew for sure and until then, there was not much that could be done.

There was a raggedy old sorting hat, and he found out that they had to try it on. Said hat sang a stupid song that Harry drowned out for the sake of his sanity. It would yell out their house, whether it be Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin in front of the entire world. Harry read up the houses, both houses had their upsides and their downsides. The entire house system was something that infused Harry with a great deal of skepticism straight away. He thought that it was quite interesting that they tried to turn them against each other at such a young age, but so be it. He waited for the entire sorting to occur and his name to be called by Professor McGonagall.

Was he nervous? No, Harry was not nervous; to say that he was nervous would imply that he actually feared what was going to happen. He showed no fear, only determination, only courage, only the ability to stand forward and face the unknown. A smile crossed his face when he saw more people get sorted.

Hermione Granger found herself in Gryffindor that caused Ron to groan. Apparently, his entire family was in that house, which made Harry wonder if they were sent elsewhere, would they be disowned? He had no idea whatsoever. He was trying to remain calm even though Ron was riding his last nerve.

"So it's going to be your turn in a minute?" Ron asked whilst he looked at Harry. "You're going to be in Gryffindor, I mean Dumbledore was in Gryffindor, so you have to be."

Harry heard the whispers that he could be the next Albus Dumbledore, which caused a bit of distaste to enter his mouth. He did not want to be the next Albus Dumbledore, no of course not. He wanted to be the first Harry Potter. He would be in no one's shadow.

"Harry Potter."

The place came unglued but Harry walked forward, ignoring the sheep prattle whether or not he was the real Harry Potter. Some of them conducted themselves respectively but they gawked at him, watching him. That would in some respects make the walk to the stool for the Sorting Hat, much longer than it should have been but Harry sat down on the stool and placed the sorting hat over his head.

' _So, you take all year to come up with a song, and that's the best you can fucking do?'_ Harry questioned the hat as he rolled his eyes.

' _Nice to meet you too, Mr. Potter,'_ the hat thought in a dry manner.

The hat recalled a young girl by the name of Lily Evans saying Harry Potter's same statement verbatim during her time at Hogwarts.

 _'Hmm, quite the interesting mind you have Mr. Potter,'_ the hat responded crisply.

 _'I aim to please,'_ Harry thought to the sorting hat in a bored tone. _'So what can I do for you?'_

 _'Relax your mind, so I can place you in a house,'_ the hat requested him carefully.

 _'We all know where they all expect me to go,'_ Harry thought to them. _'They want their little golden boy that they can put on a pedestal before knocking them down. I know their type, they sit on the fence, and...'_

 _'Yes, magic users can get fickle,'_ the sorting hat thought in agreement.

Harry swore that there were hundreds of little voices inside the hat but then he saw four that were rather clear. Actually he counted four and they all appeared to be in some kind of heated debate. The young wizard carefully waited for them to finish.

 _'You know, typecasting eleven year olds being in a certain house, I wonder if that's wise,'_ Harry projected to the hat. _'Stop and think about it, we're only going to be here for seven years but the stigma sticks around with us for the rest of our lives.'_

 _'You ask a question that I have asked myself many times throughout the centuries,'_ the hat admitted thoughtfully. _'I do wonder if what I do is worth it, or if it will just be the same endless cycle. Slytherin and Gryffindor are the two common factors for this but unfortunately, the other houses are not immune to their spite.'_

 _'I figured, which is why I'm taking the fast track out of here,'_ Harry thought to the sorting hat.

 _'So the Hogwarts education is a means to pass the time, well quite ambitious, quite ambitious, I give you that,'_ the sorting hat admitted before it added carefully. _'You would do well in Slytherin.'_

 _'I know I would but the true wolf finds a way to disguise himself amongst the sheep so he can better stalk his prey,'_ Harry thought to the sorting hat carefully. _'For if he runs with a pack of wolves, the sheep might mistrust him and he will not achieve his objective.'_

' _You speak great wisdom, Harry Potter,'_ the Sorting Hat responded carefully. _'And you cannot conduct your plans in the house of snakes, for all eyes will be on you, expecting deception. You need to hide in the light, as to not draw attention and in a place where deception is quite unexpected. For what is expected with you, there is only one house that would fit you, that will allow you to do what you must, without drawing attention to yourself."_

 _'It is the last place they would ever look for a true Slytherin,'_ Harry thought before he paused, a bit of a tentative expression crossing his face. _'I trust all of this will not be spoken.'_

 _'Not one word,'_ the hat informed him carefully when it blinked. _'All of what you say to me is strictly off the record, it is the oath that I was bound by for when I was created by the founders. I am bound by that, as I am bound to continue a tradition that I have long since lost the point in. '_

 _'Then you know there is only one place for me to be for the next three and a half years,'_ Harry thought to the sorting hat.

 _'You do understand that they will wish to keep you here by all means,'_ the sorting hat answered carefully and almost thoughtfully.

 _'What they wish to do and what shall happen will be two different things,'_ Harry thought back when he closed his eyes and saw some of the brain surgeons staring at him like he was a baboon at the zoo. _'I can already tell I'll be drowning in mediocrity.'_

' _You would do well in Slytherin,'_ the hat remarked in a dry voice. _'Then again with your intellectual mind, you would do well in Ravenclaw as well. Given your love for learning is quite prolific.'_

' _I enjoy books, I'm not betrothed to them,'_ Harry thought to the sorting hat. _'I think these people have some form of ADHD, they're gawking at me and bouncing around like hyperactive gerbils on speed. Or they want their food.'_

' _The latter, Mr. Potter, the latter,'_ the sorting hat stated dryly.

' _They do seem like quite the….dim lot,'_ Harry thought dryly. _'This is going to be a long three and a half years, with these people.'_

 _'This world isn't what it used to be alas, but I think we best get on with the sorting,'_ the sorting hat stated before it spoke out loud. **"GRYFFINDOR."**

Someone screamed out loud and caused Harry's ears to ring, when he made his way to the Gryffindor table. He offered a smile but it was a smile that indicated that he was going to regret this by the morning. The Gryffindors were a rowdy bunch, oh Harry dreaded this but it was part of the plan. The two red heads, twins, Weasley's brothers if he was not mistaken, chanted "We Got Potter" like he was some trophy to be displayed.

 _'Three years, five months, suck it up,'_ Harry thought as he looked over at the table. He saw the old man in robes, the stereotypical wise old wizard that was in every fantasy novel in the world, clap at him. Then he saw the greasy haired teacher next to him, looking like his face was set on "permanent grump". _'And that must be Snape.'_

He saw a man in purple robes, wearing a turban sitting across from Snape and suddenly, Harry felt a twinge of pain on his forehead. He blocked it off and saw a swirl of darkness between the man's turban.

"Welcome to Gryffindor young Potter, good, very good, very good, I'm Percival Weasley, prefect," yet another Weasley stated as he looked at Harry. "I trust you will follow the rules, I don't want to have to report any trouble."

Harry took a moment to return around, this family...these Weasleys, well they were an interesting lot. Ron was...not the sharpest knife in the drawer to say the very least. The twins, they were loud and didn't seem to take anything seriously, not to mention quite immature. And Percy...well he was a pompous prat.

Ron joined him at the table, sitting next to him. Harry edged closer to Hermione.

"So, Gryffindor, congratulations," Harry responded to Hermione as he looked at her, barely acknowledging Ron's presence. "I hope we survive the experience."

"Oh it will be amazing, I think," Hermione stated in an excited voice but they heard Dumbledore clang his spoon against a cup which got the attention of the Great Hall.

"There is a time for talk and a time for action," Dumbledore remarked when he looked at them. "But now it's the time to eat, so enjoy."

Plates and plates of food appeared before them, it was a huge feast, far more food than Harry had ever seen in his life. And that was saying something given how much Dudley ate on a regular basis. The wizard blinked a little bit, watching the food appear before him, before he helped himself to a modest helping, nothing too small but nothing too large.

Ron, on the other hand, had a bottomless pit for a stomach. Or a black hole, it was really hard to tell. Harry kept away from his roaming hands; it would not be good if he got his arm ripped off or something like that. He engaged Hermione in conversation, mostly not to look at Ron eating. He needed a bib.

"I wonder if the subjects are going to be any good," Harry stated as he maintained eye contact with Hermione. "I was top of my year in everything."

"Really, me too," Hermione responded breathlessly when she watched him with interest. She was actually glad to deal with someone near her age at her level more or less.

"And I just finished private school, graduated with top marks, I was going to go to either Oxford or Cambridge," Harry told Hermione and her eyes widened.

"My parents wouldn't allow me to graduate that soon, you must be lucky," Hermione answered in an exasperated voice with a tiny bit of jealousy before she realized. "Well of course, your parents are dead, so you can't be lucky about them. Do you...do you remember them at all?"

"My mother, I remember very well," Harry answered with a smile at the memory, ignoring Ron shoveling food in his mouth. "She was a great woman...my father...well he was my father."

Harry decided to dial down his opinion on James Potter a little bit but from the memories that flooded back, it did not hold James Potter in the best light in the world. For him, it was obvious that the glory days of Hogwarts never ended with the scattered recollections that he recalled. Although in the end he fought Voldemort without a wand, that took guts, maybe not brains, but it took guts.

Hermione thought about her parents, Charlotte and David Granger, they were both dentists. They got into a bit of an argument because of Hermione's education at Hogwarts. David Granger had his daughter's life planned out, she was going to marry the perfect man, have a family, and continue the family legacy. She had an opportunity to learn something amazing and Charlotte Granger was not going to let her husband stop their daughter from achieving her full potential.

Things were rather cold when they left for Hogwarts but then again, that was her parents. Hermione knew that they slept in separate beds, which she figured was not normal at all.

The feast was over and Dumbledore decided to offer a few words.

"Now that we've been all fed and watered," Dumbledore answered, before he paused for a certain effect and spoke. "There are a few announcements. The number of items that are banned since the past year have been tripled. A full list should be available on Mr. Filch's office door."

Dumbledore paused and continued.

"The Forbidden Forest is, as it name indicates, forbidden," Dumbledore answered before he took a moment to look at them all, before his eyes turned to a certain pair of twins. "Older students naturally should be reminded of this."

The Weasley Twins offered a bow, playing up for the attention.

"And finally, the third floor corridor on the left is off limits, to those who do not want to experience a most painful and sudden death."

Harry's turned to Hermione, who looked a bit aghast.

"Yeah, that's subtle," Harry stated to her dryly and Hermione looked confused. "You do realize that now every idiot with a pulse is going to go for that corridor."

"No, people can't be that stupid," Hermione protested, scarcely believing it.

"Trust me when I say it Hermione, most people are that stupid."

 _'Especially in this place, if my first impressions are true,'_ Harry mentally added to himself.

* * *

 

One night in the place and Harry already regretted his living arrangements. Thankfully he had an out that he was going to use. Normally he was a pretty heavy sleeper and only needed about four or five hours asleep when most needed eight. Of course, he only needed those hours of sleep but he really needed those hours of sleep. Otherwise he would be quite the cranky motherfucker, for lack of a better term.

"Rough night?"

Harry turned around and saw Lucretia heading across the same path he did towards Professor McGonagall's office. The smile only slightly crossed Harry's face when he looked at the witch that stood before him.

"One could say that, given that my roommate is a one man case of noise pollution," Harry answered, watching Lucretia who offered him a pained grimace.

"Yeah, that's what you get for being with a Weasley," Lucretia answered, when she bent down and offered Harry a kiss on the lips, which he returned. It relaxed and soothed him a little bit. "He thinks that you're his friend, which means he'll stick to you like a case of dry rot."

"Wonderful," Harry answered dryly. He came to one conclusion. "Only if I can take him out."

Lucretia's face contorted into a slight knowing smile when she looked at Harry and put an arm around his waist, pulling him into her body. He wrapped an arm around her and stood there with a sigh.

"It isn't taking him out that's the problem, it's where to hide the body," Lucretia remarked and Harry's gaze focused on her. She shrugged and looked at him. "That's rule three of the Slytherin handbook, I think."

"Do they pass that one out when you get sorted?" Harry asked when he looked at the blonde Slytherin before a smile crossed his face. "I wonder if that ever is a Gryffindor handbook."

"That would imply that most Gryffindors are literate, sweetie," Lucretia stated before she shamelessly pinched Harry's ass. After their little romp on the train, she could not wait to get another piece of him and she laid awake last night, in her room, pleasuring herself to the thought of Harry and what he did to her. "So you're coming to McGonagall to complain, are you?"

"Well I've got to do something, otherwise I might smother him in his sleep," Harry offered her and she held him in close, he rested his head on her bust.

"I've got an idea, if you trust me enough," Lucretia answered and Harry smiled, before he said one thing.

"I'm all ears."

That was all Lucretia Malfoy needed to hear before she escorted Harry into McGonagall's office on that early morning.

"Transfusion," Lucretia stated the password which activated the portrait hole and swung open to allow them inside the office.

McGonagall sat at her desk, finishing some last minute plans for her lesson plans but then her eyes snapped up to face the two individuals approaching her carefully. "Ms. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I wish to file a complaint about one of my roommates, about the unbearable level of snoring and his general demeanor of being unrefined and crass," Harry stated and McGonagall looked at him carefully.

"I trust you're talking about Ron Weasley," she remarked and Harry nodded. "Yes, Molly's youngest ,well...I do think that he's gotten the short end of the stick after five other sons but perhaps he will grow into something adequate."

There was some lack of conviction in McGonagall's face and both parties in the office looked at her before the Head Girl cleared her throat to get the Deputy Headmistress' attention.

"I believe I have something that will ensure that Ronald Weasley doesn't have an unfortunate accident in his sleep," Lucretia stated; she did not retract her arm from around Harry's waist. "The Heads room...well the Head Boy this year decided not to take his room in the suite, wanting to remain with his year mates. Hufflepuff, so you can see the loyalty there. So why doesn't Harry move in next door to me? I figure if he needs anything, I'll be right next door to him."

"Yes, that would be for the best," Minerva stated, although she wondered why Harry got sorted into the Gryffindor house. She had him pegged as a Ravenclaw or even a Slytherin. Although she could imagine the shit storm that would happen if Harry Potter got sorted into the Slytherin house; she was not certain that she could deal with the riots and Snape might have a stroke.

She was extremely proud of her house but Harry did not seem the type.

"Thanks Professor," Harry responded.

"Of course, Mr. Potter will there be anything else?" McGonagall asked as she gazed at Harry.

"Not at this time," Harry answered, glad that he had a nice room where he could read in peace.

Lucretia and Harry left McGonagall's office, pleased that something went right. The blonde turned over to Harry, before she stood at him, a hungry gaze flickering in her eyes.

"I trust that you know that I'll be visiting you every morning before breakfast, you know to check up on you," Lucretia offered before she licked her lips.

Harry could not resist firing back, seeing the robes strain against her body a little bit. "And what makes you think I won't surprise you some mornings?"

"I look forward to it," Lucretia responded before the blonde wrapped her arms around Harry in a tight embrace, pulling the young wizard close to her.

The two kissed once again, there was no one around. Lucretia put up a charm that would cause people to imagine that they were part of the wall. Her tongue was practically down his throat, and she rubbed against him. He cupped her ass and squeezed it, as their kiss got more heated.

She got hot and heavy, but unfortunately she had duties to do. She pulled apart and looked at Harry, her blonde hair flipping over her face seductively.

"We're going to have to catch up after classes today, I want to find out how your first day went," Lucretia stated when her stared over at Harry, mentally undressing him with her eyes before she turned around and walked off.

* * *

**Dear Harry:**

**Well I thought that there was something different about you and it would explain the super powered intelligence. It's a shame that you can't tell me anything more about what happened, but I supposed that a secret world wouldn't be a secret world if you told me all of their secrets. Maybe in the future, we can discuss more.**

**Yeah, the private school I wanted to go to, well they turned down my application, can you imagine that? And did you hear about Luthorcorp? Well I don't suppose you did, but they spearheaded an effort to clear out several forests to make way for another factory. One of these days, Lionel Luthor is going to get his just desserts, he can't hide forever behind everything.**

**So I'm hanging here, about back to go to Gotham High. The honor's classes aren't too bad, not too much of a challenge. I wish I had a bit more of a challenge. But hey, the independent studies that I'm doing, that should help me sharpen my mind a little bit.**

**Wish I could write more, don't have much more to say.**

**Write back soon as you can. Your owl is beautiful by the way.**

**Sincerely,**

**Pamela.**

Without another moment, Harry drafted a response to her.

**Dear Pamela:**

**Classes are adequate I suppose. Granted, I've only been here for less than a week. I'm writing this before I got to my final class of the week, Potions. If we ever had an energy crisis, we can mine the teacher's hair for oil. But I digress.**

**So Transfiguration and Charms, not too bad of classes, granted I'm kind of bored because I've read through all of the first year material and most of the second year material. Performed a lot of the charms too. So I'm good to go there. As for Defence Against the Dark Arts, that class is a real let down. I thought it would be interesting but the teacher stutters. I almost think it's a front because no one stutters that much. It's unnatural.**

**Most of the people in my year are idiots, well at least in the house that I was sorted in. Yeah they sort us into houses, with a magical hat. Segregation much? Talk about turning us against each other when we're young. Although once we can get past the barrier of the houses, there are a few decent people in my year. Mostly Hermione, she's in the same house, I pity her because she's like me in some respects. She tries to show her knowledge in class, pity that won't get her much of anywhere with these people. I've heard everyone's fair share of snide remarks towards her.**

**This kid named Ron thinks that we're best friends, despite the fact that I've barely said two words to him since the train ride. I've got my own room. What goes on in that room stays in that room shall we say.**

**Most of the people in my house are idiots. A few have potential but really the boys in my year, not the cream of the crop. Okay Neville might be fine, but he's like the top of the bottom, even though he seems to defer to his grandmother a lot. Of course, it seems like eighty percent of this school don't have any sense whatsoever.**

**Herbology is interesting, sent you the notes that I copied, although good luck in finding any of these plants. They're rare, and need to be grown under special standards. Still, broaden your horizons and all that.**

**My friends Lucretia and Nym are standing in the doorway, and I know what that means. I'll finish up this letter, write back to you soon.**

**Sincerely,**

**Harry**

He would post the letter.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks remarked as she eyed him with desire and Lucretia did the same.

"Morning girls, sorry I kept you waiting," Harry answered when he eyed the two of them, their lovely bodies that were wrapped in robes that were a couple of sizes too small for them, and he could tell that they were not wearing anything underneath.

Lucretia stepped forward, before she wrapped her arms around Harry, and pushed him back into the chair. Nym moved to the other side of Harry and began to stroke his neck, kissing the back of it.

"No problem, Harry, we have an hour to kill before breakfast," Lucretia stated whilst she straddled his lap and purred in his ear. "I think we can have some fun now."

Her lips met his in a searing kiss, and Harry returned it, whilst Tonks worked his pants off.

Most of his mornings were like this, to be honest.

* * *

Potions was one of the subjects that Harry almost looked forward to. Given what he heard about the class from Tonks, he was on the edge and on pins and needles. He hoped that this Snape would not be much trouble, although he had a strong feeling that he would be. Harry sat himself down at a table, with Hermione.

A blonde Slytherin with dark eyes sat across from Harry. She was joined by a second first year Slytherin with chocolate brown hair and eyes. Hermione did not say anything, even if Ron gave a confused look.

"Harry, they're Slytherins!" Ron managed and Harry looked at him, with an almost pitying look. The wizard wondered if this ginger haired twit was dropped on his head as an infant, repeatedly. That would explain a lot.

"Yes, their robes clued me on that, Ronald," Harry stated in a crisp voice. "I'd find a seat if I were you."

Ron's brain tried to figure out what happened but much like Dudley, he seemed to be working hard at it. Harry carefully watched him sit down with Neville, and two other first years, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan.

"I'm afraid we have not been acquainted," Harry responded with a smile when he looked over towards them. "My name is Harry Potter, and this is Hermione Granger."

Harry gave Hermione a look that indicated that he should do all of the talking. Hermione found that Harry had such a commanding presence that she had no choice to obey. Although she was excited by him because she had never been pushed so hard to excel, because she had no competition, all of the children around her always acted so childish. There was no one at her old primary school that was a challenge for her.

The blonde female took Harry's hand and shook it.

"What are you doing sitting with Potter, Greengrass?" Malfoy demanded when he looked at the first year Slytherin girl. "Do you realize the damage that you could cause to your family reputation, associating with a blood traitor and her kind as well?"

"Do you tire of spitting out your father's words verbatim?" Daphne asked in a bored voice with barely disguised venom as she addressed Malfoy before she turned to Harry. "My name is Daphne Greengrass, this is my friend Tracey Davis."

Actually Tracey was more like her pet, given the life debt that the Davis family owed the Greengrasses, but they kind of kept that private.

"Hello, Harry, nice to meet you," Tracey stated as she drank in Harry's form with her eyes. She saw him talking to Lucretia Malfoy the other day and they got along rather well. She was curious.

"Look Malfoy, if you don't have anything constructive to add to the conversation, I'd advise you kindly bugger off," Harry answered with a swift smile, before he added, in a lowered voice. "Or it might find its way into the Hogwarts rumor mill that you wet your bed at night."

Malfoy looked flushed in the face and he knew who told him that, he could kill his sister. No wait, his sister would likely curb stomp him and then humiliate him in front of everyone. He would write home to his father, yes, that would show everyone. He joined Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise Zabini at a table, simmering in his humilation.

The doors burst open and Professor Snape himself arrived, his robes billowing behind him. Harry pulled a face, he looked even more greasy in person. There was no time to mull that over for Snape began to speak, in a calm and crisp manner that actually did grab the attention of people. At least the class hung off his every word.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class," Snape narrated in his crisp voice. "I do not expect you to understand the subtle science and intricacies of potions of Potions brewing, but I can teach you wonders beyond your wildest imaginings. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death."

Snape paused for dramatic effect and it was then that Harry wondered if he practiced this speech in front of the mirror. It was likely, he had a certain type of vanity to him.

"That is unless you are the group of dunderheads that I usually have to teach."

Harry frowned, well he would have to agree with Snape about some of the class being dunderheads but the fact he agreed with Snape made him fell so dirty and so wrong. Snape went through the roll call, and stopped, before he reached Harry's name.

Several things happened at that present moment. Snape placed his hands down the desk and watched Harry, looking into his eyes. The wizard felt the sudden prod into his mind and knew that Snape could not help himself. Although he felt ill with that grease ball up close and personal to him.

"Ah yes Harry Potter our new cel..."

Crack!

Snape's head whipped back before it smashed off of the desk with a solid thud. The class gave a collective gasp when he slid back onto the floor, blood splattering from his forehead when his forehead was cracked open off of the desk. He was knocked completely and utterly out cold.

"Potter, what did you do?" Malfoy demanded as he narrowed his eyes towards Harry.

"Malfoy, I didn't do anything," Harry answered with a cool and crisp glare directed towards Malfoy.

"Yeah, Malfoy, Harry didn't do anything," Ron chimed in like a particularly demented cheerleader.

"Silence," Harry stated in a sharp voice and Ron became silent. The Boy-Who-Lived closed his eyes before his voice dropped to silence and seriousness. "It appears that Professor Snape has suffered from an ailment. It appears that the stress of teaching has gotten to him. Either that, or he has slipped on the grease that dripped from his own hair. It does appear that he bathes in it after all."

 _'And my defenses against mental intrusion are better than Andromeda thought,'_ Harry added to himself mentally.

Witnesses could say that Harry did not lay a finger or a wand on Snape, he merely fell on the ground. Well credible witnesses at least, and Malfoy couldn't really do much of anything. Unless he wanted his problem to become public knowledge, that was.

And Snape couldn't accuse Harry of doing anything either, for if he accused Harry, that meant he would admit that he tried to read the mind of a minor. And he tried to read a mind of a minor without permission of a parent or a legal guardian. Not to mention he did it without just cause, Andromeda made sure Harry was well aware of his rights there.

And given who Andromeda was, she could roast Snape on a spit if she found out what happened with Harry.

That was good to up to five to seven years in Azkaban where Snape would never be the same ever again. As for Harry, he would get a minor slap on a wrist, a hundred Galleon fine, but he could wipe his arse with a hundred galleons.

And Snape would also get his Potions Mastery qualifications revoked as well and all of his teaching credentials; he would have to start over from scratch. And he would be up for constant evaluations.

Plus he would also admit that he got completely and utterly schooled by a first year Gryffindor. That part made Harry even more confident that Snape would keep his mouth shut. Sure he might whine to Dumbledore a little bit, threaten Harry to get expelled and all that. But other than that, Harry knew that there was nothing else he could do.

"So, someone might want to get help, because he might have a concussion," Harry concluded in and Daphne volunteered to be the one to go and get Snape some help, mostly because she could not hold a straight face and needed to burst out into laughter. It wasn't funny what happened but it was more of how it happened.

Harry leaned back.

"Well I don't think that anyone expected the first Potions lesson to go like this," Harry commented to Hermione who sighed.

She wondered what really happened and had a feeling that Harry knew, but he was not about to tell anyone, at least not yet.

* * *

"The word in the Slytherin House is that Snape will be spending the next week in St. Mungos to be checked out for head trauma," Lucretia remarked as she walked around the school with Harry, after they had gone to their meeting with McGonagall. She figured that Harry should have representation to back him up and she tagged along to give him an ample change to fight.

The meeting was short and really all that happened was McGonagall asked Harry about his account of the situation. He told his version of the truth, Snape went down hard. It appeared that McGonagall had a good idea what happened.

"So, I think that it might be unwise for Snape and you to be in the same room ever again," Lucretia added when she walked beside Harry, holding his hand carefully when they kept walking, down towards the Dungeons. "So, I'm thinking that I can get most of my credit towards my mastery if I tutor one student in Potions."

Harry nodded, that was right, Lucretia was going for a Mastery in Potions, that was her dream. It had been a rough one but she got the highest marks in her OWLs during that year and actually sat her Potions NEWT over the summer and passed that with high marks.

"So why not you and...Granger, I guess as well," Lucretia stated when she looked at Harry. "You have to prove that I've taught you well and your markings reflect upon my credit, but I know the two of you will excel in that class. It's just that Snape..."

"He knows his material but he's not a teacher," Harry responded and Lucretia nodded whilst they entered Snape's office. "Andromeda told me about what happened between him and my father."

"The sins on the father are often revisited upon the son," Lucretia added as they walked into Snape's office, and Lucretia used her wand to levitate the items off of the desk. "Or in my case, the daughter."

Being the daughter of Lucius Malfoy, well that offered a challenge in many ways. There was no question that Lucius barely brought her up in his meetings with his high influenced friends. Which allowed Lucretia to mostly stick to the shadows and do her own thing beyond the diseased Malfoy family name. She got ahead on her own merits and not because of the last name Malfoy.

It was the worst kept secret that her father padded some pockets with gold to keep into Akzaban. There was a secret room full of dark artifacts beneath Malfoy Manor but that was only the tip of what Lucius was into. He had many things that had his greasy little mits into, or so it seemed. Lucretia felt that she coexisted with her father, nothing more.

Plus knowing these secrets and not revealing them could get her the leverage that was needed for later on. Lucretia smiled when she watched Harry, carefully putting her hands on his shoulders. She invited him to sit down on the desk, with Harry doing so when she straddled his hips and looked in in the eyes.

"So we have this nice quiet office all to ourselves, Harry, and it's been a long and stressful day for us both," Lucretia remarked before she licked her lips carefully, before she ran her hands over his chest.

Harry got the message loud and clear, before she slid her robes off when she faced him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, before pushing her back onto Snape's desk.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Lucretia felt her back press up against the desk and then Harry removed her blouse, to reveal her bra encased tits. The supple mounds of flesh were covered with a white bra that showcased her wonderful cleavage and he squeezed them, they were covered with her bra. She breathed when he worked her over.

She worked off his robes and then his shirt, to reveal his muscular chest. With each movement, clothes flew to the ground and forgotten. The blonde sat up to allow Harry to remove her bra to reveal her lovely tits. The girl leaned back, so Harry could play with her nipples, rubbing his thumbs up and down across them.

"Such a pinnacle of perfection," Harry mused as he cupped her breasts and squeezed them, inspiring a moan from her. He cupped her again, playing with her tits, and working her supple globes with his hands.

"Yes, now suck on them," Lucretia begged, when she slid her skirt off, so she straddled him wearing nothing but a pair of white panties and stockings. The young wizard placed his head between her breasts and sucked him them hungrily. She moaned when she felt the pleasure course through her and his hands reached beyond his, lightly kneading the flesh that was his ass.

The lovely taste of her nipples entered Harry's mouth and he licked his tongue around them, drawing more in the flavor in. The taste caused Harry's mind to go wild, but he wanted more. He ran his hands all over her back and her hips, before running his fingers down her sexy belly, which caused the blonde to shiver with the sensations he inspired.

Lucretia found herself back first on the desk and Harry removed her panties, to reveal her aroused mound, dripping in fluids that rolled down her twat, in between her thighs. The dark haired wizard took a moment to rub her clit, causing her to buck her hips upwards in pleasure, her eyes widening. The blonde's heart sped up and the pleasure filled her body, when he parted her lips and put his tongue in between her aroused lips.

He began to lick the inside of her, caressing and sucking on her, causing the juices roll down her thighs. He pressed his hands on her creamy thighs when he continued to eat her, feeling the pleasure. Her moans got louder when the green eyed wizard worked his tongue into her, licking her, and feeling the curve of her arse as she bucked up into his face.

Lucretia breathed heavily, when Harry gave her a hearty smack on the rear.

"Oh yes, more, love," Lucretia responded whilst he squeezed her ass cheeks and played with her pussy, using his tongue to stimulate desire. Her hips arched upwards, to meet his thrusts of his tongue and he continued to work into her, running his hands down her body.

Lucretia felt her quim tighten and her juices splattered out when he drove his tongue in one more time.

She reached forward, and unbuckled his pants, before she revealed his throbbing cock, ready to go. His boxers were removed, with her practically ripping at them. She flipped herself over, so she was on her hands and knees, rear presented at Harry's face.

"Come and get it, lover boy," Lucretia teased him, wiggling her ass, and Harry grabbed her hips, before he rubbed the bulbous head against her dripping slit, causing her to tingle with excitement.

"Yes," Harry grunted, when he felt the tightness wrap around him, before he rocked his rod into her, slamming it in and out of her, when he rocked into her tight pussy. The blonde moaned and writhed when he slammed into her hard, pushing his cock into her tight chamber, pushing against her.

Lucretia rocked herself back, feeling this manhood drill into her, feeling the rush of his cock spearing into her. No other man could ever come close to making her feel the things that Harry made her feel. This was excitement, she felt her pussy clench around him, when he gave thrusts, slow at first, then fast. He picked up the tempo and his hands rolled over her body, when he fucked her doggy style on the desk.

Harry could feel her orgasm and give lewd sounds with her mouth, when he played with her breasts and ass. The two of them continued to rock back and forth with their love making.

"I'm just getting started," Harry breathed in her ear, when she was driven to her fourth or fifth orgasm, it was hard to tell.

"More, yeah," Lucretia panted heavily as she felt her pussy clench. She was going to have a good night sleep tonight, being fucked into a stupor by this young man, no this god. He had endowment that would make everyone green with jealousy, although he was still growing.

That was the part that made Lucretia the wettest, he was still growing, and he could get bigger. He speared into her, when the clock ticked on. Then entered the office slightly after dinner and the time was rocking on. Her orgasms got more powerful and more intense. She was glad that she took a stamina potion before she got here, although that was not something that she should make the habit of.

Harry kept up a steady pace, causing her to scream in an extremely powerful orgasm.

"I'm close to the edge," Harry remarked whilst he speared into her faster yet, her warm and wet walls hugging against him. He sped up his motions into her, as she panted against him.

"Cum in me, please, I need it," Lucretia breathed, she could not believe it, he was twisting and playing with her nipples and continued to slam into her tight pussy, rocking her back and forth. She could hardly believe what was happening but he was driven close to the edge.

With a mad thrust, he came into her and spilled his essence into her pussy. She collapsed, screaming so loud that she would have woken the entire castle. Thankfully Lucretia knew enough to use silencing spells. Still she had an amazing orgasm that rocked her body.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Their mutual love making was done and Harry pulled out, before she conjured a blanket.

"Let's rest here for a few hours, sweetie, then we'll go for another round," Lucretia stated, when she spun around and gave Harry another kiss, which he returned. He turned around, to rest his head on her breasts.

The time for another round would come soon enough.

* * *

**Dear Pamela.**

**Well you're not going to believe this one but somehow, I found my way on the school sports team. Yeah, I know, it's weird and I did it by making Draco Malfoy look like a complete and utter twat. Not that he doesn't do a good job of doing that himself but I figured, I'd be a good little wizard and lend him a helping hand.**

**Setting the stage, it is the first flying lesson. The brooms they give us are a disgrace, they might have been here since the school was built. In fact, I'm pretty sure that they were here since the school was built. They are really old and they don't handle well at all. So one of my classmates, Longbottom, falls off the broom. He falls onto the ground, snapping his wrist in half. Gets to the hospital wing, we are threatened against flying.**

**He has this stupid thing that only the brain surgeons in this world can invent. It's called the Remembrall, it tells you that you've forgotten something. Which could be useful except it neglects to tell you what you've forgotten. Which makes it utterly useless.**

**Draco, being the attention whore he was, decided to show off with the little trinket. I decided that I would do my one good deed for the year and get Longbottom his ball back. Although I do wonder how adept Draco is at handling balls.**

**But I digress.**

**I chased him for the thing but then he threw the ball. I caught, it was easy. Given that I had to work with a piece of crap broom that looked like he was held by chewing gum and duct tape.**

**So anyway, I thought McGonagall was going to scream at me but no she got someone named Wood. He is the captain for Quidditch, yeah sounds dumb but hey, it's something else for me to do to pass the time. I'm able to complete my homework within minutes. I'm even working with Lucretia on ways to improve the potions that this school teaches us. There is an easier way to do things, which you think would be obvious with magic.**

**Oh, here's the funniest part of today, Draco challenged me to a duel. I could have handled it if Ronald Weasley, prince of the uncouth, didn't accept it on my behalf. Now I've got to go to the trophy room and face him. Ron said he was going to be my second. Lucretia believes that there's no way that her brother would show up because he's a spineless, dickless coward. Her words, not mine, although the sentiment is shared.**

**I'm sure that she's right but hey, could be fun for a story later. Be back to finish this letter later when I go to the trophy room.**

**...**

**Okay I'm back, did you miss me?**

**As it turned out, Draco Malfoy didn't turn up. Hermione followed us or rather followed Ron. I explained the situation to her, so she diverted her malice to Ron. I don't think he got the point.**

**Longbottom got dragged into this entire mess as well.**

**Filch, the caretaker, tried to bust us. He has this cat Mrs. Norris, but we made a break for it. I don't know if you can kill a Poltergeist, but I sure am tempted to find out. And then we entered it.**

**Dumbledore wasn't kidding.**

**Oh boy he wasn't kidding.**

**Three heads, all too many teeth, and nasty, and not to mention hungry.**

**I wonder if the people in this place remember to feed it.**

**Or if they get the poor thing riled up by forgetting, hoping that more unfortunate schmuck gets dragged into it.**

**I was tempted to take pity on it and feed him Weasley, but that would be considered cruelty to animals.**

**So we got out of there, I think they made it back to the Gryffindor Common Room. I made my way to the Heads Room where I finished this letter.**

**It's a useful guard dog.**

**I will make Malfoy suffer for what he pulled however. He's going to learn a valuable lesson. And I'll use the purebloods' own assbackwards system against them to do it. Oh the delicious irony.**

**Talk you you soon,**

**Harry Potter.**

* * *

 

Harry was true to his word and the next morning, everyone found out what he planned on doing. Draco Malfoy was hanging from the torches of the Great Hall, his robes stripped off of him, by his underwear and he whimpered as he was suspended for all to see.

"Nice underpants, Malfoy!" someone called from below.

"I see London, I see France, I see Malfoy's Underpants," a Muggleborn stated in an amused tone although the purebloods did not get the reference.

Daphne in particular was amused, Draco needed to get taken down a peg or two or ten.

"My father will hear about this!" Draco yelled as Flitwick took pity on him and lowered him down to the ground.

Harry arrived with Ron turning towards him.

"You missed the show," Ron stated, with Harry smelling his breakfast on his breath. Obviously these wizards never heard of a simple invention known as mouthwash.

The truth was that he had to establish his alibi to make sure none of this got tied back to him. Although his mouth curled into a smile when he watched Draco Malfoy dangling from the torch, kicking and thrashing his legs, and many of his fellow Slytherins did not seem too inclined to help him.

Harry waited for Malfoy to get cut down. As he watched, Daphne turned up, with a smile on her face.

"Well played, Potter," Daphne whispered to him so no one else could hear him.

"I am very disappointed in the students of Hogwarts for laughing at the misfortune of another," Dumbledore remarked from the Head Table, addressing the Great Hall as a whole. "There is nothing funny about what happened to young Draco Malfoy today and I hope that you would show more empathy towards his unfortunate plight."

"No, it wasn't funny," Tracey added in a somber voice before she added with a smile. "It was absolutely hilarious."

Dumbledore turned around, he knew that Draco Malfoy would be his own worst enemy from the moment that he stepped foot into this castle. He hoped, perhaps foolishly, that parts of his personality would be tempered and he would be able to do something productive with him. His father was savvy and his mother was among the top of her year.

Things did not look too promising for the young Malfoy.

Harry decided to get himself a brief bit of breakfast, although funnily enough he found his appetite to be less than abundant after seeing Malfoy's underwear. At least there was no view of his pasty white ass.

Anything that Harry did to Malfoy was perfectly within his rights as a head of an ancient and noble house because Malfoy challenged him to a duel and no-showed it like a craven coward. He was fully willing to exploit the rules and customs of the society for his own benefit. Malfoy got impaled upon his own sword.

* * *

The first couple of months at Hogwarts were mildly interesting. Once one got past the fact of "yay, magic" it was not that much different from many other schools. Harry noticed that the actual learning process was slowed down to a torturous crawl, covering what could have been covered in a lesson over several weeks, drilling mundane theory to the point of being repetitive. It caused his head to ring.

Lucretia commented that this was likely because of the Ministry of Magic did not want anyone to think beyond the parameters that had been established by the government and the International Confederation of Wizards backed them up. Therefore they slowed down the lessons. Harry thought that there was no problem at all with his ability to get ready to test out of first year by Christmas. In fact, the entire lesson plan for the first year covered maybe two and a half months worth of lessons stretched out.

In this world, Harry figured that someone could take a process that should take a day and stretch it out over a year. At least he had plenty to do around here, practicing the spells that he learned by reading through the Hogwarts library. He wished he could obtain a note to the Restricted Section but he had been shut down for his own good. That caused his teeth to gnash a little bit but he decided that he would learn every bit of magic he could in the allowed books.

There was a tiny bit of interesting knowledge in the library, although much of the knowledge about magical creatures and their cultures were oddly restricted. Other than magical creature books that described many of the races and their terms of savage brutality but while Harry knew that creatures were capable of savage brutality.

History of Magic was a glorified sleeping pill, how someone could make bloody battles sound about as interesting was reading a phonebook, he would never know. Harry would be interested in learning about some of the bloody battles between goblins and wizards. Although given his talks with Sersi, they decided that they were both in the wrong.

"Harry, I know about my race and I know what we're capable of," Sersi admitted one day after she read Harry's latest report of how his business holdings did. "While I think that your History of Magic course is too slanted against us, if goblins had a say, it would be too slanted against humans. It takes two sides to tangle."

"I'm sure it was thrilling and the goblins were capable of some brilliant tactics," Harry answered and Sersi pulled a disgusted face, which was uncharacteristic of a goblin.

"You should hear my grandfather tell the stories, he was there," Sersi stated, when she went over them. "So you want to double your holdings in the Firebolt broom company. You know, they're new, but….investor confidence states that they're going to be big someday. Especially if you buy now, with the last Quidditch Cup passing recently and the new one a few years away. The stocks will plummet around Christmas, and be at their lowest, so it will be time to buy. That's how it happened over the past four hundred or five hundred years."

"You've earned your pay with this one," Harry stated, he was sure that this was sound business advice. Invest when it was at its lowest, and then cash in right after the Quidditch Cup Finals where he could make the huge profit margins.

"Nimbus might be a safe investment, even if Firebolt is nipping at its tales," Sersi answered, with Harry leaning back in Charms class. He already levitated his feather and in fact did several charms that Flitwick requested for him to do. Once he performed about twenty or so charms, he was asked to sit in the back of the room, where he could do whatever he liked, as long as he did a silencing spell to prevent his activities from disturbing the students.

"Well if you're so smart, why don't you do it?

No silencing charm in the world could block the loud and obnoxious mouth of Ron Weasley.

"Also, Cleansweep….they're suffering," Sersi responded when she inclined her head. "That's a shame, because they were the champions for years, but they've decided to go for a safe business venture and nothing daring. The Nimbus 2000 and later the Nimbus 2001 brooms will be great, but Firebolt, my father thinks that will sweep the market."

"Sweep the market?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Little broomstick humor," Sersi stated, cracking a slight smile. "So, we'll revisit this plan after the holidays. And you want to double your holdings for Honeydukes."

"There's always a market for chocolate, one of the most addicting drugs in the world," Harry added, and Sersi could not argue that one.

The bell rang.

"Talk to later, Sersi, we'll touch base after I get done with History of Magic," Harry answered to her over the mirror.

"Okay, Harry, enjoy your nap," Sersi responded but Harry looked at her. "You don't actually try and stay awake and pay attention do you."

"I enjoy a challenge," Harry answered, he and Hermione were the only two who remotely held the attention, even though Harry wondered why.

"Some might say that you enjoy being a masochist," Sersi stated when she sighed. "Okay, talk to you later Harry. May fortune shine upon you."

"And may your Galleons rain gold," Harry states with a smirk.

Harry walked off and heard Ron ranting, looking right towards Hermione.

"She's a nightmare honestly; I mean…who would want to be around her?"

Hermione walked away, in a huff and hiding her tears.

"Congratulations, you've reached the level of Neanderthal," Harry stated as he looked at Ron and he looked confused. "I think she heard you."

' _Numbskull.'_

"Well she might notice that she doesn't have any friends," Ron stated whilst he shifted guiltily, which was good. Harry hoped it ate him up inside and destroyed him all around. "I'm sure she'll be okay."

"For your sake, naturally," Harry stated before he cheerfully added. "I'm heading to the library."

Ron acted like Harry had hives and this allowed him to slip off. He would give Hermione a moment to cool off, before he would go after her. She should not really let a troglodyte such as Ron Weasley get the better of her.

* * *

 

"Troll, Troll in the dungeons!"

Professor Quirrell showed up and skidded to a stop, before he landed on the ground with a skidding thud and he looked up, his eyes carefully turned to them.

"Thought you'd like to know."

Harry for one, thought that Quirrell was being overly dramatic, but the people were screaming in terror. Everyone was running in horror until Dumbledore ran in horror.

"So who do you think let the troll in?" Ron asked Harry, trying to engage him into conversation but Harry moved away, kicking the passed out Quirrell in the ribs as he walked over the teacher. "Where are you going?"

"Hermione, I need to warn you and you might as well come with me, because it's your fault she's crying in the girl's bathroom in the first place," Harry answered when Ron followed him, and kept moving.

"How do you reckon it got in here?"

"You know, I have no idea, someone let it in, trying to be funny and cute, I'd imagine," Harry responded as he quickened his strides and nearly fell over his feet. He picked up the pace, before he moved faster, nearly at super speed.

"Hey, wait up."

Harry grabbed Ron roughly by the arm and jetted off quickly as he could.

"Hey, that's my shoulder."

"It will be your arse if you don't keep quiet," Harry hissed through his teeth as he focused his hearing. His hearing was sharp as always and he heard the grunts of the troll. He focused his vision and saw it going down the hallway, ugly and grotesque when it dragged a giant club behind him.

Ron moved away and turned the key in the lock, locking the troll inside. He looked pretty pleased with himself until Harry focused his vision. He found out that he could see through walls, doors and, women's clothing. He saw the troll advancing on the figure in the bathroom who screamed.

' _That idiot.'_

Harry nailed Ron in the back of the head, causing his head to bounce forward and smack across the door. He nailed him with half strength, full strength would have killed him. This gave him a concussion. Harry opened the door.

Hermione froze in the corner, this was the time where the courage that got her into Gryffindor failed her and her heart beat against her chest.

"Hermione, move it!" Harry yelled in a loud voice, before he blasted the mirror to get the trolls attention.

The troll advanced on Harry and he stood there, feeling a burning in his eyes.

Hermione ducked her head, wanting this to be a nightmare that she would wake up from soon.

A blast of heat fired from Harry's eye, slicing through the troll. It ripped through his skin and impacted through him, bouncing back off the mirror. It struck the back of his neck, ripping his head almost off.

The troll fell to the ground, blood splattering from his neck and chest. Hermione's eyes widened when she looked up, flummoxed and scared out of her mind.

"Is it…is it…is it…dead?"

Harry answered in a crisp tone of voice. "Yeah it's dead."

Hermione wondered what happened, what could have caused the troll's death, there was nothing that made any sense. She ducked her head and Harry stood over it, wand out. Surely a first year could have not fired a spell that quickly?

Harry blasted a few jets of flame out of his wand. They weren't anything like what he shot from his eyes but they would do.

"Is…is that what you did?" Hermione asked as she looked up at Harry, who pulled Ron Weasley into the room and deposited him next to the troll.

"Yes, that's what I did," Harry answered as he turned to Hermione, looking her dead in the eye. He supposed that he did not trust her enough with the truth, his other powers, like enhanced hearing, heat vision, and this X-Ray Vision.

"I owe you my life," Hermione stated in a breathless tone, looking at him with wide eyed adoration and Harry offered a shadow of smile towards Hermione, wondering if she appreciated what this statement meant. It had different ramifications in the Wizarding World than it did in the Muggle World.

Quirrell, McGonagall, and Snape arrived and Harry turned around. They looked at the troll and gasped, although Quirrell favored some bruised ribs.

"I overpowered by flame charm trying to save Hermione," Harry stated, answering their unasked question. "If you wish to verify that, you can check my wand. And Ron….well he tried to be a hero and it ended badly."

"I can see that," McGonagall stated whilst she wrinkled her nose at the smell of burned troll flesh.

Quirrell eyed the troll and then Harry Potter but he turned away from him. This was then when the wizard suspected something. Whenever he tried to focus his X-Ray vision on Quirrell's turban, he got a headache, which meant that there was something that blocked him. Although he did not know what that was.

The teachers had a mess to clear up. McGonagall turned to Harry and Hermione.

"Mr. Potter, if you wish to continue the feast, I will have a house elf send something up to your room," McGonagall stated and Hermione raised an eyebrow at the term "house elf" but Harry nodded carefully.

"Hermione should come with me, it would be unwise for her to be left alone after her ordeal," Harry responded when he carefully watched Hermione. "If she wants to of course."

"Yes, I will," Hermione stated, not wanting to return to the Gryffindor Common Room where she had no allies or friends. Sure she got along with people alright but they were distant to her. Harry was the closest person on her level, even if he might have been a bit more beyond her level.

* * *

 

After Harry and Hermione ate, he turned to her, because they had to address a certain situation.

"Today, you said that you owed me your life," Harry responded and Hermione carefully nodded.

"And I meant every word of that Harry, believe me," Hermione answered and she slipped off her robes, to reveal the white school blouse top and skirt that she wore, along with socks and shoes. Harry took a moment to look at her body. Like with most witches, she had the curves of a fifteen year old Muggle at age twelve.

"And that means you owe me a life debt," Harry responded when he looked at Hermione, before he handed her a blue potion. "Please drink this."

Hermione took it and swallowed the potion. She felt a rush of a sensation through her teeth and felt them shrank down to a normal size. She gave a gasp of astonishment; magic did something that dentistry could not accomplish.

"I want you to feel your very best about yourself and I think that those teeth were something you were bothered about," Harry answered as he put his hand on Hermione's bare thigh, who shivered for some reason at the contact. Which was strange as her body began to heat up. "I don't know how much you've read into this, but witches and wizards; we're different from normal mundane humans."

"Different?" Hermione asked as she felt a warmth rise between her legs and the sudden desire to give her master pleasure.

Master, where did that come from? She had a really weird night but then she thought about her duty towards Harry. She owed him and that was a debt that she could never fully repay.

Harry sighed, he figured that being in the Muggle world and Hermione's eleventh birthday coming fourteen months ago, she would experience some sort of backup regarding her magic. Whilst it wasn't potentially fatal for witches as it was for wizards, there could still be some circumstances where there might be problems.

The fact Hermione was wound pretty tight clued Harry in that she had been suppressing something.

"We mature in our younger years at a most different rate and because of the magic, our sex drive increases at a much different age," Harry continued as he looked at her, seeing her heaving chest between her breasts. "We have certain urges much sooner. Upon our eleventh birthday, we hit a maturation, where we age to that of a fourteen year old Muggle. There is more, and our aging eventually slows to a crawl when we hit our full maturation at twenty one years old. Some of us age half as quick after that. Some of us age a third as quick, others a fourth. A fortunate few stop aging at all, past their twenties, being forever young."

"Do you…do you think that's fortunate?" Hermione asked, feeling herself get wet at the thought of Harry doing all kinds of things that she never deemed to be possible before. She wondered what was happening to her.

Harry smiled to her.

"Perhaps," Harry stated before his hand traveled underneath her skirt and caused her to close her eyes, he smelt her arousal. "But it depends, we are put on this Earth for one reason, to make the most out of our lives. And if we're young and willing, we shouldn't worry about what taboos society claims to have."

Harry pulled Hermione forward onto his lap, snaking his arm around her, before he pulled her into a deep kiss. She sighed rather long and hard as his mouth worked on hers, essentially kissing the breath out of her. The wizard pulled away from her and caused her to nearly fall back, feeling faint.

"Society is flawed to begin with," Harry stated as his breath hit her ear and she shivered. "Why should we let them tell us where to have our fun?"

Hermione's blouse unbuttoned to reveal her C-Cup breasts straining in a bra. She felt her mind fog over, no logic, no thoughts about this was wrong or it was too soon, that kind of logic did not have any place in a world without logic. All she thought about was giving Harry pleasure.

"Let me pleasure you, master, I want to make you feel good," Hermione stated, the desire for him washing over.

He was a strong Alpha Male, who was the leader of the pack, and could have all the women he wanted. She worked his pants open and got down on her knees.

"That's a good girl," Harry stated whilst he looked at her chocolate brown eyes that stared back at him with desire.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Hermione fished Harry's cock out of his pants, to see it in front of her, in her hand and she held it in her hand, studying it intently.

"It's so big," Hermione breathed in awe.

"Make it bigger, stroke it," Harry commanded and Hermione stroked his cock, feeling it pulse in her hand. "That's it, now lick the shaft."

Hermione dove down, licking Harry's cock and tasting it like it was her lifeline to this world. She drew her tongue over his throbbing manhood, going down and licking his balls. She worked her nice tongue around him, and continued to warm him up, while her pussy burned with the greatest desire to have him inside her in the worst way.

Harry arched back and his cock in all of its size and glory entered her mouth. He grabbed her head and thrust his cock into her throat, drilling it into her throat, and Hermione rocked forward, with his strokes meeting her bobbing mouth. He buried his cock into her throat and she leaned back, taking him into her. He felt good, her hot throat muscles massaging him.

"Oh, that's it, that's the stuff," Harry grunted as he grabbed her face and speared into her mouth.

Hermione wrapped her lips around his member, making sure to give him all that he needed, when he continued to work into the back of her throat. His cock cut a steady pace into the back of her throat, and he continued to push into her. The two continued their motions, rocking back and forth before Harry shot a stream of his cum into her throat.

She felt his thick essence spilled down her throat and she slurped it up happily, making lewd sounds with her mouth. The brunette bookworm rocked back and forth.

"Time for next part of my payment," Harry stated, when he removed her bra to reveal her breasts and her nipples that were erect. He squeezed them, made them his, making her understand the nature of what she owed him.

Hermione felt more moisture pool down from her pussy, it burning from desire when he played with her breasts. Her skirt got stripped off and he pulled her panties down to reveal her mound with a small strip of brown hair before him.

"I'm ready for you, master," Hermione breathed, lying back on the bed and spreading her legs. Harry took the head of his cock, erect once again and rubbed it against her slit, working her over. She watched him with widened eyes. His cock head brushed against her slit and her juices dribbles down her thighs. "Yes, come on, I need it."

Harry grabbed Hermione's hips before he pushed his cock into her, ripping into her and making her his woman. She screamed when she felt her barrier give way but the pain numbing charms quickly changed that. He rocked into her body, before he thrust his throbbing penis into her, sawing into her with super powered thrusts.

"Oh yeah, such a tight pussy, you know how to work me," Harry breathed as Hermione lifted her hips up, unknowingly matching what Harry wanted thanks to the life debt bond.

Hermione's tight box squeezed him when she had her first orgasm with a cock inside her and he continued to work into her, not even slowly down the pace. He thrust himself into her, working through her pussy and his cock pulsed into her, pushing into her and working her over.

"Mine, more, more, more," Hermione panted and chanted, whilst her hips thrust upwards to meet his cock spearing into her moist center.

Pleasure did not even begin what she felt. If she was bound to Harry for life, at least she would get something out of it. Perhaps someday she would be much more but not today. There was something about the way that he pleasured Hermione that she felt was inhumane and she loved it, she loved his cock, she lived for his cock, she pushed her lips together, and rubbed at his cock. She needed him inside her, working her over, in the worst way.

Harry felt the same thing, before he drilled it into this beautiful girl, she was smart, and she moaned loudly, worshiping his cock with her hungry pussy lips. He drove her to one nerve racking orgasm after another.

"This is it, this is what I want," Harry responded as he thrust into her and then pulled out.

"Master, please, I need your cum," Hermione begged but Harry taunted her.

"Flip over," Harry stated and Hermione got on her hands and knees, where her hands and wrists were now on the bed, bound together.

Her pussy dripped, her fluids dropping to the bed, she could not believe how turned on she was and Harry's cock once again slammed into her pussy.

"Yes!" Hermione screamed, hugging against him. Her pussy clenched against his probing rod.

"Why…is it that the smart one's are always the naughtiest?" Harry asked when he kept his cock moving into her pussy, drilling it inside her with fury, with multiple thrusts. He worked her pussy over with his throbbing cock.

Hermione thought that if she died, her life would be fulfilled. This cock inside her, it was the best thing ever, and the two continued their activities for a little bit longer. His cock went into her pussy, burying into it, and beating into her. She knew she would get a good night's sleep tonight, after his cock pounded her into submission. Already, Hermione drooled from the thoughts of what happened.

Time passed, far too much time.

"In me, please, I can't take it," Hermione whispered, biting down on her lower lip in pleasure, when Harry used his cock to torture her pussy when she was bound to the bed.

"Time for this slave to get her reward," Harry stated, getting into the moment when he plowed into her.

"Yes master, this slave has been a good girl, reward her," Hermione pleaded and his balls tightened. "Oh, such a good reward, yes!"

Harry splattered his semen into her inviting pussy, splattering it into her. There would be no consequences thanks to the contraceptive potions placed in the Hogwarts Pumpkin Juice, but he indulged her with his sticky seed. He sprayed it in the inside of her, as she screamed and passed out after an ear shattering scream and orgasm.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Hermione fell asleep, her heart beating steadily, and Harry wrapping an arm around her. He got the smartest girl in his year under his belt and she would only get better with age, in both looks and intelligence. That was a winner and she would be devoted to him, always a benefit.

He could sense her mind shift to suit him, her old devotion to teachers and authority fading. Harry was the only authority, the only one worthy of her loyalty, and that made him smile. She would be a valuable asset to him.

Upon Hermione's neck was a small mark that resembled a "Z", to signify that debt that she had towards Harry's bloodline.

* * *

**Dear Pamela:**

**Thank you for your last letter, and yeah it was really unfair what happened, but that's big business for you. I'm sure you'll have your moment. Just don't do anything that will get you arrested, or anything like that. Keep a cool head and beat them at their own game. Well except for the poisoning the Earth thing, that's not something we want to do.**

**So my first Quidditch Game was yesterday and I got a good broom, Nimbus 2000. Its fine, pretty good, hands a hell of a lot better than the school brooms. My teammates are fine, even if Wood is a bit of slave driver. He's obsessed, just a tiny bit, just a little bit, okay maybe not that bad. Katie, Angelina, and Alicia, well they give me something interesting to watch to make things a bit more challenging. Otherwise I would have caught the Snitch in nine seconds flat. I figured I'd allow them a few goals, to build up the morale of the team. And the Weasley twins are the Weasley twins. They're a bit immature, but they're pretty good at what they do. And they do have potential if their ambition is directed in the right direction.**

**A weird thing happened today, someone tried to jinx my broomstick. Hermione thinks that someone was Snape but I think it was Quirrell. Either of them are worthy of a closer look. My flame blasting charm might have gotten overexcited again. Everyone was too busy watching the game to notice but Quirrell and Snape got a hot foot. And a hot other parts of their body.**

**Despite that fact, I got the Snitch. Higgs really doesn't know his own arse from the end of the broomstick. Not that much of the Slytherin team is better. I would say that they would be considered to be trolls, but the troll that I fought on Halloween was far more literate.**

**Speaking of trolls, Ron Weasley had to go home, because the head injury he suffered on Halloween, well it knocked him loopy. I didn't really notice the difference but Pomfrey must have and sent him home. He might miss this year and will have to start all over again. At least he remembers his name. His pretty loopy and punch drunk all things considered.**

**I hope you'll well and I think I have a good idea what the guard dog might be hiding, but I'm not going to publicize it in a letter. Although the Hogwarts Gamekeeper is not the best person to tell your secrets to unless you want to have them publicized but if I get him drunk, I have a pretty good idea that I could have him tell me anything that he's been told.**

**And since Dumbledore does seem to be cheerfully trusting, I have a feeling that he told Hagrid a lot.**

**That is all for today.**

**All the Best,**

**Harry.**

* * *

"I'm not sure if I've learned enough, maybe I should dial things back a little bit," Hermione answered as she bit down on her lip and looked at Harry, who stood by Lucretia and Tonks, the four of them sitting around their hang out. "There's a lot of material in our first year, you know."

"There really isn't," Lucretia stated as she put her hand on Hermione's knee in a consoling manner. "I know it seems like a lot and I really wish that I knew of this option during my first year."

"I wonder why they didn't tell us it," Tonks stated but Lucretia smile and watched her.

"Well it's obvious isn't it?" she asked and Tonks wondered what was obvious about it. She waved her hand and offered Lucretia the chance to continue. "The Ministry wants to control how quickly we learn their information. Would they want some fourteen year old that's smarter than half of the people in the Ministry? I don't think they would."

"No, I don't think they would," Hermione agreed carefully as she turned to Harry.

Harry spent a moment deep in thought, he was ready for the exams for the first year and hell, he was about ready for the second. However it was discouraged that they take more than one set of exams at a time. The young wizard thought about his studies and how he studied most of the books that he was allowed to in the Hogwarts library. He actually was glad for Quidditch because Wood's obsession with training gave him a lot to do in his free time, other than the girls he was doing.

His homework, he breezed through it within a matter of moments, there was no problems at all.

"We'll be ready to take our exams on Thursday," Harry stated and Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Harry put a hand up to stop her. "Yes, Hermione, no matter what, you'll be ready, there's no question about it. If you've been able to keep up me for this long, you'll be able to stay the course and finish the exams, and we'll be ready for our second year courses after the holidays."

Hermione nodded, she was ready. Despite these exams being expanded to cover some second year material, they were ready after the first four months. They had some help from Lucretia and Tonks, when they were not preparing for their NEWTs, but they had to take this on their own and be ready.

Harry smiled, he could see the confidence rolling off of her, she was ready, and so was he. It was time for them to prove that they earned it. There were less than a dozen people to take this particular route with the history of Hogwarts. Hermione and Harry, if they succeeded through this three and a half year fast track, they would be ready to go.

And the sooner the better, although Harry found that the next three or so years would be prudent for him to collect certain resources before he properly moved on to the real world, because a secluded world did not fit his ambitions although he did admit that there were a few useful things that he would grab on his way out.

* * *

Aurora Sinistra turned her head around a little bit, when she took a careful look from the Astronomy Tower. The first term at this year of Hogwarts was nearly over, and she smiled when she thought about it. Teaching was a rewarding experience, something she did for the past ten or so years. She stood, thirty seven years old, with chocolate skin and dark hair, along with black eyes. Her curves were hidden by the Hogwarts robes.

The first years as always were a spirited bunch, and once she got them settled down to learn their lessons, she actually got to know them pretty well. This was also the year that Harry Potter joined Hogwarts and Aurora thought of that one rather carefully, placing her hands on her hips. There were many expectations that the teachers had regarding Harry Potter.

She took a moment to think about him and think of the fantasies that entered her head. The Muggleborns and the Muggle raised always raised an eyebrow with the looser sexual standards of the Wizarding World, where the age of consent skewed much younger, due to the maturation of the young wizards and witches. Granted, it wasn't wise to advertise the fact that one was having a relationship with a student or even feelings for a student, but it was there.

Aurora thought about Harry Potter standing behind her when she was pressed against the wall. She thought about him and knew that he could really pleasure anyone. Teaching really did not offer many opportunities for self-gratification.

The woman stood and paused, carefully listening for something. She was supposed to be on patrol to make sure that no one was out of bounds. The students would head home tomorrow, well those who agreed to sign up for the winter holidays. Still that meant that they had the last night before they went home to themselves and since they had no classes, trouble making and people out of bounds could be problems.

Aurora stopped and paused, and her eyes widened when she saw what she saw. She watched everything that unfolded and she felt a heat rise between her lips and she ran her tongue over her lips when she saw Harry Potter, and two girls, who were rather busy and on their knees before him.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Lucretia was on her knees before Harry and went between his knees, licking his balls, while Nym speared his cock down her throats. The girls were sitting in bra and panties, with Harry stripped completely naked. Lucretia wore a silky red set of bra and panties whilst Nym wore a lacy white set. Both of the girls went down on his cock, working it over with their mouths and tongues.

"Oh that's so good," Harry breathed as he felt the talented mouth of Tonks wrapped around him when she blew him. Her nose bumped up against his pelvic bone when she brought his throbbing meat down her throat. "Shit, yeah,"

Lucretia reached down and pulled the panties of Tonks down, spreading her lips, before she shoved a finger into the dripping cunt of Nym.

"Oh, your cunt always feels good, Dora," Lucretia breathed as she inserted a second finger then a third one, before the woman felt the powers of her lover tighten around her. "Oh yes, I love that, oh yes, you have such a tight pussy."

"Eat her until she comes, Lucretia," Harry breathed as his hips pressed against the wall and Tonks took him deep into her throat, feeling his cock spear down the back of her throat. His balls squeezed together by her hand and he watched while Lucretia drove her tongue between the legs of Tonks.

Tonks gave a shudder of pleasure when her cousin's tongue delved into her juicy cunt lips. Her tongue really licked around her, feeling good. She squeezed Harry's balls and sucked him down her throat, slurping on his sausage.

Harry hissed, when her mouth did magnificent things to his throbbing prick, and he grabbed her head, pushing his cock down her throat. His head hit the back of her throat and he pushed down in her a little bit.

Lucretia grabbed the hair of Tonks and pulled her back, before she straddled the lap of her cousin. The two kissed each other, squashing their bra covered breasts together. Harry waved his hands and their remaining undergarments faded. The two pressed their hard nipples together and rubbed their pussies together, creating a delicious amount of friction between their burning loins.

Tonks shifted herself, getting on her hands and knees.

"Harry," Tonks pleaded before Harry grabbed her hips.

"Here it comes," Harry grunted, as he pushed his cock into her cunt. She screamed heavily, before he thrust into her again, pushing his throbbing penis between her walls. It squeezed him, pressing against him, and he sped up his actions to spear into her. "Oh yes, so fucking hot, oh yeah, I love this, fuck yeah, work me with those hips."

Tonks did so, using her powers to give Harry's standing prick a work out, before she dove between her cousin's lips.

"Yeah, eat me Dora, that's the spot," Lucretia breathed as she threaded her fingers through the now blue hair of Tonks. She even made her pubic hair blue because that was the nature of her powers.

Harry pushed into the cunt of his lover, quickening his thrusts, when he pushed into her. He felt her squeeze against him when he continued to beat into her. The dark haired wizard hammered into her, carefully working her ass and squeezing her cheeks.

"Such a delicious arse," Harry stated as he squeezed it and stuck his tongue down it when he pounded into Tonks from behind. "Oh fuck, so tight, I love this."

"Need a break, love?" Lucretia asked when Tonks devoured her pussy. "I'll take over on Harry for a while."

Lucretia allowed Harry to side out of Tonks, before she wrapped her arms around him and her legs, slipping around him. She passionately pressed her lips against his, before she ground her hips against him. She aimed her dripping slits against him, before she speared herself down on his cock.

Harry laid back and enjoyed her riding his cock. He grabbed the hips of Tonks, and dragged her over onto his face, before he pushed his tongue up into her dripping cunt. His tongue worked circular motions into her pussy, licking and pressing the tip of his tongue into her, causing her pleasure.

"Oh yeah, this is a ride!" Lucretia stated before Tonks wrapped her arms around her before they kissed, and groped each other's breasts.

Harry enjoyed the pleasure of having a lovely pussy grinding on his face and a second beautiful pussy riding his cock. He thrust himself up, and felt his two beautiful seventh years kiss each other. His thrusts got deeper into Lucretia's pussy and she moaned sexily into the mouth of Tonks. She pulled herself back, before she raised herself up, and lowered herself down on the base of his member, practically impaling herself on it.

She rode his cock for everything that is worth.

"Oh Harry, oh Harry, oh yes, oh Harry!" Lucretia panted heavily with her eyes flickering a little bit, when she gyrated her hips down onto him. It stretched her center out so much and beat into her in a lovely way.

Harry thrust himself up, when she came with a shriek. His balls tightened, when he tasted the lovely pussy of the seventh year Huflepuff. Then he came, splattering his seed into the pussy of Lucretia. She moaned and bounced onto him, clenching him, riding him, and bringing every last drop of seed out of his balls into her pussy.

He pulled out of her and the two girls slid down, feeling their pussies beaten raw by his throbbing cock.

There was a surprised moan and Lucretia got up, a surprised expression. She stepped forward, walking forward before she opened the door and saw Professor Sinistra standing there watching.

"Professor," Harry stated, like he was not standing there with a massive erection. "What can I do for you?"

Aurora tried not to stare at his massive member, her heart beaten rather heavily against her chest, when she cupped her pussy through her robes.

"Mr…Potter, I don't think that….you are out of bounds," Aurora managed as she stepped forward but Harry reached forward and helped her into the room.

"Professor, you look a little flushed," Harry responded, with a slight grin across his face and his two girls smiled back at him.

"She does look a little flushed, doesn't she?" Lucretia remarked, before she helped slide the robes of Sinistra off.

She stood there and could barely process what was happening. She stood there wearing a black bra that covered her heaving breasts, a pair of black thong panties, and black stockings along with her shoes. Her body was covered in sweat and her crotch was covered in arousal.

"She might have been a bit frustrated with what she saw," Nym commented whilst she brushed her thumb across the arousal of Sinistra who shuddered at the contact.

"That…." Sinistra stated but Harry placed his hands on her flat stomach, running her hand down her flat stomach, and carefully moving down her. "That's…."

"Yes, what is that?" Harry asked as he placed his fingers on the underside of her panties with a thinly disguised grin crossing his face. "These robes hide a lot, don't they, Professor?"

"Yes, they do," she agreed in a whimper, before she felt the pleasure heat up between her legs and then she found Harry move around, pinning her against the wall.

"So are you sure that you don't want anything?" Harry asked, with a grin, pushing her against the wall and lightly grounding his throbbing cock against her heated mound.

"Y-yes I want something," she breathed when he placed his hands on her dark face, running his hands on either side of his face. "I want, I want…mmm."

Harry pressed his lips against hers and she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to invade her mouth and assault her. She felt herself succumbing to him and his body, wrapping her arms his sculpted body, running her hands down him and cupping his ass with her hands.

Lucretia and Nym got down on their knees and grabbed her panties, to reveal her pussy, dripping wet, with black hair. The two girls dove between her legs, licking and playing with her sopping cunt, licking and taking turns tasting before the blonde moved between her legs, licking her center, whilst Tonks moved and sucked on her clit, causing her to scream in pleasure.

Harry unhooked her bra strap, tor reveal her chocolate orbs, with standing dark nipples, that pressed against him, before she kissed him. She lustfully moaned into his mouth, when his hands grabbed her breasts and sculpted them to his own liking, making them his.

"Oh, you're so hot," Harry stated with a grin, and no sooner did those words leave his mouth; he began to suck on her breasts, getting the taste into his mouth, when he licked his tongue around her. She moaned and bucked her hips towards the invading tongue of the Head Girl, who went down on her, licking her.

She felt her eyes fog over with lust and she grabbed Harry's crotch into her hand, squeezing him with fury and Aurora turned towards him, hungrily and licking her moist lips.

"I want you, now," Aurora stated, as she backed him off, and straddled his lap when he sat on the edge of a desk. Lust flickered over her dark eyes as her entire body heated up with want. "Fuck me."

Harry grabbed her hips, and hoisted her up, before he positioned her and speared her onto his cock. She gave a lustful scream of pleasure when she started to ride him, rocking her hips on him.

"Oh yes, Harry, yes, that's it," she screamed whilst she bounced up and down on him, riding his cock. Her dark hips sank down him, riding it, her pussy clamped against him and he thrust into her in response.

"You haven't been fucked like this for a long time, have you?" Harry asked whilst she bounced up and down on his phallus and he grabbed her bouncing breasts, squeezing her, while Tonks and Lucretia played with each other out of the corner of his eye.

"No never, yes, fucking yes," she moaned, riding him carefully and rocking her hips down against him. She felt him thrust into her hot cavern and stretched her out. He had his hands rolling over her nubile body when she cocked to rock back. Aurora Sinistra felt the heat of this personification of manhood spearing into her deep center.

The sexy teacher rode on his lap, but Harry wanted a different tactic. He pushed up against her, before he pushed her off when she reached her peak. With a fluid motion, he grabbed her hips and caused her to be pressed face down on the desk, with her luscious rear parted up in the air.

"Fuck me hard, Harry," Aurora stated as he grabbed her hips and speared into her. This caused the teacher to gasp. "Oh yes."

Her pussy squeezed around his cock, when he pushed his throbbing member between her moist lips. He continued to pick up the pace, working into her carefully. The dark haired wizard's eyes glazed over when he pushed into her, with each step of the way, getting into her. The young wizard continued to hammer into her beautiful and tight pussy.

"Oh yes, this is it, oh yes, more!" Aurora panted heavily.

"You live for my cock, don't you?" Harry asked as he slowed his thrusts to a crawl, to draw out her pleasure.

"Yes, yes, I hunger for your cock," Aurora breathed, as she felt his hands grope her breasts and it felt good. It caused pleasure and heat to warm up in her body. His cock thrust into her cunt, pushing his throbbing menace into her hard.

Harry smiled when he continued to go into her, she was driven to multiple orgasms and he could see it in her eyes. He was going to fuck her into a stupor and he watched Lucretia and Tonks pull themselves into sixty nine position, munching on each other's pussies. It was an erotic sight that caused Harry to thrust faster into her.

"Mmm…cumming, please, in me," Aurora breathed as he thrust into her hard, cutting a path and stretching her out. He was so thick and he filled her so nicely, it really drove her mad.

Harry felt her warm tightness squeeze him and she begged him for his cum, he rode her out through two more nerve racking orgasms. The mage pushed into her, slamming into her, when he slammed into her, going into her, harder and harder.

"Are you ready?" Harry grunted into her, when she nodded furiously, biting down on her lip, when he thrust into her, his balls slapping against her flesh tightly.

He exploded into her hot cavern as he sent juices splattering into her, feeling her pussy filled up. She screamed when his own orgasm brought her to another one of her own. He continued to cup her swaying orbs in his hands, beating into her with his thick meat.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Harry dressed himself and left Aurora sitting on her desk, cross eyed and drooling from what happened.

"She'll be okay, here, this should sustain her until morning, and won't make her as sore," Lucretia stated as she tipped the potion she had on her and offered one to herself and Tonks as well. "I'm sure she'll be up for another round of star gazing eventually."

Harry and Tonks smiled at this but Harry in particular knew that he would be up for another round as well.

* * *

The day where they would receive the results for the first year examinations rapidly approached and Harry for one could not wait. Granted he knew that he passed with flawless marks but it was a matter of seeing everything on paper that clinched everything for Harry. The young wizard carefully waited but despite his desire to see everything that was written, as it was down on paper, that was nothing compared to Hermione's desire.

Hermione rocked herself back and forth to the point where Harry was both amused and kind of annoyed. She was most certainly the type of person that would obsess over things and despite the fact that she nearly studied herself into a coma, she worried that she failed everything. Harry deduced that there was a lot of pressure put on her, by her father at least, to be the best and anything less was a disappointment.

Harry found it abhorrent but knew that if Hermione relaxed and merely applied herself, she would still achieve the same results if she worked herself into a level of stress.

"I can't believe it," Hermione stated as she eyed the window outside of the Tonks residence, where she and Harry were staying for the holidays. Her parents were on a business trip or so they told her, so Harry invited Hermione to come stay with him, Andromeda, and Nym during the holiday season. "I know this was a mista…."

Harry placed his mouth on Hermione's, shutting her up; she was kind of giving him a headache about her obsessions with examinations. He thought that she relaxed a little bit when his mouth worked onto hers.

If they would have gone anywhere further, neither would have had the foggiest notion. The flapping of owl wings could be heard and Hermione broke the kiss when she stood rigid. It was funny how time slowed down to a crawl at instances like this but she turned, and eyed them all. The dark haired witch waited, she was on pins and needles when the key to her future.

"This is it, oh this is it," Hermione stated, she wanted to move onto second year courses. "I know we've got through the first year stuff and most of second year, but what if…what if it was for nothing?"

Harry did not have the heart to tell Hermione that he delved a little bit into the third year course material, sneaking a tiny little peak. If he had not been held back for his own good and because of some excuse about how it was a strain to learn that much magic in a year, Harry suspected that he would have been done with Hogwarts much sooner than the three and a half years. He did admire Hermione for cutting a steady enough pace to keep up with him.

Not many people would have kept up with his pace but Hermione was one of the people who tried to keep up with him. She was a bit nuts in that regard but then again most people were. And that was one of the things that Harry admired about her. She actually was willing to apply herself to a higher level and not allowed herself to get held back by what is suspected.

The letters dropped into the hand of Hermione, so much so that her hand trembled when she held it in her hand. She nearly dropped it on the ground, her hand shaking a little bit. Harry gently picked the letter up and handed it to her, which she took graciously.

"Anxious, sorry," Hermione responded as Harry eyed her firmly with a look that quite frankly told her that she should knock it off for her own health.

"Anticipation is often worse than the event," Harry responded as he crossed his arms, with a slight eye turned towards her. "Go ahead and open it up, face the music, it will be over before you know it."

Hermione grabbed the letter in her hand; she slowly opened it, before she held it in her hand. The brunette witch pulled out the letter and placed it in her hand, before holding it carefully and she watched it. The suspense built as she read her results.

"So, how did you do?" Harry asked which broke the silence.

"I passed everything with top marks," Hermione responded in an excited tone.

"Really, I did as well," Harry stated in a bored and unimpressed voice. It wasn't that big of an accomplishment given rudimentary teachings. "Then again, first year material really isn't that pushing when you think about it."

"Maybe," Hermione admitted in a grudging voice.

"It's a shame we couldn't get second year out of the way," Harry answered as he turned around and watched her carefully out of the corner of his eye, before he added. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, you as well," Hermione responded with a nod, as the two settled down to watch a movie and have a rare night. The Tonks residence was equipped with Muggle electronics in this particular room, given Andromeda's late husband and she kept it around as a memorial to him.

* * *

 

Harry's eyes snapped open when he saw himself standing in the middle of a row of crystalized towers. He stepped forward, turning his head, curious and also suspicious a little bit at where he was. He heard the whispers in the back of his head. The chants in the back of his head and he could not quite make out what they said. However, one thing that he could make out was the towers were glowing before him.

They were not only glowing but they pointed him forward and he took a few steps forward. The chanting got louder and louder when he proceeded forward. He stood in front of a pair of gates with a glowing symbol, it was shaped like a "U" only it was slightly crooked. Underneath it was a "Z" scratched out of the gates.

The other symbol was underneath the gate and he reached forward, pressing his hand on it. The gate glowed and opened, swinging back and forth. More crystal towers lit up as Harry walked forward, carefully taking a few steps forward and looked up.

He saw her floating there, with shoulder length dark hair and glowing blue eyes, dressed in black robes with a similar family crest that the "U" that was on the door. Harry watched her, she was gorgeous beyond all measure and that put Harry on his guard.

"Welcome home," she stated with a smile crossing her face as she stared him down. He reached forward, taking a step or two, albeit very tentatively, towards her.

"Who are you?" Harry asked as he watched her, hovering from side to side.

"Soon you will know who you truly are, soon you will understand," she stated carefully as the crystals sparkled across from him. "Soon all shall be clear. It has been a long time since I've seen you. But for the first time I glimpsed you, you were there, in a lab, merely in crystalized form but you are now flesh and blood."

The young woman calmly watched him before she added, a smile crossing her face. It was then where Harry noticed that there was a glowing chamber to the side of her but as of yet, he could not get a good enough look at it.

"My flesh and blood."

She paused and added, whilst Harry saw the figure in the tube, she was a strikingly beautiful blonde female dressed in white garb. Currently she floated, asleep, but he had a feeling that she would awaken soon enough.

"Did you ever wonder where you truly came from? Do you wonder where you truly are? You are not like them, you are someone who will lead them into a new age. That is your purpose."

She shifted momentarily pausing as she did. The dark haired girl placed her hand on the outside of the glass of the girl and reached through, stroking the cheek through.

"Her purpose," she added, stroking the blonde's cheek whilst never breaking eye contact. Our shared purpose is to rule beside you when we change this world into something more habitable."

Harry found his voice. "You're a figment of my dream, aren't you?"

"A figment of a deep rooted connection we have shared since your conception," she corrected as she watched him. "It was not supposed to be this way, you were not supposed to be raised by barbarians, but you have turned out well despite them. That serves well for you."

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"My name is Faora, I'm your sister," she responded with a smile. "I am currently asleep, much like she is, so the two of us can only speak on the plane of dreams."

Harry nodded before she continued to explain information that she was certain that he wanted to know.

"Our father lost a child in the destruction of the original Kandor, along with his first wife. I was named after that lost love. That ignorant fool Jor-El spurned him when he pleaded for him, pleaded to use the cloning process to restore his son back to life. Despite my father's pleading, despite the fact that he saved Jor-El from being sentenced to death for treason, Jor-El refused to return the debt. My father, our father, thought highly of him, almost like a brother."

Faora decided to allow that to sink in before she explained about herself.

"I was born to my mother, Ursa, but the pregnancy was high risk and we needed to use a vessel for a second child."

"A vessel?" Harry asked as he watched her, he watched her, waiting for more information to come forth.

"Your mother came into contact with a crystal that contained my father's DNA and a bit of my mothers;s," Faora explained ot him. "Your mother is both Lily Evans and Ursa Hu-Ul, she gave birth to you and the crystal she touched gave you extraordinary abilities. It also projected a camouflage upon you that made you resemble the flesh and blood of James Potter, at least initially. It wears off more with each passing year, although I'd keep the hair the way it is, it becomes you."

"Thanks, I think," Harry stated. "So my father is…"

"Dru-Zod, a brilliant man, at least at first, until he was driven mad by his obsession and desire to conquer the planet, along with his unhealthy obsession of making other men kneel before him, " Faora responded when she closed her eyes. "Our planet was known Krypton; it was a world of wonder with technology that exceeded that of Earth. I must inform you of more sometime but our connection is not strong enough yet for me to be here for this long."

"So you're here, on Earth," Harry stated.

"Yes, I am, I'm hidden away until our connection officially strengthens enough to allow me to safely awaken," Faora responded as she dropped down next to him. "Sometimes I will be able to appear in your dreams, sometimes I will not but fear not, I shall visit you whenever I am able to."

"You said there was another? Is that her?" Harry answered as he watched her with interest, she practically swayed in the wind. Both of them were beautiful beyond measure. Sister or not, one could not deny Faora's beauty, and Harry found himself captivated by it for a few moments.

"I managed to subvert the niece of Jor-El over to our cause, although Kara didn't need much prompting, given what I was able to offer her," Faora responded as she licked her lips and thought of her encounters with dear Kara. "She is loyal to you and me, as I am to you. The best kind of girls are the kind that can and will kill for you, dear Har-Zod."

Harry watched her as the scene started to fade around him.

"And how do I know you're real?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm very real," Faora stated before she threw her arms around Harry and pressed her lips against his mouth in a searing kiss. He returned it, the taste was wild and full of unbridled passion, unlike anything he ever experienced before.

He wanted to do much more to her, with her, but he faded out of the dream land, pulled out before things could get interesting.

* * *

When Harry woke up, he ran his tongue across his lips, tasting the same delightful sensations from his dreams upon them. He only had one thing to think.

' _Yep, she's very real,'_ Harry thought to himself, looking forward to more intimate encounters, both in the dream world and maybe, eventually in the flesh. He had been so distracted by the information that she gave him that there were questions that he wanted answers to.

He would get those answers, and more, much more.

**To Be Continued In "First Year Part Two" On July 16** **th** **2013.**


	5. Year One Part Two

**Chapter Five "First Year Part One."**

Funnily enough, Harry was right, or that was at least what Hermione summarized. The anticipation was far worse than the actual event and she made it far worse for herself when she built up said anticipation in her head. Once her exam marks were given to her, she could enjoy the remaining few days of the holidays before they came back to school. The brunette witch shifted when she sat on the floor, the book had been pulled out of her hand gently by Tonks.

"Nymphadora!" Andromeda stated in a reproachful voice as she looked at her daughter.

Tonks eyed her mother a little bit, when she got called the forbidden name and bit down on her lip, pouting. Harry seemed very amused by the antics but he was thinking about the dream that he had last night.

It was very weird when it happened and the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to learn. He thought that there was something about the dream that he had that could unlock the mysteries of who he was. What he was, was far more than any wand waver. There were powers that he could barely even dream about.

The heat coming out of his eyes, that was not normal, along with his enhanced senses. Well unless he was part werewolf which somehow he doubted. He kept his mind calm.

Hermione folded her arms and slight pout appeared on her face. "I need to study."

"After the marks you got, I don't think that you need to study, it's the holidays Hermione, relax, have fun, be merry, loosen up a little bit," Tonks stated as she rubbed Hermione's shoulders in circular motions before she smiled. "You'll thank me later."

Hermione sighed in an exasperated manner but Harry peered at her with a knowing gaze.

"She's right, you know," Harry responded to her.

Hermione knew that she was but her childhood offered no means to relax. It was a never ending pressure to be the best in the world and anything less would be bad. In fact anything less would be a failure, at least that's what her father pounded into her head. She noticed the arguments her parents had, it was hard not to notice them. The Hogwarts letter was something that caused the biggest row yet; she remembered that with picture perfect clarity.

Before she met Harry, she barely had anything to do with the members of her age group. She coexisted with them but they always annoyed her with their childish antics. The young wizard admitted that he was among the same boat, he had very few friends, except for a couple of people older than him.

"Deep thoughts?" Harry asked as he broke Hermione out of her concentration.

"You know it," Hermione offered with a sigh. "So what about…the gift you received?"

"Andromeda checked it over to make sure there was no curses on it, you can't be too careful," Harry responded as Andromeda stepped forward before handing him the cloak.

"So it's one hundred percent safe, from what I've been able to see," Andromeda responded as she looked at the Cloak. "I don't know how Dumbledore convinced James to part with it but….that's an explanation that I doubt either of us will get any time soon."

Harry had to agree with that point, the Invisibility Cloak was a family heirloom and Andromeda recognized the handwriting immediately. It was in the possession of the Hogwarts Headmaster but at least he was inclined to return it to the sorcerer. Andromeda assumed that it got looted or something, which was curious.

Regardless, Harry had a potential asset in his hand and he turned it over to admire the quality of it, but a knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts.

Harry spun around and he saw them standing on the other end of the door when Andromeda walked towards the door. His X-Ray vision, which tended to work on and off, no matter how many times he tried to focus it, spotted the two girls on the other side of the door, trying to keep his focus on them. It took him a moment but he managed to lock on them.

One of the girls on the other side of the door was tall and blonde, Harry recognized her immediately. In fact, he had studied every single inch of her body and explored every nook and cranny in explicit detail. He shifted towards Hermione a little bit and smiled as he saw Lucretia on the other side of the door, carefully watching her.

The second girl had dark hair and dark eyes, she was a few years younger than Lucretia. A closer look saw that she was gifted with the similar sexy body and assets that was a tradition for the Black family females. He saw her in pictures with Nym and Lucretia, but this was the first time that he saw her up close and personal.

"Lucretia, Vega, this is a wonderful surprise," Andromeda stated with a smile as she opened the door.

"Mother sends her regards but her duties mandate that she is unable to attend this meeting," Lucretia stated bowing her head. Draco and Lucius were not even invited, because that opened the floodgates for disaster. Given what Tonks did to Draco when he was seven after he acted like an arrogant twat, Lucretia made a decision to keep those two apart as much as possible. "Harry, Hermione, it's nice to see you."

Lucretia moved over to hug Harry, and he felt the tender embrace of her curvy frame when she wrapped around him.

"Oh I missed you," Lucretia stated before she smiled and Harry got the implied meaning of what she missed. "This is my sister, Vega."

"It's my pleasure to meet you, Harry," Vega responded when her eyes focused on Harry, tracing him rather carefully.

Vega Black was the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and she was very young when her mother was sent to Azkaban with the other Lestrange family members. Officially and legally, her father was Rodolphus Lestrange, although there were rumors among the pureblood community that Rodolphus might have been a bit too into his brother and thus the marriage to Bella was a front. Common theories was her real father was either Sirius or Regulus Black or the Dark Lord.

Her aunt Narcissa took her in and cared for her as another daughter. She and Lucretia were like sisters, even though Vega had been sent to Durmstrang based on her mother's wishes, which Narcissa complied with.

At first, Vega struggled to gain a footing in Durmstrang, but she managed to gain some respect, mostly by breaking the arms of many of the wizards who tried to take liberties with her; not to mention the permanent injuries she dealt them. They respected her a little bit more, she could be a nice and even tempered girl when she wanted to.

Get on her bad side and a person was really taking their chances.

Narcissa stated that Vega reminded her of Bellatrix in that way, before she got messed up by falling into her obsession with the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord did have all of the right answers for a while but in some ways, he used the purebloods like puppets on strings to accomplish his own ends. Vega hoped that he would never return, even if there were whispers at Durmstrang that he was not completely gone.

"Lucretia has told me a little bit about you, Nym as well," Harry answered with his eyes on Vega.

"Only the good things, I hope," she responded as she crossed her arms and eyed him appraisingly.

"Many of the good things," Harry answered, with the two of them locking eyes. "You have quite the reputation at Durmstrang."

"Depends on the one that you're talking about," Vega stated as she looked at him and waited for him to give an answer.

"The one that you're one of the top duelists in your school," Harry responded and he caught the smug look on Vega's face. "So does Durmstrang earn its reputation?"

"Mostly, although it's not as simplistic so called common knowledge at Hogwarts states," she admitted before she added in a diplomatic manner. "The curriculum is intense; they want to weed out the weak."

That sounded rather interesting to Harry, and he wondered if there was something shady going on with that school. Then again, each school had their own ways of doing what they wanted to do.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall waited as she thought about the notices that she received about the exams that Hermione Granger and Harry Potter was going to take. At first, she found herself skeptical about whether or not two students were going to get past their exams this early. Learning ten months worth of material in four months, well that was something that would scare most students away. Granted, for some students trying to learn ten months of material in ten months was rather daunting.

Yet they not only met the standards that were set, but they exceeded. The exams were such where they had to receive an Exceeds Expectations on all of their courses, and nothing below. An acceptable was not acceptable; rather it was something that would hold them back. If they wished to move on, they had to be the very best.

Harry got all Outstandings in his exams which was most impressive and Hermione got mostly Outstandings, although she got Exceed Expectations in her Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Potions exams. And those grades were borderline, where if she would have gotten one more point either way. Minerva offered a thought about that, she knew that Hermione would be a perfectionist. She saw the signs in the eyes of the younger girl and hoped that Harry would make sure that she did not lose herself in her studies.

Although Minerva would be lying if she did not think that she would have taken the exams early and take the fast track if she got the chance. There were instances where she felt everything was slowed down past a certain point during the third and fourth years especially. Although that was the standards that the Board of Governors laid down and Minerva did not want to rock the boat any more than she had to. So she let it go and hoped that everything would turn out for the better even though there were times where the lax standards caused many to not be pushed their to their full limits.

Harry Potter impressed her, students challenged her in different ways and young Mister Potter challenged her in a good way. She actually made it her mission to try and figure out ways to enhance his learning, but to his credit, he accomplished every challenge. That brought a slight smile to the face of Minerva, he was much like his mother in that way.

Minerva could only imagine Lily's rage when she found out that there was a fast track out of this school. She got agitated by the stupidity of the vast majority of magical users easily but she had certain ambitions, refusing to allow the Hogwarts curriculum to bog her down too much. The only reason why Harry knew was because he asked.

A knock on the door brought her out of her musings.

"Enter," Minerva stated and the doors opened, to reveal Harry Potter and Hermione Granger who entered the office.

"Hello, Professor, you wished to see us," Harry responded with a charming smile and she edged back, taken off guard by that smile but she shook her head.

"I have received your exam results," Minerva stated as she looked at them with a tranquil and calm expression on her face.

"I know, I could have done a little bit…." Hermione stated but Harry cut her off.

"Actually I think that she was here to congratulate us on these results," Harry responded, a smile crossing his face before he added. "Unless I am mistaken."

"No you were not mistaken, Mr. Potter," Minerva responded as she crossed her arms and shifted the papers on her desk, stacking them a bit more neatly before she focused fully on them. "I must say, I'm very pleased. And you exceeded all of the expectations that one would expect."

Harry tried not to let that get to his head; otherwise he would not be able to fit his head through the door. Still , it made him smile a little bit and he could tell that Hermione had a smile crossing her face as well. The brunette bookworm looked carefully around and hid the smile, careful not to seem too assured of herself.

"As for your courses, each and every teacher will have their individual manner in handling your unique situation," Minerva responded as she watched them. "I trust they will be in contact with you within the next few days. I will assign your work for second year after class, and will use you as a teaching assistant when you are with your peers."

"Why can't we move to the next year of courses full time?" Harry asked.

Minerva sighed. "That's not my call, Mr. Potter. Dumbledore and the Board of Governors felt that you should remain with your year mates in class, as to not set a bad example. Although I'm not sure what that bad example will be."

Harry was unsure about what that bad example would be either.

"I trust you will not hesitate to come to me should you have any inquiries," Minerva responded and Harry smiled before Hermione was the one answered.

"Of course not Professor," Hermione responded, a small bit of her worried that people might wonder why she moved up so faster, but a larger part of her decided not to say anything. That was their problem if they could not accelerate their education and Hermione felt satisfaction that she would be allowed an opportunity that someone like Draco Malfoy did not seize. Or perhaps he was unable to, that made her smile.

She doubted that he would really work for something like this, rather he would coast by on his laurels.

"Unless you have any further questions, I believe that will be all," Minerva stated when she watched them.

"Yes, that will be all, have a good day, Professor McGonagall," Harry stated to her and she offered a rare smile.

"You as well Mr. Potter and keep up the commendable work," she added as they got up and shook hands with her, before they spun around and left her offer. She watched them leave.

Despite being left at the Dursleys, Lily and James would be proud that Harry turned out well despite them. It just went to show people that it mattered only what was on the inside and what was in the bloodline. Minerva was impressed by Harry and looked forward to watching his continued growth and development, along with Miss Granger as well.

She respected both James and Lily as students and as peers. Even though she noticed that Harry took more after Lily, to the extent that he did not suffer the presence of fools very well. He had some minor physical attributes much like James but he would not look as much of him as he aged. At least that's what Minerva speculated.

Although Minerva felt the strong desire to hex Snape or transfigure him into a donkey to better reflect his personality, given how he went on about the spawn of James Potter. He saw things as he wanted to see them and Dumbledore offered classic enabler behavior for him.

* * *

If there was a title for Oliver Wood it would be slave driver. Or that was at least what Harry suspected he would think if he did not live for the excitement and the potential thrills that Quidditch Practice would bring. Hermione stuck around for the first bit of practice but after a while, she signaled that she was packing it in, after about two hours.

Harry caught the snitch over and over again. Wood made him catch it blindfolded as well, his theory being that Harry should be able to do so because his vision was impaired. The fact he had other senses like super sharp hearing was always good and allowed him to hear the Snitch.

"I don't think I'll be able to sit for a week," Fred Weasley groaned or maybe it was George, Harry never bothered to tell them apart. They both struck a mean Bludger and had potential as minions.

"My backside will be numb for a week," the other Weasley twin stated as he rubbed his keister.

A tall black third year rolled her eyes when she looked at the twins, she was one of the chasers, Angelina Johnson. "That's the last thing I wanted to hear."

A dark haired girl with blue eyes shook her head, she was the second chaser, Alicia Spinett. "Yeah, that really is. I mean, we got it worse than you."

Katie Bell bit her lip and offered a sigh. She was blonde with brown eyes and despite being a second year, she was nicely developed. Then again all three of the girls were, the robes strained against them, saturated with sweat. "I'll sleep well tonight."

"I would hit the showers, but I don't know if I can make it that far," one of the Weasley twins stated.

"It wasn't that bad," Harry offered when he shrugged but the team gave him glares but a smile crossed his face.

"Whatever you say, Wood Junior."

Harry's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. The Weasley Twins really knew how to turn everything into a joke but he had a feeling that they would not be complaining that much after they won the Quidditch Cup. He was ready even though everyone seemed to roll their eyes. He saw the other team members stumble around.

"Have a nice evening," Harry responded as he moved off to the showers. He would be lying if he said was not a little bit sore, Wood did make sure to get the most out of their time together. Although he also got something that most professional team captains did not get, results.

He stripped his clothes before he felt the warm shower water wash over his body. He carefully relaxed in the shower before he felt a pair of soft and feminine hands on his body. Harry relaxed when he felt the person behind him lather up his back.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

"Hi Harry, knew you'd get done before too long," Tonks responded and he turned around to see that she was as naked as he was. She cupped him when he turned around but he shifted positioning and backed her against the wall. She shivered against him when he rubbed his head against her entrance.

"Nice and wet for me, without the shower," Harry stated as he tweaked her nipples a little bit, causing her rubbing the head across her slit, before reaching forward and lathering her breasts up with the soap.

"Oh yeah Harry," Tonks breathed whilst Harry's lips wrapped around her mouth and he kissed her against the wall. Her back pressed against the wet surface, her legs spread, waiting for him.

She did not have to wait for very long when his cock speared inside her, making her insides squirm with delight. Tonks staved off a very powerful orgasm from his cock being inside her. The young wizard pushed back before he thrust into her center and pounded into her pussy with rapid fury. She wrapped her legs around him and moaned heatedly, fogging up the shower in more ways than one, when he thrust into her pussy.

The dark haired wizard continued to pick up the pace, ripping his cock into her, feeling her tight snatch lovingly caress his prick as he pumped into her. He picked up the pace and picked up her arousal, feeling her squeeze him. Her breasts grew in his hands, and he squeezed them. Her nipples were now the size of erasers thanks to her powers and he licked his tongue down them carefully.

"Oh fuck me, yes, fuck me," Tonks breathed heavily; she used a charm to cause milk to leak from her breasts and Harry latched his mouth onto her nipple, before sucking her like a nursing babe.

He pushed his cock into her warm box, while he sucked on her heaving breasts and also pinched her ass. The sensations continued to go through his body when she tightened herself around his cock and he beat into her heavily. Her hair was a long bubble gum pink, and his hands ran all over her body.

"So good, so hot," Harry stated, after he removed his mouth from her breasts and pushed himself back before he speared himself into her pussy with his hard pole.

The eyes of Tonks bulged out.

"Nymmy, you feel so good," Harry grunted as he cupped her ass and he speared into her. She slid against the wall, her eyes closed in sheer ecstasy when he picked up the pace into her pussy.

The sheer amount of the thrusts Harry gave her lit Tonks up and made her nipples harden with the lustful desire. He could only bring her to these sensations, he could only give her pleasures that she could scarcely dream about. This cock was her gift, a gift that she would never let go. Her cunt wrapped around his member when she rubbed him, it never ceased to amaze her.

Harry realized that this pussy could be tight forever given her powers, it expanded to fit him the best and to give him the most pleasurable experience. The seventeen year old Hufflepuff witch moaned in pleasure, the desire dripped down from her body, and he thrust deep into her, his cock cut a path into her. Her lips rubbed him, swollen with hot desire.

Tonks felt her body heat up with another orgasm and she gave a throaty groan when he pushed into her hard, feeling her fluids spill onto his cock. This lubricated him even more whilst she saw stars and her mind rattled, biting down on her tongue and feeling the pleasure that he gave. The two worked against each other, their hips meeting together trust by trust.

Harry felt himself building up and he trust into her. She screamed and felt her body tense up carefully. The Metamorphmagus noticed that her hair changed colors randomly, which meant that she was having an extremely powerful orgasm. That was one of the quirks of magic; it had an unpredictable side effect.

The two continued their shower time fun, with Harry thrusting deep into her, pushing him into her. Her pussy tightly wrapped around him and he allowed an explosion of his seed to flood her pussy.

"Oh fuck yeah," Harry grunted as he felt the sweet pleasure of release and flooded his cum into her center, splashing into her center. Several ropes shot into her waiting womb, when he continued to pump into her carefully, the woman grinding her mound on his when she breathed heavily.

Tonks screamed loudly and passed out in Harry's arms as he pulled out of her. She came to her senses soon enough but that was a hell of an explosion. Her mind and body was rocked from it.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

**Dear Harry:**

**As always, you describe a rather active life, although I'm sure you're holding out with some of the more intimate details. Did I just write that?**

**So anyway, sorry it took me a little bit to get back to you. Classes are murder. Granted, it's not so much the quality of the work but rather the sheer quantity of it. I get the preparing people for their future's things, I really do.**

**Although your little harem scheme….well it's fascinating. I don't know whether or not to pity you. You do realize that the fairer sex can get hostile over the littlest things.**

**Granted, we aren't that fair when we think about it, with matters of the heart, but oh well, such is life, and all that jazz.**

**Anyway, good luck on your Quidditch Match. Not that you need my luck. Herbology sounds interesting, pity that I can't sneak in and attend that one. You're going to have to send me the memories of that class. I'm sure there's some kind of spell that you can use, isn't there?**

**So anyway, I don't think that I have that much more to say. If I think of anything else, well I'll send that back when I reply to you. Kind of hard to get in touch with you easily when you're in no man's land wherever that school is. Do you even know where that school is? Or is it just some vaguely magical thing where it is everywhere, yet it's nowhere?**

**Talk to you soon,**

**Pamela.**

* * *

**Dear Pamela,**

**Quidditch Match against Hufflepuff happened, and guess what; Snape was the referee. Yeah I know, given that there is a fifty percent likelihood that he wants to kill me. I don't know what I ever did to him.**

**Of course, if we ever need more oil ,someone could drill the top of his scalp. That would work well. We won, as if there was any doubt. One more match and we've got the Quidditch Cup in the bag.**

**I'm debating on whether or not I want to go after the thing that's on the third floor. You know what I'm talking about, we've discussed it before. I'm pretty sure someone's after it. Given what it is, I'm not surprised. Money or immorality, it's very tempting to grab onto it. Providing of course, it's not a counterfeit.**

**I'm trying to figure out what I find more disturbing. The fact that Dumbledore potentially put students at risk by putting the real thing in school to bait someone trying to steal it or the fact that Dumbledore put students at risk by putting a fake thing in the school; either scenario isn't really that good. I'll sleep on that. Dumbledore's a genius but he's a step too slow. Guess old age even catches up to wizards. Guy's been around for a couple hundred years by the looks of him, so he's been around the block a few times. Maybe he needs to step back before someone retires him.**

**Hermione and I are befriending the Hogwarts Gamekeeper, he should have a nice and loose tongue….actually I heard a rumor that he drinks himself silly and has a loose tongue. Which is why everyone knows about that little beauty mark on my forehead, despite the fact that they should not. Thanks Hagrid, thanks a lot. Still he'll be useful to get information.**

**Charms to view memories, yes they exist but you need a special device to view them, it's called a Pensieve. As for the school, it's vaguely somewhere in Scotland.**

**For the Collective, you know there's a spot open for you once you're ready to take it. Maybe after I get this insanity trial of becoming a wizard done, the two of us can get together.**

**Did your petition about Luthorcorp get through, or did he just throw it in the trash?**

**Hope to hear from you soon,**

**Harry.**

* * *

Everyone had an Achilles heel, it was just a matter of finding the right way to exploit it. Of course, any self-aware person would understand their weaknesses and do what they had to do to counteract them. That was common sense, no question about it. Harry smiled a little bit when he thought about the one glaring weakness that most wizards and witches had.

Deprive them of their wands and they would suffer one hundred percent of the way. That's why Harry refused to be reliant on his wand in any way. He always used it in public in front of other users of this world, but it was a front to make them thing that he was sufficient of it like the rest of them were. In private, he practiced the spells without a wand. He actually felt a bit more at ease doing magic without the stupid stick to begin with but he had to use the stupid stick to make the sheep think that he was one of them.

That couldn't further be from the truth.

"So, this Hagrid guy, you think Dumbledore's going to tell him what's going on?" Hermione whispered to Harry and Harry nodded.

"Word around the school, according to Daphne at least, is Dumbledore fixed up Hagrid with this job after he got expelled," Harry commented as the two of them made their way down to the grounds. "You can't buy that kind of loyalty, it gets conditioned. He could have been exiled but Dumbledore came through for him."

' _And I'm sure Hagrid knows how lucky he turned out to be,'_ Harry thought to himself when he walked forward with Hermione, the two of them continuing towards their destination.

The truth was, he learned all that he could about Hagrid and the man favored the drink a little bit too much. When he started drinking, his tongue got a little slick and secrets spilled from his mouth.

Harry knocked on the door and the door opened with Hagrid answering it. He was a giant of a man, imposing, but Harry knew from word of mouth that he would not hurt a fly. Unless said fly did something to insult Dumbledore. Again, it was fanatical loyalty, but Harry appreciated that. Dumbledore might not even realize that he had a group of people that followed his every word without question. He doubted very much that it was a conscious effort for Dumbledore lacked a certain amount of imagination.

That was beside the point now.

Hagrid's expression brightened up. "Harry, I must have missed you this year, but I've haven't seen you since you were a baby, come in, come in."

Now Harry sensed certain cues from people and it was obvious Hagrid thought a lot about his parents. That gave him the door he needed to exploit something.

"This is Hermione," Harry told him, making conversation. "Thank you for letting us inside, I hope it wasn't any trouble."

The innocent and wide eyed first year act, it worked out well to lower Hagrid's defenses. He was a simple minded type, bless him. Harry gave an "aw shucks" type smile that was expected from a Gryffindor.

Hagrid waved off his words. "It was no trouble, no trouble at all. Sit down make yerselves at home."

Hermione and Harry sat down and they made themselves comfortable. Hagrid poured them some tea and put out some rock cakes. Hermione reached for one but Harry shook his head.

"Trust me, your teeth will thank you later," Harry whispered so Hagrid could not hear him but Hermione could .

'So, how are yer classes?" Hagrid asked when as he kept his eyes on them.

"Fine, they hold my interest well enough," Harry responded, returning the look.

"Yeah, that's right, McGonagall can't stop praising you, not that I blame her with marks like yours," Hagrid stated, with a smile. "Two of the top students of the year."

"Thank you Hagrid, but Harry's much better," Hermione responded but Harry patted her on the hand.

"Don't worry, it will give you something to strive for," Harry responded, feeling that it gave Hermione a challenge to push herself beyond the bar that Harry set. The emerald eyed sorcerer knew that he kept pushing himself to new heights. He kept meeting his limits and exceeding them. He was able to comprehend information much faster than the average person out there and he was beginning to wonder why.

"Yer parents were among the top of their year too, Harry," Hagrid commented idly and Harry smiled, trying to take this conversation in a more personal angle.

"So you knew them, well?" Harry asked, slowly reeling Hagrid in.

"Ah yes, I know them pretty well, they were the best of the best, two finer people I've never met, they've never deserved to die the way they did," Hagrid stated before he cleared his throat and Harry swore he saw a tear trickle down Hagrid's large cheek. "Mind you, they did so protecting you so it wasn't too bad."

"I'm sure it wasn't," Harry commented lightly while feeling like he was reeling Hagrid in for more information.

"It was me who rescued you from the house, wasn't much larger than my hand," Hagrid stated to show him and Hermione smiled, before she wondered what Harry was doing.

"So you have my gratitude," Harry answered in a crisp and cool voice, but he could not allow his agitation to fester at Hagrid for too long.

"Twas no trouble at all," Hagrid answered whilst he poured himself a drink and Hermione chimed in.

"So I'm sure you're up to all kinds of interesting things at this school," Hermione answered; she smiled before she added. "Being the Gamekeeper and going in the Forest, I'm sure you get a chance to meet all sorts of interesting creatures."

"Well I don't mean to brag, but yeah," Hagrid responded when he looked rather modest.

"Oh, I'm sure you have some interesting tales to tell us about your time and maybe a few share of interesting stories about my parents," Harry commented when he eyed him carefully and slid the cup towards Hagrid, the drink was a little bit more interesting and full of alcoholic content than what he served Harry and Hermione.

Hagrid took a sip of his drink and he began to tell his tales, about the interesting creatures he encountered. Granted they were things that were common knowledge of what was in the Forest. Although the rumors that werewolves lived in the forest was always quite fanciful, given the fact that werewolves were humans that were cursed. The young wizard heard more and more tales.

"Fascinating creatures you've met," Harry stated as he saw Hagrid was relaxed. The wizard carefully watched him before he offered the opening. "Have you ever come across a third headed dog?"

"Three headed dog, in fact I do, he's my pet," Hagrid stated in a proud voice, as only Hagrid could be proud about having that three headed thing as a pet. Harry picked up that he was getting more relaxed, more at ease about what he was telling them.

"What purpose would a three headed dog have?" Hermione asked, catching onto what Harry had in mind.

"Oh all sorts of things," Hagrid stated as he watched the two of them, a smile crossing to face. "They are loyal companions and they can guard treasure."

Harry smiled when he thought he was reaching the point where he needed when he poured Hagrid another drink. "And if someone powerful wanted something guarded, they would realize that nothing could better than to use such a loyal pet to guard it. I'm sure it would be the perfect tool to guard something. Cerebus I believe the proper term was."

"Yeah, that's what it's called in Greek Mythology," Hagrid stated, he knew that much.

"Fascinating," Harry stated in an interested tone of voice. "So, how does one soothe the savage beast?"

"Ah, with Fluffy he's pretty easy," Hagrid admitted as he watched them with bloodshot eyes. "All you need to do is play in a little music and it lulls him to sleep .Dumbledore took all of the books out because of that, so don't you two be telling anyone."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Harry answered with a smile, feeling that this was too good to be true, just a little bit more and he would have what he needed. "And I'm sure Dumbledore trusted you above all else to trust that your pet would be competent enough for the job."

"Trust, me Fluffy is more than competent," Hagrid said as he drank a little bit more, with Harry putting a slight compulsion charm on the bottle to help prod Hagrid along. Not that the half giant needed much prodding.

"Who would Dumbledore trust more than you?" Hermione asked carefully, choosing her next few words.

Hagrid answered with a bit of a blood shot and tense expression in his eyes. "Well, Sprout for starters, then Flitwick and McGonagall, they've been here for a long time. Quirrell has been here for years too."

"I thought the rumor was the Defence job was cursed," Hermione said with interest.

"He was the Muggle Studies teacher for years, but he switched subjects this year; he developed that stutter after that, should have stuck with his other class," Hagrid added with a chuckle. "And Snape…Dumbledore trusts Snape as well."

"So if Dumbledore trusts Snape, that must mean you must trust him," Harry added in a nonchalant tone of voice.

Hagrid did not see anything wrong with this line of questioning. "Snape might seem a bit shifty but Dumbledore has his reasons."

"I'm sure he does," Harry agreed before he poured Hagrid another drink. "So did any of them trust you enough to tell you about their little contributions? Or were they less trusting than Dumbledore was of your talents?"

Hagrid frowned before he coughed and got himself another bottle, this time something a bit stronger, Harry slipping a slight compulsion spell on that one as well. Harry and Hermione kept their poker faces on, not knowing how much information they got from him.

"Oh yeah I heard about it, Sprout, it's the Devils Snare with her," Hagrid slurred as he hiccupped slightly. "Nasty little bugger that one, fire's the best way."

Harry smiled, he had the perfect weapon at hand or rather at eye.

"Flitwick, some kind of charm, he's a master of animation, just catch the right key and it will be the door to your success," Hagrid answered with a hiccup before he crossed his arms. "I really shouldn't be telling you this."

"Hagrid, it's okay, trust me," Harry responded with a knowing smile that Hagrid misinterpreted as an innocent "aw shucks" expression. "You trusted my parents and they were okay people, weren't they?"

"Yeah, McGonagall, she transfigured this living chess set, never been one for the game meself," Hagrid admitted as his blood shot eyes widened and he had another drink. "And Quirrell, well he's got this troll, bigger than the one that attacked on Halloween even. And Snape, well I don't know, but I'd figure it was some kind of Potion. Dumbledore had something too but he didn't really say. He holds his cards close to his chest."

"Well, I'm sure what Dumbledore has is the trickiest one to get past," Hermione responded, wishing that she had more information and Harry did as well.

They talked for a little bit more, until Hagrid said that he needed to lay down. Hermione and Harry edged out and he smiled.

"Did you get what you wanted?" Hermione whispered in Harry's ear.

"Of course, I did," Harry answered when he watched her carefully.

"So the Philosopher's Stone?" Hermione asked with interest. "What kind of plans are you going to have with it?"

"The kind of plans that will open doors that I don't think many in that school could ever imagine," Harry responded in his most cryptic voice. "So, let's get our homework done."

"I can't believe we put it off that long," Hermione responded shifting herself but Harry smiled.

"Hermione, we've got the work done quicker than anyone else," Harry added in a calm tone of voice.

"Of course, master," Hermione answered as she inclined her head, knowing that if Harry thought it went well, then it must have gone well.

"Only in the bedroom, Hermione," Harry remarked with a chuckle and Hermione nodded.

* * *

"So, Nym is not going to join us?"

Harry and Lucretia was about to head to the third floor corridor, under the cover of Harry's invisibility cloak. The two of them walked slowly, careful for the cloak not to slip. The blonde turned towards him with a smile crossing her face and bit down on her lips before she turned her head.

"Nymphadora retaliated against the Weasley Twins and one of their charming pranks," Lucretia stated, barely hiding her amusement. "She was not adept enough to escape detection. So she's spending her time in detention. McGonagall wasn't too happy."

"I'm certain," Harry answered when the pair walked their way, holding their ears against the door. "I'm thinking that people might come to the same conclusion that I do, and that's they could get Hagrid drunk."

"So you think someone's after this Stone?" Lucretia asked him but Harry's eyes turned towards her. "Of course you think that someone's after the stone."

Harry was pleased to elaborate on his theory when he watched the blonde walk towards him. "Well it's quite simple really. The Stone wouldn't be brought to the school and Dumbledore wouldn't have made a huge production out of it unless he's trying to lure someone out into the open."

"So, Snape?" Lucretia asked him but Harry shook his head.

"No, Snape doesn't seem to be the type to care much for gold and he is too much of a miserable bastard to want to live forever," Harry responded curtly as they stood, carefully making sure that Filch or Mrs. Norris or any of the teachers were sulking around.

If it was up to Harry, he would have another guard there besides a very nasty three headed dog. Not that he denied the effectiveness of that but still one would think that they would put a little bit more out there than that. The teeth and three heads deterred most but if they came to the same conclusion that others did, and that was get Hagrid drunk, there should have been a backup plan.

Lucretia waved her wand and performed a charm that soothed Fluffy to sleep.

"Make sure you keep that up, I'll take care of what's down there," Harry responded as Lucretia turned her attention to Fluffy who fell asleep next to the trap door.

Harry looked down and saw the vines, they were seemingly harmless but things were not always as they seemed. He squint his eyes carefully, watching them, studying the vines, before he aimed his eyes. A heavy blast of heat vision took care of the Devil's Snare. He waited for a moment for the vines to wilt before he spun back around.

"Coast is clear."

Lucretia nodded, when Harry grabbed her around the waist and they dropped down to the ground gently. He didn't just cause the Devil's Snare to retreat, he may have destroyed it.

"So what was down here?" Lucretia asked and Harry's eyes turned to her before a smile crossed his face.

"Devil's Snare," he responded and her eyes perked up before he responded to her unanswered question. "Do not worry; I used a flame spell to cause it to retreat."

Harry walked forward towards a room with the winged keys. There was a buzzing that he heard above him and he carefully spun around as he studied it. He was looking for a certain key and he knew what he wanted.

He grabbed the broomstick, it was only marginally better than the school brooms that they suffered for flying lessons. Harry mounted the broom and flew up, grabbing the winged key in a moment. It did not have a chance.

With another fluid motion, Harry swooped down and walked towards the door before he placed the key in the lock. He turned it and the door clicked open.

Lucretia followed him inside before she eyed the chessboards. Given that this particular task was dreamed up by Minerva McGonagall it was not going to be that easy, so she turned over towards him.

"Chess is not really my thing," Lucretia admitted, she played a little bit of it, but it really was not her cup of tea. "I hate to say it, but this is one time where Weasley's idiot savant tendencies would come in handy."

Harry shook his head, he played chess but he hated the magical version of the game. There was something about the moving pieces that caused the entire point of chess to be lost but he turned around, eyeballing what he had to do. His arms crossed when he watched it, biting down on his lips. He wondered if there was a simple way.

Someone who wanted to make things more difficult on themselves would try and pay the chess game all the way through.

Something told Harry that whoever was after the stone would not want to try and play this game all of the way through. Which is why he was trying to come up with a different tactic so he could defeat the chest pieces.

"So do you think we should play?" Lucretia asked when she watched him.

Harry shook his head. "No, I've got an idea, an awful idea. I've got a wonderful, awful idea."

"How can an idea be wonderful and awful?" Lucretia asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry reminded himself that purebloods weren't that cultured. "Muggle thing, never mind."

"Ah," Lucretia stated before a question came to mind. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to beat McGonagall's chess game in one move," Harry responded and this caused Lucretia to raise an eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

Harry simply smiled as his hand glowed with a purple light. A loud explosion rang out, blasting the chess pieces to pieces with one fell shot. She turned towards Harry with a smile, when the blonde Slytherin leaned backwards and watched everything blow up to pieces leaving the chess board clear.

Harry stepped onto the board and saw that they did not regenerate themselves. This gave them the opportunity to move on through their quest.

"See, I beat it one move," Harry responded with a smile.

"Very well done,"

The two walked past the dust and debris. It did not regenerate and this allowed the duo to move into the next room.

The grunt of the troll echoed through his ear and he waited, before he told Lucretia to step back.

The troll's giant club swung towards him but Harry dodged it, using reflexes that were bred by weeks of Quidditch practice. Having the Weasley twins smack flying bludgers near him was good practice after all. He blinded the troll with a flash bang and also blocked Lucretia's vision slightly, before he sent the heat vision through the beast.

He was sliced in half. Controlling the heat vision he was able to only harm the beast without setting anything else on fire.

"So another flame charm," Lucretia stated with a smile as she wrinkled her nose at the smell of burned troll flesh. "That seems to be a specialty of yours."

She swore that there was something else to what Harry did but if she was to know, she would find out about it in due time. Now the two continued to walk forward, before the second to last part of the trial, which was Snape's Potions riddle. That was the one that could prove to be damning.

"So, poison in two of them?" Harry stated when he read the riddle quickly and scanned them. "The corks are different on this one and this one. The rest of them have never been open, never been touched. Never been unsealed by magic or otherwise."

"And how do you know this?" Lucretia asked Harry, not accusing him, she was curious, that was all.

Harry smiled mysteriously, before he peered over his shoulder towards her and gave her the answer of. "I have a good eye for detail."

These traps weren't the hardest in the world which allowed Harry to deduce one thing. They were all to lure a person into a false sense of security. The traps at the beginning and the end were the most dangerous. Although if one was well read enough or smart enough to figure things out, they could get past Fluffy. But most might not, although there was something else beyond the horizon. He stepped forward and watched carefully, taking the potion that would allow him to pass through the black flames.

He stood in front of a handsome looking mirror and a smile crossed his face.

Staring at him from the mirror was his own reflection and standing beside him was a dark haired girl with short hair and black robes. Standing next to her was a tall blonde girl with blue eyes that wore robes with a combination of red and blue. Harry saw of them, smiling back at him, before he stepped up to the mirror and placed his hand on it. They stood tall and proud over the world that they created and helped grow. He recognized them both, Faora and Kara stood on the other side of the mirror. They were asleep but one day they would stand beside him.

"I must have the Stone, to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands," Harry stated and Kara nodded, before she pointed towards the Harry in the mirror.

Somehow, the stone dropped into Harry's pocket. That was the trick to the mirror. To get the stone, they needed to protect it. The heart's desire was strong, and that's what Harry desired above all else.

Lucretia watched when Harry popped out, the fake stone having been left inside the mirror.

"So you have it?" she asked him and Harry threw an arm around her, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, I have it," Harry responded, before he tilted her back and kissed her on the lips. She returned the kiss hungrily. "We'll be able to find out how it works and return it to Flamel, when Dumbledore destroys the dupe."

"So we're going to make our own?" Lucretia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Between the two of us, we should be able to figure it out," Harry responded with a smile, as they made their way back up before they were missed.

* * *

"Father came from an long line of decorated military leaders," Faora explained to Harry whilst the two walked though the crystalized village before them. Kara remained in the stasis tube, but he felt a slight connection towards her as well. "I should know, I've heard about them constantly, he was rather proud. His father forced him to go to military school at an age that was barely older than you are now. He was pleased at the results."

Harry turned around before he had a question to ask her. His eyes traveled over her form, she wore the black robes that tightened around her body. "So, I have to ask you about my powers."

"The yellow solar radiation increases your already formidable physical attributes," she informed him as they walked. "Although our father informed me that a failsafe has been implemented so that your powers are not completely exposed until you are training. The powers of heat vision, x-ray vision, enhanced hearing and sight, gale force breath, and flight will come to you in due time. I take it you have received hints of those powers recently."

"Yes, the heat vision, the enhanced hearing, and the X-Ray Vision," Harry confirmed to her and she placed her hand on his before she nodded in confirmation. "Although with the heat vision and the X-Ray vision, it comes and it goes. The heat vision only triggers when I'm in a high tension situation and it takes some concentration to control, so I don't burn everyone around me to a crisp."

Faora looked thoughtful, before she sat down on the rocks and invited Harry to do the same. The two siblings sat next to each other.

"The heat vision is triggered by high emotions," Faora responded when she placed her hand within Harry's. "One of those emotions could potentially be anger, another could be fear, another could be lust. Regardless your powers are still developing, as you master them, you can turn it on and off at will. However, given that you have tapped into those powers at a much younger age, the rules might have changed. And that's not counting your magical abilities which change much of the game. Kara and I went to similar things when we trained our powers, both magical and otherwise."

Faora placed a hand on her chin and looked thoughtful.

"You can get it more refined. The fail safes implemented will allow a certain percentage of your powers to be locked until I can properly train you."

"How much?" Harry asked but Faora bit her lip and thought about it.

"I do wish the General was more forthcoming with this information but as soon I awaken, that is a journey the three of us will figure out," Faora added when she ran her hands through her hair and rolled her shoulders back, deep in thought. . "The X-Ray Vision, it's a simple process. You have to focus intently on the object and activate that trigger in your brain. But do not make it obvious. People will start to ask questions of you if you do. I'm sure we can both agree that many people do not prefer to be stared at."

Harry shuddered, he found that a little bit creepy himself come to think about it and his sister grabbed his hand tightly. She ensured Harry followed her gaze.

"Focus on that ledge over there, what do you see behind it?" Faora told him, pointing him in the right direction. "I will inform you if you are incorrect or not."

Harry focused carefully as he tried to sink in every single detail.

"I see several scorpions behind it, and eggs, left behind by some bird likely," Harry responded when he focused with his X-Ray vision.

"Very good, is there anything else?" Faora asked when she watched him carefully, edging closer to him.

"There is a lizard, he's being territorial in what he thinks is his nest," Harry responded and she grabbed his hand in hers.

"Keep focusing to that degree and everything shall turn out for the best," Faora informed him when she carefully placed a finger to her mouth. "Everything will turn out quite well in fact, there is no question to how well it will turn out."

She cleared her throat before she decided to switch tactics.

"The super hearing, it can be a useful tool, enhanced as it is, providing you are able to focus on one distinct sound," Faora responded before she turned around and waved her hand. They shifted in the astral plane before they were ghosts in a city. "I want you to focus for the sound of a crying baby."

Harry tried to focus his super hearing, it was hard work.

"Remember, to block all sounds out of your head, nothing else but that one sound matters," Faora stated before she added carefully. "Once it enhances, you will hear millions upon millions of conversations and sounds simultaneously, and they could drive your brain to mush if you are not careful so there is a need to focus. There is much noise but focus on that one sound and it will be yours."

Harry did as she asked, focusing his expression off to one side and he heard the ringing and the cracking, cars moving, people shouting, talking on their cell phones, dogs barking, birds chirping, essentially everything one would hear in the city. The dark haired wizard pushed forward and he isolated the one sound. He moved off with his sister following him closely behind.

"Very good, you've found it," she stated in an appraising voice. "It took you much time to isolate the sound but that has to do with your inexperience with utilizing this power. Let's see if you can locate a barking dog using the same methods."

Harry spun around and focused towards a barking dog, there were several but he reached the nearest one.

"A guy who is cursing out his automobile for it to be unable to start," she stated and Harry in a much faster time found that. She grabbed him by the hand. "Excellent, now let us continue."

She had him locate several sounds, getting more obtuse.

"Find someone clicking their pen out of boredom."

Harry rushed up to the office and found that person.

"That is sufficient for today, you have made decent strides," Faora answered as she looked past for a moment before she properly turned to him. "But naturally even perfection can be improved on in many ways."

"Of course," Harry responded as he smiled.

"Carve this symbol into that stone with your heat vision," Faora stated when she held up the piece of paper, allowing Harry to burn the symbol into his mind. "Carefully focus, remember you could cause damage to others around you. Try not to do that, unless you are intentionally intending to inflict harm, which in that in case, make sure to inflict the most damage possible."

Harry smiled, he thought that was the general idea all things considered, so he turned his head around and focused on the large rock she presented for him. The rock was his canvas and the heat vision was his chisel. He smiled when he focused on his task. In some ways, it was like Transfiguration, where one had to have good visualization skills about a finished project. Otherwise they would falter one hundred percent of the way. Harry clicked his tongue and aimed his eyes, carefully beginning to carve into the rocks.

Slowly, as to not to break them apart, Harry began to carve the symbol into the rocks, he knew that with one miscue he could mess this up. That was why he took his time and made sure he did not botch anything about what he was doing. The wizard carefully carved it into the rock, using his eyes to trace a steady pattern. He shifted his head a tiny bit, before he carved a slight "U" shape into the pattern. It looked rather crooked before he bit down on his tongue as he slowly carved the symbol into the rock.

He about got it, easy does the trick now and he was getting closer, working the "U" into the rocks, it carefully curved upside down. The young wizard carefully made it his canvas and worked through it, one step after another.

He slid back easily when he allowed the rock to settle.

"A bit crooked but otherwise perfection," Faora remarked as she turned towards Harry. "It was a far better attempt than I would have believed previously."

"You don't have that much faith in me," Harry fired back with a teasing grin.

She shook her head and offered a smile towards him. "All of the faith in the world, my dear brother."

"That's good to know," Harry responded but no sooner did these words pass her mouth, did Faora straddle his lap and wrap her arms around him tightly.

"Your progress is amazing," she remarked when she watched him, and she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, even if it was more for show than anything. The dark haired girl ran her hands down Harry's chest, feeling his muscles underneath her soft hands. "In more ways than one."

Faora whispered huskily in Harry's ear.

"I think it's time for you to be rewarded," Faora whispered to him, licking lightly behind his ear. "Humans talk about wet dreams but I don't think that they ever experienced anything like I'm about to give you."

She cupped him lightly, but Harry reached around and grabbed her waist. His lips found hers in a burning hot kiss and she moaned eagerly into it. This was what she dreamed about, not just the perfect lover, but the perfect lover for her.

Faora edged back carefully, sliding against the ground, before she loosened the fastenings on her robe.

"I think we best do this properly," Faora responded as she slid the robe down her shoulders. "Make love to me as only you can."

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry drank in the sight of her mature body, the black hair that framed her face, the beautiful blue eyes that gazed at him. Her breasts begging to be touched and he placed his hands on them, running them down her body. Down her taunt stomach, her long lovely legs, and he skimmed her pussy.

"See that, it wants you, badly," Faora whispered to him and she sat down beside him, spreading her legs, feeling pleased at the way he touched her. "How about you indulge yourself in a taste first?"

"I'd be delighted, but I think it's only fair if you sample what I have to offer as well," Harry responded when he slipped his robes off to reveal his muscular body, with his erection pulsing towards her.

She reached over, lightly teasing him with her foot, before she bent down and gripped him in a firm grasp. "Delicious, I think that I'll find this little sampling quite tasty. You are blessed."

She laid back, with his cock and balls hovering over her face. Faora breathed her hot breath on him, it causing the tip to tingle, before she shoved it into her mouth, and began to suck on him, feeling his cock push against the back of her throat. The Kryptonian girl got into it, eighteen years old and whilst she had many toys, this was the first one she touched. The only one she would ever consider touching, her brother was made for her and she was bred to be his.

Harry without further pause spread open her hot pussy lips and stuck his tongue inside her core. The taste was not unlike anything he ever experienced before, his tongue twisted around her, making circular motions. His actions were rewarded by the loud moans from the back of her throat that moved up his cock while he speared it down her throat. He grabbed either side of her face, pumping it into her, making her rock back with the pleasure, with the delight and the desire.

Faora continued to taste this personification of male endowment, it pulsed in her mouth. The veins throbbed and twitched when she took him into the back of her throat. She sensed the sensations that he felt and then the sensations of his own tongue expertly working her pussy. He switched tactics, shoving his fingers in her, while he sucked eagerly on his clit. Her body responded to his touch more than anything, it felt a pleasure course throughout her.

' _Oh yes, you are good for me,'_ Faora breathed as his cock thrust into her throat. She tightly wrapped her lips around it, really working him over. She would give him the best blowjob she could although it paled to what the two could give each other in the real world.

Her lips wrapped around Harry's cock were like pure heaven and he felt her fluids spill onto his face. The scent of her caused his mind to grow wilder than usual. Her mouth alternated between sucking on his balls and his cock, and that was the feeling that caused him to dive into her pussy for seconds. He could eat this pussy all day and all night long, and his sister wanted him to do so. He cupped her ass when she lifted it and pinched her firm cheeks in his hand.

His balls tightened and let a steady current of his seed down her throat. His hips bucked forward and she sucked him dry, making lewd sounds with her mouth. The dark haired beauty really made the most out of her work and really drew all of the cum out of his balls.

She pulled off and sat up, a lustful expression on her face, when she parted her legs and put her fingers inside her. Faora brought the juices to her mouth and suckled on them, licking them from her fingers.

Harry must be inside her now, that was the only way. He was not leaving this dream world until he experienced the delights of her pussy.

He grabbed his hands around her wrists and pinned her down. She moaned when he held her down, her pussy got wetter at the thought of her own flesh and blood dominating her, making her his. Even though it was only mentally, they could do the physical bit later after she woke up.

"Increase our connection," she begged him and sure enough she felt his cock enter her pussy, ramming into her. It hit her in the right spots and touched her so nicely. "YES!"

"You've been such a dirty little girl, haven't you?" Harry grunted as he found his mouth to her breasts and latched onto her nipple sucking it.

She moaned, feeling the fire rising from her belly when his cock speared into her inner chambers. Her pussy burned for the desire, the desire of her baby brother fucking her in every which way. His balls slapped against her thighs when he took a few moments to rock up and spear into her, carefully pushing inside her. The dark haired Kryptonian closed her eyes and rocked her hips up, meeting his incoming thrusts head up, squeezing herself against him. She bit her lip down and moaned lustfully.

"Oh, yes, pound me," she moaned as she wrapped her arms tightly around his back and sank her nails into his back, scratching his back which added to the allure.

She could make him feel in ways that few other woman could. Harry got gratification from the women he slept with this far, but this seemed far more different. All Kryptonians would be like this, which made some sense. He thrust his cock into her tight pussy, driving it into, drilling it into her tight pussy, and working into her center. His thrusts got deeper, more intense, and touched every single bit of her.

Harry felt her cunt wrap around him tightly and she was brought to a huge orgasm that caused every nerve ending in her body.

Faora lost herself in the sensations that his penis brought her, she never thought, she never dreamed. Kara brought her plenty of satisfaction as they played, but this was something else entirely. He grabbed her hips and speared down into her center, carefully working into the center of her. His cock speared into her center, when he worked into her tightly.

"Love it, more, oh touch my breasts," Faora moaned lustfully.

"You're so horny, I love it," Harry stated as he sped up his thrusts into her, carefully working a steady path into her dripping hot pussy. His balls slapped against her thighs when he pulled out and pushed into her. "Shit, baby, you feel so good."

Faora bit down on her lip, happy to see that her brother was receptive to this. It was fortunate that he was put in a community where the only time that the word "incest" was ever used would be to refer to the name of a band. It was funny but it was true. She wondered if that got its fair share of raised eyebrows from the mundane raised.

There was no time to really worry about that, all she worried about was this example of manhood pushing in between her legs, burning her up. His cock buried deep within her pussy and she panted heavily, lifting her hips so it could spear deep within her waiting core. She wanted to feel it, she would have it, every single inch driven into her. Harry grabbed her hips carefully and hoisted himself up before she speared down into her tight cunt.

He felt bliss and it wrapped around him, he could feel her orgasm, her tight walls clenched his hard rock. Her clear fluids lubricated him and allowed his rapid fire thrusts to cause to go into her more and more. He was building up his own release but he knew that this would be the means to break them out of the dream land at least for tonight.

"About to cum," Harry groaned as he pushed into her with rapid fury.

"I want it inside me, fill me up with your sticky goo," Faora breathed when she rocked her hips up, panting heavily, when she clenched him tightly and clenched his stiff rock between her lips.

Harry grunted, making sure he brought her to another orgasm and indulged himself in the wonders of her breasts one more time. He pushed into her, rapid, tight, pushing into her. Her pussy clenched him and milked his cock until his cum spurted out, splashing his seed onto her inner walls in first a trickle and then a flood when he sprayed his heavy load between her creamy thighs.

He collapsed on her chest and felt that he would wake up to quite the mess in his bed.

"I love you," Faora breathed, burying her face into his neck. "And soon we will be together, and we will lead them."

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

Exams were approaching rapidly and Harry prepared to take his second year exams, as did Hermione. The two of them hoped to keep their role as the very best at what they did with their exams. There were whispers that Hermione was sleeping with Harry and she got preferred treatment because she was with Harry Potter. Whilst the sleeping with him part was true, it was the fact that people implied that Hermione needed any additional help with her studies was quite frankly insulting to him. It made him want to wrap his hands around the throats of the people who did that and strangle the life out of them..

He kept calm and sat in the back of the Defence Against the Dark Arts class, when he turned and eyed the class. Quirrell got to his feet but held a hand up in the air as Harry was about to walk out the door.

"Mr. Potter, a moment of your time if you p-p-please," Quirrell stated as he crossed his arms and faced him, with Harry wondering what this was all about. "Miss Granger you may leave."

Hermione eyed Harry nervously but he shook his head.

"It's fine, Hermione," Harry responded and she nodded before walking off..

"So, Mr. Potter," Quirrell stated as he kept his gaze on Harry. "I wished to s-s-speak with you."

Harry stood on his feet, before he saw something from beneath the turban. It was inhumane and he barely could stomach the sight of it. That put him on his guard.

"What did you want to speak with me about?" Harry asked, standing tense and alert.

' _He knows you fool, get him whilst the iron is hot,'_ a voice whispered beneath Quirrell's turban. _'I wish to speak with him, face to face.'_

"Mr. Potter, I note that you are intelligent beyond your peers, therefore, my master wishes to speak with you," the teacher stated as he peered towards Harry through narrowed eyes and the wizard shifted a little bit. He had his hand on his wand, which was a stance that was expected.

"By your master, you mean that stench underneath your turban," Harry answered in a cool voice.

This caused Quirrell to grimace and made him want to attack that impudent brat. When Voldemort put a person underneath his spell, he put them under completely and inspire great loyalty; that much was proven time and time again. Granted there were instances where the loyalty oath faded and cracked, when wizards and witches did not submit themselves properly to the cause.

' _Allow me to speak to him,'_ the voice hissed loudly.

"Master, you are not strong enough."

' _No, I have the strength for this,'_ he hissed out in a low and pained voice.

The turban unwrapped and Harry stepped back.

"Let me guess, that's a pimple that really got out of control," he responded in a voice that showed no fear.

"Harry Potter," the ghostly whisper stated. "See what I have become because of your hand. See what I have shifted into, mere flesh and vapor."

"So, you're him," Harry answered carefully shifting his arms together and waiting for the other shoe to drop. He was ready for an attack although he was more interested in hearing what he had to say. "You are Lord Voldemort."

"Yes, so you've done your homework but I expected nothing less from the likes of you," he hissed out slowly and painfully. "For you are the one who was marked to defeat me but we need not be enemies. Together, we can be formidable together, we can rule over them. I can see it in your eyes; you know that you're special."

"I am special," Harry responded before he added with a smile. "You on the other hand are special education."

Harry smiled back at the vaporized form of Voldemort, a knowing expression tugged on his lips. The young wizard intensely kept an eye on him, putting his hands on his hips before he waited and watched him.

"I do not think you appreciate the magnitude of what I may offer you," Voldemort responded when he turned towards Harry. "Together we can do much, together we can be kings above those that are beneath us."

Harry pondered that for a second before he responded.

"Let's say that I go with the assumption that we're going to be treated as equals, what do I get out of this?" Harry responded before he stopped and amended his statement. "Scratch that, I want to know something else. What do you get out of this?"

Voldemort was prompt with a response, his nasty misty face contorted.

"As for what I get out of this, a return to the full body that was destroyed on that Halloween night years ago," Voldemort commented when he looked at Harry before his face twisted into a malicious grin. "As for what you get, I can make it all go away. I can bring your parents back."

"And then I would be in your debt, providing that you are capable of performing magic that could raise the dead," Harry responded carefully as he kept his eyes locked onto his enemy, never allowing him to move. "And I doubt that very much."

Voldemort watched him, clicking his tongue before he moved forward.

"He's the key to the stone, seize him!" Voldemort hissed as he stalked his adversary.

Harry grabbed Quirrell around the hand and surprisingly, he burned his hand. A smile crossed his face, before he focused his mind and his powers towards his eyes.

Voldemort was having a flashback to Halloween Night and tried to maneuver before it was too late.

"Grab him before…."

Voldemort never finished rather Harry blasted pure heat into the back of his head. His eyeballs stung slightly less this time but he focused the heat towards Quirrell's body. The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was dead the moment he allowed Voldemort into his heart and soul. The black spirit faded, barely holding itself together. It passed through Harry.

A stabbing pain was felt through his scar, as if something was trying to break out to rejoin the black spirit. There was a loud thump that echoed through his ears, another loud thump, before he fell backwards, passing out, most frustratingly.

* * *

Harry found himself in the dream plane with Faora crossing her arms and putting her head down with a slight sigh escaping her lips. She threw her head back in a small amount of frustration, she feared that something like this could happen.

"It is as I feared," she responded and Harry watched her with a raised eyebrow.

"Could you be a little more specific?" Harry asked his sister, who smiled.

"That snake faced twat, when his body exploded, it forged a connection, a bit of his soul entered your forehead and latched onto that little lightning bolt right here," Faora stated before she dragged her finger significantly across the lightning bolt for emphasis. "Which is not necessary a bad thing, if you are able to absorb the knowledge without any of the harmful side effects."

Faora turned around and smiled before she spun back towards Harry to continue.

"I'm not sure how this happened but it forged a connection, and not the good kind like we have," Faora commented lightly when she put her hands on Harry's forehead and ran her hands down his body to make sure he was all completely there. She gave him a soft kiss on the forehead, as if she tried to soothe his pain. "So his soul bit latched to your head. I'm sure that is a consequence of him using some depraved form of magic to split his soul up into multiple parts. If it tears at a whim like that and latches itself onto something."

"That would explain how he survived spontaneous combustion, twice," Harry answered as she sat next to him.

"And I'm sorry for the fact you blacked out. It appears that the bit of soul in your forehead, has a negative reaction any time he is in proximity," Faora answered before she inclined her head with a soft sigh. "A living being, a person, it was not meant to happen this way. If I may hazard a guess, they weren't meant to be a soul container."

Harry remained thoughtful; he did believe that type of magic would not be something that would be for public consumption. He turned his head around before he looked up.

"Your body has suffered a shock," she responded as the Kryptonian watched him before she added in a crisp voice. "In fact, it is something that I had not foreseen. Had I known I would have taken further steps to protect you when I am able to, but once I've gotten strong enough, I will do what I can to remove the bit of soul from your head. While you retain the knowledge. But in the meantime, I will do what I can to suppress your connection from him. Your mastery of the mind arts won't completely close the connection because it was not something that was created through natural means. It was a fluke, if it were to happen one million times, the circumstances would never line up completely right."

Harry let that all sit in before he turned around.

"I can't believe that I was weak enough to pass out," Harry responded but she placed a hand on his cheek.

"You are not weak, you are rather strong," she responded in a firm voice as she stroked his cheek and looked lovingly into his green eyes. "But the strongest of us have our moments where we fade a little bit, yes I can believe that. And there will come a time where you will wake up and you will do what you've always done. The Stone is safe, is it not?"

Harry responded with a nod.

"And it will be returned to its rightful owner," Harry responded before he added. "Lucretia and I are close to figuring it out. It has to be done discreetly so no one finds out. But we should be able to crack the code before the summer. Another month or so and we're eighty percent done."

"And I'd imagine this Flamel might be wishing to move on given that he allowed this Stone to be guarded," Faora responded before she added and shifted. "Providing of course that Dumbledore did not interpret any directives Flamel gave him creatively."

After a moment of thought, he responded.

"Dumbledore has many strengths and many faults," Harry stated in a diplomatic tone of voice.

"Most men who are in a position of power do," Faora agreed before she placed her hands on his face. "The idea is to make these faults less prominent and the strengths more obvious when you go out there and do what you need to do. However, it can be done, you're eleven years old, be patient. You have all of the time in the world especially with your longevity."

"I will," Harry answered before he ran his hand over his chin when he responded carefully. "I do have a lot to learn from him, like it or not."

"Yes, that is wise, learn much from your friends, but you can learn even more from enemies," Faora responded when she watched Harry. "I do believe there is some time before you wake up so I will tell you some more information about our family background, best I could learn it myself. I believe that I told you that the House of Zod has had decorated military commanders throughout the history of Krypton."

"Yes, you said that," Harry agreed when he nodded before she continued.

"We were one of the most decorated families of Krypton, there were many houses, the house of Zod was one along with the House of El and the House of Ze, which composed of the marriages," Faora explained to him. "There were other families that were powerful, the Ka family, the Ur family, the Vell line, among others. But the House of El and the House of Ze represented two of the most powerful and prominent lines. The marriage between Kara's parents was very politically motivated with Zor-El only marrying her for the political connections that her family got and she was pressured into marrying a noble by her parents. Zor-El's true eye was on a young woman named Lara Lor-Van. The Van line was what you might call middle class, but Lara worked beyond those connections and became one of the top students in her year at the academy. She did not have the connections but she had the intelligence and the drive to excel beyond the expectations of her social class. She became what would be considered a doctor or a healer on Earth."

Faora paused.

"That should be admired," Faora responded carefully. "So, Zor-El had his sights set on Lara, but in reality, she only humored Zor-El's presence. Lara fell for Zor-El older brother, Jor-El."

"You look like you don't approve of that relationship," Harry answered but she smiled.

"Not so much as I and many others were surprised, we assumed Jor-El to be asexual at best," Faora responded after she thought about it. "He was married to his work, and some wondered if he would notice an attractive woman if she danced naked in front of them. Their relationship was as scientific as one could expect, and they had a son, after many attempts of trying, his name is Kal-El. Unless I am mistaken, Jor-El managed to free him from Krypton and he would be around six or seven years of age presently."

Harry leaned back and waited for more information to be given to him.

* * *

Hermione and Harry arrived at McGonagall's office; they had been summoned there once again after their exams.

"Hermione, for the last time, I'm fine," Harry responded in an exasperated voice.

"Sorry, I need to make sure my master doesn't get hurt," Hermione responded with her head lowered. "And my friend."

Hermione felt that she failed but Harry placed his arm over her.

"Hey, you know, you couldn't have known," Harry responded with a brief smile crossing his face, trying his best to reassure her. "And besides, Voldemort would have killed you, do you think I wanted that?"

She shrugged her shoulders and hung her head a little bit. "No, I guess not."

They entered the office of McGonagall, before they stepped forward. They walked towards her.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, have a seat," Minerva responded when she nodded towards them. She seemed a bit out of it today for some reason. "First of all, I would like to extend my apologies on the incident in question."

"What is Dumbledore doing about it?" Hermione asked and Minerva frowned, but she could get where the young witch's stress was coming from.

"The Headmaster assures me he is doing the best he could to investigate this matter, personally," Minerva responded when she eyed him. "The Stone has been removed from the mirror and destroyed. Dumbledore assured me that Flamel thought that it was for the best."

Harry did wonder about that but he would know if he ever met up with the man himself in person later on this summer.

"You seem out of it today, Professor," Harry said, noticing the look of longing on her face and her head turned towards him.

"My apologies for projecting this upon you, Mr. Potter," Minerva responded when she drew in a deep breath and sighed. "Today is the day that my husband died, and it weighs on me around this time of the year. To think what we could have had. I threw myself into my career, my passion after that."

"So you have had no time for any intimacy," Harry responded when he watched her, knowing that with all witches after reaching her third maturity, her age slowed to a crawl.

Given how powerful he suspected that Minerva was, he suspected that even though she was seventy chronologically speaking, she would be a woman in her mid to late thirties physically. The glamor spells she used in class made her appear much older although she relaxed them whilst she was in the privacy of her office like now.

Minerva nodded, although the woman would be lying if she had not had thoughts but the more thoughts she had regarding Harry, the more the educator blocked them out. Opening up her heart was something that she did not think that she would have anything to do with. It leads to something that she did not want to even think about. Even if she noticed that Harry had the best qualities of both of his parents.

Not to mention his intelligence was extraordinary and attractive. She overheard him one night in the Astronomy tower visiting Professor Sinistra, these meetings didn't happen that often, maybe once every couple of weeks. Still they were something that Minerva kept a close ear out for and something that inspired her imagination. The star gazings they shared inspired that.

"But yet, you desire something more than the life you have been given," Harry responded as he placed his arms on her waist.

"Mr. Potter, this is highly…."

Harry pressed his lips against hers, meeting her lips with a kiss. Minerva did not pull away, even if her mind screamed that this was potentially wrong. Then again, perhaps some of the best things in the world were things that were wrong.

Minerva found herself returning the kiss, no matter how wrong it felt. She had not allowed herself to indulge into this as there was someone who offered her something that she longed after for a while.

Harry removed her robes carefully, to reveal that she had a black bra and a pair of black panties. Despite her advanced age, her body was young and healthy as ever before, many women in their thirties might be envious, that was the prowess of magic. He ran his hands through her dark hair and Minerva allowed his tongue to invade her mouth, returning the kiss.

"Mr. Potter, if we are going to do this, we are going to do this right," Minerva responded after he broke the kiss and she cupped him to feel him. "You're quite blessed. Ten points for Gryffindor."

Harry could not believe she said something like that but she dropped to her knees, to push his pants down.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

The stern Transfiguration teacher was another woman who on her knees was wanton as the rest. She pulled down his pants and revealed his boxers. She removed his short and allowed his erect cock spring out.

"It's been a while since I've had the chance to do this so I hope you will assist me in this lesson," Minerva stated when she rubbed his cock but then she felt a burst of cool air between her legs.

Hermione already dove between her legs and was licking her pussy. She could not think of the moral implications of this, no that was the furthest thing from her mind. Rather she felt Hermione's tongue work her over.

She regained her faculties long enough to see his throbbing cock bounce out to face her and she captured it in her hand, stroking him slowly, carefully, before she licked around the head. Minerva wanted to taste him and she felt him grow. The Transfiguration teacher bent down to snake her tongue around his balls.

"You're…ah a natural," Harry hissed through his teeth, she licked her tongue around him, before she felt the pleasure and removed her bra to reveal her breasts. They were supple globes with perky nipples that begged to be touched.

Minerva's breasts felt tender, they had not been touched since the death of her husband. Not so intimately, and then she felt her thighs clench together when she smashed down.

"Harry, I need you in me," Minerva stated as she turned around, closing her eyes carefully.

"Here Professor, time to return the favor," Hermione responded with a coy expression on her face.

Harry's cock was properly warmed up and Minerva was bent over her desk, with Hermione sitting herself spread eagled before her. The brunette witch's lips were waiting carefully and ready to be touched and pleasured.

Minerva's tongue worked its way into Hermione's hole and she began to lick it, to give the younger girl pleasure top the best of her talents. When she tasted the tender and youthful pussy beside her, she also felt Harry's hands mold her ass and his hot breath over her inviting hole.

Harry's cock speared into the tight and barely touched pussy of the teacher, slamming into her youthful yet mature body from behind. He grabbed her hips and speared into her when she was over the desk. He beat into her from behind, feeling her tight core wrapped around him. It hugged around his prick snugly, when he continued to spear into her tight pussy.

"Oh, yes, Professor, oh you feel so great," Hermione breathed as she felt McGonagall suck on her clit down and that drove a pleasure beyond all description through her body. "Grab her tits Harry, Jesus, that's so hot."

"I know, we need to arrange more…detentions," Harry responded with a hint but all McGonagall could do was devour Hermione's pussy, sucking on her clit and slamming her fingers into her.

Harry grabbed her tits and plowed into her, feeling the pleasure of the tight pussy hugging his large cock, his balls slapping against her thighs. The heat filled his body and he could tell from her mind that she was slowly becoming addicted to him, his touch, and his cock that pressed between her legs, burying inside her.

Minerva bit down her lip briefly after she removed her face from Hermione Granger's pussy. This hard pole spearing inside her from behind brought her to an unprecedented orgasm.

"Did I break you, Professor?" Harry asked as he slowed down with her slumped against the desk.

"Hardly, continue," she breathed before she bit down on her lip and Harry speared into her even greater yet. "Oh sweet Morgana."

"I think something is neglected, Professor," Hermione responded with a grin and Minerva put her mouth on Hermione's pussy, and continued to eat her carefully. "Oh yes, that's the spot."

"So hot, two smart girls going at it like that," Harry answered when he cupped her breast once again, spearing into her. She ground back against him, squeezing his cock. The pressure of her tight walls against his invading member made his balls tingle. "Oh fuck, that was a powerful one…oh fuck."

Harry ground his cock into her, he focused on her and gave her pleasure. He could tell from her glassy eyed expression and shallow breathing that she was still into this one, albeit barely. That proved to be promising when he cut this deep pace into her.

Minerva felt herself size up with the pleasure and the pressure of her cunt squeezing him, her fluids spilling out and he slammed into her with ease. She never felt anything like this ever before and she longed for me. She needed more.

"Potter, don't slow down," Minerva breathed trying to maintain the façade of sternness but fading as she bit down on her lip. "Please…."

She was silenced by Hermione shoving her mouth down onto her pussy and eating it.

Harry plowed into her, being a powerful witch, she had prodigal stamina, but even she had her limits. He beat her pussy raw with his thrusts, tearing into her with his motions that got more rapid fire. He slowed down enough to allow her to come down from the orgasms before he sped back up.

"Oh yes," Harry groaned as he pulled out and pushed back in. This thrust caused his cum to shoot out at a high volume and splatter into her pussy.

Minerva collapsed from the pleasure, holding on. She knew that she might have a bit trouble sitting straight without the aid of pain relief motion but this thick and juicy cum splashing into her was worth it. Especially when his hands moving all over her body, sending pleasurable jolts to make the experience that much more.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

The latest school year of Hogwarts ground to a complete stop and Harry was summoned to Albus Dumbledore's office. He seen Dumbledore a few times during the year and he felt that he should almost be honored. Perhaps it would be more of an honor if he met Dumbledore in his prime when he was actually someone to be respected even more. Now he was a few steps past where he wanted to go.

He walked towards the gargoyle across the then and smiled before he said the password.

"Chocolate frog," Harry responded and the gargoyle sprang open, this allowed him entrance. The young wizard stepped in, wearing his best robes and a calm, crisp expression. He walked forward, making his way into the room.

Dumbledore carefully surveyed Harry from the other side of the desk, before he offered him one expression. He gave that grandfatherly expression that was almost too nice and inviting. It almost gave him the perception that the Headmaster was up to something.

"Sit down Harry, make yourself at home," Dumbledore stated as he motioned for Harry to take a seat. He slid the dish forward, offering Harry a sweat but he ignored it. "You've had an extremely eventful school year."

"One could say that, yes," Harry responded carefully when he kept his eyes on Dumbledore. "What do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore looked amused, he did like when someone was direct. It was a refreshing change.

"We do have to discuss the nature of your living arrangements for this summer with your family," Dumbledore answered but before Harry stated anything, he held a hand up. "First of all, I would like to state my apologies for your living arrangements. I had hoped that Petunia would have been….a bit more adept in letting go of her anger regarding not being allowed to come to Hogwarts with her sister. She disappointed me."

Harry noticed that Dumbledore admitted he was wrong without really admitting that he was wrong. He found it to be a shrewd statement and he stated it.

"My time at that residence with my relatives had not been completely without merit," Harry responded, feeling that he got a decent amount of momentum.

"Yes, given the Ministry laws on the book, you weren't able to be sent anywhere but with the Dursleys," Dumbledore stated and Harry saw these laws, they were passed twenty years before he was even born. It prevented pureblood children from being sent to Muggle orphanages. Given that most of the pureblood families were interrelated, they would have relatives that were found. "But yet, it was perhaps…unfortunate."

Harry figured that Dumbledore did not want to upset the applecart that much. He was the type that kept the status quo intact, to the point of sad absurdity. The young wizard carefully surveyed the older one. Given his Occlumency, Harry was able to put up a false front of thoughts that made Dumbledore believe that he accepted everything that was said at face value.

"The protections around your home, Andromeda Tonks informed you of them," Dumbledore stated, he was not too pleased that Andromeda took that liberty but she had powerful friends at the Ministry that could make his life rather uncomfortable. And at his age, an uncomfortable life was not something that Dumbledore wanted. "It will be sufficient for you to live there for a month."

"And given the fact that I was attacked this year by one of your teachers, I might feel a bit vulnerable this summer," Harry responded, carefully playing his next card. "And I feel that it would be prudent to allow someone to move in with me."

Dumbledore suspected that this was coming and Andromeda hinted that she would allow Harry to return to the Dursleys or at least not fight it as hard for the time being if he allowed him certain concessions. Of course, at the end of the day, it was really not what Dumbledore allowed. Despite the fact that many looked up to him, there were others who wanted to take him down in any way. He was merely a school teacher to some and that was what he felt was his best legacy.

His early years were not something that he was proud of and Dumbledore worked hard to redeem himself every step of the way. He thought that if he redeemed himself from the handling of Tom Riddle and what happened with his sister, he could die at piece. In many ways, he felt Harry was this opportunity, although he did wonder what he was causing.

"Naturally Harry, I would not allow you to bear the burdens of the past year alone over this summer and upon the evening of July 31st, you will be allowed out," Dumbledore responded, carefully watching Harry for a moment. The young wizard eyed him and a smile crossed his face.

"Thank you Headmaster," Harry responded, he watched his movements, the way he moved, the way he talked. There was much to learn from Dumbledore about captivating people. Faora mentioned to this in their shared dreams. "And was it you that sent my Invisibility Cloak to me?"

Dumbledore was sad to part with it but James made him promise. "Yes, it was your father's and a very old family heirloom."

This interested Harry, he was under the impression that Invisibility Cloaks only had a rather short shelf life. As far as he knew they only lasted fifteen to twenty years before it faded. He would have to investigate the cloak a little bit and what it meant, because there was something special about this cloak.

"I believe you have your examinations to prepare for," Dumbledore answered as he watched Harry.

The old Headmaster had to admit, he wished he had known about the fast track out of Hogwarts when he went. He would have taken it. There were few secrets that were kept from him during that time but he registered his own disappointment when he found out about it when becoming teacher.

Then again, only a select few people would handle the course load.

Harry prepared to take these second year exams and be prepared to begin his third year classes. He would be returning back to the Dursleys but it would only be for a month and it would not be alone.

It was like chess, sacrifice one minor thing to win the overall game. Dumbledore had no idea, he had no idea at all.

**To Be Continued in The Summer After First Year on July 20th 2013.**


	6. Summer Before Second Year

**Chapter Six: "Summer Before Second Year"**

The summer was getting into full swing but Harry sat at the edge of a set of rocks with Faora. He asked her a question that had been swimming in the back of his mind ever since he had been talking to her but he had not been able to until now. Now this seemed to be the perfect time for this question. He turned to his sister with an expression of wonder and curiosity on his face before he voiced what was the question of all questions, at least as far as Harry was concerned.

"How did Krypton die?"

Faora looked thoughtful as she pondered this statement, this was not as a cut and dry thing as people would have thought. A frown crossed her face when she mulled over what he asked in her mind. The Kryptonian cupped her hand to her chin thoughtfully, before she threw her head back.

"Krypton's death is a complex situation," Faora answered as she watched him carefully. "There were many incidents, but I suppose that the root cause was ignorance. Ignorance led to the downfall of many great civilizations. Krypton was supposed to be around for a million more years. Funnily enough this statement was given around twenty five years before the planet destroyed. There was the war with Black Zero and then the General's attempted coup that plunged the planet into a civil war."

"So did the General die?" Harry asked, he never been able to get a clear answer about this.

She offered a sardonic grin before she informed him of the fate of their father. "Oh no, much worse than that, he was stripped of his body before he was launched into the Phantom Zone. I believe I've told you about that. It is a dimension that is between worlds, where some of the worst criminals in the twenty eight galaxies are sent. Our father performed unspeakable atrocities according to the Council. Of course, he felt that it was necessary. He made his mark before he was sent to the Phantom Zone. When Kara and I escaped Krypton, we knew that the planet was mere days from exploding, because he tampered with the planet's core.."

Faora spun around carefully when she crossed her arms and reconciled everything in her mind.

"The core was already unstable due to mining operations plus years of destruction and disrepair," Faora answered before she bit down on her lip briefly. "The capital city of Kandor has been destroyed and rebuilt countless times over the centuries. In one of those instances, one of the major fault lines had been destroyed and that caused instabilities. The gravitational pull of our planet was altered when one of our moons was blown up as well."

Harry turned around to incline his head.

"And millions of people need not ever die," Harry responded but Faora turned her head before she turned back towards Harry.

"In a way, you speak the truth but in another way, the bigger picture should be looked at," Faora responded when she watched him. "Krypton was a wonderful civilization that had its share of scientific advancements, achievements, and everything in between. When it was time for it to fall, it fell hard."

Harry thought that was the unfortunate truth of the matter but she was not done speaking to him.

"The experiment that led to your creation was something that was a consequence of the growing instability of the planet," Faora added when she crossed her arms and smiled. "I wouldn't say that your lack of existence would be a justifiable sacrifice to keep a planet that was doomed alive."

Harry nodded his head, that was a point that he would have to agree with but she was far from done talking.

"I wouldn't dwell too much about what was, other than to learn from the mistakes of the past," Faora remarked when she closed her eyes for a moment before she turned to Harry, remaining thoughtful. "And that huge mistake can be found with Krypton when you peel back the layers of where the trouble lied. There were too many cooks in the kitchen as the humans might be fond of saying. Or here's another saying, that people in any planet could understand. There were too many followers and not enough leaders. There will people who would let the others worry about the problems of Krypton while they rested on their laurels. The Council had all of the answers, so few of them had that many questions. And that was what eventually lead us to our damnation and our end."

Harry allowed this to all sink in but he had his question. "And yet Zod tried to be that leader."

"Yes, Zod did," Faora responded, she did not correct Harry about that particular man being their father. She had much respect for him for years but the mania that set in and the fact he made several careless errors that were beyond reason soured her opinion on him.

No one was perfect that much was for sure but there were times where sanity took a backseat to reason. Zod flew off of the sanity train a long time ago and he went head over heels into instability, the kind that made everyone question if he was ever a good leader. He did many things right but the many things that he did wrong, oh boy did they show and oh boy did they outweigh what he did correct.

"The problem is this, Har-Zod," Faora stated when she placed her hands on his whilst she peered directly into his eyes. The two siblings matched each other stare for stare. "He fell into the same trap that the other Kryptonians did, that the Council did. He thought that everything was assured and tomorrow would be a brand new day."

"And he was wrong," Harry responded and she remained calm.

"Dead wrong," she emphasized as she looked reflective. "Our father should be respected as the great leader but towards the end he went around the bend. Any sense of the brilliant military leader who saved the lives of countess Kryptonians twenty five years before the planet's destruction was completely lost. And it was replaced by a raving lunatic, a complete and total madman."

She thought about it for a second.

"It wasn't so much is quest for power that undermined him," Faora added, musing to herself. "It was the fact that he thought that he was superior beyond all else. He did something that many great leaders did in the past that made them less than great. He started to believe in his own hype and when that happens, my dear brother, everything else will fall shortly after that."

There was an instant where she paused and started up again or was going to but Harry beat her to the punch.

"He couldn't handle failure," Harry concluded with a thoughtful gaze.

"And that is where he failed, where we shall succeed."

This was a third voice, neither Faora or Harry's, and they saw her, for the briefest second.

"So nice of you to join us Kara, but I'm afraid this meeting between you and Har-Zod will be best left for another time," Faora responded and Harry faded from the dream scape before he could get a proper look at the other Kryptonian, when she offered a bright smile and waved at him but he faded out.

That gave him something to look forward during their next meeting.

* * *

The time Harry spent at Number Four Privet Drive was never going to offer the atmosphere of warm and fuzzy childhood memories. The only reason he returned was the protective wards did what they were supposed to even if the Dursleys had to suffer for them. They looked more and more like their inner personalities by each passing year and that fact caused Harry to feel rather satisfied, even if it was in a slightly smug way. He almost hoped that they were going to learn their lessons but he somehow doubted that he could get that lucky. They were not the type to learn their lessons very well.

The payments from Gringotts were cut off as it was determined by the goblins that the Dursleys breached their contract. Given that Vernon was about ready to pop a blood vessel, Harry speculated that the payments being cut off made the lives of the Dursleys rather inconvenient. In the meantime, Harry decided to purchase himself some new Muggle clothes with the money that was going to go to the Dursleys or in other ways, he decided to utilize the funds as intended.

Presently, Lucretia moved in for the summer and while Vernon grumbled underneath his breath about what happened, there was very little he could do about it. Despite this being his own house, he really had no power. Especially given the fact that Harry technically owned the deed to the house given that his mother purchased it for the Dursleys as a wedding gift, which was a fact that he casually reminded them of as Vernon started to get a bit uppity about the money being cut.

This ceasefire remained rather cool and he suspected that when the time was right, the dam would break once again and they would be back to square one.

"They really aren't the brightest bulbs in the box, are they?" Lucretia asked as she watched the Dursleys move away from Harry like he was contaminated.

"Muggle expression, my dear?" Harry asked and she nodded. Currently she wore Muggle attire to blend in, with a short white top that stretched over her ample bust and tight jean shorts that curved around her ass. It was a delicious combination and Harry found himself very pleased with it. She currently went around sans any shoes.

"Did you receive any letters this summer yet?" Lucretia asked as she eyed Harry, hoping to confirm a theory that she had.

"No," Harry answered and she decided to let him on the secret.

"Well mother's house elf, Dobby seems to have taken it upon himself to be your protector given that there is some nefarious plan that Lucius is planning," Lucretia stated as she slid herself over on Harry's lap when the two lounged in the city room. They already completed Harry's chores with a little wave of Lucretia's wand.

Andromeda called in a favor to get Harry permission to use magic over the holidays, which Harry was not going to abuse. And while it was tempting to repeat McGonagall's little performance last summer, Harry decided that he was not going to do that, at least not now. Maybe he would consider doing it in the future but now he enjoyed having that sword hang over the heads of the Dursleys, with the threat that he might do something being very appealing.

"And how do we know that Lucius is plotting something?" Harry asked, he only saw a slight glimpse of the elder Malfoy. Although if was anything like his diseased spawn, Harry reasoned that he would not be seeing eye to eye with Lucius.

"Well the fact that he was breathing could potentially be a sign but that might be just my opinion," Lucretia responded but it was then that she heard a knock on the door. "And our guest is here, about time she turned up."

Lucretia helped herself to the door much to the chagrin of Petunia Dursley. This freak invited herself into this house, when she was not welcomed by herself and Vernon. Vernon tried to scare her off but she refused to break down and whatever she said to Vernon caused him to be spooked. It actually scared Petunia a little bit come to think it and it was not something that she was going to be able to challenge any time soon. The boy was more dangerous and craftier than ever before since he went to that freak school.

Their attempts to stamp it out of him backfired in the worst way.

Lucretia opened the door and saw Vega standing on the other side. "Vega, it's great you could make it."

"I'm sure you're happy to see me," Vega responded when she wore a black tank top with a leather black skirt and high heel boots. She walked forward and greeted Harry, before she threw herself into his arms with a tight hug. "Harry, it's good to meet you again, properly this time. I don't think that our meeting during Christmas scratched the surface."

"I'm glad to see you too, Vega," Harry answered when he felt her curves press against him, before she leaned against him, a grin spread over her face when the trio moved forward.

"I've come to help Lucretia with your needs," Vega stated with a knowing expression that Harry picked up on straight away.

"I'm looking forward to it," Harry responded with a knowing smile when he turned around.

Dudley stood there, slack jacked, his cousin was standing there with two older girls. He could not find the way to express his words, but then again, Dudley often lacked the ability to formulate coherent sentences the vast majority of the time. There was a moment where there was a pause before Vega cut in to break the silence.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and get us some refreshments? It's a hot day out there and I've had a long journey."

Vega clapped her hands and Dudley spun around, absolutely unable to argue with it in any way whatsoever. The trio sat down on the couch and they enjoyed their refreshments making some light talk about the school year.

"So in other words, pretty uneventful," Vega answered in a dry voice as she edged closer towards Harry. The fourteen, almost fifteen year old girl offered a bright smile towards Harry. "Well you do live an eventful life."

She took another drink of the soda she had been given, before she set it down on the table thoughtfully. The dark haired witch turned towards Harry before she offered him a slight smile. There was an instant where she rocked back, to allow her shirt to ride up a little bit and it showed a hint of her impressive cleavage when she turned around.

"Why don't we head upstairs and you give me the grand tour of the house," Vega answered as she eyed Harry knowingly. "And it can end with the bedroom."

Lucretia could not help but jump in with a few words of her own. "I've made some necessary modifications. That place was rather cramped but I can assure you that the bed is something that is in working order."

"I shall have to help you test that out but I'm sure Harry will not complain," Vega responded with a glint of mischief dancing through her eyes she put her arm within Harry's, locking it in. Lucretia locked her arm in Harry's other arm and the trio made their way whatsoever.

Needless to say, Harry had no complaints whatsoever about this situation; why would he? He was in a position that most guys would envy, he had two girls on either side of him and he was eating it up with every passing moment. The blonde was on one arm and the brunette was on the other arm, and the two of them continued to walk upstairs, carefully taking every single step of the way.

Lucretia pulled her arm away from Harry's as they entered the room and Vega entered inside as well.

"The weather's a scorcher, isn't it?" she asked as she pulled her shirt off to reveal that she was wearing nothing but a lacy black bra underneath that encased her amazing bust.

"Subtle," Lucretia answered with a dry smile and a shrug but Harry placed his hands on either side of her waist.

"I doubt Harry minds all that much, does he?" she asked him and Harry shook his head, before he sat down on the bed and pulled Vega forward so she straddled his lap. He placed one hand on her waist and the other on her hip.

Without warning, he pulled her into an impressive kiss and Vega stopped, her body was flooded with pleasure. His mouth should be a weapon, there was no other way to describe it. The way his tongue worked into her, it caused her to experience pleasures that she had no idea that were possible for her to feel.

Lucretia found her way down to the floor, removing the skirt that her cousin/sister wore and then the games began.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry's kiss on Vega got more prominent when he pushed her back on the bed and then he unclipped her bra. Her tanned breasts were firm and a good handful and he squeezed them to feel the supple flesh in his hand. His squeezes of her got responses when her eyes closed and she moaned softly.

"Oh yes," Vega whispered as she felt a burst of cool air between her thighs and Lucretia dove between her legs, before her tongue entered Vega's inviting hole. She was already dripping wet from the arousal of Harry touching her and her cousin licking her very inviting hole was causing her to get more aroused by the moment.

Harry's pants were pulled down followed by his boxer shorts, which meant she saw his full cock on display.

"I see you've had a growth spurt," Lucretia stated whilst she licked her lips and she stared at the cock that sprung out. Vega grabbed it with her hand and slowly began to stroke it in her hand, before pushing her hand up and down on it, when Lucretia returned to her pussy.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Harry started whilst he saw Lucretia eat Vega's pussy when the witch held the cock in his hand. "Well, don't just sit there, suck my dick."

Vega grabbed his cock and stroked him up and down a few more times to bring him to the full size. She licked her lips before she teased his cock with her tongue, brushing it down the side and the head of it, before she popped his member between her lips. She gagged a little bit at the sheer size but then she allowed herself to fall into the pleasures of this massive member going down her throat, with each passing movement.

It tasted so good wrapped around her lips, going down her throat, and Vega was determined to give Harry the best possible experience that she could manage. Her mouth sucked and hummed, when she bobbed her head up and down on his thick member. She rocked back and forth to spear him down her throat and his cock moved down her throat.

Lucretia left Vega's pussy and began to tongue Harry's balls.

"Oh fuck yeah, that's the spot," Harry breathed heavily, when he reached forward and she pulled her panties down to reveal her sopping wet pussy. He stuck two of his fingers into her cunt and began to pump out of her gushing center with swift motions.

The two girls licked and sucked at his private parts, doing wonderful things to him below his waist. He felt the pleasure in his body heat up when they worked over his loins. Their tongues and mouth were great, and the two of them knew what he wanted. Harry pumped into their pussies when they worked him over. Vega enclosed his prick into a vacuum like motion and drove her mouth down onto his cock, until it went into the back of her throat. Lucretia licked around his balls, using her tongue to stimulate him.

"Oh, ah, yes," Harry grunted as he felt them both cum on his hands and soaked him with the juices. He pulled his fingers out and tasted them, his eyes glazed back in pure bliss when the two of them worked over him for some time, with them stimulating his ball sac and his cock to coax the cum out of him.

With a mighty thrust, Harry exploded into Vega's mouth, sending the seed flooding into her mouth. He burst into her mouth, sending her cum splashing down her throat with each passing thrust. The thrusts bucked into her mouth, when he grabbed her around the face and more cum flooded into her with each passing movement. She gargled with his semen before she threw her head back and carefully swallowed it.

The two girls turned around and kissed each other heatedly, to bring Harry's cock back to full past. Lucretia ran her hands through Vega's dark hair, before running it over her body, and rubbing down her body, past her thighs, and between her legs, before she rubbed her pussy lips carefully with her fingers.

Lucretia and Vega laid in a sexy sixty nine position and gave Harry the show that he wanted. The two beauties hotly munched on each other's peaches, indulging themselves in the delights beneath them.

"Harry, I need you inside me," Vega begged him, spreading her lips slowly as a tease and Harry was not going to turn down that invitation. He moved forward.

"Such a beautiful pussy and it's mine," Harry responded before he grabbed her arms, pinning her down before he speared his thick member into her cunt, before he pushed up and down into her center.

"Yes, yours, fuck me, fuck me!" Vega chanted whilst he speared his thick rod into her gaping center, her tight hole being stretched out. For a moment, she felt the pain but that was replaced by pleasure.

Then before she could voice another word, Lucretia's pussy was draped over her mouth and she knew what to do. Her tongue worked into her cousin's pussy, licking around the inside of it, when she ground her mound over her lips. The dark haired witch felt more and more of the pleasure, when she felt this mass of manhood bury itself into her hot center.

Harry worked into her pussy; her tight center clutched his throbbing rod when he picked up the pace, raising himself up and plunging into. He felt her moans and then the heat from her mound when she splashed his cock with her fluids. He paused a little bit.

"Pound her, show her no mercy," Lucretia egged him on as she placed her hands on Vega's tits and roughly squeezed them. Harry reached over and did the same to hers. "Oh, eat my pussy love."

"Oh, fuck, tight," Harry grunted as speared himself into her hot center to bring her to another spectacular orgasm and he felt her pretty much feel the pleasure coursing through her.

Vega found herself trapped in heaven, the cock going inside her was good, as she ate Lucretia's center, licking her tongue into her pussy. The taste of lemons dripping into her mouth ensnared her mind and bewitched her senses when he reached around to grab her hips, before spearing into her. Harry pulled himself up and plunged into her tight pussy, pushing into her center when he plunged down into her once again.

' _Oh he stretches me out so much,'_ she thought as she felt herself grow weak with desire when his cock continued to cut a heavy path into her. He grabbed her hips, thrusting into her and grounding into her.

She felt herself being racked by several orgasms, each of them more powerful and long lasting than the last. Her body was subjected to pleasures that she could hardly ever dream about but it was true, her dripping center was getting a work out.

Harry worked into her tight center, really thrusting hard into her, and he knew that she was getting tired. He beat her pussy raw with his powerful thrusts.

"Don't slow up, love, she likes it," Lucretia stated before she bit down on her hip and threw her head back with a passionate scream when she felt Lucretia's tongue work her over pussy. "Oh yeah, that's right, that's the spot, fuck yeah, give me that like that!"

"Don't you like it; don't you like me beating that slutty pussy with my cock?" Harry growled as he speared into her as quickly as he could without tearing her up.

' _Yes, oh yes, oh dear Morgana,'_ she panted as he thrust his cock into her, working into her center, twisting and working himself into her like a fluid drill.

She pushed her hips up to meet his deep thrusts and his balls tightened, before he spilled his creamy delight between her. Several blasts erupted inside her pussy and she bucked her hips more, her cunt muscles tightened against him. She felt like a vice and she milked his cock for every step of the way.

"Oh, I must have some of that," Lucretia stated as she threw her arms around Harry no sooner than he pulled out and pressed her lips onto his with a really hot and molten kiss. She rubbed her pussy onto his cock, feeling the friction between the two of them and got him hard in no time.

With ease, Harry slipped himself into her center and she lowered herself down on him, bouncing with increased insensity. Her blonde hair flipped when she rode him, her hips working against him, her thighs connecting against his when she rocked back and forth, feeling the pleasure of a cock speared into him.

"Fuck, I love this pussy," Harry breathed as he grabbed her hips and forced him down onto his thick and long member.

"This pussy loves you," she moaned as she worked her curvy hips around the base. "And it needs you, oh yes it needs you, fuck me, fuck me so hard."

Harry did as he was asked, it was rude to let a lady down and he speared into her center, working his cock against her walls, rubbing it against her hot delight. The two powerful sex organs allowed for a great experience when the blonde rode the wizard like his cock cured all of the ills of the world and then more.

Lucretia rocked her head back, moaning and grinding against him, oh she loved this sensation, she really loved it, how his cock beat into her. She pushed herself up before she ground her hips against the base of his penis. She felt it beat into her center, striking her in the most pleasurable spots that it could. She played with and tweaked her nipples, feeling each orgasm that rocked her body.

If she would allow him, he could fuck her into a catatonic state.

Harry grabbed her breasts and molded them which caused pleasurable moans to come from her throat.

"Love me playing with your tits, don't you?" Harry groaned as he pushed into her tight center.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she chanted was she rocked her hips back and in response he speared into her.

Soon it came, the latest orgasm, although Harry would be replenished rather soon. He rocked himself back into her, feeling her tighten against him. He felt her breasts, memorizing every nook and cranny of her tight body when he continued to rock into her center, gaining more speed before his balls tightened and he thrust up into her, before he spilled his thick essence into her.

The orgasm was only the beginning of a night of fun to come for Vega was refreshed.

"My turn again," she said, biting down on her lip when she turned to face Harry.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

**Dear Harry.**

**Again, I doubt that you even know the meaning of a boring life, so I don't think we'll go over that point again. Although I was biting my lip when I saw the account of you going face to face with the person who attacked your parents and killed them. And then tried to kill you. You have all of the luck, don't you?**

**As for the harem thing, well you've got my interest but obviously it's a shame we can't meet up. I'm marooned here in Gotham now. At least the school year went fine. Granted, it didn't have as much excitement as yours. Unless you count the fact that some guy brought a knife in the school and threatened a teacher for giving him an "A-" as opposed to an "A+"**

**Most high schools that would be an event, wouldn't it? In Gotham City, well it's another Monday. I wish I exaggerated about this but it's true. I don't know what's in the water in this city. Actually I hope there's nothing wrong with the water given the fact that I'm drinking it.**

**It's almost like your school could fit in with Gotham come to think about it. It is really uncanny when you think about it. You got the top marks in your exams, as if there was any doubt. I'm wondering why your head isn't so big. Mine would be after getting the marks that you did.**

**Next year, they might be good enough to get me into the Gotham Academy, Private School. Fingers crossed. My parents would have bought me in but I wanted to prove a point.**

**Luthor ignored my petition but what do you expect? I'm not sure I want to know what's in that fertilizer his plants down in Smallville peddle out. I've heard rumors but they're enough to turn the stomach of anyone.**

**Hope to talk to you soon. Write back.**

**Pamela.**

Harry received this letter and carefully edged around his two sleeping roommates. He saw Hedwig on the windowsill and gave her an owl treat in thanks for all of the hard work that she did. Not that she looked like she minded, Harry noticed that his owl seemed rather prideful and dedicated to her work.

Like human like master, or something along those lines.

He smiled and bit down on his lip before he took a pen to paper. Ink bottles and quills, that was not his thing. Actually he much preferred computers, but the Dursleys would pony up the money to get him one sometime between "when pigs flied" and "when hell freezes over." He supposed he could buy one but those idiots would likely pawn it when he was at school or Dudley would "accidentally" break it. Then Harry would have to "accidentally" break Dudley. Regardless, Harry put a pen to his paper and began to write on the paper.

**Dear Pamela.**

**Knife at the school over not getting as good of a grade. Wow, even I'm not that serious about my studies. Come to think about it, my friend Hermione isn't that serious about her studies and she could get pretty obsessive about them when given the chance. To the point where it would be kind of scary if it wasn't so endearing but hey Hermione is a good person. She works hard.**

**She still isn't going to beat my marks granted, but she works hard.**

**It is wise not to think about what is put in the fertilizer's at Luthorcorp although given some of the weird rumors that I've heard coming out of Smallville, I don't even know what to tell you. They had a meteor shower about three, four years back, and a good part of the town got leveled. I read up about this when you started going on about Luthor.**

**Now I'm enjoying my time with two of my girls. They make my time at the house of the zoo animals that I unfortunately share DNA with a bit bearable. Well technically Petunia is the one that I share the DNA with but you get the picture. I think they picked Dudley up at the slaughterhouse one day.**

**Lucretia turned my room into something habitable, that girl is amazing in more ways than one. Vega is pretty fun as well; she scared Dudley into doing chores. That takes talent, to actually get that lump to budge in any way whatsoever. It does kind of make me smile as well.**

**I'm preparing for my second ,well technically my third year. Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures are the courses I'm taking. I can still sit the Muggle Studies exam due to being raised by them so there's that. As for Divination, I don't believe the future was set in stone.**

**Hermione wanted to take every elective course but thankfully sense prevailed in that one.**

**That's all I have to say for now. Hope to hear back from you soon.**

**Harry.**

* * *

In her mind, Tonks gauged the idea to become an Auror to be a fascinating career move, although her teachers were not kidding when they talked about the extra work it entailed. She worked herself to the grindstone to get the best NEWTs that she could but that was only a mild step towards her goals. She would have wished for a few more NEWT level classes compared to the torment that was to come through her Auror training.

Of course, it was not like she resented a lot of good hard work, but Moody could be a slave driver with his drill. He was semi-retired which meant that he came into the Ministry to torture the new recruits every few days. The Ministry let him do what he did, because he was the best in the world at what he did, even though what he did was not very nice.

She looked up at Number Four Privet Drive, the three weeks of hell known as basic training was over and she could not wait to reap the benefits that was the after party. She walked forward, nearly tripping over her feet. This time it was not because of her usual clumsiness, no far from it, rather it was for her inability to take her time.

' _Three weeks, but the worst is over,'_ Tonks thought, Moody mentioned that this three week basic training was a process to weed out those who weren't cut out to be Aurors. She understood where he was coming from; they could not have anyone who folded up like a house of cards coming into the Auror Corps. A smile crossed her face.

It was early in the morning and she saw the first hints of sunlight. She would have gotten here sooner had she not gotten the motivation to get up and walk over here until now.

The door opened for her, she had been keyed in by her mother. The Dursleys did not appreciate that but Tonks did not appreciate the Dursleys. So that was just as well for her. She wondered if Harry and her cousins were getting along well. Knowing Harry, he shagged both of them into a stupor.

That was something she approved of one hundred percent of the way.

Tonks made her way up the stairs. Thankfully the Dursleys still slept, which was good. She wanted to avoid confrontation. Trigger happy as she was after Moody's training, she was liable to hex now and ask questions never. That was the mindset that she was in now and she edged closer to Number Four Privet Drive, thinking about everything and thinking about what she wanted to do.

Or rather who she wanted to do?

Tonks made her way up the stairs and saw Harry walk across the room. Lucretia and Vega were on the bed, sound asleep and it did not take a wise wizard to figure out what happened there. A grin spread over the face of Tonks before she sped over. She nearly tripped over her feet, not because of her hastiness but the fact that she threw her arms around Harry.

Harry looked up in surprise, he was about ready to get out of bed to get a drink of water but he came across something much more enjoyable. Tonks pressed her lips against his, her tongue working into his mouth, when she wrapped her arms around his back. He was already naked from his earlier activities and he was still willing for sex.

Her robes disappeared from around her body and the fun began.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

"Hi, Harry," Tonks managed before she felt Harry's mouth find its way to the side of her neck, licking on her and sucking on her neck.

"Nym," Harry breathed when he cupped her wet pussy, he could tell how horny she was. "Back from basic?"

"Yes, talk about it later, time to make love now," Nym breathed as she stroked Harry's cock up to full mast, grabbing it in her hand and pumping up and down on it. She got it nice and hard, teasing it with a slow lick, like a child experimenting with their first lollipop.

Harry closed her eyes, it felt so good to have her lick and touch him in such a way, he never wanted it to stop, even though he felt it could stop at any time. He breathed heavily when her mouth clamped around him and she began to give him a few sucks.

"Oh, you haven't lost your touch," Harry breathed whilst her mouth bobbed up and down on his fleshy pole, licking and sucking on his tender cock, until it pushed into the back of her throat, before bobbing up and down on it.

Tonks was glad to hear that and was prepared to give him the most pleasurable experience that she gave someone, she knew that Harry would be the type of wizard who had sexual prowess that was only whispered in myths. Who had hundreds upon hundreds of lovers and he could handle them completely. She blew him, trying to coax that first load of cum out of his throat.

Harry staved off his load for many minutes, and she used her throat control with her powers to really work him over. Her head bobbed back and forth when she speared down onto his cock, working him over and it squeezed him around. He was about ready pop with her expert mouth going at work with him.

"Oh, fuck," Harry breathed as he gritted his teeth and he felt his balls tighten, before the load splashed into the waiting mouth of Tonks and shot several ropes down her throat.

Tonks pulled back, making a lewd popping sound with her mouth but her pussy was not going to wait for time. She grew her breasts to DD cup size, before she smashed Harry's cock between them.

"Oh shit, that feels so good," Harry breathed as her large breasts, growing bigger with each pass, smashed his cock and rubbed him into a full erection. She tit fucked him like there was no tomorrow.

He grabbed her arms and pushed her back onto the bed, next to the sleeping forms of Lucretia and Vega, the bed has been expanded. Her pussy was cupped.

"I'm not giving you anything until you ask me nicely," Harry responded as he watched her with a smile on his face.

Tonks quivered, her pussy burning with desire for him. "Please Harry?"

"Please what?" Harry asked as he brushed his thumb across her slit, feeling the damp juices roll down it. He brought it up to his mouth and tasted it, before he placed it into her mouth. She lightly sucked the juices out.

"Please fuck me," Tonks moaned as she felt his cock head push against the entrance of her pussy. "Please hold me down and fuck my brains out, make me your whore Harry!"

Harry smashed his lips to hers before he shoved his cock inside her, feeling her walls expand before her powers tightened against him. His cock speared into her extremely tight pussy, lifting up and plowing into her. His cock plunged into her with each passing shot and he buried himself even deeper into her with more passes. He bit down on his lip when he picked up the pace and hoisted himself up, before he slammed into her.

Tonks bit down on her lip with pleasure when he plowed into her, holding her down on the bed. He had his way with her, his cock ramming into her pussy. He plunged it inside her and caused her insides to wrap around him. Her muscles contracted and splattered her inner juices on him when she felt the pleasure wash down her body.

She wrapped her around him and screamed heavily when he pushed into her.

"Oh I think we need a change of venue," Harry breathed as he conjured a ball gag and put it in the mouth of Tonks.

Tonks moaned when her hands and feet were tied, and he grabbed her around the hips. She was face down on the bed and he plunged into her from behind.

Lucretia woke up and saw the sight of her cousin being slammed into with Harry's thick cock. She watched it's process, her hand reaching down towards her pussy, before working her fingers into her lips, and she rubbed one off. When she watched the progress of Harry, an idea passed through her head.

She reached over to grab her wand and tapped it on the ball gag, to transfigure it into a dildo with a strap on. She wrapped it around her, given its magical properties; it spread pleasurable sensations through her.

"Suck it, bitch," Lucretia breathed as she rammed her dildo down the throat of Tonks, wrecking her mouth.

Tonks moaned loudly as she sucked her cousin off and now Vega was up and she was into the action. She conjured a second strap on and plunged it into Lucretia's ass from behind, causing the pure sexual fire to rise between them.

"So fucking hot, yeah," Harry breathed as he banged into her from behind, her pussy wrapping around his prick when he fucked into her again and again. Vega matched his movements from the other side, plowing her cousin's ass while Tonks sucked the dildo.

"She has such a good mouth, oh yes," Lucretia breathed as she felt her orgasm coming and she channeled her cum through the dildo before it splashed down the throat of Tonks. "Suck it all up."

Harry kept up a hot pace because of these motions, working his cock into her pussy from behind, spearing into her. He kept a nice pace working into her pussy, with it wrapped around him when he picked up the momentum. He thought he kept a pretty nice tempo all things considered and her body was covered with sweat.

Vega and Lucretia exchanged a lustful kiss, fondling each other's breasts while Tonks sucked on the dildo around Lucretia. She deep throated it with expert precision and was rewarded with another dose of her cousin's hot juicy cum down her throat.

"Close, fucking squeeze me, here's your reward!" Harry grunted after plenty of time passed and he slammed into her, before sending his cum splashing into her body from behind, spraying his hot load into her.

Tonks gave a shuddering orgasm and came down from her peak hard.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

They continued their bedroom activities all through the weekend, the Dursleys be damned. Thankfully, Lucretia packed some stamina potions, in the case of the girls; they were going to need it.

* * *

Hermione was on pins and needles when she waited to get to her friend Harry's house, with her mother driving there. Given the special bond that they shared, she was a bit at a loss about how to explain it to her mother. Of course, when Hermione thought about it, it was her father who was the real problem but some news was given to Hermione the moment that she arrived home.

It was funny how she could not really tell if it was good news or bad news but she suspected that she would figure out the pluses and minuses of this all too soon. . Still regardless of that fact, her parents were set up to get a divorce and it was pretty much finalized. Her father's lawyers stonewalled her mother on certain things and she had to make concessions. Which was amazing given how her resourceful business practices caused the dental practice to go from a near loser to one of the most successful in all of Europe; her mother's business savvy was that impressive.

Charlotte Granger was a beautiful woman in her mid-thirties although she looked like she could pass for mid to late twenties. She had chocolate blonde hair that hung down to her neck and dark eyes that many men were captivated by. The black blouse wrapped around her added to her curves, her large breasts which was the envy of many women younger than her. She shifted a little bit to show a bit of skin that showed her belly button. The skirt wrapped around her shapely thighs and ass, with black stockings that covered her legs.

"I'm looking forward to meeting this Harry," Charlotte responded as she turned into the neighborhood. "After all of the things that you've told me about him he seems like a good catch."

"He is," Hermione responded with a knowing smile on his face.

Charlotte hoped that Hermione was not mistaken in Harry like she had been in David. Oh David said all of the right things, did all of the right things, and bought her countless of expensive gifts but there was something about their relationship that was empty or rather unsatisfying. Charlotte could count on one hand the number of times she had sex with her husband and still have fingers left over.

"I hope that we'll able to have a normal summer, and I'm sorry your father had to ruin everything," Charlotte responded as she pulled into the driveway of Number Four Privet Drive.

Charlotte exited the car and Hermione did as well. All of the lawns looked perfectly mowed, almost a bit too perfectly mowed come to think of it. It kind of disturbed her a little bit and she edged carefully towards the front door before she raised a hand and knock on the door.

Most unfortunately for them, Vernon Dursley answered the door and did so quite rudely.

"I recognize you, you're that girl who hugged the boy when he got off the train," Vernon remarked nastily.

"Yes, Hermione and I have come to pick up Harry to have him visit our house," Charlotte answered as she watched Vernon with disinterest and a mild amount of horror, she wondered what barnyard animal was in his bloodline.

"So you're taking the boy?" Vernon asked, a bit slow on the uptake as usual. If the boy was gone, that meant his dinner party could go to plan. And that meant none of those sluts that the boy was with would be the house anymore. Not that Vernon would call them sluts to their faces, he valued his life a bit too much to do such a thing.

"He does have a name," Hermione responded crossly, she imagined turning Vernon into a really big rat and feeding him to a really big cat. Although she would not want to give the poor thing indigestion.

"Hermione," Harry responded as he walked up and he eyed Charlotte with a smile on his face. "You didn't tell me you had an older sister."

Charlotte offered a giggle in spite herself when she eyed Harry.

' _Oh yes, Mummy likes,'_ she thought to herself, she might have to sample the merchandise. He might be twelve, but emotionally and physically, he would be about fifteen or sixteen years of age, maybe more depending the power of his magic. She got some books at Diagon Alley when Hermione did, she wanted to learn all she could about her daughter's world and how the culture differed. Since her daughter would be a part of it, it was important to be educated after all.

Then Charlotte got interested in some of the aspects, namely magical collectives or harems as they were called in the mundane world. It was a very political process although given how the magicals were something along the lines of thirty three percent men and sixty six percent women, at least at the printing of the book she got, the fact that there would be multiple women to a single man men made sense.

"Well you're quite the flatterer, aren't you?" Charlotte asked as she stared at him, taking in every inch of his body, including the thick muscles underneath his tight shirt.

"He will be gone for the entire summer ,won't see him until next year?" Vernon asked as he watched Harry.

"Yes, you awful man, you won't," Hermione fired back in a cross tone.

"Really that's how you teach your daughter respect," Vernon responded as he looked at Charlotte with disdain. "As a parent, I'm appalled."

Charlotte eyed what she assumed was Vernon's son, shoveling ice cream down his mouth like a garbage disposal. She wrinkled her nose a little bit before she closed her eyes.

"Believe me, the feeling is mutual," she stated in disgust. Looking at that child put her off eating for a while. "As soon as Harry gets his things, he won't be graced by your charming presence until next summer."

Harry could not pack fast enough, and within thirty seconds, he was done. Vega and Lucretia already left, his birthday party would be tomorrow at Andromeda's and they hinted that there would be a special surprise for him.

"Ready to go?" Charlotte asked as she looked at Harry.

"I've been ready for a long time," Harry responded with a sigh.

Only two more years of this, he'd have his NEWTs and in the eyes of the law, he would be an adult and never be forced to be with the Dursleys ever again. He mentally counted it down in the back of his head.

* * *

Twelve years old although for some reason, it felt a little bit longer than that. Harry was preparing to start his third year classes but after the break he had this summer, he hoped that he did not become too rusty. Although he felt that his girls would keep him limber enough through their activities. The birthday party that was held at the Tonks residence was a nice affair with cake and presents, really it was simple but it was rather great.

First real birthday party that Harry had, well other than the one that he had when was a year old, that one ended in a bit of a disaster though. He remembered it, his father had been called away on Order business, so it was him, his mother, and six year old Nymphadora. That seemed like a lifetime ago all things considered but more of his memories from his early childhood were returning to him, even though the memories involving his mother were the strongest and even those were like jigsaw puzzle pieces. He needed more triggers to remember it with further clarity as certain details lost themselves.

"So when do you return for the second round of training?" Hermione asked to Tonks when they sat around eating their cake.

"I'm off until the first weekend of August, and then it's back the following Monday," Tonks responded when she turned around, twisting her neck a little bit. "And thankfully, I won't have to really force the issue all that much. My bruises have bruises."

"Ah, I'm sure you'll get over it," Harry responded with a smile and she offered him a mocking pout. "Are you enjoying the cake, Neville?"

Neville Longbottom had been invited to the party, when Harry found out what happened to his parents and he felt a slight bit of sympathy towards him. Although to be fair, compared to the other brain surgeons at that school in the male department, he was the less of many evils.

"Thanks um Harry," Neville responded as he looked at Harry with a rather timid expression. After all Harry Potter was larger than life so being in his presence was an honor, as his grandmother reminded him.

"And thank you, for inviting my grandson to your birthday party, it's an honor, isn't it Neville?" Augusta Longbottom stated as she gave her grandson an appraising look.

Although the birthday invite was also a partially politically motivated move, as the Longbottom block of the Wizengamot was an important one to have. Augusta held it after the incapacitation of her son Frank. So far there was no progress with either of Neville's parents, although there were instances of where Alice recognized people.

From what Augusta said, the Ministry did not handle things that well, and had delayed over an hour to allow the Lestranges and Crouch Junior to have their fun. They dismissed it because Death Eaters couldn't be attacking because Voldemort was dead. Although that turned out to be a falsehood as well but that was another matter entirely.

"Yes….yes it is," Neville responded as he looked at Harry. "Why not Ron?"

"What about him?" Harry asked, eying Neville.

"I was under…."

"The impression that we were friends, no Neville, we weren't," Harry responded when he eyed his fellow year mate. "Maybe in his own delusion dreams but this is the same fantasy world where Draco Malfoy is actually something worthwhile."

"You'd be wise to stay away from the Weasleys," Augusta warned Harry and Neville with a stern gaze towards both boys. "Especially Molly, there is a reason why her two oldest took jobs out of the country when they did."

Harry figured as much but Vega and Lucretia stood next to each other, with Andromeda and Tonks, as the group watched Harry with wide smiles on their faces.

"Well this was a fun party, but I think these four want to give me their birthday present, in private," Harry responded as he caught onto the context clues that the four were giving him.

Augusta understood as well, although Neville seemed to be a bit stunted in that area. He did have his eye on a girl in his year in Hufflepuff but he lacked the proper amount of pride. She hoped for her grandson to have at least three or four girls, was that too much for a grandmother to ask? She thought not.

Harry, Vega, Lucretia, Nym, and Andromeda edged their way towards the room.

"So Andi, what do you have for me tonight?" Harry asked and she waved her wand.

The girls were wearing robes that were styled like wrapping paper, that glittered in the background. Nym wore a red set, Andromeda wore a black set, Lucretia wore green, and Vega wore a blue robe. They all had matching bows in their hair.

"I believe age and wisdom is first," Andromeda responded with a sexy grin towards Harry. "Come on Harry, are you going to unwrap your present?"

Harry did so eagerly.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry pulled open the robes of Andromeda to reveal that she was not wearing anything underneath. He drank in the sight of her lovely body, her breasts, her legs, every single inch of her, with his hands some caressing her before he pulled her into a kiss.

The two kissed, with Harry running his hands across the body of this MILF, working between her legs and cupping her pussy in his hand. This motion allowed Lucretia, Nym, and Vega to do some unwrapping of their own, unraveling Harry's clothes to reveal his toned body.

Vega got down to her knees and cupped his balls, while Lucretia grabbed her lover's cock and caressed it. Tonks licked the head and sucked on it, looking up at Harry with wide eyes.

Harry grabbed Andromeda and pulled her onto his lap, before he kissed her. Her body was ready, and the three girls took turns on the floor, kissing each other. The attention of the young wizard was on the forty six year old MILF that straddled him and ran her hands down his chest.

"Fuck me, Harry," Andromeda begged him and he hoisted her up, arms wrapped around her waist, before he speared her down onto his cock. "Oh yes, fuck me!"

Andromeda breathed heavily as his cock speared inside her, and she tightened him, lustfully moaning.

"Let's give our baby cousin a work out," Lucretia breathed when she cupped Vega's pussy in her hands, while she pulled the robes back.

"Isn't that unraveling Harry's present?" Vega breathed as she pushed her cunt into Lucretia's warm and talented hand when she manipulated the folds.

"Yeah but I think he's a bit preoccupied to care," Tonks stated before she strapped on a dildo and rubbed the side of Vega's ass. Lucretia strapped on one herself.

Vega's eyes widened when she felt her pussy and her ass speared by this tandem attack. Both sides lit her up and caused her to moan in great pleasure. She breathed heavily, biting down on her lip when the pair of them worked into her cunt on either side. The young witch ground herself against them, feeling them work against her. The two of them plowed into her from behind.

Andromeda meanwhile rode Harry's cock, rocking her hips up and down, as her mature body bounced up and down on him. Harry grabbed her ass, pinching it, when he shoved it down.

"Your pussy is mine," Harry growled as his cock speared up into her inside and Andromeda breathed heavily when she bounced up and down, his hard cock ripping into her center.

"Yes, beat your meat into me," Andromeda breathed heavily, when he speared his cock into her, working into her center. The dark haired witch rode up and down on his lap, her tight box wrapped around his center, squeezing and pressing into him, her pussy tightening around him.

Her tight walls squeezed his cock and she slid up, before she sank back down onto him. He pushed her back and beat into her hard, punishing her pussy. Andromeda wrapped her legs around him and sunk her nails into his back when she pumped into him really hard. Harry pushed up and speared his cock into her.

"Oh fucking yes," Andromeda moaned as she felt her fluids spilled into him and he pulled out.

"Nym, up here," Harry ordered and Tonks obeyed when she got up onto the bed and bent down. Harry pulled back to examine the situation.

"You want me to lick out my mother's dirty twat?" Tonks asked him with lustful eyes and Harry nodded, kissing her briefly, before she turned around.

"Nymphadora, such a good mouth dear," Andromeda moaned when the mouth of Tonks worked on her pussy and licked around the inside of her. She pushed her hips up into her mouth, devouring her pussy with each passing lick, each passing plunge of her tongue into her center.

Nym's eyes widened when Harry's cock pushed back and speared into her inviting quim from behind, beating into her center. He cut a decent path when he worked into her, carefully working his penis into the back of her. The young wizard really pushed himself into her and beat into her; he pushed the limit, carefully working into her from behind.

Vegas screamed when Lucretia buried the dildo into her, working the magical meat into her pussy and pushing into her back and forth. She watched her cousin eat out the cunt of her aunt, god it was making her so hot and she could not wait to have Harry's cock into her, she needed that big cock into her.

Tonks licked and slurped, her tongue moving around when she lapped up all of her mother had to give her. She was in heaven and her mother's legs locked around her.

"Oh yes dear, oh yes, fuck me," Andromeda breathed heavily as she pushed her hips up to ground her mound into his face. "That's it, oh that's the spot."

Harry grunted when he speared his cock into the center of his lover, she pushed her hips back and squeezed his prick with her pussy walls, working him over and she rubbed him furiously, she wanted his cum splattering between her walls. She wanted his load and she would do anything to have it.

He speared his mighty meat between her.

"Like that, I bet you do, grow your hair, oh that's it," Harry stated as he grabbed two hands full of her hair and pushed into her from behind. He slammed his throbbing cock into her which caused her to scream with delight.

' _Great…keep doing that,'_ Tonks breathed as she enjoyed her hair being pulled, when he pushed into her. His hands touched her breasts and she clenched around him, her fluids spilling into him.

"Lucretia," Harry responded, as he gave her a crooked motion with his finger and she scrambled up onto the bed, throwing her arms around Harry and pressing her lips against his with a kiss.

"Harry, my pussy is hungry for you," Lucretia begged him and Harry grabbed her hips, before ramming his cock into her. She nearly lost it at the first push and the deeper thrusts prompted pleasure to fill her mind.

Vega rubbed her pussy, all alone on the floor but not for long, rather she scrambled up onto the bed and dove between her aunt's legs.

"Morgana, sweet…yes baby," Andromeda breathed as she grabbed Vega's hair and stroked her hair with her hands, when the dark haired girl began to munch on her aunt's cunt.

"Fuck me Harry, fuck me, wreck my pussy with your cock, you stud!"

"She has a dirty mouth," Harry breathed as he speared into her, when he looked over Tonks.

"Let's muffle that," Tonks stated with a grin, before she slid her dripping pussy over Lucretia's mouth.

Lucretia moaned when her cousin's pussy draped over her mouth and she licked around the insides, slurping on it, lapping up the juices within. She cupped the tight ass of Tonks and rubbed it, working over her, when it ground on her face.

Harry alternated between playing with the breasts of the two beautiful girls nearest to him, before he speared his cock over and over into the pussy of Lucretia. The blonde clenched him tightly when she screamed at the top of her lungs, when her eyes flushed over with desire. The rate his cock ripped through her was amazing.

Lucretia panted heavily as she grinded herself down onto his cock and worked him with her pussy, rocking back against him and she closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure through her loins. Every nerve ending from her toes all the way to the top of her head was on fire.

"Eat me, keep doing that, don't you dare stop," Tonks ordered as she rubbed her pussy on Lucretia's face and she eagerly nibbled on it.

Lucretia lost her sense to the sensations of Harry's cock working into her, and he pushed up, before spearing down into her. He slammed into her with more frenzied thrusts yet.

Vega lapped up the juices dribbling down her aunt's thighs, and licked her tongue around it, before taking a moment to taste everything that spilled down her. The dark haired witch worked her tongue around her center, running down her thighs before grabbing around her ass, and spearing the tongue deep into the dripping wet hole.

"Fucking baby, do it, eat out my twat."

Lucretia gave a shrieking orgasm when her pussy wrapped tightly around Harry's pole when he rammed into her a few more times, beating her pussy until it was raw. He pushed himself up and brought himself down into her a few more times.

"Oh yeah, that's it," Harry breathed as he felt his still rock hard cock and he moved over and without warning, plunged into Vega from behind.

Vega moaned lustfully at the welcomed intrusion into her pussy, when she tightened around him.

"Keep eating, I want you to make your aunt pass out, bitch," Harry grunted as he speared into Vega's pussy and aimed his cock into her pussy from behind, working into her and his cock worked into her from behind, burying into her from behind.

Vega breathed heavily when Harry rocked and buried himself into her. He was buried balls deep into her and there was nothing that felt better. She wanted this cock to beat into her from behind all day and all night long. There was nothing she wanted more than this, she moaned and felt the juices from Andromeda's pussy splash into her face.

Lucretia and Tonks laid in a sixty nine position, munching on each other's cunts and hitting the pleasure spots that both of them enjoyed very much. They kept each other occupied until the next time they would indulge themselves with Harry's cock. They could hardly wait for it, their pussies burned for desire for him.

"Oh, ah, oh," Andromeda panted as she played with her erect nipples but Harry reached past Vega with one hand while he steadied his other hand around her waist and plowed into the fourteen year old girl.

Andromeda felt the pleasure of Harry's strong hands roll over her breasts, cupping them in his hands, working over them and squeezing them nicely in around them.

"Fuck Harry, oh yes, Vega," Andromeda breathed as she lost herself to the pleasure that made her mind explode.

The group indulged themselves in the pleasure of each other for quite some time with Harry working his cock into the pussy of Vega from behind. He felt his balls tighten and they hung low about ready to drain his treat into her.

"Here it comes baby," Harry breathed when he plunged his cock into Vega's tight center, her tight box orgasming as he blew his load into her.

She screamed, collapsing on her aunt's lap. Lucretia and Nym slid over like vultures, their tongues outstretched, before they licked his cum off of the bed and then made a movement towards Harry's cock.

There were plenty more party games ahead for them when they continued the festivities well into the night and the next morning.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

Faora and Kara greeted Harry when he finally fell asleep after his festivities with bright smiles.

"Happy birthday, Har-Zod," Faora responded as she greeted him with a hug. "I'm sure you've had an eventful day."

"Yeah one could say that," Harry responded and Kara moved towards him but the flickers of her astral form passed through him.

"And I can't touch you apparently," Kara responded when she closed her eyes and Faora patted her on the back. "I almost swear you've set this up on purpose so I'll be so horny that I'll jump him straight out of the pod when my body wakes up."

Faora smiled a mysterious smile when she patted at the air, she would pat her friend on the back had she had the chance. Kara crossed her arms and her lips curled over with a pout. Harry thought that it looked quite adorable.

"Pleased to meet you, Kara," Harry responded as he eyed her blonde hair, blue eyes, and shapely body with a well-developed bust, a taut stomach, shapely hips, and long legs that went down, with no shoes that showed her feet. "Even though we can't touch each other but I'm sure in enough time, we'll be doing all of the touching that we can manage."

"You better believe it," Kara responded as she watched Harry, undressing him mentally with her eyes, envisioning all of the things she would want to do to him and what she would like to be done to her by him.

"When you two get done eye-fucking each other, we can get down to business," Faora responded with a clear of her throat and Harry and Kara glared at her but she did not break her stride for a second. "The great war with Black Zero, or the war that caused Zod's biological son to be killed."

"And without that there would be no me," Harry answered and Faora responded with a smile when she faced them.

"And without that, there would be no you," she agreed with a smile crossing her face when the three of them sat down. "That war was one of the worst in Krypton, it was, I think it was fourth or fifth time that Kandor got destroyed."

"Sixth actually, my parents and I moved there the year after it was rebuilt, I would be three or four," Kara responded with a shrug.

"There you go," Faora responded when she kept a close eye on the two of them to see how they would get along together. "So Zod saved Jor-El's ungrateful hide from the Council."

"What made Jor-El tick anyway?" Harry asked and Kara looked thoughtful.

"He was a brilliant man, but vain as all could be," Kara responded diplomatically as she kept her eyes on Harry and threw her head back for a moment deep in thought. Psychoanalyzing her uncle gave her a headache. "Jor-El was….well his mind worked in a way that I don't think many of us can fathom."

"Brilliant man, although I'm not sure his genius idea of building an escape pod that can only house a baby really set the world on fire," Faora responded in a dry voice with a smile crossing her face and Harry watched them. "Jor-El, the entire House of El, they had their share of great people in there but their share of dark forces."

Kara smiled, she knew that to be more true than anyone else, the House of El could be brilliant when they wanted to be but there were demons, demons that they could hardly exercise.

"Then again our family line has its fair share of…" Faora responded as she tried to find the right word.

"Insanity?" Harry offered her and Faora responded with a bright smile.

"That would be it," Faora stated when she rocked back. "So are there any other powers that are developing?"

"Not yet," Harry offered before something hit him. "Although I do seem to be a bit quicker."

Faora offered him a teasing smile, she could not resist. "I do hope that is in the area of getting from one place to another and that is not in an area of certain levels of performance."

Harry offered her with a smile.

"Trust me, my performance goes the distance, a very long distance in fact, as I'm sure you'll be able to experience all too soon," Harry remarked as he eyed Faora and she shook her head, a grin crossing her face before she offered another smile, eying him with hunger.

"Promises, promises."

"Think she's getting a bit out of line," Kara responded as she eyed Harry. "Think we should tie her down and spank her until she behaves, Harry?"

"Given how much you enjoy a spanking, I shouldn't be surprised that you would offer such a thing, Kara Zor-El," Faora answered with a playful gaze in her eyes. "Then again you are normally on the receiving end and not on the giving end."

"Well you have been a naughty girl," Kara responded with a smile.

"Don't tell me that you don't enjoy it," Faora responded as she wished she could touch Kara and vice versa, but good things came to those who waited.

Harry watched the interplay.

"I think between the two of us, we can teach her a lesson, wouldn't you say?" Kara asked as she watched her. "I mean she's the only giving us these history lessons."

"I thought you'd know all about history given that you were there," Harry stated as he looked at the blond but Faora snorted.

"Please there's a big drool spot on her desk still I'd imagine after all of the times she nodded off during history," Faora responded, amused by the mental image that she got in her head. "Of course, all of the class could drop dead with that teacher and he'd still go on about his lecture. The official history, according to the Council, so droll, so dry."

Faora offered a mocking yawn when she spun around and kept her eyes on her best friend and her brother.

"I know enough to know enough,' Kara answered, giving a slight shrug and she crossed her legs before putting a hand on her chin. "Of course, I'm not sure how much of the history is official and how much of it is just guess work."

"The Zod family had a library, but history is ultimately written by the victors," Faora stated wisely and both nodded in agreement. "And that is why we must win, so we can control the perception of how we will be remembered in history. It must be done delicately."

Kara nodded, at first she was a bit reluctant but the more she thought about it, the more she thought that Faora would lead to her freedom. To put things nicely, her father had been a bit strict with her, although that was on his good days. On his worst days, to borrow a term from the humans, he was kind of a controlling douchebag. That was one of his far more annoying character traits.

"Of course that teacher not really paying attention to anything that happened in the class did have its advantages, didn't it Kara?" Faora responded when she eyed her friend and lover carefully.

Kara responded with a shameless grin, the times where Faora pulled her skirt back, going underneath her desk to wake her up in the fun way. They were roommates all throughout the Academy, so the fun they got up to was immense. Neither of them ever thought about another guy, they were saving themselves for Har-Zod so when the time came for him to arrive, the three of them would have the deepest bond and would change the universe.

"I remember that, do I ever remember that," Kara responded with a slight grin when she turned around and longed to wrap her arms around Harry but there was no dice. He sat there, out of her reach, but soon she would grab onto him.

Their time grew short in this plane and soon Harry shifted back to the real world. The connection grew stronger but given the limited possibilities of the dream world, they were barely able to scratch the surface.

* * *

Charlotte Granger sat on the couch; getting mail after the divorce was not something she looked forward to. She took a moment to read over the paper that she received and frowned, she wished that she could have some kind of good news, but still when it rained, it poured and that was something that she clung onto in her hand.

Her husband and her father in law tried to take her to the cleaners with their high priced attorneys and unless she did something rather quickly, she would be thrown out on the street. Her parents died a few years ago and she had no living relatives that she knew of.

"Bad time."

Charlotte spun around and she saw her daughter's friend, for lack of a better term, standing there. Although she caught a little show of what Harry and Hermione were up to in the shower this morning and she had to take a cold one of her own after they were done with their festitivities. All while she imagined Harry doing some of the same things to her. She shook her head to clear those perverse thoughts from her head.

"Just some problems involving my ex-husband, there's nothing that….I don't want to bring you down for your stay," Charlotte responded as she tried to give Harry a cordial smile.

There were some things she would have liked to say about her husband, but she felt that they were not appropriate to say around a twelve year old. Even though Harry had a colorful vocabulary, which she overheard a bit too much of during the incident in the shower. The young wizard sat down next to her and Charlotte was reminded about how they were different from the normal non-magicals or mundanes. Then again, calling the non-magicals normal.

"It's okay, I'm here for you, what do you need?" Harry asked as he rubbed her neck and she relaxed a little bit, flickering her eyes shut. She slowly succumbed to the pleasures of his fingers. She felt at ease with him being in the house.

"My husband is trying to kick me out of the house," Charlotte breathed as she lost herself to the sensations of Harry's hands working circles around her neck. This felt so good, there was no question about it, the tips of his fingers brushing lightly against the skin of her neck before he eased off her

pushed off her jacket to reveal her bare shoulders, which he worked onto as well. A moan escaped her lips as he worked her shoulders with circular motions. "I need….I've helped him build his business, without me….he wouldn't have a dime to his name."

She offered a light moan when Harry rubbed the back of her neck and her shoulders, before he moved his hands around. Charlotte shifted so her buttocks brushed against Harry's crotch and he rubbed her very slightly, running his hands through her dark hair, before working his hand down around her.

"So you were the one who built him a life and now he's being ungrateful," Harry responded as he continued to feel her smooth skin, and he lightly brushed down to her lower back area, rubbing the small of her back.

"Yes, we'd be out on the street, if it wasn't for me," Charlotte whimpered as she felt his hands brush against her buttock.

Charlotte Granger felt the pleasure flow against her and his hands worked against her private parts a little bit.

"Would you like me to help you out a little bit?" Harry breathed in her ear and she shivered, feeling his hot breath pass against it. This caused a certain amount of heat to fill through her body.

"Yes, please."

Charlotte felt her shirt pulled up over her body, to leave her in nothing but a black bra from the waist up and a skirt and stockings from the waist down. She lost herself to the pleasures that Harry offered her.

"I think that I can….do what I can to help you, but I think you need to relax," Harry stated as he edged her skirt off of her body, and he skimmed his fingers onto the edge of her panties to give her a nice little tease.

"Relax, yes relax," Charlotte panted when she spun around and Harry pulled off his shirt to reveal his sculpted abs and broad shoulders. She ran her hands down Harry's chest, working down his toned body. "Mmm, you have a great body Harry."

Harry pulled his pants down and she saw the bulge in his pants.

Her lips met his in a furious kiss, with her legs wrapping around him, and the two of them tilted back on the couch. They swapped spit, their tongues danced together for domination, and their hands roamed each other's bodies.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry's mouth applied the right degree of suction on the side of her neck, causing her to moan and snake an arm around him when he worked on the back of her neck. He reached down and brushed his fingers into the edge of her panties. Harry felt the damp juices rolling down her legs and the young wizard could hardly wait to experience the delights that would be pooling down her legs shortly.

"Yes Harry, that's it," Charlotte whined as she felt his fingers brushing against her clit, carefully applying the right amount of pressure when he rubbed against her. She arched herself up, feeling the pleasure.

Charlotte never felt any sensation like this, when her panties were rolled down. He was so attentive to her motions, and one finger entered her pussy, then two, then three, and he pumped deep into her, before his mouth moved around.

"God," Charlotte moaned as she bit down on her lip and Harry brushed his mouth up and down her clit, sucking on it and bringing her to a toe curling orgasm, working on her. The young man carefully picked up his motions, working on her and running his hands down the dripping wet slit, causing the pleasure to roll out of her.

There was a snap of the bra with Harry's free hand and her large breasts bounced out freely. He moved his hand around and squeezed her tits, once, twice, three times, grabbing them around him. He really gripped ahold of them, causing her pussy to burn with desire.

"I need you in me," Charlotte breathed as Harry grabbed her hips and pinned her back onto the couch.

"What's the magic word?" Harry asked as he grabbed her hips and brushed the head of his cock against the side of her entrance, causing her to feel the pleasure.

"Please, I need it in me."

Harry saw her pussy, wet and willing for him, her warm lips inviting and he pushed himself up, before he speared into her pussy. She gave a shriek as he entered her and started to pump into her hips, first slowly at first because he had a feeling she had never felt a real cock inside her. Then at her encouragement, Harry sped up.

"Oh that's so good, pound my slutty pussy, pound it," Charlotte panted as she wrapped her legs around him before she began to scratch his back.

"You've got it my MILF goddess," Harry stated as he lifted his cock up before he plunged it into her center, cutting a steady pace. Again and again his cock worked into her center, stretching her out when his cock cut a steady pace into her.

Charlotte pushed her hips upward, before his cock buried itself into her pussy, his cock working into her walls. The thirty five year old MILF pushed her hips against him, squeezing him with her vaginal muscles. The pleasure filled her body when she experienced a heavily orgasm that was only brought on by this prime selection of meat beating into her. She reached around, grabbing his arms and squeezing around him, when he picked himself up and planted his cock deep into her.

Harry lost himself to the pleasures, despite her age and the fact that she gave birth, she was tight, and more so than most women who were much younger. Her walls clenched her, the velvety center squeezed him, when he pushed himself up and speared into her center. She gave a shrieking yell when Harry picked up the pace, the thick rod impaling itself into the waiting quim of this woman. She wrapped a pair of hands around his neck and pushed up against the body fucking her, their hips smashing together with primal desire.

Hermione meanwhile watched outside from the doorway, for a moment she was shocked at this sight but then that shock quickly gave way to horniness, when she sat down and placed a hand down her shorts, before she began to pump a pair of fingers in and out of a dripping wet cunt to the sight of Harry fucking her mother.

"More Harry, give me more, pound my pussy!" Charlotte screamed at the top of her lungs whilst Harry worked into her cunt, really slamming into her. The wizard carefully pushed up before he speared down into her center, working into her.

Harry thought himself getting hot and bothered, when he speared himself into her center, causing her another orgasm that rocked her entire body. She reached around and grabbed him around the head, and he buried his face into her breasts, sucking on her tits with all of the passion he could drum up.

"Oh that's it, oh that's it, oh oh, oh, yes!" she shrieked as Harry pumped into her and he feasted on her sweaty breasts, licking his tongue over them. His magic challenged through his tongue gave her a delightful orgasm.

Charlotte shuddered in pleasure after she felt her pussy clench delightfully around his cock and he pumped into her a few more times, spearing up and sinking down into her. After a long time of steady fucking, Harry came and send his flood of seed into her pussy, splashing it into her walls.

The brunette MILF thrashed and her pussy convulsed from the actions that Harry did.

No sooner did Harry pull out was when Hermione pounced him and pushed her mouth over his cock, sucking him. His cock sank down the back of her throat, when she pushed herself up and speared herself back down on his member.

"Shit, Hermione," Harry grunted as she worked over her member.

"Here, Hermione dear, let Mummy take care of you," Charlotte cooed before she got down between Hermione's legs and parted her lips, before she stuck her tongue in between the dripping legs of her daughter.

Hermione lost herself to the sensation of Harry's cock going down her throat and her mother's tongue eating her pussy. The brunette bookworm could hardly believe it, she was coming undone and she felt a rush, a rush of juices that splashed down her thighs. Heart sped up when she took more of her lover's cock down her throat, rocking back and feeling her throat wrap around him.

"Yes, love that," Harry panted heavily as Hermione's mouth wrapped around his cock.

Hermione let go with her mouth, before she got on the couch and bent over.

"Come and get me, Harry," Hermione stated with Harry grabbing her around the hips.

She closed her eyes, before Harry pushed his cock into her waiting pussy. Hermione bit her lip in pleasure as he thrust into her, pumping his cock into her pussy from behind.

"Time to return the favor, dear," Charlotte cooed as she spread her pussy lips and tapped on them, inviting for Hermione to indulge herself in the place she came from.

Hermione wasted no time in putting her mouth on her mother's pussy, working her tongue inside, and licking like there was no tomorrow. Charlotte put her hands on Hermione's hair, working the face of her nearly thirteen year old daughter into her pussy.

Harry decided to give Hermione the fucking of her life, he was going to beat her pussy raw with his cock and he pushed back while doing so. A slam caused a loud smack to echo when he pushed into her. The walls wrapped around the pulsing prick and caused desire to flood through him when he rocked back to push into her. That blowjob warmed him up a lot but Harry could go the distance, as indicated.

Orgasm after orgasm flooded through Hermione and his hands reached around to cup a pair of breasts. A pair of strong hands rolling over her body made her pussy tighten around him whilst Harry continued to pick up the pace before pushing into her. Shot after shot with his cock slamming into the tight pussy and her tight walls enveloped around him nicely, pushing against his prick. He sped up the pace, before working it.

"Hermione, work me, oh that's it baby, do it."

Charlotte panted when she got wetter, keeping an eye on their shared lover's cock. It appeared and disappeared in Hermione's pussy, beating it raw and that made her wetter with anticipation. The talented tongue of her daughter dove and weaved into her pussy, working in and out.

The panting of Charlotte intensified as Harry continued to work into her daughter.

Harry picked up the pace, he could feel an explosion reaching but not before Hermione was driven to a few more powerful orgasms. He wanted to beat into her pussy until she could not stand any more.

"I bet you love it, love me wrecking your pussy until you can barely stand," Harry growled as he slammed into Hermione from behind with all of the force that he could without breaking her.

Hermione did not say it, but her eyes shut and she felt it completely. The young dark haired wizard slammed into her from behind, carefully working into the pussy of the girl on the bed, and she breathed heavily.

Harry thrust his cock into her, working over her, and continued to pick up the pace, driving into her, faster, faster, he sped up his thrusts. They were nearly a blur when they beat into Hermione's pussy.

Hermione was light headed when she kept munching on the cunt of Charlotte, her mother. Her mother caressed the dark curls that Hermione had and Harry picked up the pace, passing his motions, before he plunged into her once again. He kept at that pace until the moment that his balls tightened.

With one more slam, he sent his cum into her, splashing into her walls. His cock kept hardened when he pushed into her, sending spurt after spurt of his seed into her pussy.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Harry watched with a smile when mother and daughter were fucked senseless and now drifted off to sleep. He saw the papers that David Granger sent to his wife and an idea formulated in his head.

Harry reached for the communication mirror.

"Princess Sersi," Harry stated as he activated the mirror.

Sersi appeared on the other end. "Hi Harry, what can I do for you?"

Harry smiled back at the goblin girl. "I need you to help me financially ruin someone."

"The legal or the illegal way?" Sersi inquired, wondering what this was all about.

"Legally, the man is a Muggle named David Granger and I need to make sure this house goes into the name of his ex-wife, so I'll buy him out if I can," Harry responded as he paused. "And then we'll uncover information about him that will ruin him for the rest of his life. Although I'm sure his wife might have some incriminating information that we can use."

Sersi took a moment carefully to ponder everything and she nodded, waiting to see what Harry had up his sleeve.

* * *

The usual school trip took place to Diagon Alley, with Harry, Hermione, Andromeda, and Charlotte stopping there. They caught a glimpse of Neville and exchanged a few brief words with him and his grandmother. They also spotted Draco and his father, and Harry suspected that the two of them were up to something. As Lucretia remarked, the best way to know that her father was up to something is that he was breathing.

"Book signing, well this might constitute a problem especially that…." Andromeda started as she closed her eyes and saw the name on the marquee. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Harry asked his godmother curiously and she spun around and pointed to the name. "Gilderoy Lockhart."

"Wasn't he the guy who wrote all of the books on our list?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. "So, he would be interesting to meet."

"A trip to the dentist is more interesting than meeting Lockhart," Andromeda stated in an exasperated voice when she watched the line dwindle down before she spun around and saw Charlotte who stood there, arms crossed and an eyebrow risen. "No offense meant, naturally."

She waved off this statement. "None taken."

Charlotte heard the screams of women, high pitched and frantic which never was a good sign. The hordes of obsessed fans were out in full swing and Harry took a moment to edge his way forward.

"Hey, Harry!"

Ron yelled towards Harry and he cringed at the sound of Ron's voice, not to mention the fact that he had been heard. He was about ready to escape because he was sure there were a few people in Knockturn Alley that might have not heard Ron.

"Harry….surely not….bless my spats, Harry Potter, what an honor!"

They were completely in the bookshop, when a man with golden blonde hair, robes that were a color that no straight man should ever wear, and teeth that was so white that they nearly blinded Harry. Harry half expected him to say "come closer children, I have candy" and he watched the man who was on the marquee. Lockhart's cartoonish poster image behind him was far less unsettling than the actual man himself.

"Come here Harry….that's it."

So tempting to break his arm, in fact Harry was trying to figure out how to do that without being seen. If he could make it look like an accident, he might have a chance. He saw this man; yep this was the type of guy that mothers warned their children not to get into a car with. The type of person who should be on a neighborhood watch list and Harry was rather uncomfortable.

Harry vowed to add Ron to the list of people he was going to severely injure. The head trauma might have been gone, but that might have knocked a few more brain cells loose. Which meant that he had a negative amount although Harry was perfectly willing to decrease that amount more, although how that was possible, he had no idea but he'd try. Nevertheless he would have plenty of time to find out as Lockhart threw his arm around him in an uncomfortable manner, invading his personal space.

Heat vision to the head it was so tempting now but alas there was too many witnesses.

"Big smiles Harry, together you and I are worth the front page."

Harry gnashed his teeth together. He wished he could charm the camera to blow up in Lockhart's face but Hermione was close by, frowning at this spectacle. It was all she could do to hold herself back from tearing Lockhart's throat out with a magical attack. Thanks to the bond, she was rather loyal to Harry and was liable to rip anyone apart for trying anything for him.

The young wizard eyed Lockhart, his urge to kill rose but he was not done.

"When young Harry stepped into this store today, he was hoping to get my autobiography, which he will be in fact getting free of charge," Lockhart stated as he held up the autobiography.

' _Great, kindling,'_ Harry thought to himself in a sarcastic tone of thought.

"But on September 1st, he will be getting much more than Magical Me, he'll be getting the real magical me," Lockhart responded as he looked out in the crowd with a wide smile on his face as Andromeda pushed through the crowd, trying to stop Lockhart from doing something that Harry would regret. "That's right, he's getting me as the brand new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The sheep applauded and cheered and the sound one heard might be the sound of Harry Potter's brain snapping at the very thought of this. How….how….actually how was not a good statement. It was more of why? Why would anyone think it was a good idea to hire Lockhart for anything? Harry was completely flabbergasted by this entire mess and he was handed the complete collection of Lockhart's books.

' _Great, more kindling,'_ Harry thought to himself, trying to keep himself from throwing up but he felt his lunch rising from his throat and he shoved Lockhart away. Lockhart winced which Harry hoped hurt.

"Well I guess you enjoyed that, didn't you Potter?"

Harry stopped when he eyed the demented product of Lucius Malfoy's semen. Draco stared him down, his arms crossed together, in a vain attempt to look superior.

"Famous Harry Potter, couldn't even go into a book store without raising any attention?"

The smallest Weasley felt compelled to speak even though Harry never spoke to her in his life and only caught a brief glimpse at her twice at the train station. From what he heard, she used to have a crush on the Boy-Who-Lived which intrigued him. It really did, because that could be the base for fanatical loyalty that he could use for his own advantage.

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that," the Weasley girl stated, Ginny if Harry recalled correctly. She was the first female Weasley in many generations from what Harry heard.

Draco, being an idiot, could not keep his mouth shut. "Well Potter looks like you have a girlfriend."

"Well your sister is among the list of people that I bone regularly," Harry responded as he looked at Draco and he looked mortified at this thought, looking like he bit off more than he can chew. "So how are you, Crabbe, and Goyle? Things still going strong with you or are you on the rocks?"

Draco Malfoy engaged the few brain cells that he had, knew that going up against Potter was not going to be a game that he was going to win. It was time to pick a battle that he knew he could win.

Slowly, he turned around to face Ron. "So Weasel, I'm surprised to see you here."

"Why, Malfoy?" Ron asked, slow on the uptake and not realizing how he walked into Malfoy's trap.

"I suspect your parents will starve for a year buying these many books," Malfoy responded as he eyed Ron.

Ron went red and while they were distracted with each other, this was Harry's cue to slide out of here. He felt his IQ drop by the second when he stood by these two. Hermione watched by the side.

"Sorry, that you had to be a part of that Harry," Hermione responded as she reached him.

Harry gave a grimace. "Well you're not as sorry as I am being a part of that. Seriously I thought I wasn't going to get out of there alive. And they're making that thing a teacher."

"I would ask what Dumbledore was thinking, but given that no one wants that job, I can only imagine," Andromeda responded as she turned around to face them. "There's a curse on the job, no one's been able to keep it for more than a year."

"Oh, is there?" Harry asked with interest, he was more and more intrigued by hearing this.

"It's only something that happens at the beginning of the year," Andromeda explained as they walked out of the shop, books bought, and there was the sound of fighting in the back of the shop. "There have been some times where there's been teachers that have lasted barely six months. A sub comes in and then finishes their year. Nothing happens, and then they do another year, with something happening."

"Then that's when it kicks it," Harry concluded and she nodded. "I can't believe they'd curse an entire position."

"Oh believe me, there is some powerful dark magic," Andromeda responded as they had to make a few more stops before they made their way across the Alley, they had a few more stops.

* * *

Lucretia Malfoy whistled when she saw the impressive manor house that towered over them when she edged near it with Harry. The two walked forward, the stone wrapped up in a cloth, as they recalled their studies of it.

"The chemical composition of the stone is broken down and stored in a journal," Lucretia responded as she checked her notes. "We should be able to make a fresh one."

"We'll find out what Flamel was thinking when he handed over his life's work to Dumbledore," Harry answered when he edged forward with Lucretia. "I do wonder how much of it was something that he willingly did."

Lucertia shrugged her shoulders, they would both find out in a matter of moments. The manor was weird, given the way it gave a glow off of being sentient. Then again, most magical dwellings tended to do so.

She knocked on the door and there was the sound of footsteps.

"No one's home."

Harry smiled, he could play this game, oh boy could he play this game. A smile crossed his face, even if it was a shadow of one. It still remained present on his face when he inclined his ear towards the door, waiting for a sound, any sound, from the other side of the door.

"If no one was there, there shouldn't be anyone answering the door, now should there?" Harry asked and there was a grumbling sound when he spun around.

The door opened to reveal a man with dark hair with hints of grey and a cane, even if it was mostly for show. And to smack away those nosy Muggles who tried to sell him useless rubbish that he didn't need. He was Nicholas Flamel and he stared them down with beady eyes.

"What do you want?" Flamel asked in a grizzled tone of voice as he eyed them.

"I'm Lucretia Malfoy and this is Harry Potter," Lucretia responded with a smile as she leaned forward to face Flamel.

Flamel watched Harry for a moment, before eying him carefully and nodding. To his credit, his eyes did not brush against his scar at all. "Good luck with that."

"We're here to talk to you about the Philosopher's Stone," Lucretia responded and there was a long pause when she feared that he offended him in some way.

Flamel remained silent as he continued to watch the pair of them, he suspected that there was something going down although he had no idea what it was. Rather, his nasty expression stared them down, a pair of beady eyes fixed upon them. Nicholas Flamel was a guarded man and he held many secrets. The Philosopher's Stone might have been his most famous discovery, but he had books and books, journals full of them.

"Mr. Flamel, did you give Albus Dumbledore permission to take your stone and hide it at Hogwarts?"

Flamel's face contorted into a scowl. "No, that young fool told me that he was taking that stone to a safe location, because he had intelligence that the goblins may have been compromised by Voldemort and his followers."

Harry barely hid his amusement at Dumbledore being called that "young fool", there were few people who were alive that could even consider to calling Dumbledore young, although there were a few that might use the term "fool" regarding him. The young wizard waited, his eyes on the prize when he watched the inventor of the Philosopher's Stone and famed Alchemist watch him carefully.

"We have the Stone," Lucretia whispered and they stepped inside with Flamel shutting the door behind them.

He was about to say that Dumbledore lead him to believe that the stone was destroyed but after all of his time in this world, Flamel knew better.

"Return it to me, I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to use it but I'll stop using it on my own terms," Flamel answered when they handed him the Philosopher's Stone. "Don't know how you pulled one over Dumbledore's eyes but well done."

The two of them smiled, it was better off if they kept that matter under their hats, at least for the present moment. Lucretia and Harry studied the stone for the months they had it in their possessions, took copious notes. It was a very complex process; there were dozens of different steps to even figure out the transmuting into gold process. It was the closest thing to a science that magic ever was going to be with and since science was one of Harry's passions, he enjoyed seeing how it worked.

The Elixir of Life, well that was another interesting thing, for it took a bit longer. If one thing went wrong with the Elxir or if the stone was made wrong, then it would create a poison that would kill their enemies quite painfully. Granted, that was a pretty good thing to have at ones disposal so Harry kept it in the back of his mind for future reference. The young wizard and his companion stepped forward.

Flamel checked to see if the Stone was completely still intact. He could detect a forgery coming a mile away with his abilities and he should be able to, given that it was his stone. With that in mind, one could not be too careful with something like that.

* * *

It was time to return to Hogwarts, the summer blew by, but naturally Harry kept busy all summer with work. He stood at the edge of the King's Cross Platform, slipping through the barrier with Hermione. The Weasleys were coming up from behind them, but Harry and Hermione made their way forward.

"I can't believe that Dumbledore would hire someone like that," Hermione stated in a rage as she crossed her arms.

"Believe it Hermione, believe it," Harry responded, barely able to suppress the smile he had on his face.

The two of them went through the books and they pieced together all of the errors and they were many. Dozens upon dozens of them, not to mention the errors with the timeline that were prominent, but that was something that was beside the point. The timeline errors were nothing compared to the factual information or misinformation rather that were in the books. He couldn't believe how many facts were wrong.

It was another black mark against people who did not check their facts but then again, the official biographies of the Boy-Who-Lived were chalk full of similar errors. Out of morbid curiosity, Harry read one, one day, and when he was completed with it, he wished that he had not read it. It was completely and utterly appalling how the sheep that moved around this world could take those words at face value. And then there were the Mundane raised that entered the world that believed that propaganda because it was shoved under their noses.

"Harry, Hermione!"

Neville waved them over and Harry offered him a crisp nod. Daphne waited next to him, along with Tracey, and another blonde haired girl that looked like a miniature version of Daphne.

"Potter, Granger," Daphne responded in a crisp voice.

"Greengrass," Hermione responded with an equally polite nod.

"Hello Daphne, did you have a good summer?" Harry asked as he returned her smile.

The blonde smiled at him before she turned her head and sat back against the chair. "It was quite eventful, Tracey and I had a lot of fun together."

Naturally she spared Harry of these details, for the moment at least. The young wizard watched Daphne before he turned to her miniature doppleganger.

"I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure," Harry responded as he turned his attention fully to her and a smile crossed her face.

"I'm Astoria Greengrass, I'm Daphne's younger sister," Astoria responded with a smile.

"Oh, Daphne never brought you up in conversation," Harry answered, granted he only talked to Daphne maybe less than a handful of times but he figured the fact that she had a younger sister would be a conversation piece eventually. Although perhaps he was quite mistaken with that one. "It's a pleasure to meet you Astoria."

Astoria took his hand with a smile on his face and he brought his lips down, kissing her hand and giggled.

"Astoria, conduct yourself with dignity," Daphne responded as she eyed Astoria.

Astoria rolled her eyes, her sister was a bit uptight and never allowed herself to let her hair down. Then again that was always the price about being the oldest daughter in a pureblood family.

Harry on the other hand, she received some letters from Daphne about him and Astoria's anticipation built up in her mind. She watched him, Harry was everything that she ever dreamed about and that she wanted. Astoria had big plans for the world, even though she could do without a few of the idiots in it, although that could be taken care of rather eagerly.

From what she found out, Harry would be someone that she would eagerly kneel before.

Her thoughts were broken when Ginny Weasley showed up nervously, almost feeling like she walked into the snakepit.

"Have any of you seen Ron?" Ginny asked, trying to keep herself calm and collected.

"No, we haven't," Harry responded when he looked at her. "Do we look like his keeper?"

Ginny flushed a little bit but she held her ground. "No but he's….well he says that you two were best mates."

Harry, Hermione, and Daphne all broke out into laughter about this and even Neville offered a brief chuckle when he heard about this.

"So I take it Ron was….he was lying through his teeth," Ginny responded as she turned her head around and threw her hands into the air in frustration. She was very much not surprised. Given what she knew about her brother, that was about right.

Of course that begged the question, where was Ron? She could have sworn that he was right behind her when they were about to go on the train. Her mother, once again, treating her like she was three.

"So where is Ron?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

"I don't know," Harry answered with a shrug, all he knew was that Ron was not here and that was good enough for him.

The train ride went on with the group talking for most of it without any further interruptions and Harry put all nonessential thoughts like the disappearance of Ron Weasley out of his mind.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter "Second Year Part One." on 7/24/13.**


	7. Second Year Part One

**Chapter Seven "Second Year Part One."**

The train got there without any incident, at least from the perspective of Harry Potter and the other people in his compartment. The young mage sat down at the Gryffindor house table, with Hermione sitting down on the other side. Neville sat down close to them, and Harry watched the first years file in one at a time, a smile crossing his face.

"So, do you realize that someone who should be here is not?" Harry asked as he eyed the group and Hermione's eyes widened when she thought about it and as a result nodded her head very slowly.

Sure Ron was not welcomed but now they were curious about what happened to him. Harry felt that Ron was like a dumb animal in some ways, he needed to make sure he knew where he was at all times. This fact was because the belief that Harry thought his stupidity was something that endangered him by osmosis. The young wizard closed his eyes as he thought a little bit and suddenly focused his hearing when he heard Snape in a rage.

Normally Harry was not going to be too bothered by anything Snape said at any time but he heard Ron's name, so that diverted his attention towards the greasy Potions teacher.

"I do wonder if Ronald Weasley was dropped on his head as a child," Snape stated to Dumbledore and McGonagall in an undertone.

"Who would think that was a good idea to drive a flying car to Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked as she turned around a scowl twisting around her face as she thought about it. No logical reasoning crossed her mind.

That was the million galleon question, one that neither Snape nor Dumbledore wanted to even bring up. Neither had a good answer either for what went down and both looked equally flummoxed, even Dumbledore who always saw the best in people. The two of them closed their eyes, with scowls crossing their face when they thought about it. They threw their heads back and both of them appeared to be grasping for words.

"I would have a word with Mr. Weasley about his conduct," Dumbledore answered and neither Snape nor McGonagall had found their tongue enough to ask whether or not Dumbledore meant the father or the son. They suspected that Arthur would have some questions to answer when the Ministry caught wind that he been enchanting a Muggle automobile and Merlin only knew what else.

"Is there any clue where the car has gone?" McGonagall asked as her eyes widened at the thought.

"I have no idea and Ronald Weasley is unable to tell us given the state of his condition," Dumbledore answered as he looked a bit sad. He had great hopes for the youngest Weasley but then again he had great hopes for all his students and many times they had been misplaced.

"So what's up Harry?" Fred or maybe it was George, Harry hadn't bothered learning the difference yet. Then again, he was not sure if they even knew the difference half of the time. Given all of the times they pulled the wrong twin joke, Harry would not be surprised if those two had pranked themselves inadvertently into forgetting their own identities.

"Well I've got some news about your brother," Harry stated and Fred and George looked at him. "That'd be Ron."

Fred or George eyed Harry carefully, before one of them said. "Ginny said he missed the train."

Hermione was curious about this and she listened to what Harry picked up. She knew he had really good hearing, at least that was her best friend informed her. The young wizard smiled a little bit before he turned to the twins and decided to drop the bombshell to the best of his abilities. He was one who enjoyed milking that moment when he threw his arms together before the bombshell was dropped.

"Your father charmed a car to fly, didn't he?" Harry whispered to the twins.

One of the twins offered a sheepish grin and they nodded in response. "Yeah that is kind of a mania with him."

"Drives Mum bonkers…well more bonkers than usual."

Harry folded his arms and nodded, Mrs. Weasley did have a few issues from the few glimpses he saw of her. Unfortunately for Ron, a lot of those issues affected him and caused him not to be a brain surgeon. The young wizard took a moment carefully to hum and build up anticipation for what he was going to say next.

"Well your brother, took the car, and drove it into a tree," Harry stated as he heard more information from the Headmaster, Snape, and McGonagall despite the fact they were edging further way. Despite that fact, his hearing was strong as ever before. "Something called the Whomping Willow."

Fred and George widened and looked a bit amused and also a bit horrified.

"Well the Whomping Willow doesn't appreciate getting hit."

"And if Ron drove the car into the tree…"

The pause was long and Harry watched the eyes of the twins widen like saucers before he offered a smile. He really could really say no more about that and Hermione shifted, she was trying to laugh.

"Greetings students of Hogwarts!"

' _Oh no,'_ Harry thought as he heard the bright and sunny voice of Gilderoy Lockhart when he got up to his feet and waved. It was quite the absurd sight when one really thought about it. Not to mention a good thing that Harry did not eat, for he had the desire to upchuck all of his food immediately.

"I know you are about to have your meal but I've taken upon myself to tell you a bit about myself, even if you should have read my autobiography," Lockhart stated in a bright and sunny voice when he waved at them, bouncing up and down.

' _Oh great Rao,'_ Harry thought as he wanted to bang his head against a wall.

Heat vision was so tempting, it was really tempting now with the young wizard carefully watching him. Just burn his head off, it was so easy he could focus it and save everyone, hell he might get an Order of Merlin for it.

Lockhart would have to wait another time for there were too many innocent people in the crossfire. Plus if he accidentally struck Snape, the grease fire might consume the entire Hall.

"Naturally, my fame doesn't need an introduction, but since I'm here, I might as well grace you with one anyway," Lockhart continued and Harry saw Snape with a similar look on his face.

To Harry that was the worst thing possible, the fact is that he and Snape were forced to have some kind of common ground. He put his hands on his head, before he threw his head back and wanted to bury himself somewhere. The young wizard was only mildly glad that Lockhart started this now. Because if Lockhart started this speech after dinner, there would be the greatest projectile vomit ever or at least the most massive one, well at any rate it would set some kind record.

Harry decided that he was not really going to listen to this, so slowly and surely, he slid out the mirror that he had, before he tapped on the edge of it, a smile crossing his face.

"Sersi, guess what?" Harry asked as he called up the goblin princess.

Sersi smiled when she picked up the mirror. She had been getting done filing papers at the bank, the most boring and tedious job in the world. The rumor mill was running wild. "Bill Weasley's youngest brother was seen flying a car over the country to Hogwarts."

"Well that wasn't what I was going for but yeah, he was," Harry responded as he let Lockhart drone on in his self-indulgent speech. "And he crashed the tree into the Whomping Willow."

"So, he survived right?" Sersi asked, figuring that was the case. Despite theories to the contrary, human stupidity was not often rewarded as it should be and that was with a slow and agonizing death.

Harry responded by shaking his head. "Yes, he crashed into the Whomping Willow and received some head trauma. No one quite knows what happened to the car actually but the common theory I've overheard with the teachers is that…."

"Its gone wild hasn't it?" Sersi asked with amusement crossing her face.

"Well it has a mind of its own but yeah, it going wild is not out of the realm of possibility," Harry fired back when he shifted the mirror in his hand. Lockhart still droned on and on, with no end in sight. Harry wondered if the torment would ever stop or at least halt a little bit. He sighed.

"You seem stressed out," Sersi responded as she ran her hands through the top of her hair, the goblin princess looking at Harry through widened eyes.

"It's just this idiot is giving this long overblown, and pompous speech and it's lasting about ten hours," Harry answered with a long and rather poignant sigh.

"Ah, Lockhart, I've had the misfortune of reading one of his books," Sersi stated with a disgusted look on her face. The fact humans allowed those books to exist made another goblin rebellion seem to be rather tempting. The young goblin girl took a moment to throw her head back and sigh. "Hang in there Harry, I know it's rough."

"I know, I always do," Harry answered with a smile crossing his face, before he offered his next question to her. "So how is the Granger project coming along?"

Hermione's ears perked up when she heard her name and she wondered what Harry had in mind. Sersi wasted no time in explaining the situation in great detail to him.

"Well, we've got our hands on the property, it turns out its lapsed," Sersi answered when she decided to allow that point to be milked a little bit. Harry spotted that the natives around them got very restless. "The human bankers were very helpful in getting us what we need. Also, David Granger only owns a minority share in the Dental Practice, if you want to sign the papers, you can get the shares from the other shareholders. Some of them are quite strapped for cash."

"Get it ready and send them to me, I'll get them signed," Harry responded, a calculating expression dancing in his eyes.

"What are you doing exactly Harry?" Hermione asked, she bit down on her lip nervously.

"I'm teaching your father some respect," Harry answered in a brisk voice and this allowed Hermione to shudder, she had no idea what that entailed but she was sure that it might not be fun for her father. Not that she really sympathized with him that much after the hell that he put her mother through.

Harry went on with his meeting with Sersi, hammering out some of the more minor financial details whilst Lockhart gave the self-indulgent history of Gilderoy Lockhart.

* * *

**Dear Pamela:**

**Your last letter was interesting, but brace yourself because I've had a hell of a first week and that's not at term that I use loosely. Oh where to being, where to begin, oh where to begin?**

**Well Ron's going to miss most if not all of his second year as well. He received a grade three concussion apparently. The lack of brain cells he must have left is alarming. I'd like to say that's his karma coming back to bite him in the backside after putting me on the radar of Lockhart. Seriously, Lockhart's stalking is bad. Although this new first year, Creevey, he might be worst.**

**At least if I'm going to be stalked, I want it to be a fairly attractive red haired female that does it and not some dude. Might sound weird, but I've got standards that I'd like to maintain no matter what, but Creevey….well I can't say that he grew up here, so he has no excuse for his stupidity.**

**Moving back to Lockhart, as much as it pains me to do that, the guy is unbearable to be around, likely a pedophile, can't even get his facts straight, and he can't even teach a class. Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and he can't even deal with Cornish Pixies. At first I thought he was winding us up, due to the fact that they really aren't that dangerous. Pests that you want to strangle yes, but they're not that dangerous.**

**Then again, given Lockhart's personality so far, he is in pretty good company with these pixies. Hermione, Neville, and I, we managed to take care most of them. After Lockhart got a group of second year students to do his dirty work, which really tells you all that you need to know. You know, you'd have to be pretty blind or stupid not realize that this guy is a fraud.**

**Then again, given that some of these people don't know the end of their wand from the end of their arse, I wouldn't be surprised. He gets fan mail and half of the girls in this school scream. You'd think the fucking Beatles landed circa 1960s with the reaction this guy gets. He's like a living Ken Doll and twice as stupid.**

**Well enough about self-important blonde twats. Quidditch season is back on and whilst I don't mind Wood getting me up at the crack of dawn for practice, I would have liked some bloody heads up. And I'm still trying to figure out how he got access to my room. I'm wondering if he asked Minerva, she's nearly as obsessed with this bloody sport as he is.**

**He'll have to understand that he should not take the fact that I nearly blasted his head off to be personal. It's just he woke me out of a sound dream.**

**So, anyway, getting back to the subject of the morons, which I seem to run into constantly in this place; wow my life does sound rather messed up. But I digress. Also oddly enough back onto the subject of self-important blonde twats that I have the misfortune of dealing with, Draco Malfoy is on the Slytherin Quidditch Team. It isn't because he is a great member of the team, no that wouldn't be it at all. You don't even need to read between the lines of what's going on here. His father brought new broomsticks and magically he's on the team.**

**Of course, the joke might be on him because I've got some inside information about the Nimbus 2001 brooms. Apparently there was a lot of quality that was sacrificed for them as opposed to the 2000 models. So while the brooms might seem to be better, they are likely to crumble apart quicker than the 2000. They're also very likely to wedge a splinter up someone's arse.**

**Again, pardon the vivid imagery.**

**I could buy my team brooms, better brooms, but they don't need them. I could beat Malfoy with both hands tied behind by back and blindfolded. From what Lucretia tells me, he's a decent flier, but he loses focus in the air easily. Arrogance will become his undoing and that's what I will use to take him down.**

**Still Quidditch practice has increased, even though I've told Wood not to worry about anything. It's in the bag and all that. Have some faith in me.**

**But I guess that is too much to ask.**

**Nothing else is going on around here other than the standard homework, third year classes have increased the workload. Depends on what the teacher want Hermione and I to do. Shouldn't be too bad, it's not until fourth and fifth year where things get challenging but I'll worry about that later.**

**That's it for now.**

**Talk To You Soon,**

**Harry**

* * *

Hermione and Harry sat outside the Quidditch fields underneath the invisibility cloak. The two of them sat next to each other, watching the Slytherin Quidditch practice. Call it a morbid curiosity on his part, but Harry was curious to see if the new broomsticks made a lick of difference or if it was the same old thing as it always was regarding Malfoy.

"I don't know much about those brooms but they don't look half bad," Hermione responded but Harry smiled, to an untrained eye that might not seem that bad.

"They don't look half bad but it's how they work in the long run that is the key," Harry responded as he turned to her and explained what he heard. "The Nimbus racing broom company is pissing their pants because of the new Firebolt coming out next year. They rushed the 2001 model out, less than five years after the original. Normally they release a new Nimbus every ten years, so they could perfect the broom."

"Fascinating," Hermione answered in a dry tone of voice but Harry turned around.

"Well Nimbus lost their sense of business, it is because they're going to end up shooting themselves in the foot with their poor attempts to get the Firebolt's key audience away with the grand launch this spring," Harry whispered to her. "They are sorely mistaken."

It wasn't obviously to the untrained eye but when Harry watched it, he saw it. He saw the slight faults that already developed in these state of the art Nimbus 2001 brooms. The 2000 or even the 1900 models would handle much better in the long run. Crossing his arms, Harry watched the brooms fly around in a circle, but they went off to the side, slightly shaky.

"Malfoy doesn't know how to handle such a quick broom," Harry added as he watched it before keeping a close watch on Flint and the rest of the Quidditch team. A slight smile crossed his face before Harry added as an afterthought. "And the rest of them don't know as well."

Hermione saw one of the brooms veer out of control and Draco screamed when he slammed down hard onto the ground. The next movement was something that almost any man in the world could sympathize with. The broom sprung out with a solid clang struck Draco Malfoy directly in the crotch, causing him pain, blues, and agony.

"Oh that's got to hurt," Harry stated in a whisper as he winced, he really had to say that was one where his sympathies did kind of lie with Malfoy or they would if he was not such an arrogant twat. Considering that he was, there was no sympathy to be had.

And sure enough, Malfoy was yelling and cursing, blaming Flint for distracting him.

"Just remember Malfoy, you're only on this team because your father hooked us up. I can still make your life a living hell if you give me a reason to!"

Harry smiled; he could tell that Flint was at the end of his rope regarding Malfoy as well, the yelling got louder and more intense. His patience faltered more as practice continued to heat up. He was taking a moment to really ream Malfoy out with what happened and how he did not really earn this spot on this team.

"If you don't beat Potter to the Snitch when we play Quidditch, I won't be happy," Flint stated as he bared down on Malfoy, looking ready to chew him up and spit him out. Given some of the rumors that Harry heard about Flint's family, it would not surprise him in the slightest.

Harry decided to breech one topic that he had been avoiding for a while but he figured since he was sitting here next to Hermione, he might as well say it. He slowly turned towards his friend and broke the ice.

"So what did you do to Creevey?"

Hermione offered a smile. "Mmm."

"Colin Creevey, what did you do to him?" Harry asked with a smile on his face, seeing through Hermione's innocent act instantly.

"Oh, I asked him really nice and politely to buzz off and kindly leave you alone," Hermione responded with a faux expression of innocence. He raised an eyebrow and the life debt made her decide to tell the truth. "I put a spell on him where he breaks out into hives every time he feels compelled to be a nosy little stalker."

"Oh, well do you think he'll learn his lesson?" Harry asked her but Hermione responded with a shrug.

"Only time will tell," Hermione remarked as they continued to watch the Slytherin team Quidditch practice, as comical as it was.

Harry was half tempted to take notes but it seemed as if the only strategy to a Slytherin Quidditch game was to cheat one's ass off. Not that was a bad strategy, in some ways, Harry found it to be almost clever but it was not something that was conductive to long term playing against a more cunning enemy. Which was amazing given the fact that the Slytherin house prided itself on being the cunning house; Harry did wonder if that needed to be reevaluated.

The young wizard watched, yep the Slytherins were a group that prided quantity over quality that was something else that he noticed. Brute force was what was going to win the day for them and not any kind of strategy. Flint might have had a few brain cells but one could not really tell. The other gorillas that followed him, there was no doubt in Harry's mind that they didn't have much going for them upstairs.

They could have brooms that were a hundred times better than what was handed to them by Malfoy and his father. Not that Harry was worried although the brooms did fly well for the moment. Even if there were a few distinct faults that he kept his eye on carefully.

He did take a few notes mentally, the first Quidditch match of the season was in early November, and he doubted that these brooms would handle well out in the cold. There was a fault to them that made it hard to turn them around in the air.

He would grab the Snitch, and make Malfoy think twice about his false bravado. He would break the land speed record in doing so, if he could manage it. There would be plenty more opportunities to spy on the Quidditch team underneath the cloak although Harry noted that Flint at his worst was not as fanatical as Wood. Then again Flint barked at the Slytherin Quidditch team for their stupidity.

Not that it was unfounded but that was a mental note that Harry made. There was something about Quidditch Captains that made them extremely fanatical.

* * *

Daphne knew that this was coming, then again calling people out of their stupidity tended to lead to them taking great offense to it. There were a lot of fools in the world, and an alarming number of them resided in the Slytherin house, the supposed house of the cunning. It alarmed her to see the number of people who helped bring their house's reputation down such.

It happened today in class; she decided to call out Lockhart on one of his claims in class, in front of witnesses. Lockhart could not refute or disprove her claims of falsehood. She was calm and collected, reasoned, and that was not something that Lockhart expected. In fact, Daphne saw something from Lockhart and that was anger.

It was no surprise that the mysterious messages were spread to the castle that gave documented proof of the falsehoods that Lockhart presented in his books. Daphne could add a few more that they missed, and if a hundred students came with a hundred different things, that still wouldn't scratch the top of the list.

Daphne was told to report to Lockhart's office after dinner to have a discussion about her attitude, which was fine. Harry nailed Lockhart twice as hard but Lockhart had enough brain cells to know that trying to force the issue with Harry Potter and trying to exert his authority was not going to work out in his favor. Andromeda Tonks for one would roast Lockhart on a spit.

The blonde Slytherin remained calm and collected, and there were two people who knew that she was called for this meeting with Lockhart. Her sister Astoria was the first person who knew and there was Potter. Potter warned her to keep on her toes around Lockhart and Daphne took that warning to heart.

There were few things that rattled Daphne however and she took this meeting as an opportunity to settle a slight score. Lockhart took credit for many things that were not in his menial capabilities to something that Daphne was pretty sure that one of her family members did. She heard the story, so did her mother and father when he was alive. Yet, this charlatan passed off the deed as his own in his fiction. Most people would let that go but Daphne was not about to let it go.

Her blood boiled at the thought that Lockhart could be making gold off of the heroic actions of her aunt. Her aunt died a year ago so she was not alive to deny Lockhart's story but Daphne felt it burned into her head. How she beat the Banshee that Lockhart claimed victory over.

Lockhart called her to talk about her attitude, which was fine. Daphne figured that he opened the door for her to confront him.

Daphne raised a hand and knocked on Lockhart's door, she was not about to let this one go without an argument. The girl tapped her foot and rolled her eyes when she waited for him.

"Stop preening and answer the door, Lockhart," Daphne answered as she bit down on her tongue and rocked back a little bit, waiting for him to answer the door. She was already annoyed that she had been called here.

The door opened and Lockhart flashed one of those smiles that caused Daphne's skin to crawl a little bit.

"Miss Greengrass, I'm glad you could make it!" Lockhart stated in a cheerful voice but Daphne's expression soured.

She didn't have a choice, not really.

"Perhaps we could clear the air about you being misguided in class today," Lockhart remarked as he invited her inside. Being a teacher, Daphne knew that she had to follow him inside, although she felt much like a fly being lured into a spider's web. "I think we can forget that entire business and it's obvious why you lashed out how you did."

Lockhart paused and smiled.

"You have a crush on me, quite understandable, but you have no way of expressing it," Lockhart responded in a brisk voice. "I must say, if you wanted an autograph, all you had to do was ask and I would have happily given it to you. Anything for a fan, anything for a fan, dear lady."

Lockhart offered a bright smile and Daphne wanted to take a beater bat to his teeth.

"I don't want an autograph, I don't have a crush on you, I want you to admit that you're a fraud," Daphne responded and this caused Lockhart to grow rigid for a moment before he slowly turned around, looking over his shoulder, with a slight smile crossing over his face.

"I beg your pardon?"

Daphne was not fooled by the innocent act, not even for a second. She watched him carefully and took in a deep breath before she spoke slowly. "My aunt, Estella Greengrass, she was the one who defeated the Banshee that you claimed to in that pile of drivel you call a book. In fact, you didn't do any of these things, did you? You took credit for the works of others."

Lockhart paused when he turned around, his attention to Daphne.

"You're a fraud, you didn't do anything," Daphne responded but suddenly she felt her arms and legs snap together and she fell back on the ground.

"You've got a lot to learn, Miss Greengrass," Lockhart responded as he eyed her downed body, she was unable to move now. "It wasn't the work of someone who was lazy to get those books out, oh no far from it, far from it, I worked hard to gain my reputation and I will not have some second year ruin it."

Lockhart hovered over Daphne with a lecherous smile on his face.

"I've fine-tuned my memory charm, it's a specialty of mine, first I did it during my years at Hogwarts and then to random people on the street, it was amazing, you could do anything to them and they would never remember," Lockhart commented in a swift voice, a far off expression in his eye. "I can make them forget what I've done with them in a snap of a finger, just like that."

Daphne realized the implications of this and was sickened by them. She felt her stomach turn into knots that she could barely handle and try to escape everything but she was trapped and Lockhart could do anything that he wanted to her. It sickened her and scared her even to be this much out of control.

Before Lockhart could take a step forward, some force sent him flying backwards. A loud crack could be heard as Lockhart collided with the wall in agony before he slumped to the ground. Daphne felt herself scooped up and sped halfway across the school towards the hospital wing.

"Potter," Daphne responded as she found herself cradled in his arms.

"I take it he was going to do something to you, wasn't he?" Harry asked, his voice was calm although he likely broke several of Lockhart's bones.

He needed to make sure Daphne was okay and then he would send a tip to the hospital wing to check for memory charms.

Given that Lockhart was here for over a month, he may have succeeded with other potential victims.

* * *

Daphne sat at the edge of the bed in the Hospital Wing; needless to say, she could have handled that better. Of course, for all she knew, she could have already confronted Lockhart about the matter and got her memories erased and who knew what else. That was why she was nervous about what Pomfrey was doing to her. The wand tapped on the edge of her temple and Daphne waited a little bit, feeling the pressure of the magic wash about her. The blonde closed her eyes a little bit and waited for the news, whether it be good or bad, to be given to her.

"So what is it?" Daphne asked and Pomfrey decided to give her a smile before she stated what the situation was.

"There is good news, Lockhart didn't remove any of your memories," Pompfrey responded when she looked at Daphne. "Other than the ordeal you went through, you are perfectly one hundred percent normal and could be checked out tonight."

Daphne understood that if Harry had been five minutes later….she didn't want to even want to think about what would have happened. The fact that Lockhart used that memory charm before wasn't the problem. It was the fact that he used the memory charm before and went undetected for so many years that was the huge problem. Daphne recalled that point with picture perfect clarity and closed her eyes, as she focused on the matter at hand.

"Professor Lockhart, on the other hand, suffered half of the bones in his body being broken, along with a concussion, a cracked sternum, and a shattered pelvis," Pomfrey stated, she tried not to wish harm upon others being a Hogwarts Healer. "Several students have symptoms of having their memories modified and I need to sort out this problem."

Even if Lockhart wasn't injured, given what Pomfrey uncovered, Dumbledore would need to find a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher to begin with. Despite that fact, Lockhart was injured, battered, bruised, what have you, and Pomfrey thought that her sympathies lacked a little bit with that twat. He tried to hit on her last week, as if she had the time to read his books. What Dumbledore was thinking when he hired the man, Pomfrey did not know. She would have to subject the man to a neurological examination.

"So will that be all?" Daphne asked, she hated hospitals, they made her feel so vulnerable. She never liked to be in them, after watching her father die slowly when she was very young.

She closed her eyes, Lockhart caught her off guard, that made Daphne resolve to re-double her efforts and take some private study beyond what this school taught. It made her want to slap herself for letting her guard down so much. Memory charms were dangerous and Lockhart decided to use them to the worst possible application.

"Yes, that will be all, Miss Greengrass," Pomfrey responded and Harry showed up there. The Hogwarts Heal spun around to watch Harry with a crisp expression. "Mr. Potter."

"Madam Pomfrey," Harry responded with a brief smile.

"I take it you are here for your check up to make sure your memories have not been tampered with," Pomfrey when she looked at Harry, who responded with a nod.

"Yes, even if a fool like Lockhart could not really get the drop on me," Harry responded with confidence when he eyed the healer and turned around with a smile. "But then again we must be sure of these things. Memories are a precious thing and what Lockhart did….well he better get comfortable with Azkaban."

"If I have anything to say about it, he will," Pomfrey stated with conviction burning through her eyes and Harry believed that she would keep her word. She did the scan for residual effects of memory spells. "And you are good to go Mr. Potter."

"I'm glad I am," Harry responded when he got to his feet, that was a tense last few moments and he hoped to really get some things done. The young wizard carefully got to his feet as several more students filed in.

Daphne followed him, there was a moment of silence that existed between the two of them, she had no idea what she needed to say. So the Slytherin said one word that she never thought that she would be in a position to say.

"Thanks."

What galled Daphne a little bit about the situation was what her moment of arrogance cost her, it caused her to become indebted to someone and despite the fact that someone was Harry Potter, it still made her feel extremely vulnerable and frustrated that she showed even a tiny amount of weakness.

"Well, you learned a valuable lesson," Harry responded walking until he slid to a stop outside of the door leading to the private quarters he retained. He worked out a deal with McGonagall, although how he worked out that deal, well that was a private matter. "Lockhart looked like a tool but he did have one valuable tool up his arsenal, that being his little memory charm."

"I can't believe I fell for that," Daphne stated and she edged forward, but Harry threw an arm around her, before he pulled her in tightly.

She allowed him to touch her, because it relaxed her. There was something about him that dropped her defenses down to their lowest. The blonde dragged her feet a little bit around the ground before she dropped onto the bed.

"Lockhart was someone who was far more dangerous than he looked on the surface," Harry responded, the memory charm was prone to a lot of abuse. It wasn't like he would be in the position to use it or abuse it any more for a long time.

"Yes, I thought that he was a complete stooge but I guess I was wrong," Daphne responded as she closed her eyes. "I guess that's a huge dose of reality that I wasn't ready for."

Harry smiled at her. "Well he was a teacher, so one might expect him to be trustworthy. It just goes to show us that….expectations can be misplaced."

Harry wondered how desperate Dumbledore was with hiring Lockhart. Or if he even bothered to look for everyone else, Harry was certain that Andromeda might have accepted the job, if she had been given the proper amount of motivation.

"It's a fortunate thing that you were passing by," Daphne responded before Harry smiled towards her.

"I would have done that for anyone, no one deserves to be victimized by someone like him," Harry responded to her. "At least nothing happened."

' _Others weren't lucky,'_ Harry thought to himself, what Lockhart used his memory charm for, well it was fortunate that something dire did not happen.

"So I want to thank you," Daphne answered as she placed her hands on Harry's shoulder. "In the same way that Granger thanked you after the troll."

"Oh, you do realize that you'd be admitting that you owe me a debt until it is sufficiently paid," Harry answered as he brushed her hair back and looked into her stunning blue eyes.

"I realize that but given that I planned on seducing you by the end of third year, this just speeds up the time table slightly," Daphne answered, when she dropped her robes to reveal the tight white blouse that she was wearing, the short skirt that showed off her impressive legs, and she kicked off her shoes and socks to reveal her bare feet. She cupped his crotch, but Harry grabbed her arms.

She flew back onto the bed and he crawled over the top of her. She squirmed until Harry ground his covered crotch into her center. Bending down, Harry whispered in her ear.

"Who is seducing who?"

Daphne shivered, when she felt his mouth on hers and she returned the kiss hungrily, sucking on his lips, when Harry rolled his hands down her body and down her back. He was going to take his reward, one way or another.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Daphne was pulled up and straddling his lap. She pulled open his shirt to reveal his muscular chest, before running a pair of hands down his abs and chest, before running down to his pants and unbuckling him. She worked rather quickly and fished his cock out of his pants quickly. She eyed it when she squeezed it.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this," Daphne stated as she breathed on the tip and used her tongue to lick his member.

"Most women do," Harry breathed before Daphne licked her tongue around his cock, running it up and down his length, from the tip to the base, and she wrapped around the balls. "Try and linger a few seconds longer, really….that's it."

Daphne was picking up a steady pace when she licked his cock up and down, gripping it in a tight fist, before sticking it into her mouth. Her juicy lips wrapped around his cock when she speared her mouth down his member, working him over. His cock hit the back of her throat and it took her a few seconds to get used to the fact this thick phallus drove down her throat. She managed to account for it.

Harry ran his hands through her blonde hair, feeling her go down on his cock, but Daphne stopped, with a moment before a wanton expression flashed through her blue eyes.

"I don't want to lose a drop down my throat, I want it inside me," Daphne breathed as she unbuttoned her shirt, to reveal a pair of sizeable breasts which Harry squeezed them. He thanked the faster maturation rate of the Wizarding World, but then again magical power tended to lead to great endowment. All of that power had to go somewhere, for the women it went to their chest, for most of the men; it seemed to go to their head.

Which meant Daphne was very powerful indeed and he squeezed her breasts, before reaching forward and licking her standing nipples, then he sucked on them. The blonde Slytherin witch threw her head back and offered a deep moan. The wizard sucked her breasts greedily, rubbing on her dripping pussy He reached underneath her skirt and the green eyed wizard groped her buttock. Daphne threw her head back and gave a moan when her eyes closed a little bit.

"Fuck me," Daphne panted as Harry pulled down her panties to reveal her wet center. He rolled her over.

Harry hovered his cock over her entrance and without any pre-amble slid inside her. He felt her barrier gave way to his cock when it tore into her. Daphne gave a shriek of pleasure when Harry pushed into her, his cock entering her pussy. He slowly pumped into her but Harry sped up the pace, pounding his cock into her center.

She felt pain momentarily that gave way to the greatest of pleasure when Harry's cock pushed in and out of her. Daphne whimpered, biting down on her lips.

"Are we enjoying ourselves?" Harry breathed in her ear, when he grabbed onto her swinging breasts and played with them. The blonde moaned lustfully as he continued to play with her tits. "Well?"

"Yes," Daphne panted as his cock speared into her, it kept touching her in amazing places and heightened her pleasure. "YES, YES, YES!"

Harry worked his cock into her dripping center with more fluid pumps, gaining more speed with each moment. Her loud moans caused his cock to throb and the only thing that satisfied it was pumping into her dripping wet center. She pushed herself back and Harry pulled back.

"Ride me," Harry breathed as he watched her.

"Yes, Master," Daphne breathed as she grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times before she pushed herself up and sank herself back down onto his cock. When she pushed herself onto his cock, this nearly gave her an orgasm but what sent her over the top was his hands grabbing her breasts and playing them as she bounced.

Harry grunted when his cock was wrapped tightly in her sheath of flesh when she bounced herself up and speared down onto his cock, her pussy wrapped tightly around him. The blonde rode down on his cock, her ass touching his legs and Harry reached one hand around, before squeezing her. He offered several more strong gropes and the blonde closed her eyes, as she bounced up and sank down, her pussy tightening around him.

"Shit," Daphne cursed as she felt her fluids spill out of her legs, lubricating his cock when she pushed herself up and sank back down onto his cock. She closed her eyes, when she bounced up and bounced down.

She lost count of the number of her times that her pussy rattled with an orgasm, when Harry's cock speared up into her. His member sent pulses of pleasure into her pussy and it lubricated her when she bounced down into her. It really wrecked her body and heightened her senses to an entirely new level.

Little jolts of pleasure went up her body when Harry pumped into her. Daphne panted heavily when her pussy wrapped around him and she rode him long, bouncing up and sinking down onto him. Her pussy tightened around him when the blonde got used to his movements, his touches, his hands all over her body, this was the greatest feeling in the world. The blonde bounced higher and slammed down onto his cock.

"Keep doing that Daph, earn my cum," Harry breathed as she rocked back, gyrating her sexy hips down onto the base of his member. She tightened around him rearing her head back with a soft moan that escaped her lips.

"My pussy burns for you Harry, give it to me," Daphne panted as she reached over and grabbed her wand, before she shot a light over her shoulder.

"What…was that for?" Harry grunted but Daphne continued to ride him, never breaking her stride and panted heavily.

"Never mind baby, I have a gift for you, but enjoy the ride in the meantime," Daphne panted as his cock continued to ripple through her body, when he pushed against her, stretching her walls.

"You've got it," Harry grunted as he pushed her down onto the base of his prick and she bounced up, before squeezing down onto him with unrestrained tightness.

The two continued their actions, their hot bodies working against each other, when Daphne bounced up higher and slammed down onto the base of his cock, wrapping around him nice and tightly.

Harry was nowhere near tired, despite her tired pussy muscles wrapping around her. She was determined to give him release so she pushed herself into everything.

"Fuck cumming," Harry grunted and sure enough his fluids splattered into her dripping wet center, spraying inside her center.

"Yes!" Daphne shrieked as she threw her head back from the pleasure that she felt. He sprayed his thick cum into her which caused the blonde's hips to buck up and squeeze around him.

A knock on the door caused Harry to pull out of her and wondered who could be calling him. He reached forward and opened it to see who was waiting for him on the other side.

Tracey Davis pounced him no sooner did she walk through the door and began to kiss him madly, wearing nothing but a thin robe. Her eyes were glazed over when her hand wrapped around his cock. Harry looked over his shoulder towards Daphne questioningly, before she shrugged.

"A gift to further thank you, master" Daphne breathed with a wicked smile crossing her face, and Tracey was stripped out of her robes to show her amazing young body. Her chocolate hair was intertwined with Harry's fingers when he cupped her decent sized breasts. "Let's share in her, my Lord."

Harry smiled. "An excellent idea, my dear."

Tracey was wrapped in cords, not that this was a new situation to her. Harry grabbed her from behind and teased her opening. His finger circled around her before the wizard pushed his finger in and out of her.

"Oh please master, stick your cock in me," Tracey breathed before she looked at Daphne. She looked at her with a hungry expression. "Mistress, may I eat your cunt?"

"You may slave, lick me like the dirty whore you are," Daphne stated as she leaned back and Tracey's tongue began to probe her pussy, licking it and slurping at it. Daphne grabbed Tracey's head and allowed the blonde to eat her pussy.

Daphne closed her eyes as she felt the circular potions of the brunette's tongue work around her cunt and she panted when the pleasure flowed throughout her private parts. Tracey worked her rather well and Daphne could not get enough of the sensations that she felt. The tongue moved deeper and deeper into cunt.

The pleasure Tracey felt with Harry's cock spearing inside her was amazing and he pushed in, before going out of her. Tracey felt herself lit up as his cock moved around her center and Harry pushed into her with the pleasure. His cock slammed into her center, working into her and his cock pushed against her, spreading her lips apart. The young wizard carefully worked against her, her cunt wrapping him.

Harry sped up the pace before he grabbed her breasts and slammed into her. Tracey moaned into Daphne's pussy as Harry pounded into her from behind. His thick cock worked into her perfect pussy and he pushed back into her, cutting a nice and steady pace as he continued to hammer her cunt from behind with intense speed.

"Such a good cunt, oh yes," Harry breathed as he rolled his hands against her luscious tits.

"It belongs to you," Daphne breathed as she munched on Tracey's cunt.

The three indulged in their activities even more with Harry spearing himself into her, stretching out her pussy and he punished it with his cock. The young wizard pressed himself against her, working into her, and rocked back, when she squeezed him.

Tracey lost herself to the sensations of this god's cock working into her. It lit her up but Daphne tugging on her hair managed to cause her tongue to work harder around her pussy, her tongue swirling around it.

"Damn it Tracey, lick me drive, such a good pet," Daphne breathed as she felt the tongue of Tracey work against her.

Tracey was such an obedient pet that she licked Daphne, until her tongue worked into the inside of her lover. Her tongue moved circles around the cunt, and she lapped up the juices when it rolled onto her. The brunette closed her eyes when she felt the pleasure of the juices drip against her. Tracey gave a lustful sigh, this was everything that she ever wanted and more.

Harry pumped into Tracey's pussy from behind, this was so hot and she was so tight, he felt her wrap snugly around him, his balls slapping against her. The wizard picked up a steady pace, the more he worked into her, the faster she ate Tracey, so it was important for him to spear his length into her center at a speed. Her tight quim wrapped around him.

Tracey lost herself, this felt so good to have such a thick cock inside her. Harry was a god among men, toys did not compare to what he did to her. Daphne and Tracey had fun during their playtimes, even when Daphne spanked Tracey when she was disobedient but this was an entirely new level all together.

"Eat her, oh that's it, eat her," Harry grunted as he pulled his cock out before he pushed it back into her even harder. Tracey screamed out loud, when her walls clenched tightly around his thick rod, and he pushed into her even harder.

Tracey lost her mind before Harry pushed into her again and again. This rocked her even an even stronger orgasm and Daphne threw her head back, indulging herself in the brunette witch's pussy. The blonde placed her hands on the back of her head, before her tongue circled into her. Practice eased licked her pussy, using circular motions to work her pussy for all that she was worth.

"Such a good mouth, so hot," Daphne panted heavily before she wrapped her legs around Tracey's head as she continued to work into her. His cock appeared and disappeared into her, taking nearly the entire length out slowly before he slammed into her. He alternated between slow strokes and fast strokes, never breaking up the moment.

Harry worked against her, the intensity going when the time rolled on, before he pounded her pussy into jelly. With one more thrust, his balls sized up, and he exploded into her, spraying his fluids inside her pussy. He gave a few more good thrusts and shuddered to a stop inside her lovely pussy.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Both girls were passed out from the activities, satisfied and utterly fucked. Harry rested with them wrapped around him, his two beautiful snakes drifted to sleep. A miniature "Z" marks into the side of their necks indicated that they were his. Harry had a life debt from Daphne and inherited the life debt that her family had from Tracey, so he had both of them under his thumb.

* * *

 

Gilderoy Lockhart winced he had never been in more pain in his life until now. After being caught with his hand in the cookie jar, there was an instant where he understood what true pain was. Whatever attacked him, they had done so without mercy. It tore him to the bone thinking about what they've done and Lockhart's eye twitched for a moment. What if they came back and finished the job that they started? For the rest of his life, he would sleep with one eye open, holding his pillow tight.

No he didn't need to worry about that, he was in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts, one of the safest, most secure areas on the planet. And he was going to be moved to St. Mungos in the morning, so there was nothing to worry about this. No doubt the girl could be bought, women were obviously driven by shiny objects. That would allow him to buy her forgiveness and that situation will be smoothed over.

Footsteps could be heard but Gilderoy made himself silent and closed his eyes. He did not say anything, not one word. The Hogwarts healer was coming by to treat him. Bound by her oaths that she could do nothing to hurt him, no matter how much she wanted to, Lockhart felt safe and secure. His security blanket wrapped tightly around him when he rested back on the bed.

Little did Lockhart know that it was not the Hogwarts healer that was creeping around these hallways. Had he known that she was here, then he would have been afraid, very afraid, of the person who came around and crept towards him.

She waited in the shadows, with a potion bottle in her hand, careful to charm it so nothing, not even the slightest finger print stuck to it. As far as Lockhart knew, this was his pain medication but it was a subtle and rare poison that would slowly cause his vital functions to shut down.

His body became numb suddenly and his eyes opened to see a face in the shadows. Lockhart tried to open his mouth, once, twice, and then thrice, but there was nothing to it. Not one sound escaped his mouth; it was like torment beyond anything. He tried to move, tried to shout, but there was no way for him to escape. There was no easy way out for him.

"Gilderoy, it's bad enough enough that you tell blatant lies in your books and pass them off as true," she responded as she watched the pathetic wreck on the bed. "Believe it or not, Harry Potter is someone that doesn't have the time going around rescuing people whenever he pleases. So when you put Daphne in the crossfire, you made a big mistake, you insufferable ponce."

The blonde in the shadows smiled as she watched Lockhart. If he was able to move, he would squirm but he needed to be paralyzed for this little murder scheme to work, so watching the fear dance in his eyes would sufficient, she watched the hope drain slowly from his eyes.

"Dozens of overweight house wives will cry themselves to sleep for what I'm going to do," the blonde responded, a sad smile crossing over her face. There was remorse, even though said remorse was a front. "I don't do this out of any joy, or any desire to kill people, but out of necessity. I do it to weed those out of this world who do not belong. And when you hurt Daphne, that was an annoyance. What you tried to do to her, it would have annoyed me, but it would have been something that would have got you sent to Azkaban and nothing more."

The blonde flicked her hair and a smile crossed her face, a sweet little smile that did match her malevolent eyes. The blonde whistled through her teeth a little bit but kept herself firmly on the mark.

"That would have annoyed me, yes it would have, but it was the fact you inconvenienced Harry Potter's life that angered me," the girl whispered and she tipped the pink liquid into Lockhart's mouth. "First, your lungs stop drawing in air. Then your heart stops pumping blood. Kidneys fail, your bladder bursts, all slowly to the point where it seems like it's a freak ailment. The poison in your system flushes itself out in time but not before your vital organs are burned out. And not before it seeps to your brain, killing your already limited number of brain cells."

She lowered her voice to an even creepier whisper.

"Brain cells die one at a time, not that it'd take long in your case," she whispered. "You will be left an empty headed fop, useless, nothing more than a mannequin. But for you it might be a step up."

She edged away and Lockhart was placed in a stare of awareness but to the outside world, he would be asleep, rendered catatonic. He would feel every waking moment of pain as his body shut down, slowly, painfully, like she deserved.

He wanted to scream but he couldn't. That would be his fate for the remaining weeks and months of his life.

* * *

"So new pets tonight, Harry?" Kara asked with a bright smile when she turned up along with Faora.

"Yes," Harry answered, wishing once again he could touch this perfection of Kryptonian beauty. Then again, that could apply to both Kara and Faora, both of them were stunning and looked delicious enough to eat.

"You deserve as many women as you can get and then more," Faora stated as she fondly stroked Harry's hair. She rubbed his shoulders. "Daphne and Tracey are good specimens and they will help you with the urges that cannot be fulfilled as much with merely Hermione."

"I'm glad you approve," Harry responded before Faora ran her hands through his hair.

"I trust your judgment and your taste," Faora answered and Kara nodded.

"So you got rid of that idiot," Kara responded when she rolled her eyes. "You know, if you ever wanted a case that would prove the stupidity of humans, you really don't need to go much further than that guy."

Harry laughed, that was so unfortunately true. Lockhart really abused his position and Harry shuddered to think what might have happened if he got away with much more. He suspected that they would never know, for better or for worse. Daphne was saved and Lockhart would be in St. Mungos for the foreseeable future.

"You do have a bit of a savior complex," Faora mused and Harry eyed her nervously. With the tone of her voice, he did not know whether she was being critical or not of him. "Which is fine, providing it doesn't develop into a hero complex. Saving the world is fine, but doing it past all sense is not fine."

Kara smiled, Faora told her something a long time ago that rang true in her head and she had to repeat it to Harry. "People love a good hero but they love a good hero falling even more."

That was a point that Harry swiftly nodded. The young wizard leaned forward but Faora was not done speaking to him.

"So, you've won big time, that's good," Faora responded in an appraising voice before her hand wrapped around Harry's. Kara threw her head back, mentally counting down the days where she could do that. "Of course, people might expect you to solve all of their problems now."

"All they know is that Lockhart had been using memory charms against people and he was injured trying to so against Daphne, although I suspect the nature of the rumors will bring out accusations," Harry responded as he nodded.

"Well you're going to have to discourage the rumors, or perhaps shift them over to the point where people talk about why Dumbledore hired someone who didn't have any qualifications to teach," Faora suggested as she put her hand on her chin, before turning around a little bit. "It's up to you but I know that you'll do the right thing."

"I will," Harry offered with a grin spreading over his face, when he thought about what he was going to do, so there was damage control that was needed next.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks knew that she got the better end of this deal, when Dumbledore called her this morning on the Floo. Being owed a favor by Albus Dumbledore was a position that many people would give their right arm for. And now she had a favor that she could cash into at any time in the palm of her hand. All Andromeda had to do was cash that ticket in and she had Dumbledore in a place that was not beneficial for him.

The witch looked at Lockhart's lesson plans and snorted when she thought about what he set out before her. It would not surprise the eldest Black daughter if Lockhart only took the job to sell his fiction. It was a brilliant business move. She read a couple of his books and been appalled about the glaring inconsistencies that swam in those glorified pieces of trash. They would not even be fit of papering the cage of a pet, she closed her eyes when thinking about that.

A new lesson plan would have to be developed, and there would be changes, many changes, but Andromeda was ready to make those changes. Fortunately, if one could say that, this change happened on a weekend. That gave the witch plenty of time to make the necessary changes that would lead to her taking control of this class. The fragmented and fractured teaching in this class had been appalling but it was time to right the ship and hopefully make the rest of this year seem less of a waste.

A knock on the door brought Andromeda out of her senses. She knew who it was and suspected him arriving.

"Come in," Andromeda responded as the door opened and Harry walked inside, to face her with a smile.

"So Dumbledore gave you the job," Harry responded as he watched Andromeda who had a smile across her face.

"Yes, I had him over a barrel, got a few more concessions from him regarding you," Andromeda answered and Harry's raised eyebrow indicated that he wanted to know more about her. "Don't worry about it, although once your exams are done for your seventh year, you will be considered of age. So that would be halfway through your fourth year."

Harry smiled before he offered his statement in the most direct way. "I can't wait to get out of this place."

"Yes, but you can make up for the disappointment that several of the attractive young women would have without you if you were unable to tend to their needs," Andromeda responded with a grin crossing her face, when she removed her robe to reveal the white buttoned up blouse that she wore, along with a short skirt, stockings, and high heeled boots. Slowly, she unzipped her boots and pulled off her flesh toned stockings to reveal her sexy feet and legs, wiggling her toes and feet. "And taking this job, it will give me more chances to sample this not so little thing."

Andromeda grabbed his crotch in her hand, squeezing him and causing Harry to close his eyes, with a lustful moan.

"I'm ready for you as always, Andi," Harry breathed as he placed his arms around her mature body and pulled her into a long kiss which she returned.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

She removed Harry's top and rubbed her hands down his back, when she ground her crotch into his, pushing forward with the scorching kiss. Her eyes closed shut and her hands grabbed behind his ass, squeezing him from behind. The young wizard breathed carefully in and out, with Andromeda working him over.

His pants were pulled down once again and the large male endowment of the Boy-Who-Lived was displayed in full view. Andromeda sat herself on the desk, feet hanging it over it and she motioned for Harry to sit himself down on the desk chair. The Boy-Who-Lived did so, and his crotch was fully displayed for this sexy MILF sitting on the desk.

"Such a big cock," Andi cooed as she used her tongues to stroke up and down his cock, rubbing it with her toes. He breathed heavily as she used her toes to stroke down his shaft. "You like that babe, that makes you feel good?"

Harry breathed when her sexy toes rubbed his cock and the balls of her feet rubbed the swinging balls before her.

"Feels fucking great," Harry breathed as he felt the pleasure of the sexy set of feet. Seconds later his cock was smashed between a pair of sexy arches, before Andi rocked them up and down, her hips swaying up and down when Harry experienced a foot job.

Andromeda felt his cock smashed between her feet and it felt so fucking great. Harry's hands placed themselves firmly on her thighs when Andromeda tugged on the skirt. A pair of lacy dark panties with a growing damp spot presented themselves before Harry, giving the young man a taste of what was to come. The present notion of her feet rubbing up and down on his cock caused the pleasure to rise through his throbbing loins.

Harry felt the rush of the blood flooding to his cock and he saw Andromeda sit there, nipples erect from behind her blouse. It was enough for Harry to figure out that she was not wearing a bra and that excited him. She rubbed her lovely soles up and down his feet, working him, when the sexy MILF worked a few fingers into her dripping wet cunt. One, two, three, at a time and the dark haired mature woman pushed in and out of her, breathing heavily, feeling the pleasure with her actions.

"Oh yes, I can't wait to have this in me," Andromeda breathed and Harry grabbed her, before pulling the woman onto his lap, and tearing off her panties with a spell. "Harry, I love it when you're so assertive."

Harry rammed his cock deep into her pussy, feeling the tightness wrap around him. She pushed herself up and slammed back down onto him onto the chair, their sexes met together in the passion and intensity that only two lovers who were in shape could give.

Andi rocked her hips back to give him a pleasurable squeeze, causing sexual relief to fill her own body. The climax that rocked her body gave her the encouragement to ride him to one of his own. Naturally, when she went up against the throbbing hard cock of Harry Potter, she was sure to go the distance and ride him.

"Keep it up, oh yes," Harry breathed as he pulled open her t-shirt and hands found her breasts. She moaned loudly when the talented fingers brushed up against them and he cupped her into his hands. The dark haired witch gave another labored moan, working her hips into his cock, grinding around him carefully, and bouncing back up, before slamming back down. The cunt worked over his huge stiff rod.

Andi lost herself to the pleasure, riding him, and gyrating her hips onto him. The brunette wanted more and his mouth found its way onto her breasts. This amplified the pleasure, especially when the oldest Black daughter used a spell to make her breasts start lactating milk. Harry sucked the milk from her breasts with passion, licking around the swollen nipples with his wet tongue and sucked them like a nursing infant.

"Oh give your godmother your love, fuck," Andi panted as the next orgasm shot through her body. Every nerve ending of her body felt like it was giving her the best workout. A pair of hands groped her buttock, stroking her cheeks up and down, working over her.

"That's it, that's it, more, more," Harry breathed heavily.

Andromeda's bouncing intensified, both worked up a nice sweat from their love making activities and things were getting even more intense. She rocked a pair of shapely hips into his crotch, squeezing the massive pole that speared deep into her. He stuffed every inch of his throbbing hard cock into her and continued to suck her breasts.

Harry tipped her back onto the desk and changed positions, just in time to throw her legs up into the air.

"Pound me like the pureblood whore I am!" Andi screamed at the top of her longs. "My pussy needs a proper pounding, oh yes, fuck yes."

Andi felt his cock work deeply into her pussy, it stretched her muscles out in the best way. Her panting intensified with the heavy pounding the Black daughter received and Harry reached around her, before pushing his cock into the pussy when he thrust into her with rapid high power plunges.

The dark haired witch sunk her nails in the back of her talented lover, the thrusts getting deeper and more intense. Andromeda resolved to go the distance, no matter how long that took, and the plunges buried themselves further into her inviting quim. Breathing got heavier and heavier, when Harry wrapped his hands around her tightly and sank her pussy down onto his cock, with it being squeezed around him.

"Yes, more, yes, fuck me," Andromeda responded as he reached forward and grabbed her hair. This caused juices to trickle down her legs.

"Magic word?" Harry whispered to her, which caused her to quiver beneath him.

"Please," Andi panted and more thrusts buried the throbbing tool of the wizard into the dripping wet pussy of the witch. The coupling got more intense when they rocked further, their organs intensely met with each other.

Harry received his first orgasm of the night, and sprayed the seed deep into the pussy beneath him. Several spurts of his cum splashed into her insides and Harry grunted, when he continued to thrust into her. He made sure his entire cock was drained before he stopped and paused, laying down on the heaving, sweaty chest of the hot MILF witch underneath him.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

Harry, Kara, and Faora were on the Astral Plane the night after Halloween.

"Oh, Harry, going to a Deathday Party would be an educational experience," Harry commented in an accurate imitation of Hermione's voice which caused Kara and Faora to snicker. "That's the last time I follow Hermione's advice on something like that. The food was rotten, the music was worse, and I meant Myrtle who was the most depressed ghost that I've ever run across."

"That's amazing given that you'd figure most ghosts would be depressed given the fact…well you know, that they're dead," Kara answered as a hand was placed to her chin in thought and the blonde closed her eyes. "Still, she sounds pretty morbid."

"She angsts about everything, it's the worst thing ever, at least Nick's angst is only based on the fact that he wasn't decapitated properly, perfectly understandable and I'm pretty sure the Fat Friar has found a way to be on drugs, given how bloody happy he is all the time," Harry responded as he looked at the two girls. "And you know what the worst part is."

"What?" Faora asked, morbid curiosity getting the better of her.

"She haunts a toilet," Harry dead panned.

Kara's eyes snapped open and an exasperated look crossed her face. "Seriously?"

"Yes, and you know if she haunts a toilet, she could be in the plumbing and if she's in the plumbing…..you know this makes going to the loo a potentially mind scarring experience," Harry added as he threw his head back and gave a poignant sigh. "So apparently, someone was attacked today."

"Attacked?" Faora asked, alarmed that this supposed safe place was compromised yet again. She could only be with her brother in spirit until the time was right but this alarmed her. "Who was it?"

"Well it wasn't a person, it was a cat," Harry responded and Kara raised a critical eyebrow. "It belonged to the caretaker, her name was Mrs. Norris."

"That's a weird name for a cat," Kara mused, but then again, she was a Kryptonian, so what did she know about proper cat naming etiquette?

"It does beg the question of what happened to Mr. Norris," Faora responded in a completely serious voice. She got serious once again. "But never mind, did you see anything?"

"Not until the aftermath, when the little message was left on the wall," Harry stated as he put his hand to his forehead and threw his head back offering a slight sigh. "Which means they want their handiwork noticed."

"Which makes them far more dangerous," Kara responded with a gri, tone in her voice.

"I agree," Harry answered as he tapped his foot on the ground and recalled it with clarity. "The Enemies of the Heir Beware, the Chamber of Secrets has been opened again."

"Foreboding," Faora commented in a dark voice and she bit down on her tongue, before rolling her eyes back. "But what does it mean?"

"It means there is trouble and I'm in the middle of it," Harry stated as he turned to both of the girls. "Malfoy yelled, and Snape saw Hermione, Daphne, and I standing in the middle of it. So naturally he put two and two together as only that greasy pile of rabies infected bat droppings can."

"But the real question is did Dumbledore believe it?" Kara asked as she watched Harry.

"Dumbledore doesn't want to believe that the horse he's banking on is anything but the golden child he's dreamed of," Faora interjected before Harry answered with a smile, that much was extremely true when they thought about it.

"So Snape thinks it but Dumbledore believes that you were not behind it," Kara added and Harry responded with a nod.

"And the rest of the school is going to likely draw the wrong conclusions," Harry answered as he spun around. "The best thing to do I think is to ignore what is happening entirely."

Kara was impressed, and so was Faora, both girls smiled and nodded.

"That is the best, isn't it?" Faora asked after she mulled it over in the back of her mind.

Those who were guilty often tried to profess their innocence the loudest, therefore Harry was going to go the right way with not even bothering to dignify the accusations of the people. Despite everything and despite the fact that some people wanted to make it true, no one could be completely convicted by public opinion.

"So, who do you think is behind the attack?" Kara asked him.

"Petrification is really advanced dark magic, beyond the capabilities of the students of Hogwarts," Harry added with a shrug.

"Or so they say," Faora responded, she was confident that Har-Zod would be capable of such magic after a time. There was nothing that she felt was out of his capabilities. "So what are you going to do?"

"Well, nothing, and it might be an isolated incident," Harry offered, hoping that they would forget about it in a couple of days.

At least that's what Harry's hope of what was going to happen. Of course, he would need to look into the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets. He got a sense that it was opened once before and the teachers knew far more than met the eyes. The question was what and how, but Harry would make his move when the time was right.

* * *

After the events of that Halloween night, there were millions of rumors flying through the air, but there was no way to confirm or deny the rumors of what happened. The one person who was in the center of the rumors, he was not about to address them in any way, whether or not they would be good, bad, or indifferent.

Harry found himself quite amused by the words of the other people, who thought they could get inside his head. Why would he attack a cat of a caretaker that he barely even interacted? Filch wanted to see punishment and Snape was more than ready to fan the flames, because of some amount of spite. Other than the time where he humiliated Snape during his first year, Harry could not think of anything that he personally did to Snape. His father may have done plenty to Snape but that should have been buried the moment James was.

There was some kind of grudge held there before the moment that Harry entered the school, for reasons that he could not properly figure out. The wizard closed his eyes when he thought about it, all of the rumors, all of the thoughts, all of the whispers, it was getting to the borderline nature of absurd.

"And you would think that people would have better things to do with their time," Hermione commented in a low tone of voice.

Harry watched as Fred and George Weasley made a spectacle of him.

"Heir of Slytherin coming through….."

"Seriously evil dude coming this way…."

"Hide your children and your animals!"

Harry was in two minds about this. The first mind was that it drew attention to him but the second mind was that it painted the thought that he could be this Heir of Slytherin to be quite frankly absurd. Plus, if people actually engaged their brains, they would realize one simple truth. Hypothetically speaking if Harry attacked people, he would not go for the cat.

"And the fact your stalker went down the other day, that's going to put the spotlight on you," Daphne whispered as she walked towards Harry. "No one with a brain cell doesn't think you did that, and you've had an alibi both times as you did it."

"Guilty until proven innocent," Hermione responded as her stomach turned a little bit.

"Sadly, that's how the people in this world work," Neville added when he walked up.

Harry was pleased his cynical nature was rubbing off on Neville but a red haired Hufflepuff girl walked up towards Harry. She spoke quite breathlessly when she watched him.

"Harry, I want you to know that I don't believe that you're doing any of the things that they're saying that you're doing," the redhead girl stated before the girl found her ability to speak. "I'm Susan Bones, second year Hufflepuff…."

"I know who you are Susan," Harry answered with a smile crossing his face. "So how is your aunt doing, she's the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, is she not?"

Susan nodded feverishly before her eyes snapped up and focused on Harry. "Yeah, she's….fine I think. She makes a point not to talk about work at home."

"That's for the best," Hermione responded, she remembered the times her father brought work home. That brought her to the next subject when Susan left after a few parting words. "So how is your project…."

"Well your father is being investigated for shady business practices," Harry answered in a delicate voice and Hermione blinked for a moment when Daphne and Neville looked towards them. "It appears that he's been funneling funds to his own bank account."

"Mum didn't know about this," Hermione responded as she tightened around Harry's hand.

"I know she didn't," Harry responded before he made a moment to excuse himself. He had a letter to address that he received this morning.

**Dear Harry:**

**Well, sadly that's how things go too often I think. People jump to the worst possible conclusion. You were right to not even acknowledge their claims. I mean, if you start professing that you're innocent, they might think that you'll have something to hide.**

**But seriously, I'm doing fine where I am, don't have that much time to write back, as I would like. It took me a little while to get this letter out to you because of that and I'm really sorry. I hope that we can get together eventually; I don't think that we've had that much time to scratch the surface of our meetings.**

**School work's busy, driving me kind of nuts, but that's the price of being an honor's student. And my grades are holding steady. I don't even need to ask how you are doing.**

**I must be doing the right thing, they're asking me to tutor someone and she's promising, although a little rough around the edges. She does have potential, so they want to bring it out. I like a challenge, so why not.**

**Hope to hear back from you soon.**

**Regards,**

**Pamela.**

Harry was prompt to fire back with a letter of his own. He dipped a quill into ink and put parchment to paper, before scratching out a response.

**Dear Pamela:**

**Yes, unfortunately, no matter how much I don't want to admit it, that's how people do think. And I'm refusing to acknowledge it. There are some classmates that are making an absurd spectacle out of everything.**

**Another attack this week, my stalker got knocked off. Which might look bad for me. It's a good thing I got an alibi all things considered. Andromeda reminds me that's a good thing legally, so the Ministry and Board of Governors can't do anything. Only the idiots in the school can spread rumors, although Andromeda keeps a close eye on them. Hopefully that will keep certain parties off my back, at least for a little while. Crossing my fingers and hoping the best, even though I kind of expect the worst.**

**That did sound oddly pragmatic and depressing as well.**

**The Quidditch game was weird. Malfoy can't even fly worth a crap but it took me much longer than usual to find the snitch due to the fact that this Bludger kept attacking me. I managed to outmaneuver it. I don't even know what the Slytherins were thinking, I didn't even get a busted finger out of this.**

**Yes, we should meet up eventually and often. I'll get back to you later. I'm sure that I've told you enough where you're seriously considering my proposal.**

**Good luck with your tutoring, let me know how it pans out.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Harry.**

Harry waited for Hedwig to take a moment to rest her wings before he sent the letter off. Tonight, there was the meeting of a new dueling club, which could prove to be useful. Andromeda gave him the heads up about it, for she was running the club along with Snape under Dumbledore's instruction. They would be starting the dueling club with a mock duel between the two of them.

Harry smiled, he was hoping for some kind of accident involving Snape. Then again, when one considered that Snape was an accident to begin with, it was just as well. Still, while Snape and Harry only shared eight words during their entire time at Hogwarts, there was an undercurrent of hostility between them. Lucretia popped in on weekends to check Harry and Hermione's work and they were above all expectations.

Super hearing was a blessing and a curse, as there were times where Snape mentioned some coarse words about Harry and how his head would be inflated thanks to the special treatment that he could get. It was oddly hypocritical, as if anyone got preferred treatment from Dumbledore, it was Snape.

* * *

"Thank you for joining us today for this dueling club," Andromeda remarked with a smile as she saw the students that had shown up to participate. She had Madam Pomfrey on call, because quite frankly, they were expecting more than a few casualties. When young wizards and witches got together, there were going to be more than a few problems and chaos was about to reign, it was going to be potentially insane. That was something that Andromeda realized from the get go and she tried to make preparations as necessary.

Therefore, the witch hoped to minimize these casualties the best she could. Thankfully, a prodigal knowledge of defensive enchantments put her in the driver's seat and hoped that everything would not end for the worst, at least too badly. The dark haired woman kept an eye on the situation and the students had her rapt attention.

There were so many people there and she doubted that many of them would stick past the night. No it was not the ability to learn how to duel that brought them down but the curiosity factor that a dueling club existed was what brought them all there and some misguided intention that dueling could be learned in a day. Andromeda understood and respected that, a smile crossing her face when she awaited the situation before her.

Snape stood beside her, obviously in an attempt to undermine her but Andromeda smiled, ready for that. She'd give Snape a lesson that the Potions Professor would never forget. After she learned about what the teacher tried to do to Harry on his first day at Hogwarts, Andromeda decided that it would be best to give him some tutoring in the fine art of magic and defensive arts.

It didn't matter to her that Harry defended himself and embarrassed Snape, no that was never enough for this particular witch. She wanted to see him humiliated. One embarrassment for Snape would never be considered efficient. The witch turned towards him.

"I believe that Professor Snape has volunteered to be my partner for this demonstration today," Andromeda stated as she stared down Snape, not blinking at all. "Now if this was a real duel and a formal challenge, I would not hold back anything."

' _Because if it I was, I would kill him in principle,'_ Andromeda thought to herself but given that Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers watched this duel, Andi had to pick her spots wisely.

"But since this an exhibition, neither of us will aim to kill," Andromeda remarked casually and crisply when she eyed Snape. "You still do want to go through with this duel, Professor Snape?"

"Of course, Professor Tonks," Snape answered in a silky voice as he stared down the woman, confident in his abilities. Defeating one of the Black daughters in a duel would give him great bragging rights that were needed with his pureblood contacts. Plus it would give Snape a chance at vengeance, given he was certain that it was Andromeda Tonks who taught Potter how to shield his mind and humiliated Snape as such. The Half Blood Potions Master kept his gaze on his opponent. "I'm ready when you are."

"On three, Snape," Andromeda answered, keeping her ears open and her eyes on Snape. There was nothing he could do that she was not prepared for. Their father made sure Narcissa, Bellatrix, and Andromeda began to learn about the noble art of dueling since they barely left the cradle and the intensity of the lessons made sure they longed for the grave. "One, Two, Three."

Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Tracey, and Neville watched the duel with rapt attention.

"Snape's done," Harry breathed to them and Hermione watched eagerly, waiting for the carnage to come to light.

Andromeda sent one spell and there was no mistake about it, Snape was pretty good with a wand. Of course, that meant very little against someone who was just a little bit better. The dark haired woman blocked his attempt at a counter strike. There was a large "oooh" coming up from the crowd when Snape felt his legs twitch and spasm when she got a partially connected spell.

"Even spells that partially connect can be fairly effective," Andromeda commented as she fired off a few more spells. His knees twitched and turned to the right, then slightly to the left. "Case in point."

Snape was caught off balance and there was the laughter of students that echoed through his ears. They laughed at him, and that caused him to be lit up.

Andromeda smiled, it was no fun winning a duel against someone who was not going to put up a fight. In fact, in many ways, it was like taking candy from a baby. Two spells collided with each other and Andromeda thought that one looked borderline dark. No doubt she could hear Dumbledore warming up the "I'm very disappointed Severus" about now and he would only receive a slap on the wrist like he received a misdemeanor.

She alternated between dodging, deflecting, and countering the spells, all three methods worked out rather well all things considered. The woman wanted to run down Snape's defenses and find a hole in them. It was all about observing your opponents movements far more than firing any spells. In fact, it was very possible to win a duel without firing a single offensive spell, if one picked their spots right.

Harry watched the duel with interest, he was mentally taking notes. He could see that Andi backed Snape slowly into a corner where he became more unpredictable but at the same time, it was hard for him to fight out of this corner that he was pinned into. The green eyes of the wizard watched the progress of the enemy.

"She's got him," Daphne whispered in a sing song voice.

"But when will she go in for the kill?" Tracey wondered, watching what transpired.

"Wait and see I guess," Harry remarked as he carefully eyed the situation at hand.

There was a huge explosion that rang around them all, and Snape went flying head over heels, before he crashed onto the stage. The impact knocked him out cold and caused his wand to fly up into the air, before landing several feet away from him.

Andromeda's smile widened a little bit before she bowed down from him. "And that is why you don't let your emotions get away from you."

The students looked on in rapt attention and nodded, before the dueling club could begin. Andromeda waited a few weeks before starting this club for a reason, so she could get an accurate assessment of everyone in this dueling club circuit.

With everyone paired up, the real games could begin.

* * *

Whispers went through the school about the attacks from the Chamber of Secrets but like the rest of the school, Harry knew only scarcely more than the rest of them. The young wizard kept to the shadows, he could almost hear whispers from the pipes but he could not pinpoint them.

' _Rip, tear, kill.'_

All that was taken out was one cat of an obsessed caretaker and another was a creepy stalker with a fetish for taking photos. Neither really made Harry lose that much sleep with it. He did find it quite laughable that people thought he was behind the attacks. For the first point, he would not allow himself to get caught anywhere near the scene of the crime. And he would also make sure to make the attacks count and not waste his time on such soft targets.

His sharp hearing picked up on something else. The lessons with Faora and Kara allowed him to fine tune his super hearing and his X-Ray vision. He hovered a little bit off of the ground, satisfied that he was capable of limited flight. Even though with practice and upon his thirteenth birthday those gifts would be unlocked even more, and he would gain even more powers.

No Harry heard something and he stood rigid. At first, he wondered if someone was in trouble and carefully, the wizard edged forward. He moved closer to the sounds and noticed a familiar sound.

They were moans.

They came from the direction of the office of Professor Vector, the Arithmancy Teacher. Now this little incident spiked Harry's curiosity to a new level. The wizard edged closer, closer, before listening to everything and with another movement, Harry skidded to a stop.

His X-Ray vision and his enhanced hearing told the story.

"Oh, Harry."

The moan was faint and could not be picked up without the super hearing that Harry had. He spun around and blasted towards the source of the moan. There was no mistake about it, it was coming from the Artimancy Classroom.

Curious and curiouser but Harry took the plunge, in more ways than one. He entered the classroom and peered through the doors of the classroom.

Harry spotted Professor Vector sitting on the chair of her office cross legged and playing with herself when she moaned Harry's name.

Sensing an opportunity, Harry entered her office, while he removed his pants and was ready to go. She wanted him, so why waste an opportunity?

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Septima Vector sat in her chair, legs spread-eagled with her breasts pushed out and a moan escaping her mouth as she shoved her fingers into her cunt. She played with her large breasts and standing nipples when she thought about one of her students, Harry Potter, taking her over the desk and pumping into her as he had his way with her.

Something strong grabbed her hands and Septima thought for one brief moment that one of the teachers, knowing her luck, Snape, barged in to catch her in the action. However, she had a pleasant surprise, it was Harry Potter standing there in the flesh, his erect dick pointed out towards her.

"Mr. Potter, this is a pleasant surprise," Septima responded as Harry grabbed her hips and hovered over her moist pussy, ready to penetrate her.

"It seems like you need relief, Professor," Harry commented back and she caught the hint.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, the teaching job is quite stressful," Septima answered before she felt Harry's cock brush against her belly and then Harry rub her clit with his thumb. He moved around her in slow, circular motions. "Yes quite...stressful."

Harry rubbed the head of his cock against her slit and she was wet for him already, that made this so much better. With ease, Harry slid into his Professor's tight cunt.

"Oh yes, that feels so good, Mr. Potter, five points to Gryffindor," Septima mewled as Harry pushed himself in and out of her on the chair, proceeding to fuck her tight pussy raw.

"Let's try for five more or even ten," Harry responded as he rolled his thumbs across her breasts and proceeded to fuck the hot teacher in her own chair, slamming into her over and over again.

Septima never thought that this would actually happen despite the number of dreams she had about such an event happening. He was far better and far better than she ever could imagine, his cock made the most pleasurable motions inside her cunt.

Harry felt this twenty one year old hot teacher squeeze him tight with her pussy, contracting around him, and Harry continued to speed up, pumping into her tight quim. Both of them worked their organs against each other, enjoying the age old dance of passion.

"Such a good pussy, Professor," Harry answered as Septima scratched his back, but he could take it. All he cared about was fucking her cross eyed and he sped up his thrusts so they were faster so he could do so.

Septima Vector was in heaven because of this cock pushing in and out of her tight cunt, really stretching her out with the rapid fire thrusts. Each time Harry pumped into her, she thought that it was not going to get any better but it did get better, he pumped into her. Each stroke was more amazing as it buried into her.

"Yes, fuck yes!" Septima yelled as her pussy clenched around Harry, tightening around his rod, and Harry continued his movements into her.

Harry continued to hammer Septima's pussy, striking her over and over again. He rubbed his hands on her bare breasts, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking on it. This caused her to push his face into her breasts and the chair tipped back a little bit. Harry wrapped his arms around her and switched venues.

The hot teacher found herself on the desk and Harry spear into her tight cunt nice and hard, thrusting deep into her. Each thrust sent her further and further into growing fits of ecstasy.

"Mr. Potter, you're...going to get all the house points but you're going to give me something as well," she whimpered as she scratched his back and his cock went into her, striking every single pleasure spot she had. Her eyes flittered shot with amazing with pleasure. "That's it, give me your cum."

Harry sped up his motions, going faster and faster the teacher over the desk, pawing her breasts and also gripping his hands around her tight ass when it hung over the desk. She screamed and clenched when Harry squeezed her ass.

"YES!" Septima yelled causing her desk to shake and rattle with this magical rod spearing into her. "Stick your might wand in my sheath, Mr. Potter, fill me with your juices."

Harry's balls tightened and it was only a matter of time before he came but he wanted to drive her to the edge. She kept up with his strokes, the two of them going back and forth with each passing motion. Eventually something had to break and Harry decided to have mercy on her and give her his treat.

"Here it comes, Professor," Harry responded as he drained the fluid from his balls into her cunt and splattered it into her.

Septima's cunt clenched around him and milked every single drop of cum he had into her, his thick essence filling her up and fulfilling her.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Several rounds later, a very satisfied Vector was barely conscious on her desk but there was an unspoken agreement that Harry would come back for more.

* * *

"Third year….well it wasn't too bad," Harry remarked in a crisp voice and this was the thing that set Hermione off a little bit, with the brunette witch closing her eyes in thought.

"Not that bad, really Harry?" Hermione asked him and Harry patted Hermione on the shoulder, offering a smile towards his friend.

"No it wasn't that bad, a few new classes but really maybe only a half of a step up since the last year," Harry remarked before he watched Hermione. "You need to relax."

"I am relaxed," Hermione responded but Harry rubbed her shoulders, challenging pulses of magic. The brunette breathed a little bit, carefully biting down on her lip. He had magical fingers, no pun intended and they stroked her. "Harry….I need to…."

"You need to what?" Harry asked Hermione, running his fingers down the back of her robes, on her spine. The brunette witch shivered and Harry knew that she was putty in his hands. "Did you hear about the rumors?"

"That you're planning on knocking off half of the school," Hermione remarked when Harry kissed the back of her neck carefully, planting his lips on her flesh and brushing them slightly against her.

"Please, it'd be more than half if I was doing something, ninety five percent of this school are utterly moronic," Harry responded when he wrapped his arms around her. "And the rest are me, Neville, the twins, and some really hot women."

"You consider the Weasley twins to be actually someone that you accept?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow, but Harry reached his hands underneath her top, cupping her breasts slightly when he breathed in her ear.

"Like it or not, they do have some form of creativity but never mind," Harry responded, when he pulled Hermione's robes off to access her body easier. "If I can harness it properly, they could really be something."

Hermione nodded.

"Fourth year can't come soon enough," Harry breathed, when he inched underneath her skirt and played with her a little bit. "But I'll get my fun any way I can, and I order you to loosen up and de-stress. You're going to pass whether or not you study yourself into a coma or not."

"Yes, master," Hermione responded before she threw her arms around him and pulled herself into his lap. "How may I serve you tonight?"

A grin crossed Harry's face. "Very well."

**To Be Continued in Second Year Part Two.**

**Next Chapter on 07/28/13.**


	8. Second Year Part Two

_As you might know this chapter was late because this past weekend my grandmother passed away. So yeah, I wasn't really in the mood to post anything then. We should be back on track after this week with everything.  
_

**Chapter Eight: Second Year Part Two.**

Hogwarts cleared out for the most part, save for the select five percent of the school that decided to stay for the holidays. On normal years it was slightly more, although there were numerous reasons for many of the students to not go home. For many of them, the key reason to stay was because their families weren't really all that friendly. In fact for many of them, they had more of a family relationship with near strangers than the people in their own bloodline.

Blaise Zabini was one of the people who stayed over the holidays and he thought about the last few months. He was one of the people who spread the rumors about Harry Potter being the Heir of Salazar Slytherin. Although he made sure to do with a few casual comments that could not be interpreted as slander and let the people of lesser intelligence in his house do the rest. Truthfully, it was nothing personal against Potter, it was just the standard pureblood politics at work.

He only stayed over the holidays because his mother was on a vacation. Likely earmarking her next ex-husband to strip him of his gold, but Blaise knew the game. His father had been her third or maybe fourth husband but that was a long time. He plotted to off his mother before she offed him. It would be a shame if she had a little accident.

He read the Daily Prophet clip of Lockhart's organs shutting down apparently after being in critical condition. Well it served the ponce right for being arrogant enough to get caught. Blaise knew that he was never going to get caught with any misdeeds, not that he ever admitted to committing any. He was better than most of the people in this school, it really went to the dogs as Malfoy was so fond of saying.

"Out alone in the dark, Zabini?"

The voice was cool, calm, and female and Blaise turned towards her with a sneer, his arrogance knowing no bounds.

"So what if I am?"

"You've been spreading rumors, lies, about a certain classmate of yours."

Zabini wondered who in the hell dare spoke to him and what gave them the right to talk to him in such a matter. His eyes narrowed when he watched the person in the shadows and saw her face. He smirked, there was nothing the matter, this particular little girl was not going to hurt him.

"Don't you have better things to do?"

"Lockhart suffered because he inconvenienced Harry and hurt my sister," the voice in the shadows retorted. "I'm bored with you, and the fact you're spreading malicious lies about Harry, well that puts you on the top of my list."

"You know the game…."

"Let's play a new game," the voice responded sweetly and suddenly, Blaise felt himself unable to move, his legs and arms snapped together. The girl continued in a faux sugary sweet voice "Try and stay alive until morning."

Blaise wondered what this little psycho was up to and he breathed heavily.

"I told you before, don't test me, they should not test me," the girl drawled from the shadows and Blaise felt his heart beat slow down to a crawl before it sped up. "Harry is too good for this community and too good to be burdened by the venom spiraling from your tongue. Lemmings and sheep, that's where ninety percent of you people fall into."

The girl offered a slight smile and Blaise felt his blood ran cold.

"But all I see with you, Zabini, is a poor little loss lamb that will be led to the slaughter," she continued before he felt fluid fill up his lungs and his mouth pried open. "Your dear Mummy's reputation precedes her, so I'm sure most will think she finally got around to poisoning you to get her hands on the Zabini family inheritance."

The girl knew what she was doing; she knew how to dispense with trash like this. She uncorked the bottle careful not to touch him and tipped the potion down his throat. Removing the full body bind charms, Zabini fell back over the railings with a clatter, falling to his demise.

He would be dead by morning. If the poison did not get him, the snapped neck would. Of course, the way he fell, he blacked out at the worst possible spot. That would show anyone who dared mess with Harry the flaws of such an endeavor.

Lockhart and Zabini, they were pompous in their own ways, not that either of them would admit that they had anything in common. The girl bit down on her lip, back safely in her dormitory. None would suspect her, being an innocent first year student.

* * *

Exams were essentially done, granted Harry thought that they might have been kind of draining under many circumstances but to be fair, he enjoyed somewhat of a challenge. The wizard carefully recovered from the exams, he knew that Hermione was no doubt going to stress over them. Despite the fact that she would get top marks like she always would. Although from what Harry could find out, classes really didn't get to be a challenge until sixth and seventh year and even then, he doubted that they would be too big of a deal.

Perhaps he thought he spoke with confidence, but confidence was something that escalated with Harry Potter. Without another word, he edged towards the edge of the Gringotts Bank. He wanted to do one of his quarterly meetings with Sersi now and since that they had a fair amount of business to discuss, it was something that had to be done in person.

After being lead to the office she was using, Harry patiently waited for the girl to show up. He leaned back carefully, before the footsteps announced her arrival. The goblin girl arrived, a smile crossing her face.

"Mr. Potter," Sersi commented with a bright smile on her face.

"Princess Sersi, I hope that you are well and all of your gold flows freely," Harry stated when he grabbed her hand and planted a chaste kiss on it a charming smile on his face. "So how is your father?"

"Busy,' Sersi admitted to him, but she enjoyed the interplay she had with him and took a moment to sit down across from him. The goblin girl watched Harry, before a smile spread over her face.

"So down to business?" Harry prompted, opening up the door for her to speak.

"Yes, down to business," Sersi agreed, leaning back against the chair, it was surprisingly comfortable. Despite the fact that goblins were warriors and proud ones at that, they enjoyed their comforts. "First, for your reading enjoyment, your quarterly reports, all in order and organized."

Harry reached forward and gripped the quarterly reports in his hand, they always were a potential adventure to read and the wizard wondered if they would have something, anything that would point to how well he was doing. Reading it over, Harry saw that there were a couple of small bumps in the road, at least at first but he resolved not to panic. Sometimes, someone had to ride out the risks to get to a bigger return.

"So do you find my work satisfactory?" Sersi asked, trying to keep the emotional attachment out of her voice.

"It's more than satisfactory, it's excellent, I'm sure your father will learn of all of the great work that you've done," Harry responded to her, giving her a knowing smile. Most of his investments had gotten huge returns and there were a couple of minimal losses, but those companies had been roller coaster rides to begin with. He folded the paper down in front of Sersi and tapped on the edge of it. "I want those investments tweaked a little bit. Put a little more into Firebolt, I have a feeling that it's going to be a big winner. I may endorse it."

Sersi's eyes widened before she realized. "You invest now while is relatively low and then endorse it, using your celebrity status….I see, I see."

Harry smiled before he mentally went over a few more notes in his head. "Yes, I'd figure that you might. Also, I want some more information on the investors in the Daily Prophet if you think that you could get it to me."

Sersi decided to clue Harry in on some confidential information, making sure no other goblins were nearby. "The Ministry of Magic, they own majority shares in the Prophet, or at least the Wizengamot does."

"Oh that's a bit dodgy isn't it?" Harry asked and the goblin princess nodded slowly before she continued.

"Very dodgy," Sersi responded when she smiled. "Almost illegal by their laws but not quite, if other papers exist. And a few do, although they have some suspect looking paper trails heading from them. If you can figure this out…."

"Then I can get the shareholders busted by the ICW for fraud and a monopoly," Harry responded before he remembered. "Not to mention a violation of Accord Four, Subsection Nine, of the Global Mage Pact, where all magical publications are supposed to have a fair and balanced view without biases from government officials."

"The Ministry has also passed a secret law, never announced, but available for anyone that is there to look for it," Sersi added and this got Harry's full and undivided attention for a little bit. The goblin princess laid it down on him, a smile spreading over her face. "That is that it's illegal to print anything that is not been clarified as fact by the Ministry."

That was news to Harry as well.

"That breaks the Accord as well," Harry stated and Sersi confirmed.

"Some Ministry officials tend to be a bit loose with information when alcohol is involved and well…some goblins are good at blending into the shadows," Sersi commented as she watched Harry before drawing a breath and continuing her speech. "The goblins, well we sat on this information for years. And since you gave me a little bonus, I'd figure I'd return the favor and give the heads up. Do what you want with the information."

Harry was going to do what he wanted with the information. Despite the fact that he planned to leave this world in the dust when he was done with Hogwarts because the more he saw, the less he liked, he was going to allow himself to make a certain mark. And that mark was going to make live a living hell for people that he thought were completely stupid.

"Serious question," Harry prompted and Sersi invited him to continue. "Does anyone really care enough to stop the Ministry?"

"People care, just not enough to do it themselves," Sersi responded with a shrug. "They'd rather let someone else do the dirty work and jump on the bandwagon after the dust settles. At least that's what I've figured out as of late."

Harry turned his head, wasn't that sad, but it was rather true as well. At least he had more information and his investments were turning into gold that could be tangible in the real world and not this propped up farce of a hidden community. Where the people might have devolved but it was hard to pinpoint exactly the reasons for that.

"Thanks Sersi, you've been a help," Harry said and the goblin princess responded with a nod.

"Any time," Sersi stated to him as she watched him gather up the information she covertly slipped him.

* * *

"My daughter does worry too much but one cannot fault her for her dedication," Charlotte remarked to Harry over the Christmas holidays after he shared that Hermione did well in the exams. "I'm most certainly glad that you are there to keep her on the straight and narrow and make sure that she doesn't do anything to make herself ill."

"Well, it does take some doing, but I have my ways to persuade her as you know," Harry responded when he sat on the couch with Charlotte. Hermione decided to get a start in studying on the fourth year course materials which was fine with Harry. Although when Christmas arrived, he would put his foot down with her doing anything that was related to school. "So the house is now in your name?"

"Yes nice and clear, although David is trying to fight it but he's getting shut down and burning through what little money he has left," Charlotte answered, with a vindictive sort of pleasure filling her face. She likely should not get as much enjoyment as she did out of her husband's misfortunes but yet she did and it was sweet. "And the dental practice is in my name, so it gives me something to do. Now my husband isn't blocking me on every move it should be smooth sailing from here."

Harry was glad that was the case and he turned to Andromeda who sat on the chair across from them and was quiet the entire time. Her smile did appear to spread across her face. She suspected that something like this was going on for some time, with the Ministry suppressing most of their blunders. Those that were allowed to say anything, like Rita Skeeter, only did so in the event to make things seem like the Ministry was letting people criticize them. Of course when Skeeter did so, she did things so far over the top that it was kind of outlandish and lost most of the effect that she intended it to have.

This information, it opened a few more doors for her.

"Enjoying yourself?" Harry asked when he moved over to Andromeda.

"The Ministry has broken so many laws with their tampering of the Prophet but proof from the goblins, while a foundation, will only give me the opportunity to do some more digging," Andromeda answered when rubbing her hands together in anticipation when she mulled over the situation in her mind. "Still it will give me enough of an opening to file an inquiry to Amelia Bones."

"One of the few honest politicians at your Ministry, I take it," Charlotte commented lightly.

Andromeda nodded. "Amelia's a true diamond within all of the dragon dung."

Harry thought that dragon dung was a pretty accurate assessment of the Wizarding World or at least the idiots that ran it. The young wizard carefully took a moment to reflect on anything.

"How long do you think it will take to bear fruit?" Charlotte asked Andromeda with a questioning expression in her eyes and Andromeda pondered the matter thoughtfully.

"I suspect six months, a year, maybe two," Andromeda answered when she looked at the woman. "The wheels of justice turn slowly in the Ministry, although it might be five to ten years without Amelia prodding on them to do something. Of course if it is sooner, so much the better, but the Ministry refuses to ever admit any wrong doing."

Harry learned enough about the Ministry to grow rather concerned about what it might do but there was going to be plenty of opportunities to choose battles wisely in the future. It was all about determining the right moment.

"But why be here and be worried about business," Andromeda answered as she watched Harry with a hungry expression in her eye, gazing upon him, a tongue trailing off of her lips.

"So Harry, you have two attractive older women who have had a very hard last few months and are need of stress relief," Charlotte remarked before she slipped the blazer off her body. "I don't think I need to tell you what we want."

Harry smiled, before he pulled Charlotte onto his lap and the older woman pressed her lips onto Harry' with a kiss. Andromeda edged around, stroking the flesh on Harry's neck from the other side.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry feverishly unbuttoned Charlotte's blouse, revealing her wearing a thin white bra from the waist up. It showed her generous cleavage and Harry's cock twitched in joy from what he saw. With a fluid motion, he cupped her clothed breasts, when Charlotte attacked his mouth with another hungry kiss, grinding her crotch against him.

Andromeda grabbed Charlotte's skirt with a tug and left her in nothing but a pair of bra and panties, along with a pair of stockings. She rubbed her hands down Charlotte's body, tantalizingly, when Harry kissed her. Charlotte's bra was snapped off to allow her large breasts to bounce out, which Harry captured in his mouth. He sucked on them with skill.

"Mmm, Harry," Charlotte breathed, closing her eyes to feel the pleasures of his talented mouth working around her nipple and Andromeda captured Charlotte's left nipple into her mouth, before working her fingers down the panties of Charlotte.

Charlotte threw her head backs, having a breast sucked by two talented mouth and they channeled magic through their tongues at her breasts, which caused her juices to flow down her legs. Andromeda caught the juices on her fingers, before pulling them out, with the juices dripping down her fingers.

"Have a taste, Harry?" Andi asked him and with great reluctance, Harry pulled himself away from the large breasts that he was sucking and licking on. He licked Charlotte's juices off of Andromeda's fingers and closed his eyes, sucking them joyfully.

Charlotte panted, and her panties were pulled off. Her pussy burned with the desire and she wanted Harry's cock in a worst way.

Andromeda pushed Charlotte down on the bed and spread her legs.

"Take your prize, love," Andromeda encouraged him, with Harry removing his belt and pulling his pants off. Andromeda gave him a hand, slowly stroking his cock up to full mast, her hands squeezing his thick member and cupping his balls lovingly.

Charlotte breathed heavily, looking forward to having Harry's cock into her once again. He put his hands down onto her breasts, as Andromeda guided her pussy over to him.

"Please," Charlotte panted heavily and Harry lifted up before plunging his thick tool into the waiting quim of Charlotte. The MILF screamed out in bliss when his cock pushed up and speared into her.

"Pound her slutty pussy Harry!" Andromeda encouraged him, not that Harry needed any encouragement. She watched lustfully as Harry's massive member speared in and out of the extremely willing pussy of Charlotte Granger, each stroke penetrating her deeper and deeper, and clenching his thick rod with her walls.

"Yes, you're my slut, aren't you?" Harry breathed as he squeezed her breasts, an action that caused her pussy to tighten around him.

Charlotte screamed out in the joy of having this cock spear in and out of her, working into her walls and she thrust her pussy up, to meet his incoming thrusts, arching her hips upwards. He rotated his cock into her, spearing it into her member. She arched her back up and locked her legs around him, before pulling him into her. His thrusts nailed her hard and his hands roamed her sensual curves.

"Oh yes, Harry!" Charlotte panted as she felt her body rock with the thrusts that he moved into her. His cock lit through her like fire and she arched her hips up to meet his incoming thrusts. The dark haired woman breathed heavily when the incoming pushes hit every single inch of her. It was like having her body pleasured all at once, every single bit of it.

Andromeda pulled off her clothes, to reveal a toned body, her nipples were erect and her pussy was damp. She rubbed her clit furiously when watching Harry beat into Charlotte's pussy, but she needed more relief.

"You're going to eat me, slut," Andromeda breathed in Charlotte's ear.

"Say, yes mistress, if you understand," Harry managed, grabbing her legs, and hoisting them up, before he impaled himself down onto her.

"Yes….argh….mistress!" Charlotte yelled but those further yells were muffled by Andromeda's pussy placed over her mouth. The talented tongue of the Muggle woman worked circles around the tightened snatch. She really went to town on the witch's pussy.

Andromeda breathed heavily, and joined Harry in playing with the mounds of flesh on her chest. These globes were amazing to play with and Andi put a mouth on one of Charlotte's nipples. She ground her mound on the face of the woman beneath her and felt the joy of the tongue rolling into her tight twat.

"Yes, more," Andromeda breathed as she watched Harry ride Charlotte like there was no tomorrow.

This MILF tightened around his cock and Harry hoisted himself up, before sliding down into her pussy, working into her with sharp thrusts. She screamed, although it was muffled, and Harry felt the walls tighten around him. They hugged him, rubbing his thick member and he just got started, pushing into her.

Charlotte breathed heavily, she wanted more but she could not figure out how long her pussy could take a pounding. Eyes shut and she bit down on her lip, breathing becoming heavier with each passing thrust. His cock beat a heavy path into her and he arched up, before slamming down into her hard. The thrusts continued to deepen within her.

Andromeda eyed Charlotte.

"I think she needs a little break," Andromeda remark and sure enough, that last orgasm had caused Charlotte to come down off her high and nearly black out.

With regret, Harry slid of her and Andromeda walked over, positioning Charlotte so her legs were spread and she bent down, her tongue aimed into the center of the busty brunette beneath her. Andi lifted her hips and Harry did not need to be told twice what she wanted. Grabbing onto her, Harry pushed into her pussy, his cock sliding into her with swift precision, his cock going in and out of her, balls slapped her thighs when he picked up the pace, working into her from behind.

Andromeda rocked her hips back into Harry's incoming thrusts, feeling his cock slide in and out of her with practiced ease. He pushed her walls apart before he slid in and pushed out of her. The brunette's eyes widened when she felt everything going on around her. She placed a hand on her breast and squeezed it, tweaking the nipples.

Charlotte's eyes fluttered over but a pair of hands reached, to grab her chest. The woman moaned lustfully when Andromeda ate her pussy and played with her breasts, while Harry plowed into the brunette black daughter from behind. Each thrust sent Andromeda into a bigger tizzy and continued to cause her to moan, with his thrusts pushing between her legs, going further and further, burying his hard rod into her with each pressing motion.

Harry felt her walls clench him tightly, and his thrusts continued to bury themselves into her pussy. He rocked back and slammed into her with rapid fire thrusts. Her moans got deeper; causing her to remove her mouth from the pussy beneath her and her eyes flickered open. Harry picked up the pace a little bit more and buried herself into her even more.

With a grunt, Harry unleashed his cum into Andromeda's pussy and she gave a screaming orgasm, before she passed out on the bed. He made sure to give a few more thrusts, before he buried his seed into her womb. Splash after splash of thick white fluid painted her walls wetter than ever before.

No sooner did Harry pull out, Charlotte shifted over and put her mouth on Andromeda's pussy lips, licking them and feasting on Harry's reward from between her thighs. Her eyes glazed over; she felt a burning of her pussy.

Harry's cock swelled back to life and the next motion was obvious. He lifted her hips and plunged into her from behind when Charlotte was busy indulging herself in the joys of Andromeda's pussy.

"Fuck me Harry, pound this twat raw!" Charlotte purred as Harry speared into her pussy and then cupped her breasts.

"Anything you want, my sexy MILF goddess," Harry breathed, before nibbling on her ear, before licking around it. Her pussy wrapped around his cock when he speared into her.

Charlotte gripped Andromeda's milky thighs and buried herself into the pussy lips. She did this as Harry pounded her extremely wet snatch. She nearly passed out from the first round but Harry was ready for more, his thrusts working into her. Each moment it felt like sexual fire worked into her pussy and she worked her hips back.

"Morgana, sweet Morgana," Andromeda breathed when she grabbed onto Charlotte's hair and allowed the woman to continue to munch deeply onto her pussy, she was very talented. "Yes, yes, fuck yes!"

Andromeda was in heaven, actually she was in a place greater than heaven. The tongue of the woman above her passed through her.

"So hot, both of you," Harry breathed, as he cupped Charlotte's swinging breasts. They molded in his hands, very firm and very large. He could not have enough with playing with Charlotte's vast tracts of land.

Harry pushed his throbbing prick deep into her sex and played with her breasts, which caused the woman's face to flush and she heavily gave a panting whine when her juices pooled down onto his cock. The slick sensation allowed Harry's cock to push into her from behind, working into her tight twat with each passing thrust. The wizard continued to slam into her hard from behind.

Charlotte indulged herself with Andromeda's pussy, and Andromeda tweaked and played with her nipples, feeling the heat rise between her body, before the pussy tightened and the juices splattered onto the woman's face.

Andromeda spun around and got on her knees, to capture Charlotte's mouth in a kiss, making sure Harry watching her.

"So, freaking hot," Harry breathed as he felt his balls tighten but he continued to spear into her, when his green eyes were on the erotic scene before him, his balls tightening when he picked up the pace, deeper thrusts yet, speared into her.

A few more thrusts later and Charlotte gave a shrieking orgasm, which caused Harry's balls to tighten and explode his juices. Several jets of his white cum shot into her chambers, picking up the paces, thrust after thrust impacted her cunt, blowing into her heavily.

Harry slammed into her, before sliding to a stop, his heart beating heavily when he pushed into her, working into her quivering cunt with his thrusts.

His two MILF goddesses lied on the bed, panted, breathing heavily, goofy grins on their faces as they were nice and fucked.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

"All of these attacks, they lead to some kind of purpose," Kara remarked thoughtfully when she looked at both Faora and Harry when the group sat in a circle with each other in the dream scape. "But Zabini going down, that was…."

"Out of left field," Harry responded with a shrug, although that caused the Slytherins to get upset. Especially considering Harry was not even at school during that time, so they could not have the scapegoat. Andromeda was with him at all times and none of them were fool enough to contradict the word of a Black daughter and one who was a dedicated legal representative at that.

"Curious, extremely curious," Faora responded which caused Harry to shudder a little bit. "What's the matter, my brother?"

"You sound like Ollivander," Harry told her but Faora rolled her shoulders with a slight shrug.

"That's just the fact of the matter, isn't it?" Faora asked Harry with a slight smile crossing her face.

The cat was the first, then the stalker, then the ghost and the Hufflepuff, but Zabini threw the applecart off and now they were back to square one.

"Well Zabini did say that I was an attacker," Harry responded as he threw his head back. "But that could be the attacker trying to throw everyone off of the trail."

Harry paused before he recalled another important piece of information.

"Or it could be the fact that his mother decided to off him and thought that the best way to attack him was to do it when there was some psychotic attacker on the loose," Harry offered with a shrug when he turned to his two girls. "I'll be perfectly honest, I'm kind of grasping at straws here."

"You could be right," Kara offered but Faora stroked her chin.

"Are they doing anything to suppress the news of what's going out of Hogwarts?"

"The Ministry hasn't heard word of the attacks as far as Andromeda said but that just means that it's being kept from the right people," Harry answered when he paused. "Or they're their time biding for the proper opportunity."

Of course the third option was that they did not care because they were pureblood and the attacks on Muggleborns could not affect them. That actually fit in rather well and Harry frowned a little bit, really nothing outside their little bubble mattered. There could be total war going on with the Muggle nations around the world but if it didn't break into their bubble they didn't care.

"If I were you, I would keep your head down and focus on your fourth year classes," Faora offered him, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a light kiss. Harry returned it.

"I'm so fucking your brains out the second I can touch you," Kara stated after her hand passed through Harry.

She hoped, she dreamed, that in this dream scape the blonde could one day touch Harry and give him the pleasure that he deserved.

"When will you two wake from stasis?" Harry asked when he eyed them.

A grin crossed Faora's face, before she reached forward and placed a hand on Harry's cheek.

"Be patient, my brother, good things come to those who wait," Faora answered in a cryptic voice, when she continued to run her fingers in circular motions around his cheek and she crossed over his legs, straddling his lap. She leaned forward and pushed her lips against his.

The two exchanged a lustful kiss, running their hands down each other. Kara watched them, placing her hand down the front of her pants and playing with herself.

"Soon it will be my turn," Kara breathed in a lustful manner when she saw Harry's eyes widen when he thought of it. She stripped her top off and teased him, cupping her breasts. After all, if she could be teased with the thought of him, then she could tease him as well. "Do you like these, Har-Zod?"

"Yes," Harry breathed after Faora planted a series of kisses on the side of his neck and ran her fingers down his chest, running them around in circles. "I'd like to fuck them all day and all night long."

"I'd figure you might but when we get out, they're all yours, every part of my body," Kara breathed sexily as she ran her hands down her nubile body before she pulled down the bottom half of her outfit, to reveal what she had to offer underneath, arching her hips up to tease him, to taunt him.

Harry closed his eyes, he looked forward to that moment.

"I think today's lesson is patience, for the both of you," Faora breathed when Harry offered her a few more kisses. "And now our time grows short, but keep a strong head, Har-Zod. The attacker will slip up and then you will have what you desire."

Harry nodded, the attacker was being extremely intelligent with their attacks, but he thought that if there was a hint, he would find it. There were whispers in the walls around the attacks but most frustratingly, Harry had not been able to determine much more than that. Of course, one wondered if he cared all that much.

Sure the slanders on his reputation wasn't good but Andromeda tapered most of that off, but still she could not be everywhere at once.

"You have the gift," Faora responded as Harry started to fade away but she grabbed his hand, using every bit of will power to keep him teethered here for a little bit longer. "The gift of the serpent tongue, that is to talk to serpents."

"So keep that hushed up because that might make them think that I'm the heir," Harry stated and Kara smiled.

"It's also a useful tool for other oral activities."

Harry caught the meaning of the naked blonde, who sat there cross legged.

Kara thought that she would attend their future meetings naked, it was more comfortable that way, plus it would build up a certain amount of anticipation in their minds. The blonde smiled and flipped her hair out of her face, blue eyes simmering with passion and lust. Faora at least had not jumped him while she was awake, that would be unbearable to her.

* * *

A few weeks passed since any attacks, which made the vast majority of the school think that the attacker might have skipped town. At the very least, when someone was out of sight and out of mind, that meant that there was nothing to talk about. The death of Zabini got a few rumors spread regarding how it was connected to the attacks but many had their own conspiracy theories regarding his infamous mother.

"So did you get that?"

"Yes, I got that just fine," Astoria responded with a smile across her face.

Astoria sat in an unused classroom with Harry on a Friday afternoon after classes were over. It was the day before the Quidditch match with Ravenclaw and now Astoria sat with Harry. While her Defense Against the Dark Arts marks weren't the worst, she felt she could use a bit of extra tutoring as they were under par.

Plus Daphne's were higher than hers were last year and Astoria could not allow Daphne to defeat her in anything. That just would not do at all.

"So, your essay appears to be in order, although I'd clarify more about why defensive jinxes need a circular wand motion that is clockwise as opposed to counterclockwise," Harry told her as he looked at the essay.

"Seems kind of absurd, doesn't it?" Astoria asked as she sighed.

"Personally, I agree with you, and Andromeda might as well, but these things need to be done by the book," Harry responded as he drummed his fingers off the edge of the table and threw his head back with a long sigh. "The Ministry wants these things taught a certain way."

"And by that you mean the Ministry wants to control how we do certain bits of magic," Astoria commented lightly and Harry turned towards the blonde, offering her a smile.

"If the shoe fits," Harry responded with a shrug of his shoulders. He paused before he added. "It's what you do in the eyes of the public that matters to people. If you want to march by your own drum outside of these walls, who am I to stop you?"

"You can't," Astoria retorted and Harry smiled back at her.

"Exactly," Harry said in a crisp and calm voice.

Astoria thought that Harry shouldn't allow anyone to tell him about the laws of magic, he had been breaking those laws since he was one years old. The Killing Curse was not supposed to be something that anyone could survive but yet Harry did. So she was not concerned about him worrying about breaking the laws of everything.

"Thanks, that's rather helpful," Astoria responded as she looked at Harry with something that might be akin to worship.

The worship was not because of being a Boy-Who-Lived fangirl either unlike some; there was something else special with Harry than that moniker. The young witch watched Harry with a bright smile on her face.

"So who do you think is the heir?" Astoria asked but she smiled amused by something.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked Astoria and the blonde decided to fill him in on the secret.

"I overheard some Gryffindors saying that they thought it was Draco Malfoy," Astoria told him as Harry watched her, eyes widened. "Yeah, I know, only in his delusional dreams."

"Well people think that I'm the heir."

Astoria snorted. "You're capable of doing it but you also wouldn't attack people in such a sloppy manner."

Harry thought that she hit the nail right on the head and then some. Of course, the heir went underground since the holidays and had not popped up. One could come to the conclusion that the Zabini incident was an entirely different kettle of fish entirely.

"He'll slip up eventually," Astoria mused to herself as she threw her head back.

"Yes, pretty much," Harry remarked but he only had mild interest in this entire heir business. Sure the accusations were bothersome but they died down in the last few weeks. The heir was an out of sight out of mind thing for the most part.

Perhaps they had proven whatever point they wanted to prove and they were done.

* * *

Harry had this sort of calm before the storm feeling before the Quidditch Match with Ravenclaw, the second one of the year. Although given how the first one went, he hoped that there would be no more killer Bludgers after him. The wizard inched ahead, with the rest of his team, all of them intense and focused, ready for the battle.

Wood turned his head and looked pleased about the conditions. Then again, Wood was the type of fanatic that would be excited about Quidditch even if it was pissing rain down horizontal, with the wind blowing at forty miles per hour, in subzero temperature. . Harry doubted there was ever a time where Wood would admit against there being perfect conditions for Quidditch practice. That was how obsessive the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team was, he lived, breathed, and shit his chosen sport.

Harry would have to admit that things did look rather good and the teams looked ready for an epic game of Quidditch but it never truly started. His sharp hearing picked up the footsteps and frantic breathing, before he edged around over his shoulder.

"Everyone halt immediately, Quidditch is off for today, there has been a situation."

Wood, predictably, blew a gasket and started to breath heavily. If the situation was not serious, Harry suspected that it would be almost comical in its own way. The green eyed wizard shifted ahead, with the rest of the team and the people in the stands filing out. There was one silver lining to this cloud; at least there was no way that he could be accused of this attack.

' _Well no way anyone sane will accuse me of performing the attack,'_ Harry thought to himself, edging back a slight step and then stood on the balls of the feet as she got a proper look at the Hogwarts Deputy Headmistress. _'And she looks frantic.'_

"Harry you better come with me, this is an attack of a personal nature," McGonagall stated as Harry followed her.

First there was Mrs. Norris, then there was the stalker, then there was Finch-Fletchley and then there was Nick along with him. Nearly Headless Nick caused everyone to get in a dither because something that could petrify a ghost meant serious business. Harry followed McGonagall, dragging his feet but he looked rather proud.

"It was prudent for you to know."

Harry saw Hermione on the bed, her face carved out of stone and he moved closer. He did not yell, he did not scream, he did not gasp. Calmly, eerily so, he reached forward, and placed his hand on the edge of Hermione's forehead. On the bed off to the side laid a Ravenclaw prefect but Harry's mind and eyes were firmly on Hermione.

' _Whoever did this, they wanted my attention,'_ Harry thought, there was no way that this was a random act of violence. There was no way that this was a random act purging the school of the Muggleborn. His hands clutched over Hermione's forehead and he cupped her face, as if she could somehow see what he was doing. His green eyes flashed with murderous fury. _'Well they got my attention.'_

Harry paused, parting Hermione's hair carefully. Minerva did not say anything, she feared a Lily like outburst coming so she was treating this situation with the utmost of caution.

' _They will find out how dangerous grabbing my attention is,'_ Harry thought, feeling his eyes burn but he reigned in the temptation to light something on fire.

He would save that for the person behind these attacks. Harry went from being apathetic at best to these attacks to making it his obsession with his every waking moment, something that he would focus on no matter what.

"Mr. Potter?" Minerva prompted as she eyed her student and on and off again lover. She had never seen him in such a state. There was no question about it, Minerva McGonagall was unnerved by few things but this spooked her. She tried again, in a tentative tone of voice. "Harry?"

The pause was long and Minerva almost felt the temperature in the room drop before Harry responded. She mused that the Dementors would be proud and the wizard slowly spun around. Time stopped and the temperature continued to feel like it dropped degree by degree.

"I'll be fine," Harry responded after he turned around coolly and stepped away.

Business just picked up a little bit and things got more personal. The Heir of Slytherin made it that way and now they were about to find out how dangerous Harry could be.

Minerva suddenly felt a twinge of sympathy for the person behind this but it was only a twinge. Given all the stress they caused the teachers and now the Board of Governors exerting their will, it wasn't going to be a pleasant time for anyone.

* * *

_Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever._

That message flickered in the eyes of Harry but there was one clue, the blood on the wall, left a trail and one that the person who forged the message did not bother to cover.

The Boy-Who-Lived walked with a purpose, towards the girl's bathroom. The last attack left behind a very vital clue.

"The hissing came from the walls, in the pipes," Harry mused underneath his breath. "And I understand it somehow…Parseltongue, of course when Voldemort lost, I absorbed some of his abilities, that explains much."

Harry eyed everything around him before he saw a squat girl in glasses, sitting in midair. Her face was covered in pimples and she sniffled a little bit.

"What do you want?" she wailed in a voice that was akin to nails on a chalkboard. "Can't you see this is a girl's bathroom?"

Harry decided that this was not going to be a fun conversation anyway he cut it; so he cut to the chase. "Your name is Myrtle, correct?"

"Yes, what's it to you?" Myrtle asked in a sniffling tone.

Given all of the theories and rumors about the fact that a student died, Harry had a theory of his own. What if they died and never left? Such a death by the monster of Slytherin, that would cause anyone to be restless enough to be a ghost.

"How did you die?"

Myrtle appeared flattered and she cheered up immediately. "Oh it was awful. Olive Hornby was being so mean to me, teasing me about my glasses. I went in this very bathroom at that very toilet to cry."

Harry inclined his head slightly, acting like he was sympathetic to her plight but he wanted and needed information. He tried to get it out of her, one little bit at a time. The wizard carefully pushed her for all of the information that he could.

"Then there was this boy," Myrtle responded and Harry nodded to give her the opening to continue. "He was in here, speaking in a funny language, hissing. I told him to sod off and find his own toilet. And then I saw a pair of yellow eyes and that was the last thing that I knew before I died."

"Basilisk, of course, of course," Harry muttered underneath his breath, before he made his way over and spotted the tap.

His X-Ray vision told the story, there was something behind this tap. There was a marking and Harry focused on it. He wondered, he wondered if he could consciously activate this power easily. There was only one way to find out. The wizard narrowed his eyes, putting himself in the role of a Parseltongue.

"Open."

It opened and down the rabbit hole that Harry went. He could slow his descent so he landed more gracefully they he could otherwise. With a graceful thump, the mage landed firmly on his feet on the muck around him. Walking around, the wizard took his journey into mystery.

There were stones, there was fire, and Harry stepped forward to study his surroundings to make sure there were no nasty surprises. He saw the stone statues of the snakes staring back at him. They were unlikely to be sentient, although with magic that could be the case. The wizard carefully moved another few inches to one side and then to the other. A heart beat sped up before the wizard made his final movement towards the edge of the tunnel.

Grabbing onto the wall, Harry scanned it, both with detection spells and his X-Ray vision. Once he found nothing, he mouthed the word "open."

It was the most obvious password in the world, he thought but it actually worked. The wizard edged himself into the tunnel, where the rocks crunched and cracked around him. One of the greatest ways to defeat an enemy was prompt them into panicking. That wasn't what Harry did as he carefully stepped forwards into the Chamber of Secrets, mentally preparing himself for the battle at hand.

Sure enough, Harry spotted her, like the message that he read earlier indicated. Ginny Weasley rested on the floor, down and barely move. He could hear a heartbeat, although it was extremely faint. The wizard carefully stepped forward when a determined expression burned through his eyes.

"You left me a trail," Harry called out into the distance and he heard a rustling. "Or was that to intentionally lead me here?"

"Harry Potter, it is an honor to meet you," a young and tall man stated who sauntered forward to get a good look at the young man who had faced him. Harry stared him down. "Yes, this meeting has been a long time coming."

"I'm sure," Harry remarked dryly before he inclined a thumb to the diary. "That's your diary."

"That's my diary," the young man confirmed and Harry saw the name "Tom Marvolo Riddle" etched on the diary.

"So you were behind this the entire time?" Harry asked carefully, there was something familiar about this man that he could not place. "Tom."

"Yes, I used little Ginny Weasley as a puppet, when she poured her thoughts, her desires, her frustrations into my little black book," Riddle responded with a leering expression to the girl who offered a faint breath and an even fainter heartbeat. "All she needed to do is open her heart and mind and I had someone to continue my noble work."

Riddle paused for dramatic effect. The fact that he was talking gave Harry all of the time in the world to come up with a plan to defeat him.

"The free will is a frustrating thing but I managed to suppress that enough over time where the attacks got easier and easier," Riddle answered as he kept his soulless eyes locked onto Harry's. "She adored you enough or rather your legend. A legend that has left you with an inflated sense of self-worth for sure."

"Who are you anyway?" Harry asked crisply, deciding to get down to the nuts and bolts of the situation.

Riddle did not answer that line of inquiry, at least for the moment. "It does not matter who I am, but rather what I am capable of doing to you."

"Nice line, could use a lot of work to get yourself out of the cliché department," Harry dead panned.

Riddle's face crossed with a hint of annoyance and Harry began to study the diary in earnest. Dark magic coursed through it, and he recognized the signature for it, it came from beneath Quirrell's turban as well. The wizard began to put the pieces together.

"How did you do it?" Riddle asked in a quiet voice, a tone that dripped equal parts curiosity and malice. "How is it, a mere whelp of a wizard, defeated the greatest dark lord of his time?"

"You're him aren't you?" Harry asked when it clicked together after he mentally rearranged the letters Tom Marvolo Riddle, into I Am Lord Voldemort. "You want to talk about someone with an overinflated sense of self-worth, you should take a long hard look in the mirror, which I suspect you've neglected to do recently."

"Enough, while I draw energy from her, soon I will be free and will succeed where my future self has failed," Riddle answered and Harry smiled. "You will kneel before me Harry Potter, you will kneel before your superior."

"I kneel before no one," Harry answered as his eyes began to heat up. "Say goodnight, Tom."

"Protect me!" Riddle hissed and a large snake shot from the statue. It was fifty feet long and hideous.

It dove towards Harry, fangs bared. He dodged at super speed but not quite fast enough as the Basilisk fang impaled him in the shoulder. He only barely felt it; he had to take out the Basilisk now. He could tell that the snake was completely obedient to Tom because he was the one that woke it, therefore it would be a fool's error to try and befriend it. It would likely get him killed.

Harry aimed the heat vision into the eyes of the Basilisk. The gaze of the Basilisk met Kryptonian heat vision, which allowed for protection against the gaze of the snake. The next sight was sickening.

The Basilisk's head was exploded in a shower of blood and venom, splattering the diary. The venom caused Riddle a visible amount of pain when he flinched and twitched around a little bit.

It clicked in Harry's head, the venom of the basilisk was corrosive to the journal, and he pulled the fang from his shoulder, still dripping with Basilisk venom. If this worked, it would kill Riddle and potentially save Ginny. Although at this moment, Harry was more concerned about killing Riddle.

The basilisk fang hoisted over Harry's head and plunged with a searing impact into the heart of the diary. Ink spurted out of the diary like it was blood and Tom screamed out in agony, the magical backlash causing the Chamber to rock and some rocks to fall.

Harry put up a shield and stopped them from collapsing on top of him and Ginny. He looked down and saw Ginny stirring. He picked up the journal, not sure if it was completely wrecked and not wanting to leave it down here. He would come back for the Basilisk skin later, he had a feeling that it might be worth something.

"Harry," Ginny slurred, surprised to see him there. "It's….it's my fault…."

"He told me all about it, but everyone thinks you're dead," Harry offered, trying not to have her go to pieces after everything. He felt light headed but ignored the sensations, having to focus. It was hard to draw air into his lungs but through stubborn force of will he managed to do so.

"I did a t-terrible thing," Ginny breathed and Harry held her up despite barely holding himself up "How did you slay that thing?"

"Flame spell," Harry responded in a pained voice before he allowed Ginny to bury her face into his chest to cry. Granted that would stain his best robes but it would also allow this next bit to move on a lot smoother.

"Are you hurt?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

"No, Ginny, I'm fine," Harry stated as the rip on his robe was obvious and his shoulder stung a little bit. Every step was like he was walking with concrete blocks on his feet which would an amazing heat. "Please hang on; I'll get us back there."

Harry leapt taller than a high building in a single bound before he landed with a crash in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. No sooner had he stood from the crouch in which he was positioned upon landing, did he notice that Daphne, Tracey, Minerva, and Andromeda were there, watching him and Daphne asked the question that was on all of their minds.

"What's going on here?" Daphne demanded, her eyes swimming with wonder. She got the note that Harry was going to take care of the heir and now this was the state she found him in.

"She needs the hospital wing," Harry answered, side stepping the question for the moment and seeing Ginny seem shaky. He rubbed the side of his shoulder, seeing about three of everyone but stubbornness prevailed once again. Every sound felt like he was at the end of a really long tunnel hearing it. "I'm sure Dumbledore has his questions but he can ask me. I want to know what that diary was."

Andromeda would no doubt have her own questions to ask later but right now she assisted Minerva with getting Ginny to the hospital wing. Daphne and Tracey offered Harry a questioning gaze and his eyes remained steady as possible, even though there was a frustrating lack of ability to focus his vision.

"So what was the deal with…."

"Tell you later, I have a feeling that Dumbledore's going to want to know what happened," Harry answered gritting his teeth as he said so, but he was keeping the Basilisk skin to himself. He knew that there was some kind of right of conquest that gave him the spoils of war and he was determined to act upon that.

"Maybe you need the hospital wing," Daphne stated in a hushed voice but Harry shook his head.

* * *

True to his prediction, Harry found himself in Dumbledore's office, with the Weasleys having departed. The twinkling eyes of Dumbledore fixed upon him. His phoenix, Fawkes from what Harry heard, rested on Harry's shoulder and dripped three tears into his shoulder. Suddenly, Harry felt all notions of pain gone, in fact he felt much better than ever.

"It does appear that Fawkes thinks a lot of you, Phoenixes do not cry for just any wizard," Dumbledore stated as he kept his eyes on Harry who relaxed. "Although I do wonder how long you were going to neglect to mention that you had Basilisk Venom flowing through your veins."

It seems like Harry Potter broke another law of magic, as Basilisk Venom killed everyone within thirty seconds or less of injection. The wizard turned his head around.

Fawkes was interesting as Harry did wonder why the bird trusted him. Then again, there was a lot about the nature of a Phoenix that was unknown and much that was simply assumed.

There was silence in Dumbledore's office before the wizard spoke.

"Well, it appears that this year was no different than the last, Harry," Dumbledore remarked, breaking the point of silence. "Despite everything, you find yourself in the center of danger, and all of the perks that goes along with it."

Harry offered a tiny smile, before he watched Dumbledore. "Danger is something that I've grown accustomed to being in the center of it seems."

"Well the best of us often are drawn to danger, but it is a mistress that tends to burden us a little bit more," Dumbledore answered in a calm voice, to be honest, he was not certain how he thought this year would turn out. He had his suspicions about the Chamber of Secrets but he was not quite sure how he expected them to play out.

"An enchanted journal?" Harry inquired before he held the diary in his hand and turned it over. "I'm guessing its magic far beyond anything that ever will be taught at Hogwarts."

"You would be correct in that assessment," Dumbledore answered, choosing his next few words carefully. "This journal was created with Lord Voldemort when he was only but a few years older than you. It was to keep his legacy alive."

"He may be a wizard but he is as mortal as the rest of us," Harry mused as he looked suddenly thoughtful. "And mortality was something that terrified him."

"Quite," Dumbledore responded, to be honest there were times where Dumbledore feared leaving the mortal coil in the past but over the last few years, he became more enlightened. Death was nothing but the next great adventure after all. The wizard kept his eyes on his young protégé before him. Dumbledore banked a lot on Harry becoming the next standard bearer which the Wizarding world rallied behind.

Grooming such a child took a lot of careful effort but so far he made concessions for Harry to gain his trust. Putting him with the Dursleys could have blown up in Dumbledore's face, although the protections did work. They worked even better than he could have estimated; Lily was unbelievably talented to make something like that work. Of course, it twisted the Dursleys looks wise although the few glimpses of what Dumbledore caught of them in the past, they were not visually appealing on the eyes in the first place.

"I must say, earlier today, they called for my resignation, but I think that there is a change of plans," Dumbledore answered with a wide eyed expression. "It has been alleged that Lucius Malfoy has blackmailed the Board of Governors, made some threats and in some cases where he could find no incriminating information, bribes."

Somehow, Harry was unsurprised. Lucius Malfoy was a snake and slime to the highest degree, so there was not a shadow of a doubt in his mind that Lucius was going to play that particular game rather well.

Speaking of which, Lucius Malfoy showed up directly on cue, followed by an ugly creature with bat ears, a huge snout, and wide eyes, wrapped in a filthy pillow case. From Lucretia's report, Harry recognized him as the house elf known as Dobby and he watched the creature step forward into the light, trying to wipe Lucius's shoes. Lucius practically kicked the elf in the face as he stepped forward.

"So are edicts from the board of governors beneath the great and powerful Albus Dumbledore?" Lucius asked as he stared down Dumbledore, barely brushing past Harry but Andromeda showed up behind Lucius.

"They may be when they involve blackmail and bribery."

Lucius turned around and saw his blood traitor of a sister-in-law standing in the doorway, arms crossed and a smile on her face when she watched him. Despite the fact she married a Mudblood, Andromeda had some very powerful contacts in the Ministry that could made many of his plans inconvenient, so Lucius knew enough to tread lightly.

Much like he wrote his son a letter of warning to mind his tongue around her charge, once he found out Andromeda took the temporary post of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He knew that Draco and anyone else would be smacked down to the full extent of pureblood law if they tried anything against Potter. Andromeda had a nasty habit of turning their traditions against them and making them nearly regret they were in place.

"Andromeda," Lucius stated in a crisp voice.

"Lucius," Andromeda fired back, a predatory smile crossing her face. "You've been a very busy man this year, haven't you?"

Lucius did not say anything, even though he took a moment to watch Andromeda carefully.

"Blackmail is a stressful endeavor," Andromeda continued with a calculating expression dancing in her eyes.

Dobby pointed to the journal that Harry held, then to Lucius, and the back to the journal, and Lucius, and smacked himself in the side of the face. At first, Harry thought that there was something wrong with this elf but then he got it immediately. The wizard thought it was an almost clever plan and it might not have worked, had Lucius had bothered to cover her tracks.

Lucius was not about to play Andromeda's game, not now. His eyes carefully watched Dumbledore. "So I take it you caught the culprit?"

"Yes, I did," Dumbledore offered in a calm voice, putting his hands together, before his twinkling eyes fixed upon Lucius's face.

The Malfoy felt that he could make a scapegoat out of a Weasley yet and Andromeda appeared to think the same thing.

"It is quite curious that a dark magical artifact found its way into the possession of a first year girl, the same first year girl that was in proximity with you on the day of August 25th of last summer," Andromeda responded, while she already left to get clear of Lockhart, the report of the fight of Arthur and Lucius was in the paper. She began to put all of the pieces together like a jigsaw puzzle.

Andromeda had him but it was the matter of proving it.

"How should I know how the stupid little girl got the book?" Lucius asked but he felt his neck sweat. He tried not to show that he was rattled, the mask was part of being a pureblood.

Andromeda knew that Lucius was trying hard not to fall into her trap, the man was rather intelligent all things considered. Of course arrogance often outstripped intelligence and the woman stepped forward.

"You had a run in with Arthur Weasley, and then less than a year later, his daughter was possessed by the sixteen year old form of Lord Voldemort," Andromeda answered crisply. "Some people might believe in coincidences, but that's too fanciful for me to even swallow."

"Believe what you wish to believe, but there's nothing you can prove," Lucius answered as he watched Andromeda, but hexing her was not a good idea at this time.

"Perhaps, perhaps not, but your activities are being watched, the Imperius defense didn't fool many," Andromeda answered, carefully watching Lucius and making him a bit nervous, making the man nervous was something that was key to making him slip up.

"Come Dobby, we're leaving," Lucius answered but Andromeda held up her hand to stall him.

"Word to the wise Lucius, do not think that you are untouchable," Andromeda stated, eying him carefully, a hand on her wand.

There was a careful moment where the two stared down each other, there was no idea which set of eyes showed more fierce determination. Narcissa gave Andromeda a few tidbits of some of the things Lucius had been up to but naturally, Andromeda did not have enough to get Lucius in the corner where she wanted him.

Not yet anyway but someday it would come. And that day of reckoning would be glorious.

"And regardless of what you admit, this belongs to you," Harry answered, deciding to really screw with Lucius when he handed him a journal stuffed with a sock.

Lucius ripped the sock out and tossed it to the side. The diary was useless, completely destroyed.

"One day, Potter," Lucius whispered to him.

"Not today and not by you," Harry answered, not bothering to lower his voice and Andromeda stood beside him, giving Lucius a warning look.

Lucius decided now was not the time or place to try his luck, which was not turning out for the best. Especially with Andromeda and Dumbledore watching, although Dumbledore being there didn't matter all that much to Lucius. He was a bleeding pacifist and tried to preach understanding and second chance, something that he was roundly mocked for behind his back.

Andromeda on the other hand, she was very different, she was a woman that would utterly destroy Lucius if he tried anything with her. Both done magically and also on the legal spectrum, something that Lucius knew better about, but the blonde kept his eyes on the woman before him, backing away before he looked over his shoulder.

"We're leaving, come now Dobby."

Dobby held the sock in his hands, transfixed, to the point where it was almost scary, something akin to glee flashing through his eyes. There was a moment of time where everything skidded to a stop and the house elf remarked his statement in a crisp voice.

"Master has given a sock."

"I beg your pardon?" Lucius asked, disgusted to be in the same room with this stupid and vile creature.

"Master has taken the sock, handed it to Dobby, that means Dobby is free," Dobby stated, practically jumping out and down like a kid on Christmas.

Lucius paused and turned towards Harry but he held his tongue, remembering that Andromeda was in the room. The boy in question waved at him, a knowing smile on his face.

"One day Potter," Lucius mouthed to him.

"That day won't be today and not by you," Harry responded before he paused and felt that creepy deja-vu feeling coming to him.

Lucius had a threatening expression in his eyes but Dobby sent Lucius flying through the office door.

' _Well talk about adding insult to injury,'_ Harry thought when he looked at the Lucius sized hole in the wall, carefully keeping an eye on everything. _'Well that's a bit of a problem, all things considered. But hey….at least things could be worse. Although I don't know how they would be much worse for him. Got humiliated by a creature that he thinks is beneath him is pretty low down on the totem pole of bad things that could happen.'_

Harry eyed the downed form of Lucius Malfoy and stepped back before Dobby watched him.

"Dobby, I know you were the one behind the bludger and having my mail stopped," Harry told the elf sharply and Dobby hung his head in shame.

"Dobby was meaning no harm to the great Harry Potter but he figured that if he stopped your mail, you might be thinking that you were being unwanted and then…"

"I understand what you were trying to do Dobby, Lucretia knew what you were doing," Harry interrupted as he waved his hands.

"What is Harry Potter, sir, going to do to Dobby?" the house elf asked.

"How would you like a job?" Harry asked which caught the creature off guard.

"Sir is being serious?"

Harry offered a smile to the creature, before he eyed him. "Sir is being very serious. Of course, you may have plenty of time to think this offer over. I feel that someone of your talents will be extremely useful."

"Dobby understands what sir is saying," the house elf responded, he would need to change his pillow case at the thought of serving the great Harry Potter.

Dobby stepped off into the distance and Harry waited for Dumbledore to say anything. However the Hogwarts Headmaster rose to his feet and began to make careful strides to the doorway. He walked with a purpose, only stopping to watch Andromeda and Harry.

"I don't think I can speak for all three of us but I can only speak for myself," Dumbledore commented as he watched the three of them and they waited for the word. "And that is that a feast beckons."

Harry would have to agree with that, but right now he made arrangements to claim the spoils of war on two accounts. The Basilisk skin and the venom from the fangs would likely fetch a price that he could line even more gold in his vault. No doubt Snape would try and make a play for the items.

"We better arrange for you to claim your spoils of war before Snape or anyone else decides to cut in," Andromeda whispered to him and Harry nodded.

Legally Harry had every right to it, it was ancient pureblood law, older than Hogwarts itself in fact, or so Andromeda recalled from her studies. Andi's face spread into a smile when she realized how often that law could be twisted and contorted to screw those very purebloods over.

"Of course, and there is that other matter," Harry answered.

"Miss Weasley?" Andromeda asked sharply and Harry answered with a crisp nod.

"Never squander a resource," Harry remarked simply. "Her mother can't do much of anything but shout and rant."

"Believe me, Molly Weasley could do that with the best of them," Andromeda answered dryly.

* * *

Ginny took a few moments to reflect upon everything that had happened over the past year. She got a bit of a chewing out from her parents. Well her mother yelled and screamed at her, while her father registered his disappointment. That was true what he said in many ways, it was one of Arthur Weasley's rules, never trust anything that can think for itself, especially when you could not see its brain.

Of course, Ginny thought that it was completely unfair after one looked at the situation objectively, because she felt a strong pull, a compulsion to write in the diary. Tom wanted her or anyone else who happened to come across the diary to write in it. The redhead girl sat in the Hospital Wing on the bed, she was given a complete checkup and thankfully no residual traces of dark magic were on her.

Ginny still felt sore physically and also kind of mentally drained after everything that happened. Not to mention she felt cheap and kind of used. Really used come to think about it and she wondered if she could ever forgive herself. Tom was charismatic or at least as charismatic as someone on the pages of a diary could be. That allowed her to shift a little bit and wait.

"Hello, Ginny."

Harry stood there, a calm expression on his face and one that Ginny could not even believe that he had. Then again, after what happened, the youngest Weasley mistrusted reading others. She could not bare looking into his green eyes, gorgeous as they might be, carefully watching his reaction.

"Harry," Ginny answered in a small voice, a twinge of guilt spread into her, she feared what he might say. The redhead girl never knew what Harry was going to say, he was always going to be a wild card. Ron thought that he was Harry's friend, his best mate.

Ron never knew Harry at all, although there was a hope by her mother that Ron might actually attend Hogwarts next year. Although after everything that happened, Ginny wondered how many brain cells her brother had left. It was not like that he was particularly blessed in that department when he started, and now he was completely out of luck with the two head injuries he suffered.

Ginny did kind of feel sorry for Ron on the account that he was her brother. Although that was only the token amount of sympathy, she did not feel sympathy for Ron's stupidity.

"So are they going to discharge you from the hospital wing?" Harry asked and Ginny nodded her head slowly.

"Yeah….I'm not really….well I'm not quite ready to leave,'" Ginny offered in a small voice. "I don't….well I don't want to…."

"Face the people knowing what you did."

"Yes, that," Ginny offered as she peered down on the floor.

"Well mostly everyone is bed after what happened, so if you sneak out now, no one will really be the wiser," Harry remarked to Ginny in a crisp and calm voice and Ginny's eyes brightened, with a smile crossing her face.

"I owe you big time," Ginny responded but then she realized what she said.

If her mother heard her, Ginny would be flogged, but she was not thinking clearly.

"If you'd like, you can stay in my room tonight, it's private, and Hermione's the only one who comes in there and Daphne and Tracey every now and again," Harry told her, knowing that she played into his hand.

This statement allowed Ginny's imagination to run wild with scenarios of what happened in that room. Of course, why wouldn't these scenarios happen? Harry was a powerful wizard and thus he would need to be sated by a number of powerful women. In fact he was far more powerful than ever before and more powerful than that fanciful legend indicates. He was a god wrapped in mortal flesh.

Harry offered a hand and Ginny took it, carefully edging with him. The eleven, almost twelve, year old girl stepped forward. She was coming into her maturity over the past year, so she resembled what a fourteen or fifteen year old Muggle would look like. Of course with the nature of magic, that meant that certain urges were coming to her faster than ever.

As anyone knew, it was unwise to left these urges left unchecked for long.

"Life debts, I know that you're familiar with them, are you not?" Harry asked Ginny and Ginny watched him with a slight smile, before the redhead nodded her head. Most pureblood witches were brought up, and her mother gave her constant lectures never to find herself in a life debt.

"And I now have one to you," Ginny whispered when they entered Harry's room. There was no one else here tonight.

"Hermione has one with me and Daphne does, and now you do as well," Harry confirmed before he invited Ginny to sit down on his bed. Ginny did, with trepidation and nervousness.

Magical law stated that Harry could pretty much do anything that he wanted to with her and it would be in the bounds of legality. While she thought logically that there was nothing to fear with being in the same room with Harry Potter, after the ordeal Ginny was through, her entire world was shaken. His green eyes were fixed upon her.

She wore nothing but a red t-shirt and black shorts, that tightened around her legs but for some reason, the temperature rose up a few degrees. Perhaps it was just her, but that really felt like the temperature kicked things up a few degrees. The redhead witch carefully flinched a little bit when Harry placed a hand on her thigh.

"And you know what a magical debt entails don't you?" Harry asked as he watched her, green eyes meeting brown.

Ginny nodded before she put her hand up. "I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, do solemnly swear her eternal and never fading loyalty to Harry James Potter, beyond her friends, family, and anything else, until the moment she passes from this world, under penalty of a slow and agonizing death should she break this oath."

Harry kept a close eye on her, with a smile watching her. "Well that was pretty…final."

"Well, I have to be perfectly honest with you, my mother had my eye on your for a long time," Ginny answered with a half smile, half grimace.

Harry remembered Mrs. Weasley in his mind and he shuddered. "Your mother is not my type."

Ginny let out a laugh before she calmed herself down. "No not like that, not at all, but it's just that….well she has this idea that you and I are going to be married, a nice traditional marriage, where we have a few kids, you have a Ministry job, and I'm a housewife."

Ginny's expression soured slightly when she heard that.

"My mother….raising seven children may have caused her sanity slip just a tiny bit," Ginny stated, holding her forefinger and her thumb apart to show her thoughts on her mother's sanity. "Bill and Charlie got out of the country, Percy has the issues you've seen, the twins…well they're rebelling against her in their own way, and Ron….need I say more."

"No you really don't," Harry confirmed as he tightened his grip on Ginny's hand.

"And if you weren't with me by your sixth year, she wanted me to slip you a love potion," Ginny admitted, but she looked a bit distasteful about this prospect. For one thing, it took all of the fun out of the conquest of love and for another thing, her growing loyalty towards Harry, made her angry at the prospect that her mother wanted to do such a thing. Angry enough to do something drastic to her mother.

Harry stood back and reflected, there were many flaws with Molly Weasley's plan and he wrapped his arm around the redhead, before pulling her onto his lap and spinning her around to face him, with the wizard watching her.

Ginny's heart beat against her chest.

"Many flaws with that plan, but that doesn't matter," Harry commented, grabbing her breast and squeezing it tightly. The redhead closed her eyes and allowed a whimper to escape her lips, when he played with them.

"Please Harry," Ginny begged him, when he placed his arms around her slender waist and pulled her into a kiss.

Ginny's mind shut down, this was far more amazing than anything that she ever felt. The redhead closed her eyes and allowed herself to be entombed into the sheer ecstasy, when he dipped her down onto the bed.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry grabbed her shirt and pulled it up over her head, to reveal her pale body, with freckles on her back. Her modest B-Cup breasts were encased in a white bra and Harry pulled her bra off, before causing her breasts to be revealed. They were a small handful for Harry and he squeezed them.

Ginny gave a whimper; she was being touched in a way that she thought that no man ever would even grab onto her. The redhead girl, felt his hands move down her breasts and he worked around her, but then a thought of naughtiness escaped her head.

"Master, aren't you going to punish me for being a naughty girl?" Ginny asked in a saucy voice, and Harry smiled, before pulling down her skirt and then her panties, to reveal her bare ass.

Her ass was presented towards him and Ginny draped over his lap, ass presented and ready for him to go. Harry raised his hand and with a slap, he collided with her arse. Ginny breathed heavily, letting out a breath when Harry smacked her rear. Another smack to her rear sent pleasure coursing through her body. She felt her pussy lips moisten.

"Yes, master, more!" Ginny yelled and Harry smacked her on the ass, feeling her skin ripple beneath his hand. A hand print was left on his ass when he proceeded to spank Ginny over and over again.

From these motions, Harry felt his cock twitch and he kept up the torment for Ginny, working on her supple rear with harder smacks yet. He wanted everything that this young woman had, feeling a swell of pleasure that he could do anything that he wanted to her. And something told Harry that she would hardly argue about it. He felt the connection, the debt she held to him and her eyes closed tightly, when another smack echoed across her nice rear.

The spanking continued for a little bit more, before Ginny slid off, completely naked and Harry's cock was erect. She grabbed his erection, squeezing it through his pants and a smile crossed her face.

"Think I should take care of this, master?" Ginny breathed, feeling her pussy moisten at the thought.

"You are to suck my cock until I cum into your mouth," Harry ordered his slave and Ginny nodded, when she pulled his pants down to reveal his thick member. She could hardly believe it.

"So big."

Ginny licked around his cock, carefully using her tongue, tentatively licking but Harry eyed her carefully and the redhead slave girl licked around the side of his cock, feeling every inch of it.

"Don't just look, suck," Harry ordered her firmly.

Ginny eyed him and saw the cock, it was intimidating but at the same it the prospect of having that monster in her mouth was exciting. She rubbed her clit with one hand, while placing his cock in her mouth, wrapping her lips around his member. The red haired girl stuffed his thick length into her mouth and speared it down her throat, bobbing up and down with expert precision. Her eyes closed when she worked her mouth around his member, working on it, and feeling it strike the back of her throat.

Ginny nearly gagged on his thick length but he grabbed her head and steadied it.

"Breath through your nose," Harry suggested before a wicked grin crossed his face. "Unless this little girl can't handle a real cock."

Ginny was determined to prove herself to her master and despite everything, allowed his cock to enter her throat cavity, using her tongue a little bit. It took a bit of experimentation but Ginny was finally getting the hang of this activity. Red in the face as she was, she bobbed her mouth up and down on his length.

"That's it Ginny, suck it, suck it," Harry encouraged her whilst she bobbed her head up and down.

Ginny's lips wrapped around his member, she was not the best cock sucker in the world but as she gained more momentum and confidence, Harry thought that it was not a complete waste of time. She sucked him off, with her eyes widened when she watched him.

A few more solid thrusts buried into Ginny's mouth and Harry felt his desire growing, with his balls tightening. Pretty soon he would send a heavy stream of cream down her throat and Ginny sensed this, when she increased her suction on his cock. She grabbed his balls, fondling them a little bit, before rubbing her nose on the pubic hair.

Harry sent a huge dose of cum down her throat and Ginny pulled off, feeling the cum spray into her mouth. She could not swallow all of it, but she had enough where it sprayed down her throat. Droplets of the semen were on her face and Ginny eyed him carefully.

"I guess I made a mess," Ginny purred before she licked her face and scooped the cup off of her cheeks.

Harry watched her eat his cum off of her face and his cock sprang back to life, before he pushed himself forward and pinned the redhead back on the bed. Ginny gave a shuddering movement, when Harry held her wrists down on the bed and spread her legs a little bit, prepping her womanhood for the intrusion.

"Punish me with your cock, master!"

Harry rubbed his head against her very moist slit and teased her, causing her eyes to flush back. Without warning, he pushed through her wall, ripping through her hymen with primal fury.

Ginny bit down her lip, the seconds of pain was worth the hours and hours of pleasure that she was about to receive. She breathed and Harry grabbed her modest sized breasts, before pushing into her pussy. His hips pumped forward, sending deep thrusts into her tight pussy. It wrapped around him like a glove and was danger of tearing her in half. Yet, Ginny loved it and she closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure of the cock rip through her.

Harry felt her tight sheath wrapped around his cock, when he pushed himself up and speared down into her waiting center. The cock of the wizard pushed into her center, and continued to work into her a little bit. He paused a little bit.

Ginny rested for a moment, coming down from an orgasm and her heart rate sped to a steady crawl. And without warning, Harry's cock sped back up, punishing her tiny, tight pussy, with deeper thrusts yet. She wrapped her arms around him, moaning when she raised her hips.

"Such a good little slave, pleasing her master's cock," Harry breathed before he bent down and nibbled on her nipples which caused Ginny to have a slight orgasm, her juices spilling out and they lubricated his prick even more. She was brought to the brink by sensations that she never thought she would experience ever before.

It was dirty, and she loved it, loved his cock working into her in such a way. His hard rod pushed deep between her lips, squeezed. He pulled himself out, his tip the only thing lightly brushing against her opening. Harry teased her, teased her, before slamming into her with the full forced. This caused her pussy to clench tightly around him, when the thrusts got deeper into her with each instant.

Ginny panted heavily, this manhood working into her was like her greatest dreams coming true all at once. Her legs wrapped around him, wishing that he'd give her a reward soon because the red head could not take much more of her pussy being pounded by his throbbing cock. Especially with his hands roaming and caressing every inch of her body, sending jolts of pleasure down her.

"Can't take the heat can you?" Harry asked her, biting down on her ear which caused her to yelp in pleasure.

"No, I need…more," Ginny panted when his cock buried into her and she lost her mind to the sensations. She felt herself struggling to not pass out, this was her first time and she needed to hang onto the pleasure, when his cock continued to work into her.

Several more moments, before Harry decided not to hold back his explosion. Relief was going to come and he fucked Ginny in submission. If she was not underneath his thumb before, now she most certainly was. There were a few more thrusts deep into her cunt, grabbing her hips and she picked up the pace, working into her.

"Yes, yes," Ginny panted, her orgasm happening once again and Harry came with her.

The explosion of his hot cum in her body caused Ginny to lose it with another orgasm and she passed out from the pleasure. There were a few more thrusts deep inside her body, when he rocked inside her pussy. His hand pressed against her and he continued to spear inside her a little bit, working his cock inside her with more thrusts.

Ginny lost herself to the pleasures and blacked out after one more mind numbing orgasm as he unleashed his juices into her.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Harry saw her on the bed, completely passed out, the "Z" mark on the side of her neck. The truth be told, it was not exactly how he planned it to happen but it worked out well and he was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He thought about the arrangements that he made about the Basilisk parts to get them out of the Chamber. A team of goblins would be popping in about a week to take a look at it. No doubt, Harry would be the big winner with this.

Although he did wonder about the fact that Dumbledore missed something like possession. The more he thought about it, all of the portraits of the school would be useful spies for Dumbledore but he wondered if the old man was really as resourceful as people thought he was. It did seem like he was slower up the uptake then many would think after previous years.

Then again, one could chalk that up to the fact that old age was catching up to him a little bit and dulling his reflections. He spent more time in a capacity where he did not have to do anything very physical to the point where those days passed him.

Harry watched the unconscious girl on the bed, she pledged her eternal loyalty to him, a full blown slave oath in fact, and that was something that Harry could get behind very much. The wizard saw much potential and there would be a few uses for her. Of course, they would have to keep their relationship rather secret but perhaps she be used to give him incriminating information on her family and perhaps Dumbledore. From what he heard, the Weasleys were rather tight with the Headmaster.

He planned those thoughts in his head.

"So she's been subverted to our cause?"

Daphne popped up, getting in to visit Harry. Harry smiled at the blonde Slytherin.

"Yes, she's all ours," Harry answered as he ran his hand through Ginny's red hair when the girl peacefully slept away with a grin on her face.

"She'll be a useful pet," Daphne added with a grin when she eyed her body, but in a few years, it would grow a little bit more. Her mother, despite her reputation, was rather powerful but having that many children would wreak havoc on anyone. Ginny's potential was much greater though she was the seventh born child, and was first girl in seven generations.

And all that power would be underneath Harry's thumb, which made it even more glorious.

"That she will," Harry answered as Daphne decided to impart the other bit of information she came to visit Harry for.

"The Mandrakes will be ready in a few weeks, so Hermione and the others will be awake."

Harry nodded, that proved to be good news although he did not relish what Hermione would say when she realized that she lost a little over a month of her life.

* * *

Harry knew by now that the petrified were woken up by the Mandrake Restorative draught. Hermione in particular had a mild panic attack when she realized that she lost over a month of her life, not to mention three months of studying after everything that happened. Of course, the fact that Hermione technically was a bit ahead on her studies and would be on course to pass her fourth year examinations with flying colors, that never crossed the mind of the brunette bookworm, not even once.

Hermione was an obsessive overachiever, that much Harry realized several times over and the wizard recalled her thoughts that was just as well. He loved Hermione but she tended to push herself past the boundaries of sanity or perhaps reason and logic. Harry kept a cool head and a cooler mind when he recalled the year that was.

His name had been cleared and Draco's ego was deflated, although Harry doubted that would last that long. Malfoy had this nasty habit of remaining not so very humble and it kind of annoyed Harry but it was something that he would go with. The wizard carefully walked forward, when he saw a girl with chocolate brown hair and eyes staring at him.

"Harry, I want to talk to you," the girl stated, she kept a calm expression on her face although it faltered slightly. Harry saw how the robes clung to her assets, wrapped tightly around her. She was a sixth year, a Ravenclaw, a prefect, and Harry was extremely curious about what she had to say. "Penelope Clearwater, sixth year Ravenclaw, prefect."

Harry nodded in recognition.

"Of course," Harry answered as he lead the way forward.

Penelope walked next to Harry, a tentative smile crossing her face when she bit down on her lip. This was a situation where her nerves racked her a little bit. The brunette girl took a few moments to walk beside Harry. After what happened, after her attack, she was fortunate to be alive. What happened was awful, being in a constant state of awareness that she could not move. It was like every single inch of her body was paralyzed.

She could not respond to anyone, not anything.

"You wished to speak with me," Harry stated as they prepared to enter his quarters. The door swung open, allowing Harry to be admitted and Penelope followed behind him.

"I….I heard that you fought the monster and saved Ginny Weasley from that diary," Penelope remarked as she threw her head back, focusing, carefully keeping an eye on him and it was Harry who inclined his head with a slight nod. "That means that the entire school owes you a debt of gratitude."

"Yes," Harry answered with a bit of a smile.

Harry knew that if it was not for him, there would be more attacks and this place could have shut down. Granted, that was something that would only be a minor annoyance to Harry. Although it meant that he would be at the Dursleys far longer than he would be otherwise which was something that was more than a minor annoyance, it was a huge annoyance and one that Harry did not want to deal with. At least until the moment where he found alternate magical education but until the he would be in flux.

"And since you defeated the monster, you avenged my attack, and that means I owe you a debt," she added with a smile across her face.

Harry saw her, her robes tightening around her sexy seventeen year old body, chocolate eyes watching him.

"I want to thank you for everything that happened," Penelope answered as she stepped forward to face Harry with a sultry expression in her eyes. "And before I went down, I had a boyfriend, but he wasn't very attentive. He was more in love with his position of power and wouldn't do anything that was fun, exciting, or anything else."

Penelope closed the gap and slid her robes down her body and Harry caught a glimpse of the attractive body that was hidden underneath. He always thought that the Hogwarts dress code was rather restrictive but this blew all of those thoughts out of the water. A smile crossed his face when he watched her body revealed to him. Dark hair hung down past her shoulders, surrounding her beautiful angel face and piercing brown eyes. A set of rose red lips puckered and Harry only imagined them on his cock, sucking him until he did not stop spewing.

He saw her slender arms, with a black bra that stretched over her decent sized bust. He placed his hands on her, pulling Penny down onto his leg. She spread her legs, straddling him hungrily, running his hands down her slender body, around her curves. The hands of the wizard traveled down her smooth stomach, with the tanned flesh. A pair of black panties rested on her, wrapped around her hips, and long legs that arched down for miles. He ran his legs underneath her legs and her lips found his in a kiss.

He cupped her ass, when she continued to kiss him tenderly. The older girl straddled him, unbuttoning his shirt lustfully and running her hands down his muscular chest. The two explored each other, with Penny looping her hands through his hair.

Harry was stricken by one thought, Percy Weasley did not deserve to even make eye contact with a babe like this, much less be in any kind of relationship with her. That much was certain to Harry when his hands roamed over her body, teasing her sensual curves underneath his grip and she squirmed on his lap heavily.

"I want to sample the treats you have, Miss Clearwater," Harry breathed, tilting her back on the bed and pulling her panties back to see what the good she had to offer.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Penny's lips spread, with his finger rubbing up and down her insides. She panted heavily when his finger scraped against her core, rubbing circular motions. Penny folded underneath the ministrations, with his thumb on her core and another one lightly brushing against her clit. She gave a tight whimper.

Harry watched when she became a slave to his motions, mentally dependent on his fingers giving her pleasure and she would be dependent on much more. He placed a finger in her dripping snatch, carefully working its way into the inside of her. Penny closed her eyes and offered a light moan as he made motions that amplified her pleasure.

Penny felt his fingers push in and out of her gushing cunt, oh how she longed for these motions to bury themselves inside of her, oh how she desired it. The dark haired girl felt the pleasure of a talented set of fingers pushing in and out of her, sinking deep into her cunt. Her breath became even more labored with each passing motion, and he scrapped against her, working against her.

She mentally prayed for his tongue inside her, to give her further relief and sure enough, his fingers found themselves out of her pussy. His tongue replaced his fingers and snaked into her cunt.

"Oh, Harry, give me more," Penny panted as Harry's tongue worked inside her, feeling her legs lock around his head and holing it in place, when his talented tongue dove in and out of her, with passing motions that increased. The tongue worked circles around her, licking the inside of her very moist center.

Harry thought that he would receive a lot of enjoyment with this and sure enough, this Ravenclaw tasted divine. His tongue worked into her snatch, licking more of the juices onto it. His heart beat heavily when he worked circles around her pussy, before taking his thumb and rubbing her clit up and down.

Penny sighed deeply, feeling his talented tongue to work inside her. She felt her pussy clench with desire whilst he slurped and sucked up the juices that she offered her. Brown eyes fluttered shut when she panted in pleasure and he kicked up the motions. More oral pleasure was on the way, when Harry closed his eyes.

"Oh sweet….."

Harry remembered the tip Kara gave him when in the dream scape and was now using his Parseltongue talents to their fullest extents. His tongue worked circles around her and rattled into her cunt, sometimes slowly and sometimes extremely quickly. It kept her guessing and caused her to grip his head, pushing it down onto her cunt.

"More, more, oh yes," Penny breathed after she felt his talented tongue hiss in her. Anyone who said Parseltongue was evil was obviously very jealous at their talents.

She came in no time, soaking his face with her juices and he pulled himself up.

"What a mess," Penny purred, wrapping her arms around him and slowly licking her own essence off of Harry's face. He felt her body press against him, when she worked her hands down and freed him from his confines.

She slid back and got a good look at the cock hanging between his legs and eagerly looked at the piece of meat, licking her lips. Drool ran down them when she eyed it.

"Mmm, I think I'm going to enjoy this," Penny breathed lustfully, hot air from her mouth blowing on the tip, before she grabbed him around his cock and squeezed him a few times. "May I ride you, Harry?"

"By all means, my sexy Ravenclaw," Harry responded before he grabbed her, pulling her up.

Penny closed her eyes, before she sank down on the thick member, stretching out her pussy when it slammed into her.

"Oh…fucking my," Penny breathed after she hoisted herself up, before slamming herself down onto his cock. She felt the cock moving around in her and she could not wait, to ride him all night long, for as long as she wanted to.

Harry snaked his arms around her and pushed her down onto his cock, when she gyrated her hips around him. Closing her eyes, Penny felt his massive length spear into her hot center.

"More Harry, I need more, I need it all," Penny panted as she bounced high and slammed herself down onto his thick cock.

"And you'll have it all, every single inch of it," Harry breathed whilst he rested on his back and allowed her to bounce up and down on his cock. He watched lustfully when her tanned hips met his flesh, working around him, twisting around his thick member.

The brunette continued to ride the cock beneath her, with Harry grabbing his arms around her, to make sure she did not fall should she pass out. It would not be the first woman he essentially brought a woman into unconsciousness with his talented cock. Penny bent down, capturing Harry's lips with a passionate kiss, and she ran her hands through his hair.

"Mmm," Penny moaned lustfully, working her hips around Harry's cock, pushing herself up and squeezing her tight muscles together, manipulating his cock with each fluid motion.

She felt more juices trickle down her legs when she rocked back on him and when she had another powerful orgasm, Harry found it within himself to change the positions between the two lovers.

Penny was lying on her stomach, her sexy rear pointed into the air, and Harry grabbed her around the waist, before sliding back into her. He pushed out of her and then plunged back into her. He sped up these motions, working his cock in between her lovely thighs, when she pumped back up towards him.

She bit down on her lip, feeling the tip of his cock rub inside her, before he pushed back into her. His balls tapped her thighs when he continued to rock into her. The brunette grabbed the sheets and closed her eyes, biting down on her lip sexily when he continued to pick up the face. That cock worked into her pussy lips further and further. The wizard took a matter of moments to push himself away from her and Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"More," Penny breathed, when his arms wrapped around her snuggly, and he worked the underside of her breasts, cupping them.

"You're so tight baby, such a nice pussy," Harry panted when he pushed into her even more. "I'm going to fuck you into the night, until you can't stand any more."

"Please, I'd love that," Penny panted, feeling that cock work around her insides. His length struck her g-spot, working into her deeper and with more fluid motions. She nearly lost her mind in the desire of it working inside her, wrapped around her tightness and he sped up his thrusts, going deeper into her yet.

She grunted lustfully, rocking her hips backwards towards him and he grabbed two hand full of her lovely ass, squeezing it when the dark haired wizard speared her pussy with his thick length. The brunette Ravenclaw made lewd popping sounds with her mouth and tongue, with sweat rolling down her face.

"I need more, I want more, please give me your cum," Penny breathed, closing her eyes.

She felt a tingle of excitement when he speared his cock into her from behind, working into her pussy. The dark haired wizard picked up the pace and speared into her cunt deeply from behind, putting his hands all over her and running them down her sexy body.

She turned her head, capturing his mouth in a kiss, when his hands cupped and fondled her breasts. A few more thrusts and Penny got her reward, with Harry spraying his cum deep into her cunt. Her pussy clenched him tightly when he speared into her, sending several jets of his thick creamy delight into her.

"Oh yeah," Penny breathed when she came down but another person arrived her.

Hermione arrived and it was obvious she stripped out of her clothes quickly in the dark. She bent down, licking the newest pussy that Harry added to his collection. Her tongue worked circles around her.

"Delicious," Hermione breathed as she watched Harry and saw his cock, erect and ready for her. "This is one thing I missed."

"Even more than homework?" Harry asked and Hermione grinned at him.

"Nearly," Hermione responded playfully but then Harry grabbed her and flung her onto the bed, before ropes tied around her and he cupped her pussy from behind.

"Hmm, your pussy tells me a different story, and I have one more round in me," Harry breathed as he saw Penny cross eyed and drooling on the bed. He made sure Hermione saw her as well. "You see what I did to her, didn't you?"

"Yes," Hermione panted and Harry rubbed his cock against her slit, working the bulbous head against her.

"Are you going to beg for me?" Harry asked after he teased her, pushing into her a little bit, and then pulling out. Her swollen lips brushed around him but his green eyes tinted with desire, he wasn't going to take the plunge.

"Please, master, I need your cock," Hermione begged him, feeling her pussy moisten in excitement. "I need you, I can't handle being without you. Give me my reward, please!"

Harry grabbed her hips, before spearing into her and a ball gag appeared around Hermione's mouth. This added to the experience with Harry working into her from behind, his thick tool pushing a path towards her tight pussy. The brunette panted heavily as Harry worked into her from behind and his tool continued to cut a path into her. The girl closed her eyes, and felt his thrusts bury deeper and deeper into her pussy, it begged for his cock to enter her. He pushed it and speared out of her.

Hermione closed her eyes, his hands were all over her body and his cock pounded her, while Penny laid on the bed, fingering her pussy lustfully, watching Harry plunge into Hermione from behind. Harry saw her action so he removed the ball gag from around Hermione.

"Why don't you show your gratitude for the hard work of our prefect, Miss Granger?" Harry asked in a stern tone that would make Minerva proud.

Hermione breathed when she put her mouth on Penny's snatch and began to lick her, taking the juices into her tongue.

"She's got a good mouth, doesn't she?" Harry asked Penny as Hermione ate the Ravenclaw and Harry worked his cock into her, his balls slapping against her thighs from behind.

"Yes, oh yes," Penny breathed whilst Hermione's tongue licked her, until she could not take anything anymore. She panted even more heavily when he worked onto her.

"She likes that I think, she loves a good tongue rammed in her pussy," Harry grunted after he pounded Hermione. The walls clenched around him tightly and rubbed his cock, making him feel great when her pussy rubbed him.

"Yes, yes," Hermione panted feeling his strokes pump into her, drilling her pussy until it was raw.

Harry grinned, spearing into her, working his cock into her. His thrusts buried themselves into the tight snatch beneath him and he picked up the pace, working into her faster, deeper. Rapid fire thrusts caused her to moan and Hermione's mouth worked over Penny's pussy.

"That's it Hermione, eat my pussy, lick Harry's juices from it!"

Penny dropped down from it and felt Hermione's tongue work into her. She felt hot and bothered by the mere fact that the thick tool of the wizard behind her plowed into her. She wanted another round with it, but her time would come. Her moans got more labored by each passing moment and Penny wrapped her thighs around Hermione's head, pushing her face into her dripping cunt, allowing the brunette book worm to take the juices into her mouth.

Harry grabbed Hermione's breasts, playing with them when they swung and pinched her nipples. He made circular motions with his fingers, picking up the pace. Another heavy spear worked into her pussy, her orgasm continuing at a rate of one nearly every ninety seconds if not soon. Determination not to be beaten at anything flooded through Hermione, his thick cock worked by her tight walls caused him to pick up the pace.

Hermione lost her senses in the duel sensations, of the aroma of Penny's perfect pussy to the thrusts of Harry's thick tool working into her. It speared in her, bringing to sensations that caused fire to course through her body. Her nails dug into Penny's thighs, this action followed by the licks of Hermone's tongue, working around her center, with increasing intensity and bringing the Ravenclaw to her own orgasms.

"Yes, yes, yes," Penny panted.

Harry thrust into Hermione a few more times, her pussy was completely drenched by the sheer amount of fluids that she gave off. It seemed like five weeks without his cock had brought her to be to the complete brink of being horny. He rubbed her clit and speared deep into the center, picking up more motions, working into her from behind.

"YES!"

Hermione gave a shrieking yell and panted before Harry's cock worked into pussy, walls tightening around her. The brunette hugged him tightly with her walls when he picked up the tempo before everything came apart.

Harry's balls tightened and with an explosion, he sent cum into Hermione's pussy. Both saw stars when they came down from their mutual orgasms and Hermione breathed heavily, when her hands worked her body. Her tight cunt muscles worked the remaining cum from his balls.

Harry pulled out and Penny took over for the next round. They switch over a few times throughout the night.

**Smut/Lemon Ends**

* * *

"Harry….that was a great reward," Daphne answered when she eyed it.

"The real reward is what I got coming out of the Chamber," Harry responded, eying the special awards for services of the school trophy, with only a slight amount of interest. The wizard would be lying if he was not more than a tad bit impressed. The truth was that it was a piece of tin and when one realized that there were a few more dozen of these awards in the Trophy Room elsewhere, it did not seem so special.

Harry thought that it was nothing but a glorified piece of tin.

"So how much did you get out of the Basilisk venom?" Tracey asked, curiosity overwhelming her.

Astoria tagged along with them for this little trip, wondering if Harry caught on to what she did for him. There was a slight knowing smile that passed Harry's face whenever he passed the younger Greengrass sister. He knew but it was an unspoken agreement for the knowledge to never pass his lips.

Astoria would just have to wait and see if he said anything but she smiled. "So that's the gratitude they give you?"

A smile crossed her face, looking like she thought that Harry was greatly short changed in the grand scheme of things. The first year Slytherin watched him, gauging his reaction.

"You would have preferred gold than some kind of useless trophy," Astoria remarked and a smile crossed Harry's face when he regarded the girl beside him.

"Most of us would have thought that gold would be the preferred of the two prizes," Harry answered, feeling that tomorrow would be an interesting day. Fourth year exams were coming. "I think Filch actually might want to jump on that bandwagon of me getting more gold instead of a trophy."

"Seriously?" Tracey asked, she did not believe that the crusty caretaker would ever think that a student should be rewarded.

"Well my gold will be in a vault and not in a trophy room that he has to dust," Harry offered and Tracey smiled.

"Makes perfect sense to me," the Slytherin remarked, running her hands through her brown locks before swallowing the lump in her throat. She steered the conversation back towards its intended waters. "And you didn't answer the question regarding…."

Harry put up a hand and made her pause completely, before he responded.

"Let's just put it this way, it was enough gold to make the Malfoys look like the Weasleys," Harry answered which caused Daphne, Tracey, and Astoria to all whistle.

"Wow, I'm sure that's quite a windfall," Astoria answered as she locked her eyes onto his. "What do you want to do with it?"

Harry pondered it before he came up with the most logical explanation, eying the three Slytherins in question. "Well I've got some daring investments that I want to make but since this is excess gold, I feel now the time is right. If I lose the gold, well it's not like I'm blowing my inheritance on anything. And if I win big…..well that's just as well."

It was foolish to expect a reward without expecting some risk, although Harry was never one to play the odds unless there was a chance of him cashing out rather big, with a huge chance presenting itself now. He was going to throw some rather risky cards on the table but he felt confident that there was a chance for him to succeed. He was not even putting all of his Basilisk part earnings into the investment, only a fifth of them maybe; in some ways, it was like sticking a big toe into the water to test them.

At least he wouldn't have all of his toes bitten off by a piranha. That would be a nasty end the more that he thought about it, but a rather probable outcome.

"I'm sure whatever you're going to do, you'd succeed," Astoria answered as she swayed with a smile crossing her face.

"That's confidence that I can get behind," Harry responded whilst he placed his hand on her face and looked into her bright blue eyes.

Astoria watched at the door crack one night when Harry and Daphne were going at it in bed. Harry could go for a long time, given that Tracey, Hermione, and Daphne all had to take turns so they could not be burned out by his cock. Astoria was determined to stay a little bit longer in the ring with those two but it was a matter of making the right move.

"Well another year can be put behind us, I think," Tracey offered as she leaned against the wall and Neville and Hermione pulled up.

"Found her Harry," Neville commented with an amused expression as he looked at his year mate. "Three guesses where she was and the first two don't count."

"Could it be the place where I told her to avoid?" Harry asked and Hermione sighed.

"I lost…."

Harry pushed a finger on Hermione's lip to shut her up. Her eyes watched him, annoyance and frustration in them. Astoria exchanged a smile with her sister, eyes widening before she whispered to Daphne.

"I think someone's going to get it," Astoria whispered to Daphne, watching Hermione, with a hungry expression in her eyes.

"Hermione, what did you get on your first year exams?" Harry asked.

Hermione offered a shifty smile and Harry watched her, clearing his throat. She had no choice but to answer. "Top marks."

"Very good, Miss Granger," Harry offered in an appraising voice that would put McGonagall to shame. "And what did you get on your second year exams?"

"Top marks," Hermione repeated, as Tracey, Daphne, and Astoria offered smiles towards her, and waited for this little interplay to wrap to a close.

"And your third year exams?" Harry asked and as result of this question she narrowed her eyes in annoyance and Daphne and Astoria found themselves highly amused, with Tracey offering a smile as well.

"Yes, Harry, I passed them," Hermione responded in an exasperated voice but Harry corked an eyebrow towards her before she added in a tense voice. "With perfect marks."

"Thank you Hermione, and we were a bit ahead of the game, so even if you lost a month…."

"Five weeks, and four days," Hermione corrected him and Harry nodded, before he cracked a smile.

"Of course," Harry responded before he adjusted himself. "You've lost five weeks and four days of time but you're about three months ahead, maybe more. Now, even someone who can't do math should realize that all balances out in the end."

Hermione gave a frown but Harry grabbed her hands and pinned her against the wall.

"Now say it Hermione," Harry breathed in her ear.

"You're right," Hermione stated, when her heart beat against him and he nodded.

"That's right, I'll leave you alone for the night but if I catch you taking one foot into the library…"

Harry said nothing but he implied that there was going to be consequences. The wizard carefully edged away from her and moved down to his room.

There was no one around him but of course the invisibility cloak allowed him to move stealthily through the hallway. The wizard carefully edged a little bit more and he opened his mail. Account statement from Gringotts, quarterly statements about his investments, three marriage proposals, although none of them nearly attractive enough to allow him to consider for more than a few seconds.

"Ah yes, Pam, don't think I've forgotten about you," Harry responded after he opened up the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_So, you're actually thinking about taking the trip across the pond (yeah that phrase seems a bit hokey on paper but it's accurate) and dive down the rabbit hole into Gotham City? I must say, I admire your fortitude. And also I question your sanity, but the fact is that I think we passed the moment where anyone would consider you to be sane a long time ago. Given that you juggle relationships with many girls at once, I don't think anyone would consider you sane._

_You are either what we might call a poor bastard or a lucky bastard. But never the less, I'm actually glad to seeing you again._

_Of course, I wouldn't blame you if you decided against stepping one foot in Gotham City. The most beloved tourist attraction of the city might be an exit sign. You know in most towns where traffic is a common background noise that you get used to. Well in Gotham, it's gunshots._

_But I should really try and sell you on coming to the city, not try and drive you away should I? Well…the food's nice, I guess. Not the worst in the world at the very least. Of course its mob controlled._

_That was a very valiant effort against the snake, although I only followed some of it. But I followed enough of it where it could be kind of amazing, so thumbs up for that one. You never do skimp out on the adventures, do you?_

_As for the offer, well I'm thinking about it. I'm sure we can discuss that even more when we're in Gotham City._

_My tutoring job is going good. She'll be around in the summer, so if you come around, you can meet her._

_Talk to you soon, hopefully in person,_

_Pamela._

Harry smiled and slid Hedwig a treat before he took out a piece of paper to write.

_Pamela,_

_First of all, I think that this trip should work out, although I have to stay with my relatives for three weeks. The deal I made with the Headmaster to pacify him. Better to keep him thinking that I'm a dutiful little boy scout than make him think I'm a hellion at the very least. His time will come and it ends the summer after my third year. I'll be a NEWT student and thus have no obligation to return there._

_Now I'm morbidly curious about Gotham but don't worry, I can defend myself. Magic is a wonderful thing and with the statute of secrecy not really existing in the States, I don't have to worry about much of anything. At least that's my assumption. Then again, Andromeda made sure that I read all of the laws backwards, forwards, and upside down before committing to anything._

_Never the less, I'm looking forward to the trip and looking forward to seeing you, for better or for worse. This should be a delightful little encounter._

_Hermione's back up, although she's going to run herself into the ground from all the stress again. Par for the course for her really, but she is stressed out._

_Thinking about that offer, well I'm sure that I'll give you one that you can't refuse._

_I'm sure your grades are good, I'm getting ready to take my fourth year exams but I'll pass them with honors. And then, Hermione and I have the chance to do something unprecedented, testing out of OWLs. Most people who take this quick route take the first four years in years one and two, but then slow down for five, six, or seven._

_Granted, that's a year and a half more than I would be here, but that's a year and a half too many._

_See you soon,_

_Harry_.

Harry checked the letter and prepared to post it, when Hedwig had a moment to stretch her wings. Then it would be time for exams.

**To Be Continued in Summer After Second Year on August 2nd 2013.**


	9. Summer Before Third Year

**Chapter Nine: Summer Before Third Year.**

"Another year, another couple of bitches bitches underneath your belt," Faora summarized as she sat cross legged in the dream scape, with Harry sitting down beside her, and Kara sat on Harry's left. Kara decided that clothing was quite frankly optional and she remained cross-legged, rocking back and forth a little bit, without a stitch of it on her body. "So the tiniest Weasley was ensnared in your trap?"

"Well she does have some potential," Harry offered with a shrug when he leaned back and thought about Ginny. "At the very least, she's an asset that I don't want to squander no matter what."

Faora's face spread into a grin as she watched her brother with a fond expression on her face and a tear nearly came across her cheek. Yet she held it back despite everything and adjusted herself, remaining serious.

"You have gotten the point of the lessons that I've taught you, well done," Faora answered, but she had all of the confidence in the world that her brother would grasp what she was telling him. She placed a hand to her brother's forehead and lightly swiped his hair, frowning a moment at that blemish. It was a reminder of the sacrifices that he made to protect a civilization that would make him a martyr one moment and a god the next, and a mere martyr moments after that, changing their mind more times than most people changed their underpants.

"Well you are a very captivating teacher," Kara informed Faora and the dark haired Kryptonian nodded before she turned around to watch Kara. A cheeky grin spread over Kara's face before she added, with a bit of a wink and a smile. "I mean, after all you taught me, I think that you should know what you're capable of."

"Believe me, I'm extremely capable of teaching much to you," Faora answered when she watched Kara, before lovingly flipping the blonde hair from her face.

"How is it that you can touch her and I can't?" Harry asked, he was trying not to frame this question as being accusatory, but he was rather curious.

Faora's face spread with a wide grin, although her ability to touch Kara manifested recently.

"You know to be honest, and yes you know I'm nothing if not honest, I have not the slightest clue of why you cannot touch Kara," Faora responded when she placed her hand on Kara's breast or the underside of it. "And let's face it, you long to touch her, like I touch her."

"When she gets out of that pod…."

"Believe me, I'll be wet and ready," Kara stated as she watched him, hunger dancing from her eyes at the thought of what Harry would be able to do to her. She was ready for him and ready to take everything that he could give her. The blonde tingled with the desire and the thoughts of what that desire would bring her, as she caught a peak of Harry and he had a lot to offer.

"I'm sure, but if the two of you could quit eye fucking each other, because we have things to discuss," Faora stated and Kara and Harry simply watched her.

"What is it this time?"

"You have another power," Faora responded and she watched Harry to build up anticipation. "This one is a good one, it's your expanded lung capacity and what we might call super breath."

"Super breath?" Kara asked with a raised eyebrow. "Couldn't we come up with a more original name than that?"

"I don't know, can you?" Faora asked and Kara racked her brain.

"Not really, please continue."

Faora's face twisted into a shifty little smirk before she responded in a scholarly tone as she faced her brother. There was a moment where she paused for the most dramatic effect ever before she jumped in with the explanation. "Your super breath generates a gale force that will be intense and could blow people over. It is a useful little weapon. It even can blow storm clouds out of the way."

"Really?" Harry asked her and Faora grabbed his hand tightly, before nodding in confirmation.

"Yes, but I wouldn't recommend it. Tampering with nature can have more dangerous side effects than a stormy day."

Harry took a moment to soak that all in but Faora was not done with the lesson. After giving Harry a few seconds to catch his bearings, she pressed forward with the lesson.

"Also your breath has a gale force that can freeze objects solid and people, although with normal humans, that could be potentially fatal within moments if you don't time it correctly," Faora continued as she shifted from her position and then she added as an afterthought. "Of course, if that's your intention, then have at it."

A target appeared before Harry with a snap of the fingers but that was the power of the dream scape. The rock target was ugly and stood before him, the young Kryptonian male watched it carefully and the two Kryptonian females observed him doing this. Time ticked by before Faora stated what exactly she wanted.

"Blow the target, but in a way where you don't break it."

Harry took a breath. He huffed, he puffed, and he blew the target down. The target smashed into chunks of rock that landed on the ground.

"That's why this is a practice run," Faora said as she got up and grabbed Harry around the waist, and adjusted his posture a little bit. "Only inhale for five point seven seconds and then exhale. There's a science to this."

"Isn't there always? Harry asked and Faora did not respond with anything other than a smile. The young Kryptonian female left her brother for a second try.

It took two more rounds before Harry got the hang of it, but it was faster than most. The wizard stood proud and Kara applauded his efforts with a bright smile on her face.

"I knew you were capable of it, Harry," she remarked with a bright grin, unable to wait to do more with her powers but considering that she was mostly incorporeal, it was easier said than done to be honest.

"Well with that done, I need you to freeze this next target," Faora responded, a wide eyed expression on her face when she motioned for Harry to do so.

"Freeze it, got it," Harry answered, looking forward to getting an opportunity to do so.

Faora snapped her fingers and the target reappeared, standing tall and Harry took in a deep breath.

"It's mostly a science, but also magic," Faora explained. With these words, Harry got the hint and nodded.

He drew in his breath and froze the target before him, although it was not enough to Faora's liking, she raised a critical eyebrow before the girl motioned.

Practice made perfect and Harry knew that better than anyone else.

* * *

 

There was many times where Harry got used to certain things happening around Number Four Privet Drive, to the point where they became pretty much background noise. One of those things was his uncle ranting about every topic underneath the sun. Vernon was a fat pile of blubber and a heart attack waiting to happen and Harry distanced himself from him for his own sanity.

"Boy!"

Harry raised an eyebrow as Vernon burst through his door. The door frame replacement would naturally be billed to Vernon.

"You bellowed," Harry answered in a crisp voice.

Vernon looked purple in the face. "Marge is coming in two weeks…."

"Really, after last time, she's actually showing her face around here?" Harry asked when he looked over his OWL level textbooks towards Vernon. His face was quite a disgusting sight, almost made him long for the lovely and vivacious Severus Snape.

"Don't get cute with me, boy," Vernon stated but he kept his temper in check when Harry's eyes darted towards the wall. Vernon knew better. "Whilst Marge is here…."

"I won't be here," Harry responded, cutting Vernon off at the ramp.

"I didn't give you any permission to leave…."

"Nor was I asking for it," Harry stated as Vernon's fist clenched before he eyed Harry. The two stared each other down, it was difficult to see which set of eyes showed even more thinly veiled contempt. "I'm telling what's going to happen. Marge is coming here in two weeks, am I correct?"

"Yes," Vernon grunted, not trusting himself to say anything else.

"Then I will be leaving here in ten day's time," Harry responded before he watched Vernon and decided to drop the next part of his bombshell. "I'll be heading to Gotham City."

The name of the city caught Vernon's attention and the wheels started turning in his mind. Harry thought he could smell something burning, with the brain cells cooking in the back of his head. The wizard kept looking at him and it was almost like he could pinpoint the thought process, as rusty gears grinded behind his ears. Harry suspected that was the most activity that particular area of Vernon's brain received in years.

Vernon, like the rest of the world, heard about the crime rate in Gotham City. Therefore Vernon was hoping, perhaps against all hope, that Harry would be sent there and there would be some kind of violent crime committed upon his person.

"Well Gotham City, well….I wish you the best, boy," Vernon stated in his most nasty tone possible, barely holding back a laugh.

Harry rolled his eyes.

' _To think I have to share the same oxygen with him,'_ Harry mused as he read about the OWL level charms, even if some of these charms he already mastered. _'Starting my third year, feels like about ten by now, likely will feel like about twenty by the time I'm done.'_

Harry shook his head, he only had another year and a half worth of classes. He hoped that Hermione did not bury herself alive in books although knowing his friend, that could be a potentially likely outcome. Then again, Charlotte promised that she'd take Hermione on a holiday to visit some family, so she would be away from the books for a few weeks. That had served her well; they did not need another meltdown like almost happened last year.

The good news is that his letters came in as they should have been, although Dobby was under his thumb for now. He did lend the eager little elf to Lucretia, who was finishing the most difficult part of her Potions mastery. Two weeks of intense exams and after that leg was completed, she would be completely qualified.

There was something else that became background noise to Harry during his time at Number Four Privet Drive and that was Petunia Dursley being a nosy bitch. It seemed to be in her nature to spy on others, perhaps one could say it was ingrained in her DNA. Of course, seeing her pace around like a caged animal was annoying, even if Harry could only hear it and he took a few glimpses through the floor with his X-Ray vision.

Harry edged forward and down the stairs, when he heard the loud tut that Petunia gave, and he crept down the stairs. His aunt was in some kind of distress, not that he cared. Still he had never seen her this flummoxed and there had to be a good reason.

' _Ah new neighbors,'_ Harry thought, glimpsing the moving truck out of the corner of his eye. He raised an eyebrow; naturally Petunia would be upset by this. Her perfect little order was turned over on its head and that meant bad things. She was an obsessive control freak, everything had to be her way.

"The nerve of her," Petunia muttered underneath her breath as she watched the neighbors and that meant Harry watched them, even though from the top of the stairs.

There was a fairly attractive woman with red hair and green eyes, with a white tank top and blue jeans. She had some amazing curves on her, Harry noticed, in her mid to late twenties by the looks of her. And she had two redhead girls, also with red hair and green eyes that looked fairly attractive. One was a couple inches shorter than the other while the other had a couple more freckles on her face.

Harry stopped and stared, something struck him. All three of them had green eyes, just like his own and those of his mother.

If he was any other person, Harry would chalk it up to a really weird coincidence but he did not believe in coincidences. Especially given that he lived a life where coincidences simply did not happen but that was beside the point. With that in mind, the wizard watched them as they came up to the door. Petunia froze when she heard the knocking on the door.

"Petunia, open up, I know you're were sitting there, spying at me from out the window," the woman stated in an agitated tone of voice as she peered in the window. "You never change, do you?"

Now that was something that caught Harry off guard and threw him off balance, this woman, whoever she was, knew Aunt Petunia. The wizard edged forward and craned his neck a little bit, trying not to come across as nosy. Yet it was in his nature in some ways.

Plus he wanted to get a closer look at that woman for she was hot and the twin girls weren't half bad either. They would have been hot on their own but given that they were twins that made them even hotter.

With a trembling hand, Petunia opened the door with a false smile. "Rose…."

"Petunia, I'm not here to talk to you, I'm here to see Harry," Rose stated as she cut her off, the less time she had to share the same oxygen space with her older sister, the better.

"The boy is…."

"Right here," Harry answered as he made his way down the stairs, side stepping Petunia before she could say a word, and Rose moved forward, before she threw her arms around Harry, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thank God, Dumbledore wasn't pulling my leg when he said that you'd be alright," Rose breathed, as she pulled his body into hers, but blushed slightly when she appreciated how muscular it is.

"Um hi," Harry responded, a bit perplexed that he was being hugged by this hot older woman. Not that he was complaining mind you but still he wondered what was going on.

Rose broke away before she watched Harry. "You don't remember me; it's been a long time ago. The last time I saw you was Christmas a year before….your parents died and….yes I got some explaining to do."

Harry motioned for her to come forward with him and Petunia was about to protest something but Rose led Harry out the door. He followed her, but did not take his eyes off her. Rose cheerfully closed the door in Petunia's face, which won her some points with Harry, for the moment.

"My name is Rose Evans," Rose responded, trying to gauge her nephew's reaction. "I'm your mother's younger sister."

Harry remained calm; it was a testament to his maturity that he did not jump to the worst possible conclusion. Plus it was hard to remain mad at a hot woman that much was for sure. The wizard had a frown cross his face when he watched her.

"You were still in Hogwarts when the incident happened," Harry whispered to her and Rose nodded. He responded with a nod of her own, carefully folding her arms. "And the blood protections had already been set."

"And do they work?" Rose asked before she amended hastily. "Dumbledore assured me that they worked but…."

"They do work," Harry amended before he paused and added. "In the sense that they protect me but they cause great harm to the Dursleys because they don't treat me like family. With each passing year they reflect more of their inner nature, and they become more animalistic."

"Well that'd explain Mr. Ed in there," one of the twins responded, speaking up for the first time, of course, she was spending this entire time checking out the boy beside her and liking what she saw, a lot.

"Mandy!" the second twin said reproachfully, she was taller but a bit more withdrawn and a bit more innocent.

"And who are…."

"I'm Amanda and this is Emily," the shorter girl, Amanda stated when she watched Harry, before dropping a bombshell. "And we're your twin sisters!"

One could hear a pin drop.

Amanda offered a smile, when she watched Harry. "Personally I'm waiting for a tumbleweed to blow on by."

"No, you caught me off guard," Harry answered, but the twins exchanged identical grins, before they hugged their brother. He pulled their bodies into his, feeling them press against him before he let them go.

"I think explanations are in order," Rose remarked and Harry responded with a swift nod.

She took a moment to collect her thoughts; she knew this meeting was coming.

"After the fall of Voldemort, I went into hiding, for a few reasons," Rose explained as she walked with Harry, with Amanda and Emily following them. "First, I had your twin sisters, who were born premature. They were still in St. Mungos for a few weeks after the fall and by then, the blood protections had already been set. So I took them in and went into hiding. And I didn't want see his face."

"Who's face?" Harry asked.

"Snape," Rose stated with thinly veiled disgust dripping from her tongue and Harry nodded in a sympathetic manner before he grabbed his aunt's hand.

"Don't worry, I don't want to see him either," Harry responded which caused the twins to laugh.

"Well he's creepily obsessive," Rose remarked crisply.

"That he is," Harry agreed, thinking about how Snape hovered around like a gigantic bat, more than he should. The wizard frowned when he thought about it. "Was he…."

"His obsession with Lily was kind of unsettling," Rose admitted with a shudder as she walked over with Harry. "And his obsession with me….well it was pretty bad as well. He's the type of person who thought that if he had James out of the way, Lily would crawl towards him on bended knee and he would get all of the benefits that would go along with it."

"And that did not go that well," Harry responded in a hushed voice.

"Lily would have never gone for it, even if she loathed James," Rose responded, before placing a hand to her forehead. "I won't say that James was a perfect man but he was leagues ahead of Snape. And Snape is…."

"Obsessive," Harry interjected.

"I think we established that," Amanda remarked but a tense look from Rose caused her to slide off in the opposite direction. Amanda's shoulders sagged when she continued to walk next to her brother and her twin sister, along with her aunt, who could be just as good as her mother because Rose raised Amanda from birth.

"And I got in touch with Dumbledore after all these years, and I….I admit that I was curious and wanted to see you," Rose added and Harry tightened his grip around her arms. "Other than the twins, you're the only family that I have left that I want to see. And since your mother is in stasis…."

Harry stopped and nearly tripped but thankfully he gracefully avoided taking that plunge. Amanda and Emily looked amused.

"This is news to you I take it?" Rose asked and Harry's head nodded once up and down, this was news to him to say the very least. "The curse that was supposed to kill your mother did not kill her and….well she did something. Her body was transported to a safe place and there is a way to awaken her, although I'm not sure what needs to be done. The castle made one exception to allow her body to be placed inside but it will not make another, as I learned."

"Do you have any idea what place?" Harry inquired, wondering if he could go there right now and do the deed but Rose eyed him.

"You cannot enter it until your second maturity, that being your fourteenth birthday, the ancient magic will not allow you to" Rose stated as she shifted. "Sirius said….you know Sirius Black."

Harry's eyes snapped forward and he turned to her, an awed expression in his eyes. "Surely you don't mean Sirius Black, the notorious criminal all over the Muggle news."

"The very same," Rose responded before she chose her next words carefully. "He was your godfather…."

"I remember now," Harry responded as he closed his eyes and allowed childhood memories to flood back to him, one at a time. They slowly wormed their way back into his mind and he clenched his fist when he thought about it. "The crimes, he was framed for them."

"Yes, he was framed for them," Rose agreed as she turned her head around. "I knew they switched, but the word of a Hogwarts student, especially a Muggleborn, wasn't going to hold up against Dumbledore, who was an eyewitness account to Sirius agreeing to become the Secret Keeper. And when you figure in Crouch, who wanted to throw the book at anyone hard to build his reputation up, whether they were innocent, guilty, or otherwise, you can see what happened."

Harry wondered something.

"He was sent to Azkaban," Harry responded and Rose answered with a brief nod. "But that place….no one has ever escaped it before."

"No one has ever been brazen enough to try," Rose remarked, feeling that if anyone could try and escape the walls of Azkaban, it was Sirius Black. He had that quality to him; he was bold and wanted to do things that many felt should never be done by anyone.

Rose smiled as she turned to them.

"But enough about that business, we have some catching up to do," Rose offered with a bright smile and she ushered Amanda, Emily, and Harry inside, because the weather was beating down.

She figured that Petunia wouldn't mind, because she had the strangest feeling that Petunia did not care.

"So just curious, why now?" Harry asked and Rose offered a smile.

"The post for the new Muggle Studies Teacher at Hogwarts opened up and Dumbledore was in a bind, so I made him a deal," Rose answered, although it was Andromeda who gave her the heads up. She was one of the few that knew where Rose ran off to when she took the twin girls and they kept in touch, although Rose made Andromeda promise not to tell Harry until the time was right for them to meet up. "So I get that job and I get the house next door."

"It just conveniently opened up like that?" Harry asked with an eyebrow raised.

Amanda smiled, shaking her head. "Magic makes anything possible."

Harry could not argue with that assessment.

* * *

 

Harry spent as little time in the house of the Dursleys as possible, only returning at night to go to bed. He spent most of the time hanging out with his aunt and his twin sisters, getting to know them.

"So what is Hogwarts like?" Emily asked one day as they sat outside under the shade. It was a nice day, an hour after lunch.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I've been in far worse places."

Amanda cracked a grin when she drank the juice that she had. "Not exactly a ringing endorsement."

"Well it's a school where they perform magic, not exactly as interesting as it sounds on paper," Harry responded with a shrug. "A lot of the lessons are pounding the same theory within three months that could be done in three weeks or less. Of course, given the brain surgeons that populate that world, it should be expected that the lessons would be remedial in nature."

Emily nodded. "So you're in your in third year right?"

"Technically fifth," Harry answered and the twins eyed him in amazement so Harry decided to get the information to them. "I'm taking the fast track out of there, I don't want to be there any longer than I have to be. I'll be done with my education halfway through my fourth year."

"Well, I'll be taking the fast track out of there too if I can," Amanda piped up, feeling that anything that her brother could do, she could do.

"I'll take it as well," Emily agreed in an excited voice.

Harry looked to the two girls, they were energetic, he'd give them that.

"It's a lot of hard work you know," Harry warned them but the twins exchanged a pair of grins, before they turned to face him.

"What is life without a little hard work?" Amanda asked as she leaned forward with a bright grin crossing her face. She wore a black tank top that showed her budding curves and a black jean skirt, with no shoes. Emily wore a green top and a blue jean skirt, and both girls were extremely beautiful.

Emily asked a question that was burning on her tongue.

"Harry?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you remember our parents?"

Harry paused for a moment and both Emily and Amanda were bubbling with excitement. The two young witches watched him, keeping an eye on him and an ear out for the answer. He considered the question as they asked it and responded with a slight smile crossing his face when he eyed them both.

"Our mother, she was brilliant, one of a kind, and hopefully one day you will be able to meet her," Harry remarked in a warm voice.

He hoped that Rose was right about him being able to wake Lily up, although how she was vague about the details. Then again it was to be expected as Harry figured that she forget many of the details.

"I hope so too," Emily responded, and Amanda responded with an energetic nod, before leaning against Harry, her grip tightening against his arm. "What about our father?"

Harry racked his brain, trying to give a fair and balanced, not to mention honest, assessment of what James Potter was. He turned to the girls, a tense expression passing through his eyes, before he broke in with what he thought. "Our father….well he was a good man."

Emily and Amanda waited for more.

"He did lack a lot of common sense," Harry added, choosing his words carefully. "And while he might have matured a little bit since Hogwarts, he still wanted to hang onto his glory days, despite the fact that there was a war going on. I remember our mother badgering him about keeping a living will but he never did."

"Lily did do that."

Rose came outside to join them, the truth was that she had been listening in but she didn't intrude on them. She sat down on the blanket, next to Harry, with the twins edging across it to make room.

"But Dad was stubborn and thought he was immortal," Amanda responded, sighing.

"Someone stubborn and doing things that seem reckless, hmmm, I wonder who that sounds like," Emily answered in a mock thoughtful tone of voice and Amanda spun towards her slowly, narrowing her eyes but her twin smiled and waved at her.

"Okay, you two, that's enough," Rose responded, although she was kind of amused by the banter. She figured that she should be the responsible one, even if it didn't suit her that well. Of course, she caught a glimpse of Harry and liked what she saw from her nephew.

There was no more time to go down that train of thought when a thud echoed from the bushes and caused the entire group to sit rigid. There was no one around elsewhere but someone was lurking. Rose turned to them, edging towards them, and she saw a figure slumped in the bush. Rose's wand was nearly out, in an attempt to defend herself as she grabbed the person from the bushes.

Eyes widened, Rose grabbed him and the twins and Harry came face to face with Sirius Black for the first time. It was not how he expected to meet him.

"Inside, quickly," Rose hissed urgently, nervously looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching and Sirius followed her, as did the twins and Harry. All of them were curious about what was going on.

Privacy charms, locking charms, although these were necessary given how nosy the neighborhood was, and many other charms that allowed them to get a moment of privacy.

"Rose, you haven't changed a bit," Sirius responded in a hoarse voice.

"I'm sure there's a pretty good reason why you decided to break out of Azkaban now and not all of those years ago," Rose answered, making Sirius a cup of tea and putting some biscuits out on the table. "Eat, you look…."

"Like hell warmed over?" Sirius interrupted her and the twins smiled, when Harry stood in the background. "Harry…it's been a long time, wish I could meet you when I didn't look like something that came out of the wrong end of a dragon."

Sirius hoped that Harry would not attack him but by all indications, Rose filled him in enough. He relaxed himself but only slightly. Azkaban had made him jumpy and it would be a while before Sirius was back to what passed as normal for him.

"Well your mug shoot looked significantly worse," Harry dead panned which caused the twins to laugh.

Sirius heard the little bits of Lily in Harry's voice, he resembled James, although not as much as Sirius previously believed come to think about it. His hair was still slightly messy, but that's where the lion's share of the comparisons between the two ended. Mostly he took after Lily.

"Well that wasn't a good day," Sirius offered as he saw the two teenagers properly for the first time. "Rose are these…"

"They're Lily's, twin daughters," Rose responded and Sirius was surprised. "I'm guessing that is a secret that even Lily and James kept from you."

"I didn't know about it and I was by several times, including the day before…..well you know," Sirius answered as he leaned his head back a little bit and closed his eyes in remembrance, it was a rather dark day all things considered.

"Premature birth, they spent most of their time in St. Mungos until a few weeks after James was dead, Lily was placed at the castle, and Harry…." Rose started before she trailed off.

"Was sent to live with the traveling zoo next door," Amanda helpfully chimed in, as she rocked back a little bit. "So, you're Sirius, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Sirius stated.

"Seriously?" Amanda asked with a grin and Sirius looked at her, rolling his eyes.

"Kid, I ran that joke into the ground by the time I got into my second year," Sirius responded in a serious tone of voice. "Although I'm thinking my parents missed the boat by not making my middle name Lee. I could have had a career as a rap superstar right before me."

"Yes, I'm sure with your distinct lack of rhythm….well actually given what passes as talent, you would have fit in quite well actually," Rose answered but she cleared her throat. "We're getting off the subject. Why now?"

"Pettigrew," Sirius answered as he unfolded the piece of paper and put it down on the table, before showing them a picture of the Weasleys and sure enough Harry walked it.

"Scabbers is the reason why you're back?" Harry asked, at least he thought that was the name of Weasley's pet vermin. Then again, it seemed to be marginally more intelligent than its master from the minimal interactions Harry had with it. The wizard carefully eyed the rat and Sirius shook his head.

"No his name is not Scabbers, he's an Animagus, by the name of Peter Pettigrew," Sirius responded and Harry nodded before he invited Sirius to continue. "I was supposed to be the secret keeper to protect your parents but we got a brilliant idea. Switch things up, no one would ever suspect Peter. Perhaps we proved that to be correct."

Sirius looked wistful at the thought, how he wanted to wrap his hands around the throat of that vermin and squeeze all of the life out of him for what he did.

"I just am going to tell you that I'm going to get my hands on him and I'm going to commit the crime that I was sent to prison for," Sirius piped in and Rose watched him, an expression of annoyance crossing her eyes.

"Sirius, think about this rationally, if that's capable for you," Rose responded as she folded her arms and made sure she had his full attention. "You could work within the system, as hard as it might be for you to think about that."

"Sirius, I'll write to Andromeda," Harry answered when he looked at Sirius.

"She'd kill me," Sirius answered, backing off, showing a slight amount of fear.

"I'm sure if we explain the situation to her, she'll understand," Harry responded but Sirius shook his head.

"No, not because of that, because of the fact that I didn't break out sooner," Sirius stated and Rose just smiled.

"Sirius, she's going to find out that you're out by now, its better we write to her and make sure she's here," Rose answered as she surveyed Sirius. "That way, we get the wheels of justice spinning in the right direction, as opposed to the wrong direction."

Sirius was not sure but he decided to allow Rose to do things her way. If she was wrong, then well he would make a run for it. Actually he half hoped that she would stop him from doing something extremely stupid when he showed up. Because Sirius did not think straight when he was under a lot of stress; that was the way he worked.

"So, just say the word and I'll write to her," Harry offered as he clutched his hands together before turning towards the man. "And in the meantime, you should take a shower and shave."

"Yeah, because you kind of need it," Amanda piped in waving her hand in front of her nose as she watched Sirius.

Sirius gave a barking round of laughter that was rather true all things considered. Still at least he would have four people who would hold back some of his more impulsive moves. Like Lily and to a lesser extent Remus did with him and James during their post-Hogwarts years. They would not be able to get away with nearly as much insanity as they did in the real world, hence all the times they were landed in a Muggle jail. Thankfully Lily was able to smooth things over with a well placed memory charm.

Although the inevitable ass chewing made them wish to return to jail.

* * *

 

Andromeda Tonks arrived outside of the gates, pleased to see that Rose was settled in, along with the twin girls. She regretted not being able to tell Harry about them but given the circumstances, it was better if as few people knew as possible. That being said, there was an even bigger crisis that Andromeda was visited with. The dark haired witch was allowed inside the house and soon met him.

She came face to face with him for the first time in thirteen years, fourteen years, where did the time really go these days? At least he had the decency to have a shower and shave before she stopped by because Andi doubted that he had many chances in Azkaban. She watched her cousin carefully.

"Hey, Andi," Sirius commented in a hoarse voice and Rose made sure she had her eyes on him at all times, as did Andromeda. Both knew that Sirius could be a handful.

"Sirius, I heard about your little escape of Akzaban, I should have known that you had it in you," Andromeda told him tensely before she folded her arms over and watched Sirius, keeping her eyes on him. The woman drew in a breath before she continued. "So, it was Pettigrew all along."

"Yes, it was," Sirius stated as she watched him.

"No one would have expected it, you have a sense of being a Slytherin in you after all," Andromeda retorted and Sirius's eyes flickered towards her before his mouth contorted into a hurt expression, much to the amusement of the twins.

"Andi, there's no need to use such language," Sirius answered as he gave an expression of mock sorrow towards his cousin.

"Well it was almost too good, as you outsmarted everyone including yourself," Andromeda added as she looked at Sirius with an unblinking glance. "The problem is that getting you a trial, it's difficult but doable. The only way we can do it is to present Pettigrew, alive, in the flesh. Before Fudge is any the wiser."

Sirius nodded, although the words "Fudge" and "wiser" likely should not be in the same sentence. He could not believe that the dim Hufflepuff a few years ahead of him at Hogwarts became the Minister of Magic. It just proved that it was not what you knew, but who you blew.

Sirius reprimanded himself for saying such a thing or even thinking it rather. That put a grim thought in his mind regarding Fudge and Lucius Malfoy, that he did not want to have there. He kept his face neutral.

"I've had a discussion with Amelia Bones and she's been trying to find a record of your trial since the moment you escaped," Andromeda responded, even though she suspected what was up. "It seems to have been lost in translation."

Sirius frowned. "That's because a transcript of the trial has never existed, because there was no trial."

"Well that much is for certain and Amelia is leaning on Fudge to make with a fresh investigation but he stubbornly refused and has ordered a kiss on sight order," Andromeda commented lightly and Sirius paled. "So, you will be in this house, posing as Rose's pet dog, until the moment where we can get Pettigrew and get you that trial. Fudge won't know about it until it happens and by then, the only thing he could do is smile and nod."

"You haven't lost your touch," Sirius whistled as he was impressed and in response Andromeda gave him a light smile.

"Well after Ted's death, I renewed my vigor and plus with what Harry plans, I need to kick things up a notch," Andromeda responded and Sirius's curiosity piqued. "Don't worry about that, worry about what we need to do and worry about keeping your head low and your nose clean. I know that's rather hard for you to do as you were lucky to not be thrown into Azkaban before then on a misdemeanor, much less the felony that they accused you of committing."

Sirius hung his head, like a dog being accused of doing its business in the house but that statement put a thought into his head.

"You know about my furry little…."

"Yes, Sirius, it doesn't take a scholar to figure out what you've been up to, although I understand the reasoning, no matter how much it has bitten you in the arse," Andromeda stated in a crisp voice when she watched Sirius, folding her hands over her lap. "Furthermore, you four weren't exactly the epitome of subtly."

"Hey Remus…."

"Remus and his list of bad excuses, I remember Lily laughing about that and how only a complete dunce would not see through them," Andromeda stated before she decided to turn the conversation back around to the matter at hand. "Never mind, we've got a plan."

Sirius opened his mouth for his input but Andromeda cut him off.

"And that plan is twofold," she continued, making sure Sirius had his eyes on her and he hung his head a little bit. "I'm not going to mince words, what we're going to do is going to be risky and could blow up in our face. However, since Harry has access to the rat, he could grab him easily."

"And what happens if Wormtail tries to run, remember what he did last time he was cornered?" Sirius asked as he nervously eyed Harry, feeling a small amount of concern flicker in for his godson's well being. "The entire crime that I was accused for, never committed, remember, that thing?"

"I recall it Sirius but Harry will not stand alone," Andromeda countered and sure enough, if on cue, Nym stepped into the room. The girl was dressed in casual Muggle clothing, wearing a black tank top and shorts, her long blue hair tied back and a pair of exotic violet eyes looking towards them. "You remember my daughter…."

"Ah yes, it's been a long time, hell the only time I got a glimpse of you was when you were this high," Sirius stated, holding his hand to show Nym, who scowled. "Dear, Nymphadora."

Nym's eyes flashed after Sirius said the dreaded name and then she folded her arms in response. Sirius's face twisted into an innocent expression that fooled no one, not even for a second. His eyes narrowed and he offered a smirk as he made eye contact with her. "Was it something that I said?"

"Yes, it was something that you said," Harry offered, barely keeping a straight face. Even though he was fearless, there were instances where he had to choose his battles quite wisely. One of those instances would be calling Nym by her proper name.

"Moving along, the idea will be given to Amelia to give Harry someone to keep an eye on him, with the dangerous escaped prisoner on the loose," Andromeda added and Sirius's head nodded carefully, his eyes flickering a little bit. The Black heir kept himself calm before his body language gave Andromeda the cue that she needed to continue. "Since Nymphadora knows Harry, she's the best person for the job and Amelia will agree."

"I'd imagine," Sirius responded, thankful that before long Amelia Bones would be on his side. She was stern for sure but fair. Of course, she was tenacious in many ways, and would serve to be a valuable ally to be aligned with them. If she remained on their side and Sirius really did hope that she would because it was prudent to remain in Amelia's good books as opposed to be on her shitlist.

"Then I'll snatch the rat away from Ron and Nym will contact the Ministry about his suspicious nature," Harry added and Sirius nodded. "Amelia will find out, before Fudge can do anything at all."

Sirius enjoyed that plan, a lot, especially given that it would allow him to earn his freedom.

"Then Pettigrew will be sent to Azkaban where he'll be able to rot, for the rest of his miserable days," Andromeda concluded as she tried to gauge her cousin's reaction.

It was a plan that seemed sound and Sirius was confident that it would work out, although he knew by now that it wasn't over until it was over. He about gave up on his freedom so it was fortunate that this new plan could breathe some brand new hope into him.

"So do you think that this will work?" Andromeda asked Sirius and he nodded.

There was nothing left to lose and that was one point he could take to the bank.

* * *

 

Andromeda took a moment to bite down on her lip, a slight frown crossing her face as she folded her arms and looked at the quartet of Rose, Amanda, Emily, and Harry.

"So this Gotham City place, it's potentially…."

"I know of the risks, but the risks of leaving me alone with Marge Dursley is even greater than stepping one foot into Gotham City," Harry responded as he shifted his position, as did Amanda and Emily.

"I realize that, but as long as Rose is there with you and you are brushing up on your Defensive spells…there shouldn't be any problem," Andromeda responded as she stared back and saw a stubborn look on Harry's face. "I'll keep working on that project that you wanted me to, regarding the Prophet and the Ministry, and if anything breaks, I'll send you an owl."

Harry graciously accepted that, before the four crowded around the Portkey.

"Don't worry, the Portkey will activate in sixty seconds," Andromeda informed them as she put the Portkey in their line of sight and all four of them touched it. "It will drop you outside of Ms. Isley's yard instantly. So you should not have to be left in the middle of Gotham, lost and unable to get there."

Andromeda did not voice this next comment out loud but one thing was for certain and that was having people in the Ministry owe her favors was certainly a nice thing. The dark haired woman shifted her sight to keep better track of Harry's movements.

"Don't forget the plan regarding Wormtail but don't worry about it now," Andromeda offered.

"I've got you loud and clear," Harry responded as he held his twin sisters close to him. While they were rather spirited, they only knew the basics of magic and Harry would have to tutor them, to increase their abilities.

He also wondered if they had the same Kryptonian abilities that he had thanks to his mother's DNA being altered as she touched the crystal. He tapped a finger to the Portkey and they copied his motions.

"See you when we get back," Harry remarked and with those words Rose, Amanda, Emily, and Harry vanished in a pop, with Rose keeping one hand on the scruff of Sirius's next to make sure he popped through with them. He was disguised in dog form, which he would remain in until his good name was cleared.

Harry, Rose, Amanda, Emily, and….well Snuffles technically, dropped from the sky, landing outside of Pamela's garden. Sure enough, the sixteen year old girl was waiting outside, her green eyes widened. She was dressed in a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes, with a pair of glasses on, as she observed them, being shocked they dropped from the sky but she recovered quickly.

"Harry!" Pamela yelled and she rushed forward to greet him. She did change a fair bit since Harry saw her the last time. Pamela also appreciated the fact that Harry changed as well, pulling him into a crushing hug. The two wrapped their arms around each other, enjoying the moment that they felt. There was a slight pause before she asked a question. "How are you doing?"

Harry promptly smiled and she kissed him on the cheek, surprised at her daring and blushing like a tomato plant, much to the amusement of the twins.

"Well, I can say that I'm doing fairly well, I've had an eventful last couple of months," Harry responded as the two of them surveyed each other, eying the development that the other made since they were last face to face.

"Yes, I'm sure, and aren't you going to introduce me to your guests?" Pamela asked after she fully noticed Emily, Amanda, and Rose, along with Snuffles who wagged his tail and gave a hearty bark. She was not much of an animal person but she politely nodded towards him.

Introduce them was what Harry did, a smile crossing his face when he did. "Pamela, this is Rose, Amanda, and Emily, and my dog snuffles. Rose is my aunt and Amanda and Emily are my sisters."

Pamela's eyes opened as she heard that, she was not certain if she heard Harry right. A rather surprised smile crossed her face before she eyed Harry and said in a quiet tone of voice. "You kept that quiet, didn't you?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, not able to keep the smile that crossed his face off of it. "To be fair, I didn't know about it until recently."

Pamela thought that Harry was telling the truth, he did bemoan a little bit that the only family he had was his useless wastes of space relatives. She did feel rather bad for him and also happy that he found actual family that he could get along with. That was a long time coming and that brought a bit of a smile to her face. After everything, he did deserve such the family.

"Pleased to meet both of you….this is a shock," Pamela offered, shaking her head to clear the cobwebs. There was a moment where she watched both of them, carefully keeping a pair of eyes on them. She shook hands with Amanda, Emily, and Rose, which they returned.

"Don't you think it wasn't a shock for me as well," Harry told her with a grin finding its way onto his feature.

Pamela shook her head; it would have to be a shock to get in touch with family that he had not known for his entire life. She knew that if she had family members that came out of the blue, it would have thrown her for a loop but Harry was always the adaptable sort of person. That amazed her more than anything. The redhead watched one of her friends before she smiled.

"Well I think we got a lot of catching up to do," Pamela added in a crisp voice before she watched the Potters and decided to invite them inside. "I'll give you a grand tour of the house."

"Are your parent's home, Pam?" Harry asked but his friend shook her head.

"No, they're….they're gone on business, but I suspect that they'll be around, maybe," Pamela answered, although there was something that she was not telling Harry. Exactly what that was, the wizard could not completely determine but he would find out about it in due time. "I've gotten free run of the house and their number, in case something comes up, but nothing has."

"Well as long as they're in reach," Harry offered before she took his hand and opened up the door, a smile crossing her face, when she pulled him inside.

"Come on, I'll give you the guided tour," Pamela stated as she lead Harry inside, and the others followed her, with Snuffles tagging along on their heels. "Let's start with the star attraction of the house, the garden."

Somehow, despite everything, Harry knew that particular area was going to be first and foremost, with Amanda, Emily, and Rose following. Rose sticking close to the twins, until they were safely inside and away from any windows.

* * *

 

Pamela felt a bit apprehensive as she stood beside Harry, so it was best to spit out what she needed to say straight away. Her eyes widened before she took a deep breath and she turned towards him.

"So what do you think?"

There had never been a question of more than five words that was so much of a loaded statement. Yet Harry heard it before him and the wizard's eyebrow raised before he offered an extremely honest assessment of the question.

"I don't think there's a problem with anything per say."

Pamela turned towards Harry with a skeptical expression in her eye but he decided to elaborate on his statement.

"Everything is fine, you have a nice place, the garden is also really nice, a real credit to yourself," Harry told her and it was hard to keep the triumphant smile off of her face as he said this. "I know it's something that you're proud of and it's something that you have a natural talent for."

Pamela nodded although she was a bit nervous about this visit. Especially given the direction that it could go, but she decided to ask a question that was light, yet loaded at the same time.

"So….your school year….I don't think you really scrapped the surface in your letter," Pamela offered him and Harry nodded with a smile.

"Well really I fought a giant snake, saved a girl from an evil spirit, took out a douchebag teacher, passed everything blindfolded, that really sums up second year in a nutshell," Harry stated as he watched her and Pamela's expression flickered to that of amusement. "Do I need to say anything more?"

"No, there is no need for anything more," Pamela added, barely keeping the thinly veiled amusement out of her eyes before she turned around. "I don't think that I have had any less of an eventful school year…surely it is devoid of giant snakes, evil spirits, and magic in general but Gotham City isn't exactly boredom central."

Harry laughed before he looked at her, as serious as he ever got.

"Judging by your letters, no that isn't the case," Harry remarked as he turned around and saw everything. "Seriously, a stabbing over not getting the best grade."

"I know, I know, I know," Pamela remarked as she waved off his concerns, she thought it was as messed up as the next person. She paused before she said something. "You know, those sisters of yours have been oddly quiet since they got here."

"Yes, they have, which is either a good thing or a bad thing," Harry told her before she raised an eyebrow. "They're fun but they can be a handful sometimes."

"When I'm sure you can be a handful sometimes," Pamela retorted with a smile.

Harry turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Wouldn't you like to find out, Ms. Isley?"

Pamela didn't say anything although her facial expression said everything.

"Well….I think that I have a pretty good imagination," Pamela told him but Harry corked an eyebrow.

' _You are digging yourself deeper, Pam,'_ Harry thought in amusement.

Although that was a pretty fair question, what were his sisters up to. He would like to think that Rose had a pretty good handle on them, however.

"So, what's good in this city?" Harry asked Pamela.

Pamela was prompt to answer. "Well they shut down the botanical gardens last year for lack of funding."

Pamela looked as if she thought this was the gravest crime to end all grave crimes in the world.

"That's not good," Harry offered, as he knew how much a place like that would mean to Pamela.

"The mall is okay, I guess, the good mall," Pamela added before she amended. "And by the good mall, I mean the halfway decent one that's not tagged with graffiti."

The mall sounded good to Harry. What could potentially go wrong there?

* * *

 

Pamela, Harry, Amanda, and Emily were all standing outside of the Gotham City shopping mall.

"You better be ready to duck and run if Amanda gets anywhere near the shoes," Emily advised Harry and Harry corked an eyebrow, raising it before she explained to him. "She has more pairs of shoes than most people do. Sane or otherwise, but seriously it's a lot."

"No it isn't," Amanda stated in a half huffy voice, unable to believe that her own sister would turn on her in such a way but Emily's face crossed into a smile.

"It kind of is Mandy, when they start spilling into my half of the closet," Emily responded but Harry looked at both of the girls and exchanged an exasperated look with Pamela, who looked rather amused all things considered. Rose talked Harry into tagging along with the girls at the mall while she took care of a couple of things. Although Harry enjoyed spending time with his sisters, it was a situation that he kind regretted being dragged along to the mall.

"Well, at least she's got a passion," Pamela responded as she walked next to Harry but she saw a familiar face standing at the end of the food court, her hair tied back in a ponytail, dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans. "Babs, fancy running into you here."

The redhaired girl turned around and smiled as she saw her friend. Twelve years old, Barbara Gordon was the daughter of one of the only honest cops in Gotham City, James Gordon. He worked his way up to the ranks to Sergeant, even though he had very few allies. Despite, that he worked within the system and managed to somehow not get murdered within it.

"Pam, it's great to see you," Barbara stated with an excited expression as she hugged the older girl. Pamela tutored her on a few subjects that she was struggling on. Despite being very smart, there were certain parts of biology that did not click with her. Her eyes spun around, focusing on the three standing next to her. "Aren't you going to…"

"This is Harry Potter, I believe I've mentioned him to you," Pamela stated but regretted framing her response in such a way, when the ear to ear grin spread across Barbara's face.

"Numerous times," Barbara retorted before a smirk slowly spread over her face but she extended her hand out to grab Harry's and shake it. "Pam's told me so many great things about you."

"I'm sure she has," Harry responded with a knowing wink that caused Pam to flush and the twins to snicker behind their hands. "And you must be Barbara."

"I see she's mentioned me as well," Barbara answered as she took a good look at Harry, she would not have guessed that he was only a year older than she was. "Well I hope it was a ringing endorsement."

"Oh believe me, it was," Harry responded, keeping the air of mystery and she winked at him, with a smile.

"Parental unit at twelve o'clock," Pamela whispered as she spotted a man with dark hair, with a few subtle hints of grey slide into view. "Hey, Mister Gordon, how are you doing?"

"Pamela," James Gordon stated with a stiff nod, eying the girl. Then again, being a father first and a police officer second, he did tend to look at anyone his daughter hung around with underneath a microscope. It was nothing personal against Pamela. "I'm doing as well as can be expected."

"Dad, this is Harry Potter and…." Barbara started but she realized that the two twins were not formally introduced to her before her father showed up.

"I'm Amanda, this is Emily," Amanda responded helpfully as she looked at the police Commissioner. "Did anyone ever tell you that you resemble an older Sirius Black?"

Emily paused before she could have done a face palm. Her sister engaged her mouth fairly often, before she engaged her brain. That was one of the more frustrating quirks that Amanda had, one that she hoped to break her of. "Sorry my sister…."

"I have been told that quite often," Gordon stated, with a half chuckle, the case of the notorious Sirius Black reached him, although most frustratingly he had never been able to find out what Black did to gain him such notoriety. "And I finally meet Pamela's mysterious pen pal."

Gordon offered a handshake to Harry, which Harry took in a cordial manner. He did seem to be an honest sort, although he did want what was best for his daughter.

"So how are you doing in school, Harry, doing well?" Gordon asked and Barbara looked mortified that her father asked such a personal question to a complete stranger.

"I'm doing fairly well," Harry responded, acting like this question was no big deal and quite frankly, why would it be? Harry was fairly proud of his grades and what he accomplished in school. "Top of my class, but there are a couple nipping at my heels. Of course the competition keeps me working hard."

"Good, glad to hear someone's taking their academic's seriously," Gordon stated, although that was not a slight at anyone. He ran into all of these troubled children that slacked off in their studies and for many of them, it lead to nothing but trouble. Gordon really wished that he could help them but they did not want to help themselves.

Nine times out of ten, these troubled children ended up quite tragically. Not that he thought that this Harry was anything like this but still anything that gave him hope, even in a dismal place like Gotham City, that brought a smile to his face.

"May I go hang out with Harry, Pamela, and the twins?" Barbara asked, biting down on her lip, nearly pleading with her father. "I swear, I'll be home before the sun comes down."

"Don't make me regret it Barbara," Gordon stated in a firm but fair voice.

Barbara turned around, the way her father was going on about this; one would think that she spent half of her time running into walls. She kept her stance tall and proud when she turned to face them all. She gave him a nod and a smile.

"Thanks," Barbara stated, not wanting to seem ungrateful because that was not her intention.

When her father was out of earshot, she added in a whisper. "You think I was throwing myself in the middle of a gang war the way he goes on with what I do."

"Well he's just concerned," Pamela answered as she watched Gordon leave. "Although he always does give me the third degree."

"No offense, Pam, but he does that with anyone, he ran off a few friends before," Barbara answered but then again, after what happened with his son, James Gordon's overprotectiveness was to be expected.

* * *

 

"Well that's the perils of having your dad be a cop, I guess," Amanda answered with a shrug, but at this point, Rose rejoined them. Gordon was a bit more at ease with his daughter running around with this group when there was a responsible adult tagging along with them.

"Well, he looks out for me, so there's that, but I'd like a little bit of space every now and then," Barbara responded as she walked by the two girls, with Harry and Pamela in the back of them and Rose walking in the front of them.

"I know what you mean," Amanda answered in a sympathetic tone.

"Amanda, I give you girls more than enough space, the problem is sometimes you don't use that space properly," Rose stated with a raised eyebrow towards Amanda.

Amanda offered a pouting expression which caused Emily and Harry to be completely amused.

"My two siblings are double teaming me and not in the good way either," Amanda stated before she put her hands on the side of her head and Emily mockingly patted her on the elbow, a reassuring smile crossing her face. There was a moment where the group continued to walk forward, but Amanda turned her head around. "So what's nice in this city?"

"Besides, the "you're now leaving Gotham" sign?" Barbara asked with a shrug and Amanda looked at her, half amused and half agitated for not getting a straight answer. "Well, the food's halfway decent and there are a couple of good malls but we've been there."

"And there's no way you should be going back any time soon," Harry added and Amanda gave him a dirty look but Harry smiled. "You know if your face freezes that way, it'd be hilarious."

Amanda turned around, secretly she enjoyed the banter she shared with her brother and the fact that he had dazzling green eyes much like her own was something that was quite alluring to say the very least. She kept walking next to Barbara and Emily, when they kept going to Gotham City.

"So what's this boarding school that you're going to all about?" Barbara asked, it seemed so strange and mysterious, that she could not help but be interested by it. More interesting than Harry seemed to be in itbut she supposed that when you actually been to a place it did lose a certain amount of charm.

"Well, I can't really say anything about it," Harry whispered in a cryptic voice, although secretly, he did enjoy building up a certain about of suspense in the mind of Barbara. Judging by the look on the girl's face, she enjoyed the suspense being built up as much as he enjoyed building it up. The two locked eyes for a moment. "But I do know that….it's a school that's considered prestigious."

Barbara's interest was piqued a slight bit more and Pamela smiled, but Amanda rolled her eyes. Her brother did have a flair for the dramatics but she did think this with a smile.

"I'll be a teacher there this term, although the subject I'm going into, the lesson plans are a mess," Rose commented; the truth was, trying to salvage a subject that had been taught wrong for years, that was going to be a challenge that she did not look forward to. However, it was going to be a challenge that she was going to stubbornly go for with all guns a blazing.

Harry spun around, facing his aunt completely, a smile crossing his face when he talked to her and he decided to give her a few words of reassurance. "From what Hermione and I hear with the last teacher taking the class actually puts you in a worse position with taking the exam."

"Unqualified teachers are present here all of the time, Pam will tell you the stories," Barbara offered wisely. "You wonder about some of these teachers, bunch of idiots that got their diploma's out of a Crackerjack box or something."

"Well I hope to be good enough where I actually make them learn something," Rose responded, the truth was being a Muggle teacher of small children was something that was far different than teaching at Hogwarts. Especially with the muddled education Muggle studies went through.

Harry stepped by, he wished his aunt the best of luck with that subject and Barbara stepped beside him. She decided that she would not back down with asking him about this subject without a fight. So the redhead preteen pressed on, with spirited force, as she stared down Harry. Taking no for an answer was not in the vocabulary of Barbara Gordon. She had this spirited desire for information.

"So does this school teach anything useful?" Barbara asked Harry.

Harry thought that was a loaded question, given that ninety percent of the lessons he learned at Hogwarts, he struggled to think that any of it would be of real value. Hermione grudgingly agreed with him and their best lessons came from the hours they spent pursuing more independent forms of study.

"Well there is some stuff of use but a lot of it is fluff and a waste of time," Harry admitted.

"Take too much time getting to the freaking point?" Barbara asked and Harry nodded. She whistled. "Seems like schools vary little the world over."

"That's for sure," Amanda agreed, thinking about how much of a waste of time she thought her primary school was, even though her aunt was rather competent. Emily shook her head at her sister.

"You just think any day you have to get up before noon to be a waste," Emily answered with a cheeky grin and Amanda mockingly swatted at her.

"So they're pretty much always like this, right?" Barbara asked Rose and Rose responded with a brief nod, a smile crossing her face.

"All of the time, but I get used to it," Rose said in a tense voice as her life would be boring without this sibling rivalry.

"Well you know…we try," Amanda answered, a shifty grin crossing her face, as she edged forward but Harry kept her in view.

"Sometimes too hard," Harry responded and she stared him down, which was amazing given that Harry was almost twice her size. "Aren't we being bold?"

"You'll get used to it, Harry," Amanda responded as she stared him down. "I'm sure the famous Boy-Who-Lived has a few tricks up his sleeve. Emily and I learned a little bit about dueling, well mostly me, Emily doesn't have quite the…nerve for it."

"Well you are better at it, and you tend to have a temper," Emily offered defensively, as they made their way to the subway. Despite the fact that there would be a couple hours of sun left, they did not want to linger outdoors.

"So what do you think of Gotham City?" Barbara asked Harry, craning her neck and watching him carefully, trying to gauge his reaction.

Harry paused for a moment, thinking about what she asked before he responded in an honest and crisp voice. "It isn't too bad of a place to visit….I mean it isn't the shining example of a beautiful city, but I thought that there would be riots going in the street, guns going off, people running down the street in the nude….people you didn't want to be running down the street nude."

Amanda shuddered, and Rose grimaced.

"Thanks for the mental image, Harry," Emily stated as she looked a slight bit ill but she was kind of amused by her sister's level of discomfort and Amanda responded by sticking her tongue out.

"Children, please," Harry said sternly and his two sisters gave him a mocking glare which Harry returned and they took a step back, impressed by how intimidating that he could be.

Pamela remained quiet as she walked with Harry. She drew in a breath before she turned to face him.

"The truth is, I think you really caught Gotham City on a pretty good day," Pamela admitted honestly, her eyes narrowed, considering what happened but there was a sense of uneasiness in the air.

Barbara caught the sense of uneasiness before she spun around to face her friend, with a wide grin on her face. "So, let's not press our luck that much?"

Pamela nodded in agreement, after all that happened; it would be unwise to press their luck. They headed on the subway and were on their way home without any incident.

* * *

 

Pamela sat at the edge of her bed in her house, looking out into the garden below the balcony. It was one of the most peaceful, most tranquil parts of her world, and she found herself rather interested by it. She was lost in her world, a world of wonder in many ways, so much so that she only barely saw Harry walking up next to her. His footsteps were swift and she spun around, peering over her shoulder at him at the last minute.

He was rather mature when she saw him those years ago during their first meeting and he filled out even more. She supposed that had to do with that Quidditch that he did, among other things. She kept her eyes on him before she spoke.

"So it's a nice evening," Pamela remarked in a conversational voice when she watched Harry, before closing her eyes. "For Gotham at least."

"Yes, for Gotham," Harry added after he placed a hand on hers and that caused her to shiver a slight amount, but Harry held onto her hand tightly. He never budged from the position that he was in with her. "It's more like the company that we're keeping than the actual place we're in."

Pamela responded with a brisk nod, she would have to agree. The truth was the last couple of weeks, she spent with Harry, he spent most of his time with her.

"So we're pretty much alone right now," Pamela continued as she turned around, choosing her next words rather carefully. She was dancing dangerously into new territory, of course with someone who had been with many girls far older and in many cases far more experienced. Yet, that was something about that fact that she did not mind, although it was kind of hard to put her finger on that now. She shifted a little bit. "So I was thinking about your offer."

"I'm sure you were," Harry responded with a grin that was somehow equal parts frustrating and charming but it had to make her smile a little bit.

"Quite," Pamela responded as she continued to watch Harry before she continued to speak. "I'm not going to lie, I went back and forth with it in my mind a few times."

"That proves that you're being smart about making a situation that's best for you," Harry responded, placing his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, that would be," Pamela answered before she looked deep into his green eyes. "So…."

"So what?" Harry asked as he looked at the girl before him.

She flushed a little bit but recovered enough to continue what she was saying. "So I guess that actions speak a fair bit louder than words."

Pamela leaned forward, before she lost her nerve and kissed him on the lips. Harry pulled her into the embrace and her mind shut down as Harry kissed her. The two of them dropped down onto the bed, with Harry wrapping his arms around her. The red head was pushed down onto the bed, with Harry continuing the kisses, working on the side of her neck and her face, which caused her to grow more and more flushed with each movement.

His hands roamed over her body, and her shirt was over her head quickly, so she wore nothing but a lacy green bra from the waist up. His shirt was lost rather quickly as well, hands continued to roam over each other's bodies. There was a point in time where the two of them paused before Pamela stated to Harry in a flushed voice, while gingerly working her hand down the waistband of his pants, "Harry, I….I'm ready, to accept that offer. Make love to me."

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry responded by deepening the kiss and he ran his hands down her legs, before unclasping the skirt, to reveal nothing but a pair of silky green panties. Said panties were wet with arousal and Harry pressed a thumb to them, rubbing circles around her center. Pamela breathed as she was underneath the pull of Harry's talented thumbs.

"Is this everything you contemplated?" Harry asked her, a grin spreading over his face, when he ran his hands down her and unclipped her bra to allow her breasts to be free. Harry placed a mouth to one of her sensitive buds and slowly sucked upon it.

"Yes," Pamela panted as Harry rolled his tongue around slowly, building up the passion and the arousal within her. Each and every single motion became rather prominent within her and the red head tended to lose her mind more and more to the ministrations of his tongue. Her nipple poked up, erect and he sucked on it. First the left nipple, then the right nipple, switching back and forth and gave both of them the equal amount of love.

Pam, shyly, grabbed onto his pants and removed his belt, pulling him off. His pants dropped down and then she slowly edged his boxers off. She pulled them down to reveal the monster of a cock that was in his pants. Given the nature of the situation, the red head was half aroused, and half scared to say the very least. Well scared was not the right word, intimidated would be a better description for what she felt when she saw this member dangle before her.

"Are you wet?" Harry asked her, a grin crossing his face.

She looked up with a bit of trepidation in her green eyes but also a great deal of excitement when she breathed in and out. "Very."

"Well don't wait then," Harry answered as he grabbed her hips and slightly brushed the head of his cock against the dripping wet slit that was her opening. Pamela closed her eyes, biting down on her lips when she felt the pleasure stroke the inside of her. She could feel it for a few seconds, before Harry shifted his weight, before turning himself around. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Pamela answered as Harry pushed into her. She felt the pain and the resistance that came with such a massive member of meat plowing through her barrier. Grabbing her hips, he pushed into her, thrusting into her, each stroke at a time. The wizard aimed himself into her and kept pushing down onto her, working his cock into her center.

Harry looked down at her and she closed her eyes, biting down on her lips before she gave him a very passionate. "More, please."

Harry gave her more alright, he continued his thrusts into her, causing her to whimper and her legs to lock around him. Her hips lifted up to meet his incoming thrusts; she got more into the actions than she thought she might previously. His strong hands gripped her hips and pushed down onto her, using leverage to make his thrusts bury themselves deeper into her tight crevice. There was a moment in time where Pamela nearly dug her nails into the back of Harry but she stopped and paused.

"I can take anything that you can dish out," Harry told her and Pamela, without any inhibitions, sank her nails into the back of Harry, working into his neck when her hips worked up. His thick tool worked its way into her, hitting her deeper.

Pamela moaned, feeling her muscles tighten with the orgasm, it felt so good to have him enter her in such a way. Pumping in and out of her, Harry arched himself up before plunging down into her center. The wizard kept up the pace and his balls slapped against her thighs, running hands down her mounds, before placing a mouth onto them and sucking them, licking his tongue around them. This action drove her even more wild than before.

"Mmm, oh, yeah," she managed, eyes flickering back in pleasure. Harry plunged his member into her center, causing her pleasure centers to be driven into overdrive. Wrapping her arms around him tightly, Pamela nibbled on his shoulder. His strokes drove themselves deeper and deeper into her, the tingles flowing her body, when he made her feel good. Her walls contracted around his member as she felt an orgasm come around her.

Harry experienced the warm heat tightened around his thick tool; it did feel rather good to have this sheath wrapped around him. He slid in and out of her pussy, the juices dripping from it when he picked up the pace. The two of them continued their activities, being pushed into her deeply. The dark haired mage slammed himself into her, feeling the motions into her. She wrapped around him, caressing his cock with her walls and he continued to thrust into her, deeply working into her center.

The heated mound caused the right friction and Pamela felt his lips on hers. Their hungry sensations met against each other, with Pamela's legs tightening around his waist. The red haired woman brought his cock down between her moist treasures, with the two of them increasing their intense motions. Their hips rocked together.

"Never stop," Pamela panted heavily, wrapping her arms around him and breathing into his shoulder, her breath hitting his neck. "Please, never stop, keep going."

"Don't worry…I won't."

She tightened around Harry when they continued their motions, wrapped around him tightly. Returning to the kiss, she sucked on his lips and he returned the favor, the two of them continuing their motions. Being a normal human, she breathed heavily but she closed her eyes. Her first time was the best and it was going to even get better.

He threw her legs up and pushed into her, causing her to scream at the top of her lungs with lust and desire.

"Damn it, that's so good!" Pamela yelled, blushing at her own bad language and Harry placed his fingers in her mouth; an action that prompted her to slowly suck on them, bringing her tongue over them, time and time again.

His thrusts impacted her center, burying deeper and deeper into her snatch. He pushed himself up and brought himself down into her. Her walls tightened against him and Harry felt her nubile thighs wrapped around him, squeezing his waist. Not that he could feel any pain but the thought was there.

The two continued their activities for a little bit of time, with Pamela rotating her hips, working them around his thick tool. She rocked herself up and plunged herself down, her box being skillfully stretched when he filled her up. This was everything she ever wanted and more when she envisioned this in the back of her head. His thrusts buried deeper into her, with each passing thrust, entering her center.

"Fuck me, that's it, fuck me!" Pamela yelled, forgetting herself.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, but his cock throbbed and looked forward to breaking in this pussy with a nice good drilling.

"Yes, please, now!"

Harry decided that listening to the lady was something that was in his best interests, so he continued to push himself into her, deepening his thrusts when he maneuvered into her, one push at a time. He sped up with rapid fire thrusts, the woman beneath him breathing heavily, pushing her fingers into the back of his neck when he continued to pump into her.

His climax was reaching near after about an hour of intense love making and despite the fact that she insisted that she could go on; Harry figured he would wrap this up right now. He thrust into her a few more times, building up the anticipation in her, before spearing into her deeply and unleashed his seed into her.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Pamela was dazed, and a bit sore, but still it was worth every single moment. She would have to lean on Harry for support for the next day or so but it was the weekend, so she was able to adjust herself mentally.

* * *

 

Barbara stood on the day of August 30th, they had been there for almost a month but it was time to say goodbye. She knew Harry and the twins had to return to that mysterious boarding school of theirs.

"Well, keep in touch," Barbara answered as she reached forward and threw her arms around Harry, pulling him into a tight hug. A dazed smile crossed her face, she could barely help herself.

Harry offered the younger redhead a bit of a smile as she was dazed for a second. Barbara spent a bit of a moment in la-la land after Harry hugged her before Pamela cleared her throat.

"It seems my father actually didn't run you off either, well done," Barbara responded but James Gordon was in an ear shot.

"Barbara, Harry understands that I was just being careful," Gordon responded as he eyed his daughter; with the expression she acquired on her face. "Don't you Harry?"

"Yes, sir, you do what you have to do," Harry stated, offering his hand and Gordon shook it firmly. He reached down and scratched Snuffles behind the ears. It was a moment before Harry appreciated the irony of one of the few honest cops in a city of corruption, petting the dog form of a notorious mass murderer. The twins said nothing, although their expressions said mostly everything.

Gordon stepped inside, leaving his daughter to say goodbye privately to her friends. It was light outside and he had a long day at the station. Then again, all of the days in Gotham City ended up being a rather long day.

"Oh and don't be surprised of an owl comes by to deliver your letters," Harry added, mostly more as an afterthought than anything else and Barbara corked an eyebrow.

"An owl?"

"You'll see," Pamela responded with a smile, knowing that her friend likely was not believing it at face value, although if she was in Barbara's position, she would not have believed it. "It was a shock for her as well."

"It's as normal for us as…."

Rose shook her head and Amanda stopped talking immediately at that cue but Barbara's curiosity was already grabbed.

"Are you in some kind of cult?" Barbara asked before she could stop herself. "I mean, it's in your business if you are…."

"Well some might call in a cult and there are people in this hidden world that are enough of sheep to be in one," Harry answered as he raised a slight eyebrow towards her and Barbara offered a smile when she stepped back a little bit. "Still it's a hidden world of people with extraordinary abilities beyond those of mortal people."

"Ooh vague and mysterious then," Barbara answered with a smile.

"Quite right," Rose responded with a sigh. The cat was dangerously being closed to released from the bag, although to be fair, the Statute of Secrecy was more lax in America than it was in Great Britain.

One could argue all day long whether or not that was a good thing or a bad thing, but never the less, it was there. And the fact of the matter is, one could come at the situation from the point of view that the Statute of Secrecy actually put them more at a risk of being exposed. Some paranoid wizard, trying to hide their world, for instance, would expose them all one of these days. All it took was one memory charm that did not work properly..

"Well our ticket out of here leaves at any moment," Rose answered, before Harry said goodbye with the girls with hugs and a kiss. Amanda watched Harry with a longing expression in her eyes but said nothing. "It was nice meeting you."

"You two as well, write often, all of you," Barbara responded as she watched Harry. The next thing she knew they were gone. She raised an eyebrow. "Weird."

Barbara turned to Pamela, who bit down her lip.

"What happened anyway?"

Pamela could not resist saying a few words at her expense.

"It's magic, Babs."

"Very funny, Pam."

"I was being serious."

"So was I."

Barbara knew that there was something that was a amiss with Harry Potter, although what that might be, she had no idea. She would find out all too soon, the red head blowing back her hair until it was out of her face and she took a couple of moments to ponder the predicament that she was in. She would get to the mystery of it.

Well at the very least, she had a new pen pal to write to, that was something, wasn't it?

* * *

 

"The rest of the goblins are a tizzy, aren't they?" Harry asked Sersi as the goblin princess led him down the hallways. The girl goblin shrugged, as she cleared her throat.

"It's nothing you did, it's just that Fudge has been down here and I swear his arrogance is going to start another rebellion one of these days," the goblin princess responded with a brief roll of her eyes. She shook her head and Harry smiled.

"Heaven forbid that happens, that will give Binns something to drone on about for another hundred thousand years."

"Quite," Sersi added with a smile but she focused her mind on the task at hand, walking next to him. The dark haired goblin princess was dressed in elegant armor, stylish, yet at the same time functional. That was the good thing about goblin made armor, they knew how to make work to the best of its abilities. "So shall we…."

"You wanted to show me this surprise, be my guest," Harry responded as he waited for the goblin princess to lead the way, with whatever she wished to show him. She did so, walking down a long hallway.

"Most of the Basilisk skin has been sold on the open market," Sersi explained to him, waiting for him to catch the hint that she dropped. "But at the same time the immense girth of the Basilisk and the size, it allowed us to make several sets of armor that we were able to sell."

Sersi felt interested in this topic so she prepared to impart even more knowledge on Harry. The truth was that magical armor was a particular passion of hers and she could talk about it for hours and hours. And often in the past she had.

"Wizards don't make armor correctly, there are two fundamental flaws that are common in them," Sersi stated, making sure she had the wizard's full attention before she continued. "The first flaw is that they make the armor too bulky. On the bright side, it reflects most spells but what's the point in that armor if it suffocates you?"

"No point," Harry responded and she nodded, a smile on her face.

Precisely," Sersi stated as she filed some papers, before edging towards the closet. "Then there is the armor that you can move in, but there are more holes in them than you could imagine. It's pretty much useless because a skilled wizard or witch, they can pinpoint the holes. A goblin can also pinpoint the holes to picture perfect accuracy. In fact, they can stab through the armor just like that."

The goblin princess took a moment to shake her head and smile before she continued.

"There needs to be a combination of effectiveness and also movement, it is a many month process to create the armor," Sersi explained to Harry. "Humans short change themselves on the process, taking all kinds of short cuts. Actual goblin made armor is rather rare, but when it is, you better believe that it will work. And don't get me started on the vast amounts of counterfeit armor that is out on the black market."

Sersi thought about that for a moment, there was a problem, and one that the goblins tried to curb. They made it clear that humans did not sell goblin made armor directly, although that did not stop the scam artists in Knockturn Alley from selling the forged armor. They were cracking down but it was a long process. It was one step forward and two steps back the entire way.

"But never mind that," Sersi stated, trying to remain professional despite her own frustration that greedy purebloods were selling bastardized goblin armor on the black market and thus making the goblins look bad by comparison. That was part of the reason why she gave Harry the information that Gringotts uncovered, figuring that he could make their lives a little bit inconvenient. "I've got something for you."

Harry saw the closet open and the goblin armor. It wasn't anything too fancy, although there was a black top, with a plate on the front, and black leather pants ,with boots, along with an overcoat. It was not going to be the most stylish piece of armor in the world but being stylish was not the point.

"You mentioned to me about that weird symbol, a while back," Sersi stated as she looked at the crooked "U" on it. "I do admit, it's weird but in many ways it suits you. Much more than that, in many ways."

To emphasize her point, Sersi placed a finger on the lightning scar on Harry's forehead and traced it carefully. The wizard did not back down for a second and she smiled.

"There you have it, your new armor, consider it a gift," Sersi stated before she amended, a bit of a blush appearing on her cheeks. Harry did not know goblins were capable of such an act. "You know …from the goblin nation."

Sersi, daring but not enough to do this when there were other goblins around, stood on her tip toes and gave Harry a light kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I think that I'm the only human in memory who has ever been kissed by a goblin, even if it is a gorgeous goblin princess like yourself," Harry responded and Sersi looked both pleased and embarrassed. "I should feel honored."

She stammered a little bit but managed to hold her nerves together, snapping her eyes towards him with a more confident stride. "You better feel honored, nothing like that ever happened to anyone before."

"And thanks for the armor, I'm sure I'll put it to good use," Harry responded, thinking about the possibilities. If he was going into a situation where he knew he could be taking some direct hits, it would be useful.

"I know you will and it wasn't a problem," Sersi remarked to him before she handed Harry a stack of documents. "Your quarterly statements, as always. If you have any questions, you know where to get in contact with me. Have a nice day."

Harry knew that he would.

* * *

 

The summer went by rather quickly, and Harry was back on the platform, about ready to go to the Hogwarts Express.

"Harry!"

Hermione rushed Harry and hugged him rather tightly. Charlotte stood there with a smile on her face.

"Good summer, Harry?" Charlotte asked as the woman eyed him and Harry smiled.

"It was pretty interesting," Harry told her as he watched the other woman before him, shaking his head. "But the real question is that Hermione actually enjoy her holiday or was she studying her brains out?"

Hermione folded her arms and gave Harry a mock scowl but a smile crossed her face through it. Charlotte got some amusement from her daughter's antics. "I think that Hermione is sufficiently prepared for her OWL examinations, without overdoing it. I believe the monitoring of her further preparation in her capable hands."

"So this is Hermione?"

Amanda and Emily popped up at this point and Hermione looked perplexed, before she spun around, turning to Harry, a questioning expression in her eyes. "Harry who are…."

"This is Amanda, this is Emily, they are my twin sisters," Harry responded in the most nonchalant voice ever. The young wizard turned to the two twins, with one of them giving a mocking bow, with the other looking a bit more restrained.

Hermione watched Harry, mouth wide a little bit but she shook her head. "When did this happen?"

"Over the summer, I've got a lot to tell you but it will be later," Harry answered as he turned with Hermione but he spotted Daphne, Tracey, and Astoria on the platform.

Daphne moved over, wrapping her arms around Harry, and giving him a rather passionate greeting. She kissed him hard on the mouth, before running her hands through his hair. The blonde backed off, when a woman who looked like she was in her twenties, even though she was slightly older stepped forward. She was rather tall with short blonde hair and she was dressed in black robes with the hints of stockings and high heels underneath.

"Harry Potter, it's an honor to meet you, my daughter has told me so much about you," the woman remarked as she looked him up and down, liking what she saw. "My name is Anastasia Greengrass."

"Daphne and Astoria's mother, then," Harry answered, remembering that Andromeda mentioned her in passing. She was rather high up in the Ministry and likely knew where a lot of the skeletons were buried, so she would be a useful associate to have. "How do you do?"

Harry reached forward and kissed her hand, which caused Anastasia to look rather flushed and pleased.

"I am quite well, Mr. Potter," Anastasia responded as she kept watching Harry with interest. Yes, she could most certainly see what her daughters saw in this wizard. "I wish to thank you for assisting my daughter last year against Lockhart."

Anastasia was not too broken up about the man's death, especially when he found out what they did. It gave certain people necessary fire about the tighter regulation of memory charms and the teaching of them. Of course, they were no sooner to tracking when memory charms were done then tracing when Unforgiveable Curses were done. It was a challenge and a half to say the very least and that raised some ugly questions about the memory charms as they were done to Muggle women or even men, what was really being covered up?

"I was passing by," Harry stated swiftly but he thought that his actions served well.

"And it was fortunate that you were," Anastasia responded before she checked the time. "The train leaves in ten minutes, so it would be prudent for you to leave. I suspect that we will run into each other sooner rather than later, Mr. Potter."

"We might," Harry responded in a swift voice, a smile crossing his face, before he gave her a bow and offered her a goodbye.

Harry walked by, getting Hermione, Daphne, Astoria, and Tracey up to speed about the events of his summer. He kept the fact that a notorious mass murderer was posing as the pet dog of the twins, that was an element that he would be telling them in the future but now was not the time for telling them that. The wizard edged with them, they followed him.

"I must say, I'm looking forward to Hogwarts," Emily stated in a calm voice.

Amanda rolled her eyes. "It's like Harry said, the novelty will wear off in about two weeks."

"But….we can take the fast track out of there," Emily answered but it was Hermione who looked at them.

"Yes, but it is a lot of hard work," Hermione warned them but the twins responded with shrugs.

"We enjoy a challenge."

They said this next statement in unison, so Hermione shrugged. Who was she to argue, if they were anything like Harry, they would be frustrated by Hogwarts. Actually, Hermione could not believe that during the Christmas holidays, she and Harry would be sitting their OWLs. Should they not break down and post pone them into the next year, they were going to make Hogwarts history.

"Did you hear about Sirius Black?" Astoria asked in a hushed voice. "Thirteen people, with one curse, and all of that."

"Well kind of hard not to hear about him, the only person to ever break out of Azkaban," Harry commented as he kept his eye out for them.

"But what if he wasn't convicted?" Daphne asked, deciding to throw this hypothetical situation out there. "You know, my mother is trying to find any record of a trial but she hasn't been able to find one."

"Andromeda hasn't been able to find one either," Harry added to them and Hermione bit her lip.

"They would have given him a trial, even with what he did. Wouldn't they want to eliminate any doubt that he might be innocent?"

A thoughtful expression washed over Astoria's face. "Maybe he was innocent?"

"A trial would have hammered that sort of thing out," Hermione offered, but Harry grabbed her hand.

"Hermione, the legal system in this world….well it's kind of skewed, the Ministry wants to look like they're doing something, without actually doing something," Harry told her, and this was not his statement, actually something that Andromeda said to him. She was still untangling a good portion of the red tape involving his custody and he would be free of the Dursleys by next summer, fingers crossed.

Daphne chimed in with an answer. "A lot of people during that time, they were getting throw into Azkaban without a trial, it depended on how much they were willing to play ball. And if someone at the higher levels had it out for you, well that was the end of you."

"It isn't right," Harry chimed in and Snuffles barked in agreement, but Harry gave him a look and he put his head in his paws. "But that's what it is."

"Messed up is what it is," Amanda chimed him, never one not to give her opinion.

"It's pretty bad," Emily added with a shrug of her shoulders. She wanted to think the best of people but it is was pretty bad with how this world was, she was not feeling too much promise with entering this world.

"Well it is, with people who should be in Azkaban walking the streets, while others are thrown in," Astoria remarked as she clutched her hands.

Daphne held her hand and gave a little cough that sounded "Malfoy."

"So, Astoria, I heard that you got top marks on your exams for first year," Harry stated to the blonde and she offered a smile towards him.

"Thanks to you, I might have to give you a reward later," Astoria answered with a knowing glint in her eye.

The nature of this reward was interrupted by Resident Hogwarts Idiot Number 2, better known as Draco Malfoy, who was flanked by his minions.

"Why it's….argh…"

Draco felt his toes sting like they had been set on fire. Astoria put her wand up her sleeve, whistling nonchalantly.

"You stupid blood traitor bit…."

Daphne blasted him into the doors.

"Mind your tongue around my sister, Malfoy," Daphne warned him crisply but Astoria folded her arms, offering an innocent look. The older Greengrass sister spun around, to focus on Crabbe and Goyle. "You better pick up Malfoy."

Crabbe and Goyle, nodded, their expressions stiffened.

"You think Malfoy would learn by now,' Hermione responded, shaking her head.

"Trust me, he gets worse every year but given what his father is like, somehow I'm not surprised," Tracey piped in, speaking for the first time and Daphne smiled at her.

"Trace, he's a Malfoy, they think that they're more important than they really are," Daphne told her in a swift voice, and the dark haired girl offered a grin.

"That was a good shot," Amanda responded to Astoria.

Astoria smiled, pleased at the compliment from Harry's sister. Twins even, that might be fun. No scratch that, that would be fun. The blonde Slytherin thought about it, in truth she was aiming for Malfoy's crotch but given that he was a dickless bastard, she wasn't quite that skilled at aiming at a target that small.

Ginny turned up a moment later, in a bit of a snippy mode.

"Hey, Ginny, how was your summer?" Hermione asked, a completely innocent question but one that Ginny was not happy about hearing.

"Well Mum was being insufferable, after the entire Chamber incident," Ginny answered as she sat down next to the group. "She held my hand in public all through Egypt like I was a fucking two year old. And not only that, she wouldn't let me in the temple with the skeletons, the idiot Muggle thieves that got cursed."

"So that bad," Hermione responded as Ginny shook her head.

"Yes, that bad," Ginny stated as she looked out the window. "Percy is the Head Boy, so naturally he thinks he's something special."

"Doesn't he know that's a figure head position to shove work that the teacher's don't want onto something?" Harry asked and Ginny shrugged. Harry would die of shame if he was named Head Boy.

"Percy has a high opinion of himself, you'd think he'd be elected Minister of the Entire World."

Harry paused, he was sure that Ron would show up.

"Ron is with the twins, Mum made sure that they stuck with him, to make sure….to make sure that he doesn't lose even more brain cells," Ginny answered as she paused. "The good news is that he re-learned the Alphabet and how to count. So that's progress."

"Didn't think he was capable of that much," Hermione murmured.

"I need your help with a project, Ginny," Harry remarked and her eyes flickered with interest.

"You don't need to ask, anything," she responded, before she winced at how needy and desperate that sounded. She would have to work on that, well outside the bedroom anyway.

"I need you to help me get Ron's rat away from him when we're at Hogwarts," Harry told her and Ginny looked at him with an eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I've got an idea," Ginny said, accepting his statement without question, her loyalty one hundred percent to him. She'd kill for him if asked.

A few minutes of light talk later and the Hogwarts Express skid to a stop. Hermione jumped up, her eyes looking around and the brunette bookworm frowned. There was one statement that was obvious and sure enough she had to say it.

"We couldn't be at Hogwarts, yet."

"Then why are we stopping?" Amanda asked but the windows fogged up.

Harry didn't like the look of this and Snuffles started to whine. The windows around them began to fog up. There was a feeling of coldness that washed around him and Harry closed his eyes, feeling a sense of hopeless wash over him. He never felt anything like this before.

' _Focus, stay under control,'_ Harry thought to himself, staggering a little bit, but he saw Ginny grow catatonic, her eyes widened.

The Chamber of Secrets and all of the attacks flicked through her mind. Ginny did them but she was unable to control them. The redhead girl shook her head, teeth chattering as she swayed back and forth a little bit, knees buckling, with her hands growing rather numb. She sank down.

Harry spun around and saw them on the other side of the door. Faceless, hooded creatures of horror.

It was like he was in a tunnel but sheer force of stubborn will kept Harry from blacking out.

The Dementors were here and they were searching for prey to feed on.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter "Year Three Part One" on 8/5/13.**


	10. Year Three Part One

**Chapter Ten: Third Year Part One.**

Time passed so fast, almost like a blur, to the point where Harry needed to rewind it in his mind. He was pretty sure that he lost more than a few moments of his life, which was not a good thing. The Dementors arrived and several members of his compartment reacted badly.

Neville, who had been one compartment over, also reacted quite badly. Ron appeared to not have the best reaction, but thankfully he did not hit his head and injure himself any further. The twins were quick enough to cushion his fall. As Ginny rightfully remarked, there was not that many brain cells left for Ron to spare. That much was for sure. The red haired girl thought about everything that happened in the Chamber and Harry sensed that she was having a bad time of it.

Thankfully they were saved.

"No one here is hiding Sirius Black underneath their cloaks!"

' _No, just as a dog,'_ Harry thought, seeing Voldemort arrive in his memories, killing his father, blasting his mother into a coma. The heat vision actually was a good moment, which made Harry skeptical as to why the Dementors made him relieve it. Surely they had to make a person relieve their absolute worst memories.

Harry noticed something far more unsettling then the Dementors. Namely the mustache on this man, and while he's seen some rather suspect mustaches in his time, and Aunt Marge had a hell of a mustache, this one made Harry think that this particular individual should be accompanied by porno music every time he walked into the room. He would have fit into some kind of seventies lounge setting, just chilling, with his mustache, in a jumpsuit with way too much chest chair, and surrounded by a thick cloud of smoke.

Harry shook his head, being exposed to Dementors made him think some weird things. After all a wise man once said never judge another man by their facial hair.

Okay, maybe no one said that, but they would have said it, if they would have thought about it. Although another wise man might have said to never judge another man by his pornstache. Harry was rather shaken, grabbing his head and trying to remain rather calm even after those terrors ran off. Ginny leaned back on the chair, eyes widened, and there was no reason why. Astoria and Hermione were affected about as much as Harry but Daphne was looking at Harry.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he tried to return himself back to normal, he never had a reaction that weird.

Daphne bit her lip before letting him know. "You um you blacked out, sorry."

' _Well fuck,'_ Harry thought, he felt annoyed at the weakness he exhibited, but thankfully, it was around people who hopefully would not spread the word.

There was a loud smashing sound and Harry saw that the man with the really unsettling pornstache began to break up a large chocolate bar. There was a moment where Harry paused, there was something familiar about him, like he encountered him before, when he was extremely young.

The wizard shuddered a little bit, that did not sound as nearly unsettling as it did in his head, but never the less, the wizard waited for him to pass chocolate around.

"Eat, this will help," porn mustache man stated and Harry nodded, sure enough chocolate was a remedy for those Dementors. The wizard watched him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, casting a few scanning spells to make sure the chocolate was not drugged or anything. Better to be safe than sorry, especially when someone had a pornstache this unsettling.

"Remus Lupin, the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," Lupin responded as he watched them, making sure they ate the chocolate.

"So Professor Tonks isn't coming back," Hermione stated, but Harry shook his head.

"One year, remember," Harry whispered to her, taking the chocolate and the others followed his lead.

Lupin moved off for a moment to no doubt check to make sure anyone else was not affected by the Dementors.

* * *

 

Amelia Bones was normally a fair woman, who tried not to lose her temper but there were instances where she tended to have that very virtue tested by the very idiots that ran the Ministry. Today was one of those times where her patience was tested one hundred percent. The witch ran over the scenario that happened in her mind, and she had her misgivings about sending those foul things to guard a school full of children, especially one of them being her niece.

Fudge and Umbridge countered her attempt to get the Dementors removed, with Lucius Malfoy offering his two knuts to the situation. Despite what happened last year, Lucius came out of the entire Chamber of Secrets incident smelling like a rose. And his cronies in the Ministry followed him, with Fudge being a high class one. As for Umbridge, well she always latched herself to the most powerful wagon.

No one liked Umbridge, but she had that unfortunate characteristic of popping up around every corner and exerting her authority. It was extremely unsettling for Amelia but it was the way things worked at the Ministry. The woman took a moment to consider everything, and stood next to the young Auror next to her. The daughter of Andromeda, someone that Amelia considered to be a close friend and one of her few allies.

"Auror Tonks, make sure you continue to get as much information as you can," Amelia stated in her sharp voice and Tonks nodded, striding towards the scene but careful not to stay too close. The Dementors were at the edge of Hogsmeade, waiting to be deployed at the entrances. She waited patiently for Tonks to return and about ten minutes later, she did.

"An entire train load of students, most of them pretty shaken up, and Lupin has given me the report," Tonks reported to her and Amelia inclined her head. "Harry Potter blacked out for a moment. He is on his way up to the school, so do you want me to check up on him?"

"Yes, I will come with you, its best if I brief him in person," Amelia stated briskly, the thirty six year old woman walking with Tonks. She could not believe Fudge thought it was a good idea to keep someone in the dark. Dumbledore naturally agreed. Amelia thought that Dumbledore should have stepped down fifteen years ago, he was coasting by on reputation more than anything these days.

Tonks walked forward, seeking out Harry in the crowd. He edged forward and she greeted him.

"Hey, Harry," Tonks stated in an excited voice as she reached forward to hug Harry, but he pulled her into a long kiss. The Auror thought that she should try and be a bit more professional, but really she did not care all that much. "So….I'm here, to guard your body."

"Oh, you are, aren't you?" Harry asked with a wink, and Tonks smiled as she grabbed him by the hand. He halted her for a moment and stopped the brunette bookworm before him. "Hermione, could you do me a favor and make sure Amanda and Emily get up to the school alright?"

Hermione nodded, Harry warned her that those two could be a handful but somehow she felt that hanging around with Harry for almost two years made her able to handle anything. Ginny saw Ron walking up to the school, looking a little bit punch drunk but Harry mouthed "later" and "keep the rat in your sight." She nodded and set a determined expression on her face.

"Dementors on the train, Harry," Tonks whispered and Harry stared at her.

"Professor Pornstache told you," Harry remarked in a tense voice and Tonks responded with a brief nod. Harry sighed. "Just as well I guess, that's a weakness I endeavor to correct."

He was not going to moan about being weak but rather he was going to do something about it.

"Harry, don't worry about it, most people wet themselves around Dementors," Tonks told him in a quiet voice but the careful expression on Harry's face told her that now was not the time. She amended hastily. "And I know you're not most people…."

"No, I'm not," Harry remarked as Tonks walked with him. "So, Bones wants to see me?"

"Yes, she is going to debrief you on what the security situation is," Tonks stated, and she lead Harry by his hand. If Harry had to have security detail, he supposed that he could do far worse than a hot Metamorphmagus female. "Madam Bones, I told you I could get him in one piece."

"I knew you would, Auror Tonks," Amelia answered, before she turned properly to face Harry. "Mr. Potter, I am Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Pleased to meet you,' Harry responded, shaking the hand one of the few competent politicians in the Ministry or as Andromeda said, a flower within the dragon dung. "I heard about the Sirius Black situation. From what I could find out, he was one of Voldemort's most dangerous Death Eaters."

Amelia offered a courtesy flinch, not because she feared the name, but because she had been near people who flinched so much when they heard the name, it was a reflex action.

"It goes deeper than that, allegedly, he betrayed your parents and sold them out to Voldemort, before he killed the thirteen people," Amelia stated but Harry caught onto the skepticism in her own words. "That falls into the term of common knowledge, but the only official Ministry record is a transcript that indicates Dumbledore gave Bartemius Crouch his word that Black was the secret keeper."

"Andromeda told me there was no trial," Harry answered, before Amelia shook her head.

"No record that I've been able to find," Amelia confirmed in a brisk tone of voice, the more and more she looked into this entire business, the more she did not like. The woman felt a certain amount of suspicion with what the Ministry did and how they're handling this entire Black fiasco. "I think that you are correct to be suspicious about that."

"And Pettigrew….they never found a body," Harry commented, trying to plant a certain seed in Amelia's mind. Sure enough, she followed his train of thought quite nicely.

"That is another part of the investigation that I'm trying to determine," Amelia answered, racking over the situation in her mind.

There were certain fundamental flaws about the situation that really stuck out to Amelia, for one the bodies that were found were intact. Granted, that was only a minor part of the investigation. The lack of knowledge of what type of spell Black used also vexed her. A simple blasting spell would not have accounted for the way that Pettigrew's body was destroyed.

Which made Amelia even more suspicious and also realized that there were a lot of incompetence in the Auror Department back in the day, but she endeavored to correct that.

"I will investigate the matter but your concerns do merit consideration," Amelia remarked carefully, taking a moment to think things over.

Something was not right about this entire situation but what was not right, she'd figure it out in due time. She took a few notes and continued to investigate.

"You seem to be in optimal health for someone who has encountered Dementors," Amelia answered, but Harry paused for a second, before he nodded.

"They do affect everyone quite badly," Harry remarked, more of a statement than a question and Amelia inclined her head with a brief nod that much was for certain.

"Yes, they are feared for a reason," she agreed before snapping into a more business like mode. "I will leave you in the rather capable hands of Auror Tonks, until Black is apprehended and the Dementors can be recalled back to Azkaban."

Amelia wondered when that would be, although she suspected mounds of red tape to get in her way.

"Thank you for your time," Harry responded as he gave Amelia a firm hand shake and a light kiss on the hand.

She was caught off guard by his action. Granted, it was traditional for pureblood society, even if it was fake and artificial as many other things about it. This action seemed sincere and she could not help but feel a pleasurable tingle fill her body.

"It was no problem at all, Mr. Potter," Amelia stated, closing her eyes. He was a young man of immense power, not to be rendered catatonic by the Dementors. Especially given the fact that there was a strong likelihood that those worst memories were that of his parents dying; these were memories that Amelia that did not envy anyone from having to experience.

Harry inclined his head with a brief nod, and turned towards Tonks.

"Is it time yet?" Tonks whispered to Harry and Harry turned to her.

"Ginny is keeping the rodent in sight," Harry answered her and Tonks turned her head around, smiling for a little bit.

"Well you have Ron tracked, but what about Pettigrew?" Tonks asked and Harry's eyes flashed with mirth, as the two head up to the school.

As it turned out, the Sorting was wrapping up, just in time. Harry was not sad to miss the school song, and he saw Ron at the edge of the table. He noticed that Amanda and Emily found their homes at the Gryffindor table. Although he suspected that both of them could have done well in all four of the houses; they had the same traits as Harry that would land them in the Gryffindor house.

He eyed Ginny and they needed to play their role.

"He still thinks he's your friend," Neville whispered to Harry, as both of them noticed Ron trying to catch their eye.

"Of course he does, never was the brightest bulb in the box, and that was before all of the head trauma," Harry answered but Hermione shook her head.

"I don't think you could do much damage with someone was that far gone but…maybe we're giving him too little credit," Hermione responded, but that statement came before she watched Ron shovel his food into his mouth, nearly inhaling it. She closed her eyes and wrinkled her nose. "And maybe I'm trying to give him too much credit."

"Just a little?" Ginny asked in a teasing voice before she dropped her voice. "When do you…."

"After dinner, don't want to make his night totally bad," Harry responded as he looked at the young redhead before him.

"He eats like a pig," Amanda whispered to Emily who shook her head and faced her sister with narrowed eyes.

"Why must you be so cruel to pigs?" Emily asked, looking at Ron with disgust.

Ron thought he was something obviously, having a higher opinion of himself than he should but Harry watched him with a certain level of disinterest and a very high amount of distaste. He did note that having Ron choke on his food would make him much easier to take down and get the rat.

The feast was over, as was Dumbledore's announcements, and Harry and Ginny locked eyes.

"Now," she mouthed.

"Now," Harry responded as the two walked over. He decided to get the weasel's attention. "Hey, Ron!"

"Harry, mate good to see you, I mean…it's been a while but…it's going to be a bloody good year at Hogwarts, isn't it?" Ron asked slightly slurring his words. Harry supposed that would be the effect of two concussions. And the Weasleys wouldn't be able to afford the proper treatment for Ron.

"Ron, I need your rat," Harry said without any preamble.

"Rat?" Ron asked, obviously forgetting that he was in the possession of a pet rat.

"Yes, Ron, you know furry, four legs, a toe missing, marginally better hygiene than you," Ginny prompted, waving her hands, rolling her eyes, and clicking her tongue rather impatiently.

"Oh you want…"

Ginny thought Ron was being too slow on the uptake, so she aimed for the fences and knocked Ron for a loop with one huge rocketbuster of a punch to the face. She hexed him one more time to make sure and Harry subdued the rat before it could make its escape.

"I could have gotten it from him without violence, you know," Harry responded but a sweet smile appeared over Ginny's face.

"Oh, I know."

The grin on her face offered a hint of innocence but the hint was the only thing that was in place. They scooped up the rat and offered their nod to Tonks. She knew what to do with him now. Amelia likely had not quite returned to the Ministry yet, she mentioned that she would be in Hogsmeade for the next few days, to ensure that the investigations went off without a hitch.

* * *

Rose could not believe it, Pettigrew was in custody and Sirius's name would be cleared. Although how long that would take, she could not even begin to guess. The redhead woman stood in her office, with Harry deciding to check in with her.

"So much could have gone wrong, but it went right," Harry responded, giving his aunt a tight hug. The woman smiled as she relaxed into her nephew's embrace, his muscular arms wrapped around her waist. The two exchanged a triumphant glance through their green eyes. "Although Sirius does have a long way to go before his name is actually cleared. And the Dementors will still be here."

"Amelia and Andromeda will do what they have to do to make sure he gets free and clear," Rose answered, and Harry leaned down, his aunt was a few inches shorter than he was and he planted a light kiss on her forehead.

"Yes, they will but the wheels of justice turn swiftly and slowly," Harry offered as he watched his aunt's reaction and a smile crossed her face. "I hope that…."

"I hope for a lot of things as well," Rose admitted, pressing herself even further to allow her forehead to rest on his chest. "Sirius may have his faults….but no innocent man deserves to be condemned to twelve year's worth of utter hell."

"No they don't," Harry offered, thinking that Sirius remained in rather good spirits despite the bad lot that life dealt him. Of course, Harry did wonder if he was just merely adept at masking a great deal of pain. "I'll see you later, Professor. I've got to check on the twins."

"Tell them I've said hi," Rose responded before Harry gave her a brief kiss, turned around and left, slowly walking. This allowed the newest Hogwarts teacher to busy herself.

Rose decided to get together the lesson plans for the next day, her predecessor left together quite the mine field for her to navigate. She did not relish having to step around each one as she tried to make the course into something worth learning. The red head woman crossed her arms together and continued to move through the lesson plans. To the point where she did not notice the footsteps that echoed behind her but if she did not notice the footsteps, she noticed the crisp voice that echoed over her shoulder.

"Rose, it's been a long time."

Rose winced; she recognized that voice, the creep that he was. The woman saw this oily bastard many times when she was a child, visiting Lily. For a moment, Lily was convinced that he was her friend, until she found out what an obsessive stalker and a creep he was. For all of the faults that James Potter had, that paled in comparison to the waste of human life and rabies infested pile of bat droppings standing next to Rose.

"Professor Snape," Rose answered, knowing that he was one of the reasons why she hid as long as she did.

"Now, there's no need to be so informal to a colleague, Rose," Snape stated in his most silky voice. "I assumed that you were dead after all of these years. Imagine my surprise when I found out you were alive."

"That was a surprise to you, wasn't it?" Rose asked, closing her eyes as she watched Snape, he was not the type of guy to take your eyes off of. "Is there any point to this visit, Snape?"

Snape smiled, and it was a type of smile that made Rose's skin crawl, that was not an endearing and happy smile to say the very least. "Rose, it's a shame what happened to your sister."

"Yes, I'm sure, you wanted her as a trophy," Rose responded as she eyed him with distate. "Word of warning, stay away from the twins."

"If the two Potter girls are troublesome, I'll make sure to correct their behavior," Snape whispered in a low tone a seedy sort of tone dripping from his voice. Rose reached over and prepared to grab her wand but as a duelist she was fair, but a bit out of practice. Lily was far better and Snape would eat her for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. "And perhaps you should show some respect."

"I don't respect you," Rose countered, feeling Snape up against the desk but she pushed him away.

Snape smiled, standing back for a moment and adjusting his stance, before carefully spinning around on his heel. "You'll find that the doors have locked before I got in here."

Rose slashed her wand at Snape and drew some blood, causing him to back off. The blood splashed from his face and Snape was not deterred, in fact he prepared to go for the kill.

There was no time for him to react with what happened next. There was a blast of light that impacted against his wand arm. The effects of which were absolutely horrifying, one moment his arm was whole and the next thing he knew, most of it was gone. Wand, hand, and forearm all disintegrated in a flash of light and searing heat. All that was left of Snape's right arm was a cauterized stump that ended at what was once his elbow and the smell of burnt flesh lingered in the air. He stared at it shock, before he collapsed to his knees and the greasy Potions master gave a yell of agony.

The alarm on Rose's office went off and Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived, just in time to see Snape on the ground clutching what once was a functional right arm.

"He tried to….he's…."

Before Rose could say what Snape tried to do, he made his way to the Floo in her office.

"St. Mungos!"

Snape knew that if he got treated at Hogwarts, it would get out to the students. He slipped out but the situation with Rose distracted the two instructors for now.

"Rose, are you alright?" Minerva asked gently and in response the red head woman nodded.

"I'm fine," Rose answered swiftly, and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in disappointment.

He assumed that most of Snape's darker impulses left him in the past but it appeared that an assumption that was wrong. The Headmaster could tell that he was about to have a very long and potentially unpleasant conversation with his deputy Headmistress later tonight. She went to him with several complaints about Snape and whispers of wrong doings by Slytherins.

Nothing too serious mind you, at least no assault of the sexual variety, at least Dumbledore hoped not, but he began to wonder what was going on underneath his own nose. Lockhart's misdeeds with the memory charms last year opened a very real truth to him. It was like he was starting to lose touch and retirement should be staring him in the face. Not yet, Dumbledore had a few more years, at least five before he could safely retire.

He had a successor thankfully in place although he did have a chuckle at the irony that Voldemort was the one that chose the one that would take Dumbledore's role. The night of Halloween 1981 was when it occurred. Still Dumbledore had a few more affairs that he needed to get squared away before he stepped out of the spotlight and towards the Next Great Adventure.

Of course, as many would tell you, the spotlight was far harder to shake than one might realize.

Rose edged her way down the hallway; she needed to go for a walk to clear her head. She knew in her heart that after her initial attack, Snape could subdue her. Thankfully she was able to hold him off or some long that someone could jump in and save the day.

The redhead woman smiled, she knew who that someone was. His private room was there, and she arrived, with a knock on the door.

Harry answered the door after Rose waited for an instant.

"Rose, come in," Harry stated, seeing that his aunt might not feel secure after what happened tonight. "Tonks is in the next room, she's taking a shower. I was thinking about joining her but seeing as you're here…."

"Thank you Harry," Rose interjected, before she threw her arms around him. Harry returned the hug, his red haired aunt, his hot red haired aunt, pressing her curves against his body. The two fit so naturally into each other's embrace that it was extraordinary.

Harry brushed her hair away from her green eyes, so much like the eyes that belonged to him. The two leaned forward, Rose feeling the tight embrace between the two of them, before the two of them exchanged a tender kiss.

Well the kiss was tender at first but it got passionate rather quickly. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies, with Rose's robes slid off immediately. She wore a blue blouse, a short black skirt, and heels, that were kicked off immediately to reveal the set of stockings that adorned her legs. Harry pulled her into a kiss, deepening it and tipped her back. She wrapped her arms around him along with her legs.

The two rocked back onto the bed and Harry deepened the kiss, planting several on her mouth and then on the side of her neck, sucking on her skin and unbuttoning her blouse to reveal the treasure that rested underneath.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry smile appreciatively, Rose wore nothing but a red bra from the waist up. Her creamy skin was a delight to behold, her round luscious breasts, soft elegant neck, and smooth, toned stomach. He ran his hands down her body, before unclipping her skirt, to reveal a matching pair of lacy red panties.

"Harry," Rose moaned as her eyes flickered with desire, feeling Harry placing his finger in the waistband of her panties, skimming it with his thumb. "I want you so badly."

"And you'll have me," Harry responded, as he pulled his shirt off, to reveal his muscular physique. Rose, eagerly and impatiently, went for his pants, unbuttoning them for a little bit. Her motions became more feverish as she worked his buttons open.

Rose stopped and saw his bulge, before reaching around his cock and squeezing it a little bit. She felt his bulge throb in her hand and he grunted, with a pleasurable expression dancing through his eyes.

"You want this as bad as I do," Rose breathed, as she slowly edged her stockings off of her feet, teasing Harry a little bit with her long legs, unrevealing more smooth flesh with each step.

Harry placed a pair of hands on either side of her thighs, running his hands down her legs and offering her another hungry kiss. She reached forward in response, edging down his underwear, one inch at a time, until his throbbing phallus was released.

Rose edged back on the bed, offering a breathy moan as she saw it stand out between Harry's legs, it pulsed and beckoned to her. The redhead took a moment to appreciate the pinnacle of manhood that stood out between Harry's legs.

"It's so big," Rose breathed as she reached forward and grabbed his cock.

"That's what they all say," Harry retorted, watching and appreciating the barely restrained lust dancing in her green eyes as she gripped his cock and pumped him once, twice, and three times ,working over his thick length. Her hand became a blur as she worked over him.

The red head leaned forward, licking around the tip of his cock, and running her tongue down him. Rose's green eyes filled with barely restrained lust, rubbing his cock head with her thumb. She felt him throb to her very touch as he pushed his hips forward.

Harry stopped her, and pulled her panties down. Her sex revealed itself to him, unrestrained and beautiful, with swollen lips and a small strip of red hair covering it. He saw the juices roll down her legs and down her thighs, glistening with the desire and the delight that Harry could only expect from such a vision of womanhood. He dipped his fingers between her legs, teasing her.

Rose found herself trapped in heaven; his fingers probed her folds with expert skill. She never been touched in such a way and most certain never been touched in such a matter. The wizard manipulated her pussy with skill and worked her over, rubbing his thumb across her clit a little bit, brushing against her. His finger crooked her and shifted inside her.

"Harry, please let me suck your monster of a cock," she begged him and Harry smiled, laying back, to allow her head up near his cock and balls.

Rose licked him around his cock, using her tongue to work over his balls and then run said tongue down his cock with deft motions. The redhead got into the actions and also closed her eyes as she felt the next sensation.

His tongue expertly probed the inside of her pussy and caused her to clench with desire, when he worked into her. His tongue rotated around her, licking her inner folds, and taking the juices from them. The red head made sure his cock was speared down her throat.

Harry felt in heaven when he worked over his aunt's womanhood, alternating between sucking on her clit and licking her insides. He varied the situation and was rewarded by her deep throating his cock. His thick tool speared down her throat cavity, and Harry felt his balls slap against her face, but she made a cooing motion, working him over. She took him deep into her mouth with amazing suction, it felt so good.

Rose lost herself in the sensations Harry brought to her, his tongue worked its magic inside her core, and continued to rotate, making circular motions. The young witch felt his hands grab around her ass, when he pushed himself into her womanhood. Tongue continued to work her over, each swipe of the inside of her sending electricity through her body. Every part of her body from the top of her head to the tips of her toes filled with desire.

Then she lost it, his tongue started to hiss and rattle in her pussy. That felt so good and that was Rose's undoing after a time. She greedily sucked on his cock, it spearing down her throat, when her mouth wrapped around him. The tight mouth cavity wrapped around his pole and she was determined to draw every single drop of cum from his balls.

It took Rose cumming a few more times but Harry slammed into her mouth, sending the cum spraying down her throat. She almost gagged on the thick ropes of cum splashing down her throat but she stayed the course and rode out his orgasm as he pumped his heavy load into her mouth. Each stream of cum was thicker as he continued to rock her mouth.

Rose withdrew, licking her cum from her mouth and she spun around, before grabbing Harry into a tight hug. The last article of clothing, her bra fell to the ground, and two creamy, round breasts, pressed against Harry's chest, as she kissed him. Slowing, her tongue licked around his face.

"You're so hot, auntie," Harry breathed as she straddled his lap, situating to where his cock was trapped between their two hot bodies and grinded against her stomach. He felt his cock brush against her taut stomach flesh and pleased.

"Yes, I know, all of the boys chased me but they could never have me," Rose responded, before she stroked her nephew's cock, feeling it throb. "So, lover, how would you like to do it? I'd really appreciate it if you pin me down on this bed, and fuck me until I can't stand."

A lustful grin appeared around Harry's face. "So you want me to pin you down on this bed and fuck you until your ears bleed?"

"Yes, that's what I want you to do," Rose agreed, licking her lips quite lustfully, feeling the desire burn in her body. She could hardly wait for Harry to do just that, to pleasure her, to make her his.

Rose flew back onto the bed, her legs kicking into the air, and then they spread, allowing Harry's invasion of her orfrice to commence. Like most female Quidditch players, she lost her resistance in the midst of riding a broomstick. Although something far more pleasing was going to ride her, as his cock plunge into her depths.

Harry grabbed her hips, plowing into her and she moaned hungrily, feeling his incoming thrusts stretch her out. Each pass into her womanly depths stretched her more and more as he pushed into her body. His thick tool worked wonders into her.

"Harry fuck me harder!" Rose begged, wrapping her arms and legs around Harry tightly, moving her lips towards him and giving him a hungry, lust ridden kiss. He responded by spearing his cock into her, working her inside walls.

Her pussy was so warm, so tight, and wet for him. Harry ran his hands through her hair, his balls slapping against her skin as he pushed in, the tip teasing the slit. Then with another fluid motion, he plunged into her, working into her delightfully tight center.

"You're mine now, Rose," Harry grunted, before he pressed his mouth one of her nipples, licked around the center and trailed his tongue against it.

Rose lost her mind, feeling her pussy clench around him and the orgasm caused her body to light up with pleasure. She clenched around his rod tightly, milking him in tune with his thrusts, working into her center.

"Yes, Harry, fuck yes, drill me baby!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs, screaming as his cock speared into her. He banged her heavily, her sexy legs wrapped around his body. The red head was in heat, her pussy dripping wet with her arousal. Harry sucked on her tits like there was no tomorrow, licking and suckling on the lovely flesh, rubbing his nose up against the cleavage.

Harry took himself to the limit and her as well, spearing his cock into her, the dance continued for some time, as he pushed into her even more. Rose whined with his thrusts, her pussy wrapped around him. The green eyed wizard felt her walls caress his cock, wrapped around him, rubbing him up and down.

Rose groaned she wanted his cum and would not stop having him fuck her until she got what she wanted. She could hardly wait to get that thick load of his seed spewing in her pussy.

"You are horny," Harry whispered, grabbing her breasts and cupping them, which caused her to moan and thrust her hips up, meeting his incoming thrusts. "Do you like your naughty nephew fucking your tight little pussy?"

"Yes, Harry, you have such a great cock, pound me!" Rose yelled back, feeling her pleasure ride over her as Harry rode her. Her legs were up in the air as he plunged into her, with great thrusts into her. "Shoot your seed in me, I want it, give me all your cum baby! I'm your bitch!"

Rose lost herself in the moments of pleasure, the incoming thrusts connected with her and the cock speared into her body tightly. The redhead closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure rushed into her. Thrusts continued to occur as he speared into her, continued to work into her with more swiping thrusts.

"Hold me down and fuck me until I can't walk!" Rose screamed lustfully.

"Jesus, you're so hot, I'm going to cum," Harry breathed, feeling her dripping wet twat as he fucked her pussy raw.

Tonks watched from the door, wrapped in nothing but a towel as she watched Harry pound his aunt on the bed. She was getting so hot, her hand traveling down towards her center as she played with herself at that sight. Her hair was still wet from the shower and now she needed another shower, a cold one. Or her pussy to be filled with Harry's cock over and over again, that would work out too. She waited, watching Harry slam his thick cock into Rose's pussy. Tonks pushed her hand down, cupping her pussy and rubbing her clit, closing her eyes as she stuffed fingers in there, pumping them in tune to Harry's massive, skilled thrusts.

' _Oh, so fucking hot, this is getting me so wet,'_ Tonks thought, riding her fingers but imagining them as Harry's cock. She cupped her breasts with her other hand as they grew in her hand. She alternated between playing with her breasts with her right hand and rubbing her clit, where her left hand was fingering her twat.

Harry was into the moment, spearing his thick tool into the waiting pussy of Rose, juices dripping down her legs. He gave a few more mighty thrusts before her pussy tightened around him. The walls wrapped snugly around his member and milked him, until the pleasure in his crotch exploded, spraying thick white fluids down into her waiting pussy. He pumped his seed into her, thrusting himself into her.

Rose screamed out loud, feeling his reward deposited into her walls, tightened around him as she milked him, draining every last drop from his balls. She tightened around him, closing her eyes and feeling the pleasure as he finished pumping his seed into her.

Tonks edged to the floor, her hair now a shade red not to mention long and her eyes green, to the point where she was a carbon copy of Rose. No sooner did Harry pull out, Tonks dove between the legs of Rose, licking her tongue around her pussy, slurping and sucking up the juices.

Harry watched, eyes widened when Tonks went to down on Rose's pussy, or from his point of view, Rose ate Rose out. This was a hot situation, one hot busty red head licking the pussy of another busty red head and she kept licking her pussy, turning around, to show Harry her tongue. Nym flickered her tongue, allowing the reward to drip off her tongue, as she tantalizing waved her tongue.

This got Harry extremely aroused rather quickly. The wizard pulled her into a tight embrace, her massive breasts pushed against his muscular chest. The two of time kissed each other, their tongues dancing together with the pleasure, as Tonks raised herself up, before sinking herself down on Harry's massive tool. She used her powers to make her pussy extremely tight and squeezed him.

Harry groaned as she ground her hips onto his cock and her ass pressed against his balls as she bounced up and down. Her hands trailed on his back, as she locked her legs around him. Harry walked her over, to the point where she pressed against the wall.

He never broke his moment, rather he fucked Tonks up against the wall of his bedroom. Her back pressed against the wall as he bent down, lustfully sucking her breasts. Harry licked and tasted the heaving chest, working her over with his tongue.

"Yes, oh fuck yes!" Tonks breathed, feeling Harry's hand grope around her breasts as he speared into her, fucking her against the wall with several thrusts. "You know…fuck!"

Nym's speech patterns were put into nothing but a random spewing of "fucks" but they sounded quite hot. Her mouth popped with desire, her lips moistened and Harry captured them in another steamy kiss, before he returned back to her breasts again. He licked, nibbled, and sucked at her standing nipples, that grew in his mouth. He bit down on her nipple and caused her pussy to clench tightly around him.

"Shit, you feel fucking good," Harry groaned as he speared into her, working his cock into her and Tonks pushed her hips back, squeezing the pressure around his invading member.

"You want more, you've got more, fuck me senseless, baby!" Tonks yelled as he groped her tits. They belonged to him and she was happy to have him molest her in any way that she saw next. Every single inch of his throbbing phallus buried into her with rapid fire thrusts, burying further and further into her. She closed her eyes, feeling the rush.

Harry allowed himself to back up and he fell back onto the bed. As he did, Tonks pulled herself up, only to push herself back down onto his thick tool. He groaned as her love box tightened around his balls, her shapely hips rising and lowering onto his pelvis. He cupped her ass from behind, squeezing the lovely mounds behind her. She threw her head back in response, moaning, riding him, breasts bouncing up and down as she did.

"Harry, yes, fuck me senseless!" Tonks begged him, her red hair flying as she bounced up and down on him, her breasts jiggling as she did. He grabbed them, working them over with his talented hands, and Harry playing with her tits in such a way caused her to orgasm to the point where she nearly passed out.

She reminded herself to thank Moody for his training from hell, because it caused her to keep a certain amount of stamina for certain activities. Tonks hoisted herself up and bounced down onto his cock, the walls tightened around his thick member. The Metamorphmagus Auror felt herself stuffed over and over again.

"Now I have you," Harry responded, reaching the underside of her breasts and cupping them, causing pleasure to fill through her body and juices to dribble down her legs, lubricating his thrusting cock.

"Yes, have me, any way you want me," Nym begged him, thrusts speeding up and going into her, the wizard thrusting into her at rapid fire.

Rose recovered on the bed and pouted. She did not have Harry's cock in her right now and she wanted. She reached for her wand and conjured a dildo. She raised it up and stuffed it into her dripping twat, working it over as she watched her nephew fuck a carbon copy of herself. Jesus Christ, that was so hot.

Harry raised his hips up and speared back down into her, he was just getting started in many ways. His aunt's moans as she watched Harry fuck her exact duplicate spurred him up and he grabbed Tonks, flipped their positions on the bed.

Tonks gave a moan of surprise as Harry asserted himself but it caused juices of arousal to pool down her leg. He pushed himself up and began to hammer into her pussy at rapid fire motions, thrusting at the speed of light. This caused Rose to begin wearing out her dildo on her pussy and moans.

"FUCK MY PUSSY RAW!"

That was said by both Rose and Nym in unison and technically accurate. Harry grabbed her hips, spearing into her, before his balls tightened. He speared into her waiting pussy, pushing onto her.

There was another few thrusts before Harry's balls tightened and he sent his reward into the waiting pussy of Nym. She squeezed him tightly when he thrust into her.

"My turn!"

Rose prepared to take her turn and these two hot women took turns on Harry throughout most of the night.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

 

"I have a question," Harry stated out of the blue to Faora who raised an eyebrow before facing him. The three of them, Harry, Kara, and Faora, sat in the dream scape cross legged.

"This is what these sessions are for, to learn everything that you can," Faora responded, grabbing him around the hand, and Kara watched him.

"I have a question regarding my twin sisters, Amanda and Emily," Harry told her and Faora paused. "You said the crystal altered my mother so she was able to give birth to me, to act as the vessel for our father."

"Yes Har-Zod, I understand this would be a concern," Faora replied to him before pausing for mere moments and giving the answer after some thought. "Your mother was altered enough where she would also pass down certain genetic traits of Kryptonians. They would have some of the abilities, although which, I cannot say. This is uncharted waters, and we're dealing with untested science."

Harry allowed that to sink in a little bit, putting a hand to his chin and thinking about it. The little he saw and heard about the twins, they were rather strong witches. To give them powers on top of that, that would make them rather prodigal indeed. Then again, it was useful to have more than a few powers at their disposal.

The wizard kept his eyes on Faora and Kara, the blonde in particular smiling.

"So did you have any new powers develop yet?" Kara asked him and Harry answered with a nod.

"I escaped one of the Weasley twins and their bludgers by flying off my broomstick," Harry informed her and Kara looked excited.

"That's one of the powers I'm looking most forward to using, flight," Kara answered, wishing she could reach forward and grab Harry in a tight hug. But once again, the limitations of the mind scape prevented that. She mentally counted down the moments where she would be able to touch him. Oh she would make up for lost time.

"It is a useful power to get around," Faora stated as she watched him. "The heat vision, the X-Ray vision, the gale force breath, the expanded lung capacity, and the flight, all powers that are amazing and extremely practical."

"Don't forget super speed," Kara added in an excited voice, bouncing up and down. She realized that Harry's eyes were on her, watching her swaying breasts, the material stretched tightly around them. So she gave herself another bounce. An innocent smile spread across her face as she watched Harry watch her and the blonde acted like there was nothing strange about her actions.

"That can be useful," Harry stated, seeing that it helped him in the incident with Snape.

"So, where did Snape run off to?" Faora asked him and Harry shrugged.

"He bolted as soon as the heat got hot, I supposed that he thought he was untouchable," Harry responded.

Kara turned around, eyes locked onto Harry's before she offered him a smile. "And he thought that he could get away with doing what he did. I don't know how."

"He's been untouchable for a long time, he helped Dumbledore and Dumbledore decided to vouch that he's changed, given him a second chance," Harry responded as he watched them.

"You know, Dumbledore's ability to see the best in people can be easily exploited," Kara commented before she shrugged as Harry raised an eyebrow. "I'm just saying."

"I know, I know what you're saying," Harry answered her, that was one of Dumbledore's fundamental flaws since the very beginning, but he supposed that could work towards his advantage. "He couldn't have known."

"He's not omniscient," Kara stated with a shrug.

The first week had gone by without that much of a problem, but the Dementors were still there. Until Sirius was found, Tonks would still have to be his bodyguard. Andromeda advised Sirius to wait a little bit before coming forward, because the Ministry might forget to rescind the order to have the Dementors kiss him and then Pettigrew being caught would be irrelevant.

The only word that reached the Daily Prophet so far was that the Ministry had been following new leads in the Sirius Black case, when a fresh batch of evidence presented itself. They left it rather vague other than that point.

All they would have to do is wait and see what happened now.

* * *

 

The Hogwarts rumor mill flew into overdrive with the news of Snape's depature, no one was quite certain what happened, other than the people that were there. Potions classes were stalled the last few days. Snape checked into St. Mungo's briefly in order to get his arm treated, then fled into hiding before the Aurors could capture him there. The damage done to his ego, and reputation was something that was too great for many to comprehend Snape included, and now he was a fugitive from the law

Andromeda personally vowed to get Snape's head on a plate for this and there were hints that the Ministry might look into how legit Snape switching sides was.

Enter the newest Hogwarts teacher, Lucretia Malfoy, who received a late night Floo Call from one Albus Dumbledore. As it turned out, Dumbledore was in a bind. Slughorn refused to return on such short notice unless Dumbledore paid him a boatload of galleons just for showing up, so he needed to get a teacher and find one quick.

So he thought who better to be the teacher than the person who had gotten the highest individual marks in Potions over the past fifteen years at Hogwarts?

She got the job offer and Lucretia was intrigued, milking every single bit that she could about of Dumbledore. She was not about to take this job out of some charity or some obligation, no she wanted to make sure that her services were earned and the Malfoy girl got a pretty hefty salary. If she could get more NEWT level Potions students than Snape turned out that would make her rather sought out by people for private tutoring.

That would indirectly put more gold in her pocket which was never a bad thing. The first group of students was the first years, which was always a challenge. Snape called them dunderheads in the past but it was hard to find fault with a group that did not know the basics. Snape did not have any tact or any patience.

First years, she spent time, detailing the basics of Potion making. It was not in Snape's lesson plans but she did so any way. As far as she was concerned, Snape's lesson plans were a little more than kindling. Over the next few weeks, she would determine how much was known and take steps to correct any flaws. She might have to divide the third to fifth year class groups into different levels, depending on their level of Potions knowledge.

The third year was the easiest group to see who stood out among the path. Hermione, Daphne, and Harry were the top of their year. Harry and Hermione were already meeting with her once a week to check over the advanced work that they were doing to begin with, although they had to sit the classes because of the Board of Governors edict. As much as she loathed to admit it, Draco was fairly decent at Potions, although not was good as he would have liked to present himself. The rest were all across the board although she hoped to get them up to par.

"A shrinking solution is one of the more rudimentary potions that you will make," Lucretia responded as she watched them. "One extra rat tail could be the difference between a good swelling solution or a potentially deadly poison."

Lucretia tapped her fingers on the side of the desk before she pushed herself forward, into another explanation, closing her eyes as she did so.

"The shrinking solution is often utilized to isolate certain swollen body parts in the case of an infection to properly treat them," Lucretia answered as she watched them. "It is highly recommended that you don't use a shrinking solution unless it has been proven to have been created by a certified Potions Master or healer. There have been documented instances regarding people having shrunk themselves or body parts out of existence. And one particular vile case of a jealous wife using a shrinking solution on her husband in a way that it was not meant to be used."

Daphne smiled, as she, Harry, and Neville sat at the table, with Tracey sitting at the table with Bulstrode, Fay Dunbar, and Parvati Patil. That group was the lesser of many evils, even if Millicent Bulstrode was kind of a troll. As it turned out, Millicent was a very friendly troll with a love of cats and classical music, despite her less than appealing personal appearance. No one would ever know.

"So she told that story to us, someone owes me five galleons," Harry whispered to Daphne out of the corner of his mouth.

"Later, " Daphne retorted, she should have known to get in a bet with Harry and the futility of it.

Neville sat, this was the most relaxed he had been at Potions ever. Without Snape being there hovering around him, he was able to focus. Was he a Potion Master in training? Well that might be pushing things a little bit but he was fairly average even if there were things that rattled his confidence. His mother was pretty good at Potions, as Neville was constantly reminded.

He loved his grandmother but he really wished that she had judged him on his own merits and not the merits of his parents. That was something that Harry said and the more that he thought about it, Neville decided that was the truth.

Lucretia walked around, doing her rounds, giving advice to those who needed a little help. It was rather frustrating to see how many gaps they had thanks to Snape. Snape did know a lot about potions but he could not convey knowledge to students in a way that they would understand it. Thus he got frustrated and irritated if they did not understand his higher process of thinking.

Of course, Lucretia wondered if it was because of her physical attractiveness that many of the male students in the class paid attention. Naturally, it did not matter she was taking; the blonde was willing to what steps that she could to get them through their OWLs.

"You've all done adequate enough jobs although half of you need to improve and read the assignment on the board," Lucretia informed the class as she inclined a hand towards the board. "We will resume this lesson next Friday and I hope to see marked improvements. Mr. Potter, a word if you please on the quality of your potion."

She offered a nice and subtle wink that only Harry and maybe Hermione and Daphne caught. It was something that was missed by people who were not in the know. They all filed out, leaving Harry behind with her.

"I've checked your schedule, you have an hour break and very little homework to do," Lucretia responded as she stepped towards him.

"Got it all done last night except for yours."

Lucretia waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it Harry, that work is for people who were struggling with the subject. I know you can master this potion, especially given that you're doing fifth year standard work for me already and a bit of sixth year."

The blonde Malfoy woman shrugged off her robe, to showcase her white blouse that tightened around her sizeable bust. A short black skirt was revealed along with stockings and Harry saw beneath her skirt that she was not wearing any panties. This caused a tightening in his pants and he moved over.

Lucretia felt herself pressed against the blackboard and Harry's lips pressed against her in a hungry kiss. He placed a hand on her thigh, running it up and down, squeezing her from behind and working his hand over her thigh, cupping her ass.

"I think we better improve teacher student relations, Professor," Harry told her and Lucretia nodded, before she bent over the desk in the front of the classroom, hiking her skirt up.

"You know what to do, big boy," she said, wiggling her ass at him enticingly.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry grabbed her hips and teased her opening with his fingers as she bent over the desk. The blonde gave a labored sigh as his finger rotated into her tight pink hole, pivoting on the spot. The blonde's eyes closed rather tightly and she felt herself writhe in pleasure. He twisted his finger in her, rubbing her insides.

Lucretia closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy the pleasure and felt his hot tongue entering her core a moment later, rotating around her on the inside. The blonde gave a coo of delight as his tongue continued to work around her. The blonde grabbed her hands on the desk and felt him licking around on her walls, scraping against her.

Harry unbuckled his pants.

"You're wet and ready for me already," Harry stated as he played with her hole, rotating his finger through it slowly which caused him to throb as he touched her silky walls.

"Yes, I need you," Lucretia responded, she laid awake long nights and played with her twat, thinking about Harry fucking her. The fact that he did this when she was a teacher, well this added an entirely new layer of excitement to the situation. He grabbed his hands around her ass and lined up with her, before spearing into her center.

Lucretia felt his cock push into her from behind and the thick tool thrust into her as she was on the desk. She felt his hands work underneath her shirt and grope her breasts. The blonde felt rather good with his thrusts speared into her over and over again.

"Fuck me hard!" Lucretia breathed lustfully, begging for him, wanting more as he speared into her.

Another hot pussy wrapped around his thick tool and Harry picked up the pace, her shirt was off now and her breasts smashed against the desk. He decided that he wanted to see her beautiful face as he fucked her so he pulled out.

"Why did you pull out master?" Lucretia asked, looking at Harry with barely restrained lust in her eyes.

"I want you to ride me on that desk," Harry told her and Lucretia's eyes nodded, as she ripped off his shirt, wrapped her arms around him, and smashed her lips onto his.

She ground against his erect cock, her pussy dripping with the arousal and she pushed Harry back first onto the desk. His cock lined up with her entrance so the blonde pushed herself up and speared onto his cock.

"Fuck yeah, ride my cock!" Harry yelled as she pushed herself up and slammed herself back down, her tanned hips working around the base of his cock quite nicely.

Her breasts bounced, jiggling as she worked her sexy body onto him, riding his fleshy pole as she bounced higher and higher. Each push onto him getting more wanton, more needy, and the desire of her clenching against him increased. It was quite wonderful and Harry could not believe that he was wrapped in this tight sheath of flesh.

Lucretia lost herself in the sensations of her wizard's cock, the only cock that she'd ever allow touch her, work into her pussy. The blonde closed her eyes, biting down on her lip in pleasure, offering a light moan.

"Work me, keep riding, faster," Harry groaned and Lucretia sped up her bouncing, feeling his hands roam and explore her breasts, rolling over the sweaty, heaving globes on her chest. She bent down so he could suckle the flesh, greedily rolling his tongue over them. He worked his mouth all over her breasts and she moaned, as she picked up the pace and continued to ride him, working her hips against his member, squeezing his thick tool with her pussy.

The blonde lost herself to the orgasm that rocked her body. Harry had a break for an hour after Potions, and she was not complaining about that. That would give her and Harry some one on one time together. His cock worked into her pussy as she pushed herself up and slammed down onto her. She felt his cock stretch her inner walls, working her over and his hands grabbed, groped, squeezed her breasts. She sighed rather deeply, this was feeling so good that she could hardly believe it.

"More, I want more," Lucretia begged Harry, as she continued to ride him like there was no tomorrow.

"Don't worry ,you'll have more," Harry responded with a grunt, hoisting her up and slamming her onto his throbbing phallus. Her pussy lips worked nicely up and down his base as she continued to ride him with passion and energy, breasts swaying with her activities.

Lucretia's head threw back as she offered a passionate moan to him, breathing heavily as she continued to ride him. Her hips squeezed him and pussy tightened. She enjoyed this thick slab of meat pushing between her thighs. It hit her pleasure points and caused her body to heat up with the most pleasure. She continued to ride him, rising herself up, before slamming down, her ass hitting his balls as she rode him.

"Yes, Harry, give me your love!"

Harry smiled, this blonde babe riding his cock on top of the desk it was a feeling that he could get used to. Her pussy tightened around him as she threw her head back and gave a shrieking moan, her walls clenching him. Her velvety caresses caused Harry an ample amount of pleasure and that pleasure was returned as he played with her breasts, making them his. She leaned forward slightly, allowing him to bury his face between her tits and suck on the wonderful buffet of flesh before him. He felt light headed as he licked and sucked on her tits.

The dance continued for a while, nearly through the entire break, with Lucretia summoning all of the strength she could muster to her cunt muscles, squeezing his prick and slamming down on him.

The sensations of Harry being worked over by her hot box did wonders on his cock and his balls tightened for a moment, before the explosion of cum came next. He shot his load into her, splashing into her. She rode his orgasm out, milking all of the wizard's cum out of him, and tightened around him, squeezing his cock with everything that she had.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Harry pulled his arms around the hot naked woman that straddled his lap. Her face flushed with desire as she met Harry's lips for a passionate kiss. The two of them wrapped their arms and legs around each other, before the two of them looked at each other. There was the definite afterglow of amazing sex.

"If you want to stop by for some private tutoring before next week, you know where to find me," Lucretia told him with a purr, nibbling on his ear.

Harry smiled, he knew that he could come down here in the downtime. It would be just like the summer before his second year all over again. The dark haired wizard smiled.

"How's Vega doing?" Harry asked and Lucretia smiled.

"Going through an intense period of classes at Durmstrang but nothing she can't handle," Lucretia responded with a shrug of her shoulders. "She can't wait to see you at the Christmas holidays."

She leaned forward and gave one more parting kiss, there was barely any time left in the break, but Harry got dressed and moved off to his next class.

* * *

 

"So, I think I got it," Astoria concluded as she sat next to Harry in the library in a hushed tone of voice. They were going over her Defence Homework. "I mean Professor Lupin knows what he's talking about, even if I do miss Professor Tonks."

"I do as well," Harry responded, wrapping an arm around her tightly as she smiled back him. "But….you know about the curse as well as I do."

"Do you think it's really true?" Astoria asked him, having no opinion on it one way or another.

"It is a myth but myths do have some basis in reality," Harry responded as the blonde nodded.

Astoria took a moment, if she ever found out who leaked what happened to Harry on the train, she would slowly kill them. First she would skin them before their very eyes. Then she would burn them in oil. Then she would cut them into pieces and feed them to the owls.

Although she figured that might be cruelty to animals.

Most annoyingly, Malfoy decided to make several snide remarks, from behind a safety net. It seemed like Lucius got wise to the situation and managed to arrange some favors to have some fairly capable sixth and seventh year students to watch dear Draco's back at all times. That made taking him out and teaching him a lesson to be a complete pain.

Harry did seem to not let this bother him but of course in some ways it did.

Katie Bell arrived and whispered into Harry's ear.

"Wood wants me to pass you a message, Quidditch practice is now five times a week, after dinner every day," Katie responded but she paused as she saw Astoria.

"Don't worry, whatever happens in Quidditch isn't relevant to me," Astoria responded with a shrug, although she would become a big fan if Malfoy crash landed and broke his neck. Actually that would be something that she could pleasure herself to.

Astoria knew that there was a way to hurt Malfoy, big time. Of course, the fact that he knew that Harry was fucking his older sister on a regular basis and he could not do anything about it was a rather solid beginning but Astoria was not going to stop at that. She wanted to rip Malfoy's heart out and stomp on it, to make sure that he knew that Harry was superior to him in every single way conceivable.

Astoria and Harry exited the library, where Emily, Amanda, and Ginny all waited outside. Amanda greeted Harry with a tight hug, and he responded by giving her a light kiss on the cheek, which caused her to grow red. Ginny offered a knowing smile. Harry greeted Emily with more of the same.

"Ron was sent to St. Mungos, for the neurological damage that was done to him, but he's being discharged and sent back home," Ginny informed them but Astoria shook her head and frowned.

"Does he even remember how to eat at this point?"

Ginny offered Astoria a smile. "If Ron ever forgets to eat, you might as well pack it in."

"Isn't that the truth?" Amanda concluded, the twenty minutes she knew Ron so far was about twenty more minutes than she wanted to.

"Maybe we could put him in a helmet?" Emily suggest, raising an eyebrow.

"Ron in a helmet, so appropriate for many ways," Ginny answered as she thought about it. Ron tended to get the short end of the stick in many ways due to Molly's obsessive desire to have a girl.

The problem was that magical pregnancy tended to cause havoc on a witch, one could get away with having three children at maximum but most stopped when they had a son. Molly was in the reverse, she stopped at a daughter. Bill and Charlie turned out fairly decent. Percy was a bit of a stuck up idiot but he did have some level of ambition. The twins tended to be ambitious as well, although not in the way Molly would have liked them to be.

Ron on the other end….well he got the short end of the stick. And Molly's bloating from pregnancy did not go away. She used to be fairly attractive but the ravages of having seven children were not a pretty one. For both her physical appearance and her personality, both of them were not good.

"Well, maybe he'll complete his Hogwarts education within the next ten years," Harry responded with a shrug and Ginny hung her head.

"Well maybe he would and maybe he wouldn't complete it, even if he was here the entire time," Ginny responded, throwing her hands up with a sigh. "Not without constant assistance."

"Well his performance the two months here wasn't exactly stellar."

Hermione showed up now, on her way to the library.

"It's closed for the night," Harry responded as Hermione's face fell, like her pet had been killed.

Amanda snickered as she looked at Hermione and the expression on the third years face.

"With our OWLS…."

Astoria placed a hand on Hermione's mouth.

"You're going to get Outstandings on them, even if you take them blind folded," Astoria told her sternly as she held her hand over Hermione's mouth.

"For sure, I would say you need to get laid, but I know better," Amanda added as she watched Harry with a smile.

"Maybe she needs to get tied up and punished," Ginny suggested, waggling her eyebrows as she watched Hermione and her reaction.

Hermione was not going to lie, this was turning her on so much.

"Unfortunately, as much as I'd like to do that, Wood's monopolizing a fair bit of my time," Harry remarked before he got up to his feet and addressed the girls. "Last year for him, late night Quidditch practices, you know how obsessive he is, don't you?"

"Yeah, I heard a rumor," Hermione remarked dryly, shrugging her shoulders for a moment.

"So talk to you all later," Harry answered before he hugged the twins goodbye, and gave Hermione and Ginny a kiss. Astoria grabbed Harry around the waist and attacked his mouth with a hungry kiss.

There was a moment of time where Harry would have been surprised but in reality, he was not too surprised. Astoria took a step back and winked at Harry.

"Just giving you something to consider in the future," Astoria told him, as she watched him for a reaction. After she stood out the door one night and got a front row seat to him and Daphne's latest round of sexcapades, she was horny for his cock.

Harry smiled and grabbed her, before tilting her back and giving her another kiss. This kiss caused Astoria's mind and body to flush, the blonde Slytherin moaning deeply and lustfully into his mouth, closing her eyes as Harry attacked the blonde's mouth with his tongue. The blonde gave a breathy moan before Harry pulled away from her.

"See you all later," Harry concluded as he spun around to head off to Quidditch Practice. Wood might pitch a fit if he was even a second late.

He bumped into a rather stressed out looking Penelope Clearwater. Then again, given that it was NEWT year for her, the fact of matter was that a stressed out seventh year student was not out of the ordinary. Yet, she looked particularly stressed out.

Her expression brightened as she caught a glimpse of Harry.

"Harry!" Penny stated in an excited voice as she hugged her lover tightly. She appreciated the feeling of his hard muscles pressing against her her tightly, just as he appreciated the sensation of her shapely body embracing his.

"Nice to see you Penny," Harry responded in a warm voice, feeling her body against his. "You look rather stressed out, don't you?"

Penny frowned before she watched Harry. "It's just…being head girl is stressful given who my partner is."

"That would be the pompous ponce known as Percy Weasley," Harry said, he could feel her pain, he really did and Penny nodded, feeling a bit of stress fill through her body but Harry increased the pressure of the hug holding her tighter against him, smiling as her body pressed further into his. He tilted her head back and kissed her.

"You'd think that he's been elected to the emperor of everything given the way's he acting," Penny offered, throwing her hands into the air. "And it's not even…it's just Head Boy, we have no real power. Just make sure to police the prefects, that's about it. It might look good when applying to the Ministry but it's nothing of true value."

"More of a status thing," Harry chimed in and Penny nodded her head feverishly.

"And Percy just has to compensate for something," she responded in a careful voice and Harry's face crossed in a smile.

"Tell me more," Harry responded and she smiled, strained a little bit as she did.

"Well it's just that….well he was under the assumption that we were dating and tried to promise me to wait for him, until his career picked up," Penny stated as her eyes rolled a little bit in the back of her head and she offered a scoffing motion. "Him and Ron…they really got the short end of the stick."

Harry nodded, he would not be surprised. Percy did not seem that perceptive all things considered.

"So how is your NEWT year?" Harry asked her, figuring that Wood could blow as many gaskets as he wanted.

"Fine, although studying to be a healer is a consuming job," Penny answered but it was something that she wanted to do. Of course, given what she heard about St. Mungos, she wondered if that was a place that she wanted to work. The place was run by purebloods, many of which treated each other like dirt at the best of times, never mind half-bloods and muggleborns. Magic drove people to being sociopaths more often than any of them would have admitted. "But hey, what is life without a few challenges?"

"Not worth living," Harry answered as he threw his arm around the waist of the older girl. "So, best of luck to you, I got to get down to Quidditch Practice."

"Hey Penny I need to…"

An Asian girl with silky dark hair and dark eyes showed up, before she paused.

"Um hi," the girl remarked in a small voice as she watched Harry.

Harry smiled as she watched him. "Hello."

He suspected that those robes were hiding some tight curves, although he would have to watch her more closely to make sure.

"Harry, this is Cho Chang, Cho this is Harry Potter, I'm helping tutoring Cho in Charms, in exchange for her family giving me a reference to get an internship," Penny responded and Harry nodded.

"Hello Cho…you're the new seeker on Ravenclaw, aren't you?" Harry asked and Cho nodded her head slowly.

"Wood isn't plotting my assassination, is he?" Cho asked, trying to lighten the mood a little bit and Harry smiled a mysterious smile.

"No, not yet," Harry responded as he watched Cho carefully. "Although you have to be a step up from the previous seeker."

"Yeah, he couldn't fly straight," Penny stated with fond remembrance. "And you two didn't get to play against each other last year because of….Quidditch being cancelled."

"It wouldn't have mattered, broken wrist last year," Cho commented and Harry nodded. "But I'm one hundred percent."

"I hope so, I could use a challenge," Harry responded as he eyed her and smiled. "Talk to you both later, I have to get down to the field."

Harry left Cho and Penny to their business, before he slipped off.

* * *

 

Astoria waited in Harry's room patiently, Daphne had been in here so many times and now it was her turn. The nearly thirteen year old blonde Slytherin sat at the edge of the bed, dressed in a green negligee and a barely there pair of green panties, wiggling her bare legs and feet. Sitting at the foot of the bed was a sack, charmed to muffle the noise of the occupant inside. They could see everything but not be seen. They could hear but not be heard. There was also a steady flow of oxygen because Astoria did not wish for her little gift to suffocate on anything but her lord and master's cock.

She knew that Harry took a shower after Quidditch practice, so she waited for him to come out. She smiled, having summoned his clothes and hid them. They were not needed for tonight's endeavor, that much was for sure. The blonde smiled as she patted the bag.

"Soon my pet, you will experience a real man and not some pompous little man bitch who's likely way too into his father anyway," Astoria stated as she trailed her fingers slowly across the bag, slowly.

The shower water stopped running in the other room. Astoria smiled, she would have jumped him in the shower but that was not nearly as much fun as what she had in mind. It was about the element of surprise and the blonde could hardly wait for the fun they were about to have.

Harry stepped out, wrapped in a towel from the waist down. Astoria had to admit, he looked quite delicious from where she was standing. The water rolling off his hardened muscles, off his sculpted physique, it was quite the sight.

"Hello Harry," Astoria remarked in a seductive purr, her eyes batting, blue eyes kept on his body and she licked her lips, sensing what was about to happen. The blonde reached forward and placed her hand on Harry's abdomen, smiling. "Did you have a nice shower?"

"It was pretty good," Harry stated as he looked at the peak of her breasts poking out before him and he placed his hands on her hips. He looked into her deep blue eyes, a smile crossing his face. "So, tonight, that was just a teaser, wasn't it?"

"You better believe it, I've been dreaming of that huge cock of yours for a long time," Astoria responded, running her hands down his body, feeling his muscles and she got wetter the more she touched him.

Harry noticed the bag. "So what's in the bag?"

"It's a surprise," Astoria told him, biting down on her lip and watching Harry with a pouty expression on her lips. "We don't want to let it out too early."

Knowing Astoria, Harry wondered if he even wanted to know what was in the bag.

The sexy young blonde dropped to her knees in front of Harry, preparing to worship her god and give him a night of pleasure he'll never forget. She wanted his cock and there was nothing that would stand in her way.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Astoria grabbed his cock, slowly feeling it with her hand, her lithe hand pumping up and down his throbbing phallus. The blonde felt the hardness swell underneath her hand, squeezing him and began to pump him.

Harry allowed her to stroke him slowly, and then she gave him a lick down the underside of his cock. Her tongue worked it's magic on him, snaking around his balls, and making him feel pure sexual electricity as she continued to work over him. She deftly sucked his balls, snaking her tongue around him, and licking him, before moving her tongue up the base.

Astoria kneeled down before her lord and master, and she kissed the tip of his cock, bringing sexual energy up his shaft and she grabbed him, stroking him slowly, wrapping her hand around the base and pumping up until she reached the head. The blonde licked and slurped at his cock, before taking it in her mouth. Harry hissed through his teeth, gripping his hands through her blonde tresses and stroking her hair as she practically inhaled his cock. She rubbed her nose up against his pelvic bone as she sucked and slurped him, taking him deep into her throat.

"You're such a good cock sucker, Astoria, oh baby, you know how to make me feel good," Harry breathed, grabbing the back of her head. She looked up at him with seductive expressions in her eyes, as she continued to take his cock down her throat. The blonde wrapped her succulent lips around his throbbing phallus and brought him into her mouth, slurping down his cock.

' _Mmm, yeah, Harry,'_ Astoria thought as she continued to work Harry's throbbing prick into her mouth. This cock was the pinnacle of perfection, nothing that ever was in her mouth would ever come close again and she picked up the pace, continuing her deep sucks, working her lips around his member.

Astoria felt her remove her lingerie and play with her breasts. This caused her sucking to increase, she blew Harry. The sexy Slytherin needed his seed down her throat like it was her life blood. The blonde reared back her head and sucked her lips down onto the base, grabbing his balls and rotating her thumb around them, while she massaged it.

She moaned as she started to rub her clit up and down, Harry channeled magical pulses through her breasts and this was heaven to the blonde nympho that slurped down this large flesh pole. Her nose bumped into her as he fucked her face, tugging her hair. This caused more juices to pool down Astoria's center.

Never again, any other cock that came within a fifty mile radius of her, she'd cut it off. They'd never be able to compare to Harry anyway, so she'd save them some of the misery.

"Suck it, my sexy little snake goddess," Harry breathed as he stroked her hair and she watched him, his cock rubbing against her cheek, before she tilted her head back. "Baby, you deep throat….ah fuck that's so…fuck!"

Harry's balls tightened after a while and he shot his essence down her throat. The blonde slurped every single drop he had in him. She was ball draining with the way she worked his cock, pushing her lips onto it.

Astoria grabbed a wand and performed a charm, to make sure her mouth did not taste like Harry's cum. Then she launched herself into his arms and kissed him madly, pressing her breasts up against his muscular chest.

"You are the most powerful wizard ever, I want you to hold me down and fuck me again and again, until I scream that I can't take any more," Astoria stated, biting down on his shoulder.

"Damn woman, are you trying to draw blood?" Harry asked, as Astoria offered him a sweet smile, that somehow made her rather hot.

"Then I want you to fuck me, until my pussy is beaten raw," Astoria purred, as she turned over and made sure the person in the bag could see what they were doing.

"Anything for you, baby," Harry responded as he started to rub her slit, already dripping wet with the juices from her arousal.

Astoria turned around and faced Harry, tongue flickering seductively, before she licked her tongue around her lips. The blonde watched Harry through blue eyes burning with desire.

"Harry, I want to do a little roleplaying with us," Astoria whispered, as she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I want to be your daughter and I've been very naughty. So Daddy decides that he wants to punish me with his large cock, for being such a naughty girl."

She placed her feet up near his cock and rubbed her sensual soles up and down him, teasing him with her feet, as her pussy bared for him. Harry eyed the shaved mound, the hints of her arousal dripping down it.

"I've been a bad girl, daddy, are you going to punish me?" Astoria asked in an innocent little girl voice, fluttering her eyelashes and drawing her tongue over her lips, as she shamelessly eyed Harry's cock that smashed between her feet.

"You've been a very bad girl Astoria and for that, you must be punished," Harry responded, as he pulled Astoria over his lap. "Having such a cute and sexy ass is the first thing that you must be punished for. Flashing your panties and thinking that I won't do anything about it?"

"Oh, you want to fuck my ass," Astoria cooed as he raised his hand and slapped it against her ass, which caused her to scream in bliss, having an orgasm at every shot.

Harry started spanking Astoria harder and harder, her pussy spilling even more juices as he pounded her ass. The blonde writhed underneath the actions of his hand and Harry saw how much she got into his actions, she wiggled and squirmed under his actions.

"Oh yes, drill me in the ass, make me your little bitch!" Astoria squealed in delight and Harry kept spanking her, rattling it. "Punish me daddy, punish me!"

Harry rubbed her lips a little bit and tied her to the bed. Astoria's pussy moistened, she was completely defenseless and ready for his cock. It rubbed against her walls, about ready to work its way into her. The blonde closed her eyes, ready for her pussy to be invaded for the first time by a real cock.

"My little girl is so wet, isn't she?" Harry asked as he watched her and Astoria nodded but found that she was gagged. Harry grabbed her arms, pinning her down on the bed, and shoved his cock into her. The blonde screamed as his cock shoved into her, filling her up from one point to the next. The blonde screamed out loud.

"You have such a big cock, Daddy, drill me!" Astoria yelled as Harry pumped his cock into her gushing cunt. The blonde bit down on her lip, breathing heavily and worked her hips up, his incoming thrusts working into her center. The blonde worked his cock into her, her walls wrapped around him tightly as the blonde wrapped around his center.

Harry groaned, as he continued to pump into her, working his cock into her from behind, and the blonde writhed beneath him, her silken walls caressing him as he pushed in and out of her. She screamed for the heavens as he worked into her, rocking her body to the core.

Astoria breathed in and out heavily, as his thick cock speared into her center. She gave a loud moan as he continued to pound into her pussy. His thick cock gave her cunt a work out and the blonde clenched him as Harry rode her, beating into her, with more rapid fire thrusts than ever before. The blonde clenched him hard as he picked up the pace.

Harry was now in the zone, his hands on her nubile thighs, and he sped up his movements, thrusting her pussy.

"That's it, fuck me, oh fuck me, drill me that that cock, your little girl is so dirty!" Astoria yelled before she made lewd popping noises with her mouth, as Harry shifted his weight and continued to spear up, before crashing down into her. He picked up the pace even more, continuing to work over her cunt with these spears of flesh into her.

Harry felt her writhe around him and her feet were on either side of his face, as he pushed himself out so he was nearly out of her. Then he turned around and speared into her, the tip of his cock pushing into her center. The blonde gave a quivering whine as Harry continued to pick up his motions, going up and down into her, spearing her gushing center with his throbbing prick.

"Oh, fuck, oh fuck," Harry grunted, working into her center, moaning as he worked into her. "You're so wet for me."

"Yes, only for you, only for you," Astoria chanted, as she felt herself clench around him tightly, working into her. His cock was throbbing and she needed his seed inside her.

The dance continued for a little bit longer, with Harry thrusting his thick member in between her sexy thighs. The blonde felt him ride her, his cock was so good thrusting in and out of her like this. His balls slapped against her thighs.

Then his mouth found her breasts and she gave a sensual growl, she was in heaven, there was no doubt about it. He cupped her breasts, working them over as he rubbed them over, massaging them. Her tits thrust up, heaving and her eyes bulged with desire. The blonde panted a little bit, working her hips up into him and squeezing him heavily.

"Cum for me, Daddy, you know you want to," Astoria breathed, as Harry loosened her hands, only so she could roll him over his muscular back and he pushed up, drilling into her a few more times working into her.

Harry speared into her a few more times, his balls throbbing from the activities. Her cunt was tight and wet, it felt good. The blonde always made lewd noises and gave him the most seductive expression and soon enough his balls came. She clenched his cock, milking him out as they came together, the two of them feeling rather pleased.

He pulled out Astoria and her pussy remained damp on the bed.

"That was amazing Harry, but the night is still young," Astoria told him breathlessly as she prepared to untie the bag to reveal what was inside.

Or rather who was inside, as Pansy Parkinson fell out of the bag, bound and gagged, and naked. Not to mention her pussy was extremely wet and burned for some good cock.

Harry raised an eyebrow, as Astoria scraped her finger across Pansy's pussy, causing the girl to shiver.

"This little bitch thought she'd be uppity with me, so I decided….she deserves to get a hard fucking," Astoria responded, as she removed the gag. "Isn't that right, my pet?"

"Yes," Pansy managed, her mind completely clouded over with lust, her body a slave to the sensations that she felt.

Astoria raised an eyebrow. "Yes, what?"

She conjured a whip and struck Pansy's backside with it causing her to yelp.

"Yes, mistress," Pansy responded, as Astoria grabbed Pansy around the face and cupped her chin lightly, running her fingers across her face.

"That's a good pet," Astoria told her, patting Pansy on the head like she was an obedient dog. "I want this bitch to eat your cum out of my twat, while you plow her from behind."

"Hold nothing back," Harry remarked, with a grin, his cock twitching at the sight.

Pansy closed her eyes, she'd never admit it in public, but she kind of wanted to get fucked by Harry Potter in the worst way.

Now that she saw him in action and saw his cock, there was no kind of about it. She did want to get fucked by Harry Potter, in the worst way. Her pussy burned with desire for him, her honey rolled down her legs.

Pansy was about to speak, but Astoria slapped her in the mouth.

"No, talking, make me feel good," Astoria demanded and Pansy's face was shoved down into Astoria's mound and she slowly began to suck and lick the juices, twirling her tongue around the pussy.

Astoria moaned and Harry saw Pansy's pussy, the dark haired girl ready for him. It was obvious she wanted this and Harry used his thumb to massage her pink hole, before he aimed his cock.

With a might shove, he shoved his phallus deep into her. Pansy screamed for the heavens. This thick phallus entering her caused her to experience pure sexual electricity and he continued to push into her.

"Yes, Harry, violate that cunt!" Astoria yelled as Pansy sucked on her clit. The blonde roughly grabbed the back of her head. "She's such a dirty bitch that she likes it!"

Astoria thought about it, every time Pansy stood next to Draco, she would have to live with the sensation that he never measured up to Harry Potter and thus the female would be sickened by him.

Pansy lost herself in the sensations, his cock was ripping her up, but if she was going to be torn to pieces, she was going to be torn to pieces in style. His balls beat against her and dare she hope, yes his hands found their way to her breasts. They roughly groped her but that was the way she liked it. None of this gentle shit, just pure unadulterated sex and lust, it was the way she enjoyed feeling his cock push into her from behind.

Harry felt her tight pussy, never been touched and it massaged him ,made him feel rather good. His balls slapped against her thighs, roughly pattering against her as he continued to spear into her tight quim. The dark haired Slytherin felt more pleasure wash through her, tightening around his throbbing spear as it continued to cut into her.

Pansy closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure of a real cock slamming into her. He banged her hard from behind and Astoria made sure that she kept her mind and indeed her mouth on the pussy below her. She thought that she would lose her mind.

"Bet you wished you were a little bit nicer, now, huh?" Harry asked, as Astoria rubbed Pansy's face into her pussy, like she would a dog.

Pansy whimpered as Harry slammed into her from behind, she was so good, she was getting so close, there was no question about it, he pushed her to the peak.

Hours ticked on by, and she was breathing heavily but this cock had no way of stopping his pushes into her from behind. He continued to hammer her from behind, working into her tight cunt.

"HARRY!"

Astoria put a ball gag around her mouth.

"You were warned bitch, maybe Harry won't cum in you after all," Astoria told her.

"Yes, you could be a bit nicer, couldn't you?" Harry asked, slowing down his thrusts to a torturous crawl.

Pansy thought she would lose it if she did not have his seed swimming inside her. She looked at Astoria, who offered a twisted smile. Malevolence danced in her baby blue eyes, as she grabbed Pansy.

"I think our pet wants to speak," Astoria responded as she removed the ball gag. "Yes, pet?"

"Please, I need Harry's cum in me," Pansy begged before she added with puppy dog eyes. "Please, mistress, allow me this small mercy, mistress."

Harry did not say a word and Astoria turned around.

"Lick her asshole like the dog you are," Harry demanded and Pansy, submissive to both of them, complied, licking her tongue around her asshole.

Astoria felt her hot tongue lick her tightest hole and it felt good. She was such a good girl, she might have to give her a treat later.

Harry thrust into her a few more times, before his hot juices shot into her pussy. Pansy screamed in pleasure, before she blacked out with one final orgasm.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

"Well, you didn't kill her, her heart's still beating," Astoria breathed, before she hooked a collar on Pansy. Harry raised an eyebrow. "You got to keep your pets tagged."

Harry responded as Astoria threw herself over his lap and kissed him heatedly., his little nympho was ready for another round.

* * *

 

The Quidditch game with Hufflepuff, not Slytherin, as Draco Malfoy was a conniving little bastard who faked an injury. Sure the hippogriff attacked him but Draco provoked it and it was a tiny scratch. Nothing that could not be patched up with a little time in the hospital wing but no, he milked that injury for weeks and weeks, to the point where Harry wanted nothing better than to give that tool a real injury, that would make him suffer.

The Ministry was rather slow at recalling the Dementors and thus they decided to show up unannounced at the Quidditch game. Thankfully, Harry descended to the ground before he could crash and make a spectacle out of himself. His Nimbus 2000 broom was not as lucky, having been smashed to bits by a tree. It was unfortunate; Harry was quite fond of the broom.

The good news is that the Firebolt racing company owed him a favor.

"So, I heard about your broom, Harry."

Harry stood outside of Remus Lupin's office that next day, he had called Harry behind after class. Of course, he wondered if he should agree to meet Lupin. Still, mentally scarring facial hair aside, it seemed like he was a nice enough guy.

"No way to salvage it I take it?" Lupin inquired and Harry responded with a swift nod.

The teacher sighed and Harry noticed there was something that resembled guilt. The wizard raised an eyebrow as he watched Lupin.

"They planted the Whomping Willow here shortly before I went to Hogwarts and if anything it has gotten more violent over the years," Lupin answered as he turned to Harry. "Boys used to play a game to try and get near enough to touch the trunk."

' _Surely people could not be that stupid,'_ Harry thought to himself.

"A boy nearly lost an eye and we were forbidden to go near it, but naturally people still tried," Lupin responded.

"Of course they did," Harry responded with a sigh. He hated to say this but he needed this man's help. "So do you think….you've chased off a Dementor on the train, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," Lupin confirmed, knowing where this was going towards. "But that was one Dementor, not countless and…"

"I do not wish to be weak, that is not who I am," Harry said in a fierce voice.

Remus Lupin shuddered, it was like looking into a time warp and seeing Lily Potter stare back at him from years and years ago.

"So do you think that you can help me?" Harry asked him as a smile crossed his face. "Teach me this magic that will allow me to banish the Dementors."

Lupin paused and Harry wondered why he was pausing.

"Unless you don't think you can teach me this magic," Harry amended, making a direct play to take a hit at Lupin's ego.

"It's nothing like that," Lupin stated as he waved his hand. "The magic is beyond most in Hogwarts, or even beyond…"

"I'm beyond most at Hogwarts," Harry countered as he stared at him. "I'm sure you've seen my grades."

"I have, " Lupin agreed as he watched Harry. Your parents would have been proud."

"You act as if you knew my parents," Harry stated, there was something in Lupin's tone that he picked it. "Did you?"

"I did but only at Hogwarts," Lupin remarked a bit evasively, there was still a bit of bitterness in his mind about not being chosen as the Secret Keeper. Over Sirius or apparently Wormtail now but the Ministry was still trying to hash at that point. He needed to remain professional and detached. "But…I suppose that…"

"The Dementors are a threat and they seem to have locked on me twice now," Harry answered with a bold claim, his eyes narrowed in determination. "I don't know if I'll be lucky a third time, without some kind of defense. Surely they're sentient enough to realize that I'm not someone who will go down easily on my own. They were holding back, I could feel it."

Lupin decided to clear his throat, taking a deep breath.

"Very well, I will teach you the Patronus Spell," Lupin responded as he watched Harry. "But not until after the holidays."

"That is inadequate, Professor," Harry argued through narrowed eyes, watching Lupin and trying to gauge his reaction. "I need to learn as soon as possible."

Lupin sighed, he may have looked like James but he had Lily's ability to guilt trip him down to a tee. "Very well, a week from Saturday."

"I'll see you then, Professor," Harry agreed as he spun around, edging off where he had some letters that he had to respond to.

* * *

 

_Dear Harry,_

_Hey, sorry it took me a while to get back to you but school and stuff got in the way. You know how it goes, second year and I'm already about to tear my hair out by the roots. It could be worse but that's what it's like when you make the jump from primary school to high school._

_So you did send an owl. Pam was laughing at the look on my face. I thought that you were being facetious. Guess that will teach me a lesson._

_There's this dork named Eddie, he thinks he's being clever, stealing people's stuff and leaving riddles to their locations. It's weird, he might get away with it once and in a while. But he has this obsessive compulsion to leave riddles, almost like it's a sickness even. Thankfully he's leaving next year, which is weird because he just transferred in._

_My grades are good, thank you very much. Although I got into a scuffle with someone, Alberto Falcone I think the guy's name was. His dad's a high ranking mob boss._

_Alleged high ranking mob boss, I should point out. Even though my father claims that he's dirty and he can't be stopped. Falcone's dangerous business._

_His son is a bit of a push over. His daughter on the other hand, she's really scary and could kill me. And like twice my size. Thankfully she's taking care of the family business halfway across the country._

_For now._

_So, anyway other than my discretions, things are going rather good. I hope that they are going well for you. Write back soon and hope to speak to you before too long._

_Barbara._

Harry decided to scrawl together a response, etching it on a piece of paper.

_Dear Barbara:_

_To be fair, I did kind of warn you. You just chose to think that I was being facetious._

_Well you don't have a dull moment. Me, I have to deal with soul sucking abominations of horror that are out for my livelihood and no, I don't mean the teachers._

_Be careful, I know you can handle yourself, but I don't want to have to fly all the way over to Gotham and have to deal with some hit that's put out on you._

_Hopefully I'll be able to see you before too long, things have gotten really quiet here. Just lessons and what not but I'm taking the second biggest year of exams here. So I'm kind of tense._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Harry_

Harry tapped his fingers on the paper and opened up another letter, this time from Pamela. He looked forward to what she had to say.

_Harry,_

_The look on Barbara's face was so priceless that I wished I snapped a photo of it. Hilarious if I might say so myself._

_I can't believe it but this year, talk about tension. The workload has doubled, although I'm sure you're feeling the burn of your own with your Ordinary Wizarding Level exams. Although how much more stereotypical magic user could one get? One set of exams spell out to be OWL and one spells out to be NEWT._

_I don't think your people are that self-aware, are they?_

_Everything is working better than I expected here. Miss Gordon got into a scuffle with some scion of a mob boss. Thankfully things got smoothed over. The little snot thought he owned the place because his daddy owns half of Gotham._

_Then again, owning Gotham might not be the best thing in the world, given how much of a cesspool this city's turned out to be._

_So, just hanging out here, thinking of you. Fuel your little perverted imagination with that in any way you wish to. I hope the harem is turning out nicely for you._

_Seriously, I hope to see you soon,_

_Pamela._

Harry smiled, allowing his perverted imagination to run wild for a second.

_Pamela,_

_Oh come on, I don't have a perverted imagination. Okay, maybe I do, just a tiny bit._

_Seriously, what male or female you know doesn't have one?_

_I've come to the conclusion that they aren't self-aware at all, I mean, surely they must think about how they absurd they look. The pointed hats on the school list being there in the first place floored me. At least broomsticks have some kind of practical use, but what do the hats give you other than looking like a tool?_

_Just thought of this but those twin terrors are good for something. They gave me a map but not just any map, a map of the school. It marks people and where they are. Whoever made this map was thinking too small time. If I can get the charm work figured out, I can make a map of cities, countries, whatever, and find out what people are doing._

_Truly big brother is watching._

_So, I'll be getting a new broomstick after the last one got obliterated by the psychotic tree with PMS issues, but that's beside the point. I'm sure you like all plants but this one has a grudge against me._

_Hope to talk to you soon._

_Harry._

_P.S. It's a Collective, not a harem._

* * *

 

The Ministry of Magic was a hub of activity, with Harry, Daphne, and Hermione trapped in the nexus of insanity as waited for the time of the hearing for Sirius Black. They edged their way forward, hoping that they would get a sense of where everyone stood.

"Mother," Daphne remarked with a stoic nod as she watched Anastasia Greengrass striding across the corridors of the Ministry.

"Daphne, it's great to see you and your friends could make it to the Ministry, despite the circumstances," Anastasia remarked as she watched them and Harry's face crossed with a little bit of a smile. "Mr. Potter, it is an honor to meet you again."

"The honor is all mine, Lady Greengrass," Harry responded as he reached forward and took her wrist, before kissing it.

Anastasia watched, her eyes widened a little bit but a smile crossed her face.

"I heard about the Black case, it's really a black mark on the Ministry," Anastasia remarked in a quiet voice.

"It is, really doesn't make it look favorable, especially Fudge," Daphne responded but her mother smiled. "He's denying having anything to do with."

"When Black first escaped, his story was that he courageously led the charge to capture him but now he's trying to deny he ever knew anything about him," Anastasia commented in a light voice.

"The Fudge not knowing anything defense does lend credibility more then him actually doing something," Harry responded as he read through what Fudge did so far as Minister. If nothing else, he set back decades of progress, which was amazing in a world that lacked much of any progress.

Fudge made his way towards them in a jovial state of mind and Harry, Daphne, and Hermione remained stoic, with Anastasia turning around to face the Minister.

"Lady Greengrass," Fudge stated as he caught sight of the group. "And Miss Greengrass as well and….oh my word, it's Harry Potter!"

Harry was not going to lie; he got a chuckle out of the Minister of Magic acting like a gushing fan girl around him. Fudge turned his head trying to look stoic and dignified, even though he failed at it.

"Nasty business with the Dementors, my boy, I don't know what they were thinking," Fudge continued, with all of the tact that was born and bred out of being a career politician.

"I'm sure they thought they were doing the Ministry's will, Minister," Harry responded as he watched them.

"Cornelius, the French Minister has arrived."

Harry's eyes stopped as he heard the sickly sweet voice behind him. Normally he would not be bothered by such a diabetes inducing voice if it was attached to an attractive woman but this voice, oh boy this voice, it sure wasn't attached to anything remotely attractive. Daphne and Hermione watched the woman.

"Of course, Dolores," Fudge stated with a smile as he ambled off.

The toad faced woman walked off, with Harry turning towards Anastasia.

"Do you mind telling me what that was?" Harry asked slowly, disturbed that such an entity existed.

"That is Dolores Umbridge, the senior undersecretary of the Minister of Magic," Anastasia informed him with a smile. "Not many people like her, yet she has a high ranking job."

The wheels spun in Harry's head.

"So if not many people like her….how does she have a job?" Harry asked before a horrifically bad image popped into his head and he waved it off, trying not to think about it. "Actually never mind that."

Daphne winced. "That's something that no one ever wants to think about ever."

"Yes, indeed,' Anastasia remarked as she walked with Harry the rest of the way towards Amelia's office. Daphne and Hermione followed behind them.

"So what do you think of the Ministry, so far?" Daphne asked Hermione.

"It's a mess," Hermione inputted as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Pretty much, yes," Daphne answered as she stepped on the ground, turning her head around. "It's any government in the world that's like this."

Hermione would have to agree, shaking her head and offering a long sign.

"Mr. Potter, it's an honor," Amelia remarked as she watched Harry enter the office. "The trial of Sirius Black is going to happen in three weeks, just before Christmas."

"Why is it taking this long?" Hermione wondered.

"The wheels of this government often turn painfully slow," Daphne chimed in and Amelia responded with a nod.

"Miss Greengrass is correct, the Ministry hasn't even released word to the paper, other than they reopened the investigation," Amelia responded as she threw her head back and sighed. This was fixing to be one huge mess. "Crouch is doing what he can with his remaining political pull to get the trial delayed, because that means he'll be brought up on charges. Dumbledore won't get tacked with anything, due to the fact that he's Dumbledore."

Amelia was not sure how she felt about that.

"Will Crouch get thrown into Azkaban?" Harry questioned her but Amelia shook her head.

"No, he'll get tacked with a huge fine that will drain his bank account," Amelia told him with a long sigh. "But still, they're trying to find a way to get it through. Thankfully Andromeda figured out a way to get around their usual tactics and is keeping both Black and Pettigrew secured. Augusta Longbottom is doing what she can as well and there are a few others in the Ministry. Fudge is playing damage control now and a few others that were around in high positions when Black got throw into Azkaban are sweating."

"And what about the Prophet monopoly?" Harry asked.

"One problem at a time, one problem at a time," Amelia told him with a shrug of her shoulders. She hoped to get that settled but that would be done at the Wizengamot session in the spring.

She needed to maneuver quickly; Fudge was like a cornered dog, if one maneuvered him into the corner too much, he'll lash out.

* * *

 

Amanda panted as she was flung down to the ground, trying to block Harry's spell that he fired towards her.

"You need to keep your eye on the ball, Amanda," Harry remarked to her as he watched his sister scramble to her feet on spaghetti legs.

"Yes, pay attention to the duel more, and the dueling instructor less," Emily stated as she watched Harry, although she could not blame her sister from being slightly side tracked by his presence.

Amanda felt flushed with determination, she had something to prove and she would prove it, Harry was teaching her some of the more advanced spells. At least first through third year exams would be a breeze given what Rose taught her. Harry was more than right; the classes were dumbed down to a snail's pace.

"Remember, becoming reliant on your wand is a fool's error, when you realize that it is a thin piece of wood that can be snapped easily," Harry remarked as he blocked her volley of spells, each of them bouncing off his attack. "Most purebloods would never do it, because it's disrespect to a sacred tradition and an insult of grave proportions."

Harry paused, pivoted, and breathed, before he aimed another attack at Amanda but to her credit, she found a way to neutralize the attack. They were pretty good that extent, they always found away around the situation. Amanda held her own for far longer that she thought she would and that spoke well for her abilities.

"Not too bad, but you have a long way to go," Harry commented, disarming her. She started firing spells back without her wand but while they had a punch, she could have picked her spots better. "Remember to keep moving, never stay stationary. Wand users think they can stand like a lump and throw a shield around them, not realizing that they are more locked in for an attack than ever before."

' _Focus, keep moving, pick your spots, got you,'_ Amanda thought as she tried to trip Harry up but he flipped over onto his feet and stuck the landing. _'Oh come on, that's just showing off, isn't it?'_

Emily watched the duel, it was so intense, and Amanda was always a bit stronger than she was with the practical magic. Not that she slouched in that department but it was just that her twin was rather better. Her own strength was in the theoretical. Then again, Amanda was older by a minute and more physically active having played football in primary school, so she did have a bit of a leg up and always would. She watched the battle intently.

Amanda suddenly found herself tied up and suspended from the ceiling, with a smile crossing Harry's face. She shuddered as she realized that now she was in a position where Harry could do anything that he would want to her and she would let him do so.

"Remember, no matter what, never show off," Harry warned her and the red head girl narrowed her eyes, an intense look on her face. He did a pivoting motion in mid-air and fired off three spells disabling the target, whilst doing a somersault and sticking it on his feet. "Unless you can back it up."

"Well said Harry."

Nym popped up, having watched for a short time and she clapped slow and loudly as she edged towards the room. The pink haired Auror kept her motions, walking forward, making her way towards Harry and the twins. Amanda was cut down.

"The pillar of a well done duel is adaptation and the ability to think outside the box," Nym lectured as she watched both of them and the twins nodded, soaking up this knowledge before the Auror got into a dueling stance. She'd be checking out after the holidays, as the order was given to remove the Dementors after the first of the year. Although she did not have to go back to work until the next year and she was getting paid to bodyguard Harry, so she might as well stick around come to think of it.

The job as Harry's bodyguard amounted to having sex with him a few times a week, so Tonks thought that this was perhaps one of the best assignments that she ever got, so it would be all downhill from here.

"So how about it, a little demonstration for these girls?" Tonks asked Harry and Harry smiled back at her. "Maybe they can learn a few pointers. I think I might take you to school."

"You might," Harry agreed, a smile crossing his face as he eyed her with a predatory gaze.

Tonks and Harry circled each other as the twins watched their battle in an excited manner. Nym in particular wanted to test her skills against someone who actually knew his wand from his arse. Given some of the new recruits that she trained with, she figured that if Moody wasn't a hardened alcoholic, he was after dealing with that particular lot. The two of them circled each other, aiming for each other and trying to attack each other.

Both stinging jinxes bounced off of each other and cancelled each other. It was a rudimentary tactic that was used to make sure an opponent's defenses were worn down. Harry went to the left, Tonks swerved to the right, and Nym fired a disarming curse but Harry dodged it.

"Starting with a disarming spell, Dora?" Harry asked as he watched her. "That's so predictable."

Nym threw her hands into the air in defense. "Well sometimes the predictable becomes unpredictable."

"True," Harry agreed as he pivoted around the attack and dodged the spells as she fired them off at a rapid fire barrage.

Some spells deflected, some dodged, some blocked but Harry kept varying his attacks, so Nym had to mix up hers as well in response. Trip jinxes, bone breaking curses, disorientation hexes, the entire gambit of them, she knew that mixing up her attacks was part and parcel for a successful attack. The wizard remained on his feet, kicking things up a notch or twelve.

"And again, and duck and dodge, and spin and twist!" Harry chanted as he cartwheeled out of the way of one of the curses.

"Now he's showing off," Amanda whispered as she sat in the shielded area and Emily nodded her head.

Tonks conjured a desk and then proceed to animate it, stampeding towards Harry but Harry blasted it into pieces, while sending a net towards her. The net wrapped around the body of Tonks and she found herself dropping down to the ground, trying to push her way out of the net, struggling to get her way out.

"That was…."

"Well nice duel, I think," Harry concluded, twirling her wand between his fingers. The point was brought home that he held a wand but he fired spells using the hand that was not containing the wand.

Nym watched him sheepishly before she remarked. "So, best two out of three?"

The twins cackled madly as Harry simply smiled.

* * *

 

"Rejoice for a grave injustice has been undone," Andromeda remarked as she sat down, with Vega, Lucretia, Nym, Daphne, Astoria, and Anastasia looking rather pleased but there was a smile widening on Harry's face. "The Ministry finally declared Sirius free and Pettigrew has been given the Dementor's kiss before his body has been sent through the veil at the Department of Mysteries."

"Now all that we have to do is find Snape," Daphne commented, knowing that slippery fiend was on the run after all that happened.

Harry nodded, Rose and the twins were enjoying a holiday together, but they would stop by and visit tomorrow. Snape was still out there and that was a personal insult to Harry of grave proportions to think that someone like that was still out there, still at large.

"So we've decided to hold a party to celebrate our cousin being let free into society once more," Vega stated with a smile.

"Merlin help us all," Andromeda commented as Anastasia laughed, she knew that Sirius might not have been guilty for murder but he was still a handful never the less.

"Well we were going to throw a party to celebrate him being liberated," Vega remarked, placing her hands on Harry's shoulders and massaging them, before she shamelessly started removing his shirt.

Astoria threw herself over Harry's lap and began to kiss him heatedly.

"But it just so happens that the guest of honor will be spending some time at St. Mungos to make sure that he doesn't have any side effects from being under the tender loving care of the Dementors of Azkaban," Nym added, as she unbuckled Harry's pants.

"But since we were all geared up to celebrate and have a party, we've thought of an alternate plan," Daphne added, as she kissed the side of Harry's neck, pressing her ample bosom against him with the blonde running her hands down his neck.

"Yes, now time for a real celebration," Lucretia stated as she got on her knees beside Nym, with Harry's underwear being pulled down.

Anastasia watched the situation, standing there, she had a few drinks of wine, so her inhibitions were rather low. Plus she was worked up with her job and hadn't any sexual gratification since her husband died.

"Join us, Mum, it's a party," Astoria encouraged them as she pointed at Harry, smiling in her usual impish manner. "Back off girls, let my Mum sample what she's been missing."

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry eagerly awaited this MILF to get down on her knees and Anastasia did not disappoint, dropping to her knees and capturing the throbbing phallus in her mouth, sucking on it.

Astoria grabbed her sister, hot because of her mother sucking off another man and grabbed Daphne into a hot kiss. Daphne gasped into her little sister's mouth, as the younger Greengrass girl assaulted the breasts of the other one, tipping her back onto the ground.

"Oh, Daphne, want your little sis to suck your big tits," Astoria stated, as she squeezed the lovely globes that Daphne had attached to her.

"Yes," Daphne breathed, as Lucretia got down between Daphne's legs, removing her skirt and pulling down an already soaked pair of green panties, before licking her mound. "Shit!"

Lucretia felt her panties vanish and felt a rush of cool air in her private parts, before Vega cupped her pussy and rubbed it. This was something the two girls did plenty, and Vega already had a strap on hooked to her. She grinned as she aimed the magical sex toy and plunged it into the welcoming folds of her older cousin.

Harry was in heaven, with the older Greengrass woman licking his cock, bringing her mouth up and down on it. His heavy increased when Andromeda got between his legs and deftly sucked on his balls, the combined suction of the two MILFs were too hot to handle. Both of them took turns sucking his cock and licking his balls.

"Fuck, this is the best," Harry grunted, feeling their warm mouths work him over, licking and playing with him.

Nym reached over, stroking his abdomen with her hand, giving a loving cooing sound as she ran her hand over the muscles, feeling them, appreciating them, watching her mother and Anatasia blow Harry with all of their might.

Daphne screamed as Astoria went to down on her tits, biting them and suckling on the ample globes that were attached to her chest. There was nothing there that felt better. The tongue that jammed down her pussy was a second place to that sensation but that worked circles around her, licking her.

"No, I don't want you to blow, not yet," Anastasia remarked breathlessly as she pulled herself up, and grabbed Harry's throbbing cock. She bit down on her lip, it had been a long time, but the thirty seven year old woman pushed herself up and sank down on his hips, pushing his cock into her tight womanhood.

"SHIT!" Harry groaned as she bounced up and down onto him, pumping her hips into them.

Andromeda was pushed back onto the couch by her daughter, who turned into a carbon copy of her.

"So is this incest or elaborate masturbation?" Nym asked as she straddled her mother, rubbing their hot pussies together.

"Does it matter when it feels so good?" Andromeda fired back, as she felt her daughter's mouth on her mound and she did likewise. The two laid in a sexually charged sixty time position, licking each other while Anastasia rode Harry's cock across from them. These actions spurred them to lick and suck at their pussies even longer.

Astoria stopped licking Daphne's breasts and then looked at her older system.

"Time to return to the favor," Astoria told her and she grabbed Daphne's face, before shoving it down onto her pussy. Daphne licked her pussy, eagerly lapping up the juices Astoria had to offer. The blonde writhed and moaned as her pussy pushed up, licking and slurping at her.

"So good, feels so fucking good!" Harry grunted, this sex dream rode his cock, as he watched the oldest daughter of the woman riding him eat the twat of the youngest daughter.

"I know you love it Harry, oh I'm about to have an orgasm!" she screamed, her pussy clenching together as the hard rod speared into her.

She slid back, panting from the exertion of the intense sex that both of them had. Andromeda took her place, sinking her hot box down onto Harry's throbbing rod. She pushed herself up and moaned with pleasure.

"It's been too long," Harry stated before he leaned forward and latched a mouth onto her breast, sucking it. The dark haired woman lifted herself up and sank herself down onto him, riding her shapely hips into them.

"Yes, too long," Andromeda breathed, as Harry rested back, allowing her to ride his cock cowgirl style.

"Time for a treat, Harry," Nym cooed as she straddled his face and Harry grabbed her firmly around the hips and started licking her pussy. "Oh yes, Harry, lick me, lick my pussy!"

Vega was giving Lucretia a work out on the floor, thrusting the dildo into her pussy from behind, the two of them thrusting into her from behind. The dark haired girl rode into her from behind, and Lucretia yelled.

"Like me fucking you like the bitch you are?" Vega yelled, her eyes flickering. Her normally sweet demeanor being lost and Lucretia lost her desire of licking Daphne's pussy, which caused the Greengrass sisters to get themselves into the sixty nine position.

Astoria and Daphne licked and slurped at each other's pussies, feeling the hot desire, pinching at each other's asses and licking the centers. Both of them noticed that their moans spurred Andromeda to ride Harry faster from her position. So this prompted them to start eating each other's pussies with even greater fury, using their tongues to bring each other to ecstasy.

Daphne really got into it, her little sister really knew how to work a pussy with her tongue but the older Greengrass sister was not about to be outdone. She worked her motions in circular sensations, each getting the other's pussy nice and wet for the eventual penetration by Harry's cock.

Andromeda lifted herself up and sank down on Harry's cock, throwing her head back and screaming with an orgasm! She clenched him and his hands twisted her nipples which brought her to another shuddering orgasm. Her center clenched him tightly and the woman rolled off of him.

Daphne yanked her sister by the hair and took her place on Harry's cock next. Astoria was on the floor, pouting at being denied the chance of getting her pussy filled up by Harry's monster cock.

"Don't worry, baby, Mummy will make it all better," Anastasia cooed, as she pulled her daughter into a tight embrace and pulled her into her breasts, to allow her full access to them.

Astoria rested her face on her mothers ample chest, licking it like she was a new born baby.

Daphne found herself bouncing up and down on Harry's cock like a seasoned pro. Her pussy wrapped around him, working his thick member as she pushed herself up and sank down onto him. She watched as Harry's tongue worked through Nym's pussy. Nym morphed into a version of Daphne, but with a shade of pink hair. That looked quite hot and Daphne had to admit, that she wanted a piece of this.

Nym breathed heavily, her juices soaking Harry's face and she found the mouth of Daphne on hers, with the young witch's sensual lips kissing and sucking on hers. Daphne rotated her hips, spearing down on Harry's cock, bringing herself to an orgasm but she kept the pace, whilst she kissed Nym and pressed their large breasts together.

Harry felt himself being brought near the brink but he was not completely done yet. Daphne was going to ride him until she could take no more.

"I know you love this, love my hot pussy, don't you Harry?" Daphne cooed, before she pinched Nym's tits and then hoisted herself up, before sinking herself back down.

Harry could not respond, too busy munching on the selection of pussy beneath him. Vega got up to her feet and nudged Nym out of the way.

"My turn, you've hogged his tongue long enough," Vega responded and Nym gave her a dirty look. "Besides, you got him all year at Hogwarts."

Nym shrugged her shoulders, deciding to take out her aggressions out on Lucretia on the floor, shoving her pussy onto her mouth.

"I've missed that tasty pussy, Vega…oh fuck Daphne," Harry groaned as the blonde squeezed his cock in her pussy, rising up and sinking down onto him, riding him with all she was worth.

"It's missed you, lover," Vega breathed as she threw her pussy over Harry.

Daphne raised herself up and sank herself down onto the throbbing prick of Harry. The blonde continued to ride him up and down, squeezing him, and moaning when she continued to work her hips around his member, squeezing him lustfully as she bounced up and slammed down. Bounced up and slammed down, again and again.

The riding continued for a bit of time, with Harry eating Vega's pussy all the way. His balls tightened and he exploded into Daphne's pussy. She milked him with each thrust as he sprayed his fluids into her hot pink hole. The blonde continued the ride of her life, groping her breast as she rose up and sank down onto his hips, squeezing him with her pussy. The blonde closed her eyes and felt more seed splash into her. The two picked up the pace with each other.

Daphne slid back, spent and Astoria scrambled into position, taking her tongue into Daphne's pussy with a corkscrew motion and eating the dribbling cum from her. The blonde closed her eyes and felt Astoria lick her out.

Vega pulled her pussy off Harry's face, so he could watch, licking her juices from his face slowly, seductively, as Harry's flesh pole sprung back to life.

Nym, seizing her moment, sank herself down on his pole, her hair turning a deep shade of purple, her eyes turning violet, and her breasts grew big, bouncing, as she rode Harry. Lucretia got on the other side of Harry, licking more of the juices from his face. Harry reached over, fingering their beautiful pussies.

"There are sometimes where I wish I had an extra set of hands," Harry groaned as Nym continued to ride his cock, while Astoria slurped and greedily licked her sister's pussy. The two mothers were on the ground, with Andromeda spearing into Anastasia from behind with the strap on.

Then again magic made anything possible, as Harry sent telekinetic pulses to Nym's breasts, causing her to bounce faster, up and down on his pole. Her hot box sank onto his pull as he thrust up and into her. The thrusts into her picked up the pace, as Harry groaned, with the two beauties licking his face on either side.

"Andi, you always knew how to make a person feel good," Anastasia whimpered.

Harry needed to know more about that, potentially in the form of highly detailed pensive memories but now, he worried about the girl riding his cock into submission.

"Oh I love your pussy Nym, so tight, and you can make it tighter," Harry grunted as the two of them continued their activities together, working over each other.

She smiled using her powers to make her pussy super tight.

Daphne lost herself to the bliss and nearly passed out with Astoria going so hot and heavy on her pussy, licking at her. The blonde never thought that she would appreciate the tongue of another woman ever again so much.

Lucertia and Vega were fingered by Harry, each waiting for their turn, but Nym had a lot of stamina built up from training, so she was going to ride Harry for a long time. The two girls were brought to orgasm after orgasm with him pumping his fingers into them. They wished to have his tongue in them as well after the taunting stories Nym wrote to them about the new skills that were picked up.

That would have to wait for another time, as Nym rode Harry for a while.

"Oh, cumming baby," Harry breathed, releasing his hands from the snatches beneath him and Nymphadora grabbed one of the hands, licking them clean of the pussy juices of either Lucretia or Vega.

"Cum in me baby, blow your load!" Tonks yelled, making Harry watch her breasts grow bigger and her nipples jiggled. She also made her pussy grow tighter.

Daphne's shrieking orgasm that her sister brought her to threw Harry over the edge. His balls tightened and Nym's super tight pussy milked him into completion.

The night was young and so were they.

"My turn!

The dance continued.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	11. Year Three Part Two

**Chapter Eleven: Third Year Part Two.**

"If I have for any reason ever doubted your abilities to achieve at your OWL level examinations, then I apologize for any doubts that I've had."

Minerva held the papers up to present them to Harry and Hermione on their first day back at Hogwarts and the two students exchanged a wide smile, pretty pleased with what they accomplished all things considered. In fact, their eyes glowed with what would considered triumph as the two now NEWT level students exchanged an expression of delight.

For Harry this was the second such triumph recently, having mastered the Patronus Charm in a couple of lessons from Lupin. Lupin was impressed but Harry wondered how much it would hold up against an actually Dementor. As for the form, well Harry decided to keep that under wraps for now, although it was a form that surprised Lupin.

Harry took the paper, the Outstandings were all across the board, pretty much as he predicted. Hermione watched, completely smiling.

"It was a rigorous process and no one would have faulted you if you took the final three years at normal speed," Minerva responded with a smile. She watched the pair of them and their reactions, this was a rather great deal if she might say so herself.

"I'm glad we met and exceeded expectations," Harry commented and Hermione nodded by his side, she was as glad as well. The two of them earned those OWLs, no question about it.

"Indeed, Mr. Potter," Minerva agreed, a smile crossing her face, she was rather proud of her two students. "So all that we need to do is to figure out the NEWT level courses that you will be joining. Although I do expect that the two of you have some idea what you wish to study."

"We have already selected them," Hermione responded in an excited voice and Harry let her have her moment. There was times where she shined. "We're going for Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Study of Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Potions, and Herbology."

"Is this correct?" Minerva asked, making sure that this was alright with Harry and the wizard's expression twisted into a smile. Some of those lessons also had side options but they would have to speak to each individual teacher to get more information on those.

"Yes, it is correct, Professor," Harry responded and Minerva made a note of it, jotting down the courses on a piece of paper.

"Just one moment and I will get your timetable."

Harry and Hermione sat around in her office waiting, both of them rather excited about crossing a milestone. In the back of Harry's mind, he was looking forward to becoming a fully qualified wizard in one more year, the time ticked down and he bubbled with excitement, positively waiting for it to happen. Pretty soon he would be out of this place and would not be saddened by it at all.

One more year, that was the time where they would be out of this place.

"Now, once again I have spoken for the board of governors, and they still wish you to attend the classes with your peers, even if you are at a higher level," Minerva informed them, shrugging her shoulders. There was a moment where she did not get the logic with the Board of Governors, but she supposed that there would be a stampede of people wanting to take the fast track out of Hogwarts.

That might upset the balance, if people tried to escape their education earlier than normal. And many who tried might fail unlike Harry and Hermione.

"We understand, believe me," Harry said before a smile crossed his face. It didn't matter for he and Hermione would be out of there, although Harry admitted that he was likely more excited about this prospect that Hermione was.

"So here is your schedule, it is up to date, as you can see," Minerva stated, allowing Harry and Hermione a moment to look over it. The two students nodded and smiled as they looked over the schedule. All of the classes were in the right order and Hermione's face spread with an ear to ear grin.

"That's perfect."

"I figure it would be," McGonagall replied with a wide smile, as she crossed her arms, the schedule waving in her hands. "The two of you are dismissed unless you have any further problems."

There was no further problems, so Harry and Hermione left.

* * *

 

Harry was excited for several reasons, even though he was always excited when he met Kara and Faora on the dream scape. Still there was a reason where his excitement heightened up to a brand new level. The dark haired wizard could not believe it but it was the time for him to learn a power that he was waiting for a very long time to learn. It had come and the wizard could not believe it.

"Flight, perhaps the most useful of our powers, because it allows us to get from Point A to Point B quickly and most importantly, a far more interesting way to travel than teleportation and far less likely to get yourself caught in a barbed wire fence because of a miscalculation," Faora lectured as she watched her brother hover above the ground, along with Kara. He was a complete natural and she could hardly believe it. Kara smiled, she was glad as well.

"Flight really is an awesome power," Kara chimed in and there was a nod by Faora and Harry in agreement.

"Magic users are capable of it, or so I've heard," Harry remarked and Faora watched him. "Without a broomstick, you know."

Faora placed a hand upon her chin to ponder what her brother told her.

"Perhaps they are but their brand of flight is jerky and unwieldy," Faora told him as she reached forward and cupped her brother's cheek. "Our type of flying is much more refined and dare I say it, sophisticated."

"You dare say it," Harry agreed and Faora watched him with a bright smile as they rocked back a little bit. The dark haired girl knew that her brother was capable of much.

"What their flight amounts to is self-levitation, whilst ours is a more natural process," Faora added as she watched Harry hover above the ground, a smile on her face at his progress. "If they actually refine it somewhat, they are extremely powerful and should be commended with their efforts, I would imagine."

Kara watched Harry; she could not wait to fly in wide open spaces, in areas that were much larger than the training simulator area that she used back home on Krypton. In fact, given the ability of the dream scape, she kicked herself up into the air and began to fly next to Harry, the two of them circling around, flying beside each other.

Harry smiled as Kara flew beside him. Her hand was right beside his, even if she could not touch it. Still it was about as close as they were going to get and that built up the tension between the two of them.

"You didn't think that I was going to sit this one out, did you?"

"I didn't think you would sit it out, no, obviously not."

Harry smiled as Kara was on one side of him and Faora was on the other side of them, the three of them flew around, circling a whirlwind around them. They picked up speed as the trio accelerated in the dream scape.

"Fly backwards!" Faora shouted to Harry and he raised an eyebrow in confusion before he responded in a questioning tone.

"Fly backwards?"

"Yeah you heard me," Faora told him with a smile, she knew that Har-Zod was going to be in a situation where he might have to go backwards.

The good thing was that Wood trained Harry for those hostile situations where he would have to kick it into reverse so to speak. The wizard pushed himself to the boundaries a little bit and nearly flew hard into the wall before bouncing back, and circling around.

"This can get dizzying!" Harry yelled and Faora crackled a shadow of a smile.

"Well that's supposed to be the point," Faora responded with a shrug of her shoulders as Harry continued to circle around them in a loop. "It's something that allows you to adapt, to keep you on your toes."

Harry thought that there was some kind of merit and the three of them flew backwards together. It was rather disorientating to say the very least but the trio felt their stomachs turn and twitch as they moved around.

"Now, let's do it with our eyes closed!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Kara, Harry, and Faora did so, having to tap into their other senses. The sense of hearing was actually useful to navigate around treacherous obstacles without vision and they did it to great effect. The trio made their way around, circling around, again and again, where they would stop, it would be a while before they even knew.

"So, your sisters, have they exhibited any powers? Kara asked as they flew around for a little bit, leaving a whooshing noise behind them.

"No, they haven't yet," Harry admitted as he closed his eyes.

"Give it time, they'll have some low level Kryptonian abilities," Faora remarked before she thought about it. "Given the nature of their birth and they illness they had, I'm thinking that their conception was a low-level miracle, although not to the extent to that yours was, perhaps."

Harry inclined his head with a nod; that was the most likely explanation. They continued to go through several motions of the flight, he enjoyed the liberation because it gave him some time to think about what was happening.

By its earliest impressions NEWT level work was a bit harder than the standard work that Hogwarts students got during the first five years. Finally at the type of level that Harry would have expected beginner's to get for an accredited school of magic. But yet, that was the type of work that the advanced students were getting. It was around this time where Harry believed that he lost touch with pretty much everything, and just decided to go with the flow, wherever that might take him.

"If the twins start developing powers, we can help them," Kara offered as she closed her eyes. "Although it will be much easier if they start developing them after we leave the dream scape area and into the real world but you can't really predetermine these things."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Wish I had a time table for it, but hey, it could be sooner than we think," Kara added, shrugging her shoulders.

There was an "I hope" mentally added to that inflection, at least that's what Harry heard as she flew around.

"Don't worry, it won't be too long until it happens," Faora chimed in as the trio touched down on the ground. "And your real journey begins."

Harry had to agree that she had a point, what they were doing in here would be considered preparation work, but this….this was the real deal. The young wizard could hardly believe the strides that had been made although there were plenty more to go. That was the key to this training, Harry tapped into his powers one at the time.

Super hearing was a challenge but all he had to do was find a way to isolate the sounds.

X-Ray vision, it was all about focus and he did have a lot of that. Harry was all about focus, that was something that he had in spades, that much was for sure.

Heat vision was another power that was all about focus and again, he was all about focus. Also that one was about taking great care to use it, because he could cause people great injury. The number one rule was to never cause any harm. Unless of course one meant to cause harm, which in that case, cause lots of harm.

Super breath, well that was about control and the gusts that he used to blow things over.

Super strength, well that was developing, although there were ways to control it to the point where he would be able to get everything that he needed to do done and out of the way.

Flight was the power that Harry looked the most forward to.

"So, all of this has been prep work I take it," Harry concluded and Faora responded by wrapping her arms around Harry's neck, and leaning forward, giving him a kiss.

"Har-Zod, you have made great strides," she said after she pulled away. "But your journey has merely only begun."

Harry smiled, there would be plenty of time to inspire great change in the world. He would be long lived, especially when one coupled in his Kryptonian abilities along with the magical ones. The same ones that were mutually shared by Faora and Kara, it would allow them to retain their powers underneath any sun, mainly because they could do a filtering spell, turning any sunlight into yellow.

"Rest of your life begins soon."

Harry faded from the dream scape on this statement.

* * *

 

"Ravenclaw is a team to be taking serious, and you lot aren't taking them seriously!""

"Oliver, we are serious, about taking them seriously, seriously mate, you need to know how serious we are about being serious, seriously," one of the Weasley twins responded with a grin on his face but Wood turned towards him.

"I mean, this situation is about as serious as Sirius Black in a serious situation that is serious," the second Weasley twin added. "I mean have you ever seen a serious situation where Sirius Black was anything but serious, I mean, seriously?"

"That was a bit too serious," Harry added as the twins nodded.

"Look, after we nearly lost to Hufflepuff last time…."

"Yeah, and I sacrificed one Nimbus thank you very much, Wood," Harry responded as three Chasers looked rather serious at this point.

"Oliver, don't worry, if Harry can somehow catch the snitch without a broom, it's in the bag,' Katie chimed in as she watched her team captain. She appreciated his dedication, although there were times where she really wished that he'd pull the stick from his ass.

"It's never in the bag, don't you know that?" Wood asked as Harry turned around, exchanging an exasperated look with the team mates.

It was the same thing every time, the same exact same thing every damn time, Wood lost his mind over the smallest of things. It was the obsession that he had with Quidditch, it threatened to tear him apart. Harry was a fan of the game as much as the next person but there were times where he thought that Wood took it a bit too far.

"Oliver, don't worry, the only times we lost were due to…circumstances beyond our control," Angelina stated as she wondered if they should somehow slip a sedative potion into Wood's food every time that they went out there. Although that might only calm him down slightly.

"We know Chang is good…."

"Is she good?" Harry asked.

"Didn't you see the Ravenclaw match with Slytherin?" Wood asked as he looked at Harry.

"Oliver, I have things to do, I can't be bothered to watch Quidditch matches that I'm not involved with," Harry replied as he waved his hand dismissively, he already devoted enough of his life to this sport, which was only a way to pass the time and get him some exercise, that didn't involve climbing stairs. Plus fresh air that did not have dragon dung mixed in it, as was the case for Herbology.

Wood looked like Harry mortally offended his mother.

"What would you like me to do, Wood?" Harry asked, throwing the ball into the Quidditch team captain's face.

"I don't know, but you need to step up your game and make sure that Chang isn't a problem," Wood retorted.

"And how would you expect me to do that?" Harry asked as he tried to figure out what Wood wanted. "You're already eating up about twenty eight hours out of the day for my training."

"Harry, you're one of the smartest students in Hogwarts, surely you could figure something out," Wood stated as he watched the young wizard.

Harry frowned, before a smile popped onto his face.

"Uh oh," Alicia whispered as she saw the look on Harry's face.

"Uh oh, what do you mean uh oh?" Angelina asked.

"You know what," Katie stated and Angelina got it but the twins and Oliver were out of the loop.

The Chasers all agreed, they had to get a piece of that before Harry left Hogwarts. They knew that he took the class load he did for a reason and he would be out of there in a little under a year.

' _Poor Cho, she won't be able to walk, much less ride a broom,'_ Katie thought as she watched Harry walk off. _'Wish it was me, oh my time will come.'_

The fact that Harry was screwing several attractive women on a daily basis, including most of the female teaching staff was not something that went unnoticed by the three Chasers or really much of the rest of the school. It was a wonder no one else picked up on this fact but then again, Dumbledore tended to live in his own world more often than not.

"Remember, the Quidditch Match against Ravenclaw is tomorrow, I want you all to give it one hundred and ten percent."

"Technically, it's impossible to give less than a hundred percent," one of the Weasley twins stated, as he watched Wood but the team leader ignored him.

Harry walked forward towards the school with a purpose, meeting Astoria there.

"So what's up with him?" Astoria asked as she watched Harry.

"Oh he's worried about the game against Ravenclaw," Harry remarked shrugging his shoulders, which caused Astoria to frown slightly.

"Well, Chang….she's halfway decent, better than the Seeker that they had when you played them the first time, at least that's what Daphne said," Astoria said as she leaned against the wall and sighed. "Wood needs to be sedated heavily."

'I'm sure he's just passionate," Harry told her although the young Slytherin second year had a point. "How are your grades?"

"Pretty good, top of my year, although I suppose that's something to be proud of," Astoria responded as Harry embraced her and kissed her. Astoria returned the kiss, the two of them, wrapping their arms and legs around each other, as their tongues battled for domination. "And perks like that, it's hard not to….it's hard not to focus to do so."

Harry smiled.

"There's this girl in my year, in Ravenclaw, that….well she's rather odd," Astoria informed him choosing her words carefully. "But she's odd in a good way, I suppose. She sees the world in her own way."

"That's not a bad thing," Harry added but there was a frown that crossed Astoria's face.

"For some people in this world, it's a bad thing, because they upset the status quo."

Harry somehow thought that figured.

"Talk to you later," Astoria concluded as she thought about what she did to the people that tormented poor Luna. They would recover from their injuries, eventually, she did leave them alive so they could remember what it was like to be put through hell. Which in some ways was a fate that was worse than death, if they were unable to sit down without suffering some kind of pain, immense pain was much less kinder than sudden death, the kind of suffering that makes men weep and cry like toddlers.

"See you, Astoria," Harry retorted as he waited for her to head off and he craned his neck for a moment, drawing in a bit of a breath.

Sure enough, Cho Chang appeared on the edge of his vision and a smile crossed Harry's face. It was now time to make his move.

"Oh, hi, Harry," Cho said to him as she stepped towards the emerald eyed sorcerer to greet him. "Penny told me about your OWLs, congratulations. I'm kind of nervous about mine even though it's not until next year."

Cho thought that Harry taking his OWL examinations early was pretty bold, although it showed his intelligence, something that turned her on.

"What are you nervous about?" Harry asked as he watched her. "I'm sure that someone brilliant like you, wouldn't have that many problems with your OWLs."

Cho looked pleased with this assessment given by Harry, even if it was not one that she one hundred percent agreed with. Yet, despite the fact, she pressed on.

"I was having a bit of trouble with my Defence homework and…."

"No problem, come over to my room, I'll be sure to help you out," Harry told her as he waved a hand before he smiled, yep this worked out rather well.

Almost too well but Harry was not about to jinx it.

* * *

 

"I understand it a lot better….you should be a teacher,' Cho said with a smile on her face, as they sat in the room almost an hour later.

"You're too kind but something tells me that's not my calling," Harry answered and Cho frowned.

That most certainly was a pity but she suspected that someone like Harry Potter was going to have a higher calling in life, one that she could not really fathom. The Ravenclaw did wonder about that, although one might suspect that she was a bit desperate about accepting help from a third year student, even if technically speaking he and Hermione Granger were sixth year students.

This entire fast track thing made Cho's head spin. She could never do it and she prided herself as being a person that was rather serious about her studies. Still it was borderline tricky to do what Harry did. The dark haired girl watched Harry.

"Really, Harry, I appreciate that," Cho stated, sliding her robes off. It was a bit hot in the room.

She sat there, a delight. There was a dark curtain of black hair that covered her beautiful face, with luscious red lips that puckered with delight. Her breasts were encased in a white blouse and her breasts strained tightly against the fabric. Harry noticed that a couple of the buttons were unbuttoned and he saw a hint of her generous cleavage. Her shirt rode up a little bit, showing that she had a flat and toned stomach.

His eyes traveled down to her skirt, he noticed that she had a great ass, although the Hogwarts robes did hide a lot. Her legs were shapely and rather tanned, and her shoes now were kicked off, to reveal her feet covered in socks, which Cho promptly yanked off to reveal her elegant, Asian feet, with sexy toes that wiggled.

"It's getting hot in here, isn't it?" Cho asked and Harry smiled.

'Isn't it, though?" Harry asked her as he placed a hand on the small of her back, feeling the smooth flesh that was underneath.

Cho scooted towards him, a smile crossing her face, her dark eyes looking towards him.

"So, I think that I need to thank you," Cho breathed, as she swung one leg over the other and straddled his lap. She shivered as Harry's hand pushed up her leg, stroking her inner thigh and causing her to shiver.

"I'm sure we can come up with an agreement that is acceptable."

Harry pushed his hand up her thigh, until he reached her panties.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Cho gasped as his fingers brushed lightly against her arousal as it soaked against her panties. The dark haired girl closed her eyes and felt his fingers brush against her. The dark haired girl felt his motions increase as he moved down to her dripping core, brushing his fingers against her.

"You're wet," Harry remarked with a grin across his face. "You sure you haven't been thinking about this for a long time?"

"Yeah, I….yes," Cho breathed, as Harry wrapped an arm around her and spoke into her ear in a voice that heightened her arousal.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure this exceeds all your expectations," Harry remarked, nibbling on her ear slightly, before he pulled her skirt off.

Cho was so wet that it was not funny. Since her first encounter with Harry, she had several interesting dreams about him. Given the fact that she heard the moans of several of her fellow Ravenclaws in her sleep, she was not the only one to have dreams about the emerald eyed wizard before her.

She was one of the select to have her dreams turn into a reality however.

Her legs were parted and his tongue lightly brushed against her lips, then her clit. She whimpered as he teased her. Cho found that she had a sudden inability to move her arms, not that she would have fought this. She saw Harry was the type who liked to be control and Cho was quickly learning how naturally submissive she was to the situation.

"Harry," Cho pleaded, as he rubbed his thumb slowly, torturously against her clit.

"What?" Harry asked as he teased her inner walls with a slight lick and caused her to whimper, her hips pushing up to meet his mouth.

"Please don't tease me," Cho breathed.

Harry offered a smile as this Asian beauty was at his mercy. "Isn't that half the fun?"

Cho groaned, but then felt unmistakable pleasure as he dove head on into her dripping mound, licking and slurping her. His nose rubbed up against her, causing a delightful amount of friction. And they were just getting started, which made this even more pleasurable.

Harry slurped and sucked her insides, tasting the honey that rolled down her thighs. She breathed heavily, grabbing the back of his head and he unbuttoned her blouse. Looking up, he saw her large breasts covered in a bra and Harry reached forward, pealing it off to reveal her round breasts with erect nipples.

"Oh, great…."

Cho was lost in the pleasure with Harry's mouth being planted on her nipple and sucking on it like there was no tomorrow. The Ravenclaw lost her mind as she became a slave to his mouth, which made circular motions around her, licking and slurping at her mound.

"Harry, Harry," Cho panted and chanted, and Harry placed his nose between the peak of her breasts.

Her arms were free and Cho sat up, seeing the bulge in his pants. The Ravenclaw had a calculating expression on her face and she reached forward, unbuckling his pants, then with a swift motion, pulling down his underwear.

Cho backed off, transfixed.

"Oh….oh my," Cho breathed placing her hand on his cock and stroking him up and down, feeling the entire length in her hand. Harry smiled as her soft hand was placed on his throbbing member and she leaned forward, giving him a lick.

"Take more than a taste," Harry told her with a grin, as his shirt was now off and she could not decide what she wanted to drool at even more, his muscles or his cock. It was a hard choice between the two of them and Cho felt plenty of conflict wash over her.

Cho decided to take Harry's advice and take more than a taste. She placed her lips at the head of his cock and one hand on the base. Slowly, and awkwardly given that this was her first time, she shoved it down her throat. For a moment she gagged, but managed to close her eyes and remember that she could breathe through her nose. She had been so spellbound by this large cock that she forgot momentarily.

The Asian Ravenclaw began to spear her mouth down onto his throbbing phallus, hitting the back of her throat. She hummed and slurped happily, working over his member, as Harry placed a hand on the back of her hair and slowly stroked her hair.

"Such a good girl, such an excellent mouth," Harry breathed and Cho, pleased with these words, sped up and sucked Harry even more, her mouth working over his flesh pole.

Cho was determined to give Harry the most pleasurable experience possible and his hard rod continued to fuck her mouth. She took as much as his cock down her throat as possible, lips wrapped around the phallus as she slurped and sucked, closing her eyes as she worked over him.

"Oh, fuck, so great Cho,' Harry breathed, her mouth worked him over. Granted, he wouldn't put her in the top ten but she was good enough where he was not about to kick her out of bed."

Cho was determined to get a taste of the heavenly treat that rested in Harry's loins and continued to work him over, spearing his throbbing phallus down her waiting throat. Her eyes widened as she pressed her nose against him, rubbing it against his pelvic bone. She picked up the pace, and used her throat muscles.

Her mouth was pretty much sore but after a lot of hard work and persistence, along with manly lewd sounds and sexy gazes from her eyes, Cho got her reward. She was taken aback by the heavy and thick load that Harry pumped into her waiting mouth, shooting several long ropes of semen down her throat. Thrust after thrust nailed her down her throat.

Cho closed her eyes and licked her lips, her pussy was burning with desire. She slid onto Harry's lap and kissed him, rubbing her heated mound down his thick cock. This stirred some level of desire between the two of them, as Cho's hungry lips brushed against him.

"I think someone's ready," Harry stated, feeling her hot pussy and he grabbed the girl above his head, causing her to squeal in a mixture of surprise and delight, before he aligned her perfectly.

Harry jammed Cho down onto his hard throbbing rode and the Ravenclaw closed her eyes, feeling bliss behind all measure. She breathed in and breathed out as she rode him, rocking a pair of shapely hips back on his thick member. She took things slow at first, being her first time, although as a Quidditch Player, her hymen was not an issue.

The silken walls of this Asian beauty caressed Harry as she rose up and sank down, in motions, working herself around the base of his cock. He felt the pleasure and took one of her breasts in his hand, squeezing it. Cho breathed heavily as he tweaked her nipple and placed his mouth on it, sucking the lovely breast in his hand.

"Shit, so good," Cho panted as she clenched against his cock and spilled her juices down onto her rod. "This is so much better…ah than riding a broomstick."

"I'm sure," Harry responded in a rather confident and self-assured voice, but he cupped her ass, squeezing it, and ran his hands down her body as they continued this coupling.

Cho felt her pussy muscles tighten around his throbbing cock. Another orgasm rattled through her body as he touched her in areas that she never knew that she had, the juices rolled down her thighs, and only his pole. He slid with ease into her center, her eyes fluttering shut. His hand squeezed her firm tits and sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout her hot body, as she pushed herself up.

Another orgasm rocked her as she rode him and Harry smiled, before burying his face in her tits. Cho's head reared back and the girl offered a soft moan, as he wrapped a pair of hands around her buttocks. The girl continued to rock up and down, riding his thick pole with a few pushes down on her. The beauty took her time, working him over and squeezing him.

"That's more….that's more, oh fuck," Cho breathed heavily, panting as she worked over his cock with her muscles.

The two rocked back and forth, with Cho driven to an orgasm and Harry released his essence into her, splattering against her walls. The raven haired beauty offered a lustful moan as he pumped into her a few times, working his cock into her center, and she pushed up and down, jamming her hips onto the base of his cock. She squeezed around his thick pole and moaned.

Harry was not done yet, oh no, far from it. He flipped Cho over and worked his finger into her wet pink hole, feeling it.

"Harry…I need…oh yes," Cho breathed as he fingered her and she was flipped over. Her ass presented itself in the air, ripe and ready for the fucking. Harry aimed his cock forwards her, working his thick member towards her dripping pink hole.

"You won't be able to sit on a broomstick, will you?" Harry asked, aiming his cock towards her tightest hole, using the proper lubrication spells for her.

"No, fuck my ass!" Cho yelled and Harry grabbed her dripping wet pussy with his hand, teasing it with circular motions, working around it with his hand. "Please, I need you."

Harry grabbed the small of her back, running his hand down her, and around her curved ass check, before spreading her.

Cho's eyes nearly popped widen open at the sensation of his throbbing cock entering her tightest hole. She screamed, she never had anything that big near her ass. He slowed down his strokes, pumping in her ass slowly. His hand reached around, cupping her breast and giving in a firm squeeze, which caused juices to spill from her gushing twat.

"Harry, more, I can take it," Cho breathed, feeling the pleasure and he placed his hand on her back, before pushing into her once again and this time he pumped in, out, and drilled into her harder. His cock made several passes into her tightest hole.

Harry slammed his cock into her tight hole, working into her with passing motions, before he slowed down his thrusts. She could take a lot but there was only so much that she could take.

Her pussy was dripping wet once again so Harry shifted his attention to it, pushing his cock into her dripping twat. The dark haired girl closed her eyes, breathing rather heavily while the thrusts sped up momentum, working a steady path into her pussy. Harry cupped her breasts as he fucked Cho doggy style.

The Ravenclaw experienced full on erotica and she enjoyed it, she might have to return for more "tutoring" after tonight, although her body was being pushed to its limits. Harry slammed his cock into her over and over again, his thrusts burying deeper into her pussy. The dark haired girl bit down on her lip and threw her head back, with a moan that reverberated through her throat.

"Fuck me, fuck me hard, fuck me all night!" Cho chanted as he pushed into her.

"So wet, you love me fucking you like this, don't you my horny little Claw?" Harry asked, cupping her breasts and she closed her eyes, rearing back her head with a nice little moan that rattled through her.

"Yes, yes, oh yes!" Cho yelled as he drew back and slammed his thick tool into her. She was experiencing the thrill of her life, his cock worked its magic into her center and continued to hammer her something fierce. Cho slid back, nearly being fucked into submission.

There was no nearly about it, she was being fucked into submission.

"About ready to get your reward?" Harry grunted, once again fondling her breasts and sending pulses of magic that brought her to more intense orgasms each time she came.

"Yes…yes," Cho panted as she tried to keep herself from blacking out.

The next orgasm did it, but Harry was ready to pump his load into her sweet center, grabbing her ass and pumping into her. The thick ropes of cum splashed her insides and Cho shuddered to a stop, breathing heavily. She passed out from the amazing sex, but it was quite in fact worth it.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

The next day, the Quidditch Game with Ravenclaw was won handily by Gryffindor when the seeker had to sit out the game due to the fact that she could not sit on a broomstick. The reserve Ravenclaw had in place was not really that good.

Cho thought that it was worth it to lose.

* * *

 

_Dear Harry,_

_Stress, stress, stress, but hey at least that big presentation is over. I'm sure that you'd be glad to know that I passed with flying colors._

_Riddle boy is starting to get on my nerves; although he is rather intelligent. A bit nuts, but hey I guess that's what you get. He could get away with some of these thefts if he doesn't keep leaving riddles behind._

_Congratulations on your OWLs….top marks, you must be proud. And only a year, you are insane trying to take a fast track out of there, the workload must be nuts. But I cannot fault you for your dedication. I really cannot fault you for your dedication._

_Although it is weird that you have two sets of examinations that spell out to be stereotypical magical creatures, but I guess you chalk that up with you lot not being all that self-aware._

_I'm doing fine here, well as fine as I ever will be. Stressing out kind of about the Falcone thing now that I think about it. He keeps giving me a shifty look but he now has a bodyguard. Who is twice my size, I should note. Not that I'd attack him ,the last thing I want is to get knifed before I'm able to drive a car. But it's more of a power play thing._

_So how was the second Quidditch match of the season? It must be awesome to fly on a broomstick, out in the open air like that. We have nothing like that here, it should be amazing, shouldn't it?_

_Amanda's letter that she sent me offered some interesting insight in her opinion of you but I can't obviously say much because it was private._

_Anyway, got loads of homework to do, wish I could talk to you even more._

_Write back soon,_

_Barbara._

Harry sat down, reading the letter with a smile on his face, and collected his thoughts for a moment, before he scrawled out a response.

_Dear Barbara,_

_I'm sure you did fine. In fact, I'm sure you did excellent but then again, I would expect nothing less from you. You do strike me as an overachiever of the highest magnitude._

_I've had this discussion with Pam, but really, no they're not self-aware at all. They have no idea how absurd they are at times. And surely my dedication is the one thing that they cannot be denied. I've busted my backside trying to get to the place where I am but I supposed that's just as well, isn't it?_

_Eddie the riddle-meister, well I'm sure that has to do with some deep rooted issue of his. Some kind of guilt complex although I could be way off base because let's face it, psychology is not my area of expertise._

_I would tell you to be careful but given that you are the daughter of one of the halfway decent cops in Gotham, you have a target on your back._

_Color me intrigued regarding Amanda's letter but I suppose I won't pry. Although I do have my suspicions about her but something is bound to happen pretty soon._

_The seeker was barely able to concentrate and fly. Wood was pleased, although I am glad he didn't propose marriage, because that would be awkward._

_So talk to you later,_

_Harry._

Harry finished the letter as Hedwig waited patiently, eating the mouse she had caught on the way over here. The letter to Pamela was next and Harry dove into that one, a smile crossing over his face as always.

_Dear Harry,_

_Luthorcorp was responsible for hacking down over a dozen forests to put in their factories. And there was plenty of city space to do that that wouldn't kill plants._

_Sometimes I swear Lionel Luthor does this just to make people's lives miserable because he gets off on it._

_Good job on the first set of stereotypically named magical exams. Hopefully the second set is as good and then you could move into the real world on a more regular basis._

_I really hope that the mob hasn't put a hit out on Barbara, although Mini-Falcone looks like he thinks he's untouchable. Maybe you can lend us Astoria to counteract that._

_That wasn't a serious request, well mostly._

_So, just trying to get through another year at the Academy, workload is about what you expect. I think that once I get through this year, next year should be relatively fine. I won't say it's a blowoff year but it's easier than before, or so I've heard._

_Keep your head in there and hopefully we'll be able to get together before too long._

_Write back soon._

_Pamela._

Harry smiled at the letter.

_Dear Pamela,_

_Luthor is the type of person who does things not because he has to but out of spite. Then again, when you have that much money, someone needs some kind of hobby, I guess._

_It was a gift, I'll admit that._

_I better hide this letter from Astoria. Although oddly enough, I can see her fitting into Gotham City rather well for some reason, but then again the insanity of that city is not too much removed from that of Hogwarts._

_They finally pulled the Dementors by the way. Took them bloody forever. Nym is sticking around for the year, filling in for Lupin when he gets sick. And he gets sick about monthly, around the full moon. That's something that I wonder about. Lucretia makes him a potion every month although she's been sworn to secrecy as to why._

_Be careful, just because it seems like it might be a blowoff year, it might be a bit trickier than you thought it might be._

_Preparing for sixth year exams already and then one more year until the end, I bet they didn't think that it could be done. Then I can take some time off until the next fall where I begin my college education. With my marks, I can get in anywhere._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Harry._

* * *

 

"Got to get my NEWTs done, but that's only scratching the surface," Penny remarked as she walked towards Hogmeade with Harry. Daphne and Hermione tagged along and Nym did as well, do to still having a role as Harry's bodyguard. Sirius had been discharged officially, with the Prophet finally admitting that the Ministry was wrong. It was a small blurb, out of the way.

Over six months after the fact, Harry should note, right after the coverage of the Sirius Black incident had been fazed out of the papers. Coverage slowed down to a trickle in November and he had long since been considered old news.

"Healer is a high stress job, they want to make sure that you are able to cope with everything," Hermione responded, wondering if she had the merits for such a job. She could get any job in the world with her marks or she could if this world was not a politically minded structure that was a good old boys club.

"Yes and that's without the political minefield that you have to navigate through," Daphne chimed in as the group passed Filch, who looked nasty as usual and rather bitter. Then again, that was Filch's default form. The blonde smirked to the rest of the group as they continued to make their way to Hogsmeade. "But someone with your grades should be able to get something no time at all."

Penny was glad that some people had so much faith in her, because there were a lot of times where it was hard to put a certain amount of faith in herself. Then again, perhaps it was the stress of working hard and trying to balance all of that work. It was an act where she figured that she was a few steps ahead of where she was but at the same time, she slid several steps back.

"Just relax, Penny, it will be over before you know it," Harry told her as he put his arm around her waist.

"I'm glad for the day out in Hogsmeade," she remarked in a calm voice and that was a sentiment that was appreciated.

"So, Astoria and the twins are having a day together," Hermione remarked as she eyed Harry, nervous at the chaotic potential of those three getting together.

"Yes, with Ginny and Luna," Harry added, he had only encountered the odd girl about once or twice in passing. She was what one would call unique, although it was a refreshing change all things considered.

Daphne wondered about Harry's sisters collaborating with Astoria, there was a certain feeling of dread that she could not misplace. Perhaps she was worrying much about nothing but still, her sister tended to be one that was a handful even at the best of times. Her relationship with Harry gave Astoria a certain amount of stability, which she lacked after their father died.

"Well let's hope that the castle is not in ruins," Hermione remarked darkly.

"Let's hope not," Harry added with a smile as they entered Hogsmeade.

Once one got over the fact that it was a completely magical village, with a couple of interesting attractions, it was nothing to write home about. Although the Shrieking Shack was one that Harry found peculiar, as people making a big deal of ghosts was odd to him. Magical people at least, because they saw ghosts on a day to day basis. If it was Muggle people, then Harry would be less surprised.

It was a tourist attraction, Harry suspected.

"So do you think it's really haunted?" Hermione asked as she looked at the Shack.

"Kind of," Harry responded as he used his X-Ray vision to focus on the Shack. He saw broken pieces of furniture, torn and ripped, and claw marks. Along with chocolate wrappers strewn all over the floor, which was a curious sight.

' _Curious and curiouser,'_ Harry thought to himself as he took a long look at everything in the house. _'There's….well that isn't the work of ghosts, I can say that much. What it's the work of, I don't have any idea.'_

"Care to clarify that statement," Daphne remarked as Penny separated from the main group to hang out with some of her year mates.

"Well, I think he means that it might be something supernatural but not ghosts," Nym offered with a shrug.

Harry thought that Nym hit the nail on the head more than most would have and he studied the broken furniture, it was shattered and ripped in ways that could not have been done by a spirit. That put Harry on edge certainly and the wizard wondered what they were dealing with. He wondered if anyone actually had been inside.

Or really he wondered where these rumors originated from.

Harry, Nym, Daphne, and Hermione walked down the beaten path towards Hogsmeade, towards the Hog's Head. Why Sirius had told them to meet there and not the Three Broomsticks, they had no idea.

"We are allowed, aren't we?" Daphne asked.

"There's nothing illegal about going in there," Nym commented in a careful voice but she turned her head off to the side. "Of course, it isn't a place that many law abiding citizens hang out. There are many shady dealings going on there. Moody warned me to stay on my guard."

Daphne smiled, the exploits of the legendary Mad-Eye Moody had been that, extremely legendary. He was a notorious crackpot who always looked over his shoulder, although given the number of times that he had been attacked that was just as well. The blonde heard stories through her mother, although Moody had been in semi-retirement since the end of the fall of Voldemort.

Harry entered the pub and almost did not recognize Sirius.

"So, you're back Sirius, and I see you've gotten a shave, a hair cut, and….did you get a flea bath or not?" Nym asked as she watched him with a grin.

"You're about as charming as your mother, Nymphadora," Sirius fired back with a bark like chuckle.

"Whatever you say, Snuffles," Nym retorted which caused Daphne, Hermione, and Harry to laugh.

"You know I should just take my ball and go home," Sirius stated in a mock pouting manner.

"Ah, would you like a Scooby snack instead?" Nym asked which caused Harry to crack a smile.

"As a matter of fact, I would like a Scooby snack….because I found out what were in those things," Sirius remarked as Harry and Hermione gave him a warning look but Daphne looked confused, she felt that she was missing out on some inside joke between all of them.

"Do I want to know what he's talking about?" Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, you don't want to know what he's talking about," Harry confirmed to her and the blonde nodded her head.

"Yes, I imagined so," Daphne answered with a smile crossing her face and Sirius crossed his arms.

"Right let's get down to business," Sirius stated before he smiled, he could not resist himself. Now that he was out of Azkaban, he could not resist himself. "Some serious business….OW!"

"Sorry, it slipped," Nym droned, not sounding sorry at all for the impromptu smack to the back of his head but she sat down along with Daphne, Hermione, and Harry.

"Let's get on track, with the fact that my mother is stasis in a castle that I can't access for another three months," Harry responded and Sirius nodded for a moment. "Is there anything special that I need to do?"

"Just enter the castle, although….there's something that you need to know," Sirius informed him, remembering what James told him all those years ago. "The castle hasn't let every Potter completely inside. James was only been able to get through the front hallway and the chambers underneath."

"That's where my mother is," Harry stated and Sirius responded with a brisk nod.

"Yes, that's where she is," Sirius responded, clasping his hands together.

"Very well," Harry answered, at least he knew what he needed to do. "If I can find her, I'm sure that I can find a way to wake her from her charm induced coma."

"Do you think it will be that easy?" Hermione asked, eyebrows raised and a frown on her face.

Harry only considered the matter for a moment before he turned his head, eyes combing Hermione's face. He slumped his shoulders and smiled.

"I don't think that anything would be that easy. Things are rarely easy at all, if that's something that I learned. But getting inside the castle will put me one step closer to doing what I need to do."

Harry knew one thing and that was that he would be finding out one way or another just how easy liberating his mother was in a few months time. The wizard waited for that happy moment and knew that he would step into a castle that contained a small part of his birth right. If he made it through those front doorways, so much the better, but if he made it past them and into this Castle Peverell, he would be able to reap the benefits, whatever they might be.

"So, what you have been doing with yourself, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I've been talking with Remus, although that ridiculous mustache is quite concerning, I'm trying to figure out whether it's sentient or not," Sirius remarked with a shudder.

"Yes, Lupin does have some weird facial hair, it's rather unsettling," Daphne answered clasping her hands together. "Then again, you have room to talk."

"What?" Sirius asked, feigning some level of innocence, even though it did not suit him.

"Did you see your mugshot?" Daphne asked as she surveyed him for his reaction.

"Look, Daphne, there are three photos that never look good under any circumstances," Harry responded as he ticked them off. "School photo, driver's license, mugshot, the case is closed."

"He speaks the truth," Hermione stated with a smile as Sirius began to talk about what he had been up to as of late.

* * *

 

The Quidditch finals passed and well it would be a game for the ages. Slytherin in particular seemed to be about ready to break the all time Hogwarts average for most fouls done in a single game. Harry thought about it, he had never seen so many nasty tactics in one place, at one time. Yet, there was a moment where he reflected back on it and thought that it made the eventual triumph that much sweeter.

This would be his final Quidditch game he suspected and it ended with Draco Malfoy a broken and beaten mess. He tried for a maneuver that was far more dangerous and complex than someone of his minor talent was capable of. Then he crashed and burned rather hard to the ground. They took whatever was left of him to the Hospital Wing.

Despite that crushing defeat, there was a 470-50 victory in favor for Gryffindor and Harry thought that he would retire on that performance, considering that there was going to be no chance that he would ever beat that even though he lived for a million years.

He was in the shower, basking in the moment of triumph, two years and two false starts, but as they said, third time was the charm. He thought that Wood was going to reach a climax there on the field. So Harry cleared out of there quickly, that was not something that he wished to see.

"So, there he is, man of the hour."

Harry turned around and he had to admit, that he liked what he saw. Angelina Johnson stood before him in the shower, a rather slim and transparent towel wrapped around her chocolate frame. Her dark hair hung loosely above her back, the towel wrapped around her nice breasts, going down towards just an inch above her womanhood, with Harry catching a hint of it. Her shapely muscular legs and round ass made her a picture of beauty.

She moved forward, not caring that Harry was completely naked and allowed the towel to drop between them. Angelina wrapped her arms tightly around Harry and pressed her lips onto his mouth with a hungry kiss, grinding up and down his body and he returned the attack.

This might be the last opportunity that she had to do this so she made the most out of it.

"Hey, it's a party, and no one invited us."

Katie Bell stood in the shower, dressed in a thin robe. Her golden blonde hair framed her beautiful face, a pair of thick lovely lips pursed as she held one hand to her hip. She was well endowed as well and had a lovely set of legs that reached down to the ground, with sexy feet.

"That seems wrong, maybe we should rectify it."

Alicia Spinett popped up at this moment, licking her lips and watching Harry, her eyes traveling down his sculpted muscles. She placed her hands on his body, allowing the towel around her to drop. Her chocolate curls were prominent, along with her dark blue eyes.

All three chasers had amazing curves and sexy bodies, along with beautiful faces, so Harry was down with that. Katie moved into his arms, wrapping her slender arms around him as he wrapped his arms around her body. She breathed heavily, with Harry's lips finding his way onto hers. The blonde chaser relaxed into a sensual embrace, with Harry pulling her into an embrace.

Alicia wrapped around him on one side and started to kiss the back of his neck, while Angelina dropped down between his legs, looking at the merchandise that laid in wait between his legs in an appraising manner, licking her lips.

"Oh this will do nicely," Angelina cooed as she eyed him hungrily.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry felt Katie's legs wrap around his body as the blonde chaser kissed him passionately. Her kisses were wanton and full of need. He felt Alicia stroke his muscles and kiss the side of his neck. Angelina's strong hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him from the base, all the way up to the head, giving him slow strokes.

Katie backed off, allowing Angelina follow access to Harry's cock. Alicia stepped over, as the dark skinned girl stroked the thick phallus. The other two chasers dropped down to their knees, and took turns licking his cock and balls. Their tongues batted across him, their mouths were hot and wet, and they gave him pleasure.

"Our seeker is getting the real reward," Katie stated as she gave his balls a squeeze.

Angelina pursed her thick lips and opened her mouth wide. She shoved his cock into her mouth in one fluid motion. She grabbed his hips for leverage as his thick length pumped in her mouth once and then out of her mouth. The girl closed her eyes, feeling the rush of a throbbing hard phallus working into her mouth. She deep throated him, feeling the head brush against the back of her throat.

"Keep sucking baby, make me cum," Harry grunted, as Katie and Alicia put their soft hands on either of his sides and the two chasers slowly began to lick his balls, working their tongues around him in circular motions. The sensations drove Harry wild. "You girls are so hot….and I'm up to celebrate all….fucking…night!"

"Oh, Harry, we will plan to do just that, baby!" Alicia squealed, licking her lover's balls, using her tongue in a corkscrew motion. Katie did the same and Angelina kept happily sucking his cock, humming as her mouth was against them.

Harry reached down, placing one set of fingers in Alicia's pussy and another set of fingers in Katie's pussy, pumping into her. The two of them closed their eyes, feeling his fingers work into them, expertly manipulating their cores. He pumped swiftly in and swiftly out, working them over. Both girls cooed.

Angelina sucked his cock and grabbed his sac, massaging it with her fingers. She was determined to suck all of the cum out of his cock and her bobbing got more intense. The fact that Alicia and Katie were getting their pussies fingered so expertly made her want to pick up the pace a little be, pushing into Harry. Her lips wrapped around him tightly as she reared back and sank down, wrapping her hot mouth around his pole.

"Just about…oh yes!"

Harry grunted and she slurped his cock, using her tongue to rub the underside of his base. His cock spurted several loads of his warm and hot cum down her throat. The thick long ropes spurted down her mouth, landing in her throat and Angelina pulled back, with the cum swishing her mouth.

She grabbed Katie around the waist and pulled the younger girl into her body and began to kiss her heatedly. The two swapped Harry's gift in their mouth, while Alicia slowly licked around his cock and then placed her breasts on either side of him, rubbing him to full mast as he watched her fuck them.

"You're enjoying that baby?" Alicia asked in a cooing voice, as Angelina and Katie stopped their activities and took turns licking the head of Harry's cock as Alicia tit fucked him.

"Yes, you have such…oh yes," Harry breathed and Angelina cupped her large breasts, with dark nipples.

"How about these Harry?" Angelina asked in a seductive tone of voice. "How about we make a chocolate sundae?"

Harry was down that, or up for that. She grabbed his cock from Alicia's breasts. Alicia pouted but was quickly cut off from a kiss from Katie. The two hot girls got into a sexually charged sixty nine position and munched on each other's pussies, licking and slurping in the height of erotic passion.

The green eyed wizard felt his cock squeezed lovely by the lovely black jugs, the chocolate wrapped around his throbbing phallus was a sight to behold. Angelina breathed in and out, pumping him with her tits. The dark skinned girl kicked things up a notch, working him over, pushing him in and pushing him out between her tits.

"Shit, Angie, love your tits," Harry grunted as the lovely mountains of flesh pushed together and her nipples were so suckable.

Angelina sped up her motions, working over his cock with her huge tits, as Katie and Alicia slurped on each other's pussies. She was going to make Harry cum once again tonight and she gave his crown a few licks as it passed between the valley of her breasts. His balls slapped against her collarbone as they continued the motions.

The wizard closed his eyes, heavily enjoying the mountains squeezed between him. She picked up the pace.

"Oh fuck my tits, that's it Harry, they belong to you," Angelina stated, as she squeezed her breasts together and pumped him up and down. His balls cut a heavy path as she continued to work him over. The moaning continued to intensify between the two lovers.

Harry enjoyed having his cock get the work out of the lifetime and he thrust into her chest. She licked her nipples and then ran her tongue over the head; this action prompted Harry to speed up, fucking her enormous tits, picking up the pace. He ran his hand over her standing nipples and kept working her over.

Alicia and Katie found themselves lost in their own little world, although it was a world that they had been in with each other more than a few times before. They licked and sucked their hot little pussies, working each other over.

Time passed and Harry thrust a few more times before he sent his cum splattering onto her tits. He shot a huge load on her chest, splashing his cream against her chocolate tits. It was quite the contrast, his white spunk coating her dark skin.

Angelina snapped her fingers and Katie and Alicia pulled themselves away from each other. The girls slowly licked the tits of their teammate, friend, and many times lover clean. Harry watched this erotic display of passion and his speed being licked off the flesh.

Harry reached over and grabbed the first set of hips that he could find, that being Katie. She squealed in surprise.

"Oh Harry," Katie breathed, as he laid back, his cock erect. She closed her eyes, and looked at his pulsing penis. Now it was this up close and personal, she knew that none of her toys even compared to this monster.

"That's right, Katie, ride me!" Harry grunted as he pushed her shapely hips onto his cock as she continued to ride him. The blonde rocked back and sank down onto his thick tool, working him and closing her eyes as she rocked her head back, moaning rather lustfully as she worked onto him. The blonde continued to right back.

"Time to taste," Angelina breathed as her pussy burned and needed to get licked out. Harry reached over and pulled her snatch over his mouth. She closed her eyes and screamed out loud. "Sweet, Morgana!"

Harry's tongue licked and slurped at her pussy, working her over pussy. The dark skinned girl worked her curvy hips onto his tongue, riding him and felt the licks inside her tender core. His tongue began to kiss onto him, causing her nails to sink into his chest. She leaned forward and moaned.

Alicia sat off to the side and groped Angelina's breasts, not wanting to be out done.

"Alicia, play with my tits, baby you know how to please me!" Angelina panted as she felt her orgasm rock her and she threw her head back.

Deep breath, nice deep breath, she need not pass out, not before her pussy got a good hard fucking.

Katie held on, biting her lip as she rode Harry, working herself onto him, bouncing up and down, high into the air. She rode his cock with the expert precision of someone who really knew what she was doing. She rocked herself back.

"Fuck my pussy, beat it raw with your monster!" Katie screamed as she threw her head back and she felt herself tighten as she saw Harry eating Angelina's pussy.

Harry was in heaven, Katie's hot pussy wrapped around his cock and Angelina's pussy on his face as he went down on her. He felt Alicia rubbing his chest and abdomen muscles.

Katie screamed as she slid off, with the orgasm. She panted, trying to keep herself off, with Alicia stepping forward.

"My time," Alicia stated, giving his cock a brief lick before she sank herself down onto him and began to ride him. "Shit, so good!"

Alicia pulled herself up, feeling her body nearly rocked by a miniature orgasm but she continued to ride Harry. Katie rested by their side, watching Alicia ride Harry. She bounced up and slammed her lovely hips down onto his cock. Harry thrust up meeting her and her insides stretched.

"My pussy, my pussy belongs to you, Harry Potter!" Alicia breathed, she knew that any cock after this would pale in comparison to this cock being shoved into her.

"Yes, oh yes, he's so….so good isn't he?" Angelina breathed, feeling his tongue work into her pussy even more. The licks drove deeper into her.

Alicia practically did the splits, showing her flexibility as she felt the orgasm wash through her body, feeling her entire body rattled by the cock. The dark haired Chaser thought that this thick tool was better than any broomstick, any toy, anything that can be jammed into her quim. Pure erotica washed through her body as her heart beat even faster and her panting continued to intensify as she rocked herself up, before bouncing herself back down onto his cock.

"I know it does, doesn't it?" Harry managed as Angelina slid off him and Katie and Angelina started to lick the juices off of his face.

"I taste good, don't I, Katie?" Angelina cooed as she licked him, running her hands down Harry's abdomen.

"Mmm,' Katie cooed sensually, licking the juices from Harry's face, bathing his face with her tongue and rocking her head back in the pure erotica of the moment. The blonde watched her friend ride Harry.

"Need a break, Alicia?" Angelina asked, watching Harry's cock appearing and disappearing in Alicia's pussy and the girl breathed heavily.

"Minute, more time, pound me, pound me all night!" Alicia shrieked, just in time to throw her head back and she nearly lost herself to the orgasm.

Their pussies belonged to him and Harry smiled. They had tried to jump him in the showers for some fun after the Quidditch match because emotions and hormones ran high. Now Harry fucked the ever living daylights out of these beauties and it was a feeling beyond all measure.

Alicia screamed and she lubricated Harry's prick as her pussy clenched together. This was all that she could take for right now. She experienced a few heavy climaxes.

Harry grunted as he lost the sensation of Alicia's pussy squeezing him.

"My turn, big boy."

Harry groaned as she sank down onto his cock, and Angelina began to ride him, her breasts bouncing and swaying. She felt pleasure beyond everything she ever experienced as this cock worked into her, being pushed between her lips and her legs. She bounced up and slammed down, the base of his cock worked over by her tight center.

"Oh, that's it, Harry, that's it!" Angelina yelled at the top of her lungs, getting very vocal. Her mouth popped with lewd sounds as she continued to bounce up and sink back down, over and over again. She kept up with the motions.

His hands reached over and found the breasts bouncing before him. These lovely chocolate globes were his to play with and Harry could not wait to play with him. He noticed that she squealed rather loudly as his thumbs worked around her nipples, so he kept those actions up and the dark skinned girl breathed heavily.

Alicia and Katie wrapped their legs around each other, scissoring their pussies together, and rubbing themselves together, causing the friction between each other. They moaned lustfully, groping each other's asses.

Angelina on the other hand kept riding Harry, her pussy lips rubbed his throbbing phallus rather handily as she bounced up and sank down, working him over. He pinched her nipples and she bent down, holding his head up and pushing it into her breasts.

Harry happily pushed himself into her large breasts, licking and sucking on them. He knew that there was something about those tits that he had to have. The green eyed wizard would be sucking on those globes all day long. He thrust into her deeply, feeling her orgasm reach and after the activity, which went on for more than a couple of hours, he was about ready to lose himself.

Despite that fact, Harry thrust into her pussy, as she grinded him, legs scissored around him now as she slid back and forth. The black girl impaled herself on his throbbing cock, feeling it hit her insides and there was a sensual moan every time.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck yeah, make me cum!"

"Going to…mmm."

Harry slurped and sucked on her breasts, not a care in the world, although nothing else mattered but this particular pair of tits that he indulged himself in.

Angelina pushed herself up a few more times and felt herself squeeze him. She milked his incoming thrusts and his balls finally burst, cumming inside her. She screamed to the heavens, feeling her pussy overflow with his juices.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

"So, Mum wrote us a letter last night," Ginny informed Hermione, Astoria, Harry, Daphne, Amanda, and Emily that day as the group sat around.

"Yes, and what were the contents?" Daphne asked, as she thought that it was thankful that that it was not a howler. Actually only three people on the planet used a howler any more, especially in a public setting like Hogwarts and one of them was Molly Weasley.

"Ron is responsive, he might be able to attend Hogwarts during his fourth year," Ginny answered, barely able to keep a straight face. "Fingers crossed."

"I'm praying for him," Harry stated in a complete dead pan which caused the girls to break out into laughter.

"Seriously, he could have some serious brain damage, perhaps we shouldn't make fun of him," Hermione responded as she bit down on her lip but shook her head. 'I mean, at this point, it's like going up to a coma patient and kicking them in the head."

"Isn't that the truth?" Amanda asked as she folded her arms. She only encountered Ron Weasley for three minutes and forty seven seconds but that was about three minutes and forty eight seconds longer than was recommended by law. "So did you hear about Ron's old pet?"

"About Pettigrew, yeah I heard about it," Harry responded with a smile on his face.

"He got the Dementor's Kiss and his body burned in Diagon Alley, it was a very public thing," Astoria responded, looking a bit sad that she had to miss out on it. The blonde kept her eyes forward and inclined her head up towards the air. "So, that's the end of him."

"Too bad we can't get Snape," Hermione commented in a dark tone of voice.

"Damn straight, too bad we couldn't get Snape," Amanda stated, angry at what Snape tried to do to Rose and Emily, while less hostile than her sister, nodded her head up and down.

The problem was that Snape was slippery as a snake, he was a member of the Slytherin house for a reason. He was not going to just go out in public when there was a very high price on his head. Andromeda increased the price as well and he could not show his face any more without having someone gun for his head. Not to mention more than a few Aurors might want to bring Snape in, the hard way. He had not made many friends during his time as Potions Professor at Hogwarts.

Harry almost felt sorry for him except for the fact he did not. He would finish what he started with Snape's arm if he saw the greasy piece of dragon dung ever again.

A lot of the worse impulses of Slytherin house had been cut down, at the very least Lucretia had been a better head of house than Snape was. There were no other Hogwarts alumni that were in Slytherin, so she got the role and did the best she could given some of the baggage she inherited.

"At least Professor Malfoy isn't anything like Professor Snape," Hermione offered them and Harry's expression darted towards her.

"I should hope not," Harry responded, he could verify that Lucretia Malfoy was nothing like Snape. For one thing, she used shampoo once in a while, which Harry found to be an extremely attractive trait. "She is great and actually is able to explain the information she knows."

"And you're sleeping with her," Astoria added, not bothering to sugarcoat it.

"And her grade average has gone up across the board," Harry concluded as if he had not heard Astoria. "And Slytherin and Gryffindor relations are cool and not hostile. So she's doing a great job."

"Also, you're sleeping with her," Astoria repeated herself as she watched him.

Hermione smiled. "Then again, who isn't Harry sleeping with right now?"

"Especially with the teachers," Ginny chimed in with a smirk.

"There's always Trelawney, Harry hasn't tapped that one," Amanda stated with a grin.

"Nor will I," Harry commented, he did have some standards after all.

"But Mister Potter, I'd like to see your inner eye," Daphne stated in a false misty voice which caused the twins and Ginny to laugh and even Hermione to crack a smile. While they had not taken a class with the Divination teacher, they've heard things. "Come now lad, I have been crystal gazing and I have seen Uranus."

"You're kidding me, right?" Astoria asked as she sighed. "You actually made a Uranus joke."

"She did," Ginny stated, that was actually it was amusing, shaking her head from one side to the other.

Harry smiled, he was glad that they were finding some level of amusement with what was happening.

"So you keeping Hermione in line so she doesn't pop a brain cell because of the exams," Daphne stated as she smiled but Hermione mockingly glared at her.

"Yes, I am," Harry commented as he turned his attention towards the twins. "So are you two ready for your second year exams?"

"Of course we are, first year was a piece of cake," Amanda responded as she remembered her marks. Emily did slightly better than Amanda did.

"It wasn't that bad," Emily contributed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well that's a glowing assessment if I ever heard one," Harry summed up as he looked at the twins. "You know, if you ever need help, you know where to find me."

"Oh we do," Amanda stated, she knew what she'd like to do with Harry, although she was going to wait until exams were over. It would be her reward to herself. She knew Emily would want to do it too, although she needed to coax the girl into it.

* * *

 

Sixth year exams were an interesting challenge to Harry, although he felt that he did well enough. Even Hermione finally conceded that she did not fail everything, despite the fact she studied her brains out. That had been something that Harry worked to condition Hermione out of for in the past three years, although he had a feeling that she would have a relapse during NEWT year. Harry and Hermione already did preparation for their seventh year work for next year.

January 1st, they would be out of here, with their NEWTs, and by that time, Harry might have access to the castle. He hoped that he could prepare himself for more endeavors, although there were people sending him information about jobs at the Ministry. The wizard decided that being one cog in a broken wheel just wasn't for him.

He did have a few meetings with Amelia Bones over the past several months and would be having one more before he made it out of the school for the school year. He had shared classes with her niece as well and Susan seemed to be a driven and someone who was too nice for her own good. The type of girl that the system would eat up, chew up and spit out in no time but Harry hoped that she made it given the hard work and dedication that she showed. She was the epitome of everything that it meant to be a Hufflepuff.

Harry walked his way back to his room, having finally read through the Hogwarts library for the second time. The strange thing about the library was that there were books that only seemed to exist under certain circumstances. That was the price of a sentient library, Harry imagined.

With that thought out of his mind, Harry twisted his doorknob, and opened the door to reveal his sisters sitting on the bed. Amanda wore a green robe that matched the eyes that Harry and the twins inherited from their mother and shared with their aunt. Emily wore a blue robe and looked more nervous than Amanda did, who looked excited.

"Amanda, Emily," Harry remarked as he set down.

"Hi, Harry, we just found out how we did on our exams," Amanda stated in an excited voice, as her robe shifted, to reveal a hint of her creamy thighs.

"Let's see it then," Harry said as he kept his eyes on Amanda and the red head handed Harry the papers.

The wizard smiled as he read through the papers that she gave him, she passed the examinations with flying colors, as did Emily. In fact, they got the top marks in their year, which was something that was pretty good, and the wizard smiled.

"I guess doing well in exams excels in our family," Emily responded as she shifted for a moment.

Amanda, being a little bit bolder than her sister, shifted towards Harry. "So, dear brother, I think that this mandates a reward. We've been seeing what you've been doing with our aunt and a few other girls. I've….it's been a challenge holding myself back and not giving in my base instincts, but damn it, I want you, I really want you."

Amanda threw her arms around Harry as he felt her curves pressed against him.

"Well, someone's being direct," Harry commented as a smile crossed over his face.

"I know, but you can't deny how much you want this," Amanda stated as she straddled his lap and leaned forward. Harry saw down the front of her robes and saw her impressive breasts. Like always, magic lead to a faster maturation process. "It's….it's your brotherly duty to show your poor sisters the ropes in the ways of love."

She smiled, a bit more nervously, although Harry suspected that this was a coy little act. He tilted his sister down onto the bed and captured the nape of her neck in a kiss. Amanda breathed heavily, feeling her brother's talented mouth work her over.

His hands stripped her of her robe.

"I'll…." Emily stated but Harry looked towards her.

"Just watch and feel free to join in when you're ready," Harry responded, stripping Amanda of her robes and quite liking what he saw.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Beneath her robes was a creamy complexion with freckles and modest B-Cup, bordering on C-Cup breasts, although given the pictures Harry saw of their mother and what he experienced with Rose, the twins had the genetics to be rather gifted indeed. The wizard squeezed and massaged his sister's breasts, causing her to moan.

Amanda felt his hands work over her body, giving her countless pleasurable caresses, all of them making her body feel like it tingled, down her spine. He traced patterns on her body and reached down towards the area between her legs. The wizard used his fingers to trace patterns on her mound and lightly brushed across her clit. She whimpered as he hit that sensitive spot, rolling his thumb around it as she breathed in and out.

"More, I need more," Amanda breathed in and out and Harry straddled her, grabbing her shoulders and placing his mouth on hers with a searing kiss.

"You'll have more," Harry responded, as he allowed her to reach up her hands. With swift motions, Amanda unfastened the buttons of his shirt to reveal his muscles.

The red head girl was positively drooling and she reached forward, running her hands down his chest, and to his abs, before she traveled downwards, removing his belt.

"Oh, my, Harry, you're big," Amanda stated as she pulled his pants down to reveal his cock. She grabbed it and slowly stroked it, mesmerized by the length. She felt rather flushed to the point where she could barely concentrate. She managed to spit out the next few words. "May I suck your cock?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't," Harry told her and Amanda placed her lips around his cock, bobbing her mouth up and down his pole. She had trouble with the length at first but she was such a quick learner she adjusted. Amanda bobbed her head up and down, her lips wrapped tightly around his cock as it hit the back of her throat.

Emily edged over, unable to believe how hot seeing her sister suck off her brother was making her feel. The other red head gave his balls a tentative lick which caused him to groan.

Harry gave Emily an encouraging nod and she gave his balls a few more licks, brimming with confidence as she trailed her tongue around him, as she kept licking him. The dark haired felt good as Amanda's mouth was sucking his cock and Emily licked his balls and also teased the base as it slipped out of Amanda's mouth.

"My sisters are such great cock suckers, all about pleasing their older brother," Harry grunted, removing the front of Emily's robes and reached down between her legs.

Emily shuddered as Harry's fingers pressed into her pussy, pushing in and out of her. He knew what he was doing, working his digits into her. His thumb struck her clit and she continued to curl her tongue around his balls. This was causing her body to heat up, all nerves having been forgotten.

Amanda deep throated Harry's cock, her red hair flipping in the breeze as she continued to work down his pole. Closing her eyes, she gave steady breaths threw her nose.

She felt his explosion coming rather quickly and an idea presented itself to her mind. Amanda pulled out and began to jerk Harry's cock, licking it a little bit.

"Shit, I'm going to cum," Harry grunted and Amanda popped her lips, licking them.

"That's it, big brother, cum on your slutty little sisters' faces, you know you want to!" Amanda yelled at the top of her lungs, pumping his cock a little bit more and Emily was on her knees, both of them ready for the explosion.

Harry's cum shot like a rocket out of his cock, splattering their faces and the wizard felt rather pleased. The splashes of thick seed sprayed their faces and the wizard gave a shudder when more and more of his thick seed spurted out. Amanda kept jerking him off, as he coated their sexy little faces with their gift.

Amanda grabbed Emily and pulled her in a sexually charged kiss. The two seemed so naturally at doing this, with Amanda being the dominant one that Harry wondered if this was the first time they did it. His cock rose to full strength and began harder as the two girls swapped saliva and ate the cum from each other's faces, running their hands down their young bodies.

"I think our big brother's ready," Amanda stated as she licked her lips and put an added emphasis on the word big.

The twins sauntered over, their hips swaying and they placed their tongues on Harry's cock and balls, licking them. The dark haired wizard closed his eyes and felt the pleasure but eventually there would need to be further pleasure.

The wizard grabbed Amanda and threw her onto the bed. Her pussy moistened because she was so wet at being dominated by her brother.

"I'm going to fuck your pussy, while you service your sister," Harry told Amanda as he held her on the bed firmly, not that she fought that much.

"That sounds great, master," Amanda responded as she pumped her hips up, her slit brushing against his throbbing cock head. He grabbed her hips and slowly speared into her.

Amanda screamed, feeling being penetrated for the first time by a real cock and he pumped into her, slowly working into her center like a corkscrew. Harry really was pretty good at what he did, his cock thrust deeper into her. The wizard took his motions into her, grabbing her hips and ramming into her with long hard strokes.

"Punish my pussy, Harry, oh punish it!" Amanda breathed heavily, feeling his cock work into her for a little bit. The wizard grabbed her around the hips and continued to drill her cunt with his cock but suddenly Emily's pussy draped over her mouth.

"Time for my naughtier twin to be fed," Emily stated, now that she was sexually aroused. "That's a good twin, eat my pussy, like the bad girl you are!"

Amanda did as she was told, feeling her pussy dampen and clench at being dominated by Harry. Harry pushed into her and thrust deep into her center. The twin pushed her hips up, meeting Harry's thrusts into her. The wizard continued to work into her center and her hips rose up to meet his thrusts, several at a time.

"My sister is tight, such a lovely pussy, belong to me!" Harry grunted as he pushed into her. "You're so wet that you could end draughts."

"She's a dirty girl, isn't she?" Emily asked as she threw her head back, soon it would be her turn to get punished by Harry's cock. She ground her hips, riding her twin's tongue. Not the first time they did something like this. "Play with me, play with me like we do at home!"

Now Harry was intrigued and no doubt he would need details or potential live reenactments.

Emily screamed to the heavens and felt her sister's tongue, she always knew how to eat her out. The redhead ground her pussy on Amanda's face and she reciprocated with her tongue. The circular motions made in her caused Emily to go nuts, letting her juices flow freely on Amanda's face. Her twin lapped them up with her tongue, grabbing Amanda's hips as she licked her pussy dry, making circular motions.

"Oh that's it, that's the spot!" Emily breathed as she watched her brother's cock appear and disappear out of her sister's twat, unable to wait for her turn longer. "Cum in my sister's pussy, Harry, unless she can't handle any more."

Amanda offered a muffled noise that indicated that she could handle everything that Harry dished out and more. His thrusts buried himself into her pussy, getting quicker and quicker as he speared into her. The wizard picked up a certain amount of momentum.

"Here it cums!" Harry yelled as he pushed himself out and jammed back into her tight boss, which caused Amanda to squeeze her walls together. She closed her walls around him, caressing his cock, and milked the strokes as he sped up, pushing into her, going in and out of her with each swift motion.

His balls tightened and shot his cum into her walls. Amanda had another orgasm and tightened like a vice around his cock. She had a certain amount of strength to her pussy and Harry pumped into her.

Amanda closed her eyes, feeling the only cock that she would ever allow get near her pumping his seed into her. Harry speared himself into her center and worked into her, thrusting more and more of his cream into her. The red haired girl panted heavily, pushing herself to the brink as he emptied the contents of his balls into her.

Harry took a few seconds and no sooner did he pull out, was Emily dove between Amanda's legs.

Amanda gasped, feeling her sister eat Harry's treat from her pussy. Her sister had such a skilled mouth, she really worked her pussy, and made circular motions. The two twelve year old twins knew what the other liked by now, making their minds mold together as one, as the other ate out the pussy.

Harry's cock was rock hard and ready for another round. He lined up his tool for another round and aimed it towards Emily's dripping hole. He slid into her, pushing past her barrier, slowly at first, and making her his.

"Harry ,make me yours, that's it!" Emily yelled as he grabbed her hips, now that she was fog bound by the lust; all shyness was out the window.

Harry grabbed her hips and pumped his rock hard cock between her legs, not that she encouraged to go at her faster. The girl screamed, feeling the pleasure of her brother's thick tool spearing in and out of her, thrusting, and slapping his balls against her thighs when he pumped into her, giving a great deal of momentum with his thrusts.

"Such a good pussy, I'm going to fuck it all night long," Harry stated, running his hands over her body and grabbing her breasts, rolling across her nipples, which were sensitive. Emily closed her eyes and moaned rather lightly, feeling his talented hands roll over her and she felt herself become even more flushed as Harry worked her over.

Emily lost herself in the heaven that was her brother's thick cock spearing into her, working in and pumping out of her. The wizard pushed himself in and jammed his thick tool back into her, with the pussy wrapping around her. The young wizard kept up the pace and worked into the heavenly pussy.

Amanda was not left out either, Emily's mouth worked over her center, licking and slurping the juices that dripped from her swollen lips. Several passes were made with Emily's mouth as Harry speared into her from behind. Each thrust sent her closer and closer to the brink.

Harry felt her pussy tighten, it was so snug to begin with, both of them were. They felt similar yet they felt different at the same time. Variety was the spice of life and Harry speared into Emily, wrecking her for any other man.

Emily bit down on her lip as Harry pumped into her from behind, exerting his dominance on her. The fact that she was getting such a pounding and there was nothing she could do not it, except take it, that was something that gave her even more pleasure. His hands reached her breasts, cupping them and Harry pumped his cock into her, working into her center, sliding in and out of her walls, pushing against her.

"Yes, big brother, punish my pussy!"

"You got it, sis!" Harry growled, plunging his growing tool into her box again, and her pussy tightened against him, the friction between the two becoming heavenly.

Amanda laid back, jealous that she was not getting any of this action, something she'd have to rectify pretty soon. He slid in and out of Emily, working over her twat and the second twin placed her fingers into her pussy, pumping in and out of her gushing cunt. She raised her hands to meet her fingers, moving them in her pussy with a corkscrew like motion and rubbing her inner walls into she brought herself to a shrieking fit.

"More please, I need it," Emily panted feeling his tool spear and out of her quivering center and she had another orgasm just by the thought of something so huge being in her. She clenched against him tightly and squeezed against him, breathing rather hard as he picked up the tempo in her.

"You want it, you've got it," Harry stated, grabbing his sister's shapely backside and spearing into her again and again while Emily moved her tongue in a corkscrew motion in her sister's pussy.

Amanda screamed as Emily tasted the combined juices of her and Harry's, both of them tasted rather good. The dark haired wizard sped up his thrusts, bringing himself, along with Emily to an orgasm.

Emily screamed as her brother's cock pulsed in her and without warning splashed his baby batter in her insides. The young witch screamed out loud, and all three siblings thanked the contraceptive potions that the pumpkin juices were laced it.

Harry turned around and saw that there was a third Potter twin standing there at the edge of the bed.

"Look Harry, it's a long lost triplet, Nym," Amanda stated with a mischievous smile.

Nym stepped over, the same red hair, freckled complexion, creamy skin, and green eyes, she was Amanda's height and she stepped over, her pussy wet for Harry.

"Twins are awesome but triplets are better," Harry commented with a shit eating grin on his face.

"You've got that right," Nym commented as she pulled each of the twins into a mind blowing kiss and caused them to melt in her arms, running her skilled hands down each of their bodies. First she did Amanda and then she did Emily. She grabbed their pussies and rubbed her thumb across their clits, giving them a shrieking orgasm.

Nym jumped Harry on the bed and kissed them, the taste of both of the twins still prominent on her mouth. She ran her fingers through his messy hair, rubbing her pussy against his thick tool and it about slipped into her center, before she pulled herself up.

"Damn, Nym!" Harry groaned as she impaled herself onto his throbbing prick, and began to lift herself up, before sinking her tanned hips onto the base of his cock, her hungry pussy lips gobbling up his cock. Her ass checks bounced off of his thighs and Harry reached around, gripping her hot ass in his hands and working circular motions around her cheeks.

Amanda and Emily rested on either side of him, rubbing his chest in circular motions and licking and nibbling at his nipples whilst he rammed his fingers in their tight little pussies. The two girls moaned, as they continued to run their hands over his chest and abs.

Nym pushed herself up and sank herself down onto his throbbing phallus, as it rammed deep into her pussy. She got into it, she could ride this cock all day and all night long. In fact, she did once or twice when she was at Hogwarts.

Harry felt Amanda and Emily cum and he allowed each girl to taste their own cum. The two girls greedily slurped up the treat that rolled from their brother's digit, breathing in and out rather heavily, licking and slurping it from his fingers. His fingers tasted like a delightful treat and the two girls could not get enough of each other.

"They're dirty girls, aren't they, Harry?" Nym breathed as she picked up her motions and continued to ride his cock, squeezing her pussy lips around him, rubbing his cock raw.

"Maybe they need a spanking?" Harry asked and Nym's face contorted into a wide smile and she flipped them over, somehow never breaking momentum as she continued to work over Harry's cock like a cowgirl, and their asses presented in the air.

"How's that master?" Nym asked with a grunt, feeling her orgasm washing through her body and Harry speared upwards into her gushing cunt.

"Pretty good, Nym," Harry responded as she twisted her cunt around him and squeezed him.

"Aim to please, baby," Nym breathed as she felt Harry work her breasts with his hands and he took turns spanking each of the twins.

Amanda enjoyed being spanked, especially by her brother. It really turned her on and caused juices to splatter onto the bed. Her ecstasy became something that increased with each level and with each slap of her tender ass. Her pussy splattered more juices on the bed as he spanked her harder, even harder and she squeezed her cunt together before spilling the juices upon the bed.

"More Harry, punish this naughty bitch!" Amanda screamed as she felt his strong hand smack her ass until it was raw. "I'm your whore, that's it Harry, punish me!"

Harry drilled her rear with a series of spanks and Amanda closed her eyes, she was such a bad girl being turned on by this but it felt so great.

Nym worked his cock, her pussy being hammered raw with his thick tool. She could take it, she could really take it. The girl closed her eyes and continued to ride Harry, feeling her pussy moisten as Harry spanked his twin sisters more and more.

Amanda and Emily gave panting moans as his hand worked over their tight little asses and the two of them ground their pussies against the bed, feeling the rush of their brother's strong hands working against them.

Nym bounced higher and higher, riding the cock and squeezing him tightly, using her powers to milk him with each thrust. She was determined to get her reward, determine to make him cum. She used her cunt muscles to great detail and squeezed him.

"Fuck Nym, so tight, think I'm going to explode!" Harry grunted, feeling the pleasure of his loins bursting and splashing his cum into her pussy, splashing her walls as he thrust into her.

The two saw stars after their mutual orgasms.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

 

"Figure out the sound of the cricket chirping."

There were a lot of noises that Faora set up in the dream scape, so finding a cricket chirping among them was going to be a challenge. However, it was a challenge that Harry was going to jump at and seize. The wizard stepped forward, craning his ear and he edged his way through the clearing, finding the noises getting louder and more prominent as he kept searching.

The wizard tapped his hand on the ground and craned his ear a little bit before he heard the cricket chirping in the distance and picked it up.

Faora smiled as did Kara in an appraising manner.

"Use your heat vision to carve your signature into the rocks," Faora told him and Harry did as she said. It was a bit tricky to focus it even at the best of times but Harry managed to do it with flying colors, carving the letters of his name in the structure around him. He drew in the breath he had and bounced back.

"Better than I could do," Kara commented with a smile, the first she practiced with heat vision in the simulator, she started a fire. She got better but it was a power that required a lot of control and focus. One little slip up could mean that there would be a major screw up.

Faora was smiling.

"Use your X-Ray vision to find me three jagged rocks," Faora told him, not mentioning that one of the jagged rocks was hidden by a lead casing. That would be a test for Har-Zod's resourcefulness to see if he was able to pinpoint them with some degree of accuracy.

To his credit, he did as he was told. He found two rocks and frowned as he found the third one after transfiguring the lead into a substance that he could see through. The wizard smiled as he pointed it out.

"Should have figured that lead was a dead giveaway," Harry remarked in an off handed voice and Faora shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess one could say that," the Kryptonian agreed before she pointed forward. "Use your super breath to clear the path, without the dust touching any part of the ground."

Harry controlled his lung capacity, taking a huge breath but he blew the super breath out and the dust kicked in the air, clearing up everything. The wizard smiled as the dust dispersed and everything fluttered in the air, before he vanished it.

"Well, interesting tactic," Faora commented as she waved her hand and a rather huge mountain dropped on top of Harry but he blocked it. "To test your strength and reflexes, naturally."

"Naturally," Harry fired back with a grunt as Kara watched him lift several thousand tons off of him. It was nothing but a paper clip to him. Though it was kind of hard to gauge real weight next to simulated weight.

"Well you've passed that test, now it's time for one last test, the flight test," Faora stated as she waited for Harry to kick into the air. The wizard prepared to launch himself forward, cracking a cyclone in the air. "Backwards!"

Harry did as he was instructed; he was getting a bit better at this.

"Forwards!" Faora stated and she waited for him to fly a bit more. Her eyes followed his progress, a smile crossing her face. She was proud out how well his powers were coming together, but only the rudimentary parts of his training were over. "Diagonal."

Harry flew cross to the side and she snapped out a few more directions before snapping her fingers.

"Very good, you may stop," Faora said and Harry dropped down. She gave him a kiss in congratulations and Harry returned it.

Kara watched them frowning and closing her eyes. The word "soon" repeated in her head like a mantra. Soon she would be able to touch Harry and oh yes, she would be touching him. She knew that she would make up for lost time, and would do something that Faora promised her would happen even before they left Krypton.

Her urges only intensified the moment that she spotted Harry and the blonde could hardly believe what he could do to her. Faora shared some intense dreams with her and needless to say, they left Kara extremely wet and extremely horny.

' _Soon.'_

That was something that she reminded herself, soon she would have her reward, soon she would have Harry. It was something that burned through her like an itch so bad that she needed to scratch it.

"Our time grows short once again but you have made amazing strides, even though your journey has merely begun," Faora explained to Harry, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "And soon, we'll be able to do much more in the real world."

"Much more,' Kara stated with a grin as she drank in Harry's body. The blonde could hardly wait to jump him.

Faora gave Kara only a vague idea of the time table that they had although there was a chance that they would be out of the box rather soon.

Harry faded out of the scene.

* * *

 

"My aunt thinks rather highly of you," Susan said as the two hung out outside the entry hall of Hogwarts as the Hogwarts Express was about to leave for the year but not for another couple hours and not before Harry met with Amelia.

"Well your aunt is a rather strong witch and someone who works far harder then she should," Harry answered before he eyed Susan, the young red head inhaling and exhaling as she saw Harry's gaze on her but she said nothing. "It's almost like she's married to her job."

"Well that's because she is," Susan stated before she dropped her voice a little bit. "I don't want to tell you anything and I'm sure she doesn't want anyone to know, but she was engaged to be married to her Hogwarts sweetheart almost fifteen years ago."

Ginny, who had been half listening to the conversation, decided to be the one to ask that one question. "What happened?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or one of his followers killed him," Susan responded, but that was not the only member of her family that was killed. Several of her cousins were killed, along with an older brother and a couple of uncles. Her parents died a couple years ago after a mugging in Diagon Alley gone wrong. It was such big news, as petty crime was not something that was big in the Wizarding World.

Magical going after Muggles, sure that was common place but magicals going after each other for a mugging in a magical street that was something that was completely and utterly odd.

"Sorry to hear about that," Harry told her in an honest voice and Susan nodded, smiling despite that fact.

"Well she's long since gotten over it, although she's immersed herself in her work," Susan offered, pleased with the confidence that her aunt did earn that spot every step of the way. The redhead had a smile on her face when she thought about that.

"Harry, just making sure you're okay with seeing the twins home on the train," Rose stated as she walked over.

"I'm not sure if Petunia and Vernon are going to be too happy about this," Harry told her but he shrugged none the same.

"It will only be until this evening, less than two hours, I'm sure Petunia and Vernon are going to have to suck it up," Rose responded, as she eyed Harry.

"Sure, I'll make sure Amanda and Emily find their way home," Harry remarked, after all he did feel that his two younger sisters were his responsibility.

"Thanks Harry, I'll see you at home," Rose stated as she hugged him tightly.

Ginny smirked at these words. "Yeah, that was subtle."

Susan looked confused. "What was subtle?"

Ginny shook her head, only one thought crossing her mind.

' _Poor little naïve Hufflepuff.'_

Hermione popped up, with Astoria and Daphne following her from behind, with Neville following closely behind. The girls greeted Harry with hugs kisses, and Neville greeted Harry with a firm handshake.

"You'd never guess what happened to Professor Lupin," Hermione remarked as she watched Harry.

"Someone drugged him and shaved off his pornstache," Harry commented and Hermione watched him, putting her hands on her hips and scowling for a moment at him not taking the situation seriously. "What it was a logical assumption with what happened!"

"He's got that right," Ginny responded with a smile.

Susan wondered if this was some inside joke that she was missing out on with this group.

Hermione sighed as she kept crossing her arms.

"Well word is that Lupin's a werewolf….he left last night," Astoria chimed in before she shared the next bit of news for them. "You want to know what spiteful little troll started these rumors."

"His name wouldn't happen to be Draco Malfoy, would it?" Ginny asked and Astoria nodded her head.

"Right in one, his name was Draco Malfoy," Astoria remarked as she turned her head around. Lupin, despite his questionable facial hair, was a pretty good teacher but it was the nature of the Defense Against the Dark Arts job.

Harry somehow thought that Draco wasn't someone who would find out something like this on his own. There was someone who fed him this information, somehow out of spite. His mind tried to connect the pieces.

Draco did not have the ability to think unless his father told him something, so Harry picked up one link on the chain of succession.

Lucius would have had to have some kind of inside track, a source that could bring him information about Lupin. Someone who knew about him and that someone would have to hold a grudge against him to ruin his life.

Sirius mentioned that Snape held a grudge against Lupin, Sirius, and James during their time at Hogwarts. So Harry was putting the pieces together.

"Snape," Harry stated as Daphne nodded.

"We're on the same wavelength with that one," Daphne agreed but while they should be able to nail Lucius for talking with a known fugitive, there was some piece to the puzzle missing. Something that they could not piece together completely and that piece of knowledge was Snape's whereabouts were still unknown "Snape wanted the job as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Which means he's still out there," Harry commented dryly but Hermione decided to drop the other piece of information that she nearly forgot until now.

"I overheard Lavender telling Parvati that Trelawney went funny the other day," Hermione responded and Harry and Ginny both raised eyebrows. "Well funnier than usual at least. She said something about the Dark Lord's most faithful servant rejoining him, it was a prophecy. He was chained but those chains were broken."

Harry put the pieces together in his hand. Snape may have been chained because Dumbledore vouched for him. There were rumors that he was a Death Eater, although they were only just that rumors and innuendo. Rumors that pretty much everyone and their dog kind of verified to be true at one point or another.

"That's interesting," Harry wondered, although he doubted that a random statement by a known crackpot would have much validity in things, something about that he doubted. Call him crazy, but he really doubted those words.

Nym turned up, tabling that conversation for a moment.

"Amelia wants to see you, it will only take about five minutes," Nym stated.

"I wonder if she's going to inform you about the thing at the Ministry," Neville chimed in and Harry's eyes snapped towards Neville who shrugged. "It's a pureblood thing, done at the age of fourteen, it isn't mandatory, but it's recommended. It's about certification to be on the Wizengamot, and after a four week course, you take an exam."

"I suppose you can take the exam without the four week course," Harry said but Neville shrugged.

Amelia was waiting for Harry after he and Nym only walked a short way.

"Mr. Potter, we meet once again," Amelia commented before she made some small talk. "I trust you have had a productive school year."

"Another year of examinations done, only my NEWTs to go," Harry remarked as he watched Amelia.

Amelia nodded, she was of two minds about Harry Potter and his future role for the Wizarding World. On one hand, she would hate to see such a brilliant mind slip away like she suspected he intended to do. Given what she was able to dig up about his past in the Muggle World, he sat on several impressive offers from some of the top Muggle educational institutions. Therefore, Amelia was not a fool, she knew that Harry Potter would be gone eventually.

On the other hand, she also understood that perhaps his mind would be wasted in a backwards world like theirs. Amelia closed her eyes and thought rather carefully about this.

"Well I wish you the best of luck,' Amelia added, not bothering to ask Harry what his plans were. "The Ministry wishes to invite you to take your public certification exam for the Wizengamot, where you will be able to hold a vote via owl until the age of seventeen or opt to put a proxy in that position. All you need to do is pass your examination."

Amelia paused as she had Harry's full and divided attention.

"There is a pamphlet full of the latest magical laws," Amelia stated, holding Harry a rather dusty pamphlet that looked to be about thirty or so years old, perhaps older.

"So all I need to study that and pass the exam," Harry responded as he eyed it.

"Or you can elect to take a four week course, it's taught by Dolores Umbridge," Amelia informed him and Harry's eyes widened.

"I'll stick with the pamphlet," Harry responded quickly which caused a slight smile to cross over Amelia's face.

"Many do when they hear that part," Amelia commented, wondering what Fudge was thinking about this. Then again, putting Fudge and thinking in the same sentence, without the words "never is" sandwiched in between was an exercise in futility. "See you on August 28th."

"I'll be there with bells on," Harry told her with a smile as he gave her a customary kiss on the hand.

Amelia wished he would stop doing that, it was giving her some impure thoughts that interfered with her work.

* * *

 

"So, Harry, are you interested in the Quidditch World Cup?" Sersi asked over the communication mirror as Harry was back on the Hogwarts Express, with Hermione, Daphne, Astoria, Amanda, and Emily sitting with him on the train.

"Depends on why you're asking?" Harry asked, wondering where she was going with it.

"Well, Gringotts came in possession of some top box tickets when one of our clients defaulted on a loan with us," Sersi informed him. "Although he still owes us a lot of loans, we won't feed his liver to the dragon on account of him giving us these seats."

"I didn't know goblins were fans of Quidditch," Harry remarked as he watched Sersi who smirked.

"We don't really like it, not violent enough," Sersi commented lightly as she offered a little smirk. "But, it might be an interesting study, if you and four other people could head over to the game. I'll happily hand over the passes to you….if you get me out of this bank and take me with you."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Princess?" Harry asked and Sersi flushed for a moment.

"My Lord, I merely wish to increase client-goblin relations," Sersi responded but Harry thought that he detected a bit of denial. "This offer expires on August 24th, that's the day before the cup, so swing by the bank to pick them up. Or don't, but we still have some business to go over. And I'm sure if you need more tickets, I can squeeze some out of our….defaulting client. He has some connections that could get us prime seats."

"Will do," Harry responded as he clicked it off. "So Hermione, you still hate Quidditch?"

"Only when you're not in it," Hermione responded as she watched Harry with a smile.

"Well you like camping, don't you?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Only if it's done the fun way," Hermione responded before she eyed Harry. "You know, no magic."

"I know," Harry agreed with her, as he thought it over in his mind.

He figured that he could take Hermione, Amanda, and Emily to the Quidditch World Cup, maybe Rose as well. And if he needed more passes, well he had a hook up ready to go. The Greengrasses and Ginny had their tickets all ready.

* * *

 

The pod clicked open and the blue eyes of Faora slowly opened. She took a few moments to come back to life, mentally shaking off the cobwebs and stepped forward.

The underground cavern was where she was asleep and she pulled out the tracking module where she would find Kara's ship. Her ship managed to somehow land gracefully and bury itself in a dam.

Faora stepped forward, in dark battle armor, which would shield her from most physical attacks.

She picked up high levels of green rock radiation, a high quantity of which could kill her. She activated the shielding on her armor and stepped down through the tunnel.

She managed to find a way into the dam, where Kara's ship was submerged. Grabbing onto it, Faora tried to remove it without upsetting the dam. Thankfully, magic kept everything in place so she could pull Kara and her ship apart.

No one could enter this cavern unless she, Har-Zod, or Kara brought them down here. So no hapless humans would be able to find it. She pulled out one of the crystals from her ship and she had to allow it to charge for thirty hours. It would be the perfect place to begin the next stage of her brother's training.

The stasis field on Kara's ship would safely allow her out in about that time. Faora used her heat vision to write a note in the wall, in case Kara woke up before she came back.

_Kara,_

_Gone to pick up my brother. Will try not to wear him out too much so you can have a piece of him. No promises._

_Faora._

Faora stepped off, exiting into the Smallville. She saw a sign in the distance.

' _Smallville; Meteor Capital of the World.'_

' _Tourist trap,'_ she thought shaking her head as she prepared for a nice flight to pick her brother up so the next stage of his training could be started.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	12. House of Zod Part Two

**Chapter Twelve: House of Zod Part One: Postcard From Kandor.**

Faora's thoughts drifted back to her first days at the Kandorian School of Sorcery, perhaps an unimaginative name, but never the less one that got the job done. The name Zod held a certain degree of stigma even back then, but thankfully she was able to get her foot in the door through other methods. The cloud cover made this flight take a bit longer then she first thought but it would be unrefined for her to be caught in a storm her first time out of the box. The dark haired girl flew forward, closing her eyes as she thought about her first day.

* * *

 

Nerves were not something that visited Faora Dru-Zod often but she had a bundle of nerves twisting through her stomach. The dark hair girl was about to present herself, ready to step through the crystal doors of the Kandorian School of Sorcery for the first time. She was the only daughter in several generations in a decorated military family and she had been born and bred for a purpose in life. All of the daughters of the noble houses of Krypton understood their purpose in life and Faora had been specifically groomed for hers from the time she was born.

One day she would be alive but Krypton would be gone and it was up to her and her brother to continue the legacy of the House of Zod on another world. It was this duty that her mother beat into her head since as long as she could remember. Of course, her mother had not truly been alive for years, her body still drew breath but she was little more then a hollow shell of the woman she had once been. She would either go to Earth upon her brother's fourteenth birthday or upon news that Krypton was undergoing some cataclysmic disaster that it would not be able to bounce back from, whichever came first.

Right now, her brother, Har-Zod, would only be a few years old at best and for better or for worse, Krypton still survived. The dark haired girl smiled as she edged forward. There was never a moment where she did not understood her future role. One day, this world and all those who lived upon it would be gone, but despite that the noble name of the house of Zod would remain. She flipped her hair back and walked through the front doors.

' _First day jitters, I don't handle them well,'_ Faora thought as she walked to the front door and saw a blonde with bright blue eyes waiting for her. She was a fairly tall woman, with high cheek bones and a kind hearted expression in her eyes. She was the kind of person that people could trust. Her body had ample curves, showing a woman who took care of herself and the tight white material that stretched around her was proof of this.

"My name is Professor Alura In-Ze, I will be your counselor during your time at the Kandorian School of Sorcerery," the woman stated with a smile and Faora, without a second thought, handed over the papers she held. Alura took the papers and looked through them.

Her posture, her face, they were all rather still even if her mind went a million miles a minute.

All her father said after she manifested her powers was that she better hold onto the family name and do the house of Zod proudly. That was all Faora recalled him saying, her mother reminded her that she was forbidden to even pursue another boy. Not that Faora planned to, most of the male population of Krypton….well from what she saw, they did not impress her.

Har-Zod was who she was born and bred for and that's who she saved herself for.

"Faora Hu-Ul," Alura stated as she smiled at the brunette girl.

Faora thought for a moment that she would connect the dots, between Ursa and Zod, and….well Zod was a fairly polarizing figure these days. He'd already been brought before the council once for crimes against Krypton, war crimes. Of course, these so called crimes were justified, although even Faora thought that the General had begun to slip. He suffered from a mental breakdown after the operation in the Argo Valley before she was even born and Zod refused to accept any treatment for it.

His conditioned worsened as time passed.

"All of your papers are in order," Alura stated, as if there was nothing the matter and why would there be. Faora let out the breath she held. The woman smiled back at her in an understanding fashion. "First day jitters?"

"Yes, I….my mother told me that I better do my family name proud," Faora stated, letting her guard down for a brief second before she put it back up.

"I went through the same thing when I attended this school years ago," Alura responded to Faora in a sympathetic voice and Faora inclined her head in a nod. "It is a first rate institution, the best magical school in all of Krypton."

Alura decided not to mention that this school was pretty much the only magic school in all of Krypton. Sorcery, while not outlawed, was a subject that flew in the face of science and was pretty much a "don't ask, don't tell" situation. It was a rather frustrating shock for her husband Zor-El when he learned that Alura was a Kryptonian mage. The marriage had been arranged between their two houses, a marriage of political convenience.

The blonde tried to not let her personal life get in the way of her career. She was a genius in both the fields of science and magic. In a world where Jor-El did not exist, Alura would be just a little bit better than him all things considered. This thought put a smile on the face of the blonde.

"I've heard great things about it, well the few things that I've heard about it," Faora remarked as she eyed Alura.

"Well just because we lack alternatives, it does not mean that does not give us an excuse to do our very best," Alura remarked with a smile on her face and Faora offered a grin. "We can talk more later but right now it's time for action. I'll take you on a grand tour and show you all that our facilities have to offer."

Faora remained tall and proud, her nervousness fading. She adapted, because that's what a Zod did, they adapted no matter how harsh the surroundings. Even when things seemed hopeless, they still adapted. She was bred for greatness in many ways and knew her duty. Learning these abilities would help her on her journey to assist Har-Zod.

* * *

 

Faora's first year passed into dust and she had to admit, it felt rather wonderful to accomplish so much during that time. The dark haired girl thought about everything that transpired over the past year and wondered what was to come next.

Her first year examinations arrived the next day and her blue eyes shimmered with joy. Her marks were off the charts, though her parents would accept nothing but the very best she could do.

Faora wished that her efforts were much more appreciated then they were but the truth was her father was beginning to lose touch with reality. He was obsessed about many things and his greatest obsession was proving his superiority over Jor-El and the rest of Krypton. The dark haired girl frowned, that was something that caused her a bit of discontent but she shook it off. Her dark eyes glowed for a moment as she crossed and held the latest report that swayed in her hands.

The young Kryptonian excelled in all of her classes, in fact, she was put down to be a student mentor, having burned through three year's worth of courses during her first year. One might consider her to be an overachiever but that was not something that bothered her too much. The opinions of others were meaningless and irrelevant; she had to do what she had to do and nothing more than that.

Her mother stood, calm and crisp but the relationship that Faora had with Ursa was diplomatic at best. Ursa remained rather cold in many ways. Her expression was cold, no life, no warmth, no caring.

"You did nothing to deviate from your duty," Ursa commented, an icy stare burning into Faora. Two sets of equally determined eyes locked on the other.

"I did nothing to deviate from my duty," Faora confirmed as she held the progress report.

"You have acquired a position of power and could gain potential allies, that's what I would expect out of you, my daughter," Ursa stated, her voice was colder than the Argo Valley.

Faora could feel the chill but she remained rather calm and inclined her head towards her mother in a respectful manner.

"I have been keeping an eye for potential disciples for my brother's cause," Faora added and Ursa leaned forward, placing a hand on her cheek. Her touch was as cold as her voice.

Duty, dedication, that was all Faora understood and her devotion grew stronger to her brother, as her father slipped further down the rabbit hole of insanity. Once again, his untreated psychiatric disorders caused him to lose grip on his sanity, which was fleeing at the best of times.

"You will continue to do well, it was not a mistake to allow you this skill," Ursa told her as she closed her eyes. "My time on this planet grows short but I will be reborn, much like our son was. And much like your father will be, once the orb has been opened on Earth."

Faora had slightly different plans regarding that orb should she get her hands on it. It contained the genetic material of several of Krypton's strongest, including several very attractive women. Therefore the idea mulled over in her mind but Jor-El had been tight lipped on the orb's whereabouts.

There was much to do but exactly how much time she had left on Krypton, it was sketchy. The civil war between her father's loyalists and the Kandorian army kicked up in earnest.

* * *

Being a student mentor was something that Faora looked towards with the greatest of anticipation. Her eyes burned with desire at the potential for what she could do. Crossing her arms, the dark haired Kryptonian waited for her first assignment and Professor In-Ze was about ready to tell her.

"Faora, you have shattered all expectations during your first year here," Alura remarked as she stared down towards the girl. Sure she was mysterious but the girl got results and that was something Alura appreciated.

"It's what I do," Faora responded, her voice a lot bolder now that she knew the lay of the land. She was twelve, close to thirteen years old, so she was becoming more mature and surer of herself, along with what she wanted to do.

"Your confidence is inspiring and I do hope that more people learn from your example," Alura answered with a smile before she directed the conversation to the intended purpose she had called Faora here for. "So, you have your first assignment as a student mentor. I trust you're ready for it."

Faora paused, waiting to see what Alura had for her to do. The older woman had been a mentor to her and had been very helpful. Dare she say that in many ways Alura became a close and personal friend to her, despite the fact that the F-Word had became a rather foreign term for her bloodline. The House of Zod did not have friends, they had contacts and associates, but most certainly no friends.

"Professor, I'm ready for whoever you'll have me as a mentor," Faora remarked and it was at these words that the expression on Alura's face shifted towards that of a frown.

"Faora, I told you can call me Alura outside the class room."

Faora smiled for a moment and adjusted herself.

"Sorry, Alura, no disrespect meant."

Faora's eyes drank in the form of Alura, she did get certain urges when she was around other women now. The devotion she had for her brother was strong and he was the only man that she would tolerate being around for more than casual contact.

In not so many words, if any man touched her, she'd rip their arm off and shove it down their throat. That was about right, no one but her brother was to touch her, no matter what the circumstances. Faroa managed to keep her gaze on the older woman rather discreet, although from what she heard, the poor woman was married to Zor-El. The House of El was known for many things and their sexual prowess was not one of them.

There was a rumor that Zor-El pursued Jor-El's wife Lara, despite the fact that Jor-El and Lara were for all intents and purposes happily married. That was a rumor that caused Faora to shake her head. Then again, while she thought that a strong woman like Lara deserved far better than someone as sexually repressed as Jor-El, there were instances where she knew that Zor-El would be much worse.

"I do have a personal manner to ask you to do for me, if you don't mind," Alura stated as she leaned forwards to face Faora giving her a glimpse of her cleavage .

How Faora thought of Alura was not a family friendly way. The older woman had juicy lips and she wondered what would happen once they were placed upon a certain part of her body over and over again.

She might never know and she shook her head, keeping her thoughts pure. Although if she did this favor for Alura, she might be able to call upon future favors of her own. So she decided to take on this favor and see what resulted from it. A pair of dark eyes locked onto a pair of bright blue eyes as she focused on Alura.

"What kind of favor do you wish for me to do?" Faora asked in a calm and crisp tone of voice and Alura was prompt in explaining the situation, her blonde hair framing her face as she began to speak.

"My daughter, Kara, is going to be attending the Academy this year, she was supposed to start last year but circumstances prevented her from doing so," Alura remarked and it did not take a Nova Javelin expert to realize that Alura's voice dripped with something akin to distaste when she voiced the word "circumstances."

Perhaps Faora was putting two and two together in the wrong way but she thought that there was more to what Alura was telling than met the eye. Calling her out on that would be a breach of trust and that was not something that Faora wished to do with her budding mentor.

"Your daughter, I had no idea you had one," Faora remarked as she offered her mentor a smile. "But I'm sure she'll be as brilliant, beautiful, and as talented as you are."

Flattery was something that she could spare with people that she respected and the truth was that Faora respected Alura a lot. In some ways, Alura was more of a mother to her than Ursa was. The only family member she was loyal to was her brother, he was made for her after all.

"You are too kind," Alura responded, respecting this girl and the hard work she put in. She had a feeling that Faora and Kara would get along great, hence why Alura arranged for her daughter to be mentored by Faora.

As for Faora's parentage, well Alura had a shrewd idea whom this young lady's parents were. Still the girl proved herself to not define herself by what Zod was. And that was something that caused Alura to gain a boatload of respect for this girl.

The footsteps indicated that there was someone coming down the hallway and there was a soft knock on the door.

Alura spun around, a smile crossing her face before she stated what needed to be said. "Enter, Kara."

The door opened and Kara stepped inside. Faora got a good look at Kara for the first time. She wore white robes with blue trim that wrapped around her body, along with a red headband with Kryptonian symbols on it. She wore a bracelet on her arm to indicate what house she was in and Faora's eyes traveled up and down Kara's budding body.

Every inch, every curve, and she would fill out in a few years as well, yes Faora was impressed by this stunning beauty before her. The blonde stood there, a hint of nervousness on her face but also beneath that mask of nervousness there was the potential, potential for great confidence. That was something that Faora saw shining through her.

"This is my daughter, Kara," Alura responded, her head inclined with a nod.

Faora's face crossed into a momentary smile. "I can see the resemblance."

Once again, Faora's eyes studied Kara intently; she had a certain amount of poise to her that the girl found promising. It was something that was lacking in many of the other students, she was of a high class breeding, of superior evolution. Faora thought that there should be no less than the very best for her brother.

"Hello, Kara pleased to meet you, my name is Faora Hu-Ul,' Faora informed her as she reached forward and grabbed Kara's hand. Leaning forward slightly, Faora's lips met Kara's hand and caused her to flush for a second.

"Pleased…pleased to meet you,' Kara responded, feeling a bit pleased and also very flushed at the contact.

"The pleasure is all mine," Faora commented back as she soaked in the blonde a little bit more. "Your mother has told me good things about you."

It was a little bit of a mistruth but never the less, it kept Kara at ease and kept her from freaking out. The dark haired Kryptonian lead Kara forward and the two of them began the same tour that Faora undertook from Alura during the first year.

"The library is the largest collection of magical tomes in all of Krypton," Faora remarked in an excited voice and Kara's eyes widened with interest and amazement. "So, when did you find out your gifts?"

Kara paused for a moment but there was something about this girl that she felt that she could trust.

"Actually I've known for a long time," Kara stated in a small voice, letting out a breath with an inhale and then an exhale. "It's just that….well it's just that my father wasn't all that keen on me going to this school."

"Oh what changed his mind?" Faora asked, wondering if Kara's father was going to be a problem. If he was, then she might have to deal with him personally.

Kara offered an impish smile to Faora before she decided to tell her.

"Well my mother kind of leaned on him and my father had no choice but to agree with what she was going to do. And Aunt Lara helped."

"Lara, that's the wife of Jor-El, isn't it?" Faora asked, keeping coy to try and fish for information from the blonde. "One of the most brilliant scientific minds in all of Krypton?"

"Yeah, something like that," Kara responded, a frown crossing her face. There were times where she thought that her mother did not get the credit she deserved for some of her achievements because she was not the great Jor-El. Her mother and Lara had been friends, ran around in the same social circles as well. But Jor-El was rather indifferent to her and Alura at best.

Of course that was nothing compared to the friction between Jor-El and Zor-El. Zor-El believed, whether true or false, that his brother cheated him out of an achievement years back. It was a grudge that he hung onto for years and did not let go of it since. There were other things, rumors, whispers, but Kara felt that she did not know enough about that so she did not press the issue with her aunt in particular.

All she knew was what she experienced.

Faora led her down the hallway and continued the tour, with Kara's mind swimming with the sensations that were around her. The blonde was on cloud nine as she continued to walk through what would be her home away from home. Although she would spend more time with her mother and less with her father which always put her in a good mood.

* * *

 

"Kara, take a deep breath and relax yourself, it's a very simple spell," Faora informed her as she placed her hands on Kara's waist.

Kara shifted underneath Faora's touch it was so intimate yet at the same time it was so gentle. At first, she flinched a second but as she felt Faora's finger tips brush against her ribs; she found herself more and more at ease with this girl correcting her position. Each touch felt even more natural than the one before it.

"Magic is a part of you, it's a part of our nature, let it flow within you and then out of you," Faora instructed her. "Embrace your powers, assume that they are a part of you, and they will flow carefully, carefully, take a deep breath, and allow them to flow carefully."

Kara was bright but she had been raised in a household full of science. Science, as such, was full of facts. Faora struggled to maintain a balance that was the best of both worlds but somehow she found that balance. She would help Kara find that balance as well, doing what she could to make her journey be a lot less rocky.

"Close your eyes and let it flow," Faora repeated, holding her arms around Kara's waist gently, holding her up, trying to convey to her that everything was going to be okay. The blond relaxed for a moment. "Visualize the final result, have confidence in yourself and your spell and it will work out for the best. Remember to feel and remember to believe, that is key to performing the magic."

Kara drew in her breath, keeping her arms steady by the side, making sure Faora held onto her. The blonde swayed for a moment, wrapped in the tender embrace of the older brunette. She relaxed herself.

"Believe," Kara whispered, the air passing her lips.

"Yes, believe," Faora agreed before she paused and added. "And most importantly, do."

Kara shifted the density of the block before her and animated it so it could turn into a four legged animal with fur. It was not enough to turn it into the animal, she had to give it life as well and that was what Kara did. She poured the magic that she could into it and it began to tap dance.

"Believe and do," Kara stated as she felt more of her confidence brim within her and thus her magic grew stronger.

"This is a spell that many people tend to have trouble with during the best of times," Faora admitted to Kara. "But you are such a natural that you got it right in half of the time that it takes."

Kara smiled, this praise came rather strong from Faora and it made her happy to see that her student mentor thought so highly to her. She had expectations that were pushed upon her as part of the House of El. The blonde stepped forward and did the next stage of the charms work.

The wheels began to spin, sending sparks that flew through the air. The blonde smiled, that particular exercise was done.

"You're doing magnificent, Kara," Faora commented, although there was a bit of jerkiness to her spells. "Try to relax a little bit. You're overcompensating your power levels. Sometimes you can get much done with far less."

It was a lesson that the General imparted in her head, sometimes wait for fools to expand their energy in their futile attempts to beat you whilst you do very little. It was a lesson that she hoped to pass onto Kara as she mentored the girl. The blonde's progress continued to bubble as they stood.

Faora's eyes shifted to the red sun setting out of the side window, it was a peaceful beacon for all of Kandor. It shined quite brightly for them all, as bright as her protege's shining blue eyes, glowing with passion and intensity. The blonde kept herself standing on the path and animated the benches to swirl in the air before them.

"Once again, you have accomplished much, Kara," Faora told her in a proud tone, placing her hand on Kara's shoulder.

She did not flinch, she did not falter. In fact, a smile crossed her face.

"Well I do have a teacher that's worth watching," Kara responded as she spun around to face Faora. "Thank you Faora, you are great, you could be an excellent leader. And I mean that in the best way."

"You are too kind," Faora said, as she reached up and placed a hand on Kara's cheek. "There's so much potential in you, young one. So much untapped, your legacy will live long beyond Krypton."

Kara frowned and turned towards Faora with widened eyes.

""I thought they all say that Krypton is going to last for a million years."

Faora offered Kara a reassuring smile.

"Even if Krypton perishes, you will live long after it, trust me."

Faora saw that Kara's trust was being earned more and more each and every single day. All of the time they spent together was cementing some level of a bond between the two of them. They were roommates and also spent their time hanging out, sparring in the training room as well. Kara was a bit of a spoiled child in the sense that she didn't have combat training but Faora was willing to teach her the ropes.

If she was going to be a mate for Har-Zod, Faora would need to train Kara in all aspects of the ideal Kryptonian in mind, body, and soul.

* * *

 

Kara flew across the sparring room and landed with a thud. She rolled over, rubbing her side and wincing a little bit from the impact.

"That wasn't bad, Kara, but you know I've been training my entire life at this," Faora commented lightly with a grin as she motioned for Kara to go forward. The blonde rushed forward and dodged a shot but Faora moved around her and hooked her in a full nelson, before putting a foot on the back of Kara's thigh and forcing her down to the ground.

"Yeah, I can see that," Kara said with a grimace, closing her eyes and Faora held her in a tight grip, an extremely tight grip.

She tried to bounce off the wall to break the hold but she was unable to break the extremely tight hold Faora had on her. She had her trapped there and could do anything that she wanted with her. That made Kara smile a lot, despite the fact that this tight grip was next to impossible for her to break out of. Despite her struggles and there were many.

"The explosion in the Argo Valley, did you hear about it?" Kara panted as she tried to slip out of Faora's grip.

"Yes, I heard about it," Faora stated, although the fact that Kara nearly broke her grip realized that she did not have her full concentration.

That she did not have the fingers locked, so Kara managed to slip out.

The truth was Faora heard about the explosion in the Argo Valley and it did worry her a little bit. There were more casualties every day, not to mention the growing tremors. The official word of the Council was that everything was alright but they knew better.

"Don't worry Kara, you're doing well," Faora responded as the blonde aimed a kick at Faora but Faora caught her leg.

"Yeah, I don't feel well," Kara retorted as she felt herself rather dizzied by the attack.

Faora slowly worked on Kara, and sure enough, the blonde grew stronger and stronger every single day. There was a smile that crossed the dark haired girl's face as she worked with Kara. The blonde wound up a huge punch but Faora dodged that one.

"Better, faster," Faora stated, keeping a steady beat as the sparring session rolled on.

A punch was avoided with Faora dodging around the rest of the follow up assault. The blonde aimed another attack towards Faora but the dark haired girl evaded it, as their sparring session got more intense.

The tight white shirt and shorts that Kara wore clung to her like a second skin. Kryptonians lost a lot about the art of physical exercise, feeling that they reached a genetic peak and there was no need to improve themselves at all. Plus there was no need to strengthen their body and skills, because they were already at the peak.

Krypton suffered in many ways for years and years, and Kara found herself feel a bit more confident about herself as she went at it with Faora in the sparring session, the two girls sparring back and forth.

The sparring grew more and more intense, with Kara gaining more confidence the longer it went on. Faora smiled, she was learning a fair bit about the art of combat, although there was always much more to learn. In fact, Faora was far from calling herself an expert.

"Let's wrap this up for today, Kara, then we can complete our homework," Faora responded and Kara smiled.

"Just as I was beating you?" Kara asked with a smile but Faora grabbed Kara around the waist and threw her halfway across the room.

Kara laid on the ground, placing her hands on her face and offering an impish smile.

"Okay, point well taken," Kara winced as she pulled herself to her feet. Her neck was sore a little bit.

"Sit down for a minute," Faora suggested to her and Kara nodded, sitting down on the bench. Faora placed her hands on the back of Kara's neck and started to work circular motions around her neck with her hands.

Kara closed her eyes, offering a brief sigh and a whimper, as Faora's talented hands worked circular motions on her neck, massaging the knots out of her stiff neck. The blonde lost herself to the motions that Faora made and one hand moved down to the small of her back, slowly bring pleasurable caresses to her.

"That feel better," Faora stated, her hot breath hitting Kara directly in the ear.

"Yes," Kara hissed out in a low moan as she felt the dark haired girl's talented hands work their magic on her, for lack of a better term. And to be honest, they did have a rather prominent magical touch, slowly working her neck over, running her hands downwards, making sure to cause her sore spots to be alleviated.

"I'm sure I can make you feel really good, anything you desire, Kara," Faora commented as she continued to massage her, working down her legs as well and making sure her head brushed against Kara's crotch.

This was nearly unbearable for Kara, the heat rose through her body and her mind fogged over with spurts of pleasure.

It did not go unnoticed by Faora how much the blonde craved her touch, her fingers brushed against Kara's tense thigh muscles.

It would come time to seduce and ensnare her into that web, but not yet, she wanted Kara so desperate for it that she could hardly stand it. Faora's hands brushed up and down her legs, before removing her shoes and rubbing her feet.

Kara lost her mind as her feet were being rubbed by Faora, it felt so good that the blond could hardly stand it. She felt moisture pooling from between her thighs.

"Are you quite alright, dear Kara?' Faora asked, flickering her tongue a little bit when her face was nearly an inch away from Kara's womanhood.

"Yes, great," Kara let out in a moan, wondering what it would be like to have that tongue inside her.

"That's good, glad I can help relieve your tension," Faora stated in a crisp tone as she helped Kara up.

Kara felt as good as new after the massage, although she'd need a fresh change of clothes.

Faora smelled the arousal coming from Kara and a smile crossed her face. She allowed Kara to go first, knowing how much the girl filled out in the past year. Faora's eyes locked firmly upon the blonde's shapely posterior and the backs of her long, tanned legs. These stems were drool worthy, and likely going to be the object of desire for many men.

A pity that there was only one man that would be able to do more than desire Kara, that much Faora would make certain.

* * *

 

The first year at the Kandorian Academy of Sorcery was one that went by rather quickly, almost in a snap. Despite the fact that she had a shaky beginning, Kara could not help but allow a brief flicker of a smile to cross her face.

Somehow she passed her exams; in fact, she was one of the top scorers in the entire school, something that caused her a great amount of joy. Given the only person above her was Faora, that caused Kara to feel pretty good with herself. Being number two to the person who broke all records as it pertained to getting good grades, that was a pretty amazing spot for her to be.

"So, I heard that you've got your grades back."

Faora opened the door as the two roommates decided to have a quiet night to themselves while everyone else recovered from the exams.

"Second in the year, after you," Kara responded, showing them to Faora who smiled at the blonde's achievement.

"And I would have expected no less, although if you did better than me, it would challenge me and would allow me to push myself further," Faora responded as she placed her hands on Kara's shoulders and smiled at her. "There's always next year, isn't there?"

"Yes, there's always next year," Kara agreed as Faora sat on the edge of the bed, where her legs touched Kara's. This caused the blonde to shiver but Faora's arms snaked around her.

"I think that your performance mandates a little reward," Faora stated in a breathy voice as she locked her eyes onto Kara's, and placed her hand on the small of the blonde's back.

Kara closed her eyes, she had been having dreams about Faora, doing things that excited her, aroused her. The blonde's heart beat a little more rapidly; then again most Kryptonian women were bisexual by nature. Given the large collectives due to their being more women then there were men, it was a part of their nature. That was the point which they evolved to.

"So how about it, Kara?" Faora asked as she leaned the blonde back so she touched the bed. Kara shivered for a brief instant. "Would you like to have some fun?"

Faora's lips met Kara's and the blonde's mind exploded with the sensations of this sexual dream straddling her, kissing her breath out of her. The blonde returned the kiss with equal fury, Faora's mouth tasted wild and untamed, something that Kara enjoyed. The blonde explored the mouth of Faora a little bit more.

The dark haired Kryptonian allowed Kara's mouth to open a tiny bit more, exploring the inside of it with her tongue. The soft organ probed Kara's gums and caused her blue eyes to shut. The blonde tasted like berries, which was a taste that pleased her. The dark haired girl's hands were on either side of Kara's face and she continued to deepen the kiss.

Kara closed her eyes and moaned with wanton need, desire, she felt herself succumb to the pleasures that Faora offered her. The dark haired girl reached underneath the shirt and played with Kara's breasts. The blonde felt her body heat up with the pleasure and Faora pulled back, before leaning back and kissing Kara on the neck. The blonde whimpered, feeling Faora lightly bite down on her neck to enhance the pleasure.

Faora's hands cupped Kara's breasts and ran her hands down her body, biting her down on her neck, marking her for her own. The blonde closed her eyes and threw her head back in a lustful moan. She panted rather heavily.

"Time for us to have some fun," Faora stated in a husky tone of voice, running her hands up and down on the body of the sexy young blonde beneath her.

Kara was down with that one, the pleasure was amazing.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Faora peeled Kara's shirt slowly off of her body, revealing her young and pert breasts before her. The Kryptonian liked what she saw, she was perfection and she would only get better. The dark haired girl straddled Kara and removed her own top.

Kara's eyes widened as she saw the breasts bounce out, the flesh before the blonde was tantalizing, it was a buffet of sexy flesh that she could hardly pull her eyes away from. The breasts of this girl were round and mouth-watering and tentatively, the blonde put her hands on Faora's waist, working her hands up and cupping underneath her breasts, breathing in and breathing out, closing her eyes.

"Touch them baby girl, they're yours," Faora breathed, feeling Kara's hands work over her breasts, squeezing them and experimenting with them.

Kara's mind went absolutely haywire, getting to touch these globes and her heart beat a little bit more. There were some hints of a beating heart that drummed against her rib cage. The dark haired girl breathed heavily, as she placed a hand on Kara's abdomen and slowly ran her hands down the stomach.

The blonde closed her eyes and gave a shuddering sigh, as Faora bent her head down and slowly placed her tongue into Kara's belly button.

"Great Rao," she panted, feeling Faora's tongue twist in her belly button with a corkscrew motion, while Kara continued to worship the older girl's breasts, giving them the love and care that she felt they deserved.

Faora smiled at her lover working her hands across the globes on her chest. They caused a tingling within her body.

"Kara, squeeze my breasts, they're use, that's it suck them!" Faora encouraged her and Kara buried her face in between Faora's tits, sucking and licking on them. There was an instant where the blonde licked and sucked on the tits of the dark haired girl beneath her.

The Kryptonian felt the erotic actions of this blonde teen sucking on her and placed her hand on the back of Kara's head. There was a moaning sound and Faora stroked the blonde's hair lovingly.

"Remove my pants and eat me," Faora encouraged Kara and Kara did as she was told, removing the pants, to reveal the mound beneath her.

Her lips were pink with arousal and Kara hitched in her breath, excited about the treasure that awaited her. The blonde licked her lips and panted heavily.

"Dive in, oh that's it!" Faora panted as Kara placed her mouth on her pussy and licked around her. The blonde lapped around the juices, with the Kryptonian placing her hands on the back of the blonde's head. The corkscrew like motions of her tongue buried into the dripping quim and Faora breathed heavily.

The talented mouth of the blonde devoured her womanhood and Faora lifted her hips up to meet Kara's probing tongue. Hands were on her thighs as Kara continued to work into her, using her tongue to work into the pussy of Faora. The girl breathed in and out heavily.

"Why don't I….ah return the favor," Faora panted, feeling herself close to her peak.

Kara shifted herself around so the two females were lying in a sixty nine position. She pulled her shorts down to reveal her smooth pussy, with only a small strip of blonde hair. Faora liked what she saw and she suspected that she would like what was tasted as well. The brunette offered a light lick to the sensations between the blonde's legs.

The blonde was in the height her arousal, feeling the talented tongue of her lover nibble and suck on her pussy. She returned the favor, making sure to dive between Faora's legs. Kara knew that this older girl dripped pure sex and the desire caused her to grow even more heightened. She felt a slight sensation of Faora's hands on her hips and ass cheeks, before the girl devoured her pussy with desire.

Faora dove herself into the dripping mound of the blonde, tasting the honey that rolled down her thighs and she continued to indulge herself in the sweet juices. The dark haired girl licked and slurped, bringing a greater taste into her mouth. She spread the thighs of the blonde and continued to work towards her.

Both girls enjoyed their mutual orgasms and Kara pulled herself back. The blonde was flipped over onto the back and Faora shifted, straddling Kara.

"We taste good, don't we?" Faora breathed as she licked the face of Kara, causing her to shiver and take the cream that was left on her face and rubbed it on Kara's body.

She licked Kara's tits clean and placed a mouth on Kara's erect pink nipples before giving her a slow and seductive suck. Kara breathed and felt Faora suck her tits, worshipping them and claiming them as her own. She reached around and cupped Kara's sex.

The blonde spread her legs and felt Faora's probing digits enter her, shoving into her pussy and Kara lifted her hips, responsive. The dark haired girl used her thumb to move circular motions around her clit and this sensitive ending of nerves prompted Kara to shriek. The heat and the pleasure worked through her body as this sexual dream rubbed her pussy down her legs.

"You want more, baby?" Faora asked, pulling her dripping fingers from Kara's pussy and inserted them into the blonde's mouth. The blonde sucked them delightfully, tasting her own juices.

Kara nodded happily, wanting more, she felt the desire and Faora parted her thighs, before she reached over in the bag.

"Merciful Rao!" Kara shrieked as Faora jammed the sex toy into her pussy. It vibrated within her and Faora set it on the highest setting to give her maxim pleasure.

"Watch this," Faora breathed as she worked it in and out of Kara, causing her to shriek in passion.

Kara's eyes fluttered shut, the passion, the pleasure, it electrified her, she needed even more of it.

She wanted even more of it.

Faora rubbed her lips and a charm made the toy double sided. She slowly lifted her hips and inserted it into her.

"Yes, my precious treasure, do you feel it?" Faora groaned lustfully as she squeezed Kara's breasts.

"Yes, I feel it, I feel it, I need more!" Kara whimpered lustfully, feeling their pussies grind together with the vibrating toy inserted between them.

The pleasure in the nubile blonde's body heated up as Faora placed her hands on her thighs, pumping into her, grinding into her, and Kara closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure work into her. The blonde gasped rather lustfully, feeling the pleasure course through her body and felt the juices drip, trickle, and roll down her thighs.

"I want…I want," Kara panted as she found Faora's ruby red lips press against hers and kissed her madly.

The two beauties pumped their hips together, feeling even more pleasure course through their bodies, hands running over their thighs. Kara in particular found herself rather turned on by all of the sensations Faora introduced between her thighs. The vibrating continued, it was about as close to the real thing as it was going to get to her for now.

Faora leaned and nibbled on Kara's ear, this little action drove the girl wild.

"Yes, moan for me, my sexy little blonde, I want to hear your pleasure," Faora stated as she ran her hands through Kara's hair.

Kara moaned lustfully in response, their hips pumping back and forth, working the delicious friction towards each other. Both groped each other's breasts, feeling the pleasure that two females at the pinnacle of their physical perfection could give each other. The blonde closed her eyes and felt Faora's hands roam down her lithe body.

Faora felt her juices pool out as the orgasm rocked her body and it was a hell of a climax when it struck her. She pushed herself back up and drove herself into Kara, the shared vibrator between the two of them caused their desire to flood between each other. The dark haired girl grinded the vibrator deeper into Kara's quim and her shrieks would have been heard without the silencing charms in place.

The two of them shared an amazing orgasm between them and they brought down from their peak.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Kara rested her head on Faora's chest after their coupling completed, that was amazing. The dark haired girl traced patterns on her bare tummy, making circular motions around it. The blonde lifted her hips up and closed her eyes, offering a long and labored sigh with what she felt. It was amazing what she felt between the two of them.

"Faora."

"Mmm."

"Thank you," Kara breathed as Faora's arms wrapped around her body. "We've shared something amazing."

Kara offered an impish smile.

"I thought what I shared with my mother and aunt was amazing, but this…this is on an entirely new level," Kara stated as Faora ran her hands down the blonde's hair and kissed the back of her neck, nuzzling her nose into it.

This little statement piqued Faora's interest.

"Details, I must have them, sweetie," Faora remarked as she continued to cuddle with the blonde on the bed.

"Maybe later," Kara breathed as the dark haired girl held her tightly.

Faora smiled, she had Kara, not that there was much coercing that needed to be done. She was amazing, everything that a man or a woman would ever want in a mate.

Her new girlfriend rested in Faora's arms and soon she would be the gift that would be given to her brother when she arrived on Earth.

* * *

 

"More casualties were found after the siege and many of Zod's supporters were captured. The rogue general remains at large. One of the most decorated war heroes in all of Krypton has turned into its most notorious war criminal. This may be our final broadcast as our transmission tower has been compromised.

Faora sat, legs crossed, and eyes closed, as she inclined her head for a moment, listening to the transmission. She spent this evening at Kara's house, Zor-El had been away from business in Kandor, his mining operations if she recalled correctly. It did not matter, the less she saw of Zor-El, the better off she would all be.

"Faora?"

Kara stood behind her as Faora listened to the latest transmission broadcast.

"I…do you want to listen to something else or watch something else?" Kara asked in a tentative voice. "Maybe we can see if we can get some Earth television or something."

"Yes, that's what I'd like to do, watch humanity's poor attempts to understand alien culture," Faora stated, she about gagged on some of the alien movies but Kara watched Faora, a smile crossing her face. "I…I'm sorry, it's just current events and I want to see how close we are…to the end."

"Despite it all, you're worried about your father," Kara responded in a cool voice.

"My father?" Faora asked as she watched Kara.

"Zod, I know, I've always knew," Kara responded and Faora responded by opening her mouth but the blonde captured her mouth with a kiss. Faora returned it; Kara did not seem to be mad about the deception. The two of them enjoyed a passionate moment.

Faora and Kara broke apart.

"So you did," Faora responded as she slid back.

"It doesn't change who you really are," Kara responded, crossing her arms. "Zod is one of the most decorated military commanders in the world. They would be learning about him for years, wouldn't they, if it wasn't because of what happened?

Faora inclined her head with a nod and a smile.

"I am proud of his achievements although his sanity has something to be desired lately and it's slipped with each passing year," Faora stated as she spun around, looking outside the window. "His time is long past and it's time to look towards the future."

Another tremor rocked them and Faora bounced up a little bit, turning her head around. A long sigh escaped her mouth, she really did wish that these tremors did not happen all that often but it was proof that the end neared.

"My brother, he's the future," Faora remarked to Kara and the blonde's eyebrow raised before she watched the other Kryptonian.

"Your brother?" Kara asked in confusion.

"His name is Har-Zod, he is the future, currently he is on Earth and in a few years, I will get to meet him," Faora informed, it must have been a decade or closer by now at this time. "If there is any further news of the end of Krypton, then I must leave."

Kara hung her head, she would hate to lose sight of her best friend and lover but Faora grabbed her around the head and pushed her face up. This was done so Kara could face Faora properly.

"Do not despair Kara, I have built you a vessel that will take you to Earth as well, and the two of us can wait for him when the time is right," Faora informed as she turned towards the blonde. "We can spend time practicing the powers that we have underneath the yellow sun and be able to learn them, perfect them, to help Har so he does not have to be alone."

Kara liked that, ever since she read her mother's notes and theories about the yellow sun, she was excited. Jor-El backed many of those theories up and there were other studies done over the years, but they were incomplete. Much of their scientific knowledge had been lost during the initial destruction of Kandor a few years before Kara was born. It was rebuilt shortly before she was born but not everything was recovered.

"Can I count on you?" Faora asked as she grabbed Kara's hand and clasped it. "Can I count on you to be ultimately devoted to my brother? Can I count on you to do that?"

Kara felt her throat dry as she considered Faora, her closest friend, her lover, and the sacrifices that she was asking were extremely great, along with the responsibility that came along with said sacrifices. Yet, she recalled all that Faora did to help her grow into a person that was not some sheltered little girl, not the devoted daughter of Zor-El. That was something that Kara could not appreciate more.

"Yes, Faora, you can count on me, to do anything," Kara remarked, she did find it quite curious that Faora was devoted to her brother before even meeting him but that must have something to do with her upbringing.

"You're amazing Kara, don't let anyone tell you different," Faora told her with a smile, the three of them, they could do anything together; they could take on the entire world. The blonde was pulled into a tight embrace.

Faora thought about what happened as of late, her father being the most hated war criminal in all of Krypton, her mother essentially given up on life and becoming a cold recluse, and then there were the thoughts that Krypton would soon be torn apart. Despite its flaws, it was a home for her and if she did not have her brother waiting on the other side, to start a brand new life, she would be a bit more despondent than she was before.

There was a knocking on the door and Kara sprinted up to answer it, to see a blonde woman standing on the other end.

"Aunt Lara!" Kara stated in an excited voice as she wrapped her arms around her aunt in a tight hug. The blonde followed that motion up with a kiss

"Kara, it's been too long," Lara responded with a smile as she watched Kara, before she looked around a bit nervously, biting on her lip. There was a second where she did not say anything before she spoke. "Your father isn't around, is he?"

Kara shook her head. "No, he left for the mining operation today, he should be back in a few days."

There was another tremor and Lara felt a bit fainter but she steadily remained standing, not blinking for an instant.

"I have good news for you, is your mother here?" Lara asked and sure enough, Alura popped up just then.

"Lara, it's great to see you!" Alura responded as she rushed forward and greeted her sister-in-law, with a smile crossing her face. "What brings you here?"

"Hello Lara,' Faora commented with a smile.

"Hello Faora," Lara offered to her, she was a bit nervous around this girl, and Jor-El pitched a fit when he realized whose daughter she was, but she gave that man a good talking to about how he should not judge people by who their parents were. After she reminded Jor-El about his uncle and the reputation that he had, one of the most crazed criminals in all of Krypton. "So, I've got some good news for you."

"What's the good news?" Kara asked as she bounced up and down on her feet.

"I'm having a baby!" Lara stated and Alura and Kara looked excited, with Faora just offering a brisk smile.

"I'm sure Jor-El must be thrilled that he's a father," Faora commented in a crisp voice, although she was quite dubious that Jor-El could get it up in the first place. Still she had to be happy for Lara. "So are you having him or her the normal way?"

"Yes, normal way, the children will be stronger, even with the risk," Lara stated as she thought about everything that she read.

"One day, we'll mitigate that risk," Alura stated, while she was not as trashed as Faora's mother was after her birth, Kara's was a risky one. And she was in and out of the hospital for several months afterward, actually both mother and child were. But when they were out of the woods, they were strong and healthy.

"I know, but will that day ever come?" Lara asked as she closed her eyes. "I hope my son sees at least his first year on Krypton. But Jor-El fears that the planet's core grows unstable."

"I've heard about that, there was a crack that opened up and swallowed Borga City," Alura stated in a soft voice, tears were brought to her eyes at the thought of all of the people that were dead.

"The lava pockets at Zan City flooded as well, because of the shift of the magnetic poles and Jor-El thinks….that the planet will crack apart within three to five years….even before what Zod did," Lara commented in a serious tone of voice.

"What did he do?" Faora asked in a quiet tone of voice.

"We believe he's launched one our Jax-Ur's monster weapons, the Nova Javelin, into Zan City, which caused the lava pockets to overflow," Lara responded in a hushed voice and Faora shifted nervously, mentally cursing her father for his stupidity.

Those weapons could have caused the planet to crack into pieces like an eggshell, she wondered what Zod was thinking doing something like that. And before she was able to depart to fulfill the mission that she was groomed for, she wondered what her father could have been thinking, she really did.

"Thousands died, maybe more, not all of the bodies were recovered, many burned," Lara responded as she felt the baby kick in her. It was a strong kick which boded well for his prospects.

He was getting rather restless and was developing rather quickly inside her.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Alura asked as she locked her eyes on Lara.

Lara paused before she sensed it. "It's a boy, I know it. Not quite sure what to name him, though."

"How about Kal?" Kara asked after a moment of thought. "After the patron saint of truth and justice, you know."

Lara thought it over for a few seconds before she nodded.

"Kal-El, that sounds perfect," Lara responded with a smile as she turned herself away. She felt her son grow in her and wondered what kind of future he would have on this planet, if there was going to be any kind of future that was.

"Do you think the council will listen to Jor-El?" Alura asked her and Lara shrugged.

Faora hoped that for Jor-El's sake that he did not push his luck because the Council tended to get rather testy with those people who went against their plans. That was one thing she knew and heard about constantly, there had been scientists who disappeared because they went against the decree of the council more than a few times.

"Well, they may end up learning the hard way," Kara stated as she looked out.

The sky looked beautiful and in many cases, it also looked extremely eerie. There was a sense of foreboding that flickered through the air.

* * *

 

"I've heard the news, my father has been stripped of his body and banished to the Phantom Zone," Faora stated as she rushed down the hallway, with Kara struggling to keep up with her.

"I know, I heard," Kara remarked as she could tell that Faora was distracted and thrown off.

"The planet won't last much longer, I know it, we've got to move now," Faora said as her voice trembled. There were times where she tried not to be bothered. "Mother was found in her room, she stabbed herself in the throat, maddened by the grief. She managed to write me a note, to remind me one final time of my duty, as if I did not know."

Her parents were both gone but they were the past, Faora knew that her and Har were the future. The future that would be off of the planet of Krypton, underneath the yellow sun of Earth, the powers her and Kara had been practicing over the past year. They could only do so much in a simulation but they would have a better control of her powers.

"Mother didn't make it home one night, I don't think…." Kara stated but her voice broke and Faora wrapped her into a tight hug.

"If the rebels got to Alura, I'm sorry, nothing bad should have ever happened to her," Faora responded as she stroked Kara's blonde hair lovingly.

"KARA!"

Kara tensed in Faora's arms as the footsteps of Zor-El could be heard.

"Kara, you need to get on that ship and get out of here now, I'll be right behind you," Faora told her anxiously, as she leaned forward and pecked Kara's lips with her own in a tender kiss to say goodbye, at least for now.

She knew that at least three ships would be leaving the planet, hers, Kara's, and Kal-El's, Kara told her about how she visited Smallville with her Aunt Lara a few months ago and got to see the place where the family that Jor-El picked out lived. While Faora questioned leaving such a decision to chance, she figured that Jor-El was skilled enough to make it work.

Not that her concern was with Kal-El but Kara would be a lot more at ease if she knew that her baby cousin was in the arms of a loving family.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my best friend, seeing her off," Faora responded as she turned towards Zor-El, her expression peering towards him.

Zor-El looked like he had stumbled upon some prize, even if that could not be further from the truth.

"You are the daughter of Zod, the Council will fetch a high price for your head," Zor-El commented with greed dancing from his tongue as he stepped forward and made a movement towards Faora to grab her.

Faora avoided his attack, and enraged she responded by punching him in the throat which knocked the breath from him. She then grabbed Zor-El by the hair and smashed his head hard against the closest wall before wrapping her fingers around his neck, and starting to throttle him.

"You don't get to touch me. No man but Har-Zod will ever touch me!"

She squeezed tighter around his throat, digging her finger nails to emphasize her point.

"I know you want to use Kara as a pawn in your little chess game but it won't work," Faora stated as she squeezed Zor-El's neck and pushed him back against the wall. "I know of your sick obsession with your brother's wife, how you court her. You didn't deserve Alura and you most certainly do not deserve Lara. The fact that Kara turned out to be a wonderful person is a credit to how amazing Alura is."

Zor-El struggled but he was out gunned by Faora's grip around his throat. She could squeeze the utter life out of him but that would be too easy and dare she say it, too clean.

"I wonder if you had anything to do with your wife's disappearance, to get her out of the way," Faora stated as she increased her grip on Zor-El's throat and squeezed even tighter. "Well, we'll find out before too long, won't we?

Faora retracted her hand and Zor-El slid against the wall, blood dripping from his mouth.

"You are an extremely pathetic and weak individual, it sickens me that Kara shares half of her DNA with you but at least her mother's half is the overriding factor," Faora continued as she glared at the man who treated her mentor figure like a second class citizen because he pined over a married woman. All Alura was to Zor-El was a means to have a child to continue his heritage but Kara was not going to be an extension of Zor-El's will. "Alura taught me many things, many things that you cannot fathom. And one of those things is about plants and the poisons that can extracted from them.

She reached forward and pulled out a vial, she dipped a cotton swab into it and swabbed it all over Zor-El's face which caused him to break out into sores.

"Those sores will break open in a matter of moments, coating your face with an acid that will eat your entire skin off the bone," Faora told him in a soft voice. "It is no less than what you deserve."

"You won't get away with this," Zor-El gasped but he found his arms and legs unable to move, he was paralyzed. As helpless as a drowned kitten and he could barely turn his head around, but what little movement he had allowed him to see the triumphant grin Faora had etched on her face.

"Those are brave words for a dead man. I already have," Faora stated as she walked away, not wanting any of the poison to get on her skin.

She heard Kara's ship launch and it was nearly time for her to do the same. She packed away the memory crystals of everything that her brother needed to know. Once he reached his first maturity at age eleven they would be able to share some lessons through a telepathic contact but the vast majority of the training would begin a few weeks before his fourteenth birthday.

Faora speculated that Jor-El likely may have sent treasures along with his son as well, it would be prudent to take a look at those when the opportunity presented itself.

The three year journey was a long one but the tremors got louder and longer, and Faora could not stay.

' _See you soon Kara, have a safe journey,'_ Faora thought, and it was because of the connection the two girls shared that they almost heard each other. _'I'm coming my brother.'_

* * *

 

Faora brought herself out of these recollections and sensed that her brother was near. She smiled and saw a glimpse of him through the window, although she could not get a proper look at him until she flew closer.

There was no car in the driveway so those poor excuses for relatives were out for the night but Faora was going to give them proper thanks for their hospitality towards Har-Zod. She smiled wickedly at the thought of what she would do to them. She almost felt sorry for them, as evolution had not treated them kindly.

It was time to visit her brother face to face in the flesh for the first time.

* * *

 

Harry sat his desk, wondering about his plans for the summer. Obviously the Quidditch cup was high on the list but he wondered if he would have time to pop into Gotham City for a visit. He counted down the days to where he would be able to leave the Dursleys for good. His second maturity would be coming upon his fourteenth birthday and he could start bonding with people, if his magic sought them out to be compatible.

He wondered if any of his life debts would end up getting their connections upgraded, one would have to wait and see for that.

There was a gust of wind as Harry heard something behind him. He had a stack of letters that he not completely answered but that could wait.

Harry turned around and saw her standing in the flesh. Her eyes locked onto him, traveling up and down his body, intense, with a strong gaze. She looked at him like he was a prime cut of meat and her gaze practically caused his body to heat up it was so intense.

Faora kept her gaze locked on Harry, he hit a bit of a growth spurt since they last met and it served him well.

It served him rather well.

"Har, we meet at last in the flesh," Faora stated to finally break the silence as she studied the vision before her and it was quite delicious.

Harry checked her out and the temperature in the room was about to get hot between the two of them. Two strong individuals, the pinnacle of their respective genders, stood eye to eye with each other gazing intensely at each other.

**To Be Continued in Part Two on August 17th 2013.**


	13. House of Zod Part Two: Farewell Dursleys

**Chapter Thirteen: House of Zod Part Two: Farewell Dursleys.**

Faora took a step forward before she placed her hand on Harry's shirt and worked a couple of buttons open before she began to trace patterns on his muscular chest, with a predatory smile on her face as she kept her eyes locked firmly upon Harry.

"Truly the dream scape does not do you the proper amount of justice," Faora stated as she continued to work her hands around his chest and he smiled back at her.

"For sure," Harry responded as he gave Faora a simmering gaze, as the temperature in the room heated up by about fifty degrees due to the intensity of the look that they were giving each other. His shirt was completely pushed off of his chest and she ran her fingers slowly down his chest and abs, feeling what he had to offer.

"All this time, you've been waiting for me to meet you in the flesh and while we had a little fun in the dream world, nothing compares to reality," Faora stated in a seductive tone of voice, looking at Harry with pure and unadulterated "fuck me" eyes, a gaze that Harry returned.

"Nothing compares," Harry agreed, wrapping his arms around this vision of beauty before him, feeling the strength of her arms wrapped around him as well. The two lovingly looked into each other's eyes.

Faora leaned forward and Harry met her lips in a searing kiss, with the two of them working their tongues in each others mouths, clashing together in a battle for supreme dominance. As their tongues danced within the others mouth, hands roamed each other's clothed bodies.

Harry found that with Faora he felt things in ways that he never thought he could before, her kiss was attacking his mouth, hungry and wanton, and her hands roamed his body with such passion and intensity that he could not have felt with a normal woman. She could actually mark him and it would remain there, her arms wrapped tightly around him, along with her legs.

The two fell back on Harry's bed, causing it to creak a little bit, and Faora straddled him, before she continued the kiss. The two reversed positions a couple of times before Harry was on top and he kissed her breathless once again. The two of them were really getting into their actions, with Faora's strong legs wrapped around Harry's waist, pulling his strong body into hers.

She kissed the side of his neck, sucking on it.

"Baby, you're so horny, aren't you?" Harry breathed as Faora nodded as she laid back on the bed, her form ready for him.

"You know I am, I've been waiting for this for years, the two of us, together, in the flesh," Faora stated before she kissed him hungrily and sank her nails into his bare back. There was a moment where the two of them met in their tender passions, the two of them rocking back and forth with each other on the bed.

She paused and looked up into his emerald green orbs, and a smile crossed his face.

"I want you so badly, I can taste it," Faora told him as she continued running her hands down his chest and back and he reached forward towards the clasp on her armor and started to remove it.

"I want you," Harry responded, pulling off the armor to reveal the skin suit that was on underneath it. It hugged her curves in a tantalizing and drool worthy manner but it was about to come off as well.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry drank in the erotic dream before him as he saw her, curves to die for. He saw her lovely round breasts, squeezable with erect nipples jutted out for him. Her smooth skin was a sight to die for as well, along with her flat stomach and her legs that were perfectly shaped. His eyes caught vision of her shapely hips and the treasure that lied between her thighs, the smooth sex, looking like a work of art. She was perfectly aroused and a smile crossed her face.

"You've gotten plenty of practice, so I know you know what to do," Faora said as she looked at him with a come hither look in her eyes and he played with her folds.

"Believe me, I know all too well," Harry stated in a voice that dripped with confidence, something that she found all too attractive. He dove between her sopping folds, licking her center, using his tongue to bring her to heightened levels of pleasure.

Faora breathed heavily, placing her hands on the back of Harry's head and pushing his face in her pussy. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the rush of his tongue working its magic into her. She knew he was giving her a slight tease, nothing more, nothing else. There was licking in her pussy that increased and the oral sex was only going to get better.

She waited in anticipation for the trick that Harry did and his tongue worked into her like a corkscrew, hissing rather madly. The woman worked her hips into his tongue.

"Fuck, baby, you're so good," Faora breathed as her juices pooled out and he continued to lap them up in response.

Harry was driven to the point of heightened arousal by her taste, it was like nothing he had ever tasted on Earth. He worked his tongue into her, licking her up like a starving man. The emerald eyed sorcerer could not get enough of her honey, in its wild and untamed taste. His heart beat steadily as he worked around her pussy.

"That's the stuff, love, oh fuck you're so good but I can't wait to have your cock in my mouth and I'll have you spewing down my throat in no time," Faora encouraged him with a lustful growl from her throat.

Harry offered a few more parting lips in between her thighs, running his hands down her legs and pulling back with her honey soaking his face. He was drenched with the goodness that dripped from her thighs and continued to lap up what dripped down her thighs. He offered a few more licks, before she grabbed his pants and tore them off with an animalistic fury.

His pants were ripped off once again and his cock was freed from its confines, before it sprung out to face her. Faora licked her lips and was practically drooling at the sight of the thick tool hanging between his legs, ready for her to please it in any way she desired.

"Much bigger than in the dreams," she breathed as she took his cock and stroked him.

Her grip was much stronger, far more real, and it felt really good to have her hand pump up and down his throbbing cock. Without a warning, she dove down onto his cock, taking the entire length down her throat. Faora wrapped her lips around his throat and pumped the appendage in and out of her mouth.

"Shit, baby, so good," Harry stated as he felt his sister go down on him with a force that no human was capable of. Her lips wrapped around him and while there were many women who were talented, there was none that could make him feel like this. He placed his hands in her hair as she continued to blow him.

Faora sampled the tasty cock of this young god, taking it down his throat as much as possible, bringing him deep into her throat. She used her throat muscles to work him over, wrapping her hands around his balls and giving him a massage around him, as she continued to work him over, using her lips to massage him and using her tongue to stimulate him.

It was so good and she wanted to taste his superior seed, the first cock ever going down her throat. She threw her head back and speared it down on her throat, before grabbing his hips and continued to have him sit on the bed, with his cock down her throat.

Her throat muscles worked his penis, her fingers dug into his thighs, and she closed her eyes, feeling him, humming, and causing the vibrations to hit the back of her throat.

"Damn it, Faora, I'm coming, I'm so cumming," Harry breathed and the woman continued to bob her mouth up and down him, spearing the cock of him down her throat.

After a few more minutes of intense sucking, Faora hummed loudly, wanting the seed to splash down her throat. She encased his lips around him in a vacuum like motion, before she looked Harry straight in his eyes.

Needless to say, that seductive expression was more than enough to make him cum. He grabbed her face and pumped himself into her mouth. Three or four more thrusts before he sprayed cum down her throat. He sprayed several pumps of seed down her throat, drilling her seed down her gullet.

Faora sucked down the seed, slurping and sucking on his cock until it deflated. She pulled off and grabbed him around the waist. With a fluid motion, she slid onto his lab, trapping his long cock between her toned midsection. She pushed herself up, before pulling him into a long kiss, and rubbed her slit against his cock.

"I'm going to fuck all the cum out of you," Faora informed him as she licked her lips.

"Well, I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk straight," Harry fired back, grabbing her hips and lining her up with him, ready to penetrate her for the first time in the real world.

"We'll…ah….see!" Faora yelled as his cock speared into her center and she began to ride him.

She worked her tight pussy down on his throbbing cock, ramming down onto him. She pushed herself up into the air and slammed herself down onto him. Faora bounced higher and higher, slamming her hips down to him with a super powered force.

It was a good thing that the bed was magically reinforced but they did test the limits of it, as he cupped her bouncing breasts and thrust back up into her tight pussy, rolling his hands all over her. His throbbing cock speared through her center and continued to go into her, getting higher and higher into her. Faora rode him like she was sex starved and in many ways she was completely.

"Keep fucking me, oh that's it, ride my cock!" Harry grunted as he rolled his hands all over her body.

Faora closed her eyes, her god of a brother had talented hands and caused miniature orgasms as he channeled his energy through his hands. The shockwaves went through her body, rocking her, as he rocked his cock into her center. The Kryptonian rode him even faster, higher, bouncing even more.

"You feel so good, stretch me out, work my pussy!" Faora yelled as Harry thrust upwards and fucked her at super speed. Her hips matched his movements, and the two of them combined their actions, working back and forth against each other. Neither was willing to back off, no they were fucking the other at an intense pace, neither of them really offering any quarter for the other.

"You're tighter than anyone I've ever fucked!" Harry grunted.

"For you, this pussy is for you!" Faora yelled as she bounced up and down higher and higher and speared herself on him. This caused her to breathe heavily, his throbbing prick worked its wonderful magic into her.

His hands worked wonders on her breasts, squeezing and fondling her, causing her eyes to close and her breath to become extremely labored. There was no question about this, this was a pure erotic dream come true. All nerve endings that she had allowed her to become a slave to the pleasure.

The ground rocked a little bit beneath them, the actions of their hips meeting caused an amazing combination between the two of them. There were times where the two of them rocked back and forth with each other, picking up momentum as they had their fun. Faora squeezed him with her tight walls, milking his prick with her core as only this beauty could yeah.

"Fuck yeah!" Faora yelled as he thrust into her and her walls tightened, spilling her juices and lubricating his hard rod. Said rod cut through her pussy and continued to hammer up through her core, working into her over and over, slamming into her even more. Somehow their positions were reversed and Faora was on the bed.

Her legs flung up by his shoulders and her walls tightened with anticipation.

"Oh are you going to fuck the shit out of pussy, Har?" Faora asked, licking her lips and he just grinned before he offered a short statement.

"You better believe it."

He threw her legs up above his shoulders and used the leverage to slam into her pussy with rapid fire thrusts. The meeting of their organs would be like a blur to an outside observer, the two of them worked into them. Faora lifted her hips up, meeting his incoming thrusts and she breathed rather heavily, feeling the pleasure of his throbbing cock connecting with her dripping core.

Harry felt her, he felt her squeeze him and milk his pole with each thrust. Her box tightened around him and she screamed loud, as he bent down and bit her nipples. That caused a scream that echoed throughout the entire neighborhood, with Harry ramming into her pussy at hyper speed. She felt it, oh she felt it, felt each thrust of his mighty rod.

His cock was so big and he fucked her with a force that he might not have been able to. The woman would pass out immediately from the intense orgasm and leave him hanging. Now that he had someone who could match him stroke for stroke, the real fun began as their hips clashed together in the intensity that could not be matched by either of them.

"So fucking hot," Harry grunted as he slammed his cock into her pussy and she fucked him back with equal intensity.

Both of them were not about to yield this game to the other, the dance continued to heighten in pleasure. Faora bit down on her lip, feeling another powerful orgasm wash over her. The fluttering sensation that moved through her body was second to none and his cock entering her quim in rapid fire fury caused her breathing to become more intense.

After several more minutes, Harry's balls tightened and Faora braced herself for her brother's load entering her. His balls tightened.

"Fill me up, Har!" Faora encouraged him as he thrust into her.

"I'll fill you up with so much cum that you won't know what to do," he grunted and Faora grinned at him, lustful desire dancing through her eyes.

"Make my day," Faora panted heavily, feeling another orgasm that milked his cock and he speared into her.

The two of them met in a union of two sexually intense lovers, Harry spraying her walls with his cock. The seed painted her walls white and he emptied his entire load down her pussy, spraying into her, getting deeper and deeper into her. The two continued their orgasm together, feeling the rush that the two of them had.

Harry was a slight bit out of breath, that most certainly never happened with any of his other lovers but he recovered quickly. His stamina was second to none.

Faora's eyes widened as Harry scooped her up off the bed and flew outside the open window, with their naked bodies floating in the breeze.

"What if someone sees us?" Faora asked as he held her in the air, his cock hard and ready to go.

"Then they'll get the most amazing show of their lives," Harry responded, as he lined up his throbbing member against her dripping hole. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, they're nothing compared to us," Faora stated before Harry pushed into her. Her eyes widened as his large penis pushed into her, making her feel pure unrestrained erotica. "Great Rao, drill me!"

Harry grabbed her around the hips and pushed into as sonic speed, drilling in and out of her, making intense passes between her legs. The girl bit down on her lip as Harry continued to drill her from behind. Faora was feeling pleasures unlike she had ever felt before.

The fun she had with Kara and sometimes Alura, that was amazing but Harry, he was on an entirely different level. The way he rolled his hands over her body whilst he pushed into her and used his mind, it was like he was hitting dozens of separate pleasure centers at once, causing her mind to explode with the pleasures. It was like nothing that she ever felt before.

"You're getting wet, love," Harry stated as he nibbled her ear but she turned around slightly, swaying in the air as they continued to fuck each other hard. She pressed her lips against him.

The kiss was intense, she bit down on his lips and he responded, getting excited, grabbing her breast. He squeezed it with a tight force, digging his nails into her and twisting her nipple. This action caused juices to pool down her thighs.

' _Fuck, fuck, fuck,'_ Faora thought to herself, the combined thoughts getting more and intense, with Harry groping her breasts and squeezing them, causing her to feel the pleasure.

The two continued their epic motions, with Harry rearing back and slamming into her hard with a titanic force. She could stand to get fucked by him for hours and hours and that was just what they did.

"Oh, cumming, fuck, I'm so horny for you," Faora moaned as she felt his thrusts bury into her pussy. This was the only man that she would allow to even touch her, even look at her in such a manner. Hell there were not many women that she would allow be this dominate with her. "TAKE ME!"

Faora yelled this declaration and Harry continued to slam into her, the balls slapping against her thighs, as he pounded into her. If there was anyone watching, he did not know and quite frankly he did not care. All he cared about was that he drilled this dream in her tight pussy, slamming into her, sawing in and out of her. Their coupling as intense as they felt a strong connection towards the other, each other's eyes widening.

The huge gust of wind continued around them, her wet pussy enveloping his cock with love and he thrust into her.

She lost how many orgasms she had but her body felt like she experienced pure sexual gratification again and again. Each time their organs met, it was nothing that they have ever experienced prior to this moment.

"FUCK!"

Harry's balls tightened and he unloaded the current of cum into her, painting her walls wet.

She smiled as she came down from their orgasm as he pumped into her over and over again and brought her to another one until she is finished.

"You're quite vocal," Harry told her, flipping her over so she looked at him in the air, legs spread.

"We're not done yet, I've waited years for this and I'm taking everything I can," Faora stated as she used her toes to stroke his cock back to full mast.

"You've got it," Harry stated, grabbing her hips and spearing into her center, impaling himself on her.

The dance continued to pick up the pace for several more rounds.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

After their round of fun concluded, Faora and Harry put their clothes back on and began to fly over the skies of the United Kingdom, on their way towards Gringotts. They actually took a rather long way around so they could have plenty of time to think.

"So you did have your doubts that I would show up?" Faora asked and Harry smiled at her, shrugging his shoulders. "If I was in your position and someone came to me in my dreams, even if they gave you ample proof, I would be quite skeptical as well. But as you can see, seeing is believing."

"And I'm glad that I believe you to be here," Harry responded as he squeezed the hand of his sister and the two of them picked up the pace as they got closer to the bank. "You gave me all of the proof that I ever needed that you are real."

"And I'm glad you believe that I'm real," Faora stated, the two holding hands as they flew through the air. The wind whipped through their faces as the two continued to pick up a fair deal of momentum. Their hearts thumped within their chests as they kept a steady pace. "The training that we did within the dream scape, it only scratched the surface of what the two of us can do."

"Flight, super breath, X-Ray Vision, super hearing, and heat vision, it's merely the beginning, isn't it?" Harry asked as the two of them kicked up a huge gust of wind as they circled around in the air with each other, both hands clutched together.

"It's merely the beginning," Faora admitted to him as the two of them continued their flight.

The truth was that there was an entire wide world of possibilities that they could explore, things that she could do to teach him how to best use his powers. Powers that was unlike anything the world had ever seen before, that was something that also brought a rather prominent smile to her face. He had the potential for greatness, in some ways he was great already, and that greatness would grow even further. She felt a stirring of pride of what she heard about Harry in the meetings.

"Your credentials will grow stronger, although you might find that only having credentials in a small and isolated corner of the globe might limit yourself and what you could do," Faora responded and Harry eyed her for a second, waiting to see what she had to say. Faora's face crossed into a knowing smile. "You told me at one time you had standing offers for university level education. It would be prudent to see if those offers are still open."

Harry was already a step ahead of her.

"They are, I checked this year, and made arrangements to do so after I complete my NEWTs this year," Harry responded as the two flew next to each other.

"You might be able to do so sooner than that, if you are able to master one of your abilities," Faora remarked to Harry and now he was extremely curious about this fact. He suspected that he would be told in due time. "Among many others, as I said your journey has only begun. And it will be one that we will take each step of the way and do it together."

Harry thought that point over; he knew that he taken a few steps towards a grander journey. It began at birth as Faora indicated and he grew stronger with each passing year. He tapped into more of his abilities each year, the strength, the speed, the gifts. Flight was the gift that he enjoyed the most and his green eyes simmered with the thoughts of unlocking more abilities than what the dark haired girl referred to as the big five.

The two of them flew by air, over Diagon Alley and felt the breeze blowing against them. It was a quiet night and if Harry recalled correctly, the Dursleys might not return until morning. He didn't know what came up and quite frankly he did not care. All he cared about was the fact that they were gone.

Andromeda wrote to him that if he wanted to try his Apparation exam, he could take it on August 30th as he went to get his Wizengamot certification. Although he was likely going to keep Andromeda there as his proxy, it was important to be qualified. Otherwise someone might attempt to take the prestigious Potter family seat out from underneath his nose.

That was the fact of the matter, the Wizarding World was an extremely political game, that was the nature of the beast. And Harry knew that there were more flaws in it than could be fixed by any sane person. It was not something that he had patience for, for he did not suffer idiots well and they were a rather regressed form of idiots. The Ministry's idea of progress was making sure they found a new and more frustrating way to maintain the status quo.

Still there were many resources that could be gained from this hidden world, and gold to be made, along with a flawed system that could be exploited.

"We must work within the system and exploit it's flaws, to achieve the maximum rewards."

There were times where Harry had a sense that Faora knew exactly what he was thinking, although to be fair, he felt more complete with her. There was something about her that made him feel like he could take on the world. And he supposed that Kara would be the same way once he met her in the flesh.

"When will I meet Kara?"

Faora figured that question was going to be asked. "Soon, I'm sure she's awake and….well she might jump you."

Harry smiled at her as the two of them continued to their destination. "That is one type of ambush that I can get behind."

"I'm sure you could," Faora responded as she flew with Harry and the two of them touched down on the other side of Gringotts.

* * *

 

There were a few things that Faora needed to do now that she was out of the box and technically a part of this world. Faora Dru-Zod did not exist; neither did any identification for her. Thankfully from her memories and shared knowledge with Harry, she was able to locate the one group of people that could allow her to gain the identification that she needed to function without detection.

The goblins were amazing for many reasons and one of those reasons were that if you paid them well and treated them respectfully; they did not ask too many questions. And they were able to do what you needed to do. Include create a complete and one hundred percent fool proof false identity with a past and everything. The dark haired girl walked forward with Harry.

"Harry, I didn't expect you to show up!" Sersi stated in an excited tone of voice but she cleared her throat, she figured that she should be more dignified. She was after all a daughter of goblin royalty so she should in fact act as such. The young goblin shook her head, keeping her breath from leaving her before she kept her eyes on them.

"I need Gringotts to do something for me, money is not a problem with me as you know," Harry whispered to Sersi.

Sersi smiled, she knew that money was not a problem, she had seen the size of Harry's accounts and they were extremely impressive. He made several wise investments, sure there were a few minor losses but they were offset by even larger gains. That brought Sersi a great deal of pride for her wizard client but she should remain professional.

"Sure of course, right this way," Sersi stated as Harry and Faora walked down the hallway.

"This is Faora," Harry responded as he introduced the woman with a nod, who offered a polite bow and grabbed Sersi's hand and kissed it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Sersi," Faora stated in a respectful tone of voice as she eyed the princess. "Harry has spoken most highly of you."

Sersi tried to hide her joy at the fact that Harry spoke in high regards to her but that was not something that she hid very well. Goblins were supposed to be masters at shielding emotions although she found it rather hard to do so.

"I'm sure he did, Harry is a valued client…that is to say Lord Potter," Sersi remarked, feeling that she needed to remain professional.

"I'm sure he is extremely valued by you," Faora said with a knowing smile as she watched Sersi. "And I'm sure that the Gringotts bank will allow me to achieve my ends as well, as I have come to you with a request to forge something that will allow me to move forward in this world without question."

Sersi opened her ears and made sure that there was no one monitoring what was happening in this office because she had a feeling that things should be discreet. And given that Faora was connected to an important client, she knew that it would be well worth her while to make sure that everything moved on through without any kind of hitch. She took an instant to go through the file cabinet.

"I'm not from around here, if you catch my drift," Faora informed her as she watched Sersi and the goblin princess nodded.

It was not something that was uncommon business for the people at Gringotts. Given the lack of documentations that purebloods had in the Muggle world, Gringotts had a booming business of false IDs, passports, birth certificates, and everything that was needed for identification in the Muggle world. Purebloods did not have anything was valid off hand so they needed that valid identification if they wanted to function in the real world.

"I see," Sersi commented, a smile crossing her face, as she watched the girl before her. "What is it you need?"

"An identity, and one that I can use to make my way around the world, without any one trying to look at me and try and nose into my background while I do what I need to do," Faora responded as she looked at Harry. "Something along the lines of….Alexandra Potter, maybe an older sister or….cousin of Harry Potter, I guess. Cousin would be the easiest one to swallow for any magicals who try to nose around."

Sersi smiled as she noted the information down.

"We also need a shell company, something that can allow us to buy more stock in the Muggle world but without it being traced back to us," Harry added and Sersi was intrigued, as Harry decided to explain her more. "It's….morally ambiguous as far as the Muggle World is concerned, but technically if you can cover the right tracks…."

"I can get it done, although it might take a couple of months to set everything up," Sersi responded, catching onto what Harry wanted straight away. It was business as usual for purebloods, hell Gringotts knew every single tax loophole known to mankind. For the right price, they could share those secrets.

Gringotts had set up similar false companies that technically did not exist in the Muggle World but at the same time did on paper. It was a common scheme for pureblood witches and wizards to buy up a mountain of stock under a faux company. Kind of hypocritical considering that many purebloods looked down their noses at the Muggle World, unless it made them money but that was the nature of the rather hypocritical beast.

Still Sersi knew of the process, her father walked her through it, it was part of her training. Which she reminded herself that there was one more year before she was certified as Harry's full time account manager without her father giving his bi-weekly performance reviews, that much made her smile a little bit.

"Take as long as you need, and about those Quidditch tickets….hang onto them, as many as you can, because I might have a use for them," Harry informed her as Sersi eyed him.

"Of course," Sersi responded, a smile crossing her face, she figured that would catch Harry's interest. Even people who didn't pay attention to Quidditch, enjoyed the Quidditch World Cup. It was bigger than the Superbowl was in American Muggle Football. There were people who paid money on a special wireless stream just to listen to the commentary and got drunk off their ass as they listened with rapt attention.

It was amazing the debts that they had to the goblin nation afterward as well because of all of the bets that were made. They made Bagman look restrained

"The false identity papers should be ready in three days," Sersi told both Harry and Faora. "And the shell company should be in place and ready to run in approximately six to eight weeks."

"And I want you to look into a company called Luthorcorp to see if there are any outstanding stock that I can buy," Harry added to Sersi who inclined her head with a nod to indicate she understood.

A little bit of stock here, a little bit of stock there, nothing that would lead Lionel Luthor to figure out that someone was buying into his company with the intentions of eventually gaining control of it. He took a long look at the shady business practices of Luthorcorp and naturally Harry found himself finding more dubious actions yet. He would have to make some changes.

"Okay," Sersi responded, rather curious about what Harry's intentions were regarding this but she had a feeling that she would find out all too soon. "Your investment reports for the last quarter, if you have any questions contact me."

Harry flipped open the book, he noticed that his grandfather made a few investments in Muggle companies decades ago, including a company named Wayne Enterprises when it was set up. If he remembered correctly, the current heir to the throne at Wayne, a young man named Bruce Wayne, had been MIA from Gotham for years. The rumor was that he was traveling the world to find himself after losing his parents at a young age.

Less serious rumors was that he was hiding from the mothers of illegitimate children that he had. But those were fresh from the tabloids, so Harry did not put any stock in them. They were less credible than the Quibbler was, although that magazine did make him smile with some of the ideas. Including the rumors that Cornelius Fudge, not to be confused with the dessert, was in fact allergic to fudge, not to be confused with the incompetent politician; surely it was quite the scandal.

It might even destroy his career.

"Thank you for your business today, and I hope that your gold runs pure," Sersi stated in a business like tone as they wrapped up the meeting.

Faora knew that she would need an identity in this world, which would make setting up the groundwork for the RAO Corporation much easier. She knew from her meetings with Harry that he had ambitions, many of them that she shared.

"So that's out of the way, my identity will be forged and I'll be able to get the groundwork started for our companies," Faora responded as she leaned forward and offered Harry a slight kiss on the lips.

There were a couple of things that they needed to do before they headed out, leaving for Harry's training. So they would have to keep Kara waiting just a little bit longer but given how long she had to wait, it was worth it.

Faora smiled, she would be burning with hot passion by now.

* * *

 

Rose took a moment to sit down, the twins were upstairs doing their summer homework, although if they were anything like their brother, that would not take too long. She thought about the year that was and also the year that will be. There were rumors that the Triwizard Tournament was going to come to Hogwarts the next year and the reason why was obvious.

The ties between international magical relations were the lowest that they had ever been….well since ever. Or at least in the last fifty years, when the records at the Ministry of Magic were mysteriously destroyed; at least that's what Rose heard through the grapevine. Funnily enough, it took nearly twenty five years to get the tournament restored; she heard whispers that next year might be the year when she was at Hogwarts.

Bagman and Crouch did so as a political gambit to salvage their damaged political careers that had been damaged by rumors of a gambling addiction and the disgrace of a son being a Death Eater respectively. Not to mention with Sirius being innocent, that opened up a lot of old wounds for Crouch. Fudge jumped on the bandwagon because that's how he rolled, he wanted to take all of the credit whilst others did the work. Dumbledore was the only one out of that group who wanted to strengthen International magical relations for unselfish reasons.

Voldemort's growing presence put the kibosh on an earlier attempt to put the tournament back on but now they were trying to bring it back. This year would be a banner one for international magical relations or to be more precise, the British Ministry of Magic trying to smell like a rose in the eyes of the international magical community. It was clear as crystal what the game was.

The entire Sirius Black fiasco set them back a lot in the credibility scale.

' _The increased security detail indicates that there is smoke to the fire,'_ Rose thought, she had to report to Hogwarts two days early for an extended convention with all of the Hogwarts teachers. Leave it to Dumbledore to impart the knowledge that they have to accommodate a few dozen more warm bodies to the last fucking possible second.

Minerva and Lucretia tried to get her the information that they could find out.

As Lucretia told her, even her father, who led Fudge by the ear, was unable to find out much of anything, which told Rose how well that the Ministry plugged the leaks. For once they were doing something right, although she supposed that a blind squirrel found a nut once and a while. Although the full court press for the Quidditch World Cup had been given by the Daily Prophet and Sirius Black was a non-person since he had been proven to be innocent.

Rose spotted two press clippings, one detailing the mysterious disappearance of Bertha Jorkins, a mid-level Ministry worker who bounced around the departments over the years just to make up the numbers. The other detailed the death of a Muggle gardener named Frank Bryce, who was found right near the area where Tom Marvolo Riddle or Voldemort was rumored to have lived.

Now that Harry found out Riddle's true name, Andromeda did some digging. Riddle had his connections in the Ministry torch the records but there was always a trail if someone dug deeply enough.

And said trail could be found if one was resourceful enough, something that Andromeda reminded Rose of time and time again, a smile crossing her face as she thought about that point.

A knock on the door brought Rose out of her thoughts; she would have to share this information with Harry. Come to think of it, it was likely he received it already. Then again, the owl that Andromeda sent just arrived here. With a half dazed look in her eyes, Rose walked over and clicked the door open to reveal Harry standing there with a girl with short dark hair that she did not recognize.

"Harry, I was just thinking about you," Rose said as she gave him a brief hug and Harry raised an eyebrow. The red haired woman smiled. "Mind out of the gutter…but….who is your friend?"

"My name is Alexandra," Faora remarked as she watched Rose, eying the woman up, and down, she looked delicious enough to eat. Then again, there was something about the genes of the Evans line that made for attractive women, though Petunia was a glaring exception. "I'm a relative of Harry's on his father's side and I just looked it up. We spent the better part of the evening getting to know each other."

Rose offered a knowing smile, given the way these two were looking at each other; she had a feeling that they now knew each other very well.

Faora and Harry agreed that the truth would be told, although to be fair she did tell the truth. She was a relative of Harry's from his father's side, just not James Potter. One day, Rose, the twins, and several others that were trustworthy would learn the truth but only when the time was right.

"It's nice to see meet you," Rose stated as she was surprised with a tight hug from the girl before her.

"I'm sure you were a part of Harry's life growing up," Faora commented although she knew of the circumstances of what happened to Rose, second hand through Harry.

"Actually I couldn't be with him for nearly twelve years because I had to go into hiding because of…well because of someone called Severus Snape," Rose responded as she watched Faora. "And a few of the Death Eaters that thought raping, and killing the sister of Lily Evans-Potter would send a message to the world and would be a notch on their belt. And Ministry Law tied my hands regarding Harry, as he was shuttled to Petunia and Vernon before I could do anything. I actually could legally adopt the twins, because their papers had not been filed at the Ministry yet, so I went around them to the Muggle Courts. And if anyone had found out about them...well it would have painted an even bigger target on our backs."

By the time Dumbledore or anyone else found out, it was too late. They had already gone into hiding, and Andromeda was the only one who could get in contact with her.

"Snape's suffering," Harry stated, perhaps it was just him, but things would be problematic to be a fugitive being on the run without a wand arm and Rose wondered before a thought crossed her mind.

"He may have rejoined his old master," Rose commented as she held the press clippings towards Harry. "Andromeda sent me those recently."

Harry read the press clippings, detailing the seemingly harmless disappearance of a Ministry drone named Bertha Jorkins. Foul play was not ruled out but the official word from the Ministry was that she was on a holiday, that she left for three months ago. A man named Ludo Bagman had quoted that she was the forgetful type.

' _Covering his arse,'_ Harry thought to himself as he read the press clippings.

There was another one with Frank Bryce, but the location caught Harry off guard.

"Rose, can I use your phone for a moment?" Harry asked and Rose nodded in confirmation, leaving Rose and Faora alone to talk.

This allowed Harry his moment to dial up Hermione's number. He knew that her mother got the Internet over the past year, which meant that she could look up some information for him the Muggle way rather quickly. While Harry was not sure if the Internet would catch on, it did hold some promise.

The phone rang a few times before Hermione answered.

"Hello?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, it's me, Harry," Harry responded and this caused Hermione's tone to brighten immediately.

"Oh, Harry, is there a problem?" Hermione asked over the phone, biting down on her lip.

"Well not as such but I want you to look up something online for me," Harry told her over the telephone. He made a mental note to acquire a computer with an Internet connection for Rose but for now, Hermione would do the job nicely. "I need you to look up a man known as Frank Bryce, he lived in Little Hangleton."

"Just one second," Hermione responded as she waited. With the Internet being on a separate phone line, she could remain on the phone with Harry. Of course the dial-up service that her mother was not the fastest thing in the world.

Harry waited patiently as Faora eyed him, wondering what he was trying to figure out. There was a moment in time as he saw Amanda and Emily walk down the stairs but they paused, looking curious.

Both twins saw their brother on the phone, waiting to talk to someone and they also saw this mysterious girl with an alluring personality talking to their aunt. They had no idea what was going on but they were bound and determined to find out no matter how long it took. The wizard twirled the phone line and tried to calculate his thoughts.

"Okay, Harry, this is weird, I found a newspaper clipping online from over fifty years ago," Hermione informed him as she paused and Harry cleared his throat to invite her to continue. "Frank Bryce was believed to murder a family named the Riddles and their adult son named Tom. I did some further digging and Tom ran away with a woman named Merope Gaunt years ago, but returned home to Riddle Manor, believing that she was going to give him a son but she lied. At least that's what the official story says."

Harry smiled, he doubted very much that was the official story.

"Bryce was hauled downtown for questioning, he was the only one with a key to the house, there were no broken windows, no signs of entry, the room was locked from the inside," Hermione continued as she paused. "And on the victims there were no stab wounds, bullet wounds, poison in their system, or signs of strangulation. And no signs of ill health. They were just alive one minute and the next minute they weren't."

"The plot thickens," Harry responded and Hermione gave a noise of agreement.

"And then Bryce claimed that there was a young boy with dark hair and a brooding demeanor that left the house, he was rather tall," Hermione responded before she paused and it clicked.

"Sounds like our young T.M. Riddle," Harry stated and Hermione gave a yelp in agreement.

"Bryce was released due to lack of evidence, but the house….the Riddle Manor went through two sets of owners over the past fifty years neither living there, and a final owner….who kept it for tax reasons," Hermione stated, biting down on her lip.

"Did they say who it was?" Harry asked.

"Some guy named Archibald Smythe," Hermione remarked and Harry paused.

"Hang on a sec, Hermione,' Harry told her as he whipped out the communication mirror. "Sersi!"

"Yes, Harry, what can I do for you?" Sersi asked curiously from the other end of the mirror link.

"Archibald Smythe, does he hold any significance in the Wizarding World?" Harry asked to Sersi.

"Not as such no but as an alias yes," Sersi remarked as she smiled at him.

"If you could be more specific, I'll make sure you get a substantial bonus," Harry responded, knowing how the game was played.

"Well Smythe is a false name, a false trail, one used by Lucius Malfoy to buy Muggle real estate," Sersi explained to him, Malfoy disrespected her family line a few years back, so she considered this to be adequate compensation for the disrespect that he threw their way.

"So that's who owns the Riddle House, likely his master put him up to it," Harry commented but he would have a devil of a time proving it. Lucius likely covered his tracks rather well, Merlin only knew he had the money to do it.

He wondered if Voldemort was there, but he suspected that if he was, that place would have more security than Gringotts. It would take weeks to figure out how to get around it and that was not time that Harry had the luxury of.

And Snape was with him, likely in the security of the Riddle house now and out of reach.

"The plot thickens Hermione, the plot thickens. I'll talk to you later," Harry remarked as he hung up the phone, he closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

Two people were likely dead, who knew how many more were unconfirmed? In fact one could argue that that most of the Muggle missing person's cases in the UK had to do with Voldemort or his Death Eaters. The Ministry only recorded magical death toll, not Muggle, because those people didn't matter to them.

"Well, Riddle's at it again," Harry commented as he turned to Rose and the twins.

"If we figure this out, we might figure out how to defeat him," Faora commented as she tapped the lighting bolt scar on Harry's head.

"Surely there's some kind of magical ritual that might help us?" Harry asked and Faora responded with a smile.

"Nothing of this world, but….well we'll discuss it later," Faora answered as she turned to kill some time until the Dursleys returned home talking to the twins.

* * *

 

Faora waited, patience was something that was honed within her pretty much since birth, she waited for the big event, the thing that she was bred for. The joining with Harry, the fact that one day that she would be with him, and she did hope that in the meantime that they would treat him with the respect and dignity that he deserved. After all, her brother was the closest that many of them would ever come to seeing a god in their pathetic lives.

Perhaps she was a bit foolish in thinking that people would actually be grateful at all Harry gave up for them. Despite it all, he did not seem fazed by it but it did annoy her that he was propped up as some savior, in a world that from what she determined did not deserve heroes. In fact, she would consider the Wizarding World to be a place where heroes went to die.

Harry was strong not because of anything that he learned there, he was strong in spite of them. They did not know of the true power that resided on the other side of those emerald eyes and what he could do to them all if he chose to. Faora smiled, they had much loftier ambitions in mind.

On the other hand, Harry thought about it, he was ready to get out of Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays. There would be a select few people that he missed when he left but there would be even more that he would not be disappointed to see the backside of. He was destined for great things whilst they were destined for mediocrity. That world was where ambition went to die, in favor of becoming a useless drone, a sheep in the herd, or rather a lamb being led to the slaughter, the blood being spilled.

Both Harry and Faora heard the car doors slam.

"It appears that your aunt and uncle have returned home," Faora commented in a crisp tone of voice as she folded her arms. "I can hardly wait to meet them."

Harry anticipated that meeting, because he knew that the Dursleys would not know what they were getting themselves into.

Tolerable, cool, crisp, that was what could be used to describe the Dursleys and the relationship that Harry had them over the past, six or seven years. There was a sense that there was a bomb about ready to go off every time both parties were in the same room but both sides remained cool to each other. Vernon had his moments, Petunia seemed to learn her lessons, and Dudley was Dudley, he was what he was trained to be. There was really not much hope for him as evolution was not on his side.

Vernon opened the door, he was already in a foul mood to begin with, given the fact that he had to go and correct a billing dispute. And in the end, he had to pay full price, which was highway robbery. He was an honest man; he paid all of his taxes. Add to the fact that Grunnings had one of the worst quarters ever and investor confidence was at an all-time low, his mood worsened.

Then there was this diet that the school nurse made his son go on, it was profiling against his son and he had half a mind to get his solicitor on the line towards that school. His wife convinced him not to.

Everyone had to go on the diet, which was harsh. Granted, he came to understand why Dudley had to go on the diet, grudgingly so. His wife, she could stand to lose a few pounds, not that Vernon would say so to her face. He actually had a few functioning brain cells. And the boy….well the boy was the boy.

But he was a proper sized man, so he didn't deserve to eat food that real men did not eat. All of these salads and rice cakes, they were the food of girly men.

Speaking of the boy, Vernon spotted him sitting on the couch with another one of his harlots, actually he did not recognize this one. This one was dressed in some kind of battle armor with a helmet on.

Faora changed out of her street clothes back into her full battle armor, figuring that she would make a lasting impression on the Dursleys before she took Har-Zod on his way. She saw Vernon staring at her, trying to find his voice. Petunia seemed scandalized and Dudley, well he was dumbstruck.

"Who are you?" Vernon asked in a demanding voice, never mind the fact that this girl towered over him and she could crush him into paste if she should choose to do so. That fact never entered Vernon's miniature brain.

I'm Harry's sister, Faora, and I wanted to meet the family that so graciously took him in all of those years ago," Faora remarked, her voice offering a certain inflection of sarcasm through it. She doubted very much that the Dursleys took him in. It was coercion on the part of Dumbledore, which a small part of her admired, but only a small part.

Vernon looked at the girl, wondering where she came from. His tiny brain was trying to process her sudden arrival and his beady eyes kept on the dark haired girl before him.

"What kind of name is Faora?" Dudley managed and Faora offered him a grin and narrowed her eyes towards him which caused the pig to take half of a step back.

"What kind of name is Dudley?" Faora asked as she looked at this poor specimen with pity. The fact that this thing shared any DNA with her brother was an insult but even the best had some rather undesirable branches on their family tree. "Harry told me all about you."

"The boy told you all about us, did he?" Vernon asked, his temper and not to mention his intelligence had been lessened by the diet. His beady little eyes fixed on Faora. "He's been telling tales to make himself look more important but he is nothing but a selfish little freak…"

Vernon's throat met Faora's hand as she choked him until he went purple in the face but stopped before he could black out. Funnily enough, that was an improvement for Vernon. She watched him, eyes narrowed, a dangerous, dangerous look on her face, and a nasty scowl etched upon said face. Vernon was likely about ready to say something stupid, something that appeared to be very natural to someone of his limited intellectual process.

"I'd mind what you say around your superiors," Faora told him stiffly as she allowed Vernon to drop to his knees and he clutched his throat.

A smarter man than Vernon Dursley would have kept his trap shut after the first and only warning that he would receive from this girl. Faora was in a merciful mood tonight but it turned out that the Walrus was not going to accept her kind generosity of allowing him to be among the awake and the breathing for another day. If he would have left well enough alone, then what happened next was not going to happen.

Vernon Dursley blew his stack and Faora wondered if he had a death wish.

"I've had it, after all I've done, I've allowed the boy to live in house and home, and he is nothing but an ungrateful, good for nothing…"

Faora snapped, grabbed Vernon by the throat and this time she hurled him with all of her might halfway across the room. She only bothered to hold herself back to the point where it would not kill him. It would be too humane to kill him. He went flying head first and with a loud crash he went through the wall.

There was a Vernon sized hole in the wall. He still breathed but it was merely only out of instinct now, and his body shuddered to a stop.

Petunia clasped a pair of hands over her mouth and her eyes widened, as she looked at Faora with a gasp. The expression on her face was one of someone who had their brain short circuited from shock. It took her a moment to consider what happened, her mind nearly broke from the shock of seeing what happened to her husband.

As for Dudley, well a series of unfortunate events happened.

He tried to run backwards.

There were two problems with this. The first problem was that Dudley running would be a comedy of errors to begin with. He did not have the mobility to do so he began to slip and slide like a pig in slop as he tried to get away from this woman that launched his father through the wall like he was a paper airplane.

The second fundamental flaw with this whole process was that Dudley barely had the ability to go forwards. Therefore going backwards was going to be a chore and half for the useless lump. So what he began to do was stumble ass over tea kettle and land on the floor and knock himself out, like a comedy routine.

Petunia gasped this time.

"You killed him!" Petunia yelled as Faora strained her ear and listened for Dudley's heartbeat.

"No, he's still breathing," Faora stated in a dismissive tone. "Although it is a wonder why he has not dropped dead of a heart attack or had been mistaken for a hog and led to slaughter."

Petunia looked scandalized that her precious Diddydums was anything other than a perfect little angel. It was wrong for her son to be thought of in such a way.

"What about Vernon?" Petunia asked finally finding her voice, as she looked towards Harry for a brief second but then realized that criticizing the boy in any way was not good for her long term health.

"Vernon….well he's alive but I doubt very much he will be waking up," Faora stated in an uncaring voice. "He was warned once and if I'm not mistaken, this was not the first time he was put through a wall for insubordination but this will be the final time for him."

"Vernon was warned more than once, it isn't our fault that he doesn't know how to use that brain," Harry remarked as he kept his eyes on Petunia before he strode over to check on Vernon.

Yeah the lights might be on but there was no one home.

"He will be forever put in a vegetative state, being forced to being put under care, at least until the point where they bleed your bank accounts dry and they mercifully pull his plug," Faora stated as she eyed Vernon. In her opinion, that could not have happened to a better individual. Vernon was warned more than once.

Petunia was unable to formulate a response other than opening her mouth and closing it again and again. She looked like a wide mouth tree frog trying to catch flies. Her son was down on the floor and even if he was awake, he would be unable to get up. Petunia had no idea what to do. She did not want to join her son and husband in the state that they were in.

Suddenly she found herself unable to move. Petunia had been put in a state that she was aware of everything that was going on around her but unable to remove.

"Amazing," Harry commented to break the silence, removing the helmet, feeling that it obstructed her face too much.

Faora and Harry pulled each other into a long and deep kiss, and she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him. His body was her wonderland and she ripped his shirt open, to see his muscular abs and chest, before pushing him down on the couch.

Dudley laid on the floor, Vernon was in the wall somewhere, and Petunia stood there, unable to move or stop what was going to happen next.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Faora and Harry exchanged a heated kiss, with the two of them wrapping their arms around each other as the lip action intensified. She sucked on his lips, working her tongue into his mouth and he captured the organ with his mouth, sucking on it. She appreciated these actions and appreciated his hands removing the clasp of the top half of her uniform, to release her natural state to the world.

Her breasts were bared and not to mention his. Harry reached forward to claim them.

"Beautiful," Harry stated as he squeezed them and Faora closed her eyes, feeling the pleasurable motions on him. "But then again, they were made for me, weren't they?"

"Yes, they are, great merciful Rao," Faora breathed, working his pants off, her pussy dripped with desire. It had been several hours since he was in her and she hungered for more.

Harry rolled his hands over her body, working them over her breasts and feeling her reactions against his hands. She made deep sensual sounds as she straddled his lap and he placed his face in her breasts, sucking on them.

Faora threw her head back in a lustful groan.

"That's the spot, oh that's the spot," Faora panted as he motor boarded her breasts and the bottom half of her uniform was down, seeing herself in all of her glory. Harry reached several fingers down and played her dripping snatch.

One finger was in her, crooked slightly, as he pushed in and out of her, and the lust fogged over her. She managed to fish his cock out of his pants and wrap her hand tightly around it. The firm squeeze caused him to be excited, she could sense it.

"The best," Harry grunted as he pumped inside the tight organ beneath him.

"I know," Faora panted as he inserted another finger in her. Her nerve endings felt like they were being worked over every single way.

The dark haired girl closed her eyes, laying back as he allowed Harry to finger her as she stroked his cock. Their combined motions were something that was a sight to behold but Faora wanted even more.

Harry sensed her want and positioned her body so Petunia could see her face. Once Faora realized what Harry was doing, a smile crossed her face, a wicked ear to ear grin.

"Oh Har, you are so devilishly naughty," Faora stated as Harry grabbed her hips and teased her opening. He sucked on her clit from behind, causing the stimulation to increased in her. "Don't….ah…wait, stick it in me."

She breathed heavily as Harry worked on her nerve endings for a little bit before he lined up his cock, teasing her in the opening.

"YES!"

Without another word, Harry plunged himself into her. He always enjoyed being balls deep in a beautiful woman and the fact that this was his sister increased the passions that he enjoyed, he could hardly wait to feel her wrapped around him. The dark haired girl closed her eyes as Harry worked his cock into her from behind, sending his throbbing phallus between her legs.

Faora's face turned slowly, making sure that Petunia Dursley saw the pleasure that washed over her. His cock buried itself into her and she squeezed around him, making sure to work it with her inner muscles. These meetings were all about mutual pleasure and she was not about to let herself down, as she could give Harry everything.

"You just can't get enough of me," Harry grunted as he cupped his lover's breasts and kept pumping into her from behind. He could feel her in ways that he could not feel the women that he made love to in the past.

He picked up the pace and continued to spear into her like there was no tomorrow, and the woman tightened around him, feeling the pumping of his cock into her. She was caught off guard by an amazing orgasm as he plunged in and out of her, fucking her from behind.

Petunia saw every moan that she gave, every flicker of pleasure in her eye, everything, as Harry worked into her. The woman was unable to move, unable to give any gratification to herself. She stood there, feeling the burning between her legs and cursing the freak for being much larger than Vernon ever hoped to be.

Faora sensed the frustration coming from the woman before her and that was good, she deserved every amount of frustration. That spiteful bitch deserved having her hands tied and deserved watching a treat that she would never receive. Harry's cock worked into her pussy from behind, causing her to moan loudly.

"Damn, we can go like this all night," Harry breathed as he pulled her hair slightly which caused her to go wild, feeling this dominating force pummel her.

"Yes, yes, we can," Faora panted as she closed her eyes and once again his cock continued to cut through her.

Thrust, thrust, thrust, burying his cock into her pussy, and the dark haired girl closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure. The orgasm rocked her body, in fact they were getting more intense at all.

"Your body's like heaven," Harry breathed as he ran his hands down her body, pausing for a moment but she growled, biting down on his finger which was his indication to fuck her harder.

Fuck her harder was what he did, he drilled her pussy from behind. His long and thick cock buried between her thighs, and Faora's eyes flickered shut with the pleasure, yes she felt the pleasure, she felt her body heating up from the pleasure, tightening around his cock as he continued to work into her like there was no tommorrow.

The two of them went at it like animals in heat, with Faora bringing herself to more pleasurable heights, her moans getting louder. His balls slapped against her thighs from behind and her heart beat faster and faster as he slammed into her.

"Make me feel like a woman, that's it, you're a real man!"

Petunia once again wondered how much of this she was going to take. She was a petrified statue, unable to move her legs and she felt her pulse quicken. There was no chance for her to go between her legs because she could not move her arms at all.

Harry grabbed Faora around the waist and floated her up, so she was face to face with Petunia. Then Harry really let her have it, slamming his cock into her pussy, nailing her with hard thrusts that worked her out.

"YES!" Faora yelled as she made sure Petunia's eyes were locked upon her face. Not that the woman could close them, they had been forced open. "You know how to fuck a woman right, baby!"

Faora was tilted in the air and Harry grabbed her around the hips before he speared into her at hyper speed. This caused the dark haired girl to close her eyes and scream out loud, his member spearing into her pussy from behind. The dark haired girl tightened around his prick from behind and continued to work into her, squeezing him with her pussy, really milking him with each passing thrust.

Harry was wrapped in this pussy of this sexual dream but he was reaching his peak after over an hour. She wrapped around him tightly and captured his mouth in a lingering kiss as she turned around. The sparks of sexuality flew through the air as she bit his tongue and sucked on it like she might on his cock. He picked up the pace and speared into her several more times, working into her from behind.

Thrust, thrust, thrust, it disappeared in and out of her, his balls slapping across her thighs as he picked up the pace. The wizard closed his eyes as he buried himself into her and her pussy tightened around him as he continued to work into her.

"Cumming," Harry rasped as he felt her pussy was fucked rather well at least for now.

"Yes, give it all to me ,give it all to me, I want it in me!" Faora yelled, giving Petunia quite the show to get her even more riled up.

Harry thrust his thick rod into her a few more times and his balls tightened before he sprayed his fluids down into her tight wet hole. Both saw sparks that only a powerful orgasm between two Kryptonians could give. Her tight pussy milked him, milked every last drop of cum out of his balls.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Faora watched Petunia's reaction, she could not move but boy did her eyes say many things. They said many things about what she thought about the display that she had been forced to watch. How she had been humiliated by seeing another woman be given more pleasure than her husband ever given her in all of their years of marriage. The dark haired Kryptonian's face crossed with a grin.

"I bet you liked that, didn't you?"

Petunia could not answer because of the circumstances that she was in but at the same time, the look on her face said more than enough.

"I bet you would have liked some of that, wouldn't you?"

There was no response but again Faora had no need for her to respond, the look on Petunia Dursley's face said more than enough. The wanton desire for her nephew, who she was most certainly not thinking of as useless freak right now, crossed her eyes, and a triumphant smirk crossed Faora's face.

"I bet you would have liked it if Harry held you down and fucked you, treating you like the dirty, depraved whore that you always wanted to be," Faora breathed as she placed her hand on Petunia's forehead. "How about it, one taste at some kind of satisfication? You want it, don't you? You want Harry to pin you down and make a woman out of you, in ways that your pathetic meat sack of a husband couldn't?"

Petunia's ability to speak was returned to her and Harry watched her, seeing where this was going.

"You want him don't you?" Faora asked as Petunia watched her, struggling to speak. "You want your nephew, no matter how wrong your foolish morality thinks it is, don't you? No matter how much you hate him, you want him to ravish you. To give you more pleasure in one day than you ever experienced in your entire life."

"Yes," Petunia breathed, humiliated at the thought but she could not lie.

"Well, we don't always get what we want," Faora remarked with a grin and Petunia watched them with widened eyes.

"You can't do this….after that….after that….I can't stand it."

"Well, you should have thought about that before you treated me like shit all of these years," Harry remarked with a knowing grin, knowing that he got his ultimate revenge on his aunt.

"Are we done here?" Faora asked with a grin crossing her face.

"Yes, there's nothing left to do here," Harry responded with a smile, he did let Rose know that he would return for the Quidditch Cup.

There was a pause where Harry stood there, and locked eyes with Petunia.

"I would say it's an honor but that'd make me a liar," Harry responded before he collected his things. Hedwig was on her way to Gotham, no doubt she would find him in due time.

Harry stepped on top of Dudley, not bothering to care. Faora did the same thing, sure they could fly over him but they didn't even bother.

Faora did however give him a parting kick to the balls as did Harry, because they wanted to give Dudley something to remember them by and wanted to cut down Vernon Dursley's future genetics.

It was over a day before the spell wore off and allowed Petunia to move. That gave her plenty of time to think and be frustrated.

* * *

 

"We do have a very productive summer ahead of us, don't we?"

That was not a point that Harry would argue against as he flew side by side with Faora, back to the cavern that she set up for training underneath the caves where his mother found the crystal that contained his genetic material within.

"Upon my fourteenth birthday, I will be able to head to Castle Peverell where I can see what I can do about waking Lily up," Harry responded and Faora responded with a brief nod before something came to her.

"You know, the timeline of when Lily lapsed into suspended animation and when my mother stopped caring about the world around her really happened around the same time," Faora commented in a thoughtful voice. "Ursa spent a lot of that time in that meditation chamber, trying to possess Lily."

"The key word being try?" Harry asked and Faora responded with a nod.

"Yes she tried but obviously she failed, as it is a very imprecise process and she could only really influence her at night or when her mind was stressed," Faora stated as she flew next to Harry, getting closer to their destination. "Which I'm assuming happened fairly often considering the war that was going on around you at the time."

"You're saying the killing curse broke her mind?" Harry asked and Faora nodded.

"She was trying to possess Lily the night it happened, I'm sure of it, but her soul traveled into Lily's body," Faora stated as she thought about it. "If I may state a theory it seems as if that the Killing Curse kills one soul and thus it did not account for two. Adding to whatever ritual Lily used to protect you and give you the protections when you lived with….them, it must have destroyed her."

"What happened to her?" Harry asked and Faora smiled in a sardonic manner.

"When she found out that the General had his spirit stripped from his body and sent into the Phantom Zone, she managed to muster up enough emotion to off herself," Faora informed him but she seemed uncaring about this. "The bitch finally was gone from my life although Krypton was wrapping up around that time."

"So what is this training that I have to do?" Harry asked her, wondering what they would cover.

"Kryptonian history, Kryptonian sorcery, science, things that I only lightly touched upon in the dream scape, plus powers that I cannot teach you in there," Faora ticked off calmly. "Do not worry, you will be done by the time the Quidditch Cup happens and then you can head over to Castle Peverell. I doubt Lily will go anywhere."

Plus as Harry reminded himself, he might have to determine a way to revive her. The problem was that a case like hers was unprecedented; there was no Earth magic capable of reviving her. He scoured the Hogwarts library ever since Sirius told him what happened but found nothing because something like this had never happened before.

The two touched down to the ground.

"The training area is down here," Faora whispered to Harry, and the two of them entered the cave, flying towards the bottom.

No sooner did they hit the bottom but a passionate voice piped up with a finally.

Kara shot out like a blur and grabbed Harry, tackling him, before slamming him against the cave wall and capturing his lips with hers in a searing kiss that caused his toes to curl. There was only one thing for him to do and that was return it with equal fire and fury.

"Well, Kara's awake," Faora responded briskly.

Harry noticed.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter "House of Zod Part Three: When Harry Met Kara."**


	14. House of Zod Part Three: When Harry Met Kara

**Chapter Fourteen: House of Zod Part Three: When Harry Met Kara.**

Kara wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pushed him onto the ground, kissing him passionately. The blonde had waited for this for a very long time and he returned her kiss with equal passion. The young wizard tightened his arms around her and as he did so he increased the force of the kiss to the point that Kara thought her lips would bruise due to its blistering intensity. The two of them rocked on the ground, as Harry rolled them so he was on top of her, his hands placed on either side of her face and a smile crossed his face.

"Hi Kara," Harry stated as he stroked her cheek lovingly, taking in her features with hungry eyes.

"Hi Harry," Kara responded as he bent down and planted kisses on the side of her neck, before sucking lightly on it. The blonde stroked her fingers through Harry's hair, as he placed a hand down on the flat and sexy flesh on her stomach, causing her to shut her eyes with a short and labored sigh, as the blonde locked her legs around his waist.

She grabbed his shirt and tore it open to reveal his chiseled chest and abs. The blonde smiled and allowed herself to explore Harry's muscles with her hands. It was art, that much was for sure, she ran her hands downwards across his neck and back, continuing the kiss the whole while. It deepened for a few minutes, their tongues roaming through each others mouths before Kara broke it.

A smile broke across her face as she watched him.

"I'm ready for you," Kara breathed, feeling the heat that was rising between her legs and Harry pulled up the front of her top to reveal her bare breasts. The cool air of the cave rolled out over her nipples causing them to become erect.

She never wanted anything more in her life than what Harry was about to give her and she closed her eyes, allowing herself to indulged in the pleasure.

**Smut/Lemon Begins**

Harry firmly grabbed her right breast and gave it a squeeze which caused Kara to moan. He explored the flesh, they were nice, creamy, C-Cup, nearly D-Cup breasts and he cupped her globes, squeezing them heartily.

"You have been waiting for this for a long time, have you?" Harry asked her, a smirk crossing his face.

"Mmm hmm," Kara breathed heavily as he traced patterns around her chest, swirling his thumb around her nipples. This caused her a momentary shiver and he leaned forward to press her mouth on her nipple. He enclosed his mouth around her and slowly sucked on the nipple, capturing the pink bud in her mouth. She threw her head back and moaned as he deepened the sucks. "Yeah Harry, that's it, this is what I've wanted."

Harry maneuvered the bottom half of her fabric down, seeing her unrestrained. Her smooth sex was in all of its glory, dripping wet from the arousal she felt for him. The scent intoxicated Harry and the wizard ran his fingers down her stomach, before he cupped her pussy to feel how smooth and sensual it was for him. He smiled as he felt it, lightly brushing his fingers across her clit as he continued to suck on her nipples. She reached around, shakily unbuckling his belt.

She was so wet, he could hardly believe it.

"I've dreamed about what I'd like to do to you," Harry responded as he ran his hands down her body and Kara watched him with a hungry expression in her eyes.

"I'm sure you have and I've dreamed about what you could do to me," Kara fired back, not being able to stand it any longer. She tore his pants off and saw his cock spring out before her.

The blonde licked her lips and practically drooled at the size of this chunk of meat, before grabbing his balls before squeezing it. She licked her lips before leaning forward and kissing the tip of her penis. The Kryptonian placed her lips firmly on the swollen head and felt it pulse.

"You look delicious, Harry," Kara remarked as she pulled her head back.

"Why don't you take a taste, my dear?" Harry asked and Kara grinned before grabbing his cock and slowly stroking it until it was to full mast, it throbbed and pulsed.

The blonde placed her lips around his cock and started to suck him hungrily, before pushing her mouth down his cock. She pushed her mouth down his flesh pole and it was brought down his throat. Kara took his meat down her throat and drilled it down her throat, before rubbing her nose against his pelvic bone. Her mouth was like heaven and Harry stroked her hair, feeling her lips wrapped around him and his balls throb.

"She's good isn't she, a real natural," Faora commented as she parted Kara's legs and gave her womanhood a lick. The blonde shivered as her tongue scrapped around her center, swirling around her. The blonde arched her hips upwards to meet Faora's probes with her tongue. "You should take a taste of this, it's to die for."

Faora rubbed her fingers down Kara's slit and then rose the juices up. Kara continued to suck Harry's cock as her bright blue eyes watched Faora feed Harry with her juices. The blonde sucked Harry more deeply yet, watching as he feasted upon her juices as Faora inserted a pair of fingers into Harry's mouth.

"It does taste good, but I think that I might have to go straight….ah…to the source," Harry grunted as Kara wrapped her lips around him, taking him deep into her throat. She inhaled his cock and it went down her throat, tipping her head back a little bit. The blonde slid back on her knees and continued to slurp and suck on more of his throbbing cock.

The blonde bit down on him, which gave him even more pleasure given that he had a solid hard cock and she slurped him even more taking his large length into her mouth. The two situated, with Harry licking Kara's pussy. The blonde's twat dripped juices onto Harry's mouth which he slurped up immediately.

Faora stripped herself and enjoyed the show, pulling a vibrator from the bag on the ground. She turned it onto the highest setting and stuck it in her pussy. She closed her eyes and felt it rock her, riding it up and down, before running her hand down her clit, watching her brother and her best friend go at it in a sixty nine position.

Harry loved that, he loved her lips wrapped around his cock as he ate her like a starving man. The two of them moaned and they knew that their combined orgasm would be a sight to behold. His balls tightened before he thrust harder and harder and speared down her throat. The blonde sucked him down her throat.

Harry jerked his hips forward and thrust down her throat, before spraying his thick cum down her throat. He sprayed several jets of the essence down her throat, pushing down her and Kara sucked him dry, using her throat muscles to milk him.

Faora continued to work herself over with the vibration, her eyes fogged over in lust and she rubbed her clit in circular motions as well.

"Fuck Harry, fuck Kara….oh I need to see you fuck," Faora breathed as Harry felt his cock get hardened at the thought.

"Well let's not disappoint the lady," Harry commented with a mischievous grin to Kara who got on her hands and knees to wiggle her cute little ass at him.

"Let's not," she agreed as Harry grabbed her hips and pushed himself back before he speared into her. Her eyes bugged out from the sensations and her mouth opened, as she felt the large Kryptonian cock work into her. "Fuck Rao, so big."

Kara was in heaven with his cock spearing through her body, no scratch that, this was better than heaven. This was a sensation that she thought she could never experience and Harry rocked into her, slowly at first but it was a building up of momentum. He speared into her, pulling back and pushing into her again. His cock appeared and disappeared. Sometimes he shoved a little bit into her, sometimes he shoved all of it into her. Harry always varied his tempo and kept her guessing.

"This is what you've waited for?" Harry asked as he nibbled Kara's ear which drove the blonde wild. She felt his hands explore her body, caressing every nook and cranny of her.

"Yes, this is what I've wanted; this is what I've dreamed of!" Kara squealed as her pussy tightened and felt the pleasure of her first orgasm with a male cock inside her. The Kryptonian cock spearing into her was rather delicious and the blonde bit down on her lip.

She was going to get all of his cum, she knew it. Given how long it took Faora to get here, Kara used her imagination to think about what Harry was doing for her.

Faora, not satisfied with her toy, slid herself down on the ground and parted her legs before she sat in front of Kara.

"I hope the years have not made you forget what to do," Faora remarked and the blonde Kryptonian shook her head before she placed her mouth on Faora's pussy and began to lick her. This caused the dark haired woman to arch her hips up towards her mouth to greedily take in Kara's probing tongue. "Oh, never, Rao never!"

"That's hot," Harry grunted as he picked up the pace and slammed into Kara. He now plowed into her even harder than he did before. He had to hold nothing back with this girl and they shook the ground.

Kara's eyes fogged over with the pleasure but her mouth continued to work on Faora's mound and her blonde hair was stroked. Those pleasures were added to Harry's hand working over her breasts and making her feel warm up in intensity. His throbbing rock slammed into her over and over again and the tempo only picked up the longer they went at it. The orgasms grew to be more intense by the moment.

Harry watched Kara eat Faora's pussy, she certainly knew her way around that. That caused his cock to throb inside her as her velvety walls wrapped around him and he plunged into her a few times. He picked up a steadier pace and worked his throbbing phallus into her, moving back and forth into her. Harry thrust into her several times and built up the moment.

He could sense her body orgasm powerfully and he knew that Kryptonians could go a long time. Not to mention that the orgasms were far more spectacular. They had stamina that could go the distance. The wizard picked up the pace and worked into her center, aiming himself into her and spearing himself back into her. He continued to elevate his tempo into her and thrust into her body.

Kara felt the need to float but she could hardly pull herself away from the delightful pussy she's eaten.

"I love this, squeeze me tightly, keep eating her," Harry breathed as he was getting off on fucking Kara as she ate Faora's pussy. Faora cupped her breasts and breathed heavily, her eyes were lidded over with pleasure.

"Yes, Kara, dear Kara, eat me," Faora panted heavily.

Super powered hormones kicked in the air as this trio indulged themselves into each other. Harry sped up and slammed into her pussy, not holding back. Kara ate Faora's peach, slurping the juices from her. The actions increased with the blonde working her hips back and meeting Harry's incoming thrusts.

"That's it, oh that's it, I'm about ready to cum," Harry grunted as Faora grabbed Kara's head and forced the blonde's face into her dripping mound for his benefit.

This was so hot and Harry's cock speared into her over and over again, thrusting into her. There were several more passes as he reared back and nailed her hard. His balls slapped into her thighs with a force that would bruise a normal woman but that gave Kara pleasure. It gave her so much pleasure that she could hardly stand it. The blonde continued to ride squeeze him, working him over with her inner muscles.

Harry grunted with one more thrust and sprayed his fluids into her from behind. His cock speared into her several more times, sending the cum spraying into her. He thrust over and over into her again.

"Damn it Kara, so hot," Harry breathed as he came into her, and felt her muscles clench him. The warmth caused him to nearly come erect once again inside her despite the fact that he unleashed her fluids.

"Time to switch," Faora breathed as she moved over and gripped Harry's cock, before rubbing it.

"You had plenty of time," Kara responded to her with a stern look and she smiled. "I want to ride Harry's cock until he can't take any more."

Harry's eyebrow raised and he watched her with a grin tugging over his lips.

"Then you'll be riding me for a long time," Harry told her as Kara hoisted herself up and pushed herself down onto his throbbing cock.

"I can handle that!"

Kara bounced up and slammed down, working her hips around the cock.

"I think it's your turn to taste me, Har," Faora commented with a grin and that was a challenge that Harry took.

"Well, have at it, then," Harry encouraged her as he dragged Faora so her pussy was placed over his mouth and his tongue began to stroke the inside of her.

Faora threw her head back with a lustful moan that escaped her lips, he was so talented and the scary part was that he would only get even better. There was never no limit as far as she was concerned. His tongue made several passes in her.

"Let's make this….ah interesting," Faora panted, reaching forward and she groped Kara's breast and pulled her into a heavy kiss. The searing passion between the two could not be denied. They made out with each other as one rode Harry's rod and the other rode his tongue.

Kara worked her hips up and down on his cock, breathing and biting down on her lips. The blonde rode him for all he was worth and breathed in and out heavily. The blonde squeezed his member and gyrated her hips down onto him. She picked up the pace and felt Faora's hands work over her body. The blonde grinded her mound down onto the member of Harry's cock, feeling it hit her. Each time it hit her sensitive spot, the blonde lost more and more from the pleasure.

Faora grabbed Kara's breasts before running her hands down her toned midsection before bringing her hands down her body and watched hungrily as her brother's cock pushed in and out of her snug pussy.

Harry lost himself to the sensations that were going around him, his mind swam with pleasure, so much pleasure. He lost himself to the sensations and the blonde who continued to ride his rode, well it was amazing. Her sex wrapped around him and he pumped his hips into her, grabbing her sexy ass one hand. The blonde raised herself up and slammed herself down onto his prick to keep the pace going faster.

"Cum for me, oh yes, cum for me," Kara breathed feeling her juices pooling down her legs and that lubricated Harry's cock that allowed him to slam into her a few more times. The blonde lost herself in the intensity of his thrusts.

So much pleasure filled her body, she ground her pussy and she heard Harry slurping Faora's dripping mound.

Harry switched tactics and began to hiss in her pussy.

Faora threw her head back and screamed loud, before closing her eyes and bit down on her lip. The shrieks got louder as Harry used his tongue to pleasure her.

"What's…ah…he doing to you?" Kara panted but she was distracted by her own orgasm a bit too much to get an answer from Faora and Faora used her tongue to pleasure Kara with. Her amazing motions buried into the blonde's pussy and Kara continued to grind her snatch down onto him.

She bounced higher and higher, Harry got the most out of her actions, plowing into her pussy. She felt her center tingle with the excitement that came with having a huge cock plunge into her in such a way. The blonde's eyes closed shut and she bit down on her lip, giving a whimper.

The explosion caused Kara, Faora, and Harry to all see stars as they came at pretty much the same time. Harry panted Kara's insides completely white, sending her to new fits of pleasure. His cum shot into her womb and he pumped his baby batter into her, causing Kara to reach new heights of passion.

Her shrieking orgasm was an amazing way to end their dance of desire.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

 

Kara had the itch she had scratched, at least for now. At least for a little bit, now she draped her head over Harry's chest as the two rested in the cavern. They would keep Kara's ship along with Faora's nice and secure. All of the Kryptonian technology would be useful for them but that would only scratch the iceberg of what they were capable of.

"That was nice, you're amazing Harry," Kara commented as she snuggled into his chest and he wrapped a strong arm around her waist to pull the blonde in closer to him.

They must have went at it for hours, maybe even all night long and most of the morning, Harry did not really keep track. Kara kept coming back for more and Faora got some of her own as well. He wrapped his arms around her and cradled the blonde lovingly as she rested against him.

"I'm glad we shared this Kara," Harry stated as he ran his hands through her blonde hair, as the two of them snuggled into each other. Their bodies relaxing even further as they did so. "I feel like our meetings in the dream scape, well they were nice but they really didn't cover all that we can do, did they?"

"We can do a lot but not so much until Faora gets the training simulator set up," Kara informed him as he ran his fingers through her golden locks. The blonde's face contorted into a frown. "Which is taking a bit longer than she said it would oddly enough."

Harry smiled as he held her close to him and the blonde relaxed even further against his broad chest. She fit so snugly into his arms, like a part of him that had been missing his entire life, her and Faora both. The green eyed sorcerer smiled as he thought about all that he had been up to with her so far and all that would be up to with her in the future.

"Now, Kara, perfection cannot be rushed," Harry responded but the blonde smiled.

"If you only knew how much of a perfectionist your sister was, that statement would not be as flippant," Kara responded with a smile as she leaned forward. "So what happened at the Dursleys? Did they give you any trouble?"

"Vernon ran his mouth about me," Harry informed her and Kara let out her breath in a low whistle.

"I bet Faora didn't like that much," Kara said as her eyes flickered as the scenarios ran through her mind and there was a moment where Harry's face contorted into a smile.

"Not at all, not at all," Harry answered as her ears perked up at him and he smiled. "The fat lump actually thought he was going to get in her face and try to be intimidating. I saw him, he was about to take a swing."

"I assume that he didn't attack her or worse yet, you," Kara remarked, closing her eyes as she thought about what might happen to anyone who hurt Harry or say a few cross words about him in earshot of Faora. That would be the last thing they did as long as they lived.

Then again, Kara refused to let anyone say anything bad about Harry either, especially after all he went through. He sacrificed things that many would take for granted but he came off far stronger for it. And now he was here with two of the women who loved him beyond all measure, the sky was the limit for him.

"She hauled crystals all the way from Krypton to be part of the simulation," Kara told Harry and he looked towards her. "Including all that information that we brought from the Kandorian Academy of Sorcery…so please let it survive the trip."

"Spent a lot of time copying it?" Harry asked and Kara sighed, that was the understatement to end all understatements.

"Almost six months but we got it done," Kara informed him as she threw up her hands. "And there was a lot of information in that library. Magic lost with the destruction of Krypton, so the three of us will be the only people who will know it."

Kara remembered the one thing that her teacher drilled into her head.

"But remember, the true power doesn't lie in here," Kara stated as she held Harry's arms. "But in here."

Kara tapped on Harry's head in a significant manner.

"Magic is one the tools I have, not the only tool," Harry added as he was reminded of something that Andromeda said.

The only thing between defeat and victory with a witch and a wizard often was their wand. And as Harry remembered, he did not want a flimsy piece of wood between his victory and his defeat. He perfected every charm he did without his wand, and only held the blasted thing to keep up appearances in that world. He would be keeping that wand as a souvenir as his time of that world when he left it behind and never turned back.

"So you still use wands?" Kara asked, amusement present in her voice as she asked this question.

"You find that funny, don't you?" Harry asked as the two of them leaned next to each other.

Kara grinned before she threw her head back. "Hilarious, given the fact that Kryptonian mages outgrew wands even millions of years before magic became the taboo and nasty word, and the planet was governed by science."

Kara thought of something that she heard in history one of the few times she paid attention.

"There was a group of mages that was exiled from the planet hundreds of years ago," Kara remarked with a thought. "And you just wonder…you just really wonder where they ended up. Because Kryptonians and humans look pretty similar when you really think about it."

It was one of those things that could make a person think and Harry thought about it.

"I wonder if we were colonized by Krypton a long time before that," Harry responded but Kara shrugged her shoulders and looked thoughtful.

"It wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility, by primitive Kryptonians, from what might be considered for all intents and purposes prehistoric Krypton," Kara commented with a slight shrug, before she shook her head and smiled. "The problem with our history is that a lot of it has been destroyed. Kandor was destroyed at least six or seven times in our known history."

Kara was pretty sure that it burned on her way out as well. Krypton, for its so called advanced society, was prone to a lot of destruction over the years leading up to the end.

"Stone age Kryptonian technology outstrips the most advanced on Earth, doesn't it?" Harry asked and Kara nodded her head, looking all excited before she spoke.

"Yes and that's the problem with trying to use it, we salvaged some of it on our ships and there is the knowledge of sorcery. What we couldn't get, we're going to have to find a way to rebuild it with Earth parts."

"That might be a problem," Harry commented to the blonde and she nodded her head with an eager smile on her face.

"It's difficult but doable, I suppose," Kara admitted as she closed her eyes and offered a poignant sigh. "I know enough about it and naturally Faora has her own plans that I'm sure she'll discuss with you in due time."

Harry smiled, ever since he had the hints that he had more powers beyond what he was told about, there was something that stirred within him and got him rather excited. The two sat next to each other for a little bit, enjoying each others company as they wondered what happened to Faora.

Sure enough, Faora poked her head into the area where they were resting.

"Well this worked out a lot better in theory than it did in practice," Faora told them as she wiped her forehead. Technically with her powers, she could not sweat unless Har-Zod made her do so with his activities but she was feeling an ample amount of frustration never the less. She set her hands on her hips and stood up straight, offering a nice little sigh. "The good news is that the crystal array that I set up will work. The bad news is that it will take about seventy two hours to configure properly the way that I want it to configure."

"Better to be safe than sorry," Harry commented and Faora nodded before she turned around.

"Your training, we have plenty of time, once it's configured, we can cover a lot of ground thanks to the time dilation properties of the program," Faora informed him and Harry smiled towards her. "Naturally the General….he had his own ideas about how your training should go. And likely they involved making you his mini-me."

"I take it those plans have changed," Harry remarked and Faora smiled.

"You better believe they have changed. His little AI crystal is floating somewhere in the debris of Krypton in the far reaches of space. He would have re-programmed you into his own image."

"Well thankfully it's been destroyed," Harry said in a sigh of relief as Faora and Kara both nodded in agreement. "I don't fancy having to tell other men to kneel before me. That sounds like a Malfoy thing to do."

"Indeed," Faora stated briskly, pleased at that statement. It showed that her brother had his priorities on straight. "But you need not worry about having to deal with our father's…quirks for lack of a better word. I have created my own training plan, independently. I hope that it will be to your satisfaction."

Kara slid off of Harry so he could get up and face Faora. He walked towards her and wrapped a pair of strong arms around her, before pulling her into a slight kiss.

He broke it after a moment and favored her with a smile. "Given that you've created it, I know that it will be to my satisfaction."

Faora nodded, it was all about making sure her brother had the tools to be the greatest that he could be. She did not lack the confidence that stated that he would be better than the rest, so there was no need to worry about it. Since she would play no small part in his rise, with the influence of the Bitch and the General being disconnected, they could create a brand new generation of the House of Zod that was far better than all previous ones combined.

The three of them would make great strides.

"Harry, would you like to come with me somewhere?" Kara asked, not wanting to go out alone. While she knew some things about Earth and its customs, she did not want to get herself in trouble by making a mistake.

"Where is it?" Harry responded, curiosity getting the better of him.

The blonde's face crossed into an extremely bright smile. "My cousin, Kal-El, he was sent to Earth, and he was supposed to be sent to a Jonathan and Martha Kent. I wish to make sure that he made it there safely."

"Ah the Kent Farm," Harry commented as he remembered it from his flight over here with Faora. "It's just as well, as there's a place up the street that I apparently own that I'd like to check out. Apparently one of my relatives is living there, my great-grandfather bought the house and gifted it to a squib line of the Potter family."

"Let's not wait then," Kara said in an excited tone grabbing Harry around the hand.

"Let's not," Harry commented as they flew off.

Faora smiled, this was just as well, she had other things to set up in the cavern and it would be best if she was alone to do so. Plus it would give Harry and Kara some time to bond with each other outside of the dreamscape. The dark haired Kryptonian got to work on the crystal array to get it completely ready.

It didn't seem to be this hard in her head. It was almost like something was interfering with it.

* * *

 

Martha Kent sat down on the couch, she was on tap to have a quiet night for herself. Her son and husband were out on a fishing trip, and would be gone on for the next few days. The crops were doing rather decently this year, although they were not blown away. As always on the farm, there were more than a few challenges that they had to overcome. The woman inclined her head forward and thought, there were times where she worried that the bank would foreclose and Jonathan had a fun time trying to get another loan.

There was a knock on the door and one could not blame Martha for being a bit jumpy. She managed to adjust her face into a stoic expression even though one day she feared that people would come to take everything that they owned away and worse of all, they would take away their son. If they ever found out the nature of their adoption, well the red-haired woman shuddered to think about what could transpire. She was in her thirties at this point but hard farm work and good genetics allowed her not to age past someone in their mid to late twenties.

"Just a second," Martha stated in a calm voice as she walked over towards the door. There were a few seconds in between her walking over and her opening the door that she took a deep breath in and let a deep breath out. She reached forward and turned the knob around.

First on the doorstep, she saw a young man dressed in a white dress shirt and pants, along with shoes. He had slightly unruly hair and Martha stopped, staring at him, for a moment, as she was caught in those green eyes that gave a sense of bewitching power. She knew those green eyes rather well and she allowed herself a second, before she did the math in her head.

It added up well, as it hit her nearly over the head.

"Harry?"

Harry was taken aback by this declaration of his name and he watched her.

"Have we met?" Harry asked as he raised an eyebrow and watched the woman who stepped back. He got a good look at her, with the frame hair that framed her freckled face. She looked rather attractive, almost like she was in her mid to late twenties or so, although Harry knew for a fact that she'd be slightly older. Her bust was wrapped around a green sweater that went down to a pair of pants that tightened around her backside like a second skin.

Of all of the people who she expected to come to her door, Lily's son was nowhere near the top of the list. And it was then when she saw the second person at the door, a blonde with bright blue eyes, who wore a black tank top that showed a modest amount of cleavage and rode up to show her belly button. It was a shirt that was designed for someone much shorter than she was. Then there was the pair of jean shorts that wrapped snugly around her hips and a pair of sandals showing the top of her feet.

"Not in person no, but I've….I've seen pictures from when you were an infant," Martha responded as she watched Harry but she coughed as she tried to regain her bearings. "Lily sent them to me."

Harry opened his mouth for the question but Martha looked rather sheepish.

"I guess I better explain," Martha inputted as she stepped back so she could properly invite the two inside.

"Well since you know me, this is Kara, and she has an extremely important manner to discuss with you as well," Harry commented but Kara popped in with a smile on her face.

"It can wait, though," she interjected, folding her arms and nodding her head towards Martha.

Martha got them some juice and sandwiches that she had prepared and the three of them sat down on the couch.

"It must have been….yesterday that Lily was here, she visited Smallville for what would be the last time," Martha responded as she closed her eyes. "It was a nice conversation, the two of us were cousins, but in some ways were as close as sisters."

' _Closer than Lily and Petunia ever were,'_ Martha thought as she closed her eyes in pained remembrance. She knew that if she had nothing nice to say, then do not say it all, and there was nothing nice that she could say about Petunia Dursley.

"So that makes us cousins too," Harry confirmed although he had a question on his mind but did not state it. He wanted to give Martha the chance to explain because given the mess that the Ministry was and the mess that Andromeda had to navigate, he knew that there would be circumstances.

"I did not find out about what happened until almost six months after it happened," Martha answered with an apologetic glance and Harry nodded, he figured that Muggle relations would be low priority for the Ministry, especially in the aftermath of a war. "And by that point….you were under the care of Petunia."

There was a certain degree of neutrality in Martha's words but there was also an undercurrent of distrust directed towards Petunia.

"Legally our hands were tied," Martha responded, although that was not for lack of trying."But given that you seem to have done rather well for yourself, everything seems to have worked out fine in the end."

Harry understood that there were many attempts to get him out from underneath the Dursleys, but the Ministry, helped along by Lucius Malfoy, made sure that he remained at the Dursleys. They hoped to make him ignorant so certain parties could take him for everything that he had once he returned but they did not know quite what they were getting themselves into.

"Lily did tell you about her special talents, didn't she?" Harry asked Martha and Martha nodded in confirmation.

"If you mean she could perform magic, then yes, she did," Martha answered as she rose the cup and took a drink, which allowed herself to do something other than talk to them. "And Rose…you've met her, haven't you?"

"Yes, I've met her, she moved in next door, along with the twins, Emily and Amanda, my sisters," Harry told her which Martha raised an eyebrow to.

To be honest, she did not know that Lily had more children other than Harry. Then again, given her last cryptic letter around the time of the Christmas after Harry was born, the lines of communication were being cut off. That would explain the delayed reaction and the hallow condolences she received from the Ministry, almost as if it was a blasé afterthought.

"She went into hiding because of Snape," Martha responded, remembering her brief encounters with the man. Lily was young and naïve, she saw some good in Snape but that trust had been misplaced.

' _And now Snape's in hiding because of me, funny how that goes full circle,'_ Harry thought to himself, although he was reminded of the newspaper clippings that he saw and figured that Snape was not going to stay underneath a rock for long.

"Snape isn't a problem anymore," Harry commented as he looked at Martha and a guilty expression twisted around her face.

"I should have at least written," Martha stated as her eyes shifted slightly but then she paused, realizing the fault in this line of thought. "It wouldn't have mattered."

"If any mail came to the Dursleys addressed to me, they would have binned it," Harry told Martha and she nodded in response.

Martha only met Vernon once but that was about one time too many. She really did try and see the best in people but there was very little if any in Vernon Dursley.

"That's unfortunate," Martha said with a sigh as she placed her cup on the table and threw her head back. She turned to the blonde. "You wanted to talk to me about something as well….Kara isn't it?"

"Yes," Kara responded as she took in Martha's expression. "So how is your son?"

"He's fine," Martha replied, wondering where this line of questioning was heading. "He's out fishing with his father now, they won't be back for a while."

"Oh that's a shame," Kara remarked, they had a pretty tight schedule but she supposed that there would be plenty more opportunities for her to meet Kal-El. "I want to thank you for taking him in. It must have been a shock finding him in a field like that but Lara and Jor-El chose wisely when they sent him to this place."

Martha's eyes widened and her mouth popped into a slight "O" shape as she realized where Kara was coming from.

"I'm his cousin," Kara responded as she smiled. "It was funny, I followed him off the planet but I crashed into the dam. He'd be about eight or nine right now, wouldn't he?"

"He's going to have his ninth birthday in a few months," Martha confirmed as she felt more at ease. "He's getting tall, he might tower over me and Jonathan in a few years."

Kara smiled at the thought but a look of seriousness appeared in her eyes.

"Your son will be exhibiting extraordinary abilities in the next few years and you might find it rather challenging to deal with," Kara added as she paused before a brisk smile appeared on her face. "Or maybe he has exhibited some of them already?"

Martha nodded in the affirmative and her eyes focused on Kara's face as she recalled them.

"He was running outside, you know how kids are," Martha commented before a smile crossed her face. "And then he was halfway across the county the next thing we knew. Poor Clark was scared out of his mind."

Kara smiled, thankfully it wasn't a truly dangerous power that he exhibited.

"So Clark's the name you've given him?" Kara asked and Martha inclined her head with a nod. "Nice, very good name."

Of course she liked the name "Kal" a little bit better, mostly because she was the one that helped Lara pick it out. So she was inclined to be a bit biased. Still, Clark worked well enough.

"He's broken a few toys when he was younger but he seems to have grown out of it, even if Jonathan has to remind him not to be rough around the other children," Martha added before she smiled and shook her head. "It's hard though, hard to explain to your son that he's different than the other children. He knows he's adopted but the circumstances….the circumstances are something that we might have to explain a little bit more to him."

Martha turned her head around and placed her hands on her face, and threw said head back with a sigh.

"I'm sure you'll find a way and if not, let me know I can help," Kara commented with a smile as she watched her. "I don't want to step all over your parenting, but I'll be happy to help with any concerns that you have regarding my cousin. Especially given that after he reaches puberty, there will be powers that he'll have that might be challenging for him to master."

"I'll keep that in mind," Martha responded with a smile on her face, glad that Kara was offering her support.

"Be warned that you might have some challenges ahead," Kara warned her as her eyes locked onto Martha and she inclined her head in a nod. "You and your husband….well you were chosen for a reason. But it is hard to adapt to those powers. Especially given that everyone else around you seems normal."

' _Then again, what is normal?'_ Kara thought to herself as she thought about it, there was nothing that was normal.

Harry caught a glimpse of the overdue statements on the table and some of them were third and fourth notice. He turned to Martha with a frown on his face. Prying was not something that he did but he could not help but notice that there were certain difficulties that came along with running a farm, challenges that needed to be accomplished.

"So, how are things on the farm?" Harry asked, trying to get her to give him the information because he was not in the business of snooping into other people's affairs.

Martha offered a sigh that was a deep question, especially with two late notices coming in the mail and two angry phone calls today. Jonathan tried to keep his head up and shoulder the burden, that was the way he was brought up. A man always shouldered his own burdens and pushed on through. It was always darkest before the end, although Martha wondered somewhat about the sense of the matter. She did not say much of anything to her husband, it was his decision.

"I can't lie, it's not without any challenges," Martha admitted after some careful thought. A smile went across her face. "But challenges are not without their rewards."

"Very true, life is hallow and meaningless without challenges and overcoming them is the measure of what we truly are," Harry remarked as tapped his fingers on the edge of the couch. "You know that if you need any help, I'll be willing to do what I can. We are family after all."

Martha smiled, appreciating this sentiment from Harry, it showed that despite all else, he did inherit Lily's heart. Of course, she knew that Jonathan would never accept the help, his pride tended to get in the way of sense. And when you coupled that in with stubbornness that was born from Kent men, well….one could tell why it was easy to see why she could not really accept Harry's help all that much.

"Thank you for the offer Harry, it's appreciated," Martha remarked with a smile crossing her face. "But we'll manage rather well on our own."

"It's no trouble at all, given how you've taken in my cousin and found a way to include him in your hearts," Kara added as Harry watched her and smiled.

"I understand where you're coming from but if you change your mind, I'll make myself available," Harry responded, debating on whether or not he would go the banks himself and settled the debts that the Kents had. He didn't want to seem intrusive but from the little bit he spotted from this documents, they were in trouble.

"And remember what I said about Clark and his powers, I'll find a way to keep in touch, if you need to contact me," Kara said with a smile towards Martha, who returned it with a nod. "And once again, I can't thank you enough for being there for my cousin. I don't think I could have handled what you must have went through. Running a farm and raising a child, that is quite a handful."

Then again, Kara was only eighteen years old, so children were the furthest thing from her mind presently. Not to mention all of the challenges with a Kryptonian pregnancy, although Faora stated that she was trying to come up with a way to alleviate some of the trauma. Keep the strong genetics that naturally born children had while not wrecking the mother. It was what one might considered to be a long term project.

"Maybe you should come up here and see Clark sometime when you get the chance?" Martha suggested to Kara. "I know you might be busy but…we'd like to have you when we can."

Kara's mind recalled something that she had on her that she could give to Martha in case any kind of difficulties came up with Clark. In her excitement, she nearly forgot about it.

"As I said, I have some things that I need to do but I'm sure he'd like to meet a member of his biological family, but I just remembered something that could help us stay in contact easily," Kara commented as she turned around, before pulling out a crystal pendant and placing it gently in Martha's hand. "Here's a way to get in touch with me if anything comes up."

"Thank you," Martha said in a grateful voice but Kara responded with a slight smile.

"It's no problem," Kara responded, understanding that Martha had her fair share of challenges.

Harry and Kara sat there until into the early part of the morning and talked with Martha. Given that she was used to keeping early hours due to being a farmer's wife, it was nothing to her to be up for that late.

Plus it allowed them to kill some time until they had to visit the other person on Harry's agenda during his trip to this part of Smallville.

* * *

 

"So, I think that I should get some kind of human identity like Faora did," Kara said as she closed her eyes. "Kara Kent, I think, we should head off to the bank and get it taken care of."

"Sersi is going to love me for giving her something to do," Harry remarked and Kara hovered next to him.

"Well I'm sure she will be thrilled to see you again at any rate," Kara responded as the two of them floated towards their destination.

The sun barely rose over the horizon of Smallville but that allowed the pair to catch their breath after the meeting with Martha. Now that she had the contact crystal, Kara felt at ease with the fact that there was a way for her to be reached in case something out of the ordinary happened with her cousin. While she was confident that the Kents had the ability to handle a lot of situations, it was still better safe than sorry.

"So after we take care of things, we can fly over there," Harry commented and Kara nodded, from what she could tell, that would allow Faora to do her thing in peace and get everything set up. "So, more family, although on the other side of the tree….although Martha was a bit of a surprise. Then again the Dursleys didn't really talk about family that much."

"Well they might not have wanted to think that you were related to anyone decent," Kara dead panned, not impressed with what she heard about the Dursleys by far, and Harry had to agree, that was most likely the reason.

Kara smiled as the two of them walked feeling the fresh air and warm summer breeze as they made their way to their destination. Silence filled the air between them before the blonde piped up once again.

"You're never going to see them again," Kara stated firmly and Harry nodded.

"No never again and I'm not sure how much longer things would have lasted before it got ugly, well uglier" Harry responded, remembering the awkwardness that was between him and the Dursleys. There was a sense that the ceasefire could be sparked off into a full blown war by nearly anything.

Harry stepped forward; there was really no point in stalling this meeting any further. He reached forward and lightly knocked on the door. It was what he thought was a decent hour in the morning and he waited patiently, with Kara standing beside him. When Martha mentioned this house was literally up the street, she was not kidding, it was literally up the street. The young wizard smiled as he looked from the house all the way to the Kent Farm.

One could see directly onto the property with a telescope if they were so inclined to do so although Harry wondered who would be pathetic enough to do so. Not that he accused anyone of doing so but there was always a chance that they would. The wizard's face contorted into a smile as he heard the person approaching the door.

The door opened to reveal fairly attractive woman in her thirties opening the door. She had dark hair that formed a curtain around her face and expressive blue eyes. Her black top wrapped firmly around her body, creating an extremely snug fit. She wore a pair of tight black pants in addition to this and high heels. She looked amazing for her age.

"May I help you?" she asked in a polite voce, as she surveyed Harry and Kara.

"Nell isn't it…Nell Potter?" Harry asked and the woman nodded in response.

"Yes, I'm her," Nell confirmed as she stepped outside to get a look at this young man. He was one of those people who could captivate people by merely being in their presence. Both charismatic and good looking and she had to coax herself into tearing her eyes away from him. "And you are…."

"Harry Potter, I was looking over my family tree and I noticed that we were cousins, I came over from the UK to take a look at some things," Harry responded and Nell opened her mouth with an "O shape.

"Come on, come in," Nell remarked as she invited them inside. She thought she saw someone late last night visit Martha Kent as she was coming home. "You were up the road at Martha's last night, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was," Harry commented and Nell smiled.

"Knowing her, she already made sure that you were well fed," Nell commented and the couple responded to clarify that statement with a pair of nods. "Well, why don't you come in with coffee or since your British, how about some tea?"

Harry smiled as she allowed Harry and Kara to enter before walking inside.

"This is Kara, she's my girlfriend," Harry informed Nell as the group made their way inside the house, it was an amazing place. He neglected to bring up the point that Kara was one of his many girlfriends but that would be something that he would talk about much later, when the time was right.

"Pleased to meet you," Nell remarked as she sat down, although she did keep a tentative eye on them. They were mostly unknown. "What brings you all the way from the UK after everything that's happened?"

Harry offered a reassuring smile. "I've found out that the house here is under my name officially."

Nell blinked before she remained calm and tried not to get too upset but Harry's reassuring smile never wavered.

"Now, for right now, I'm just taking a look at the properties and you've kept everything in working order, so I'm happy to see that the house is in good hands," Harry answered with a smile as everyone kept calm. "Are you the only one that lives here?"

Nell shook her head. "No, it's me and my niece Lana, but she's at summer camp now, just left a few days ago."

The truth was she kept everything in order but she always seemed to run into a brick wall every time she wished to meet up with the mysterious official owner of this property. All that the bank told her was that this house was gifted to this particular line of the family by the Lord Potter of his time during World War II. Her parents owned it before her and Nell inherited. She took Lana in after the girl's parents were killed in the meteor shower five years ago.

"Thank you," Harry responded as he stepped forward and sat down. "The house is up to your specifications, isn't it?"

Nell nodded in response.

"It's running rather well thank you," Nell responded with a smile crossing her face, it was home, even if it stuck out, a rather large house in the quaint little town of Smallville. "I don't really have any problems about it."

"That's great, for now keep it running well, " Harry commented to the woman. "That might change in the future when some business concludes that I'm doing and I might decide to move closer to Smallville."

Nell watched him and it hit her who this was, she chided herself for not recognizing him right off the bat.

"You're Lily's son, aren't you?" Nell asked and Harry nodded. "I heard about the death of James….and I thought that I could bring you over here; I mean you didn't have any family. And Martha mentioned that your aunt….well she didn't get along with your mother. So I tried to do what I could to help her petition for custody. There was this other woman that tried to help us."

"I've heard of the situation, you were blocked, Martha was blocked, there was some law that was passed…it's complicated," Harry informed her as he watched Nell who raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "It has to do with things I'm not supposed to speak about."

"This isn't about some cult is it?" Nell asked, it was done in a half joking manner but she wondered, the way that Harry framed this statement. She had not known much about that side of the family, her only involvement had been through an intermediary who worked for a bank that she could not get in touch with.

"No, nothing like that,' Harry commented briskly to ease her worries. "My parents were part of a hidden community who had their own culture and system of laws. I'm not sure how much the official government liked that or knew about that but I'm guessing they wouldn't be too fond of it. From what I've found out, only the highest leaders know and if they tell, their reputations will mysteriously be ruined."

Nell allowed that all to sink in, it was something that she might not have been meant to understand but perhaps she should do her best to try.

"Can you spare a few minutes to try and explain it to me?" Nell asked Harry and Kara.

Harry offered his cousin a slight smile. "Yeah, I'll try."

Kara could sense a headache coming on, she knew that Harry was going to be in for a devil of a time explaining things.

* * *

 

"Well I think that you go through to her in the end, for what it's worth," Kara remarked with a shrug as she flew next to Harry after they had popped into Gringotts to give Sersi the work of establishing a human identity for Kara. "She seemed to be interested in you popping back in again and wasn't terrified of you coming back."

"Explaining how fucked up the Wizarding World is to a person that doesn't live there, that's a task that I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy," Harry commented as he grabbed Kara around the hand and squeezed it. She squeezed back, the blonde watching him as the two continued to fly in the air.

"True, true, I wouldn't either," Kara added with a sigh as she looked forward and felt her heart beating across her chest, the adrenaline of flying really did get her blood pumping. "How about we have a little race?"

"A race?" Harry asked to Kara with a smile.

Kara smiled as she watched Harry and the two flew shoulder to shoulder. There was a pause before the blonde spoke up once again.

Harry offered her a grin and the blonde wondered what he was going to say. She did not have to wait for long "You know, with that enticing offer, I might have to throw the race."

Kara smiled before she watched Harry and the two flew shoulder to shoulder. There was a pause before the blonde spoke up once again.

"That wouldn't be nearly as fun, now would it?" Kara asked Harry and the wizard responded with a smile.

"No it wouldn't," Harry responded as he turned his head towards her. "Are you ready?"

"Born ready," Kara stated with her voice brimming with confidence. "Ready, set….GO!"

Both of them shot off in the same direction, going at an intense speed. Both flew further and further ahead, causing the two of them to pick up the pace. Harry and Kara flew quicker as they increased their velocity.

It was a skilled science to fly in such a way, and not rip their clothes up. Kara bit down on her lip, before accelerating as fast as she could, and continued to fly around the world in a blur. They saw the world around them at super speed and Harry matched her speed. He was not about to lose the race after all but neither was she. The battle was on and the two of them dueled in the air.

Harry admitted that she was pretty good at flight, an equal to him in many ways. And he felt far more at ease at flying than he did on any broomstick. The wind blew in his face as he picked up even more of that necessary momentum. The blonde peered over her shoulder, giving him a taunting expression in her eyes.

"Ready to eat my dust?"

Harry smiled, he'd see who would eat whose dust as he increased his speed. He felt his adrenaline pumping even more and he got more excited as he continued to fly. Faster, faster, faster, Harry picked up the pace and crossed his arms before he spun around in the air. He would not get left behind.

There was another whoosh in the air.

"Surely you aren't going to let her beat you?"

Faora joined the race and a smile crossed her face. Harry turned slightly, to face her but did not decrease his velocity. The training did him well in this sense as he propelled himself in the air, gaining momentum.

"No, you better believe that I won't let her beat me," Harry responded as he continued to chase Kara around in the skies. The blonde was having fun and really in many ways, so was he.

"I figured as much," Faora responded as she joined Harry.

The two of them would catch Kara and they knew one thing, they would have their fun with the hot blonde. They allowed her to gain a bit of distance in front the two of them before they closed in. They edged closer, closer, closer yet, as they continued to push themselves further in one direction. The siblings locked hands.

Kara was not about to sweat, no she never sweated, she always brimmed with confidence. Okay, there was something about this that made her a tiny bit nervous but only a little bit. The blonde picked up momentum and flew faster, faster, faster.

Harry shot out in front of her, and then Faora grabbed her around the waist from behind.

"Hey that's….not fair."

Kara giggled a little bit as Faora held her so Harry could lick her behind her left ear. She was really sensitive in that spot and the two guided her down to the ground. If anyone looked up, they would have saw a very interesting sight for a few seconds.

"Looks like we won," Faora concluded as she stroked the back of Kara's neck. She arched her head before a smile crossed her face. "Why don't you claim your prize, Har?"

Harry smiled, he thought he would.

Kara shivered as the charms around them indicated that no one would be able to look up and see them or hear them. Harry kissed her heatedly after she floated into his arms and he ran his hands down her back and neck, before running them down her legs. The blonde closed her eyes and Faora slowly worked off her skirt, before the real fun began.

**Smut/Lemon Begins:**

Harry kissed her as Faora went down between Kara's legs. The blonde wrapped her arms tightly around Harry and felt the wind blow across her private parts, as Faora placed her lips on Kara's clit and sucked the alien teenager's sensitive spot. The blonde squealed in pleasure, as Faora worked on her clit with her mouth. She most certainly did not feel like a loser and things were about to pick up a little bit, as her shirt was stripped off.

"You seem ready to go," Harry commented with a smile crossing his face and Kara nodded her head, biting down on her lip. He reached forward and groped her breasts, squeezing them and causing her eyes to close as he felt her breasts up.

"Yes, always ready for you, always ready for you," Kara remarked with a bright smile, as he grabbed her nipples and twirled his fingers around her and she reached forward to grab him. "May I please your cock?"

Harry smiled as Kara stripped his pants down and they swayed in the air. With ease, Kara slipped his cock between her lips and gave him a deep suck, humming merrily as she slurped the member down between her lips. She pushed her face forward into his pelvic bone and ground her nose onto it. The blonde slurped and practically inhaled his cock as she bobbed up and down.

The wizard watched her head move at super speed and her moans of pleasure were obvious, from Faora going between Kara's legs and slurping and licking on her pussy. The blonde felt her hips grabbed tightly and Faora sucked on Kara's clit before she switched her motions to the hot core between her legs.

"So good, keep sucking, baby," Harry breathed as he watched Kara's eyes that were filled with loyalty towards him. He kept his eyes on Faora who was going to town on Kara below. This caused his loins to twitch and he knew that his orgasm was going to come soon.

He grabbed Kara's head and fucked her face at super speed. The blonde closed her eyes and felt his cock spear down her throat, with the blonde enclosing her throat muscles around his phallus. The sucking got more amazing the more Harry drilled into her throat and it was going to get better as the trio created a breeze from their swaying in the air.

Kara slurped and sucked on his cock as Faora went to down on her pussy. The blonde continued to milk him for all he was worth until Harry's balls tightened and he unleashed a spurt of cum down her throat. There were several huge spurts of cum that shot down her throat and the blonde took all of it down her throat, closing her eyes as it splashed down her throat. The blonde used her fingers to stimulate him, wrapping them around his balls and rubbing them furiously as he continued to shoot his cum down her throat.

She splashed her juices on Faora's face at the same time. The dark haired girl never once stopped what she was doing, she lapped everything that Kara had to offer.

"Sounds like that tastes good," Harry responded and Faora pulled her face away, before she nodded. "May I?"

The wizard placed his face on Kara's pussy and began to go to town.

"Fuck, Harry," Kara breathed as he ate her pussy, the blonde feeling the unmistakable pleasure of his talented tongue manipulate her core. She placed her hands on the back of his head and stroked his hair. The blonde breathed heavily and his hands found her breasts as well, playing with them.

Faora shifted the position and removed her bottom so her pussy was bared. She was hot and heavy and needed Harry's cock inside her in the worst way. She bit down on her lip as she lined up his cock with her pussy and then it slid into her with ease. The dark haired girl closed her eyes and felt it stretch her out.

"Pound me, that's it pound me!" Faora screamed and Harry shifted position so he could lay back in the air. He arched his hips up and met Faora's hips sinking down onto him. The miniature booms echoed with their organs meeting with each other. It was a challenge to keep concentration whilst flying and fucking but somehow Harry managed it. His cock was encased in her pussy and Harry continued to match her stroke for stroke.

Kara threw her head back and felt his tongue work into her, so she could not be too distracted by the fact that his cock was not in her pussy. She watched Faora ride him in mid-air and Harry matched her each step of the way. The tell-tale signs of an orgasm washed over her friend's face.

Harry's flesh pole sank in and out of her as Faora ground her hips down onto it. She breathed heavily as she closed her eyes. Her warm center wrapped around him as he thrust into her and she returned fire, wrapping her tight hips around the base of his cock. The young Kryptonian rode him with a fury as she watched him eat out Kara. The fact that he used his tongue in such a way heated Faora up.

"Yes, yes, more, yes," Faora panted as she threw her head back and offered a long and lustful moan, before she gyrated her hips and squeezed him hard with her inner muscles. With every thrust, she milked his thrusts as much as she could. The dark haired girl rode him in mid-air.

Harry grabbed onto her hips and grabbed them, tightening his grip around them. This was her cue to go even faster and Faora did go faster, like a blur as she rose her hips up and slammed them down on his phallus. She rode him mid-air, driving her hips down onto him, and sinking down onto him. She rode him with such fury it was amazing.

"Oh, yes, oh, great Rao!"

Kara was reduced into a blabbering incoherent as his tongue worked into her center and she made smacking sounds with her lips. She reached her peak which shot her to the highest highs and crashed her down to the lowest lows. Her heart thumped against her and Harry slowed down for a second but only for a second. It was only long enough for the blonde to catch her breath and Harry rattled his tongue in her pussy once again.

The blonde clenched and his tongue worked into her like a corkscrew, with the blonde pushing herself up and riding him with all of the fury that she could. The thumping of her heart increased and she squeezed around before releasing a current of juices.

Harry thrust a few more times up, before he reached his end after a long time of fucking.

"That's it, give me your gift, you know you want it," Faora panted as she breathed heavily and placed her hands on his chest, digging her nails into him. He returned fire assaulting her pussy with his hard thrusts and caused her nerve endings to shoot pleasurable fire through her body.

His balls tightened and he spurted his cum down her chambers. She used her walls to milk him and the thrusts got deeper and deeper into her. The alien woman threw her head back and screamed out loud and she saw Kara orgasm at the same time.

"We're not finished, not by a long shot," Faora breathed but Kara dove off of Harry's face and then dive bombed between Faora's legs. "Oh…yes!"

Kara licked her pussy, taking their combined juices. She slurped them with passion and desire, her heart beating against her chest. The blonde closed her eyes and took the juices into her mouth, licking them. The blonde worked into her and she felt the pleasurable sensation of Harry's cock burying itself in between her thighs.

"You wanted, you got it" Harry grunted as he groped her breasts and pushed in and out of her, the three of them swaying in midair. The charms managed to obscure anyone from getting the greatest show they ever seen. Not that they would see much with Harry's penis hammering into Kara's pussy with a super powerful fury, so fast that it was a blur.

Kara breathed in and breathed out, feeling his hands work all over her, and he alternated between slow and long strokes and fast and stroke ones. Not that it mattered but variety was the spice of life and he sped up the actions, before nailing into her pussy. The blonde bit down on her lip and she felt her eyes glow with the pleasure and Faora's were doing the same.

"Fuck yeah," she panted as the blonde lapped her pussy juices, she practiced well and this was Faora's reward. She locked her legs around Kara's head as Harry fucked the blonde doggy style in midair.

Harry grabbed Kara around the waist and groped her breasts before he picked up the pace. Thrust after thrust worked into her; his phallus drilled into her hungry cunt lips as it sucked up more of his cock. Juices dripped down her thighs and engulfed Harry's meat between her thighs.

"Damn it baby, you know…so tight," Harry panted as he pushed into her and closed his eyes, before nibbling down on her neck. This caused Kara to coo into Faora's pussy which caused the dark haired Kryptonian have a mind numbing orgasm from the blonde's oral efforts.

The trio gave each other pleasure and it was far more intense that Harry could give any other girl that he met so far. The pleasure that he gave Kara for instance would kill a normal woman or at least drive her into a coma. Yet it was perfectly natural for this blonde goddess to feel and Harry plunged himself into her, before slamming into her.

Kara saw stars from that last one and her fun was far from over, the blonde indulged herself more in Faora's pussy. It had a taste that was to die for, just like Har-Zod's cock spearing into her from behind. Her inner walls tightened around her.

"So tight, so tight," Harry panted as she seemed to get tighter around him, milking his prick as he thrust into her and then pulled out of her, before slamming back into her. The green eyed sorcerer picked up his pace even more for the final stretch of the reward.

"She wants your cum I think," Faora breathed, flickering her tongue and then running her tongue down her fingers, sucking them eagerly and then greedily. The dark haired girl panted heavily and ran her hands down her body.

Harry thrust into the final stretch and rammed into her, going deeper into her. The green eyed wizard knew what was about to happen, he knew that he was going to keep working into her, and he closed his eyes, feeling the rush come.

Kara gave another shrieking orgasm and he shot his load into her. His orgasm splashed her walls with his cum. It dribbled out of her and dripped from the sky. Someone was going to get a nasty surprise should they be standing below. Harry found himself uncaring, he kept plowing into Kara from behind and she squeezed him lustfully, before he popped off his load into her. The blonde panted heavily and he concluded the orgasm.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

The training part of the crystal module should be set up within the next twenty four hours, it will give us plenty of time to mentally prepare ourselves," Faora informed them as they made their way down to the modified cavern and a smile crossed her face. "I think that you'll be pleasantly surprised with what I've set up."

Harry and Kara walked beside her or hovered rather. The duo arched their heads from one side to the next as they saw that a modified apartment was set up under ground. To the outside world, no one could enter this place, other than this trio.

There was a couch, a bed for the three of them, a table with three chairs and a fully stocked refrigerator. Next they saw a television set, a computer, and a Super Nintendo video game console. A phone was also set up so they could call out.

"I figured that we shouldn't spend our entire time down here training," Faora remarked as she allowed Harry and Kara a look around. "I actually got the cable and phone connections set up, so no worries."

"Now was that done by the book or was that done a bit nefariously?" Kara asked with a knowing smile dancing across her face.

"What do you think?" Faora asked as she tried to gauge the reactions of both Harry and Kara. She decided to press on. "Then we also have a nice little library, with the magical library that we copied, along with some other books that I feel that would be useful. We can transfer this to the castle, should we be able to enter, extremely easily."

"No one can enter, right?" Harry asked.

"No, thanks to the magic of magic," Faora remarked with a grin towards him. "If anyone but we three or anyone we've given permission tries to enter, they'll remember that they left one of their appliances on at home. Then they will go to correct that problem. Simple isn't it?"

"Yes, it's simple," Harry agreed, they didn't want anyone to snoop down here.

The three of them sank down on the couch and relaxed.

"Apparently your owl is immune to my charm work or maybe she slipped in before I got everything done," Faora added as she turned her head around and saw Hedwig standing on the perch. Harry's trunk was still there and she smiled. "Nice books, I read a few of them while I was waiting. The magic is about two hundred thousand years behind that of Krypton but hey, good to learn about some of the primitive stuff, I guess."

"It's useful to cover all of our bases," Harry remarked as he put his hand to his chin and he closed his eyes thoughtfully. "I think that I've pretty much mastered every charm, every potion, and everything that was on the Hogwarts list."

"You mean everything that the Ministry mandates that you should know," Kara commented and Harry nodded his head. "That's a fair foundation, if you wish to be a mediocre wizard."

"And we all know that I don't want to be," Harry stated as he decided to ask a question that he never got around to asking in the dream scape. "So what is Kryptonian magic like? Any differences that I should know about?"

Faora looked thoughtful for a second before she answered that question.

"Magic is magic in many ways, the basics are pretty much similar but once you get past the most base level, there are many different branches of magic. Kryptonian sorcery is different from Earth sorcery, as it is different from other forms of magic. And that's before we delve into different branches of sorcery that are on a planet. But you should handle it rather well, Kara and I didn't quite finish our advanced studies level but we did enough of them where we can fill in anything that we missed through the crystals and help you along."

Faora paused and pondered before she threw her head back and offered a poignant sigh.

"In the dream scape we only barely scratched the surface," Faora stated as she sat down on the couch and indicated for Kara and Harry to do the same. Faora sat on the left side, Harry in the middle, and Kara on the right side. He placed an arm around the waist of both of the Kryptonian females. "Your training should take about six months but thanks to the crystals and their time dilation, we'll be able to finish just in time for your fourteenth birthday."

Kara hid the knowing smile that she had on her face, she and Faora had something special planned for Har-Zod's birthday in celebration of the completion of his training. It was something that both of them kept quiet.

"But that starts tomorrow, let's enjoy the old idiot box," Faora remarked as she clicked on the television.

There was a really cheesy laugh track.

"Hello, Megan!"

Faora's eyes narrowed as Kara looked amused by the look of distaste on her face. "Let's watch something else."

Faora smiled before she settled for some Star Trek re-runs, a smile crossing her face as she leaned back on the couch and relaxed with Harry and Kara.

Spock did remind her of Jor-El.

* * *

 

**Dear Harry:**

**Another year down the tubes, but hey at least I survived it, that's something. And most importantly only three people were stabbed this year. Thankfully I wasn't one of them and neither was Barbara. Although she got a few death threats but she doesn't seem phased by them. Of course being the daughter of James Gordon, one of the cops in this city that doesn't play ball with the mob, I'm sure she gets them all of the time.**

**The plant you sent me was interesting and I appreciate the chance to study something new. Especially with all of the trouble that it took you to get it here, but hey I can't complain.**

**Seventeen years old next year, just seems like yesterday we met. Where does the time go anyway?**

**The only thing that stays the same is Lionel Luthor and his ecologically unfriendly business practices. He got a group of protestors arrested the other day, claiming that they tried to assault him.**

**I might have dodged a bullet, I wanted to join in on the protest but Babs convinced me not to. She's not too happy about it either but she's keeping a more level head.**

**Tell the twins and Rose that I said hi, if you see them before I get a chance to write to them. Hopefully we can meet up this summer. Hint, hint.**

**Regards,**

**Pamela.**

Harry decided to answer he letter.

**Dear Pamela,**

**Sorry that it took me this long to get back to you. I've had loads to do over the summer. I'm actually out of the UK, and in the States currently. Will explain more to you when I see you in person but as for that hint well don't say what you really mean now.**

**Barbara should really learn how to pick her battles wisely. Hopefully she doesn't become the next knife victim.**

**I've just realized how messed up Gotham City is where I can talk about school stabbings like they're about as regular as kickball. Then again, given the absurdity that is Hogwarts, there's little room to talk.**

**That's kind of alarming actually when you think about it.**

**So, we're moving right along.**

**The twins and Rose are doing fine, but as I said, I'm doing things overseas. After I wrap up some business that I have to take care of, I'll be swinging by Gotham for a visit. A fair amount of things have happened lately, more than I feel safe printing in a letter.**

**Glad you enjoyed the plants, maybe I'll get more. Of course, a lot of the plants are a bit tricky and need special care that only magic users can give.**

**So anyway, that's about it I think. Keep out of trouble or at least what passes for staying out of trouble in Gotham City these days.**

**Regards,**

**Harry.**

Harry put the letter away and sealed it up, before he decided to get to Barbara's letter.

**Dear Harry,**

**Well I had quite the year this year but hey at least it's over and summer vacation is coming up. Hopefully the next year won't be all that bad, although the work was murder. My father found out about the incident and….I'm thinking that he always knew but he wanted to make me stew a little bit. He gave me a stern talking to about keeping my head low.**

**Well it could have been worse, at least he heard my side of the story. Falcone's bad business but he's almost charming compared that twerp Eddie. He still hasn't been broken of that habit where he steals everything. And he still would get away with it, if he didn't leave his little riddles.**

**It's a sickness.**

**Your life sounds interesting as always, although half of the stuff you get into, I won't claim that I understand. But hey that's the fun in it, I guess.**

**Hope that we can really get together this summer. Last summer was fun.**

**Pamela and I are going to the museum, new exhibit there. Thankfully it doesn't involve plants. Egyptian history, it's fun, you should check it out if you're here. It's put together by one of the foremost Egyptologists in Gotham City, Professor McElroy. So it's something different, guy knows his stuff; he's a bit…out to lunch given the rumors. But he's a Professor at Yale or was until a head injury forced him to take a sabbatical.**

**Talk to you hopefully soon,**

**Barbara.**

Harry smiled before he wrote back.

**Barbara,**

**Well sounds like your year is bad. Picking fights with the son of a mob boss might not be too conductive to your long term living. But at least you're crafty enough to weather the storm. At least your father heard you out.**

**As for Riddle Boy, what are you going to do?"**

**We'll be stopping by soon. Should be fun, and as for the Egyptian history, maybe we'll check that out.**

**Lots happening can't really explain it in a letter. Speak to you about it in person soon.**

**Hope you are well,**

**Harry.**

Harry had Hedwig send those two letters off to Pamela and Barbara and then he was getting ready for the next stage of his training to begin.

* * *

 

"Remember a couple of years ago when I said that I'd have to think about a way to negate this problem?" Faora asked as she tapped on Harry's scar in a knowing manner.

"Yes, it's hard to forget," Harry answered briskly, the scar represented a fundamental flaw that weakened him, and that fact annoyed him. The three Kryptonians stood with each other as Faora turned around to think about what she wanted to do.

The fact of the matter was that she wanted to find a way to remove elements from the scar that would limits her brother's ability to tap into his full magical gifts. Given the fact that he was powerful enough despite this problem, that spoke well of his abilities. She smiled with pride as she looked at him.

"Earth sorcery will not lead to a solution," Faora responded as she bit down on her lip before she consulted one of the crystals. "The good news is that there are means, rituals, using Kryptonian sorcery that will be able to purge this soul fragment from your body and make your mind, body, and soul one hundred percent yours."

Faora contemplated this matter; she retired to the library late last night and did not return until early morning, to make sure that everything worked. She used the time dilation crystal to give her the time to study everything that she needed to do.

Kara piped up. "The real question is will he keep his Parseltongue ability?"

Faora smiled back at the blonde. "Naturally, I would not have thought of such a method if that particular talent would have been sacrificed."

Harry smiled. "Nice to see we have our priorities in order."

"Quite," Faora stated but she shook her head. "As depraved as Riddle was, he still had a treasure trove of magical knowledge that he learned prior to that night. I would daresay that there are maybe a handful of people on this planet that know more about Earth sorcery and its various forms than he does."

Despite the fact that she found him a twisted and loathsome creature, Faora had to give the devil his due. Even if he was a coward who not only tried to prove his superiority over an infant but tried to prove his superiority over an infant and failed.

"Will I retain that knowledge?" Harry asked her and she responded with a nod.

"You will retain that knowledge along with any abilities that you have absorbed on that night, but the dark fragment will be sacrificed," Faora told him but Harry brought up a point that she neglected.

"And if he made any other soul containers, we will be able to locate them from that knowledge."

"Yes, we will," Kara remarked, pleased to see that he came across that idea as well.

"When do we begin?" Harry asked as Faora turned towards him.

"It will take a month to get the necessary elements prepared, but it will be worth the wait," Faora stated in an honest voice as she raised a finger and traced his scar. "This….unfortunate mark will be merely a memory."

It was the only flaw on his face and to her; it marked his subjugation to a world that did not understand his powers.

"The crystals will be charged in an hour,' Faora informed both of them but Harry smiled.

"Well in the meantime, I'll be browsing some of that Kryptonian sorcery that you've copied."

Kara smiled brightly before she looked in Harry's eyes. "I'll come with you; I could always use a refresher course."

The two disappeared into the library but Faora had a suspicion that studying might not be the only thing on their agenda.

She had to babysit the training simulator otherwise she would join them.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	15. House of Zod Part Four: Training

**Chapter Fifteen: The House of Zod Part Four: Training.**

"And it's finally up," Faora stated, she figured that they should not sacrifice usability for speed, at least that's what the thought process that was going on in the back of her mind. She placed her hands behind her neck and offered a long and poignant sigh as she looked at the crystal console that formed the training program.

Everything ran to specifications

"Not too bad," Harry remarked as he took a look around the apartment. "As for the place….you know I could have picked up an apartment for real cheap."

"I know," Faora agreed as she smiled and heard the crystals humming away like a charm. "But I think that I've done a good job on this temporary set up."

"You have," Kara agreed with a smile, as she wrapped her arm around Harry and Faora did likewise. He was sandwiched between two beautiful Kryptonian women, which was a gift. "Plus it's just a stopgap for the summer, we can worry about what we do from here after we're done with training."

"Agreed," Harry remarked as he spun around but in many ways, he was eagerly anticipating what his powers would bring. There were so many possibilities that he could not even begin to fathom them all.

Faora felt her brother's anticipation and she knew that said anticipation was inevitable. Had she been on the opposite side, she would eagerly wait for the revelation of the full scope of her powers. The training simulator was set up, there was no need to wait any longer.

"The first power that you will achieve during your second maturation, is the power to duplicate yourself into fully functional copy," Faora informed Harry as she made sure that his full attention was on her. "These duplicates will be fully functional able to do anything that you yourself are capable of but they will be subservient to the will and goals of the original. They will understand their purpose."

"Right," Harry commented with a nod, he understood that immediately. "But that won't be a power that I'll be able to access until my second maturity on my fourteenth birthday."

"True," Faora responded as she collected a few stray thoughts. "And many Kryptonians don't have this gift underneath the yellow sun but you have it buried deep within you, along with many other gifts that are rare. And within this training simulator, you'll be able to practice the power, to perfect it, before doing it for real. There will be complications naturally if you make a mistake using this power outside of the simulator."

Harry knew he might regret asking but he raised an eyebrow before he asked her. "What kind of complications?"

Faora did not waste any time telling him. "Well, I don't think that you want the duplicates somehow forming their own personality and trying to replace you. There is such a thing as making the duplicates too good, which could end up being very bad."

"Is that because you had that problem of one of your dupes trying to kill you?" Kara asked with a grin as Faora gave her a stern expression that told her to be silent but she kept grinning. "See when Faora first tapped into the power, she made them a bit too well, and one of the dupes plotted to kill her but naturally she was a bit too careful and absorbed her dupe back before it could plot out how exactly to go about doing so."

"That's the problem, you don't want the dupes to be any smarter then you or only copy certain bits of your personality into it," Faora commented briskly as she crossed her arms. "Like your psychotic side for instance."

Faora cleared her throat before she got down to business.

"Close your eyes and focus on the process of copying yourself over," Faora instructed him. "In many ways, it is like a duplication charm, much like copying one page of a book to another, only far more complex."

Harry nodded, that seemed like a pretty apt comparison to him. The young mage closed his eyes before he tried to duplicate himself. It was a lot harder than Faora made it sound, but neither her nor Kara made a peep as he tried to duplicate his form. There was a shift in the air as he tried to push himself to a certain point. There was a slight strain but the wizard managed to do it, for better or for worse, he pushed himself and nearly staggered but the fruits of his labor were obvious.

There was a nearly perfect duplicate of himself standing before him. Of course, it faded in an instant given that it was only a trial run.

Faora nodded her head with an appraising expression on her face. "Not too bad, although the hair was a bit lopsided but we'll work out that. Practice does make perfect after all."

Harry nodded, that was something that he had to agree with one hundred percent and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, before he prepared himself to attempt the exercise once again. It was a bit easier the next time as he divided himself in a duplicate a bit more seamlessly. The wizard closed his eyes and offered a bright smile as he turned around to face Faora once more.

"Very well done and once more," Faora responded as she waited for Harry to do the deed. He prepared to separate in half one more time, closing his eyes, and divided himself in two. The duplicate looked back at Harry.

"Two Harry's, could anything be better?' Kara asked with a wide smile on her face but he disappeared before their eyes. A pouty expression appeared around her face. "And now he's gone."

"It's something….I can hold it for a moment but it's like straining a muscle, I can't hold it for very long," Harry informed Faora but she patted him on the shoulder before she floated up a few inches and kissed him on the lips.

She pulled back and told him in a calm tone of voice.

"Don't worry, it's like that all of the time. It's hard power to master, I didn't expect for you to get it on your first day. In fact, I'd be over the moon if you did."

"Would you?" Harry asked her and Faora responded with a brisk nod.

"Yes, I would," she agreed before she focused her mind on the next line of attack. "Then we have something else that I'd like you to focus on. The fact that you can copy the powers of others."

Kara decided to jump in with a further explanation.

"Perhaps we should clarify, it's only people that you bond with and it might not be a good idea to copy every single set of powers," Kara informed him. "Because despite the fact that you have the abilities, you still have to master them, so it doesn't come to you, automatically learned with a snap of the fingers. And it could get confusing and strain your body if you take on too much too soon."

Harry thought that was fair enough, why would it even be that simple? He had to train magic, he had to train his other abilities, why wouldn't this be the case?

"So these power absorbing abilities are most useful when utilized in moderation," Harry responded with a calm voice and Faora nodded, pleased to see that he got the picture one hundred percent of the way. "So what about any other powers?"

"The time dilation abilities," Kara remarked, reminding Faora.

"What is done is done in other words," she concluded with a smile on her face. "So you can slow down time to the point where for a minute, you have an hour of time, at the very least, done within a certain area. Mastering this power takes concentration at first but it becomes more seamless as time goes on."

Faora paused before she continued.

"It is impossible to do so whilst in combat and could have severe consequences, such as brain damage, if you try."

Harry nodded, he'd figure that would be the case.

"You cannot go backward or forward in time, not without utilizing a dangerous ritual that could cause more harm than good. Going back in time for any reason could have severe side effects and would disrupt the natural order of things."

She placed a hand on her chin.

"What is done is done in other words," she concluded with a smile on her face. "So you can slow down time where in a minute, you have an hour of time, at the very least, done within a certain area. Mastering this power takes concentration at first but it becomes more seamless as time goes on."

Harry allowed it to sink in with a smile before Faora brought them to the next point.

"And now comes the fun part, where we get to test your skills."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "So what do you need to have in mind?"

"A little sparring sensation without magic and….without any other powers," Faora responded as she clapped her hands and the room bathed in red light. "Even with your immense solar reserves, that simulated red solar radiation is designed to keep your powers down to a moderate level and will sap you in a matter of minutes."

Harry smirked as he kept his eyes on her. "Makes things interesting doesn't it?"

Kara smiled, she did hope that Harry was up for it. Although if he did get knocked out, she supposed that she could kiss it and make it feel better.

"I'll stand over here," Kara remarked as she slid back and took a chair, watching the battle.

Faora and Harry got in a battle stance. He closed his eyes and tried for a punch but Faora crouched down and ducked beneath it, before grabbing Harry's arm. She twisted it around to his back and drilled him in the back of the leg, before her knee slammed down onto it. She flung Harry down and straddled him, pinning him down to the ground in a dominating pose.

"No magic, remember."

Harry realized that and tried to push her off but she rolled him over and caught him in a rear naked choke. He struggled out of the hold and she eased up the grip, only slightly.

"Again!"

Harry charged Faora, but she tripped him up and caused him to land on the ground. She backed off with a smile.

"Combat skills aren't as good as other talents, even if you show some potential in your movements," Faora responded as she tried to nail Harry with a spinning back fist but he dodged it. "Your ducking is pretty decent; defense is always the best part of a good offense, providing you can use it to tire your opponent out."

She went for another punch but Harry saw it coming and crouched down.

"Make them do all the work."

She fired a jumping kick towards him but he caught the leg. She snapped her leg up and nailed him in the lower back, which staggered him. Faora jumped up and tried to springboard off of Harry's knee with a running knee strike to the face. Harry ducked the attack and grabbed her around the waist, before flinging her to the ground.

She dropped to the ground but bounced back up. Both tried for a strike at once, but they cancelled each other out.

"Remember hold nothing back."

Harry held nothing back and nailed her with a huge kick to the face. She was asking for it. She went down but bounced up immediately with a graceful kip up. She bounced back with a wide grin on her face, before she darted around the attack that Harry gave her.

They kept up the sparring session for quite some time.

* * *

 

"I didn't throw you around too badly, did I?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders before he looked towards her with a tense expression on his face. There was one thing that he had to say.

"No pain, no gain."

"Yes, one could say that," Faora agreed as they sat down on the couch, it was a hard day's training done or at least it would be done if they were normal. As a result of this, the trio decided to it would be prudent to take a break.

"For the record, I got my ass kicked a lot worse the first time against her," Kara commented as she winced at the memories.

"Hey, I kissed it and made it feel better afterwards," Faora fired back as she placed her hands on the back of Harry's neck and massaged the tender muscles. The wizard closed his eyes and the dark haired girl stroked the back of his neck, running her hands up and down the side of it.

"Oh that feels good."

"Yep, got to beat you up so I can make you feel better later," Faora remarked with a grin as she massaged the back of Harry's neck. "You got a few good shots on me. Being up at that school and using magic all of the time has softened your abilities slightly but you're not as bad off as most people are. Superior genetics are on your side."

Faora massaged the tension knot on Harry's neck as Kara rested her head on his shoulder. Harry instinctively snaked an arm around Kara's waist, pulling her in tightly and the blonde offered a smile towards him.

Genetics brought up a point that Harry wanted to talk about with her. He closed his eyes. "So….our parents…the Kryptonian ones."

"Yes," Faora commented as she hoped that this one was not going to go down a road that she did not want to go down. Even though she grudgingly admitted that Har-Zod had the right to know about them, it still was hard to reconcile everything that occurred in the past within her mind. She bit down on her lip and thought hard about how to best go into what he wanted to know.

"What was your childhood growing up with them like?"

Kara's ears perked up slightly, it was a subject that Faora did not bring up that often. Hell, Kara did not like to bring up her own childhood either, given how much her father drilled the fact that she had certain duties into her mind. The blonde did not like thinking about it but there it was, staring back at her time and time again.

That part of her life was over and she was happier for it.

Faora paused for a second but resumed the massaging of the tender spots on his flesh. "I don't even know where to begin."

"Let's try the beginning."

Kara stated this and Faora turned towards her, eyes narrowed.

"Yes, the beginning would be ideal, I suppose."

Faora placed her hands on her head but she noticed that Har-Zod had a moment where he was about to open his mouth, likely about to say that there was no need for the Kryptonian to bring up the past if she was not interested in doing so. But the fact of the matter was that she was really needed to speak about it, for the purposes of therapy.

"From the moment I was born, it was painstakingly obvious that the General was disappointed that I was not the son he always dreamed about for years," Faora responded, trying to keep the bitterness in her voice to a bare minimum. "Granted, the son that he dreamed about was going to be his clone in every way, so I'm glad that you didn't turn out anything like that."

"I'm glad as well."

From what Harry heard about the General so far, he was not impressed. The wizard crossed his arms and waited for Faora to continue and the dark haired girl was not about to disappoint with her words.

"My mother….well she only had one duty and that was her devotion to Zod, which went beyond your standard loyalty. It was to the point of fanatical and ruthless obsession. She essentially did what he said and tied all of her ambitions towards him. It was a pity, I've read about her exploits in the military, the Bitch did have potential to be a strong leader on her own right. But she lacked the fundamental trait that could bring her up to that next level."

Faora let out her breath in a long sigh.

"I hope that you understand that our parents had a few issues that made them mostly unbearable to be around."

Faora saw that Harry and Kara were focused on her, and what she had to say next.

"After I was born, my mother ceased to be useful to my father, and especially so after your creation."

She turned her head towards both of them as Harry placed an arm around her, as he did with Kara. All three Kryptonians drew strength from each other before Faora continued her speech with bold inflection.

"As I mentioned, she spent a lot of time possessing Lily, to try and use her as a puppet, to groom you into Zod's perfect little soldier," Faora responded as she continued to build up a little head of steam. "Unfortunately, possessing someone who gets nailed with a death spell isn't rather healthy for your long term prospects of living as we've discussed."

"No, I guess not," Harry remarked which gave Faora a chance to catch her breath.

"So, she spent her days lecturing me, drilling into my head about loyalty and duty and all of that stuff, at least until the moment where her plug got pulled and then she became like a zombie, the loyalty to Zod the only thing keeping her from ending it all."

"And when Zod died, well she decided that there was no reason for her to live anymore," Kara concluded for Faora, resting her head on Harry's shoulder with a sigh escaping her lips.

"The interesting thing is that I can't quite classify my childhood as abusive," Faora added as she watched Harry. "Especially when I consider what you might have gone through if you had not been strong."

That was why Faora's guilt was not as great as it could have been. Harry had been strong enough to fight back against the Dursleys and he proved himself to be quite adept at defending himself. That was one thing that despite it all, had to make her smile.

"They had plans for you, big plans, and they tried to groom me to help make sure those plans happened as they wanted them to," Faora responded before a shadow of a grin crossed her face. "But their grooming only worked as well as I wanted it to work."

"Guess they didn't figure out that you might be independent," Harry suggested as he smiled towards her.

"So that's my children in a nutshell, no friends until I met Kara at the Academy, duty, duty, duty, my mother grooming me for my duty, did I mention I had duty?" Faora asked as she watched Harry's face for an expression.

"Yes, once or twice," Harry admitted with a grin and Faora responded with a nod of her head.

"Back to business….since your fourteenth birthday approaches, there is something that you should know."

Harry waited on the edge of anticipation for what she was going to say and sure enough in a minute, she was not going to disappoint him.

"The bond structure of your collective," Faora remarked as she turned to Harry. "I won't bore you with all of the details, more information is available in the library."

Harry inclined his head with a nod.

"However, I will give an extremely simple explanation that a five year old could follow. It's just a lot easier that way for us all."

Harry sat up in attention and Kara did as well. The information that Faora was about to give them could be easily verified in the library.

"Your collective is much like a pack, with a hierarchy and a structure to it," Faora explained to him.

She smiled as she explained it.

"The tip-top of the list, underneath the male leader of course, are the Alphas. The vast majority of collectives will have one Alpha Female. However, the strongest of the males will have multiple Alpha females, due to the vast size of the collective and the need for assistance to help manage that structure."

Harry responded with a nod, understanding what she meant.

"The next tier on the list is the Primary Bond Holders, they are pretty important, just beneath the Alpha."

Simple, Harry thought.

"Then the next tier is the Beta, often referred to Secondary Wives, but Beta rolls easier off the tongue. They are beneath the ruling male, the Alpha Females, and the Primary Females in the pecking order."

It did seem simple enough.

"Wives are there in the middle tier. They have more rights than Life Debt Bond Holders and Slaves, but obviously are not as important as the Alpha, Primary, or Beta wives."

Faora saw that Harry got it all so she continued to explain.

"Life debt bond holders, you've racked up a few of those already, well they can be promoted to full time wives, with any of the bonds. Providing they are not naturally too submissive. Magic is a complex element that will judge the bonds accordingly through criteria far too numerous to explain now. Slaves can only be released by the ruling male. Mistresses, there is an unspoken agreement that she is with the ruling male but there is no formal bond."

Harry nodded, that did make entirely too much sense.

"And now we begin the next phase of our training."

* * *

 

After a couple of weeks of training, Faora, Harry, and Kara agreed that they were at a stage of their training where they could take a few days off for a visit. Said trip would bring them to Gotham City and the trio made their way forward, smiles across their face as they made their way into the insane place that was Gotham City.

"So this is Gotham City," Faora remarked in oh so casual voice, although there was moment where Kara offered a brief sigh as she looked around.

"I suppose that there could be a worse place out there," she remarked and the group all nodded.

"It does take some getting used to," Harry commented but thankfully he didn't think that there was anything out there that could hurt them. Of course, Harry was not about to take that to heart you never knew what could end up happening. "Better to be safe than sorry."

"Right," Kara agreed with a smile as she swayed nervously as they entered Gotham City. She turned to him with a smile across her face. "Where did you say that Barbara and Pamela were going to meet us?"

The trio hovered a few inches off of the ground, it was instinctive because of a training exercise that they did, the last one they did before they arrived here. Faora cleared her throat and they dropped down to the ground.

"It was a nice little café across the way," Harry told her as he watched Kara, who has a look on her face that twisted into a cute little smile. Harry wondered what she was thinking and true enough she was going to say it.

"Now do we mean nice by the terms of sane people or nice by the terms of Gotham City?"

Harry offered a shrug before he edged towards their destination. "I guess we'll know when we get there. Although the city is not all that bad."

There was a sound of yelling that indicated that there was a mugging going on and the sounds of sirens indicated that the police were on it. Harry and Kara stepped forward, inclining their heads and both listened intently.

"Maybe we should get involved," Kara suggested but Harry shook his head.

"No Gordon's on the case, thankfully," Harry responded as the group continued to head towards the café, seeing a police car in the distance.

"HARRY!"

Barbara greeted him with a bright smile on her face. She was dressed in a black tank top and jean shorts, along with sandals. Pamela sat next to her, dressed in a combination of greens and yellows, with a green blouse and a yellow and green skirt with green boots on, with her hair tied back. There was a third girl that Harry did not recognize although there was something that told him that he should. She had dark hair and blue eyes, and was a fair bit shorter than Harry was. She was dress in a white tank top that stretched around her developing bust line and tight jean shorts that wrapped around her legs. She surveyed Harry with a smile that was identical to Pamela and Barbara's.

"Barbara, Pamela, how are you two doing?" Harry asked as he stepped forward to give both of them hugs. He lingered with Pamela for a moment and she turned towards him, before leaning upwards and giving him a light kiss on the lips. The wizard smiled as he returned the kiss for a few seconds before he pushed back and turned towards the rest of the group.

Barbara's expression flashed with one of mirth.

"We're doing fine," Barbara commented as she smiled at Harry. She bit down on her lip before turning her head around. "Other than….well we went over it in our letters, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did," Harry answered in a crisp voice, offering a smile towards the girls.

"You remember my friend, Zatanna, that I told you about in one of my letters," Barbara remarked to Harry before she turned to the dark haired girl who looked around Harry's age. "Harry, Zee, Zee, Harry."

"Nice to meet you Harry," Zatanna stated, naturally she knew who he was although she figured that it would be in poor form to look at the mark on his forehead. Plus, the young girl figured that he had enough of the mindless gawking back home. She did allow herself to look into his deep green eyes for a moment, however.

Harry decided that introductions were in order.

"This is Kara," Harry informed them as the three girls nodded. Harry turned around to Faora. "And this is Alex."

"It's an honor to meet friends of my cousin," Faora commented as she grabbed Pamela and Barbara in tight hugs.

"Cousin?" Barbara asked as she watched Alex, thinking that there was something more to this little situation than there appeared to be at first glance. Although she could not quite put her finger on what exactly. That was the detective in her more or less coming out.

"Yes, we met up over the summer, and we met Kara shortly after that," Harry told them in a firm voice.

Technically he was not lying, although he cheerfully omitted certain parts of the truth. The fewer that knew about Faora and Kara's unique origins the better although Barbara raised an eyebrow and turned to ask a question of Harry.

"So are they like you?" Barbara inquired and she decided to elaborate what she meant when Harry eyed her with trepidation. "I mean they can do….well if they can do magic."

Harry wondered if he should talk about these things but Zatanna offered him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Harry, I know all about magic, I have the gift, my father has the gift, my mother had the gift, we've had the gift on both sides for generations," Zatanna informed him although even though her magic was very different to the form of magic that Harry and others were taught at Hogwarts, magic was magic when stripping it down to the very core. "Not that the Statute matters here in the United States because magic is an open book, it's just another special skill and not this elitist thing like is over there."

Harry thought that he remembered reading something about that, there was no Ministry of Magic due to their only being a dedicated and small community of magical users, many of them who immigrated over here after the various conflicts in Europe became too much over the centuries. All of the magical users were handled through the Muggle Government or rather a special branch that regulated such a thing.

Whether or not that was a good thing or not, well it depended on a person's individual perception on the American Muggle government and how competent it was. Harry sadly came to the conclusion that stupidity was not a condition that was native to one country, rather it afflicted politicians the entire world over.

"That's good to know but yes they can do magic," Harry offered, figuring that it would best to gloss over the fact that they were not witches technically but rather Kryptonian sorceresses.

"Cool, guess Pam and I are the only normal ones in our little group," Barbara remarked in an off handed voice as she ignored the bemused glares that the group was giving her.

"I wonder if anyone could be normal in Gotham City," Pamela mused as she closed her eyes, it was a far off dream.

Harry placed his hand on hers. "Now we know that being normal is grossly overrated."

"What is normal anyway?" Kara asked with a smile.

"Won't find any of it here, I guess," Barbara interjected with a chuckle. "So where do you fit into this little equation?"

Kara was only too happy to give a scaled down version of her history. "Well Faora and I have been friends since we were eleven years old, we went to the same school. My mother was one of the teachers there so she made Faora my student mentor so I could get around the place."

"Oh, how is your mother?" Barbara asked as she looked at Kara with a wide eyed look and smile but she saw a far off look in Kara's eyes. "Oh yeah sorry, mine too."

"It seemed like ages ago," Kara stated with the far off look tapering off, as she tapped the crystal pendent that Faora handed her as they left for Gotham. "Beside she's alive where it counts."

"In your heart, then," Zatanna piped in but Harry caught the somewhat knowing expression in Faora's eyes.

"Yes, something like that," Faora commented briskly as they ordered drinks.

"The milkshakes here are to die for," Barbara remarked in an excited voice before she let out her breath and winced at the implications of what she said. "Which might not be the best thing to say in this city."

"Hopefully not literal," Zatanna remarked as she took a drink but she had to admit, they were pretty good.

"You never know in Gotham," Harry responded as the group made some small talk about everything.

"Yeah, someone might have died for them," Barbara offered which made Kara smile.

Harry told her enough about Gotham City to get the joke.

* * *

 

Harry stood outside of the museum with Zatanna as Pamela, Kara, Faora, and Barbara were all still inside. They had not finished off their tour of the exhibits yet, given that the six were split into separate tour groups. That was the nature of how things worked in the Gotham City museum, and it was the luck of the draw.

"So let me get this straight," Harry remarked to Zatanna as he looked at the dark haired teenager and she stared back at him. "You can do magic but the way you do magic is that you cast the spells by saying the words backwards."

The fourteen year old girl responded with a grin. "Well, to be fair, you use that bastardized form of Latin when you perform spells."

"Some of us don't need to shout out our attacks," Harry fired back as the two sat down on the steps outside of the museum to wait for the rest of the tour group.

' _Or use any of that foolish wandwaving.'_

Harry added that last bit as an afterthought before he shifted his legs. There was a question that vexed him so he turned to Zatanna to confront her about that.

"There was a sense that you might have heard of me when I met you," Harry answered but Zatanna offered him a shifty smile.

"Well there are more than a few people who have heard of you."

"So I've heard," Harry dead panned as he sat next to Zatanna. "So you said that your father was a user of magic, didn't you?"

Zatanna nodded in affirmative. "Giovanni Zatara, he's a world famous magician, he's toured the world more times than I can count. He's always amazing, that much I can tell you and he's trained me in what I know of the arts. Granted, I'm very much a novice but hey, fourteen years old, we both have plenty to learn."

Harry thought that he heard the name Zatara somewhere before but he could not place it. It would be something that he might have to look up for a change.

"So, my father knew your father," Zatanna stated and this caught Harry's interest. He did remember that Zatanna was referring to James Potter and not General Who Makes Men Kneel Before Him, as Faora so lovingly dubbed him. "Although know is a really weird way to describe the relationship that he had with your father and Sirius. James and Sirius….well they tended to be…."

"A bit immature at times," Harry offered her finishing the sentence and Zatanna responded with a nod.

"That sums it up," Zatanna agreed with him before she pushed her hair from her eyes. She drew in breath before she spoke. "The fact of the matter is that my father was on the wrong side of the Statute of Secrecy, giving a lot of his infractions happened in countries where it applied. In this country, you can use your natural talents and make some extra cash to become a stage magician or even help the mundane population. Not in the countries in the International Confederation of Wizards."

"Good thing or bad thing?"

Zatanna shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know if that's a good thing or not but it's just there."

The dark haired girl hung her head for a brief instant before she placed her hands firmly on the stone steps and drummed her fingers off.

"So Hogwarts, what is it like?"

"Useless…mostly but it gets me accredited as a full time wizard, so there's that," Harry responded as he watched her with an honest expression glimmering through his eyes. "It's more of a notch in my belt and really the best studies are that are done independently. Still, it gives me my official accreditations. I'll be out of there after this year. I'm sure the Ministry would like me to become one of their drones but I don't think that's for me."

"No, I don't think that is either," Zatanna offered, with a smile. "My father has some rather colorful comments about your Ministry or rather certain people in it."

"It wouldn't have to be about Fudge and his pet toad, now would it?" Harry asked her and Zatanna smiled back at him.

"You know, I think it might be," she told as her eyes flash with mirth and a chuckle escaped her mouth. "So….I heard that you lived with your mundane relatives. What was that like?"

"A coexistence," Harry informed her in a diplomatic tone of voice. "We stayed out of each other's way."

Zatanna really could read between the lines although she heard rumors about how Lily's sister was a jealous hag. Granted that was coming from her father who had the misfortune of meeting that woman once and also her Walrus like husband.

"I'll never go back there," Harry stated as she instinctively placed a hand on his. Then she realized what she did and turned away with a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. Harry said nothing although his expression said everything.

The doors opened as Kara, Faora, Pamela, and Barbara exited the museum.

"I thought that was an interesting piece of history," Barbara stated in a gushing tone of voice.

"Yeah even if Professor McElroy is a bit out to lunch," Pamela offered in a droll voice. "Did you hear about…."

"Yes I heard about that," Harry commented, the outlandish rumors about the psychotic episode the man had that got him put up for review at Yale. "Zee and I were out here talking about….well about the nature of magic and how it varies."

"Well to be fair backwards spellcasting is very useful, as most people can't work out what you said, unless of course they nail you with a translation spell," Zatanna said as the other four girls sat down on the stone steps of the museum.

"There is a certain school of thought to that, of course eliminating verbalization should be done whenever possible," Faora stated as she rubbed her chin and watched them. "Whether that's backwards, forwards, or sideways."

"It is a school of thought that has always been around, people have always felt the need to shout out their attacks," Kara commented before she sighed. "That kind of makes them….well you know what that makes them."

"Idiots that we can take out with the element of surprise?" Harry suggested with a grin.

"Well yes, technically," Faora commented as she thought about the number of times where people could have won the battle, if they had not broadcasted their ability.

Harry was not beneath of capitalizing on the mistakes of people that were far too ignorant to think that their little magic was the be all and end all. Wave a wand, say a spell, lather rinse and repeat, hell Harry knew that silent spellcasting was taught at Hogwarts. However, from what Andromeda told him, the number of people who could actually cast a spell silently after Hogwarts were few and far between. They reverted back to stupid old habits after NEWTs were over, always calling their attacks like a tool.

* * *

 

"Pretty nice night all things considered for Gotham City."

Pamela voiced that statement to Harry as they stood at the edge of the city, looking at the Gotham City skyline. They separated themselves from the rest of the group and stole a few moments for themselves away from everyone else.

"Yes, it's a pretty nice night," Harry agreed with her, a smile crossing his face as he placed his arm around her. He could not resist adding a certain spin on it. "Not a bullet in the air."

Pamela relaxed her stance, that was not a bad thing, it was a really good thing that there was not a bullet in the air. Her eyes closed tightly before she popped them back open with a brief smile that crossed over her face.

"No not a bullet in the air," she agreed as she watched the eerie sunset in the red sky around her.

It was amazing how different her life was before Harry's friendship and how different it was after that. She didn't make friends easily. Her relationship with her parents was rather formal at best, when they were around that was.

When Harry turned up, things changed and they changed for the better. Pamela appreciated that.

"Thanks for turning up," Pamela said as she looked out on the bridge, seeing the eerie red sky that was above Gotham City. The smell of pollution and decay in a city that needed to be cleaned up but yet still somehow existed by some twisted ideal, filled her own her being with a sense of hope and optimism for the future. "It means a lot to me to see you when you're here."

"I'm glad it does," Harry commented as he turned his head around and listened carefully for anything.

"So, at the end of the school year, you're a fully accredited wizard," Pamela offered as she tried to make conversation.

"Pretty much, it's been a long three plus years but the road's running out," Harry remarked before he turned around.

He was not going to lie; he made some friends, slept with some hot women, made a lot of money, so there was more than a few positives to that world. The sheer ignorance of a lot of the people in that world, well that was something that Harry could do without but the world was full of ignorant people. Harry figured that it was a nexus point for the ignorant.

Still he had one final hurdle to overcome as he returned to Hogwarts. The hurdle that drove many people to lose their minds as Harry saw them do every year, for the past three years, the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, or it as it was known by its oh so creative acronym, NEWTs, the final hurdle from being a fully qualified wizard.

The NEWTs opened doors for people or at least opened a door to opening a door. Andromeda informed him that there was a lot of politicking and a whole lot of ass kissing to get into the higher levels of the Ministry of Magic. He got a few pamphlets for job offers, with his grades; the people at the Ministry would be utter morons not to at least offer him a job.

Of course there was the fact that he was Harry Potter that helped work in his favor a tiny bit but that was beside the point.

"I think that we should get together and celebrate," Pamela suggested as she watched him with wide eyes. "I mean it isn't every day that you become a fully qualified wizard."

"No it isn't," Harry remarked as he snapped his fingers and threw his head back. "But hey, maybe I'll come over to Gotham City on a more full time basis."

Pamela watched him and wrinkled her nose slightly. "So you're going to end up trading in one madhouse for another, is that what you're saying?"

Harry shrugged but she had a point. Really the insanity of Hogwarts and the insanity of Gotham City, they were two sides in the same coin.

"So, I'm guessing that you're going to have to leave tomorrow," Pamela commented as she turned to him with a smile and Harry tightened the arm he had wrapped around her waist and pulled her in closely.

"Yes, for better or for worse, I am," Harry informed her and Pamela eyed him as she bit down on her lip. "But it's not like that I'll be leaving forever."

Pamela smiled, she knew that, and shook her head. "I know, but….after everything, I get the sense that you're embarking on a pretty big journey in your life."

' _Pam, you have no idea,'_ Harry thought in an amused way.

Harry cleared his throat and brought up the next point.

"So did you enjoy the plants?"

Pamela's expression brightened at her favorite topic. "Yeah I did, thank you very much."

She hugged Harry tightly a favor that he returned. He pulled her into a deep kiss and she closed her eyes to feel herself lost in the talented mouth of the wizard that wrapped his arms around her. She lost herself in the moment and Pamela slid back.

"I would have sent you more but it's hard to send some of the plants via post," Harry commented, although he wondered who would win a fight between Hedwig and some of the psychotic magical plants. Personally Harry put his money on Hedwig. "Some of the more violent ones are a little bit of trouble to get there."

Pamela narrowed her eyes and kept her expression on Harry. "There's no such thing as violent plants, they're merely misunderstood."

Harry offered a shrug and a smile, this was not a point that he disagreed with, although there were sometimes where he did wonder about her. Then again, Pam was steadfast in her ways.

"There are you are, I thought you got lost?"

"Hey, Babs," Pamela remarked as she saw her friend waiting on the edge of the bridge but the younger redhead crossed her arms and a smile crossed her face.

"So, I thought you two snuck off to…." Barbara remarked but she trailed off, actually that was not a thought that she wanted to entertain all that much.

Unless she was involved then all bets were off but she didn't think that she was quite ready to take that step. Plus she didn't doubt that her father would skin her alive. Getting in a fist fight with the son of a mob boss, yeah that was something that James Gordon might overlook. Losing her virginity at such a young age, that was not anything that her father would approve of, in fact she would get dragged over the coals if such a thing happened.

"Just having a talk," Harry commented to her as he placed his arm around the shoulders of the other redhead.

"That's nice," Barbara remarked in a crisp voice before she jumped straight to the point. "I hope….you're leaving after tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Harry reminded her and Pamela placed her hands on her face with a wistful expression on it.

"Well how long are you going to be in the States?"

"Yeah, if you….well after you take care of business, maybe you could stop by quickly before you leave, just to say hello," Barbara offered, a bit too eagerly for her liking and this caused the redhead to become flushed. She spoke more briskly and tried not to trip over her words. "I mean you don't have to….I don't think….but I'd like it if you would and I'm sure Pam would. Zee's leaving tomorrow but she…"

"I'm sure Harry will stop by," Kara commented, the blonde followed Barbara out to the bridge. "We have a few loose ends to tie up and we don't have to be back into the country by….what day did you say, Har?"

"The twenty fourth," Harry added, because it would be a madhouse if he didn't get there early before the Triwizard Tournament. After his birthday, the ancient magic surrounding Castle Peverell will let him inside because magically and legally he was the last heir of that line and the Potter line when James Potter accepted him as his son. So in the eyes of magic, he was the heir to the Potter line, along with all other lines that descended from it.

Harry smiled at both of the girls. "Don't worry, I shall return."

Kara, Faora, and Harry had to make preparations to go back to Smallville because it was time for something that would allow Harry's mind, body, and soul to become one hundred percent his own.

* * *

 

"The ritual is ready."

This was the statement that Harry was waiting for since the moment that Faora brought it up to him. All three of them were dressed in casual clothes as they sat in the bedroom area of their makeshift apartment.

"The soul piece needs to be worn down slowly so we can safely extract it," Faora explained to him and Harry smiled.

"And it's not going without a fight."

"Afraid not," Faora confirmed although it wouldn't be such a problem if this Voldemort apparently did not divide his soul so many times. The diary was the proof that Faora needed to indicate that his soul was divided more than once and she was pretty sure that it was divided a third and a fourth time as well, if not even more.

"At least we're here to make sure everything goes okay," Kara stated as she placed her hand in Harry's and squeezed it tfirmly.

"We're going to fuel the one thing that has been keeping it from destroying your brain for years," Faora stated as she picked up with her explanation, running her fingers through Harry's hair as she spoke. "The protective charms your mother cast, it kept you from turning into something more twisted and vile than Voldemort could ever be."

Faora decided to pause for the most dramatic effect possible before she launched back in with a further explanation.

"And it will be that protection that will allow us to destroy the soul piece and extract it from your being without any damage," Faora stated before she paused long enough for him to soak this in. "But the next part of the ritual, this was the tricky part to get together."

Harry picked up what she was saying immediately. "You needed a way to filter the information and abilities back into my brain, without any of the corruption from his darkened soul."

"Correct," Faora answered, glad that he was getting it. "Simple, elementary process but there are so many ways where it could go wrong that I cannot even begin to fathom."

"So ready or not, here we come?" Kara asked as she kicked off her shoes to the floor.

"Essentially," Faora concluded in a dry voice. "As you might have guessed, the ritual is fueled by one thing and that is pure sex. The two of us should be more than sufficient to kickstart the ritual and we will be able to work in tandem to expel the demented piece from your head."

Harry thought that there was nothing wrong with that and Faora prepared to straddle Harry's lap before she pulled his shirt off in one motion. She did not bother avoiding ripping it because magic could repair anything so there was no need to pick nits. Her lips matched his in a kiss that was born of a great deal of passion and she rubbed herself down on his crotch, getting him excited.

Kara seducitively off her blouse and skirt to reveal she wore nothing but a blue pair of bra and panties. Faora stripped her attire off to reveal that she was not wearing anything underneath it and she struck a seductive pose.

"Ready?"

Harry grabbed her and threw her down onto the bed, which got her the answer that she was looking for.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry used his thumb to make circular motions on her clit and Faora closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure heat up her body with his efforts. The nature of the magical of the rituals meant that there was a chance that the sex could be even more extreme than usual.

Kara tugged off Harry's underwear and revealed his erect penis.

"Yummy, I think I'll take a taste," Kara stated as she licked her tongue down his penis like a child experimenting with her first lollypop. The blonde worked around his swelling cock, bringing the tongue around him, snaking it around him with desire.

Harry breathed heavily as her tongue assaulted him, licking up and down the shaft, before she curled it around his balls. He felt himself submerged in heaven and laid back as Kara began to suck him off. Reaching over, he grabbed Faora by the hips and placed her down onto his face, licking the inside of her pussy.

"Yes, mmm, yes," Faora breathed as she felt his talented tongue go to worth. He had a tongue that was made for her, licking around her. She placed her nails on his chest and ground her pussy onto his mouth, riding his tongue and closing her eyes with a long sigh. It made her feel so good to have this young man, no this young god pleasuring her like he did. "Do…YES!"

Harry started to rattle his tongue in her pussy, hissing and making it vibrate. That doubled her pleasure and she ground herself onto his tongue. He tasted her lovely pussy, lapping up the nectar from it like a starving man. He also felt the sensations of Kara spearing his cock down her throat and using her throat muscles to give him intense stimulation.

Kara tasted the thick cock in her mouth, eyes widened as she drove more of the length into her mouth to take it all in. She reached down between her legs and diddled herself, breathing in and out heavily, feeling the pleasure as she pumped two fingers in and out of herself. She bobbed her head up and down on his thick rod with the pleasure but she pulled back, oh she wanted more, she wanted much more.

The blonde flew up to the ceiling and saw his erect cock pointing at her. Faora was in la-la land, her pussy being worked over masterfully by his tongue. The wizard was skilled in such activities, Kara could take that much to the bank. She lined up her opening towards his fleshy pole and slammed herself down on it with super speed.

Kara collapsed part of the bed but she found that she was uncaring; she was too busy riding his cock for everything that he was worth. The blonde kept her bouncing up, pushing herself up and slamming down onto his cock. He pushed up, grabbing her breasts as she maintained a pleasurable tempo.

"Yes, yes, oh yes, so good," Kara breathed as she continued to fuck him nice and hard and he fucked her back. Their combined motions caused a magical discharge that caused the paint to peel off of the walls and then to change different colors but that was not something that was noticed by either of them because they were in the moment. She kept riding him like a blur, bouncing up and down with her tight box wrapping around his fleshy as she pushed herself to the brink.

Faora closed her eyes but she opened them to see Kara riding her brother's cock. This caused her to get more hot and bothered; her eyes were positively glowing as was Kara's. Both of them worked them over.

Harry felt good, these two beauties that were his equal in every way was responding to every motion, with one riding his tongue and the other riding his penis. Kara's snatch wrapped around him felt wonderful.

"Oh Rao, damn, cumming," Kara breathed as she felt an explosive rush to them, none of them realizing that the bed collapsed down to the ground. She kept going like nothing happened; riding his cock and he drove into her pleasure spots.

Faora could have sworn that Harry was touching spots that would not normally have been touched with his masterful tongue; it was amazing what he could do with her and he kept the pace up. He touched her in the most pleasurable places and she closed her eyes as he worked her over, the dark haired Kryptonian feeling the strokes of his tongue burying into her.

"More, Har-Zod, oh yes, more, I can't live without the pleasure," Faora breathed as Kara reached forward and stroked her breasts. Kara always knew what she liked and Faora's pleasure increased tenfold, as she grinded her heated mound on the face on her brother's face and he lapped up more of her juices as he dribbled down her thighs, closing his eyes.

Harry thought that he was about to die with these two beauties working him over and he grunted as he was going to thrust into her. Kara's shrieking moan was something that was a sight to behold and Harry thrust up into her even more, feeling her tight walls tighten around his probing prick and he continued to slam into her with immense intensity. The blonde ground her heated mound down onto him and the blonde felt the pleasure course through her body.

His cock continued to cut a mighty path through her pussy and the blonde rode him even more before her walls tightened around him.

' _Oh, I'm going to cum,'_ Harry thought, unaware that he projected these thoughts into Kara's brain given that they were mentally linked up thanks to the ritual.

' _Do it in me, don't hold back, fill me up with your cum,'_ Kara mentally told him as she pushed herself up and down, riding his pole for everything that it was worth. She squeezed him tightly and pushed down on his probing prick, her box tightening around him as he thrust up and his balls tightened for a second.

' _Not….holding back,'_ Harry grunted as he grabbed her hips tightly and pushed back into her and the blonde closed her eyes, humming lightly, as Faora pushed her lips onto Kara's with a scorching kiss and the two girls groped each other's breasts. They projected the image into Harry's mind.

This proved to be his undoing as the pleasure in his private parts exploded and Harry's cum spurted into Kara's waiting chambers. The blonde rode him, clenching him and squeezing him with her powerful inner muscles all of the way. He shot up his cum into her pussy and the blonde continued to ride him at super speed making sure to draw every single drop of delight from his balls.

Faora pulled off Harry and Kara floated over, before both girls licked Faora's juices off of Harry's face. The two girls stroked his chest and abs and cooed, with smiles on their faces, before they spun around.

Both of them eyed his cock and Kara moved towards him on one side with Faora edging towards him on the other side. Both girls kneeled on either side of him, bringing his erect penis back up and stroked him slowly until he was fully grown.

Harry felt the pleasure of his cock squashed between both sets of breasts. Both rubbed him up and down which caused delightful friction. The emerald eyed wizard breathed with the actions getting far more intense.

"Yes, yes," Harry breathed as both sets of tits fucked him, it was a sensation that was beyond all description and gave Harry pleasure beyond all words.

"I know you like it Harry," Faora breathed with a smile crossing her face as she moved over and wrapped her breasts around his member. She tit-fucked him with an intensity that could not be matched, rubbing her supple globes up and down his hard pole.

As his cock appeared and disappeared from the valley between her breasts, Kara gave the head of his cock a slight lick. She licked him a few more times.

"Yes, keep doing that, keep fucking me…oh yes," Harry breathed but Faora stopped after she got Harry rock hard.

"I need you inside me now," Faora stated but Harry grabbed her with strength and hoisted her up. She felt her body heat up at the domination that her brother exerted over her.

It was just as well as Harry needed to be inside of her and he pushed her down onto his throbbing cock. Her tight walls wrapped around him and Harry closed his eyes, feeling the pleasure wrap around his member.

"Baby, you're tight," Harry breathed as Faora rode him, slowly working her hips around his thick pole at first but then she sped up faster. He drove into her onto him.

"Feed me Kara," Faora panted and Kara knew what she wanted, she floated in the air with legs spread and Faora's tongue met her hot opening.

Kara threw her head back with a lustful moan and felt the pleasure, so much pleasure of Faora's tongue buried into her tight snatch. The talented girl knew her way around Kara's pussy and knew what she liked by now. She thrust her hips into the invading tongue, working her over. Faora closed her eyes and breathed in heavily, as she licked the inside of Kara's dripping snatch.

"More, faster," Harry encouraged Faora as she groped the girl's breasts and Faora responded by riding Harry more and faster. They floated off the ground due to the fact that the bed had been destroyed. Harry grunted as her pussy wrapped around him, the warmth hugging his probing prick quite nicely.

Faora rode his cock like it was the greatest thing in the universe and to her it was. She felt it stimulate her nerve endings and destroy her pleasure sensors time and time again. Orgasm after orgasm, each more spectacular than the last rocked her body. She could hear Kara's moans of satisfaction as the dark haired Kryptonian continued to treat herself to the delights that was this perfectly pink pussy.

' _We're yours, Har, pleasure us,'_ Faora thought to him as her mind exploded with the feedback from another extremely powerful orgasm.

Harry smiled, they were his and the fact he had two such beauties made his cock twitch in anticipation for the end. He felt the energy in his body rise which he assumed that meant that the ritual was working. He continued to hammer Faora's tight chamber with his cock and drilled it into her cock.

"Fuck her raw, Harry," Kara breathed as she felt Faora's tongue drive into her before twisting into a corkscrew motion and driving her to the throes of passion. The blonde sank her fingers into the top of Faora's head and rode her tongue.

She could feel the pleasure that Faora felt and coupled with her own pleasure, that was something amazing indeed.

Harry pinched her nipples and sat up a bit to bury his face between her lovely tits. He licked her and lapped up every bit of the delight that he could. The wizard enjoyed it as she sank her hips down onto him, her ass bounced off of his balls as she rocked back and slammed down onto her. Harry could not vocalize anything; he was too busy sucking her tits.

The wizard closed his eyes and buried his nose between the valley of her cleavage before his tongue worked itself inside.

Faora furiously ate Kara's pussy, it seemed like Parseltongue was a useful tool to stimulate all parts of the body and Harry pumped his hips up as she sunk down onto him. Both of them met their private parts together with miniature explosions as they cracked against each other.

' _Must have…must have it,'_ Faora breathed to him mentally, as she sank her nails into his back and wrapped her legs around him, encouraging him to climax but he refused to give in that easily.

' _Patience, want to feel you orgasm one more time,'_ Harry thought as he sensed both girls reaching another amazing climax which brought him closer to his. He could go like this for hours and had been.

Harry beat into her pussy and felt a burning in his head.

' _That means its working, don't you dare slow down,'_ Faora mentally managed him but her thoughts otherwise was a cloud of pleasure and lust, driven to the brink of enjoyment by Harry's actions as he slammed into her. He gripped her hips and hammered into her tight twat, pushing her down. She rotated herself down onto his cock.

Kara was brought to another nerve racking orgasm and Faora worked her tongue in her pussy. The blonde panted and unleashed her juices on Faora's face.

Harry sped up his thrusts, he felt the end coming and Faora wrapped around him. She clenched him, milked him with every stroke.

"That's it, pussy's so….hot…oh yes…I can feel it!" Harry babbled as his eyes shut and he slammed into her quicker, hammering her tight center at hyper speed. His thick meat slammed into her and buried further and further in.

All three came at once and the area around Harry's scar glowed. There was a burning sensation in his hand but Faora rode out the orgasm.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

They mentally caught the soul piece in his head, the combined will of the three of them pushed it out of him.

Harry felt a throbbing thump, thump, thump, in his head as he came down from his climax but the Horcrux left his head and fluttered into nothing after a shrieking scream.

Faora remained business like despite having such amazing sex.

"So….crystal states that you're normal."

Harry rubbed his forehead and he felt brand new information flow into his mind. He rubbed the side of his head.

"I know where the rest of them are," Harry managed as he rubbed his forehead. "There's a ring….in the shack where his mother's side of the family is. Then there's….a Cup in the Lestrange family vault. Then….Ravenclaw's diadem in the Room of Hidden Things in Hogwarts….and there's a locket in a basin of a cave. The diary, got that one. He intended to make his familiar into one."

"So we should assume that he might have," Faora responded although destroying a magical user's familiar would be the ultimate sign of disrespect and since she did not have any for Riddle, that would be up her ally.

Kara, Faora, and Harry collapsed, drained from more intense sex than usual. They would sleep well tonight but they had further plans to do.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	16. House of Zod Part Five: Bonding Day

**Chapter Sixteen: House of Zod Part Five: Bonding Day.**

Harry was out of it after that ritual but he suspected expelling a soul piece from his body would take a fair bit out of him. The wizard felt drained and for a while, his dreams were an endless void of darkness. His head rang; he figured that much out through his scatter brained musings and the wizard edged towards the bed, his eyes bloodshot and his mind rattled. It was like a hamster on a wheel and his mind was buzzing from the sensations.

The endless void of darkness shifted into a bright light. Harry put a hand up to shield his eyes before he stepped onward towards the location of the nexus point. The wizard edged forward keeping his hand held fast to his face in order to continue shielding his vision. He breathed in and breathed out, to try and figure out where he was. It was hard to get a fix.

"Harry, you've done it."

Harry stepped forward into the light and saw a woman standing there. She had strikingly red hair with vibrant green eyes much like his own; along with a pair of juicy lips and Harry found himself entranced by her beautiful face. It was hard to rip his gaze away from this striking beauty. His eyes traveled down to a tight black t-shirt that strained around her ample bust to show him a hint of the magnificent cleavage that rested below.

The wizard saw that she wore a green skirt that stopped about six inches above her knees. It curved around her shapely posterior and showed the deliciously gorgeous stems with creamy flesh. He saw a glimpse of her lovely thighs and he traveled down to her uncovered feet, perfect and drool worthy.

"Mum," Harry breathed as he moved forward and Lily threw her arms around Harry as she pulled him into a tight hug, her ample bosom pressing against his chest.

There was no question about it Lily Evans-Potter was the legal definition of a MILF and Harry felt his mother's drool worthy frame pressed tight against him.

"You've grown up well, Harry," Lily mumbled to him as she wrapped her arms around him, feeling his muscular frame. He was the peak of manhood, he was perfect but naturally Lily expected no less from her son.

Lily pulled away from Harry and surveyed him with a smile before two chairs appeared and both of them sit down.

"Mum….how….this is a dream isn't it?" Harry asked but Lily offered him a smile.

"Of course but soon it will be reality for my body is currently asleep in the castle and you'll have the means to revive me in the real world," Lily responded as she placed her hand on her son's knee. "I do ask you to be patient for the process should not be rushed, in fact it will take ten months and ten days from the time where you find me to the time that I will wake up. But you will reap the rewards once I'm awake."

Lily knew that her son had questions so she decided to answer them to the best of her abilities.

"The enchantment that I used to protect you bound us at the level of our souls, even closer than the already strong bond that mother and son naturally share," Lily added to him. "I did need a soul to sacrifice, but that creepy bitch presented herself, so I was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Of course, I didn't intend to get knocked out for this long but there were certain variables that I didn't factor in."

Harry caught on straight away. "The soul pieces, right?"

"Yes, the soul pieces," Lily agreed with him with a frown crossing her face. "Naturally in case something went wrong, I planned a contingency. A charm was put into place to make sure that Sirius was the first one on the scene, because with his upbringing, he knew what had to be done."

Harry responded with a nod but naturally while Sirius made sure Lily's body was safely moved, His next actions were what caused Harry to question bits and pieces of his sanity. What's done was done but still Harry didn't want to think about things too much beyond what was happening now. The wizard gave his mother the opening to continue and continue she did, with a brisk tone.

"I was put in a deep sleep, you'll need the blood of three other blood relations to jump start the process in which to wake me up," Lily informed him as she placed a hand to her chin in thought. "Now, when I started to figure out the process to this ritual, the twins weren't born yet…."

"They're safely with Rose," Harry remarked as Lily nodded.

"I know, Harry," Lily stated as she slid her hand up his leg so it rested on his lap. "I was with you the entire journey, I've seen everything that you've seen, I just couldn't communicate with you because I was behind a black veil of that Horcrux, that soul fragment that was stuck in your mind. Although it was not completely without merit."

' _So you've seen everything that I've seen, Mum,'_ Harry thought with a raised eyebrow but smiled. The thoughts stirred through his mind. _'Well that raises some interesting questions.'_

"So you know about the collective?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yes and I'd be disappointed if you didn't have one," Lily responded with a smile of her own, as she kept her hand on Harry's lap and shifted. Harry saw her legs cross and it was quite the drool worthy sight. He could not take his eyes off of them. "The Evans family….we are what you might call unique. We don't bend to conventional norms."

"Then what the hell happened to Petunia?" Harry asked and Lily raised an eyebrow. "She just seems obsessed with being normal…"

"And is being obsessed with being normal that normal?" Lily questioned him and Harry responded with a smile.

"Come to think of it, that's actually more abnormal than being strange."

"Precisely," Lily added although she figured that the activities of her parents were one of the driving factors of Petunia's charming personality. That and the fact that Petunia was a jealous hag because Lily was a witch and Petunia wasn't, that played a huge part. "The Evans family engaged in wife-swapping for generations. They were part of a group of the elite who felt that it wasn't right to limit their sexual pursuits to one partner, almost a secret society that flaunted their nose at society's taboos."

Harry thought there might have been a reason why Petunia did not bring up her parents.

"They didn't approve of Petunia's marriage to Vernon, although they decided to throw him a bone and get him that cushy job at the drill company," Lily continued as she smiled. "I would say that given that the company technically is owned by you, I'd wish him the best in all of his future endeavors but since thanks to Faora, he isn't waking up, I would say that the point is moot."

Lily was not going to lie, she was proud of the girl who she practically considered her daughter. The Bitch and the General, as Lily heard them so lovingly referred to as, tried to brainwash her into a drone but she was far stronger than that and far stronger than them. That was something that the redhead respected one hundred percent.

"She does have quite the arm on her," Lily said before she smiled knowingly. "Among other talents as well."

"Pretty much," Harry chimed in without shame as he smiled at the thought of some of the talents that he experienced from Faora.

"We're getting off the subject," Lily remarked to Harry and the wizard responded with a slight nod. "The waking ritual will need the blood of three other blood relatives other than yourself. Without the twins, I would have said use Rose, Martha, and if you wished to attack Petunia with a meat cleaver, than my sympathies would be with you. However, Rose and the twins work out just as well, along with you of course."

"Of course," Harry added with a smile as he saw himself fading, so there was a question as to why.

Lily had an answer for that one as well.

"I'm still rather weak and can only make limited contact with you, but it will grow stronger," Lily stated as she smiled towards Harry, before pulling him into one final hug as they began to fade back into the abyss. "And we'll have a more proper reunion when I wake up in the real world."

Lily's lips met Harry's with a slight chaste kiss, a hint, a tease for what was to come before they left each other.

Harry's unconscious mind continued to reconcile the information that he received although it would take a few days to really get everything together in his head.

* * *

 

It was the longest sleep Harry remembered ever having in his life. There was twelve hours, maybe more, before his body completely recharged after the ritual. Yet there was something that filled him, a feeling of great liberation and the wizard crossed his arms before his eyes flickered open.

The first thing he saw when he woke up was Kara practically hovering over him. She wore a nice little nurse's outfit that more than captured his attention. He found his eyes traveling up and down her body to get a closer look. The material was about two sizes too small and it strained against her form, showing off her bust and the cleavage that she had. She wore a pair of sheer white stockings and a nice little hat, but that was more than an effect than anything.

The initial thought that went through Harry's mind was where Kara got a nurse's outfit.

The second thought was that it was Kara in a nurse's outfit and it was just important to go with it. Harry found himself still stripped completely naked from the night before and Kara straddled him with a naughty smile on her face.

"Morning, Harry," Kara stated in a bright and sunny voice as she looked him over hungrily.

"Hey, Kara," Harry responded as he placed his hands instinctively on her waist. The blonde grinding against him ever so slightly. "Where did Faora run off to?"

"She mentioned picking up our fake identification papers from the bank, and there are a couple other things she wanted to take care of, but she'll be back," Kara answered as she placed her hand on Harry's face and stroked his cheek with a smile on her face. "But after yesterday, you got drained, didn't you?"

"Pretty much, yes," Harry agreed as he shifted and Kara's face crossed into a smile.

"Well, since you got drained, we should make sure you're one hundred percent healthy," Kara responded as she ran her hand down Harry's chest with a smile, before she brushed her fingers lightly against his abs. "After all, we wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Kara leaned down so she was face to face with Harry, their noses touched, although their lips did not quite meet just yet. It was close but not quite completely making contact.

"So I'm going to give you a detailed physical," Kara added with a mischievous glint in her eyes as she ran her hands down Harry's body and smiled before she reached down below his waist. She spoke in a scholarly tone. "Let's make sure that you have the proper feeling below the waist."

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Kara cupped his crotch with her hand and then she slowly started to stroke his member. She spat on his cock, leading to a great deal of lubrication. The blonde ran her hand up and down his member, seeing it erect. She studied it intently, watching every vein, every twitch, every bit of it and Kara barely held back the drool that was bubbling from her lips. The blonde used her tongue to work his member, licking it up and down.

"You seem to be in good order so far, Harry," Kara commented as she continued to lick him and looked up, before she placed his cock in her mouth and sucked on it. The blonde brought his pole down her throat and it hit the back of her throat. She then brought it nearly out of her mouth again before she slowly rammed it into the back of her throat. She expertly deep throated him.

"Damn Kara, so good," Harry breathed as he reached forward and began to undo the fabric, sliding it down. She sat sucking his cock in nothing but a skimpy white bra that showed her nipples poking out from behind them and a white thong where the material very stretched around the crotch.

' _I know,'_ Kara thought as she slurped his cock, taking it down her throat. _'But I'm going to need to get a sperm sample, to make sure that you're completely healthy.'_

She cupped his balls lovingly and continued to suck and slurp on his cock for everything that she was worth. The blonde took more and more of his length down her throat, using her tongue to stimulate his member and rubbed his balls with her fingers, the blonde really took him.

The humming proved to be Harry's undoing after fifteen straight minutes of super powered suction. His balls tightened and he sent creamy delight down Kara's throat. The blonde sucked up the cum happily.

She pulled back and swished it around in her mouth.

"Tastes divine," Kara purred before she licked her lips. "And it seems to be in working order."

She swallowed it before she reached behind her and unclasped her bra. A pair of round breasts with erect nipples popped up to greet Harry. She turned around and slowly pulled her thong off to reveal her perfect ass and wet pussy for him completely. She wore nothing but the pair of white stockings that covered her feet and legs nicely.

"Now, I need to make sure your nutrition is in order," Kara responded as she levitated a tin onto the bed. She looked at Harry, before she placed a pair of glasses on. That Harry this made her look ten times more sexy for some reason. "A well balanced diet is the key element to growing big and strong."

She brushed his cock with her stocking clad foot as she stated the words big and strong and she opened the tin to reveal strawberries and a canister of whip cream, along with a banana.

"Nutrition is important," Kara stated as she continued to stroke his throbbing phallus with the sole of her foot, the blonde's grin growing wider as she worked her over. "It is essential for you to grow strong…healthy, and durable."

She unpeeled the banana and stroked Harry's cock with her stocking clad feet. His cock twitched and he groaned as she teased him.

"Kara," Harry breathed as Kara unpeeled the banana and licked her lips, before she ran her tongue down to the banana.

"Your food must be of good quality, must be checked for ripeness," Kara stated as she licked her tongue down the banana before she took the whip cream and sprayed some of it on the banana, covering it in cream.

Harry reached forward and cupped her breasts as she stroked him with her feet. The blonde moaned before she placed the banana in her mouth. She tipped her head back and nibbled on the banana, eating it and the blonde continued to chew it, before the piece broke off into her mouth. She rolled it around in her mouth with her tongue, the blonde giving him a show.

"I think I'll have some nutrition, right there," Harry responded as he dipped his fingers into her pussy and pushed in and out of her, causing Kara to moan as she deep throated the banana and stroked his cock with her feet.

"Yes, yes," Kara breathed as she ate the banana slowly and seductively with the blonde closing her eyes tightly.

Harry brought his fingers out and slowly tasted her which got Kara all hot and bothered. The blonde reached forward and used the whip cream to smear her tits with it. The whip cream dripped down her breasts and Harry watched her as she reached forward into the tin, taking one of the strawberries.

The blonde took the strawberry and ran it down her tits off of the cream, before she slowly scrapped it across the juice that dribbled down her thighs. She popped one of the strawberries into her mouth and slowly ate it, closing her eyes as she nibbled onto it, with an erotic moan escaping her lips.

"Do you want one?" Kara asked as she bit down on her lip and eyed Harry, seduction dripping from her voice as she kept her eyes on him and Harry nodded his head, he could not believe his luck but yes he wanted a piece of that.

She dipped the strawberry on the cream on her breasts, dragging it over her before she popped it into his mouth. Harry chewed onto it as she slowly stroked him some more with her feet but stopped.

Kara alternated between feeding herself strawberries and feeding Harry strawberries, dipping them into her pussy and then onto her whip cream covered chest, for a few more minutes and saw Harry's throbbing cock grow wider.

She spun around, on her hands and knees and wiggled her ass invitingly towards him. Harry grabbed her hips to take the invitation and prepared to take the blonde for his own.

Kara closed her eyes and screamed out loud, seeing his cock spear into the blonde from behind. His cock pushed into her from her dripping wet hole, going slow at first, teasing her.

"Now it's my turn," Harry breathed as he grabbed her breasts, the remaining whip cream dripping from them and he plunged into her from behind with a series of steady strokes.

"Yes," Kara responded as she bit down on her lip and felt his cock pump into her from behind and she sucked on his fingers slowly, spearing the pleasure to an entirely new level.

Harry sped up his thrusts, stretching the walls of her tight and hot pussy. It wrapped around him nicely and Harry picked up the pace, slamming into her. His balls slapped against her thighs as he sped up the pace, kicking things up.

His hands rolled over her breasts and she panted with a lustful moan, with the blonde closing her eyes and bit down on it. The blonde felt him tear her up inside and her orgasm heated up, as he speared into her several times from behind.

"Like that, don't you?" Harry grunted as he pushed his cock between her legs as it pushed in and out of her. Kara moaned lustfully as he continued to work into her.

"Yes, love, like, more, please, fuck," Kara encouraged him in a stream of incoherent babbling that showed how much she loved this cock working into her. The blonde pushed herself back and felt it push into her.

He reached around and cupped her breast in his hand, before he pinched her nipple and caused her to squeeze him with her pussy. The blonde got excited as he picked up a steady pace into her, burying his cock deep into her dripping chambers.

"Fuck me, yes, fuck me," Kara panted as he pushed into her.

"Anything you want, anything for you," Harry responded as he continued to slam into her before he grabbed her hair, something that she enjoyed. The blonde closed her eyes and felt the pleasure going into her. "So am I in peak physical condition?"

"Yes, very much so," Kara breathed as he continued to work a steady path into her, his thrusts burying himself deeper into her tight pussy, the cock nailing into the back of her and the blonde squeezing him with her inner muscles to ensure that his climax was going to be memorable.

She felt the orgasm cut through her body and felt another explosion rock her body. It was amazing and she came down from it, biting down on her bottom lip as Harry plowed into her dog style.

Harry felt this warm snatch wrapped around his throbbing prick. He got more intense with each passing moment with the wizard nailing her harder and harder, with the force of a jet. The sonic thrusts got louder and the newly reinforced bed was about to give up the ghost once again. Harry wrapped his arms around her and Kara hovered up above the head so he could fuck her in midair. The blonde closed her eyes and shrieked to the heavens his thrusts nailing deeper and deeper into her.

"Yes, more!" Kara cried out lustfully and he gave her even more, he gave her everything that she could handle. Harry grabbed her hips and plowed into her with the thrusts that drilled his member deep into her.

Harry was so close to cumming but he did not want to explode just yet, not while he was enjoying being balls deep into this blonde goddess. He picked up the pace even more and slammed his thick rod between her pussy lips.

Kara bit down on her lip and moaned hotly, before Harry plowed into her a few more times, before his balls tightened and he sent jet after jet of warm cum into her. Both saw stars as Harry splashed cum into Kara's womb. The hot spray of cum filled her up and Kara bit down on her lip as her snatch milked him drive.

Harry settled down on the bed and Kara threw herself onto his lap before she began to kiss him passionately. Her mouth tasted of strawberries and whipped cream, a delight. The blonde rubbed up and down on his crotch to get the necessary friction to prepare for the inevitable invasion of her by Harry.

After a few moments of getting Harry hard, Kara pushed herself up.

"YES!"

Kara slammed herself onto Harry's throbbing member, impaling herself on it and she rocked up before she drove herself down onto him again. The blonde rocked onto him and brought her tight hips down onto his throbbing member. She rocked down onto him, riding his member and the blonde threw her head back with a soft moan.

Harry summoned the magical pulses to roll them down Kara's body and the blondes shrieked in delight as he pleasured her with the magical energy pulses. The blonde bounced higher and slammed down onto his pelvis higher. Harry matched her frenzied motions, both of them working up a pretty good sweat. He closed his eyes before he moaned heavily and Kara leaned down, before she captured Harry's lips in another sexually charged kiss.

Harry made his way and grabbed one of her breasts and squeezed it. She squealed into his mouth and bounced higher before she brought her hips down onto him.

' _Oh, you're sensitive there, huh?_ Harry thought to her as the wizard pinched her nipples and tweaked them to accelerate the sensations.

' _Yes,'_ Kara mentally projected to him, the blonde ramming herself down onto him repeatedly, their minds connected and both of them feeling the intensity of the motions.

She pushed herself back and allowed Harry to sit up to bury his face between her tits, licking and sucking at the flesh. The sexy Kryptonian worked her hips down onto him, his cock devoured by her pussy as she continued to bounce upon him. Their organs meeting each other was a blur and Harry bit down on one of her nipples, which caused the erotic atmosphere to given more intense between the two of them.

"Oh take me," Kara breathed heavily as he buried his nose within her tits and lapped up the delights with all he could muster. The blonde closed her eyes and threw her head back with a lustful moan as she slammed her hips down on him hard. The blonde bounced higher and higher as he sucked on her.

He rolled their position where he was on top of Kara. Her legs were up in the air next to his shoulders and Harry pinned her down before he began to fuck her at super speed to the point where the bed gave away once again. He did not care, he kept the moment steady and he pressed his mouth onto hers for a searing kiss as he picked up the pace. The blonde felt so much pleasure roll over her that she could hardly stand what Harry was doing to her.

"Yes, more, yes, more, always, more!" Kara panted heavily and Harry slowed down his thrusts which caused her to whine.

Then without warning he slammed into her a few more times hard and the two reached their peak after a while.

Harry knew that he was about there and he knew that Kara was at the peak once again. Her breathing became rather labored and he staved off his orgasm until she came. As her pussy clenched him from her own spectacular orgasm, Harry really let her have it, thrusting into her until he came undone.

His balls exploded and sent the pleasure down into her chambers, sending rope after rope of his hot sticky cum into her chambers. The blonde clenched him tightly as he slammed into her, drawing a few more ropes of his seed.

They came down from their explosion, collapsing in each other's arms, fulfilled.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

 

"That crystal that you have as you might know is more than a keepsake," Faora explained after they concluded an extremely intense round of training and the blonde raised an eyebrow before she motioned for Faora to explain more to her about it.

Harry was also interested in this, ever since Faora gave Kara the crystal; he expected that there was some kind of explanation regarding its significance.

"Before your mother met her unfortunate demise, she had a failsafe that she gave to me," Faora informed the blonde as she kept her eyes on Kara and Harry who nodded in understanding. "It is a fully functional artificial intelligence construct that is based upon her memories and personality up until the moment she drained her essence into the crystal."

"So we could hook up the crystal and get started," Kara chimed in happily but Faora offered her a smile before sadly shaking her head.

"Not that simple, there is something in these caves that is interfering with the ability to use the crystal," Faora remarked as she placed a hand on her hips and threw her head back with a sigh.

"Any idea what?" Harry asked but the dark haired girl rolled her shoulders with a light shrug.

"I don't know, I wish I did, although these caves have been around for such a long time, that I know we've visited the planet centuries ago in various forms," Faora stated as she placed a hand to her chin and smirked before she sucked on her finger. "I wouldn't be surprised to find out we weren't the only alien race who found a new life on earth, well other than us, and Kal."

Harry wondered about that but that was a theory to expand on some other time, right now they had other things to worry about.

Kara's eyes turned around with a bright smile as she realized something.

"You have my mother's crystal, well I have Lara's as well," Kara chimed in and Faora smiled, before she realized. "It's amongst the crystals in my bag, some of them I copied from Jor-El's lab…don't worry they're safe, I checked. Knowing Jor-El there's a chance to be some screwy quirk with them."

"Especially if they were meant for his son," Faora chimed in dryly but Kara shrugged her shoulders.

"Give me some credit, I did a scan of the crystals before I even tried to pocket them," the blonde commented as she crossed her arms together and placed her hands on her hips. "Anyway, I borrowed Lara's crystal, just after she finished updating it. I'd say that it would be extremely useful, although she did mention that she'd like me to have it, and I'm sure she had a copy made for Kal for when he was sent to Earth."

"Providing Jor-El didn't junk them," Faora stated, there was something about her limited handful of interactions with Jor-El that gave her a rather sour expression about the man. It was far beyond the propaganda her father spat against him, when Jor-El refused to bring Zod's first son back to life, there were other things that caused Faora to question some of the man's reasoning.

Granted it seemed to have worked out so far, but Jor-El seemed like the type to use his son as a science project from beyond the grave, preparing him for a grand destiny.

"Oh well, it will be a long time before Kal has to worry about anything like that," Kara explained but Harry decided to get to the bottom of this and bring it to the point.

"So these crystals, they're a type of artificial intelligence? Though closer to a magical portrait in that they contain an echo of the person who created them?"

Kara agreed, given what Harry told her, that pretty much summed on the constructs.

"They're much more than that, but the general principle still applies," Faora responded with a smile across her face. She racked her brain with a few more thoughts before she coming to a conclusion. "I think that if we find something to hook them up to, we'll be able to learn a great deal from them. Plus there is a genetic trace on them which might be useful in other ways."

Kara opened her mouth, about to question what the genetic trace could be used for but Faora did not say anything further. The blonde was sure that she would learn about it in due time.

"The important thing is that we have the crystals and we can potentially use them but it will take a lot to replicate something strong enough to get the crystals working," Faora added, that was something to think about.

"I'm sure we'll figure out something, keep them safe in the meantime," Harry commented and the two girls nodding in agreement.

Their attention shifted back to the training they were in the middle of. Faora thought that Har-Zod was making some progress but there were a lot of things that he could stand to improve on. Three years in that world made him divert to the automatic use of magic. While she knew that magic could be a versatile and deep weapon, it should not be the only weapon.

Live by the sword die by the sword or in case of magic users, live by the wand and die by the wand.

"As your birthday draws closer, you will find the power within you grow stronger as you will get closer to your maturation," Faora remarked to Harry in a calm tone of voice.

Harry had already noticed a difference. "And with the soul fragment gone, I feel my strength enhanced tenfold."

"That much is to be expected," Faora informed him as she pondered about the fragment. That type of dark magic was an element that had so many variables that she could not really begin to hash out all of the things that were wrong with them.

It was now time to begin their training once more before their bodies got too relaxed. Harry and Kara improved a lot and while Faora knew that she was far and ahead of them, she felt that by being challenged by them and their growing abilities, she got better through osmosis. It was an amazing thing and the dark haired Kryptonian smiled as she thought about it.

"Let's begin once again."

Harry and Kara smiled with each other, they were ready to go and both of them hoped that they might be able to hold their own against Faora. As she continued to teach them in the arts of the various Kryptonian martial arts such as Horu-Kanu, which they were getting rather rudimentary training, but Faora was one of the few people alive who could be said to have mastered it. Even on Krypton, there were certain arts where it was hard to find anyone who truly mastered them. She learned so much that was a huge part of her childhood before she got the academy. From the moment she started to walk, she trained a lot and the young woman looked forward to imparting that knowledge.

* * *

 

"Real estate will be important to advancing our empire," Faora suggested as she looked at the listings of some of the buildings that were available for sale in Metropolis and Gotham. There were two of many locations that they were looking at that would help build their empire.

"Especially given that we can pick up some properties that don't hold much value cheaply and completely reinvent them," Harry remarked as Faora and Kara watched him before he offered a smile towards them. "Magic it makes a lot that seems impossible, possible. We can take an old ratty warehouse and turn it into a palace with the right charms."

"The time and the energy to get that together, it would take a long time," Faora added as she cupped a hand to her chin and thought hard, before she focused a steely gaze at Harry and Kara. "However, you have some properties on that list on the Potter line. And there are some places that we can pick up for fairly cheap. Old houses that no one has used for years but we'll figure that all out once we've accessed the castle."

It was less than two weeks until Harry's fourteenth birthday, his second maturation, and it was then that he would be able to access the castle. There were a lot of pieces that were clicking into place and a lot more would click into place in due time.

"The initial groundwork is being put into place, isn't it?" Harry asked as he watched her with a smile.

"Yes, for our business empire, I should get everything mostly up and running by the time that you're done with Hogwarts and have your NEWTs for the Christmas vacation," Faora remarked to him before Harry thought about something.

"Is there any shelf life for the dupes?" Harry asked to Faora and the young woman turned towards him with a raised eyebrow. "I have something that I want to do."

"Oh what is that?" Faora asked as she surveyed him carefully.

Harry decided to let her in on the secret. "I'm planning on taking advantage of the scholarship I've been sitting on before I got the Hogwarts letter. After my second maturation, I will look approximately seventeen or eighteen years of age, is that right?"

"Yes, that's correct," Faora responded to him before she got back to situation at hand and the question that Harry asked her.

"So if the dupe is rather long lasting, I'll be able to head to any school that I want and get an education that will be relevant in the real world," Harry remarked as he tapped his fingers to his chin. "Plus if I time this right, I might be able to find a way to leave my mark in that world, without personally staying there."

Faora was intrigued, if she had her way, she would torch that world, take the gold and the bitches, and fuck the rest of them, and not in the good sense of the word. It appeared that Harry had plans that could extend his power level and make a lasting impression.

"The only reason why magical users haven't had a greater control is that they are ignorant and lack a certain amount of imagination," Harry commented to them. "Ginny told me something, the havoc that someone could cause when they used magic to mess around with a hair dryer."

"That's true, imagine if they used the magic on something more dangerous," Kara remarked as she thought of the possibilities.

Harry thought that was it, but leading to chaotic situations when he hexed mundane technology for magical purposes showed a lack of forethought. If they really thought themselves superior to Muggles, they would find a way to be better than them. Magic only did so much and the world was slowly becoming ruled by technology. Combining the two in an efficient way, especially when coupled with Kryptonian technology, the most stone-age of which was more advanced than anything on Earth, would be amazing.

"Something dangerous or something amazing?" Harry asked to Kara and she thought about that but Faora was the one who brought up the very obvious point.

"Aren't some of the most amazing things among the most dangerous?" Faora responded and Harry had to agree with that, oh boy did he have to agree with that. The young wizard smiled for a moment as he placed his hand on hers before he threw his head back with a smile on his face.

"True, that's very true," Harry agreed with a smile on his face as he threw an arm around both of his girls. "Once we get through with the training and when I get my NEWTs, we can put our heads together."

"The key thing is not to overwhelm them at once," Faora responded but they had plenty of time, they were underneath the yellow sun. They would be around long after the houses in the town above them had turned to dust.

Harry knew that things needed to be handled with kid's gloves but the three of them enjoyed a rare night off. He would split off the dupe to get his education at the university while he wrapped up things at Hogwarts during his final year. An alias would be needed but with a little magic and some help from the Goblins, for the right fee, would help him get his foot in the door.

Plans were being made and the wizard prepared himself before he threw his head back and thought about it. It was time for some downtime for the three of them.

* * *

 

"And back up for one more round!" Faora stated to Harry as he tried for another attack towards her but she used his own momentum against him. He'd improved by leaps and bounds since they first started their sessions but there were still a few things that he could stand to work on. "Remember, you need to think four, five, six moves ahead of your opponent. Before your opponent has thrown the first punch, you should be thinking about what you need to do how to block the fourth one."

A shield appeared around her and Harry bounced off of it.

"Sometimes, the best defense is a good offense," Harry stated as he remembered the words that were imparted upon him. The wizard turned around before he jumped over her head with a flip and stuck the landing. The wizard positioned himself carefully the young woman turned around, as Faora wrapped her arms around him with a tight grip.

Harry grabbed Faora and flipped her over his head and towards the ground. However, she landed firmly and rushed him once more.

She moved for an attack but Harry disappeared with a pop reappearing behind her.

' _Well done,'_ she thought to herself as Harry spun around and the wizard tried to aim a few careful attacks towards her but she blocked them with precision.

He appeared and disappeared several times which kept Faora on her feet. Her heart beating steadily within her chest.

"Two minutes to get another shot in on me before we drop the gloves," Faora informed her and Harry understood what she meant by dropping the gloves.

Harry decided to disorientate her with a punch but Faora crouched down and dodged it, before she bounced off the wall. With a pivot and a kick, she tried to sweep the legs out from underneath him but Harry flipped over it and landed on his feet, using the momentum from his landing he kept moving forwards to press the attack.

"Very good, and forward!"

Harry rushed forward and tried to grab Faora around the waist but she broke his grip hard. He staggered forward and blocked another attack. His stamina and strength increased in the heat of battle. Faora was better trained but Harry did have some natural talent which allowed him to hold his own against the young woman.

The wizard went behind Faora attempting to push her to the ground but Faora broke his grip once more time.

"Okay, gloves off!"

Faora flung him into the wall before grabbing him in a tight hold in order to pin him down and Harry tried to push out of the attack. He pushed away from her and sent a cutting curse towards her. She dodged the attack and used her hands on the ground to propel herself. Harry pushed back the hyper gravity spell she threw towards him and sent his heat vision towards her.

She responded by firing her heat vision back at him and the two beams connected in mid-air in a battle of wills as they pushed against each other. Essentially both powers canceled each other in mid-air and Faora was impressed at how strong that Harry had become. The young wizard pushed Faora back and she gritted her teeth, as her knees buckled beneath her.

"It's….it's…" Faora stated as she held her hand up before she tried to distract him. A miniature sonic vibration echoed through his head.

Harry pushed himself up and grabbed Faora around the waist, before he took her down to the ground.

"That's it, good, good," Faora breathed as Harry bound her ankles and wrists. She tried to break out but the shackles were keyed to Harry's magical signature and his magical signature alone. She supposed that she could break out given enough time but would there be enough time for her to do so?

"I believe I've got you," Harry responded as he bent down but he kept his eyes firmly on her. His hand stroked the young woman's cheek and Faora looked up with a shivering expression across her body.

Yes, you have me," Faora agreed as Harry ran his hand down her body, as she closed her eyes.

"I think I'm going to take my prize," Harry responded as he undid the shackles.

Faora tried to struggle back but it was more for show than anything. She had been worked up by the combat, her eyes burned with passion as Harry dragged her off to the side and stripped her clothes off.

"Time to hit the showers, love," Harry remarked as he groped her ass and turned on the water.

"Yes, time for you to get your reward," Faora fired back with barely restrained lust as she bit down on her lip and she ripped his shirt off, She followed that up by taking care of his pants and then his underwear.

Faora grabbed Harry around the shoulders and pushed him back against the shower wall, before she straddled him and rubbed herself down his length. Both wrapped their arms around each other and exchanged a deep and passionate kiss, with Harry cupping her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry grabbed the shower gel from the shower and sprayed it on her luscious tits. The dark haired Kryptonian bit down on her lip and felt the pleasure of her brother rubbing her tits with circular motions. His talented magical hands before he continued to run his hands down her body, before he moved his hand moved down and washed her thighs.

"I'm….I'm….keep this up, Har," Faora panted as he cupped her pussy and gave it a detailed workout. She spun around with Faora putting her arse towards him, arching it. Harry ran his hands down her back and washing her back with circular motions. She bit down on her lip and he ran his hands down her back.

"You're enjoying this, I know you are," Harry said as he cupped her soapy breasts and challenged a small pleasure bolt of magic between her legs.

Faora closed her eyes as he magically pleasured her but it was nearly as good as his own finger, tongue, or cock spearing into her. The Kryptonian panted with the man who was made for her working into her. His cock brushed against the hole of her ass rather swiftly. She panted heavily and Harry cupped her breasts, before he twisted her nipples as he gave her even more pleasure. .

"So much, love it so much," Faora panted as Harry continued to explore her body and she sprayed the shower gel down his body. She ran his hands down her, lubing up his body and feeling his muscles.

She smacked her lips and licked them, his muscles, his body, they were all delicious, she could run her hands down it for hours but she wanted to do much more. She slid down onto her knees and cupped his crotch, before taking his throbbing prick in her hands. She squeezed it hard and washed his inner thigh muscles.

"That's it, oh that's it, so night," Faora moaned as she lifted herself up, his cock was throbbing, she could not wait for what she wanted any longer.

Her pussy burned with desire for him and his thumb teased her clit. That made this overly sensitive part of her caused the dark haired witch before she closed her eyes. His thumb continued to work around her and she moaned, before he grabbed her hips, before pushing her onto his cock.

Harry grunted as he felt her tight core snugly fit around his length and Faora lifted her hips up, before she slammed down onto the cock. She continued to ride him against the wall with Faora pushing tight box down onto him as their hips clashed together with small vibrations.

"You're mine," Harry growled as he pressed her against the wall and placed a mouth onto her nipples.

Her eyes glowed with passion and the water on the ground heated up to temperatures that would burn normal humans no question about it. They had to turn the shower water up to its hottest temperature to even to feel the fact it was hot and even them, an additional warming charm was needed to really feel it. The same with cold water and the cooling charm but the steam appeared around them, adding to the atmosphere. Harry grabbed her hips and pumped into her as he pressed against the wall before his balls slapped against her thighs.

"Yes, more!"

Faora panted as her legs tightened around him and Harry continued to pick up the pace, working his throbbing member into her. The two of them met together with their coupling. The wizard picked up the pace and slammed into her. He gave her some deep strokes, burying his throbbing prick into her pussy and rubbed her breasts as the water rolled down them. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. He thrust into her, causing a slight crack to form in the wall as he fucked her hard.

Both of their eyes glowed with Faora panted heavily with Harry slammed his throbbing member into her. The young Kryptonian wrapped around her and he clutched her arms around him, before the resistance of their slick body parts was amazing. The wizard pushed his face into her breasts and sucked on her.

"Suck my tits, worship them, fuck me, yes!" Faora panted heavily before she rubbed her lips up and down his cock before she pushed herself up and down, slamming down onto him.

"You're such a horny bitch, aren't you?" Harry asked as he grabbed her tit and squeezed it in his hand. She threw her head back with a loud moan and he rolled his hand around it, feeling her pussy tighten around him.

"Yours, yours."

Harry pushed himself back and slammed into her tight center as he picked up an intense pace and continued to work into her. The tight pussy wrapped around him and he continued to keep the intense pace that he should be allowed.

Faora closed her eyes and felt the pleasure of his throbbing cock slam into her as she pressed against the wall. His hands sent such pleasure in her, it was amazing. He thrust into her, before the wizard pushing into her. Her tight walls hugged him snugly as she found an orgasm rocked her.

"FUCK!"

Faora squeezed his cock with her pussy as he rammed into her. He pulled himself back and slammed into her. The emerald eyed Kryptonian sorcerer worked into her pussy, using his throbbing member working into her. He sped up the thrusts and drilled faster into her. She reached around him and panted heavily. She bit down on her lip as she felt more, more.

"Pound me, pound my slutty pussy, it's yours," Faora panted loudly. "Pin me down and fuck me, great Rao!"

Harry pulled out to her and she whined but then he spun around her. He rolled his hands down her breasts before he spanked her tight ass. He then grabbed her from behind and spread her legs, before he fucked into her from behind. She pressed her hands on the wall and closed her eyes as he sped up the pace.

"So tight, you're so tight, I love it," Harry breathed as he cupped her breast in his hand and she nodded, as her eyes flooded over with the pleasure.

"Yes, I do, yes, I want it, yes, I need it," Faora panted as he sped up. Both of them swayed in the actions with the wizard pushed into her.

His balls slapped around her thighs and she closed her eyes, with the wizard working her breasts. He channeled all of the magic through her. The girl bit her lip and whimpered, feeling his cock slice into her center and she hugged him tightly, milking him for everything that he was worth. She wanted his cum and she would have it.

Harry closed his eyes and ran his hands over her wet and sexy body. They were having all sorts of nice clean fun and it was amazing. He ran his hands down her body, and cupped her breasts, before he kept slamming into her. The wizard sliced into her tight pussy, before he worked into her over and over again.

"Am I spoiling you, darling?" Harry asked her as he nibbled on her ear lobe.

"Yes, yes," Faora panted as he continued to play with her swinging, wet, tits. The woman bit down on her and the wizard slammed into her even more.

His cock felt like a hot wire through her and she tightened around him. Faora milked him with each incoming thrusts, before she rammed back against her. The wizard cupped her hands and pinched her nipples.

"Oh yes, take me, Harry," Faora breathed as he pinched her nipples as she pushed herself back and he rammed into her.

He did take her, he took her all of the way.

' _Love you doing that for me,'_ Harry breathed as he ran his hands down her back, and cupped her ass. Harry ran his cock into her ass and plowed into her from behind. Faora clutched her hands against the wall and Harry picked up a certain pace as he kept slamming into her from behind, his balls drilled into her from behind.

' _I know you do,'_ Faora thought to him as she pushed back into him. The wizard slammed his cock into her faster and faster. Her soapy breasts were pressed against the wall of the shower as he slammed into her even more. The wizard picked up the pace and sawed into her cunt more deeply than ever before.

Her pussy wrapped tightly around him, as Harry grabbed her even more, running his hands down her. The young woman continued to moan and whimper in pleasure as he sped it up. The sensations picked up the pace, as time slowed down around him. His private parts was a blur as he picked up the pace.

"Keep it up," Faora panted heavily as Harry slammed into her.

"About there," Harry breathed but he wanted to drive her to one more orgasm.

Faora's pussy tightened in anticipation for getting his gift. The young Kryptonian screamed to the heavens as he sped up. His thrusts slammed into her, as he worked into her tightened pussy, working into her even more. He slammed into her tighter and tighter, her pussy wrapped around him snugly.

Harry thrust into her and his balls tightened before the wizard sprayed his cream into her. Faora clenched him tightly as he slammed into her with a series of thrusts. The cum splashed into her and he thrust into her.

She milked his thrusts as he came down from his climax and both of them saw stars.

"Round two," Faora breathed as she spun around and straddled his lap.

"Round two," Harry panted as he indulged himself back into her breasts as the fun began anew.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

 

"Third year shouldn't be too bad," Amanda stated to Harry excitedly over the phone later that day. The long distance call was no problem, after the goblins arranged for the charges to be taken care of from the phone company. "I was looking over some of the course materials….not too bad."

"Third year was a rather soft year," Harry responded to her and Amanda sighed.

"Yeah, it was, it wasn't until the fourth year that things ramped up for the OWLs?" Amanda inquired to him over the phone.

"Yeah, more or less," Harry responded over the phone as he smiled.

"Three and a half years, that doesn't seem too bad, until you actually do the work," Amanda responded as she tapped on the side of it. "Lots of tedious theory work, when you think about it. Emily is obsessing over it, although not as much as Hermione is. Then again, it'd really be something to get to that level. Do you think the fast track will catch on?"

"A couple of Ravenclaws tried last year from what I heard," Harry remarked in an off handed voice.

"The key word being tried, judging by the tone of your voice," Amanda responded without any humor in her tone.

"Pretty much, yes," Harry remarked to her as he placed his hands on his hips. "They bombed out after the first year exams. You need at least an Exceeds Expectations."

"Well it isn't a program for the faint of heart, is it?" Amanda asked him and Harry had to agree. "So what are you wearing?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, it was almost like his sister was trying to have phone sex with him.

"And what makes you think I'm wearing anything?" Harry asked Amanda over the phone.

"Oooh, kinky," Amanda responded with a bright smile, even though Harry could not see it. "How are Faora and Kara?"

"Both of them are good," Harry told her with a smile.

"They better be attending to your needs well," Amanda said as she drummed the side of the phone with her fingers. "If they don't, I'll kick their asses."

Somehow Harry was not completely sure that she was kidding.

"Astoria is over for the summer, visiting," Amanda added as an afterthought.

"Oh, I'm sure the three of you are having fun," Harry commented with a smile on his face.

"The three of us are, but we wish you were here, Harry," Amanda stated as she offered him a not so subtle hint. "We're introducing Astoria to the joys of the Muggle shopping mall tomorrow."

"Hopefully I don't pick up the newspaper tomorrow and find out that some Muggle shopping mall has been put in ruins," Harry said in a stern tone of voice.

Amanda sounded hurt, even if it was put on. "Harry, don't you trust us?"

"Emily yes, you and Astoria….well not particularly so," Harry responded as he placed his hands on the table and tapped on it. "Is Rose around?"

"Yes, Harry, she is," Amanda answered as she wrapped her finger around the cord of the phone. "Do you want to talk to her?"

"If you could put her on, that would be great," Harry responded as he waited.

"Okay, talk to you later and hope to see you really soon," Amanda concluded as she dropped her voice to a low tone. "I'm thinking about you."

"I'm sure you are," Harry responded, thinking about his sister's body and the fun they had at Hogwarts at the end of the year, along with the fun that they were going to have in the future.

"Talk to you later," Amanda concluded as the phone was switched over. Harry waited a moment.

"Hi, Harry," Rose addressed him over the phone.

"Hi Rose," Harry remarked to her. "I've had an interesting dream a few nights ago, that I'd like to tell you about."

"Oh what is that?" Rose asked, wondering what this was about but she knew with Harry that it could mean any number of things. She wondered if it was some kind of Voldemort backwash, given the nature of what happened when he fell, he might be getting some dreams. "You didn't see anything from the point of the view of someone else, did you?"

"Nothing like that, and you're talking about Riddle, aren't you?" Harry asked Rose.

Rose sighed. "You are too perceptive for your own good I think."

"Thanks, I aim to please," Harry commented with a bright smile on his face. "The soul piece was removed from my head and I feel stronger than ever."

"That's great!" Rose cheered as she felt rather excited for her nephew. The soul piece was a blight on Harry and the fact that he was whole again meant nothing but good things.

"There's more, the charm that my mother used to protect me formed a link between the two of us," Harry chimed in as he decided to break the news. "So once the soul piece stopped blocking the connection, she visited me in a dream last night. It was brief but she told me exactly what I needed to do to begin the process of waking her up."

"Okay, what do you need to do?" Rose asked Harry in a voice that dripped with curiosity.

Harry was only too quick to tell her. "It's nothing really bad, we just need a blood denotation from you."

"Oh, that makes sense, the ritual was sealed with blood, it would have to be opened with blood," Rose commented in a calm tone of voice.

"The blood of four, so myself, Amanda, Emily, and you," Harry added as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "It's stronger that way if it's four closely intertwined with her. And who better than her three children and her sister?"

"No one's better," Rose chimed in as she sighed. "Well it's going to happen this year."

"The Triwizard?" Harry asked.

"Yes, security is tight, it seems like Fudge wants this tournament to be his crowning achievement and the tasks are mostly watered down from what they were in the past," Rose explained to him. "Granted, it's been about five hundred years since the tournament's happened, so no one who isn't a ghost has been alive to witness the tasks."

Rose paused for a few seconds.

"This Tournament just reeks of desperation after International magical relations fell down into the toilet," Rose concluded as she decided to drop the other bombshell. "They're even canceling Quidditch this year."

Harry smiled, it was a good thing that Wood left or he would have had a stroke at the thought of there being no Quidditch. Of course Harry planned to step back, perhaps train the next seeker of the Gryffindor team to replace him, groom some kind of successor. Ginny remarked that she would like to take a crack at it, even though she was more of a natural Chaser than anything else. Amanda did have some potential as well, although she might have be more of a Beater, while Emily was a Chaser.

"Well, after Christmas I'm out of there but hey I might stop by and check out the first two tasks," Harry commented but Rose started to snicker. "What's so funny?"

"Well, the first task is the only one that you'll be able to see technically," Rose remarked as she decided to break it to him. "It's an open air spectacle, where you have to get past a dragon."

"A dragon?" Harry asked, in a tentative tone, unsure that he heard his aunt correctly.

"Yes, a giant overgrown lizard that breaths fire, you know a dragon," Rose said slowly and carefully.

"Yes, I'm well aware of what a dragon is," Harry fired back, it was obvious that his aunt was much like him, never short on the quips. It must run on his mother's side of the family. "And you said this tournament was supposed to safe."

"Very safe," Rose remarked although she did have her doubts.

"A dragon?" Harry asked to her. "Well, I'll be sure to bring marshmallows, just in case."

Harry wondered if having a dragon near spectators was a wise thing. The poor thing might get spooked and well accidents did tend to happen.

"Okay, I don't even need to pick any more logical faults with that," Harry commented before he took in a deep breath. "A dragon?"

"Yes, Harry, a dragon," Rose concluded as she smiled even though Harry could not see it. "And then there's the second task, where you have to rescue a treasured possession from a village of Merpeople within an hour."

"In the middle of February?" Harry asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Okay, moving on, what's the final task?"

"You have to get the Triwizard Cup out from the center of a maze," Rose responded over the phone as she paused for dramatic effect. "And avoid all of the traps and magical creatures, which Hagrid will be providing. He's been told to make sure the animals were safe."

Face met palm.

"Hagrid was told this," Harry hissed as he ran his hands through his hair and tugged it. "This is the same Hagrid who…..how do I put this nicely, thought it was a wonderful idea to get a three headed dog as a pet and lend him to Dumbledore for his little stone scheme."

"You should hear what he's breeding for class next year," Rose chimed in with a shudder.

"Breeding," Harry shuddered as he thought about it.

"These delightful creatures are a cross between a Manticore and a firecrab," Rose answered to him.

There was a long pause before Harry spoke the first thought that popped in his mind.

"How in the FUCK did he get them to mate?"

"Magic," Rose drawled in a bored voice.

"Of course," Harry whistled as he threw his head back.

"You didn't hear about these tasks from me, Harry," Rose told him, as she practically knocked on wood. "I only know about them because Andromeda's has to draw up the liability wavers and we had a discussion the other night."

Harry felt his head spin, but he was glad that he did not intend to enter what shaped up to be a circus of a tournament. Technically he could legally being a seventh year. Although the other students from other schools presented a unique opportunity, to get some networking done with some international contacts, so Harry looked forward to that part when he looked at it from that angle.

"I've got to go Harry, I've got a roast in the oven, I'll talk to you later," Rose told him.

"Yeah, good bye, I'll see you when I've had a chance to visit the castle," Harry remarked as he pulled back.

Harry spun around and decided to answer some letters that he received.

_Dear Harry._

_I don't know about you, but I'm nervous about NEWT year. I can't believe it, if we can make it through this, we're going to be officially qualified. We're going to be adults in the Wizarding World, well legally speaking at least._

_I'm not sure what I want to do after Hogwarts but I'm sure something will come to me._

_The only regret is I won't be able to read everything in the library at Hogwarts. So many books that are untouched, I'm sure it'd be amazing to go through them all._

_I must say I'm looking forward to our camping trip. Mum wishes that she could come but it might not be a good idea to have a Muggle go in an area with a bunch of drunken wizards, some of them pureblood zealots. She does have a conference as well that she has to leave for the day of the cup._

_My father got busted for embezzlement. I don't suppose you know anything about this, do you?_

_Homework is all done; I did it three times, and wrote ten pages over on the Potions essay for Wolfsbane. I wonder what Professor Lupin's up to, since he lost his job. I can't believe people would be so harsh._

_See you soon!_

_Love From,_

_Hermione!_

Harry smiled as he took pen to paper.

_Dear Hermione_

_You scare me sometimes. You really, really scare me sometimes._

_Perhaps this isn't the best time to mention that I got through the library by the end of second year. And I'm on my third time reading through everything._

_Yeah that's for the best. It would be an educational experience but Charlotte might be a walking target out there._

_I have no clue. The goblins might however._

_Again, you scare me sometimes. You really do._

_As for Professor Pornstache, him being a werewolf isn't a problem. It's the fact that he can't grow facial hair that's not vaguely creepy._

_Loads have happened, but I'll talk to you later. Keep your head up and remember to actually take a breath once and a while. You'll live for longer._

_Regards,_

_Harry._

Harry opened up the next letter and read it with a smile crossing his face.

_Dear Harry._

_Just decided to scratch this letter together because I'm so bored out of my mind here at the Ministry, it isn't even funny._

_The Auror corps, well they make it look interesting and I'm sure if there was a Dark Lord running around causing havoc, things would be far more interesting. However, it's just pretty dry around here and not in a good way. One of the veterans here joked that you cost him a lot of overtime when you knocked Voldemort out of his body._

_Which might technically be true, as its eight hours a day, sitting at my desk, making paper airplanes and play solitaire, with me sitting here, being bored out of my mind, and wondering why I even bothered to go through the training from hell for this._

_So anyway, I hope that we can meet up for the Quidditch Cup. There's lots going down that I've heard about. Of course, I know you know, so there's really no need to spell it out in a letter._

_Hope something exciting happens._

_Mundungus Fletcher trying to sell restricted goods does not count._

_Hope that you are well._

_Your favorite Metamorphmagus._

Harry smiled before he prepared to write back.

_Dear Nym,_

_Sorry for inadvertently saving people from being enslaved and potentially tortured. Or made to read Lockhart's books, which might be even worse. I'm not sure if Voldemort would even do something like that, he might have standards._

_Although if you think about it, Mum should be the one who was the one to blame because she cast the charm that allowed me to live. So there's that._

_I'm sure there's something that will break. At least the salary is halfway decent, at least compared to the rest of the Ministry. You're making more than the office drones are but I heard rumors that Fudge made everyone take a pay cut, so he can give himself a raise. Ah, politics, and the lower class are struggling to put food on their tables, even with magic. They should have invested their money and not blew it in celebrations after Voldemort bit the dust._

_Apparently a Dark Lord is good for a magical economy. That's really an interesting lesson in magical economics, or so Sersi mentioned to me one time._

_Just thought I'd share that with you._

_Yeah I know what is going to come. I wonder how this is going to blow up in the Ministry's face. It just seems like it might. It's odd that it happens this year, after failing to be reinstated after so many years. I'm sure it's a coincidence._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Harry._

Harry opened up the final letter, as Hedwig waited patiently for him to write the final letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I don't know if you heard, but mother has allowed Astoria to visit your sisters for the summer. Ginny wanted to come along but the Shrieking Harpy put her foot down apparently, when she heard that the Greengrasses were going to be there. She is raging about you being led down the road to darkness._

_All because we didn't kiss Dumbledore's wrinkly old posterior and call it ice cream during the war. Mother's younger brother and father's older sister both died at the hands of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Naturally we're just a statistic and since we weren't a member of Dumbledore's little bird watcher's club during the war._

_I'm sure Dumbledore didn't demonize the Greengrasses on purpose because he doesn't have to. All he had to say is that my parents declined membership and suddenly we're branded as the worst thing since Hitler by the Dumbledrones._

_Anyway, mother allowed Astoria to come, Tracy and I tagged along because hey it gets me out of the house and Astoria needs a minder. I got my summer homework done. I might try my OWLs at the end of this term, so I've been working hard. Not sure if I want to do as fast of a fast track as yours. Might tackle the NEWTs after the end of my sixth year but that's a way off._

_Granger and you are nuts for trying that by the way._

_Mother is trying to teach me about running some of the old Greengrass businesses, they've kind of been in flux since father died. Some of the usual gang of pureblood idiots have tried to take control of them and since I'm not of age, we fear that if someone throws enough gold at the shareholders, they're going to buy them out from underneath me. That someone is looking to have the initials L.M._

_Anyway, I hope that you are having a good summer, whatever it is you're doing. Sometimes you have more mysteries then….well the Department of Mysteries._

_That sounded a lot more intelligent in my head._

_See you at Hogwarts,_

_Daphne._

Harry frowned before he picked up the two way mirror. It was time to take some steps.

"Sersi, are you busy?"

Sersi popped up on the other end of the mirror. "No Harry, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to pull up records of the businesses owned by Adrian Greengrass before his death and whatever Lucius Malfoy is offering the shareholders to buy out, triple it," Harry told Sersi swiftly.

Sersi blinked before she let Harry in on the news.

"That might not be cheap," Sersi warned him on the other end but Harry raised his eyebrow.

"You've seen my bank statements, haven't you?" Harry asked her and Sersi nodded.

"Point well taken, don't worry, I'll take care of it, get back to me in a few days," Sersi responded with a smile. She knew that most of the businesses that Harry invested in were winners and those that weren't winners, the losses were so minimal that they had been microscopic to begin with.

It was all about building a solid foundation for his own empire and he was starting to stretch his limbs outside of the magical bubble.

"Will there be anything else?" Sersi asked him but Harry shook his head.

"No I'm fine, thanks," Harry chimed in with a smile as he clicked off the device before he began to write the letter.

_Dear Daphne._

_I'm actually a lot more at ease since you're there, because Astoria and Amanda getting together might not end well. So it's good that there's a sane force there to offset certain problems._

_As for Ginny, what are you going to do, Molly Weasley likes to micro-manage the details of her children's life. It's done wonders for Percy's wonderful personality. I've heard the twins want to start their own joke shop which I'm sure they'll do great at. They do have ambition, although it's not the type that Molly likes._

_Although, Godwin's law much?_

_Hermione's the one that's nuts, and I think she'd happily admit it. Go for it, if you want to cut things back by a year or two. The only thing you have to lose is that you might have to re-take the OWLs if you don't get an Exceeds Expectations at least on everything._

_Actually that might be a bad thing, a very bad thing, if you think about it. Only do it if you're sure, that's what I advise. I can't really tell you more beyond that._

_As for your businesses, I'm talking with some people, don't worry, Malfoy isn't going to get his hands on them. In fact, if I have my way, Malfoy's life might be made very difficult. I haven't forgotten about the diary and he burned up a lot of his political capital trying to escape Andromeda throwing the book at him over it._

_All I need is one more key piece of incriminating information._

_I hope that you're well and I'll see you pretty soon._

_Write back soon._

_Harry._

Harry made sure that was all of the letters before he sent off everything. His birthday was in less than a week and Faora and Kara hinted that there was something big happening that Harry could not wait for.

* * *

 

"So, Vegas?" Harry asked as he looked at the bright lights of the big city as he, Kara, and Faora showed up a day before his birthday.

"Yes, Har, Vegas," Faora confirmed as she stepped into the lights. She wore a black tank top and blue jean shorts that wrapped around her body. She wore a pair of glasses, not that she was worried about anyone figuring out who she was. She figured that she should get used to wearing the disguise of Alexandra Potter when she went out in public.

Kara stood there with a bright smile on her face, dressed in a white half shirt that stretched around her ample breasts and showcased her toned midriff. Her legs went on for miles with a pair of shorts that wrapped around her sexy ass and showed off everything she had to offer.

"I'm not complaining, just surprised," Harry said as he pulled his arm around Kara and pulled his other arm around Faora holding his two girls close. The fact that a man had two strikingly beautiful woman was amazing and caused a lot of people to raise an eyebrow or two as he walked forward with them. "It's a nice spot for a vacation."

"Yes," Kara agreed as she used her X-Ray vision to scan the casinos off to the side. The hotel behind them had a nice suite that they had to pay a fair deal of money for, but if they played their cards right they could win big in Vegas.

Of course, she knew that the machines were rigged but thanks to a little magic, they could fix the fixed machines. They had to be discreet and they had to be careful.

"I figure that you'd like it," Faora commented as she leaned forward and kissed Harry. She backed off and Kara took her turn kissing Harry, pressing her lips against his before pulling back.

"Let's go have some fun," Kara stated in a bright and cheerful voice. "The night's still young and so are we."

"Yes, yes, we are," Faora agreed but she stopped for a second as she heard a voice.

' _What is it?'_ Harry asked to Faora mentally.

' _There's someone around….I don't know,'_ Faora thought to Harry as they walked forward.

The person Faora heard stood outside of the casino, with a slight smile on her face. She was dressed in business attire, with a tight blue blouse that wrapped around her huge rack. She had the biggest pair of breasts that Harry ever encountered in his life and Harry tried not to tempt himself into taking a peek at their uncovered beauty with his X-Ray Vision. Mostly because he was slightly thrown off guard by her tremendous cleavage, the green eyed wizard was distracted by it. She wore a black skirt, tight, and leather wrapped around her hips. She wore a pair of black stockings that covered her legs and high heel shoes that she managed to maneuver himself around in.

' _Well, at least she's mastered how to walk in heels,'_ Kara thought to herself as she watched the woman.

Said woman had red hair, although the trio didn't know that it was really a wig that covered short blonde hair with the same shade of Kara's. She wore brown color contacts that hid the dazzling blue eyes that were also the same as Kara's. She was an older version of the blonde from an alternate earth that advanced at a quicker pace then this version of Earth. She went under the alias of Karen Starr, who was twenty three years old and she kept her eyes focused to the sky.

"I know, but it's Vegas, there's always going to be opportunity," Karen stated over the phone. "I caught a glimpse of him last week, I don't envy the Kents, he seems like a handful. I heard about that, him super speeding halfway across the county, I don't think he intended to do it even but that's the thing with having powers that young."

A smile crossed Karen's face as she threw her head back. It was times like this where she wondered where her counterpart was. After all, there were several differences between her world and this world, for one Kal was found by Lionel Luthor, so he was twisted into something that she could not stomach, that she could not even recognize. There were other differences in this world as well, small, subtle, it was amazing how much a slight flap of a butterfly wing could cause a side effect.

"The strip's getting very busy, yeah I'll try not to blow a year's paycheck," Karen responded with a laugh as she reared her head back before she became more businesslike. "Talk to you later, Jaime, take care."

Karen spun around and saw a man standing on the edge of the sidewalk with two women dressed in casual clothes. That was not what caught her off guard; there was a lot of attractive men in Vegas, although she had to admit that this one stood head and shoulders above the rest of them. It was the way that he conducted himself that was amazing and the blonde locked onto his eyes.

They were a deep shade of green that she had only seen one time before; they were unique to the world. The woman placed her hands on the side of her head and tried not to let them think that she was being a creepy stalker. The other blonde there….come to think about it, she looked like Karen when she was younger, although with longer hair and smaller breasts, not to mention a few inches shorter than her.

The blonde was staring at her and Karen coughed for a second to try and remain cool and collected.

"Sorry, the weather's hot out here, not what I'm used to," Karen remarked in a bright voice, trying not to sound like she was being an obsessive creep. She watched the trio, trying to figure out what they had in mind.

"No problem, it happens to the best of us," Harry told her as he eyed the woman, again he very much liked what he saw and wanted to get to know her a bit better. "It might be a good idea if we head inside Miss…."

Karen was only too prompt to answer his question. "Starr….Miss Karen Starr."

"Pleased to meet you Ms. Starr," Harry said as he shook her hand. She noticed that he had a firm grip and she eyed him, practically devouring his body with her eyes.

"Please, Karen, we're not doing business," Karen informed him with a bright smile as she watched her.

"Then, I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Harry responded and Karen watched him with a raised eyebrow. Harry caught onto the peculiar expression she gave him. "Is there a problem?"

"No," Karen stated a bit too quickly. "It's just that I have a friend with the last name of Potter as well."

Faora and Kara both looked curious and they wanted to find out more. It was not missed upon either girl how similar Karen sounded to Kara as well. There were a few subtle differences in her tone but other than that, the young woman said many things of the same things.

"I'm Kara Kent," Kara said her with a bright smile as she reached forward to shake Karen's hand.

' _Okay, this is getting kind of creepy,'_ Karen thought to herself, but she was sure that there was a perfectly logical explanation going on. Or her exact double was staring her right in the face.

"Alexandra Potter," Faora remarked as she reached forward and checked out Karen under the pretext of shaking her hand. "I trust you're going inside the casino."

"Yeah, I need a vacation, I've been working too hard," Karen told them before she added with a smile to break the ice and hopefully lighten the mood. "Then again, I think that all of us have been."

"Very true," Harry agreed as he motioned for her to follow him inside and Karen followed, with Kara and Faora bringing up the rear.

All of them had things that they would wish to find out about the other and no doubt all too soon they would know everything.

* * *

 

Harry sat down, buying Karen a drink.

"I'm not sure what's good in this place, this is the first time I've been to Vegas," Harry remarked as he sat down. Kara and Faora wandered off to hit the slot machines and Harry would join them before too long. Now he wanted to sit down and have a few words with Karen. "I'm going under the impression that the more expensive a drink is, the better it is."

Karen laughed with a bright smile crossing her face. "That's a pretty good assumption actually."

"I'm glad," Harry commented as he watched the bartender fix her a drink and the young woman watched him, nervously surveying him, wondering what he was going to say. "You know, I don't bite, unless you want me to."

Karen broke out into laughter, her amusement flickering through her eyes.

"I can't believe you said that line, in real life," Karen added but she looked amused never the less. It had been a while since she had been able to let her hair down and relax. Working at STARR labs was a never ending job, especially given that they had to monitor anything else that came over from Krypton. Doctor Swann put her in charge of that entire operation and there would come a time where everything would need to be in place to help Kal-El achieve the aims that he needed to. "It's fine, I've said far worse."

Harry grinned towards her. "Oh do tell."

"No way, I don't want to embarrass myself," Karen said hastily but she found herself distracted, lost in his eyes and it was hard to pull away when he had such a gaze on her. It sent shivers down her spine and caused butterflies to beat a steady path in her stomach.

"You won't embarrass yourself, don't you trust me?" Harry asked to Karen.

Karen smiled, he did seem rather trustworthy, to a certain degree she guessed. There were parts about him that were guarded but there were parts about her that were guarded.

"So what brings you to Vegas?" Karen asked as she kept her eyes on him with a bright smile.

"What brings anyone to Vegas?" Harry fired back towards her as he slumped his shoulders and threw his head back with a long and prominent sigh. "It's just some time to get away from it all, you know to unwind and…."

"Get away from the insanity in the world," Karen responded and Harry responded with a swift nod. She snickered. "I've been there, trust me, I know what it's like."

"I'm sure," Harry retorted as he sipped on the drink that he got. For an alcoholic beverage, it was not too bad, although it was not like he had a ton of experience getting them.

"So, how's life been treating you lately?" Karen asked to Harry, trying to fish for an explanation from him. She was one hundred percent convinced that there was more to Harry that met the eye but she wanted to be sure.

Harry sensed the game that she was playing but it was more than fine, he could play that game as well. It was a game that he had been playing for a few years himself. "Life's been treating me fairly good. I can't complain. You saw who I walked in with."

Karen saw that he walked in with two beautiful women, which was an amazing feat.

' _Allure, Harry,'_ Faora thought to Harry through the mental link.

' _What do you mean, Allure?'_ Harry thought back to Faora.

' _I mean that thanks to your unique heritage, you secrete strong pheromones that can attract every woman who has an attraction to you,'_ Faora informed him.

' _And she's likely head over heels for you, although she doesn't know it yet,'_ Kara added through the mental link, amused by the thought.

"You must be quite the catch to get two beautiful women like that," Karen remarked as she watched Harry for an instant to try and gauge his response. .

"More than two," Harry commented lightly as she took the drink and sipped it.

"What, are you building your own harem?" Karen asked him, as she was nearly convinced that….well she was almost nearly convinced about something.

Harry got a bit defensive at her use of the incorrect terminology. "It's not a harem it's a collective."

This caused Karen to sit up straight for a second and watch Harry. Someone else used this exact line on her before and it was Jaime when she told Karen about her group of girls at Hogwarts in their native dimension. It was spoken nearly with the same tone, with the same expression.

"So how was your year at Hogwarts?" Karen asked him and Harry paused.

"What's a Hogwarts?" Harry responded in a confused voice. "Is it some kind of nightclub?"

Karen smiled, two could play that game.

"You know, I'm sure it must be interesting to learn about magic," Karen added with a smile on her face.

"I'm sure it must be but what does that have to do with me?" Harry asked her and the blonde's gaze locked on him, more intense, a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

He did talk a good game, with the blonde rubbing her hands together, soon she would figure out how to crack the code that was Harry Potter. She was getting closer to figuring it out, a little more and she would get him.

"Well I'm sure that you know all sorts of amazing magic," Karen told him as she watched Harry with a smile as she took a drink.

"My ladies would agree," Harry remarked with a wink towards her and Karen's cheeks reddened to match her wig.

"Well…maybe but that's not the magic that I was talking about, even though it's pretty magical," Karen agreed as she put her hands on her head and threw her head back with a long sigh. "The art of wand waving…."

"Waving wands, don't be absurd," Harry commented in a light tone of voice. "Next thing you know, you'll be saying that we're using cauldrons, riding on broomsticks, while we feed our black cats and take care of our dragons. And we have magical exams that abbreviate to OWL and NEWT."

"That would be the most un-self-aware thing ever," Karen remarked as she shook her head with a long sigh. "And despite your fame, you haven't let it go to your head."

Harry did not say anything although he was thinking plenty.

"You can't hide behind that mask Harry, I know that you are famous for defeating Lord Voldemort," Karen told him in a brisk tone of voice.

Karen thought about what happened in her world, Voldemort returned to his body and made sure that the next time he was defeated, it would be the end of them all. He used a ritual which caused every magical user on the planet to perish. It was the darkest of all dark magic but it fit Voldemort's vanity rather well. If he was going to go down, then he was going to take them all with him, there was really no question about it.

"Well, I guess you can't hide behind that bad red wig and awful color contacts as well, Karen," Harry remarked to her.

"Hey, this wig isn't bad, I paid good money for it!" Karen protested but the grin crossed Harry's face.

"Sure you did," Harry answered as he placed his hands on the table and threw it back with a long sigh, before he watched her. "So, what's your story?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Karen admitted to him with a smirk across her face.

"I know it seems like I say this often, but you'd be surprised what I'd believe," Harry remarked as they got another drink as Faora and Kara joined them at the table. "So did you girls run out of money?"

"Actually tripled our winnings, those machines are so rigged," Kara informed them as she ordered a drink herself. She was unfamiliar with Earth beverages for the most part, so this would be an interesting experience.

"The security guard is watching us, we don't want to attract too much attention," Faora added as she eyed Karen. "So, what's your story?"

Karen smiled at them.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about," Karen answered, adopting part of Harry's nonchalant act from earlier.

"Oh I think you do, Kara Zor-El," Kara whispered to her as she breathed in her ear. Harry put a silencing charm up.

Karen knew that with that in place, she could speak freely.

"Best spill, girl," Faora told the older blonde as her eyes roamed towards Karen's face and other body parts. "I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason why there's an older alternate version of my best friend walking around here but I'd like to hear it from the horse's mouth."

Karen crossed her arms for a moment and threw her head back with a long sigh. The blonde decided that it would best to spill now because if she didn't say anything, it would be far worse.

"Four years I've been here," Karen explained as she decided to give a version of the truth, omitting certain bits and pieces from it. Jaime's involvement should be omitted, because Karen did not have her permission to reveal her presence to the world. She remarked that if the idiots in that Wizarding World were anything like the idiots in her Wizarding World, they would try to make a mascot out of her.

They never thought that a version of her would be present in this world, when they did a scan with the Lifeline Reader that looked for "Jaime Lily Potter." Perhaps they should have realized that there was a chance that her version was a guy instead of a girl. The young blonde Kryptonian threw her head back.

"Anyway four years ago, I escaped my world," Karen continued as she placed her hands on the table. "It was a bad world, where….it was a dark and dreary place, survivor of the fittest type place."

' _And I was imprisoned for six long years of my life,'_ Karen thought to herself as she clasped her hands nervously.

"You're out, you're here, doing pretty good for yourself by the looks of things," Faora stated, she came across Karen's name when she was looking up information regarding the elite around the Smallville/Metropolis area. Her name was in the papers as running STARR labs, which was named as such before she showed up. It was almost like she was named for the company instead of vice versa. "You're running that company pretty well I think."

Karen placed her lips to the drink and took a swig before she smiled. "You're too kind."

"So you came here from your world?" Kara asked in a whisper before she turned her head. The blonde looked at her older double with an inquisitive look in her eyes. "What about your version of Kal-El?"

There was a pause and a look of nervousness that Harry caught. He decided to grab her hand to alleviate her nerves.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Harry asked Karen in a quiet voice and the blonde decided to take a long breath.

It was true, in many ways, that version of Kal was dead to her; no matter how much she tried. Hell given with the explosions, he might have perished. When Jaime and Helena broke her out, they had a certain flair and then the way they left their universe, it was going to be with an even greater flair.

Helena was lost in translation but Jaime and Karen made it here. Sadly that was the nature of inter-dimensional travels.

"I'm sorry," Kara stated as she pulled her older double into a hug.

"It was a long time ago," Karen choked out as she sank down onto the chair.

She did not want to think that Kal was hopeless but there were a few times where it appeared that way, as much as she loathed to admit that point.

They steered the conversation to more cheerful topics as they sat in the bar for the next few hours, getting to know each other.

* * *

 

"It's really nice to spend some time with you Harry," Karen remarked as she stood next to him on the balcony of his suite as they talked to each other in Vegas. "There's just something about you though….that seems rather familiar."

"Well, I'm partly of Kryptonian origin," Harry commented to Karen and the blonde's eyes widened before she tried to process this fact in her mind.

The fact of the matter was that she had no idea, in fact Jaime was not of any kind of Kryptonian origin. At least as far as Karen knew. Now she was completely intrigued by what he was going to tell her.

"So you are?" Karen asked him and Faora turned up.

"So, you're going to tell her everything," Faora remarked and Karen's expression was curious as to why.

"Yes….I'm going to tell her everything," Harry told her and Faora nodded.

She thought that it was for the best, but she did not have to tell her brother everything. She could tell that Karen was bursting with anxiety about it and Harry took a few seconds to diplomatically tell her. If it had been Kara who was giving the information, she might have spoken without any tact whatsoever.

"So, what is everything?" Karen asked him with a smile crossing her face.

"Well, my mother is Lily Evans-Potter," Harry told Karen and the blonde nodded, she knew that from Jaime. "But my father is….legally it's James Potter but biologically it's someone else."

Karen waited for the information to be dropped but she kept her eyes locked onto Harry, she could take it, she had taken a lot worse that what has been said. The blonde's expression followed Harry's eyes.

"Just say it Harry," Karen commented to Harry.

"Does the name Dru-Zod mean anything to you?" Harry asked to Karen and Karen smiled in a sardonic manner.

"Yes, it means a lot to me," Karen remarked as she stepped forward and grabbed his hands. "He is rather infamous but that's Zod, I know what he did and I know what you can do."

"So you're okay with this?" Harry asked although he figured that she would be.

"If Kara is okay with this, I mean, I would be okay too," Karen commented as she placed her hand on Harry's and smiled even wider. Their hands tightened together. "You can't really help who your parents are, I mean….well I've told you about my father or Kara has rather."

"He doesn't change that much from his usual humble personality in any universe, did he?" Harry asked and Karen nodded.

"If by humble personality you mean an outright douchebag, then yes, there was no change at all," Karen informed Harry and the emerald eyed wizard smiled at this, she was blunt and to the point, much like Kara was. That was something that Harry respected.

"So I've take it that you've never met my alternate counterpart," Faora informed Karen and Karen shook her head.

"Can't say I've come across her um….what do I call you then?" Karen asked as she eyed Faora up and down

"Alex in public would be fine, although Faora in more intimate settings," Faora commented as she leaned to the side, her hot breath passing towards the woman's ear which caused Karen to shudder.

It was good that all of the cards were on the table and it was interesting to think about the mysterious differences in between the various parts of the multiverse. Harry enjoyed the time that he spent with Faora, Karen, and Kara throughout Vegas and they thought the same.

* * *

 

The next few days went rather interestingly and Karen had a smile on her face. Faora and Kara informed them that Harry's birthday would officially be in a few hours.

"So, you were born at the stroke of Midnight?" Karen asked and Harry shrugged his shoulders with a smile crossing his face.

"You know, I have no idea, my relatives didn't exactly give me a birth certificate," Harry informed her, although he wondered what magical users did for identification, when their wands would not do. Actually the more Harry thought about it, the more he realized how much they all grew dependent on wands for various reasons.

Karen smiled as she thought about the relationship that Jaime had with her relatives or rather lack thereof, because said relationship was not something that was sunshine and roses for her. It ended with them in a car crash when Jaime was ten years old, an interesting irony given how the Dursleys told Jaime that her parents died for years and years. It was lies, no way around it.

"So, the night is still young," Kara commented with a smile as she turned to Faora.

"Yes, we should do something fun," Faora remarked as she had a million different thoughts running through her mind.

"Let's get married!" Kara piped up in a cheerful tone as she eyed the wedding chapel off to the side.

Harry smiled at her and she shrugged. Kara's eyes swam with a complete serious expression

"What? It's not like we weren't going to do it anyway but since we're standing here, we might as well do it."

"A wedding in Vegas, don't you think that's a bit predictable?" Karen asked as she watched Kara. "Besides, the three of you getting married, don't you think that people…might….I don't know, protest or something."

"It's that little thing called magic, it makes the world go around," Kara responded with a smile as she held Harry's arm tightly to her. Karen wasn't doing it intentionally but she held onto Harry's other arm. So he had a blonde Kryptonian on each arm.

"Okay, so you're just….actually somehow I believe that so I don't know why I was about to ask why you would do something like that," Karen commented as she stepped forward. She had a bit to drink today but hey it was Vegas and she did need to unwind.

Little did she know that Harry's magic, given that he was the one who prepared the drinks, caused all of their inhibitions to be far lower than they would have been normally. They had a stronger tolerance but that tolerance was cut down a fair bit thanks to the drinking that they'd done.

"So, would you like to join us?" Harry asked to Karen.

"Join us as in be a witness or join us as in get married?" Karen asked to Harry as Faora looked at her with a calculating smile.

"Join us as in, get married, the four of us," Faora confirmed but Karen shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I mean, I haven't even kissed Harry or…."

Harry grabbed Karen around the waist and pushed her against the wall, his mouth pressing against hers. The blonde's eyes popped open with surprise but she returned the kiss never the less, her hands running down Harry's body. He felt her up a little bit which she did not mind because his hands were strong and Karen could have sworn that he sent small bolts of magic underneath her breasts to cause her to achieve an orgasm.

"Now, we kissed, any more complaints?" Harry asked and Karen opened her mouth but Kara lightly lifted her hand and put it on Karen's mouth.

"Trust me, Harry's more than capable in bed," Kara informed her as they entered the wedding chapel. "I'll let you go first in the honeymoon, unless you prefer to watch."

Karen's eyebrow raised but the blonde thought about this, she was really falling for Harry, in fact she could not consider anyone else out there to be a better partner than Harry. The blonde stepped forward and waited for them.

"Hello, we want to register for a wedding, me and my three brides here," Harry commented briskly as he waved his hand.

Faora smiled, it didn't matter how much this might be able to be contested legally, once the three of them bonded with Harry, they were joined together forever and always. That much got her excited. They spent most of the last two days drinking and gambling, until the Hotel decided to give them their room for free.

She was sure that it drove them up a wall trying to figure out how they beat their carefully rigged machines. Magic made anything possible. It wasn't cheating if they were cheated first.

Karen thought about the fact that she was about to get married, sure she was sure that she was going to consider it given that it was Harry and likely she would have accepted after a time. Super powered hormones never worked by the logic that humans put down anyway. Super powered drunken hormones well that lowered her inhibitions and this fact made her think that marriage was a good thing.

It was time to be married by the highest authority in the land, an Elvis Impersonator.

* * *

 

The marriage was in place and it was nearly midnight when it happened, with Harry, Karen, Kara, and Faora making their way back up to the hotel room to seal the deal. Harry was ready for it.

No sooner did Harry get in the room, Karen grabbed Harry and pushed him onto the bed. The emerald eyed sorcerer was down on the bed and Karen kissed him wildly. The blonde's lips tasted of honey and he ran his hands underneath her blouse.

"You did say that I get the first taste," Karen commented as she pulled Harry's shirt off to reveal his sculpted abs.

"We did and you do," Kara remarked as Harry flipped Karen over onto the bed and his mouth found the side of her neck. The blonde closed her eyes as he began to suck on the side of her neck. She breathed heavily as he sucked on the side of her neck, tasting the tender flesh.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry pulled off Karen's blouse to reveal her enormous rack. Her breasts were encased in a black bra and he drooled at the erotic sight that danced before him.

"The best part is that they are real," Karen panted as Harry pulled off her bra to reveal her large breasts, with pink nipples that bounced out for him to taste and lick.

"They are very real," Harry informed him as he put one of her nipples into his mouth and cuppled her breast. He sucked on it, causing her so much pleasure that she screwed her eyes shut and reared her head back. "Taste very real too."

Kara was stripped out of her dress, wearing nothing but a lacy red bra and a red thong. Faora smacked Kara on the ass and the blonde squealed in delight before she pushed Kara onto the bed.

"Time to see how wet you've gotten, you dirty girl," Faora breathed as she reached down and pulled off the blonde's panties to expose her dripping wet sex. She placed her hands on Kara's breasts and cupped them through her bra. "You've been getting off to the thought of our man fucking your older self, haven't you?"

"Yes," Kara panted as Faora stuck one finger into her dripping wet sex and began to pump in and out of her. The blonde lifted her hips off the bed, barely able to stifle a moan.

Faora parted Kara's hair so she could see her beautiful face and dragged herself over. Faora stripped off her panties from underneath her leather skirt and this allowed Kara access to her moist core.

Kara's mouth clamped onto Faora's clit and sucked on it before she shifted over and stuck her tongue down the dark haired girl's pussy with practiced ease. The older female responded to those actions by parting the blonde's lips and sticking her tongue into her lover. Slowly, Faora twisted her tongue into Kara.

Both girls felt the waves of pleasure course through them.

"I love these breasts," Harry breathed as Karen pulled off his pants to reveal his boxers and then she pulled down his boxers to reveal his rock hard cock that got that way after looking at her chest mounds.

"These breasts will love you forever, Harry," Karen stated as she placed her hands on either side of his hips and she used her breasts to wrap around him. "Time for the best tit-fuck you've ever had."

"I'm sure," Harry breathed as the blonde rubbed her tits up and down his throbbing cock, enveloping his shaft. The wizard closed his eyes and felt the pleasure. He pumped his cock into the valley between her breasts and the blond responded in kind, rubbing him out.

It felt so good and the fact that Kara and Faora laid just about a foot away from them, going down on each other, that made things so much better. With each pass through the magnificent valley, Karen licked the head of Harry's cock, twirling her tongue around him and the blonde kept up the pace, allowing Harry to fuck her huge tits. He grabbed her hips and continued to push into them in frenzy.

Both made lustful sounds as Karen licked and slurped on his cock. She could taste it for hours, just like she could have this massive hunk of man meat slammed between her tits for hours. She could tell that he was getting into the tit fuck so she pushed up and down on him until she went at super speed. The blonde threw her head back and moaned as she felt the pleasure pumping into the part of the body that she was the proudest of.

Harry panted, those tits were enormous and he hoped to fuck them until the cows came home. He would fuck them at least once a day, twice on weekends, because such glorious mounds needed to be worshipped. His cock was getting one of the best workouts ever as he pumped between Karen's glorious fun bags and enjoyed the sensation of them wrapped around him.

"More, cum on my tits, you know you want to," Karen encouraged him.

"Oh, I'm going to shoot a load on your tits, paint them white!" Harry grunted as he thrust himself up between her tits as she fucked him with them.

Kara and Faora licked and slurped at each other's pussies, trying to get the other to cum first. The fact that their husband was fucking their sister wife at super speed into her larger tits, that was amazing. The wizard grabbed her tits and plowed around her, before her breasts wrapped around his thick cock as he continued to slam into her.

A few more thrusts and his balls tightened, before his cock exploded and spurted white seed onto her. Karen's magnificent globes were painted white with Harry's spunk.

She felt back and Faora and Kara broke their activities to attack her breasts, both girls began to lick and suck on her large breasts to bring the seed off of them. The blonde threw her head back with a lustful moan as both of the girls worked on her tits with their tongues

Harry grew harder as he watched two Kryptonian girls eat his seed off of the boulder sized breasts of a third. The wizard wanted to stroke himself but Faora split herself to grab his cock and stroke him.

"So much better with a female hand than yours, wouldn't you agree, my brother?" Faora asked with a lustful stare in her eyes as the dark haired Kryptonian rubbed his cock with her hand until Karen was done.

Karen was pulled onto Harry's lap and the blonde kissed Harry heatedly. Her arms snaked around his neck and her strong legs scissored around his waist. Her thighs were lovely and Harry cupped her ass as she lifted up.

With one fluid motion, Karen impaled herself down onto Harry's cock. She closed her eyes, her barrier was already gone but this was the first time that a cock went inside her that was not fake. What a penis it was, it was thick and throbbing as her walls were stretched out. It thrust into her and caused her pleasure to heat up a few degrees.

"Yes, oh, yes, that's it, you know how to make a guy feel good," Harry panted as he grabbed her tits as she impaled herself upon him and he thrust back into her dripping wet center.

"I need this in me, every day," Karen stated as she flickered her eyes and kept riding his cock. His cock appeared and disappeared in her, her lips wrapping around him as she bounced up and down. All of his penis was nearly out of her before it slammed down into her pussy inserting it back in her, stretching her walls out. The blonde rode him with great fury, their hips meeting and a blur coming off as she picked up the pace.

Karen panted and whimpered as his thick cock went into her, stretching out her walls. She grabbed him around the back of the neck and the blonde worked him into her, her walls tightening around him. She slammed herself up and down on his thick pole, riding him like a cowgirl.

Faora flipped Kara over and her ass was presented in the air. The darker haired girl spanked Kara hard as she was bound to the bed which caused her to scream out loud in passion and her pussy to drip with fluids from the actions.

Harry managed to divide in half and maintain the dupe, which was good as there was a perfectly willing pussy presented to him. He could not do more than one dupe for now but as he got stronger, he would be able.

The wizard grabbed Kara around the hips.

"Give her your entire cock, Har, brutalize that tight little cunt," Faora remarked as she made Kara eat her out. She closed her eyes and ran her hands down the golden blonde locks.

Harry did not need much further encouragement, he grabbed Kara around the waist and speared into her from behind. His cock drilled into Kara at super speed and the blonde moaned rather loudly. Her wall tight walls wrapped around his throbbing prick and Harry picked up the pace, his balls slapped off of her thighs.

Kara gripped the sheets and allowed his cock to slam into her several times. The blonde breathed heavily as more time passed. There was not much that she could do vocally although she did remember the telepathic link to Harry.

' _Yes, yes, Harry, punish me, I'm your….I'm yours and my pussy belongs to the House of Zod,'_ Kara thought to herself as she licked and slurped the pussy that was under her face. _'It belongs to you and Faora.'_

Harry slammed his throbbing prick into Kara's tightening pussy from behind and the blonde breathed. He watched Faora get her pussy licked out by the blonde before.

"Get her….to cum for a few more times, then it's my term to have you in me," Faora panted as Kara's talented mouth and tongue worked into her.

Kara used every trick that she could to get Harry to cum before she did three more times, because she wanted his reward in her.

Karen bounced up and down as Harry continued to play with her bouncing breasts. He cupped them in his hands and sent pleasure jolts through them. The blonde bounced higher and felt the pleasure continue to course through her.

"Oh, that's the best," Harry breathed as she speared herself down onto his throbbing member and continued to bounce up and down at super speed.

The emerald eyed magic user pressed his face between her breasts. Karen breathed in heavily as she felt her super powered pussy tightened and fluids drained down her pussy to lubricate him. The wizard pushed in between her and he continued to pick up a certain pace, which made her feel rather good. The more he worshipped her tits like they were a deity, the wetter that she got, and the more she wanted to take his throbbing cock into her.

Harry smothered his face between Karen's enormous tracts of land. If he died between these two breasts, then he thought that he would have a really awesome death that no one could honestly top. The blonde rode him at super speed and picked up a steady pace as she squeezed her pussy together and milked his probing prick. She bounced up and slammed down onto him.

Kara whined as her version of Harry speared into her but at the final time, he managed to break. She was pleased that Harry shot his cum into her which sealed their bond and since it was after midnight, Kara felt an amount of smug satisfaction that she beat Faora.

She popped up and smiled at Faora.

"First wife, take that!" Kara breathed with a smile on her face as Harry pulled out and the two of them licked the honey from Kara's face.

"No, I'd prefer to take Har's cock in me," Faora responded as she rubbed him and felt his throbbing manhood. She floated off of the bed and Harry joined her.

The Harry fucking Karen could feel every sensation that his dupe felt but thankfully he was able to block most of that. If he ever got the point where he was fucking twelve different women with twelve different dupes, that might be rather overwhelming for him but that was not the point. The point was that he felt his cock wrapped around Karen's tight pussy and the blonde speared herself up and down on him, riding him.

In the air, Harry cupped Faora's breasts, before his cock aimed to her center and he slammed into her.

"YES!" Faora screamed as she threw her head back and Harry grabbed her breasts before he pumped into her.

The slow strokes at first paved way the harder thrusts into her pussy. The dark haired Kryptonian lost her mind and lost herself in the passions of his throbbing member beating into her from behind. Faora swayed back and forth against him as she turned a bit. She wanted to look into his eyes as he fucked her. He pulled out momentarily and then he pushed into her. Both embraced each other tightly, the friction delicious as they swayed back and forth in the air with their activities.

Faora made noises of lust and desire as she clawed the back of Harry like an animal in heat. Every single nerve ending tingled with the pulses of pleasure and she closed her eyes as she threw her head back. The bond would be sealed after Harry came inside her. She rocked back and forth, slamming their hips together to increase the fun.

Harry bit down on her shoulder and cupped her breasts, which drove this minx completely wild. She panted heavily as she contracted her pussy muscles around his throbbing prick. There was a scream of pleasure as Faora pushed herself up and sank down onto him once again.

"That's it, that's it, more," Faora encouraged him as she watched to rub herself raw with his cock.

Harry sped up into her and nailed her with a force that would have broken a human woman in half. Since there was no limits thanks to their powers, they could go at it as long and as hard as they wanted to.

Karen was a blur, determined to finish off the main version of Harry. The blonde felt her walls tighten around him as she closed her eyes. They glowed from the heat vision so she wanted to keep that in check. She put her hands down on his shoulder and pumped down onto him, using her pussy to tighten around his throbbing cock. The wizard pushed into her and kept up the pace.

"So close," both Harrys stated, the dupe was reaching the end of his shelf life, it was a temporary one, made for spur of the moment sex, not meant to be long lasting.

"Then cum," Karen stated with him in a coo as she reached over to finger Kara's pussy, as she was tied on the bed without relief. Karen dug some of Harry's seed out of Kara's pussy and felt it to herself.

Harry got off on watching this sexual dream eat his seed, it was so hot and his balls throbbed with desire as he pushed up against her.

Faora and Harry in the air rocked back and forth. Her walls tightened around him and she threw her head back. Her eyes flickered over with a moment of desire and she milked his incoming thrusts as his member buried deeper into her snug snatch.

Everyone reached their climax, even Harry channeled a bolt of pleasure magic into Kara who screamed and soaked the bed with her fluids.

Harry in the air unleashed his fluids into Faora's waiting pussy. She grabbed him tightly, to milk every single last drop of cum that he had out of him. There were several long thrusts as rope after rope of creamy delight was emptied into Faora's waiting and willing pussy. She tightened her legs around him with a force that could crush a car and threw her head back.

Karen's tightened pussy drained Harry of everything that he had. She was driven to another spectacular orgasm with her lover merely touching her nipples.

"So how was that?" Harry asked as he descended to the bed and all three girls hovered over him.

"We're just getting warmed up, this is our honeymoon," Kara stated as she licked her lips.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Harry wrapped his arm around Kara as she rested on his shoulder. Faora was on the floor, still handcuffed from their activities and Karen was still fastened to the wall, soundly fucked. Three amazing women were bounded to him.

Faora in particular sensed Harry's thoughts and thought that it would be the first of hundreds. Anyone who said that there could be too many women in a group, she would personally hurl them into the sun.

**To Be Continued in Part Six.**


	17. House of Zod Part 6: Afterward

**Chapter Seventeen: House of Zod Part Six: Afterward**

"So I don't think that we're going to forget last night any time soon," Karen stated as she pulled herself from the floor, feeling the ravages of last night's fun.

She could tell how skilled Harry was because she still felt the ache from last night. Granted, it was not nearly as much as if she was a human woman. Still Karen felt a bit of soreness.

Harry's eyes watched her with a smile. "You know, if you're up for a little reenactment, I'm sure I'll be able to oblige you."

"Maybe later, now where did my skirt go?" Karen asked herself.

"I think that you threw it out onto the balcony in the heat of passion last night," Kara remarked in a shifty tone of voice from the bed.

"That's about right," Karen responded to the blonde, who offered her a smile as she detangled herself from Harry's body.

Karen thought about the seventy two hours that were, seventy two hours ago, she decided to take a rare vacation, head up to Vegas, have some fun. The busty Kryptonian woman never thought that she would get married. She spun around and looked out the window, seeing that the sun was bright. She looked up at the clock, they missed breakfast and they might have missed lunch given that it was close to one o'clock in the afternoon.

After the wild night that was who could really blame them.

"Here," Kara commented as she offered Karen her skirt and the shorter haired blond smiled at her in gratitude.

"Thanks," Karen remarked in a gracious tone of voice as she found her boots. She slipped them on as her head swam with more thoughts of about how wild last night was.

' _What a night,'_ Karen thought to herself as she rubbed her hips and considered the night that was.

Who knew that the two Zod siblings and her younger self could give her the greatest pleasures that she had ever experienced in her life. The blonde thought about all of the things that they did to her and a blush appeared over her body. It was an extremely long night but she survived it more or less intact. She stepped over to the window, and peered out of it to look down upon the city below.

The room still had some mild damages from the night before but that's what magic was for. It was to repair those things that could not be repaired. The blonde stared at the window and Harry walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Karen relaxed in his grip, having his muscular body pressed up against her was rather amazing. He was truly the pinnacle of manhood and she found herself starting to drool by just looking at him.

"So, my husband, was last night everything you expected as well?" Karen asked Harry and the wizard smiled.

"Always, my dear," Harry stated as he stroked her blonde locks and spun her around. Kara finally took pity on Faora and let her out of the handcuffs. "The first three women I bonded to are amazing and I can't state that strongly enough."

"Well, I'm glad that my first time with a man was someone as strong as you," Karen stated as they were now face to face.

Karen draped one leg around Harry's still naked thigh and then she draped the other leg. His chin rested on her bare naked breasts and he looked up into her blue eyes.

"Har-Zod, Harry Potter, no matter what your name is, I love you," Karen told him as she ran her hands through his hair.

"I love you as well, Kara, Karen, whatever, you're amazing," Harry stated as he leaned forward onto her breasts, as her legs wrapped around him. "All of you are amazing in your different ways."

"Well as if someone of your caliber would settle for any less," Faora offered as she threw her head back and smiled.

"Modest much, aren't we?" Karen asked with a wide grin on her face.

"Well it is one of our vanities, yes," Faora commented as she turned around and looked out the window to see the sunrise.

"I figured as much," Karen commented in a light tone of voice.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it after a while," Kara responded, she had learned to live with Faora and her vanities as a whole for a while now.

"Don't lie, you're just as bad," Faora said as she wrapped her arms around Karen and Harry, and Kara did the same.

"Oh, this is the best, sandwiched between three beautiful Kryptonian women," Harry commented with a sigh, as he felt their bodies press against him from a number of angles.

"It is no less than you deserve," Kara stated as she leaned forward and kissed Harry on the face, before she kissed Karen lightly on the breasts. Karen looked at her with astonished surprise and Kara's expression remain sheepish. "Sorry, missed."

Kara followed that up by kissing her on the lips, with a mischievous glint flickering through her eyes and Karen sighed before she returned the kiss heatedly. The two got into it rather heatedly as Faora and Harry stepped back in order to allow themselves a long look at the impromptu make out session between the two blonds.

Kara broke away from the kiss suddenly and proceeded to throw her arms around Harry her momentum pinned him against the wall, her legs wrapped around him and the blonde pressed her lips hard against his. Harry ran his hands over her body, feeling every single inch of her.

"Must do something to occupy my time," Faora stated as she reached forward and took her taste of Karen, pushing her back onto the bed.

The blonde closed her eyes as Faora placed her lips on Karen's mouth and roamed her hands all over her body.

The group would have their fun for a little bit and then it was time to head off to lunch, possibly an early dinner they supposed.

* * *

"I'm sure you'll be able to stop by for a visit when you can," Karen remarked as Harry, Kara, and Faora were now dressed and stood outside of the hotel that they had made their own personal love nest the previous night. The blonde rocked her head back, it was an amazing night, that much was for sure and she could not wait for more.

"We will, Harry and I are heading to Hogwarts for his last four months whilst Alex here, she's going to set up some important things in the regular world," Kara responded as she placed her arm around Harry's waist and swayed.

"So, maybe we can talk business," Faora remarked in a crisp voice.

"And it should be easy for me to pop out when I can and hey….I'll be out of there by Christmas," Harry remarked as he tingled with excitement for it. "The job offers are pouring in."

"Well they'd be fools if they did not try to make use of your talents," Faora remarked as she ran her hands through her hair.

"The pay is rather menial for the work that they expect," Harry told them all and Kara frowned before she looked at Harry.

"Almost as if it is an insult," Kara added and Harry responded with a crisp nod.

"Well the Ministry is pretty much an insult but….what are you going to do?" Harry asked them as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Not much," Faora admitted as she sighed. She was curious to learn about the American Wizarding World but given the bits and pieces that she learned from Harry, it was rather nondescript.

' _Fudge's popularity is hanging on by a thread, after the incident with Sirius, which is why he's doing all of those publicity pieces in the Prophet,'_ Harry thought to his wives, all of them who agreed _.'And we should try and do the mental communication thing when we can because it will cut down on the chance that anyone can overhear anything incriminating.'_

' _It isn't like our thoughts are broadcasted to each other at will, twenty four seven,'_ Kara told all of them.

' _So the door can be shut?'_ Karen asked them, trying to reach for clarification.

' _Yes, although there will be a slight tapping prod, which you can answer or not,'_ Faora informed her through the link. _'I would suggest setting up a subliminal telepathic message in case you're busy and need your focus elsewhere.'_

' _Kind of like an answering machine message?'_ Karen asked with interest.

' _Yes, kind of like that,'_ Harry agreed with her as he threw his head back. _'I mean, I'm a level four Occlumens, so no one's going to hitch a ride on our mental call. Kara and Faora are well versed in the Kryptonian magical mind arts, so that's pretty good. I trust you've been trained in them as well.'_

' _Yeah, I've been trained in them,'_ Karen agreed as Harry tightened his grip around her hand.

' _So when do you go back?'_ Kara inquired her through the link.

' _I have to leave tomorrow morning, first plane out of here in the morning,'_ Karen thought to both of them. _'You?'_

' _Well we can leave pretty much whenever we want to,'_ Kara informed her through the bond link.

Karen smiled; it must be nice to be able to keep their own schedule. She found that her life was extremely busy and hectic although it did give her something to do. She had a group of qualified people working with her as well, which was not a bad thing at all. The last thing she wanted was a group that was scarcely better than trained monkeys on her payroll.

Doctor Swann only hired the very best and he gave Karen a lot of trust, although she did have some knowledge about what the future might hold for Kal-El. Of course, no one's future was completely set in stone but hopefully she could help her cousin whatever came to be. She followed his progress but given his young age, there was still a lot up in the air.

' _We're heading to look at Harry's ancestral home after we make a brief stop to visit his sisters and his aunt,'_ Kara thought to her.

Karen was about to wonder why Harry would even bother visiting Petunia but she stopped herself. There was already too much information that she leaked out and allowed the three of them to know that she knew. She could not say anything more until she got Jaime's permission.

' _Well I'll be in touch through the bond link,'_ Karen thought to them as the four of them exchanged glances with each other.

' _It's appreciated,'_ Harry thought back to Karen.

' _Yes it is,'_ Kara added to them.

It was amazing that the four of them met up in Vegas, all of them intending for some necessary downtime. The four of them worked hard recently although in different ways. Kara and Faora helped train Harry a lot, even though the memory crystals facilitated a lot of the training, the process had to be guided along. Too much information at once could overwhelm a mind, even a strong one like Harry's

Then there was getting their human identities established but the documents the goblins at Gringotts forged were second to none.

' _So, have you made a decision about college?'_ Karen asked as she broke the silence and the psychic traffic in their minds.

' _Well given that Harry Potter is essentially inactive in the real world, I could head over to Cambridge as Harry Potter,'_ Harry thought to them over the bond link. _'Lay low for a couple years after Hogwarts while my dupe finishes the necessary education. All of the information that they learn downloads into my subconscious mind at night.'_

' _The more dupes you have, the more overwhelming that must be,'_ Karen commented to them.

Harry thought that there was a chance that it might be overwhelming although most of the dupes would be temporary at best. One would get split off, while others would be used for temporary purposes. He would be able to control the information from the temps that got put into his brain.

The group decided to spend a bit more time with each other, until they had to prepare to leave later that evening.

* * *

Emily Potter placed her head into her hands as she propped herself up to read through the third year Charms text book. Much like her mother, she was a natural at Charms, and Potions, although her sister favored Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She had her mind on the Quidditch Cup and what was going to happen with that.

Granted she was not the biggest fan of the world of Quidditch, unless her brother was playing, but still it was the Quidditch World Cup. Pretty much anyone who was anyone followed that.

A knock on the door brought her up to her feet.

"Could you get that Emily?"

"Yes, Rose, I've got it," Emily stated as she walked forward and opened the door. The redhead smiled as she saw the three of them standing on the steps. Harry, Kara, and Faora, although this was the first time that she met Kara in person, Harry's descriptions of her did her justice. She was stunningly beautiful but Emily's eyes locked exclusively onto Harry. "HARRY!"

Emily wrapped her arms around Harry and pulled him into a tight hug, which Harry returned.

"Hey, Emily, how are you?" Harry asked his sister and she smiled back at him.

"Fine, really fine," Emily told him as Amanda showed up, she had been upstairs wrapping up the last few bits of the Potions essay she had to work on.

"Harry, I can't believe…I didn't think you'd be here for a while," Amanda rambled as she rushed her brother and tackled him with a hug. Had he not been as strong and durable as he was, It would have knocked flat onto his back.

"Nice to see you too, Amanda," Harry responded as he wrapped his arms around her and smiled. The twelve year old girl wrapped her arms around his waist. "Is Rose around?"

"Yeah, she is," Amanda stated as she broke the hug, before she turned around. "ROSE! Harry's here."

Rose exited the kitchen with a smile on her face to greet her favorite nephew. Of course given that her other nephew lacked certain skills, regarding many things, Harry would have won by default anyway over Dudley. Even though there were only a few instances where she saw him, that was a few instances too many.

"Harry, I wasn't expecting to see you for a while," Rose stated as she pulled him into a hug, before she leaned forward and pressed her lips onto his. She wrapped around him tightly and the wizard smiled as he rested against the hot young redhead. "What brings you here?"

Harry was all too quick to respond. "Remember what we talked about earlier, a few days ago?"

"Yes, I remember, and….I guess we're going to do this," Rose stated as she gave the opportunity for Harry to explain it to them.

"Girls, our mother still lives as you well know but she's in a catatonic state," Harry told both of the twins who nodded.

"Yes, we know," Amanda stated, she recalled Rose telling them that but then she was caught by something. "So….so….you know how to wake her up?"

Harry figured that one of them would catch on quickly and Emily kept her eyes on Harry's, wide eyed and mouth a gap. The young witch decided to bring up the one point that Amanda thought about but didn't quite manage to express.

"How?" Emily asked as she crossed her arms and eyed Harry.

Rose decided to field that question and she placed her hands on the shoulders of both of the twins. Kara and Faora stood off to the side. "We need blood, a bit of it from each of us."

"That's….that's not too bad," Amanda stated, thinking that it would be more complex than that. "So is she going to wake up after we give the blood?"

"Not right away," Kara cut in and Harry nodded.

"Ten months, ten days, but she'll wake up after that, the blood is to jumpstart the ritual to bring her out of her trance," Harry stated as he watched them. "There likely are other steps that will help bring her out of the trance but we'll get to them, when we get to them.

Rose smiled. "Leave Lily to create something so utterly and completely complex."

"There is that," Harry agreed as he placed his hand on his aunt's and the young woman stood beside the twins as her eyes focused straight onto Harry's, green eyes meeting green eyes.

"So when do we need to do that?" Rose asked them.

"No time like the present," Harry answered as he turned to face the twins. "Castle Peverell is your birthright as well, so I should take you there for you to get a look at it."

"If you're allowed past the first entry hall, you'll be able to allow anyone inside, although you'll have to be with them," Rose remarked to Harry as he looked at her. "Lily mentioned it once, she figured that you'd be the first Potter in almost six hundred years to get past the front hall of the castle."

"My mother has a lot of faith in me," Harry remarked as Faora threw her head back and offered a smile.

"Of course, she does, anyone who didn't have faith in you would be a fool," Faora stated as the group prepared themselves for what they needed to do.

Harry thought that there was no point in waiting, it was time for them to head off to the castle. Faora took Amanda, Kara took Emily, and Harry took Rose, and they all flew to the castle at the speed of light, their hair whipping in their face.

The goblins were right, the coordinates would manifest in his mind when the time was right. The castle was something that existed outside of the pull of time and space and the wizard closed his eyes as he focused on the blinking beacon that was the castle.

' _I can feel it, it's amazing,'_ Kara thought to the both of them.

' _I can as well,'_ Faora thought as well.

' _Actually I can feel it too and I'm not even close to there,'_ Karen remarked through the bond link. _'Wow that must be some powerful magic.'_

' _I agree,'_ Faora thought back to Karen and Kara and Harry gave their agreements through the bond.

As they moved through the mist Harry saw the first door stand out before them. The architecture was not unlike what you'd expect from a castle. Although there was something about the energies surrounding it that seemed stronger then normal magic, and upon reaching the entrance. The wizard touched the doors.

The doors swung open to allow them entry. That was only their first step towards the inside of the castle, there was much more to go. However, before they could edge much further forwards, Karen began to break out in laughter over the bond link.

' _Mind I ask what is so funny?'_ Faora asked Karen in amusement.

' _Well, I just told….my friend about my weekend,"_ Karen thought to Harry through the bond link.

' _I see,'_ Harry thought back to her before his face contorted a slight bit and he wondered if he was going to have to worry about this friend jumping to the wrong conclusion.

' _My friend….she's much like you,'_ Karen responded, hoping that Harry would get the hint through the bond link.

Kara, Harry, and Faora all picked up on it, but before them in the middle of the castle's entry hall. Was the crystal coffin Lily rested within, perfectly preserved, awaiting someone to wake her up.

' _We'll revisit this conversation later,'_ Harry thought and Karen understood the point.

' _Fine, I've got to get to work anyway,'_ Karen relayed back through the link.

The crystal coffin was very straight forward, in the sense that as Harry approached it, he got a sense of what he needed to do. The wizard reached forward and touched it. There was a flash of light before the wizard stepped back and the coffin broke open to reveal Lily's body. Harry reached forward, and touched her cheek, running his finger down it gently. She was there but in magically suspended animation.

"I'll go first," Harry responded as he grabbed a knife, enhanced to cut through even the strongest skin there was. He nicked his finger and the drop of blood splashed on Lily's forehead.

"My turn," Rose added as she nicked her finger with the knife and the blood splattered on Lily's forehead as well.

There was another flash as Amanda and Emily looked at each other, but Amanda took a step forward and held out her hand, closing her eyes.

"I'm ready," she whispered and Harry nodded before he cut her hand. Rose performed a healing spell once the necessary blood dropped.

Three down and one to go and Emily, inspired by her siblings and aunt, reached forward and held her hand out so her brother could take her blood giving willingly. She was not that big of a fan of blood, especially as flowing from her, so she screwed her eyes shut and allowed Harry to nick her finger gently with the knife. The blood dripped down onto Lily.

"The ritual has begun."

Ten months, ten days in real time, that was the time that the waking ritual took and now Harry stepped past her, forward towards the second set of doors that resided at the top of a grand staircase. The doors that no member of the Potter bloodline had been deemed worthy of being able to pass in centuries but Harry couldn't help but notice a miniature library off to the side in this preliminary part of the Castle along with a dining hall. So it was not like there was any lack of pleasantries in this area.

Still he wondered if he would be able to step beyond them, everyone thought that he could, so Harry figured that if anyone was worthy, it would be him. With a calm expression he reached forward and held up one hand. With a swift motion, he pressed his hand onto the door and caused everything to blink to life. There was a a humming sound that went throughout the castle, followed by what felt like a shifting vibration.

"So good thing or bad thing?" Amanda asked with a raised eyebrow but Harry motioned for them to stand back just in case.

Faora watched the wall come to life and she turned her head around, an eyebrow raised. She could not believe it, symbols shifted along the walls and these symbols resembled the Kryptonian language. They were scrambled in many ways and the young Kryptonian tried to decrypt them before they flashed completely away but she was not adept enough to do it. She threw her head back and a long sigh escaped her lips. Things were beginning to get away from her that much was for sure. She turned her head back around to face Harry and waited.

The doors swung open to allow them admittance. Harry stepped forward first, almost thinking that something bad was going to happen. Call him paranoid but given what little he had been able to uncover about the castle, and in his personal experience some kind of secret test of character would not be out of the realm of possibility. The wizard widened his eyes, with Faora, Kara, the Twins, and Rose all following.

' _Do you see….do you see all this,'_ Harry projected to his wives, well the two that stood there next to him that is.

' _Yes, Har, I see it,'_ Faora retorted in an awed tone, mentally trying to pick every element apart.

' _These symbols are Kryptonian, albeit a very old form of Kryptonian, that went out of style even centuries before the demise of the planet,'_ Kara thought as she placed her arm around Harry. _'It shouldn't be too tricky to decipher, especially since we have the memory crystals.'_

'Hey Harry!" Emily stated in an awed voice as she ran her hand up and down the wall as a map appeared. "This is….well…."

"It's amazing," Amanda chimed in helpfully but sure enough it was a floor plan of the entire castle, every single room, every single hidden chamber. It was much like the Marauder's Map, only about much more advanced.

Exactly how much more Harry found out as he stepped forward and pressed his hand against the wall. There was a moment where everything flashed around him, and a three dimensional hologram popped up from the wall allowing them to interact with it. The twins eyes widened with glee and Harry raised his eyebrow, he looked rather impressed all things considered.

He watched it and pursed his lips with a whistle.

"I don't know any other way to describe this, other than amazing," Harry remarked after a moment.

"Thank you."

That voice caught Harry, Kara, Faora, Rose, Amanda, and Emily all off guard. It was low, sultry and very feminine. That fact was something that Harry caught completely one hundred percent of the way. The wizard turned his head his eyebrow still raised, curiosity running throughout his mind.

"Who said that?" Amanda wondered but she was on her guard.

"It has been a long time since anyone has passed those doors, in fact only three times since this structure was first constructed over a thousand years ago," the woman continued and Harry turned his head, his interest piqued thanks to this woman. "Welcome to Castle Peverell, a perfect balance of science and sorcery."

The voice paused for a moment, before continuing to speak.

"My name is Peve-Rell," the woman stated and then there was a moment before Faora's eyes widened and sudden recognition dawned upon her, nearly as fast as a speeding bullet.

"Of course," Faora breathed, she had one of those moments where everything clicked into place and the young woman mentally slapped herself for not getting it sooner. It was one of those things where everything should have fallen into place much sooner. "OF COURSE!"

"Why are we of coursing about?" Kara wondered but there was something that she thought she should get but it was not coming to her at all. The blonde shrugged her shoulders and turned towards Faora.

Faora was only too happy to say her piece.

"Years and years back on Krypton, the House of Rell was formed due to the marriage union between two extremely powerful lines," Faora explained to them and Harry, remembering his lessons through the memory crystals, picked that up.

"Yes, the House of El, the oldest daughter, and the House of Zod, the young son," Harry remembered as he placed his hands on the wall.

"That is correct," Peve-Rell stated in a crisp tone of voice. "It happened five generations ago from my perspective, I was the second daughter of the Rell line during that time. It was very seldom that new lines were created on Krypton but it was a rather politically motivated merger, and considering the importance of both houses the house of Rell was created. It was to settle a family feud during what would be considered to be Feudal Times upon Krypton."

"How much do you know about what is going on in the outside world?" Harry asked to Peve-Rell.

"There have been house elves that have been tasked in updating my system every fifteen years, the last update was in 1983," Peve-Rell remarked as she turned her attention towards Harry. "You must be the son of James and Lily."

"I am," Harry informed her, as she appeared to be observing him. He turned his head around, a flash of annoyance filled his eyes but he did not say anything other than that.

"Is there something the matter?"

Harry decided to fill her in on what was annoying him. "Well, the thing is that you can see me apparently, but I cannot see you."

"It is quite understandable to be unnerved, given that even in my time, people were superstitious of what they could hear but they could not see," she informed them before there was a pause. "Since I'm sure all of you wish to see me, wait for one moment and I will join you."

A symbol on the wall which had an upside triangle in a circle with a line running down the center, which Kara, Faora, and Harry all now recognized as the symbol of the House of Rell appeared before them. The symbol lit up as everyone watched and there was a flashing light as Peve began to take shape in front of them.

She was an extremely beautiful woman with an angelic face. Chocolate brown hair hung down past her shoulders, her eyes were a bright brown, and her lips were extremely luscious. She had thin dark robes wrapped around her body that showed her ample breasts. The robes parted towards the thighs to show a hint of the long and luscious legs that seemed to never end. The young woman stood before them, arms crossed.

She offered them a bright smile which enhanced her features. "Is that better?"

"Yes, much, better," Harry agreed and the others would be a bit more at ease.

"I'm glad," she replied with a smile crossing her face and she moved three hundred and sixty degrees to test her newfound mobility. It was much to her liking. "I'm glad that you are satisfied with me being here."

Faora decided to get straight to the point as she often did. A wide smile spread across her face before she said the obvious. "So….we have Kryptonian technology in this place, correct?"

Peve nodded in affirmation. "The house elves have been ordered to also keep an eye out for anything of value to be brought back to the castle. Whilst there is much technology still on Earth, a great deal of it has been lost over time."

She paused before a smile spread over her face.

"Perhaps it would be wise if I had take you on the grand tour of the Estate. You should also know that all of the rooms are safe to perform magic in, despite the technology present."

"Modern technology even?" Kara asked and Peve responded with a nod.

"Yes, Earth technology will work within the Castle, as primitive as it is compared to even what was brought over during the building of this fortress," Peve explained to them all and there was a pause as everyone nodded in understanding. "I will demonstrate, if you will allow me to do so."

"That will work out well," Harry concluded as the others agreed. The group prepared to head into the castle to begin their tour to explore the wonders that it held within.

* * *

The Kryptonian technology present was beyond their wildest dreams, which was saying something, as Harry, Kara, and Faora were capable of comprehending quite a lot. Amanda, Emily, and Rose, while they were out of their understanding, and depth, were able to take stock of the technology and analyze it. They were just as amazed by it as Harry, Kara, and Faora were.

"So what do you girls think of this?" Kara asked them as their widened eyes said it all.

"Awesome," Amanda told her in an awestruck voice, she did not even pretend that she understood everything that was laid out before her. She turned her head around and saw Emily's expression was equally amazed. She threw her head back with a awe-struck expression dancing through her eyes.

"Yes, it really is," Harry remarked as he threw an arm around Amanda and Emily's shoulders as they continued to take everything in.

"So this castle is equipped to utilize Kryptonian crystals," Faora remarked as she ran her hands up the wall and saw the open slots available, a seemingly infinite number that was set up to allow crystals to be inserted. "Excellent."

She moved over to Kara, and reaching forwards towards the blonde unhooked the crystal hanging from her neck, then moving back to the wall inserted it into one of the slots. It was done with a great deal of care as she felt it heat up in her hand. The AI crystals weren't exactly delicate but at the same time, there was a lot of care needed to be exercised with them. She turned her head around and raised an eyebrow as she waited for it to activate.

"Kara?"

There was a faint voice that got stronger as the crystal got brought back to life. Kara's eyes widened as she heard the very familiar voice.

"Mother?" Kara muttered as Faora gazed at Kara with a wide smile across her face.

"Did you doubt that I would find a way to get it working?" Faora asked Kara and the blonde shook her head frantically. There was no way that she would have doubted Faora especially given that she delivered the goods so many times.

"The AI crystal will take a moment to charge, providing it's been configured properly," Peve explained to them all.

"Of course it's configured properly," Alura stated as she knew that she was an artificial construct. "That means….that means that Krypton has met its demise as many had feared."

"I'm afraid so, the planet exploded a little over eight years ago," Faora explained to Alura as the group saw her manifest.

Harry watched Alura appear, she was first a milky white blur but she gained more definition with each passing second as the crystal charged further.

"So what are the limitations of the holograms?" Harry asked and Peve was only too quick to explain.

"It is a three dimensional hard light construct, capable of seeing, feeling, and interacting as any other life form would be capable of doing."

"So they can do everything?" Harry inquired as he saw Alura gain more definition.

"Yes, they can do everything that a normal person could do," Peve agreed as she turned her head around and watched as Alura turned into something that was more solid and had more definition. A look of thinly veiled pride appeared on the woman's face. "And this crystal does appear to be properly configured."

"Did you doubt it for a moment?"

Alura popped up in the flesh, live and completely in color. Long blonde hair flowed out to frame her angel face. White fabric wrapped around her tight body, with womanly curves being presented. Her blue eyes, so much like Kara's, shined with passion and intensity, and Harry could tell that she had some amazing assets. She turned around and Harry caught Kara looking as well. Then again, given the fact that he checked out his own mother in the dream scape, Harry could hardly fault Kara for checking out hers.

Kara stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Alura's form, pulling her into a tight hug.

"It's great to see you as well, my daughter," Alura stated before her attention focused on Harry for the first time. "And I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure of…."

"Har-Zod," Harry remarked with a smile as he reached forward and took her hand, before he placed his lips onto him. Alura closed her eyes and felt the sensation of his rather able lips, knowing for sure that the entire holographic projection worked with the AI constructs.

"A pleasure, indeed," Alura commented with a wide smile on her face as she cracked her neck back and kept her eyes on Harry. "Faora, it's nice to see you've survived Krypton as well."

"Thank you," Faora said as she reached forward and hugged the woman, before her lips met the other woman's briefly. It was very brief, a brush, a tease but it was more than enough for the woman to feel something.

Amanda, Emily, and Rose watched in the background as they waited to be introduced.

"These are my sisters, Amanda and Emily, and my mother's sister, Rose," Harry told Alura, introducing them all.

Alura offered them a bright smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Likewise," Rose stated as she leaned forward and shook Alura's hand.

Alura's crystal worked and that meant that there was only one more crystal left to go. Kara held it in her hand, she had nearly forgotten about it. She inserted the crystal into a tab in the wall like Faora had done and it caused the crystal to begin pulsing faintly as it activated. The wall began to glow and the crystal vibrated as the blonde stepped back in order to monitor it's progress.

Another form manifested herself and Kara placed her hand on her head. The blonde and beautiful form of Lara Lor-Van appeared in their midst. Blonde hair with green eyes, along with a curved frame, she was a vision of beauty. She was tall with the luscious lips that were made for fun activities, burning green eyes, blonde hair that framed her angelic face. Not to mention the material wrapped around her body with curves and luscious legs and hips as well. Harry noticed that straight away as she appeared before him.

"Kara, where am I?" Lara asked, her mind was still a bit scrambled from the crystal.

"Hello Aunt Lara, I liberated your crystal from the lab," Kara remarked in a sad tone of voice. "All of Krypton is gone."

Lara's expression grew rather grim and she stated in a soft tone of voice. "What about Kal-El?"

Kara was prompt in explaining. "He was sent from Krypton as planned, to a family who is able to take care of him. I visited the Kents, he's doing fine. Better than I think he might have done on Krypton."

"So….Jor-El never intended to send my crystal along after all, did he?" Lara asked in a crisp tone of voice.

Kara shook her head, a saddened glint in her eye. "No, I'm afraid that he didn't."

"At least you recovered it," Lara commented in a sad voice. "I'm sure that….my husband thought that it was for the best that he had the defining influence in my son's life."

"You mean he's a control freak," Faora muttered underneath her breath, then again she could really not talk much about parents that were control freaks. Given who she had for a father, it was something that went along with the territory to be honest. The dark haired Kryptonian ran her hands through her head and threw it back with a sigh.

"I wouldn't go that far with Jor-El, it would be unwise to demonize him, even though yes he decides to exert himself at inconvenient moments," Lara replied as she turned towards her. "And it is good to see you are in health as well, Faora."

"Thank you, Lara,' Faora stated, happy to see that all of the AIs were performing optimally and working at a hundred percent. She motioned over towards Harry, Rose, and the twins. "This is my brother Har-Zod, his aunt Rose, and the twins, Amanda and Emily."

Amanda was bursting to say something. "You know….I didn't want to say something because you know that would be rude."

"Since when has that stop you?" Emily asked with a faux innocent smile.

"Shut it, Emmy," Amanda stated in a snappish tone of voice and Emily turned to the group with a "see what I mean" type of expression. "The point is….you're talking about a lot of things that….what is going on? I was under the impression that Harry's father was James Potter….you know our father, although given what I've learned about him, I wonder if we were better off having the milkman or the mailman as our father."

"Amanda, don't talk about your mother in such a matter," Harry told her in a calm voice and Amanda hung her head.

"We do owe them more of an explanation, they are family, Har," Faora stated as she turned towards Harry.

Rose had a feeling something was going on, call it instinct. Ever since Lily's reproductive organs magically healed, she thought that there was something else going on. She was not someone who believed in miracles, she wasn't a skeptic, but she was not really a believer either.

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Rose asked.

Faora, Kara, and Harry exchanged smiles.

' _Oh, story time,'_ Karen chimed in through the bond link in a gleeful voice. _'You might want to record this session and play it back for anyone you let into the secret. Because I have a feeling that you'll mentioning this a lot.'_

' _Speaking of secrets, what about your friend who's a lot like me?'_ Harry projected through the bond link to Karen.

Karen's face contorted into a grin, even though Harry, Kara, and Faora could not see it. They could only sense it through the bond link. _'I think she's in shock….maybe someday you'll meet….maybe for the holidays. She's about as busy as I am, she was the one who convinced me to go to Vegas.'_

Faora and Kara told Rose, Amanda, and Emily a scaled down story of everything, although they would part with the more detailed story later.

' _Jaime Lily Potter is her name, she's the Girl-Who-Lived,'_ Karen added through the bond link.

' _Kind of like me, only reversed, same backstory and all that,'_ Harry thought to her.

' _For all intents and purposes yes, although there were some things that changed,'_ Karen thought to him through the bond link.

' _So that explains how you knew who I was, I did wonder,'_ Harry thought through the bond link.

' _We were part of a trio, three people that escaped our world,'_ Karen thought.

' _Three….who was the third?'_ Harry fired back through the bond link.

' _Helena Wayne, she was with Jaime when she busted me out and then we escaped but something happened between the moment we left and the moment that we arrived here,'_ Karen thought as she placed her hand on her chin in deep thought. _'Given the time space distortion properties of the gateway, she could be anywhere or anytime.'_

Harry pondered about that, it did make a lot sense but before he could follow up on that later, the twins and Rose were done getting brought up to speed.

"I can't….well it does make a lot of sense," Amanda stated as she closed her eyes before she asked one question that flickered on the tip of her tongue. "And…..dare I ask this, but do Emily and I have any special abilities?"

"In time, you might manifest them, as Lily has been changed into a Kryptonian so she would be able to sustain the birth, so genetically speaking it's possible," Faora told both of the twins. "But the powers would not normally start manifesting for a little bit more. Unless they already have?"

The twins shook their heads but they supposed in time they would. If Faora would have to guess it would be a year or less. Harry would be able to monitor them if the changes happened between the next few months.

"We'll look into it some more and get back to you later," Harry informed them and the twins nodded, that seemed fair.

There was still a fair bit more to tell them but that could wait for another time.

* * *

There was one important thing Harry, Kara, and Faora did not forget about, despite the excitement of their recent marriage and Harry's second maturation. The three of them flew back from a remote shack after a brief stop to the Department of Education at the Ministry so Kara could take her magical qualification exams to enter seventh year at Hogwarts. A room full of spare wands was present at the castle, which Kara could fake it with, although she found using a wand to be awkward. Unlike Harry she had never needed to use one until now, and he only used one because he was required to. At this point he was more then capable of using magic with or without a wand flawlessly.

She breezed through the exams like they were nothing. Then it was off to find the first of five remaining soul containers, which meant they went for the easiest one, that being the ring.

The defenses were rather rudimentary, at least nothing that anyone who had a working knowledge of sorcery could not disable.

"I guess he thought that no one would look here," Harry remarked in a crisp tone of voice. "A foolish thought that leads to many people doing foolish things."

"Yeah, it would be," Kara agreed as they hovered the stone between the three of them.

They studied the stone and the magic swirling in the air around it. The object was cursed and it was cursed beyond the fact that there was a piece of someone's soul in it. There appeared to be some kind of magic around it that was hard to break. The trio flew forward and the doors swung open to emit all three of them into the castle.

Harry dropped down into the castle. Rose and the twins already left on vacation to go and visit friends that they had from their time in hiding.

"You do realize that either of you three could open a portal from anywhere and be able to enter the castle, don't you? Although it would have to be a location that you know intimately as to not have any side effects"

Peve stated this comment casually as the three of them dropped down, the ring floating between them.

"We know, we know," Harry stated before Kara was the one to chime in.

"It wasn't really a far distance to fly," Kara offered with a shrug as the blonde held the smile. "Now we should be able to destroy this soul container…."

Peve's eyes widened as she kept her eyes on the stone.

"It's one of them," Peve whispered and there was a bit of anger flickering through her voice. "You can't destroy it!"

"Well it is within our abilities, I think, the memory crystals taught us the magic of how to purge the souls from the soul containers, although a good blast of heat vision works just fine," Harry told her but Peve shook her head and the ring floated into the air away from them so she could examine it more carefully.

"I mean you will be unable to….I don't even know how he was able to create a Horcrux with this thing," Peve commented to them. "And another piece of magic that was intended for good was twisted to evil, why am I not surprised?"

She took a moment to settle her nerves and saw the Kryptonian trio look nervous.

"The magic used to create a Horcrux was intended to be a healing spell," Peve explained to them. "Of course, most healing spells have been twisted over the years. The Cruciatus Curse for example was a standard spell used to jump start a person's heart. Modify the algorithm a little bit and it's a pain curse that drives people to insanity as their nerve endings are overstimulated."

"Charming," Harry stated in a dry tone of voice. "But why wouldn't we be able to destroy this…Horcrux did you call it?"

"Yes, I did," Peve confirmed before she relayed the information. "Originally created as a way to heal the sick, this thing….well there's no way around it, it's a way to cheat death, in a more wicked way than a healthy mind could ever fathom. And now….he's using one of the keys as a container, despite the fact that the magic swirling in them….it should not be able to be used in such a way. You would be wise not to put it on, for a curse has been triggered, since the stone has been corrupted. I can walk you through removing it easily enough and then you should be able to purify the stone."

"And by the keys you mean…."

Peve interjected with the explanation. "The Keys of the Endless, they are the Stone of the Rested, the Cloak of Invisibility, and the Wand of Eternity, or as they are referred to by human forklore, the Deathly Hallows."

Harry swore that he saw a reference somewhere.

"Humans have torn themselves up for centuries over the wand," Peve commented, almost as if she suspected this. "The key issue is that without the other two, the wand is for the most part completely useless."

Peve decided to clarify what she said.

"Now it can perform magic, like other wands, but it is not unbeatable, it is just extremely powerful," Peve added before she looked thoughtful. "Look at it this way; if it was unbeatable, then the holder would not have been killed. The wand has changed hands countless times through the years, although the documented trail has dried up over the past one hundred and seventy years."

"So this is the stone and the cloak…." Harry started before he realized. "The cloak…is the cloak. My father had a cloak that passed down generation from generation…."

"And a standard cloak of invisibility lasts twenty years," Kara remarked as she remembered it from one of the books she read from the library.

"That is correct, you have two of the three," Peve told him and there was a long pause before she thought that Harry could very well be the one. Although old memories began to stir from deep within her as she continued with her recollections. "Now, the process of deconstructing the Horcrux….then the ring will be whole again."

* * *

Hogwarts letters arrived, sure enough Kara got her acceptance letter and Harry got his.

A golden badge slid out and landed on the table with a clink. His eyes widened as he stared at the badge, completely flummoxed. Kara turned towards him, as a badge slid out of her envelope as well. The blonde turned it over, transfixed by it, but Harry paid it no mind.

Faora saw their reactions and quite frankly they amused her. Her fingers snapped over and over again before Harry brought himself back to reality.

"Was Dumbledore on drugs when he made this decision?" Harry asked to himself.

"Depends, he does seem like the type," Faora answered with a brisk smile.

"He….he made me Head Boy?" Harry asked both of them and he wanted to slap himself because this was a dream.

No this was a nightmare, an absolute and utter nightmare. He was sure that Dumbledore was laughing his ass off right now. Likely after inhaling an entire bowl full of lemon drops, which Harry suspected was laced with something. There was no way that twinkle in his eye was anything but the result of heavy drug use.

"Albus Dumbledore is an asshole," Harry dead panned as he flipped the Head Boy badge over in his fingers. This might be the absolute worst thing Dumbledore could have done to him. "How….what….when…."

"Calm down Har, before you injure yourself," Faora commented with a smile crossing her face and she reached over to pat him on the shoulder. "It will be fine, you must have faith."

"If it makes you feel any better, I got made Head Girl," Kara remarked as she raised an eyebrow. "Which is strange for many reasons, many of them being that I haven't even stepped one foot into Hogwarts yet. Are the other girls in seventh year unqualified?"

"It isn't a winning batch," Harry stated, there were a few girls in seventh year this year that made Ron look like a genius. "Hermione would be the logical choice…."

"I know Hermione's your friend, but her people skills leave something to be desired," Faora remarked, appreciating the irony of that statement coming from her.

"And yours are much better?" Kara asked her and Faora shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't believe this, what was Dumbledore thinking?" Harry asked as he narrowed his eyes at the Head Boy badge in his hand.

"So, what do the Head Boy and Head Girl do, precisely?" Kara inquired.

"They do what the teachers can't be bothered to do," Harry informed her and Kara smiled back at him.

"Delightful," Kara remarked dryly.

It was for the best that Hermione didn't get the role as Head Girl, she might take out the stress she was likely to be under on the poor helpless students and cause an incident.

"Well, I think that I know why Kara was chosen," Peve remarked as she offered them the newspaper for today.

The announcement that Harry Potter had married a young girl named Kara Kent was described in the paper. They were described as childhood sweethearts and she was the last of a rather obscure bloodline. Which was true, there was a family named Kent that was around since a few decades after Hogwarts was founded, although from what Andromeda told him during their lessons, they decided to go underground about two hundred years ago.

They met up and got married in Vegas after a weekend, although there was a mention that there were rumors that there was a marriage contact between the Kent and Potter lines that was finally fulfilled. Although there was a marriage contract between Harry and Kara to the extent that Faora essentially had them betrothed, it was not anything like the papers described.

"You should see the howlers and the cursed letters that they've sent you," Peve responded.

"They better not be trying to hurt my daughter/niece!" Alura and Lara shouted nearly simultaneously.

"The elves are earning their mettle by screening that mail," Peve remarked towards Kara. "Apparently, there's a lot of witches that didn't take it well that Kara took their national treasure away by being the first wife, which always has the strongest connection. The first four bonded after the second maturation do often have just as strong of a bond, although depending on the power, others might obtain Alpha status if they are judged worthy by magic."

"I hope it's no one I know that's being a spiteful bitch," Harry said with his eyes narrowed as he tightened his arm around Kara's shoulder.

Peve offered him a reassuring smile. "I'm pretty certain that it's no one that you know. At least I'm sure that they knew what they were getting themselves into. Whilst you're not bonded yet, given your own power, you have left a minor imprint on them that will increase into a bond. It will make other men undesirable to them."

Peve paused before she decided to add another point for clarity.

"They knew something like this might occur, so it is not so much they are being forced to do anything against their will," Peve added more to herself than anything else.

"I notice that they don't mention me," Faora remarked but she thought that was a good thing.

A letter from Andromeda explained everything, the news of the marriage showed up in the Ministry and since Kara was the first one bonded to Harry, that's what the official notice in the Department of Magical Unions was given. She did some quick spin doctoring, as Harry kind of clued her into what was happening through a few letters.

"Good to see Andi is on the ball as always," Harry remarked as he tightened his arm around Kara and Faora leaned in.

"I'd much prefer her to be a friend rather than an enemy," Faora said with a smile crossing her face.

"I think we all would," Kara agreed.

"I'm sure we can resume our lessons today, after you've eaten breakfast," Alura told them as she sat down at the table. Whilst she did not have to eat, she and Lara both enjoyed sitting with Harry, Kara, and Faora at the breakfast table. Ten days passed inside the castle for every day in the real world, at least that was the default settings inside the castle.

Harry could alter that at his discretion, it was one of the powerful magical features of the castle.

"I'm sure we can do that just fine," Harry commented with a smile crossing his face.

Alura had been teaching Harry, Kara, and Faora about Kryptonian sorcery, whilst Lara was teaching them about medicine and science. They thought they had a pretty decent grasp of the subjects, although the instruction from two live, for all intents and purposes, individuals was able to allow them to fill in any blanks that the memory crystals might have left.

The memory crystals were useful in imparting information or at least a foundation but their two instructors allowed them to learn even more than they would have before under the eye of a physical tutor. They had two, technically three, and when Lily woke up; Harry did not doubt for a minute that she had some useful information to impart on them as well. She was one of the most brilliant students to come out of Hogwarts, a prodigy that in his opinion was far too good for that world.

After a few months, hopefully by the Christmas holidays at the latest, Harry knew that he could rig something up so that Lily could speak to them through a similar hard light hologram. The dreams faded, flickered, but that was the first stage of the ritual to wake her up from the catatonic state she was put in.

That was a long time coming, they had some lessons to get through and in a couple of days on the outside world, they needed to head over to Gotham City for a visit and then make a small trip to Smallville, before Harry and Kara headed off to the Quidditch World Cup. Faora would remain in the States to set up Harry's business interests in the Muggle World while he was at Hogwarts.

This Head Boy thing, which made Harry wonder if Hogwarts had a stringent drug testing policy regarding their staff, threw a wrench into a few well laid plans. He was sure that Dumbledore had has reasons for making him Head Boy, although he was sure they were only applicable in Wonderland.

He suspected that Kara was named Head Girl, due to the fact that her grades on the exams that she took to get into seventh year were so good and there was also the fact that Hermione becoming Head Girl was a disaster waiting to happening. Given her quarterly meltdowns over exams that she was obviously going to pass, Harry thought that someone had a moment of clarity in the sea of insanity.

' _So, we're the two most important students at Hogwarts,'_ Kara projected to him before she grinned _. 'Oh if the people didn't hate me already before, they're going to want to roast me on a spit.'_

' _Don't worry, Kara, your grades are the best, it isn't your fault that most of the girls in the seventh year are not that bright or not equipped for the job in other ways,'_ Harry responded to her as he squeezed her hand. _'If anyone says that you aren't qualified….well they should look at your grades. Plus you're a mostly level headed person.'_

' _Mostly level headed?'_ Kara and Faora chimed in.

' _That's a blatant lie if I've ever heard one,'_ Karen thought through the link, she remembered her temper as she was younger.

She mellowed out.

Well kind of.

* * *

"It's so good to see you again!"

Barbara stated this in an excited tone of voice as Pamela shared the sentiment although she was more reserved about it than Barbara was. Then again, she was always a woman who was more reserved and calm.

"It's good to see you again, Harry," Pamela remarked with a smile on her face and she threw her arms around him with a tight hug. She did the same to Kara and Faora, she got along well enough with the both of them to allow them in to this extent.

"Did you like that plant specimen that Harry and I got for you?" Faora asked Pamela and she responded with an energetic nod, a smile crossing her face.

"I found it very interesting," Pamela remarked in an excited voice and Harry thought that she might, that was the type of person that Pamela was.

"I'm glad you did," Harry retorted to her as he reached forward intertwining his fingers with hers and she did not let go.

Barbara was curious and decided to bring up the point that she wanted to ask for a while. "So what have you guys been up to?"

Kara was only too quick to answer. "Oh you know, we were catching up on old times, studied for the next term at school, visiting with family and friends, got married in Vegas, did some home decorating…."

Barbara held up a hand to stop Kara in mid-stream.

"Wait a minute, what did you say?" Barbara asked Kara as Faora and Harry barely hid the amusement that filled their faces.

"I did some interior decorating, what's the problem with that?" Kara asked in a faux innocent voice that caused Pamela to snort.

Barbara shook her head and she closed her eyes before sighing. "Yeah….you know the part about the Vegas Wedding. That's not something that you casually drop on someone's head."

Kara, Faora, and Harry all broke out into laughter at the utterly mortified expression on Barbara's face. She was trying to reconcile everything that she was told and it was hard to piece together everything in her mind.

"Okay, I'm out of the loop or something, when did you….I knew you mentioned that you were doing something for Harry's birthday but….this?" Barbara asked as she tried to wrap her head around Kara's logic. If there was any logic to be had to with this group.

"Yes, I did say that, although it was kind of spur of the moment," Kara commented as she wrapped her arm around Harry's waist. "We were going to get married anyway, so why not speed up the time table?"

That was flawless logic that no one could really argue with, that much was for sure. Barbara conceded defeat as Pamela watched her with a smile on her face.

"She's got you there, Babs," Pamela told her as she patted her friend on the shoulder and Barbara hung her head with a moderate sigh before she spun around.

"Yes, I'm sure she does, but….details, I must have them," Barbara demanded, although the voice was more exasperated than commanding.

Kara's smile grew even wider as she kept her expression on Barbara's face watching as her eyes came close to bugging out.

"Details, you shall have them," Kara fired back with a grin spread over her face. "In due time, in due time."

Barbara could hardly wait, there were a lot of things that she wondered about, the exact order of how these things happened. She was pretty sure that only a couple of weeks passed, maybe a little bit under a month since the group swung by Gotham City for a visit but it did seem to be a lot longer all things considered.

* * *

"So, Zee went back home, did she?" Harry asked Barbara and she responded with a nod.

"Yeah, but I'm sure she'll be back around soon enough," Barbara remarked before she placed her hands on her face and threw her head back with a sigh. "So this latest bit of insanity, well that really threw me for a loop when Kara brought it up."

Barbara paused to reconcile her thoughts.

"Anyone else, I would have thought that the marriage would be among the most stupid decisions in their life," Barbara commented as she hung out next to Harry for a little bit, as they were separated from the rest of the group. "But….it seems to be working out for you."

Barbara decided to offer her own blunt statement.

"Normal, is not something you do, is it?" Barbara asked and a wide grin spread over Harry's face before he threw an arm around her.

"Not well, although there are times where I feel like I should be normal but I'll never be normal, that's just the way things go, I guess," Harry remarked in a crisp tone of voice as he shifted his expression from one side to the other. "But, given what passes for normal in the world, do you think that should be an ambition that we strive for?"

Barbara shook her head in disagreement, although she really didn't think that normal was a luxury she had. She did live in Gotham City, the cesspool of crime and insanity, where living a day without running into a crime or worst being in the middle of one merited a great cause of celebration.

"Given that I live in the nexus of insanity, perhaps I shouldn't wonder about what is normal out there or what isn't normal," Barbara quipped and Harry placed an arm around her shoulders, before pulling her in close to him.

"Since you live in Gotham, no you wouldn't be considered normal, not in the slightest," Harry told her and Barbara blinked at this revelation as a smile crossing her face.

"I guess the world's just a screwed up place and we're just living in it," Barbara remarked as she watched him. "So six more months…"

"Actually I'm pretty sure this Head Boy thing means that I have to stick out the entire year," Harry remarked, sounding like this was a fate worse than death and for him, it pretty much was. He was not relishing having to stick around from Hogwarts for much longer.

If he was allowed to do so, he would take his NEWTs and get it done and over with, before moving on with the rest of his life. His investments were going strong, he had several women loyal to him, he learned a fairly decent amount of magic, although that was not as much as he learned from his lessons with Alura along with the Kryptonian memory crystals.

"Just got to ride it out Harry," Barbara remarked to him as she reached up to pat him on the shoulder. She could not do it without jumping in the air so she settled for patting him on the upper middle part of his back. "Although….I don't think anyone's ever been annoyed to be handed the Head Boy position like you are."

"It's a useless piece of tin," Harry stated with a dismissive wave. "I'm sure the Headmaster thinks that he's doing me a favor, he's senile and on drugs after all."

Barbara cracked up, just the nonchalant way Harry said that was highly amusing to her. She saw the others approach from around the corner.

"They're restoring bits of Gotham City, trying to at least, there was some big demonstration around there," Kara remarked as she informed them why they were gone. "There are parts of the city that they want to restore to cut down on the crime rate."

"You'd need a demolition crew to cut down on the crime rate in Gotham City," Barbara told her and Kara folded her arms with a sigh.

"Yeah, be that as it may, a lot of people are protesting about it, they don't take it well that their being forced to evacuate," Kara said as she shifted her eyes around to get a sense of all of the surroundings.

"Well to be fair some of those people…that's their homes, if you can call the slums a home," Faora remarked as she leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Wayne Industries is spear heading the venture, which…..there's just something underhanded about that," Pamela commented with a frown. "Wayne's not as underhanded as Luthorcorp but there's just something about some of their activities that I can't get behind. And then there's….there's this huge problem where their owner doesn't seem to care about the company."

"Bruce Wayne," Barbara chimed in helpfully as she turned to Harry. If Harry remembered correctly, Wayne would be seven or so years older than him. "He kind of went off to God only knows where years and years ago and he hasn't even bothered to check in. For all we know, he could be dead or in prison."

Pamela scoffed. "Please, he's a billionaire playboy, I'm sure he's on some tropical island, surrounded by beautiful women, not a care in the world."

"Sounds like a good time," Harry stated to them with a grin and Pamela sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Not anything like you, naturally, Wayne is a spoiled little man child, he doesn't care about anything else but the next shiny thing that pops in front of his face," Pamela stated with thinly veiled disdain.

It did annoy her how rich people cared little about the environment around them. They had all the money in the world yet they slashed it down in favor of lining their own pockets with more money. It turned her stomach in ways that they could never imagine.

"You never know, Wayne could have far more depth than you think," Faora remarked with a thoughtful expression.

Pamela was not to be swayed and she scoffed. "About as much depth as the kiddy pool at Munchkin Land."

It was obvious that Pamela had her own opinion on Bruce Wayne although Harry was interested in where the hell Wayne disappeared to. He left his company in control of shareholders which was a risky venture at best. Harry did own a sizable fraction of the company, His Great-Grandfather helped set it up many years ago after all and he did own some stock in it through the Evans line as well, that was sitting there dormant.

Rose had been looking after the Evans business interests until he came to age in the Muggle World, although Gringotts fudging numbers would allow that to happen much sooner than it would normally. He looked like he could pass for an eighteen year old without a second look if someone decided to check his ID.

Harry wondered about the mystery of Bruce Wayne but that was another thing to worry about for another time.

* * *

"You seem mortified that you became Head Boy," Pamela commented in a light tone of voice and a grin crossed her face as she kept her eyes on Harry. "I wonder if he thought that they could keep you there."

Pamela and Harry stole a few moments for themselves.

"They think, they believe, they honestly think that they can, they think that I'm some kind of mascot that they can prop up for their entertainment," Harry remarked as he thankfully cut off a lot of the unauthorized Boy-Who-Lived merchandize. Actually cut off wasn't a word, he made Andromeda sue them for royalties. If his image was going to be used, at least he should make some money off of it. Although he was going to take care of a lot of the cheaply made crap that was destroying his image and causing him more than a sufficient amount of frustration.

It made business sense after all.

"They never really understood that you were squandering your talents the longer you stayed in that world," Pamela offered him and Harry's eyes turned towards hers, a smile crossing his face.

"If that isn't the truth, I don't know what is, but no, they don't really understand that at all," Harry commented as the two of them walked out into the garden.

Pamela looked everything over, so far everything was going as planned. Her parents never really tended the greenhouses much, always paying someone to do it. She felt sad because of this; it lacked a personal touch, a connection between her and the plants in the garden. Before Harry, there were times where she spend all of the time out in this garden and watched the plans, they were her only companions. The closet thing that she had to a friend.

A long time had passed since those days and Pamela was glad, as she watched Harry.

"So where are you moving after you're done over there?" Pamela asked as she stopped and nodded her head. "Actually, you know someone like you, you could be anywhere and any place in the world."

The world was limitless for Harry after all, that was something that she thought. She doubted very much that he would slum it somewhere like Gotham City. The only reason she stuck around was because it was the only home that she ever knew and that was a depressing thing but never the less a true statement.

"You know, I've got properties in a few places and remember that castle I told you about?" Harry asked her and Pamela nodded.

"It's a castle that can allow Harry to be anywhere in the world."

Faora stepped forward.

"Barbara is introducing Kara to the joys of the downtown video arcade, I've abstained from attending," Faora added as she walked forward and admired the plants in the garden. "You've done a wonderful job with them, Pamela."

"Thanks," Pamela offered, feeling the assessment was well noted.

"Yes you really did, you should be proud, you've got a natural green thumb," Harry commented as she watched him.

"Did you ever think about planting a garden?" Pamela asked before she could help herself.

Faora decided not to miss the obvious opportunity. "Whilst Harry never misses an opportunity to plant a seed somewhere, I don't think he has considered ever planting a garden, has he?"

Pamela got that obvious statement as did Harry.

"Maybe someday, although I did some gardening for the Dursleys. So I suppose I could count that, though it wasn't really for pleasure. Actually you remember that book I sent you, about how dragon dung was supposed to be a great fertilizer?" Harry asked and Pamela nodded. "Well it turned out….well it turned out that they were a bit off. It was only a great fertilizer for magical plants….mundane plants on the other hand, it overstimulated them and killed them."

Pamela's eyes flickered with fury for a second but she offered a slight smile.

"Well, they're going to have to learn their lessons, won't they?" Pamela asked and Harry decided to offer her the other point.

"That's the problem, isn't it, there's a lot of Mundaneborn witches and wizards who are in a tizzy about this," Harry remarked to her as they decided to go outside of the garden and the three of them sat down side by side. "The Ministry doesn't see what the big deal is."

Harry spelled it out for them but naturally Faora and Pamela were smart enough to figure out the blatantly obvious as it was given to them.

"Muggle plants dying, they're going to tie this into the magicals, give or take a little bit," Harry added as he watched both of the girls for their reaction. "For all the Ministry does to enforce the Statute of Secrecy, they do miss some fairly important details."

"Most governments do, they can't see past their own behinds," Faora stated and that much was the truth, oh boy was that ever the truth.

"Sad but true, isn't it?" Pamela asked them and the three of them sat.

Kara and Barbara arrived to join the conversation at this moment.

"Oh, Pam's plants, are they still growing strong?" Barbara asked to her with a bright smile.

"Yeah, they're pretty good, none of them died," Pamela told her, as if there was any way she would allow her precious plants to die. "So how was your time at the video arcade?"

"It was fun," Kara piped in although she was sad that Harry did not get a chance to sample the joy. She knew that it wouldn't be Faora's thing but that was just the way that she was.

"We do have a Super Nintendo, I'm sure we can find a lot of games to play at home," Faora remarked but Kara shrugged.

"There's just something about the atmosphere of the video arcade that makes it….well it makes it amazing," Kara told Faora and Faora decided that she would not fault her for that sentiment.

"If you say so," Faora stated before she turned back to face Pamela, and Harry, there was a moment of silence before they picked their conversation back up.

* * *

Kara and Harry made their way towards Smallville, with Faora having decided to stay behind at the castle before she headed off to take care of business that would be set up. There was something that Harry and Kara needed to do, well Harry mostly.

' _Don't care what anyone says, it's a noble thing you're doing,'_ Kara thought as she clutched her hand in the air and the two of them moved around each other. _'I just wonder if someone's going to have a stubborn attack of male pride.'_

' _Well to be fair, I'm not forgiving the debts, I've just purchased them from the bank,'_ Harry thought to her.' _I think that the farm does have potential for profit, it's just going to take time and it's an investment that we can make.'_

' _It does seem sound, you aren't going to hear any arguments out of it with me,'_ Kara thought as they dropped down outside the Kent Farm.

It was a warm day, although that barely bothered them to be honest. The two of them walked towards the farm, dressed in fairly nice clothes. Kara was dressed in a white tank top, a jean skirt, and boots that coved her feet. It might have seemed like a good idea in theory to where flip-flops but that was until one tried to fly with them and the idea became less sound in practice.

Regardless of that fact, the two of them were in front of the Kent Farm and Kara was the one who decided to knock on the door. Her soft and polite knock summoned someone and the blonde waited patiently, shifting her feet as she did so.

She did wonder if she would catch a glimpse of her cousin. That thought made her wonder what he might be like. Kara guessed that that would a question that would be pretty much answered in due time. The blonde turned her head around and waited for the door to be answered.

A middle aged man, a bit on the north side of forty, opened the door and watched Kara and Harry.

"Yes, may I help you?" he asked in a polite and warm tone of voice that obviously was meant to make people feel welcome but there was also an amount of uncertainty towards his tone, as he if he wondered why Harry and Kara showed up.

"You must be Jonathan Kent," Harry offered with a smile and the man nodded.

"Yes, I am," Jonathan told Harry and he decided to press on. "If this is about the tractor, it's already been sold."

"No nothing like that, it's about a statement you just got in the mail a couple of days ago," Harry remarked as he watched Jonathan for his reaction.

Jonathan sure enough knew what they were talking about.

"Harry, Kara, what are you doing here?"

Jonathan turned around and he saw Martha standing there.

"You know these people, Martha?" Jonathan asked as he relaxed a little bit.

"That's Lily's son, Harry, and his girlfriend Kara, you know Clark's biological cousin," Martha whispered to Jonathan.

Immediately Jonathan Kent got the statement one hundred percent of the way and stepped back with a smile to allow them inside.

"Oh, that's right, Martha's told me so much about you, come in, make yourself at home," Jonathan offered as he invited the two of them inside.

Although he did wonder why they seemed to know so much about what was happening and the fact that his loan changed hands. Jonathan was on the phone for the better part of the last day to the bank and they kept giving him the go around not that was the first time that something like that happened. The bank had threatened to foreclose at the end of the summer if they did not pay it off.

As much as Jonathan hated to admit it, there was nothing he could do. Kent men were stubborn so he never asked for help. Even though Martha gently stated that her side of the family had the money, there was nothing to it.

"So what's up with this?" Jonathan asked as he held up the statement. "I don't take charity…."

"I know you don't," Harry said as he waved his hand. "The bank doesn't see the long term potential of this farm, I do. You've had a bad couple of years but things are turning around a little bit, aren't they?"

Jonathan nodded, they did turn a profit last year on the harvest, but the problem is turning a profit was a drop of water in a bucket compared to eleven year's worth of debt. He stayed up late at night, stressing over it and with heart attacks felling many of his family members in their forties, stress was not something that helped his cause.

"I think that I could pay off the debts in five years but the bank wouldn't allow me more time," Jonathan answered as he gave a gruff sigh. "I tried to file for another loan but….they shot me down."

He was afraid that they would lose everything, the farm and then his deepest fear was that they would take Clark away. Then they would find out where Clark came from and then he would be some guest at a government lab. Those thoughts kept Jonathan and to a lesser extent Martha up most nights, it was a fear that they had.

"Don't worry about any time limit on the loan with me, I'm reasonable, pay what you can, when you can," Harry stated, knowing that Jonathan Kent was the type of man who would settle his debts. "And then we'll talk about this again when the debt has been cleared."

Martha brought them juice and sandwiches which Kara and Harry took.

"That sounds fair enough," Jonathan remarked, trying to remind himself that he did not clear the debt, mainly eased the burden. "I intend to pay you every penny I owe, with interest."

"Don't worry, I don't doubt that for a minute," Harry said as he reached forward and picked up a sandwich before he took a bite out of it. "I think that you deserve the benefit of the doubt."

Kara smiled, she didn't want to see the Kents thrown out on the street and neither did Harry. She shuddered to think of her cousin getting taken away and being found out what for what he was. The United States Government might not take too kindly to the fact that there was an alien in their midst.

"Thank you," Jonathan offered in a gracious voice as the door swung open.

Martha turned around. "Clark, remember to wipe your feet before you come in. I know you were raised on a farm but that doesn't mean you were born in a barn."

Eight year old Clark Kent, about to go into the third grade, turned his eyes with an expression of annoyance. He sped back down from the creek just in time for lunch but he ran into a splash of mud. He was unique and wondered if he was kind of mutant or something. His parents had been tight lipped about his heritage, only telling him he was special.

Clark never the less wiped his feet on the mats going inside.

"We have company," Martha told Clark and she decided to give her eight year son more information. "This is a cousin from my side of the family Harry and…."

"I'm Kara, your cousin….from Minnesota," Kara stated as she decided that Martha must have not told Kal-El where he came from.

"Wait a minute, you're my cousin?" Clark asked as he watched Kara. He never thought he'd meet anyone from his own family, the biological one anyway. The eight year old's mind swam with the thoughts of what he just learned.

"Yes, I am, I…was away at college until now," Kara remarked, hoping that her story was believed by her cousin.

Clark sat down, that was a lot for him to take him.

"Did you know my parents?" Clark asked as he eyed her. "I mean….the one's I was born to."

He nearly slipped up and said his real parents but he was smart enough for his age to know that would be considered to be rude.

"Yes, I did," Kara said in a quiet voice.

' _And you'll be meeting them soon enough, in AI form,'_ Kara thought to herself.

"Could you….could you tell me something about them?" Clark asked as he watched her.

"Your father was a scientist, your mother was a doctor," Kara stated to him with a smile. "Your mother's name was Lara, your father's name was Jor…Joe."

The name Jor-El might not be considered to be normal and Kara thought that it would raise many questions than she felt comfortable with answering.

"Lara, that's a nice name," Clark commented as he turned his head around.

Jonathan and Martha locked eyes; Lara was Clark's first word, although they wondered what it meant at the time. Now they knew, they doubted he even remembered it.

"Here, this is something of your mother's that she wanted you to have," Kara remarked as she reached into her pocket and gave in a crystal pendant.

"What is it?" Clark asked.

"It's something that ensures that you keep your mother close to your heart at all times," Kara told Clark.

' _And to make sure I'm able to track you down if you get into trouble, like I fear you might,'_ Kara thought to herself.

' _Paranoid much?'_ Karen thought to her through the bond link.

' _Just because she gave Martha something to contact her doesn't mean that she shouldn't have a little bit of extra insurance,'_ Faora commented through the bond link.

"Why don't you go in the kitchen with Kara and she can tell you all about your biological parents, Clark?" Jonathan asked and Clark nodded. "I need to talk about a few things with Harry."

Clark stepped forward and Kara followed him as the two took the sandwiches and juice into the kitchen.

"Anything that you don't want Clark to hear, won't be heard by him," Harry told Jonathan and he raised an eyebrow. "Did Martha inform you about my mother's….unique abilities?"

Jonathan nodded in affirmation.

"Then it will block any conversation from leaving this room into your son's ears," Harry told him.

"Thank you for not letting him know about how unique he is, I'd prefer he doesn't learn about that for a few years yet," Jonathan stated but he dreaded that day coming.

"Well I didn't know about my unique heritage until I turned eleven years old, so that might be a good time to tell him," Harry informed them.

Jonathan decided that might be for the best, he still had Clark's ship in the cellar of his basement, although he hadn't opened it up since he put it down there. The temptation did not reach him.

Now he had to talk to Harry about the terms of their agreement, although it was pretty straight forward. Jonathan was not the type of person to make the minimum payments, but sometimes he was forced to make certain concessions.

He was given a chance to make things right and it did give him some ease that there would be no pressure. In the end, he would make things right.

* * *

Kara and Harry stayed at the Kent Farm long enough to enjoy dinner. The blonde Kryptonian smiled, she did cherish the interactions she had with her cousin.

' _Let's hope he takes after his mother and not Jor-El when he's older, otherwise Kal's going to have some serious issues,'_ Faora commented through the bond link and there was a second were the two of them stopped in mid-air. They were on their way back to the United Kingdom to stop and check in with some people.

' _My cousin won't have issues,'_ Kara chimed in mentally but that worried her a little bit.

' _Hopefully, he can't be any worse than my version of Kal, psychotic maniac he turned out to be,'_ Karen thought as she grimaced. _'Jaime sends her love by the way, now that she's gotten over the shock.'_

' _When will I see her?'_ Harry wondered and Karen decided to drop that bit on him.

' _Sooner rather than later,'_ Karen projected back to him.

Harry and Kara continued to fly but there was a storm brewing and it was about to get worse.

Lighting flashed through the sky, an omen of things to come and green meteor rocks that were suspended in Earth's gravitational field were slowly being brought down through chaotic elements beyond the recognition of mortal men.

**To Be Continued in the Next Arc.**


	18. Conquering Paradise Part One

**Chapter Eighteen: Conquering Paradise Part One.**

' _Everything is ready, the storm is really kicking off, isn't it?'_ Kara thought through the bond link as she swayed in the air next to Harry, the blonde watching over her shoulder with a frown. There was a certain amount of nervousness that resounded in the back of her mind.

' _I don't think that….I don't think that there will be a problem,'_ Faora thought back to them. _'Just fly slowly, I know that you are all gung ho when you go flying.'_

' _So, you're going to get your credentials, while Karen helps you set up some stuff?'_ Harry asked her, making sure that they were completely in one mind about the plan.

Harry eyed over his shoulder, there was a hell of a storm that was about ready to kick off and he wondered if they were going to make it where they needed to go on time. The wizard kept his expression calm even though they were flying through no man's land.

' _Yes, that's correct, as you know, Genetics, Cybernetics, Computers, and also an MBA in Business Administration,'_ Faora thought to her bond mates. _'Shouldn't be too much of a problem given my enhanced intellect to get all of these within the next year or two, should it now?'_

' _And once again, your modesty shines through,'_ Karen interjected through the bond in a deadpan manner.

' _Hey, do not doubt that I could get this done far sooner,'_ Faora thought to both of them before a frown crossed her face. _'It's unwise that I appear too smart for my own good. People might stick their nose in where it doesn't belong. It's mostly a redo of stuff I know. I just need to get accredited for it in order to have people take me seriously within those fields.'_

' _Makes sense,'_ Harry interjected through the bond link as the wind kicked up around them.

There was something extremely ominous about that wind that Harry could not put his finger on. The wizard turned his head for an instant and waited, swaying in the air as Kara looked over her shoulder.

"Kara are you alright?" Harry asked the blonde next to him.

"Yeah, one of those pieces of rock that flew by….it made me feel dizzy for a second," Kara stated as she closed her eyes as she strained to hear what was going on in the distance.

There was a huge whirlwind that had formed around them and Kara and Harry spun around as they saw debris flying around them in every direction, causing a cyclone that made visibility difficult.

Harry was about to suggest that they should find a spot to land and wait out the storm. Those words never left his lips as a large hunk of the rock, jagged and glowing, hurtled towards him and Kara.

Instinctively, Harry pulled Kara out of the way and as a result he took the full blunt force of the rock as it impaled him in the chest. He winced in pain but able to keep himself from shouting out in agony and felt his body sway in the air. His vision getting blurry.

"HARRY!" Kara yelled as Harry turned around, thinking that this could have been bad, among one of the worst things that he ever experienced. The wizard swayed and pivoted in mid-air and felt his blood pump faster throughout his body.

Things could not get much worse all things considered, could they?

With the radiation emanating from the rock pulsing through him, Harry attempted to pull it from free from his chest causing his hands to blister, and burn from the contact with the rock when lightning struck. A huge bolt of lightning flashed down from the heavens to strike the rock that was impaled in Harry's chest causing it shatter into shrapnel at point blank range as he hovered in the air. It was almost like someone had it out for him.

Kara caught the falling Harry in her arms and swerved in mid-air. It was a chore to keep him in her arms as the flying debris caused her vision to become blurred. Fear for her husbands life consumed Kara causing her to ignore the concerns for her own health caused by exposure to the rocks. The blonde's heart beat frantically within her chest.

She could most certainly not fly Harry back to Faora and the caves in Smallville, it was way too far away, so that option was out. It was hard to think rationally under pressure but somehow, someway, Kara did it. The blonde's eyes closed as she kept up the pace. The blonde flew faster.

Opening a portal to the castle was not the easiest thing in the world to do and besides flying someone in Harry's condition through a portal was a disaster waiting to happen. Kara reminded herself that without setting up some kind of focal point, the portal would be unstable. While the castle was a place where she could seek help, she couldn't reach it from here.

' _Okay, Kara, think, oh great Rao….there has to be an island somewhere….let's see,'_ Kara thought to herself as her eyes flickered a few times.

She steadied Harry; the shrapnel impaled into his chest shouldn't have been able to penetrate his skin in the first place, yet it did. This made Kara worry that this attack was premeditated and she chanced a small glance over her shoulder. There seemed to be nothing around her, working quickly the blonde managed to calibrate her bracelet enough to stop the radiation from blocking her as she searched.

' _Found it,'_ Kara thought before she locked onto the bond. _'Not sure if you could hear me Harry, but hang on, I think I'll get you help, soon.'_

Faora and Karen heard nothing but psychic static through the bond thanks to Harry having an out of body experience. Kara could not hear their frantic yells as they tried to find out what was going on and she could not reach out to them for help even if she was coherent enough to say something.

Kara saw the island before her, it was a picturesque representation of beauty, she wished she would be able to enjoy a fair bit more of it before she dropped down, Harry's limp body still swaying in her arms.

* * *

 

For a brief second Harry's eyes flickered and he could have sworn that he saw two figures, one surrounded in a bright soothing light and the other surrounded in raging fire and brimstone. He could not figure out what happened as he flickered in and out before the scene in his mind shifted to yet another. He tried to gain focus on it but everything fizzled out with a hum and a flicker.

Harry's head swam and for a second it felt like his entire body was on fire, then he felt something resembling tranquility around him. His entire body felt calm, not one ounce of pain went through him. That was amazing given that his entire body was racked with unbearable pain just a few second ago.

His eyes flickered open and he saw that his surroundings had changed. He was no longer flying with Kara, rather he found himself waking up in a Greek Temple of some sort. The architecture within it was second to none, in fact, Harry would go as far to saying it was amazing. His blurred vision took time to clear and his thought processes took a bit of time to restart so it was a while before he realized that he was not alone.

He took a harder shot than he thought and as his blurred vision snapped back into focus he noticed that he was in there, with three, no scratch that, there were four women. His heart beat steadily as he took in each of their features.

First there was a woman with dark hair that had her head rested on his lap. She was dressed in a blue toga, with the material stretching around her body showing generous amounts of curves. She had alluring blue eyes that flickered up briefly towards him to acknowledge that he was in fact awake. Her facial features were as beautiful as the amazing curves of her body.

The second woman sat next to him, dressed in a silver toga that hung over her body. She had auburn hair and brown eyes that focused on him. Currently her soft hand was squeezed into his and it took Harry a few seconds to catch onto that fact. She was also extremely beautiful.

"Don't try and strain yourself. You've taken quite the hit."

The voice was soft and sensual as another figure trailed her hands down his abs and then moved up to her chest. A warm and dazzling smile filled her face as she worked him over. Her hands reached up to cup his face. She was an extremely beautiful woman with flawless skin. Her blonde hair hung around her face and her violet eyes watched him. The white toga she wore hugged her body stunningly, to show the amazing curves that she had and then there was the fact that she had a long and dazzling pair of legs. This was topped off by the perfect feet.

The fourth figure was a red head young woman who did not look too much older than Harry as she sat next to the fire. Her eyes flashed for a second as she spun around and watched him with a smile. She wore a red toga with similar material and was just as stunning.

"I can see that," Harry stated as the blonde smiled and ran her fingers up to his face, before she trailed a kiss on the top of his forehead. "So…."

"I really do apologize for what happened because it had to be done," the blonde stated in a soothing voice as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pressed her head into it. "There are certain things that we need to have happen so….and I hope you forgive me, we requested the Z-Man perform some divine intervention so we can acquire your help with a very important problem."

Harry raised an eyebrow before he stated in a confused tone of voice. "The Z-Man?"

The woman smiled. "Zeus, he's the guy with the lightning and he hit you with one of his specials after that bit of meteor rock impacted your chest. Granted, one might think that's a bit extreme….but you survived. We did pull you out of your body."

Harry's mind very carefully processed everything that was going on around him as only he could and his eyes blinked as his heart beating more rapidly. He was still in a daze and the temple caused a soothing sensation to pass through him in order to help keep him calm.

"So…Zeus….so that means you're Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love," Harry remarked as he realized who she was and she nodded, pleased to learn that she was still known to mortals.

"I see that your education hasn't gone to waste," she said with a teasing smile as she ran her hands down him.

"Well this one does have great wisdom," the woman who's head was in Harry's lap stated with a smile crossing her face.

"You would know better than anyone else, wouldn't you, Athena?" Harry asked her and she smiled, pleased at the recognition that she received from him. "And Artemis goddess of the hunt and Hestia the goddess of the hearth, an honor to meet you all."

Harry decided to let the pleasantries go before he said one word to them all.

"And what am I doing here?" Harry asked as he watched them carefully when Artemis pulled him into an embrace.

"I don't think we harmed you too badly," Artemis stated as she spoke up for the first time, running her hands through his hair as Harry rested his head against her chest. "But we needed to talk to you about an urgent matter that the goddesses have been in discussion about for quite some time."

Harry's curiosity was now grabbed so he said the question that was swimming in his mind.

"How so?"

Athena was the one that chimed in. "For centuries there has been a race of women hidden from the rest of the world, for better or for worse. They are outside of the pull of the world; time does not pass on the island as it does on the outside. They could live for hundreds of years and still resemble someone who was young and fit, looking to be only twenty or thirty year old years of age despite the centuries that pass for them. It has been dubbed Paradise Island by some although it's proper name as Themyscira."

Aphrodite was the next one to speak up in a calm manner. "It has come to our attention that the time they have spent outside the pull of the world has caused them to lose sight of the reasons why their paradise has been created. It is time for them to rejoin the world but naturally they need someone to guide them, you are the one who can do that."

Harry was intrigued that the goddesses had so much faith in him but naturally he had one question in regards to this.

"Why me?"

Athena offered him a small smile as she looked up, her head still on his lap as Harry was propped up on the pillows. Her eyes focused on Harry's.

"Why not you?" Athena asked him with a smile. "The time has come for them be taken forward by the hand and lead to a new future."

"It is time for them to rejoin the world, it may be long overdue, but we feel that on this day, the time is right," Artemis picked up right where Athena left off. The woman's eyes widened before she offered a smile towards him. "They are a noble race, proud but noble but then again yourself and your sister are proud as well."

"Then again us members of the Greek Pantheon have little room to talk," Aphrodite commented with a smile crossing her face. "There are times where I do think that we might need to be taken down a peg or two but the best of us could stand to learn a little humility once in a while."

She ran her hands down his chest once again before stopping to rest them on his abs, Athena's head shifted slightly to allow the woman to tease him a little bit below the belt.

"As I said, the time is right for us to lead them to a new future," Aphrodite explained to him with a smile crossing her face. "It is time for them to be integrated into the world and you will allow them to that guidance to make the transition easier."

"Their transition will be a lot easier if you are there to help them, to teach them the ways of Man's World," Athena added as her face crossed with a slight smile.

"So, do not worry, you will be able to ease them into it, make it more comfortable for them, teach them about experiences that they've so sorely missed," Artemis commented as she tightened her grip on Harry's hand.

Aphrodite offered a warm smile as she continued to stroke Harry's chest and abs. "Or to sum these things up in laymen's terms, these bitches desperately need to get fucked in the worst way."

Harry thought that this statement was amusing coming out of the goddess's mouth as it was rather direct and blunt. Something that he appreciated, and he turned towards her.

"There's just one question I need to ask you," Harry commented to her and the goddess of love offered him a nod and invited for him to continue. The wizard's face contorted into a grin as he kept his eyes locked onto hers. "Couldn't you think of a less painful way than impaling me with a meteorite and striking it with lightning?"

The Goddess of Love had a smile crossing her face as she threaded her fingers through Harry's hair and she leaned forward to face him. "Perhaps, perhaps not, but it did get you here. You will be fine, you are a survivor. There are many great things that you are capable of Har-Zod of Earth.

Athena and Artemis departed to the side of the bed although they did not take their eyes off of Harry. The blonde goddess moved herself up to drape her upper body over Harry's chest and her legs moving to rest across his lap, before running her hands down the front of his body. Harry had the strength to lift his arms and pull her in close to him, which she offered an appraising smile towards.

"The virgins aren't quite ready to give themselves to you but I'll have you know that I'm more than ready for you," Aphrodite told him in a breathy tone of voice as she pulled herself from from his arms in order to straddled his hips, and slowly began to undo the fabric of her toga. "But soon enough they too will join with you."

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body into his as she leaned forward, inches away from touching his lips.

"I'd like to give you a token of our gratitude," Aphrodite breathed as he ran one of his arms up her body to rest around her shoulders and pull her forwards even tighter against his frame, as their lips touched together in a searing kiss.

Harry noticed that her lips tasted like ambrosia and the fun was going to begin pretty soon as she pulled free in order to undo her toga the rest of the way.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry got a good look at her amazing body, it was tall and sensual. Her blonde hair framed her face, shining in the light. Her violet eyes gazed up and down his body. Her breasts were rather large, in fact they gave Karen's a run for her money. Her stomach was flat and toned, with curved hips and an amazing ass. Her legs were long and shapely.

"I see you like what you see, love," the goddess breathed as she grabbed his swollen cock and slowly ran her hand up and down with it.

She gave strokes that were not too fast but not too slow. Harry thought that she was pretty talented with working his cock and her hand stroked him slowly, sensually, working him over. The wizard felt her hand grasp around his long cock.

"Why should I have all the fun?" Harry asked as he saw her pussy, dripping with desire. The smell was intoxicating to him and his heart beat rather quickly at the thought of shoving his face between her legs.

"In a minute, Harry," Aphrodite purred as she placed her tongue on the head and slowly licked around it. She tasted him and she enjoyed what she tasted. Her lips encased around his cock and she sucked him deeply, her eyes closed as she bobbed her head up and down, with her mouth working over him. She stimulated his cock in her mouth as the blonde wrapped her hands around his mouth.

Harry felt the talent of her mouth and heard some moaning. Artemis was down between Athena's legs and started to slowly lick her cunt. Whilst they were virgins with men, they were not virgins in the art of pleasuring women. Artemis sucked on Athena's clit and pumped her fingers into the cunt of the goddess of wisdom.

The vision of beauty next to him was broken out of his thoughts as the cunt of Aphrodite was slid over his face and Harry grabbed her around the thighs. With passion, he dove into her pussy and began to lick her juicy center. There was a moment where he dragged her tongue around her core, causing her pleasure to heighten greater and greater.

The goddess of love thought that this was a specimen that was worthy of her time and attention. That was great to feel his tongue moving through her body. The core was worked with his talented tongue.

"Oh….yes," she breathed as his tongue rattled in her pussy and he used one of his greatest gifts like she thought that he might.

' _You like that, baby?'_ Harry projected to the goddess, pleased that she enjoyed what she did to her.

' _Yes, Harry, I most certainly do enjoy that, I know your tongue could do amazing things, lick me, my love, lick me,'_ she mentally projected to him in his mind and his tongue worked into her center, licking and slurping her pussy. The blonde ground her mound down onto his face and felt the pleasure that was his tongue working into her. There was a few seconds where she grounded onto his face.

Hestia stripped herself from her outfit and she sunk a burning hot dildo in and out of her pussy. She closed her eyes, breathing heavily, imagining what would happen if one day, that was his cock going through it. It was large and intimidating but she thought that it would feel amazing as well.

Athena and Artemis rested in a sexually charged sixty nine position. Both of them lost themselves to the pleasure as they licked and slurped at each other.

Harry eagerly munched away at Aphrodite's pussy and worked his tongue on the inside of her. Each swipe of his tongue allowed him to lap up more and more of her sweet and tender juices, his head filling with the amazed lust and his eyes flickering with the enjoyment that he had with her. His mouth found its way on her clit and he sucked her, closing his eyes as he felt it, his mouth stimulating her.

She unleashed an explosion of heavenly juices down upon Harry's face. She shifted and kept his cock hard, yearning for its release but there would be one place that she would allow it to release. Now she spun around and wrapped her legs around him. Slowly, the goddess of love peppered Harry's face with the most tender and loving kisses, trying to get her own nectar off of him.

"I want you," Harry stated as he cupped her lovely breasts, feeling the supple firm fresh around them.

Aphrodite smiled, she had him in a position where she wanted him to be, this was good. The blonde goddess licked her lips and hoisted herself up. She allowed him to put his strong hands on her and her eyes closed before his tool speared into her. It filled her out in such a way that she had not been filled out in such a long time.

"That's…it," she managed as she pushed herself up and slammed her slender hips onto his throbbing tool, feeling the pressure squeeze around her. The blonde closed her eyes and felt him work into her with solid strokes. It caused her center to be stretched out.

"I know any of those gods don't have anything on me," Harry offered as he pulled her in tightly and rested his head on her breasts.

"Confidence, that's what I like to hear," the goddess moaned as she caressed his probing prick with her pussy. He worked into her rather well and she closed her eyes.

Harry reached around and groped her breasts as she bounced up and slammed down onto his cock. She rode him with loving caresses of her inner walls. Her heavenly insides pushed together and milked him with each passing thrusts. The moans got louder as she continued to ride him even more.

"That's…that's what I like to feel," Aphrodite breathed as her breasts bounced and her nipples were erect. Harry's mouth found his way on them and sucked them. "Oh yes, that's….take a taste lover, that's so good."

He was such a skilled lover and the scary thing was that he could get much better then he was now. That made the goddess of love tingle with excitement as her walls tightened around Harry and his prick pushed into her center. His balls slapped against her body and heightened her pleasure.

She sped up her movements and rode up and down his hard pole, closing her eyes and feeling the pleasure of his hands groping her breasts. Her tight box wrapped around his pole as she pushed up and slammed down, before her pussy tightened around him. Heavenly juices dripped from her pussy as she continued to ride him harder and harder. Her pussy wrapped around him.

"That's it, give me it all," Harry breathed as he molded the breasts of the goddess who wrapped around him and squeezed his throbbing cock.

Athena and Artemis laid by the side, their pussies rubbing together with delicious friction and their hands molding each other's breasts as their panting got hotter and heavier. The two goddesses smashed their lips together.

Hestia still went at it, watched them. A small "yes" passed her lips.

The goddess of love rocked her hips back with a low moan as she contorted her center, wrapping it against the rod that she rode. The two of them had been going at it for a while, making love with each other. Her pussy wrapped around him and stroked him.

"I love this, you're amazing, it feels great," Harry told her as he squeezed her breast and she smiled, moaning in delight.

"Yeah, I thought….I thought you might," Aphrodite breathed as his magical hands worked her over with expert skill and precision. "That's the ticket love, work me over, do this to any woman, and they'll be yours forever."

She pushed her hips down against him and felt the courses of pleasure fill throughout his body. There had not been someone this powerful who came along on the mortal plane for a long time and her body filled with the fires of passion.

The two of them continued their actions for some time and it kept passing. Harry's throbbing cock beat into her insides and she must have reached a climax several times. Each of them were out of this world and the blonde's eyes tightened as she breathed heavily. He placed his hands on the small of her back and lifted her up whilst she slammed down onto him.

The two got more intense as it wound into the final stretch. The various women pleasuring themselves around them got more intense as well.

"I'm about ready," Harry panted as he arched his hips upwards into her tight center and a smile crossed the face of the goddess of love.

"I'm ready for you, make me yours," she remarked as her pussy wrapped around him tightly and she clenched him as she continued to ride it.

"Here I come," he breathed as his hands worked her tits nicely and ran his palms over the side of them. The blonde closed her eyes and she tightened around him.

The grip was strong but very nice. Her pussy was extremely soft and slick and it was going to feel amazing to come inside it. Harry felt her breasts in his hands for a little bit longer as he pumped up into her tight snatch, feeling his orgasm coming.

He sprayed his hot fluids into her hotter hole, thrusting up and splattering her walls. She milked him every step of the way as he thrust into her, reaching his completion. Both lovers saw stars after they came down from their respective highs.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

As they came down from the heavens together, he couldn't help but notice Artemis standing over him a smile crossing her face. She reached down and used her hand to slowly stroke Harry's cheek with a smile as he felt his consciousness slowly fade from the plane.

"We'll see you soon," Artemis whispered to him, although there was a question in their minds exactly how soon that would be.

Athena leaned over and pressed her lips onto the top of his head, before she smiled. She retracted from him with a smile that promised something for the future. "Sooner than you think."

She backed away and Hestia stepped towards him. She leaned forward and did not say anything but the look in her eyes said everything. Her lips pressed against his in a scorching kiss. The moment her lips touched his, it felt like pure fire burned through every inch of his body and it was an amazing sensation. There was an instant where Harry hovered before he faded out.

Once more he could have sworn that he saw two other figures, one entombed in warm light and the other entombed in flaming embers but he disappeared from the scene before he could really get a sense of what was going on around him.

* * *

 

The storm that raged on the outside of the island was short and spectacular but it was mostly unseen by the occupants on the island. Most of them did not notice much of what went on beyond the islands borders. Yet the island of Themyscira was a wonderful place that was full of amazing people and the strongest, most beautiful women that anyone would ever see.

A woman led the way forwards as she walked with two women who were side by side with her. This woman was tall with black hair, resembling an extremely beautiful woman in her early thirties. Her eyes shined brightly as the purple material of her toga wrapped around her breasts. She wore sandals that topped off the look.

Her name was Hippolyta and she was the queen of the Amazons. She walked forward with the two women next to her.

"I don't know about you two, but I've had a productive day," Hippolyta offered the two girls who nodded with smiles crossing their faces.

"It was quite the productive day," her oldest daughter agreed as she stood there, the white material of her clothing wrapped tightly around her. She looked rather regal with a circle that rested on her forehead and the bracelets that adorned her wrists. She had dark hair and resembled a woman in her early twenties. Her name was Diana and she was the Princess of the Amazons, the heir to the throne of her mother. "I think that today was a good day for training."

Her younger sister turned around and watched the two of them before she threw her head back with a long sigh. She looked like a miniature of Diana but she wore red as opposed to Diana's white. She had the same bracelets on and everything.

"I got knocked around, so it's easy for you to say," the younger Amazon remarked as she turned around and blinked, frustration swimming through her face. There was a few seconds before she sighed.

"You should focus more on your training, Donna, you might be embarrassed a bit less," Hippolyta told her youngest in a stern voice. "It's not something that indicates any lack of skill that is your problem but rather the lack of application."

Donna appeared stoic on the outside but this was a lecture that she was given often from her mother. And it grew rather tiring for her. The dark haired girl blinked before she snapped her head upwards and her eyes continued to flicker for a little bit before a smile crossed her face.

"Well not all of us our perfect," Donna remarked in a bit of a snotty tone of voice and Diana's maturity was such that she remained extremely calm.

Diana loved her sister but she was going through that stage that many females went through when they were thirteen years old. If she was honest with herself, she would have to remember that she was like that when she was thirteen years old although she did not remember being this bad.

"No one says you have to be perfect Donna, just that you try your absolute best," Diana remarked to her.

"What's the point, you're going to be so wonderful at doing anything," Donna sniped back at her with a roll of her eyes and a rolling of her tongue as well. "I wouldn't be surprised if you smelled like roses after you took a s…."

There was a sound that caused Hippolyta to stand up straight due to her nerves and she turned her attention to the direction that the sound came from. She took a deep breath in and then one out before moving closer towards the source of the sound.

"There's something happening," Hippolyta breathed to herself as she stepped forward and saw that there were two figures down on the beach edge of the island.

She saw them in the distance and there was a blonde female dressed in a red jacket, a blue top, and a blue skirt that was frantically trying to give another individual medical attention.

Even Donna could not say anything, she was in shock and she remarked in serious tone. "Someone's hurt, how did they get on the island?"

Hippolyta wanted to know that as well but there would be plenty of time to hash out that point later. She edged over, a frantic expression flickering her through her eyes as she sped up her movements. There was a moment where her heart beat quickened as she reached the destination and she stopped due to the shock of what she saw laying before her.

"Diana, Donna stay…."

She was about to tell them to stay put but realized that it was too little and too late for her to tell them such a thing.

Diana skidded to a stop and saw the first of the parties on the island. Sure enough her brief glimpse of the young woman did her an insufficient amount of credit. She was tall and extremely beautiful, with blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes, and a fully formed figure. Diana was no stranger to powerful and beautiful women due to her time on the island but this female was a fine specimen and a class to herself. It took her a few seconds to rein in her focus, and bring it back to the situation at hand.

Of course it was then that she saw him lying there on the ground, with the young woman crouched over him. Yes it was a him, Diana had to remember that, she had never seen a man outside of pictures or statues. They were pretty scarce on the island given the fact that Themyscira was the paradise of women.

Yet what a man.

"Hera."

Donna echoed the statement that went through Diana's mind, as she studied him intently. He had his shirt off as there was glowing fragments of rock embedded within his chest that the blonde was frantically trying to remove. Her fingers looked rather swollen, and blistered like she was effected by touching the rock.

The Princess of the Amazon's eyes hungrily traced the muscles even though his chest was rather raw red. It did bear repeating that she had never seen a man in the flesh before so this was quite the experience for her. She lost herself in the sight of his chiseled body.

By the looks of him, he was about six foot tall with a body that most gods would have envied. He had dark hair with a slightly messy quality to it. His cheekbones indicated he was someone of high breeding. She saw all this as her eyes traced every single pattern of his body, burning every single inch of him into her memory.

Diana made the most of her first look at him but she was not the only one looking. Her mother and sister were equally entranced but the blonde beside them seemed oblivious to the fact that the three Amazons were there, with their mouths hanging wide open as they stared at him in awe.

It was Hippolyta who managed to catch her bearings first and she shook her head to clear it as she blinked slightly. This was a time to take decisive action.

"Donna, go and get our healer, Diana and I will help this girl get him back to the pavilion," Hippolya stated in a take charge tone of voice.

Donna knew not to dispute her mother's edict when she talked like this. She snuck one last look at the man before she spun around and hurried off to do as she was told.

"Hey," Diana stated as she grabbed Kara around the shoulders and the blonde nearly jumped ten feet in the air. It was obvious that her mind was elsewhere which was quite understandable. "It's okay….we're here to help, we're going to get him some medical attention."

Diana held the girl's hands in hers and she pulled herself away.

"Where am I?" the blonde asked her, it was obvious now that was rattled and she arrived on the first island she could.

Diana was prompt to answer the blonde, pulling an arm around her to give her some comfort. "Relax, it's going to be okay, you're among friends."

She decided that answer was not going to tell the blonde anything so she amended it. "You've landed on the island nation of Themyscira, the home of the Amazons."

Kara would have been more fascinated by this fact if she was not so rattled. She placed her hands on the side of her head and threw her head around frantically. The blonde attempted to catch her breath, now that she heard a heartbeat, however faint, from Harry.

There were no further signs of life other then that and the bond still had some signs of static, it was like a badly tuned radio from her perspective. Kara's frustration could not be measured in mere words. The blonde's eyes were bloodshot and pain filled them as her breath continued to become labored.

"I'm Diana and this is my mother, Queen Hippolyta."

Kara nodded as her eyes watered. Being near this green rock, even though her bracelet was calibrated properly caused her to become extremely light headed, to the point where she was unable to focus around it.

"Kara, this is Harry," Kara stated as she held his hand tightly and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Diana moved down gently and reached into her bag to see what she could do to help stabilize Harry. She had a solution that should help strengthen him, derived from plants on the island.

"Help hold his head," Diana told Kara and Kara nodded as she grabbed him and they gently pried his mouth open before the solution was poured into his mouth.

Harry's eyes flickered open for a brief moment as he returned back to life. Kara placed her ear to his chest.

"We've done all that we could do with him, the healers have been informed," Hippolyta stated as she placed her hands on her hips. "We can get him up to the pavilion."

She reached down and lifted Harry up, feeling a tingle pass through her as his body pressed against hers. This was not the time for such distractions so she remained focused as she carried him.

Diana gently steered Kara behind them. Donna joined them, not saying anything, being oddly somber for the occasion which was strange for her.

"Please tell me that my husband's going to be okay," Kara stated as she tried not to let herself be shaken further by the situation at hand. "He took a very bad hit."

Diana wished she could give some words of reassurance but she would not know until the healers did. That was just the extremely grim truth of the matter. Her eyes flickered up to the pavilion.

"We'll find out before long," Diana said to Kara, wishing that she could say even more than that.

However the fact of the matter was that she did not know what was going to happen.

* * *

 

It had been a very long time since any men had arrived on the island and Hippolyta wondered if this man was a sign that something had happened. What was he a harbinger of? Something that was good or some kind of apocalypse? That was something the Queen of the Amazons pondered.

As she often did when faced with such questions, she made a quick trip to the temple of Athena so she could gain some kind of wisdom. After she knew that the young man was in the safe and secure hands of her healers. Kara would not leave his side and she tasked Diana with making sure that everything went smoothly.

Hippolyta had been through many tough decisions, the Queen of the Amazons only thought that would be part and parcel with what she had to do. The woman spun around and stood at the temple.

"We have a man on the island and by allowing him to stay, I feel in some way that I've defied the goddesses," she mumbled to herself but then a snicker was heard. The queen's eyes darted around as she tried to find the source of who spoke.

"You cannot defy us because it is by our edict that he has arrived on the island," the goddess of love stated and there were the images, faces of Athena, Aphrodite, and Artemis who appeared in the walls, reflecting back at the Queen of the Amazons who stood straighter and respectfully bowed to the them.

"I'm afraid I don't understand why have you…."

"You will understand, Queen Hippolyta," Artemis stated to her with a flicker of mirth in her eyes.

"There are certain things that have happened for a reason and Harry is a very important piece of a very interesting puzzle," Athena continued as she spun her head around and a smile crossed her face. "All of us are in agreement that his coming here was a necessity."

The Queen's eyes flickered before she responded. "All of you?"

"Yes, all six of us, we have all agreed that now comes the time for those who have lived in Paradise to get a taste of what lurks beyond your shores," Aphrodite chimed in with a mysterious and dare they say it, mischievous tone dancing through her eyes. She was obviously taking quite a lot of pleasure from making Hippolyta and likely by extension the rest of the Amazons squirm.

"So for the first time since Hercules, and Theseus a man enters our shores," Hippolyta remarked trying to figure out was going to happen.

She had ventured off of the shores of the Island since that time and into the mysterious and often times unforgiving realm of Man's World. It was not amongst her favorite memories but that was in the past. She was younger and dare she say it, foolish. It was a long time ago so she was not going to fault herself for anything that happened during that time.

"Yes, it is the first time since then, so do what you can to make him feel welcome," Athena told her in a crisp and clear voice.

Aphrodite offered her two cents. "You'll thank us later."

Hippolyta did not have the sense of mind to ask what that meant, all she knew that things were going to become interesting.

* * *

 

"The good news is that you're not dead, although you aren't completely in the land of the living if you're able to access my subconscious during this point of the awakening ritual," Lily commented as she stood next to Harry in the dream scape. "You'll be fine, your body got ravaged by that attack but there was something good that came from it at least."

"My mental body got ravaged in a different way in the dream scape," Harry informed Lily and Lily responded with a smile.

"Precisely."

That was one of those good news, bad news situations and Lily knew that Harry would fade out when it was time for him to return to the real world.

"It does seem like that you're a magnet for trouble," Lily offered him as she swayed her body from one side to the other. "But I'm certain that this will work out in the end."

Harry's face contorted into a bit of a cheeky smile. "Don't worry, I'm confident it will."

"I would say that the Potters have some shifty luck but the Evans family are no strangers to misfortune," Lily remarked, choosing her next few words carefully. "Although we also have a way of spinning these misfortunes into something that works out to our best advantage in the end."

"Case in point landing on an entire island of warrior women who need to be educated in the ways of men," Harry stated to her and Lily offered him a smile.

"That's like getting ship wrecked and washing up in paradise, which isn't too far from the truth," Lily offered him as she turned to straddled him as she sat down. "The strength of your mind and the strength of your body lines up to make sure you didn't feel the unbearable pain that you could have."

Harry wondered why that rock affected him the way that it did. Although come to think of it, it didn't really affect him until it impaled into his chest.

"I'm sure you're wondering about the space rocks."

Faora showed up in the dream scape and offered Lily a cordial smile and a nod.

"Best I can tell is that these rocks are radioactive elements of Krypton that found their way to Earth," Faora stated as she sat down next to Lily and Harry. "They came to earth when our ships came here all of these years ago. Some of them lingered in the upper atmosphere of the Earth, although a great majority of them landed in the middle of Smallville."

Faora's eyes flickered as she let Harry in on what she had been learning through her research, placing a hand on his shoulder as she did so.

"The meteor rocks are an interesting scientific curiosity," she explained to him. "They affect humans in the sense that those who were exposed to them at their most active were granted extraordinary powers."

Faora's tone grew extremely grim.

"The problem was that those powers are not meant to held by mere mortals," Faora told him.

"So it's a case of absolute power corrupting?" Lily asked.

"Depends on the person, but it's the ultimate damned if you are, damned if you aren't type of scenario," Faora explained to them. "The fact of the matter is that these powers are something that would alienate most people from their families."

"Not good," Harry breathed, letting his breath out in a whistle and Faora shook her head in agreement.

"No not good at all, since they have the power available to them, they might get the wrong ideas of what they can do with it," Faora remarked as she thought about it. "I don't know how many meteor mutants are around the Smallville area. Many must have died within weeks of the meteor infection. That's what Karen and I have been able to figure out. The ones that have been infected and have been given powers. Some have gone underground into hiding, others are keeping the powers to themselves."

She whistled before she concluded with one final statement.

"And others yet are using their powers for high crimes," Faora added in a pained tone but she shook her head. "We'll worry about doing what we can about the humans affected by these powers later. Right now we need to deal with the fact that these rocks affect us as well."

The dark haired Kryptonian flicked her expression towards Harry and pleased that she got his undivided attention, she continued with a few more words.

"Now magical Kryptonians, it doesn't effect as much as we have a natural resistance towards it," Faora offered him. "I won't say you're completely invulnerable to it, but you'd be less effected."

"Unless of course it stabs through your skin and gets struck by a lightning bolt because some goddesses want to recruit me for a mission," Harry remarked.

"A noble endeavor but yes, if you were stabbed with a dagger made by the meteor rock….you know I'm just going to call it Kryptonite for purposes of identification," Faora commented to him.

"Well it's a meteorite from Krypton, so it works as well as anything else," Harry stated.

"Scientifically speaking, the best Karen and I have figured out is that the rocks were slowly killing a great portion of Kryptonian citizens, an outbreak of cancer-like symptoms and radiation poisoning within the last fifteen years before the planet's destruction point towards this," Faora explained as she grabbed Harry by the hand. "The mining operations for rare minerals didn't help as they degraded the barriers around the core."

"So it's not just an Earth thing, is it?" Lily asked.

"No, Kryptonians were short sighted as well, there was no plan of evacuation even when it was obvious that the planet was dying," Faora commented in a flat tone of voice. "Not that they would have acknowledged it."

"Preferred to stick their head in the sand," Lily commented with an exasperated sigh escaping her lips.

"Yes, exactly," Faora remarked as she ran her thumb along the top of Harry's hand. "The fact of the matter is, even though the link is shut down between Kara and the rest of us until you recover a bit more, I was still able to determine enough of what was going on to hammer out a solution."

The Kryptonian paused before she decided to continue to speak, now that she had Harry's full and undivided attention.

"Karen and I have been studying the rocks over the past couple of hours and we're doing our best to get a cure together," Faora told him with a reassuring tone of voice. "Some kind of nanite mixture should work best, that way you don't have to deal with some kind of external shielding that could fail or get damaged."

Harry inclined his head with a nod and a smile, that did make a certain amount of sense. She squeezed his hand in a reassuring manner.

"I won't lie, your sufferings have not been minimized, but for the green rocks, we've managed to come close for synthesizing a cure," Faora remarked to him. "Again, with your magic, it wouldn't have affected you that badly normally, with the radiation only causing a mild weakness, but given the fact it was impaled in your body, it had a disastrous effect."

She paused and smiled.

"It's a good thing that they removed you from your body during the worst of it," Faora commented with a grimace.

"And it's a great thing that Kara was so quick to get you to a place that you could get the proper medical attention," Lily remarked, even though both of their voices flickered in and out and their forms faded.

"I guess this cuts our meeting short," Harry told them and both females smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be there with the cure as soon as Karen and I can get it done," Faora stated as she hugged Harry goodbye before he could fade for the dream scape.

"I'll see you soon enough as well, Harry," Lily told him as his body slowly began to fade from the area around them.

* * *

 

Kara sat on the bench next to Harry, now he could be moved to a bed since he was stable. She dabbed a cold washcloth to his head, his fever had not gone down completely since earlier. There was the only a certain amount of solace that she could take in the fact that the very worst had passed and they were hopefully out of the woods, at least for now. The blonde inclined her head with a slight smile, she could relax with greater ease now.

Although she did not have much hope to spare after everything that happened, they were very nearly back for a nice week, it was supposed to be a camping trip. She supposed that would be delayed.

Kara suspected that it might be a good idea to fly back and inform everyone as to what was happening. Yet, she could not bring herself to leave her husband. She would not sleep until he was one hundred percent free and clear of what happened, with a clean bill of health. Now the blonde waited over him and clutched his hand tightly around hers.

How long had she been sitting there over his bedside? Hours, a day, maybe more, Kara did not know, all she knew was she was there. Harry needed to be given something to relax his muscles so he did not hurt himself in a feverish fit. He was stripped completely of all clothes. The scar on his chest from when the meteor impacted healed slower than normal, which made Kara worry about the potential for some lasting and permanent injury, but she supposed that bridge should be crossed as they came to it.

Now all she could do was sit at the side of his bed and held his hand. She hoped that Rao would give her strength as she rested next to him. There were some slight signs of movement but Kara refused to leave her husband's bedside until he was one hundred percent better.

She checked his forehead again, the fever was going down. It was so hot earlier that it stung her hand. Given the Kryptonian resistance, that was saying a lot.

' _Hang on Harry,'_ Kara thought as she tried to access the other bonds, but there was still a lot of psychic static that prevented her from doing so.

She thought that Faora at the least was frantically trying to figure out what was happening. Kara knew for a fact that woman was the type who liked to keep close tabs on those people who were close to her. The blonde's eyes flickered and she felt a hand on the small of her back along with her shoulder.

"It's been three days and you haven't gotten any sleep."

That was Diana and Kara spun around for a second, at least partially. She kept an eye on Diana and an eye on Harry on the bed.

"Three days already," Kara stated, as she let out a breath.

"It must seem much longer," Diana told her gently. "Especially since you're neglecting to sleep."

Kara's eyes flickered but she kept them on Diana before she managed in a pained tone of voice. "My kind…they don't really need all that much sleep."

Diana offered Kara a sympathetic smile. "Yet they must need some sleep, look at you, Kara, you're a wreck."

Kara's mouth curled into a smile. "Thanks."

Diana led Kara gently away from Harry. She did not put up too much resistance. They weren't leaving the area.

"I brought you something to eat," Diana offered her as she handed Kara the freshly picked fruit, it was some apples and a banana, along with some pineapple juice. "You should eat light after what happened but you've got to eat something."

Kara nodded graciously as she bit into the apple. There was a second where she faded a bit after what happened. Diana took a damp rag and wiped the top of Kara's head.

"You don't want to get yourself sick worrying about him, do you?" Diana asked Kara in a gentle voice as she ran her finger down the side of the blonde's face. She shook her head. "I don't know much about him but I have a feeling that Harry wouldn't like that."

Kara offered a pained smile before she concurred. "No….no he really wouldn't."

Diana used her hands to massage the back of Kara's neck and her shoulders. The tank top she wore, her straps slid down her shoulders and the blonde threw her head back with a sigh at Diana's tender motions.

"I figure you were under a lot of stress," Diana offered Kara as she continued in a tentative tone of voice. "I hope I'm not being too forward."

"No," Kara managed as she closed her eyes, she had talented hands, nearly as talented as Harry's or Faora's, but they would do for now certainly. The blonde felt her thumbs work her flesh and her nipples grew erect slowly. "Please…continue."

Kara let out that final word in a low and throaty moan which spurred Diana to do just that. Her hands worked around the back of Kara's neck and the blonde threw her head back, her thumbs massaging her quite nicely.

"Yes, that's good Diana," Kara breathed as the raven haired Princess continued to perform these amazing actions.

There was a heat going through her body, Kara was frustrated after the past three days, in more ways than one. She'd been under a lot of stress for the past couple of days and the blonde relaxed as Diana's hands worked her over.

"How about….how about I return the favor?" Kara murmured in a breathy moan as she turned towards Diana, lust burning through her eyes as Diana watched her.

"You don't have to…."

This was interrupted by Kara getting to her feet and grabbing Diana by the shoulders, which she followed up by pressing her lips onto Diana's with a burning passion. The Amazon's eyes widened, granted that was not the first time she kissed another female but this was perhaps the most passionate one that she'd ever received.

The kiss broke and Diana remarked in a shaky tone of voice. "Kara, your husband is lying right there we shouldn't…."

"Diana, I'm married to two other women as is Harry, we're extremely open minded," Kara stated as she grabbed the front of Diana's outfit and slowly pulled it down. Diana only offered a token amount of resistance but she saw Kara's outfit tighten around her breasts and her long dazzling legs out on display.

She paused before she offered a smile.

"Won't you help me work out the stress?"

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Kara looked at Diana's breasts, there were large, round, with brown nipples that were erect and taunted the blonde. She hungrily took one of the nipples in her mouth, before sucking on it. The blonde closed her eyes and used her tongue to stimulate the nipple in her mouth. The moans from the princess mean that she was enjoying what was happening.

Diana could not believe it, she went in here with the intention of comforting the girl and now she was receiving the greatest pleasure of her life. The girl licked, nibbled, and sucked on her nipples. This caused passionate fire to course through her body.

She leaned back and Kara pulled off her shirt. While her breasts were smaller that Diana's, they were still quite a lovely set. Diana reached forward and squeezed her breasts, which caused Kara to throw her head back with a light moan.

"Oh that's it Diana, you are good," Kara panted heavily as the Amazon alternated between squeezing Kara's breasts with one hand and then reached down to pull off her shorts.

Kara's panties were soaked and the smell of arousal caused Diana to become very much light headed at the thought of her.

She gave a yelp of surprise as Kara made quick work of the rest of her garments with her heat vision. Ashes fluttered on to the floor but she managed not to hurt Diana at all.

"You have a nice pussy, princess," Kara told her in a lustful tone as she reached forward before dipping her fingers into Diana's honey and then pulling them out, before slurping it.

"Thanks, mmm you too," Diana breathed heavily, copying the blonde's movements.

The two took turns tasting each other's juices, to the other, they tasted amazing.

Kara had Diana down on the bench right next to Harry. The blonde threw one leg over Diana's and the other leg over Diana's. She leaned forward and captured Diana's lips into a searing kiss, before running her hands through the Amazon Princess's dark hair. Breasts pressed together as the two powerful women continued to swap their saliva.

Then Kara started to rub her pussy against Diana's. She moaned as the two locked legs and they pushed together as they added the delightful friction to each other.

"That's the best," Diana breathed as Kara tipped her back and their wet pussies rubbed together against each other. "Who taught you…this?"

"My mother," Kara stated without shame as she leaned down and captured an erect nipple in her mouth.

Diana breathed heavily as she shifted her position. The blonde dipped her head down into Diana's pussy and started to rotate her tongue into it. The raven haired Amazon Princess breathed heavily as the blonde alien worked into her. The two of them were having the time of their lives, working out some stress. The blonde's legs parted.

The princess got the hint and returned the favor, driving her tongue deep into Kara. There was a breathing hint as Diana dove into her, running her tongue in and out of Kara's dripping snatch. The juices rolling down her thighs were something that intoxicated the princess and made her absolutely enjoy it.

Kara tried to copy Harry's motions that he used with Parseltongue in Diana's pussy. Whilst she was not as adept as Harry, the trick was done well enough to cause her pleasure. The Amazon Princess moaned and bucked her hips up against her mouth. The tongue rotated around her and the blonde captured her pussy.

Diana did not know what Kara was doing to her but it was heaven, that's what it was. She slurped and licked at the blonde's pussy. She introduced as much pleasure as she gave. The two of them worked their tongues against each other until they climaxed on each other's faces.

The two let go of each other and saw each other's honey rolling down the face of the other. The two of them turned towards each other and began to lick each other's face dry. Their hot tongues made movements off of each other's faces, lapping the juices off of each other.

Kara pulled Diana into a tender embrace and their breasts pressed together, before the two of them exchanged a passionate kiss, their tongues locked together in the fiery joy. The two of them pumped their fingers in and out of the other's pussies, working their hips against each other.

Their activities caused Harry to stir a little bit. For a little bit, they were lost in each other, so they did not notice the fact that the wizard's eyes flickered open to this extremely erotic sight.

"Mmm, Kara, you know how to please someone," Diana breathed and Kara dove between her legs, eating out some more of her Amazonian pussy. The dark haired girl clamped her legs around Kara's head with a force that she could take.

Kara continued to munch on Diana's cunt, working her tongue into the Amazon. Her tongue worked circular motions around her dripping wet snatch. There was a moment where Diana lifted her hips into the penetrating tongue of Kara. The blonde ate her out with amazing intensity and that felt so great.

Diana clamped her legs tighter around Kara's head and the blonde whimpered as she continued to work around her pussy. It felt so good that her tongue worked circular motions around the pussy before her. The blonde kept her tongue around her.

Harry was still out of it due to him recovering from his ordeal. He could hardly move due to the muscles being relaxed so he did not hurt himself.

However not all of his muscles were relaxed. He managed to see the erotic scene that was going on around him well most of it. The moans and sounds of flesh smacking up against flesh caused his cock to rise and grow rock hard.

Kara looked up and saw Harry's cock standing at attention on the bed. Diana saw the same thing.

"Oh my," Diana breathed, this was the first one she saw in real life and it was swelling, large, and throbbing.

Kara smiled before Diana offered her a tentative question.

"Are they all that big?"

She saw his cock, all of it throbbing out her. She could not imagine how big it was but it looked particularly large.

Kara was amused by Diana looking hungrily at his cock. The blonde turned towards her and wrapped arms around her neck before whispering in her ear.

"No, Harry's particularly gifted, he has a large cock and he knows what to do with it," Kara whispered in Diana's ear as she cupped the Amazon's pussy, clicking her inner earlobe. "Would you like a taste?"

Diana eyed it, her mouth started to water a little bit but there was a moment of tentativeness with her. She eyed him.

"Are….I'm not sure?"

"Come on, it's not that bad, in fact it's really easy," Kara remarked and egged her on. She grabbed Diana's hand and put it on the base of Harry's cock. "Just start slowly stroking it, that's it, that's it, you can do it."

Diana stroked Harry's cock and it started to throb in her hand as she used her hand to pump up and down onto him. The dark haired woman stroked his throbbing phallus.

"That's it….keep stroking it," Kara encouraged her as Diana stroked up and down on his cock. The blonde coaxed her a little bit with a smile and she got more adventurous as she found her way around his throbbing penis. "That's it, stroke his hard dick, tease him, make him build up anticipation."

Kara threw herself on the bench and parted her legs before she inserted her two fingers inside herself, before the blonde pumped her fingers in and out of the pussy. The young Kryptonian sorceress arched her hips up.

"Go…ahead play with his balls a little bit," Kara breathed as Diana used her right hand to cup Harry's balls as she stroked him up and down with her left.

Harry groaned, despite the fact that he was mostly out of this, it felt good, this strong hand working up and down on his throbbing cock. It got him a certain amount of relief and he managed to see enough of her naked body for his cock to throb once again.

"Go ahead, lick it," Kara encouraged her.

Diana used her tongue to lick his cock up and down, working him over. She curled her tongue around the throbbing cock and bathed him with her salvia. She licked it like a girl licking her first lollipop.

Now Diana threw all caution to the wind, and took his throbbing cock into his mouth.

"That's….fucking it," Kara panted as she inserted three fingers into her dripping wet pussy and pumped them in and out of her. The blonde closed her eyes tightly and she pushed herself up towards the fingers. "Use your tongue, slowly suck him, bring him all the way down in your throat."

Diana allowed her throat to accommodate for his throbbing cock and took more of it down her throat. The dark haired Amazon princess closed her eyes and breathed heavily, her lips tightened around him. She speared him down her throat and tilted her head back, sucking him off for everything she was worth.

Harry felt her mouth wrap around him, the warmth joy wrapped around it was amazing. He still did not have the strength to speak properly but the sounds of joy that he was making were more than enough to indicate what was going on. Her mouth speared up and down, taking more and more of his cock down into her throat.

Kara panted heavily as she watched this erotic scene unfold around her. She was getting hot watching this beautiful woman suck off her husband. It proved that he was a true Alpha Male that he could have as many women as he wanted and they would be among the strongest women ever. Her fingers turned around before she pumped into her pussy, inserting one finger at a time into her dripping center.

"Yes, fuck yes," Kara panted lustfully with a grin crossing her face as she placed with her breast and cupped it before squeezing a nipple.

Diana took more of his meat into her mouth, she longed to have it inside her but that could wait. She tasted the throbbing cock, slurping at it. It was extremely delicious and she lost herself more and more in the passes of the cock going down her throat. She tilted her head back and gave him a long suck with her mouth.

Harry wished he could be more involved with this his arms felt like they were weighed in concrete. If only he could grab those large breasts, they would be his. He could play with them and give her as much pleasure as she gave him.

"Oh Diana," Kara breathed as she could not wait. She managed to get over to the bed and licked Harry's balls.

The blonde's tongue worked and massaged Harry's balls as Diana took his thick length down her throat, working him over.

She closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure going down him and she felt his muscles tightened. Determined to have his cum down her throat, Diana speared him down her throat a few more times, working him over with her throat cavity.

"That's….that's….that's it," Harry panted as her mouth worked around him some more as Diana went down, her nose rubbing against his pubic bone as she continued to spear her way down his throbbing cock.

"Looks like someone's getting into this a little bit," Kara remarked but still he faded in and out. She used her hand to massage his balls as Diana sucked him off.

The wizard's cock was manipulated by Diana's tight throat, as she tilted her head back. She managed to lose herself in the sensations and his balls tightened before sending a steady stream of cum down her throat.

Harry spurted his thick load down in her mouth and slurped it all up. His cock was nice and deflated and he drifted off to sleep, for now.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Kara rested in Diana's lap, her head resting on her chest as the two of them took a long breath. She did feel a bit more relaxed and Harry's face had contorted into a content smile, which was something that put her at ease.

The blonde shifted her glance over by the door and saw a girl of about thirteen years old standing there. She watched the scene intently, given how red she was in the face, Kara summarized that she was standing there for quite a long while.

Kara turned her gaze to face her fully and she couldn't help but smile at her before giving her a sultry little wink.

Donna squeaked and spun around, before she bolted off in the other direction. She scrambled off so fast that she nearly tripped over her feet.

Diana ran her hands through Kara's soft golden blonde locks as she fell asleep with her head resting on Diana's chest.

* * *

 

Harry had the most amazing dream, well actually he had a few of them but that was beside the point. His body was nearly healed to the point where he could feel himself flickering awake.

"You might not remember me, but….I'm Diana, the Princess of Themscrycira," Diana remarked to Harry as she sat on the side of his bed.

"Right, the babe that went down on me the other night," Harry commented lightly, he was still partially sedated, so the filter on his mind was removed. "I almost didn't recognize you with your clothes on."

Diana offered him a smile, she knew that he was completely out of it.

"Give me a minute and I'll be ready to go for a second round," Harry remarked to her as he tried to push himself up but he sunk back down on the bed, frustration running through him.

"You should rest," Diana remarked to him but she was seriously contemplating taking Harry up on the offer that he was giving her. After the taste she had, she wanted even more.

"Well, maybe you could hold me," Harry remarked as he looked towards her.

Diana's face spread into a smile.

"The medication is causing you to be delirious, once it wears off you'll be mostly fine," Diana remarked as she reached towards his forehead and placed her hand upon it. There was a few seconds where she felt a warmth but it was not nearly as bad as before. "Your unique biology, well it made it hard. Plus our healers have never seen anything like you before."

Harry's expression twisted into a smile as he watched her.

"So, this is the island nation of Themscrycira," Harry managed as he turned around.

"Yes, often called Paradise Island," Diana commented but Harry offered her a smile.

"Likely pretty often because it's a bit easier to spell," Harry offered to her before he tried to shift his weight but he collapsed. He was not used to showing weakness.

"How are you feeling?" Diana asked him and Harry turned his head before looking towards her.

"A bit sore," Harry admitted to her with a smile crossing his face as he twisted his neck. "But other than that, I can't complain all that much."

"Kara finally was convinced to get some sleep," Diana stated answering Harry's unasked question before she sat down on the bench beside him. "I think that she'll be here to visit you shortly."

"Let her sleep, I'm sure I'll reunite with her all too soon," Harry offered, barely married for a few weeks and he already experienced a near death experience. That was cutting the until death do you part thing a little close in his eyes.

He smiled.

"The goddesses were intent on getting me here," Harry remarked and Diana's eyes widened. He decided to elaborate. "They work in mysterious ways, although given what they asked of me, if they just asked, I would have happily complied."

Diana now wondered about this, this would tie in with what her mother was doing.

"My mother is in quite the mood, I wonder if they have presented themselves to her as well," Diana remarked as she turned her head around and threw her head back with a sigh. "I do wish….I do wish that I could have met them. Do you have any idea what they're planning?"

Harry offered with a smile before he placed his hand on hers. She did not flinch at this movement, in fact a smile crossed her face.

"Now, that would spoil the surprise, wouldn't it?" Harry asked her and Diana decided that was for the best.

"Harry!"

Kara arrived then rushing forward, she began hugging Harry tightly. He lifted his arms weakly and put them around her.

"The mental link came back up just a bit ago, so I'd figured you'd be awake," Kara stated, as she placed her face into his chest.

"Good, I'm sure you wouldn't rest until you knew that I was okay," Harry remarked as he pulled her into a tight hug. The blonde's face contorted into a slight smile as she nodded her head.

"I'm glad…for a moment there I was quite worried," Kara stated as she ran her hands through his hair and propped herself up next to him on the bed.

He wrapped his arms around her body as it rested against him on the bed. The blonde snuggled against him, with his strong arms wrapping around her.

"Believe me, I am too," Harry managed as he placed his chin on the top of her head. "I've had an interesting journey."

Harry switched to thought mode, which Diana incorrectly interpreted as them just relaxing and enjoying the moment.

' _The Greek Goddesses decided to draft me for a little experiment of their's,'_ Harry thought to Kara as he tightened his grip around her.

' _Oh, what is that?'_ Kara asked with a raised eyebrow.

' _They want me….to educate the Amazons on certain things in the world of man,'_ Harry informed her. _'It's come time where they experience the other side of things.'_

' _Well, I'm pretty sure that Diana enjoyed her first experience,'_ Kara thought with mirth.

' _There's much more to come,'_ Harry remarked through the mental link.

' _There…back online, finally, welcome back to the land of living, Har,'_ Faora thought to herself as she interjected through the bond.

' _Really glad to have you back,'_ Kara thought as wrapped her arms around him even tighter, and nuzzled her face into his chest, a smile crossing over the blonde's face.

' _Well it's good to see that we're on the same page, I'll be arriving to your location shortly, I've got the cure,'_ Faora projected to them through the bond link. _'Karen wants to see you as well….after what happened, we need some downtime.'_

Diana stood in the doorway.

' _How much time has passed?'_ Harry asked, he had a theory.

' _Less than six hours on my end,'_ Faora thought.

' _Kara, honey, how long have I been out?'_ Harry asked her.

' _About a week,'_ Kara told him on the other end.

" _Well, that's fascinating,"_ Harry remarked crisply.

He must have spoken out loud as Diana was looking at him rather weirdly. There was an instant where her blue eyes locked onto him and she shifted from one side to another.

"Is there some kind of time dilation properties on this island?" Harry asked her and Diana nodded.

"I believe so, time does not pass on the island as it does on the outside," Diana informed him and Harry smiled back at her.

' _Well, isn't that fascinating?'_ Harry thought, if less than six hours passed, there could be something interesting happening on the other end.

X-X-X

"Mother has told me to inform you that she's in discussion with the goddesses and she's going to come to a decision on what needs to be done about our visitor," Donna remarked to her sister and Diana raised an eyebrow.

"I thought it seemed like a pretty cut and dry situation," Diana commented to her sister and Donna shrugged.

"You know how our mother is, never tells us anything unless we practically wring it out of her," Donna stated to her as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm sure she has her reasons."

Harry stood there outside although Kara was giving him some support.

"Are you sure you should be up and about like this?" Diana asked Harry and Harry looked at her with a smile.

"I've taken worse hits on the Quidditch field," Harry offered her, showing a certain amount of bravado and Diana's eyes widened as she wondered what he was talking about. He decided to enlighten her on the situation. "It's a sport, played on broomsticks, it's rather interesting."

"I'm sure," Diana told him as she wanted to learn more about this but there was plenty of time to worry about it later.

Artemis, the Amazon who should not be confused with the goddess even though they shared the same name, stepped forward towards the group. Her red hair hung loosely as she wore a black breast plate and leather pants. She regarded Harry and Kara with a polite expression. Diana inclined her head towards her respectfully.

"There is a visitor to see our guest, she says that she has something that should prevent such an incident from happening again," Artemis remarked. "Actually two of them, they claim to be his wives."

Diana nodded and she walked over, with Kara and Harry following, as Donna tagged along. They walked past the assembled Amazons on the island. All of them inclined their heads respectfully and waited for the group to make their way past. There was a blonde Amazon dressed in white that gave Harry a particularly dirty glare and it made him wonder what he did to her.

"Faora, it's good to see you," Harry stated as he threw his arms around her, and planted his lips on hers in a passionate kiss.

"It's good to see you as well," Faora remarked with a smile crossing her face as she broke the embrace and turned her attention towards the blonde. She hugged Kara as well, and gave her a fiery kiss on the lips.

Karen greeted Harry next, he was still a bit wobbly on his feet, but Harry propped himself against her ample chest. It was a nice place to rest if he got dizzy.

"So time dilation on the island, that must be fascinating," Karen commented as she looked around. "I wonder what mystical anomaly caused this."

"You said you brought a cure," Kara remarked after they had finished greeting each other.

Faora smiled, she had already tested the cure on herself, although Karen had already made a lot of progress on the cure to begin with. All they had to do was put their heads together and then figure the missing pieces of the puzzle out.

She pulled out the cure and injected a dose into Kara and a dose into Harry.

"It won't minimize your suffering should a glowing green rock stab into your chest, but this will minimize any further damage caused by the radiation," Faora remarked to him.

"Trust me it works," Karen commented to them as she twisted her eyes towards Faora. "She tested it on herself and then went skinny dipping in a vat of liquefied Kryptonite."

Harry amused himself by picturing that in his mind's eye.

"Didn't even feel a tingle, although I had to shower to get the stuff off," Faora informed them and the group nodded.

Their reunion was cut short as a blonde woman dressed in blue robes walked up towards them.

"My name is Lyla," she informed them and the four turned towards her. "I'm here to escort you all to Queen Hippolyta's throne room. She will meet with you shortly."

Harry wondered if business was about to pick up.

**To Be Continued In Part Two.**


	19. Conquering Paradise Part Two

**Chapter Nineteen: Paradise Conquered Part Two.**

After the formal introductions were out of the way, the Queen of the Amazons stepped down to come face to face for the first time since he'd awakened with Harry Potter, along with his three wives.

Hippolyta was in deep, deep, thought after what she learned regarding what was going on. There were times where she went to the goddesses for wisdom. Some of those times, she thought that it was not too much unlike beating her head into wall for they could be about as cryptic as the next person. The dark haired queen of the Amazons stepped forward, focusing on the group of visitors next to her.

"It appears that fate and fortune have brought you to this island," Hippolyta remarked in a crisp tone of voice. She turned her head around and focused her eyes on Harry especially. He was dressed in a spare change of clothes, a black t-shirt and black pants, nothing fancy but it was practical.

He was completely out of the situation to be honest and Hippolyta wondered if he was putting on a front. She could tell Kara gently made sure that Harry remained standing and did not have a relapse of what happened earlier.

"Yes, one could say that it was an entirely a lot of fate that brought us to this island," Harry remarked as his face turned into a bright smile as he surveyed the Queen of the Amazons who stood before him.

"You have been given special permission to be on the island from an authority that his higher than mine," Hippolyta stated before she amended. "Do not get me wrong, I would have allowed you stay for as however long you wished to regardless of this permission."

"It is appreciated."

Harry remarked as he kept his gaze upon her, and the other Amazons watching them closely, his arm around Kara's waist. This gave her a certain amount of stability so that she would be able to prop him up if he stumbled. The wizard was mostly able to walk on his own. Soreness visited him every so often but other than that, he felt he was mostly fine.

The sincerity of his words was such that Hippolyta did not doubt them at all. She hoped that he would consider the island to be a safe haven. Some of the gathered Amazons appeared skeptical that a man should be allowed on the island to begin with, feeling like it went against their traditions.

Well if they had a problem with a man being on the island, they could fight her for it. And Hippolyta fought to win.

"I thank you for doing what you can to make sure my brother is well," Faora said with sincerity as she looked around at the assembled group of Amazons.

Truthfully it was a boon that Kara brought Harry to this island of all places. This was an entire island of warrior women who could be trained to be part of his group eventually. The Kryptonian thought that this location was most certainly an untapped resource full of potential and she could not wait to experience some of that potential for herself.

"Yes, thank you," Kara remarked as she held Harry up breathlessly.

To be honest, after the near scare, she was a bit worried. Harry was durable, which made the fact that he went down so hard even more terrifying to her. It caused Kara's entire world to nearly crumble around her and the blonde worried that it could happen again.

'' _Thankfully they were able to react quickly,_ ' Kara thought to her bond mates. _'And thankfully Faora and Karen were able to come through with the cure. To make sure nothing like this happens ever again._

' _Well hopefully,'_ Faora remarked through the bond link. _'There is no such thing as being absolutely certain in life after all.'_

' _Unfortunately,'_ Harry agreed through the bond link.

"Given the circumstances, your stay on the island may be long," Hippolyta added as she turned around to face them with a smile. She was very curious about learning more about this group, Harry especially. Everything that happened intrigued her greatly, but he had caught her interest most of all. "There is no need to worry about time passing on the outside world, as you may have guessed."

"Time dilation properties around the island, yes," Harry remarked.

Time does not follow any conventional behavior around the island," Hippolyta added to them. "Therefore while much time could pass on the island, years even, only a couple of days could pass in the outside world.'

' _Sounds like there's no rhyme or reason to it,'_ Harry thought to his bond mates, who all agreed with that assessment.

' _It should give us some time to unwind without sacrificing any time in the outside world,'_ Faora projected to them through the bond.

There was notes of assessment through the bond link.

"The only thing left to do is to give you more comfortable quarters than where you've been staying," Hippolyta informed them and the group at large responded with a quartet of nods. "Lyla, will you do the honors of showing Harry, Kara, Karen, and Faora to their quarters?"

The blonde offered her a smile. "It'd be my pleasure."

Lyla lead the way with Harry, Kara, Karen, and Faora following behind her. They walked past the sounds of combat. Diana decided to tag along behind them, or at least to walk with them.

"So what was your role to the Queen?" Harry asked curiously.

Lyla was quick to answer. "The Harbinger is a title among the Amazons, almost like a High Priestess or an advisor."

She was grateful that Hippolyta took her in and gave her a life on the island when she had nowhere else to go. As she led the quartet to their new quarters she took a good look at them, taking them all in Harry, Kara, Karen, and Faora, all four looked to be strong and prideful. They would fit right in on the island, even though Harry might not be considered to be someone that could be a part of Amazon culture.

"So what do you think so far?"

Diana offered that statement towards them. Harry, Kara, Faora, and Karen thought that question was quite loaded but at the same time, offered them numerous ways for them to respond.

"Well the island looks nice so far," Harry remarked as he tried to keep himself steady, mentally blocking the pain out of his mind. It coursed through him.

He was still not completely out of the woods yet but this was far better than the horrific pain that he would have been in had he not been given the cure.

"I hope that you find it to be up to your standards," Diana remarked without another word as she lead the group forward.

Harry, Kara, Karen, and Faora exchanged some bright smiles. They would find the island up to their standards for sure. They'd found it to be an amazing place so far.

They arrived in a nice temple that was outfitted with comfortable looking beds. The architecture around it was Greek in nature, which made sense, Harry figured. The walls were cool to the touch.

It was not as extravagant as the castle but it was amazing never the less.

Harry sat down on one of the cushions of the bed and placed his forehead in his hands, before he shifted around. It was a comfortable place to sit and rest. Kara sat herself down on one side of Harry, Faora sat herself down on the opposite side of Kara, and Karen placed herself in position to sit down on the other side of Harry.

"I hope that it's to your liking?" Diana offered to them.

"Yes, if there's anything wrong….anything at all, just let us know," Lyla commented.

"It's good but we'll let you know," Harry remarked to them and both of them nodded.

' _They are really bending over backwards to help us, aren't they?'_ Kara thought through the bond link in amusement.

Faora could not resist adding her two cents in through the bond link. ' _Soon they're be bending over backwards in a completely different way then I'm sure they intended to in the first place.'_

' _Well isn't that the plan?'_ Karen thought as Diana and Lyla left. It was getting to be rather late at night.

' _The Kryptonite cure is working like a charm, granted, I hope to never have a meteor impact into my chest again to truly test it,'_ Harry remarked as Kara placed her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

' _Nor do I,'_ Kara thought, unsure if she would be able to keep herself from falling to pieces if something like that ever happened again.

They prepared for the next day, and whatever was to come with it. Harry could feel through the bond that all three of his wives were glad that he came out of this ordeal alive.

He wondered how close he was to biting the big one.

X-X-X

Kara sat with Harry outside of their quarters the next morning to watch the sunset. The two enjoyed this quiet moment that they shared together. Faora and Karen were still in bed after last night so it allowed the two to enjoy this time to themselves.

"It's moments like this that make you appreciate life," Kara commented to Harry in a light voice as they enjoyed the majesty of the island. The two held hands and continued to enjoy the view as they hovered above the ground.

Harry's head nodded with a smile crossing his face but Kara was not done speaking to him.

"I can't believe how close we came to losing each other," Kara breathed to Harry as she edged a little bit closer to him.

"It was a bullet that was narrowly dodged," Harry offered and Kara made sure Harry took a bite out of the apple that she had for him.

"Well, given the close bond that we all share, it'd really tear our hearts open if something happened to any of us."

Faora was the one who stated that fact as she moved to join Harry and Kara. Everyone grew silent at her words and she stared at them for a moment before drawing in a deep breath. They could hear the sound of nature surrounding them in their silence on this quiet island morning.

"There is a bond that the three of us share and Karen as well to a certain extent, that is deeper than life itself," Faora told Harry and Kara as she placed her hands on both of theirs as she sat down next to them. "If that bond is broken, it could tear us apart and ruin our lives."

Harry nodded in agreement, if anything happened to Kara, Faora, or Karen, he had no idea what he would do. All he could tell people would be that he would not be in the best frame of mind to begin with. The wizard turned his head to take in the island. The Amazons had not even got up to train, that was how early they'd gotten up

"The island offers us certain opportunities," Faora remarked to both of them who nodded, understanding what those opportunities would be.

Karen showed up sometime in the process of this conversation before she added her own two cents with a smile across her face. "In other words, it's one of those blessing in disguise type scenarios isn't it?"

Harry and Faora both nodded in agreement and Kara smiled, before she tightened her grip around Harry. Thoughts swirled around her head as she tried to keep herself focused on the situation at hand.

The fact of the matter was that Faora had a point and that was if anything happened to one of them, it could kill the others. Even before the formal bond was established, if any of them were to die the others would follow shortly after. It was unfortunate but at the same time, that was the reality of the current situation. The blonde bit down on her lip and offered a long sigh as she shifted around, placing her hands on Harry's face before she proceeded to trail them downwards and pull his shirt off.

She pulled his shirt off and placed her hand to the pink scar, it was almost faded. That showed his recovery powers. It was a good thing that it was almost gone and within a few days it would be completely gone. Otherwise it would be a constant reminder of what might have been had Kara not acted fast enough.

Harry broke his self-imposed silence after a short amount of time. "So since we're here, we might as well make the most of our time here. I've been recruited for a mission or rather drafted for one to be exact."

Faora's smile was rather strong as she placed her arm around Harry's waist before she pulled him in close to her. "So, yes, we have a lot to do. They seem to be rather receptive. Especially given that some of the myths that I've read depict them as man hating bitches."

"Which translates into a lot of fiction," Karen remarked as she shifted towards them and finally sat down next to Faora. The blue eyes flickered a little bit as she turned her head around and crossed her legs. "I guess people don't know them all that well."

"Then again, they're shrouded in myth and mystery, so people are going to make assumptions," Faora remarked as she turned towards all of them. "How about we take a little bit of time to explore the island and maybe we'll run into some people that we can meet?

"That would be nice," Kara offered them but she turned to Harry, a nervous expression flickering through her eyes. "Unless Harry is…."

"Kara, it's okay, I'm fine," Harry remarked to her as he pulled her into his arms and gave her a reassuring peck on the lips. The blonde relaxed a little bit in his grip.

"I know, I know," Kara remarked with a smile crossing her face. She knew how durable Harry was, which made the fact that he went down that hard even more depressing. The blonde tried her best to keep close to the young wizard beside her.

She propped him up and walked him forward but it was obvious that while he wasn't, well a hundred percent might be pushing it. He was about ninety six or ninety seven percent with some soreness and the nearly healed scar on his chest, which was a great indicator of his recovery rate. He had not put his shirt back on after Kara had taking it off to check on his progress, so he stood there bare chested.

Harry spun around and saw Diana standing there, staring at his muscular upper body. She tried to remain dignified like she was not staring although Kara, Karen, and Faora all smiled, they knew what was going on.

"So how are you feeling?" Diana asked as she finally found her tongue which was tied at the sight of Harry's uncovered upper body. She managed to keep what passed as dignity for her.

It was a sight to behold although the lower half was not something to sneeze at either, as she'd experienced previously.

"I'm feeling much better, now that I've had some time to recover," Harry remarked as he slipped his shirt back on.

Diana was not quite sure how she felt about that but she shook her head. It was best not to remain distracted and keep a clear head after all.

"So how long are you staying here?" Diana asked curiously.

Harry shrugged. "As long as necessary."

Faora could not resist giving the raven haired Amazon a teasing smile. "What are you trying to get rid of us already?"

Diana shook her head. "No….just…curious."

"It's alright," Harry offered with slight hints of his own teasing smile towards her. "We're going to take a walk around, we didn't see too much of the island before."

"I'll come with you," Diana told him, a bit too quickly before she amended rather quickly. "Because this is a huge place and it is easy to get lost."

"Of course," Harry remarked with a gracious smile as she lead the way, with Harry following, Kara, Faora, and Karen bringing up the rear, although Kara walked more closely to Harry than the rest of the party.

Diana smiled, she was glad to see Harry in good spirits up and about. The healers did mention that they never saw a case like his before and he came closer to dying then anyone thought possible. The raven haired Amazon shook her head at this thought, the fact of the matter right now was that Harry was here and he was fine.

Her musings were cut off prematurely by a question that Harry asked.

"So are there any libraries nearby?"

"Of course there would be, the question is where are they?" Faora asked but she supposed that she could not fault Harry for asking such an obvious question now. He was still rather delirious from everything that happened after all.

Diana thought about it, she had not spent as much time in the library lately, but then again, she already read most of the texts within, if not all of them. It was not like the library was in a state of constantly being updated given that they were isolated from the rest of the world. New information was added to the library every couple of decades but it had been a long time since that last happened, though every now and again new battle techniques were developed that were added to it.

"The library is this way," Diana remarked in a crisp tone of voice as she started to focus on everything that was going on around her. The dark haired Princess spun around so she could lead them past the sounds of combat. She paused for a moment to look over her shoulder. "You'll get used to that after a while, it's much like the wind. Background noise."

"Well you are warrior women, so there would be a lot of sparring," Faora offered her and Diana nodded in response as the group continued their walk.

There was an amazing and rather vast library in a worn but still sturdy building.

' _Hermione would lose her shit if she was here,'_ Harry remarked to his wives through the mental link.

' _Hermione would lose her shit if she found out you were here and she wasn't,'_ Faora amended through the bond link.

' _Which is why we're not telling her that it's here,'_ Harry commented, knowing that if Hermione found out, she would beg to come to the island. And if she arrived here, she would never leave the island.

Diana looked over her shoulder to face them.

"I'm afraid some of these books might be a bit outdated compared to what's in the rest of the world," the Princess stated in an apologetic tone of voice. "It hasn't been updated in close to fifty years."

Harry waved off her apologies with a smile crossing his face. "For some it might seem outdated but for me it is vintage, extremely vintage."

"I can't argue with that point," Diana offered as she leaned against the walls. She memorized all of these books front back and center. "There are books on magic here as well."

' _Excellent, there might be some books that were in print before the Ministry got a stick up their ass along with the rest of the International Confederation of Wizards, and started banning books,'_ Harry thought to his wives.

' _Well that should keep us busy but that shouldn't be the only thing,'_ Kara thought, although she was interested in learning about different forms of Earth magic.

Although she had a far greater grasp with Kryptonian Sorcery and it helped her get amazing marks on her exams, she still wished to learn all that she could learn about Earth sorcery.

X-X-X

"It's interesting, isn't it?" Harry asked to her and the blonde spun around to face him.

"It's fine Harry, Jaime can cover for me," Karen remarked, given that Jaime was the one that badgered her into taking the Vegas Vacation where she met Harry in the first place.

"It's interesting, isn't it?" Harry asked to her and the blonde's head spun around.

"What's interesting?" Karen asked Harry, curiosity dripping from her voice.

"The fact that there's a female double of me walking around from an alternate universe," Harry remarked as he focused his attention on her. "Well infinite universes, infinite possibilities, but still who knows what might happen?"

"Very true," Karen agreed as she thought about that. The reason that her and Jaime had not tracked Harry down because….well they were searching for a female version of the species. "You're searching for the Keys of Endless or the Deathly Hallows as they might be called by some."

Harry nodded in agreement, that was something that eluded him for the next little while. He spun around to face the blonde who placed her hand on her chin.

"Well you've got the stone and the cloak, so you are two thirds down," Karen remarked as she twisted her head around. "The wand might be another kettle of fish entirely."

"Who had it in your world?" Harry asked to Karen.

"There's a chance that things might be a slight bit different but that wand was held by Draco Malfoy," Karen remarked as she placed her fingers into her fingers onto her temple and mulled over the story as Jaime told her about it. "It was a convoluted series of events to say the least. Draco disarmed Dumbledore, who won the wand from Gridelwald, who stole it from a shop. Jaime disarmed Draco and also humiliated him to the point where I'm pretty sure he died of shame."

"I'm guessing Draco hasn't gotten to the point where he holds a key to ultimate power yet," Harry remarked but Faora chimed in through the bond link.

' _Nor will he,'_ Faora thought through the bond link.

' _All we're going to have to do is figure out a way to get the wand from Dumbledore,'_ Kara offered to them.

' _And what will we do with the rest of the day,'_ Harry remarked as he thought about it. _'We'll worry about that bridge when it comes time to cross it.'_

The promise of the Deathstick, the Elder Wand, the Wand of Eternity, whatever one it was, that was an element that caused Harry to smile a little bit, as he had the thoughts and promises of the wand in his mind.

Now they prepared to meet with the Queen of the Amazons once more, Harry wondered what the goddesses had been telling her. Hippolyta was a strong and fair woman, which was something that Harry appreciated fully.

X-X-X

Even though scarcely any time had passed in the outside world, much more time had passed within the shores of the island. Hippolyta stood within the throne room as she awaited the arrival of Harry, Kara, Karen, and Faora to the palace. She thought about that, the goddesses rarely did something without a reason, although Hippolyta wondered what that reason might be.

Diana stood beside Hippolyta before the Amazon Princess offered a smile herself. Donna stood there as well, although her arms were crossed. She kept sneaking looks at Harry and then acted like she was not doing it, acting like she was snotty and too good for him, after checking him out when she thought no one was looking. Diana knew better but she did not blame her sister in the slightest.

"Queen Hippolyta," Harry stated as he stepped forward and walked towards her. He took her hand and gave it a slight kiss.

The Queen of Amazons was taken aback by his bold yet at the same time respectful actions. Her honor guard grew a bit tense. While they were not blood thirsty man haters, they did take their duty to protect their queen extremely seriously. Which is why when someone approached her in such a matter, they all got tense and prepared for an attack.

It took a reassuring glance to make them stand down and fall back into line. The Queen of the Amazons was not about to allow her guards to make fools out of themselves in such a way. A smile crossed her face as she gazed at him.

"I see that you are back on your feet for the most part and able to stand, Harry," Hippolyta stated, pleased to see that he was back in optimal health and quite the specimen of health he was.

"It was a long road to recovery, but I'm back in the swing of things," Harry offered as he surveyed the Queen of the Amazons with a sharp smile. "There would be no way that my wives would have allowed anything to the contrary."

"You should be glad to have those who would look out for you then," Hippolyta remarked to him with a broad smile.

Harry smiled back her. "Believe me, I am. And I'd like to thank the Amazons and you particularly for allowing me to recuperate on the island. Whilst I'm not ready to leave, I'd like to thank you for your hospitality."

Hippolyta was glad that he was respectful. The few men she'd met during her lifetime, the ones who had invaded the island, and attempted to enslave them after having been offered the Amazon's hospitality, then during her seldom travels to the outside world since that time had left a rather bad taste in her mouth. Some of them were quite full of themselves and what was worse was they could not back up their bravado. Despite all that, she resolved to keep a mostly open mind when it came to Harry.

' _They're pretty hospitable,'_ Harry thought back to Kara, Karen, and Faora.

' _Yeah, except for that blonde who is giving you the death glare,'_ Faora thought back to them. _'I wonder what her problem is.'_

' _Maybe she just seriously needs to get laid,'_ Kara offered in a cheerful voice through the bond link and Karen smiled at her, as Faora could only mentally shake her head. _'Just a suggestion.'_

"That is why I am extending the offer of training to help give you something to pass the time," Hippolyta continued to him as she faced the four of them. "The offer is extended to all four of you, considering that you will be guests on the island for some time."

Diana stepped in, boldly speaking before her mother could continue. "I am volunteering to train Harry personally."

Hippolyta offered a knowing smirk to her daughter who just barely restrained herself from bouncing up and down like an overexcited child while waving her arms around. "Of course, Diana, that is acceptable. There is only one person who has been able to beat you in combat since you've begun."

"Who is that?" Kara asked and Hippolyta inclined a finger towards herself.

Diana smiled, even though her smile was rather pained. She recalled how her mother handed her, her backside during their sparring sessions. It just proved that the Queen of the Amazons taught her daughter everything that Diana knew but not quite everything that Hippolyta knew. It was a humbling experience and one that Diana would remember for an extremely long time, there was no question about it.

"So, Diana will train Harry personally," Hippolyta summarized with a smile crossing her face as the quartet of Kryptonians faced the Amazons. "Lyla and Artemis, you will train Kara, Karen, and Faora in the art of the Amazons."

"Fighting techniques that were developed by the Spartans but specially adapted to suit our bodies," Artemis commented for the uninformed.

Faora was interested in learning even more about this, she had training on Krypton. However, she wanted to learn more about different Earth fighting styles. One of the most useful things that she remembered the General telling her was that a true warrior does not have a handful of tools in their toolbox, they had many at their disposal.

Nutcase that the General was, Faora concluded that he had a rather prominent point to make, to say the very least. A smile manifested on her face as she pondered over the merits of that statement.

"That sounds fascinating," Faora stated and the other members of the group nodded in agreement.

"When do we start?" Kara asked the Queen, the eagerness brimming from her voice.

"No time like the present, I think," Hippolyta commented and there were many nods of agreement. "The four of you have the proper warrior spirits and I think that you will do well in the training."

Statements like that really put someone under a high octane amount of pressure. Harry did not want to let the Queen of the Amazons down. His smile grew extremely wide as he faced the Amazons. He'd seen some flashes of them fighting which heightened the already immense level of curiosity that he had.

They were good.

Harry had to admit that it did take a fair amount to impress him but one thing that was for certain was that the Amazons were extremely good. They were probably the best in the world at what they did and Harry could not give them enough credit. The green eyed wizard reflected upon certain things in his mind and smiled.

He had gotten a great deal of headway from his training with Faora but he'd be lying if he honestly said that he was the best. There were quite a few times where she handed him his ass in a sparring session. Harry agreed that was because he needed to adapt to a style of training that she had years and years on him but he improved every day.

Kara admitted that she struggled to fight Faora for more than a few minutes still. The blonde was tenacious but Faora came from a long line of battle tested warriors.

Harry came from the same line and there was the breeding ground for potential.

He could not wait.

X-X-X

Time did seem to pass rather quickly on the island. Harry thought that he'd made a great deal of improvement since he started training with Diana on the island. The two of them walked side by side with each other as they enjoyed the others company.

"So, you've done this before?" Diana asked Harry as the two of them continued their walk on the island.

"I don't want to brag, but I can ride with the best of them," Harry remarked to her with a knowing smile on his face.

"Well I'm no stranger to riding them either," Diana commented to him as they walked forward. "When was the last time you've done so?"

"It's been a while," Harry admitted to her with a shrug as they stepped forward towards the horses and got on them. "Horseback riding, it's something that I haven't done since I was in private school. Before I got to Hogwarts, then broomsticks replaced horses as my preferred mode of transportation."

Diana's curiosity was piqued as she turned to the side to face Harry. "Are there many differences?"

"Well when you break down broomstick riding and horse riding to their basic fundamentals, no there aren't," Harry remarked as he leaned back slightly against a tree and took a look at them. The horses bred by the Amazons were among the top of the line and thoroughbreds. He did not see horses quite this good back home. "Broomsticks can behave with a mind of their own."

Diana nodded in agreement.

"It depends on your skill level, but you have to work to tame a horse just like you have to work to tame a broomstick, you know work with it and not against it," Harry commented to her.

Diana inclined her head with a smile on her face, that was one of those things she would have to agree with. One had to work with a broomstick much like a horse and not work against it.

"So, what is Hogwarts like?" Diana asked and Harry turned towards her.

"At one time it was a first rate institution, but standards have lowered," Harry offered as he rode on the horse and they made their way around a sharp turn. "The Ministry doesn't want anyone who could use their knowledge to challenge their authority or worse yet in their eyes usurp their almighty authority. It results in generation after generation that for the most part strives for mediocrity and ninety percent of them seem to be getting stupider and stupider. And it's trickled down to other magical countries in Europe, due to Britain being the central hub of the International Magical community."

"That's one of the fundamental flaws in any government structure, when the government fears the people that they serve, so they take steps to undermine them," Diana remarked as she turned her head around. "Sorry…."

"No its apt," Harry commented in a tense and extremely thoughtful tone of voice. "The problem is the Ministry thinks that they are the ones who should be served by the people. There are those who are in because they have family that's in high ranking positions."

He paused before he summarized the situation. "I don't want to say that all of the old families are useless but there are some of them that haven't earned the power that they think they have. There are a few competent workers at the Ministry."

' _The real problem is that the idiots always float to the top,'_ Faora thought to Harry and he smiled, as he mentally gave her a nod.

' _Too true,'_ Harry thought to her.

Harry returned back to the real world, facing Diana with a smile on his face. "Back to the subject of Hogwarts….well they have a very interesting library."

He paused before he continued.

"Though the library was probably more interesting before some of the books were removed," Harry continued as they made their way forwards once again.

"Why would someone ban books?" Diana asked him but Harry smiled.

"There are people who fear others learning differing opinions than what is considered to be proper or worse forming their own opinion contrary to the hive mind structure that is that world," Harry commented to her before she chimed in with an exasperated tone of voice.

"Isn't that the first step towards oppression?"

"You aren't wrong," Harry remarked to her as they spent a few minutes with each other.

The nature around them was quite nice, the breeze was something that they enjoyed. The two of them found that they had a fair bit more in common than what they would have believed. Harry thought about the training, it was rather amazing.

"It's nice to have some downtime like this," Harry offered, as he gently got down off of the horse.

Diana and Harry thought to make a day of it, they were going to go swimming and then after they were done, they would have a nice picnic lunch. It was agreed that they would take one day off of training. It was the best way to recharge and really enjoy the time with each other. The two of them had similar thoughts that they made their way to climb down the cliff.

The two of them reached the bottom where there was a nice cool stream with crystal clear water around them. Diana turned towards him with a smile on her face. The water looked nice and the sights were about to get even better.

The raven haired Amazon watched Harry for an instant, before she stripped off her clothes without shame. First the white top that she was wearing dropped to the ground. She removed her pants with a teasing slowness next, followed by her shoes being kicked off. The undergarments followed closely after.

Harry saw Diana in all of her glory and said glory was pretty glorious. He followed her lead, stripping off of his top and then his shorts. Shoes and socks followed closely after that, along with his boxer shorts. Neither had any body image issues, so they were at ease with being in the nude around others.

"Come on, Harry," Diana called after her, making sure he got a good eyeful of her firm and tight ass as she stepped forward towards the edge of the water swaying it all the while.

She jumped into the water before him and Harry followed her after a moment.

"Oh that's refreshing," Harry told her, as he took her in, there was nothing but her beautiful face, long silky hair, and breasts that poked up above the water. Diana swam away with a smile crossing her face.

"It's a good way to unwind," Diana offered as she playfully splashed Harry in the water. "Too bad Kara, Faora, and Karen can't join us, but they're still working with Artemis. She can be rather….dedicated to her training."

"Is that another word to say that she is fanatical?" Harry asked and Diana offered him a smile.

"Say what you want, but she does get results, she's a general in our armies," Diana remarked as she swam next to Harry. "Lyla is rather good at what she does as well, as you've seen from the brief moments you've spent with them."

"Yes, I've seen enough," Harry commented after a few seconds before he playfully tried to grab Diana in the water but she evaded him. Her black hair framed her face and her lips pursed before she kept her blue eyes on him, teasing him as she pushed herself back. "So what about that blonde that's giving me the evil eye every time I'm around?"

Diana looked apologetic at this incident. "Well….it's Aresia, she was brought to the island from man's world when she was young. She was trained to become an Amazon. Mother won't tell me the full details but it was a traumatic experience for her before she got here."

"It's hard to say that I blame her without knowing what it is," Harry offered Diana with a shrug as she placed her hands on either side of him and pressed her breasts against his bare chest. "Even though she should not judge me from the bad actions of a few."

"No she shouldn't," Diana agreed as she pulled Harry into her tightly. Their groins brushed together briefly in the water before they pulled back.

The teasing between the two of them was starting to get intense in a hurry but they managed to keep their eyes on each other.

"I'm sure there were stories about the Amazons out there in Man's World," Diana remarked to Harry and Harry inclined his head with a nod. "I thought so."

Diana suspected that there were myths over the years that got mutated more and more. She was glad that Harry kept an open mind but there were a few whispers about Man's World. The truth was that neither side knew much of anything about the other. They had not met up with each other more than a handful of times since Paradise had been established. The dark haired woman swam away from Harry.

The two continued their swimming around each other, with both of them smiling and enjoying the time that they spent together. This downtime was much appreciated and the two of them watched each other, gazing into each other's eyes.

Diana and Harry spent about an hour swimming before their stomachs beckoned them and lunch was before them. The pair of them pulled themselves back onto the beach and got dressed once again before they climbed back up.

A delicious picnic lunch was waiting for them, with turkey sandwiches and fruit. Not to mention Harry had taken the initiative to bake some chocolate chip cookies, apparently the Amazons had not experienced those delights as of yet, which was something that Harry endeavored to correct before too long.

"Delicious," Diana remarked as she indulged herself in the food.

"I'm glad, I aim to please," Harry commented back to her as he enjoyed the meal along with a moment with her. He looked up and saw a very familiar snowy owl in the tree. "Hey Hedwig."

Hedwig dropped down next to Diana who watched the owl. There was a second where Diana stared the owl down and Hedwig surveyed her. Things got rather tense really quickly as Harry wondered what would happen.

Hedwig gave an approving hoot at Diana.

"Well it seems like she approves," Diana remarked in a relieved tone of voice.

"It's a good thing, isn't it?" Harry asked Diana and the Princess of the Amazons inclined her head with a brief nod. "She found this place rather easily, granted it took her a bit of time."

Diana's smile widened a little bit as she continued to eat the meal. "She does have the wisdom of Athena in many ways, doesn't she?"

Harry offered her a raised eyebrow and smiled, it was fairly apt. "Hmm."

"What do you mean, hmmm?" Diana asked him curiously and Harry turned towards her with a wide grin on his face.

"Hmm, just hmm," Harry replied to Diana as he placed his hands on hers.

"Really, is that, it, just hmm?" Diana asked to him and Harry's smile grew wider. "Maybe I should convince you to tell me what you're really thinking."

Harry retorted with a wide smirk as he faced her. "And how will you convince me, Princess?"

"Well, something like this," Diana offered and she playfully tackled Harry to the ground.

He reversed the position, using her own leverage against her. This was a maneuver that had been taught to him by Faora, although Harry had a chance to experiment with it and perfect it more than he had in the past. The two of them wrestled around, each of them jockeying for position. Both of them were not able to gain any dominance a little while. Diana found herself struggling to get a grip on him, he had a surprising amount of strength.

This was her dream man, she realized this right now, strong and passionate, he could treat her both as gentle and rough as she wished him to. It was an amazing combination and those thoughts made her momentum betray her for she was flipped onto the ground, wrists pinned above her head and her body underneath his.

"Well, it looks like I've got you," Harry remarked as he straddled her for a second.

He hovered over Diana, but she used her strong legs to flip Harry over onto the ground. They heard the waters slapping against the shore next to them and she was on top of him.

Diana and Harry gazed into each other's eyes. Green eyes met blue, both sets of eyes danced with passion before the Amazon leaned down. She captured Harry's lips into a burning kiss which he returned with equal passion.

The two of them continued to sink into their kiss, it getting more passionate with every single move they made. The two of them leaned into the lip lock and both of them slowly began to roam around each other's body. The smell of the sea air was close to them and Harry's hands roamed freely around her.

Diana broke the kiss and already had Harry's shirt off. She tore it in the heat of passion but she did not care all that much about it. She ran her hands down his chest and abs and hummed with glee at what she saw.

"Harry," Diana purred as she leaned forward to stare lustfully into Harry's eyes. "Make love to me."

Harry never thought that she would ask, as he sat up, she straddled his lap and pulled him into another fiery kiss.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

He wrapped his arms tightly around the Amazon princess, as his fingers ran down her back, causing her to shiver. The wizard skillfully dragged his hands down her back before cupping her ass to push Diana onto his lap further.

Diana allowed Harry to push her back and kiss her heatedly. The kiss continued to deepen immensely, as Harry slowly undid her shorts and pulled them down her legs. His hands roamed down her lower body and she moaned in pleasure as Harry kissed her even more deeply, his tongue wandering around her mouth.

The black haired Amazon princess wrapped her bare legs tightly around him and she worked her hand down his pants. A strong hand found his throbbing penis and she gripped it, experimenting with it as she stroked him up and down to give him the most pleasure that she could give him. The position was reversed.

"Mmm, I 'd like some of that," Diana offered as she worked his pants down and then working his boxer shorts off.

Diana watched his penis throb and twitch before her. This caused heat to fill through her body as he reached up and placed his hands underneath her shirt. She closed her eyes as Harry sat up, rubbing the head of his cock against her dripping slit.

"Oh, Harry, don't tease me," Diana panted as Harry kissed the side of her neck, sucking on it.

Harry grabbed her breast and caressed it. He massaged it lovingly and Diana closed her eyes, a throaty moan escaping her lips. Her moaning became more labored as Harry worked her over for a little bit.

"Isn't that half the fun?" Harry asked as he alternated between her left and her right breast, as she was down on the ground.

Harry straddled her and planted a series of kisses, starting at the tip of her right ear and working his way around her body. Diana's eyes fogged over with even more pleasure, this was nearly unbearable and her core was molten hot for him.

The sorcerer smiled, he could sense her pleasure and his cock throbbed because of the delightful scent that passed through his nostrils. He sped up the kisses.

"I want you, I need you," Diana managed as Harry cupped her pussy and felt the warmth and moisture rising from it.

"I can feel that," Harry commented with a bright tone as he hovered over her entrance.

He teased her a little bit but Diana locked her legs tighter yet around his waist. The wizard's eyes eyed her sex and he maneuvered himself about ready to plunge into her. The Amazon felt his cock hover at the edge of her.

"Please, Harry," Diana stated as her legs wrapped around him and her nails sunk into his back.

Harry smiled before he plunged into her pussy. His cock penetrated into her and Diana's eyes widened as he pushed in and out of her. Diana lifted her hips to meet his motions. They were slow and sensual, working into her as his hands roamed her body. Harry felt every single inch of that lovely flesh underneath his hands, caressing it as he worked over her.

Diana felt his prick working inside her, it felt good stretching her powerful walls apart. The woman's walls tightened together as she met him. Her vaginal muscles caressed her man's rod as his hands cupped her pussy. She tightened around him as he pushed in and out of her. The woman breathed, her eyes flickering shut as the pleasure washed over her.

The Amazon could feel the pressure build up through her body as he slowly worked into her. The wizard used his fingers to play with her nipples and this drove her wild.

"So good, feels so good," Diana panted heavily as his cock worked into her molten hot core. "Oh, I need more Harry, please, Harry, I need you."

"And you'll have me my beautiful princess," Harry smiled as he worked over her and pushed himself up. His hands roamed her stomach, feeling the taut flesh and he massaged her.

Diana's eyes flickered, her body flushed with pleasure. She was about to experience her first orgasm with a male cock inside her and anticipation built up for the orgasmic explosion. Diana reached up and squeezed his strong biceps. She breathed lustfully as his cock pushed between her walls.

"Cum for me, Diana," Harry breathed as he continued to push into her, his cock penetrating her walls as he sped up his penetration of her a little bit.

Diana bit her lip in pleasure and felt her walls tighten around him. Her pussy juices lubricated his throbbing cock as she panted heavily.

Harry slowed down for a moment but her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him as Diana's gaze fixed right into his eye.

"Harry, fuck me, please," Diana breathed him. "Really dominate me."

Harry grabbed her breasts, slightly harder, and this caused her walls to tighten around him. His throbbing cock pushed up and speared into her center. Diana panted heavier and heavier as his member invaded her center. The brunette haired woman lifted her hips up to meet his incoming thrusts before her pussy tightened.

Diana lost herself through the pleasure of him working her center. His throbbing prick slammed into her tight pussy, working into her. The emerald eyed sorcerer pushed his cock up and pushed it down into her.

"Oh great Hera, yes," Diana panted as Harry pushed her legs up so he could get better leverage in slamming into her harder and harder.

"You like that don't you?" Harry asked as he tugged on her hair and her eyes snapped towards him lustfully.

"Yes, yes, you're the only man for me," Diana panted as she lifted her hips, feeling all twelve inches slam into her.

Harry's cock continued to work into her for a few more seconds and worked her up for another orgasm. The wizard had hers up and slowly licked and caressed her shapely thighs before grabbing her ass cheeks. The woman moaned, encouraging him for more. His hard dick worked into her tight wet hole as more fluids splashed out of her.

"Yes, yes, more Harry, more," Diana panted as she felt another orgasm simmering through her body. There was so much pleasure that coursed through her that it was not even funny. The dark haired wizard's movements got more intense as the dance continued and Diana lost herself to them.

His mouth was down, kissing and sucking on her breasts, before he ran his hands through her silky black hair. A hand reached around and gripped her breast, his fingers worked around her stiffening nipples. The raven haired woman continued her pleasurable sounds as he worked over every inch of her body.

Her walls tightened around him once more and this time Harry pulled out as her juices dripped from his penis.

"Harry," Diana moaned but Harry grabbed her around the waist and turned her over.

Diana's eyes widened before she felt a tingling of excitement go inside her as she realized what Harry was going to do. She was on her hands and knees, and Harry grabbed her breasts, before he teased her opening. She felt a burning desire spread through her body as her center hungered to welcome him in from behind her.

"YES!"

Diana shrieked this statement as Harry's cock plunged into the Amazon from behind. He treated her gently but at the same time he really made her feel what was happening. His hand wrapped around her swinging breasts as he picked up the pace. Each stroke caused her to have a miniature orgasm which was helped along by his stone hard dick drilling into her center.

"I know you like that," Harry breathed as he nibbled on her ear and Diana panted before his cock worked through her.

Harry worked his thrusts into her even deeper, his throbbing cock spearing into her center. Diana's eyes closed as his cock picked up the paces and speared into her a few times. The wizard's tool worked into her center and stretched her walls apart. He continued to pick up the paces and his balls slapped against her thighs.

"I want more," Diana panted to him.

He was about to give her more, he was about ready to give her everything that she ever wanted. Harry's stamina was out of this work, she had come numerous times, each orgasm more intense than the last one, and each more satisfying as well. Diana felt twelve inches of delight penetrate her over and over again.

Harry felt the pleasure and he knew that pleasuring her meant that his pleasure was heightened. He was able to hold back the rush of his cum, which made her anticipate it even more. His hands roamed her breasts and her nipples twisted around. This caused Diana's pussy to clench his rod tightly.

"More Harry, I need your seed," Diana breathed before his hands roamed all over her body and sent pleasurable caresses on every single inch of her body.

"Soon you'll have it," Harry breathed as her head turned around and their mouths met into a kiss. She parted her mouth as his tongue entered her mouth. She slowly sucked on his tongue, feeling the pleasure work over her. The two of them allowed their tongues to clash together in dominance and passion, their hands working over each other's body.

Harry pumped himself into her from behind and Diana grinded herself back towards it. It was a pleasurable feeling that only came after two sets of organs from two powerful individuals met each other. The tight twat of the Amazonian princess wrapped around her as she tightened around his penetrating pole. He used his hands to work her over, working over every single inch of her sensual body.

Diana panted heavily as her breasts got groped and squeezed. The dark haired princess felt heightening breasts before he grabbed around her and the wizard pushed himself up before slamming into her. The wizard picked up the pace before hammering her with ease.

"Oh, gods, nothing is better," Diana breathed as her hands grabbed the ground. The ocean waves slapping against the rocks was nothing compared to Harry's balls slapping against her shapely thighs.

Their bodies were covered with a heavy layer of sweat as Harry plowed into her again and again from behind. The sorcerer's thrusts penetrated her into her warm depths as she wrapped around him. Diana panted heavily as Harry's hands manipulated every single inch of her body and he continued to work over her.

Harry pulled out of her and smiled at her, but Diana grabbed him and pushed him back onto the ground.

He allowed her to pin him down to the ground and felt her extremely strong cunt ram down onto his cock. Diana practically impaled herself onto his throbbing cock as she pushed herself up. Her tight box wrapped around his throbbing stick of meat and she ground her hips around him.

Harry laid back and watched her bounce up and down on him, before he returned fire to bury himself deep into her. This was what he wanted all along, to feel her wrapped around him as she rode him. The wizard's balls throbbed before Diana pushed herself up and slammed down onto her, before Harry's hand grabbed Diana's breast, before pinching her and then Harry raised a head up.

He began to lick and suck her breasts, worshiping them like the pillars of perfection that they were. Diana felt his mouth work on her, along with his tongue and it was quite the feeling. His hands roamed all around her body as she pushed herself up and worked around him, wrapping around the base of his cock as she continued to ride him as hard as she could. Diana's tight cunt worked around him to the base of his cock, working him up to an amazing orgasm.

"Yes, yes," Diana panted as she rode him even harder, her pussy tightened around him.

"Love you, love you so very much," Harry breathed as he roamed down her body.

"Love you as well," Diana breathed as she worked around him, before her mouth pressed against his and she continued to rock back, working her hips against him.

The dark haired woman's hips slammed down onto the pelvis of her lover and she continued to rock back and forth. The woman's hands roamed his abs and chest as she sunk her nails into it. His hands roamed around her body as well.

The two of them worked against each other, their organs connected with each other with miniature explosions. Harry's penis penetrated her before he worked into her. Diana's pussy tightened around his throbbing rod. His cock thrust into her pussy as he buried himself into her. The raven haired princess sunk herself down onto his ride, riding him rather fast.

Harry grunted in the pleasure as she bounced up and down on him, before her walls tightened around his throbbing cock. The dark haired woman sped up her bouncing and Harry felt so much pleasure that her molten core tightened around her. The woman's hips sped up as she wrapped around him, tightening around him. The woman picked up her pace and worked over him over.

"So close," Harry breathed after a time as she tightened around him and the woman's walls wrapped around him extremely tightly. Diana's pussy continued to wrap around him and it tightened around him. The tool slammed into her tight twat as he worked into her. His finger stuck in her belly button and worked circles into her.

"That's it, cum for me, I want it," Diana breathed as she pushed herself up and her hips cracked against her. The two continued their dance with each other, working into each other. His cock penetrated her tightening pussy that wrapped around him.

Harry thrust a few more times into her pussy before his balls tightened. With an almighty grunt, he slammed into her and sprayed his juices into her hole.

Diana panted heavily as she continued to ride him, feeling another orgasm as rope after rope shot into her dripping pussy. She felt it spray up into her as he pumped several loads of cum deep into her pussy. It wrapped around him as she pushed herself up and slammed down onto him, before the two of them dropped down.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Harry rested his head on her bare breasts as she ran her hands down his back as the sun set on the island around them. Neither of them wanted to move because they were content with where they were.

X-X-X

After a nice and pleasant couple of days of hanging out together and camping, Harry and Diana made their way back up to the main part of the city, heading up towards the palace.

"See, there are times where we need to unwind as much as we train," Harry offered as he placed his arm around Diana's waist as they continued to make their way up towards the palace. The raven haired Amazon princess offered him a wide smile.

"That is not a statement that I can honestly disagree with," Diana told him as she folded her arms over before she saw Artemis standing beside the edge of the palace. "Artemis."

"Princess Diana," Artemis told her with a smile before she turned to Harry and run her eyes over Harry, taking all of him in. "Harry."

"Hello Artemis, how's the training with Kara and Faora going?" Harry asked her and the Amazon's face crossed with a tiny bit of a smile.

"Quite well actually, they are naturals at what they are doing," Artemis remarked to him as she leaned against the edge of the palace.

"I figured they would be," Harry offered her.

He thought that he was making great strides with his training, there was a long way to go but he came an extremely long way from where he was.

"I'm going to meet Kara right now to continue our lessons," Artemis said to Harry and Harry nodded.

"Diana and I might join you in a little bit, won't we?" Harry asked Diana and the raven haired woman offered a nod. "Let's say in about an hour or so."

Artemis's face spread into a wide smile. "Great, see you then."

Artemis walked off but Diana stood up straight, her eyes narrowed as she noticed something. Harry edged behind her a little bit, wondering what she noticed.

"Diana, what is it?" Harry asked her in a crisp and calm tone of voice but the Princess held up one hand and edged around.

"Someone's in the palace and she shouldn't be," Diana whispered to Harry as she opened the door and a frown appeared over her face. "Considering that she's supposed to be at her lessons."

Harry raised an eyebrow and realized that someone was about to get it in the worst way. He stood back and enjoyed a tiny bit of the show. The wizard's expression became stoic as he watched Diana walk inside.

Donna stood inside the palace, lounging around with Aresia. She looked up as Diana marched towards her, arms folded.

"Donna, what are you doing?" Diana asked to her.

Donna rolled her eyes at her older sister and stated in a dry tone. "Standing here, taking it easy."

Diana's mood did not improve by her sister's uncaring tone. "I was under the impression that you were supposed to be at a lesson now."

"Yeah, I know, but I wasn't feeling up to it," Donna offered her sister in a dry tone of voice as she rolled her eyes. "I mean it's not like it's that important."

Diana had to sit all of those lessons when she was Donna's age and it irritated her when they happened for sure but she still had to do it. The fact her younger sister blew them off in such a matter, that was upsetting to her. The older Amazon stepped forward, her eyes locked onto Donna's.

"Mother will be very disappointed with you when she finds out," Diana stated as she watched Donna. "I better not catch you skipping your lessons like this ever again."

"Oh come on, don't you have better things to do or rather better people to do," Donna offered in a bratty tone of voice as she eyed Harry leaning against the wall next to the door. "Besides, you won't catch me skipping lessons ever again, so you shouldn't worry your pretty little perfect head off about it."

Diana reminded herself that this was likely a stage she went through it at the same age but that didn't really make a difference to her. The lessons were quite important.

"It's not a big deal, really," Aresia added, speaking up for the first time.

"Yeah we know it all," Donna stated in a challenging tone of voice.

Diana was not about to take any more of this attitude, so she reached over and with a firm grip grabbed Donna by the ear.

"Hey that's my ear!"

"It will be your rear if you don't march it back to your lessons!"

Diana dragged Donna back to the lessons she was supposed to be at. The older sister led the younger sister off in the opposite direction, with a slumped over Aresia following behind her. Harry folded his arms together, he was mostly amused by the situation that transpired but he shook his head.

Harry decided to allow Diana to deal with what she needed to deal with, so he spun around and decided to check up to see how Faora and Karen were doing.

' _Yeah, we're down at the library with Lyla, feel free to join us at your leisure,'_ Faora remarked to him through the bond link. _'Kara wanted some extra lessons with Artemis, but the two of us are a bit more advanced, so we've been given the day off.'_

' _Artemis gave you the day off?'_ Harry asked her through the bond link, an eyebrow corked in amusement as he edged his way towards the library. _'You must be doing well.'_

' _Well I don't like to brag but we're pretty good, and yes Kara is doing just as well, she just doesn't have as much time to practice,'_ Karen thought to him.

Harry made his way through the City, passing several Amazons who were walking towards the sparring arena. He felt the fresh breeze continue to blow through his hair as he made good time towards the library, but on his way there he was stopped.

"Harry, I trust you're finding everything well," Hippolyta remarked to him as she passed him on her way back to the palace.

'Everything appears to be straight forward," Harry offered with a nod and a smile as he stared down the Queen of the Amazons.

"Yes, I figured a young man of your intelligence would not have many problems adapting to life on the island," Hippolya stated to him as she looked him over. She could most certainly see what Diana saw in him, because she saw many of the same things. "I would also like to extend an apology in regards to the behavior of my youngest daughter."

Harry inclined his head with a nod. "It isn't a reflection on you, I'm sure."

"Being high strung and stubborn runs in the family, I fear," Hippolyta remarked before she spoke in a softer tone to lighten the mood. "I could tell you stories about Diana and what she was like at that age."

Harry whistled as he eyed the Queen of the Amazons. "I'm sure she'd enjoy that."

"It's my sworn duty as her mother to ensure that she remains on her toes," Hippolyta commented as she turned around and watched the combat occurring behind them. "There was this time when she was around Donna's age, where she was supposed to report to combat training but I found her hiding in my bed chambers."

"What did you do?" Harry asked to Hippolyta.

Hippolyta smiled a tiny bit as she placed her hands on her hips. "I told her that I would allow her to skip the lessons….if she did one simple thing."

"How simple?" Harry asked.

"She had to defeat me in combat," Hippolyta remarked with a smile.

Harry saw a few glimpses of Hippolyta in action. He would not envy Diana going up against her mother in combat. He whistled carefully and his arms folded over each other.

"And that didn't end well, did it?" Harry asked her.

Hippolyta smiled. "She lost, although she was spirited enough that she was not going down with a fight."

"She does have a lot of energy," Harry remarked to her.

"Yes, she gets it from me," Hippolya told him with a smile and a hand on her hip. There was a teasing look in her eyes.

"Well, I'd imagine she gets a lot from you," Harry remarked as he checked her out.

"Maybe one day you can find out how much, Harry," Hippolyta fired back as she watched him and a smile crossed over the woman's face. She checked over her shoulder. "It is nice speaking to you, but I must be going. An island does not govern itself after all, especially one of high strung women."

"True, true," Harry offered before he grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on Hippolyta's hand.

She closed her eyes and felt the power of magic enhancing the kiss that he gave her on the hand. The Amazon Queen shook her head in order to clear it then turned around to leave, keeping her tone businesslike and proper.

Harry smiled as he made his way towards the library, having that nice little conversation out of the way.

He did not run into anyone else on his way there and as he made his way through the doors he saw Lyla standing in the way, just wrapping up a speech on the history of the Amazons for the benefit of Karen and Faora. It was an interesting topic.

"The problem is that a lot of the knowledge that Man's World has on us is skewed," Lyla remarked to the two Kryptonian girls. "They assume that we are man haters and backwards. Whilst I do not deny that there are some Amazons who embody the worst we are stereotyped as when they take our teachings the wrong ways, they are the exception rather than the rule."

"All stereotypes are unfortunately based off of a bad interaction with a select few," Karen offered to her.

"Exactly, plus this information is thousands of years old in some cases, and the Amazons had more than a bad eggs," Lyla continued as she sighed. "People assume that we'd violently rise up and kill all men just because of the actions of a few."

"I for one am glad that the Amazons are nothing like the myths that are put out there," Harry remarked as Faora and Karen brightened up with smiles.

"Harry, it's great you can join us," Lyla piped up in an excited tone of voice as she spun to face him. As with many people on the island, she was quite taken by him. Even though he was the only man most ever saw in person, it was just a stroke of luck that they started straight at the top of the heap. "So….did you and Diana have fun?"

"Loads of fun," Harry offered her with a knowing smile on his face and the blonde stared back at him with widened eyes before she nodded.

"I'm sure Harry can give us a report on the details later," Faora remarked to Harry. "We're learning a lot about a fascinating culture but naturally Diana has told you a lot about it I'm sure, in between other activities."

"She has," Harry commented before something popped into his mind that he neglected to ask. Since Lyla was an expert, he figured that he could ask her the question. "So Lyla, I was wondering something, if you could tell me?"

She piped up immediately. "Naturally, that's what I'm here for, if you want to ask any questions for me."

Harry decided to pipe in with the necessary question. "So, I was wondering how the Amazonian marriage ritual is carried out?"

Lyla's eyebrow raised and even Karen and Faora looked curious. The blonde turned towards Harry before speaking to him. "Why do you need to know that?"

"Well given that Diana and I have grown rather close, she mentioned to me that she wants to do it the right way and that her mother would agree," Harry remarked to Lyla as the blonde nodded her head. "I figured that if anyone would know it would be you."

Lyla's eyes widened as she was given such high praise and that was something that she wanted to live up to. Of course, explaining the ritual to do so….well that was another matter entirely. The pressure of her to deliver was on with three sets of eyes moving over towards her and watching her.

"Well," Karen prompted and Lyla took a deep breath before she started to say something.

Or tried to say something but it came out as some kind of indistinguishable mumbling. Faora raised an eyebrow as she turned to Lyla as she shook her head in amusement.

"Do you think you could speak up a little bit and be a bit clearer, please?" Faora asked in a calm yet commanding tone of voice.

Lyla was red in the face as she managed to muster all of the ability to speak that she could.

"Well….it starts with a trial of combat….you have to fight your bride to be in combat and you must defeat her. But defeating her is not done in the physical sense of the word…it's….well….it's…"

"Yes, please continue," Harry told her in an encouraging tone of voice.

"You have to not only to defeat her but you have to physically dominate your bride," Lyla remarked in that tone. "You need to take her down and….dominate her…orally, vaginally, or….anally."

That last word was spat out in a loud high pitched squeak. Lyla's face was beet red as a tomato now.

"Bind her, strap a pair of bracelets and choker on her bearing the symbol of your house," Lyla remarked as she started to look at the ground but Faora reached forward, cupped her chin, and eased her head up so she could properly face Harry. "Then…it's just begun, you have to fight her mother in combat, for her blessing."

"Makes sense," Harry offered as he thought of something else. "So do I need to defeat Hippolya or DEFEAT her, as in dominate her?"

"That's….optional but recommended, especially with someone like Hippolyta, you don't want to do anything halfway," Lyla squeaked as she turned her eyes away from them, going really red in the face. "It'd be a lot better…oh Hera….it'd be a lot better if you got both of them in one fell swoop."

"Thank you Lyla, you've been extremely helpful," Harry remarked to the woman who inclined her head, cheeks still flushed with embarrassment.

"No problem," she stated as Harry leaned forward and planted a light kiss on her lips which her mind nearly shut down from. Heat went to other parts of her body than her face. "Is….is there anything else that I can do to…for you, I meant for you."

"Oh, I know what you meant," Harry remarked to her with a smile before he winked at her. "Maybe later."

Lyla nodded, trying not to look too hopeful as Faora and Karen were about ready to burst out into laughter.

' _I thought she was going to get a nose bleed for a minute,'_ Karen thought to them through the link.

' _Yeah, I did as well,'_ Harry offered to them with an amused tone in his thoughts as he placed a hand on his hip. _'Well she might still get one, I think.'_

' _Just build up the anticipation, that's the best way to snare them in,'_ Faora thought to him as the three of them sat side by side.

' _Well now you know what you need to do at least,'_ Karen offered to him through the bond link and Harry smirked on the other side.

' _Yes, it should be fun,'_ Harry remarked as he thought about the possibilities.

Timing was everything and Harry wanted to make his move when it had the most possible impact. It was merely a formality that he and Diana would get together, she was strong Alpha material much like Kara, Karen, and Faora were. The foundations for an extremely powerful bond were there and thanks to his magic, he was able to regulate that it happens at the time where it had the most impact possible.

X-X-X

Harry spent a fair amount of time, much longer at the library that he thought he was going to. Much to his amusement, Lyla struggled to look him in the eye for a little bit after the lesson she gave him about the culture of the Amazons and how the bonding ritual worked. She did a good job at hitting all the clearest and concise points.

Then again, it was a society that yearned to be dominated despite their warrior attitudes. It was quite the interesting paradox. They just made the men earn their domination and there were few people that were up to the task. The emerald eyed sorcerer figured that most men saw these women as intimidating because of their preconceived notions.

' _People and their narrow minded beliefs that things could not be different than what they've got set in their stubborn mindset,'_ Harry thought to himself but his ear perked up as he heard some interesting noises coming from the quarters that he had been given.

Harry was about to go and meet up with Artemis and Kara after their lessons and returning with a change of clothes but these sounds stalled him. He edged himself closer to the edge of the door and gently opened it.

The two figures on the bed were wrapped in a tight embrace, the sheets over top them, as they shifted around beneath it. Harry saw two curtains of hair, one red and one blonde. One did not need X-Ray vision to figure out what they were doing beneath those sheets and Harry viewed them with a smile crossing his face as he edged closer.

He made a swift motion to place his hands on his hips before he cleared his throat and Kara and Artemis ceased their activities.

"Hello ladies," Harry remarked to them in a casual voice as if they had not been engaging in heavy sticky passionate actions.

Artemis looked apologetic for a second but Kara's expression turned towards him.

"Harry, nice to see you, I was wondering when you would join us," Kara remarked to him, a sultry look going through her eyes as she looked over her shoulder to face Harry.

Artemis's eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and shock at Kara's words.

"Hello….Harry," Artemis offered, the red haired Amazon looking at him, having used the sheets to cover her body, although the point was moot if Harry chose to use his X-Ray vision.

He did not, at least for the moment.

Kara knew that Artemis was rather high strung and as the goddesses said, the Amazons were in the market for a good hard fucking from someone. They seriously needed to get laid and Kara knew from her training with Artemis that she needed to get fucked the worst. Excitement flickered on the blonde's face.

It was true that Kara learned everything about the art of seduction from Faora. She was not quite innocent, although the innocent act did help lead to people to lose their false sense of security. The blonde removed the sheets from the bed.

Kara crawled over towards Harry, a seductive glint through her eyes as she reached over towards him and grabbed onto his belt, tugging at it.

"You said you wanted to join us," Kara breathed huskily as she began to unbuckle Harry's belt, licking her lips in anticipation of the pleasure to come. "And that's what you're about to do, aren't you?"

Harry grabbed Kara and pinned her arms back.

"You've been a very naughty girl Kara," Harry commented to her in a teasing tone of voice. "And you know what happens to naughty girls?"

"Why tell me, when you can show me?" Kara asked as she turned around to saucily wiggle her ass towards her husband.

Harry smiled, he would show her and show her he did.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry raised a hand and slapped her on her tight ass which caused Kara to moan in passion. The blonde's eyes flushed over as his hand slapped her rear once again. Another slap connected to her buttocks and several more in succession. Her ass reddened slightly and her pussy moistened at each smack that connected with her.

Kara bit down on her lip, the pleasure reverberated through her body. The sensation of his hand on her rear was something that stimulated her and caused her eyes to close before he smacked her once more time. The blonde panted lustfully as he spanked her over and over again.

"More Harry, I want more," Kara encouraged him as she rocked her hips up and back, grinding her pussy onto his crotch.

"Oh you want more, do you?" Harry asked as he spanked her some more.

Artemis was on the bed, she could not tear her eyes from this erotic sight or stop hearing these erotic sounds. The busty redhead Amazon's hands moved down, rubbing her clit furiously as her moans got louder and louder.

"Seems like, I'm not…the only one who is being naughty," Kara panted and her eyes turned towards Artemis.

She waved her hand and the sheets flew off of the Amazon to leave her body revealed to Harry in all of her glory. Her red hair framed her face, with burning dark eyes that were amazing. Her breasts were large and could not be contained by any normal bra, with rosy red nipples that stuck out towards him, beckoning to be sucked.

Harry's eyes continued to travel over her toned abs, that was a credit to her training. Long muscular, yet sexy, legs were the next. They could wrap around a car and crush them, which was nice. He saw her feet that were a model of perfect. All the way to her burning wet sex, with a strip of red hair.

"Are we getting wet?" Harry asked as he lightly brushed his fingers across her dripping wet slit and Artemis's hips lifted up to try and meet his fingers, but Harry continued the tease as he pulled away from her.

"Harry," Artemis whined in a lustful, breathy moan.

"Yes," Harry told her, a smile crossing his face as he straddled over her, and grabbed her arms, pinning them down. He felt the wonderful flesh and his shirt was stripped off.

Artemis closed her eyes, feeling the rush of his muscular chest pressed up against her breasts. She felt so hot that she could not stand it. His erection brushed against her entrance but it was still clothed, at least for now. The teasing intensified.

"Please, I need it, you're a real man," Artemis panted as he groped her breast and she panted heavily.

"I can see you're a whole lot of woman," Harry commented before he bit down on her neck and Kara worked Harry's pants off for him.

"Yes, for a whole lot of man," Artemis breathed as Harry ran his hands all over her body.

He gave her teasing, pleasurable caresses, all of them unbearable and he placed a pair of hands on the underside of her breasts, before he started kissing on the top of her head.

Kara momentarily dove between Artemis's legs as Harry worked her upper body. This combination of sensations caused the Amazon to lose her mind. The busty redhead woman felt Harry's kisses continue, starting at the tip of her ears, which he sucked on briefly. They moved all around her face, and then went down to her neck, them getting more intense. He reached her breasts and captured a bud in his mouth.

Harry kissed around her, down to her stomach and he continued to work, skipping her most tender area for Kara worked on that with her tongue. The emerald eyed sorcerer planted several kisses down her legs, before going up between her thighs and licking her soft, supple flesh.

Artemis breathed heavily as Harry and Kara both turned towards licking her tender core. Their tongues were amazing, both of them and it build up the anticipation along with the desire within her body. She arched her hips up and wanted even more, but they were going to build up anticipation.

The redhead continued to move herself in position for them to please her sex, the expressions of love getting hotter and more prominent. Their tongues continued to work over her dripping molten core.

Kara stepped away with a smile and Artemis was tied to the bed, spread eagled. Her dripping wet pussy was presented towards Harry, chains fastened to her wrists and ankles. Twelve inches of his cock hovered over her entrance as he lifted himself up towards her.

Artemis's eyes widened as she felt the pleasure of his thick pole pushing into past her lips. She was so hungry for his meet that her lower lips could have gobbled her up. Harry teased her with slow strokes as him allowed his penis to slide in and out of her.

"That's it, I want more," Artemis panted heavily as Harry placed his hands on her breasts and caressed them.

Artemis could not say much before because Kara hovered over her face. Her dripping pussy hovered over Artemis's face and the redhead hungered to eat the blonde out. She teased the woman for a slight little bit, before she placed herself down onto the face of the redhead woman.

The redhead's expression felt rather content as her tongue worked inside Kara's hot dripping pussy. This was not the first pussy she had to eat, but it was one of the best. Her and the Queen had indulged themselves in each other to wind down on some particularly stressful days. Artemis poked her tongue in between Kara's sopping wet lips, drawing more of her juices out onto her tongue as the blonde rode it.

Harry pumped his cock into her center, roaming his hands all over his upper body. He lifted himself nearly to the point where he was out before his cock slammed deep into her tight quim. Her juices dribbled out for him as she was driven to an earth shattering orgasm. The Amazon never felt such pleasure, Harry could feel it given how tight her pussy wrapped around him.

Kara leaned forward, showing her great flexibility, never letting the cunt leave Artemis's mouth. She cupped a large breast in her hand, it was slightly smaller than Karen's, but that was nothing to be ashamed about. The blonde captured the nipple in her mouth and Harry copied her motion, never delving out of her.

A dupe split off at this point.

"I don't think I've finished having my fun with this tight little ass," Harry told her as he cupped Kara's cheeks in his hand.

"You want it, come and get it," Kara breathed as Harry pulled her cheeks apart and she felt the rush of cool air hit her hot hole.

That was more Harry gave her a couple of slaps on the ass and pushed his large cock into her ass. Inch by inch, Kara felt him enter her and at first it hurt a tiny bit but then the pain let way. Harry gently slid in and out of her.

The blonde ground her pussy down onto Artemis's faces and the red head drove her tongue as far as possible to hit the blonde's g-spot. She tasted the sweet juices, better than the ambrosia brought down from the gods themselves. It was a sweet nectar that made her extremely light headed.

"Oh, so tight," Harry grunted as he rammed his thick phallus into her tight box, working over her. Artemis was still bound on the bed, otherwise she would have wrapped her strong legs around him and squeezed him tightly.

Her pussy milked his thrusts as Harry barely paid attention to his double fucking Kara from behind in her ass. The blonde's moans inspired his imagination more than enough but he busied himself and his cock with this busty redhead Amazon on the bed. She was so sexy that he could fuck her all night and the time around them slowed down. The small area allowed the time dilation spells to be increased.

"Damn, Harry, fuck Artemis, oh Rao, so much pleasure," Kara panted before her speech deviated into a bunch of motions.

His thick rod speared into her ass as he drilled into him from behind and Harry's hands also grabbed Kara's breasts and groped that. She loved it when he ran his hands all over her body, down her breasts, past her tight tummy, playing with her clit and her thighs, it was a delicious experience. His throbbing cock drilling into her tight anus was another sensation that brought her pleasure and his balls slammed hard against her.

Harry smiled as he felt Kara's delicious ass as he fucked it, it was a wonderful feeling. He alternated between thrusts and swats with his hand, to try and let things missed up. The blonde's ass wrapped around as Kara threw her head back with a moan.

"Yes, Harry, cum in my ass, you know you want to," Kara panted as she felt Artemis's tongue work her over.

Her pussy juices dribbled down on Artemis's face and the redhead felt the increase of pleasure, before the blonde's hands worked over her tits.

Harry grabbed her hard and pumped into the Amazonian cunt beneath him, making the pleasure increase. Her muscles tightened around him as he picked up a wild stream of thoughts of what she liked. He adjusted his motions accordingly as he picked up the paces.

"I think she likes everything that I'm doing," Harry grunted as the other Harry nodded.

"Yes, yes, she does," Kara agreed, her body gave another shuddering orgasm as Artemis's tongue continued to pleasure her and she rode it.

Harry pumped into her ass from behind before his hands cupped her tits before the blonde tightened around him. His loins tightened as he picked up the pace and pushed into her a few more times before his balls tightened even more.

The emerald eyed wizard's balls spurted a great load of cum in Kara's pussy. He set stream after stream of cum into the tight Kryptonian ass beneath him. Since this was a temporary dupe, he faded after he unloaded his last load of cum into her pussy.

Kara slid off, Artemis's faces sticky with her juices. Cum dripped from her ass and Artemis's eyes widened before she gripped the blonde's hips. Her tongue drove up Kara's ass this time, eating Harry's cum from her ass.

The wizard pushed himself out and slammed into her tight pussy once again. He was getting into the home stretch of the sex and his throbbing tool continued to ram into the tight pussy of Artemis. Her legs were released from the chains and they wrapped around Harry's waist tightly.

"Oh Harry, I need your seed," Artemis breathed as Harry grabbed her breast. "Give it to me, shoot my womb up with your baby juice!"

Harry grabbed her and pushed her back onto the bed and started sucking on her breasts. He worked into the home stretch and drilled his throbbing tool into her tight center. The Amazon's arms were finally freed and she wrapped her arms tightly around Harry, her hands turned and she dug her nails into his shoulders.

She felt so much pleasure of his tool drilling into her from the top and he licked and sucked on her breasts. His balls slapped against her hard and his cock thrust into her. Walls tightened around him, she was determined to get his seed inside her. Tighter and tighter she went.

"Please," Artemis panted as Kara slowly licked her own juices off of Artemis's face, before pinching her nipples.

Harry felt himself throb at that declaration, lustful and impressive. He arched himself up to the side, before swinging her legs up and impacted into her. He licked down on her legs before the tight moist core wrapped around him.

A few more thrusts occurred before Harry reached his climax and he unloaded a heavy stream of cum deep into her pussy. He sent a heavy stream into her.

Several spurts of his thick gooey seed splashed inside her. Artemis felt another orgasm wash over her before she passed out from the pleasure. Her muscles tightened around him a little bit as he pumped a full load inside her hot body.

Harry pulled out, as Kara's face contorted to mischief, as she saw the cum flooding from the unconscious form of Artemis. The blonde's lips licked, her tongue moistening them before she knew what to do now.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

**To Be Continued In Part Three.**


	20. Conquering Paradise Part Three

**Chapter Twenty: Paradise Conquered Part Three.**

"So, we're truthfully going to do this?"

Diana was always someone who had taken on all challenges extremely bravely and rather boldly. That was not so much the Amazon warrior spirit that shined within her but rather it was something that was part of her genetic make up. She found herself amazed by every single challenge that she had to undertake and took them head on.

Yet she was surprised and quite frankly flattered that Harry took the time to learn all that he could learn about the Amazonian way of life. Not only that, but he embraced their culture and their customs with out any qualms. They might seem odd to an outside party and quite frankly rather unconventional. Then again, many of the things about Man's World seemed positively foreign to Diana, although she was willing to learn about them as well.

Harry smiled back at her. "I'm sure, Diana, I know how much this really means to you."

Clasping her her hand tightly in rather gentle grip. The emerald eyed wizard pulled the Amazon princess towards himself, a smile crossing his face as he spoke to her.

"So, you were the one who wanted this done the right way, weren't you?" Harry inquired to Diana and she threw her head back looking towards the sky. "Are you having reservations?"

"No, not having reservations, it's just a process that isn't done that often but….I want to respect our traditions, and I know that you do as well," Diana offered as she spun herself around to face him fully.

The procedures were already in place, kind of like an artifact from the time when the island had not been completely sealed off from the rest of the world. There was an incident that Diana had no idea about, for it had been lost to the annals of time. She wished she could learn even more about it but alas it was pretty much lost to her.

She shook her head before she properly looked Harry dead on in the eye. The emerald green orbs met her shining blue eyes, both of them expressive for drastically different reasons. Two individuals stared into each others eyes intently.

"I want to have this done and have it done the right way, even though from what you tell me, all you need to do is flip a switch and the moment will be cemented," Diana remarked, offering Harry the opportunity to deny what she said but Harry shook his head. Diana was right on the money. The raven haired Amazon smiled as she mulled over the situation in her mind. "My mother might skin me alive if I denied any of our traditions."

"She seems understanding enough," Harry offered her but Diana shook her head with a smile as she took half of a step back.

"Well you're not her daughter," Diana commented to Harry lightly.

Harry could not resist firing the next statement back towards Diana. "Well, I think that much is obvious. I have a few differences from the standard attractive female for one thing and secondary…."

Diana cleared her throat and looked at Harry, half amused and half bemused.

"You know what I meant," Diana told him and Harry grinned at her, giving the hint that he was purposing giving her the runaround to lighten the mood. Which was something that Diana appreciated a great deal, because she did put herself under a lot of stress, and found under an equal amount of scrutiny.

Before they could continue this conversation any further, Artemis stepped out from the tent, along with Kara, with Faora and Karen following them closely behind each other.

"Harry, nice meeting you here," Faora commented as she pulled him away from Diana and wrapped her arms around him with a tight hug.

Kara and Karen waited a few minutes for Faora to get down. Then the younger blonde took Harry into her tight embrace.

"Missed you so much," Kara remarked as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Even though it's been a few hours since we last saw each other," Harry questioned her with a teasing tone of voice.

"A few hours too many," Kara informed him in all seriousness as she floated in the air so she could lean down and planting a kiss onto his lips.

"The sentiment is appreciated," Harry remarked as he pulled away for her, and turned to greet Karen.

Harry's strong arms wrapped around Karen's body and her large breasts pressed against his muscular chest. The blonde smiled as she pulled Harry into the embrace, before having him bend down slightly, allowing his check to press against the side of her breast.

"So, do you want to camp out for a while?" Karen stated to Harry with a smile as his cheek rested on her and he pulled himself in closer, snuggling his face deeply into her breasts in order to enjoy their warmth.

"That wouldn't be a bad spot to spend some time," Harry remarked to her as he swayed his hips back a little bit.

"No, it wouldn't be," Karen agreed as she stepped back and Harry, with great regret, pulled himself away from her arms, turning with his hand placed upon his chin.

Artemis offered Harry a smile, it went unspoken what they shared the past day, just like it went unspoken that they would be doing far more in the not so distant future.

"Hey, Artemis, mind if I join you girls sometime for a brush up on some weapons training," Harry offered and Diana raised an eyebrow but she allowed Harry to finish. "I mean, Diana's a brilliant teacher as you know."

"I hope so, she's a reflection of her teachers, and training," Artemis offered Harry firmly but a smile tugged across her lips.

"And I'm leaning a lot, I'm coming closer to beating her every time," Harry remarked and didn't even take into account the magic that he was learning on the island as he read through the library. It was far and widely beyond what he learned in his wildest dreams at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Yeah, you are improving but you still got a ways to go," Diana offered Harry but Harry smiled. The Amazon leaned against a pillar and arched her neck up with a wider smile. "It's always good to see that you're open for improvement though."

"If you wish to train, I'm sure I can spare some time for us to spar," Artemis told Harry as she watched him with widened and expressive eyes. The chance of scoring herself some more private time with Harry, that sounded to be extremely appetizing to her. "I'm sure many of our female warriors will relish the opportunity to go a few rounds with you. I know I will."

Diana's eyes widened in an expressive manner, surely Artemis did not really mean what she thought she meant. Then again it was one of those expressions that could be taken the wrong way no matter what so the Amazon Princess was not about to pay it much mind at all. She watched them, with wonder going through her eyes.

"I'm looking forward to it," Harry remarked to Artemis and the redhead Amazon watched him.

"Excellent, you have no idea how much I'm looking forward to it as well," Artemis told him as she placed a hand on her hip and arched herself back a tiny bit. "I'll see you later, just come and find me when you're ready."

Artemis walked off and Diana turned towards Harry as Kara placed a hand on her mouth, snickering until she was red in the face. Once Karen and Faora got the joke, they were amused as well.

"Well you're popular on the island, Harry," Diana informed him but Harry smiled. "Then again, I'm sure that you already knew that."

"That was brought to my attention rather quickly," Harry agreed with her as they turned around. "So are you ready to do this ritual thing?"

"As soon as we run it past my mother, yes I am," Diana told him as she watched him. "You know, we could postpone it for a few months if you wanted to…."

"I think that I'm as ready as I ever will be," Harry remarked to Diana but the raven haired Amazon smiled as she lovingly gazed at her husband to be.

"Did Lyla mention that we had to have our little trial of combat in the nude?" Diana asked.

Kara, Faora, and Karen all looked intrigued by that.

"No she decided to leave out that happy little detail, but I'll be honest, I was glad to get as much as I could out of her," Harry commented to Diana and with this statement a smile crossed his face.

Faora was now ready to chime in with her two cents. "Yeah, she looked rather flushed in the face, I think we embarrassed her."

"It isn't something you discuss often in casual company," Diana commented to both of them.

"Well that's for sure, it was very descriptive," Harry informed Diana and the dark haired woman's face twisted into a knowing smile.

It was about time for them to face the music and face the Queen of the Amazons. With any luck, they would be able to get this done before too long, and formalize what was already true in both of their hearts. Kara, Karen, and Faora followed them for some mortal support.

' _Nervous Har,'_ Faora thought to him as she walked beside him.

' _No, I've dealt with worse,'_ Harry informed them through the link but Karen's eyes turned towards him before she mentally spoke.

' _And Diana seems like a nervous wreck,'_ Karen though to them before she amended herself. _'Well a wreck might not be the best term but she's a bit….I don't know how I would put this."_

' _Apprehensive might be the best word,'_ Harry offered them and that was agreed with several nods.

They continued the long walk up.

X-X-X

Being a mother and a queen, there were many events that Hippolyta was more than prepared for. It was the nature of life but this one threw her completely off. Diana and Harry came to her with their request. Her guards stood stoic and their expressions did not falter even for a second. Hippolyta placed a hand on her chin and arched her neck towards them.

"So you wish to….so you wish to go through the ritual?" Hippolyta asked Harry and Diana. "You do realize that this ritual, whether you succeed or your fail, it's binding."

Hippolyta never thought that she would see the day where something like this would happen again but she should have known to expect the unexpected more times often than not. The dark haired woman shifted her gaze towards him and locked her eyes firmly upon him.

"We're sure about this, mother," Diana remarked to Hippolyta. "We could have done this any way but we figured that we should not buck tradition. Even if it is a tradition that has not been performed for as long as anyone can remember."

Hippolyta nodded, it had been much longer than anyone remembered, she had to refresh herself with the ins and the outs of performing the ritual. The dark haired queen looked over Harry taking every inch of him in as she turned to face him fully.

"Are you serious about your intentions towards my daughter?" Hippolyta asked him.

Harry turned back towards her, a smile crossing his face. "Do you think that I would come to you if I was anything but serious?"

Hippolyta was pleased as he gave her the right answer and smiled at him, before she raised a hand up.

"You do realize what the ritual entails, don't you?" Hippolyta asked him with a bright smile across her face, wondering if this young man knew what he was getting himself into.

Harry nodded his head before he turned towards her. "Believe me, I know what this ritual entails."

"You have to fight my daughter in your natural state, that is you will have to do so completely in the nude," Hippolyta explained to him as she crossed her arms across her chest. Her bracelets dangled from her wrists as she surveyed him up and down.

"Yes, I know that's what I need to do and I intend to do that," Harry remarked to her, he understood what she was talking about.

"You will need to defeat her, but not only defeat her, you must dominate her," Hippolyta offered in a business like tone of voice. She wanted to make sure that he understood where she was coming from.

"Yes, I know that," Harry informed her.

Harry wondered if she would get to the point.

"Then your work is only halfway done, you will have to defeat me in order to your prove your worth beyond a shadow of any doubt," Hippolyta informed Harry as she stood to her full height. "I do not take this combat lightly however."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from someone like you," Harry answered her.

"Very well then, you understand everything that is on the line and know that if you lose, you will be disgraced," Hippolyta remarked to Harry and he responded with a nod to show her that he did in fact understand her with crystal clarity.

"I understand, I will leave Diana alone if I can't defeat both of you. But that won't be an issue because I will defeat the both of you," Harry replied back.

Hippolyta watched him, she enjoyed the confidence that was brimming through his vibrant green eyes. It was an extremely attractive trait of his. It was the reason why she respected him so much, he was not going to back down even though he was surrounded by women that were so well trained. It was an very intimidating thing to go up against.

"So it's settled then," Hippolyta offered as she gazed at Harry a moment longer, before turning around to face Lyla who stood in the background, arms folded. She was trying to forget how she was taken off guard the other day. "We will have the ceremony in three days. Lyla, would you do the honor of acting as the priestess to bless the marriage in the eyes of the goddesses?"

"It would be my pleasure," Lyla commented, as she inclined her head, eager to serve her queen. She clasped her heads together and eyed the sky above her.

"Once the date is set, there is no backing out," Hippolyta warned Harry and the pair of emerald green eyes locked back towards her with intensity. "I'm giving you one final opportunity to change your mind but this is the final time I give this opportunity."

"I know what I want," Harry informed her and Hippolyta knew by now that his mind had been set.

"As for you my daughter…"

"Yes mother, I understand the responsibilities of such a ceremony," Diana remarked to her as she firmly locked her eyes on her mother with conviction.

Her mother made sure that she was not running head long into this situation which was an extremely good thing. Diana was not about to make a mistake that she might suffer for in the future. Of course, to think that this situation with Harry was anything like a mistake would be something that would be wrong. She crossed her arms and eyed her mother.

"You know what you're doing, then," Hippolyta whispered as she made her way off to her private chambers in order to prepare for the ceremony.

It was something that happened once in a lifetime and it might never happen again.

* * *

 

"I think that you'll see yourself through this with flying colors," Faora remarked as she undertook a little sparring session with Harry. The rules were simple, no powers, just good old fashioned skill. "And stop."

Harry did stop but he kept on edge. He learned a very important lesson from their first sparring session and that was just because someone said stop, that did not mean the sparring session was over. One could easily get nailed in the face if they made that crucial mistake in thinking that the sparring session was over just because someone said it was.

"I think I'm improving," Harry commented to Faora and the dark haired Kryptonian eyed Harry, pleased that he kept his guard up. It was showing that he learned some extremely valuable lessons from what happened in the past.

"I'm glad to see that you're improving," Faora added to him as she thought about it. "And when the ceremony happens tomorrow, you're going to take it to Diana, aren't you?"

"I'm going to leave my mark," Harry offered to Faora and both children of Zod smiled, the two of them knew what Harry meant.

Harry and Faora sat on the floor and did their stretching exercises that they had been taught by the Amazons. While they did do some form of this before in their training, this was an improved upon method of what they were doing before. It allowed them to gain a lot more energy and not to be so sluggish after training. So it would leave them with more energy for post-training activities. It was adapted from other training methods but the Amazons further improved upon these methods to the point there was nothing else like on Earth.

"So how are you feeling?" Harry asked Faora.

"Well, a bit sore after the workout that you've given me, but that just proves how much you're improving," Faora commented and Harry's expression contorted into a slight grin. "You're amused by this, aren't you?"

"Kind of," Harry admitted as he turned himself up and continued the stretches that he was doing. He rolled his shoulders.

"Well, since the first time that we've started these sparring sessions, you've come a long way, but there's still a long way for us to go," Faora informed him and the wizard's smile twisted around before he placed a hand on his hip.

"I did have a solid foundation with all the physical activity," Harry informed her as he sank down onto the bed. She sat herself down onto his lap and he wrapped an arm around her tightly.

"True, too true," Faora breathed as Harry ran his hands through her hair, she smiled at the pleasurable touch. One hand was roaming through her hair and the other was planted firmly on her thigh. Both of these motions worked out well. "I don't think there's too much more that I can teach you."

"Really?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. This was a surprise to him.

"Well there are a few more tricks of the trade," Faora explained to him. "I'm sure I would have learned a lot more if Krypton had stuck around past it's expiration date, I'd be thrown into the minefield that was the Kandorian Army, and concluded my already basic training."

Faora snapped her fingers as she kept her eyes on Harry's emerald green orbs. "Did I mention that I was sent to the Kandorian Military Academy before I went to the Kandorian School of Sorcery?"

"You must have been really young," Harry remarked to Faora.

Faora smiled, before she turned around. She threw one leg over his right hip and the other leg over his left hip. Her arms tightened around his neck as her eyes locked onto his.

"Well that's the perk of being in the House of Zod," Faora admitted as she shifted herself over Harry's lap and threw her head back, practically rolling her neck with a slight motion. The dark haired female kept herself perched on Harry's lap. "The General might have learned about military tactics from the moment he got out of the crib."

"Was his first word, kneel?" Harry asked Faora.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Faora offered as a smile twitched around her face as she ran her fingers through Harry's messing hair. "I learned a lot about battle tactics from that school and how to defend myself. It was a rough school for grown adults so…."

Harry cupped Faora's face and leaned forward, before he gave her a kiss. She was remembering something that was mostly traumatic to her. He eased her feelings as he tightened the hug around her.

"It was not one for the weak at heart," Faora admitted as she kept her eyes firmly locked on Harry, before her hands locked onto the side of his face and she smiled. "I'm glad that it instilled a certain set of virtues within me, although one might call it the training from hell."

Faora played with the buttons on Harry's shirt and she soon had the edge of it opened to reveal his muscular chest and toned abs.

"Such a specimen of perfection," Faora muttered as her fingers ran over his chest and abs.

"You flatter me so very much," Harry remarked but he leaned back as she ground her covered crotch down across his.

"Not flattery if it is the truth," Faora informed him, as she placed her hands on his shoulders. She leaned back and allowed Harry to pull the shirt off she wore.

Harry watched her as she straddled him. She wore nothing but a thin black bra from the waist up, showing her amazing cleavage. A short leather skirt of Amazon make and boots attired her lower half, which she wiggled against his crotch in. The dark haired woman smiled before she pressed her bra covered chest against Harry's uncovered one.

"I know you like something that you see," Faora whispered as she pressed her lips on Harry's neck and nibbled on it slightly.

Harry moaned as he placed a hand on the small on her back.

"I like everything that I see," Harry told her as she continued to work on his neck, before her bra unhooked between them causing their flesh to press together. The emerald eyed wizard snaked his hand up her thigh, feeling her lacy panties underneath.

"We have a few minutes to kill, indulge me Har-Zod," Faora breathed as she felt his fingers probe underneath her.

**Smut/Lemon Begins:**

Faora shut her eyes tightly as his fingers worked into her dripping wet snatch. Her breath got deeper as he pushed into her. She felt the amazing pleasure that his fingers offered her as he penetrated her with them. The dark haired Kryptonian lost herself as he cupped her pussy and pulled her panties back.

"That's what I'm talking about," Faora panted as he pumped his fingers into her, it felt so good as he worked through her hot wet snatch.

Harry's fingers pumped in and out of her dripping wet cunt, working into her center. The woman lifted her hips as he worked down onto her fingers as he probed her cunt.

"That's it," Faora panted as he drew his fingers from her dripping pussy and placed them onto his tongue, before he slowly and sensually licked them, his eyes closed completely as he sucked the delicious juices from his fingers.

"It tastes great, Faora," Harry informed her as he invited Faora to take a taste of her own juices.

Faora took his fingers in her mouth and sucked them hungrily. She tasted her delicious juices, getting aroused at the taste of herself. A hand reached up and cupped Faora's right breast, as he squeezed it tightly. More juices pooled down her legs as he worked over it before his thumb worked over her stiffing nipple.

"Let's have a taste," Harry remarked as he placed his mouth on her right nipple and sucked on it.

"Fuck, amazing," Faora panted as he sucked on her nipple.

His talented mouth licked and nipped at her nipple before bringing the stiffening bud into her mouth. His tongue continued to work around her, twisting around, and slurping the stiffening tit into her mouth. He switched to her left nipple and kept alternating as his fingers pumped in and out of her gushing cunt, feeling the super-heated warmth that came from it.

"Yes, yes," Faora panted heavily.

Faora felt his talented mouth lavish her nipples and worship her breasts, now that his face pressed behind it. He sucked on her lovely tits and one finger slipped in and out of her in a "come hither" motion. This caused her nerve endings to explode into an explosion of joy. Harry increased the pleasure by adding another finger, and then a third.

Her eyes flooded over, his skill was amazing, fine tuned with the girls at Hogwarts, and perfected for her. Faora greedily moaned as his mouth continued to work over her nipples.

Harry's cock twitched and throbbed, as Faora magically undid his pants to allow his penis some room to breathe. The dark haired wizard felt the pleasure as his boxers were ripped open by his lover.

"Har, I'm ready for you," Faora breathed as his fingers pumped into her but he switched to his tongue.

The dark haired woman's eyes flooded over with the unmistakable signs of pleasure as he worked his tongue deep inside her, swirling around, tasting her inner juices as it dripped onto his tongue.

"Great, Rao, yes," Faora breathed as Harry pulled out after he teased her dripping cunt with his swirling cunt.

"I think it's time to get your reward," Harry remarked to her as he picked up Faora and spun her around, before holding her around the waist.

Faora's center simmered with desire as her molten core dripped. She was about to be fucked long and hard against the wall and she could hardly wait. Her breasts pressed against the cool surface, as restraints appeared around her arms and legs.

She was dominant with everyone else but not with her brother. Harry's cock hovered against her opening, before he slowly pushed into her.

The anticipation built within her as he shoved all twelve inches of himself into her. The dark haired woman let out a scream of unbridled passion as he pushed into her and slammed out of her, his intense motions getting faster as he worked into her molten hot core. His balls slapped a steady pattern against her thighs.

Harry felt her tighten against him, the super tight muscles squeezed his prick. Her love box tightened around him as he pulled out of her before he plunged back into her womanly depths. The velvety walls rubbed an intense path around his throbbing member as he pulled out once again and pushed back in. He picked up a steady pace, his balls throbbing as he worked into her from behind.

He picked up the pace, working into her center and the wizard's eyes closed shot as he continued to hammer into her.

"Yes, give it to me, harder," Faora growled encouraging him as she felt her climax reach a fever pitch.

The erotic desire that she felt for this piece of meat working between her lips, it could not be met by anything else on Earth. Any primal force, it worked through her lips which hungrily devoured him as he pushed into her. The dark haired woman grabbed onto the wall and panted heavily as she dug her finger nails into the surface.

"You're so wet, amazing," Harry grunted as he pushed out.

His thick member drilled into her tightening pussy from behind and it burned with desire from behind. He continued to pick up the pace, pumping into her tight twat as he picked up the pace.

Harry unfastened her from the wall and pulled out. Faora whined at the loss but he turned her around.

"I want to see the pleasure in your eyes," Harry breathed hotly in her ear and Faora's eyes widened before he pressed his lips onto her mouth.

The dark haired Kryptonian was all for that as she felt his meet hover over her entrance, primed for penetration. She clenched excitedly at the thought of him being inside her and the juices pooled down her thighs as she desired nothing more than what he was going to give her. He ran his thick head against the slit that was on her. The dark haired woman panted as he bit down on her lip as he forced his tongue into her mouth.

Faora reciprocated the motion by nibbling on his tongue as it probed deep into her mouth, she captured it with a joyous burst of energy. The dark haired woman flickered her eyes shut and she placed her hands on the back of his head.

He pumped deeply into her, his throbbing member pushing between her tightening and glistening lips. He continued to push into her with steading motions and the dark haired woman tightened her clamp around him, along with her legs around his body.

"So….tight," Harry breathed as he bit her nipples which caused her to squeal in delight and he rewarded her moans of pleasure by slamming into her cunt against the wall at super speed. Her arms were not freed and she wrapped around him, sinking her nails into his back. "Ah, feel so good….I wonder how many times I can make you cum."

Harry emphasized every word of that statement with a deep thrust as he buried into her dripping wet twat. Her center tightened around him as Faora wrapped her arm around him and moaned, her eyes fogging over bound with more lust than she could imagine.

"As many….fucking…times…as necessary," Faora breathed as she bit down on her lip and Harry picked up the steady pace, working over her tight pussy as it continued to wrap around her. The woman's pussy contracted around him.

The amazing way she milked his tool, well it caused him to thrust into her, pushing into her tight pussy. The snugness wrapped around his tool was grabbed and Faora reached around, before she stuck a finger up his ass.

"Damn, so dirty," Harry breathed as he licked her breasts, the sweat dripped down around them.

"I know," Faora breathed, as she tilted their position. Harry was on top of her in midair, his cock sliding in and out of her inviting pink hole.

Harry grabbed onto the top of her head and pounded into her tight pussy like a jackhammer. He slammed his throbbing cock inside her and Faora's legs tightened around him as she moaned rather loudly. She worked around him as her pussy tightened around his body. A numb expression spread through her body.

"Oh, yes," Harry grunted as he pushed into her.

"YES, YES!"

Faora's words became a bunch of strangled sounds as Harry slammed into her pussy, sliding in and out of her tight lips. It worked around him rather snugly as he grabbed her hips, pushed up, and thrust back into her. He did it a few more times with increasing intensity. The dark blue eyes closed as she bit down on her lip.

He rode her hard in the air, pushing his throbbing member in and out of her. His strokes got more intense as he reached the edge of his climax as well. Faora tightened herself around his biceps as his balls rocked around her slamming off of her thighs.

The woman's expression closed her eyes as she felt the flooding of intense erotic passion slam through her body. He punished her cervix with deeper thrusts yet through her, as she tightened her legs around him, working further and further into her tightening center. Faora reached up and grabbed around her. The dark haired woman panted, biting down on her lips as the sensations continued to escalate through her body and were not going to stop any time soon.

"More, more, more," Faora encouraged him.

Harry gave he more, he gave her more than the woman could handle, which was what she approved of. She tightened around him as his throbbing phallus worked into her center and she tightened around him. More pleasure flowed through her body as Harry grabbed her hips and pumped into her. More thrusts drilled into her before the dark haired woman moaned.

"So close," Harry told her as he grabbed her breasts and used his leverage to hammer into her.

Her legs kicked up and he lavished her inner thighs with the thrusts into her. The woman's eyes closed tightly as he thrust into her center, working into her even harder.

The two of them met in the ultimate expression of being together. He thrust deeper into her as his thrusting hammered deeper into her. The young woman closed her eyes as she arched her hips up. Harry continued to work into her center even deeper and she wrapped around him.

The flood of cum shot into her waiting chambers, he grabbed around her thighs and pumped into her. Her tight walls milked him into submission.

They still had a few more rounds within them after getting warmed up.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Faora's eyes flickered shut with desire as Harry guided her to the ground. The young woman draped herself over him before she offered one statement and one statement alone that said everything.

"Amazing, simply amazing," Faora informed him as he wrapped around her.

"You're too kind," Harry informed her with a smile and Faora snuggled into him.

"I'm being accurate," Faora remarked as she smiled at him. "Hopefully I didn't wear you out too much before tomorrow."

"Trust me, Faora, you didn't even come close," Harry informed her as he wrapped an arm tightly around her waist.

"And for that I'm proud, although I do hope that Karen and Kara don't want to take their turn, that might test even your stamina."

Harry smiled before he only had two words to state to his sister.

"We'll see."

* * *

 

"Pre-marriage jitters much, Harry?" Lily asked Harry on the Astral Plane as the two of them sat next to each other in the air, cross legged, the day before the ceremony.

Harry smiled as he looked towards his mother as he crossed his legs. "No, well to be fair, this is a bit different than your standard run of the mill marriage ceremony. Where you get in, get married, and have some hot steamy sex afterwards."

"Yes, fighting your bride to be, conquering her, dominating her, and doing the same to her mother, that is a bit untraditional but it most certainly is more interesting," Lily offered as she turned her head towards him with smiling as she placed a hand on Harry's. "I have every bit of confidence in the world that you'll succeed with her."

Harry was building up his confidence even further as well, his training on the island, it increased his strength, and it encouraged him to step up his game in other facets of his life. Not that he hadn't stepped up said game in the past, but this was just an entirely different way of stepping up his game. The emerald eyed wizard kept his expression neutral and his eyes narrowed. His eyes flickered with the deepest of encouragement before he offered his mother one statement.

"I'm going to go in there and I'm going to do what I always do," Harry offered Lily and the redhead smiled as she slid towards him.

"It is in your bloodline to be better than your best," Lily commented to Harry in a thoughtful tone of voice as she squeezed his hand. She eyed the development that her son had made, rather approving of it. The scary part is that he had a far amount left to go and he would be even more amazing than this in no time.

Also, the real world was better than any dream world or fantasy, that was something that Lily reminded herself of constantly. She mentally counted down the time until she would wake up, because she had plans for what she wanted to do. The connection between the two was fleeting so they could meet for maybe a half of an hour of time. Nowhere near enough to do what she really wanted to do with Harry but that was something that was beside the point.

"It is, I'm sure your bloodline and the House of Zod," Harry commented to Lily and the redhead woman smiled.

Lily recalled that her parents did expect the highest honors from their children, that was just how they were brought up. Petunia tried to go for a more mundane existence, which disappointed her parents greatly. The redhead recalled the friction that she and Petunia had, which blew up to an entirely new outrageous level the moment that Lily was accepted into Hogwarts.

The redhead recalled it, she recalled every time she came home with the best grades possible. Petunia was the definition of an average student. She was not abhorrent with her marks by any means, she was mid-level at best. Average was not going to cut it with the Evans family, not even close.

"I've seen everything that you done and I say without hesitation that I could not be more proud than I am now," Lily informed Harry before the wizard's expression turned towards her.

"And by everything, you mean everything."

"Yes, everything," Lily admitted to him but there was a knowing expression in her eyes. "Both the good times and the bad unfortunately but you have had many good times."

Harry smiled towards his mother, he did have a far amount of good times and bad times, so it was a perfect balance. Two identical sets of green eyes met each other as Lily eyed him as she let go of his hand but only for a second.

"So, despite this unconventional marriage, I think that you'll do well, and just remember everything that you've learned," Lily encouraged him as she placed a hand on his cheek and caressed it. She craved these moments of touch with her son and they would only get more close, more intimate as they escaped from the real world.

She knew that despite the interesting ritual of the Amazons, Harry would be more than prepared to get things done. He was pretty good at what he did and the young wizard was going to accomplish a lot through his amazing victory. Her fingers continued to stroke across his cheek as she gazed into his identical green eyes with an adoring expression in them.

"Do it Harry, you know what you have to do better than anyone," Lily informed him before she smiled towards him. "Soon that will be number four, and you couldn't have started with four better specimens of femininity as your first wives."

Harry smiled and nodded as he placed his hand on his chin.

"And you will be saving many more women from the horrors of having unsatisfying sex with inadequate partners," Lily remarked as she trailed her hand down Harry's cheek, to the side of his neck. Her other hand moved from his hand and onto his lap.

Harry could have sworn that she squeezed him but the motion was fleeting. The mischievous smile on Lily's face and the twinkle in her eyes said everything.

"See you real soon, Harry" Lily whispered in his ear.

Harry felt his mother's hot breath in his ear, her red hair brush against his neck, and her touch once more. He felt a tightening of the already tight pants that he wore in the dream scape.

"See you really soon," Lily repeated as Harry faded from the dream scape and there was a few seconds where he stood there before her before he faded away.

* * *

 

It was the day of the ceremony and it appeared that nearly every single Amazon in the island turned up to watch the festivities. Then again it was not every day that the Amazon Princess fought in the rite of marriage.

Torches surrounded the area in the middle of an arena. Sitting at the highest point was Lyla, acting in the role of Priestess. Her blonde hair hung straight down her back and her blue eyes simmered as she wore a blue robe wrapped around her body tightly with white trimmings along with sandals that matched the robes.

"Today we're blessed with the return of the Amazonian Marriage Rite," Lyla stated as she stood up for the crowd. "Today, Harry will compete in ritual combat against Diana in the Rite of Marriage. I would first like to thank our creators for the day that we have been rewarded with. There is not a cloud in the sky today."

Kara smiled at that thought as she sat rather close to the ground, although she could hear Lyla's words with picture perfect clarity. She wore a red toga that wrapped around her body extremely snugly, along with two bracelets. One of them bared the symbol from her house, the House of El, and the other bore the symbol for the House of Zod. She wore a silver headband as she placed her hands on her face.

Faora sat next to Kara on the next row down, she was dressed in a black toga that wrapped snugly around her body. Much like Kara, she looked gorgeous as always, wearing a bracelet that signified her house as well. The young Kryptonian sorceress crossed her legs and waited for this event to unfold.

Karen was next in the row, the white toga stretched over her large breasts to the point where she tested the fabric quality. The fabric stretched around her tightly and remained of extremely good quality of the fabric allowed it to take the strain of her massive breasts. She also wore two bracelets, the same as Kara's.

Artemis sat in the row below them, dressed in a green toga that matched her eyes, with her hair tied back. The young woman crossed her arms as she watched but it was an event that she would keep her eyes on.

Donna was in the row just a little bit above her. She was brought here because her mother insisted that she would be here for her sister's combat. A part of her looked forward to seeing Diana brought down a peg. The younger Amazon dressed a black toga as well, with bracelets on. She turned her head around taking in everything as she kept her eyes locked on the arena.

"Please rise for our queen, Hippolyta!"

There were cheers that resounded from the crowd and the applause was loud. Hippolyta stepped forward, dressed, at least for the time being, in a purple toga, her crown on her head and sandals showing the top of her exquisite looking feet.

She waited for the applause to die down. The Amazons were big on events and tournaments, it was a part of their genetic structure and this was an event that they came out for in droves.

"Thank you for coming out today," Hippolya informed them after she heard the applause died down. It was amazing. "As Lyla has informed you, today we are blessed to bare witness with an extremely rare event. My daughter, Diana, will take on Harry Potter in combat for the right for him to marry her."

There was a pause.

"Let me explain the rules one final time for those who may have misunderstood them," Hippolyta stated as she stood firm and tall. "Both parties will do battle naked. Weapons are allowed but not mandatory. Harry must defeat Diana within combat for the marriage to be official."

Hippolyta paused for a moment.

"First he must defeat her and convince her to get in a pose of submission, with her hands pressed firmly upon the ground in front of her and her forehead placed in front of him where she is presented to him," Hippolyta explained. "After that is done, he will fashion bracelets containing his house symbol on her along with a choker device before having his way with her orally, vaginally, or anally."

They knew that to be true.

"Then given the fact that Diana is the heiress to the throne of the Amazons, he must defeat me in battle for the marriage to be completely binding," Hippolyta concluded and they all nodded. "And now with that out of the way, on this gorgeous day, let the ceremony begin."

Hippolyta slowly removed her toga to reveal her body. First she pulled it down to reveal the tops of her large breasts. She continued to pull the top down to reveal more and more of the amazing skin that she had underneath. She revealed her flat and toned stomach, along with her lovely legs, that were long and sensual with the right amount of muscle. The area between her thighs was a slice of heaven as well. She removed this outfit, standing in front of the eyes of the Amazons with no shame. After all? What did she have to be ashamed about?

' _And that's why she's the queen,'_ Karen thought through the mental link which caused Faora to snicker a slight bit before she turned her head around.

Harry made his way into the arena, and there were quite a few gasps, Kara and Faora whistled which caused some amusement amongst a few of the members of the audience. Even the queen of the Amazons smiled as she traced the muscles on Harry's body, as he stepped forward, naked as the day he was born.

' _Good thing we have a healer on hand in case of any unexpected heart palpitations,'_ Hippolyta thought to herself, with a smile crossing her face.

Kara smiled as she saw Donna's eyes widen as she checked Harry out, at least until she saw that Faora and Kara noticed. The younger Amazon face turned into a scowl as she put her face in her hands as if she was ashamed to be there.

Yet, Kara noticed Donna peaking out of her fingers to check out Harry's package every few seconds when she thought that no one was looking.

 _'Master of subtlety that one,'_ Karen thought to Kara with a smile.

' _Yep, about as subtle as a punch to the gut,'_ Kara thought back to them as she shifted herself and crossed her legs. The blonde's expression never faltered as she watched everything around her with giddy excitement.

Harry basked in the moment, the fact that there were hundreds of women who stared at his naked form did not bother him. In fact it caused his adrenaline to pump through his body. The only flaw with this situation was that it was not mandatory for the spectators to be naked but he supposed that might be a bit more of a distraction.

Speaking of a distraction, Diana walked into the arena in all of her glory and all of Diana's glory was quite glorious. Her black hair framed her beautiful face, her blue eyes simmering with even more intensity than ever before. She turned her her head to focus on Harry as she continued to make strides toward him. Her glorious breasts, tight stomach, and long shapely legs, not to mention delicious rear presented quite the show.

Kara, Faora, and Karen all watched Diana and Harry, all three of them liking that they saw. They saw everyone checking out the two prime specimens that were in the arena below.

Diana and Harry walked towards each other, their eyes locked on each other as both of them exchanged smiles.

"Are you both ready?" Hippolyta asked to Diana and Harry, as blue eyes locked onto green.

"Yes," Harry remarked.

"Yes," Diana confirmed as she inclined her head before her arms folded over her chest. The Amazon stood ready to do battle.

The torches burned around them as the spectators awaited the battle. Diana and Harry continued to keep their eyes expressively locked onto the other.

"There is no reason to stall now, let's commence with our battle."

The anticipation built up as Harry watched her. This was not the first time he sparred with Diana but this was the first time that he fought her completely in the nude. He saw all her tantalizing flesh glistening in front of his eyes, giving him quite the visual buffet to indulge himself in. The wizard's expression remained rather calm as the two of them went into a battle stance.

Neither wanted to make a move that the other could exploit so they circled around each other with intensity flickering in their eyes. Diana shifted her stance slightly as she watched him intently, studying him and wondering if he was going to make that first move

Diana rushed forward and extended an arm upwards but Harry grabbed the woman's arm before it extended to attack him. He twisted her arm around slightly but Diana maintained her momentum. The raven haired Amazon princess flipped out of the grip with an equal amount of grace and precision, giving him a tantalizing view of her ass as she did so.

The woman brought her arms up in a guard as she landed on her feet. Harry rushed her but Diana slid underneath the attack and grabbed his feet. She tried to trip him up but Harry flipped in mid air so he did not fall flat on his face. Sticking the landing, Harry landed firmly on his feet. He was primed for the attack.

Diana raised an eyebrow, impressed but this moment of admiration nearly cost her first of all. Harry sent her back with a swipe and she dodged another attack. A sword summoned into his hand and Diana did the same, the two standing in a battle position.

Both stood next to each other, Diana had a bit more experience with the weapon and she charged forward. Harry blocked the attack with the sword and a loud clang resounded throughout the arena. She had a bit of skill but he was able to use creativity, using her reliance on the weapon against her to gain the necessary victory.

Harry leapt up and wrapped his legs around her head, his crotch pressed onto her face. Diana was completely off guard by this. Harry flipped over with his legs still wrapped around her head and sent her flying head first onto the ground. Diana popped back up and Harry followed her up sword swinging out in a wide arc.

Diana used her own magical abilities to conjure a shield, which she used to block the blow.

"Ah," Diana grunted as he summoned even more of the strength, channeling it. He was doing it in a way where was trying to make her expend more energy than he did.

She pushed him back hard with the shield, and in return he brought his sword across in another vicious strike. There was a clang of metal as his sword resounded off the shield, Diana adjusted the grip on the sword in her other hand as she thrust it outwards in an attempt to catch Harry off guard, only for him to dodge around the attack.

It was so easy to transfigure the metal but that would not be the fun way to do things. Harry wanted to win this one with physical skills and not take short cuts. The unwritten rule was that no active magic was to be used.

"Again," Harry told her as she swung the sword towards him but the emerald eyed sorcerer caused her own momentum to be used against her.

Diana tried not to let her frustrations get the better of her. Despite the fact that the eventual result would result in their union, she could not help but try and give a good fight before going down.

"Wow," Kara breathed as she watched the exciting combat from above.

"He's improved a lot," Faora commented as she placed one of her hands on Kara's, the other on one of Karen's. Pride swam through her eyes

The Amazons watched the battle get more intense as the time passed. There was a certain kind of energy that swam forth form the both of them that caused the intensity to become even greater. It was hard to tear ones eyes away from the situation that was commencing beneath them.

Harry flipped over her charging attack, as Diana did a duck and roll. She grabbed him around the waist and locked her arms around him. The raven haired Amazon princess tried to flip him back into a suplex like motion but Harry flipped over and avoided landing on the back of his neck.

Harry rushed over towards her and both had spears in their hands now. Both of the spears clashed together.

"And Harry's got wood," Kara commented from the stands loudly enough for some of the Amazons to go red in the face.

"He sure does," Faora commented in a nonchalant tone of voice, without any kind of shame whatsoever.

Harry and Diana continued their battle. The fight became even more intense, with her knuckles locked against his as she tried to force him down. She pushed him back but Harry returned fire. Both of them tried to maneuver themselves into position, both trying to achieve the dominant stance that they could exert towards the other.

Diana's knees buckled as sweat rolled down her face and her breath became extremely labored. The wizard adjusted his grip on her hands roughly and pushed her down to her knees before him. Diana's knees buckled beneath her as sweat rolled down her face and her breathing became extremely labored. Her back arched as she felt him brush against her stomach. Things were starting to get harder for her to focus on but her determination knew no bounds.

The Amazons watched her and Diana returned all of the fire that she could. Her expression became extremely focused as she forced herself back to a standing position and caused Harry to stagger back. There were a few busted weapons next to the other and no time to repair it.

Diana tried to nail him with a huge punch but Harry grabbed her around the waist and turned her to face in the opposite direction before pulling her hard against his body.

"That spear between your legs isn't a weapon," Diana offered as felt his naked body against hers, causing her eyes to flood over with lust which distracted her greatly. Her knees started to buckle as she felt herself losing more and more of herself to his body.

"No, but it's certainly bringing you to your knees," Harry remarked as he breathed in her ear and Diana shuddered, feeling the sensations burning between her legs. Arousal overwhelmed her body and mind.

Diana practically panted as she tried to get herself out of the situation at hand. The woman tried to turn her attention back away form him and pushed him back.

The Amazons watched her and Diana returned all of the fire that she could. Her expression became extremely focused as she forced herself back to a standing position and caused Harry to stagger back. There were a few busted weapons next to the other and no time to repair them.

Diana was brought down to her knees, but she was not defeated yet.

Harry grabbed her wrists and forced them down to the ground. The Amazon gritted her teeth in determination as he was about to claim her.

She ignored the arousal between her legs at this thought; she was not completely defeated yet. Even if she lost her mind lost more, and more to the sensations.

Diana staggered to feet and grabbed Harry around the waist, trying to take him down but once again Harry's legs wrapped around her body. She felt the organ brush against her stomach which caused a distraction for her but she tossed him to the side and aimed a punch.

Harry dodged the attack and picked up the shield, before he hurled it towards Diana.

Instinctively, Diana caught the shield in her hands. She was surprised, wondering why he would send a means for her to block his attack.

That was before Harry jumped high into the air and kicked the shield so hard that it ricocheted off of Diana's face. It was not enough to permanently injure her but it did disorient her enough for him to exert his dominance.

Harry's next actions happened in rapid succession.

First he grabbed her legs and took her down, causing her to drop to her knees. Then gripping her by the the hair he wrapped it around his hand, and pushed her head down hard to press against the ground with nearly bruising force. Diana felt herself succumb to him as he reached over.

The bracelet snapped on her right wrist and Harry hovered over her keeping the grip he had on her hair. The Amazon felt him snap the other bracelet around her left wrist, each baring the symbol of the House of Zod.

With a triumphant smile, Harry took the choker and put it on Diana. There was a symbol on it as well.

Diana found herself on her knees and then quicker than she could even blink, Harry had her legs and arms bound together. His work was done before she could barely blink.

"Yes, kneel before me," Harry commented to her.

' _Squeal beneath him,'_ Faora added through the bond link.

' _Shriek beneath him,'_ Kara added.

' _Moan beneath him,'_ Karen remarked.

All of those seemed extremely enticing.

"I believe I've won," Harry told her with a smile as he caressed her cheek, seeing the lust dancing through her eyes. "Open wide, princess."

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry's twelve inches of penis rammed into Diana's open mouth and he dominated her, thrusting in and out of her mouth. The Amazon moaned loudly, as his cock continued its movements, ramming as far down her throat as he went. There was so much cock rammed down her throat that she practically gagged on it. The dark haired woman was breathing heavily through her nose.

"Look at this slut, loving my cock being rammed down her throat," Harry grunted as he reached around and felt her pussy, it was soaking wet with arousal. He used his thumb to stimulate it further. "Yeah, you like that, don't you?"

Diana could not very well answer him due to her mouth being filled with his cock as he grabbed her chin and fucked her face. He drilled her with a force that would shatter the jaw of a mortal woman. Yet to Diana it felt so fucking great that she could not even begin to describe all of the things that she felt. The sensations caused her mind to go wild and he would not let up even for a second.

' _Hera, oh yes, oh Harry,'_ Diana thought to him as his cock continued to drill into her tight mouth.

Her lips wrapped around him as Harry pumped into her, he made sure all of the eyes on the arena were on what he was doing to Diana.

"I'm sure all of you would like to be in her spot right now, don't you?" Harry asked as he looked around and saw a few of the Amazons playing with themselves around the area. In fact, a few of them were not even bothering to mask what they were doing, they diddled themselves as their hands dipped between their thighs as they rubbed their outer lips rather greedily with passion dancing through their eyes.

Harry meanwhile tightened his grip around the woman's face and continued to thrust into her mouth. He knew the ways that he could dominate her but his domination was going to begin it. He forced his cock deep into her mouth as she practically inhaled it with a few passes. The wizard sunk his nails into it.

Diana's eyes popped open as her lips popped around his throbbing phallus, it was so good, it was so amazing. She could not get enough of this supreme hunk of manhood as it pushed into her mouth, her tongue wrapped around it as he fucked her throat. It was amazing as it shoved in and out of her mouth as she wrapped her lips around it and he pushed into her, punishing her mouth with faster thrusts yet.

"Yes, that's it, yes, keep sucking it," Harry grunted as he continued to fuck her hard mouth tightly. The woman's eyes widened before he grabbed her cheeks and pushed into her mouth further, making her take him deep into her throat. She nearly gagged on his cock as he pushed it deeper into her.

Diana moaned and groaned as he spent another couple of moments fucking her mouth. The women who were watching could only do just that.

Without warning, Harry removed his throbbing cock from her mouth and his dick remained hardened. She was still tied and he allowed the princess to drop to her knees.

Diana knew that this was not her time to speak but all she needed to do was beckon him on with her eyes. The woman's expression continued to watch him as he grabbed her breasts and fondled them, squeezing them tightly. Diana's lustful moan escaped her lips as his eyes traveled down her sexy body.

"What should I take next?"

Harry lightly teased her ass with his finger, before he gave her rear a swat. Diana moaned but Harry was going to save that for later.

He allowed his cock to plunge into her sopping folds from behind. He roughly slammed into her, pushing her cervix with deeper thrusts yet. The woman arched her hips up and she closed her eyes, feeling the rush of his penetration into her.

Diana moaned as she felt the burning fire towards her and he cupped her breasts as he slid completely out, teasing her entrance, and then drilled back into her from behind. His hand squeezed her ass check, letting her know that any moment he could decide to pull out of her vagina and take her ass in all of its glory.

Hippolyta watched her daughter being plowed into from behind and she dipped one finger into her pussy, while using her other hand to play with her breasts. She alternated between rubbing her clit and fondling her breasts as she arched her hips up to meet the probing digits that entered her.

Harry picked up the pace as he plowed into Diana from behind even quicker. Her eyes widened as the bound Amazon was punished by the large cock that pushed into her center. She continued to arch her hips back as much as her limited movement could be allowed for the cock to enter her center. The Amazon's eyes screwed shut as he continued to dominate her with each passing motion. The wizard was not about to let up with the increased driving of his penis into her.

"Damn, give it to me Harry," Diana panted heavily as Harry plowed into her a few more times.

"Anything you want," Harry told her as he placed his hands on her hips and continued to saw into her from behind. "I'll give it to you even harder than you can even handle."

Diana's pussy flowed with juices at this thought. His crotch became higher speed as Diana felt her pussy gush with the fluids as he plowed into her at the speed of light. The wizard was not even about to let up for a second as his throbbing phallus worked into her from behind. Her walls tightened around him as the Amazon wrapped around her lovely fairly tightly.

There were a few lustful moans around the area and Harry was encouraged by the erotic energy given by the Amazons. He sped up his spearing into her royal cunt, harder, harder, harder. His thrusts buried deeply into her pussy and the tight walls got even tighter around his length.

Without warning, Harry pulled out of her, leaving Diana hanging, before he grabbed her around the ass cheeks and then spread them.

Diana felt the cool air pass through her rectum and she knew what was coming.

"You have an amazing ass," Harry breathed as he licked his lips before he plunged his thick tool between her cheeks.

Diana's eyes widened as Harry started to fuck her ass from behind. The woman breathed heavily, panting even heavier as his member pushed between her tightening cheeks. Her tightest hole was being ravaged by his throbbing member. The wizard pushed all the way into her from behind as his balls slapped against her thighs strongly.

He rode her ass, driving her into the ground. Diana felt her rectum be strained as he injected his meat between her cheeks. She bit down on her lip but then let go and yelled to the heavens. He dominated her ass with precision as his fingers rammed up her pussy as well.

Harry felt the tight furnace like hole that was her ass and he continued to pick up the pace, working behind her. The cheeks tightened around his throbbing member as he pulled out and speared back into her tightest hole.

There was more moans that echoed through the arena and Harry continued to drill himself into her ass, as it was raw and red from his actions. He smacked her tight rear and continued to drill her from behind. The dark haired woman screamed out in pleasure as Harry worked into her from behind. The woman gripped her fingers into the ground and he rode her tightly.

Harry plowed into her ass more and more and used his fingers to probe her pussy. He pulled them out and made Diana suck her own juices off of his fingers. He turned her head slightly, enough where he could see the lustful expression that twitched through her eyes and the moaning got even deeper into her.

Diana felt his insane touches all over her and the Amazon's body experienced sensory overload. The penis rammed between her cheeks and drilled deep into her bowels. The Amazon panted heavily with a lustful groan as he pushed into her deeper.

He was about ready to finish in her ass and he drilled into her faster and faster.

"Harry, you're splitting me apart," Diana breathed unable to believe that something both hurt a little bit but yet gave her so much pleasure.

Her mind was flooded over with the erotic nature to end all erotic nature. His hands grabbed her breasts and fondled them roughly, his dick rammed hard into her ass. The princess was driven to a quivering mess, as the ground beneath her was soaked in so many of her juices that she could not stand it. He dominated her body and this turned her on.

A few more thrusts into her body and Harry's balls tightened before his fluids splashed into her ass. Diana screamed as he came inside her tight ass even more.

She shuddered with another orgasm of her own.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Harry pulled himself out of her, his loins completely settled but Hippolyta rose to her feet as she stared down at Harry, lust and determination flowing through the queen's eyes.

"My turn," Hippolyta stated without another word. Her lips were rubbed raw from watching the activities but she needed a piece of that yesterday.

She rushed forward and went to attack Harry as he was barely up to his feet after ravaging her daughter. Her arms thrown around him along with her legs. Both body parts locked around his waist and Hippolyta pushed him back down to the ground.

Harry hit the ground as Hippolyta was on top of him and her lips smashed into his with a lustful kiss as she rammed her tongue deep into his mouth. This was most certainly a different method of attack than Harry was expecting and he really got into it, groping her bare ass as he rolled on top of her.

It was a front as Hippolyta shoved him off and a dagger appeared from behind her back. She tried to stab it at Harry but he blocked it with a shield.

"You will defeat me, dominate me, and make me yours just like you did to Diana," Hippolyta stated as the lust swam in her eyes and she was not the only one.

Harry smiled towards her.

"You will marry me," Hippolyta commented as she tried to jab the dagger into Harry but the wizard dodged it and disarmed her. "Just like my daughter, I want a piece of this."

Harry watched her.

"Take me now," Hippolyta demanded of him as the Amazon Queen roughly grabbed Harry once again but the wizard slipped out of her grip.

"You really want to go there, do you?" Harry asked her with a smile as he continued to swing at her with another punch but Hippolyta blocked the attack.

"Yes, fight me," Hippolyta stated as she felt the rush of adrenaline bursting through her.

Harry did not care much about being ordered around but if this was the game that she wanted to play, he was going to play it with the best of them. The wizard grabbed Hippolyta around the wrist and pulled her forward as he forced her to the ground.

The wizard was practically on top of her.

"Are you sure you want this?" Harry asked as he placed his hands on her bare chest and pinned her to the ground. The Amazon Queen wrapped her legs around Harry, before she used her superior leg strength to flip him onto the ground.

"You can feel how much I want this," Hippolyta stated as she grabbed him around the shoulders with a smile as she licked her lips. "Take me now."

Harry grabbed Hippolyta around the waist and threw her down to the ground. The woman bounced up, doing a duck and a roll before she bounced back up. The sword in her hand was forgotten, as Harry reached around. He disarmed her swiftly and grabbed her hands. Then with another precise movement he forced her down to the ground.

He brushed against her as he practically wrestled her to the ground. He had to get a tight hold on her, the Queen of the Amazons was doubly tough. Yet, Harry was not going to back down, he was about as tough as she was.

"This is so hot," Kara breathed from the stands.

"You can say that again," Faora remarked, she had stripped off most of her clothes during the events between Harry and Diana but now she was in the height of sexual thrill.

Harry had Hippolyta face first into the ground, very nearly mounting her from behind but he did not use any penetration. He grabbed her, tucking his hand underneath her chin. Her arms were grabbed tightly as Harry grabbed her wrists and forced the bracelets around them. The right one snapped on and the left one snapped on.

"Is this what you want?" Harry growled as he grabbed Hippolyta's hair.

She felt her loins tingle with an amazing sensation as he was inches away from taking her for himself and this was what she wanted.

"Yes, yes, it's what I want," she moaned as Harry reached around and slapped the choker around her neck. The woman screamed as she was bound. "Take me, I'm yours."

"In a minute," Harry told her as he stepped away from her. Hippolyta was down on her hands and knees as the Queen was unable to get away from the position that she was in. Harry walked around a little bit, to make sure she got a good look at all of him and everything that entailed. The wizard's expression continued to travel over her sexy body.

Hippolyta winced, the short but intense battle got her even more worked up than watching her oldest daughter get ravished.

"I will not hesitate in giving my blessing if you take me now," Hippolyta panted towards him and Harry bent down to take a look at the merchandise.

"If you wish," Harry informed her as he grabbed her around her cheeks and teased her.

Harry knew exactly what part he was going to take first; he eyed it with the lustful greed and a smile crossing his face. She asked for it and she tried to order him into doing this. Well he did kind of want to do this but he did not take too kindly to people trying to strong arm him into doing anything.

"You might be the Queen of the Amazons, but today I am your master and you are my bitch," Harry remarked as he grabbed her around the hips and teased her slightly. "And my anal slut."

Hippolyta felt the rush of something coming around her and she could hardly wait to see what Harry was going to do to her.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Hippolyta breathed in as she felt his cock brush against her tightest hole. Without any preamble, Harry rammed himself hard into her ass.

"Yes," Hippolyta breathed as she bit down on her lip before she threw her head back. The woman's eyes flickered shut as she felt the pleasure.

His throbbing cock continued its motions into her shapely rear. The Amazon Queen felt so much pleasure as he worked into her from behind. His cock slammed over and over again into her tight ass. The woman closed her eyes, feeling the rush of pleasure that only increased as he continued to pleasure her ass.

Harry buried his huge cock deep into her inviting bowels as he it kept slamming into the woman. He punctuated each thrust with a tight slap on her rear and the woman's eyes flooded over as he continued to ram into her. The woman moaned and his hand traveled down low, working on her pussy as he picked up a steadier pace.

"More, oh you want more, my slutty queen," Harry breathed in her ear with each word being emphasized by slamming into her. He dominated one of the most powerful women in the world and this caused his cock to twitch in amazement.

Hippolyta was reduced to a shivering wreck in no time, his cock really worked into her ass and the woman was lost to the sensations of this intense hunk of meat that hung between his legs. Each nerve ending was on fire as he continued to pick up the pace into her tight ass.

Harry used her hair for the necessary leverage and the Queen of the Amazons moaned as Harry plowed inside her hard. The woman screamed extremely loudly as his thick meat missile buried between her buns.

"Dominate me, harder!" Hippolyta encouraged him as he groped her breasts roughly. "I want you to dominate me harder than you dominated Diana. That's it, that's fucking it!"

Harry plowed into her hot ass from behind, having his way from behind her and the situation was getting extremely hot. His prick tightened inside her ass was a feeling beyond all measure and he kept slamming into her again and again. He picked up the pace heavily and his balls throbbed with the desire that her rump gave him.

"Damn, fuck, keep going," Hippolyta encouraged him. He plowed into her, he kept going, he kept supremely fucking her ass.

Harry growled as he decided to summon even more of his strength. There was a part of him that always held back because he didn't want to burn out his girls before he was completely satisfied. Now she was asking for it and he continued to ram inside her. The green eyed Kryptonian sorcerer pushed in and out of her.

His cock slammed into her tight sphincter, the woman's eyes closed shut before he placed his fingers inside her mouth one hand and his other hand rubbed her clit. Hippolyta bit and sucked on his fingers which encouraged him to drill inside her rear end. The woman bucked and thrashed as she screamed out loud, before her pussy burned for him.

"Mmmh, ah, fuck, yeah."

Harry pushed into her even deeper, he was balls deep into her ass and loving it. The intense actions that her tightening ring around him caused his lust to escalate as he rutted into her.

Hippolyta closed her eyes, these actions might make it a bit difficult to sit down for the next couple of days but it was worth it. He was taking her ass with glee and the woman could not wait to bring him to his climax. Her pussy tingled with the thought of that as her tight cheeks wrapped around him. He continued to plow himself into her.

"Oh that's fucking it," Hippolyta breathed to him.

"I know you like this," Harry breathed as he slapped her on the ass before he drilled into her. "Say it, say it, say that you like my cock in your ass."

"I love your cock in my ass!' Hippolyta squealed as he continued to pull on her hair and work hs throbbing meat into her.

The Amazons were getting hot and bothered by the situation and some of them stripped their clothes off. Breasts were being caressed and pussies were being rubbed as they tried to get some relief.

All of the relief that Harry needed came from Hippolyta's tight ass, as he continued to work into her from behind. His throbbing prick continued to pick up a steady stride as he slammed into her ass from behind, working into her, harder and harder.

"Damn, fuck, cum for me my love," Harry breathed as he diddled her pussy.

"Yes, I'll cum, I'll cum hard for you," she breathed as he grabbed a breast as well. His hands were all over her body, she could barely keep track of his movements.

Her juices sprayed onto his hand and once again Harry put his hand up, licking them, his eyes glazed over. His thick meat slammed into her tightened hole and the woman panted even heavier as the passes of his cock continued in her. The woman wrapped around him even harder as he continued to drill into her harder, he buried himself into her center.

"Yes, yes, yes," Hippolyta whimpered.

His balls tightened and he slammed into her with another grunt, his load deposited into her ass from behind. There was a loud crack as he thrust his load into her sexy ass.

Her cum flooded from her ass and Harry grabbed the half dazed form of Diana, and placed her face in front of her mother's rear end.

"Diana, you know what to do," Harry breathed in his wife's ear and she nodded, as she started to lick the cum out of her ass.

"Come and join us, sisters….ooh Diana that's good," Hippolyta breathed.

Harry saw an Amazon with chocolate skin and round breasts drop down towards him. The wizard saw her hand clasp around his cock and started to stroke his prick up to full length.

"Let me please you, my lord," she begged him, a smile crossing her face.

"No, let me please you," an Amazon with curly brown hair stated.

"I wish to please him," a third Amazon stated, this time with red hair and deep blue eyes, as all of them caressed his skin, lustfully looking up at the prime pinnacle of manhood that Harry was.

"Ladies, there's no need to fight," Harry commented as he felt their hands caress him tightly and work over his body. They kissed and nibbled at his flesh, there were seven, eight, nine, Harry lost count, sets of strong hands working over him. "There's….plenty of me to go around."

The wizard's eyes screwed shut and he split into two of him, then four, he continued to divide himself for their pleasure.

The dark skinned Amazon took Harry into a tight embrace, wrapping herself around him. His throbbing cock was ready for her pussy and he rammed into her. This caused her moans to increase as he worked into her, her walls sensually rubbing him.

"Yes, master me, master me," she screamed out loud as she clawed his back with a primal lust of an animal in heat.

The curly haired Amazon got on her hands and knees, wiggling her tight ass for one of the Harry clones. The wizard grabbed her around the hips and slammed into her. There was a scream of pleasure.

There was a circle of Harry clones plowing into various Amazons, whilst other Amazons licked each other's breasts and caressed their pussies. Their tongues danced merrily between the legs of the Amazons.

It was a scene out of a very intense wet dream but it was very real, with Harry in the center with Hippolyta and Diana. He spread Hippolyta's lips.

"Time for me to take the rest of you," Harry stated as he fingered her.

The Amazon's queen's eyes flushed and she bit down on her lip, a primal moan escaping from her mouth.

"Yes take me, take me Har-Zod," she encouraged him as she lifted her juicy pussy up towards him.

"Eat out Diana while I fuck you from behind," Harry breathed as he continued to tease her by fingering her pussy, before the head of his cock brushed against her tight opening from behind. "You know you want to do it."

A swat connected with her ass, a tight impact and Hippolyta did as she was asked. Her tongue worked her way into Diana's pussy, the princess now situated behind her.

Diana found out why her mother was indeed the queen. Her licking got even more intense yet, and the young Amazon breathed heavily as her mother's talented tongue worked inside her.

The slurping and the licking around them were amazing and there were more screams of lust. Still, Hippolyta was focused on one thing and one thing alone and that was Harry's throbbing cock spearing her from behind.

"YES!"

Hippolyta screamed this declaration out as she felt all twelve inches of his meet slam into her pussy from behind. He worked into her center, thrusting into her and the woman's breathing got even more intense as he worked a steady pace into her tight twat from behind. The young woman panted and she grabbed onto the ground as he rode her.

"How do you like that?" Harry breathed as he grabbed her breast tightly.

"Yes, like that very much," Hippolyta panted hotly as he made her body feel an undercurrent of pleasure.

She was bound and getting fucked cross eyed, dominated in a way that she never thought possible. Yet there was a certain amount of tenderness, he never did the same pattern for too long. That caused her to be put on her toes and also her pussy to burn with sweltering desire. He buried himself deeply into her and drilled her as deeply as he could.

Harry felt the tight pussy of this Amazonian MILF wrap around him as he continued to plunge his meat into her, between her lips which greedily ate him up. It rubbed him sensually as he picked up the pace and she tightened around him with a vice like grip. She closed her eyes tightly.

The situation got more chaotic as time passed and Harry drilled her pussy, causing her hips to arch up to meet him. She continued to eat Diana's pussy and lapped her up eagerly.

The sensations of the many Harry duplicates drilling into the pussies of the Amazons all around them, it was amazing. It was a wild orgy, where there was too much to keep up with at once.

Diana focused on the actions of Harry prime drilling her mother in her snatch form behind. She placed her hands on the top of Hippolyta's head and stroked her hair, running her hands through her head, breathing heavily. Her tight stomach muscles were also stroked which made things even more amazing.

"Fuck, so great," Diana panted as Hippolyta worked through her.

Harry watched the extremely hot actions of the mother licking her daughter's pussy and he continued to pick up a steady pace around her, the tight cunt squeezing him as he drilled her from behind.

"Damn it, damn it, so hot, so tight," Harry breathed as Hippolyta sucked her daughter's clit.

Harry's throbbing member drilled deeper into the tight pussy beneath him and his balls tightened, but he enjoyed the feelings that he had through his two newest wives.

The Amazons were having the time of their life around him as well but as amazing as that was, that was only secondary to everything else.

Harry plunged deep into her, and kept up the momentum as he was going into the home stretch of this round. His balls throbbed as he worked through her, her walls tightened around him as the wizard kept working around her tight center.

"Yes, yes, yes," Hippolyta panted but she made her way back to eat Diana's pussy, making sure that she felt rather indulged in.

The raven haired Amazon princess felt her mother's tongue continue to draw within her and lap up the honey. Harry speared into from behind, his cock working into her center as he drilled her pussy from behind, her tightening walls milking him.

Harry grunted and pushed into one more time, before an explosive orgasm rocked around him.

Things were only getting started with Harry, his two newest wives, and several of the women of Themyscira.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

**To Be Continued In the Next Part.**


	21. Paradise Conquered Part Four

**Chapter Twenty One: Paradise Conquered Part Four.**

The festivities ended with a bang, several actually come to think of it. It was a multiple day event, although there was a slight pause for a catered meal. That thought brought a wide smile across the face of one Harry Potter. The wizard placed his hands on the side of his head and thought of the spoils. There were several satisfied Amazons that he left before him, which was included to but not limited to, his next two wives. Both Hippolyta and Diana were still resting several days later, Harry did not really bother to pay attention so he was not sure the exact time that had passed.

Naturally given how time passed on the island, he could be here for a very long time and barely any time at all passed on the outside of the world. There were a few quirks with everything regarding the time dilation properties around the island. It was very much like magic which lacked a great deal of sense even at the best of time.

Harry's thoughts were broken as the dark haired figure rushed up towards him. He barely saw Faora in the corner of his eye.

Faora was wound completely up at the festivities, and she decided to get as big of a piece of her brother as she could. She did not jump in, although she had her fair share of fun with Karen and Kara as she waited for the ceremony to conclude.

Her arms threw around Harry suddenly.

"Hey Fa…"

Faora's lips smashed over Harry's as she brought him into a searing kiss. The mind numbing kiss echoed through his body as he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her in tightly to him. Their bodies burned with a heated intensity as they pressed together roughly their eyes closing due to the passion of the kiss. The young Kryptonian sorceress tightened her own hold on Harry grinding herself against him, before she playfully nibbled on his lip.

He closed his eyes and groaned at the contact, but before he could reciprocate in kind, she pulled away turning from him with a smile crossing her face. The young Kryptonian peered over her shoulder back towards Harry, simmering desire going through her eyes. There was one expression in her eyes that was unmistakable and she told him what he needed to do through her eyes.

Those words left her lips in a breathless whisper, to the point where she barely mouthed them yet Harry could pick them up with his super enhanced hearing.

"Catch me if you can."

With that whispered declaration, Faora shot off into the sky like a bottle rocket, making sure she wiggled her ass in a tantalizing and teasing manner as she picked up her speed. Harry nearly was staggered by the dust she left in her wake but he refused to be left behind for long.

A smile crossed his face, if that was the game that she wanted to play ,well two could play that game and without nary a thought, he kicked up into the air, following her faster than a speeding bullet.

The race was on between the two siblings and lovers of the House of Zod. If anyone looked up now, all they would see is a pair of dark haired blurs. Harry picked up some speed but then she got even faster.

The breeze blew through their hair, it was an extremely liberating feeling that the two of them felt. Harry was not about to lose this race, it was the competitive spirit that burned within him. He gained even more speed as he tried to get his hands on her.

As much as Harry did not want to lose the race, Faora didn't want to lose either. She bit down on her lip hungrily as she turned her head around to see that her brother was closing in on her at a rapid pace, his head up in the air as he kept his eyes locked upon her. He was very nearly close to catching her.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Faora remarked over her shoulder with a smile towards Harry. She was enjoying herself and she could tell that he enjoyed the chase because the prize on the other end was going to be extremely amazing as well.

The wizard picked up more speed than he could ever imagine, as his eyes burned a slight amount from the lust that he felt. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he tried to use his momentum to get ahead of her. However, that was something that was easier said than done as Faora increased her own speed. The wizard grabbed at her ankle but she slipped from his grip.

' _You don't want to know what happens after I catch you,'_ Harry told Faora though the bond link but she smiled as she peered back at him once more from over her shoulder.

' _Why don't you show me?'_ She asked with a taunting smile as she picked up the pace and got further away from him. He was finally able to grab her ankle which slowed her down.

The two of them continued their little flight, circling the island a few times, both had the time of their lives. It was the wild and unbridled passion that only the two of them could share.

' _Come on, Har-Zod, show me,'_ she taunted him through the bond link and turned around so she could flick her tongue playfully at him.

' _Oh I'll show you,'_ Harry informed her, as he got closer to her yet.

His prize was within his reach, all he had to do was get a little closer and she would be even further in his grasp. The wizard was very nearly on top her in the air. He pulled back on her ankle hard before letting go to reach for her waist but she slipped away from him, a triumphant smile crossing her face as she increased her speed.

"And you're nearly there, but so far away, it's a shame really, isn't it?" she asked him as he watched her, a grin passing over his face.

Harry picked up momentum and was about ready to grab her but she slipped out of his grip one more time. She really did test him and keep him from getting thrown off balance too much.

The wizard grabbed her around the waist and she squealed as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist tightly before he guided her down onto the closest mountain.

"Okay, you got me…." Faora stopped as he pinned her down and her exposed midsection was displayed for him, ready for Harry to do what he wished to it.

"It appears that I got you," Harry commented as he ran his finger across her belly button which caused her to shudder.

He smiled before he started to tickle her madly. This caused Faora to burst into a loud round of laughter and she lost her mind as his fingers worked into her rib cage.

"Har, Har, oh that's not fair," Faora breathed as his magic fingers were good for many things. She laughed until she was red in the face.

Now he had her arms pinned down and Harry straddled her, before kissing her madly. The young wizard had her pinned against the mountainside, and he ran his hands through her dark hair. She shuddered as his fingers worked patterns against her skin as she tried to push herself up but then she sank back down.

Harry's lips kissed the side of her neck more than a few times and caused her to shiver in delight before he pulled himself back a tiny bit. The wizard's expressive eyes roamed down her body as she smiled.

"It seems a long time has passed, doesn't it?" Harry asked Faora as he wrapped an arm around her as she sat up.

"Yes, it has," she agreed as she turned around. "What would you say, we've been on this island a couple of months?"

"At least," Harry informed her as he surveyed his surroundings, a smile crossing his face. "And yet, very little time has passed on the outside world."

Faora smiled before she decided to bring up something she'd been thinking about for a long time.

"I've been thinking, Har," Faora told him and the wizard's face twitched into a smile. "About…the problems that our kind have with natural child birth."

"Kara mentioned it a couple of times as well," Harry informed her and Faora turned towards him. "I know children are likely a few years off and our kind can regulate whether or not we want to have them."

Faora smiled, that was a nice quirk to their advanced biology, there were no accidents. Everything was a mutual agreement between the man and the woman and if there was any doubt a pregnancy wouldn't occur.

"We could go for the pods but while that has fewer risks, our children would not be nearly as strong or as durable as one born naturally," Faora commented before she bit down on her lip and looked up to the rising sun. She looped her hand around Harry's. "But with natural pregnancy, one is a risk, never mind two or three."

"And that's not factoring in any potential complications of a Kryptonian child born underneath the yellow sun from two super powered Kryptonian parents," Harry chimed in to her and the woman smiled.

"That is very true, there are more complications than anyone could even think of," Faora informed him as she placed a hand to her chin and thought deeply. "I'm sure I can find out a way to mitigate it."

"You're studying genetics, maybe there is something that the humans have discovered that can help with this problem," Harry informed her and Faora nodded. "Even magical people, they have their own risks. Molly Weasley is the perfect example why more than two to three children is not recommended. And Ron is the long term consequences of that."

Ginny got lucky, although that was due to being a girl and the first Weasley female born in seven generations.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Harry asked her and Faora smiled.

"Yes it is, the future is in our hands, all we have to do is seize it, my brother," she told him with a wide smile on her face as she placed her arm tightly around him. "And there is so much for it to go."

Faora smiled before she added.

"Rest assure, I will find a way to ensure that we don't have any difficulties," Faora remarked as she smiled.

"And with Kara, Karen, and I helping, we should be able to figure out something," Harry offered to her and she nodded, before he spun her around and kissed her as they sat on the rocks.

The future looked amazingly bright to the two of them, for both themselves, and all of the others within the Bond. They sat for a while, watching the sun rise and holding each other in their arms.

* * *

"So, can you show me it Harry?"

Kara sat on a rock near the shore of the island, dressed in a white top that showed her toned stomach and a generous amount of cleavage. A tight pair of jean shorts wrapped around her rear to show all that she had to offer and it also showcased her long legs, dazzling and drool worthy.

"You've been mysterious about it, and I want to see it before I try to do mine," Kara commented and Harry's expression turned into a smile. "I want to see your Patronus, it must be amazing."

Harry was smiling, it was amazing, Lupin was shocked when he saw it. He muttered something about thinking that it would be something different although Harry had no idea what that would be. The emerald eyed sorcerer stood before his wife and smiled.

"It is pretty amazing, if I may say so myself," Harry informed her and Kara's expression snapped into a wide grin.

"You are the epitome of modesty, aren't you?" Kara asked Harry and the wizard turned towards her, a wide smile appearing on his face.

"Well I don't mean to brag but there are certain things that are worth bragging about," Harry informed her as she placed a hand on her hip and nodded rather heartily.

"Yes, that's true," Kara agreed with him one hundred percent. An excited glint appeared in her eyes as she watched Harry before placing her hand on his. "So how about it Harry, want to show it to me?"

Harry smiled as he raised his hand and brought his happiest memory to the forefront of his mind, which was the time where he got married to Kara, Karen, and Faora and the aftermath of the Honeymoon. He locked eyes with Kara and then he centered himself, knowing what he had to do. He focused but he did not overdo it because he noticed that if he did so, it drained far more power than was necessary for the Patronus.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Harry raised his hand above his head and a blinding light issued forth which rose high in the air above him. A blinding bright shape appeared in the air, as the light took form. It resembled a large black dragon with a long and sinuous body, with spikes that ran down it's back all the way to it's tail.

Kara's eyes widened as her mouth hung open.

"You know what that is, Harry?" Kara breathed as her eyes widened.

"Yeah, I thought it was a dragon at first, until we went through the training and the information on Kryptonian symbols," Harry remarked as Kara watched him with a smile crossing her face. "It is a Nightwing."

Kara smiled, she knew that Faora would be proud that Harry was paying attention in their lessons but given how useful that they were, it was well worth his while to pay attention the entire time. The young blonde watched him, a smile crossing her face.

"That's amazing, I shouldn't have doubted you," Kara told him with a bright smile. "Now, let's see if I can do it."

Harry decided that it would be prudent to give Kara a few pointers.

"Okay, you need to take a deep breath and think of an extremely happy memory," Harry informed Kara and she nodded. "Focus on it but don't focus on it too much. The first couple of attempts at the spell will be draining at first until you get accustomed to performing the charm."

"Most high powerful spells are," Kara informed him but Harry looked towards her with a raised eyebrow. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"You never could," Harry told her, as he placed his hands on her side and adjusted her stance slightly. Unable to resist due to the fact his hands were around her waist, the blond smiled and she ground herself against him teasingly. "It's the best to stand at this angle if possible."

"So are you trying to correct my stance because it's practical or is it an excuse to feel me up?" Kara asked with a slight grin passing over her face.

Harry smiled before he brushed the underside of her breasts and his eyes flickered, he then placed a hand on the bare flesh of her stomach. "Kara, my love, I don't need an excuse, do I?"

"No," Kara agreed before she took a deep breath and took a moment to focus as she threw all caution to the wind.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Kara saw something in the light but it was hard to make out. It was not a corporeal form.

"Once again, try and relax as much as you can," Harry stated with his mouth on her ear and his crotch pressed up against her rear.

The blonde's eyes screwed shut in determination before she bit down on her lip and said it one more time.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

This time it was more corporeal than the first attempt. The blonde's expression flickered in eagerness as she twisted around in Harry's grip. The wizard held his arms around her waist and steadied her stance.

Kara tried to summon all of the happy memories that she could have, most of them involving Harry and Faora. She wondered if this chaining of memories would work but there was only one way to find out.

' _Okay, here goes nothing,'_ she thought to herself.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Kara shot out the blinding light and this time it worked. The blonde's expression twisted around as she saw the bright light that might have blinded someone if they looked directly into it. The dragon like creature shot out but it was more avian like than the one that Harry shot from his hand. The blonde's expression widened as she saw it surrounded by fire.

Harry conjured a Patronus of his own and the two creatures maneuvered around each other.

"It's a Flamebird," Kara breathed to him and Harry pressed his head on the back of her neck briefly as the two creatures intermingled with each other.

"I know, the mate for the Nightwing," Harry informed her as he spun her around slowly. "You did it Kara."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips onto hers with a searing kiss, which she returned. The blonde draped her leg over his as she straddled him. Both floated in mid-air, arms wrapped around the other.

"It's appropriate," Harry told her the moment that he broke the kiss, but his hand lingered on her thigh for a moment.

"Yeah, it truly is," Kara remarked before she broke it into a wild smile. "You weren't kidding though about how draining it is."

"You'll get used to it," Harry informed her as he ran his fingers through the top of her hair and the blond smile as she nuzzled into the touch that he offered her.

"And they do look amazing," Kara commented as her eyes followed the progress that they made, as they became one. "Are they doing what I think they're doing?"

"Well I guess they take after their creators," Harry informed her and Kara's face broke into a wide smile.

"True, very true," Kara stated as his arm went around her waist and her head rested on his shoulder. She needed a few seconds to get her bearings as the Patroni faded out.

* * *

Harry made his rounds around the island before a low and sensual voice brought him out of his musings.

"Hello Harry."

He spun around and saw Karen sitting on the beach, wearing nothing but a barely there white bikini top that looked about ready to give way and snap to reveal her magnificent globes to the world. She wore a white thong as well with her legs crossed and her bare feet wiggling in the most tantalizing manner.

"Hey, Karen," Harry informed her as he watched her and she had an ice cream cone in her hand. She closed her eyes and slowly licked the cone, dragging her tongue along it with a flicker of erotic desire dancing through her eyes. The blonde bit down on the cone.

"Just decided that I'd work on my tan while I'm here," Karen remarked as she sat outside in the sun and continued to eat her ice cream, licking it slowly. She rolled her tongue in her cheek, as she locked eyes with Harry.

"I think I'll join you," Harry told her as he was now dressed in nothing but a pair of swim shorts and he sat down next to Karen. "How's the island for you?"

"I've liked it," Karen informed Harry as she held her ice cream up but then it dropped. A little bit dripped into her cleavage, causing the top to become extremely wet and transparent. Karen reached over and took the ice cream onto her finger and slowly licked it as Harry watched her.

Suddenly these already tight shorts that Harry wore felt just a little bit tighter. Casually, Karen reached over and placed her hand on his lap.

"Want a taste?" Karen offered her finger as she held it for Harry.

Harry greedily took the finger in his mouth and slowly trailed his tongue across it, before sucking the cream off of Karen's finger. He tasted her, it was so good, the taste was extremely exotic.

"Oh, so good isn't it," Karen breathed as her nipples poked out from behind her already transparent top and a warmth spread from underneath her thighs.

Harry smiled before the blonde looked up at the sun.

"I know we don't burn underneath the sun," Karen commented to Harry who nodded. "But I've brought something that will help us hold our tan a little bit better."

Karen took the bottle out of her bag and motioned for Harry to lie down.

"So that we won't have tan lines," Karen remarked to him as she shamelessly and without warning tugged his swimming shorts down as he lied face down on the ground. The blonde poured some of the lotion in her hand.

Harry caught a whiff of it and he got slightly light headed, the smell was out of this world. Karen bit down upon her lip was as she began to rub the lotion into his shoulder blades. The blonde worked circular motions into his shoulders as she continued to work the lotion into his skin.

His muscles seemed tense so Karen did it like a massage, making sure to sit down with her groin pressed against his rear as she continued to work it into him. She worked the motions up and down his back, getting more and more of the lotions onto him with each passing rub. The blonde smiled, before she reared down.

Harry grunted in pleasure as she groped his rear end a little bit and her breasts pressed against him as she worked his lower end. The blonde's hands ran over him, lightly brushing her finger tips against his balls but it was merely a tease.

"Feeling good, Harry," Karen breathed as she moved up, making sure to press her body against his as her lips met the edge of his ear.

"Feels fucking great," he told her as she used some of the lotion to get his ears.

"Oh, I'm sure it does," Karen informed him as she smiled, before she stepped forward.

When Harry flipped over, Karen marveled how much trouble had being on his front after her efforts of teasing him. Not pausing for a moment, Karen squirted the lotion onto his chest and abs.

Her groin pressed against his as she straddled him and slowly rubbed the lotion into his skin, causing Harry to groan beneath her. She slowly trailed her tongue over her lips as she watched him. There was a sense that she was getting him rather worked up but it was just as well because Harry was getting her worked up as well.

The blonde's eyes flooded over with even more passion and pleasure as she moved down to get the front of his legs.

"Karen," Harry breathed hotly as her breasts brushed against his manhood as she slid down his legs, before the top of her head brushed against it as well.

"What?" Karen asked innocently, as her mouth was open about six inches above his penis and she teased bobbing down against it, before her hands worked their magic on his inner thighs.

Karen smiled, Harry was going to be nice and tanned, which would make the girls over in Britain drown in a puddle of their own drool. Which was something that amused her to no end, but she focused on working the lotion into him even more. She really made sure to work it into his chest and legs with the blonde smiling.

After working it into it a small bit, she pulled back, with a wide smile spreading over her face.

"Okay, it's time to do me!" Karen stated in a cheerful voice and Harry raised an eyebrow at this brazen statement.

"Fair enough," Harry told her with a grin as he looked forward to doing that and more.

Karen unclipped her bra which was about ready to give way to the force of nature that was her breasts to begin with it. The poor strained piece of fabric dropped to the ground to reveal her amazing round globes and Harry locked his eyes onto them, causing his penis to twitch slightly. The wizard saw her turn around and remove her thong bikini bottoms.

She slowly slid them down to reveal her womanhood and her tight shapely rear. It was quite the sight as she got down on her front, her large breasts squashed against the towel that she laid on.

"Okay Harry," Karen breathed to him and Harry decided to have some fun with her.

He kneeled down on the side of her, his manhood very nearly at her entrance, where she knew that it was there but it was not inside. Harry reached forward and copied her motions from earlier, taking the lotion into his hands and running it down her back. The blonde's eyes closed as she felt the amazing sensation of Harry's hands rolling down her back and her body. She was about ready to shift her hips in order to take him inside of herself.

"Does that feel good?" Harry breathed into her ear as he teased her a little bit, running his hands down her back. He worked the lotion into her skin trailing his hands down her body until he reached the back of her legs.

He skipped her rear for now, building up anticipation as he worked his hands, feeling the supple flesh of her muscular but sensual legs. They had a strength that could crush a van if she chose to and that got Harry excited. He ran his hands down the back of her right leg, until he reached the underside of her right butt cheek. He tormented her for a little bit.

"Harry," Karen moaned as she felt herself get wetter the more that he worked on her.

Harry smiled, before he shifted himself over, and ran his hands down her other leg, working the lotion into her. His hands trailed to her left ass check, as he tried to mold himself into her.

"Yes," Karen panted heavily as he worked the lotion into her and there was a second where he ground his crotch into her from behind but he stopped then pulled away slightly.

Innocently whistling, Harry worked the back of her neck with the lotion, rubbing it in with the palm of his hands. The blonde let out a loud moan as he worked his hands into the back of her shoulders. Working out any knots beneath her skin.

Karen was stressed so it was a while since she got a good neck and shoulder massage. Actually Jaime gave them to her all of the time, among other activities, but if she had to choose at gunpoint, she would admit that Harry might be a tiny bit better. Although she would have to do several scientific experimentations and make sure that was the case.

"Okay, time to flip over," Harry informed her and Karen did so, her naked front laid bare before him.

Harry knew where the main event was, so he saved that until last. He used his hands to work the lotion into the front side of her legs and Karen arched her hips up, before she closed her eyes and offered a seductive moan as he worked it into her. The blonde was getting more aroused the more Harry worked his hands over her body.

He slowly skimmed over her stomach muscles and brushed his fingertips along her abs. She was so tight and sexy. He worked his finger with some of the lotions into her belly button, which was a particularly sensitive area.

"Harry," Karen moaned before he straddled her, so their groins were about three inches away from meeting. It was about as close as one could get to touching without actually doing so.

Harry used the lotion to work onto her breasts and the blonde's head reared back with a lustful moan.

"Oh yeah," Karen breathed as he continued to work onto her lovely breasts, working his hands into her. The blonde breathed heavily as the sorcerer worked into them.

Harry pinched and squeezed at the lovely breasts before he rubbed up and down the luscious chest mounds. The blonde forced her tits into his hands as he continued to work the supple flesh. The blonde lost herself to the sensations he was causing her and she lifted her head up to face him, meeting his eyes with hers.

"Mmm, you smell delicious," Harry breathed in her ear as he looked her in the eye.

Karen felt herself burn with even greater desire, her nipples stiffened as he rubbed lotion onto them. The wizard was really building up her arousal to the point where she had keep herself from jumping him.

It was extremely hard to do so.

Harry nipped on her neck which caused her to go wild. He proceeded to nibble on the sensitive flesh as she reared her head back and moaned. He brushed down her body and continued to work over her chest, massaging the lotion into her.

"Damn it, Harry," Karen moaned as she grinded herself into him, but he pushed back for a second to continue to tease her. "Oh fuck you."

Harry's expression contorted into a grin as one hand groped around her ample breast and slowly dragged down from towards her dripping center, as a smile crossed his face before he leaned forward and breathed heavily in her ear, his hot breath hitting it. "Well if you insist."

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Karen's eyes fogged over with the pleasure as his fingers slowly stuck down her dripping cunt. One finger went into her, followed by a second finger. The blonde lost her mind in the amazing pleasure as he kept pumping into her. She arched her hips up towards him and lost herself in the immense sensations.

"Oh yeah," Karen breathed as he pumped his fingers into her, causing her nerve endings to tingle. The warmth spread through her body as her eyes flickered with the hints of heat vision from her arousal but she reigned it in.

Harry smiled, feeling glad to see the sensations that his fingers were doing to her as they worked into her molten core. He stroked his fingers in and out, pumping them through her tight cunt. The blonde continued to shift her hips towards him.

"Do you want more, baby?" Harry asked as he groped her breast and she moaned as he continued to work over her.

"Yes, yes, yes," Karen told him, panting heavily as she bit down on her lip. The blonde was really getting into his fingers probing her and his magical hands massaging her breasts.

Harry grabbed the supple flesh in his hands and smiled as he continued to work it over. The blonde's eyes fogged over in more pleasure than she ever experienced in her young life and Harry was not about to back off any time soon. The wizard dipped his fingers into her pussy even deeper, bringing the juices into his fingers.

"Fuck, more, fuck," Karen breathed as she stared at Harry's cock. "I need it."

Harry was not done teasing her, he spread her legs and buried his face into her snatch, licking up her deep juices. Her moans indicated that she was brought to an amazing rush of sensations. She arched her hips up to meet Harry's face. Her pussy burned with even more desire as Harry worked his tongue into her deeply. His hand kept working on her supple ass checks as Harry worked into her.

"Oh, love, lust, like,' Karen moaned as he worked into her.

' _You like that, well things are going to heat up,'_ Harry thought to her as his tongue vibrated in her snatch, causing her to lose her mind to the sensations of his tongue probing deep into her.

His tongue caused her pussy to gush with the fluids. Her cum leaked out and the blonde ached even more for his cock to go between her legs, to pleasure her like she thought that she deserved to be pleasured.

He was going to tease her a little bit more with his amazing tongue and the blonde arched her hips towards him even more as he buried his tongue deeper into her. The blonde lost herself to the sensations and he ate her peach with several deep slurps.

Harry tasted the sensations and they tasted good. He could feel her arousal, hell the juices of it was practically dripping from his face and this thought caused him to throb. He worked her up to another orgasm, before he pulled his tongue out of her.

Karen's eyes widened hopefully, biting down on her lip, as she threw herself onto Harry's lap, before her breasts smashed into his face. He licked and slurped at her amazing tits, which gave the blonde the distraction that she needed to get what she wanted to get done, done.

Karen rammed herself down onto Harry's throbbing robe, pushing his thick tool in between her lips. The blonde rose herself up and slammed down onto his throbbing rode. She picked up the pace and rode him.

' _Mmm, love your tits,'_ Harry thought to her as he nibbled it into but her walls squeezed him tightly as she rotated herself down onto him.

Karen threw her head back and looked towards the heavens before she offered a rather extreme moan. His cock speared deeply into her body as she rode him.

Harry felt her walls squeeze him with enthusiasm as the lustful blonde rode him, her tits smacking him in the face. Her nipples were rock hard and Harry took one of the buds into his mouth, licking them with his tongue.

"Fuck," Karen breathed as Harry worked over her nipples, using his fingers to stimulate her nipples. The blonde's eyes widened as she tried to push herself up and down onto his large flesh pole.

She bounced up high and slammed down onto his throbbing member, riding him extremely hard now that she got into it. The blonde's eyes widened as the passes of his throbbing prick moved through her. She rode him harder, harder, the blonde squeezed him tightly with her walls. She worked her hips into him.

"More, faster," Harry encouraged her for a few brief seconds before he buried his face back into her breasts.

Karen encouraged the sensation of his mouth working on her breasts and the penis between her legs. Her toes curled with desire as Harry picked up a few motions, burying deeper into her. The blonde rode his flesh pole as she continued to pick up the pace. The blonde grinded herself onto him as she continued to work herself around his length.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Karen chanted as she worked around him. The blonde reared her head back as she squeezed herself around his throbbing pole.

"Yes, that's what we're doing," Harry grunted as he felt her tight velvety snatch grind against him.

She was powerful, her vaginal muscles pushed against him, and she milked his prick as he slammed into her. The blonde's sighs became extremely labored. The blonde rode him even more. He grunted and his mouth continued to suck on her standing nipples.

"Yes, that's it, that's it," Karen panted heavily as her thighs squeezed against him as she continued to ride him harder. The blonde was losing herself in the pleasure and the passion as she bounced up and slammed herself down onto his throbbing cock. The blonde's eyes widened as she felt his penis drill between her thighs. "Do it, cum for me."

Harry grabbed his hands and pumped into him. A few more deep thrusts buried into her as the two of them got nice and sweaty, before he slammed into her.

That last slam caused her orgasm to explode through her body and Karen's eyes to widen, before he sprayed his seed into her body. The blonde's eyes widened as Harry drilled into her a few more times, sending his load spewing into her pussy. The blonde's arms and legs tightened around him, wrapping extremely tightly around him.

"That's it," Karen breathed as she pulled out before she licked her lips. "How would you like a tit fuck?"

Harry smiled, did she even have to ask. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed them to encourage her.

"Oh yes, you do," Karen commented before she licked the head of his cock. "Then again, who wouldn't?"

No one would pass out the chance to fuck Karen's lovely tits and Harry felt her suck his cock a few times, bringing him back up to his full length. His balls throbbed with delight as she licked her lips a tiny bit. The blonde's eyes flickered open and shut with a smile crossing her face, before she sandwiched his cock between her breasts.

"Oh yes, damn it," Harry breathed as Karen's tits wrapped around his cock and she pushed up before rubbing his cock between her breasts. The blonde was really working him up and down with her massive rack.

Harry closed his eyes and felt so much pleasure as his hands roamed her breasts. The moans that passed through her lips indicated that she got about as much pleasure if not more so as he got. The wizard continued to work his fingers on the underside of her breasts. The wizard's eyes widened a tiny bit before his cock passed through the valley of her breasts.

Karen's tongue passed over the head of his cock as she licked him. The blonde worked around him, slurping on his member as he kept tit fucking her like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm going to hammer you hard," Harry told her as she wrapped around him, her massive tits squeezing his twelve inches of manhood. "Yes, that's it, keep it up, baby."

Karen smiled at the one force in the universe that could handle the supreme force of her tits. The blonde moaned lustfully as she kept slamming her tits around him His cock passed through her tits before she pulled it out.

Harry groaned as he felt the loss but the loss was not that great, before the blonde got on her hands and knees and wiggled her ass tantalizingly at Harry.

"Come and get it, Harry," Karen told him as she arched her hips upwards and shook herself towards him.

Harry smiled, was she asking for it?

Her ass wiggled, yep she was asking for it.

Harry grabbed his hands around her tight ass and he aimed his prick towards her ass cheeks. With one swift movement, Harry jammed himself into her ass. The emerald eyed wizard took her from behind, drilling into her virgin ass.

The blonde's expression flickered in the greatest desire, she enjoyed her virgin ass being taken from behind. His cock speared behind her, with her cheeks wrapped around his tight prick. The wizard grabbed his hands around her breasts and squeezed them.

Harry felt the supreme tightness of her rectum wrap around his fleshy pole, it rubbed him in the most amazing manner. He was balls deep in her bowels and loving every single second of it. He pumped into her deeper, going into her with a few swift strokes.

"Fuck me, fuck me," Karen panted as he rammed into her.

"Your ass belongs to me," Harry told her as he slammed his wife's ass.

"Yes, yes, drill me harder," Karen breathed as she squeezed him and a second Harry appeared on the other side of the blonde.

Suddenly she shifted her position and the second Harry speared his cock deep into her pussy. The blonde's eyes widened before both pieces of meat slammed her from either side.

That was one thing that the duplication power came in hand, one Harry pounded her in the ass and the other Harry thrust himself deep into her pussy.

"Yes, yes, I love it Harry, fuck both my holes at once," Karen panted as she bit her lip as she threw her head back. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open in a solid "o" shape as he drilled both sides of her.

Harry obliged the young Kryptonian to give her all that he had. His eyes widened as he plunged into either side of her. Feeling the pleasure two times through two different holes was most certainly an experience and a joy that he never thought that he could feel. The two of them slammed into each other from both side to the other.

"You're so tight," Harry breathed as he rammed into her Kryptonian cunt.

Karen closed her eyes.

' _Fuck,'_ she thought to herself as the Harry in front of her worked on her stiffening nipples as the Harry on the other side of her continued to hammer into her ass.

Karen went into sensory overdrive and realized that once he came, he would do so in both holes. That excited her and the blonde bit down on her lip hard as she could, her eyes watering as he plunged into her from either side.

The blonde's eyes screwed shut as she worked herself back and forth towards either side on him. The young blonde's eyes swam with more pleasure than ever before as Harry assaulted both sides of her with his stiff cock. The wizard drilled into her.

"I'm going to…." Started the first Harry.

"Cum," the second Harry told her.

Karen was excited with the prospect of what he could do to her. The blonde's screams got even louder as he worked into her from either side. She was begging for it, her pussy clamped around him rather tightly. He thrust into one side of her and then the other side of her, both sides stuffed full of cock.

"Oh that's it," Harry grunt as both sides of him sprayed his seed deep into her. He sprayed the fluids into her body, pumping into her body from other sides.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Harry draped over Karen, his head resting on her chest, as the two of them rested on the beach for a few hours, sunbathing in the nude and enjoying the time they had with each other.

* * *

"So did you do archery before?"

Harry walked with Artemis on the island. He was wearing a black t-shirt that was tight enough to show off the muscles underneath, along with a tight pair of leather shorts. Artemis wore a black top that stretched around her ample breasts, along with a black skirt and black boots that allowed her to move around quite comfortably.

"I've dabbled in it some in private school," Harry admitted to her as he turned his head to face her.

A few days had passed since the marriage ceremony and the wild event that it was. Harry explored some of the benefits of marriage since then.

"And how did you do?" Artemis asked Harry as she bent down a little bit in front of Harry to pick up the equipment. Harry saw that she wore nothing underneath the skirt that she had on but the Amazons were in large a group that were a lot more lax about their bodies.

They had no body image issues, the numerous times where Harry came across various Amazons sun bathing casually in the nude, were quite nice. Faora, Kara, Karen, and himself had taken to it as well, although whenever Harry walked around, he saw that they had to be careful or else they'd drown in a puddle of their own drool.

"I was fine from what I remembered, it's one of those things that I haven't been able to pick back up after I started to go to Hogwarts," Harry informed Artemis who responded with a nod before she twisted towards Harry.

"Then it's about time for a refresher course," Artemis told him as she took out the archery equipment. "It's something that I've done every day of my life and it's something that comes second nature."

Harry smiled, he did a lot in private school, horseback riding, archery, and also he played some football. He would have picked up boxing but there were certain age restrictions that prevented him from doing so. Artemis bent forward as she spread her legs in a stance, a smile crossing her face as she watched over her shoulder.

"Watch me closely, Harry," Artemis commented as her legs spread a little bit more as her feet were planted firmly. The young woman twisted her stance around as Harry watched the top wrap around her supple breasts. "Are you watching?"

"You better believe I'm watching," he told her as he tried to keep his eyes off of her body and what she was doing.

She was bent over slightly as she send the word target and Harry spotted her. Artemis smiled in spite of herself but focused on the task at hand. She kept her eyes narrowed and gaze focused. It was all about hand eye coordination, it was all about making the shot, no matter how difficult it might seem to do so.

"See the target," Artemis remarked to him, as she stood in a stance and got the most out of it. "It requires proper eye hand coordination to shoot your arrow into the target but as we know, you might not have trouble hitting the target."

She was bent over slightly as she send the word target and Harry spotted her. Artemis smiled in spite herself but focused on the task at hand. She kept her eyes widened and gazed focused. All about eye hand coordination, it was all about making the shot, no matter how difficult it might seem.

She fired into the target and stuck it without any problems at all.

Harry applauded her as Artemis walked over towards him.

"Okay, now it's your turn," Artemis told Harry as she peered over her shoulder so she could lock eyes with him. "Get in the position and I'll correct you as necessary."

Harry got in position and sure enough, Artemis was behind him, correcting him as needed. Her arms snaked around him from behind and her crotch rubbed against his ass.

"Just get into the position," Artemis told him in his ear, as she placed an arm around his waist and a hand on his arm, as she pressed herself against him.

Artemis spent a moment to correct Harry's posture. The Amazon then grabbed Harry around his waist and turned him around, as he tried to point the arrow. He had it aimed forward, ready to fire at a moment's notice. The emerald eyed wizard flickered his eyes shut for a brief moment and a smile crossed his face as she situated him with her crotch grinding up against him from behind.

"Okay, ready, aim, fire."

Harry pointed the arrow at the target and he fired it off. Artemis and Harry both watched the progress of the arrow that flew forward and punched into the target on the tree, right next to Artemis's. It was not as picture perfect but it worked out pretty well.

Artemis smiled, an approving expression directed towards Harry before she placed a hand on his. "Very good, you haven't lost a touch by the looks of things."

"Thanks," Harry informed her as he adjusted his positioning and he prepared to fire another arrow.

This time he was a little better at what he was doing and he shot the arrow off. He came closer to hitting the target.

"Just a little bit more," Artemis informed him as she pressed against him from behind.

He adjusted his stance even more as she pressed up against him. Harry's focus was greater as he gritted his teeth.

Everything came back to him and he knew that he was pretty good after all of this time. He was just a little bit rusty but that came with the territory. He turned his attention back to the target and focused on it.

With one swift motion, he shot the arrow towards the target and it connected once more. The wizard landed into the target simply and swiftly. The wizard pushed himself back as he focused on it.

"Very nice," Artemis offered towards him before she smiled towards him. "Although I learned how to do it while I was blindfolded."

"Is that a challenge?" Harry asked as his eyebrow raised up.

Artemis smiled back at him. "If you're willing to take it."

Harry was more than willing to take the challenge that was something that he wanted to do to improve himself. A blindfold appeared around his eyes as his vision was obscured.

"I've noticed that there are moments in battle where you might not be offered the luxury of having vision. So you have to be creative in mastering your surroundings."

Harry would have to agree. He aimed the arrow the best that he could, shifting his position. Even though he could not see, he could get a sense of his surroundings. The arrow was aimed but Artemis pressed against him from behind and gripped his arms.

They were in close quarters as she moved him slightly, rubbing against his rear. Her mouth was on the back of his neck briefly as she situated him. "Just a minor adjustment."

Harry allowed himself to be adjusted in a minor way and he fired the arrow.

"Well hit," Artemis told him as she removed the blindfold. "I think that mandates some praise."

She wrapped her arms around him and shoved her lips onto his with a burning kiss. Harry returned the favor, kissing her back. The young sorcerer wrapped an arm around her body and pulled her in, her large breasts pressed against his chest nicely.

Artemis felt his hands roam underneath her skirt and she moaned but there was footsteps which caused them to break apart.

Lyla stood there, watching Harry and Artemis for a second but she recovered and cleared her throat.

"Artemis, Queen Hippolyta wishes to see you," Lyla offered and in response to this statement the redhead nodded.

"Right, I'll see you in a little bit, Harry," Artemis commented before she pressed her lips onto his with a parting kiss.

Artemis walked off before Harry turned to Lyla. The blonde watched him with burning eyes before she turned her head around.

"So I missed you the other day at the ceremony," Harry told her in a would be casual voice.

"My role mandated that I couldn't join in on the fun and I had to lead Donna away before things got too intense," Lyla remarked to him but she saw enough of it to stir her desires towards him.

Her hair was tied back as she wore a blue toga over her body.

"Well that was then and this was now," Harry commented as he stepped forward and reached towards her. His hands found their way on either side of her waist.

Lyla did not step back at all. She felt a pair of hands on either side of her waist, before his green eyes met her blue eyes. The two of them watched each other.

"So, did you have any desires that you wanted to accomplish?" Harry asked as he moved his hand down her body and looked into her eyes. "Did you want to follow up on that kiss that you received before that ceremony?"

Lyla wrapped her arms around Harry, feeling the contact between both of them. Her bright blue eyes snapped towards his face.

"I could tell you or I could show you," she told Harry and she leaned forward, before one set of lips pressed onto the other.

Harry wrapped his arms around her tighter yet and kissed her, his hands roaming her body. They sent pleasurable touches down her back and buttocks, before working underneath her toga to remove the material from her body. She stiffened a slight bit but Harry pulled back with a smile.

"Just relax," Harry informed her as he reached beneath her legs and felt her bare inner thigh and leaned forward. "And feel."

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry's lips met hers as his hand roamed between her thighs. The wizard worked his magic as he worked around her. She closed her eyes and felt the amazing sensations of a hand between her thighs.

Lyla smashed her lips going deeper and deeper into the kiss, her eyes flickered open and shut as Harry's hands roamed over her body. He cupped her pussy and really worked over her sopping folds with his fingers. This caused a tingling sensation to go through her body and his fingers found their way into her pussy.

Harry marveled at how tight and warm she felt. He leaned forward as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her before he broke the kiss. He turned around and spoke in her ear. "It's good to see that you're ready for me."

Lyla nodded heavily, biting down on her lip until she was really red in the face. She turned to face Harry, her eyes narrowed and her pussy simmering with desire for him.

"Are you ready for me?" Harry asked her, breathing heavily in her ear.

"Yes," Lyla panted as her hips pushed up into her hand and there was a smile crossing over his face.

"Are you sure you're really ready?" Harry asked her as he kept pumping his fingers into her.

Lyla thought that she was going to lose her mind to the sensations that Harry's fingers offered, she was going completely wild. The wizard kept pushing his fingers in and out of her, and picking up momentum.

Harry thought that it was a good thing to get these girls built up, until they were practically choking for it. The fingers of the wizard pushed in and out of her sopping cunt and he brought them into his mouth, sucking on them deeply. His tongue rolled over his fingers as he tasted her.

"You taste delicious," Harry offered as she reached forward and pulled his shorts down before going for his boxers. "A bit eager, aren't we?"

"I need you, now," Lyla breathed as she pushed Harry back down on the rock.

"Alright, if you insist," Harry told her as he grabbed her hips and pulled her up, before he pushed her down onto his hard rod.

Lyla threw her head back with a labored moan as his cock entered her. It was an amazing sensation as his thick length speared into her. He drilled into her with rapid fire thrusts as she bounced up and down on him. She wanted to feel every bit of him inside her and his hand roamed to grab around her breast, groping and squeezing it. Her pussy tightened around him, the walls squeezing him.

Harry was really enjoying her pussy wrapped around his thick prick and it was just getting more intense. His arms wrapped around her as he encouraged her to bounce harder on his stiff prick still. His shirt was pulled off in the midst of their activities and her hands roamed his body, as she felt him ram into her body.

The rock beneath them was tested as Lyla bounced up and down. There was a small crack on the ground. Harry grabbed her hips and speared down into her center. The blonde's eyes closed tightly as Harry aimed towards her, as he kept thrusting into her.

"Harry," Lyla breathed heavily as she felt his length buried into her.

It felt amazing to have such a hunk of manhood spear into her center. The blonde's pussy tightened around him as Harry drilled up into her as she continued to ride him, her walls wrapped around him quite snugly. The wizard closed his eyes and felt the warm intensity hug his cock. The blonde bounced higher and higher around him, picking up a more intense pace yet.

"Keep riding me, oh you're coming so hard," Harry told her as he squeezed her breasts for encouragement.

Lyla closed her eyes tightly as she bounced up high and sunk down onto Harry's prick. She felt another orgasm ride over her, it was more amazing and spectacle than the one she had before it this time. The blonde Amazon was having the time of her life as her walls tightened around her.

Her breath was getting kind of labored as well but she tried to ride him out. She was determined to have his strong and healthy seed swimming around inside her. The blonde's walls wrapped around him, milking his prick as she screamed to the heavens.

The entire island might have heard her but she didn't care, she really didn't care at all.

The blonde's hips crashed around his throbbing prick and she rode him longer, harder, with more passion dancing through her eyes.

"Give me more," Lyla panted as her hips wrapped around his tight prick as she pushed herself up and slammed down onto him.

Harry was going to give her more, he was going to give me everything that she could handle. The blonde's tight walls wrapped around him, milking him with each and every individual thrust, she was determined to get the most out of him, riding him to a shuddering climax towards the very end.

"Oh….yes!" Lyla breathed, not knowing if she was going to outlast him or not.

Still she wanted to hold on to him as long as she could and she kept riding him, working his prick inside her sopping wet center. The blonde's expression kept up and his cock stretched her wonderfully. There was a cry for more, more, even more, and Harry gave her much more.

Lyla kept riding Harry, bouncing herself up and down on his prick, feeling him push into her and the blonde threw her head back with a loud scream as he slammed into her.

She nearly blocked out from a powerful orgasm.

"I think you might need a break."

Artemis showed up, stripped completely naked and she walked forward. With a half dazed expression, Lyla slid off Harry and slid back.

The redhead Amazon got on her hands and knees before Harry, her hips arched forward.

Needless to say the emerald eyed wizard knew what to do and he grabbed her hips, before slamming into her from behind.

"Oh, take me like this!" Artemis panted heavily as she bit down on her lip as Harry worked into her with a super quick blur.

"I'll take you like this….all night long," Harry grunted as he pushed into her from behind.

Artemis's breath hitched, she had been worked up earlier, so it was time for her to work off these tensions. His cock shoved into her tight chambers from behind. He sawed into her a few times, taking her pussy and claiming it for his own. The wizard continued to pick up the pace.

Not neglecting Lyla beneath her, Artemis dove into the sopping wet folds underneath her.

Harry watched one Amazon eat out the other and slammed into her extremely tight snatch from behind. The wizard cupped her breast from behind and she moaned deeply as Harry continued to work his magic.

Every nerve ending in her body cackled to life as Harry drilled her as hard as he could manage. The Amazon breathed as she licked the inside of Lyla's pussy. She tasted the lovely juices around her tongue and Harry drilled into her a few more times, sawing into her. Her tight pussy wrapped around his cock speared into her.

Harry grabbed her around the waist and hammered a cock into her. The redhead was panting heavily as the sorcerer pulled back and pushed into her.

He paused as she came down for an orgasm before he drilled into her a few more times. He was not about to get tired and he could be inside this tight twat for a long time. This Amazonian pussy worked around him rather well.

Lyla looked open and her pussy burned as she saw Harry work his way deeper into Artemis, a few more plunges into her pussy. This caused her eyes closed and her tongue bit down on as she felt the pleasure.

"Harry, hammer into her, she needs it, she deserves it," Lyla panted as she pushed her hips up to meet Artemis's strokes with her tongue.

Harry matched these motions as he drilled into Artemis's sopping wet pussy from behind. The redhead was extremely hot around him. Her tightness squeezed his throbbing cock as he pushed back and speared into her. There were a few more strokes into her. The wizard kept up the intensity and also the tempo as he pushed between her tight lips.

' _That's it, oh that's it,'_ Artemis thought as she felt his large cock going between her thighs and giving her an amazing work out.

Harry smiled as he was giving her everything that she could take and plenty more. His cock plunged in and out of her center, her lips wrapped around her.

A couple more orgasms and Artemis was spent, which meant it was Lyla's turn to have some fun.

"I'm ready for you, Harry," Lyla breathed as her pink lips beckoned to him invitingly.

The wizard grabbed her hips and aimed for her center, before pushing into her tight center. His cock slammed into her pussy as he worked into her. The blonde's tight pussy enveloped him as he worked her with several long strokes.

"Oh yes, you're so hot," Harry panted as he closed his eyes and Lyla felt his cock spear into her center. It was like a heat seeking missile, working into her dripping heat with more passing strokes.

"Yes, fuck me, fuck me hard," Lyla panted as she felt his cock work into her.

Artemis could not stand the sight so she needed some relief.

"Here's something more constructive to keep your mouth busy," Artemis stated as she placed her dripping pussy over Lyla's mouth.

"Now that's…amazing," Harry breathed as his cock twitched as his member worked into the tight pussy of Lyla.

Lyla knew exactly what to do, her tongue roamed into the pussy of Artemis, worked around in circles. The passes of the tongue increased as she continued to drive herself in and out of her.

Artemis was submerged into her nice little slice of heaven as the blonde Amazon worked around her.

Harry's hands soon drove both Amazons to new levels of pleasure as he alternated between fondling both sets of breasts. Artemis reared her head up to the heavens and gave a lustful shriek as he channeled magic through her wonderful tits. The redhead was losing her mind to the actions that Harry gave, using his hands to work her over wonderfully.

"Yes, um, yeah, yes," Artemis panted as he worked his magic through her breasts and Harry's smile deepened a tiny bit.

Lyla's tongue working into her tight twat was also another amazing sensation that Artemis lost herself in. The blonde was rather skilled in oral talents.

"Are you with us?" Harry stated as he gave a few short thrusts into Lyla's pussy and the blonde mumbled her muffled tones.

That was good enough for Harry, as he felt his climax nearing after a long time. Lyla's orgasms got more powerful, more intense yet.

Harry was reaching his end and he wanted to make it memorable. Artemis's expression was rolling with lust, each orgasm took its toll on her and Lyla's tongue made sure to drive her to the end.

Plus the magic Harry channeled through her breasts caused all of her nerve endings to be assaulted by the most pleasurable thing imaginable. This caused her to ride the woman's tongue.

"Getting close," Harry breathed as he slowed down for a moment. He picked up a thought that Lyla had.

' _Finish,'_ Lyla thought, she wanted him to finish in her.

Harry picked up even more of a pace and thrust deep into her center. His throbbing cock pushed between her lips and he kept up the pace heavily. The wizard would drill her in the center as much as he could manage.

Lyla's tightening cunt milked him with more passing thrusts and Harry lost his load into her.

He could sense the pleasure of the blonde Amazon as she used her tight muscles to bring him to a memorable orgasm. Harry pumped his burning seed into her.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Harry smiled after he pulled out, his load deposited in her. Several Amazons showed up to the scene and were ready to get themselves a piece of him.

' _You know we should have a tournament,'_ Faora thought through the bond link.

' _Yeah that would be entertaining,'_ Karen thought to them all as Kara cracked up in amusement.

* * *

"So it's settled, when you decide to leave the island, Diana will make arrangements to come with you," Hippolyta commented as she sat in her chambers next to Harry. Harry rested his head on her supple breasts as she slowly fed him grapes, with a smile crossing her face. The dark haired woman ran her hands through his hair as well. "She's looking forward to it although given it's your last year, she won't have to be there for long."

Harry nodded.

"It wasn't too hard to get the right documentation for Kara, so it shouldn't be hard to get the right documentation for Diana either," Harry remarked to Hippolyta who smiled and popped another grape into his mouth which he greedily took. "I'm sure Hogwarts won't know what hit them."

"Well that goes without saying, Harry," Hippolyta informed him as she ran her hands down the side of his hair as she smiled. "I thought about allowing Donna the opportunity to attend as well but….her attitude tends to leave a lot to be desired lately."

Harry had taken notice of Donna's attitude and Diana's exasperation with said attitude. He did not say anything because he felt it was not his place. He merely rested his head on Hippolyta's breasts.

"It will give Diana the chance to fill in any gaps in her education that she might have missed," Hippolyta remarked to Harry as she shifted her arms around his waist and Harry nodded in affirmation.

"Well maybe not at Hogwarts, but the castle….Castle Peverell should be great, I'm sure she'll find something that's of use there," Harry remarked to Hippolyta as she ate a grape of her own. "Exactly how often do the Amazons leave the island anyway?"

"It varies, although usually every fifty to sixty years," Hippolyta informed him as her head turned around to face Harry, a bright smile crossing her face. "The last time one of us departed from the island was during the second World War."

"The information at the library isn't too far out of line then," Harry remarked to Hippolyta and the woman corked an eyebrow in surprise.

"I would have assumed it would be the case, considering the speed of change," Hippolyta told him but Harry smiled.

"Well the rest of the world, it does change quite quickly but the Wizarding World, the wheels can move in slow motion, if they move at all," Harry informed her as there was the unmistakable sound of the doors opening.

Hippolyta was rather annoyed that her private time with her new husband was being cut unfortunately short but there were times where her duty as the Queen of the Amazons had to come before pleasure. It was part of the oath that she took all of those years ago.

"Yes," Hippolyta commented as Harry swung his feet off of the throne so he could get up and allow his wife to rise to her feet.

Her aide looked extremely apologetic and her hands placed upon her hips, watching the Queen of the Amazons through fluid eyes. "My queen, there is an urgent matter that demands your attention."

Hippolyta corked an eyebrow at the aide, who looked extremely apologetic.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to cut our conversation short but we will pick up with this later," Hippolyta commented, before she bent down and captured Harry's lips deeply into a nice kiss. The dark haired queen turned on her heels to walk off making absolutely certain to sway her ass seductively to give her husband a bit of a show as a hint of things to come later.

"Looking forward to it," Harry commented as he watched Hippolyta depart. The wizard turned himself around as he decided to take a short walk himself.

He had a feeling that whatever crisis that she had to deal with would take a long time to handle so he was going to get some time to stretch his legs. The green eyed wizard stepped out onto the island and no sooner did he arrive there, he saw Donna and Aresia standing outside. Harry frowned before he stepped forward.

"So did your lessons wrap up early or did you decide to play hooky again?" Harry asked both Aresia and Donna.

Aresia refused to say two words to the enchanter before her but Donna's expression was haughty and she placed a pair of hands on her hips as she glared at Harry with a challenging expression. "Yeah, I'm not going to them, what's it to you?"

"You've got a bit of an attitude problem, you know that," Harry informed her and Donna just snorted at him.

"Please, I'm not the one who thinks she's perfect, walking around like she's all high and mighty." Donna offered as she challenged Harry to contradict her. "And you can't boss me around just because you're married to my mother or my sister so why don't you…"

Harry clapped his hand over her mouth and stopped her from saying anything further. She squirmed and struggled but Harry's hand was over her mouth.

"I suppose you think you can get away with anything," Aresia remarked to him, challenging him. "It'd be just like a man…"

Harry turned his head towards her with narrowed eyes. "This is a family matter, which means you need to clear out of here. Go to your lessons Aresia, now, or I'll inform the queen. I doubt she'd be pleased."

Aresia had a statement of protest on the tip of her tongue but she could not get it out. Once Harry spoke, people listened and she scurried off in the other direction.

Harry faced the younger dark haired Amazon and knew now what he had to do.

' _Diana, can you come here for a minute, love?'_ Harry projected to one of his bonded.

' _Yes, what is it?'_ Diana asked as curiosity spread through her tone.

Harry did not want to be the one to bring this one up to her but he had to. _'It's your sister.'_

There was a lengthy pause as Diana counted backwards from ten in order to calm herself down, and clear her mind before responding with a very precise _.'I see.'_

One could cut the tension with the knife one more time and Harry waited for her to say something more.

' _Tell Donna to stay there, it's time that my sister and I had a little chat,'_ Diana told him.

' _Right, see you soon,'_ Harry though, wondering what his bonded had in store for her sister.

* * *

"So you decided to ignore my warning from last time, did you?"

Donna crossed her arms as Diana's glare focused towards her, there was a certain amount of danger that passed through her eyes.

"Answer the question Donna," Diana told her in a firm but fair tone of voice.

Harry decided not to get involved, this was a matter that needed to be hashed out between these two sisters.

"Diana, I know the material, I don't see what the big deal is, if I skip a couple of lessons," Donna remarked, unable to believe how much of a brat her older sister was being. Always exerting her authority over her, as if she knew better.

Diana's patience was slowly reaching it's end but she somehow reigned in her temper as she focused her attention on Donna. "The big deal is that it helps you grow as a person and a warrior. And obviously, you need lessons if you keep acting like you're entitled."

Donna shook her head, a sneer crossing her lips. The younger princess was not about to be shoved around like this.

"You've acted really bad lately," Diana told Donna and she shook her head. "You're either acting like a self-entitled brat or a jealous bitch."

"Really, you'd know all about being a bitch wouldn't you….mmph."

"You'll find that your disrespect has ceased being amusing," Diana commented as she wrapped her hand over Donna's mouth. "And corrective measures need to be taken."

Donna's eyes widened as she wondered what corrective measures would be taken. It was now that she thought that she might have bitten off a bit more than she could chew with Diana and pushed her patience too hard.

Diana grabbed Donna's shirt and pulled it over her head, which caused her dark locks to become untamed and to fall around her face, and shoulders in disarray. Her firm breasts were bared for Harry to see.

"Diana," Donna breathed as she got a full body blush at Harry seeing her up close and naked.

"The pants go next," Diana told Donna in a stern expression as she pulled her pants down.

A pair of lacy black panties were the next to be removed from Donna and Diana cupped her sister down below in order to feel her up.

"And you've been naughty in more ways than one," Diana commented with a wide grin.

Donna breathed in and breathed out, with the desire in her eyes but she tried to block it.

"I'm not," Donna stated after Diana finally removed her hand from her sister's body.

Diana's grin widened. "You are and you're being a brat, and you know what happens to little brats who misbehave don't you?"

Donna's eyes flickered, widening at the very thought and there was one statement that passed through her mind.

' _Oh Hera, no.'_

Donna was put on the bed, stripped completely naked. The thirteen year old Amazon princess looked like she had a body of someone about seventeen or eighteen years old. Diana grabbed one of the ropes and tied Donna's arms to the bed. Then her legs were fastened and she was situated leapfrog style.

"It's going to be a lesson that you're going to have to learn," Diana informed Donna with a smile. "And Harry's going to help teach it to you."

The blindfold went over Donna's eyes and then Diana stuffed a gag in her mouth.

"Now my sister, this is only temporary until I use something much more fun to gag you," Diana commented to a bound Donna.

Donna shuddered as she thought of the possibilities and she could almost sense Harry hovering behind her, a few inches away from her completely bared ass. It was primed and ready for him to do anything that he wanted to do with it.

That was a though that simultaneously aroused her and scared her to dead.

' _Harry,'_ Diana thought to Harry.

' _Yes, Diana,'_ Harry thought to her.

' _We'll leave it to sink in with Donna for about an hour, let's join Karen, Faora, and Kara for some lunch,'_ Diana thought to Harry and the wizard smiled through the bond link.

' _It'll be an honor,'_ Harry thought.

The group moved off and left poor Donna to contemplate her fate. She was both excited and scared about the possibilities of what could happen to her next.

* * *

"So how was everyone's day so far?" Karen asked at the lunch table as Harry joined four of his Alpha wives at the table.

Harry smiled a knowing smile. "Oh it was an eventful one."

Kara smiled back at him. "I'm sure, these bitches can't keep their hands off of you."

"I don't think Har's gone through the entire island yet," Faora remarked but she knew that he would tap all of them by the time they left. They were here for an extremely long time but if her calculations were correct, very little time passed in the real world.

The group sat in the dining pavilion and had a rather handsome roast lunch, that was prepared for them. They would have pudding for dessert.

"Give him time, there are a few more that need some lessons in correction," Diana remarked to them.

Kara's face smiled knowingly. "Well we know what one of those people would be, don't we?"

That went without saying, Donna was someone who needed some correcting in her behavior, she was acting like a brat. So they were going to treat her like a brat that was going to be punished until she learned respect.

"Well there are a lot of people who need a reality check, that's just part of life," Faora remarked before she turned her head towards the four of them. "I'm glad that we took this trip to the island."

She was pretty good with her hand to hand combat, but the training that she had increased those abilities. She was sure that Karen, Kara, and Harry would all agree. There was a certain amount of discipline with the Amazon training methods that would add to their own natural Kryptonian abilities.

"And another library has bitten the dust," Harry remarked as he smiled towards them. "As in I've read every single book in there."

"Really, you have?" Diana asked, a bit of admiration flowing through her eyes towards him.

"Yep, I have," Harry informed her and the dark haired Amazon nodded her head. "Learned a few more things that I didn't know, haven't had a chance to fine tune some of the techniques but there will be plenty of time to do that later."

Harry smiled, there would be more than plenty of time to get everything done.

"And the feast here is magnificent," Harry remarked as he eyed it appraisingly.

"Yeah, it's pretty good," Karen agreed and Kara and Faora all nodded in agreement, even though they were too busy indulging themselves in the food to comment more than a few nods of their head.

Diana thought that it was the highest compliment possible for Harry to compliment the feast. He was really amazing himself, although most of his talents went towards the more fattening British foods. Given that he cooked for Vernon and Dudley Dursley, who were not among those who watched their diet that was to be expected.

Harry took some time to talk with the cooks on the island to increase his culinary talents on that level. There was something about a man who knew his way around the kitchen that turned many women on. Because while most did love to cook, there were some times where they preferred to have someone cook for them.

' _Are you learning how to cook better, Har?'_ Faora thought to him.

' _Yeah, I'm doing good, but I'm sure that the two of you can cook,'_ Harry thought to them.

' _Actually no, we're gifted at any things but we don't know our way around the kitchen,'_ Faora thought to them. _'But I'm marginally better than Kara.'_

Diana could not resist chiming into the conversation mentally. _'What do you mean marginally better?'_

' _I just burn food, Kara nearly burned down a dining hall,'_ Faora thought to them with mirth.

' _Hey, I'm not that bad,'_ Kara thought but there was a scoff from Faora. She crossed her arms and pouted. _'Okay, maybe I'm that bad, but I'm getting better, really I am.'_

' _I know you will, Kara, I'll do what I can to teach you,'_ Harry told her as he pulled her into a tight hug which caused her to smile.

' _See Harry has faith in me,'_ Kara told them.

' _Well for what it's worth, you're on tap to marginally improve,'_ Karen thought to her. _'Because I have, believe me, it'll happen, just give it some time.'_

' _Glad to see that there is a chance for me to improve,'_ Kara thought.

Diana, Harry, Kara, Karen, and Harry sat for a few more minutes, basking in each others company as they enjoyed their meal.

They could have left sooner, but Diana wanted some anticipation to build in before they returned. She smiled wickedly, to an extent where many who knew her would not think she was capable of.

* * *

Donna waited and Donna wondered. She was trying to figure out if she was going to be left tied up all day and then let go. If that was the case, she was angry at Diana for putting her through something like this. She had never been so humiliated in her entire life.

She could not speak, she could not see, she could merely hear, that was the only sense that was available to her.

So a creaking of the door opening caused Donna to become extremely tense. There was a sense of foreboding that went through her mind.

Harry smiled as he arrived turning towards Diana. He could see his eventual prize bound to the bed.

"She's rather primed and ready to go isn't she?" Harry asked to Diana.

"Maybe you should warm her up for later," Diana remarked and Harry smiled.

Donna yelped, even though the gag muffled her mouth. She felt a strong hand strike her rear. This caused juices to pool from her and drip onto the bed.

A few more smacks, some from Harry and some from Diana caused her to shiver. Then someone's breath was on her ear and it was obvious who it was after she heard his voice.

"If you wanted to act like a brat, we'll treat you like one," Harry breathed as he ran his hands down her body before his attention turned towards Diana.

Diana had already stripped and her wonderful body was laid bare for Harry to see.

"Do you think you're a little overdressed for what we're about to do?" Diana remarked and Harry undressed in front of her at super speed. "Well you wasted no time correcting that."

"No, I didn't," Harry commented as he placed his hands on the side of her hips and pushed her back a step and a half. "Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready," Diana informed him.

Donna squirmed but she could not move more than a few inches. This was legalized torture.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Donna's ears perked up as she heard the lustful screams of Diana and the unmistakable sounds of what happened when a man rammed his penis into a woman's vagina. It was done right into her line of hearing and this caused her to be extremely sexually frustrated. There was the sound of their sexes smacking together.

They could have done this nice and quietly, but they were making a production. There were sexual grunts and moans as they worked into each other. Donna twitched in sexual frustration. They were torturing her and she could not take it anymore.

"Oh Harry, that's it, that's the spot, OH THAT'S THE FUCKNIG SPOT!"

Donna once again was about ready to break down as she heard their rough grunting and slaps of flesh against each other. She could not very well relieve herself since she was not able to move. There was the thrusting and lustful grunting that was going on next to her.

"I'm going to take you down and make you my bitch," Harry growled towards her and there was a smack of hand against flesh that did not improve Donna's situation.

"Yes, I'm your bitch, make me your bitch!" Diana yelled in a loud voice.

Donna could only imagine Harry shoving his twelve inches into Diana, making him hers. His cock fit into her snug Amazonian pussy so nicely. Donna blushed as she imagined Harry doing the same thing to her. There was a loud sound of sexual magic that went around them.

"Oh Harry, turn me over and stuff me, work my cunt until it's raw!"

Donna was losing herself to these thoughts, this was unbearable. She could not even rub her pussy against the bed to get any friction or relief from the way she was tied. She heard the slapping of Harry's hands against her and the grunting of him as he speared into Diana. The random explosion of sounds were intense as she tried to get relief.

' _Damn, damn, damn,'_ Donna thought as she tried to allow the ropes to get slack but she could not.

She wanted to cum so bad but she couldn't because she could not get any relief.

"How do you like that?" Harry grunted.

"I like it when you pull my hair like that, oh you're amazing Harry, treat me like you own me!" Diana screamed.

Donna envisioned Diana biting down on her lip in the pleasure as Harry gave her pussy a work out. It was hard for her to do more than imagine what was going on around her. She was about to rub her pussy until it was raw or she would.

' _I need this,'_ Donna panted mentally to herself as her eyes flickered open and shut, she chewed on the edge of her mouth. _'Damn, fuck, damn, I need this."_

Donna was not going to get this, at least not straight away. She could almost hear Harry's balls slap across Diana's thighs.

"Fuck, oh, damn, cumming, I love it, you have such a fucking big cock," Diana stated as her mouth drooled from the actions.

"And you kiss me with that mouth," Harry remarked as he speared into her harder and harder, causing her to scream.

"No, I fucking….suck…your cock…with it," Diana breathed before she felt him work into her.

Donna once again tried to squirm for some relief. It seemed like that they were going at it in front of her for hours and that was on top of the hours that it seemed like she had to wait. The anticipation was almost killing her.

"Ah, I think my slutty brat of a sister wants some of this cock," Diana grunted.

"Do you think she deserves it, love?" Harry grunted as he continued to work his prick into her tight chambers.

"I don't….think so," Diana told him as she bit down lightly on her lip, the lustful desire swimming through her eyes. "But I think that I have something for her to do with that mouth."

Donna's blindfold was removed along with the gag.

"Diana," Donna whined but Diana grabbed her roughly around the back of the head and shoved her face into her mound.

"Eat up," Diana told Donna and Donna, now obedient, did as she was told. "Harry, could you do me…ah such a fucking good mouth….a favor?"

Harry's still hard cock was primed and ready.

"Yes, of course, Diana," Harry commented as he walked over and squeezed the ass of a still bound Donna. The younger princess was about to speak but Diana locked her legs around Donna's head and made her munch her pussy.

"Spank her until her ass is raw and then take it for yours," Diana suggested to him.

Harry smiled as he fondled her cheeks.

SMACK!

His hand slapped against her supple flesh and Donna felt more juices pool down her legs.

Another few smacks resounded across her tight cheeks. His strong hand smacked against her tight rear.

"I'm going to spank that tight ass one hundred times and then I'm going to fuck it," Harry stated as he breathed in Donna's ear, as her face was buried in Diana's pussy. "That ass belongs to me."

"Yes, that ass belongs to you, Harry," Diana moaned as Donna continued to lick and nibble on her pussy. Diana forced her sister's mouth into her peach.

Harry turned around and kept up, giving Donna a smack on her tight little rump every time Diana moaned to the heavens. The Amazon was losing herself in the amazing sensations, both of them were.

"Mine," Harry breathed as he used his magic to mark a "Z" into Donna's right butt check.

' _Do it Har-Zod,'_ Donna thought to him, she wanted him inside her tight ass in the worst way. It burned for him.

He did it to her mother and older sister.

Harry grabbed her ass and slammed it into her from behind.

"I own your ass," Harry breathed as he groped Donna's tits and slammed over and over into the tight ass of the thirteen year old girl.

"Take her ass, take it Harry," Diana moaned as she arched her hips up to meet Donna's mouth.

Donna slurped and sucked at Diana's dripping twat and Harry plowed into her ass. His thick cock rammed up her was amazing, it was better than any of the toys her and Aresia played with. She could not think straighter, rather his thick cock continued to work into her nice and wonderfully.

' _Mmm, oh, mmm,'_ Donna thought to herself as Harry alternated between spanking her rear and then slamming his cock into her.

"Oh, Harry, could you do me a favor and stop for a second?" Diana asked, but he gave a few more thrusts into her, marking her ass for his own.

Diana pulled Donna's face up and forced her to look into her eyes. "My husband, he has such a big penis doesn't he?"

"Yes," Donna stated, as the drool dripped down from her lips.

"Mmm hmm, and it feels good in you, doesn't it?" Diana asked. "It feels good up your ass."

"Yes, it feels good up my ass," Donna commented as Diana cupped her chin and forced the younger sister to look into her eyes.

"You've been a brat, haven't you?" Diana asked her.

"Yes, I've been a brat," Donna agreed, as her pussy burned. "I need it."

"What do you need, another spanking?" Diana asked with a smile before she brushed her sister's hair away from her face. "My husband still needs to finish although that might be for some time. I'm happy to let it be."

Diana brushed her thumb across Donna's face, her beautiful blue eyes burning.

"Do you want Harry's blessing?" Diana whispered to her. "Do you want him to finish in you?"

Donna's mouth watered before she snapped her eyes around. "Yes…yes…yes."

Donna's muttering was amazing and Harry grabbed her.

Her resistance tore away from her as Harry rammed his throbbing cock into her. He pushed deeply into her. Donna's head rested on Diana's lap as she watched Harry fuck her younger sister hard from behind.

Donna felt the pain that came from having her virginity getting taken away from her but that pain was turned into pleasure as Harry pushed himself deep between her lips. She tightened around him as Harry's balls slapped against her thighs. He continued to pick up an amazing pace.

"You like that, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it feels so good, oh yeah, more," Donna breathed as Harry grabbed her hair and pumped into her tight pussy.

"Make sure you treat your big sister, right," Harry ordered her and Donna got the message.

Once again, her mouth was back on Diana's pussy and she kept eating her sister. She was determined to eat Diana to several powerful orgasms. Her tongue licked deep into her sister's dripping core to sample the heavenly nectar, a true blessing.

The real blessing happened between Donna's legs, a throbbing member cut an intense path between her legs. His thrusting got deeper and deeper into her and Donna felt him push into her. Her throbbing walls tightened around him and if her arms were not bound, she would grab onto the sheets.

Harry smiled as he picked up the pace and played with her breasts. This caused her to pick up her motions in working her tongue into Diana's pussy.

Diana leaned back and allowed Donna to lap in the amazing juices and the woman pushed her hips into the younger sister's face. Donna was really treating her pussy with all of the amazing desire and dedication that she could ever hope for.

Time ticked by as Harry worked himself into Donna's super tight snatch. The younger Amazon worked her hips around him the best she could with her limited movement and squeezed him with her inner walls. Harry could feel that she had been burning for this relief.

"See this is what happens when you treat people right," Harry breathed in her ear before he pinched her nipples.

Donna could agree, his cock worked into her for time after time. It drove her to more pleasurable sensations yet and she felt him hit her in her pleasure spots. Her mind was buzzing with the sensations and she was determined to make him cum extremely hard inside her. It was not like anything that she ever experienced before now.

"Keep it up Harry, she likes it, oh I like this," Diana breathed as Donna munched on her some more.

Harry kept it up alright, he speared into her center, which tightened around him. Several more passes into her tight pussy and he was just getting warmed up. She was working him up to an amazing climax.

The super tight Amazon pussy wrapped around him and milked his prick. Harry's eyes flushed but he was determined to feel her reach a climax a few more times. That much was for certain as he picked up his piece. A few more thrusts in her and Donna was sent to an amazing trip, being thrown into heaven.

Eventually she saw stars from her orgasm as she wrapped around him with all of her strength. Donna Troy was determined to make Harry cum inside her, because she needed to do so.

His balls tightened and he finished inside her. Donna very nearly lost it right there as Harry came inside her. She felt his blessing as his cock splashed several of its thick ropes of cum inside her.

The cum leaked from her pussy as she felt much more than she could handle but it was a rather satisfying climax for all.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Aresia stood outside the room looking in through the door, her nipples poking out from behind her top and her eyes widened in shock. There was a burning heat between her legs as her mouth hung open, dumbstruck.

She spun around and bolted, the feelings she had were quite confusing to her. She could not be turned on by something like this, she hated all men after what happened.

Harry did something to Donna and she would be damned if the same thing happened to her.

It was time to take action.

**To Be Continued in Part Five.**


	22. Conquering Paradise Part Five

**Chapter Twenty Two: Conquering Paradise Part Five: The Wrath of Circe.**

Aresia's eyes flickered open and shut as she was trying to reconcile what happened with Donna. She took a few quick strides, looking frantically over her shoulder ever so often to ensure she wasn't being followed. Her body had a cascading of sensations running through it that she never thought that she'd have before. The blonde Amazon took a few steps across the ground and racked over everything in her mind.

Donna was taken against her will and subverted to the will of that man. Aresia could not help but think that some kind of spell had been put on her fellow Amazon. And some of the spell had hit her as well, for she felt a heavy amount of arousal and it caused her to imagine herself in Donna's place. The blonde picked up a quicker pace as she made her way around the corner and skidded to a stop.

She was outside the library and she sped up to the point where the young woman nearly tripped over her feet. Her expressive blue eyes twisted from one direction to the other, as her hands were placed on her hips. She threw her head back and with a deep sigh hastened her movements. The blonde was losing herself to the visuals that ran through her head over, and over of Harry taking Donna but imaging herself in Donna's place.

Aresia had found herself combing through many of the books of the library more times than she could count. There were interesting spells and she had mastered many of them. She made her way towards a portion of the library that Hippolyta stated that she should never dabble in. She knew why but drastic times called for drastic measures.

On the bottom shelf, covered in dust, was a thick black book.

"Be warned," the book hissed but Aresia shook her head. These were desperate times and those desperate times could be coupled with desperate actions.

The book was enveloped into her arms and she struggled to get it up onto the table. There was a few seconds that passed before she deposited the book down onto the table. Panting heavily, Aresia focused her attention on the book as she started flipping through it to get to the page that she wanted.

' _Come on, come on,'_ Aresia remarked as her eyes flickered with panic.

Panic went through her body, ever since this man was brought to their island, things had changed. The queen had lost leave of her senses and now Aresia needed the help of someone who would take drastic action to purge the island of negative influences.

"Bring forth the one with the power, who could alleviate the crisis of this darkest hour," Aresia chanted as she ran her hand over the book.

Once again, she was not thinking straight and the book began to glow before her.

Purple smoke appeared around the library at her feet and Aresia watched the figure rise from the smoke. A tall woman appeared within the mist. Purple hair wrapped around her beautiful face but that beauty was offset by a sinister expression flickering through her eyes. Her body with all its womanly curves was wrapped into a tight set of robes. Aresia stepped forward and smiled towards her.

"You have summoned me child," the witch known as Circe stated. It was a rare boon that she was brought to the island, thanks to some past problems with the Amazons, she had been banished from it.

"Yes, I have, I'm in need of your help," Aresia commented to her as her heart thumped within her chest. "There is a man who has come to this island."

"A man?" Circe asked, her interest piqued although she tried not to show it all that much. She placed a hand on her face and eyed Aresia. "Are you certain of this?"

Aresia smiled towards her.

"I ask of your assistance to remove his polluting influence from the island but please do not hurt any of my Sisters," Aresia commented, almost pleading with this woman. A part of her mind wondered if she made a deal with the devil by summoning her to get rid of this Har-Zod who had corrupted her sisters. "They have been led astray by lies."

Aresia could not see it for Circe's face was submerged in the shadows but a calculating smile appeared over the magic user's face.

"Do not despair my child, I shall not allow any harm to come to your Amazon sisters, you can take my word for it," Circe remarked as a soft smile appeared on her face, which Aresia believed was genuine and not calculating or conniving. "As long as they are able to draw breathe, I shall not harm them."

Circe's smile became even wider, this naive child proved to be a fool to summon her. Did she not realize the Pandora's box she had broken open? The terms of the agreement laid down some time ago was that Circe could not return to the island unless summoned, well now she was summoned and the Amazons would reap everything that she had to offer, for better or for worse.

"You best leave, it would be a shame to be around if your sisters mistook your noble intentions for something else," Circe commented to Aresia and she scrambled off in agreement. The enchanter smiled. "Such a sweet child but so hopelessly naive."

Circe's smile turned into a smirk as the woman heard the sounds of combat. The clanging of shields against swords echoed for miles around. The woman placed her hands on her face and looked out towards the sun which was being blocked by storm clouds. A smile crossed her face as she realized how appropriate that was that a storm would brew over the island before she would mark the Amazons for her own.

* * *

 

Harry stood outside alongside Faora, with Kara, Karen, Diana, and Donna following them from behind.

"So, how was it?" Kara asked Donna and the Amazon Princess turned towards her with a wide mouthed grin. Kara had gotten some of her husband as well whilst Donna and Diana were sleeping off everything and Harry had fucked her silly.

"It's like a dream," Donna admitted, she could hardly believe that she acted the way she did.

"Although if you act like that ever again, the punishment will be far worse," Diana remarked to her younger sister in a stern tone who stood up straighter and gulped. She understood not to trifle with her sister when things like this were said. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Donna agreed as she nodded her head.

Faora stood rigid, there were times like this where she had a sixth sense that something was going to happen around her. The dark haired Kryptonian scanned the horizon with a smile crossing her face before she heard a rumbling in the background.

"What is it?" Harry asked her before Faora stood on her tip toes.

"There's a storm coming," Faora remarked but Kara looked at her sister wife with an exasperated expression.

"So, we're invulnerable, we shouldn't be afraid of a little water," Kara commented to herself but there was a sense of something else brewing in the air.

"No, there's….there's something else happening," Faora informed Kara as her eyes screwed shut as she tried to take it all in. "I can feel it."

Harry agreed, now that she mentioned it, he could feel it as well. It put him on the edge of his mind and he shifted forward, placing a hand on the side of his face.

A purple wave of magical energy shot out and Harry grew rigid as he attempted to focus on it.

' _What's that?'_ Karen thought through the bond link.

' _I don't know but….it's not going to end well,'_ Kara thought and Harry was thinking as he tried to figure out what was coming at them.

' _It's an advanced petrification spell,'_ Harry remarked towards the two blondes and Faora.

A normal petrification spell gave the illusion that someone was turned to stone, as in that they did not move. It was similar to what the Basilisk was capable of in the Chamber of Secrets. It was reversible if done by a wizard, not so easily reversible if done by the Basilisk, without the aid of Mandrakes.

This advanced Petrification spell, there was no illusion about it, rather they were being turned to stone.

' _Harry!'_ Hippolyta thought frantically through the bond link. _'My entire royal guard, they've been turned into stone.'_

' _They have?'_ Harry asked, putting two and two together and knowing that this was not going to be fun to deal with. Frustration swam in the eyes of the wizard as he tried to figure out what could be causing this.

' _Lyla and Artemis are the only two that have not been turned,'_ Hippolyta confirmed to them through the link.

Harry was beginning to put two and two together, he placed his hand on his chin as he thought over the problem over from every single angle. The emerald eyed wizard was beginning to piece together many things and was this close to reaching a solution.

' _Who would do something like this?'_ Kara asked, but it appeared that spell, whatever it was, turned everyone but a select few into stone.

Sure enough, with their enhanced vision, Harry, Kara, Karen, and Faora saw the Amazons that were nearby enjoying their day turned to solid stone.

' _Circe,'_ Hippolyta thought to herself after it clicked in her mind. Given the past the two women had, she'd recognize her handiwork anywhere.

' _I thought she couldn't come to the island, she'd been banished,'_ Diana questioned.

Hippolyta managed to clarify that statement as her nerves were rather fried. _'She was banished but now she's returned and she's back, more dangerous than ever before. Because someone summoned her and invited her to this island willingly.'_

This caused Diana's eyes to widen as the possibilities of why Circe was here danced in her mind. She wondered who would have summoned such a horrific force to the island, especially given that what she had done the last time she was here. Those memories resounded throughout her mind.

"Okay, I'm going to ask what might be a stupid question," Kara commented and Harry turned his eyes towards her, inviting her to continue.

"Ask away," Harry told her.

"Why weren't we affected by the stone zappy thing?" Kara asked Harry.

Harry offered one statement that made sense to him.

"Stone Zappy thing? Wait...you know what never mind...I…think the bond protected us," Harry informed her.

Diana's eyes widened as she turned towards Harry with inquiring eyes. "You think or you know?"

There was not much more that can be said other than this as there was a rumbling coming. It was obvious now that Circe had more than a few tricks up her devious sleeve and Harry was about ready to bear witness to a few of them. The green eyed wizard hovered a few inches off of the ground.

"We can worry about theories later," Faora informed them as she clutched her hands together and her eyes darted wildly around. "There's something coming."

Kara saw the black shapes as well and Karen inclined her head up to scope them out.

"She's a summoner, of course," Karen breathed as she was about ready to slap the palm of her hand on her face and she continued to scan for trouble.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw the creatures that Circe had summoned forth. There was only one breathless statement that popped out of his mouth.

"No kidding," Harry informed them.

They were approaching the group, dangerous and deadly and they were intent to take out anything that stood in their way. Flaming skeletons rushed down towards them, marching towards them with dancing, devious fury.

The palace was opened and Hippolyta walked out, along with Lyla and Artemis. Lyla had about four or five different tomes in her arms as she tried to go through them in an attempt to figure out a counterattack.

"I don't know who did this but….I'll find out," Hippolyta stated as she was dressed in battle armor, with a shield and a sword. She was ready to fight. Determination and fire flowed through her eyes as the Queen of the Amazons stepped forward, one step at a time until she faced her adversaries.

There was a moment where she reared her head back and heard the humming off to the side. The battle tested female warrior saw the skeletons that made their way towards her daughters, their husband, and three more of her wives.

Hippolyta did not take too kindly to people threatening those that were under her protection. One of the skeletons tossed a flaming bone at her but she dodged it and slammed her sword into it. The demonic creation blew into smithereens as she took it out.

Kara and Harry sized up their enemies; they needed to figure out how many that they had to work with at once. The emerald eyed sorcerer grabbed Kara and gave her the necessary boost to send her up into the air.

The blonde parted her lips and used her super breath to put out the fire. Harry jabbed his wrist and a current of water flowed towards the skeletons.

Or it would have, had the charms on them not caused any water to evaporate. Harry's expression flickered to one of annoyance, as Faora ducked and rolled as she used an immobilizing spell to bring some of them down.

"Right idea, but you shouldn't beat yourself up if these things didn't work out well," Faora remarked to him and Karen joined Kara in double teaming the skeletons, using their ice breath to stall the creatures in their path.

Harry was beginning to calculate a method to take down these enemies, and he closed his eyes to calculate every angle of attack.

"Kara to the left, Karen to the right, Faora take the center, and I'll take them out from behind," Harry informed them.

The Kryptonians all nodded as Harry directed them into battle.

"Diana, stick with me, if you can," Harry informed her and the dark haired Amazon Princess nodded, as she picked up a spear. "I'm going to try something, hold it out."

Diana did as she was told and the spear began to glow blue.

"Stab," Harry said to Diana and Diana rushed forward. With a swift motion, she impaled the skeleton in the rib cage with her spear.

It froze solid and then exploded into several little chunks as it shattered on the ground. Harry waved his hand and spears appeared in the hands of Kara, Faora, and Karen. The Kryptonian females charged forward.

Kara stabbed one of the skeletons hard in the ribs before it was encased in ice and exploded once more. She dodged the flaming axe that one of the skeletons now had. Pursing her lips, Kara blew outwards and ice breath took out the axe.

Faora super sped in from behind the skeleton and drove the spear in the back, causing it to freeze and explode into huge chunks, dropping to the ground.

' _Keep going, keep this up,'_ Harry thought as he conjured two pairs of brass knuckles and then proceeded to give them the same ice effect.

Direct magic had no effect on the creatures, but weapons enchanted indirectly by magic did. It was a fundamental flaw within the charm work but one that Harry happily exploited.

"We're going to keep this up and we're going to win," Harry told them, as he rallied the charge towards the guardians.

Somehow, he figured that this situation was going to end up getting more intense before it got better. These guardians, they were only part of a really dangerous attack and the worst was yet to come.

"See what you can do about the spell before it becomes permanent!" Hippolyta yelled to Lyla within the chaos as the woman flipped nervously through the book.

Lyla nodded, biting down on her lip fretfully as she tried to work her way through undoing the spell the best that she could. This was one of those times where the pressure was on and the young Amazon was not dealing with it as well as she could. Nerves racked her body and she tried to keep her mind on what she had to do.

Kara heard the loud rumbling and they were about to deal with something else that was quite frankly problematic. The young Kryptonian hovered above the ground as her X-Ray vision spotted something.

Karen, Faora, and Harry noticed her urgency through the bond link. Harry was the next one to pick up on it, placing his hand on his hip as he focused his X-Ray vision.

There was a loud crack as four stone statues rose from the ground.

Things just got much worse than they were but Harry was not about to panic, that was not part of what he did, not by a long shot.

* * *

 

Circe smiled, she enjoyed a good fight to ramp up the satisfaction of her inevitable victory and she watched her first line of creations get mowed down, but they were merely a diversion. She was racking her brain furiously to figure out why some of the Amazons were not caught in her spell. The woman's teeth gritted as she searched her brain for the solution.

She was just getting warmed up and soon the spell would be permanent, to put the Amazons completely underneath her thumb. The purple haired woman's grin got even wider; sadism flickered through her eyes as she tapped her fingers on the edge of the pedestal that she sat on.

"Yes, forward, my children," Circe told them as more flaming skeletons stampeded over, ready for the second wave of attacks.

She was only getting warmed up.

* * *

 

Faora dodged the attempt of one of the stone elementals to smash her. She tried to break it into pieces with a well-placed magical assault but most frustratingly, it regenerated itself. The dark haired Kryptonian bit down on her lip as she wondered what she needed to do to accomplish her goals. Her eyes glowed with malice as she pulled her fist back.

"Kara now!"

Kara dove up into the sky and one of the stone statues looked up towards her. It was built for strength and brutality and intelligence was not part of it's creation. The young blonde Kryptonian shot into the air like a firework before she came down hard with sonic fury.

A sonic smash knocked the statue right on the top of its head. Kara cracked it underneath her knuckles, as Harry swooped in at super speed before the statue could restructure itself.

He began to circle around it at super speed, causing a cyclone that scattered the pieces in every single direction. Kara and Karen waited as the stones got scattered before they squinted their eyes and fired. The heat vision lit up the chunks of stone and caused them to super heat. This super heated attack caused them to melt into liquefied form.

Harry evaporated the liquid, being right in position immediately.

They all could not catch their breaths as that was only one of the stone warriors, there were still three more that were left to cause them more than enough grief. The group gritted their teeth as they tried to push themselves to their limits and beyond.

Meanwhile Diana, Artemis, Hippolyta, and Donna were doing battle with the second wave of flaming skeletons.

"There seem like there's a million of these things," Donna stated, as she tried to push them back with her attacks. She kept hammering them with an attack but they fought back harder, sending her crashing down to the ground.

Artemis moved in with swift motions and tricked two of the skeletons into taking each other out. Arming a bow, Artemis pulled back on it and fired the arrows.

It would not do much damage, but it would set up the skeletons for a series of follow up attacks, as Diana smashed her way through them. Her spear resting over her shoulder, she took them out. They proved to be dangerous adversaries.

"Some of them send fire, and others send ice now," Hippolyta told them roughly as she saw her spear freeze.

"Then we're going to have to turn up the heat on our own," Diana stated as she stepped forward, as she fought through the attacks.

Harry smiled from afar, Diana was doing fairly well all things considered, although it might be prudent to get her some magical training that was a bit more formal. The emerald eyed wizard did not have much time to figure out a counter attack as he charged forward and knocked one of the stone warriors back.

The stone warrior skidded back, as Kara, Karen, and Faora shot up from the sky and landed onto their enemy. There was a huge explosion as all three Kryptonian females smashed their fists into the construct causing a thunderous explosion.

Another one was done but their work was just beginning, it was always just beginning.

' _The good news is that I can reverse the spell,'_ Lyla thought through the bond link to them all, feeling relieved after intense searching.

Harry gave Faora the necessary boost to allow her to accelerate even beyond what she was capable of and she smashed into an enemy, causing it to break into thousands of little pieces. Kara and Karen did the cyclone effect.

Diana pushed herself further and further into the attack, nailing the flaming skeletons and dodging the ice blasts from the ones that threw ice. She set them up from an attack from her mother who fired through them with only a fury that the Queen of the Amazons could manage.

' _I'm sensing bad news,'_ Kara managed as she used her ice breath to immobilize the fourth and final ice statue.

Harry propelled himself into it and dropkicked it, causing it to shatter into millions of little pieces.

' _Well yes,'_ Lyla admitted through the link as she placed a hand on her chin. _'It's hard to reverse a spell when someone is actively blocking you from trying to reverse it.'_

Harry's eyes turned around as he searched the island. He was looking for an area around the island where concentrations of magical energy was different than anywhere else on the island. It was much like Hogwarts where there was a reserve of magical energy that was swarming in the air but there were certain tell-tale signs of it.

Therefore he needed to find the pinprick.

"Can you cover me while I look for this?" Harry asked them.

Faora nodded before she smashed through one of the stone figures that had returned. It was the second wave of this type of construct, so these were far tougher than the previous models that they had to deal with. The dark haired Kryptonian screwed her eyes shut and pushed herself to the brink as she smashed through her enemy with an overwhelming amount of force.

"Yes…but do….pick it up," Faora commented.

Harry was inclined to make haste but he had to figure out what he was going up against.

' _Normal….normal….most certainly not normal,'_ Harry thought as his eyes traveled over the island as he saw a fuzzy patch of purple that was shining like a beacon amongst the inviting blue of the island.

Harry inclined his head and Diana got the message. This was going to be a one in a million shot to get this woman's attention.

"IMPUDENT BRAT!"

Diana's kick caught Circe off guard and brought her back down to the ground as it sent her hurtling off the pedestal she was resting upon.

"And we've got Circe," Diana commented as she turned her head around but Circe tried to blast Diana.

Diana avoided the attacks as she scrambled around them. She was not going to avoid it forever. As it turned out, the attacks that blasted her, turned several objects into solid stone. The dark haired princess understood what she needed to do know and it was not get hit by any means whatsoever.

' _Come on, right, left, and go,'_ Diana thought as she tucked her knees and propelled herself up.

Hippolyta rushed around the other side and swung a spear towards the head of Circe. Circe once again avoided the attack before she conjured a sword.

"You're outmatched, woman," Circe commented with a brisk tone before she swung her sword towards her nemesis.

"We'll see, witch," Hippolyta commented as she pushed herself into the battle. "Your spells are weakening…."

Hippolyta dodged an attempt to be turned into stone but she only was able to dodge it partially for her right arm twisted into stone. The dark haired Amazon was fairly paralyzed and she could not swing the arm that she had well. Her arm turned around, twisted off to the side.

Diana took up the battle but a Hippolyta with one arm was still rather formidable. They took some swipes, making sure Circe had to keep things on the defensive, so she did not turn around to drill them with some good offense.

The sorceress screwed her eyes shut; this was not going as she planned, not at all. Her heart beat against her chest and she was losing, kind of badly and that meant she was going to have to shift things to a different level.

That different level was splitting herself into two parts.

"Now, you're in for it," Circe commented, as two voices echoed as one.

One of them took the partially immobilized Hippolyta, as the other one took Diana. Now that the battle lines were more even, it was hard for them to throw her attacks off balance. Circe's eyes glowed with malice as she kept up the attacks.

Diana crouched down to duck an attack that hit a tree and turned it into stone. The stone shattered from the impact, so she knew by now not to be around as that spell got hit.

"You can't keep dancing forever, Princess," Circe taunted her but Diana's head turned to peek over her shoulder.

Diana tried to keep up the defense.

Most of the second round of stone creatures had been smashed to pieces and Kara turned her to focus to one of the few remaining. The blonde pursed her lips and blew.

Ice surrounded around the stone creature and stopped it. The ice wrapped around the body and for a brief happy instant, it seemed to work.

That was until the elemental heated up and smashed the ice, before he rushed forward and the ground beneath them turned to stone which caused Harry, Karen, Kara, and Faora to shoot up into the air, with Harry grabbing Donna and Karen grabbing Artemis. Their abilities of flight were blocked because of a spell.

"And now we can't touch the ground," Artemis offered but Harry smiled.

Lyla was picked up by Kara who leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"How is that spell coming along?"

"Wish I could speed it up a little bit more," Lyla stated as frustration rang through her voice but Harry gave her a reassuring look.

Lyla knew that Harry was giving her the opening to pull out an amazing counter, she could not let him down.

"Let's see if I can reverse this curse," Lyla commented as she saw the glowing of the stone around her.

She knew that time was running out for the Amazons but when an Amazon was put in the pressure cooker that was when they thrived better than anyone else. The blonde bit down on her lip and she twisted her attentions forward as there were a few seconds where she breathed in and breathed out.

"The countercurse, this should do it," Lyla remarked as she closed her eyes.

Hippolyta found herself trapped by one of the Circe duplicates. The eyes of the sorceress flashed dangerously as she held a dagger that she was about to turn Hippolyta into stone with.

"I'm sure you're used to being double teamed, princess, so we'd like to oblige you," Circe stated, as two more duplicates of herself surrounded Diana and prepared to close in for the kill.

Harry, Kara, and Karen nodded as Lyla shot off the counter curse. Sure enough, the stone creatures returned to the pile of rocks that they had been born from.

The Amazons were back.

Circe was incensed and she was about to stab Hippolyta, but Harry, still holding Donna in midair, shot off a duplicate of his own, which took out the version of Circe that was going after one of his wives.

Hoping that this would work for duplicates other than himself, Harry grabbed Circe by the wrist and forced a burst of magic into her. The pain was so intense that Circe had to retreat back to her native form.

The normal form of Circe felt the pain.

"And then there was one," Faora commented as she charged Circe and grabbed her around the waist, before sending her flying halfway across the island.

Circe was sent head over heels, landing in a puddle of mud that was off to the side. She rolled over, dripping from head to toe with mud.

"Fitting for a dirty slut like you," Faora commented as she charged in but Circe teleported out of the way.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Circe stated and Faora rushed her again.

Once again Circe teleported out of the way and on top of a pile of rocks. Faora closed her eyes and flew towards her, going as fast as her body could push itself.

And once more, Circe popped out of the way, creating purple smoke that wrapped around her. The enchanter was enjoying giving Faora the runaround.

Until an energy field surrounded her and Circe could not teleport any longer. She closed her eyes and howled, incensed that she had been blocked from that particular mode of escape.

"You overplayed your hand," Faora informed her as she flew forward and drilled Circe with a huge rocket buster of a punch to the stomach that caused her knees to buckle.

Circe sent a series of hexes and curses at Faora, some of them quite deadly but she blocked them with some of her own. The two women circled each other, ducking and dodging the multicolored lights.

The Amazons were returned to normal and quite transfixed by the light show that was going on around them. None of them wanted to get involved, at least right yet. Even Hippolyta stood, numb.

"Give it up, you can't…."

Faora slammed into Circe and drilled her to the ground. She tried to summon more of her stone creatures but the dark haired Kryptonian hoisted Circe off the ground and put her over into the shoulders with a fireman's carry, before slamming her down onto the ground from that position.

Circe rolled over, humiliated and humbled, as Faora cracked her knuckles. The enchanter struggled her way to her feet as Faora pulled her fist back.

"Now it's time for the end."

' _Freeze and grab her,'_ a familiar voice echoed through Harry's head.

Harry was going to question the voice for a brief second but instead he rushed forward before Faora could put her hand straight through Circe's ribcage and out the other side. He used his ice breath to immobilize Circe.

Faora was taken off guard by this action from her brother and Harry grabbed Circe, before a swirling mist appeared around both of them and they disappeared from the island without a trace.

* * *

Harry had Circe in his grasp now; the woman was frozen from head to toe, unable to break out of situation that she found herself in. The emerald eyed wizard smiled widely as he realized where he was.

He was in the same temple that he had been brought to during the incident with the meteor rock. Although this time, the circumstances were such that he lacked the searing agony and having to nearly die to get here although the moment he froze her, he did wonder why he was shuttled off to this location of all places.

He spun his head around and saw Athena standing in the background, a smile crossing her face as she considered Harry.

"Athena," Harry commented with a smile towards the goddess who responded in kind. "What do I owe the pleasure of?"

"Well pleasure and you seem to go hand and hand, Harry Potter," Athena remarked as she watched Harry's various exploits with the women on the island quite discreetly and had been turned on by what she viewed. "We do have a problem that we have to deal with."

Athena tapped the frozen form of Circe who was immobile.

"Circe is a danger to the Amazons, she was cast off the island for trying to kill Hippolyta in the past," Athena remarked to Harry and she saw the anger that flowed through Harry's eyes. "Do not despair, there was no lasting damage done to the Amazons on the island. Your collaborative efforts managed to alleviate the problem before it could become permanent but we do have another situation that has arisen."

"A problem, you say?" Harry asked her and Athena smiled, a saddened expression crossing her face before she decided to elaborate even more.

"I've told you that Circe is a threat with what she has done in the past and she will continue to do such things in the future," Athena informed him. "She has committed more than a few atrocities throughout her days.

Harry knew that the goddess of wisdom would have a solution.

"You could let her free but she would continue to cause problems," Athena remarked to Harry. "She might claim that she's learned her lesson but ever since Circe has been around, she's played the good girl card before she turned around and stabbed the same people in the back that have given her a second chance. And now that her pride has been wounded, she will not stop until she's gained revenge."

Harry's face crossed into a smile as he saw the woman trapped inside the ice. She was for all intents and purposes blocked off to the outside world and the wizard could do what he wanted to her at any time, any place.

"I know what I must do," Harry commented before he turned to Athena.

Athena knew that it was not a thought that anyone relished, as did Harry, but it had to be done for Circe was too dangerous to be allowed to run untamed. Now that her cage had been rattled by Aresia, there was no telling what she could cause.

Harry smiled, as he prepared to lock onto Circe.

"This will be much easier since she owes you a life debt,' Athena offered him in what she thought was a consoling tone of voice.

"Very true, because my sister was going to kill her, no question about it," Harry remarked before he stepped back and performed the binding ritual on Circe, binding the sorceress to him.

The binding ritual left Circe's personality mostly intact although she would be loyal to Harry's Collective.

It was a draining ritual in some respects but Harry was not about to let her get away. Plus she was a potential asset that he could use in the future, so there was that. Not to mention that despite her poisonous personality, she was fairly attractive and was surely worth having around.

Harry melted her from the ice. A curtain of purple hair was revealed first, along with a glowing pair of vibrant violet eyes. A pair of luscious round breasts was next on the visual buffet that was Circe's body and Harry continued to eye her from top to bottom, locking onto even more of her shapely body. The wizard was quite pleased with what she had to offer, her flat stomach, toned legs, along with a shapely ass. She had the perfect hour glass figure and was extremely beautiful.

"My lord," Circe stated as her eyes glowed.

"You're mine now," Harry told her as he cupped her chin.

"Yes, yes, yes," Circe breathed as she dropped down to her knees. She was not wasting any time, she was going take full advantage of all of the perks of this arrangement. "Let's start….down here."

Circe started to unbutton Harry's pants before she began to fish out his manhood as Athena watched the events unfolding around her with a wide grin passing over her face.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Circe grabbed Harry's cock in her slender hand and began to stroke it up and down until it reached full mast. She kept her eyes locked onto the male organ, drool appearing from her mouth and she could not wait to have this in her mouth. For now, she settled with using her tongue to work him over.

Harry watched her lick his tongue but he grabbed her head and lined his cock up with it. Circe got the hint straight away and speared herself down onto his member.

The wizard closed his eyes as pleasure washed over him as his member worked down her throat. The emerald eyed wizard could hardly believe that such an undercurrent of pleasure was working over him. Her mouth sucked his cock and her hand snaked around, working over his balls which throbbed with the motions that she worked it over. The purple haired woman kept up the pace, using her nose to rub down onto his pelvic bone.

"Oh, that's….that's amazing," Harry told her as he grabbed the back of her head and coaxed her mouth onto him. "That's it, suck me off, show me what a slut you are."

Circe's mouth bobbed up and down onto his throbbing cock as Harry pushed himself back against the wall and felt her talented mouth work him over. The sorceress was amazing at what she did; she slurped and bobbed up and down on him. The wizard pushed into her mouth as she continued the magnificent blowjob.

Harry decided that after a few minutes of deep cock sucking, it was time for him to sample the treats that rested between her thighs. The wizard grabbed his hand and ran his fingers down between her nubile thighs. The woman closed her eyes and felt him work down her lips, trying to collect her dripping juices.

She sucked him even harder as Harry played with her pussy.

The sounds of her mouth slurping his cock was amazing and Harry ran his hands all over her body, feeling every single part of it, using his hands to stimulate her arousal. He was really going to take all that she had to offer and then some.

After a while, she slid up and Harry moved her over to a bed at super speed.

Circe turned over and got on her hands and knees before she wiggled her ass enticingly at him. "Come and get it master."

The wizard was not about to turn down an invitation that was so inviting. He grabbed her hips around with his hands and squeezed her supple ass before he lined up with her. His cock was aimed towards her center and the wizard plunged into her.

Circe felt the amazing sensations of his cock plunging into her center and she grabbed onto the bed, pushing herself back as he rode into her. The Sorceress was feeling up to the challenge as he continued to keep going into her.

The strokes were slow and tender, making her body tingle with the pleasures of what it was like for a man to make love to a woman. His hands roamed over her body.

"Oh you're….you're the real thing, oh keep it up, you're so great," Circe moaned as she clenched around him tightly as his prick took a steady motion into her center. The woman tightened around him with her walls as Harry pushed back and kept spearing into her center.

Harry felt amazing as her tight walls hugged around his probing prick as he pushed in and out of her. The wizard continued to use his manly tool to work a steady path around her. Circe hugged him.

"Oh so wet, this is a divine pussy," Harry told her as he cupped her breasts and continued to saw into her from behind.

"Yes, I know, yours, it's your divine pussy," Circe panted as she clutched onto the bed sheets and bit down onto her lip as Harry sawed into her tight center.

He drove her to another orgasm and Circe, as much as she enjoyed the casual, love making, she wanted even more. Her pussy burned as she thought about the promise of having even more and she clenched around Harry's rod as he continued to hammer into her from behind.

"Oh Harry, give me more, that's it, fuck me harder!" Circe breathed as she wrapped around her. "Make me yours, Har-Zod!"

Harry grabbed her around the waist and used his cock to slam deeper and deeper into her womanly depths. He was going to bring her to the brink of her passions and he sped up the thrusts into her.

Circe was screaming out loud as her tight center was being drilled by the stampeding cock that worked into her tight center. The wizard continued to plunge into her sopping wet center and he reached over, to capture one of her tits in his hand as he squeezed it. The purple haired woman screamed out loud as his thick tool continued to violate her in the best way possible.

"More, more, more, please, more!" Circe shrieked as she worked around him. Her tight box tightened even more around him. The wizard was being milked by her thrusts and Harry kept up the heat as he continued to work into her.

Circe was biting down on the sheets as Harry worked into her from behind, taking a few moments to really take her to town. The wizard was going to make her his in every way.

"Another bitch, another ass to claim," Harry growled as he bit down on her ear which caused her even more pleasure.

"Yes, take my ass, take it, take it with your big cock!" Circe yelled.

"Oh I'm going to take your ass alright, it's mine," Harry commented as he grabbed Circe around the tight ass.

He speared his throbbing meat into her ass and she closed her eyes before she screamed with even more passion. Harry took Circe's ass with a series of rapid fire thrusts as he continued to pummel into her.

Circe tried to play with herself but she could not for her hands were now bound to the bed. She did not know how Harry did it in the midst of having sex; all that she knew was that he did it and now that she was at his mercy, it was all that she could do to keep from screaming to the high heavens. She bit down on her lip before her screams continued to escalate. There was a slight screaming sound.

"TAKE THIS ASS!"

Harry smiled as he did just that, he took her ass, he pounded it for everything that it was worth. He was going to take down.

"You're my little anal slut, aren't you?" Harry growled in her ear.

Circe nodded furiously as she bit down on her lip to muffle the pleasure before she decided to screw any pretext of it. She was going to let it all hang out because it felt so good. Twelve inches of prime male meat jammed in her anally.

Harry rubbed his thumb against her smooth mound, sending jolts of magical and sexually energy into her molten core which caused her to lose sense of herself. Circe bit down on her mouth and screamed to the highest heavens. There were more screams that rattled through her as the wizard kept up the pace slamming into her ass harder and harder.

The wizard was having the time of his life with his prick rammed up into her tight rectum but he wanted to pick things up and he wanted to finish inside her.

Circe was flipped over onto the bed, her arms and legs tied, spread eagled in the bed. The sorceress's eyes widened as she started to chew on her lip.

"I wonder if I should finish in you," Harry remarked to Circe as he cupped her molten hot center, which was gushing with the juices of her arousal. "You've been a really bad girl, haven't you?"

"Yes, I have, I'm your bad girl, Har-Zod," Circe told him with lust burning from her eyes and dripping from her tone. "Take me in any way you want, or every way. I want you."

"I'd like you nice, wet, and hot," Harry informed her as he ran his hand down her smooth sex.

"I'm…like…FUCK!"

Circe screamed as his tool plunged into her box and she arched her hips as much as the restrains allowed her. His mouth worked to lavish her breasts, switching to the right breast, and then to the left breast.

The maelstrom of sensations was nearly too much for Circe to deal with, she was becoming undone with his huge cock working into her. His hands roaming his body sent the electrical jolts of pleasure as well.

His large manhood thrust deep into her tight lips and Harry cupped her breast rather tightly as well as he continued to saw a steady path into her pussy. The tightness enveloped him as he picked up the pace. He thought that he could cum at any second if he allowed himself to be lost underneath her spell.

Harry corrected himself, he was not under Circe's spell, she was under his, and he refused to back down as several more plunges of his cock assaulted her folds.

Circe panted, biting on her lip to the point where it would be leaving a mark, not too much like the "Z" that was currently branded on the side of the woman's neck. He worked his cock into her center, pushing up and down into her. The wizard kept sawing into her as he worked into the homestretch.

Harry was about to take everything that he could manage out of her pussy, as it wrapped around his probing length. She summoned all of the strength of her divine dripping core to work him out but Harry was amazingly keeping up the pace. The wizard refused to be backed down by any means whatsoever. He kept fighting, kept pumping away at her dripping core.

"Please, Harry, I need your seed," Circe cooed as she hit another peak as she thought of Harry injecting several lines of his burning seed deep inside her.

The wizard grabbed her thighs and kept slamming into her center, working out her raw center until he passed through her once again.

The dance continued to heighten with passion as Harry smashed his lips onto hers roughly. She returned the kiss with equal vigor as he slammed into her tight center, utterly wrecking her, making her feel more pleasure that she could ever realize.

It was not too long before her tight walls clenched around Harry and he kept pumping deeper into her, before he injected his seed into her. His burning hot seed shot into her walls, injecting deep into her.

Circe collapsed, feeling the release of sexual fulfillment.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Harry slid back as he saw Circe on the bed, still bound to him and given her freshly fucked form a going over.

"Amazing as always," Athena told Harry as she placed her hands on her hips and kept her eyes locked onto Harry's, a smile crossing her face as she kept staring Harry down. Her eyes locked onto that of the wizard's. "We have chosen well."

Harry smiled in spite himself as the goddess of wisdom stepped forward. The brown material wrapped around her body but slowly she was easing it off. He saw her ample figure underneath her robes and a pair of hands touched her hips.

"Once again, you've delivered a great boon to the Amazons," Athena commented with a smile.

"I'm glad you approve once again," Harry remarked with a smile as he placed his hands on her waist. She did not bother to correct that motion rather she eyed him with an appraising look.

"Yes, and it is time that you've earned a certain favor," Athena commented as her eyes glared intensely towards Harry. "As you know, I'm untainted but it was only until the moment where I would be able to give myself to the right person."

Harry liked where this was going, as she slowly slipped the brown material that she was wearing off, to reveal even more skin.

"I've observed what you've done with several females, the heights of passion that you've brought them to," Athena commented, as Circe laid in chains on the bed to the side of them. She was forgotten, at least for the moment. "I've observed these actions and have come to one conclusion, that there is nothing that I'd like better than to have a piece of you."

Athena smirked before she slid the material completely off her body and let it pool to the ground at her feet. She wore nothing but shoes as she presented herself to the young god in mortal form before her.

"If I have to give myself to someone, I might as well start at the top," Athena informed him before she closed the gap that was in between them.

Harry smiled as he placed his arms around her and pulled her in tightly. "There are sometimes where I've felt like I've known you to the entire life."

"Maybe you have," Athena commented in a cryptic tone that was always done with the goddesses before she leaned forward and met Harry's lips into tentative kiss.

Harry pulled her into him and deepened the kiss, as his muscular body pressed against the naked form of the goddess of wisdom as he tilted her back a slight bit, placing his hands on her lower back and then he slid it down to cup her backside.

' _Oh yes, time for your reward,'_ Athena breathed as Harry griped her.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry grabbed Athena around the waist and kissed her madly, before pushing his hands down and roaming every single nook and cranny of her body. The dark haired woman closed her eyes as Harry continued to work her over, with several gentle caresses as he caused sexual fire to course through her body.

Athena kissed into his mouth and traced his chest and abs, before grinding down against him. This was mostly uncharted territory for her and the dark haired woman felt the enjoyment as his hands were all over ever part of her body. Her waist, her hips, her ass, her legs, her breasts, her pussy, they were roaming all over her body. The dark haired wizard used his finger and stimulated her belly button as well, adding to the pleasure.

She locked her legs around him and Harry marched her over to the bed where Circe was still mostly out of it from the good hard fucking Harry gave her. The emerald eyed sorcerer placed Athena down on the bed and the wise goddess parted her legs, in anticipation for the next play.

This next play was his fingers inserting into her pussy and he pumped into her, pushing deep inside her. His fingers manipulated her sopping wet center as Harry pushed himself into her, working her over. The goddess pushed herself up.

Athena grabbed his cock and stroked it, feeling the firm hardness in her hand, not to mention the length. She closed her eyes as Harry continued to stroke between her legs and cupped her center. Their minds were slowly becoming one as they were going to experience the combined pleasure of both of their bodies.

The duel sensations that the two of them felt were something that was intense and Athena's eyes fluttered over. She felt a stiffening of her nipples which Harry noticed.

"Primed and ready to suck," Harry stated as he grabbed one of her nipples before he captured the hard stiff button in his mouth.

Athena felt the sensations swell through her body and his tongue passed through her. His hands roamed her body as she tilted back onto the bed. Her eyes shut as she sank in the pleasure and felt the energy that manifested around them.

His mouth moved up and down her body, kissing her and kept caressing her, his hand roamed over her body. The dark haired woman breathed as Harry continued to stroke her flesh.

"I'm ready for you," Athena stated as he worked her core.

"Soon enough, my goddess," Harry stated as he licked her center and switched his mouth open, before he started to suck on her clit.

"YES!" Athena breathed heavily as his hand manipulated her and she felt pleasure that never thought she'd feel flow through her body.

Harry smiled as he kept spearing into her; he was priming her, getting her ready for him. Her walls clenched rather tightly around his finger, in fact he manipulated the virgin tightness, having what he offered her down to a science. The wizard's grin crossed across his face as he prepared to work into her.

Athena's pussy dripped with anticipation as she summoned the full force of her energies, she was going to make the bonding be even more amazing. The wizard hovered around her dripping pussy, and pushed down into her, with the full force that he could manage.

"YES!"

Athena felt herself give way, having this powerful tool enter her for the very first time and her eyes widened as she arched her hips up. The dark haired god arched her hips up and met his throbbing cock as it entered her. Each and every individual thrust was sending her to even more amazing arenas of pleasure.

Harry closed his eyes and felt her tightness wrap around him like a glove as he plunged into her. The emerald eyed wizard was really pushing himself to new depths, her depths, as the two of them linked together in the area of the mind, body, and soul. Their mind's melded together completely along with their bodies.

This pushed their love making to new depths, as Harry brought her to a powerful orgasm. This caused an amazing feeling to rock through his body as well as he kept pushing himself into her, working his throbbing phallus deep into her center.

Athena breathed heavily as Harry plunged himself deep into her center as he continued to work into her. The brunette goddess felt the rush cross her as he continued to piston his throbbing cock into her. The woman was breathing heavily as he grabbed her and groped her tit as he worked himself into her.

"Oh, this feels so good," Harry grunted as he kept pumping into her. He felt like they were combining as one.

He was in tune with her body and he was in tune with hers. The two kept their pace up, working into each other. Their organs clashed together as the intense actions continued to pick up. Athena pushed her hips up and met with him.

"More, I need more of you, I need all of you," Athena breathed as her eyes closed.

The pleasure flooded through every inch of her body, every fiber of her being and she felt the pleasure coursing between her thighs. The woman felt his throbbing prick pass through her and she felt herself light up with so much amazing sensations. His thrusts buried into her, every inch passing through her.

Harry thought that as much as he hit her pleasure spots, she was drawing into the pleasure that he wanted as well. She clenched around his throbbing rod as her legs tightened around his waist and she continued by sinking her nails into his back, pushing herself against him. The brunette panted heavily as she tightened around him. His thrusts buried into her even deeper.

"Give it to me, oh I'm reaching my edge," Athena told him as she bit down on the side of her mouth and felt even more pleasure rush through her legs, his thrusting continued to penetrate her and pushed himself deeper into her.

"You're reaching the edge, well I'm going to push you over it."

Harry pushed into her for a brief moment before Athena motioned for him to stop.

"Make love to me from behind while I teach this one a lesson," Athena breathed as she inclined her head to Circe.

Circe was unable to move from her position on the bed, only half aware of the pleasures that she was not currently receiving from her master.

Harry flipped Athena over and she was on her hands and knees. He aimed himself towards her still moist center and plunged deep inside her. This caused her to tighten around him as he pushed in and out of her, her walls offering the necessary resistance to give his cock a good hearty squeeze.

"Give it to me, more, give it to me, more," Athena breathed as she bit down on her lip hard.

She was feeling the amazing pleasure that coursed through her, the erotic tidings. She threw her head back with a moan as Harry rode into her from behind, she was plunged into the throes of passion. The emerald eyed wizard pushed into her and kept speeding up the attacks, his throbbing cock kept hammering a steady path into her tightening cunt. The woman moaned into him.

Harry cupped her breasts as she tightened around her and sped up into the home stretch. He was really hammering her cunt for everything that she worth and the fusing of their organs caused the pleasure to get more.

"The two of us, we combine as well, to give the most….ah….pleasure….experience," Athena panted as the divine inner walls pushed against Harry's invading prick and he slammed into her a few more times, speeding up the actions deep inside her.

"Yes, keep, yes, keep," Harry panted as he bit down on his lips.

She was driven to several more orgasms and her juices were the absolute best. The goddess's pussy was amazing as it tightened around him and the emerald eyed wizard continued to saw into her as he was driven to the home stretch.

A few more thrusts finished him off as he felt his orgasm approach and he sent his reward into the waiting womb of the no longer virgin goddess.

Athena bit down on her lip as there were a few more deep thrusts into her, before Harry pulled out.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Athena collapsed in the afterglow as she turned towards Harry, a smile crossing her face.

"And how was that?" Harry asked her as he ran his fingers through his goddess's hair, as a smile crossed her face.

Athena did not have the words to describe it at first. She heard Circe trying to get a release but she did not seem inclined to help the slut out, she was too busy savoring in the afterglow of her lover's attentions towards her.

She did have one final statement that she had to give him.

"It was divine."

Harry smiled, coming from a goddess; this was the highest of praise. Bringing these powerful women to their knees and making them squeal beneath him was the most amazing thing.

He could not wait to do it again and again. It was just something that he felt that he had to do.

**To Be Continued in Part Six.**


	23. Conquering Paradise Part Six

**Chapter Twenty Three: Conquering Paradise Part Six: The Long Road Home.**

Harry was still in the temple, after having a great time with Athena.

"Hello, Harry, I trust your time on the island has been treating you well?"

A low and seductive purr of a voice could be heard and Harry turned around to see the goddess of love herself, Aphrodite standing before him. She was dressed in a white robe that wrapped around her body, showing a hint of her long and gorgeous legs as she twirled around. This was done intentionally so Harry could catch a hint of her perfect ass.

"Very well actually," Harry commented before he stepped towards the goddess. "I was hoping to run into you."

The blonde goddess of love smiled as she saw that Harry stood completely naked before her. She took in how delicious he looked and she wanted to take all that she could from him. She placed her hands on his hips and surveyed him, tracing the patterns of his muscles with her eyes.

"The feeling is more than mutual," Aphrodite commented as she stepped back placing her hands onto the side of her hips and continued to eye him. She undid the sash of her robe but did not let it fall. "If I am correct, you must return soon."

Harry smiled. "Yes, but the time here has been great."

"And you can always return, I know that much and we can visit each other more easily on this plane since this link has been established," Aphrodite remarked to him. "So how do you like our gift?

"I loved it," Harry remarked as he stepped towards her and she lead him towards a nice and cool stream area that was off to the side of the temple.

"Yes, Circe has been given more than enough warnings about her conduct, now we're going to step forward with more corrective action," Aphrodite explained to him, the blonde haired goddess smiling as she faced the young wizard. "Now she's going to get all she deserves and then some from you."

The blonde goddess stripped off her robe the rest of the way and jumped into the stream. The cold water splashed against her body and she turned her hand around to beckon Harry forward. The young wizard was only too happy to join her in the water to kick back and relax.

He knew that in this place, time was not a factor; in fact, he doubted that much if any passed between the time he left and the time he got back. The wizard closed the distance between them in the water.

"Although I can't help but think that she got a better deal out of this situation," Aphrodite remarked as she swam in the water with him. "It was just this feeling that I have."

Harry smiled, Circe did get more out of this situation, although in the end, she was underneath his thumb.

"She's a valuable resource never the less," Harry offered as he saw the peak of her breasts above the water as she rolled the droplets of water over them.

"Yes," the goddess agreed as she looked towards the remarkable young man before her, placing herself above the water. The blonde's gaze fixed on his form. "And, as your sister reminded you before and as you know, it is unwise to squander an asset that you could sooner place underneath your thumb."

"Of course," Harry agreed with her as he reached forward and grabbed her underneath the water. "Although, while my trip to paradise was wonderful, we're still not even regarding the unconventional way that I arrived there."

Harry smiled at the goddess who smiled back, albeit a bit more nervously. She had a feeling that this was coming for some time. The blonde's expression did not taper off even for a few seconds.

"It was all in good fun," Aphrodite commented to Harry but he grabbed her around the waist and pushed his crotch against hers.

"Yes, it was fun, a lot of fun."

Harry spun her around and pressed his crotch against her rear, his mouth against her ear.

"Still, there was a little situation with a meteorite and lightning, I remember that," Harry stated as he brushed his hand through her golden blonde hair. The young wizard held her from behind and wrapped his arm around her waist tighter as he teasingly pressed against her. "I remember it very well."

"Yes, yes, I remember," Aphrodite commented as the young wizard ran his hands down her back and cupped her from behind. "But….I think that I more than evened out the playing field."

"Yes, you did, but I think that your divine form is something that I should indulge myself in a few more times," Harry remarked as he drank in the form of the nubile goddess and she bit down on her lip, really enjoying the sensations that came from having this young man check her out. "The fact is, my goddess is that I want you.

"If you want me, then you shall have me, my love," the goddess stated as she chewed on the side of her mouth.

"I will have you, because I will take you," Harry told her as he roamed his hands down her and pressed against her, before hoisting her up out of the water, and carrying her out of the water towards a bench.

Aphrodite slipped onto the bench and sat with her legs spread.

"I'm yours, darling," she stated in a lustful purr as she placed her hands on the side of her legs.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry stepped forward and pushed her back onto the bench. The blonde goddess wrapped her legs and arms around Harry and pressed him against her body. He kissed her mouth rather hard, using his lips to cause sexual fire to rise from within her. He kept up the kissing, moving his way down to the side of her face, kissing her over and over again, before he shifted his attentions to the side of her neck.

"Yes, that's the ticket, love," the goddess stated as Harry kissed her and lavished her large breasts, with her nipples sticking out for him to play with. Harry took one of the hard buttons in his mouth and enclosed it around his lips, before he sucked her nice and deeply, feeling it grow and pulse within his lips. The wizard was having the time of his life as he was sucking her, really feeling the pleasure heightened. The emerald eyed wizard was really keeping up the pace.

Harry tasted the lovely flesh that was encased in his mouth and he reached down, brushing his fingers past his stomach, before cupping her dripping wet pussy. The blonde closed her eyes and she felt a burst of pleasure that burst into her.

' _How lovely, you're already wet,'_ Harry thought.

' _Let's have some fun,'_ Aphrodite stated and Harry knew what his idea of fun was now as he traveled around her amazing form. His mouth was placed on her dripping hot pussy before working his tongue deep into her.

The goddess enclosed her mouth around him and began to deeply suck on him, feeling the pleasure of his throbbing rod being entered around her. The blonde's mouth wrapped tightly around his throbbing rod, before she inhaled the throbbing phallus in his mouth, and kept up her sucking. She was determined to take every single bit down into her mouth and take everything that had to offer.

' _Yes, take that pussy and give it a work out, oh your tongue is amazing, a gift from the gods,'_ the goddess commented.

The wizard licked around her center, feeling her lemony taste come from her. He collected it on his tongue and swallowed it, indulging himself into the savory taste. It was something that was amazing beyond all measure and he could not wait to take even more of it into his mouth. The emerald eyes of Harry were widened with pleasure as he kept indulging himself into even more of the goddess of love.

Aphrodite felt him work into her and the screaming pleasure continued to course through her body but she happily sucked on twelve inches of prime manhood. He was very well endowed and he felt like he was growing, swelling in her mouth as she worked around him, her lips working around him. The blonde's eyes screwed shut as she kept up the pace and kept sucking him, slurping up, and just inhaling even more of his throbbing hard prick.

' _Mmm, mmm, mmm, delicious,'_ the goddess remarked as she was about to suck the cock right out of him.

She was going to slow down the pace, so both can savor the experience and his mouth was working around her pussy, getting it extremely damp and ready for him. His head was buried between her nubile thighs and his tongue worked its magic deep into her, the blonde's eyes closing rather tightly as she panted, her nipples stiffening and her heart beat quickening the pace.

Harry knew that he was going to cum any minute now with the way that she was working onto his throbbing cock. She really pushed around his member and licked and slurped around her. The blonde goddess indulged herself into further pleasures.

"Keep it up Harry, keep it up my lover," the goddess purred but Harry grabbed her face roughly and pulled his cock from her mouth.

"I was going to take something rather delicious of yours but while I like your pussy, it's going to have to wait," Harry commented as he grabbed Aphrodite around the hips and flipped her over, her breasts pressed against the stone bench and her ass inclined in the air, pointed up towards him, prime and ready for the taking.

The emerald eyed wizard kept his eyes on her, a grin crossing his face as he soaked in the delicious rump that was presented to him. The blonde's rear was presented to him.

"So are you going to take it or not?" Aphrodite asked as he lifted his fingers and smiled as he tested her ass, running his fingers inside it.

"In a moment," Harry remarked as he grabbed her. "Ready or not, here I come?"

Aphrodite closed her eyes as the energy swirled around them and Harry used his throbbing cock to enter her tight ass. The blonde haired goddess felt the erotic sensations course between her ass cheeks as Harry pushed into her. It was amazing to feel all of this meat between her ass and she pushed back to encourage him.

Harry grabbed her shoulders and pumped his throbbing cock into her ass, thrusting deep inside her and the blonde bit down on her lip in the pleasure, moaning in a high pleasured expression. She bit down her lip before the green eyed wizard drilled into her amazing ass. It was so warm and pleasurable, it gave his throbbing cock a go over.

' _Yes, Harry, take me,'_ she thought as he drilled into her.

He smiled showing all of his white teeth before he reared back and plunged inside her, speeding up the momentum and taking every single bit of her ass as it wrapped around him. He felt the sensations of it tightly wrapped around him and the wizard returned fire, setting a nice pace as he kept drilling harder into her perfect, supple ass. His hands groped around her as there was a few seconds where he groped her hard from behind.

The blonde closed her eyes shut as the green eyed wizard kept working inside her, using his throbbing prick to give her rectum a work out. He had no idea how much longer he wished for this to pick up, only that he enjoyed keeping the pressure and the pleasure on her ass.

"You should have known this was coming," Harry grunted in her ear, holding her arms so she could not give her any relief.

Aphrodite breathed rather loudly as his cock penetrated her, yes she knew that this was coming and welcomed it, she welcomed every single inch of him. Every single inch that coursed through her body as her orgasm was denied.

"Your ass belongs to me," Harry whispered in her ear.

"Yes….yes," Aphrodite breathed as Harry cupped his hands around her breasts and squeezed them rather hard.

She breathed heavily as her pussy wrapped around him tightly and he kept spearing his length deep inside her. The dark haired woman kept up the path and Harry's throbbing cock passed between her, working into her, thrust after thrust.

After some time of giving her ass a work out, Harry decided to switch venues. He pulled out of her and hovered over her dripping hole.

"Harry," Aphrodite begged him.

Harry's grin widened across his face as he continued to cup her breasts and bring even more pleasure crashing through her body in the most amazing waves.

"YES!"

She screamed as his throbbing manhood penetrated her and worked inside her like a heat seeking missile. The love goddess used her muscles to give him the greatest sensations, as great as the ones that he gave her as he kept pushing and slamming into her, working around her tight walls with even greater sensations of penetration.

"Keep it up, keep it up," she chanted as he worked into her and kept pushing his throbbing manhood deep into her center.

Harry used his cock to penetrate Aphrodite at supersonic speed, working into her tight walls. The blonde tightened around him and the wizard was really pushing himself to the most insane levels. The dark haired sorcerer kept working around her, feeling the amazing sensation that was coursing around him, working around his throbbing prick.

"Yes, keep it up, keep it up," Aphrodite told him as she bit down on her lip and the dark haired wizard pushed himself to a new level, working himself into her. The blonde was really a going at it and she scratched her nails into the bench as he picked up the next level.

Harry pushed into her and stretched her out as he manipulated her with his actions, penetrating into her tight center. The blonde was closing her eyes and she tightened around him. Her gushing cunt lubricated his probing prick and he picked up a steadier pace, working into her center, pushing deep into her and slamming himself deep into her gushing cunt.

"Yes, one more round, keep it up, keep it up," she challenged him as she rocked back and Harry did in fact keep it up as much as he could, working himself into her center. The emerald eyed sorcerer pushed himself.

Harry was feeling the tight warmth that she exhibited and the two of them rocked the ground beneath them. Had they been on a mortal plane, they would have shattered reality like an eggshell from the combined forces of their loving. He speared into her divine pussy and worked her, kept working her like the woman in need.

The goddess of love kept breathing and panting heavily as he pushed himself in and out of her, working into the homestretch. He kept drilling into her pussy, getting into her, working into her more and more.

After plenty of time passed, Harry was feeling himself reaching the edge. How much time, well he could not say? All he was doing was exploring every single dripping inch of this divine pussy that squeezed and worked around him. The dark haired sorcerer kept pushing into her, he explored every nook and cranny of her body as he penetrated her.

The goddess closed her eyes and Aphrodite clenched around his rod.

"Cumming," Harry breathed hotly in her ear and she turned around before capturing his mouth into a scorching kiss that send erotic energy through both of their bodies.

There was an unmistaken agreement for Harry to come for her and that's what he did, working into her center with thrusts, getting deeper into her. His balls smacked against her and she latched onto his tongue, sucking it deeply, before the edge of the climax was reached.

Harry finished into her, spurting his thick essence into her, spraying her tight, divine hole with his fluids.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Aphrodite pulled Harry into a tight embrace and a smile crossed her face as she gave him a scorching kiss goodbye.

"It's time for you to return, love, but I'm sure that I'll call upon you again," Aphrodite commented as she crossed her legs. "Being the goddess of love is a rather stressful profession after all."

Harry could resist giving her a teasing smile as he locked eyes with her. "So that's all I am, stress relief to the goddesses?"

The blonde goddess smiled back at him, before she pulled him into another deep kiss. Their tongues danced together and the two of them locked eyes as they melted into the passionate embrace. Their minds met into the swimming of love and pure energy.

"Believe me, love, there are far worse fates," she remarked as she waved her hand and he disappeared. "Farewell Harry, until our paths cross again, a good fortune to you."

* * *

Harry returned, dropping to the ground in a crouch with a firm splat. He stood to his full height and was pretty certain that he had not been gone for all that long. In fact, Faora still stood there, her arm pulled back and primed for an attack. The dark haired female was watching him through widened eyes and all the Amazons had returned back to normal.

"So how long was I gone?" Harry asked her.

Faora smiled. "From my perspective, not even a minute, from yours, likely much longer, if I'm not mistaken."

Harry offered a smile towards her before he grabbed her by the hand. "No, you're not mistaken, I've been gone for about a day, maybe longer. Time is a funny thing."

Lyla watched the two, she was only beginning to piece together exactly what happened. Hippolyta slipped off to do a head count, there was no question about it, someone had to summon Circe to the island, the question was who was brazen enough to do such a thing.

"You did it Lyla," Harry remarked as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"We all did it, I think," Lyla offered to him.

"My mistake," Harry amended as he cupped the blondes face in his hand and smiled widely at her which she returned.

He pulled her into a kiss, which she also returned, her bright eyes simmering with so much passion and intensity that it could not be denied what was flowing through them.

"Still, they would all be stone if it wasn't for your quick thinking," Harry offered as Kara slipped in next to him and he looped his arm around her waist pulling her into a kiss.

The blonde had a question to ask of her husband. "So Harry….what happened to Circe anyway?"

Harry was wondering when that was going to come up.

"Yes, I was about ready to take her down once and for all," Faora offered as she stepped forward so she could lock eye to eye with Harry. "She wasn't going to get up after what I was about to do to her. I'm certain there's a reason but I'd want to hear it from your mouth."

Harry knew that this was coming so he turned and faced Faora, his eyes locking firmly on hers.

"It's like this," Harry informed her and the dark haired Kryptonian motioned for him to continue so Harry did. "You were about to finish her off but there was a decree that came from the goddesses to spare her."

Faora did not protest, merely she waited for Harry to finish.

"As it turns out, Circe has been warned about doing certain things and she's had more than her fair share of them, so the goddesses decided to take drastic actions after this latest episode," Harry informed Faora. "And as you said, you should never squander an asset."

Faora's expression and tone bubbled with pride as she said in a calm tone. "I see."

Harry agreed with his grin getting wider. "Yes, you will see, you'll keep seeing as a matter of fact. And I saw plenty of Circe."

Faora did not really have to say much more about that, she got the implications of Harry's words fairly well.

Harry edged over to check on Karen who looked forward, gazing up to the sky.

"Male or female, you never have a dull day, don't you?" Karen asked to Harry.

"Never a dull day, indeed," Harry remarked before he placed his hands on the blonde's waist and she did not bother to resist the movement. He reached around and surveyed the blonde. "You did great out there, Karen."

"I'm glad you approve of my performance," Karen offered him as Harry ran his hands through her hairs. "It was nerve racking and….I haven't been in a fight like that in a long time."

"Well, it was the toughest thing I've ever had to go up against but hey, I know that you'll get back into the swing of things," Harry offered her as he cupped her face in his hand. "I think that you were amazing out there."

"Likewise," Karen offered to Harry.

There were times where Karen recalled everything that happened to her in the past and the blonde leaned in to nuzzle her face into Harry chest, while Kara and Faora talked in the distance. For the time being, Karen blocked the thoughts out of her mind, she had some time with her husband and she was going to cherish every single moment of it.

"Yeah, I should," Harry offered as he moved his hands downwards to work around her waist before pulling her into a tight hug and offering a bright smile towards her. "We'll be meeting up before long, I'd imagine."

"Yeah, I should," Harry offered as he moved his hands downwards to work around her waist before pulling her into a tight hug and offering a bright smile towards her. "We'll be meeting up before long, I'd imagine."

Harry was curious about seeing what an opposite gender version of himself would be like. It was one of those amazingly curious things. He kept mulling over the situation in his head.

"So, I'll be heading out after we're done on the island," Karen remarked thoughtfully as she turned around to depart.

"It's not like we'll be too far away, with the bond link and all," Harry commented as he watched the blonde and the two stared each other down.

"Yes, I know," Karen confirmed for him, as she turned around and saw the Amazons, happy and breathing once again.

If she was honest with herself that was a tense few moments, where everything was coming undone but somehow they worked out for the better. The blonde was glad, she was really amazed at everything that happened and they really could have turned out for the worst but yet things turned out for the better.

"It's a beautiful end to the day," Karen commented as she watched the sun. "It's inevitable that we'd be leaving paradise."

"Not forever," Harry informed her as he pulled her tighter into him. "But did you enjoy your impromptu vacation?"

"Yes, I did," Karen offered as she slumped her shoulders and offered one statement that was grim but it was also somehow accurate. "I didn't think that it would go this quickly and I'll be back with more work than ever."

"Faora, will be able to help alleviate the stress though," Harry commented to the blonde and Karen nodded her head, she would have to agree. "So, you should be okay."

Harry moved over to join his sister who looked out towards the horizon, placing her hand on her chin thoughtfully.

"Well, it's amazing that another powerful woman has been put underneath your thumb," Faora commented as she kept looking at the sea and did not face Harry, at least for the moment. Her eyes were fixed on the position and Harry stepped in front of her.

"You know, she's a treasure trove of magical knowledge that we can exploit," Harry offered before Kara joined them.

"And you have to wonder how much she knows that's been lost to time," Kara commented.

"Plus the perks are amazing," Harry concluded and both Kryptonians exchanged nods as Karen and Diana moved over to walk with them.

Diana was watching Harry with an appraising expression in her eyes and the emerald eyed wizard decided that he better turn towards her to say it.

"Hey, Diana, you didn't do too bad out there," Harry remarked and Diana faced him, placing a hand on his hip, before a smile crossed her face.

"Just not too bad," Diana offered before she blinked at him and Harry's smile got wider. "Okay, there's no need to sugarcoat it, I really….didn't do all that well out there, did I?"

"No, Diana, you did fine," Harry soothed her as he looked into her eyes, with a smile on his face. "I wouldn't rate down your performance too much all things considered. There's room for improvement, especially given that you only have the rudimentary knowledge of how to use your magic externally.

"Rudimentary compared to Circe," Kara offered but Diana shook her head.

"No, Kara, I saw it out there, there's much that I've yet to learn," Diana informed them before she arched her head back and a sigh escaped her lips. "It's just one of those things that….well I've just got to deal with what's to come, I guess."

"Diana, you'll learn it, you are amazing and intelligent," Harry offered to her and the Amazon smiled. "I'll teach you what I can to get you ready, and….well you know we've got the castle, I've told you about that."

Diana nodded in affirmation, Harry told her about the castle and the time dilation properties were not too much unlike the island. The dark haired Amazon princess thought about the possibilities that could come with exploiting such a castle and all of the properties of it. Harry could teach her all she needed to know and more, before she and Kara joined him during his final few months at Hogwarts.

' _Please report back to the palace, I've found someone that's missing,'_ Hippolyta thought before she decided to drop the bad news bombshell on them. _'It's Aresia, she was the one that summoned Circe to the island.'_

* * *

Donna was in numb shock and she was not the only one.

"I thought….I never thought….I never thought she'd….do something like this," Donna stammered as it took a while for her to get the words out. She felt the betrayal harder than anyone else as Aresia was her best friend.

Diana turned to face Hippolyta who hung her head in a solemn manner.

"None of us expected it, I think," Diana commented as she consoled her sister.

"That's why the betrayal hurts so much," Kara offered in a gentle tone as Donna walked over and nodded.

Hippolyta had the most poignant statement of them all to deliver the rest of the group.

"Aresia was always capable of many actions that I doubt we could imagine," the queen offered as she brushed her hair back. "She was shipwrecked on the island all of those years ago. Victimized by the most wicked of men but I had hoped that our teachings would have allowed her to let go of the bitterness, before it festered inside her like an open sore and caused her to be twisted into something vile."

Hippolyta placed a hand to her face before she concluded with one final statement, her breath going in and coming out of herself.

"She was not the first person who had been led astray by interpreting our teachings in the wrong way, nor will she be the last Amazon to do so," Hippolyta offered to them in a somber voice.

Donna in particular nodded, it really made her evaluate some things that were prominent in her life. The Amazon kept her attention on her thoughts.

"Donna, you couldn't have known any more than the rest of us," Diana said to her sister as she sensed her thoughts.

"We'll find her eventually," Artemis offered as she turned up from the shadows. "Already we're arranging a search party."

"Be careful, there are a number of people that she could have joined with and many of them are unsavory," Hippolyta offered them.

Artemis nodded, this was not the first time that she had to deal with a rogue Amazon but this was one of the first time that it hit so close to home. She trained Aresia personally when she was brought to the island. She was shipwrecked after her entire village was ravaged by pirates and burned to the ground.

Little did she know that it was a man who brought her to the island, dying after having reached shore with her, Artemis assumed that Hippolyta told the young female this. Still it was something that they had to deal with.

"And she'll be more dangerous if she's feels threatened," Faora offered but it was Karen who spoke next.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Karen offered as she kept herself focused.

"For sure," Kara agreed and she saw Harry was deep in thought.

In the end, while things could have gone much better, things could have gone a whole lot worse as well. That was the prominent thought that went through his mind.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Kara asked before she stepped in front of him.

"Yes, fine," Harry offered before he amended his statement. "Just thinking about how much worse things could have gone."

"Thankfully they didn't," Faora offered and that was a statement that they agreed with.

"Artemis, why don't you take Kara, Karen, and Faora back to their quarters and give them feedback about their performance today?" Hippolyta asked her and the redhead inclined her head with a nod. "Diana, Donna, and I will stay here with Harry."

Artemis got the implied meaning of this edict from her queen, as did Kara, Karen, and Faora.

"See you later, Harry," Kara remarked as she threw her arms around Harry and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Bye," Karen commented as she also pulled Harry into a hug, her breasts pressing tightly against his chest.

Harry was now alone with the Amazon Royal family and Diana walked over to him, before she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug, as her lips found his in a scorching kiss.

Donna moved over and slowly worked Harry's pants down. Harry allowed her to do so as Hippolyta reached around and started to rub his shoulders in circular motions, before the real fun was about to commence.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Donna was on her knees but Hippolyta nudged her youngest out of the way

"Wisdom before youth, my daughter," Hippolyta stated as she got on her knees to worship her god.

Donna pouted but Diana grabbed her into a hug and pulled her sister against her. Their breasts tightly pressed against each other as the older princess's lips met the lips of the younger princess, treating them with tender loving care.

Harry watched the scene but he could not keep his eyes on it for too long, for Hippolyta captured his throbbing member in her mouth and started to suck on it. She pushed her tight lips around him and pushed up and down him.

Hippolyta relished the chance of getting time with her husband in a more private venue. While she relished the opportunity to get some time with Harry while the eyes of her sisters were watching, sometimes a closer nit family affair was the best.

"Suck it hard," Harry encouraged her.

The queen was not about to disappoint him as she wrapped her powerful lips around him and applied the most amazing suction.

Diana tilted her sister back and pulled off her garb to reveal her naked body. With a mischievous smile, Diana traced the mark on her sister's right cheek before she moved over and cupped Donna causing her wetness to accelerate.

"Diana, don't tease me," Donna breathed as her older sister traced her heated mount with a pair of fingers.

"That's half the fun," Diana told her as she dipped her fingers into the sopping wet cunt of her sister, inserting one after another finger into her and Donna's eyes widened as Diana pumped in and out of her sopping cunt.

"Yes, yes."

Hippolyta's lips wrapped around Harry's cock as he pushed the material off of her body, to reveal her tight MILF body, with the silky dark hair that hung down past her shoulders, along with deep blue eyes, supple breasts that jutted out and pushed against his chest, and the perfect hour glass figure. The dark haired woman pushed herself forward and onto his cock for a little bit, before she pushed off.

"I think you'd prefer about set of lips wrapped around this not so little thing," Hippolyta informed him as she licked her lips knowingly.

Harry smiled, she knew it right away and the dark haired wizard hoisted her up.

"Ready," Harry breathed in her ear and the Queen of the Amazons nodded, she was ready for this thing inside her.

Harry pushed into her tight center and the emerald eyed wizard felt her tight pussy wrap around him, as she pushed herself up and down her.

"Yes, a great fucking ride," Hippolyta breathed as she pushed her lips together and milked him as he thrust into her tight center.

"The best fucking ride," Harry told her.

Diana was munching on Donna's tight pussy as Hippolyta rode Harry off to the side. The youngest Amazon was watching to see the erotic sights around her and she lifted her hips up so it met Diana's probing tongue as it worked into her.

"More, sis, more," Donna panted.

Diana indulged her sister in more actions but a pair of hands grabbed her hips from behind. Hot breath breathed in her ear.

"Did you really think that I'd leave you unattended for long?" Harry asked her, practically breathing in her ear, his hot breath hitting it.

"No, never, never," Diana panted as the duplicate fingered her, before Diana returned to her sister's dripping snatch after the young girl started to whine.

Harry grabbed Diana's pussy and aimed his throbbing prick towards it as he slammed into her from behind.

The princess felt the sensation of his throbbing dick entering her. Stone hard, it really worked into her center and Harry grabbed around her, before pushing into her. The dark haired wizard pushed into her, working into her center and slamming into her harder.

Donna breathed heavily as Diana's head moved.

"Three Harrys, is it my birthday?" Donna asked as she looked around and saw the other Harry's, drool forming around her lips.

"Maybe, are you going to get your spankings?" Harry told her as he spread her legs and felt the moisture that was pooling from between her thighs.

Donna's pussy burned in anticipation as Harry gave her a few loud swats on her rear. The wonderful young female breathed heavily as her pussy burned for desire and it burned for him.

His throbbing cock invaded her dripping hole and Donna's eyes widened as he pushed into her. She felt his length penetrate her and it was so much better than the first time. She hoped that every time after that would be just as amazing, because that would be so hot. His throbbing length worked into her. The green eyed wizard felt her lips tighten around and he rode her for all she was worth.

"Yes, Harry, ride me, ride me hard," Donna panted.

"FUCK ME HARRY!"

Diana screamed this statement as Harry gave her a super-fast fucking, his thrusting buried into her dripping snatch. The Amazon was panting heavily as one of the duplicates slammed into her and he grabbed his hands around her breasts, before squeezing them tightly. More arousal tingled from them and the Amazon was losing herself to even more pleasurable sensations.

"Oh, my love, so hot," Hippolyta panted as he drilled himself into her pussy.

The Amazon Queen rode up and down him, using her tight pussy to envelope his throbbing member and the emerald green eyes of Harry flushed with even more pleasure. She slammed her tight walls around him and kept riding him with passion dancing in her eyes. She drove herself up and down on his cock, pressing her walls against him, and milking his probing prick.

The queen felt sensations spread through her body and his hands roamed her body, working every single inch of her body. The emerald eyed wizard kept pushing himself over her body and roamed every single crevice. Every single touch of him, that caused the electricity to shimmer through her body.

"Keep riding me, my beautiful queen," Harry grunted as her tight walls gave him an immense workout that pushed him to an entirely new level.

He bit down on his lip and kept pushing up into her, working her center for everything that he was worth. There was even more pleasure that swam through his green eyes as she picked up the pace riding him.

Diana clenched her hands against the mat where Harry was hammering into her pussy. He really gave her tight center a work out as he made steamy, sweaty, love to her tight hole.

"Harry, keep it up, grope my breasts, fucking yeah, you know how I fucking like that," Diana stated as she bucked her hips towards his invasion.

The island was rocked with a miniature vibration as their organs slammed together an amazing force.

"Yes, fuck me like I'm your whore, take me and bend me over, and drill the ever loving shit out of me!" Diana yelled as Harry groped her.

"I'm going to take these tits, and squeeze them until you can take no more," Harry grunted as he bit down on the side of her neck.

"Yes, fuck yes," Diana panted as he continued to work her hole.

Her tighten cunt wrapped around him as Harry sawed into her, before he picked up a more intense pace. He was really getting into these activities and the warmth of her center, it was good. The adrenaline from the battle was still pumping through them.

"DRILL MY TIGHT AMAZON CUNNY!"

Donna shrieked this statement as Harry speared his throbbing rod through the pussy of the young girl that was thrusting her hips up and she closed her eyes as her panting became heavier. She grabbed her hands over her but Harry pinned her back.

"You're my bitch and I own you," Harry growled as he held her down.

"Yes, I'm your bitch, I'm nothing but a slutty brat, so fuck me like one!" Donna shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Hippolyta was getting hot by the language of her daughters and she wondered how much of it they picked up from her.

"Damn it Harry, drill it like you fucking mean it!" Hippolyta breathed. "Drive that huge cock into my twat!"

Hippolyta's eyes flicked back as Harry pushed up and back at her, using his throbbing rod to give her pussy the through pounding that the queen wanted. He reversed the position and had her pinned down to the ground.

Harry gave the woman a predatory smile before pushing up and slamming his throbbing cock into her dripping wet pussy. She screamed out loud before Harry kept hammering her tight pussy from behind and he cupped her breasts from behind. Her nipples were erect as Harry sucked on them.

"By the goddesses!"

"Fuck me!"

"I'M YOUR FUCKING CUM DUMPSTER!"

Harry speared his thick length into Donna's pussy and was reaching his end after going into her for who even knew how long. He was really hammering her and picked up the intense pace as his thrusts got harder and stiffer as he worked her over.

"Cum for me, you know you want to, right in me," Diana breathed, as she spun her head around and flickered her tongue enticingly at Harry as he speared into her.

Harry grunted, three of him fucking the tight pussies of these Amazons from different angles and he was wondering if the noise attracted some others. It was obvious, as the Royal family were not bothering to keep their voices down.

With a few more thrusts, Harry climaxes, spilling his sticky hot seed in the dripping wet pussies of all three of his lovers. All of them saw the sensations of stars but it was a satisfying outcome for them.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

"Well this is the hardest thing that a mother ever has to experience," Hippolyta commented as she turned to Diana and took her in, staring deeply into her oldest daughter's eyes. The Amazon Queen placed her hand on her hips and she watched as her daughter looked back at her. "It is time for us to have a parting of the ways."

"Mother, it won't be forever," Diana commented as she stepped forward and threw her arms around her mother, before giving her a lengthy embrace. "You know that I'll return whenever I can."

"It is time for the Amazons to test the waters again and re-enter Man's World," Hippolyta offered as her gaze followed Diana and the Amazon kept her head inclined, clasping her hands together as she faced her mother. "I do hope that despite everything, you remember the values that have been learned here."

"Don't worry, Hippolyta, I won't let her forget," Harry commented as the queen rose to her feet.

She pulled Harry into a tight embrace and kissed him for a long time on the lips. Harry wrapped his arms tighter around one of his wives, who had to stay behind to rule her kingdom.

"I trust that you understand the benefits of coming back to visit," Hippolyta told him as she leaned forward and gave Harry an enticing hint of her breasts. "I'm sure that it may be difficult for you to get off the island given the fact that many of our occupants wish to keep you for a little longer. That's why I suggested that it'd be best to leave before the sun rises, as early as possible."

"Hence this early wakeup call," Faora added as she stood in the back with Karen and Kara. They'd already said their goodbyes to Artemis and Lyla the night before, with the promise to return back to the island as soon they as got the chance.

"Yes, it's for the best," Hippolyta offered with a wide smile as she kept her expression locked onto that of her husband and sister wives.

Harry thought that he was not going to forget his time on the island any time soon but if his calculations were correct, despite being here for over six months, on the outside world, less than forty eight hours had passed. Time dilation was amazing like that. Magic bitch slapped the laws of physics more often than not, as he recalled time and time again.

"Bye, Donna, see you later," Diana offered as she grabbed her younger sister into a hug with the younger girl returned. "Don't get into any trouble."

Donna placed her hands on her hips and stared at her older sister, haughtily. "Since when do I get in trouble?"

"That mark on your ass might be a good indicator of how often you do," Kara suggested and Donna flushed at the thought.

Hippolyta chuckled; her youngest was acting a bit more respectful since the incident. She did wonder what was the more difficult job, running a kingdom of powerful warrior women or raising two extremely high strung daughters. The queen went over these thoughts often in her mind as time passed and it was an extremely close race between the two of them.

"Yes, Harry did make it sink in, didn't he?" Faora asked as she placed her hand on the shoulder of the younger girl. "My brother will happily do so again, if you ask nicely."

Donna closed her eyes; she did not want to show it outwardly, but that thought excited her and caused her to become aroused. She turned around and was completely flushed but stood up straight.

"I'll keep that in mind," she commented trying to keep cool.

"See you Donna," Harry remarked as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to hers.

She returned the kiss with equal fever, enjoying the feeling of his lips working their magic against hers. The dark haired girl deepened the kiss as he snaked an arm tightly around her waist and pulled her into a long hug. She was practically taken off of her feet.

"Well, I guess that's it," Hippolyta offered as she eyed the sky nervously. Pretty soon, if she recalled correctly, the first signs of the Amazons getting up, could be heard around this time and the queen lowered her gaze to look at them. "Well, there is the matter of Aresia that will keep me busy."

"Any luck on finding her?" Harry asked Hippolyta but the Queen shook her head.

"I'm afraid not, but she's out there and we'll find her," Hippolyta offered as she thought over the matter in her mind. She had a theory that Aresia may have made her way to one of the tribes that had split from the island years ago but until she had proof it remained only a theory.

At least that's the working theory that she would have.

"So it's goodbye for now," Harry informed them as Karen, Kara, Faora, and Diana followed him, the group taking to the air.

Hippolyta watched them leave but there was plenty to do. She eyed Circe as she was chained to the side of the throne. Harry had requested that she train her properly and she would do anything for her husband.

An interesting adventure was behind them and Harry recalled all that he learned over the summer. Even though less than a month had passed in real time, if he tallied up time spent on the island, his training with Faora and Kara, and at the castle, he'd logged at least a year of training even though only a months time passed in the real world.

 _'What a summer,'_ Harry thought to his wives.

Faora's smile widened as she mulled over the next few words. _'It isn't over yet.'_

Harry smiled.

' _So tell me more about Quidditch,'_ Diana thought to Harry as they made their way off of the island and back into the real world.

Unlike when they got here, it was a bright and sunny day, not a storm cloud in the sky. The flight back to Castle Peverell was going to be a smooth one and for that Harry, along with his bonded, could not be any happier than they were now.

* * *

Diana whistled in wide eyed awe as she arrived at the castle to see it for the first time. Karen only saw it through the mental link and an image from afar; it did not do it justice at all.

"Welcome to Castle Peverell," Harry told them and Diana smiled as she got a good look at the structure of the castle.

"Amazing," Diana offered as she reached forward and ran her hand slowly over the stone structure of the castle.

Kara could not resist chiming in with her own two cents. "Well, we're on the outside, so let's not waste any more time. The inside is even more amazing."

Diana entered the castle after the doors recognized Harry. Faora followed behind Harry, with Kara and Karen following them, and Diana bringing up the rear.

The Princess of the Amazons looked up; mouth hanging open in thinly veiled awe. She could not believe everything that was going on around her. Her heart kept hammering within her chest as she brought her hands up to brush her dark hair from her face.

There was one word that she could state that would describe this structure.

"Amazing."

"That is one way to describe it," Harry informed her, the grin widening across his face as he surveyed Diana. The princess placed her hands on her hips and arched her back as she looked around. "Kara, why don't you show Diana to where she's staying?"

"And what of the two hundred bedrooms do you want me to put her?" Kara asked Harry and the wizard grinned back at his first wife.

"One of the nice ones, one that is fit for royalty," Harry offered to her and Kara smiled back at him, although it was done nervously.

"I think that they're all nice," she suggested but Harry corked an eyebrow towards her.

Diana decided that she would jump in before things got too entirely tense. "Why don't I choose the bedroom that I think will be the best?"

"Well, no one has a better idea what she likes than the lady herself," a voice commented which caused Diana to stand up straight.

"This is Peve-Rell….she's….well she created the castle, for all intents and purposes, she is the castle," Harry explained to Diana and the Amazon Princess nodded as she motioned for him to explain further. "It's….well it's a long story."

"I'm sure that you'll be able to tell me all about it in due time," Diana commented as she allowed Kara to lead her off.

"She's nearly ready as well Harry," Peve stated to him and Harry turned his full attention to her. "The Artificial Intelligence Construct of your mother, will be online within the next ten minutes."

"Well, it sounds like I've come back in time," Harry offered Karen and Faora who nodded in agreement.

Harry talked to his mother twice in the dream scape and she would be coming back to life in around ten months but still he would have also relish the opportunity to talk to her in a more intimate setting. His emerald eyes danced with anticipation at the AI coming online.

"Well, I'm sure that you're sounding excited for something like this," Lara offered to Harry. "And I trust you've done some productive things since you've been here last."

"Believe me, I have," Harry informed the blonde construct with a smile.

"That's good and I see that some changes have occurred, they suit you well," Lara commented to Harry as she drank in his form. "Have you been training?"

"Yes, I have," Harry said to Lara with a smile.

"It shows," Lara remarked with a wide smile of her own.

"Yes, it does," Alura said as she drank in his form and enjoyed a lot of what she saw. "And you will be going into your final year at Hogwarts. I trust my daughter is more than prepared?"

"Kara is prepared to do what she needs to do," Harry informed her as he paused. "Actually Kara is more than prepared."

"That's the truth," Faora commented before she placed her hand on Harry's knee and the two siblings locked eyes. "Kara is amazing enough to achieve perfection. She'll be fine at the school."

Harry had to agree and knew that with the help of the castle, Diana would be prepared as well. He thought about the next year and had a feeling that one way or another, it would serve to be a more interesting one than the last three put together. It was just one of those feelings that he had.

' _I feel it as well,'_ Faora thought as she sensed Harry's thoughts. She switched through the bond link. _'Kara, did you find a room for Diana that she can get settled in?'_

' _We found one that is to her liking, yes,'_ Kara agreed as a smile crossed her face. _'Diana isn't that picky.'_

' _No, I'm not,'_ Diana thought to her, all she wanted was some place that she could call home and the castle was this, no matter where, so she set up shop here.

' _So she's the exact opposite of you,'_ Kara added to Faora which caused Karen to crack up through the bond link.

' _I'm not picky, I just have high standards,"_ Faora protested in a brisk tone of voice and Harry smiled.

' _Must be something that runs in the family,'_ he told her.

The mage waited for the Artificial Intelligence to come online. Whilst he knew that these things should not be rushed, he was anxious to see his mother in the flesh, well in a manner of speaking.

They did not have to wait too long as the Artificial Intelligence was coming to life and Harry's eyes followed its progress as it came online.

She began to fully form, first she was a smoky construct like Lara and Alura were as they formed. The form of Peve turned around to watch the latest guest at the castle rise out of the crystal structure.

Her red hair was the first thing to get colored, followed by her expressive green eyes. Her lips parted in interest as she turned her head around to get a better sense of the surroundings that manifested around her. The redhead looked around as her foggy thoughts went through her head.

Harry saw the robes that appeared around her body. They tightened around her large breasts which threatened to burst out through the material. His eyes traveled down her body as he kept his gaze locked on her. His green eyes took in every single inch of her, before he reached her long legs, even though they were covered by the robes.

"I'm not awake yet, am I?" Lily asked as she tried to come to life.

Peve edged forward and saw the green eyes that Lily had. She spent time really studying them, but it had been a long time. It was likely a coincidence.

"Mum, welcome home," Harry told Lily as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the redhead in a tight embrace.

"It's good to be in the land of the living," Lily stated, pleased that her physical form interacted with Harry although she was still coming to her senses.

"Now, it will be around a month before you could safely initiate anything beyond casual contact," Peve remarked.

"Another couple weeks for Alura and I and that's real world time unfortunately," Lara told them, although she could not speak for Alura, but she was eagerly counting down the time where she could sample what her niece had been enjoying with Harry.

Alura mentally counted down the time ever since she stumbled upon her daughter and her husband in a very private moment. She did not mean to but it was just one of those things that she could not tear her eyes away from. Seeing her daughter dominated by such a mecca of manhood, that was something that aroused her.

"Mum, you were one of the best Potion masters of your year," Harry offered.

Lily's eyes flashed with annoyance at this slight by her own son. "What is this….one of? Who could be better than me?"

Faora decided to take the bullet for her brother. "Well officially according to the records, Snape…."

"Snape is adequate at Potions but he decided to take notes that I've made on various Potions improvements and copy them into a textbook, passing them off as his own work," Lily offered as annoyance flickered through her eyes at that greasy bastard.

"Fair enough," Harry said slowly, he got the impression the man really didn't know much of anything

In fact Lucretia once said to Harry that Snape knew the mechanics of making potions but actually conveying that information in a way the student could understand, well that was another matter entirely. He refused to think outside the little box that he created for himself.

And if anyone did not get his genius, obviously that they were dunderheads, which made a lot of sense all things considered.

"Since you're awake, you can help me with Diana's training to get her ready to take the exams that Kara did to get her into Hogwarts," Harry informed Lily.

"We'll all make sure she's ready," Lily remarked but she doubted that the job was going to not be too hard.

Despite the fact that Lily had yet interact with Diana, she knew the girl indirectly and she came across as an extremely smart girl. The Sorting Hat would probably be going back and forth between putting her in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but in the end, her bravery and courage was something that was a more driving characteristic than her intelligence.

"And you've received a letter whilst you were out," Peve informed Harry.

Now he was curious. He knew that any letters that were overtly dangerous could not be let in but there was a sense of dread that filled his being that he could not place. Without another word, he was handed the letter and opened it.

_Harry Potter,_

_You have not met me in person but you know my daughter Lucretia quite intimately. She has told be a great deal about you._

_My name is Narcissa Malfoy, formally Black, the youngest daughter of three. My sister Andromeda you know quite well and my other sister Bellatrix….well she's infamous in her own right._

_I've found out about your exploits and your talents from my daughter and niece Vega and I wish to meet with you personally during the Quidditch World Cup. My husband will be too busy brown nosing the Minister and his foreign contacts to given any consideration to my activities. I do think that Fudge has gotten more action from Lucius since he became Minister than I have in twenty years of marriage but I digress._

_I have rented a private suite for the Quidditch World Cup where we can discuss matters away from prying eyes. I will make it worth your while. It would be more constructive than seeing Bulgaria blow another surefire victory._

_Sincerely,_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Harry looked through the letter, he was intrigued but he had to discuss the matter with Andi before he took the plunge. He was not about to jump into a situation without doing all of his homework after all.

* * *

"Narcissa never does anything or meet anyone without a good reason," Andromeda commented as she walked with Harry through the Ministry of Magic. Kara hung in the background after Harry introduced her to Andromeda and Diana was off taking her exams.

"I figured that much," Harry remarked as he locked eyes with Andromeda. "Is this something that's calculated?"

Andromeda paused for a second before she nodded. "Lucius's….status in the Ministry of Magic is not assured as before. His brat's antics at Hogwarts isn't helping the Malfoy family name. Lucretia mentioned to me the other day that she's arranging to change her last name to Black and distancing herself from the Malfoy family if things got much uglier."

' _At least until she turns it to Potter,'_ Andromeda thought to herself. The dark haired Black daughter, the oldest of the three thought about it. Despite being forty nine years old, she had a body that many women in their thirties would envy and she was still quite desirable.

"Well, I'm sure that there's no harm in meeting her at the Cup," Harry offered as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "It's best to make sure that I know what I'm dealing with."

"Narcissa is a Slytherin at the core but she knows who she's dealing with," Andromeda offered to Harry and she paused before the oldest Black daughter gave him the clarification that he needed. "She hasn't sought you out before now because the opportunity hasn't presented itself until now and she knows that you'd smell a rat a mile away. She's been meaning to meet with you for a while."

Harry thought that this was an obvious assessment of his talents.

"I'll talk to you later, I have a few things to do, we'll meet up after work," Andromeda commented and the look in her eyes indicated that Harry understood what she meant.

"So Harry, what are you going to do?" Kara asked to Harry and he smiled.

"Diana's exams might take a while," Harry offered and then he came to a snap decision. "How about we go bother Nym?"

"That sounds enticing," Kara remarked with a smile on her face as the two of them made their way down to the Auror offices and made their way down to the lift.

After a few seconds, Kara and Harry exited the lift before they made their way to the office. They saw Nym sitting at her desk, her hands on her chin as she stared vacantly into space. Her eyes flickered open and shut, Harry slipped behind her with a smile on his face.

Kara bit down her lip, she was trying hard not to give away Harry's position, she was about ready to crack up with laughter. The blonde's eyes widened as she watched him.

"Auror Tonks, do we pay you to sit around on the job?" Harry barked and Tonks sat up as her head jerked around her eyes blinking frantically.

For a second she opened her mouth to protest and then she saw that Harry was there. The wizard's smile increased.

"That wasn't funny Harry," Nym stated as she watched the young man before her but Harry was cracking up and Kara was laughing in the background, all sense of herself lost.

"And this is Kara, we got married in Vegas over the summer, along with a few others," Harry remarked to Nym.

Nym blinked and then she spoke in a deadpan tone of voice. "Of course you did."

"You don't seem too surprised," Harry told her and Nym placed a hand on her cheek as she sighed.

"Honestly, Harry, nothing about me surprises you," Nym remarked before she blinked. "Honestly? Oh great, I'm starting to sound like Hermione."

"You've been working hard, haven't you?" Harry asked to her.

"Yes, paperwork, the most mind numbingly boring thing in the world," Nym offered before she turned around. "Not that there's much action going on around this department, we really need a Dark Lord or two to spice things up."

Harry felt her tensions and stepped forward, placing his hands on her shoulders he began to massage her shoulders forcefully. Nym closed her eyes as she felt the sensations of Harry's hands working over her. The Metamorphmagus felt his hands rub her shoulders in circular patterns and suddenly she was more relaxed then she'd been in a long time.

"Last year at Hogwarts, it was great, I actually could do something constructive," Nym told him as she allowed him to slip her robes off of her. She was wearing a white blouse and a black skirt along with boots with a wand holster.

She started to carry her wand in a holster after Moody gave them a five hour lecture on elementary wand safety. Previously, she held it in her back pocket but now it was good at being in her holster.

She had to get used to drawing the damn thing out but hey, baby steps, baby steps, one step at a time and she was getting the hang of it.

"I hope you're not stressing out too much," Harry told her as he used his hands to give the back of her neck a rubdown.

"No, not too much," Nym admitted before she felt his hands work their magic. She allowed a moan to escape her lips.

She was thinking of the dangers of having sex here in the workplace and being caught by anyone at any time. There was no one around but one of the Senior Aurors could come in at any time. Nym thought about giving some stuffy old man a heart attack and that thought thrilled her a lot.

"Harry, take me here," Nym breathed to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" Harry asked her and Nym nodded her head, biting down on her lip.

"Yes, Harry, I'm sure," Nym stated as she bounced up and spun around as she grabbed him around the waist.

She pushed Harry back into the wall and pressed her lips against his before shoving her tongue down his throat. Harry felt the sensual organ brushing around his tonsils. He reached around and started to work his hands underneath her skirt.

' _I think she's sure,'_ Faora thought as she felt the arousal through the bond link. She was halfway across the world getting things ready but she enjoyed the chance at a break and to enjoy the show.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry waved his hand and Nym's skirt gave way, revealing her heated mound and the pair of panties that she wore. The wizard grabbed her sex and cupped her, working over her center. The young shape shifter breathed as she felt his motions work underneath her skirt.

She felt her breasts subconsciously growing until she burst from her top and caused the fabric to rip to the ground. Harry found her breasts and cupped them, squeezing them.

Kara sat down on the chair and pulled her panties down, before she rummaged through the door after catching something interesting with her X-Ray vision. The blonde pulled open the drawer and pulled out the sex toy that was in it.

"Interesting way to keep yourself busy at work, Nymmy," Kara remarked as she gripped the sex toy and plunged it into her pussy, feeling it stretch her out.

The blonde panted heavily as Nym flushed for a moment, her hair turning red as she pushed. Harry picked her up and placed her on a desk, causing papers and folders to fly in every direction.

Harry's mouth now was between her legs and his tongue was licking around the inside her of moist core. The Metamorphmagus was breathing heavily as Harry's tongue worked into her. She pushed her hips up as Harry continued to lick and slurp around her center, taking more of her juices onto his tongue.

Nym felt the sensations grip towards her, she was nice and wet and she saw Harry's clothes slowly tore aware. It was almost like his penis ripped through his tight pants and the woman breathed heavily as he continued to tongue his way around her pussy, feeling the sensations increase around her.

"Yes," Nym panted heavily as she felt his tongue working through her and giving her all of the pleasure that she desired.

Harry licked her, bringing her up to a certain peak and he kept working her over. He felt her nipples get really hard and he placed her swelling breasts in his hand before working them over. The young Auor pushed up and Harry jammed his tongue deep into her dripping cunt.

"Keep it up, lick me," Nym breathed as his tongue worked around her center and slurped up the nice and savory juices that rolled from her thighs. He captured them all on his tongue and kept licking them.

' _Oh this is so fucking hot,'_ Kara thought as she rammed the object in her pussy but a hand grabbed her.

"It'd be much better if you had the real thing, wouldn't you say, my dear?" a second Harry stated as he pulled the toy from her and replaced it with his finger,

Kara nodded freciously as she felt his finger working in her dripping cunt. The blonde bit down on her lip as Harry pushed his finger in and out of her, getting her all worked up, before he gripped her hips.

Harry teased her, working his swollen head across her center, brushing against the dripping slit. The blonde closed her eyes, waiting for the rush. Any second, his cock would penetrate her and be sent to an erotic dream.

His cock plunged into her and Kara screamed as Harry pushed them back onto the chair. The chair was about ready to tip but Kara wrapped her arms and legs around Harry as he kept pushing into her. They floated a few feet in the air, never breaking the impact. Harry plunged himself into her tight center and reached down, groping her breasts before he smashed his lips onto hers. She returned the kiss with an equal searing matter.

Nym was on her hands and knees on the desk, wiggling her ass towards Harry as he retracted his tongue for her.

"Come and get some, Harry," Nym stated him as her voice dripped with lust and desire.

Harry got some already, grabbing her around the hips and pushed himself back. With a grunt he slammed deep into her tight and juicy pussy. The slick walls wrapped around him, rubbing his throbbing member for everything that he was worth. The emerald eyed sorcerer gripped her around the breasts and kept pushing into her tight cunt. The green eyed wizard groped her breasts.

"How do you like that?" Harry grunted as he worked into her center.

"Love it, keep it, oh keep it," Nym breathed to him as he kept pumping himself into her.

"Anyone can come in at any time," Harry breathed as he groped her large breasts and squeezed them. Her pussy tightened around Harry, clenching around him like a vice. "But that thought makes you hotter and wetter."

He emphasized each word with a plunge and Nym's eyes flooded over with more lust than she could handle. That was true, she thought that the fact that someone could walk in on their fun, it would make things even more exiting. She was reaching a more spectacular orgasm than ever before.

Harry felt her slick walls squeeze and caress him as he worked a steady path around her. By now he knew his way around her body and knew everything, all of those little quirks that drove her to the point of insanity. He groped her breasts and sustained his actions, keeping steady thrusts burying into her snug snatch.

Kara's eyes fluttered as Harry rocked her back and forth in the air. The friction of their loins meeting together, it was increasingly amazing. The blonde's breasts were rubbed before Harry latched his mouth onto her neck and started to bite down on the flesh. That caused her to become more excited as her pussy clamped around him with a force that could crush coal into diamonds. His cock returned equal force.

"Rao, feels so good," Kara panted heavily as Harry cupped her breasts and continued to lavish her body, working several thrusts deeper into her body. The blonde was really going nuts from his actions.

Harry could feel it, he could feel her tightness envelope him and he saw a scene of his original self fucking Tonks from behind.

He edged Kara so the blonde was right in front of Nym. Kara's lips met Nym's and the two of them kissed with a searing passion. As one Harry drilled down into Kara the other Harry drilled Nym from behind while the two hot young babes kissed each other.

Nym rapidly lost herself to the sensations and she felt the blonde run her tongue around her tonsils, causing more pleasure to course out her body. The fact that Harry's throbbing prick stretched her wall escalated her passion to even higher heights. The woman was panting as he worked into her.

Harry experienced the sensations of going into the tight centers of both women even though he was split in two. He was able to keep the mind straight and enhance his pleasure centers. His mind was fogged over in lost.

The green eyed wizard hammered into Nym from behind, picking up his pace. He was giving her tight pussy an amazing work out and it was just going to get even more amazing. Her eyes closed as she continued to smash her lips against Kara's.

"So fucking hot," Harry stated as he drilled Nym.

"Damn right it is," Harry breathed as he hammered Kara's pussy.

"Glad to see we're in agreement," both Harrys said in unison.

Kara was lost to the amazing sensations that was his cock burying into her pussy, working into her center. He was working into the home stretch and the blond was amazingly squeezing him. She was keeping up the pace with him.

Harry used his cock to seat the heat of this nubile young blonde's center.

"Good Kara, good, keep kissing her, clash your tongues together," Harry breathed as Kara then grabbed Nym's swinging breasts. "That's….good….so fucking good."

He cracked his groin against hers making her squeal in Nym's mouth and squeals the Auror's breasts even harder.

"Anyone, anytime, you're such a slut, Nym," Harry breathed as he cupped her once again and the woman wrapped around him.

' _Only yours Harry, only yours,'_ Nym thought through the hazed lust, even though Harry did not hear her, due to the bond not being established as of yet.

Although it was a work in progress as Harry picked up the pace as they were going into the second hour. It was quite curious that no one had said anything or maybe they were at the door jerking off and Harry had been a tad be preoccupied with these hot women that he was currently indulging himself in.

His throbbing cock penetrated her tight pussy from behind and she made it about as tight as a Kryptonian pussy with her powers. It was not quite as tight but it was about as good as her magical powers.

"Love this pussy, love it," Harry panted as he slammed into Kara.

Kara's pussy squeezed together as she milked his prick, this pussy loved Harry's penis as much he loved it. She devoured his meat with her lips, feeling the arousal pool out of her. She came so hard that she could not stand it and she never broke out her intense make out sensation with the Auror as she watched her husband drill Nym from behind.

The kiss broke long enough for Nym's screaming to continue. She grew out her hair long for Harry to pull on it and get the leverage as he drilled into her doggy style.

"You're….much more prolific since I last remembered, Nymmy," Harry breathed as he bit on her neck, marking her for his.

"Yes, Harry, yes, I need your, seed, shoot it in me, make me yours," Nym panted.

Harry knew that this statement was given in the heat of passion as his meat missile sought her heat but it was obvious how much that statement was given. The dark haired wizard continued to hammer her tight center from behind and her eyes flickered shot.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Nym panted.

"Yes, great, oh, yes," Kara breathed as she nearly came undone with him plunging into her, burying deeper into her sopping cunt yet.

She tightened around him and felt the Harry duplicate deposit his gift into her. He was cumming so hard that it was nearly unbearable as her pussy squeezed around him tightly. The blond was losing herself as he spilled his essence into her waiting pussy.

Kara dropped down where her nubile thighs were spread open and Nym dove into her pussy, like an all you can eat buffet, to really feast upon the dribbling seed.

"Damn, damn, damn," Kara chanted and panted as Nym worked her tongue into her, feeling the increased heat course through her.

Nym smiled as she kept munching on Kara's peach, the girl's speech was reduced to nothing but a never ending chant of obscenities.

Harry felt her tightened and wet heat work around him and the excitement of seeing Nym eat Kara out, yes he was getting closer to being undone. He grabbed her around her massive breasts.

Nym could sense that he was close and used her pussy muscles to squeeze him, to coax every single drop of cum that he had in his balls out of him and into her. She wanted it and she would have it, there was no question about it.

His dick slid into her before the pleasure burst. Nym breathed heavily as all of his cum fired into her at high intensity. Her body shook and she had several more powerful orgasms from the force of his.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Nym was laid out on the desk, panting heavily, as Harry waved his hand and cleaned up the area. That did not do anything for her soreness after she'd been fucked silly. The woman scrambled to her feet before collapsing down on the desk, her panting getting heavier and more labored.

Harry took pity on her and reaching into a bag he pulled out a potion. He uncorked it then handed it to Nym.

"That should make sure that you're not stumbling around sore all day," Harry remarked as Kara got dressed beside her.

"Thanks, you're a prince," Nym stated as she tipped the fluids into her mouth and drank it.

"Lucretia developed it, so if there's anything wrong and it tastes like shit, blame her," Harry told Nym and Nym shook her head.

"Yeah….well it's fine, and I feel restored," Nym remarked and Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow before she hastily amended. "Not restored enough for another round mind you but restored enough where I can get on with work without complications."

"Good to see that," Harry offered with a smile as he bent down and summoned his pants, before putting them back on in a fluid moment.

He still had his shirt off as the office door opened. For a few seconds Nym's eyes widened as she looked at Harry.

Amelia Bones stood outside the office door, with her niece, Susan. Harry still had his shirt off, so both of the Bones females were a bit distracted.

"Um….hi, Harry," Susan stated in a small voice as she turned away from him with a blush.

"Hey, Susan, how was your summer so far?" Harry asked in a nonchalant voice as he slowly reached over to pick up his shirt.

Susan took a deep breath before she responded in a slight stammer. "It was….it was….fine."

"Really, that's good," Harry remarked casually as he stepped forward and Susan stepped back, nearly scrambling over her own feet.

"Mr. Potter," Amelia commented in a brisk and business like tone of voice, even though it took every fiber of her being to remain as such.

"Hello, Amelia," Harry commented as he slowly slid his shirt back on, taking his sweet time in doing so.

"Andromeda thought that I might find you down here," Amelia commented, although she was trying very hard not to think why. Actually she could not do anything regarding Tonks. "Auror Tonks, I sure hope that I never catch you doing anything unsavory down here."

"Don't worry, Madam Bones, you won't catch me," Nym remarked in an extremely casual tone of voice.

Amelia gave Nym a stern gaze before she placed her hands on her hips and turned to face Harry.

"I wish to have a meeting with you after the Quidditch World Cup," Amelia offered to Harry and he nodded, with a smile crossing his face.

"I'll see you then, Amelia" Harry said to her, wondering what that meeting would entail although there were some tantalizing possibilities.

"And Andromeda states that she's heading home, so feel free to join her," Amelia said keeping her voice and expression extremely neutral.

"Will do," Harry offered before he turned to Kara. "Will you be fine staying here and waiting for Diana until she's done? Then you can join Andromeda and I."

Kara understood the implied meaning of that statement.

"Yes, I will," Kara remarked as she threw her arms around Harry's waist and leaned forward, before kissing him on the lips.

The Potters exchanged a passionate kiss before Harry turned around and moved off to his next trip.

* * *

"It's also good that you're here because urgent business has come up that's just a lot easier to tell you in person."

Harry felt trepidation coming around him as Sersi spoke to him. "How urgent of business?"

Sersi was only too happy to clarify to him grimly. "Extremely urgent business."

Harry could only imagine what that entailed but he was going to figure that out in a few moments. Sersi led him forward.

"Then you can pick up the tickets whilst you're here as the Quidditch World Cup is in two days," Sersi reminded him.

"Don't worry, I won't forget," Harry offered her and she smiled.

"Unfortunately, urgent business mandated that I'll be unable to attend," Sersi remarked, she envied the goblin leg breakers who got to go to the cup to make sure that all loans were settled.

"Oh well, some other time," Harry remarked to her as he eyed her. "You do work hard."

"Tell me about it," Sersi remarked as the goblin princess stood proud. "But that's beside the point right now."

Harry stopped and stood for a few seconds as he eyed the young woman that was standing before him.

"Harry?" Zatanna asked as she watched Harry with a surprised expression dancing through her eyes.

"Zee, what are you doing here?" Harry asked and Zatanna paused as she was trying to tell him what to say.

"Harry Potter, we meet at last in the flesh."

Harry spun around and saw a tall man standing before him. He was dressed in stylish robes, although for some reason they did not suit him that well. He had dark hair and a mustache that made Lupin's look like shit in comparison.

"Giovanni Zatara," the man stated as he reached forward and took Harry's hand in a handshake and Harry firmly took it.

He was curious to find out what happened but he would know all too soon.

"Ah, Zatanna's father, pleased to meet you," Harry remarked before he looked at the older man before him. "So you knew the Marauders."

"Yes, although not too well, but we've collaborated on projects after Hogwarts," Zatara stated but he paused and could not let this comment pass without a question. "Although Lupin's taste in facial hair has worsened since his younger days."

Harry could not argue with this.

"But we're here on business and I know that you're a busy man, so I'll cut to the chase," Zatara informed Harry and he turned his attention in the direction of Zatara completely to invite him to continue. "Three years ago, you've returned the Philosopher's Stone to Nicholas Flamel."

"So how is Flamel these days?" Harry asked.

"Still alive but he swears that this is the year that he's checking out because the world's falling apart," Zatara offered to Harry and he turned to the man with a smile crossing his face. "We'll see if that is the case but now….we've got other things to discuss."

Harry waited for him to speak.

"I'm here to offer a marriage contract between yourself and my daughter, under the encouragement of Nicolas Flamel," Zatara remarked to them. "Given that Flamel is an ancestor of my late wife, I feel more compelled to go with this agreement."

Zatanna kept her eyes focused on Harry, she was a bit tentative about the idea. Granted, she thought that Harry was a nice enough guy but marriage agreements lead to a certain stigma. Although after her father sat her down and explained that this was not like other marriage contracts, she felt a bit more at ease but only slightly.

Harry's eyes followed Zatara's face and he waited for the man to speak once again. There was one word that popped out of his mouth. "Explain."

Zatara was only too happy to explain. "This marriage agreement indicates that you and Zatanna will wed no more than three months after you both turn eighteen. There is no time table on producing any heirs because I find that those types of marriage contracts put undue pressure on the couple to perform when there might be circumstances against it."

"Right, right," Harry remarked as he watched her.

And I've offered this contract because I wish for Zatanna to be with someone who is trustworthy and not one of the more unsavory individuals that she could be with," Zatara remarked crisply. "There is an opportunity to exit out of it up to sixty days before your eighteenth birthday if you find the two of you aren't compatible."

"So there is plenty of time to see if we are," Harry remarked to them. He turned to Zatanna who was not saying anything now. "So, what do you think about this?"

Zatanna chose her words in an extremely careful and diplomatic manner. "It's….well I figure that we can just wait and see and use the exit clause if things don't work out and part friends."

Harry smiled back at her. "So we'll have plenty of time to make this work, if it's going to work."

"The contract has been written up," Zatara informed Harry after a moment's pause. He removed the stack of documents and slid it to Harry.

"I'd advise having your legal counsel look that over before you sign it, Lord Potter," Sersi commented in a swift tone and Zatara looked at her. "Standard Gringotts protocol."

"Don't worry, Sersi, I intended to, because I'm sure that there is no time table that I need for signing the contract, is there?" Harry asked Zatara who shook his head in the negative.

"No, take all the time that you need to sign the contract," Zatara offered as he kept is gaze locked towards Harry.

"Make sure it works for you Harry, don't do it for my sake," Zatanna offered as she wondered what her father was thinking. Even if this was not positively medieval and restrictive like many marriage agreements were, as rare as they were in the 20th century, it was still something that raised a few questions in Zatanna's mind.

"I'll think it over and I'll get back to you sometime after the Quidditch World Cup," Harry informed them and he pulled Zatanna into a hug. "Although the perks might be just enough to tilt it to be worth my while."

Zatanna went red and she went even redder as Harry kissed her on the cheek. Her eyes widened as Harry pushed away from her after running his fingers through her hair.

He turned around and shook Zatara's hand. "A pleasure meeting you once again."

Harry flipped through the contract briefly; there was a lot of legal language that Andromeda could help explain it to him in detail once he showed it to her. He understood a lot of it but he wanted to be thorough.

"I have your passes ready, I have about twenty five held back," Sersi remarked and Harry's gaze flickered over her face. "I trust that's sufficient."

"Yes, that's more than sufficient," Harry remarked to her with a chuckle as she lead him off.

* * *

Amanda was pacing around the carpet in the living room of Rose's house like a caged animal. At first Emily watched her sister with amusement but now she was starting to get annoyed by the antics of her sister. She turned her eyes to her twin before she commented in a swift tone.

"You know, he's not going to come here any faster if you keep pacing," Emily offered and Amanda checked the clock.

"He's not late yet but still….Quidditch, Quidditch World Cup,' Amanda offered bouncing up and down on her heels, her breasts swaying as her shirt rode up.

To be honest she was not that big of a fan of Quidditch in general but when Harry was playing, her fandom increased tenfold. Amanda reflected the thoughts of Quidditch in her mind and pondered what she had to do next. Her red hair flipped from her face as she bit down on her lip.

"And that was the wind," Emily commented dryly as Amanda's eyes darted towards the door.

There was something about her sister after she got into her moods; she could be possessed like no other. It would be funny if it was not so tiring.

A knock on the door caused Amanda's eyes to flicker to it immediately. The redhead darted over, nearly tripping and sliding over the rug in front of the door as she went to answer it. The door swung open and Harry was on the other side.

Wrapping an arm under ass he lifted a bemused Amanda up so she was level with his face, a smile on his face as he looked at her. "Hello Amanda, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Amanda managed as Harry held her up as she looked into her older brother's eyes with glee.

He wrapped his arms around her firmly and gave her a kiss, planting his lips firmly onto hers. Amanda returned it with a fever, using her hands to roam his newly acquired muscles. She could not keep her hands off of him.

Emily stood before them as Kara and Diana made their way in. Both girls towered over Emily but Diana more so.

"Hi," Emily offered shyly as Harry finally broke apart from Amanda.

"This is Diana, another one of my wives," Harry told them and Emily's eyes bugged out before she turned slowly to Amanda, a dumb struck expression on her face.

"Did he say another wife?" Emily asked her sister.

"Yes, he said another wife," Amanda confirmed to her as she turned back to Harry. Her smile crossed her face as Harry gave Emily a similar greeting. "So, I see you've had a productive summer."

Harry smiled; he would have to tell the twins more about it later.

"Harry," Rose stated in a joyful voice, as she rushed forward and throwing her arms around Harry's neck. She tackled her nephew into the wall, as she kissed him heatedly.

"Well, I think someone's happy to see Harry," Kara remarked with a grin as she stepped forward with the twins and began to tell them a little bit about the summer. Diana followed them.

Rose and Harry indulged themselves in each other for a few seconds before they finally backed apart from each other.

"So are you ready for the Quidditch Cup?" Harry asked the group with a smile crossing his face.

"Yes," Rose confirmed with him as she stepped over, having her bag packed and ready to go. Her green eyes flickered with excitement that was contagious.

"So has anything gone on around here that's of note?" Harry asked Rose.

Rose was only too happy to share the news. "Well, Petunia had to get a job after what happened to Vernon. He's been knocked in a comatose state and even if he does wake up, he'll have brain damage."

' _How will people know the difference?'_ Faora mused through the bond link as the others on the link were amused.

"Well, Vernon was warned," Harry remarked to her.

"And I'd like to think that he would have learned better after the first time," Rose offered to him, remembering about Harry's story of what happened when Vernon tried to do something to him when he was younger.

"Someone like that, he doesn't seem like he has the brain cells to figure something like that out," Amanda remarked as she thought about it. She only encountered Vernon from afar but that was enough for her and she was glad that any future interactions were limited.

"For sure," Kara added with a smile.

Diana heard enough about Harry's relatives to not have good thoughts about them. She thought that she should not say anything if she did not have to say anything nice but her thoughts were more than enough.

"They're….not the most charming of people," Emily offered but Amanda rolled her eyes.

"And by that, they're a couple of wankers," Amanda remarked and Rose gave her a reprimanding stare but she smiled in the most unapologetic manner.

Rose tried to get herself on track and turned towards the twins along with Harry.

"Petunia had to get a real job," Rose commented before Harry's expression shifted between amusement and confusion.

He could not think of any practical skills Petunia had that would serve her in the real world and the fact that she had to work for a living, well that amused her.

"What job is she doing?" Kara asked, curiosity dripping from her tone.

Rose's face flickered into a smile before she told them the secret. "She's waiting tables."

"Seriously?" Harry asked as his amusement as he tried to picture his aunt waiting tables in his mind.

"And they won't keep the house even if they owned it, with all of the medical bills," Rose added, Vernon really got knocked around. The young witch thought that while morally speaking, she should feel a little bit sorry, sanely speaking, she was not.

"Oh, well, that serves them right," Harry remarked in a calm tone.

"Tell us what you really mean Harry," Kara said to him in a teasing tone as amusement danced from her eyes but Harry wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

"Ah, the Head Boy and Head Girl, things are going to be a lot better this year," Emily remarked and Amanda's expression flickered.

"From Percival the Pompous, dry rot is a step up," Amanda remarked to them and there was a nod of agreement.

"So, all I've got to do is pick up Hermione. Andromeda and Nym will be meeting us there," Harry informed them and the twins and Rose nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan, let's get ready," Amanda commented as she reached for her bags.

Emily could not resist inputting her two cents. "Well, you're eager because this is the first time you've packed for things in advance."

Amanda's expression flickered as she gave her sister a mocking glare but Rose turned her attention to the twins.

"You know, you don't have to go to the Cup," Rose offered them.

"We're good, aren't we, Mandy?" Emily asked her.

"Good as gold," Amanda commented with a grin across her face and fingers crossed behind her back.

Kara, Diana, and Harry looked fairly amused by these words that came out of her mouth and Rose looked bemused.

Harry was reminded that he should likely find some time to take the twins to visit the AI copy of their mother so they could meet for the first time but that could wait.

* * *

While Hermione Granger claimed that she was the patient type, there were times where her body language betrayed her. She sat in a chair calm as could be, her arms and legs folded but that was quite frankly a facade. Her eyes kept darting over in the direction of the clock as if she was trying not to look at it, or rather trying to keep her mother from seeing her look at it.

Charlotte knew her daughter's quirks all too well by now and all of the ways Hermione tried to hide said quirks. It was completely amusing to her in some ways, even if it exhausted her.

She read the news that her ex-husband had been forced to move back in with his parents after legal bids had crippled his bank accounts. No doubt her ex inlaws, who were more like the outlaws now that Charlotte thought about it, were cursing her very name but the former Granger wife was glad of the powerful friends she made in the Goblin Nation.

They did take a huge chunk of change out for fees in making sure everything fell in her name and while Harry claimed that he would pay for it, Charlotte decided to take matters into her own hands. Besides since she made money hand over fist, there was really no reason to keep the burden on Harry.

"Hermione, he's only twelve seconds late, no need to fidget," Charlotte offered her daughter in an exasperated voice.

' _My daughter needs to get laid….actually she needs to be fucked stupid,'_ Charlotte thought to herself, knowing that Hermione's…..quirks came from her husband's side of the family. David's input into her upbringing did not help things either.

A knock on the door put a stop to her musings and Charlotte got up to her feet before Hermione could. Given the time, she had a shrewd idea who was here.

The brunette woman pulled open the door and revealed that Harry was on the other end.

"Harry, it's great to see you," Charlotte offered him with a wide grin over her face.

Harry smiled; the feeling was more than mutual. Charlotte stood there, dressed in a black t-shirt that stretched around her ample breasts and the fabric threatened to give way to them. Her shirt rode up a little bit to reveal her toned midsection and the skirt that showed her dazzling legs were more than enough to get Harry's motor running.

"Feeling's more than mutual," Harry commented as he pulled Charlotte into a tight embrace and her breasts pressed against his muscular chest. Needless to say, both of them felt a thrill from this activity.

"Harry!"

Hermione stepped forward and greeted Harry with a tight hug.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry commented before he paused and allowed Rose, Amanda, Emily, Diana, and Kara to enter the room. "We're leaving for the Quidditch Cup in about five hours, don't suppose we could crash here?"

Charlotte smiled at him. "Given you were the one who got the house out of the hands of my ex-husband, my house is your house."

Harry took the invitation to sit down on the couch and he figured some introductions would be in order. He peered over his shoulder and saw Hermione about ready to burst with the questions she wanted to ask.

"This is Kara and Diana, they are two of the many women I married over the summer," Harry remarked.

Kara's eyes danced with amusement as she saw Hermione's widen, she was pretty sure that they'd broken the young witch's brain.

"So this is Hermione," Diana offered and extended her hand to shake it. Hermione took it, the ability to formulate words seemingly lost to her.

"Hello, anyone home?" Amanda asked as she waved her hand in front of Hermione's face.

Hermione's eyes blinked as she tried to really find the proper word. Finally after a while, she managed to spit out the one term that made the most sense to her after everything.

"Please explain," Hermione told them and Harry's grin passed over his face before he watched Hermione.

"Yeah, I'll try the best I can," Harry offered her as he stared to tell Hermione about the summer that was.

To her credit, Hermione was a captivated audience and did not once interrupt him as he spoke to her. The brunette was really spellbound by what he was saying. She followed every single word, well every single word that Harry told her, about his summer.

She let out her whistle as Harry concluded.

"So your summer, you don't do anything halfway, do you?" Hermione asked Harry, figuring that there was something going on. "So when am I going to meet Karen, Faora, and Hippolyta?"

"And let's not forget Artemis, Donna, and Lyla," Kara chimed in, it would be foolish to forget about all of the wives after all.

Hermione's mouth curled into a smile before she offered Kara a rather prominent word of, "My mistake."

Harry's smile got wider as he placed his hands on his hips and thought long about it. "You'll be able to meet them soon enough I'm sure, but now we've got to worry about the Quidditch World Cup."

Charlotte was busy listening to the conversation politely during the entire time and keeping her eyes focused on Harry. As amazing as he was since the last time she sampled him, he hit a growth spurt this summer and now he looked positively delicious. The older woman could not keep her eyes off of him, not even for a second.

"The Cup will be interesting," Charlotte offered to them, it was a shame that she could not go but she had meetings, including one that she had to leave for after tonight. She thought about it and made a snap decision about what she had to do. Her eyes traced over his body once more before she spoke to Harry. "Harry….there's something that I need your help with upstairs, if you don't mind."

Harry smiled, he wondered although he had a hunch.

"Of course," Harry remarked as Charlotte got up off the couch.

"Do you need my help, Mum?" Hermione asked but Kara smiled knowingly.

"I'm pretty sure that this is a two person job," Kara commented in a light tone of voice.

Charlotte nodded. "Kara is correct, we shouldn't be too long. Why don't you spend some time catching up with Rose and the twins and getting to know Kara and Diana?"

With those words, Charlotte led her way up the stairs with Harry following her. She walked slowly up the stairs, with her skirt riding up on her, to reveal her panties and stockings. Harry saw that she was wearing a sexy black thong and it looked completely delicious.

The two of them made their way towards the bedroom and Charlotte smiled as she lead him inside.

"I believe what I need is inside here," Charlotte commented as she propped her leg on the bed and ran her hand sensually down it. She turned her attention to Harry before she amended. "No actually, it's staring at me, right in front of my face. I make mistakes like that all of the time."

Harry reached forward and grabbed Charlotte, before pushing her down onto the bed. The MILF squealed excitedly as Harry tipped her back on the bed and his mouth found the side of her neck, nipping and licking at it.

"Oh, that's the ticket Harry, that's the ticket," Charlotte breathed as Harry ran his hands down her body before switching to rubbing her stocking clad legs.

Charlotte closed her eyes and felt the rush that his hands had as he maneuvered his way all around her thighs, feeling the supple firmness that she had to offer. He reached forward and began to work her t-shirt over her head. This caused Charlotte's hair to be thrown into disarray but Harry was unconcerned about this, all he was concerned with was unraveling this sexy raven haired beauty. Her skirt came next.

Harry drank in every single inch of her natural beauty and enjoyed it, oh he enjoyed the buffet of flesh that was before him. Her large breasts were encased in a barely there black bra and she strained against the cups. He placed his hands on her and traced down her body towards her toned stomach area, before reaching her panties which had a damp spot on them.

"How nice, you've been ready for me," Harry remarked but Charlotte lifted up with her stocking clad foot and rubbed the bulge in his pants with her toe.

"I see you're ready too," Charlotte stated and with great effort but also skill, she managed to undo his pants with her feet. Harry helped her out, pulling his pants down and then his boxer shorts before the games could begin.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Charlotte rested back on the bed on her elbows and placed her feet on either side of his cock. She used her heel to tease his balls before she used the toes of her right feet to work over the head.

"Damn, baby," Harry breathed hotly and Charlotte smiled.

"Sit back and enjoy the ride, love," Charlotte stated as she used her feet to work over his cock a little bit, building up the suspense.

After she got him worked up, she rubbed her big toe up and down the length, tracing the outline. Harry was amazed at her stocking clad feet rolling up and down his cock. She used her right foot and then her left foot and then she used both of her feet to stimulate him.

Slowly, Charlotte titled her leg up and grabbed the stocking at the toe, before she shimmied it off her leg. More and more of her sensual leg was revealed and Harry kept his eyes on it. She did the same thing with the other leg, working it off. Both of her feet were exposed to Harry and she placed her feet on either side of his cock.

"Damn," Harry grunted as Charlotte rubbed her feet up and down his shift, giving him an extremely skilled footjob.

"Got to wear down that handsome thing before you shove it in my pussy," Charlotte told him with a lustful purr as she kept working him over with her feet.

Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations of her feet stroking him up and down. Yes this was extremely amazing, her soft elegant arches that worked patterns up and down him. She worked over his cock like a pro and slid aside her panties to show him a hint of her tantalizing pussy lips, dripping with arousal for him.

"Oh, Harry, you're so big, I can't wait to have you in me," Charlotte breathed as she used her feet to stroke him up and down.

She slid her panties down even more, revealing her dripping mound and she cupped herself, working her fingers deep into her center. She was pleasuring herself at the thought of pleasuring him. Her nipples stuck out from the other end of her black bra and she felt Harry's hands roam her legs, giving them slight caresses to enhance her pleasure.

With this encouragement, Charlotte picked up the pace a little bit, working his cock up and down with her feet, stroking him, teasing him, and taunting every single bit he had.

"Oh that's it, that's it," Harry breathed as Charlotte used her sexy feet to rub him up and down.

"That's it, cum for me," Charlotte panted.

Harry, as always, was a tough nut to crack and Charlotte used her feet to give him the most pleasure. She wanted to see his thick seed coating her feet as it dribbled down. Her pussy burned with the thought of that as she kept stroking him up and down, and kept up the pace. She was getting him closer to the edge, she could feel it. All she needed was a bit more.

The green eyed wizard closed his eyes, he was about ready to come undone, just a few more strokes of her amazing feet and she was about to have him. His throbbing pole squashed between her arches, that was the most amazing thing.

"Cumming," Harry breathed in a lustful moan as she kept working her arches up and down him.

"Yes, Harry, cum, cum for me," Charlotte chanted to him as she kept stroking him up and down. The dark haired wizard was stroked really hard towards his completion.

His groin tightened and then his orgasm hit hard. His cock spurted even more cum than normal as it splattered her sexy feet. Several thick explosions of cum covered her feet, the thick gooey essence rolled down her feet.

Charlotte reached for her cum covered feet and took her fingers, before she trailed her tongue across them. She stuck her fingers deep into her mouth and slowly began to suck her man's cum off of them. The dark haired woman threw her head back and moaned lustfully, before licking them clean.

"Mmm, mmm, good," Charlotte panted as she was really sucking his seed off of her fingers. She slipped one finger into her mouth and started to clean it off with her tongue, licking and slurping.

Harry watched Charlotte, seeing her bra slide off her and he decided that he had enough of the teasing.

Charlotte gave a surprised moan as Harry grabbed her around the waist and pushed her to the bed, before he pinned her arms back and hovered his throbbing cock over her entrance.

"Harry, are you going to do it?" Charlotte asked to Harry.

Harry smiled before he used his throbbing head to tease her entrance. This caused Charlotte's eyes to widen as he started to kiss down the side of her neck, before he reached her large breast. He took the nipple into her mouth and started to suck on it.

"Harry, please," Charlotte panted as she felt his cock against her entrance but it did not penetrate her just yet.

Harry lavished her breasts with his mouth and kept up with the activities on her.

"HARRY!" Charlotte yelled before he used his hands to work her tits, before squeezing them.

Charlotte's pussy burned with desire and his throbbing cock teased her entrance a little bit more. He used his cock to torment her as her anticipation built up.

"What?" Harry asked to Charlotte before his smile widened and he leaned towards her ear, to whisper in it. "Do you want it?"

"Yes, yes, I want it, Charlotte begged as Harry hovered over her entrance.

Harry smiled as he kept teasing her with his throbbing cock.

"What do you really want?" Harry asked Charlotte.

"I want your cock in me, I can't stand it," Charlotte breathed as Harry used his hands to manipulate her breasts and squeeze them with more skill.

Her pussy was burning with even greater desire and Harry hovered around her. He teased her a few more times before he slammed his cock into her. She breathed heavily as she felt Harry's length penetrate her center. The dark haired woman lifted her hips to meet his incoming thrusts, feeling it hit her g-spot. This caused sexual fire to erupt through her body and her pussy to burn with even more desire.

"Yes, yes, yes," Charlotte panted as he slammed into her pussy.

"You belong to me, don't you?" Harry asked as he grabbed her tits. "You act like a slut, eating my cum like that, well I'm going to treat you like a slut."

"Yes Harry, yes, I'm your slut, fuck me like one," Charlotte moaned as she felt his cock entering her with rapid fire thrusts. "Fuck me silly."

Harry sped up his thrusts, working into her tight pussy. Given that all of the work she had to do and the fact that she was going to an extremely long conference the next few days, she appreciated the good hard fucking that Harry was giving her. Her walls tightened around him and the young wizard hammered into her.

Charlotte was squeezing him tightly and it felt so good for Harry, his thrusts penetrated inside her and he kept working into her, thrusting into her, making her his. The dark haired woman lifted her hips to meet his incoming thrusts.

Harry ran his hands all over her body and caused her pleasure to increase with a series of amazing strokes as he ravished her body. The raven haired woman pushed her hips up towards him and he speared back down into her in response.

"Yes, keep it up, more, shit!"

Charlotte was really losing her mind as Harry's throbbing member slammed into her over and over again. The dark haired woman lifted her hips and met his incoming thrusts, allowing his member to penetrate into her. She closed her eyes and her pussy tightened around him, feeling the tight pussy rub him up and down.

"Yes, that's it, that's it," Charlotte panted before Harry hammered into her.

"Damn you're so tight, love your tits, I'm going to take them as my own," Harry breathed before he cupped his hands around her breasts and kept pumping himself into her.

Charlotte thought that was amazing, as his cock continued to work into her. Her mind felt the unbridled fashion that an amazing fucking could give her. She felt his member drilling into her, her pussy tightening around her. The dark haired woman panted as she pushed her breasts into his hands and he squeezed them before burying his head into her breasts.

Harry was enjoying himself indulging in her breasts as he felt the warmth that was her snatch that hugged around him. Her pussy was ravaged by his member before ramming into her dripping wet pussy. The wizard kept up the pace, keeping his pace going, as he worked into her more and more.

After the time ticked by, they were going into the home stretch and Harry continued to work around her, kissing her large breasts and plunging his cock deep into her depths as it squeezed him tightly.

"Harry, cumming so hard," Charlotte breathed as her pussy convulsed as it wrapped around him.

Harry penetrated into her walls before he sped up, going as hard as he could with a normal woman.

Charlotte was working on her cardio so she was able to hang with Harry. Her legs wrapped around Harry and he pushed her into her. The wizard slammed into her pussy and thrust deep into her center with his throbbing cock working into her. The cock worked into her.

After a few more thrusts, he felt his climax coming and he sped up the passes, working into her center. He worked into her pussy at super powerful speed and her hips lifted up to meet him with each passing. Her walls tightened around him.

"Damn it," Harry breathed as he shot his load into her.

Charlotte gave a shrieking moan before she struggled to keep up through the final pass and Harry pumped his load into her, sucking on her big tits. He saw stars as she used her ramming strength to milk him to the edge.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

"I'm never traveling by Portkey again even if you paid me a million galleons!"

Amanda could not resist laughing at the queasy look on Hermione's face.

"I'll hold you to that, Hermione," Amanda remarked as Hermione turned to Andromeda who tried to hold in the amusement that she felt. It wouldn't be nice to be too amused by the discomfort of a fourteen year old girl.

"Please tell me, please tell me that all forms of magical travel aren't that bad," Hermione stated, practically begging for an answer to that statement.

"Well, it does take a while to get the hang of the different forms of magical travel but no, nothing is as bad as a Ministry created Portkey," Andromeda offered Hermione before she decided to stay a few more words.

"Well that'd be along the lines of everything else along the lines of the Ministry."

Ginny showed up at this point and Harry, the twins, and Hermione smiled at her.

"Finally slipped away from my brothers long enough and I run into you guys, amazing how that works," Ginny commented with a grin as she stopped and saw Harry.

She could not take her eyes off of him, he had gotten taller, filled out even more during the summer and had quite the tan. If Ginny hadn't of heard her twin brothers making a racket behind her, she would have dropped to her knees and worshiped him right there.

"Harry, Harry, good to see you," one of the twins stated to Harry.

"Yeah, mate, long time and no see, and hello who are these two lovely ladies?" the twin stated.

"Is one of them the mysterious Lady Potter that half of the witches in this world want to crucifix?" Ginny asked, to be honest, she was amused by this fact.

It was not her dream to be Lady Potter that was her mother's. Molly on the other hand had thrown a raging bitch fit that had lasted a better portion of the month. Besides, as Ginny would happily admit, she was most certainly not a lady, and she was perfectly okay with that fact.

"Yes, Kara is the one that has that distinction," Harry informed her.

"Of course, most of those bitches, if not all of them are jealous hags that wouldn't even be worthy to bathe in Harry's spit," Kara commented as she threw her arm around Harry with a smile on her face.

"And this is Diana," Harry commented before he decided to add as an afterthought of sorts. "She's a princess of an island nation that is hidden much like our world."

"Well you are shooting for the stars."

"Hey, Harry, mate, good to see you, good to see," Ron stated as he stumbled in, looking punch drunk.

There was a few seconds where Ron stared off into space, his eyes glassing over and Ginny lifted her fingers before she started snapping. With this motion, she brought Ron back to life.

"I don't know what happened," Ron commented as Ginny shook her head.

"You've zoned out, again," Ginny informed him as she wondered where their mother went wrong with Ron. Actually that could be a list.

Ron looked like he had a thought, rare as that might be.

"Hey, Harry, I've got an idea, an idea that's completely brilliant!" Ron shouted as he placed his hand on the top of his forehead with a thumping sound that echoed. "You remember that car that I took to school, remember don't you?"

"I seem to remember you crashing it into the only tree that hits back," Hermione remarked in a dry voice, wondering if it was really possible for Ron to get even stupider from how he was when they first met him on the train.

"Well, I've got this idea, this brilliant idea you see, where why don't you sell those automobiles, make them run off of magic?" Ron asked to Harry before his eyes hung open in disbelief. "Pretty wicked, huh?"

Harry's mouth was a gap and he could not even figure out where to begin so he started from the top.

"Ron, first of all, it's not pretty wicked because there are a lot of flaws in your plan," Harry said in a slow voice, putting special emphasis on certain syllables. He wondered if he would have to draw up some charts or graphs for Ron to even come close to getting the hint. "The first really big flaw for the plan is that….well you know it's against the law to enchant Muggle artifacts. And not to mention extremely dangerous given that magic and electronics don't mix."

"But, Dad does it all the time," Ron remarked, wishing that Harry would get his wicked brilliance.

"Your father enchants objects, yes, but he never intends to use them," Harry answered Ron, wondering if he could get any dimmer.

Harry decided to continue, not wanting to overwhelm Ron with to much.

"We have methods of magical travel that are instantaneous, far faster than any car would be, even broomsticks could be faster," Harry told Ron and Ron's eyes opened slack jawed. "And not to mention the logistical nightmare that would be trying to keep the car enchanted and working right. Did you hear what happened to the car that you crashed?"

"I crashed a car?" Ron asked dimly.

"Yes, Ronald, you did crash a car and the leprechauns went and crowned you the king of breakfast cereals for your stunning achievement," Ginny remarked to Ron in a dry tone of voice.

Ron's expression did not waver at all. "Wicked."

Ron stumbled off as he saw something shiny.

"I swear, he's much better than he was last week," Ginny offered to Harry.

"I'll take your word for it," Harry said before he watched her. "So your father's here somewhere….and what about your mother?"

"Not here, thank Circe," Ginny said with a shudder.

"I'll be sure to pass on the message," Harry told her in a nonchalant tone of voice and Ginny was confused. "Long story, I'll tell you about it later."

"We came here on a Portkey with Cedric Diggory and his father, you remember him, don't you?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, nice guy, beat him without a broomstick," Harry said before he paused. "Although after that prank Fred and George pulled on him, could never really take the guy seriously again."

"What happened?" Kara asked curiously.

Harry was only too quick to let her know. "They dumped a bucket of glitter dust on him and now he sparkles in the sunlight, it's permanent too."

"No kidding, I wouldn't take him seriously either," Amanda said with a shudder.

Diana smiled at their antics but she was ready for the Quidditch World Cup and judging by how Nym looked, Diana was not the only one.

This was going to be a game to remember.

**To Be Continued in All Fun and Games Part One.**


	24. All Fun and Games Part One

**Chapter Twenty Four: All Fun and Games Part One: Quidditch World Cup.**

"Ron's about to announce his engagement to Krum any day now."

Ginny's smile was wide as she stood next to Harry, leaning against a tree as she talked to the twins. They were setting up camp or at least trying to. Harry was watching Mr. Weasley in his attempt to get the campsite set up and his amusement was high as he watched him.

Granted, Harry could have helped him but he was more amused by watching Arthur try and figure out the complex tactics of using matches. The Ministry law was such that they should go camping the Muggle way, granted there were maybe only less than fifteen percent of the people who followed that law. Still, it was Arthur Weasley who was one of the people who decided to follow that law and the results of his actions, well his success was mixed to say the least.

Harry would have snickered in his amusement had the situation not been so serious. Kara's expression matched his for sheer amusement and Diana looked on with a combination of amusement and exasperation before she turned to Harry slowly and a thought echoed through her mind.

' _One would think that basic skills like lighting matches would be something that people would learn,'_ Diana thought as Kara, Harry, and even Karen and Faora were all amused at this thought.

' _Yes, one would think.'_

Nym turned back up to join them, watching in amusement although that amusement was cut prematurely short as Hermione decided that she would be the one to finally show some form of pity on Arthur. Harry and Kara were mostly saddened, their entertainment was cut short but they supposed that all great things would have to come to an end eventually.

"Here you go, Mr. Weasley," Hermione offered with a sigh.

"Aw," Kara whispered in a soft voice that only Harry could hear but Harry placed his arm around her.

"There we go, it's really tricky, more complicated than it need to be," Arthur offered as there were a few sparks and he got the fire going.

"I don't see why we couldn't do this with magic," Ron offered in a dopey voice.

Ginny spared her father the answer. "Because, Ronald, it's because Muggles can't use magic because when we're camping and we don't want to raise the ire of the Ministry."

"Yes, Ron, we must remain discreet," Arthur remarked and Ron shook his head as if he wondered why they weren't getting the obvious.

No one would really know, they were wizards, couldn't they modify memories? Sometimes, Ron thought that he was the only smart person out there; no one was able to comprehend his genius. He felt like no one understood him.

Kara's expression darted around, her lips twitching into a bright smile as she thought about the situation. Yes she was completely amused about everything.

"Good day, good day to you all."

Harry's expression turned into one where it appeared that someone had forced him to swallow something completely sour as Percy Weasley turned up, along with the two older Weasely brothers.

"Bill, Charlie," Ginny said as she greeted her two oldest brothers with a bright smile. She looked up to them, mostly because they did the sensible thing and got away from their mother at the first possible chance they had.

"Hey, Ginny," Bill remarked with a smile that crossed his face as he turned around.

"Ginny," Charlie commented in agreement.

"This is Harry, Harry Potter," Ginny remarked in a casual voice and then she commented in a teasing tone of voice. "You might have heard of him."

"Yes, somewhere, yes," Bill remarked with a mirthful smile.

"And he's my best mate in the entire world!" Ron piped up randomly.

Bill was honestly surprised that his mother let Ron out in public given the circumstances. He had regressed past the level of a young special needs child and it was almost unfortunate to watch. It was like a broomstick crash waiting to happen.

"Yes, yes, so Harry," Bill remarked as he reached forward and took Harry's hand. "Princess Sersi raves about you."

A calm expression spread over his face. "Oh she does, does she?"

Somehow, Bill was not surprised by the fact that Harry was nonplussed about having a princess of the goblin nation practically worship the ground that he walked on. If half of the rumors about Harry were true, well Bill heard things about him that were out of this world. Therefore, he was going to take some things in stride because that was the way Harry rolled.

"So you work with the bank and Charlie here works with dragons," Harry commented before he decided to chime in. "Well you wouldn't be accused of having an uninteresting job, would you?"

"My mother would disagree," Bill offered with a shrug of his shoulders but Harry's smile widened before he spoke his mind.

"Your mother may disagree with a lot of things," Harry said in a dismissive tone of voice.

Bill smiled, there was no way whatsoever that he was not going to agree with a statement like that.

"Oh, look it's Mr. Crouch!" Percy yelled loudly.

Harry rolled his eyes from what he heard about Crouch, he was a fool and a politician to the highest degree. The green eyes of Harry Potter rolled into the back of his head and he was not the only one. Ginny, Amanda, Emily, and Kara all looked amused at Percy's devotion to Crouch, with Amanda in particular humming "Here comes the Bride" under her breath.

Hermione was trying extremely hard to act respectful but she was failing miserably at it. Amanda's smile widened.

"And Mr. Bagman as well!" Percy remarked in a jovial tone.

Then it was Ginny's turn to role her eyes, the fact of the matter was, she heard Percy talk about at length about how Bagman was a disgrace to his department. And now he was lined up, primed for brown nosing. That was just like Percy in a nutshell.

"Arthur, Arthur, good to see you, good to see you," Bagman stated in a jovial voice as he bounced up and down on his heels, looking like an overgrown and quite outlandish cartoon character.

The Potter twins locked eyes with Ginny and Kara also looked extremely amused.

"Arthur," Crouch offered in an overly stiff and overly formal tone of voice.

"Barty, Ludo," Arthur remarked to them, with a jovial smile crossing his face. "I hope that both of you are well."

"About as well as we could be," Barty offered as he stepped around and his eyes had the impression of someone who did that much sleep, if he ever slept.

"Well as could be, well Barty, no need to be so modest," Bagman commented with a bright and wide smile on his face. "We've been absolutely spiffy, just corking good, I mean, it's the Quidditch World Cup, it's time to celebrate, let our hair down, have some fun."

"I don't think so, Ludo, we must remain vigilante, the Cup being in Britain, it's a security risk that could expose us to the Muggles," Crouch offered as he turned around and scoffed at some of the attire. He thought that some members of their world could get a refresher course of what it means to be inconspicuous.

"Mr. Crouch, would you like me to make you a cup of tea?" Percy asked.

' _So, is he going to be wagging his tail and begging for treats or what?'_ Faora projected through the bond link.

' _Well, he's most certainly Crouch's bitch,'_ Harry through the bond link to Faora.

"What….yes, oh sure, sure, Weatherby."

The twins, both sets of them, broke out into a loud round of raucous laughter and Ginny's eyes twinkled with the highest amusement. There was one thing that flickered through her mind.

' _Valued member of Mr. Crouch's staff, eh,'_ Ginny thought as she shook her head.

Percy went red around the ears and ignored the chortles.

"Well it's been quite the ride Barty, but there's plenty more to organize," Ludo remarked to them as he watched over the group at large.

"Ludo, we agreed not to reveal any details about it until it's finalized," Crouch stated as he warned his colleague. There was something about having to work with idiots like this that annoyed Crouch and he blamed his son for getting caught because it tanked his career. He saw himself perched upon a higher pedestal.

"Oh pish posh, Barty, I mean that all of the I's are dotted and the t's are crossed, aren't they?" Ludo asked to them. "It's happening at Hogwarts, they're going to know in a little over a week anyway, so why not give them…"

"Ludo!" Crouch snapped in a rough tone of voice and to his credit, Ludo fell promptly back into line, at least for now.

"They must be talking about the Triwizard Tournament," Harry offered, not even bothering to keep his voice low and Fred, George, and Ginny all looked interested at this.

"You're joking," one of the Weasley twins gasped.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Harry asked them and both twins shook their heads.

He looked about serious as a heart attack.

"Now….that's not been confirmed," Crouch stated although he look flustered.

"Barty, the cat's escaped from the bag," Bagman remarked to him.

Crouch's eyes flickered with annoyance, as he tried to voice his next few words, which looked to be very hard. He was panting heavily and trying to spit out something that was coherent.

"Who told you this?" Crouch asked as he stepped forward and got into Harry's face. "Who told you this, boy?"

"That's really not any of your concern, besides it's not a state secret, I'm sure half of the Ministry employees have blabbed to their families by now," Harry informed Crouch in a light tone of voice.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" Crouch asked.

Harry smiled. "I'm Harry Potter."

He paused for a second and mouthed one more word to Crouch.

"Bitch."

Crouch sputtered at this and Bagman looked slightly amused. Percy looked like he thought Harry drove an entire bus of orphans off a cliff.

"I think we should go for a walk, get some fresh air, see what some of these people think passes as Muggle clothing," Harry remarked and Kara smiled.

"That'd be fun for a laugh," Kara commented to them.

"Yeah, it would be," Hermione offered, as she saw a man in a flowered print dress walking by and her amusement was dancing through her eyes.

Rose wondered how people could be such idiots about how Muggles dressed. All it took is five minutes to go out to Muggle London and observe how they dressed and acted. Then again, given these brain surgeons, she should not be surprised.

"I'll tag along as well," Rose offered, as the twins, both sets of them, along with Ginny, Kara, Diana, and Hermione followed Harry forward.

Ron would have come along as well but he had been distracted by a pebble and could not join them. And for that Harry was quite frankly thankful because he had his quota of Ron Weasley for one day.

"These people must have dressed in the dark," Diana commented before she looked around, awestruck at the gall of some of these people and what they wore. She was completely at a loss for words and her mouth opened before it clamped shut in the numb shock that she had.

"Don't worry love, I think that they're perfectly aware of what they've worn," Harry remarked as his eyes flickered, he wished he was more amused than he was now.

"Yes, it's unfortunate, but true," Ginny remarked, wondering how hard it was to spend five minutes doing research.

The group made their rounds and ran into some old friends and more than a few annoyances. Harry in particular caught a glimpse of Draco Malfoy but that was more than enough for his tastes for this evening.

"Harry!"

Astoria and Daphne smiled as they showed themselves. Daphne's long hair was tied up in a ponytail as she wore a white blouse and blue jeans that stretched around her ample curves. Astoria wore a black tank top and a jean skirt along with knee high boots that showcased her amazing legs.

"Hey, Daph, Astoria, nice to see both of you," Harry remarked before he pulled them both into a tight embrace. He felt their curves pressing against his body. Tracey showed up around the corner, dressed in a green shirt that stretched around her body and a black pair of shorts.

"Hello, Harry, nice to see you as well," Tracey commented and Harry's smile widened.

"Hey, Tracey, how was your summer?" Harry asked her and the brunette's smile widened as she kept her eyes on him.

"Oh it was pretty good so far," Tracey remarked and there was a second where Astoria was looking curiously to the newest arrivals.

Harry had explanations that he had to give and he decided to give them a truncated version of the summer that was. His smile widened as he started to give them a recap of his summer and what it was.

Daphne and Astoria watched in awe and Tracey's lip curled with a smile.

"Well Harry, you do live an interesting life as usual," Anastasia commented before she stepped forward and Harry greeted her with a tight hug, before kissing the older Greengrass woman on the lips.

Anastasia remembered his kisses but they got even more amazing since the last time she met him. Her eyes widened as she felt his mouth work against hers and Harry enveloped his arms before pushing her body against his. The MILF worked her tongue into his as Daphne and Astoria looked at each other.

"We've got to get ourselves some of that action," Daphne remarked as she stepped forward and waited for her mother to stop with her fun.

Astoria pouted as she watched her sister kiss Harry. Her turn would come and she would be far better than Daphne would be.

The blonde waited for her time and the youngest tackled Harry, nearly banging him off the closest tree. She made sure his hands rested on her thighs and she wrapped her legs around him. Harry balanced her against himself as Astoria tried to ram her tongue down Harry's throat. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and pressed her body against his.

"Well, whoring yourself out to Potter, why aren't I surprised, Greengrass?"

Astoria stopped kissing Harry and turned around to look at the person who suddenly got sick of breathing and sure enough she saw him, Theodore Nott scurrying off after making that comment, making his way towards his father and several of his associates. Astoria recognized them as two high level Ministry employees, so retaliating against Nott right now would not be a good idea.

"Oh, that was uncalled for," Hermione remarked as she saw him.

"Not to mention cowardly," Kara stated with a frown.

"Sadly there are a few idiots like that," Anastasia offered to them, she wished that people like that were the exception and not the rule but it would be mind-numbingly frustrating to even attempt to argue that point.

Harry's face contorted into a smile as he watched them all around. Astoria crossed her arms and glared at Nott. If looks could kill, well the little weasel would be about six feet under by now.

"Deal with him later," Harry whispered to Astoria and she nodded.

"Right, too many people," Astoria commented and he turned to see Ginny standing at his side.

"Hi, Ginny," Harry remarked as the redhead stared at him.

"Harry….I have to show you something, could you come with me please?" Ginny asked Harry and the green eyed wizard looked towards her.

"Sure Ginny, anything," Harry remarked as he followed her into the woods where she led him.

Ginny looked over her shoulder, before she cast a few charms behind her back. She figured given the number of wizards in the area, she was not going to be given a warning for the Underage Magical Restriction.

"Just some charms to make sure anyone not in the know doesn't interrupt," Ginny remarked as she threw her arms around Harry and Harry scooped her up, before waving his hand and causing the rocks to be turned into a makeshift mattress. "Very…nice."

"I aim to please," Harry told her before he looked in her eyes. "So why don't you kneel before me?"

"Yes, master," Ginny told him as she dropped to her knees and began to unbuckle the front of Harry's pants.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Ginny pulled Harry's pants down and started to work his boxer shorts down. She saw him and she used her tongue to run her way up and down the shaft, stimulating him. Her tongue trailed a nice path down him.

"That's it, suck my cock," Harry hissed as Ginny placed her lips around his cock and she looked up at him with wide brown eyes.

Ginny smiled as she had her master's large cock shoved in her mouth. She gagged far less than the first time she had it down her throat and she kept ramming it down her throat. The redhead was really working it down her throat and her hand worked around him, fondling his balls. It felt so good to feel all of this manhood working down her throat.

Harry closed his eyes and felt her warm mouth around him, she was not the most skill girl that he experienced but she was rather devoted and that gave her more than enough mores. The redhead girl speared Harry down her throat as Harry reached around and squeezed her modestly sized breasts. She closed her throat around his pole and tried to deep throat him.

"Ginny, slow down, take it at your own pace, ah that's a nice pace," Harry breathed as she kept working him down her throat.

' _Only aim to please you Harry, yes, yes, this tastes so good,'_ Ginny thought as she worked her hands down the front of her pants and started to diddle herself. The redhead's eyes fluttered a tiny bit and she felt the rush that spread through her body. She was really feeling it now and her fingers pushed inside her vagina, pumping in and out of her.

"That's it Ginny, I know you love the taste," Harry breathed as he worked her shirt off and her bra to squeeze her breasts which grew a little bit and ran his fingers down them.

The redhead went down on him, using her skilled mouth to work him over. She felt his hands all over her and gave her touches. She played with herself at the thought of Harry working inside her and it was too amazing, she nearly mentally came undone with the thought of the matter. His throbbing phallus continued to work down her throat.

After a few moments, Harry pulled out, before he pulled Ginny's skirt off with a tug and then her panties followed. Her dripping pussy was exposed to him and Harry smiled.

"You're a dirty girl, aren't you, Gin?" Harry asked her as he worked his fingers into her sopping cunt and teased her.

Ginny's eyes flooded over with lust and she smiled. "Yes, I'm a dirty girl, you can stick that big thing anywhere you want to."

"Oh anywhere, eh?" Harry asked and he flipped Ginny over, before he had her ass presented up in the air.

Ginny's pussy tingled at the thought of having his cock speared into her ass. He teased her virgin asshole and the witch was about ready to come undone with the thought of him being inside her in such a way.

Her eyes widened as he shoved into her.

"Damn, Gin, you're so tight," Harry breathed as he grabbed onto her breasts and pumped into her tight ass.

"Yes, I'm yours, yours," Ginny breathed as Harry hammered her ass. She dreamed of this moment, her master taking out her ass. "Fuck me hard, fuck me hard here!"

Ginny screamed to the heavens as Harry really pumped into her ass hard from behind and she was smiling widely as her lust was unrestrained and full of the most immense passion.

Pumping into her, Harry picked up a steady pace as he kept working into her tight ass and it wrapped around him. He wanted to get the most out of this redhead that he could but eventually he was going to switch holes. For now he wanted to feel his cock inside her ass.

"Harry, more, more," Ginny encouraged him as his thrusts buried himself deep into her bowels and he groped her squeezable tits in his hands.

Harry smiled as he rammed his cock into Ginny's ass, only drilling half of it into her but that half was more than enough to get her motor running. After a few more rams into her tight ass, Harry switched tactics.

Ginny screwed her eyes shut as she felt Harry's throbbing cock slide into her sopping wet center and he pumped himself into her center, his balls slapping against her thighs as he punished her cunt with his penis. The redhead bit down on her lip.

"Say it," Harry growled as he grabbed her around the hair.

"Please, Harry, fuck me faster, faster!" Ginny screamed wildly as she pushed her hips back towards him. The redhead was screaming at the top of her lungs as he speared his throbbing cock into her tight cunt and continued to work inside her.

The redhead's eyes screwed shut as she felt him stuff her full with him. His hands roamed all over her body, giving his tender loving care to every single part of her, squeezing her breasts, moving down her legs, yes Ginny got the full range of pleasure from him. She got rammed hard with his cock and she loved every single moment of it.

Ginny's pussy clenched around him and Harry pushed into her as time ticked on. They had been going at it for a long time and the time dilation would not be as strong as it would be in the woods, although he did slow it down long enough where they could go at it for a fairly decent amount of time.

"Ginny, going to cum, baby," Harry breathed as he grabbed her.

"Oh, Harry, that's it, pump your baby batter into my dripping cunny, fill me up until I choke!" Ginny screamed as Harry pumped into her over and over again from behind. Thrust after thrust penetrated her dripping wet cunt until the edge was reached.

His balls tightened and his balls clenched before he fired his load into her. Ginny was driven to another amazing orgasm with his thrusts as he hammered into her. He was filling her up with more cum than she thought was possible and she slumped forward, feeling the afterglow of sex as she indulged himself in him.

She rolled over, basking in the moment and Harry's cum dribbled from her pussy but there was someone or rather two people who showed up.

"Tastes good coming out of her," Amanda remarked as she munched on Ginny's pussy, causing her to moan in desire, before holding out her tongue for Emily to take Harry's gift.

Emily took it with a smile on her face but there was a Harry on either side of the twins.

"Mandy, did you know we had two sets of twins in the family?" Amanda asked Emily and Emily shook her head.

"I'm going to take you now, eating my cum out of another girl, like a dirty slut," Harry growled as he pushed Amanda back against the bed, so she was next to Ginny on her right. The second Harry pushed Emily onto the bed

"Time for us to have our way and teach our sisters a lesson," the second Harry said.

Ginny's head was buzzing, she must have been fucked so hard that she was seeing double. Not that she was complaining with a situation like this.

"HELL YEAH!" Amanda breathed as Harry stuffed his throbbing manhood deep inside her. Her pussy stretched out wide as Harry pushed into her and began to pump in and out of her with a pistoning force.

Amanda thought that Harry was getting to know what she liked and that was being fucked nice and hard. Each of his thrusts inside of her was like a gunshot that was pushing into her pussy and so much pleasure. She thought that she was getting even stronger and she needed to be fucked harder. She wrapped her legs around Harry, and her pussy tightened around him.

Emily closed her eyes, for her, the thrusts were a bit more gentle, but they were even more pleasurable. Harry did make sure to exert his dominance over her, although the dominance was exerted a fair bit less than it was with Amanda. His cock buried deep into her dripping snatch and Emily tightened around him, breathing in and out heavily. She closed her eyes and rolled her neck back as she felt the pleasure course all through her.

"More Harry, give it to me, give it to me, give it to me," Emily chanted as she was driven to a numb fury as his cock kept pushing into her.

"If you insist," Harry stated as he rocked her hips back before he began to slam into her with all of the force he could muster.

Ginny laid back and she felt this, she started to finger herself, driving herself to higher passions, more often than not. Her nipples got rock hard and then she felt something that she thought she would never feel before.

There was a Harry on either side that sucked on her nipples. One Harry had his mouth on her right nipple and the other Harry had his mouth on her left nipple and this was causing Ginny to experience erotic sensations that she never thought of. The fact that he also speared his cock into a hot redhead twin, oh Ginny wished that she could experience relief beyond what she was feeling.

Eventually Harry rolled over Amanda and began to plunge into her doggy style, forcing her mouth down onto Ginny's as he slammed into her. He could tell that the older twin was getting into the sensations that was his cock pushing between her legs. The lewd sounds that the mouths of both redheads were making were amazing.

Emily was now riding Harry's cock on his suggestion. The redhead was getting into the sensations, her tight walls wrapped around him. She felt the passions explode through her body as his thick manhood being pushed into her womanhood, well that was extremely amazing. She could not even begin to describe what this felt like, other than it was an erotic dream to end all erotic dreams and she never wanted it to end.

"Keep riding me, sis, keep riding me," Harry encouraged her.

Ginny was drawn back into the game as a third Harry was fucking her, grinding his cock deep into her pussy. She was panting heavily as he fucked three redheads in vastly different positions. His mouth was on hers as well and she kissed him back with heated passion.

In another time, Ginny might have wanted to ask some questions about what type of magic that Harry was using. However, that could wait as she experienced the pleasure of his cock thrusting into her. She bucked her hips up and her body was getting sweaty with passion as she readied her pussy to welcome in her second load of the day.

"POUND ME HARDER HARRY!"

Amanda offered this statement as Harry worked around her and there was a loud scream as he worked into her from behind.

The combined effort of these three superhot pussies really did a number of Harry's pleasure centers. He kept thrusting and pumping into them all and felt his explosion nearly immediate.

Amanda was the first one to get a load pumped into her. She eagerly anticipated it as Harry thrust himself inside her from behind, slamming his thick length inside her and spraying his semen into her. She bit down on her lip from the immense orgasm but finally let it go.

Emily closed her eyes as she hung on, her pussy clenching him as she rode him, and his cock sprayed into her inner chambers. She was really enjoying this and she nearly collapsed from the powerful climax that his gave her but she managed to hold on. Her eyes blinked immediately as Harry kept using his hands to stimulate her body.

Ginny was the last one to get the load and she clenched around him, eagerly taking it into her.

All three girls were rather fucked and they enjoyed every second of it. They had wide eyed smiles on their faces, drool coming from their mouth, and sore thighs but it was more than worth it.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

"The very top row," Ron remarked as he walked beside Harry but Kara nudged him out of the way. "So we're getting to see him up close, Victor Krum, isn't that going to be wicked?"

"Yes, wicked, now please get away from me, I want to take my wives to their top box seats," Harry stated as he grabbed Diana and Kara around the arms and both girls smiled.

Ron had no idea why Harry would even want to hang out with a girl, they were bloody bonkers, but he was not about to say that to their faces. No he had a few brain cells that were still left stirring around in the back of his head that were close to being functional.

"Mr. Crouch organized this all, don't you know," Percy commented in a loud and pompous voice.

"Oh, Mr. Crouch, you're amazing," Emily whispered as she pulled Amanda into a tight hug.

"Oh, Weatherby, you sure know how to suck up," Amanda whispered as she grabbed Emily.

"Oh, Mr. Crouch, can I hold you?" Emily whispered with a smile on her face as Hermione, Ginny, and Rose were all amused, although Rose was trying not to show it all that much.

"Oh, Mr. Crouch, you're really amazing," Amanda breathed in her sister's ear.

"Take me, Weatherby," Emily offered Amanda in a breathy tone as the twin girls started to kiss each other their tongues dancing against each other.

Everyone, well mostly everyone, was amused and Fred and George exchanged a glance with each other before one of them remarked out loud.

"We wouldn't make out with each other, even if you paid us," one of the twins remarked.

"Well maybe for a million galleons," the second twin offered to the other and the first twin nodded.

Harry was disturbed by this potential situation so he decided to cut in with a few words of his own. "I'd pay you a million galleons if you didn't make out."

Fred and George grinned at each other before the Weasleys made their way to their seats which were in a different section from Harry's. Harry led Rose, Amanda, Emily, Kara, Diana, and Hermione off to one side, looking back he saw Lucius Malfoy speaking with the Minister of Magic. Draco was there looking like a puffed up Turkey, trying to act more important than he really was.

"He's really kind of pathetic," Kara whispered to Harry and the green eyed wizard smiled back at her.

"Yes, he is," Harry remarked as he grabbed Kara by the hand and lead her off. The green eyes of Harry Potter flickered with even more amusement as he led them forward.

He wanted to make sure that he got them seated.

"So Bulgaria and Ireland, how are these two teams?" Diana asked, she was interested in this game more than anything else.

Rose was only too quick to inform her of what was going on. "Ireland is one of the best teams in the league, although they do have a fairly weak seeker. Bulgaria is a decent squad but they'll be creamed by the Irish in chasing. Krum on the other hand, he's a one of a kind seeker."

"So I heard that Ron Weasley kid say," Diana remarked and Harry was amused by Diana calling someone around his age a kid. It really did amuse him a lot.

"Harry Potter, it's quite interesting to see you in the flesh at last," a voice commented and Harry turned around to see her.

She might have been approaching her forties but she did not look anywhere near the north side of thirty. In fact she looked as if she was still in her early twenties. She wore exquisite robes that wrapped around her body and flowed down in every direction. Her blonde hair framed her face quite nicely and there was a pair of gray eyes that looked forward towards him.

Narcissa's smile crossed her face rather wildly as she eyed Harry up and down, oh he did prove to be quite the tasty treat for sure. Her eyes never left his body as she checked him out.

Narcissa's smile crossed rather wildly as she eyed Harry up and down, oh he did prove to be quite the tasty treat for sure. Her eyes never left his body as she checked him out.

"You wanted to meet me," Harry remarked to Narcissa and the woman nodded before she turned to another party.

"Andromeda, it's good to see you again and Nymphadora, it has been too long," Narcissa offered as Nym gave her aunt a dirty expression at using the dreaded full name. Narcissa brushed it off. "I'm sure Harry has informed you that I've sent him a letter earlier this summer."

"He has," Andromeda confirmed as she kept her eyes on her sister.

"My daughter has raved about Mr. Potter and his talents and I'm long overdue to finally meet the man who my daughter thinks so highly of," Narcissa offered before she watched Andromeda. "And it's good to see my oldest sister once more."

"Thank you Narcissa, have you been keeping busy?" Andromeda asked her sister. While she somewhat patched her relationship with Narcissa over recent years, there was still an undercurrent of tension. Then again, that was how things worked in old pureblood families, they were always tense beyond all measure.

"I have been yes," Narcissa admitted to herself. "I will be borrowing Mr. Potter for a short time although I doubt that we'd both miss much."

Harry followed Narcissa but he kept his eyes on her at all times. There were many reasons to keep his eyes on someone like Narcissa Malfoy at all times but he knew by now that appearances could be deceiving. He sent off a dupe to return at a predetermined time, as far as anyone knew, he was in the bathroom.

This woman enjoyed the mental game of chess that both of them played with each other. The two of them made their way up the spiraling staircase towards the private box.

"Does Lucius…."

"My husband is too busy currying the Minister's favor and he will buy my excuse that I am visiting with some old high society friends, although I have arranged for Anastasia Greengrass to stop by, I believe you know her and her daughters," Narcissa informed him, corking an eyebrow.

Harry smiled knowingly. "Quite well."

Narcissa's grin got even wider as she lead Harry into the private box where they would not be disturbed. The babbling of Bagman was for the most part blocked out because that could really kill the mood.

There was a bed that was set up and Harry smiled.

"I was assuming that this was a matter of business, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry told her with a smile crossing his face.

"It is, in a way, but it's also a pleasure meeting," Narcissa commented to Harry before she spoke. "I do have a meeting regarding business but all that I need is not quite ready. We will meet together during the first weekend of the school year in Hogsmeade, if that is agreeable to you?"

"Yes, that will be fine," Harry offered to her and Narcissa smiled, her smile getting wider.

"Nice and now it's time to see what my daughter has been talking about," Narcissa offered as she slowly undid her dress, a smile crossing her face.

Harry watched as her dress dropped to the ground and she was dressed in nothing but a black negligee that she was about ready to burst out of. He saw the tops of her lovely breasts, down to her smooth and toned stomach, and the apex of her legs, which were quite shapely. Narcissa turned around and he saw the hints of a black thong that covered her body. The material looked quite expensive and clung to her.

"Now, I believe that you know what you need to do," Narcissa breathed as she stepped back and Harry smiled towards her.

"I do know so," Harry offered as he groped her from behind and then wrapped his arms around her, before he kissed her.

Narcissa's mind nearly shut down as his tongue worked its way into her mouth and began to push her lips apart, to work down her throat. She returned it as she started to remove his shirt and cause his hair to get thrown into disarray. Her hand snaked down the front of his trousers as she squeezed him nice and hard to get him in the mood.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Narcissa smiled as she pulled down Harry's pants so she could inspect the merchandise. Given what she had managed to coax out of her daughter, she had high expectations and as she studied his penis intently, she could say only one thing.

This hunk of manhood exceeded them and he reached forward, before running her hand down him.

"It's nice to look but it's even nicer in your mouth," Harry offered to her with a grin as he realized how good Narcissa looked on her knees in front of him.

"Of course," Narcissa sat as her wet hot mouth engulfed his throbbing cock.

Harry inhaled and exhaled as her talented mouth worked over his cock with an ability that he could not even begin to describe. His cock throbbed in her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down on it. She knew where Lucretia got her good head girl skills from. Narcissa pushed herself up and down on her throat, working over him.

"Damn, fuck, oh yes baby, yes," Harry breathed as Narcissa kept going down on him.

Narcissa closed her eyes as she really worked her mouth around him, yes this was a good decision to come him. She took his cock down her throat and squeezed his member tightly. Soon she would have it much more and she felt the rush of cool air hit her breasts.

Her moans got louder as vibrations were sent up his prick for that was when Harry grabbed her tits and gave them a hearty squeeze.

"Nice tits," Harry remarked before as he ran his hands down her globes and he continued to trace patterns down her body.

Narcissa closed her eyes as he worshipped her tits, squeezing them and she felt the juices pool down from her thighs. She could not handle it any more, she needed this in her, besides it was as hard as it was going to get.

Getting up, Narcissa did two charms, one of them to get the taste of cock out of her mouth and the other one to get her clothes off quickly. They pooled to the floor immediately and she threw herself at Harry, pushing him back on the bed.

Harry was surprised, not to mention quite pleased as her passionate kiss attacked his mouth. He knew what he needed to do, he returned the favor. Narcissa was really working her tongue down his throat and trying to clean his tonsils with her attack. She obviously had not been laid for a very long and he felt her dripping wet pussy rub up and down his cock to get the necessary friction. Harry grabbed his hand and squeezed her tit which caused her to moan in her mouth.

"Time for you to get inside me, Harry," Narcissa purred as she licked her lips.

There was a smile as Harry grabbed Narcissa by her hips and hoisted her up with his pinkies. She was surprised by his sudden burst of strength but she was also quite pleased.

The next sensation she felt was his cock entering her tight pussy and Narcissa closed her eyes as she felt his meat working into her. She closed her eyes and started to feel the rush of it. His cock pumped up to meet her.

She was not about to let him do all of the work so she began to ride up and down on his large fleshy pole, causing her walls to tighten around him. The blonde was having the time of her life and her breasts bounced with pleasure. Her creamy globes were a delight and Harry watched them jiggle before his eyes.

Harry did more than watch after a few seconds, he reached up and groped her tits. Narcissa closed her eyes and felt as he channeled magic through them.

"Sweet, Morgana!" Narcissa screamed as he groped her and buried his face in between her large tits as he began to feast on the supple and sweaty mountains on her chest.

Narcissa screwed her eyes shut, oh this felt so good, so amazing, she felt his throbbing cock penetrate her. The blonde really worked into her hips down onto him, gyrating her sexy body down onto his fleshy pole as it slammed up into her. She felt the penetration go deeper into her pussy and she continued to ride him, continued to bounce, her breasts swaying and bouncing all of the way.

"You like that don't you," Harry breathed to her.

"Yes, fuck my pureblood pussy raw," Narcissa stated as she ground herself down onto him. Her daughter had not been giving Harry more than enough credit. All twelve inches of Harry was buried inside her dripping wet snatch and brought Narcissa to one mind cracking orgasm after another.

"Yes, you're mine, aren't you?" Harry stated as he grabbed her tit.

"Yes, yes," Narcissa breathed as his hands worked such magic on her breasts and she kept hammering him with her pussy, closing her eyes, moaning and grinding down onto him as she kept riding him for all he was worth.

"I'm a lot better than your husband can ever hope to be," Harry stated as he rolled her over and now the positioning was reversed.

"YES, YES!" Narcissa screamed as Harry pumped himself into her, causing her to be driven to an amazing orgasm. The blonde's eyes screwed shut and she bit down on her lip as she felt the pleasure overdrive pass through her body. "Much better Lucius could hope…much better than Draco could hope….they're nothing but small dicked poofs."

Harry smiled as he hammered into her pussy hard behind her and Narcissa shrieked from the pleasure, barely aware that there was anything else in the world other than Harry's huge penis. The door opened behind them as Harry kept slamming her pussy with his cock.

Anastasia Greengrass stopped in the doorway and stared at her former schoolmate was being hammered on the bed by Harry Potter, and she was screaming. The fact that Harry Potter was fucking anyone, especially a hot attractive female was not surprising. Narcissa was getting more pleasure with this one action than she got with her entire time of marriage.

Andromeda turned up next and saw her sister on the bed, getting drilled hard from above and Harry's meat missile sought her heat. Her screams got even more prolific and her babblings got even incoherent.

Narcissa was driven to intensity and the fact that she was somewhat aware that she had an audience, well that made her even so much wetter. Her pussy was extremely damp and his cock continued to plunge through her, making lovely sound as their organs met together. Her eyelids were open in pleasure.

"Andi, Anastasia, how lovely for you to drop…ah in," Harry grunted as he slammed himself into Narcissa and she squealed beneath him. The blonde's eyes were nearly glassed over from the pleasure overdrive.

"Harry….I hope we're not interrupting anything," Andromeda commented but her hands traveled down to her pants and she started to rub her clit subconsciously.

"No…not…at…all," Harry grunted as he penetrated his cock into Narcissa's quim and the blonde lost herself with more screams. "The more MILFs the merrier….but don't you think that you're overdressed for the occasion."

Andromeda smiled as she unbuttoned the blouse that she was wearing. She slowly slid it off her shoulders to reveal the purple bra that was on for the waist down. She had a sexy body still as always and she slid her tight pants off, to reveal the purple satin panties that she had on.

Anastasia copied her movements, having on a green set of the same panties. They watched with unbridled lust as Harry hammered Narcissa for everything that she was worth.

"You seem like you need a break, sis," Andi breathed in Narcissa's ear, as she stripped her bra and panties off to reveal her MILF body. Nice large tits, a flat stomach, and wide hips with tapered legs were the order of the day.

"Just….one…more round," Narcissa breathed, she wanted to have his seed inside her but he was far more than she bargained for.

His super powerful thrusts caused her to become undone before she passed out from her latest orgasm. Harry pulled out and Andromeda took her place, sliding onto him.

"Missed this so much," Andromeda offered.

"It's been two days," Harry told her as he squeezed her breasts as she began to bounce up and down onto him, squeezing her pussy around him.

"Point, still, stands," Andi told him as she felt his cock push into her pussy and caused her to lose her mind.

Anastasia patiently waited for her turn but she saw another Harry standing right behind her. Harry spun her around and pressed her against the wall, before he pressed his lips against the back of her neck, rubbing against her entrance.

"I don't think that I have to wait for you, my dear," Harry stated as he pulled her panties down and revealed her smooth and shaven cunt for him.

"I'm ready for you, my Lord, always," the pureblood stated as she looked over her shoulder with a saucy smile.

Harry wanted to hear that answer more than anything so he plunged himself into her tight folds and kept pumping into her. The blonde's eyes fogged over with an amazing amount of lust and Harry slammed into her from behind, working into her from behind with thrust after thrust. The blonde was really close to coming undone and Harry wanted to make sure he drove her as close to the edge as he could manage.

"Damn it, damn it, oh fuck, damn it," Anastasia breathed in and out as he grabbed her breasts and he pumped into her.

"Such a mouth for a pureblood," Harry commented as he pressed her face against the box, and slammed into her from behind, working into her.

Narcissa was feeling left and she was determined to have her taste of Harry. She locked eyes with Andromeda and Andromeda got the hint, tipping Harry back onto the bed. This allowed Narcissa to drape her dripping pussy over Harry's face.

Harry grabbed it and shoved his tongue into her pussy. This pureblood MILF was going to get more than he bargained for as he tasted the lemony cunt that belonged to Narcissa Malfoy. It tasted so sweet that he could indulge himself in it for days and days, more time than he could ever experience. His tongue kept trailing its way around it and kept licking her for everything that she had.

"Yes, Harry, oh fuck, eat that pussy," Narcissa breathed as his tongue continued to taunt her and the blonde woman was grinding herself down on his face.

Harry was claiming that pussy for his own but he also was pumping his cock into Andromeda's tight pussy. The brunette MILF was enjoying squeezing him and it was always so warm and snug inside her that Harry could not even begin to describe the amazing sensations. She rode up and down on him, going at him at hyper speed and Harry lost himself to her sensations, working around and alternating between grabbing her and Narcissa's breasts.

Andromeda kept herself riding on him although with his stamina it would only be a matter of time before she needed to take a time out. She saw the Harry double pummel the other blonde against the wall, and that got her hot, that encouraged her to keep riding this throbbing member for everything that he was worth. The dark haired witch kept working herself around him and kept riding him.

"Need a break Andi," Narcissa breathed as his tongue did the most amazing things to her pussy.

And that was before he started to utilize the Parseltongue inside her. Narcissa's eyes shut as he worked inside her, it was amazing how much of that he worked into her.

"Oh, Circe, oh, yes, oh yes," Narcissa panted as she nearly blacked out but she fell onto Andromeda's breasts which caused the woman to stop riding on Harry.

Narcissa rested her head on Andromeda's tits for a while.

Anastasia was being driven to a new level of erotic passion as Harry roamed his hands all over her body. His hands continued to trail down her, working over her breasts, her flat stomach, and then trailing down to her legs. All while his rod pumped into her juicy pussy, causing sweat to fly and her passions to intensify.

"YES!"

"YES!"

Narcissa and Andromeda both climaxed at once and then they switched positions. Andi rode Harry's tongue while Cissa rode Harry's throbbing cock.

"Harry, you're going to cum for me, oh I'd like to so much, oh this pureblood bitch hasn't been filled up with cum for a long time," Narcissa breathed, as she kept riding him for all that he was worth, her cunt wrapped tightly around him as he kept working around him.

Harry was about driven to the edge but he wanted to indulge himself in this group of sexy MILFs a little more. Despite being blocked in sight, his hands still managed to find Narcissa's creamy globes and he manipulated them for all he was worth. His eyes flushed over as he continued to hammer her with everything that he had.

"Damn it, oh fuck, oh damn!" Andromeda squealed as his tongue gave her a great workout.

Harry kept hammering Narcissa's pussy as she rode him and her walls tightened around him. The blonde kept driving herself up and down around him as the orgy in the box continued to heighten.

His balls finally tightened as he sent his hot load into her waiting pussy. She clenched him and milk the thrusts as Andromeda released her juices on his face.

Anastasia lost herself and nearly blacked out but the Harry that drilled her against the wall came inside her as well.

All were satisfied after what seemed like hours of hot and passionate sex.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Sure enough, Harry's dupe returned to him and walked forward before slapping his palm to Harry in a high five motion. The green eyed wizard absorbed the dupe back into him.

He returned just to see the game finishing up. Draco and Lucius gave him the usual smugly superior look but Harry flashed them an "I just fucked your mother and wife, so there" look.

Lucretia appeared to be the only Malfoy that was able to get the significance and she was a bit put off that she did not join her mother and Harry in their fun.

There would be other opportunities.

Narcissa returned more satisfied than ever, not that Lucius noticed. His wife could be doing cartwheels in front of him, dripping in pudding, and he wouldn't even notice.

* * *

Most everyone called it, Viktor Krum sore loser that he was caught the Snitch, while Ireland gave the Bulgarian Team a painful drubbing. Harry only mildly cared, from what the twins told him, the game was not anything to write home about. It was more of the atmosphere of being there at the Quidditch World Cup.

Harry had his own atmosphere to worry about and it was amazing to say the very least.

The night was long and Harry laid in bed with Kara snuggled to one side of him, naked as the day she was born. Diana was snuggled in on the other side of him. He enjoyed the two beauties next to him. He slowly moved his head to rest them on Diana's breasts and Kara clenched his manhood as she shifted around his body.

There was a loud crash and a series of loud voices outside, along with laughter.

"Oh did they have to get that drunk?" Kara murmured in her sleep but Rose was at the front of the tent, talking to Arthur Weasley.

"What do you mean there are Death Eaters at the campsite?" Rose asked as the twins got up and got dressed. Hermione followed them, pulling themselves out of bed. "And they're….damn it."

Kara got up out of bed. She knew from what Harry told her, these Death Eaters were the minions of Voldemort or at least whatever was left over from the war. Some of them died, others got sent to Azkaban, and many were still out there, after they claimed enchantments, claimed to be bewitched and all that rot.

Kara did not believe that and she doubted that she was the only person who did not believe such a thing. The blonde shook her head in frustration as she pulled on her shorts and a white t-shirt before she grumpily rummaged for a pair of shoes. Diana did likewise.

"They're attacking the Muggles at the campsite," Hermione stated and Diana's eyes widened, anger bubbling over in her eyes.

"That's cowardly, attacking people who don't have the abilities to fight back," Diana offered, her fists clenched and her teeth gritted.

Harry sensed an opportunity as he wondered how much of the chaos he could take advantage of.

The Ministry officials were running around like chickens with their heads cut off and the situation was getting even more frantic. The group outside the tent made their way forward into the distance, as the masked figures in the center peered up at the group of Muggles.

Kara saw them, holding them up in the air and her fists clenched together with anger. She could fly up there and save them but she didn't relish having to explain that to the entire Ministry of Magic. While flight without brooms was a relatively rare ability some had, flight as good as a Kryptonians, that didn't exist.

Diana was angered at how cowardly they were acting, that was something that caused her to nearly lash out and attack them. The warrior spirit in her wanted to show them a fight and she could hold her own, both with her training and what she was taught at the castle. Hell she passed the exams to get into seventh year at Hogwarts with flying colors.

"You will drop them on the order of the Ministry of Magic!"

Amanda rolled her eyes, and they all knew that was not going to work at all. The Ministry were extremely useless in a situation like this and the Death Eaters were beginning to laugh at the situation at hand. Their arrogance was at an all-time high.

There was a loud explosion in the air and Harry at first thought that it was the Death Eaters causing even more trouble for their enemies.

More of these extra meteors from the first meteor shower were falling from the sky.

' _What now, do the goddesses want another booty call?'_ Kara asked as she looked at the meteors in the air. _'Won't work given the antidote, would it?'_

' _No it won't work, although there's some kind of disturbance that is bringing all of the meteor rocks in that part of space down….Karen's trying to figure out what it is but….you might have a problem, a bunch of idiot wizards making a nuisance with a whole lot of meteor rocks about to come down on your heads,' Faora thought through the bond link._ She thought that they would have to do some sort of damage control to keep these meteors out of the hands of idiot wizards who would end up doing something stupid with them.

There was only one word that they could describe the situation at hand and that was "damn."

The meteor rocks whizzed through the air and one of the Ministry officials looked up before he decided to apparate out of the way.

It was the smartest thing that anyone in the Ministry of Magic ever did in their lives as the rock came close to flattening him.

"NOW EVERYONE JUST CALM DOWN. HEM H…"

That statement from Dolores Umbridge was never finished as one of the larger meteor rocks came down on the top of her head and flattened her into nothingness. She would be missed by no one.

There were loud screams as the Death Eaters rushed to the woods, many of them too drunk to even Apparate out of the way. There was so much going on that it was hard to really deal with all of the chaos.

The meteors caused chaos which allowed Harry, Kara, and Diana to pick off a few of the Death Eaters that stood in their way. Of course, they just knocked them out but the meteors were the ones that finished them off. Not that they would not have been finished off without external interference.

BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!

Ron looked around and saw some children scurrying around each other. His hands went numb as he saw them and he saw the meteor coming down to them.

He was going to do the Gryffindor thing and rush on in. He grabbed the children and pushed them out of the way, but he had neglected to get out of the way himself in time.

Another meteor crashed down onto the back of Ron's head and flattened him immediately. The fact Ron Weasely was crushed to death was not witnessed by anyone but the two children he saved. It seemed like everyone was too busy trying to save themselves to notice straight away.

Theodore Nott was in the woods, away from the chaos of the camp site where the meteor shower was raining down. He thought that he would be completely safe from the meteors.

Suddenly, an object stabbed into his stomach and Nott's eyes widened, before blood began to spurt out of his wound. The hand from the shadows pulled the dagger free and Nott collapsed to the ground.

The wound might not have killed him had he got proper medical attention.

Not to mention if he had not gotten trampled on by the retreating Death Eaters, including his own father. Theodore Nott was crushed underneath the stampede and would be found in the morning by the Aurors who combed the woods for bodies. It would be much too late for anyone to help him.

The dark mark that flickered in the sky appeared to be secondary to the meteors that kept falling and would keep falling for some time. Most of the campsite was evacuated, but there were more than a few casualties as the glowing green rocks of death rested on the ground.

* * *

The Ministry of Magic was in a state of chaos after what happened at the Quidditch Cup. The Death Eaters were a big problem but it was not the biggest problem to be honest. There was the incident involving the meteors that caused those at the Ministry even more fits. They claimed that there was no way they could be held responsible for what happened and that the incident was unforeseeable.

Granted, that might seem logical, although when the Dark Mark being sent up to the sky was one of the lowest priority things as far as news was concerned, there was something that was most certainly amiss. Everyone was up in arms and there was an ample amount of finger pointing. The Daily Prophet had a field day.

"Dumbledore's calling an early staff meeting," Rose told Harry as they stood in the entrance Hall in Castle Peverell. Amanda, Emily, Kara, and Diana were with them, along with Hermione. Hermione heard that there was a library, so she naturally was going to head off to there before long. "The Triwizard Tournament….well I don't want to say that it's in jeopardy but there are some concerns about what is happening, with the foreign Ministries."

Harry smiled, already it was going to be a game of politics.

Diana hoped that things could be smoothed out because she extremely excited about the tournament, and looking forwards to hopefully competing but then again, that was the Amazon Spirit within her. The dark haired Amazon smiled at the thought of everything she had to look forwards to in the near future.

"So do you need to head off to Hogwarts?" Kara asked her and Rose was quick to respond.

"In a day, Dumbledore wants everyone there and I do mean everyone," Rose offered to them. "So I can stick around for a little while but Amanda and Emily….you're going to have stay here until the school year begins."

"That's fine, we can spend some quality time with Harry," Amanda offered to them with a knowing smile and Emily rolled her eyes at her twin's subtlety or rather lack thereof.

"It's just as well that you're here, because I have someone for you to meet," Harry offered to them and there were a few smiles at this statement.

"Who is it?" Emily asked, curiosity dripping through her voice and trying not to betray the fact that she was so excited about the situation.

"Well I'll lead you through the door and we'll find out," Harry remarked as he saw Hermione who was fidgeting nervously. Harry could only see what was on her mind. "Kara, love, could you do me a favor?"

"Yes, Har, what?" Kara asked with a smile across her face.

"Could you show Hermione to the library?" Harry asked Kara and the blonde nodded in response. "And make sure she doesn't barricade herself inside and never come out."

Hermione's eyes widened before she scowled and Kara smiled before she lead Hermione to the library. The two girls talked, getting some time to know each other one on one.

"So what did you want to show us, Harry?" Amanda asked as her eyes danced.

"Patience, Mandy, my dear," Harry commented as he lead his sisters and Rose to the next room. "Mum, they're here."

"That's great," Lily offered as Rose's eyes widened before she saw Lily. Her mouth was opened as she stepped forward towards Lily. "Rose, it's good to see you."

"Lily, it's….how did this happen?" Rose asked as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her sister tightly, pulling her construct into a hug.

"I'm not completely back, this is just an Artificial Construct based off of me but it will do for now," Lily remarked before she spun towards Amanda and Emily with smile. "Amanda, Emily, it's nice to meet two of you in the flesh."

"Mum," Amanda managed as she stepped forward. "I've…..I've heard about you but this is the first time I've seen you this is…."

Lily smiled as Amanda hugged her and Emily seemed beyond words for a moment. The twins switched off before Emily wrapped her arms wrapped around her.

"I can't believe this, that I'm meeting you after this time," Emily commented to them.

"I wish I would have got to see you grow up but I knew that Rose would take good care of you," Lily remarked before her.

"I just wish I would have taken good care of Harry but it was too late by the time I could take my NEWTs and get out of Hogwarts, it wasn't until the first of the year after that Halloween," Rose informed Lily and Lily nodded with an understanding smile.

"And you couldn't come to visit because likely Dumbledore would have had the house monitored for visitors, for security reason," Lily remarked to Rose and Rose nodded. "And if Dumbledore knew about it, he would tell Snape because for some reason he trusts the man."

"Yes, there have been many rumors about the true nature of their relationship but….I'm not one to bring it up," Rose offered but whilst she had tact, Lily did not.

"Snape seems like a bottom because Dumbledore's not about to be a bitch in that relationship," Lily commented and the twins laughed as Harry's eyes widened. "And I believe I have some catching up to do with my daughters and my sister."

The twins smiled and nodded, they would like some of that. Harry meanwhile had a buzzing in the mental link.

' _Hey, Karen,'_ Harry thought to her through the bond link.

' _Hey, Harry,'_ Karen thought back through the bond link as he placed his hands on his hips. _'I was trying to figure out why the meteors fell when they did.'_

' _Could it be explained by science or is there some kind of supernatural explanation?'_ Harry thought to her through the link.

' _Actually, one of the governments were mucking around with a new satellite,'_ Faora remarked to him through the bond link before she continued to speak _. 'And then there was as excess of magic in the air from the cup so it caused everything to be thrown off balance.'_

' _So….it's a good thing that no one of value was lost,'_ Karen thought to him.

' _Well Ron was flattened apparently although he did go out a hero,'_ Harry remarked to them through the bond link.

' _As Karen said, there was no one of value who was lost,'_ Faora persisted through the link and Harry simply responded with a nod, that was more or less the fact of the matter. _'We're ready to go to the next step soon, while you complete your last year in Hogwarts and get your education at Cambridge, there will be pieces that will be in place. If there's anything that comes up, well I can easily access you.'_

' _Jaime and I are arranging for all of the meteors to be cleared out as well,'_ Karen added. _'Knowing our luck, the Ministry will try and use the meteors to create super powered house elves or something stupid like that.'_

' _That's good,'_ Harry told her as he switched through the bond link.

' _Hermione's enjoying the library, although I might need your help to get her out of here come Hogwarts time,'_ Kara thought to Harry through the bond link.

' _Well, gives her something to occupy her time, although we need to get some training in later,'_ Harry thought and Kara smiled through the bond link.

* * *

"Books are extremely useful as a foundation but the true knowledge will be created through thoughts of your own invention," Peve explained to Hermione as the brunette stood next to the woman.

"So you've been around for a very long time, haven't you?" Hermione asked the woman, there were a lot of curiosities that was coming to her and the brunette bookworm witch turned towards Harry.

Harry smiled, she would have questions, she would not be Hermione if she did not have any questions. That was just the way her mind worked all things considered.

"Okay Hermione, I know you have questions about everything," Harry informed her and Hermione nodded, a smile crossing her face.

"I do have questions but I'm willing to give you a chance to answer them, but only if you want to," Hermione commented and Harry smiled for a few seconds before he reached forward and grabbed her around the hand. She returned it, squeezing his hand. "Peve….she's like a magical portrait in some ways I guess, but she's a whole lot more advanced, isn't she?"

Hermione was reminded of artificial intelligence that often popped up in science fiction but she doubted that she'd ever see something like this in the real world.

"More advanced, yes, very much more advanced," Harry remarked before he looked at Hermione. "So do you believe that there's life on other planets?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, she was confused about this brazen line of questioning from Harry but she knew that he would not say something like this unless he wanted to press her for certain information.

"Harry, you know….given that I'm a witch, and have seen several extraordinary things, life on other planets is fairly high on the scale of believability," Hermione remarked because after all, all of those things in fairy tales that she thought were myths like dragons, castles, wizards, and all that, they were all true. So why wouldn't a lot of the outlandish things about science fiction that were out of this world could be true?

"Well, I'm….my origins were not completely human," Harry admitted to Hermione and she spun around before Amanda, Emily, and Rose showed up. While they already knew a lot of this, Harry decided that it would be a good idea to fill in any blanks or clarify anything that they had been thinking about. "So, I think that it's time to tell everyone everything."

Amanda was the first one to state something that they'd all been thinking. "Oh it's because….yeah it was kind of a truncated version last time?"

Rose was wondering if something like this was going to come up and she decided to cut to the chase. "Well, I think Hermione's earned the right for an explanation for this one."

Harry smiled, his aunt had a good point.

"Yes, you'll find out, my mother….well her reproductive organs were damaged by a curse in her seventh year," Harry offered but Lily was angry.

"Yes, that no good dirty coward Snape, he thought that he could have me for himself if he hexed me," Lily stated as she gritted her teeth.

"Okay, Mum calm down," Harry told her.

"Snape deserves to suffer for the rest of his life after everything that happened," Lily remarked to him but she shook her head. "Anyway, I went to the cave, it was part of my job in the Department of Mysteries."

Rose knew a lot of this but naturally it was good to hear it from Lily because she knew how this story went the best.

With that, Harry and Lily explained everything, well mostly everything, there were a few things that they left out for the sake of time. Hermione, Amanda, and Emily waited although it was obvious that Rose picked up enough of it.

Amanda, the second that they were finished, jumped on a certain point. "So….since the crystal changed Mum….have you figured out…well?"

"Does that mean we have special abilities too?" Emily asked as she crossed her arms with a smile, dare she hope that this was the case.

There was a few seconds where there was a pause and it was Lara who responded with a statement of her own.

"It's possible naturally, I will have to perform a full scan but any abilities that you will receive…..they will come in upon your fourteenth birthday or around that time," Lara remarked as she stated these next few words quite thoughtfully.

"So around the time of their second magical maturation," Rose informed Lara.

"Correct," Lara confirmed.

The twins were hopeful but Hermione looked quite thoughtful and it was hard to read her expression now.

"Always thought there was something alien about you," Hermione remarked before she smiled towards him. "But I never thought that it would be so literal."

Harry thought that it was good that Hermione willingly accepted this because he would hate to see her life debt to comply.

"So...so that's interesting," Hermione remarked before she watched him. "Although I wonder how long you're going to live because…..well even though magical users live a long time, with aliens, there is another variable."

"A long time from what we've been able to figure," Harry said.

' _Yes, most of the buildings in the world will be dust,'_ Faora thought to them, although given the bond, those who were bonded with Harry would get some form of increased longevity. Then again, there were a few things that they had to do and the foundation of the world that they lived in, it was only beginning to grow.

* * *

Harry decided that he would get around to answering a few letters; it was long overdue that he was going to get around to doing this. A smile crossed his face as he opened the latest letter and prepared to read it.

**Dear Harry,**

**I'm sure you've been busy lately but I've been sitting here bored out of my mind, so thought I'd fire off a letter.**

**Where does the time go anyway, with summer vacation? It just seemed like yesterday I got out of school and now I'll be starting in a few days. The good news is that our old friend Falcone was moved to a different school.**

**And Eddie the Riddle Meister is gone as well so really….all of the threats are kind of gone aren't they? It's completely weird, isn't it?**

**I know you're keeping busy despite everything, although you make people who normally say they're busy look really lazy. I could have sworn that I saw your "cousin" out here about a day ago, scoping out something in Gotham City. After the latest mob deal gone wrong, there's a lot of real estate that's up in the air so might be a prime time to take advantage of something cheap.**

**You didn't hear that one from me, though.**

**So I hope that things are going good for you and Kara and any other girls you might have randomly married in Vegas.**

**Talk to you soon,**

**Barbara.**

As always, Harry had a smile on his face as he prepared to pen a response of some sort. He tapped his pen on the paper and started to scrawl his retort to her.

**Dear Barbara,**

**Well, like you said, I'm sure that you'll have a few new nuisances this year, there are a lot of misfits in Gotham City. Don't worry, something will come up.**

**Alex mentioned that she was going to take a brief trip to Gotham. With any luck, I'll be out of Hogwarts before the Christmas holidays and then I'll be able to go over there. Fingers crossed, it'd be a hell of celebration.**

**Don't tell Pamela I told you this, but I'm looking into the old Botanical Gardens. In other words, if she's around, eat this letter, immediately. I don't want to spoil the surprise for her.**

**Yes, I'm busy and there were no more spontaneous marriages in Vegas. However there was a spontaneous battle on an island full of warrior women where I beat a woman in combat and married her after dominating her. Then I beat her mother and dominated her then I married her as well. It's a great story, I'll tell it to you sometime.**

**Now with that vagueness out of the way, as you know, I'm preparing for the last term of school. I've been training and getting ready for the school year. It's already interesting. I'm not sure if you heard of the astrological event that happened the other night. Yes, I was right in the middle of it. But then again, when am I not in the middle of everything?**

**Talk to you soon and take care.**

**Sincerely,**

**Harry.**

The emerald eyed wizard worked his way through the stack and he saw Pamela's letter next. Hedwig watched him patiently. Harry flexed his fingers as he opened up the letter and prepared to digest what Pamela had to say to him.

**Dear Harry,**

**School's coming soon, not freaking out nearly as much as Barbara. I'm at the point where I'm considering my options for the future but with my grades, I might have too many options and not enough options, if you can believe that.**

**I'm really enjoying my time here although it wasn't as good as the time that I enjoyed with you. Obviously a man of your talents, you can't be everywhere at once, although there are times where that would be really handy.**

**Especially with me, I swear, I've been swamped with everything that I've tried to do. The plants are really interesting; although I have to keep an eye on them to make sure they don't take over the greenhouse. I guess you weren't kidding when you said that they would try and overrun the greenhouse.**

**It's a challenge and one that I'm happy to undertake. Although there are sometimes where I wish that I was able to control plants, just a tiny bit.**

**Hopefully things will work out for us to meet up once again soon. Fingers crossed.**

**Love,**

**Pamela.**

Harry's smile widened before he reached over and began to answer it.

**Pamela,**

**Well, something might fall into line during the Christmas holidays. Let's just hope for the best.**

**Yes, you do have options and it's always good in life to have those options. I know that you will leave a legacy that you will be proud of and that's all that matters.**

**I wouldn't have given you the plants unless I know that you could take the challenge and I know that you can more than handle everything that is thrown your way. So you've done really well with them if you could control them.**

**Hopefully you can continue to enjoy them and I really hope that you keep enjoying them.**

**Will be seeing you really soon, sorry if this letter seems so short, so much to do, so little time. Let me know if you need anything though. Maybe we should figure out an easier way to communicate although there are other ways, they don't come rather cheap.**

**Love you too,**

**Harry.**

Harry had one final letter to get through and with a grin across his face, he prepared to open up the letter. The wizard's smile got even wider.

**Dear Harry,**

**Well I'm back in the States…..although it isn't really the worst thing in the world, Britain has to have the worst weather in the world. Seriously, it rained every single day I was there, all three of them.**

**Okay, that didn't seem too bad when I talk about it in that way, only raining a few days but it was pretty bad all things considered.**

**I'm back home and my father is continuing my tutoring. He doesn't expect much from me. Okay, that was sarcasm, which doesn't translate that well to writing, at least that's what I noticed.**

**Seriously though, my father is someone who wants the best for me, but I think that he thinks that I can learn all of this stuff he did in a day or something. I collapsed after today and I'm literally writing this letter with my last bit of strength.**

**Not to sound like a nagging wife even before we're married, but you did look at this contract right. Actually….don't blame you if you didn't, there's a lot that you need read through.**

**I really hope that we meet up again and get to know each other better. I think that our first couple of initial meetings barely scratched the surface. There are rumors of your exploits but….don't believe them really. Dad told me that most of everything that's said over there isn't true. Like they've said that you've slayed a Basilisk with your bare hands but that can't be right.**

**Not that you couldn't but….actually did you or didn't you?**

**Hope that things get better over here and I hope to see you really soon.**

**Zatanna.**

Harry decided to answer the letter straight away.

**Dear Zatanna**

**Just keep your head up and keep working towards an end point. Hard work and persistence pays off more than anything….as I've sure your father has told you.**

**And I'm glad that you think enough of me to use your dying breath to write the rest of this letter. That's really amazing and it means a lot to me.**

**The contract, my legal council looked over it and everything was on the level, so it should be fine. Like we said at the meeting of the bank, if we need to use an escape clause, it's there but smooth sailing and all that.**

**Yes I did slay a Basilisk, I burned its head off. I nearly died because of it. Granted the full story is even more gripping.**

**Keep your head up, Zee. I'll be seeing you soon.**

**See you,**

**Harry.**

Harry put away the letter and he saw someone standing outside the door.

"Hey, Emmy, come in," Harry said to Emily as she walked inside his office to face him. "Are you having trouble?"

"Yeah, Defence Against the Dark Arts," Emily offered to him as she stepped in to face him. "What creature is driven off by a Patronus spell….well you know other than the obvious?"

"That'd be a Lethifold," Harry remarked before he turned to her. "Those are nasty pieces of business, they resemble a cloak. Many people have put them on, thinking that they would be going out for the day and bring them home. They devour people in their sleep."

Emily's eyes widened in horror at this thought and she shook her head. "That sounds awful."

"Mostly because it is awful," Harry told her before he smiled. "Thankfully they're really rare and only found in Tropical areas. And even then….well you'd have to be a complete idiot to fall for something like that."

Emily paused before she said something. "And how many complete idiots are there out there in a year?"

Harry smiled before he let her in on the knowledge. "Eight deaths in the last year alone, although the magical governments in the countries in question pass them off as a freak accident."

"That seems about right," Emily offered as she rolled her eyes but she smiled.

"Is there anything else, you need?" Harry asked her and Emily thought about it.

"Having a bit of trouble on the Cheering Charm really," Emily offered to him and Harry smiled.

"It's not that hard, although you don't want to make a person seem punch drunk if you over do it or if you do it wrong, you'll make them sound mopey," Harry offered to Emily and the redhead nodded. "I've got these targets in the next room that we can go and practice it on."

Emily nodded her head, she'd like that very much and she followed her brother for a little bit of practice.

* * *

"I think that we're in pretty good shape for the next school year," Kara commented as she watched Harry with an adoring expression dancing through her eyes and Harry smiled as he held her body in close to his.

"We should be in a pretty good standing, we know a lot more than most our age do," Harry remarked before he looked at those badges. Kara was more interested in that badge than Harry was already.

Although he had to admit that those badges did give him a certain ability to see things from a different angle and he thought that they would put him in a position of leadership. If he could lead a school, especially a school full of misfits like Hogwarts had, he would be well on his way to accomplishing more loftier goals. The emerald eyed wizard thought that was some kind of silver lining to this entire situation and he kept his mind on the situation.

"We'll see what happens this year, but NEWTs in December, you, I, and Diana, and then a holiday to Paradise to celebrate them," Harry remarked before he smiled. "Although Diana's wanting to compete in the Tournament pretty badly."

"What do you think about it?" Kara asked and Harry smiled.

"I wouldn't willingly enter the tournament, even though I could win it with one hand tied behind my back and the other hand helping the other contestants," Harry remarked before he smiled. "Then again, with Diana in there, I almost feel sorry for those other competitors."

"Yes, I agree, the Amazons play to win," Kara remarked as she sat down against Harry, in the tree outside in a park in a room that pretty much simulated any settings.

' _Hey, I'm not that bad,'_ Diana thought through the bond link.

' _You are that bad,'_ Donna chimed in cheerfully.

' _Maybe I should add another mark to the one Harry gave you,'_ Diana thought in a challenging manner to her sister.

' _I would have to concur with my youngest, you get a bit hot tempered in the heat of battle, but I suppose that runs in the family,'_ Hippolyta thought as she added. _'Amongst other activities as we've learned. Although if you wish to give me a spanking, I'm afraid you're going to earn that.'_

' _I'd pay money to see that actually,'_ Karen thought saucily through the bond link.

' _I would too,'_ Faora remarked to them through the link as well.

Harry smiled before Kara brought up a point.

"The Horcruxes….you haven't forgotten about them, have you?" Kara asked Harry.

Harry had not forgotten about them although he was glad that she brought them up. "The next one is the Diadem that Riddle hid at Hogwarts. It could be potential valuable and if it all possible, I want to preserve it if I can."

Harry knew that Peve found a way to protect the ring from getting too damaged.

"And then there's RAB and what he did with the original locket," Kara reminded him and Harry answered with a brisk nod. "Do you have any leads?"

"I'm thinking that might be Sirius's youngest brother, although going through the Black family heirlooms is like a minefield," Harry remarked before he placed his hands on his head. "And I'm next in line for the Head of House since Sirius had been cast out and Regulus is dead."

It was one of the reasons why Malfoy worked so hard to make sure that Harry had been banished to the Muggle World and grew up ignorant. They did not want him to get his hands on the heritage that was rightfully his and would continue to be rightfully his.

Harry checked the time.

"We'll worry about that later, I've got to get to the Ministry to take my exam for Wizengamot accreditation and get licensed for Apparation," Harry remarked.

He could fly but he supposed having an alternate way of travel would not be the worst thing in the world. Even though he much preferred flight and also the gateways that were going to be set up between certain points like Smallville, Gotham, The Island, and other locations that Harry and his wives were going to be visiting often. He supposed that he should set up one near Hogwarts, likely in the area of the Shrieking Shack.

"You're going to pass it with flying colors, like you do everything else," Kara offered as she threw her arms around his neck and leaned forward, before giving him an extremely passionate kiss. "Good luck….not that you need it."

"The sentiment's appreciated never the less," Harry offered as he pulled away from Kara.

* * *

"Well, Crouch doesn't seem to think too highly of you," Amelia offered as she walked with Harry after he passed both exams with flying colors. Not that there was any doubt in the world.

"What's your opinion on Crouch?" Harry asked to Amelia and the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement kept her eyes locked onto Harry's.

"Mr. Potter, I don't speak ill of a colleague," Amelia offered, although she had her own negative opinions of the man after all of the investigations that he bungled and all of the headaches that she inherited from him.

Harry smiled, his grin getting even wider before he placed his hands on her side and looked into her eye. She shivered a slight bit as he backed her against the wall, both in the literal and the figurative sense of the word.

"Is that a nice way of saying that you don't have anything worthwhile to say of him at all?" Harry asked as Amelia stepped to the side, discreetly and went into her office but Harry followed closely behind her.

"Again, the Ministry is an extremely political game," Amelia remarked as she placed her hands on the desk.

"I know and like most political games, it's broken and might need a revision of the rules from time to time," Harry told her as he sat down in front of her.

Amelia felt the office atmosphere get much hotter than it was but she tried to keep her mind on her business. She had not thought of pleasure since her fiancee died so she figured that she might be cracking under the strain of pressure.

"You seem stressed out," Harry commented as he placed his hand on her shoulder and this action caused Amelia even more tension.

"The rigors of this job could get to one after a while," Amelia said in the most honest voice as she felt Harry's hand on her shoulder and it moved up towards her cheek for a second.

"And you do such a great job at it, which makes it even better," Harry commented to her as his hand reached down and slowly brushed against her.

There was no question about it, Amelia was feeling rather hot and she felt the heat was spreading from her cheeks. She recalled this being like the sensations that most men and some women felt from Veela females but she had never felt it. Until now and there was a burst of what appeared to be pheromones that were full force.

If the thought did not seem utterly absurd, she would have thought that Harry Potter would be some kind of incubus that was trying to seduce her right in her office.

"You could be even more Amelia and you'll find that if we get in bed together, we can make anything happen," Harry commented as he reached over and started to slip her robes off. This caused her another shiver.

"Mr. Potter…."

"Harry," Harry corrected her, as he saw her tight blouse that wrapped around her ample bosom. In fact, her breasts looked about ready to burst out of her top. He casually flicked his finger and allowed one button to pop out.

"Right Harry, I don't think…." Amelia offered but she felt the dampness coming from between her thighs and Harry waved his hand.

All of the folders were cleared off of her desk, along with the other materials into neat little piles. Amelia was not going to lie, she appreciated him doing something like that.

"What don't you think?" Harry asked as he placed his hands on the side of her neck and stood where his crotch was about eight inches away from her rising heat. "When's the last time you've ever been with a man?"

"It's been….never. My fiancé died during the war with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and we never had the chance to be intimate," Amelia admitted to Harry and the wizard smiled at her.

"Then with a witch from your power, the backup must be amazing," Harry commented as he ran his hand down the side of her face and lightly skimmed her breasts.

"What are….you doing Mr. Potter?" Amelia asked before she felt her legs part unconsciously towards him.

Harry smiled before he leaned towards her. "I told you to call me Harry."

Amelia felt his green eyes wash over him and she nodded. "Right Harry, sorry…what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to seduce you, Amelia," Harry commented as another button came undone from her shirt and revealed her bust encased in a black bra. Harry smiled as he saw more of her cleavage revealed for him, it was really a visual buffet for his eyes.

"Harry…" Amelia stated as she felt her blouse completely give away and her panties soaked to her skin.

Harry watched her, her large tits jiggled mesmerizingly in her bra.

"Do you want me?" Harry asked as he used his heightened sense of smell to gauge this fact.

Amelia's eyes flickered shut as she bit down on her lip and slowly but surely, she nodded her head as her heart hammered within her chest. She felt the sensations of pleasure coursing through her pussy the likes of which she hadn't experienced in ages.

"Do you want me?" Harry repeated as he reached down between her thighs for a second before touching the heated mound. "This says of course but I want to hear it from you."

"Yes," Amelia stated before she pulled herself out of her chair before she looked at him with unrestrained lust. "I want you now!"

Amelia stated this statement with a growl, fifteen years of pent up sexual frustration came out like a dam and she grabbed Harry around the waist before pushing him back against the desk. The wizard was slammed back down and Amelia wrapped her legs around him as she kissed him.

"I lead this dance, Amy," Harry commented as he rolled over and her bra gave way.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Amelia's large breasts were out for him, she must have been well past a DD size at least, maybe even larger. She was a little bit under Karen's size and Harry remembered that large breasts were a hint of power. He reached forward and grabbed her tit around his hand, squeezing her delicious melon.

"Take me Harry," Amelia breathed as she reached forward and grabbed her wand as she removed his pants.

Amelia's eyes widened, before she saw his cock out, throbbing and it grew even bigger before her eyes; she could not believe that such a hunk of manhood existed but it was out there, before her very eyes and this caused her to drool, in more ways than one.

Harry grabbed her around the hips before he aimed his throbbing member for her and shoved it inside her dripping wet pussy. He was not going to waste time messing around, she was wet, horny, and needed him now.

"That's it, Harry," Amelia breathed as he worked into her tight center and his pulsing penis worked into her. She felt his hands on her breast and this caused her pussy to clench around him.

"You've needed a good hard fucking like this for a long time, haven't you?" Harry asked her as he pounded Amelia on her desk.

She shook underneath his throbbing cock as he jammed it into her dripping wet cunt. The honey rolled down her thighs as he continued to hammer himself into her, working into her. His hands worked all over her body, feeling the smoothness. The thirty seven year old witch was blessed with good genetics and a heightened sex drive.

Her powerful pussy took his tool in eagerly as he kept working into her. Amelia wrapped her legs around him and she subconsciously pulled his head into her massive breasts. Harry took the breasts of the Bones woman in his mouth and lavished them with the hunger and attention they deserved.

"Tastes great, Amy," Harry told her as he kept working his throbbing cock into her tight pussy. Each thrust brought her to new heights of passion.

"Oh, great Circe," Amelia breathed as she felt his throbbing tool work a path into her really tight and hot cunt.

She dreamed of this moment although it playing out as it was, his hands kept roaming over her, with amazing intensity. Amelia's eyes closed tighter as his stiff prick buried itself into her tight walls and she lifted her hips to meet his intrusions, feeling the orgasmic glee wash through her body. It was even more amazing than she thought and she dug her nails into his back.

Harry smiled in spite of this situation, someone wanted a hard and hot pounding and he was going to give it to her. Her tight walls enveloped around him as Harry kept working into her tight center. Her walls caressed him with energy and he wanted to give this sexy redhead everything that she wanted and everything that she had coming to her.

"Harry, deeper, deeper," Amelia breathed as he pushed into her and his mouth found hers in a searing kiss.

Their tongues tried to invade each other's mouths for dominance. The desk rocked underneath her as she squeezed his waist and kept his cock firmly wrapped into her pussy. Another orgasm rocked her body and she felt even more as he rolled his thumbs over large nipples that coat hangers could get hung from.

Amelia was not accustomed to being fucked so hard but to her credit, she was keeping up the pace and making sure to actively manipulate his throbbing cock with her cunt muscles. He worked his hands over her body and continued to squeeze her tits hard. This action caused her to clench him and he buried more of his penis between her wet walls.

"Damn, are you trying to kill me, Harry?" Amelia asked him as his cock buried itself into her tight quim and Harry smiled as he kept burying himself inside her center.

"If you're going to go out, you might as well go out with a bang," Harry told her as he kept slamming into her and her walls got tighter around him.

Amelia mused that she would need to have a nice and long soak tonight but it was more than worth it. The redhead's eyes closed as she welcomed his meat into her wet lips and he kept working into her even deeper.

More thrusts continued to drive her to the land of passion and Amelia panted lustfully, before she used her tongue to roam around the inside of her mouth.

Harry used his hands on every single inch of her body; he worked around her, squeezing her breasts, roaming down her body and feeling every inch of her supple flesh. He squeezed her ass and that caused her to squeal in his mouth. This pattern continued as his probing cock drove Amelia to even more orgasms and she was about ready to lose her mind.

After a time, Harry knew that he would burn her out, it was only inevitable with many of the women and he was just getting warmed up. However, Harry had an ace up his sleeve and he continued to hammer her.

"Are you still there, Amy?" Harry breathed as he molded her breasts in his hand and she shook her head, although drool slowly dripped out of the side of her mouth as his cock continued to hammer her.

"Keep…harder," Amelia breathed although she found that she was losing herself to the pleasure of him.

The door opened and Susan appeared at the office door, her aunt had given her a note to meet her and the first thing that she saw was her aunt on the desk being rogered by Harry Potter.

Susan's eyes widened but the door shut behind her and she found herself unable to grip the handle properly due to her hands being too sweaty. No matter how hard she tried to open, she could not.

In addition to Susan's palms being sweaty, her nipples were beginning to stiffen and her pussy began to burn with arousal. She looked at Harry and saw his large cock pushing in and out of her aunt's pussy.

"Hey, Susan," Harry grunted as he continued to bugger Amelia into the next week on the desk. "Please sit down, I'll be with you in a second."

Susan's mouth widened at that thought but she sat down in a robotic manner. She felt herself get hot and she felt her panties cling to her like a second skin. Her eyes could not tear away from that twelve inches of manhood appearing and disappearing out of Amelia's tight pussy. Her hands roamed down between her own thighs and she started to diddle herself as she watched.

Harry smiled, he could tell that Amelia had one more round left in her, before the orgasm overwhelmed her and that would build up a certain amount of anticipation in the minds of the younger Bones female.

Amelia was being driven to even more heights of passion and she breathed heavily as Harry kept working into her. She was shaking from the impact of him and she felt his amazing cock pummel her. She could not describe how this felt as it drove her to the heights of erotic fantasy.

Harry smiled as she blacked out from the orgasm and he sped form the desk next to Susan.

"Susan, you've been a very naughty, girl haven't you?" Harry asked her and Susan looked at her, before he reached between her legs and felt her dripping wet pussy. "That's a naughty Hufflepuff."

Harry went down between her legs to inspect her and Susan tingled with anticipation as Harry placed his mouth on her and began to taste her sweet nectar.

"Morgana," Susan breathed as Harry waved his hand and her shirt unbuttoned itself, before it slid off her body. Her bra came next and her pretty large breasts were revealed to the world. They looked gargantuan on her slender frame.

Harry got into the chair opposite of Susan and held her up before he hovered her dripping pussy over his cock. She was so wet that the juices of her arousal dripped onto the tip of his cock as she hovered and Harry smiled.

"Harry, I want you so badly," Susan breathed before she rolled her head back.

Harry pushed his throbbing cock into her tight pussy and Susan's walls wrapped around him as she felt her resistance give away. She felt only a flicker of pain before it disappeared and the pleasure washed over her body.

"I've always wanted to ride Harry Potter's broomstick," Susan remarked saucily as she started to bounce and down upon his prick.

"Cheesy statement but I'll overlook it," Harry grunted as he felt her walls tighten around him as she bounced harder down his meaty pole.

The chair gave away underneath them but a cushioning charm made it so that Susan was able to sustain her momentum. Her walls tightened around him as his cock kept sliding between her tight walls and he continued to work into her. She tightened around him and Harry reached up to grope her tits.

Susan closed her eyes and he ran his hands all over her body, this was amazing, all twelve inches stuffed her up and she felt her very first orgasm with a real life male penis inside her. The redhead was bouncing up and down and she sensed her eyes over her breasts. His face buried between them and Harry began to suck on her supple flesh mounds.

"Damn Harry, more," Susan panted as he worked around her and her pussy tightened around him as she continued to ride him like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh you'll get more, you'll get plenty more," Harry stated as he continued to work out her pussy, using his thick tool to pound her until she stretched around him.

Susan was losing herself in the lust that was created by this thick tool that was beating a path around her. The redhead's eyes tightened shut as she came up to the highest heights and crashed down from the orgasm.

Amelia was back to life and she rubbed her pussy to see her niece being fucked by Harry. She could not think of a better person for Susan to have her first time with.

She found another Harry standing over and wondered if she been fucked harder than she thought or he had found a way to duplicate himself.

Then again, given all of the accomplishments he made….no time to think about that as Harry stuffed himself into Amelia, still hard and ready to ravish her willing body.

"One more round in you?" Harry asked her and Amelia nodded with a smile crossing her face.

"I'm going to fuck all of the cum out of you," Amelia stated as she tightened around him, freshened up after the break.

Susan was having the time of her life, bouncing up and down on Harry and she was feeling more orgasms than ever before fire through her body. She thought that his cock was better than chocolate and that was saying something. His hands kept roaming over her body and giving her caresses of different intensities which kept her on her toes.

"Damn, keep it up," Susan panted.

"You're one horny Hufflepuff, aren't you?" Harry asked her as he nibbled on her ear.

"Yes, your horny Hufflepuff, now fuck me silly," Susan encouraged him as she encouraged him to bury himself into her deeper by riding him harder.

The love making went on for hours and hours or so it seemed from the perspective of both Bones females.

Harry brought himself into the home stretch as he sped up his thrusts.

"Try and to hang on for the climax," Harry breathed as he felt Amelia breathing.

"Yes," Amelia panted, she felt a powerful wizard and her magic sought out for bonding with him. She could tell that her niece was going to do the same and she kept it up as he kept plunging into her.

After a few more thrusts, Harry came undone and he came in the pussies of both Bones females. They felt an explosive feeling as they came as well as he kept pumping into them until his load was completely deposited.

All three parties saw stars as they felt their mutual satisfaction explode over them.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

Diana put up a shield quickly as she tried to block the curse that Harry threw at her. The raven haired princess screwed her eyes shut as the shield absorbed the attack, well most of it. She was staggered back a few inches but managed to put the breaks on in due time.

"Remember to put as much focus as you can into that," Harry told her as he watched her. "There are similar properties to focusing defensive shields as there are with utilizing magical energy, you just got to find a system and work with it."

Diana smiled before she manifested another shield and this time it connected, with the shield deflecting the attacks.

"I want to make sure I can do all of these spells from first through seventh year," Diana commented, after all, if she was going to this school, she wanted to be the very best. Although she had some stiff competition with Harry, Kara, and even Hermione during this seventh year of school, but her competitive spirit made her look forward to the competition.

"You don't really seem to be having any problem with any of them, I've already tested you on them a few times," Harry remarked but he stood in a battle stance and his eyes locked onto one of his alpha wives, who stood across from him before Harry told her. "Hit me with your best shot."

"Really, you want me to hit you with my best shot?" Diana asked as Harry smiled back at her. She enjoyed a challenge and Harry had different ways of challenging her. His expression followed hers, locked on her blue eyes.

"Take it," Harry told her.

Diana took it, trying to get him with a freezing charm but Harry was behind her with super speed and tried to fire a spell at her legs. The Amazon tucked her head and rolled around before she bounced off the walls. She raised her bracelets, one of them with the symbol of Harry's house on it and he fired a blue spell back at her.

The spells ricocheted off of the bracelets and Harry twisted his attention off to one side before he raised up on the balls of his feet, before watching her with fierce intentions.

"And again," Harry told her and Diana smiled.

"If you want to go another round, I'll be sure to take it to you."

Diana rushed Harry but he dodged her attack and went behind her. He gripped around her waist, brushing against her, before he jumped up on the other side of her. The dark haired Amazon smiled and she sent magically created daggers at him.

Harry smiled at the advanced magic and it bounced off of the shield that had been created. He set himself in a position on his feet where he could ease into a battle stance. The two of them continued to surround each other, the battle getting more intense.

Some might have wondered why they spent the last night before Harry, Diana, and Kara went to Hogwarts in an intense sparring session, but for them, this was relaxing.

* * *

"Just try….and have a good year, despite the situation," Bill Weasley said in a somber voice. After everything that happened, he decided to take a leave of absence from Gringotts to get certain affairs in order at home. He saved his money from his job with the goblins and he was trying to whittle down his father's pride just enough to let him accept a few galleons here and there for the house to be properly maintained.

"We will," George offered before he placed his hands on his hips and prepared to board the train, followed by Fred and Ginny.

Harry caught sight of Ginny as she made her way onto the train, she looked over her shoulder.

"What happened, Ginny?" Harry asked her and the redhead took a few seconds to regain her shaken composure before she informed him of what was going on.

"Ron's death….well it hit Mum hard," Ginny remarked to Harry. "She was admitted into Saint Mungo's in a state of shock...after what happened."

Harry pulled Ginny in close to him as the redhead managed to keep her attention on him and in his green eyes. This caused her to recover slightly and press on.

"We found out just last night that….her heart had a negative reaction to one of the potions that they tried to use to stabilize her," Ginny told her, practically trying to choke the words out. She was trying to remain strong and bold but it was a hard thing to keep her tone steady.

Ginny remained crisp as she let out her statement.

"She's all gone," Ginny commented to Harry before a slight flicker of a smile crossed her face. Harry watched her. "Ever since the Chamber of Secrets, she's gone downhill….and well Ron was the straw that broke the camel's back. She had such high hopes for Ron."

"He did die a hero," Harry remarked to one of his Collective members and Ginny nodded in a rigid manner.

"Yes, master, he went out the way he would have always wanted, a true and blue Gryffindor, a hero," Ginny offered to him as Harry pulled her into a tight hug. "The funeral…it was nice. We sent him off in style….and I'm sure he's in a better place now."

Harry smiled, he thought that while living, Ron was essentially an oxygen thief but his respect for the redhead young man raised a few notches after the events of the World Cup. He gave his life so two people with actual promise could live.

"I promised…my friend Luna that we'd sit together today, if that's alright with you, master," Ginny told him.

"Go ahead Ginny, I'll see you later," Harry commented as she stood up and kissed her. "And I'm sorry about what happened to your mother."

"Don't be," Ginny offered as she turned around as she barely suppressed the smile.

' _Well that was an interesting bit of news to start off the year,'_ Faora thought to Harry. _'So did you do it?'_

' _Left one behind at the Castle, he'll be leaving for Cambridge in a couple of days, the dupe can actually do some extra training and it will be downloaded into my mind every night whilst he's there,'_ Harry thought to Faora.

' _Very nice,'_ Faora told him before she sighed. _'Sorry, something's come up, I've been trying to haggle with this one guy about land and even though the bank is about to rip it from his dying hands, he doesn't want to hand it over.'_

'' _Surely he sees the benefits of handing over the land and leaving with some money, instead of being left with nothing,'_ Harry thought to her before he placed his hand on the side of his face. _'Sometimes, pride comes before a fall.'_

' _True,'_ Faora thought as she said her goodbyes and left through the bond link.

Harry followed Kara and Diana onto the train. Hermione's mother met her at the station and they were catching up. There was still plenty of time before they made their way on the train.

"Harry," Daphne called to him with a greeting. Harry turned towards her slowly with a smile, her normal shoulder length blonde hair was cut into a bob.

"Liking the new look, Daphne," Harry remarked as he pulled her into a hug as she greeted him.

"Well, I figured I'd try something new, I wonder how many people will notice," Daphne offered as she turned around, the bob cut displayed prominently. Of course, after undergoing her second maturation, she was in desperate need of stress relief and she knew who was going to give it to her. A smile crossed over her face at the thought of it.

Hermione followed them as the group prepared to board the train.

"Mum sends her love and she'd like to see you again really soon," Hermione remarked to Harry.

"Subtle," Kara remarked with a grin as they saw Astoria make their way onto the train with them, the group walked together.

"So, we're getting a private compartment and putting the locking charms on this year," Astoria stated and Harry nodded. "Good, because I might do something drastic if that little ferret fouls up the compartment again."

Harry smiled as they were now on the train and he was doing the necessary charms. They would make Malfoy act even foolish than usual if he tried to intervene on their private time.

"Why are you smiling?" Daphne asked Harry.

"Just thinking about the meeting I had with Narcissa during the Triwizard Cup," Harry commented.

Daphne's expression flickered into that of a smile with the significance of that. "So I…heard. You did have a similar….meeting with my mother."

The Greengrass female dropped down to her knees in front of him once she was sure that the compartment they were was secure and what was going to happen inside was private.

"And now I'm going to have a similar meeting," Daphne told him as she parted his robes and started to unbuckle his pants. "Join me, Hermione in pleasing our master."

Hermione's kneels buckled obediently, Daphne appeared to have a slightly stronger will than her, not that she was going to fight what was going to happen at all.

"We missed you Harry, it's time for us to reap the rewards," Daphne commented as she turned to Hermione. "And knowing this one, she's been neglecting her personal needs in favor of studying, but we need to rectify that matter."

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Daphne captured Harry's cock into her mouth, the blonde engulfing it pretty much in her tight dripping lips. She pushed her mouth up and down on him, sucking him.

Hermione was down between Harry's legs and she started to lick his balls as Daphne sucked on his erect cock.

"Keep it up, oh that's it, keep licking me," Harry breathed, they were going at it a short time and already they were getting intense. They dropped any pretext of teasing and got straight to business.

Daphne's mouth wrapped around his tight pole and she made sensual slurping sounds with her mouth. The blonde was amazingly feeling the sensation of his cock going down her throat. She pushed him as far as she could take him and then those few inches extra she coaxed herself into taking them. She would have him, have all of him, have every single bit of him.

Hermione savored the feeling of his large balls, taking them in her mouth and giving them a kiss. She felt Harry remove her blouse with his hands and her black bra hit the floor.

She realized that Kara was now behind her as well and Kara divulged Hermione of her skirt, before pulling down her panties.

"Time to get you warmed up for my husband's cock," Kara informed her as she drilled her tongue into Hermione's hole, burying it into her center and lacking the sweet juices out.

"FUCK YES!" Hermione managed but Astoria grabbed Hermione by the back of her head.

"Excuse me, did I give you permission to talk?" Astoria asked as she motioned for Kara to slip off the side.

With a swift swat, she connected with the right butt check of Hermione. Hermione yelped as Daphne pulled herself off and offered Hermione the change to indulge herself. She stuffed his cock in her mouth.

"Astoria…damn Hermione take me deeper," Harry breathed as he managed to focus on the blonde despite Hermione's sensations going around him. "Why don't you service Diana? Go service my wife."

"At once, my Lord," Astoria commented with a bow.

Diana had her pants off and was plunging her fingers into her pussy at the sight but Astoria quickly worked her tongue into her to replace these motions. It was so good to have another pleasuring her like this and Diana clenched the side of the chair, she was becoming so close to becoming undone that she could not believe this, there was so much pleasure, so much, she could hardly take it anymore and she clenched the chair.

Astoria was enjoying her first sensations of a dripping Amazon pussy and was lapping up all of the juices.

She was surprised as she felt her skirt go down and she felt another Harry going behind her. Thanks to magic, she supposed. Harry grabbed her around the hips.

"Ready to take this hot little Slytherin cunt for all it's worth," Harry growled and he slip his cock into her sopping folds with practiced ease.

Meanwhile the prime version of Harry Potter was treated to the sight of Daphne and Kara taking turns licking Hermione's pussy. They were in a competition to see who could make the brunette bookworm cum the fastest.

Harry pumped his cock into Hermione's mouth, feeling the lips around her and he closed his eyes.

Dupe two and dupe three were out.

"Come here, Daphne my dear," one of the dupes remarked to her and Daphne smiled, hiking up her skirt, as Harry lifted her in the air by his fingers.

He jammed Daphne down, and the blonde closed her eyes, feeling her cunt wrapped around his tight prick. The blonde was riding him for everything that he was worth and she picked up the pace so well.

"That's it Harry, give me your cock," Daphne panted as his thrusts buried deeper into her soaking wet quim. She felt every nerve ending tingle through her body from his actions.

"Hermione, on your hands and knees," the third dupe ordered her.

"Please master," Hermione panted as her pussy was invitingly presented for him.

Harry grabbed her around the hips and jammed his tool into the bookworm's dripping pussy. The brunette witch closed her eyes and Harry worked a tight path into her. She was screaming out loud as his hammering thrusts worked her over from behind.

Her shirt was off, and Harry cupped her breasts as he hammered into her from behind. He felt every single bit of her pussy wrap around him and it was an amazing feeling, so warm, so snug, so tight wrapped around him.

There was one Harry left, the original and Kara leaned against the wall, her legs spread for him.

"Come and get me, Harry," Kara stated as she dug her finger into her pussy and then slowly pulled out, offering the dripping essence to Harry.

Harry took her finger into his mouth greedily before he rammed his throbbing rod into her tight wet hole.

"Damn, that's it Harry," Kara breathed as the Hogwarts Express kept rolling but her orgasm rolled even harder than the train as Harry's train of a dick hammered her pussy.

Harry grinned as he found his cock snugly fit in the pussy of one of the Alphas. The hot Kryptonian blonde used her center to massage his prick and he kept working into her, sawing into her with even more passion. Their sex organs became a blur as they did not need to hold back with the other.

"Great, merciful Hera," Diana breathed as she threw her head back and Astoria's tongue kept working into her pussy.

Harry meanwhile did great things for Astoria as he hammered into her pussy, working his throbbing length into her. The blonde lost herself in the sensations and her walls tightened around him. He clenched his hand around her breast and kept sawing away at her pussy, hammering her.

"Damn Astoria, keep cumming for me, baby," Harry told her as he leaned forward and nibbled on the back of her neck.

Astoria was about ready to lose it from the sensations of this cock going in and out of her from behind her.

Daphne meanwhile closed her eyes and began to ride Harry as much as she could. Her tanned hips rose up and slammed down onto him. Breasts jiggled enticingly before Harry's eyes and he took a hearty handful of her bouncing mounds, squeezing them in his hand. The blonde's eyes screwed shut as she hit the train to pleasureville.

"You're so horny, I love it," Harry told her as she kept bouncing up and down onto her and Daphne nodded.

"Yes, I'm a dirty girl, play with my tits," Daphne panted as she looked down to see Hermione's face.

And what a look on Hermione's face it was, she had pure unbridled passion dancing through her eyes. It was always the smartest ones that got the most vocal and the green eyed wizard kept hammering into her pussy, drilling her from behind at a super intense speed but not so much where he would rip her apart with his immense strength.

"Let it out, let it out, you know you want it," Harry breathed as he hammered into Hermione but Hermione was losing it for now.

"If you need a break, I'll take over," Diana told her as Astoria's mouth left her pussy.

The Harry dupe left a spent Hermione and sped over to Diana. His throbbing cock brushed over her center and teased her to make her anticipation his entrance.

Diana waited and sure enough his cock slammed into her. The dark haired princess welcomed the intrusion of his meat drilling into her center. She lifted up her hips and moaned loudly as he kept slamming into her tight center. The dark haired Princess allowed the hair to frame her face as she kept biting down on her lip and welcomed more into her.

"Harry, that's it, take this fucking cunt and drill it!" Diana yelled as Hermione looked up.

"That's so fucking hot," Daphne stated as she felt a soreness in her pussy but the soreness was beat out by her lust.

The pheromones that spiraled to the air were too much to rally handle and Harry and Kara were the center of the amazing orgy.

The blonde and Harry floated above the heads of all of the couplings. Kara's back "rested" on the air as Harry used his cock to hammer a path into her pussy. The blonde closed her eyes and moaned, more lustfully than ever before. She panted heavily before she looked at him and moaned the words "so good" in repeated form.

Harry felt her tight pussy, it was like being hugged by the most amazing vice and Kara really wanted to milk him to a state of completion. The sensual sensations of her tight walls hugging his throbbing pulsing cock, it could not beaten.

"Treat me like your whore," Astoria breathed as she bit down on her lip and Harry pushed himself back, before hammering into her pussy.

"Like when you talk dirty like that," Harry growled as he bit down on the back of her neck.

Astoria closed her eyes before he rammed into her and the blonde indulged herself in his cock burying into her steaming cunt. The youngest Greengrass sister enjoyed Harry pounding the juices out of her.

Hermione watched Diana and Harry with unrestrained lust in her eyes and Harry titled Diana back on the bench.

The brunette bookworm got the hint and she pushed herself up, before draping her cunt over Diana's face.

Diana's eyes widened as she tasted the savory treats between Hermione's tight as the brunette rode her tongue.

"Oh shit," Daphne groaned as his cock worked into her center.

The thrusts and cursing continued as everyone was losing themselves in the passions. Kara in particular was becoming undone as her and Harry's heat vision met each others in mid-air as their sex organs met each other. They cancelled each other out and the two of them continued to push themselves to the brink of their intensity. The couple rocked their hips against each other and pushed themselves to previously undreamed heights.

Daphne collapsed on Harry, her breasts against his face and the dark haired wizard buried his face between them.

This went on for this during the entire train ride, with Harry and Kara in the middle, going at super speed. If one looked up, they could see a pair of blurs and nothing else. The sight would give them a headache after a little bit.

Harry grunted as he pushed his cock into Kara's burning cunt before he injected her with his seed. The other Harry dupes had a chain reaction as they came in the various women they had been hammering on the train.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Daphne, Astoria, and Hermione laid on the ground with dazed expressions on their face, as Diana and Kara rested on either side of Harry, ready for another round.

It was an hour before they got to Hogwarts after all, much more inside the bubble. Liberal uses of stamina potions indicated that Daphne, Astoria, and Hermione were not too sore.

**To Be Continued in Part Two.**


	25. All Fun and Games Part Two

**Chapter Twenty Five: All Fun and Games Part Two: Triwizard Drawing.**

Harry went to the Gryffindor table with Hermione, Ginny, and the twins. He watched but he had to fight the temptation to cover his ears. It was a different year and thus it was a different stupid song. He could not believe how bad this song was, it was beyond all measure with its absurdity. He was trying to figure out if the hat should be mandated to take some kind of lesson on how to structure a song the right way.

Then again, Harry was not a master of lyrical genius, so he was not one to really talk. The green eyed wizard waited as he wondered where Kara and Diana were going to be sorted.

Okay, he thought that it didn't really matter because they would be staying with him in his private room, because that was the perks of being married. He watched the first years, it was amusing how much Kara towered over them and in particular how Diana towered over them.

' _So where did Diana get sorted?'_ Donna thought to him through the mental link.

' _Donna, the sorting hat is just singing a stupid song,'_ Harry projected through the bond link.

Donna eagerly perked up at the thought before she gave an excited inquiry through the bond link. _'Oh, can I hear it?'_

' _Are you really sure you want to hear it?'_ Harry asked to her through the link, wondering if she knew what she was getting herself into. His face twisted into a smile as he thought about everything regarding that song and how completely lame it was.

' _Sure, Harry, it won't be that bad,'_ Donna thought to Harry and Harry projected her the song through the bond link. He could almost sense through his mind's eye Donna being utterly appalled by hearing the song as it was transmitted through the link _.'Okay, that is kind of lame.'_

' _I told you so,'_ Harry thought and he turned towards the line which was progressing steadily. As usual, the first years were going to be sorted first, which was good, he supposed. Harry kept watching them moving forward. He remembered a time where he was this small. He was about three, maybe four, so it was a long time ago but there was a time where he was in fact this tiny.

After some time, Diana made her way up to the stool and put the sorting hat on her head.

' _You are an extremely complex mind, that could go into any of the houses without any problem,'_ the sorting hat commented to Diana.

' _Thank you,'_ Diana thought in a modest tone of voice, but there was a slight smile that tugged across her face despite the modesty.

' _Much like your husband, but then again he knows how to pick them,'_ the Sorting Hat commented as he paused and added. _'And I know that young Mister Potter can hop onto this sorting, I suppose I should say hello him.'_

The Sorting Hat paused; he could almost sense that the students were getting restless and hungry. Then again, there were instances where he drew out the sorting of the students, in an attempt to amuse himself. Sitting in Dumbledore's office for a year, it did not have any hobbies whatsoever. He decided to shift through Diana's memories, taking a little bit of time to do so as the Sorting Hat decided to make its decision.

 _Well there is one place where I can send you now,'_ the Sorting Hat thought to Diana before he opened his mouth wide. _'You would do well anywhere but I can see that your courage and determination is the one virtue that you have that would extend beyond all others. Therefore you will do well in….GRYFFINDOR!'_

' _Good job, Diana,'_ Hippolya chimed in through the bond link.

' _Although we didn't need some glorified piece of fabric to tell Diana where she should have been,'_ Karen thought through the bond link. She was now at home, taking a long hard soak after several hard hours of work. She wished Harry was there, although she was not going to go so far as to tell him to send a dupe her way for some relief. Besides, she did not need any distractions from her work.

' _Well that's one down, now it's Kara's turn,'_ Faora thought as the group all waited to see where the blonde would be sent.

Sure enough, Kara made her way up to the sorting hat to park herself down underneath it. The blonde prepped herself for that moment, biting down on her lip and she waited as she allowed the hat to drop down over her head.

' _Another complex and dedicated mind, Mr. Potter does know how to pick them,'_ the Sorting Hat commented.

' _Naturally,'_ Kara thought, she did not have the modesty that Diana had all things considered. The blonde rested back on the three legged stool that she sat on and waited for the Sorting Hat to say a few words.

' _Well you are extremely difficult,'_ the Sorting Hat mused in a swift way as it shifted through Kara's mind. _'Well, I suppose that we should cut to the chase, because there might be a few people who might riot because they're not getting their food.'_

' _Oh by all means, take your time,'_ Kara remarked to the Sorting Hat.

' _Are you trying to get more people to crucify you?'_ Faora thought to Kara through the bond link but Kara snickered.

' _Well, this is going to be inevitable, so….really there's nothing else to say,'_ the Sorting Hat commented before it decided to yell. **"Gryffindor!"**

The Sorting hat said that statement out loud and Kara made her way to where her husband sat. She made sure to show the ring that Harry bought her, along with the bracelet. There were more than her fair share of jealous glares that were delivered from several of the females at the table but given the fact that it looked like they did not take care of themselves and had the worst type of personalities, it was just as well.

"Hey, Harry, congratulations," Neville remarked to Harry.

"Thanks Neville, how was your summer?" Harry asked to him and the Longbottom male shrugged his shoulders.

"Couldn't get to the Quidditch World Cup, Gran wouldn't buy tickets," Neville offered, but Harry smiled towards him.

"You didn't miss much," Harry offered to him.

' _Yeah the real show for Harry was in Narcissa Malfoy's private booth,'_ Faora chimed in with a grin.

' _That's the truth right there,'_ Harry remarked, to be blunt he could not look at Draco Malfoy without breaking out into laughter and a rather smug smile.

"Well, I'm getting married, after I finish at Hogwarts," Neville offered to Harry and his ears perked up as he turned around. "To Hannah Abbott."

It was funny though for many reasons, Hannah was an old childhood friend of his, very much like a sister. Although given the way that purebloods roll, being "like a sister" wasn't exactly a roadblock to going at it like rabbits.

Still Neville knew that it was tradition so he did not fight it too much, besides he supposed that he would be better off marrying a childhood friend that he trusted as opposed to some pureblood shrew who was only after his money.

"Congratulations for that," Harry remarked to Neville as he reached forward and shook his hand. "Hannah seems like a nice girl."

' _Easy on the eyes too,'_ Nym chimed in through the link.

' _Yes….well she's off the table,'_ Diana pushed in through the bond link.

' _Unless something happens to Neville,'_ Faora commented idly.

' _Faora Dru-Zod, are you plotting assassination to add another female to Har's collective?'_ Kara thought through the link in a reprimanding tone of voice.

' _I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm just talking about a legitimate possibility , the Longbottoms are an old family, therefore they'd have a lot of enemies, wouldn't they?'_ Faora thought through the bond link.

"So is there any kind of marriage agreement, any kind of stipulations to the contract, Neville?" Ginny thought to him.

"I have to do it two months or so after my seventeenth birthday, or all of the Longbottom family holdings are going to default over the Abbotts," Neville informed them. Then again, Hannah and her mother were the only two of that line left and Hannah's mother was in really ill health, the healers did not give her any more than a year and a half to live.

"And what if something happens to you?" Ginny asked in curiosity.

"Well, she'll get the holdings anyway," Neville offered as he smiled. "It was one of the more….draconian agreements, I'd admit, even by the standards of our world."

"No, wait, We have a draconian government? Get out of here," Harry remarked as Hermione's smile widened.

"It could be worse, we could have a Draco government," Hermione said to Harry and Harry gave her an extremely poignant look that told her to never joke about things like that ever. The brunette simply smiled and the food appeared before them.

They enjoyed a feast for the next half of hour or so, sitting in silence, before Dumbledore rose to his feet.

Harry's eyes widened as he saw it in his hands. He managed to clear his head to make sure that he did not see things, but it was there, staring at him.

' _Albus Dumbledore has the Wand of Eternity,'_ Harry thought to Faora, confirming what Karen told him. That was something that was true throughout the multiverse.

' _So what are you going to do?'_ Faora thought to him.

' _Wait for the right opportunity to itself,'_ Harry thought back to her.

Harry found out this past summer that thanks to the completion of his Ordinary Wizarding Level exams, he received a substantial windfall of money from the Dumbledore vault, being made Dumbledore's heir after the events of Halloween 1981. He would receive another windfall after he took his NEWTs at the end of the year, and receive the rest after Albus died.

The Dumbledores were one of the richest families in the magical world and Albus made smart investments to increase his personal vault of gold over the last few decades. Harry would be in for an even more substantial gain of gold than he already held.

"Now that we have all ate, I have a few announcements to make, although I will get the unexpected out of the way first," Dumbledore remarked as he placed his hands down on the table and a bright twinkle flickered through his eyes. "First announcement is that Quidditch has been cancelled this year."

There were more than a few boos and heckles and Harry could have sworn he heard the sound of Oliver Wood's head exploding, despite the fact that he left Hogwarts after last year. Dumbledore waited patiently for the sounds of boos to die down.

"That is because the Triwizard Tournament will be making its long awaited return to Hogwarts this year!" Dumbledore added and one could hear a pin drop.

The truth was many of them heard the rumors but none of them were going to believe it until they heard it from the horse's mouth. Dumbledore watched the collective expressions of the students and the gasps that they had. The Headmaster thought that he could cut the tension with a knife.

"The Tournament was canceled hundreds of years ago because of the death toll," Dumbledore remarked to them.

' _Death toll?'_ Hippolyta commented calmly through the bond link although there was a kind of artificiality to that calm that she had.

' _Given the collective stupidity of the vast majority of magicals, I'm sure most of them got themselves stupidly killed because of said stupidity,'_ Harry thought and Kara smiled as she averted her eyes towards her husband.

' _Repetitive much?'_ Kara asked in a slightly teasing tone.

"Owing to the dangerous nature of this tournament, the tasks have been modified and after years of intense negotiations, an agreeable medium has been reached for the tournament to run in the most exciting manner we could determine," Dumbledore said, although even he would have to admit that meeting with the heads of the foreign schools had edged him a few years closer to that next great adventure that he often talked about. "Therefore, no one under the age of seventeen years old, that is to say of age, will be allowed to compete."

Some of the Hogwarts students who were only a few months away from turning seventeen protested about this turn of events that had been stated to them.

Before this could go any further, a grizzled old man with a scarred face entered. He was wrapped in a cloak and he walked forward, his leg clunking against the ground. Dumbledore's eyes focused on him….before his eye began to whiz around to look at Dumbledore.

"May I present to you, Professor Moody, your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore offered.

"Well, well, Mad-Eye Moody," Harry remarked to them in a lowered voice.

' _Ha, now you all have to go through what I went through,'_ Nym commented through the link with a smile crossing her face in triumph.

"Moody….my father had to help him just this morning….even with Mum….well it gave him something to do," Ginny remarked to them and Amanda leaned towards Ginny.

"Why would your Dad have to help him?" Amanda asked to Ginny in a lowered tone of voice and Ginny happily told her why.

"Apparently Moody thought that he was attacked, he had cursed dust bins, and everything," Ginny informed them all. "There was rubbish everywhere according to sparkle boy's father."

Emily's lips twitched at the sound of Ginny's nickname for Cedric.

Harry found it curious that Moody just happened to be attacked before he went to Hogwarts. Call him paranoid but he thought that something was up and he did not like that fact one bit.

He would have to find out later. Although he did think that Moody was one up than Lupin on the facial hair department but perhaps it would be best to judge him on his teaching style.

He noticed that Moody was drinking from a hip flask and refused any food that was put in front of him.

' _He's paranoid that someone's going to poison him,'_ Nym thought.

' _Hasn't he heard of spells to scan for poison?'_ Kara interjected through the bond link.

' _I asked him, he said that there's too many ways where they can not detect anything,'_ Nym thought to them.

* * *

 

Kara and Harry decided that it would be best to make their first rounds as Head Girl and Boy that night as their prime copies. Although they were most certainly taking advantage of their powers to send dupes out on following nights but the two of them returned to their quarters with bright smiles crossing their faces.

"Diana's at the library, she wanted to get a look at it," Kara informed Harry before the green eyed wizard responded with a nod.

"That's good, besides she can keep an eye on Hermione to make sure she doesn't spend the rest of her life in there," Harry remarked as he saw this image in his mind's eye of a skeleton with bushy hair with a book clutched in her hands in a death grip.

"How much more of the library does she have yet to go anyway?" Kara thought to Harry.

"Not too much, the entire back corner," Harry responded to Kara and the blonde smile as they made their way into the private room.

Kara smiled as they arrived at their destination. Classes would begin tomorrow but they could unwind now. It was very dark by the time they got back from the prefects meeting.

"Library has a midnight curfew," Harry informed Kara as he checked the watch. "So we've got a couple of hours to kill."

Kara straddled Harry with a smile and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck." I'm sure that you can think of a few things that we can do, Harry."

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her slender waist in response as the blonde kissed him wildly. She worked her tongue into his mouth as Harry tipped the blonde onto the bed, before removing her robes.

Kara was sexy in her school uniform, with a white blouse that was maybe a size or two small for her. Her tits wrapped around her lovely and ample breasts, with it riding up to showcase her sexy toned tummy. Her skirt rode up to show her stocking clad legs and then there was a hint of her lacy red panties. He saw her shoes which she kicked off to reveal her stocking clad legs.

"Time to indulge myself into you, my love," Harry commented as he placed his hands on her stocking clad legs and dove between her legs.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Kara had a pair of glasses on and her hair tied back into a ponytail. Harry did not know where they came from but he appreciated them never the less.

"So, Ms. Kent, you're here in my office," Harry remarked to Kara and the blonde smiled at him.

"Professor Potter, are you sure that you wouldn't care to be in my orfrice?" Kara asked him with a wide and mischievous grin spreading over her lips. The blonde's gaze followed him, amazing and dazzling expression flitting through her eyes.

"Depends, have you been nice or have you been naughty?" Harry asked her as Kara reached over and boldly grabbed his hand before she put it on her thigh. He felt the creamy flesh that was underneath his hand and she leaned forward, her eyelashes fluttering behind her glasses.

"Oh believe me, Professor, I can be very nice at being naughty," Kara stated as she shifted her skirt to give him a flash of her pussy.

Harry's expression shifted with a wide grin over his face as he grabbed her around the waist more tightly.

"It seems like you are very nice at being naughty, young lady," Harry remarked to Kara and she watched him, her tongue trailing around her lips. "And I think you might need some punishment."

"Oh punishment, are you going to spank me, sir?" Kara asked to him, the blonde watching him over her glasses.

Harry pulled the blonde into him and draped her over his lap. He reached forward and removed the skirt from her. The blonde's tight ass was revealed in a shocking red thong and Harry raised his hand.

"It's for your own good, Ms. Kent," Harry told her, whispering hotly in her ear.

Harry raised his hand and smacked her on the rear. The blonde's eyes widened as Harry raised his hand and smacked it across her again.

"Oh, no, don't stop," Kara breathed as Harry's hand slapped her straight on the ass once again. Harry paused as she purposely grinded her breasts against his crotch before she assumed the position. He raised a hand. "And by that, I mean don't stop, this is great."

Harry drilled her ass, the blonde's eyes widened as he kept at her. The blonde's expression was widening and she was breathing inside and out. Harry kept at it, drilling her ass with his hand. The blonde's expression widened as he continued to work over her. He slapped her ass more and more.

After a spanking, Kara slid off and saw the bulge in his pants.

"Hmm, I see what I've done, maybe I can help you out?" Kara asked in a bright voice as she unbuckled his pants.

Without another word, she pulled his cock out and pushed it into his mouth. The blonde's mouth wrapped around him as she pumped it deep into her mouth.

The schoolgirl was down on his knees, blowing his cock and the blonde brought herself down onto him, forcing him to go down onto her throat. He reached around and grabbed her around the back of the head, as he kept hammering into her throat.

Kara blew him with everything that it's worth.

"Yes, good, keep it up, oh yes baby, kneel before me," Harry panted as he ran his hands through her luscious blonde locks.

Kara smiled as she kneeled before Har-Zod, taking more of his cock down her throat. The blonde was losing herself to the sensations of his cock and she was determined to get even more of his cum down her throat. She unbuttoned her shirt to reveal her bra clad tits, allowing them to spill free from her top.

Harry watched the perky globes jiggle enticingly in front of his face and he breathed heavily at the sight. She kept drilling his cock down her throat.

"Kara, don't stop, oh god baby, don't stop," Harry grunted.

' _Don't worry, I'll make you spew down my throat,"_ Kara stated as she used her throat muscles to constrict around him. The blonde breathed through her nose as she kept working around Harry's throbbing phallus.

The blonde was driving his cock down her throat and she reached over, before wrapping her breasts around his shaft. She pumped him between her lips and kept giving in the heat.

Harry watched his cock appear and disappearing in between the valley of breasts.

"That's it, give me, fuck me with those tits," Harry grunted as Kara pressed both of her breasts around him. The sensations of her tits wrapped around his throbbing cock it was good, so good, he was about ready to lose himself to even greater sensations. Kara was going to make him cum.

"Cum for me, honey, you want to cum on these hot tits, don't you, Professor?" Kara asked in a faux innocent little girl voice as she pouted her lips and continued to stroke him.

That was Harry's undoing, that tone, those tits, those glasses, and that look. She stroked his cock with her tits and it began to spurt its heavy load. This cock went off like a fire hose, spurting her breasts, along with her stomach, before rolling down her legs. More of it spurted up as it splashed up onto her glasses and breasts.

Harry pushed back as his cock shuddered to a stop but Kara was far from done. She scooped his cum onto her hands and slowly began to feast upon it like it was the last meal on Earth. Her eyes fluttered shut as she kept licking her tongue around her hands, slurping and licking up his delightful essence.

She looked up with a seductive glare, her eyes glowing between her glasses with a hint of heat vision. She spread her legs and slowly pulled her panties down, revealing her dripping wet pussy. The blonde's expression turned towards him.

"Your cum tastes yummy, now I need it in me," Kara said as she hovered in the air and Harry grabbed onto her.

"I'm going to wreck you," Harry growled to her, biting down on her neck.

"Oh, you're so daring, Professor," Kara stated as her eyes watched him as he hoisted her up before slamming her tight box around his cock.

Harry felt her dripping warm snatch around him as she kept riding up and down with him, giving his pole an amazing squeeze. The blonde was tight and warm and it was amazing around him.

"Yes, yes, keep fucking me," Harry panted as he reached his hand forward and cupped the underside of her tit. The blonde used her tight twat to wrap around him and the blonde was riding him until she lost herself.

Kara felt his hands roam over her as it slammed against her. Every time he touched her, it was amazing. The blonde's pussy wrapped around him and he kept pushing up as she slammed down. Each of them met each other, their organs really pushing back and forth against each other. She kept panting as Harry worked into her tight twat, bringing her to the enjoyment.

Harry could tell that her toes curled in the amazing matter and he looked up, as she bounced up and down. Her hair was now down, framing her face and damn she looked so fucking sexy in those glasses. She was riding him up and down like a force.

"Damn Kara, ride me higher, that's it, higher, down on me," Harry grunted as Kara used her tight pussy around him.

"That's it, I love this, I love this cock in me," Kara breathed as she kept riding him for everything that was worth.

She pushed her head back and gave a yell to the heavens and felt the orgasm wash over him. His throbbing cock pushed into her pussy and kept working into her. The blonde panted and worked around him. Her cunt tightened around him even better and she closed her eyes feeling the pressure against him.

Harry was being driven closer the edge, more as time wrapped on. This warmth stretched around him was causing him to get even more. Her hands worked over him and he looked up in her eyes, the glasses, her lips pursed together, and giving him encouraging moans. Her breasts jiggling up and down, it was so hot. Her nipples beckoned to be sucked and it was so that he did. The wizard sat up and pressed his face into her breasts. The wizard wrapped around her, before he ran his hands down her.

"Harry, give it to me, oh that's it," Kara stated as she threw her head back, as her tightened walls kept pushing against him.

The blonde was pushing herself to the limits, her eyes flickering with intensity, with amazement. The blonde bit down on her lip and she was pushed to a greater limit. The balls slapped against her.

"Harry, I need you," Kara breathed as his cock slid in and out of her.

They made their way to the home stretch to this round as the sexy schoolgirl kept riding his throbbing spear. The blonde's expression flickered through her eyes and her walls tightened around him.

Harry pumped his burning load into her after another time and he grunted as his body shuddered to a start.

Kara rubbed against him to get him hard against and the dance started anew.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

 

"The Triwizard Tournament, I can't believe they brought it back," Cho remarked as she joined Harry and Kara after dinner. The Asian Ravenclaw had a bright smile crossed over her face. "I never thought…."

"Well, we've never thought that many things would happen but here we are," Harry responded with a smile. The truth was that he was sticking around for a little bit longer but unless there were circumstances that prevented him from doing so, he was going to be sending a dupe back to Hogwarts along with Kara so they could do their Head Boy and Head Girl duties once NEWTs were finished.

Their situation was unprecedented, so there was nothing about what would happen if the Head Boy and the Head Girl left.

Ginny walked up to join Harry and the other two with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey Harry Hermione's in…."

"The library," Harry commented with a long sigh escaping his lips and Ginny's face twitched into amusement. Astoria, the twins, and a young blonde with vapid eyes that appeared to be lost in space were trailing behind her. "I should have known that she would be there a lot giving NEWTs coming up."

"Are you going to be the one that's going to tell her that she needs to come out every now and then to get some fresh air and eat?" Ginny asked and Amanda smiled as she saw the situation present itself before their very eyes.

"No, that's Diana's job, apparently," Amanda commented in a light tone of voice as she saw Diana bring Hermione back out of the side room. Hermione looked to have been dragged out of the library unwillingly.

Harry allowed himself to be amused by the situation, at least briefly.

"Hello Harry Potter," the blonde stated in a random and spotty fashion.

"Hello," Harry commented, this greeting came almost out of nowhere, at least to the point where Harry was caught off guard.

"Harry, this Luna Lovegood, she's in my year but in Ravenclaw," Astoria remarked to hm.

It was amazing how there were people who tried something with Luna because she saw the world in an entirely different way. Yet, if Astoria was there, their intentions were such where they did not seem too interested in trying anything. It was amazing how something like that worked, but that was true. Astoria may have taught some people a harsh lesson.

"Pleased to meet you, Luna," Harry remarked to Luna, as he tried to figure out what she was. There was something that Harry got a sense out of with her.

"There's a message that I have been given to tell you, Harry Potter," Luna offered as she stared at him and now both Harry and Kara were interested at what she had to say. They looked back at the blonde.

Cho was interested as well. She did not know what to make of Luna although she was angry that some of her fellow Ravenclaws had been tormenting Luna. For the supposed intelligent house, they decided to resort to some brutish things such as bullying and that reflected badly on the entire house.

Harry raised his eyebrow and a smile twisted around his face. "And that message is…."

"You have completed two steps, you are one step away from achieving a great destiny," Luna offered him in a cryptic voice. "Even though my purpose has nearly been fulfilled, your purpose has barely begun."

Harry blinked for a few seconds as he tried to mull this fact over in her head and tried to piece together what she said.

' _Well there's someone who lives in their own world,'_ Faora suggested to Harry and the emerald eyed wizard had no idea why.

' _I wonder if there is something about her that….I don't know actually,'_ Kara thought, she was at a loss for words.

' _Luna….she's one of them, a person who sees beyond the physical world,'_ Diana commented to Kara and she smiled as she walked over.

"You have a gift, Luna," Diana said out loud.

"Thank you," Luna commented in a completely modest tone of voice.

"It is one that should be nurtured," Diana offered to Luna and Harry would have to agree.

It appeared that Luna did as well, the blonde's expression flickered over towards her. She closed her eyes before she commented to Diana. "That was the same thing my mother told me before she….before she died."

"Sorry to hear about that," Harry offered to Luna and the blonde inclined her head with a nod.

"She experimented with magic….beyond what most of us could be see and perceive," Luna remarked to them. "She thought she could see beyond what we all saw and it was risky, so she paid for it, with her life."

"Again, sorry to hear about that," Harry remarked although he wondered if this little experiment had tainted Luna even more than she would care to admit. There was something about her that he could not pinpoint but she had a certain aura.

"So, do you have any homework, Luna?" Ginny asked Luna.

"From Divination, Professor Trelawney is an interesting person, although she taps into too far of the darker elements of her inner eye," Luna remarked in a brisk tone of voice before she sighed. "She does have the gift but she doesn't really tap into it in a healthy way. It's a shame really, but….I have no idea why she leans that way."

Harry thought that Trelawney was a bit out to lunch but Harry figured that if Luna saw something in her, than there was a good reason why she saw something. Her great grandmother had the gift of sight.

' _Well she's pretty…unique,'_ Donna thought in a way that offered a last moment word swap.

' _Normality is not something that this group should be thinking about,'_ Nym thought to them through the bond link and there was a few smiles.

Harry decided to test something as he latched onto the threads that were linked to Amanda and Emily. He blinked his eyes before he thought to them.

' _Amanda, Emily,'_ Harry thought to them and the twins jumped up in startled surprise. _'Can you hear me now?'_

' _Yes in our head,'_ Amanda thought as she started to blink and there was a few seconds where she wondered if she was losing her mind. The truth was she thought that she'd gone down the rabbit hole of sanity a long time ago but that was just how those things work.

' _I can hear you, Harry,'_ Emily admitted to him as she smiled.

' _Good,'_ Harry thought as he thought to them. _'Now….since I've slept with you after my second maturity….there is a link that's been established that I could turn on and off at will….but yours is the strongest given our close blood relation. So it's the easiest to establish.'_

Harry paused and then started to speak once again.

' _Maybe I should talk to you about the ins and the outs of the bond link,'_ Harry remarked to Amanda and the redhead nodded.

' _Perhaps it would be for the best,'_ Amanda thought and Harry, with help from Kara, Faora, and Diana who jumped onto the call did what they could to clue her in.

Luna watched them and smiled. She could hear a fate humming, although without the key to decode it, she was obviously not privy to the thoughts. She was able to see things in her own world, in her own way and get these things done only way that she could.

Then again, dying when you were nine years old gave you a brand new perspective on life.

* * *

 

Elsewhere in the world, another version of Harry Potter smiled. Down to the very last hair, he was a picture perfect copy of the original. The same green eyes, the same dark hair, the same tall and handsome appearance, everything was completely the same. His green eyes flashed with intensity and he smiled.

He knew his purpose and he knew that he was an exact duplicate of the original version of Harry Potter. His green eyes flickered with curiosity and brimmed with even more thoughts of what he was going to.

' _Well so far, so good,'_ Harry thought as he entered the hallowed halls of Cambridge.

Then again, he only thought that things would go fine. He spent most of the summer, years by his perspective, barely a couple of months to the outside, practicing creating long lasting dupes. He got some practical practice on the island as well, as he made his rounds. Most of the dupes were only for temporary purposes however, to allow him to make love to several amazing women at once.

The dupes could also make dupes, although dupes created from the dupes were only seventy percent of the power of dupes made from the prime. The dupes made from the prime were ninety five percent of the power of the original.

Of course, there were a few more variables other than that, but the same general principle applied in the end.

' _Well this is working nicely,'_ Harry offered as he looked around and saw more than a few attractive girls. _'Quite nicely.'_

He caught a few hints from their thoughts; they were extremely attractive, single, and willing to get laid. All he had to do was pick his shots wisely and they would be placed into the palm of his hands.

Harry could get a sense what was going with the original copy at Hogwarts if he chose to do so. Of course, he thought that it might be for the best that he would keep his mind on the situation at Cambridge.

"Hi," a young brunette with dark hair and blazing blue eyes, with a busty look and long legs stepped towards Harry. She leaned forward to show him a hint of her amazing cleavage and Harry smiled at her in return. "My name is Lindsey Preston…and you're…you're Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I am," Harry remarked and she smiled towards him as she shifted. Harry saw the stockings that wrapped around her legs and her amazing cleavage was pretty much up in his face.

"Oh great, I'm here to show you around the school," she commented in a bubbly tone of voice as she motioned for him to follow.

Harry saw her eyes checking him out and she was not the only female in the hallway that was doing so. He made sure to wear the tightest clothes possible to emphasize his newly enhanced physique that was still growing and his muscular arms.

"Welcome to Cambridge, as I said, I'm Lindsey Preston, your new student mentor," Lindsey commented to Harry as she grabbed him by the hand and lead him off to the side. Harry followed her down the hallway. "You'll find that Cambridge has made some changes since you last checked us out a couple years ago but I can assure you that our standards in education have not been diminished in any way."

"I wouldn't have chosen this school if I had any doubts," Harry said with a smile that he could tell that she was caught off guard but she kept herself calm and staring back at Harry.

"Well I'm glad…that is we're glad to have you," Lindsey commented as she lead him down the hallway. "I'm going to give you the standard tour….but if you have anything to say, anything at all, or if you have any questions, well I'm sure that we can discuss it."

Harry saw that she was stammering a little bit and could not really keep the smile that was off of his face. He kept his gaze more than neutral as the two of them made their way down the hallway.

"The emphasis on science remains the same as it always has been," Lindsey commented to him with a wide smile that crossed her face and Harry nodded as she kept explaining about the virtues of this school.

Her school spirit was something that was amusing and she was amazingly perky. Harry thought that he could do something with this amount of energy that she had in her. The green eyes of Harry Potter followed her as she concluded the tour.

Lindsey appeared to be a bit nervous thus her clipboard slipped from her arms and fell to the ground. She bent over, giving Harry a brief hint of what was underneath her skirt. He acted like he was not looking, even though he caught quite the peak of her.

"Sorry…..just having one of those days," Lindsey offered to him an apologetic tone of voice as Harry waved it off.

"It's alright, it's alright," Harry told her as he placed his hands on the wall and leaned back, shifting his gaze as he drank in the sight of her body.

Lindsey did not notice Harry doing this, mostly because of the fact that she was doing the same thing.

"Right….I should show you where my room is….in case you need anything," Lindsey commented before she hastily amended. "I mean…if you need to ask any questions about school or any of the programs here."

Lindsey paused as Harry looked at her.

"So how red is my face?" Lindsey asked Harry and he smiled towards her.

"Very," Harry remarked to her in a cool voice.

Lindsey turned around and led him down the hallway before she pointed out her room. He got a glimpse of it; it was a practical room for a teenage girl.

"My roommate….well she moved out last year and I haven't gotten a new one yet," Lindsey told Harry and he nodded. "So all I need to do is show you to your room and we'll be all ready to go."

Harry smiled as he allowed the young co-ed to lead the way. He noticed that her skirt rode up her legs and he saw the stockings that covered her legs.

"You're in right there…one of the best rooms, no less than you deserved," Lindsey commented, but then again her uncle was on the board. Therefore once he saw Harry's grades, he actively recruited him to the school and it had been a close race for several schools.

"Thanks….this is perfect," Harry remarked as he leaned forward and teased kissing her on the lips but he pulled back.

Lindsey closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'll see you later," Harry remarked to Lindsey.

' _Oh don't worry, Mr. Potter, you'll be seeing a lot of me later,'_ Lindsey commented, as she thought of the best way to seduce him because someone like that, he had to be amazing in bed.

Lindsey turned around and Harry watched her. He thought it was the best thing to leave her hanging for it so much that she was choking for it later on.

* * *

 

As far as Harry was concerned, the best Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher that he had was Andromeda. Sure Lupin was good but was disqualified from being the best on account of having really bad facial hair.

Moody knew his stuff, for better or for worse.

"I'm not about to coddle you," Moody told them in a gruff voice. "This world's fucked up, there are people who will do some of the most horrific things that your minds can fathom or perhaps you can't fathom it."

Moody flicked his finger towards them.

"One year and I return to retirement, so you better sit up and pay attention, because I've got a few things to tell you," Moody told them as he placed three jars containing three spiders on the desk. "The Unforgiveable Curses are among the strongest bits of magic that you'll ever learn and among the darkest."

' _Not hardly,'_ Harry thought to himself.

"These three curses will lead to a life sentence in Azkaban unless there is just cause during a time of war," Moody stated as he looked towards them. "And you better have a good reason for using them."

Moody told them in a calm tone of voice.

"The Imperius Curse is one of the strongest curses to control the mind, it's like a puppet on a string that you can do your bidding, any sense of moral, conscious, or reasoning is gone," Moody remarked to them. "With this curse, you have a puppet who can murder, rape, and pillage upon your whims."

He smiled.

"But naturally, there needs to be a demonstration," Moody told them. "The Dark Lord was able to put even the strongest willed people under the Imperius."

"Which isn't saying much for this world," Harry whispered to Daphne, who nodded, sitting next to him. Kara sat to the other side and Diana sat in front of him.

"Mr. Potter, I was intending to use spiders as a tool but I believe that the Imperius Curse would be better utilized a living breathing human being, I got full permission from Dumbledore and I can assure you that the effects are temporary," Moody remarked.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "There isn't a person on this world or any other who could control me, not Voldemort, not anyone."

"You shouldn't be so confident, Potter, the Dark Lord made a fool out of many people who thought they were too strong willed to put underneath his thumb."

' _Hmm, defensive, much?'_ Harry thought but he was on his guard. _'And the difference between them and me is they only thought that. I know that.'_

"Well, take your best shot, Professor," Harry told him, confidence brimming through his eyes.

Moody did take his best his shot and he lifted his wand. "Imperio."

Harry felt nothing not even a buzz. His sheer force of will pushed Moody back before he could even utter a word.

Moody's eyes widened.

"Again," Moody remarked. "IMPERIO."

There was nothing. Harry broke the control of the spell and Moody tried to blurt out a command.

"Very impressive," Moody conceded.

"Did you expect anything else?" Harry asked.

"As far as Voldemort is concerned, Harry is three to zero in wins against him," Daphne remarked to him.

"The Dark Lord is not a joking manner, he was taking Potter likely, it won't happen again should you meet," Moody offered.

Harry wondered what got Moody's panties in a knot but he shrugged his shoulders to sit back down for the rest of the lecture.

* * *

 

"Draco still hasn't figured out the significance of that smile on your face every time that you look at him?" Daphne said, she had no idea that Draco would be this naïve but then again, it was not surprising at all that he would be this naïve. Then again given it was Draco, perhaps Daphne had a bit of an unrealistic expectation for his level of intelligence.

"Yes….perhaps," Harry remarked as he smiled. "Malfoy junior gives me the impression of one of those people that need things spelled out for them and then after that, he still doesn't get it."

"Well there are a lot of things that Malfoy doesn't get," Daphne remarked to them but Tracey raised an eyebrow.

"Crabbe and Goyle haven't been putting out lately, have they?" Tracey asked and Daphne's expression contorted into one of disgust.

"Must you put these unholy thoughts in my head, Trace?" Daphne asked her as she started to roll her eyes.

Tracey smiled at her. "Sorry, but….Draco would rather hide behind two large, hulking bruisers that are bulky and muscular. Don't you think that there's some kind of reasoning for that."

"Yes, it's one of the has many issues that Draco has and all of them come from his father taking too strong of a hand in raising him," Lucretia commented and Daphne's expression curled into a sneer as her nose wrinkled.

"Again….ew," Daphne remarked as Harry checked the time.

"As fascinating as it is….well actually it isn't fascinating at all talking about Draco's sexual fetishes, I believe I have a date to attend at Hogsmeade," Harry remarked as he made his way out the door.

One of the perks of being a NEWT level student was unrestricted Hogsmeade access and that was a road to get Harry out of the castle even more often.

Lucretia smiled. "I'm tagging along with you Harry, if you don't mind."

"Of course, I don't mind," Harry told her as he looped his arm around hers. Right as he saw Draco coming around the corner. The younger Malfoy stopped and gave Harry a sour look as Harry raised his hand and waved to Draco with a wide smile across his face.

Draco put his head down and ran off.

"Do you think he's caught on?" Lucretia asked to Harry and Harry shrugged.

"I'm fucking his mother, his sister, his cousins, and his aunt, and…." Harry said but he stopped himself from voicing the completely horrific thought that he was going to speak. He refused to even think such a horrific and quite vile thing.

Lucretia wondered what Harry was thinking but she shrugged. She decided to drop the other bombshell that Harry may or may not have known.

"Vega got special permission to leave Durmstrang for the weekend, so she'll be stopping by and meeting us for a visit whilst she's in the country," Lucretia commented to Harry and he smiled, it had been a while since he saw Vega and he could not wait to meet back up with her again.

"It's good, I can't wait to see her," Harry offered and there was a few seconds where Lucretia paused before she smiled knowingly.

"Too bad Nym couldn't get time off work to join us and Aunt Andi is busy but….maybe for the holidays," Lucretia suggested and Harry would have to agree.

The duo walked together in silence for some time until Lucretia spoke up.

"I'm disappointed Harry," Lucretia commented as they were away from the school and on the path to Hogsmeade.

Harry raised an eyebrow before his expression darted over Lucretia's face. "How so?"

Lucretia was only too quick to tell him why she was so disappointed with him although the blonde's expression tugged with a slight smile. "Well….you were with my mother at the Quidditch World Cup and I'm kind of sad that I wasn't invited."

Harry reached forward and grabbed the Malfoy female before pulling her into him.

"Really, I'll make it up to you, I swear," Harry told her and she smiled, she knew that he would. "So, how are your additional studies?"

"They're going along pretty well, I should be able to take my exams at the end of this school year and get my qualifications," Lucretia told Harry and the wizard's gave her a smile and he nodded, a prideful look on his face.

"Good, very good, I think that you're going to do well in getting your Mastery for Chemistry," Harry informed Lucretia and the blonde nodded.

She figured that the more qualifications that she had the better, because it was the more money that she could make. Before she even thought about any modifications of potions using Muggle methods she had to study exactly how those methods worked and understand them. She thought that she was going to struggle at first but the pieces fell together quite nicely. Mostly due to the fact that Harry had tutored her quite thoroughly in all aspects of it starting in the summer after his first year when she was living with him.

"Thanks to your help Harry," Lucretia said to him as she leaned towards him and he wrapped his arm around her waist, before kissing her on the lips. The blonde returned it.

"So, let's go meet your mother," Harry told Lucretia and the blonde followed into the Three Broomsticks.

Narcissa sat waiting, dressed in robes of the most expensive material. It was no less than what someone like Narcissa Malfoy would wear. Harry kept his eyes on her carefully as she smiled before Harry sat down across her. Vega was sitting at the table, drinking a Butterbeer as she turned her attention fully towards Harry.

"Harry, nice to see you again," Vega said as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Harry, before kissing him on the lips. Harry returned the kiss hungrily.

"Hi, Vega, nice of you to make it," Harry told her and the dark haired witch sat down. "Lady Malfoy."

"Lord Potter," Narcissa commented as she allowed her hand to be taken into his and kissed. "Our encounter a few weeks ago was one of pleasure but now….I have urgent matters of business to discuss with you before we move onto the pleasurable parts."

Narcissa paused, it was obvious that she enjoyed holding certain bits of information over people's head but there was a time for politically motivated games and there was a time for business. Now it was the time for business.

"And what would that matter of business be?" Harry asked Narcissa and the blonde's expression filled with a wide smile as she considered Harry before she informed him of the situation.

"There is an old Malfoy family rule that I uncovered," Narcissa remarked to Harry and she paused. "There were several families who adopted this rule but….the Malfoys practically embraced it."

"And what was that rule?" Harry asked her, as he drummed his fingers off the table.

Narcissa's expression twisted into a knowing smile as she fired off the response to him. "He who achieves dominance gets all of the spoils."

She paused for a second for dramatic effect before she continued. "It was a rule that was adopted into an unofficial law, although one may say that it is more of an honor amongst purebloods type of deal. The fact of the matter is that those who lose a duel, forfeit all of their assets to the family of the one who wins, should the head of house of the opposing family claim it."

Harry had a shrewd idea where this one was going but he wanted Narcissa to be the one to tell him and sure enough the blonde did do so.

"In September of 1991, my son Draco challenged you to a duel and given that the Potters and Malfoys are two old pureblood lines, this duel fell under this agreement," Narcissa offered him as Harry smiled, his grin becoming quite calculating.

"Draco neglected to show up for the duel like the spineless coward that he is," Harry said to Narcissa and the blonde responded with a brisk nod. "Therefore….a forfeit under the laws of magical dueling would be considered a loss."

Harry smiled as he realized the same lesson was enforced time and time again, that was to never squander a resource.

"I receive all of the Malfoy gold, properties, and everything along those lines," Harry said to Narcissa and the blonde nodded swiftly.

"You do, but….you receive much more than that," Narcissa added to him, her face barely concealing the wide grin that she had. "Given pureblood laws, you receive the spoils of war, any wives and heirs."

"So you receive me, Vega, and Mother," Lucretia commented to Harry but then she paused and added as an afterthought. "You'd also get Draco but I doubt that you swing that way."

"I think it's been established that I don't," Harry offered to them.

Vega gave a look of mock sorrow. "Well, Victor will be disappointed."

"Why?" Harry asked but Vega gave him a slight smile.

"No reason," Vega told him with a smile but Narcissa gave her niece an expression that told her that she better knock it off.

"You also get…my sister….Bellatrix," Narcissa said and Harry smiled as he invited her to continue. He knew about some of these circumstances thanks to Andromeda and so far Narcissa was saying the right thing, that being the truth. "My sister….not in her right mind….signed over the holdings of the Lestrange properties to my husband. Thanks to the marriage agreement between Rodolphus and Bellatrix, she became the head of house."

Harry had a question in his eyes and Narcissa answered.

"My father was a very savvy negotiator," Narcissa remarked to Harry and he nodded with a smile on his face. "He always got the most out of things and out of people. Still the fact of the matter is that….Lucius got these properties and thanks to Bellatrix being sentenced to Azkaban, she fell under the dominion of the House of Malfoy."

"So…did Lucius set her up?" Harry asked and Narcissa blinked as she responded.

"Well, Lucius may have claimed that the Longbottoms knew where the Dark Lord was," Narcissa said to Harry as she chose her words carefully. "Bellatrix was angered about the Dark Lord's demise….but she was not the only one. Many of us….well relief was not a word that I would use but some of us second guessed him."

Narcissa thought that the Dark Lord had the right ideas at first, making sure that the Muggles did not overrun them and pollute the ideas that made their culture unique. Muggleborns for the most part felt the need to destroy the virtues that the old families put in place for a long time. Whilst new ideas were needed, they did it in a way that was so much of a culture shock and just spit in their faces.

In many ways, some Muggleborns tried to force their ways on them while claiming that purebloods should not force their virtues on them.

It was also a point that Narcissa recalled that at least twenty five percent of magical crimes against Muggles were against Muggleborns. Some people who white knighted first generation magical users would claim that it was purebloods who committed the crime but muggleborns could get drunk with power as well.

Of course the Dark Lord's right ideas became less and less about maintaining tradition and making sure that the Muggleborns did not end up exposing them to Muggles then everything else. Narcissa and several others saw it but there were others that were blinded by the Dark Lord. Then again, there were many of them who were in it for the power more than anything else of the matter.

"He would do such an underhanded thing," Harry offered to her and Narcissa eyed Harry.

"If you were to claim Bellatrix, the Ministry could not stop you," Narcissa informed him.

"And all I have to do is break her out of Azkaban," Harry commented as he followed this line of thought.

"Well, there are other ways but generally speaking that would be the most direct way,' Narcissa offered him.

Although she had to say, that if anyone could storm the gates of Azkaban and break her sister out, it would be Harry Potter

"You may want to take the potion and give it a test run," Lucretia offered to him and Harry turned towards her as his head nodded.

"Right, because the ravages of Azkaban….they would have done a number on Bellatrix, no two ways about it," Harry commented to Lucretia and the blonde nodded.

"The potion should restore her looks to what they were before she was sentenced to that place along with her sanity," Lucretia offered.

It was here where Narcissa struggled to keep a straight face. Bellatrix's sanity….was quite the fractured thing to begin with but she supposed that Azkaban drove her to the point of no return. She was one of those witches who was the top of everything in her year and she pushed herself to excel, being the middle child of the Black sisters.

That was why she joined the Dark Lord, well one of the reasons. There were very few female Death Eaters out there, the Dark Lord decided that they were only suitable as breeding stock to the next generation of his Death Eaters. That left a bad taste in Narcissa's mouth after she found that out, among the other things she found out about the Dark Lord.

"So it's settled, I storm Azkaban….and break her out," Harry said as he worked together a plan in his head.

' _And if the Ministry tries anything, tell them to blow it out of their asses,'_ Faora thought to him as she perked up. _'Sounds good to me.'_

' _I figure it might,'_ Harry thought to her in amusement as a smile crossed his face.

Narcissa was smiling as well and she watched Harry.

"I have copied letters that my husband sent….to colleagues that you might find useful," Narcissa offered to Harry as the blonde kept her gaze on him. "Why don't you, Vega, and Lucretia come upstairs with me now?"

Harry got the not so subtle hint, as Narcissa lead the way up the stairs. He saw her delicious rear swaying in front of him as they walked up the steps and he stepped back, being the gentleman he was to allow Lucretia and Vega to move up the stairs.

As they reached the bedroom, Narcissa cast the necessary privacy spells as Lucretia and Vega took care of locking the doors and the windows.

No sooner did that happen, Narcissa removed her robes to reveal a lacy bra and panties along with stockings. Vega was on one side of Harry, working his shirt off of him and Lucretia was working his pants off.

"Now Harry, I don't need to tell you what to do," Narcissa commented with a purr as she reached into Harry's boxers after his pants had been pulled down.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry reached forward and pressed his mouth onto Narcissa's, causing her eyes to go wide with lust. He encouraged her to reach her hand down his boxers and Vega pulled them down to allow the unrestricted access to him.

Sticking out at attention for them all was twelve inches of prime Potter penis and Lucretia and Vega got down on their knees before him. Lucretia licked Harrys balls and Vega licked his head, as Narcissa pumped him. Harry continued to kiss her to encourage her pushing on forward.

Narcissa thought that he must have grown since that they were in the top box or that she had not gotten a good enough look at it as she would have liked to. Whatever the case had been, Narcissa kept pumping him up and down, before Harry grabbed his hands around and unclipped her bra.

The piece of underwear fluttered to the ground between them and her breasts pressed against his chest and she continued to pump him before she nudged her daughter down out of the way, breaking the kiss.

"Yes, kneel before me," Harry breathed in the MILF's ear.

Narcissa's luscious lips contorted into a smile. "Gladly."

Narcissa dropped on her knees before Harry and took his cock fully into her mouth. The blonde's lips wrapped around his cock as the hot woman slurped and sucked on him, pushing herself down on his length. She took all twelve inches into her mouth as she kept blowing him. He reached forward and placed his hands on the back of her hair, before running it through the silky blonde locks.

Lucretia smiled and stripped Vega of her undergarments. She was dressed in a green pair of bra and panties as Lucretia ran her hands down the body of her cousin.

"That's it," Vega breathed as Lucretia removed her robes. Growing impatient at her slowness, Vega reached forward and yanked off the robes. Her lacy white panties and bra was shown and Vega's hands expertly removed her bra.

Lucretia's tits were revealed to the world and her mouth pressed her the nipple, sucking on it. Vega's expression was one of erotic intensity as she kept sucking on it, before she reached down and placed her hand down Lucretia's panties and started to pump into her sopping wet cunt.

"YES," Lucretia breathed as Vega pushed her fingers into her and pleasured her.

Meanwhile, Narcissa went to town on Harry's cock, feeling it throbbing and twitching in her mouth. The blonde kept working him over and kept using her lips to cause him the greatest enjoyment in the world, her hand cupped his balls as she rubbed him.

"Damn, you're so hot," Harry said as he grabbed Narcissa around the face and kept pumping his throbbing cock into her tight and hot mouth. The blonde's expression was filled with desire as she dipped her fingers into her sopping wet pussy.

Narcissa found that her own fingers were inadequate and she needed something. The blonde pushed herself up and walked over, before she laid back on the bed, legs spread, and a smile on her face.

Ropes appeared around Narcissa's wrists and ankles as she was tied on the bed.

"Are you going to make me yours, my Lord?" Narcissa asked to Harry and Harry's smile got wider.

"Believe me, I already have," Harry kneeled down between her thighs as his tongue stuck into her pussy.

Narcissa's eyes widened as the green eyed wizard kept using his tongue to stimulate her center. Her sopping wet cunt burned with the pleasure with his organ working into her. The blonde reached around and held his head as he licked and slurped at her. This caused tingles to go all around her body as the pleasure rushed through all around her.

"Harry, that's so good, that's amazing,' Narcissa panted as Harry kept working his tongue over onto her and ran his hands down her thighs to add some tingles onto her.

Harry smiled as he buried his tongue into Narcissa and started to rattle it within her. She screamed out loud, her eyes practically widened with even more pleasure.

Vega and Lucretia rested in a sixty nine position and started to eat each other's pussies and the two of them kept working their tongues into each other.

Vega was amazed by the sensations; she kept her tongue drilling into Lucretia's wet pussy. Her sister might have had a bit more experience in matters like this but Vega was amazed as she kept working her tongue inside her. Her tongue flickered into Lucretia and she could sense the muffled moans in her. Vega lifted her hips up to meet Lucretia's own actions.

Lucretia lost herself in the sensations that was Vega's tongue and she heard her mother moaning. Her pussy was sopping wet and Harry lifted his head off.

"Lucretia, honey, please drape your pussy over your mother's face," Narcissa stated in a lustful tone of voice.

She was so hot for her daughter that she wanted to eat her out and Harry reached over, grabbing Lucretia's pussy and cupping it.

Lucretia felt her pussy burn with desire as Harry's fingers twisted into her as his eyes kept onto Lucretia before he whispered in her ear in a husky tone of voice.

"Do as your mother says, like a good girl," Harry told her as he teased her with his fingers and Lucretia draped her pussy over Narcissa's mouth.

Narcissa's eyes closed as she was overwhelmed by the delicious scent of her daughter's pussy. She gave her daughter several licks, making sure to show her love and the blonde grinded on her own mother's face.

Narcissa felt a rather pleasurable length slid between her thighs and Harry stuffed her. His cock pushed in and out of her, slowly at first as she was bound in place. At least until her arms were released.

She grabbed Lucretia's ass and squeezed her hands. Narcissa heard her daughter's moans and they were extremely encouraging. The other blonde devoured the pussy of the younger body.

Lucretia's expression was swimming with even more lust and she watched Harry's throbbing cock slamming in and out of her mother's pussy. This got her even more hot and made her wish that it was her being dominated in such a matter.

Harry grabbed Narcissa and ran his hands all over her body, he could sense the pleasure between the two of them. His hands cupped her breasts and squeezed them which caused her to whimper out in pleasure. Harry continued to tweak and twist her nipples, working over them.

His cock kept pumping through her pussy but his gaze shifted towards Vega at the end of the bed. She was trying desperately to give relief, even though there was no relief to be gave so Harry decided to help her out.

Harry found his way over to Vega, a dupe and Harry grabbed her.

"Finally," Vega stated greedily, as Harry pushed her back on the bed and pressed his lips over hers. He attacked her lips with an extremely hungry, searing kiss and she returned it, biting down on his lip to add to the pleasure.

Harry rolled himself over and grabbed Vega on two of his fingers. Her pussy dripped with desire and Harry teased her for a few seconds, with it hovering over his throbbing cock.

The dark haired witch closed her eyes and felt the rush that was going between her thighs. There was a few seconds where she was about to come undone with the lust and she was getting close to losing her mind.

"Harry, don't tease me, oh please don't tease me," Vega panted as Harry brushed his head over the entrance of her, once, twice, and three times. After this tease, Vega braced herself and Harry's throbbing cock shoved inside her.

Vega felt the amazing sensations of Harry's cock going inside her, pumping inside her tight little pussy. The dark haired witch kept riding him, bringing herself up and driving herself down on his throbbing cock. She kept up the pace, going up and down on him again and again, her tanned thighs meeting his pushes into her.

Harry rested back and allowed her hands to roam him. He reached up and found his way to her breasts and she closed her eyes, immediately feeling the rush going through her pussy.

"I'm going to punish your pussy," Harry growled as he sat up and he leaned his face in between her tits, sucking on them.

"YES!" Vega yelled as she drilled her hips down onto him. Her tight box wrapped around his throbbing pole. The dark haired witch pushed herself up and rode down on him, using her tight pussy around him.

Narcissa was barely coherent, his cock had thoroughly rammed into her pussy as his throbbing prick entered her. The blonde pushed her hips up and felt another orgasm as he kept ramming into her.

The blonde felt another shuddering orgasm going through her, as Lucretia looked down.

"Well, you fucked my Mum's brains out," Lucretia commented to Harry with a grin.

"And still hard," Harry remarked to her and Lucretia reached forward, grabbing her hand around him before she offered an expression in mock enlightenment.

"Whatever, should I do?" Lucretia asked Harry and the younger blonde's pussy dripped with desire.

Harry lifted her up and he spun around before he rammed her onto his throbbing rod.

"YES!" Lucretia yelled as he entered her and he had her situated where she could face Vega as she was riding the Harry duplicate on the bed.

Neither girl was not going to lie, seeing the other ride a version of Harry, that was one of the hottest things ever. The two of them pushed themselves up and slammed themselves onto the throbbing cock of Harry in unison. The blonde's expression swam with lust as Harry cupped her tit as he leaned up and sucked on it.

"Damn, Harry, so big," Lucretia panted, this was the first time Harry had been inside her since his second maturation and it showed that he matured.

The blonde pushed her hips down onto him and squeezed her tightened pussy around him. Her heart hammered across her chest as Lucretia kept riding up and down on his throbbing fleshy pole.

Harry laid back and enjoyed the ride as Lucretia wrapped her tight cunt around him, determined to milk every drop of cum out of him. The blonde's eyes screwed shut as she continued to push herself up and down him. The blonde was determined to ride him until she drained every single bit of cum out of him.

"So tight, you're so fucking tight," Harry grunted as she watched her and Lucretia kept fucking him tightly.

"And I want you to fuck this tight pussy," Lucretia panted as she bit down on her lip as she sank onto him. The pleasure filled through her eyes and Harry slammed into her tight and amazing box.

Vega was overwhelmed with the pleasure but she hung onto his cock, clenching and riding him. The dark haired woman's eyes closed as he tightly drilled into her. She clenched around him as Harry kept hammering into her.

Narcissa was only half into it but pretty soon she would back up.

As for now, Harry pushed himself into Lucretia and one more stroke was enough to cause him to become undone. Her burning hot snatch wrapped around him snugly and the blonde's expression was one of sheer ecstasy as Harry kept pumping his throbbing shaft into her pussy.

Lucretia's screaming rose to several levels as Harry kept pumping into her tight snatch. She milked him into completion as she collapsed down onto his chest, the passion continuing to vibrate through her body.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

 

Azkaban was a cold and desolate location on the North Sea. It was on an island away from the land, with large walls and gates all around. Not that the people inside really needed the walls, the gates, or the water, given that the prisons of their own mind did an adequate job of confining them.

A figure appeared at super speed, kicking the water up as he flew low to ground. He landed directly in front of the gates and put his hand on it. With expert skill, he pried the bars of the gates open and then slipped inside, making his way through the grounds.

Harry Potter was inside Azkaban and he was on a mission that was not going to take him much time, if at all. The green eyed wizard knew his job, he was going to head to the high security wing, take what he needed.

The Ministry did a good job for him; it put all of the Death Eaters in one place, in the high security area. Of course there was no wing of the prison that was more secure than the one that Sirius had been placed in but still it was the thought that counted.

Harry sensed the Dementors coming but he was ready for them. He raised his hand in front of him, a smile crossing his face before he uttered the two words.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The bright light appeared from his hand and formed into a Nightwing. He directed it and chased the Dementors back. He could sense the creatures getting weaker at the guardian fueled by the thoughts of his activities with Karen, Kara, Faora, and Diana, amongst others.

He reached the high security wing of the prison and sped up the stairs, determination flooding through his face. Harry would reach where he needed to be.

He reached the destination and saw her through the door. She was ragged, malnourished, and there were only slight hints to the previous beauty that she held. Yet, Harry saw Bellatrix Lestrange on the other end of it.

Harry stepped forward and grabbed the edge of the cell as he pulled it open. The door busting off of its hinges.

"Bella, it's your master, we're leaving," Harry told her and Bellatrix obediently got up to her feet, as she moved forward, the ravages of the Dementors were obvious on her face. She shook and shuddered but Harry held her steady.

Harry popped the cork of the bottle that he had, the modified rejuvenation potion he had been working on with Lucretia for years and he tilted Bellatrix's head back to dump the potion down her throat. The dark haired witch shuddered as she felt the potion go to work and it slowly but surely restored her looks and sanity, essentially turning back the clock to how she looked prior to being thrown into Azkaban all these years ago.

It took her body some time to assimilate and she would still need a good meal. Narcissa had informed Harry of a place where he could take her until she could be moved to the castle and given how particular that place was, Harry could only do that after she slept with him.

"Hang on," Harry ordered her and Bellatrix, taken aback by his authority manner, wrapped her arms around him as he stepped back.

The two of them hovered outside the prison and Harry focused his X-Ray vision to try and pinpoint the support beams that held that wing of the prison up, to prevent it from dropping into the water. The Death Eaters were too weak to escape.

Harry smiled, magic was the only thing that held it up, all it took was one little nudge. He squinted his eyes and the magically enhanced heat vision fired through the support beams.

There was several screams that echoed but they were ignored, as the wing with the Death Eaters inside was sliced off. Harry knew that they were driven beyond madness and death would actually be an improvement.

He watched as all of them sunk into the sea, none of them having a chance to be brought back to life. His green eyes followed the progress of a few hands trying to push up but they sank down beneath the water, never to return.

Bellatrix's arms tightened around Harry's neck and she felt herself cum from sheer desire she felt of his power.

They shot off, with Bellatrix balanced on Harry's back, leaving the Death Eaters to their grisly fate.

It would be weeks before their bodies were recovered, after a routine inspection of Azkaban, much too late to do anything.

* * *

 

Bellatrix found herself trying to get back into what passed as being awake and alert. The dark haired witch wondered if the past thirteen or so years of her life had been some kind of wild delusion.

She turned around, she recognized this as her sister Narcissa's bedroom, in one of the Malfoy family dwellings. This entire situation was curious, to borrow a phrase from a certain wand maker. Bellatrix wondered if she could even trust what was going on around her or if these surroundings would prove to be her doom and her gloom.

"So you're awake."

Bellatrix's eyes averted as she saw the green eyes staring there. She recognized him but there was not a person in their world that would not. Granted, she heard the prisoners of Azkaban shriek for his head more often than not but still, he was well known. Not popular in Azkaban, unless one counted being number one to kill with an AK as popular.

"I am," Bellatrix offered as she kept her eyes on him. She sounded oddly tranquil but Harry somehow thought that was not going to last for that long. Call it a crazy hunch but that was just what he thought in the back of his mind. "So I have you to thank for you breaking me out of Azkaban."

"Well, your nephew, you have him to thank," Harry remarked and Bella raised an eyebrow before Harry proceeded to explain to her in as great of detail as possible the situation regarding Draco.

Bellatrix allowed that all to sink in. "Well, I never liked him. Never met him, but I never liked him. After all he's Lucius's brat, and being a male Malfoy is something that is a curse like you wouldn't believe."

"I'll believe it," Harry commented to her with a light smile crossing his face as he watched Bellatrix. The dark haired witch did not take her eyes off of Harry, in fact she was sizing him up quite nicely. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm on the mend, but….there are things that I wish to do now that you're here," Bellatrix commented, her eyes flickered with pure maniacal fury and Harry wondered what he was getting himself into. Her violet eyes were quite alluring as Harry watched them. "Now that I'm one hundred percent better, I remember everything, and I remember feeling a taste of your power."

Bellatrix rose up to her feet and wrapped her arms tightly around Harry's waist as a smile crossed her face.

"And I remember enjoying that small taste that you gave me, master," Bellatrix remarked as she brushed her body against him. "It's been a long time since I've gotten pleasured. Dating opportunities weren't too plentiful and my husband….well he and his brother were a bit too into each other."

Harry was not going to ask about the true identity of Vega's father but it was pretty much an open secret that it was not Rodolphus.

"And most of the other Death Eaters…..well they were more into the Dark Lord than I was," Bellatrix said as her eyes flashed and a smile crossed her face, extremely predatory and hungry as she stared Harry down. "And if I see something that I want, if I see something that I need, I'm going to take it."

"Oh, will you now?" Harry asked with a grin as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes," Bellatrix told him and without any further preamble, her lips met his lips and she tried to shove her tongue down her throat.

The dark haired witch was using her tongue to drill her way down the throat of her new master as she reached down his pants, trying to grab a hold of his great endowment. Bellatrix closed her hand around him and prepared to worship her new master.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Bellatrix tightened her grip around his cock, a smile crossing her face as she started to pump him up and down. The dark haired woman was determined to have his cock and more. Her lips licked as she prepared to indulge herself in the piece of meat.

She undid his pants and released his cock to the world.

"You're so big master," Bellatrix stated and without warning, she took his entire cock into her mouth, taking him down deep into her throat.

Harry closed his eyes, allowing the pleasure to overtake him.

"Yes, Bella, suck that cock, like it's the only thing in your life that's worth sucking," Harry growled and Bellatrix was up to the challenge, taking more of his throbbing member down her throat. She was determined to have everything that was his cock, rammed in her mouth. The black haired witch sucked him.

Bellatrix felt the amazing pleasure of his cock in his mouth and continued to suck it. She worked her mouth and tongue around it, using her mouth to stimulate his pleasure. She wrapped her lips around him and pushed him in and out of her mouth, causing his mind to go into overdrive with the pleasure, and even more intensity.

Harry threaded his fingers through her hair and encouraged to keep going down onto him. And boy could she go down, Bellatrix looking up at him with her mouth full of his cock, that was such an amazing sight and Harry felt the need to twitch into her mouth.

He reached forward and Bellatrix moaned in pleasure as he divulged of her top. The dark haired witch closed her eyes.

"Mmm, I think I'm taking these," Harry commented as he looked at her large tits, round, firm, and high, with erect nipples. He reached forward and gave her breasts an encouraging squeeze and she continued to go down onto him.

Bellatrix's moans vibrated down his cock as she took more of his length down her throat, trying to allow the pleasure to course down her. The dark haired witch was determined to have all of him down her and Harry's hands traveled down her breasts, causing her to be stimulated. Bella lifted up a hand and grabbed Harry's balls, roughly squeezing.

"Oh, you like to play rough, don't you?" Harry asked as he grabbed her around the back of the head and slammed hard into her mouth.

Bellatrix's pussy was leaking with her fluids, she loved rough sex and the fact that Harry fucked her face hard caused her pussy to drool with anticipation about what was going to come next. The dark haired witch panted lustfully as more of his cock buried into her tight much.

Harry felt her lips around his throbbing pole and her mouth wrapped around his cock as she continued to push her lips up and down him, damn she felt so fucking good, Harry thought that he was going to come undone. He managed to stay the course and allow her to keep blowing him. The woman was pretty good at what she did, that was for sure and he kept pumping into her.

After several more minutes of intense action, Harry found his hips bucking forward and he sent his load pumping into Bellatrix's mouth. The woman milked his prick until more of his fluids spilled down her throat and he pulled out of her mouth.

"Delicious, I could bathe in your cum every day, master," Bellatrix told him with adoring eyes and Harry scooped her up before throwing her back onto the bed.

Her panties were off now to bare her smooth sex.

Harry took a few seconds to soak in the naked form of Bellatrix Lestrange. Her dark hair framed her face with high cheek bones that were offset by pouty lips that were good for sucking cock. Violet eyes burned with a permanent "fuck me" look in them. Her body was curved, the perfect hour glass figure, with large breasts, a flat and toned tummy, and long beautiful legs that stretched on forever. Her feet were perfect with great arches.

He saw the area between her legs and Harry decided that it was time to indulge himself in her.

"Master, please," Bella breathed as Harry dove between her legs and began to munch on her peach. The woman's arms pushed out and she grabbed the back of his head as he pushed himself down on her cunt, slurping and sucking on it. The woman's expression was flooded with a tiny amount of lust that got stronger the more he ate her out.

Bellatrix's panting got louder as Harry inhaled the scent of her and it was an amazing scent, it caused his cock to twitch. His tongue kept diving into her and he held her hips, showing her who the master was.

Harry used his tongue to vibrate in her.

"SWEET MORGANA!" Bellatrix yelled as his tongue vibrated into her center over and over again at super speed. The dark haired woman was having the time of her life as his tongue kept burying into her center at an amazing pace and she thought that she was coming close to being undone.

Harry never broke the pace that he established, rather he got her really warmed up and then pulled out before he motioned.

Bella understood the hint immediately and the sexy witch got on her hands and knees before Harry, ready to take anything and everything her new master could give her.

"Are you going to take my ass, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked him in an eager tone of voice as she wiggled her ass enticingly towards him.

"Maybe if you're good," Harry commented as his throbbing length brushed against her dripping hole and Harry prepared to invade her.

Bellatrix bit down on her lip and felt the presence of his cock enter her. Her dripping folds wrapped around him, eagerly taking his cock in, so much that she thought that she sucked it up.

Harry could tell that she barely been touched and Harry was going to make sure that only one person ever touched this prime piece of pussy ever again. He slapped her ass as he speared into her tight pussy from behind. This action caused Bellatrix to squeal loudly as Harry planted his pole into her.

"Yes, make me yours, make me fucking yours, fucking pull my hair and treat me like the bitch I am!" Bellatrix shrieked and Harry grabbed her hair as he kept pumping into her.

"You like it rough, well I'm going to give it to you rough," Harry stated as he pumped into her, working into her pussy and Bellatrix tightened with barely unbridled lust and desire as he continued to pick up the pace into her.

"Yes, fuck yes, fuck!"

Harry enjoyed her tightness wrapped around him and she screamed loudly. She was quite vocal as she was being nailed. The wizard enjoyed her wrapped around him, tightening around him and he cupped her breasts, which caused her eyes to close tightly as the dark haired woman kept up the pace.

"Keep it up, master, harder!" Bella encouraged Harry.

Harry grinned, if she asked for it, she was going to get everything that she asked for and more than she could handle. His super power penis beat a steady path into her super tight pussy and the dark haired witch continued to moan, grabbing onto the bed sheets as he hammered her for everything that she was worth.

"Take me, fucking take me, make me your bitch and fuck the ever living fuck out of me!" Bellatrix yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You want it, you've got it," Harry told her as he continued to slide in and out of her, pleasuring her pussy.

After a while, Harry decided to give her battered pussy a break as he slid into the other tight hole.

"Oh, fuck, this is the biggest thing that I've….ever fucking had in my ass," Bellatrix grunted as Harry grabbed her by the hair and drilled her ass from behind with his cock.

"You enjoy it, don't you?" Harry grunted towards her as he groped her tits and she screamed in pleasure.

"Yes….I fucking….fucking enjoying it!" Bellatrix yelled as she bit down on her lips and Harry continued to hammer her in the backdoor.

"Who does your ass belong to?" Harry grunted in her ear.

"You, you, master," Bellatrix moaned as she felt her body light up with so much pleasure as he gave her an anal pounding from behind that was wonderful.

Harry picked up the pace, his balls drilling off of her thighs as he worked himself into her and she panted heavily, lustfully as he continued to drill her from behind. Bellatrix's expression was fogged over by even more lust than she could remember having in her entire life.

There were a couple of guests that arrived as Harry picked up his hammering of Bellatrix's ass.

"Bella, it's…nice to see you after all these years," Narcissa commented as she was starting to get hot and bothered fairly quickly by Harry's actions.

Andromeda watched the progress and as always, she was getting turned on by the mere thought of Harry's throbbing cock.

"Yes….good to see you too….Cissy…Andi," Bellatrix breathed heavily as she was mentally numb as the pleasure overloaded her.

Andromeda found herself getting hot and bothered, as she stripped off the robes that she wore. She was dressed in a silky pair of bra and panties, along with stockings. Her mound soaked with desire and soon enough, two more Harry's appeared in the room.

"All three Black sisters at once, now this sounds like a party," one of the Harrys stated, as he peeled off Andromeda's panties to reveal her dripping wet sex and she parted her legs for him.

"Yes, Harry, you know that," Andromeda breathed as Harry had her pinned down on the bed, at the angle where Andromeda could see the pleasure on Bellatrix's face as Harry slid into her.

Narcissa was stripped by Harry, her sexy body and Harry laid back on the bed, with his erect cock.

"Come and get it, Narcissa," Harry stated as his throbbing cock was presented for her and she jumped on him, impaling herself on his cock in one fluid motion.

Andromeda was pinned back onto the bed, as Harry ran his hands over her body and pressed his lips onto hers, as her bra was removed. He played with her perky tits as Harry thrust between her thighs as she lifted her hips up and met his throbbing cock as it penetrated her. The woman's expression was flooded over with greater lust and she was really amazed by the throbbing length that went into her.

"Are we having fun?" Harry asked Andromeda and she bit down on her lip as she worked up into her.

"Yes, yes, keep it up," Andromeda panted as she shifted her head and kissed Bellatrix with intense passion.

Harry watched both dark haired Black sisters work their tongues around each other with a burning kiss. Both versions of Harry, the one fucking Bellatrix and the one drilling Andromeda, knew that this was the hottest thing ever.

Narcissa watched it and she rode Harry's throbbing prick, her center tightening around him. The blonde's nipples were stiff and Harry sat up before his mouth lavished her breasts.

"That's it…my lord, take me," Narcissa panted heavily as Harry kept drilling his throbbing prick into her, with the blonde's walls tightened around him and she continued to ride Harry for everything that he was worth. The blonde kept panting lustfully as he kept working himself deep into her center.

Harry grabbed her hips allowing her tight box to sink down onto his throbbing prick and he pushed back into her. His cock stretched her walls amazingly as he kept drilling into her, going harder into her.

Bellatrix closed her eyes as he pounded her ass and she also worked her tongue into the mouth of her oldest sister. Harry was drilling her over and over again from behind and she tightened around him, feeling the pressure of his throbbing cock drilling between her rectum.

' _Oh, fuck,'_ Bellatrix thought, it might hurt to sit in the morning without the aid of potions but damn it, it was worth it, it was more than worth it.

His throbbing cock continued to beat into her and Bellatrix was about to lose her mind.

The dance continued for some time, with all three sisters being nailed from different positions. They were being tested to their limits and Harry intended on making them feel every single inch.

"Master, oh yes, my Lord," Narcissa as she panted, working her tight cunt around him as she continued to ride him, moaning and writhing as she pushed herself up and down on him, feeling the pleasure burn through her loins.

All of them felt the pleasure as Harry's balls tightened, in all of them, before all parties felt simultaneous orgasms go through them.

It was an amazing feeling as they all came down, ready for the party to continue.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

 

Now that he liberated Bellatrix from Azkaban, the Hufflepuff Cup was in his hands and it was taken to the castle for purging of the Horcux. It would be a useful trinket that he would be able to exploit for his own benefit. Now he was on his way to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black for another item.

' _Really, I'm sorry that you had to come to this dump, Harry,'_ an unknown female voice stated and Harry nearly skidded to a stop.

The young Kryptonian wizard frowned, he had quite a few girls keyed into the bond by now. The Twins, Daphne, Astoria, Ginny, Rose, Lucretia, Nym, Vega, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda were a few that he had allowed inside the backdoor from the magical world in addition to his Alphas. They flitted in and out of the bond as Harry had to put them through an activated tutorial.

' _Way to give him a heart attack, Jaime,'_ Karen chuckled through the bond.

' _Damn you, Karen, why did you have to spoil my surprise?'_ Jaime asked in a pouting tone of voice but she could barely keep her face straight otherwise.

' _Because it's fun to see you squirm,'_ Karen thought as a smile cracked across her face as she decided to let Harry onto the secret. _'Well we found out that given that Jaime and I were….involved before the marriage, we had some kind of link, that transferred over to you after we married.'_

' _Makes perfect sense to me,'_ Faora commented to her. She could not wait to meet her brother's exact double, although she would technically be Faora's sister.

' _Faora,'_ Jaime thought to Faora through the bond link before she concluded. _'I didn't know you in the past timeline although I think that I would have remembered someone as amazing as you.'_

' _Well thank you,'_ Faora thought with a grin.

' _Okay, that's enough, the two of you should get a room or something,'_ Karen thought to both of them through the bond link and both girls snickered in amusement.

' _Only if Harry and you are in it,'_ Jaime thought to them through the link. _'So….I'd like to wish you the best of luck in the Triwizard Tournament, Harry.'_

This statement caught him off guard and Harry felt rooted to where he stood in front of Number Twelve Grimmauld place. A place that Sirius claimed that he would never be caught dead in although Harry convinced him not to bulldoze the house, at least until he went over everything inside with a fine tooth comb.

' _I'm not entering the Triwizard Tournament,'_ Harry protested to his double.

Jaime smiled. _'Well at the very least….you're making sure to get those things taken care of. Oh and here's a tip for you, the Come and Go Room that you've been beating yourself of is on the Seventh Floor of Hogwarts.'_

Harry was not going to admit it but locating that particular room and the Diadem Horcrux, it was causing him to rip his hair out.

' _All you need to do is walk by the Tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet, three times, think clearly what you need, and make sure you think about a place where you need to hide things,'_ Jaime thought to him. _'Riddle's memories might not have been clear and if I recall correctly, the room moved.'_

' _Why?'_ Harry wondered.

' _Because it was required to be moved,'_ Jaime thought to him and the snickering of someone.

' _So is everyone keyed in?'_ Karen thought to them.

' _Everyone but Hermione because….'_ Harry thought before Faora jumped in with the reasoning.

' _Because Hermione's angsting about the fucking NEWTs will give us all headaches, and it's best to keep her shut out until that's over,'_ Faora thought to Harry. _'Speaking of which did you pull the strings you needed to?'_

' _Yes….I did,'_ Harry thought to her. _'Hermione will be starting at my former school should she chose to go after she concludes her NEWTs.'_

Harry thought that Hermione would appreciate the thought of gaining her Muggle education through traditional means. While it was easy to get her the credentials through Gringotts, it did not seem like the Hermione thing to do. Harry knew her enough to say that.

' _And besides, all you'd hear through the bond link is a never ending stream of oh my, I'm going to fail everything,'_ Ginny thought to them as she smiled. Bless Hermione, but she could get pretty neurotic when it came to her studies. _'And….we hear that enough out loud.'_

' _So how do you think she'll do?'_ Kara thought.

' _She'd hit her NEWTs out of the park, obviously,'_ Daphne thought, she was trying to keep herself calm about doing her OWLs although it was a potentially stressful endeavor for her. The blonde was not going to lose all sense of her sanity like Hermione was going to.

' _So this is the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black,'_ Amanda thought through the bond link.

' _Yes about as noble as a Malfoy's genitals,'_ Jaime thought.

' _Yeah, that was a mental image that we could have all done without,'_ Harry remarked to them with a shudder.

' _The sad things is Draco thinks rather highly of himself, even though he has everything to be embarrassed about,'_ Lucretia commented in a sigh. Her brother decided to take to strutting around the Mansion nude. _'He seems to think that clothing is optional at home.'_

' _Again, that's a mental image that I could have done without,'_ Harry thought as he pushed himself through the house doors and nearly choked on the dust. _'I thought Sirius said that there was a house elf here.'_

' _Well there's a house elf there, but given that it's Kreacher…..'_ Andromeda thought before she trailed off.

Bellatrix had no problems finishing her older sister's thoughts. _'There's something fucking wrong with that house elf.'_

' _Well, your tact has not improved any,'_ Narcissa commented in a light tone of voice.

' _Ladies, do I need to spank you?'_ Harry thought.

' _Are you offering?'_ Bellatrix asked through the bond link.

' _I think they should be punished,'_ Astoria stated egging him on through the bond link but Harry smiled as he used a dust clearing spell to make the atmosphere a bit more bearable.

"STAINS OF F…."

Harry's eyes shot heat vision into the horrible painting of Mrs. Black and caused it to burn to cinders in a matter of seconds. A permanent sticking charm was no match for heat vision and there was silence.

' _Sirius will be disappointed that he didn't see you obliterate his mother,'_ Andromeda thought to Harry and the rest of the bond mates.

" _I'll send him a vial with the memory,"_ Harry smiled as he moved around but he saw the house elf creeping around the shadows.

He could sense trouble so he decided nip that problem in the bud.

"As the heir of the ancient and most noble house of Black, I command you to step into the light and face me," Harry remarked, sure it sounded pompous but it was the only language that a house elf from an old pureblood family would understand. "Kreacher, face me."

"Yes, master," Kreacher commented, he would have liked to say something but ancient magical law prevented him from doing so. It pained him to see his mistress destroyed before him.

"I wish to talk to you about your master, Regulus Black," Harry remarked to him.

Kreacher hung his head low and Harry sensed some house elf self-loathing coming on. It would be best to see this play out as it was. "Kreacher has failed master, master tasked Kreacher with….destroying an item."

"This item would not have been a locket, would it not?" Harry asked Kreacher and the house elf's eyes widened. "I thought so. You will go to wherever you have the locket hidden and you will bring it to me."

"Kreacher cannot…."

"I will allow you to carry out your Master's final wish and destroy the locket," Harry remarked as he turned to Kreacher. "That is not a request, this is an order and you will comply with it."

Kreacher scurried off so fast that he nearly tripped over his feet. He was breathing heavily as he made his way to the room.

Harry could tell that Kreacher had a slight fanatical worship to Regulus Black that was quite unsettling to say the least. He wanted to figure out what the house elf was up to but soon enough he would find out.

The house elf brought the locket back and immediately, Harry knew. He knew what the locket was as he held it clasped in his hand.

He would take the locket, get the Diadem, and all he had left was the familiar.

* * *

 

The Triwizard Tournament arrived, it was hard to believe that this much time passed between now and the tournament but it was true.

Diana was bouncing up and down on the heels of her boots in great excitement, her large breasts swaying and jiggling, to the point where Harry was amused by his wife's antics as he pulled the woman into him closer. Kara stood on the other side of him.

The students crowded around, having been let out of class a half of an hour early to see everyone arriving at the school. As always, the teachers were going to be on edge.

"Someone's taking this a bit too seriously," Kara commented as Harry pulled her into him tightly. The blonde's head rested on his shoulder.

There was a sound of the arrivals as Harry looked up. He saw the arriving of the horse drawn carriages.

' _Beauxbatons, always have to be pompous and make an entrance,'_ Jaime though through the bond link.

' _They're a very prideful school,'_ Harry commented with a chuckle.

Jaime answered with a mirthful expression. _'Well prideful was….yes I guess that's a pretty good descriptive term for them.'_

Harry did not say anything, Amanda and Emily slipped off before Emily spoke out loud.

"Look there's Fleur!" Amanda yelled as she lost all sense of herself.

Hermione, actually showed up at that point to see the visitors arriving, but Harry's glance turned to the twins.

"Is there something that you're not sharing with me?" Harry asked to the twins with a smile.

Emily was happy to chime in with an answer. "Well….Fleur….she's the sister of a friend of ours that we had when we were out of the country."

"Amazing," Harry told her as he got a look at the attractive female. He made a mental note to find out more about this one later but now the Durmstrang arrival snatched his attention.

' _Well….we like to arrive in style,'_ Vega commented through the bond link as she sensed Harry's amusement towards her. _'I'd suggest you'd cover your ears, because the fangirl squeals will be obnoxious when Krum shows up.'_

' _Thanks for the heads up,'_ Harry thought to her, although he wondered if some people were setting their standards low for the Bulgarian Seeker.

Everyone was talking about Krum being here, how he was the odds on favorite to enter the tournament and compete for his school. The hero of the latest Quidditch World Cup and all that, he was someone who was worshiped by most. He had his share of fangirls and Harry would be a full not to acknowledge.

The feast was going to be amazing as well but Hogwarts always had an excuse to have a top of the line feast. That was just the way that things rolled with the school, they were all about the feasts.

* * *

 

The Goblet of Fire was an old artifact that was going to draw the three champions for the tournament.

"So, I'm in," Diana commented as she wrapped her arms around Harry. Diana had been there the entire day, with Harry and Kara having slipped off briefly. "That Moody….he's really the best security that they could have for the Goblet."

"Oh, Professor Sparkling Eye is guarding the Goblet," Kara remarked as she watched Moody slump away.

"Something's….off about him," Harry whispered. There was paranoid and there was this. Plus, he noticed that Moody seemed to be drinking from that hip flask quite a lot. It indicated he had a drinking problem or that something was up.

Regardless, Harry saw the rest of the security and someone who was a far lot more easier on the eyes, Nym, who smiled and waved at him. The Metamorphmagus sat down along with the rest of the staff and struck a conversation up with Rose.

"This is the final call for all of the names in the tournament," Dumbledore called from the table. "After this moment, being entered in the tournament will no longer be allowed."

"Did you hear about Fred and George?" Ginny asked as she sat herself down across from Kara ,with Hermione sitting next to her. Amanda and Emily followed closely behind her.

"Okay, I'll bite….what did the terrible twosome do?" Harry asked in a curious tone of voice.

"They tried to get past the age line that Dumbledore drew up with an aging potion and well….they got a pair of white beards that put Dumbledore to shame," Ginny commented in amusement.

' _The more things change,'_ Jaime thought to them through the bond link. _'So, just wait any minute….it's going to start. Krum, Diggory, Delacour, and myself were in the tournament.'_

' _Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of the Triwizard Tournament?'_ Harry asked to her through the bond link. _'Given that there was four and tri means three.'_

' _It almost sounds like someone put your name in the Goblet in your world,'_ Kara commented in a calm tone.

' _Yes they did, Snape,'_ Jaime thought to him. _'And I'm so fucking glad that I wasn't a redhead, otherwise….well you get the picture.'_

' _Snape can't hide forever,'_ Andromeda thought as she sensed Harry's agitation towards the greasy haired Potions master bubbling.

The Goblet of Fire was about ready to start and the champions were going to be drawn. Diana was on the edge of her seat waiting, they all were in fact.

"Now, the Beauxbatons champion….FLEUR DELACOUR!"

' _Of course,'_ Jaime thought as she smiled. Fleur was actually fairly nice, once she stopped being a snotty little bitch acting too good for everyone.

"The Durmstrang Champion….VEGA BLACK!"

Krum was shocked as was the rest of the Durmstrang contingent.

' _Be careful of their Headmaster,'_ Andromeda warned Harry.

' _That's Karkaroff….didn't he sell out a whole bunch of Death Eaters to save his butt from going to Akzaban?'_ Harry thought to her through the link as Krum clapped along with a few others.

Now it was the moment of truth, the Hufflepuffs were excited. Cedric Diggory practically sparkled but he was gracious.

The Hogwarts Champion…DIANA POTTER!"

There was a mixed reaction, as Diana was a newbie to Hogwarts and thus, they did not take to outsiders very well. The twins made up for the lack of ovation and when Ginny gave a "Clap or I will hex you into the next century" look, the rest of the Gryffindor house began to clap.

Diana did not care, the fact that Harry and Kara were looking on her with smiles was all the adulation she needed.

The Goblet grew quiet and Harry prepared himself to cheer Diana on.

Dumbledore shifted to give a speech.

"The Triwizard Tournament will be a…."

The Goblet of Fire roared back to life and Harry's gaze fell upon the Goblet as it did so. Kara wondered what was going to happen now.

' _Wait for it,'_ Jaime thought to him.

Dumbledore picked out a slip of paper and he held it in his hand. There was a long pause before he read the name out.

"HARRY POTTER!"

' _Told you so,'_ Jaime thought in a smug tone as Harry braced himself to stand up but he was not standing up to silence.

**To Be Continued in Part Two.**


	26. All Fun and Games Part Three

**Chapter Twenty Six: All Fun and Games Part Three.**

Harry moved in the direction of the room where the champions were sent after the drawing. There was a great deal of applause, most of it coming from the females members of all three schools. The green eyed wizard walked forward as he saw several eyes on him.

' _I hate you, so very much,'_ Harry thought to Jaime through the bond link.

' _Why, because I'm right?'_ Jaime thought back to him with amusement in her voice as he crept down the hallway she couldn't help but add. _'Actually, you shouldn't be so self-loathing Harry.'_

' _Yes, it's unhealthy,'_ Amanda commented through the bond link.

' _Hey, no comments from the peanut gallery,'_ Harry remarked to her as he kept making his way to his destination.

Diana kept her attention on him and a smile crossed her face. She gave Harry a sympathetic smile although she was glad that she got to compete against someone that gave her a challenge. Not that she was saying anything against the other champions but Harry was on a different level and would actually allow her to have a challenge she could sink her teeth into. Her blue eyes followed him.

' _So….this is unexpected,'_ Diana commented but the blonde, Fleur, turned her expression towards Harry.

Her expression was rather haughty and her gaze focused on Harry's, before she spoke in a completely thick and rather exaggerated accent. "What, do they need us at the Great Hall?"

Fleur looked towards him and Harry was about to explain what was going on. Vega, being on the inside track, knew it as well but the cartoonish figure of Ludo Bagman made his way inside the entry hall.

"Ladies…..I'm proud to introduce to you, as odd as it is to believe, the fourth and unexpected champion, Mr. Harry Potter," Ludo commented with a wide expression on his face and there was a moment where time seemed to stand still and everyone was silent.

Maxime and Karkaroff observed the situation, both Heads trying to wrap their heads around what happened. Dumbledore, Moody, Lucretia, and Minerva all showed up and Crouch slumped into the background.

Harry observed his surroundings, Crouch looked like that he had a bad case of the flu, although given some of the underhanded things that the man did in the name of advancing his career, it was hard to feel too sorry for him. Still he was there.

Fleur gave a musical laugh as she tossed her hair back. "Oh that is a very funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Joke, hardly, Harry's name has come out of the Goblet," Bagman commented with a wide smile on his face, looking like Christmas came early.

Fleur's face fell and she was incensed beyond all belief. She had spent a couple of years preparing herself, training herself for the Triwizard Tournament, and trying to prove that she was more than just a pretty face. This was going to be her legacy, with the fame, the glory, and the prize money a cherry on top of the sundae.

She breathed a sigh of relief after Victor Krum did not get drawn into the tournament. He would have taken over a fair share of the spotlight but now….she was overshadowed by Harry Potter.

"Madam Maxime….they're saying that this leetle boy iz allowed to compete," Fleur commented in a half whiny voice.

She was a spoiled child; her father gave her the best of everything, before he succumbed to a magical illness about a few years back Everyone at the school followed her around like a lost puppy dog, the boys wanted her and the girls wanted to be her. Yet, she was out to prove herself and now….Harry Potter was there standing in her spotlight.

"Wait a minute, little boy?" Diana asked as she stood up to her full height, ready to fight her.

' _I wonder if she needs a pair of glasses,'_ Faora thought through the bond link.

' _She'd look good in them,'_ Karen commented and there was a few seconds where she smiled at the thought.

' _She's being a snotty little bint, she needs an attitude adjustment,'_ Kara thought to them, angered beyond belief that she insulted her husband so much and she was not about to let her get away with doing so for even a moment.

Harry took it in stride, as there were some complains by the foreign heads.

"I can tell you that Harry was with me and Kara the entire day," Diana told them with a smile. "Therefore, maybe you should look into who's been tampering with the Goblet."

"Well it's obvious that someone wishes to give Hogwarts an extra bite of ze apple," Maxime commented with a shrug.

"I'd agree…."

"Yes, because we know you're an upstanding judge of character," Harry remarked as he kept his eyes on Karkaroff and the nasty man's temper flared up.

"Are you trying to accuse me of something, Mr. Potter?" Karkaroff asked.

It was Moody who responded. "Yes, because it's scum like who get away and think that you can hold some kind of moral high ground. There are certain spots…."

"Alastor!" Dumbledore stated in a commanding tone and Moody's gaze moved away from Karkaroff although there was an undercurrent of hostility that never left his eyes.

He might be more paranoid than the man himself, but it was obvious that he seemed to know more then what he was saying.

"So, my name came out of the Goblet, despite the fact that I didn't enter it," Harry remarked to them.

"That is correct, it's your handwriting," Lucretia commented quietly, as she realized the one fundamental flaw in magically binding contracts.

"Seems like someone could have gotten that off of a piece of homework," Harry told them in a calm tone of voice.

"Yes….well magical law indicates that you have to compete," Crouch commented in a rough tone of voice.

Harry's expression was not a happy one. If he calculated things right, that meant that he would have to stay at Hogwarts for far longer than he would have normally. The tournament rules stipulated that once a champion was drawn, he could not leave the premises of the school, holidays being the lone exception to this rule of course.

"So, let me get this straight, just because my name just happened to come out of the Goblet of Fire, I have to compete in this circus of a tournament," Harry remarked to them and Diana tightened her arm around him but he was not done. "So….if I got Draco Malfoy's name, in his handwriting, and entered him into an agreement where he would be forced to dress in drag and do the hula for our amusement, it would be binding, under penalty of losing his magic."

"Yes, it's a flaw but it's possible," Dumbledore commented, he was amused by the idea of Draco Malfoy dressing in drag although everyone else seemed disturbed.

Except for Lucretia, who seen it before and was desensitized by the entire thing because it was just another weekend at Malfoy Manor.

"Well, guess, I'm going to have to compete," Harry commented to them as he looked at the other two champions and Diana. "May the best person win."

Harry smiled on the outside but on the inside, he was frustrated beyond all belief. He could not believe that this happened.

"I believe you should give them instructions," Bagman stated to Crouch and Crouch nodded, looking rather pale.

"Right, right….the first task, well it will test your daring and ability to fight in the face of the unknown, therefore….you will not know what the task is going in," Crouch informed them in a low voice. "Due to the straining nature of the tasks, you will not be required to take your end of the year examinations."

' _But I will,'_ Harry thought, he was not going to allow this tournament inconvenience him.

' _You're nuts, I love you, but you're nuts,'_ Daphne thought to him through the link and Harry smiled.

' _Family trait,'_ Harry thought back to them.

' _For sure,'_ Faora thought as she sensed her brother's aggressions threatening to bubble through. The dark haired Kryptonian decided to give him an honest piece of advice. _'I would advise you to do something to exercise your frustrations before they overwhelm you.'_

' _Already on it,'_ Harry thought as he looked over his shoulder and strolled off without any more words.

He could tell that there was some celebrations but he made his way outside the school. The autumn breeze blew in his face as he kept walking closer to the destination of where he planned to do. His green eyes flickered towards the Whomping Willow.

He activated the knot which froze the limbs and he slipped inside, walking down the worn tunnel to the Shrieking Shack. His mind was still calm although the winds kicked up outside as an indirect side effect to his magic. His green eyes narrowed from one side as a frustrated flicker spread across his face. He strolled closer to his destination.

Harry was in the Shrieking Shack, he stood, with an all too gaze in his eyes.

He let it all out, his frustrations for being entered into the Tournament and being forced to remain at Hogwarts for about six more months. The furniture exploded as did the glass of the windows. The paint peeled off of the walls as the Shrieking Shack was ripped apart slowly, piece by piece. Nails came up, along with boards as his eyes flashed with power and anger. He kept his expression completely stoic but the actions around him told a different story.

He was calm, well calmer.

' _Fucking idiots, can't even close up an obvious fucking loophole,'_ Harry thought, turning around to leave the carnage in his wake.

He left the smoking shrieking shack, slipping off into the night, frustration in his eyes but he was much calmer then he'd been before.

* * *

 

Fleur walked down the hallway in a haughty manner as her head was thrown back as she started to shake her head. She could not believe it but it was true. The blonde's face contorted into a frustrated expression.

She had to agree with Potter in a sense, although she didn't know why he annoyed her so much. Fleur crossed her arms, the fact that Harry Potter was nothing like she suspected was grinding at her nerves. The blonde's expression flickered with more annoyance yet as she could not help but think of his green eyes and his strong body.

Fleur snorted, despite being a Veela and not being starved for any attention, she had gotten very little in the way of action. The biggest problem was that most men….they devolved into a drooling mess next to her, thus taking the fun out of everything.

The blonde thought about her lot in life and what she needed to do to get some excitement in it, with young French Veela trying to figure out what she wanted to do.

The wind seemed to be blowing rapidly behind her causing her to pause, stop and stare. After scanning her surroundings for a moment and finding nothing, she turned back to continue on her way only for the wind to suddenly act up once more and then it stopped right behind her.

Fleur felt a draft as her robes her pulled up and she yelled as someone started to spank her hard and fast on the ass.

The blonde's expression was in shock and astonishment, she had no idea who dared to do this but she was panting heavily as the person in question sped off in the opposite direction. She was completely shaken by what occurred to her, not to mention extremely aroused.

Kara snickered as she rushed off in the other direction, the perfect crime having been gotten away with, well for all intents and purposes. She thought that Fleur would do well with being taught a lesson about that little crack she made earlier about Harry. Even if it was made due to her annoyance, rudeness was something that she felt she should discourage at all points, especially if it was directed towards her husband.

' _They're going to have to surgically remove the smile off your face,'_ Faora thought through the bond link with amusement.

' _Well, given what I just got away with, it's just as well,'_ Kara projected back to her as she kept up the pace as she switched thoughts. She tried to get a lock onto her husband. _'Harry, are you okay?'_

' _I'm fine,'_ Harry thought through the link as he took in a breath and let it out.

' _That's good, I was worried for a second,'_ Kara thought in a fretful tone but Harry's grin spread across his face.

' _No, I'm fine, I'm more than fine actually,'_ Harry thought as he made his way back up to the school. _'I'll be up to our room in a little bit; I've just got to calm my nerves down a little more.'_

' _That's good, that's really good,'_ Kara thought to him as she decided to go through the trunk on the ground and made her way through her things to find something to wear for Harry. _'I think we should celebrate Diana being picked for the tournament.'_

Harry was glad that Kara mentioned Diana. His competitive spirit would not allow him to forfeit to his wife. The green eyes of Harry Potter swam with excitement, about her competing.

' _Congratulations Diana,'_ Harry thought to her. _'See you in a little bit.'_

Harry made his way up to the room, hearing the clapping of several people who were standing around in the hallway. He made his way to the location and Harry saw Rose in the hallway.

"Harry….I don't think that anyone truly thinks that you entered yourself into the tournament," Rose remarked to him as she stepped towards him. The red haired woman's smile crossed her face. "It wouldn't be you if you weren't in the thick of things."

Rose placed her hands on the side of her head before she gave a calm and cordial expression towards Harry. Her expression twisted into a slight smile as she added.

"I think that you'll be the highlight of the tournament, with all due respect to Diana and Vega," Rose commented as she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him as her lips connected to his with a searing kiss.

Harry returned the kiss, although he did wonder about many things. The Goblet's security was compromised but surely the guard would have noticed it. Unless….the guard himself was the one who was involved in the conspiracy.

"Be careful around Moody," Harry whispered as Rose backed off. "There's something…off about him."

"Shouldn't you let Dumbledore know about this?" Rose asked to Harry.

Harry's expression remained rather cool and cordial as his eyes kept locking onto Rose's before he shook his head. "You know, they say that Dumbledore and Moody were old friends. I would think that Dumbledore would know that something is wrong with his old friend."

' _Unless he's gone as senile as people thinks he is,'_ Faora thought, as she smiled in amusement. _'The sooner you put him out of the misery, the better. It's kind of embarrassing to his own legacy.'_

' _Didn't know you care,'_ Harry remarked to her but Faora scoffed.

' _I don't,'_ Faora commented to him in a dismissive tone.

' _All heart,'_ Kara thought as she tapped her feet and waiting for Harry's return.

Harry entered the room along with Rose, he was thinking about the Moody situation but all thoughts of scarred paranoid ex-Aurors flowed straight out of his mind as he saw Kara sitting there, dressed in lacy black lingerie that barely covered what needed to be covered. Her breasts overflowed from the cups of the bra, her smooth stomach was ready for him to run his hands over. He saw the hints of her pussy lips out from behind her panties that were thong style. She wore black stockings and a seductive smile across her face as she licked her lips.

Diana wore the same thing, only it was blue. Harry could not take his eyes off of their bodies although he managed to push himself forward. Numbly, Harry walked over towards them and he grabbed them around the waist, pulling them into each other.

"Ladies, shall we begin our celebration?" Harry asked them with a smile crossing his face as his expression turned to Rose. "Rose, would you like to join us?"

Rose nodded her head numbly, a smile crossing her face as she walked over in a robotic fashion and Harry pulled her over towards him.

"I think you're overdressed," Kara commented as she waved her hand and stripped her off the clothes of the woman.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

"Why don't you warm me up?" Harry asked Rose and Rose nodded her head, with a lustful smile crossing her face as she dropped to her knees before him and removed his pants.

She dug his cock out of his pants and saw it standing before her. She clenched her hand tightly around his throbbing length and slowly pumped up and down him, causing him an immense amount of pleasure.

Rose pumped his length into her mouth and it tasted wonderful. She could hardly believe that she ever lived without such a hunk of manhood in her life. Her nephew was blessed.

"Oh, Kara,' Diana breathed as Kara found herself down beneath Diana's legs and she licked her pussy. The Amazon felt waves of pleasure going against her as the Kryptonian used her tongue to stimulate the girl. Diana placed her hands on the back of Kara's head and pushed her face into her dripping wet mound.

Kara turned herself around and Diana pulled her panties down. With a deft moment, she stuck her tongue deep into Kara's dripping wet cunt, using her tongue to work into her. The blonde's expression was one of sheer amazement and passion, as both hot females worked their tongues into each other's dripping cunts.

"Damn, Rose, suck me, oh so good, so fucking good," Harry panted as she worked her lips around him and kept pushing her mouth down him. His throbbing cock hit the back of her throat as she pulled back and continued to drill her throat down him. He reached around and grabbed her hips.

Rose's pussy dripped and hungered for his meat, she could hardly live without it. She pulled her mouth off of him and Harry scooped her up.

He swung her in mid air, slammed her onto his cock, and fell back, to allow her to ride him.

"Yes," Rose yelled as she speared herself down onto Harry and her thighs tightened around him. She rode up and down on his throbbing prick as Harry reached over and cupped her breasts as she continued to pick up the pace and a steady pattern.

"Work me with that cunt, Rose," Harry growled as he grabbed her breasts and kissed her hard on the mouth. Rose returned the kiss eagerly as her tight cunt worked around his invading prick. The redhead was causing him even more pleasure than ever before as she pumped herself up and down upon his prick, riding him for everything that he was worth.

Kara and Diana rested in a sixty nine position with each other and continued to lick each other out, using their tongues to work the juices out of each other and they were extremely into it. It was an informal competition to get the other to cum the fastest and both intensified their licks.

The blonde was determined to make the raven haired Amazon princess, her face was buried firmly between Diana's thighs as she kept licking and slurping at her. The blonde's expression was widened.

Harry watched this erotic sight as Rose continued to ride his cock. The erotic dream riding his cock was also amazing, her tight twat snugly wrapped around him as she raised herself up and lowered herself onto him. She kept bouncing rather hard onto him and Harry reached around, cupping her breasts.

"Yes, Harry, into me," Rose breathed as she felt the sensations of his thick cock burying into her dripping pussy. The redhead was riding him for everything that he was worth and she bent down, capturing his lips into a burning kiss that caused him to light up.

"Keep it up Rose, oh yes, my love, squeeze me with your….yes," Harry grunted as her tight pussy wrapped around him and he kept burying his cock up into her snug snatch.

Kara twisted her position, both hers and Diana's pussies were dripping wet. Both the blonde and the raven haired woman started to rub their pussies together, causing a delicious amount of friction. Their hands clamped against their asses and Kara rammed her tongue into Diana's mouth.

Diana returned the heated kiss and she saw her husband being ridden by his aunt off to the side. She watched his talented hands all over her breasts and wished that it was her turn. She attacked Kara's lips and continued to drive her tongue into her mouth, the dark haired woman was assaulting the mouth of the blonde, pushing their lips against each other. She gripped her buttcheeks and slowly slid a finger into her which caused Diana to squeal into her mouth.

"That's really….fucking hot," Rose stated as she started to wobble but she managed to hang on onto Harry. She teasingly rubbed his abs but he grabbed her and pushed his head forward, to suck on her nipples. They tasted delicious and Harry could not get enough of them in his mouth as he licked and suckled at the wonderful flesh that was going in and out of his mouth.

"Yes, it really fucking is," Harry told her as he continued to work his cock into his aunt but she was a bit spent. "Rose, honey, do you need to tag out?"

"I'll take over," Diana commented as she had Kara tied up with the lasso.

"Hey, no fair!" Kara whined.

Diana smiled as she threw her arms around the waist of her husband and straddled his lap. Her lips met his to give him a nice and long kiss, the flaming passion between the two of them could not be matched. She wrapped herself around him, tightening him into the embrace. The dark haired princess allowed his cock to be teased between her stomach, brushing against the taut flesh rubbing him was pleasurable for both.

"Oh, I've missed this a lot," Diana commented as she pulled herself up and sunk down onto his cock, as Harry rested his head on her amazing breasts.

"Yes, it's missed you…too," Harry panted as her hips worked a path around his throbbing cock, raising up and sinking down onto the stone hard flesh pole that was between his legs. She wrapped herself around him.

Kara pouted for a brief second but Rose smiled and spread her legs.

"Gives you something to do, before you wait your turn," Rose commented in a sultry voice.

Kara would have to agree with that and found herself burying her face between Rose's lovely thighs, getting a taste of the warm and tasty juices that dribbled down her thighs. She worked her tongue deep into Rose, working out even more of the sexual frustrations than she could and she eagerly munched on Rose's pussy.

Diana was having a grand old time as she raised herself up and bounced herself down on Harry's throbbing cock. He allowed her to pin his arms to the bed as she rode his cock. After allowing Diana to have her fun for about a minute, Harry reversed the position.

"Oh yes, Har, treat me like I'm yours," Diana panted as his lips violently attacked hers with a kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth and the raven haired princess greedily returned the favor as their two tongues clashed next to each other.

"You are mine," Harry stated as he pushed his cock up and out of her at super speed, a blur passing between the two of them as their centers met each other. Diana squealed loudly as her pussy tightened around his throbbing length and he worked into her.

Kara was slurping at Rose's pussy but Harry turned up behind her.

"You've been a good girl," Harry stated as he pushed his finger into her dripping cunt and smiled. "Hasn't she, Auntie?"

"Yes, a very good girl," Rose confirmed as she prepared herself to see her nephew's cock invade Kara from behind whilst Kara ate her out.

"Harry, I need this," Kara begged him.

Harry was not about to let her wait, he grabbed her around the hips and speared into her from behind. His thick length speared into her tight, soaking center and the blonde felt super warm around him. The pulsing heat between her legs was more than enough as he drilled his cock into her from behind as his fingers ran down her body, skimming down her tight and toned stomach and playing with her breasts.

Kara moaned as she was tied up and fucked hard from behind. His throbbing cock entering her was good, as she lapped the tasty juices that rolled down the thighs of Rose. The blonde tightened her grip around the head of Rose as she continued to push herself up to meet the incoming thrusts of the tongue.

"Fuck me, fuck me hard," Diana groaned as Harry grabbed her legs and sank his nails into the hips which only drove her to deeper enjoyment.

Harry smiled as he grabbed her hips around and started to drill her sopping cunt over and over again. His throbbing length entered her dripping slit and Diana's eyes bugged out as her back arched with the pleasure. His balls slapped against her thighs and he continued to pick up the pace, working into her. The dark haired Princess closed her eyes and felt the rush course through her, his length pushing between her. Her eyes fluttered shut with the pleasure getting even deeper into her as he passed his cock through her.

The wizard was in heaven as her tight center wrapped even more around him. She milked his thrusts as he rammed into her. Her tight pussy wrapped around him was great and anyone who decided to step into the bond at this moment would be getting pleasure beyond all amazing measure. His green eyes flooded with thinly veiled lust as he grabbed her hips and kept drilling into her. His thrusts got even deeper as he passed her tight cunt and his balls slammed against her.

Diana could not believe Harry's thickness as it entered her, yes it was amazing, she could not….she must have every single inch of him burying into her. The dark haired woman closed her eyes as Harry continued to work into her.

Kara screamed out loud.

"Use that tight cunt, oh that's it," Harry told her as he bit down on Kara's ear and the blonde's expression as his hands groped her tits. The blonde's eyes kept fluttering in and out as he ran every single inch of her body up and down her. Her sexy muscles were amazing as he buried into her.

Rose watched her nephew as he exerted his dominance over both of these women, as she patiently waited for her turn.

The first round was closing up as Harry drilled his throbbing length into both Kara and Diana from different positions. This caused her to get hot and the celebration intensified.

Harry grunted and his cock speared into the tight center of the Amazon as he kept pumping into her.

Both Kryptonian and Amazon had extremely powerful orgasms as Harry shot his fluids into tight cunts. They saw stars as Harry pumped into her tight pussy, as Kara and Diana milked his thrusts.

The good news about being him was that Harry was not soft for long and the dance picked up anew.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

 

"Harry, I've been doing some research."

That was a sentence that filled Harry with a tiny bit of dread, especially when it was Hermione who said it. Call him crazy, but there were times when Hermione got going and she over thought some things. The brunette woman locked her eyes on Harry, as he stood with Diana, Daphne, Tracey, and Kara one day after class.

"It's about….house elves," Hermione remarked as she turned to Harry.

"Is this about what happened to that one house elf at the world cup when she was found by Crouch in the debris?" Kara asked to her.

Hermione's expression became bold and fairly determined; it was almost scary how she looked.

"Yes, Crouch decided to fire that house elf because she was scared and disobeyed an order," Hermione offered to the group as Daphne and Tracey exchanged a "here we go" look with them. "And….."

"Hermione, listen before you try and stir up some kind of revolution," Harry told Hermione and Hermione listened, even though there was a slight hint of annoyance through her eyes. "House elves….well I won't lie that some of them are mistreated by their masters. You don't need to look too further than Dobby."

"However, most of the house elves are treated well and the mistreated ones are the exception rather than the rule," Daphne continued to Harry. The Greengrasses had three house elves and all were extremely happy with what they did.

"But they're enslaved," Hermione argued.

"They did that willingly, because if they didn't, they would have died out a long time ago," Harry informed Hermione and the brunette's expression became wide eyed. "House elf magic without a binding….it's wild and unpredictable and it's too much for them to handle."

"A house elf's temperament depends on the person that they are bonded to," Daphne continued with a smile on her face. "Most house elves are the happiest creatures on Earth."

' _And Kreacher was bugfuck nuts because our aunt was crazy,'_ Bellatrix thought in a serene voice.

' _Is this a case of the cauldron calling the goblet black, Bella dear?'_ Narcissa thought through the bond in amusement.

' _Okay ladies,'_ Harry thought to them.

' _I don't know what you're doing but Lucius is sweating like a pig in an overcoat,'_ Narcissa projected to Harry and a smile crossed his face.

' _I'll explain what's going on later, I need to educate Hermione,'_ Harry thought to her.

' _I wish you the best of luck,'_ Andromeda thought to him through the link and Harry turned his undivided attention to Hermione once more.

"Hermione….I understand you want the best for them, and I think that there are people out there abusing their house elves," Harry told her and Hermione opened her mouth. "However, if you to try to do this in a heavy handed way, you're going to turn off people from the offset and they won't listen to a word that you're saying."

Hermione's eyes kept onto Harry's and there was a protest that was forming in her mind.

"House elves….I won't say it's a most ideal arrangement but that's the way their society has worked, that's the way their society has always worked," Harry told to Hermione. "There are books at the library about it, how house elves have unstable magic. It needs to be grounded. They realized that they would have died out and taken out people with them if they refused to do so."

Hermione's mind was going a few miles a moment and she opened her mouth with a protest, but Harry placed his hand on her mouth.

"If you wish to work to help the plight of house elves….the one that are abused, so be it….but we have to do this slowly and within their own broken system," Harry remarked as he looked at Hermione. "You're at a disadvantage already aren't you?"

Hermione hated to admit it but she was.

Daphne's gaze turned towards her. "Hermione, your people skills leave a lot to be desired. If you try and force sudden revolution and changes with house elves, you will get buried so deep that not even Harry will be able to help you."

"Most of them are happy, very happy," Tracey added with a smile on her face. "And those who aren't….well….exception to the rule."

Hermione had more than enough to think about and she was trying to get everything through her mind.

"You were about to make up badges and try and badger people with them, weren't you?" Kara asked to Hermione.

Hermione placed her hands up to her face as she had a sheepish expression on her face. The brunette witch felt embarrassment flood her body and she tried to keep things cool, even though she was kind of shaky.

"Oh Hermione," Harry commented to her in an exasperated voice but he could not resist it, no matter how hard he tried to do so "Honestly Hermione….did you think that would work out that well?"

Hermione opened her mouth to protest again but she could not say anything more than that. Her brown eyes swam with frustration.

"Prepare research that might contradict what I've told you but any books on house elf culture will tell you about the same thing," Harry remarked to Hermione and the brunette's expression became rather wide eyed but she nodded despite that fact. She thought that it would be best if she could keep an open mind even though it was hard because the magical world contradicted everything that she knew and then more. "I don't want to….I don't want you to do something that you might regret."

"I'll look into things…better," Hermione stated in a shaky tone of voice.

"That's all I ask of you, but don't….don't try and do anything that might piss people off," Harry told her. He was trying not to overtly upset the apple cart, it was better to subtly do things from the shadows, using their own damaged system against them.

Hermione's jaw was set with a frustrated tone but she nodded.

"I've got…."

"To go to the library," Kara concluded in a cheerful tone and Hermione's arms folded but Kara's expression contorted into a smile as she blew Hermione a slight kiss goodbye. "See you later."

Hermione walked off and Daphne turned to Harry.

"Did you ever think of sedating her?" Daphne whispered to Harry.

"I'm not sure if that would even prevent Hermione from studying," Harry said with a smile as he turned his full attention to Daphne.

' _And I've got your businesses in order, before Lucius could get his hands on them,'_ Harry thought to the Greengrass female through the bond link and Daphne's face twisted into an excited smile.

' _Oh that's good,'_ Daphne offered to him as she could practically rub her hands together with glee but Harry was not done yet.

' _Lucius Malfoy….foul person that he is, offered me numerous resources that I can exploit to make some people's lives a little bit more difficult,'_ Harry thought to all of his bonded that had jumped on through the bond link.

' _And this wouldn't have to have anything to do with the fact that three known Lucius Malfoy supporters in the Wizengamot was arrested after evidence of crimes presented themselves,'_ Amanda commented through the link.

' _You know it has everything to do with them,'_ Astoria remarked through the link.

' _Good, fucker deserves it,'_ Ginny thought to them through the link as she crossed her arms together.

' _Keeping that grudge alive,"_ Amanda commented through the link as she placed her hands on her head from where she was sitting. _'Can't say I blame you, given what happened.'_

' _It's just the beginning_ ,' Andromeda thought. She made good on her promise to ruin Lucius Malfoy and the fool thought that she was just messing around when she said something about that, giving him a baseless threat. No, Andromeda Tonks did not fool around, not even for a second. Slowly, one thing at a time, he was losing more and more of his power as time moved went on.

' _He's losing his allies in the Ministry and his power structure is shaken,'_ Harry remarked to him. _'Couldn't say I'm disappointed by it at all.'_

Harry had a plan, sure he had the rights of conquest based on what that twit Draco did during their first year. However, while he could take everything from Lucius in one fell swoop, he wanted to make it sink in and make him realize who he was fucking with.

It was thanks to Lucius that he got a Basilisk fang to a shoulder, it was thanks to Lucius that an eleven year old girl nearly died. Harry could not get over that, not that he did not try to do so. He reflected the thoughts in his head about that.

Slowly, his allies would disappear one by one. Either they were ousted out from the Ministry in disgrace, with their reputations destroyed or they would be picked off. Already, Bellatrix was making a list of Death Eaters that she would pay a cheerful visit to.

' _I can't decide who I want to pick off first, Avery or Yaxley,'_ Bellatrix thought to herself along these lines.

' _Well what one do you hate the most?'_ Astoria asked helpfully. _'Because I'd figure that you'd want to pop off the one that you hate the least first, make it a quick death. Then take the one that you hate the most second and make his end slow and agonizing.'_

' _Seems reasonable,'_ Faora thought through the bond link.

' _I agree….it's a tough one,'_ Bellatrix thought to the rest of the group as she pondered. She magically sharpened a dagger and she had the schedule of both of them learned well as she pondered everything. _'Avery always cried like a little bitch, so fuck him. But….Yaxley wasn't that good, in fact he's got the better paying job, so he sold out more people. Therefore he's a bigger coward."_

" _So, Yaxley gets his death drawn out,'_ Harry remarked slowly and Bellatrix nodded with a wide and sadistic grin as everything dripped from her tone in amusement.

' _Well, everyone needs a hobby,'_ Narcissa thought to herself as she set back. _'Do you wish to give the word for the goblins to start seizing the vaults?'_

' _No, I'll do the honors,'_ Harry commented through the bond link, with a thinly veiled smirk that he barely kept off of his face.

He reached into his cloak and pulled the communication mirror from it. The green eyes of Harry Potter flickered.

"Princess Sersi," Harry told her and the image of Sersi appeared on the communication mirror before him. A smile crossed her face.

"Yes, Lord Potter," Sersi remarked.

"Pull Malfoy Vault 12 and transfer all contents into the main Potter vault," Harry said as he smiled.

"You do realize that Malfoy vault 12 is…."

"Draco Malfoy's personal trust vault, yes I know," Harry replied with a wicked grin and he was doing this a couple of weeks before a Hogsmeade trip which might be considered a douchebag move to end all douchebag moves but he didn't care.

* * *

 

_Dear Harry,_

_Security isn't what it used to be. Seriously, you really got hosed being put in the tournament like that but….at least you're good enough to make the most of its._

_Stupid things like this are why my father doesn't like the British Ministry. I don't think he has ever had a kind word to say about them and it's obvious to see why, isn't it? They're a bunch of idiots, no two ways about it._

_Although I'm trying to get my father to allow me to make the trip to Hogwarts so I can watch the tasks. Fingers crossed but he's kind of going back and forth after everything that happened at the world cup. I can understand it, my mother died, and I'm not sure if he was ever the same again. He's always so serious._

_Could be worse though, he could be Sirius._

_Yeah, I think that joke has been beaten into the ground so far that we could have struck it rich by now but that's just life isn't it._

_Other than that, my lessons are good….you know the offer to join me after Hogwarts is still open. My father would be happy to have you, given that we're….well we might be married in a few years. Nothing says welcoming someone like the family in knocking them around in a mock duel._

_Anyway, I know that you're preparing for the tournament, even though you've been dealt a shitty set of cards._

_So anyway, best of luck, talk to you soon, all that good stuck._

_Zatanna._

Harry read over her letter, a smile barely fading from his face as he continued to look it over. Without another word, Harry began to indulge himself in the letter once again.

_Zee,_

_There are a few good people in this world but sadly they are threatened to be drowned by sheer stupidity. There's really not much more than I can offer it than that. Just got to deal with these things one day at a time._

_I'm glad you're doing well with your father….don't get frustrated if his lessons are going to batter you from head to toe._

_I wish that I had something more interesting to do here then prepare for the tournament. Granted, I know what the task is going to be. They're going to have to deal with a dragon. The good news is that Penny is coming here to help out as part of her internship credit. She's less than halfway there but she's at the point where they've weeded out the people who are actually serious about becoming a healer from those who are in it for a laugh._

_So yes, just preparing for the tournament the best I can. Diana's intense about it but then again, that's her culture, training and competitions and all that stuff._

_Will hope to talk to you real soon. And if I see you, I'll see you._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_.

There were two more letters on the pile, it was like clockwork that they came in in spurts.

_Harry,_

_You must have come into a contact with a reverse four leaf clover with all of the bad luck you've been having lately. Oh well, it keeps you on your toes, doesn't it?_

_Not much to say in the old private school in Gotham City, which is strange considering where I am….you know in Gotham City and things like that. I suppose I got to keep my head up and my shoulders straight. Otherwise, they might get blown off, literally considering this is Gotham. I hope that things get interesting._

_And by interesting, I mean something that doesn't get me shot at._

_Pamela likely sent a letter but if she got buried on the class load she took on, I feel like it's my duty as a friend to tell you that she said "hi", if she didn't._

_I hope you're doing well and good luck in the tournament. Not you need luck._

_See you soon,_

_Barbara._

With that letter read, Harry smiled.

_Barbara,_

_The tournament is what it is, I think. It keeps me at this school about six months more than I wanted to. Although the more I think about it, the more that the magically binding contract could be abused so much._

_Then again, the Goblet of Fire is a one of a kind object, the likes of which that has never been seen since before it and likely will never been seen again. There have been a few vague references that it was actually invented by a wizard that even predated the Hogwarts founders and modified slightly for use of this tournament. Then again, you never know what is legit and what is bull._

_Do not get shot, bullet wounds won't look good on you._

_I got one from Pamela, but it's the thought that counts._

_Yeah, I might not need the luck but the sentiment is appreciated._

_Hope that you do well on your upcoming term of classes. I'm preparing to take those nasty NEWTs myself. Hermione is preparing to work herself into a dither about them. I'm contemplating making her take about six months off before having her head off to my old private school. Six months without any studying._

_Think that might drive her nuts?_

_Talk to you soon,_

_Harry._

Sure enough Harry had one final letter and Hedwig waited once again. He tossed her a treat and she looked at him with a prideful look.

' _Sometimes, I think that owl shares your modesty,'_ Faora thought.

' _It would technically be your modesty as well,'_ Harry thought with a smile as he prepared to open up the letter and read it.

_Dear Harry,_

_Sorry if this seems hurried but….busy, busy, here. I can hardly catch my breath after everything that's happened around here these days._

_The good news is, if you can call it good news, is that I'm the top of my class yet again this year. Granted, it's only been two months._

_Someone bought the old Gotham City Botanical Gardens._

It was there where Harry's face contorted into a grin as Kara, Karen, Faora, and a few others who were in on what exactly was going on offered snickers through the bond link.

' _So are you going to tell her?'_ Kara inquired.

' _And spoil the surprise, what's the fun in that?'_ Harry projected through the bond link in thinly veiled amusement.

' _You raise a good point,'_ Faora admitted but Harry returned to the letter that was in front of his face and prepared to read it.

_And I really hope it isn't Lionel Luthor, because that would just be the salt in the wound. Knowing my like it's likely some pretty boy billionaire that has nothing but fluff between his ears._

_Anyway, got loads of work. I'm sure you've heard this from both Barbara and Zee if they wrote to you, but good luck in the tournament, it might have sucked that you got stuck in this thing but hey….make the best out of a bad situation._

_Love you,_

_Pamela._

Harry's smile was wide as he sat down and took in a breath. Then he wrote his response to Pamela.

_Dear Pamela,_

_Don't know anything about the Botanical gardens._

' _Liar, liar, pants on fire,'_ Jaime teased him through the bond link.

' _Only when Kara's so impatient that she can't wait,'_ Harry remarked but he not resist teasing through the bond link. The last time that happened, well the Marauder's Map had an accident. Thankfully he was in the process of improving it better than ever so it was really a blessing in disguise. He, Hermione, Daphne, and Kara were finding ways to improve upon the foundation that the original Marauders created. Unfortunately, he could not check out to make sure any unsavory people were in the castle until it was ready. _'It's nice to see that my sister has the emotional maturity of a three year old as well.'_

' _Takes one to know one,'_ Jaime fired back in the most shameless way possible.

' _Nymphadora even is more mature than that,'_ Andromeda commented dryly through the link.

' _Yeah I am,'_ Nym commented but she paused and stopped. _'Wait a minute now!'_

Harry snickered but he had a letter to finish.

' _Good to see that you're keeping busy despite everything. I hope that you do the best on everything. Just remember to take some time to step back and smell the roses. All work can drive you nuts._

_Thanks for the wishes of luck in the tournament, I hope to do well._

_Love you too,_

_Harry._

* * *

 

Harry made his way to Lucretia's class for the final period on this day. He, Diana, and Kara did what they could to help her prepare the other fourth year students for their OWL level classes next year. Daphne and Hermione helped as well.

"So, Harry, a word with you, please," Lucretia remarked as she waved him over and Harry followed her over, as the rest of the class got their ingredients out for the day. Kara, Diana, Hermione, and Daphne waited, although they technically qualified for later years. "Given that you're stuck here, would you mind filling in for two weeks of classes in the last two weeks of January while I take my Chemistry accreditation?"

"That'd be fine but…..I thought you needed a Potions mastery to teach the class," Harry remarked and Lucretia smiled.

"While I'm sure you'd get it no problem, all you need is a Outstanding NEWT in Potions to fill in," Lucretia remarked to him.

"You've got high hopes for me, don't you?" Harry asked her and Lucretia smiled to him.

"No more than you have for yourself but if you get anything less than Outstanding in all of your NEWTs, I will eat my brother's jock," Lucretia said in a swift voice and this statement caused Harry to pull a face.

"And there's another image that files into things that I never need to think about as long as I live," Harry remarked to her.

"Quite," Lucretia said to Harry. "So…."

Before Lucretia could say anything else to Harry, the door creaked upon and Colin Creevey appeared. He looked up at Harry the same way he always did, with a repulsive amount of awe and Harry's expression widened as he showed up.

"Professor Malfoy….Harry and Diana are needed for the Weighing of the Wands," Colin stated in a breathless voice as if he was about to wet himself from the sheer excitement.

And knowing Colin he would.

"There's a photographer there and everything," Colin added and Lucretia smiled.

"Very well, Diana, Harry, follow young Mr. Creevey to where the ceremony is, you're excused from today's class," Lucretia said.

Diana and Harry nodded as they followed. Colin lead the way, seeming thunderstruck.

' _He looks about ready to kneel before you,'_ Faora thought in a teasing voice.

' _Absolutely not,'_ Harry snapped back.

' _See that's the difference between you and our father,'_ Faora commented as her expression twisted to that of amusement. _'Father obsessed with having other men kneeling before him, while you enjoy other women kneeling before you.'_

' _Harry's the one who has his priorities straight,'_ Amanda commented through the bond link with a wide grin.

' _So Harry, what do you want for Christmas?'_ Astoria thought to him in an abrupt manner.

' _That's a random question,'_ Harry informed her as he wondered what her game was.

' _It's one that I need an answer for because….well it's a month away,'_ Astoria commented to him through the bond link.

' _I don't know….Patil twins in a box, surprise me or something,'_ Harry remarked in a half distracted tone, as he found himself at the Wand Waving Ceremony.

Harry smiled at Fleur who was trying hard not to be effected by it. When she thought that he was not looking, the French Champion stole a few looks at her.

Harry hadn't really had a chance to check out the merchandise up close until now. It was obvious that he would make her sweat this out after her little crack at Halloween but eventually he would have her. Her blonde hair framed her face in an angelic manner and she had a pair of the brightest blue eyes, along with juicy lips which Harry figured were good for pleasure.

Her robes wrapped tightly around her body although Harry saw a hint of her delicious breasts. Her hourglass figure was a treat, she had a delicious looking rear as well.

' _French Veela, a must have for anyone's collection,'_ Jaime thought to Harry in amusement.

' _She's a Veela, well that's interesting, they can go for a long time,'_ Astoria commented in amusement.

' _Let her stew a little bit,'_ Harry remarked to her as he grabbed Vega and gave her a kiss in greeting. It was the type of kiss that caused a woman's panties to become moistened immediately.

"Hi, Fleur, nice day," Harry commented to her with a smile.

"Hello," Fleur commented in a voice that she tried to be stiff but she was failing at it.

Vega was trying too hard not to be amused. Her Veela Allure was not even immune to the charms of Harry Potter. She could to see her eyes watering in her attempt to fight her very natural attraction or maybe her instincts to jump Harry right here and now.

It might have happened if someone had not cleared her throat. Harry and the rest of the crowd became rapt with attention as Ludo Bagman, overgrown cartoon character he was, stood, bouncing up and down with a smile across his face that grew even wider as he edged closer.

"Good day, good day," Ludo commented in an excited tone of voice. "Welcome to the Weighing of the Wands ceremony I'd like to introduce Rita Skeeter. She's here to do a small piece on the champions."

Harry smiled as he saw the attractive female with blonde hair, dressed in green robes. The robes wrapped around her curves and showed the hints of what was beneath. Her dark eyes looked from behind a pair of jeweled glasses with a wide grin on her face and they were fixed firmly on Harry without any shame.

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," Rita commented as she surveyed Harry with a thinly veiled grin crossing her face.

' _Lady, you have no clue, do you?'_ Harry asked as everyone else smiled.

"Well at any rate, the expert will be ready in a moment so….perhaps we should get some photos or maybe…."

Rita's eyes traveled up and down Harry's body, he had a physique that was not too much unlike a Greek god. She never imagined him to be like this, although he was an object of affections to witches of all ages.

"Maybe a word with the youngest champion, to add some needed flavor," Rita commented, thinking that Harry Potter could revive her career which had been in a slump over the past couple of weeks. Given how fickle this world was and how they changed their tune more times than most people changed their underwear.

"Well, who I am to turn down such an opportunity?" Harry asked Rita.

"Lovely," Rita commented as she led Harry towards the nearest broom closet. "I find that a smaller, more intimate setting is more productive for meetings."

"Broom closets are nice but I prefer an unused classroom, there is more room to tackle angles from a multitude of different positions," Harry commented to her and Rita raised an eyebrow but Harry's smile crossed his face, rather knowingly and rather tellingly at this point.

"Interesting," Rita commented, for a few seconds she was completely distracted by these words but she shook her head.

Harry knew exactly what Rita Skeeter was. She had a way with words and there were a lot of people who followed the words that she said, regardless. Harry thought that could be a valuable tool in the right hands. He squeezed into the broom closet with Rita, making sure to form the proper time dilation spells discreetly.

"So, Rita, mind if I call you Rita?" Harry asked her.

"Not at all," Rita stated, secretly thinking that Harry could call her his dirty whore and she would not complain.

She shook her head, wondering where that thought came from. It must have been the cleaning supplies; yes that was it, the cleaning supplies.

Harry knew what he needed to do.

"So, Rita, I don't know if you heard, but several of the shareholders of the Daily Prophet sold their stock," Harry commented to her and Rita raised an eyebrow in surprise but she continued to keep her gaze towards him firmly, not backing down, not blinking at all.

"I've heard rumors but you know how fleeting they could," Rita offered as she turned towards him. "Anyway…."

"Lucius Malfoy lost control of the Prophet and the Ministry's control…..well they're not the driving force behind the paper anymore," Harry commented to her as he placed a hand on her thigh and looked into her eyes. "An aspiring reporter could find herself on the pendulum between rising to a new level and losing all sense of career if she was not careful."

"What does that have to do with…."

"Rita….I know what you intend to do but I think that I should give you a few options," Harry commented as he sat back and removed his robes.

Rita found herself getting hot and bothered and without thinking, slipped off her robes as well. Her tight green blouse stretched around her breasts, he looked down and saw her legs that were covered by sheer black stockings. Harry saw more and more tantalizing flesh and enjoyed the visual buffet that was presented before his eyes. He could not get enough of what was before him and he thought that he was going to give her everything that she deserved and more.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Harry asked as he placed her hands on his legs and smiled.

"A long time since what…Harry," Rita stated as she felt her heart beat rapidly. She wondered what he was doing to her.

The warmth between her legs indicated that whatever was being done, she liked it a lot and Harry proceed to rub his hands down.

"I might have a spot for you in the new and improved Daily Prophet, if you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours," Harry told Rita as he parted her legs and teased her thighs causing her eyes to grow shut. "And….I need to know, will you scratch my back?"

"I'll do anything, anything for you," Rita stated as she felt her inhibitions, not that there were many, being blasted away by Harry.

Harry thought that was music to his ears and he reached underneath her skirt before he found his treasure.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Rita's expression flickered into one of thinly disguised lust, as his hand cupped her soaking wet pussy and continued to work his magic around it. She became more and more enamored and soaking with need.

"Damn, you're fucking wet," Harry growled as he bit down on her neck and Rita's expression was one of insane lust. "When was the last time you got fucked?"

"It's been…forever, by a real man," Rita stated as her hand reached towards him.

She was not dealing with someone who was sheltered, no far from it. Rita's eyes felt blazing with intensity as his mouth was clamped on her dripping wet pussy. He started to suck on her clit before he switched his motions between her legs.

Rita's expression grew more labored and more needy as he grabbed him around the back of the head, bringing her hands down onto the back of his head and stroking his hair, moaning and lifting her hips up to meet his strokes with his tongue.

"Fuck Harry, eat my fucking pussy," Rita groaned as his tongue continued to work into her pussy. She was losing it and suddenly, she felt the sensations of his tongue stroking in and out of her.

Every second she admitted that she needed him, there was more sensations that coursed through her. He used his fingers to work into her tight cunt and felt the dripping juices roll down her legs, bringing her to a closer orgasm. Every stroke of his tongue, Rita was not going to lie, it felt like magic and it was about to bring her to an orgasmic explosion.

Harry thought this pussy tasted rather good and he could feel her hand working into his pants. He allowed her to fondle him and he decided to have some fun, his shirt was removed.

Rita's eyes widened and her pussy gushed as Harry kept using his fingers to probe her pussy, causing her to tingle with the pleasure as he worked deeper into her cunt.

"You taste delicious," Harry said as he brought his fingers to his mouth and started to suck on them before Rita. Rita's eyes fluttered open and shut as she watched Harry feast upon her juices and she could not believe how much this was turning her out but it was true. Her pussy wanted to feast on his throbbing cock and take all twelve inches deep into her dripping cunt until she screamed for more.

Rita saw him slowly unbuckle his pants and she felt more of the moisture roll down her thighs as the hot anticipation built up in her mind. She wanted so much of him that she could barely handle it. Her pussy heated and continue to get warmer in anticipation for what would happen when his throbbing cock entered her.

Harry brushed his head against her dripping slit and her blouse was ripped open. There was a lime green bra that encased Rita's generous cleavage and he kept rolling his hands down her body, causing her even more pleasure. This caused her hormones to spike to another level.

"So, do you want it?" Harry growled in her ear and Rita's expression flickered with thinly veiled lust. She wanted it alright, she doubted that she could handle anything other than it. His cock was taunting her, presenting itself towards her and her dripping pussy was about ready to devour his meat, let it into her.

"Take that giant thing and fuck me senseless, Harry!" Rita yelled out loud and Harry grabbed her around the hips.

"Say it right," Harry commented as he squeezed her and grabbed her tits, groping them. "How do you ask for it, witch?"

Rita's expression became sultry as she bit down on her lip. "Would you please take your cock and give me pleasure, master?"

Harry grinned as he grabbed her around the hips and pushed them back before he plunged himself into her womanly depths. His balls slapped hard against her thighs and she closed her eyes as she felt more cock fill her than ever before.

None of her toys made her feel this good and Harry's expression was that of amazement. His hands groped her tits as he pumped into her tight twat, giving her a good workover and bringing her to new levels of passion that got heightened as his throbbing length continued to drill into her pussy.

Harry felt her wrap around him. "Yes, I'm making you cum so hard, aren't I?"

Rita never thought that this interview would go quite in this direction but given that it was, she was glad that she made the decision to drag Harry into this broom closet. His throbbing length continued to push into her and her pussy eagerly welcomed him in.

Harry held her arms back and roughly exerted himself on her, forcing his mouth upon hers with a searing kiss. She saw stars and tingled with the excitement as she tightened herself around his invading cock.

Harry pulled out of her as he spun around and forced Rita onto her hands and knees. She was the type of woman who was easy to handle, providing Harry could dominate her. His throbbing cock pushed against her dripping wet entrance and teased her, bringing her sensations to one that was heightened.

"Time to take, everything that I deserve from you," Harry growled in her ear and he slammed his throbbing cock into her sopping wet center.

This caused Rita's eyes to widen and Harry really was beating a path within her hot pussy. His cock went in and out of her and she could not get enough of this rough sex from him. His hands were everywhere and he grabbed onto her hair.

"Yes, master, fucking….more, I want so much more," Rita babbled as she made a series of lustful noises as his cock continued to drill into her tight center more. Harry was going to take everything that she had to offer and then some in his quest to bring this woman the ultimate thrill and cause his cock to slay another pussy.

Rita lost herself deeper to him and her pussy was merely a slave to his cock just like many other women who came before her. She grabbed onto the box and he penetrated into her, working his length into her. The reporter felt the sensations continue to build up to her and she nearly collapsed from the intensity of the last orgasm.

Somehow, through sheer force or will or whatever, Rita pressed on and took more of him inside her, his cock moved into her dripping cunt.

Push after push drilled her and Rita was screaming out loud even though no one could hear her screams of pleasure like Harry could but she was sure that he was the only one that could appreciate the intensity of them. His length pushed into her even more and Harry grabbed her.

"You're going to take all my cum in your pussy and love it, bitch," Harry growled as he slammed himself into her.

Rita squealed beneath him, excited about the prospect of Harry Potter using her as his own personal cum depository. His length picked up a steady and heated pace, drilling her tight orifice from behind as his balls drilled her in the back of her.

She was panting lustfully and Harry picked up an even greater pace as he drilled her silly. Rita was only half aware that any time had passed and if she had been more coherent, she would have realized that they had been in here far longer than she intended.

Rita marveled at his stamina as he pretty much fucked her brains out and she closed her eyes, to feel the rush.

"My turn," Harry said as he nibbled her air and that caused her walls to tighten around him as he pumped into her deeply.

Several ropes of his cum released into Rita and the reporter gave a shriek of pleasure as he finished in her, another woman mastered by his cock.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

"Rita, I have your story and plenty of work for you," Harry breathed hotly in her ear.

"Yes," Rita breathed to him as Harry closed the gap before a smile crossed his face.

"Yes, what?" Harry asked her and Rita's expression fluttered in and out.

"Yes, master," Rita stated as Harry drew back, a pleased look on his face.

There was plenty of time to rest in the time bubble before they needed to leave. And Rita was going to need the rest after what Harry did to her.

* * *

 

"Well, since I'm here, and there might be this plot to kill you, why wouldn't I be your bodyguard?"

Nym's expression was one of playfulness as she hung onto Harry's arm and the emerald eyed wizard's shoulders shrugged as he looked at the young Auror hanging onto him.

"Well, who could argue a point like that?" Harry asked as they walked to Hogsmeade, the weekend before the First Task. Harry was not nervous at all, even though most in his position would be shitting themselves. To be perfectly honest, he was bored with waiting for the task to happen. He could do it in his sleep. Harry pulled her into him as he gave her a deep and blistering kiss which she returned.

Nym's expression was glassy eyed, Harry just got better and he started pretty fucking amazing. Her pussy soaked even thinking about it, and she had got nailed by him several times since she had been stationed at Hogwarts.

"Well, you have to admit, you do a pretty good job at guarding this body," Harry told her and Nym's expression was lust ridden as her gaze traveled down his chest.

"Yep, and quite the body to guard," Nym stated as she looked out into Hogsmeade. She always enjoyed traveling to the village even though for many people, the novelty did wear off after a few trips. "But, still, it beats playing solitaire with myself at the Ministry."

"Well at least you aren't playing with yourself at the Ministry," Harry remarked to Nym as he pulled her into him.

"Well, that's why I have you to scratch those needs," Nym stated as she brushed against him. They thought about going behind the Shrieking Shack and taking care of business but there was someone who greeted Harry.

"Harry, my dear boy, fancy meeting you out here!"

Harry's eyes widened as he wondered who called for him and he turned around to see him standing there. The face of Ludo Bagman stared right at him as he wondered what the Triwizard judge wanted to do with him.

"Mr. Bagman, fancy meeting you here," Harry commented in a crisp voice. He had run into the man a time or two and he looked like a bit of a scatter brained person. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just preparing for the tournament like the rest of us and I'm sure you are," Ludo commented as he dropped all nature of tact as his eyes blinked and he leaned forward. "So Harry….do you….do you want any pointers, a tip or two? Just say the word and I'll give it to you."

Harry paused curiously as he wondered about this and even Nym raised an eyebrow. Then he recalled Sersi's claims of a person who got her tickets who was up to his neck in debts and everything was coming back clearly to Harry in a hurry. His green eyes flickered towards Bagman and he smiled.

"I don't know why you're offering me help, I've got a plan of what I want to do," Harry commented to him.

"Now, Harry…listen….could you excuse us for a few seconds please?" Ludo asked, not wanting to have word of this get back to Amelia Bones.

' _How quaint, what did you do this time, Bagman?'_ Amelia popped up through the link, as she frowned.

' _So, your link is on,'_ Harry told her.

' _Yes, and thank you for the letter explaining it, otherwise I would have been disturbed of all of the chattering in the background, not to mention the show that you tend to give on a regular basis,'_ Amelia thought to him with a smile.

"Sure," Nym stated as she stepped off, amused.

' _Well, I'll give you a more private showing next time I swing by the Ministry, maybe after I get my NEWTs done,'_ Harry told her and Amelia's expression was one of amusement.

' _Promises, promises, Harry,_ Amelia thought to him through the bond link.

' _Amy, you know I always back up my promises,'_ Harry thought to her as he sent an image through the bond link that made her flush.

' _It's likely a good idea that I'm doing this in my office with no one around,'_ Amelia thought to herself.

"What do you have in mind, Mr. Bagman?" Harry asked, wondering if in particular this man had seen his grades. He did not think that he did. "It's almost like you have a financial stake of me winning the tournament."

Harry waited for the situation to pan out and his expression became one that was completely sour. It looked like he swallow rancid milk and that was quite the disgusting site. He kept his mood and expression rather straight and cool. His green eyes watched him and his reaction as Bagman started to shake his head rather wildly. It was almost amusing to see him back peddle so fast.

' _Well, we can chalk that up to another person who is lacking in the subtlety department,'_ Faora thought to Harry in amusement and he snickered.

"Well….we….I need…..we need a Hogwarts victory, don't we?" Bagman asked to him as he tried to find his tongue.

' _And I'm chopped liver, apparently,'_ Diana commented as she and Kara, along with a couple others made their way to Hogsmeade to meet Harry.

' _Well it's not like you need the help,'_ Donna thought to her sister from afar though the bond link. _'You're going to win this tournament. I wish I was there to see it.'_

' _Well you can watch through the bond link, Donna,'_ Diana remarked to her sister.

' _Not the same,'_ Donna remarked as she folded her arms. _'Better go, Artemis hasn't humbled me enough in combat.'_

' _At least she didn't humble you the same way that Harry did,'_ Kara commented with a smile.

' _Am I missing some kind of inside joke here?'_ Daphne asked but the Alphas and Harry all laughed.

"Thanks Mr. Bagman but no thanks, I've got this one in the bag," Harry remarked and Bagman just nodded.

"If you think so Harry….but I'll be in Room 14 in the Three Broomsticks if you change your mind," Bagman remarked as he turned around and walked away.

' _Why does it sound like he's trying to court you?'_ Faora thought.

' _Mostly because he is, he's a real CLB,'_ Jaime thought in a combination of annoyance and amusement.

"Hey, Kara, Diana, Daphne, Astoria," Harry commented as he joined them at the edge of the village.

Kara greeted Harry with a tight hug and a kiss.

"Sorry, I took me so long, Bagman's being….well he's trying to help me," Harry said as he did the same to Diana, then with Astoria and Daphne. The kisses were hungry and it was almost like each girl was trying to outdo the other, all in the name of friendly competition.

"So, the Daily Prophet really was railing on the Ministry the other day," Daphne remarked to Harry, as she held the paper. The Triwizard Tournament article was fairly balanced, spotlighting all of the champions, along with their academic history and past accomplishments. The fact that Diana was a princess came out, so she had her share of fan boys and fan girls. She took it in good grace, although she had eyes for only one man. Although she did find some of their pursuits to be amusing.

"Are you trying to accuse me of doing anything underhanded?" Harry asked them, a smile crossing his face and there was an instant where Daphne's face just crossed into a smile as she kept her eyes locked onto Harry's and she nodded her head.

"Harry, the innocent act does not do you any good," Daphne remarked as Harry reached forward and made sure they could not be heard.

"Lucius Malfoy wanted to play games with me, to try and prevent me from gaining my heritage, by keeping me ignorant and try and steal what is mine," Harry remarked to them and they all nodded. "Well, I can play games just as well. He couldn't leave it alone and his demon spawn is just as bad. The two of them, they're the biggest cancer sores on the ass of this messed up world."

Harry smiled, this was a culmination of thirteen years, the moment he was sent to the Dursleys. Every single thing that was tried by Malfoy to undermine him, it made him stronger and more determined to be the best in the world.

That would be both of the Malfoys as Draco's little challenge in his first year had been an attempt to get him into trouble, to make him lose face. However, he listened to his father, who mentioned that Potter would be ignorant.

"Can't say the bastard doesn't have it coming," Astoria remarked to him, as she counted down the days.

"It isn't enough to kill them, I want to utterly ruin their names, to the point where no one would piss on them if they're on fire," Harry told them and the girls nodded their heads.

"When you do something, you do it all the way,' Diana remarked, she commended Harry on his bravery and the fact that he was willing to do things that no one else had the guts to do. She saw it burning in his green eyes, passion, insanity, and the belief that no matter what, he could accomplish anything, anything in the world. She reached forward as the drinks were brought to them.

Harry smiled, slowly the gold was drying up, galleon by galleon. Lucius found his connections either being disgraced or arrested, thrown away with the rest of the scum. The remaining Death Eaters, who lived up the high life whilst others were sent to Azkaban, were being picked off one by one. Accidents happened and Lucius had to be pissing his pants wondering when his number would be up next.

' _Another one,'_ Bellatrix commented as she looked down and saw the massacred form of the Death Eater beneath her feet. There was a lack of empathy in her voice. _'He raped and murdered children, so fuck him.'_

' _Yes, I would have to agree,'_ Harry remarked, and given the potential of magic, a Death Eater could walk into the school, put everyone under the Imperius curse to do their bidding to deliver their sick and disgusting desires. Then they could wipe their memories and do it again after again, day after day.

' _Oh, Bella, we're going to have to go hunting sometime,'_ Astoria thought.

Daphne and Narcissa, despite being at different vantage points, both shuddered at the thought of those two getting together and causing mayhem. That was not a fun thought to say the least but Harry at least pondered the possibilities. It was an enticing situation.

"So, the beginning," Kara remarked to him and Harry smiled.

"Yes the beginning of the fall of the House of Malfoy," Harry stated with a smile on his face that was both amazing and slightly unsettling to say the very least. His green eyes flickered with amusement as he placed his hands on the table and he thought about it.

* * *

 

The first task of the Triwizard Tournament was happening and the school was out in mass. Harry took a few seconds to let in and out a breath as he walked towards the tent.

"Hey, Harry," Penelope commented as she turned up, dressed in a professional Healer's uniform. It was tight white robes with silver trim that wrapped around her, although it looked quite good on her.

"Well, you're being broken in, in style," Harry told her and Penny's smile grew wider as she watched Harry.

"Yes….can't believe the things you get yourself into half the time," Penny remarked to him and his green eyes flickered in amusement as he stared back at Penny.

"I've learned to accept it," Harry told her as he pulled her forward and gave her a teasing kiss. His green eyes watched hers and the two of them indulged themselves in their passions.

"After the task is over, I think it might be prudent to give you a full physical to make sure everything is in working order, Mr. Potter," Penelope commented as she put her hands on her hips and looked him over in a mock stern glare.

"I'm looking forward to it, Penny," Harry remarked as he kissed her one more time before he made his way out for the other champions.

Kara waited for him and Diana.

"So, are you two ready?" Kara asked and she got two intense glares. The girl stood there, dressed in a black robe and there was something on that was underneath but he could not really see what it was. He had a sense that it was a surprise so he was not going to press the matter at all.

Diana's face spread into a wide grin, going ear to ear as she locked eyes onto Kara's with a determined expression on her face. "Yes, I'm more than ready."

"I am too," Harry commented, he was about ready to win this one and saw Bagman move in.

"I guess that's my cue to lead, good luck, I'll give you moral support from the stands," Kara told both of them as she kissed both Harry and Diana goodbye.

Harry was ready to take on anything, as was Diana, and he could see that the other two champions were ready as well. It was one of those moments in time where everyone slowed down.

"Ready?" Diana whispered to him.

"Yes, I'm ready," Harry told her in a firm voice as he got on his tip toes and watched her eagerly. "The question is, are you ready?"

Diana's smile could not be beaten by any force on Earth, as she remarked in a casual and confident tone of voice.

"I was born ready," Diana told him and Harry stood up, as with Vega and Fleur. Both of them looked nervous now up close, which was to be expected.

Bagman prepared to go for the drawing and sure enough, Harry was going to go up against the biggest and the baddest of them all, the Hungarian Horntail, and it was going to be last. Harry was not surprised. That was just the type of thing that he went up against more often than before. His green eyes swam.

Vega was the one that went out first; they were called one at a time. Diana and Harry sat in the tent and awaited for Diana, who was second. There were loud oohs and aahs, along with some snatches of conversation. Diana and Harry did not think about it, in fact they blocked it out of their minds. They were in a zone of intensity and determination.

Harry hugged Diana good bye and whispered, "good luck." He could see everything that was happening through the bond link from Diana's perspective if he chose to switch over from the television screen in her mind.

However, Harry decided not to do that. He wanted to keep his mind on what he needed to do. His emerald eyes swam with intensity and he envisioned his victory. Keeping that thought in his mind was the thing that would cause him to win.

He heard the cheers of the crowd and Diana got her victory. Harry waited and watched, he had shut off everyone in his head. He wanted to be alone. He barely saw Fleur go out to face the dragon next. He stood alone, waiting for the seconds to tick by in solitude and silence, in solitude and in silence.

' _Any second now,'_ Harry thought but he did not do nervous all that well. He succeeded with many things, far more nerve wrecking than facing a dragon.

Fleur had succeeded in the task and now, it was the moment of truth. Harry smiled as he exited the tent and stood to face the dragon.

The dragon was tall, ugly, and mean. It would make most men piss their pants in abject fear.

Harry's eyes went to the stands and saw Kara dressed in a cheerleader outfit. The blue material wrapped around her chest tightly, very tightly, it was about two sizes too small and showed a delicious amount of skin. The mini-skirt was a few inches above her knees and showed a lot of her legs that could stop traffic. The blonde bounced up and down, and Harry watched her, her breasts swaying back and forth. He could see even more of her than anyone else, he was sure, given the charms around her outfit.

Harry smiled, the sooner he defeated this dragon, the sooner he could peal this blonde babe out of this outfit and have his fun with her. He stepped up to face the dragon.

"Go, Harry!"

Harry smiled as he faced the dragon, who snorted fire on him.

"Smile, you son of a bitch," Harry whispered to the dragon so only the two of them could hear it and he corked a fist back.

The students were whispering in excitement and Bagman was talking a mile a minute.

"And here comes the youngest champion, Harry Potter, this is exciting, this is huge, this is the greatest thing ever. He's going to dazzle us with some extraordinary bit of magic, and he's going to put on a spectacular show."

Harry smiled as he stepped forward and arched his eyes towards the dragon. He whispered something in Kryptonian and raised his fist.

With a loud sonic boom, Harry punched the dragon in the face, knocking it to the ground and then with his next movement, caused the golden egg to summon into his hand.

The dragon was down for the ten count and the spectators were in numb shock. They could not say anything.

Diana rolled her eyes as she believed that they must have thought that he was some kind of jester for their amusement.

"You people, he went in there and did the task, excelling it I might add," Diana commented in a bold voice as she placed her hands on her hips. "ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?"

The Amazon Princess had succeeded in essentially intimidating all of the spectators into cheering. Diana grabbed Harry, wrapping her arm around him, and pulled him into the mother of all hugs, pressing his chest against hers. Her lips met his in a kiss that was more amazing than anything that could be done in the task.

Harry wrapped his arms around Diana and cupped her ass through her robes, ramming his tongue down her throat. Diana breathed into the kiss, as she wrapped her legs around Harry. Both of them could see Fleur watching them from the First Aid tent, with a look of longing in her eyes, although she spun around and walked off.

The green eyes of Harry Potter swam with even more intensity yet as he marched Diana back out to the first aid tent, where Penny was waiting.

"I can make time pass a lot slower in the tent then outside," Harry remarked to Penny who blinked and nodded in astonished surprise. The dark haired woman placed her hands on her hips and leaned back against it. "In a minute, an hour of time will pass."

Kara slipped in before the time bubble was closed.

Diana was drenched in sweat from her efforts, which made her look quite lovely.

"First, I need to see if Mr. Potter is up to working and optimal performance," Penny remarked to them and there was a few seconds where the two girls smiled and nodded as she got to work. "Take off your shirt, Harry."

"Sure thing, Penny," Harry remarked as he pulled off of shirt and Penny's eyes saw his chiseled muscles. She found some drool forming on her mouth as her hands started to shake a tiny bit.

"It might be time for the healer to get some medical attention," Kara remarked in a teasing tone of voice as she shifted off to the side. She shook the pom-poms that she held, although that was not the only thing that she was shaking.

"I think we should get the pants off, it might improve the circulation," Diana commented and Penny nodded as she gripped his pants and pulled them off, to reveal his muscular legs and crotch. The dark haired woman was about ready to shake all over and she was about ready to slip between her legs but she controlled herself.

Penny ran her hands over Harry's body, with the brunette using her hands to roam over his torso.

"We need to check for any broken bones," Penny told him as she slowly ran her hands down his body as Kara sat on the chair, with her legs spread. It was now obvious that she was not wearing any panties underneath her skirt. "Are you feeling any pain?"

"No pain," Harry remarked as she ran her hands over him and she leaned forward, lighting straddling his lap. "I'm feeling a sudden rush of the blood from my head."

Penny smiled as she reached her hand down his pants.

"I must test to see if all of your muscles are in working order," Penny remarked as her voice became husky.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Penny reached down his pants and squeezed his crotch in her hand. His eyes glazed over in the pleasure as her hand worked him over.

"Your crotch muscles are strong," Penny commented as she leaned down. "Your groin is in perfectly working order, or is it? Let's find out."

"Damn, Penny," Harry breathed as he felt the young witch go down on him. Her tight mouth wrapped around him as she grabbed her hips and started to spear her mouth up and down him.

Kara watched with a smile, as she grabbed Diana into a hot kiss. Diana returned the effort as Kara's tongue worked into her mouth. The Amazon gave a lustful glare as Kara reached underneath her shirt to grab her breasts. The two of them roamed their hands around each other's bodies, but Diana took great care in not removing the cheerleader uniform off of Kara's nubile young body. That would be Harry's to take off later on and to play with. Meanwhile, the blonde was squealing underneath Diana's grip.

True enough, Kara was losing herself and she decided to rip Diana's robes off. Her large breasts, flat stomach, juicy pussy, and toned legs, along with her sexy ass was revealed. Kara grabbed two hands full of Amazon butt cheeks and stuck her nails into it. Her skirt covered pussy rubbed against Diana's dripping bare mound as the two of them kissed each other.

Harry was being sent to new realms of pleasure as Penny's mouth wrapped around him and she bobbed up and down for a little bit. Then she popped off, with her mouth wide open.

"So, what's the good word?" Harry asked her and Penny's smile crossed over her face.

"Well, I need to take more drastic steps to figure out if you're in peak performance," Penny stated as she removed her robes and revealed her naked body.

Harry saw her pussy, dripping wet and she straddled him. Then with one more swift motion, she plunged her slick pussy around his throbbing cock. The dark haired girl breathed as she started to bounce up and down onto his cock. The young woman closed her eyes and she squeezed her pussy muscles around him.

"So far, so good," Penny grunted as she rode his cock and kept riding him, for everything he was worth. Her slick insides wrapped around him as she sprang up and down upon him. The emerald eyes of Harry were shut as she held on and it was quite a ride.

Kara slapped Diana's ass on the other end and it gave a delightful sound as Diana moaned. She placed her face in between Diana's thighs and munched on her. This caused the Amazon's pleasures to heighten to an entirely new level.

Penny was having a grand old time bouncing up and down on Harry's throbbing length as it entered and exited her sopping wet pussy. Her tanned hips went up and down onto him.

"You have…fucking good stamina," Penny panted as Harry grabbed her breasts and sucked on them.

She squealed as he worked over her nipples and his throbbing length went into her tight channel. The dark haired woman kept bouncing up and down upon him, his throbbing prick continued to work him over. The young woman breathed heavily and huskily as she went up and down.

She had a great orgasm but she lost herself. Harry held her up as she nearly slid off of him. Her slick walls squeezed him subconsciously as he tilted her back. The dark haired woman was sent to dream land.

"My turn," Diana stated as she got on her hands and knees on the cot and held her ass in the air. "Take me, my husband."

Harry walked towards her, one finger raised as he inserted it into Diana and teased her.

"I need you," Diana growled to him, she had been worked up from the tournament and she saw her husband's throbbing cock hovering next to her entrance.

Without warning, Harry plunged himself into her.

"YES!" Diana yelled with lust dripping from her voice as he worked his throbbing length into her.

Kara waited for her turn and she decided to amuse herself by licking the pussy off the half conscious Penny. She caused the dark haired girl to shudder.

Harry grabbed Diana around the hips and buried himself into her. The woman's eyes screwed shut as she moaned with the pleasure. She tightened around him and his throbbing length drilled into her. The Amazon's tight walls grabbed her.

"Damn Diana, I love this pussy," Harry stated as he squeezed her breasts.

"Yes, yes, I want to ride you," Diana begged him and Harry pulled out, allowing her to spin around.

His still hard cock inserted into her pussy, and she squeezed him as the Amazon sank down. Her walls stretched as his length buried inside her, her moans got even louder as Diana rocked herself up and down onto him, her hips burying his cock inside her and the woman was having the time of her life.

She pressed her lips onto Harry's and started to bite down upon it, scratching his chest. This added to the atmosphere. Her tanned body working down his throbbing cock was a sight.

' _Oh yeah Diana, work it with that pussy,'_ Harry thought to her as he felt her orgasm and drain her juices all over his probing prick. One of his Alphas rode him as fast as she could, using her strong pussy muscles to milk the probing prick that was going in and out of him. She grabbed his shoulder and Diana balanced herself on his cock, trying to ride him as much as she could.

Diana was panting heavily as she was using her pussy to milk him to the edge. Her eyes closed as she bit down on her lip and offered a lustful moan as she continued to work his cock, going up and slamming herself down onto him, her ass cheeks hitting his thighs as she hit him.

Harry lifted his head up and he rested them on Diana's supple breasts and began to lick and suck on them. It was a great feeling as he continued to lick and slurp at the breasts that were pressed up into his face. He used his fingers to skim her stomach muscles as all twelve inches of him pumped into her sopping wet pussy.

' _Oh Harry, I can't wait, I'm next,'_ Kara panted as she furiously rubbed her clit and closed her eyes, biting down on her lip as she did so. The blonde's eyes rolled her head and moaned a few more times, getting more lustful by each moan as she continued to pant with heightened bliss that went through her body.

Kara tasted herself and she had to admit, she tasted pretty fucking great and she used her hand to cup her pussy. She returned to Penny's folds after some time and began to lick her.

"Damn, you're so good," Penny panted as she used her hands on the back of Kara's head and threaded her fingers through the young blonde's hair, forcing her face down between her thighs as she continued to pick up the pace. Her legs tightened around Kara's head, but she could handle it, she could handle all of it and the blonde kept slurping the juicy insides of the woman that was giving her so much pleasure, more pleasure than she could ever have during her entire life.

Meanwhile Diana was having a grand time riding Harry's throbbing length and making sure his head rested firmly on her breasts, as he licked and sucked at her. The Amazon's center squeezed him in the most pleasurable manner as she rocked her hips back and forth, going up and down. Her eyes screwed shut as she threw her head back in an amazed moan.

Harry gripped her ass and this caused her pleasure to be doubled, no tripled. Regardless of what it was, it was ten times more amazing now that Harry buried himself into her, his length pushing in and out of her in a rhythmic fashion.

' _Give me your cum, lover,'_ Diana thought as she felt her mate's probing tool work her over.

' _You've got it, my princess,'_ Harry breathed as he pumped his throbbing length into her over and over again.

Diana's mind exploded into pleasures, with Harry, sometimes it was like she experienced the power of three or four orgasms at the same time. Of course, he had to hold back with some of the girls but with her, she could handle it.

' _Fuck me, fucking cumming,'_ Harry grunted as he continued to use his tool to drill into the tight box between Diana's legs.

' _Yes, I want your seed, love, give it to me, I lust for it,'_ Diana panted as he made sure to make Harry lick and suck her sweaty globes.

With another pump, Harry spurted his love juices into her. Diana's tight pussy clenched him and milked him to completion. She took all of his delightful essence in her and her eyes clenched shut as her pussy clenched around him.

Harry pumped into Diana's cunt and causing his essence to spray into her center. She squeezed him as she pumped herself up and down onto him. His green eyes were full of so much pleasure and she loved all that she could give him.

"My turn," Kara breathed as she stepped over and did a handstand. This caused Harry to see a perfect view of her juicy pussy.

Harry's smile widened as Kara did a somersault and landed on her feet as she swayed her hips.

"Give me a C!" Kara yelled out with a smile on her face.

"C," Harry remarked as he played a long.

'Give me an O!" Kara yelled in a loud and boisterous tone of voice.

"O!" Harry yelled back at her.

"Give me a C!" Kara remarked as she placed her hand on his lap.

"C!" Harry said as he felt her fingers lightly brush against his balls.

"Give me a K!" Kara chanted as she had her lips up next to his head as it kept pulsing and the heat of her mouth caused it amazing.

"K!" Harry yelled and she smiled.

"Give me your cock,' Kara breathed as she jumped up on his now erect cock and pushed herself onto it, impaling it into her pussy.

Kara's pussy wrapped tightly around his cock as she kept riding him up and down like his cock could cure all of the ills in the world. Harry reached up.

"Fuck, mmm, that's it," Kara panted as Harry removed her top and exposed her nice breasts, the creamy globes and nice erect nipples.

Harry reached forward and placed his lips around her nipple and sucked on them, as he ran his fingers down her smooth stomach. Her tight cunt wrapped around his throbbing length and the blonde was rocking back up and down him, using his cock to give her pleasure.

The pleasure was mutual as Harry gripped her ass and squeezed it. The blonde's expression flooded with lust and passions as Kara continued to ride him until his cock was engulfed by her warmth completely. She breathed lustfully as she worked up and down on him and continued to treat his cock.

' _Cumming, so hard,'_ Kara thought as the orgasmic pleasure washed through her body and he grabbed her tightly around him.

Diana was waiting for another round, pumping her pussy with her fingers as she watched Harry pump himself into Kara's dripping wet center.

Harry pushed her over and exerted his dominance, kissing her heatedly and pumping himself into her, causing juices to drain from her pussy. He was going to fuck her brains out and he placed his hands on either side of her face. Kara dug her nails into his arms and encouraged him, slamming into her tight pussy once more, again and again, his cock sliding through her body and causing her body to tingle with greater excitement.

The blonde's pussy wrapped around him tightly, squealing into his mouth as Harry ran his hands down her soft and smooth legs. The two of them went at it hot and heavy, and the blonde used her center to work his throbbing length into her. The blonde bit down on her lip and she continued to hammer onto him. The blonde's hips worked up as they matched each other stroke to stroke.

After several more moments of action, Harry rammed into her and both shared an explosive orgasm that effected anyone who decided to leave their doors of the bond link open. It was an intense feeling as Harry pumped his throbbing cock in her and unloaded himself into her, spraying her inner walls his fluids as he kept pumping into her.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

After he exited, Harry got his score.

Dumbledore gave him a solid ten for his performance, as did Crouch and Bagman. Maxime paused and gave him a nine.

Karkaroff had a nasty glare on his face and Harry knew he was about to be hosed big time. His eyes followed and he saw a two put up in the air.

' _That bastard, you biased bastard,'_ Vega protested through the bond link. She got a ten and while she thought she did good, for the sheer force of getting things done, Harry should have gotten a twelve out of ten.

' _Calm down Vega, points aren't everything,'_ Harry thought to her in a pacifying tone of voice, as he wondered if these points really mattered in the end, after the final task was done. He thought that he succeeded in the task and did not get a scratch on him. And the celebration was amazing, that was all that mattered.

Right now, he was ready for another round of celebration and Diana and Kara followed him to his room, with a few others joining the group.

* * *

 

"I'm glad you could stop by, Harry," Charlotte stated with a smile as she pulled the bed covers over her. Her naked sweaty body rested back on the bed. "I've been working hard lately….as you know."

"I've seen the performance reports," Harry said to Charlotte. "The Prime version at Hogwarts would like to tell you that presently Hermione is trying to study her brains out for her NEWTs."

"Yes, Hermione, well, I'm sure that she'll do the best that she can," Charlotte told Harry and his green eyes focused on her body before he got back down to business.

"She will, she always does," Harry remarked as he leaned towards Charlotte and pressed his lips onto hers. She returned the kiss hungrily, although she could not do much more given the intense round of sex they had. "She's returning home for some time off, but she's off to complete her mundane education next fall and then it's off to university for her when she gets that done."

Charlotte smiled; she was going to certainly enforce that order because she did not want her daughter to lose her mind thanks to the stress she was under. Her dark hair framed her face as she faded off to sleep.

Harry sped off, he was able to pop in between his last classes of the day, get some business done, and then run off. He did that as often as he could and Charlotte was always able for a quick pick up. There were some hot co-eds lining up and Harry could not wait to sample all of them. His emerald eyes swam with desire as he sped up his movements.

He was back to the school and calm as he made his way there where he nearly bumped into Lindsey.

"Hey, Lindsey, how are you doing today?" Harry asked.

"Fine, fine, just preparing for exams," Lindsey stated as she let out a breath that she was holding with a sigh.

"You seem tense," Harry told her as he placed his hands on the back of her neck.

"Yeah, very tense," Lindsey muttered as Harry pushed his hands down on her neck and she sat down on the chair. He massaged her neck a little bit and the dark haired girl closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure, so much pleasure.

Lindsey thought about the young man behind her, he was everything that she hoped for. His marks were out of this world and she pushed back into the motions of his hands.

"So, Harry, my parents….they've got this ski lodge….do know how to ski?" Lindsey asked as she stopped herself from saying anything.

"Not particularly, but can you teach me?" Harry asked her as he ran his hands down the back of her neck. "I'll make it….worth your while."

Lindsey's eyes flickered with the thoughts of that. She could tell that his green eyes were swimming with some kind of mirth even though she could not look over her shoulder now.

"So…my parents…they'll be out of the country, so if you come by, it could be just the two of us," Lindsey remarked to Harry as she looked at him. "We can unwind…..and we can get to know each other better outside the walls of the school."

Harry tried not to smile. Another one had been lured into his trap.

"I'd like to get to know you better," Harry commented as he watched the beauty in front of him as she got up. She bent down a slight bit and Harry saw her lovely cleavage.

"Great, it's a date," Lindsey said as she leaned towards him and planted her lips onto his with a nice kiss as she turned around, pretty pleased with herself and her daring.

Harry enjoyed the preview and he was going to be ready for more.

"Harry," a young woman with dark hair and an enticing mixture of Russian and Arabic features stated as he passed her in the corridors and Harry's face spread into a smile as he faced her.

"Nyssa," Harry remarked to her as he kept his eyes locked onto the woman. Both of them stared each other down. "How are you doing today?"

"Fine Harry, I've been cracking down for the exams, as I'm sure you are," Nyssa told Harry as she watched him.

Harry got a good look at her, she was Lindsey's roommate, having moved in a few weeks ago. She had dark hair, beautiful green eyes that were slightly different then his own. She wore a tight black top that maintained modesty, but teased the assets that she had to offer. It was an amazing buffet of flesh and he could not believe that she had this much to offer. His eyes followed up and down her body, continuing with the tight pants that wrapped around her figure.

"Yes, lots to do, lots of stress," Harry informed her and Nyssa remarked.

"Lindsey's way too happy for her own good," Nyssa breathed to Harry but she paused and smiled. "I think that's her own way of coping with the stress for exams."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Harry commented to her with a grin crossing his face. His face spread into a smile as he thought about it. "So do you have any plans for the holidays?"

"I'm visiting family overseas," Nyssa told him, although said family was interested by Harry. His grades had stirred more than a few people up, he was a prodigy that came along once in a life time but he was also shrouded in some form of mystery.

"That must be fun," Harry remarked to Nyssa and the dark haired woman nodded her head as she smiled.

"It should be," Nyssa told him as she watched him. "Class starts in about five minutes."

"Right around the corner though," Harry commented to her and the two of them walked together to class. The two of them were ready to see what the final class before their exams would bring.

Harry knew that he was going to pass them, both sets of exams. As he spoke, his prime self was sitting his NEWT level exams. He'd find out how the exams went as his mind did the info dump at the end of the day.

Now he had other things to focus on.

* * *

 

It was the day before the Yule Ball, and Harry smiled at the thought of it. Officially, he was going with Kara as his date but they were only going to put the barest minimum of time possible at the ball.

He thought about all of the concessions that he and Diana had the people who arranged the ball make. He thought that it was an unfair thing to prevent the younger girls in his group from getting a chance to go unless they were asked. As it turned out, there was a lot of pull Harry had, both by being Harry Potter and also by the virtue of being the second Hogwarts champion.

Not to mention Diana had some influence herself, by virtue of being a princess of an island nation that the Ministry was quick to learn that they might be in over their heads dealing with and also the fact was that she was one of the Alpha wives of the head of an ancient and noble house.

"My businesses are all out of the hands of Lucius Malfoy, and well I have you to thank, don't I?" Daphne asked Harry as she walked along with him, alongside Hermione. The three of them had just got back from taking their respective exams. "I'm studying how to run them the best, I don't want to let my family down."

"And you'll do great, Daphne," Harry told her as he placed an arm around her waist and held her in tight towards him. "When I'm gone, I might need your help and the help of a few others to run the Potter interests."

"So, you'll truly be gone," Daphne said to him, trying to keep herself calm.

"I would have been out the door tomorrow if it hadn't been for this Triwizard mess," Harry commented to her and Daphne nodded as she placed a hand on her head.

"Yeah, I know, I don't think any of them will know what they've missed until they're gone," Daphne remarked to him.

"All I wanted was a bit of knowledge, some gold, and to tap lots of bitches," Harry remarked and Daphne threw her head back and laughed heartily.

"Well what more do you need in life?" Daphne asked him and Harry smiled, he could think of anything else.

"Not much, anyone, see you later Daphne," Harry remarked as he kissed her on the lips, which she returned. "Your sister wanted to give me her Christmas present in private."

Daphne gave a smile and she put her hands on her hips. She could only imagine what it would be, knowing Astoria, the possibilities were immense.

Harry, in the meantime, turned towards the unused classroom that Astoria offered to meet him at. The green eyed wizard walked with a purpose as he made greater strides. His green eyes flickered as he raised a hand and with another swift motion, prepared to knock.

The door swung open and Harry, entered. He was on his guard but the classroom had been decorated in Christmas decorations, with a couch and all of the desks moved up against the wall. Underneath the tree were a pair of boxes and Harry wondered about it.

He saw Astoria sitting on the desk. She was dressed in a red outfit with small strips over each of her breasts and her crotch. That was the extent to the fabric that was on. She licked the candy cane slowly, trailing her tongue up and down it as she locked eyes with Harry.

"Hello, Harry," Astoria stated in a lustful voice, as she licked her lips, sticky, although they will soon be sticky for another reason. "So, I'm sure you're wondering if I've been naughty or nice this year?"

She got on her hands and knees as she turned her delicious ass towards Harry, swaying it and a smile spread over her face. The smile got more intense and more sultry, with intensity dripping off her blue eyes.

"Well as you know, I can be very nice, at being real naughty," Astoria remarked with a lustful purr as she placed her hands on the desk and leaned back, showing him her cleavage. The outfit did not leave much to the imagination.

"You got that right," Harry commented as he placed his hands on either side of her waist and pushed her back on the desk. She locked her legs around him and stole a passionate kiss, their tongues roaming together in intensity and passion. Harry's green eyes locked on her baby blues.

She bit her lip in passion and scratched at his arm, as she roamed her hands up and down his body, breathing with a smile that contained lust and sexual energy roaming from her eyes. Astoria arched her hips up.

"I think you can unwrap me a little bit but first, why don't you take a crack at unwrapping what's underneath the tree?" Astoria asked to Harry and Harry turned around. Astoria licked the candy cane slowly and sensually as she rubbed it down her lips and kept licking it.

Harry stepped towards the boxes and prepared to open them. He could hear the faint traces of breathing inside.

With good grace, Harry stepped towards the packages and opened them to reveal two very interesting pieces.

The Patil Twins were gift wrapped underneath his tree this holiday season. Parvati was dressed in a festive green with her hands and legs tied with tinsel and a bow on her mouth. Padma was dressed in blue with much of the same.

Harry chuckled.

"And you got me the set, how delightful."

The strange thing was the Patil twins would have given themselves to Harry willingly, but that was not the way that Astoria rolled.

"So, I think you'd like to unwrap your present, my lord," Astoria commented as she leaned back. "The question is which twin shall you have first?"

Harry smiled; he was going to indulge himself in both of them eventually. Both of the twins looked at him with lustful eyes and his green eyes moved towards them as he removed the gags from their mouth.

"Harry, I want you to do me," Parvati stated with a lustful growl.

"No, Harry, me, I can make you so happy," Padma commented as she smiled. "Besides, you know what they say about smart girls."

Harry smiled, as he released the twins.

"First one to me, wins," Harry remarked to them and the race was on.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Parvati dropped down to her knees first. Harry got a good look at her nubile young body and pulled the material back to reveal more of her form. Her tanned and dark skin with dark hair along with alluring eyes, along with luscious globes on her chest and a flat toned stomach was a delicious sight. She was shaved smooth and she had glorious legs, along with a tight lap.

Padma pouted but Harry smiled and shifted in half.

"You'll find, ladies, that there's more than enough of me to go around," Harry told them as the grin crossed his face.

Padma smiled as she grabbed the crotch of one of the Harry's and stroked it lustfully. There was no mistaking the look in her eyes, she was determined to indulge herself in everything that Harry had to offer.

"I want it, I want it all," Padma breathed as she placed her lips around his cock head and pushed him into her mouth. The dark haired Indian girl took the entire length into her mouth as Harry gripped the back of her head happily and allowed her take these motions.

"Damn, you're so fucking hot, so fucking amazing, suck it, suck it like you've never sucked everything fucking before," Harry grunted as her nails dug into his leg on the side and the wizard was brought to further pleasures.

Parvati dropped to her knees and she was determined not to be undone by her sister.

"You think that's great Harry, you just wait," Parvati remarked as she grabbed him.

"Give me your best shot, babe," Harry told the Gryffindor twin and she latched her mouth onto him, squeezing his balls hungrily.

Harry backed off against the desk as Parvati slammed her mouth around his thick pole and she was determined to get him warmed up. She thought about what it would be like to have that heavy beast between her legs.

The wizard gripped Parvati's perfect pussy and stroked it. He felt it with his finger, marveling at its tightness and he could not wait to explore it through more intimate means.

Astoria breathed heavily as she rammed her fingers into her dripping cunt on the desk but Harry grabbed her by the hands.

"I think we should have some fun," Harry breathed and his kiss found her mouth.

Astoria sunk her nails into his shoulder as she thought to him in a frantically lustful way.

' _Yes, fucking yes, I want more, I fucking want more,'_ Astoria breathed as she waited for Harry's cock to invade her. His throbbing length was hovering over her entrance and she dripped with the greatest desire.

' _I'm going to give you everything,'_ Harry growled mentally to her as he grabbed two hands full of her hair. _'I'm going to hold you down and treat you like the bitch you are.'_

' _Yes, I'm your bitch,'_ Astoria thought to him as she wrapped her legs around him. Harry grabbed the flesh and ran his hands all over her body, cupping her tight little ass and aimed his cock, lining it up with her dripping hot entrance. The blonde closed her eyes, knowing what was going to happen next as his length aimed for her.

Harry slid into her as he twisted the position. She grinded herself onto his throbbing length and bounced up and down upon him at an immense speed, picking up the pace even more. The blonde's eyes closed as Harry grabbed her tit and encouraged her to continue these movements.

Padma worked her mouth up and down Harry's pole but she smiled as she pulled her mouth off.

Harry groaned at the loss but he was not going to be disappointed by long, as Padma rolled over and got on her hands and knees.

"Master, I want you to take me," Padma stated as she wiggled her ass. "I need your big cock in me, would you please put it in me?"

Padma bit down on her lip and gave a pouty expression, which made Harry's cock throb. He grabbed her lips and parted them as he reared himself back as he drilled his length into her.

"Oh yes!" Padma shrieked and Parvati, not to be outdone, pulled herself off.

"Come and get it, lover," Parvati purred as she stroked her clit and caused herself pleasure.

This was nothing compared to the pleasure that Harry gave her as he slid his dick into her. Her tight walls hugged him rather passionately. The young wizard drilled himself into her and kept battering her pussy. Her tight and warm walls squeezing him caused him to lose himself to the sensations of her.

Parvati arched her back and lifted her hips, accepting him burying his cock into her. She felt more loved than ever before and she sunk her nails into her dripping wet pussy. His cock drilled into her dripping cunt as she pushed herself up and met his incoming thrusts, moaning and lustfully grabbing the back of his neck. The dark haired witch was having the time of her life.

She looked up and saw her sister being pleasured, this just turned her on that much more. The woman's cunt wrapped around the large length that worked into her, as she milked him in tune with the thrusts.

Astoria bounced up and down on Harry's cock, moaning and screaming up a storm.

"Harry, take me, pound that perfect pussy into putty!" Astoria yelled as Harry grabbed her.

"You're addicted to my cock, aren't you?" Harry asked as he grabbed her breasts and Astoria could respond with nothing else but a lustful scream and a frantic nodding up and down of her head.

Harry felt her tight cunt wrap around him, all of his girls took a potion of Lucretia's making to keep them extremely tight, well the one's that weren't tight naturally, and Astoria's walls squeezed him rather intensely, as she was covered in sweat.

Astoria threw her head back; yes she was having the time of her life, that much was for sure. She rocked her hips onto him and the blonde's eyes closed as she rocked herself up and down upon Harry.

Padma was having a grand old time as Harry kept pumping his throbbing length into her from behind and the Indian girl closed her eyes as he kept drilling her sopping wet cunt over and over with his length. He stretched her out and the woman's expression was widening as she caused a breath to pass through her body.

Harry cupped her breasts and he squeezed them, triggering all of her pleasure points.

He could feel her tightness envelope him as he buried himself into her sopping wet cunt several times over. Each time he nailed her from behind, there was an orgasm that rocked through her body and Harry could not get enough of this extremely tight cunt.

"Fuck Harry, more, deeper!" Parvati yelled as Harry drilled her on the floor. He rubbed her thighs and caused her body to heat up with the immense pleasure. His throbbing length cut the most amazing path through her and the dark haired woman closed eyes as Harry hammered into her, punishing her.

"Who does your pussy belong to?" Harry asked and Parvati's eyes flickered, as she grew even more lustful, his member punishing her.

"Yours, yours, it's fucking yours, so fucking yours!" Parvati yelled.

She lost herself in the sensations even more and his cock was just beginning to have its fun, working her tight center to the point where she was losing her mind. Parvati grabbed his arm and tightened her grip around it as he pushed in and out of her. The witch was about ready to pass out but she saw that her sister was still going.

No, Parvati would press on, even if she would hurt for days, she would not go down before Padma did.

Padma's eyes flooded with just as much determination, she saw her sister losing herself in the sensations and Harry kept drilling into her.

' _Got to fucking love the Patil twins, and love fucking them as well,'_ Jaime thought to herself as she busied herself with a toy. _'Fucking bitches are too fucking stubborn for their own good. But they can take a lot of fucking. Must be the twin thing.'_

' _Well, Harry's experiencing twin magic now,'_ Hermione remarked as she felt the sensations course through her in the bond link.

Harry's throbbing length slammed itself into Padma and she gripped the ground, her nails scratching the wooden surface. She felt Harry's hands course magic into her breasts and this caused to orgasm even harder than anything else.

Astoria bounced up higher and crashed down even higher. Her tight center pushed her walls together and Harry gripped a breast, squeezing it. Her eyes screwed shut as Harry leaned up and sucked her breasts.

This proved to be her undoing; she released her juices into his cock and lubricated him. Astoria slid up and down on his prick, the blonde riding him like she was a cowgirl. She screamed even louder as Harry's cock buried into her walls.

Both twins were fucked into submission and the dupes that Harry had brought into the party rode out his orgasm into both of them. His balls tightened and he came inside the Patil twins. They were brought back to life with a shuddering orgasm and then they blacked back out.

"Just you and me, stud," Astoria groaned as she felt a spectacular orgasm rock her entire body and the blonde's eyes flickered through her. Her nipples poked out with the height of her arousal. "Keep stuffing my stocking."

' _Yes, you're naughty ,and I'm going to fuck you until your ears bleed,'_ Harry told her as he turned her over and asserted his dominance, holding her arms down and continued to hammer her into the home stretch.

Astoria's walls snugly tightened around him and Harry unloaded his load into Astoria's dripping hot snatch. He pushed several ropes of his cum into her and Astoria shuddered, her nipples erect as Harry drilled her down, their hips connecting with each other.

Harry pulled out as he left Astoria with a goofy grin on her face and drool dripping from her mouth.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

X-X-X

The Yule Ball arrived the next day and Harry and Kara arrived early. They felt that they wanted to be an example that the rest of the school would follow, given that they were the leaders of it.

"I can't believe it, it's over and I'll know the results after the first of the year," Hermione remarked as she walked forward towards the Yule Ball and she was rather nervous.

There was no guessing what Hermione was talking about and Harry's smile crossed his face as he grabbed Hermione firmly around the waist and pushed her back. Her date, Daphne, arrived on the other side before her.

"Hermione, you passed them all, if you didn't, I'd eat Malfoy's jock strap," Harry remarked to her and Daphne wrinkled her nose.

"Wow, you must be confident," Daphne remarked.

"Since when is Harry ever wrong?" Kara asked her in a challenging tone of voice.

Daphne raised her hands up from the older blonde and remarked. "Point well taken."

She knew by now not to question Harry and his abilities, he was able to do the extraordinary better than anyone else. Her blue eyes swam with mirth and amusement as she looked over her shoulder and saw Diana arrive, with Luna. She had taken the younger girl under her wing so to speak.

Funnily enough, between Diana and Astoria, people were deciding to leave Luna alone.

"Next year shall be one that will be a key step towards achieving your calling, Harry Potter," Luna remarked in a misty voice as she edged towards him. "I think that even if my time is short, yours will be long."

Harry smiled, there was something about Luna that made him think that he needed to carefully take each word she was saying and break it down carefully, to decipher it.

"I can't believe it….is there any way you can get that marriage agreement annulled?" Susan asked to Hannah as the two of them made their way to the Ball, talking in hushed voices.

Hannah was quick to defend although her heart was not completely in it. "Now Neville….it might take a while for him to come out of his shell."

"How long do you think it will take? Maybe he'll make a move six months after the honeymoon?" Susan asked as she lead Hannah into the ball.

Amanda showed up with Astoria and Emily showed up with Ginny.

"Ginny, what are you doing?"

Ginny turned around and saw Percy standing there. He leaned on a cane.

"Percy," Ginny remarked to him carefully and stiffly. "How are you holding up?"

' _With a cane by the looks of things,'_ Faora thought through the bond link. _'What happened?'_

' _Idiot tried to pull his, I'm the great and powerful Percy Weasley and got trampled at the cup, nerve damage, even magic can't repair it completely,'_ Ginny informed Faora with a smile.

"You know, you shouldn't be here, if you don't have a date," Percy remarked to Ginny.

"I do have a date, Emily, you know, Harry's sister," Ginny remarked to him.

"Our mother would not approve of this," Percy remarked to Ginny.

"Mother is dead, and I kindly thank you not to bring up her memory to prove your point," Ginny offered to her.

Percy's face scowled, Ginny should learn to respect his authority.

Astoria meanwhile wondered if she would have to take drastic action with this one, although given the rate that many of the idiots were going down in the Ministry, she had a feeling that he would go down with the ship.

"So what's the deal with Neville?"

Susan threw her hands back as Harry asked this question. "Well, it's not so much of a deal, as it's….Hannah had her heart set on Neville asking her to the ball."

"Well, that's unfortunate," Harry remarked, he could tell that Neville were one of those people that was not going to appreciate what he had in front of him, at least until it's too late. "Maybe he'll see the light."

"Maybe," Susan remarked.

Harry and Kara walked off, they agreed that they would have that one dance and then sneak out for some fun of their own. The group had one last stop to go before it was off to Paradise for the rest of the holidays.

' _Well, I feel like I'm left hanging after these NEWTs,'_ Harry remarked to Kara as he watched Vega show up, with Victor Krum, who slouched and looked to want to be here about as much as Harry wanted to remain at Hogwarts.

Perhaps it was his imagination but Krum was showing him more interest than he was Vega. This gave Harry a full body shudder.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Kara asked him and Harry smiled.

"No, it's just….nothing, really it's nothing," Harry told her and Kara's face spread into a smile as she shrugged and happily turned away.

Dumbledore appeared next to Harry and the emerald eyed wizard wondered what Dumbledore wanted. The Headmaster striding towards him was a cause of interest as Harry turned his attention towards him.

"Mr. Potter, I'm sorry to interrupt your evening with your date, but I'd like a work with you about…something private for a second," Dumbledore remarked and Harry looked to Kara.

"I'll save you a seat, love," Kara remarked as she leaned towards him and planted a kiss on his lips.

Harry followed Dumbledore and the two of them watched each other.

"Well, I'd like to congratulate you on successfully completing your Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests," Dumbledore remarked to him and he added. "It's been a long time since I personally took them but if I recall correctly, they would be as taxing as the name indicates."

"You would not be mistaken, Headmaster," Harry informed him but he wondered what Dumbledore was telling him.

Sure enough, he did not have to wait for very long.

"Before you leave Hogwarts, I have information to impart to you, and lessons to teach," Dumbledore said to Harry. "Before the both of us leave in fact."

Harry was taken aback by this revelation from Dumbledore and he remarked to him in a crisp tone of voice.

"So you're leaving as well at the end of this year," Harry told him and the Headmaster's eyes twinkled.

"Yes, I feel that it's time for me to leave the school in another set of hands, over fifty years as both a teacher and the Headmaster, it's more than sufficient for me," Dumbledore informed Harry as he leaned back.

Harry could see how old Dumbledore looked and knew that the end would be memorable.

"I'm going to enjoy a nice life of leisure, for the remaining years of my life before I embark upon that next great adventure," Dumbledore informed Harry and the emerald eyed wizard nodded. "But, before that, I need to inform you of things that you must know. Regarding Lord Voldemort and his motivations, along with the reason why he attacked you."

Harry kept a straight face, Dumbledore was late to the party but he wisely said nothing.

"They will start after the holidays, I believe I can arrange these lessons to be three times a week and I'm certain that other teachers will find use of your talents," Dumbledore remarked.

"So you intend to teach me all about Voldemort?" Harry asked him.

"Among other things, yes," Dumbledore remarked to Harry. "But we'll worry about the finer details after the holidays, it is now a time for celebration."

Harry prepared for that celebration and prepared to enjoy that one dance that he promised Kara and then the one he promised Diana.

Then it would be off and out of here.

* * *

 

Lucius Malfoy was miserable this holiday season.

People he knew, useful contacts of his, were either dropping dead or disgraced. That included former followers of the Dark Lord.

One by one, his contacts refused to honor agreements and his resources were depleted. The haunting words of Andromeda Tonks flickered through his mind but Lucius refused to be completely defeated by this.

He arrived back at Malfoy Manor and he was in desperate need of a drink.

There was a package that was addressed to him and Lucius took it, opening it up. Perhaps if he had been of sounder mind, he would have checked it.

He opened it up and there was a doll that was inside. The elder Malfoy took the card and read it. The handwriting was not handwriting, in fact the letters were made of newsprint.

" **Merry Christmas. Enjoy it, it's your last."**

Lucius held the doll in his hand and without thinking, squeezed the hand. The doll began to talk in a voice that was sweet and sinister. Its eyes moved towards him.

" **My Christmas Wish is to see you rot in hell, you miserable bastard."**

The doll exploded into dust which left Lucius feeling really light headed and suddenly he could not move. He was aware that there was things going on around him but he could not move. He could not blink, or close his eyes.

There was someone who led him over to a seat in front of a wall.

"Christmas should be a time to spend with the family….which means I've got to track down that useless spawn of a son of yours."

Astoria Greengrass walked in front of Lucius and she was carrying a blowtorch. She took a brief second to make sure Lucius was secured.

"I've got some entertainment for you, Lucy," Astoria commented as she shifted in the white robes that she was wearing. "So, how does it feel to lose everything? One galleon at a time, one ally at a time, until you're left with nothing but the robes on your back and your miserable excuse for a life."

Lucius couldn't say anything although Astoria read enough from his face.

"See, you made a mistake of biting off more than you can chew," Astoria remarked as she leaned forward and raised her hand. "There are three things that you need to know."

The blonde smiled and she slapped her hand across the face of Lucius, raking her nails across his cheek and drawing blood from it.

"Thou shalt not kill!"

Astoria smiled and slapped him again.

"Thou shalt not steal!"

The blonde slapped him again and more blood rolled down the cheek of Lucius Malfoy.

"And thou shalt not FUCK WITH HARRY POTTER!"

Astoria slapped him the hardest again all this one.

"And you broke them all Lucius but that last one, it's the most important one of all," Astoria commented. "And now where is the product of your semen?"

Astoria shuddered as she thought about that. She allowed Lucius to contemplate his face.

Draco Malfoy exited the room, with a smile on his face. He was completely nude from head to toe as he strutted around, dripping with baby oil that was rolling down his pudgy, pale, figure.

Astoria grimaced, but she quickly swooped in.

A second later, Draco was bound next to his father.

"Paralyzed, but don't worry, it won't kill you," Astoria commented as she watched both of them and the blonde's expression got more twisted. "The fact of the matter is, both of you have lived for too long and…..you're stealing oxygen from people who have a chance at life."

Draco and Lucius awaited their fates.

"And now I have some entertainment for you," Astoria remarked as she tapped her fingers on the wall and the wall disappeared to reveal a clear surface, which allowed both Malfoys to see into the next room.

Lucius could not widen his eyes or protest but if he could, he would.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Narcissa Malfoy was bent over, more pleasure etched on her face than ever before as Harry rammed into her pussy from behind, having been going at it for quite some time.

"Yes Harry, give it to me, give it to me!" Narcissa yelled as Harry pumped into her tight center from behind. The blonde enjoyed feeling everything that Harry gave her and his length hammered her until she could not go any more.

Harry could sense her pleasure and could sense that the show as on as the wall disappeared. He made sure to signal to the dupe that currently buried his cock into Lucretia's dripping pussy as she ate Nym's peach.

"Oh, I love this, so tight and no one can stop me from fucking it," Harry remarked as he slammed himself into Lucretia hard, making sure to show his length slide into her and slam back into her, as she moaned heavily.

Both versions of Harry smiled.

"Vega, use that mouth, use it, oh that's a good girl, make Mummy proud," Bella taunted as Vega was between her legs. She watched yet another version of Harry drill her daughter in her. "Don't hold back Harry, take my dirty daughter's slut ass. She'll enjoy it."

Vega moaned as she felt Harry's finger tease he dripping wet hole and before he rammed into her.

Andromeda, never one to be left out of the party, grabbed Narcissa's hair and forced her mouth onto her dripping pussy.

"Damn it Narcissa, oh that's it, eat me, that's it," Andromeda panted in a most lustful manner as she felt her sister's tongue bury into her.

"So hot, so hot," Harry grunted as he buried his length into Narcissa's dripping hot pussy.

The blonde's tight walls wrapped around him and the boiling heat of her center was amazing as his cock buried itself in and out of her. The green eyes of Harry swam with even more lust as he hammered into her.

Lucretia panted as Nym shifted herself and suddenly she shifted her form into Lucretia's. It was quite an erotic experience to beat eating yourself out as a large cock was being slammed into one's pussy.

"Double your pleasure, double your fun," Harry panted as he grabbed Nym's tits and caused the now blonde to squeal.

"Think she's winding down, it will be….my turn," Nym panted heavily as she felt her cousin's tongue work around her pussy, slurping her center and she rubbed herself down the mouth of Lucretia, allowing the necessary friction.

Vega was lost in the pleasure as Harry drilled his cock into her from behind. She felt her ass tormented by his amazing length and she loved it. All twelve inches buried between her bowels and it was a feeling that she could not describe.

"Harry, save some of that for me, oh yes, drill that dirty bitch my lord," Bellatrix stated as Harry cupped the woman's breasts as he drilled his throbbing length between her juicy thighs. The dark haired woman closed her eyes and felt it.

Harry channeled pleasure into Bellatrix's pussy.

Narcissa and Andromeda switched positions.

"I've missed this," Andromeda panted as Harry grabbed her thighs and buried his throbbing cock between her thighs.

Harry send his cock into her sopping wet center and felt the heat of his lover. Her mound squeezed and clenched him as he continued to hammer through her, feeling the tightness engulf his thick member. The dark haired woman bit down on her lip and she continued to take more of his cock, being drilled into her.

"Don't leave me hanging, Andromeda, honey," Narcissa panted and Andromeda's mouth was on her.

Nym grabbed the Harry that got done fucking Lucretia and pushed her down onto the ground. She sunk her nails down into Harry's chest and lifted her perfect pussy up as she slammed her pussy down onto his throbbing cock.

"Yes, take me, Harry,' Nym panted as she rode him and she watched as Harry was drilling into her aunt Bellatrix from behind.

"Mmm, yeah, Harry, fuck yeah, punish me, punish me," Bellatrix panted and moaned as his length drilled into her several times. His throbbing length was heaven in the form of flesh and his hands roaming her body was also great.

Harry was going to take everything that Bellatrix had to offer and then some, he pumped himself deep into her. He felt her tight walls continue to stroke him and he kept working into her. The wizard felt the power course over his body and he cupped her breast.

Lucretia and Vega pulled their spent bodies into a sixty nine position and lustfully ate each other's pussies. Their nubile young flesh was caressed and massages as they spanked each other and moaned rather lustfully. Their tongues buried into each other's dripping wet cunts.

Harry gripped Andromeda's hips and continued to saw into her. The woman was extremely sexy to begin with and even more so as she was covered in a lustful sheen of sweat. The emerald eyed wonder worked his thick length into her from behind and he panted, cupping her ass tightly and slamming into her. The woman's eyes closed and she brought herself to even more jolts of pleasure.

Andromeda squeezed him, he could go for a long time, although she felt herself feeling younger all the time as he prepared to inject a load into her. She was determined to have it.

Nym dropped to the ground, panting and Narcissa grabbed Harry.

The blonde's eyes flickered out the window as she cast Lucius a smirk, along with her son. With another motion, she sank her hips onto him.

"Such a good cock, mmm yeah," Narcissa breathed as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Keep it up, that pussy, it belongs to me," Harry breathed as he grabbed her ass and tits, indicated that there were other body parts that were the sole dominion of Harry Potter as well.

Narcissa panted even greater as his throbbing length hammered her sopping wet pussy over and over, she felt the orgasm wash over her.

Nym used her powers to introduce something between Lucretia's legs. Her girl cock slammed out of her cousin's pussy and drilled into her over and over again. She grabbed her face with her nails and buried her tongue into her mouth.

Vega strapped the dildo on herself and aimed for her young cousin's pussy.

All three of the Black sisters were being fucked by three copies of Harry Potter in unison, much to the abject horror of the viewing audience.

Bellatrix was now riding Harry's cock, bouncing up and down like a mad woman as Harry squeezed and played with her breasts.

Narcissa's dripping wet pussy was hammered by Harry from behind.

Andromeda was pinned down to the ground and Harry worked her over with his length. She felt her walls.

All at once, all three Harry's reached the edge, fucking the three hot sisters in three different positions. And they knew, when they were finished, so were the two idiots in the other room.

There was a loud shriek as Harry buried himself into three super hot pussies at once and his balls tightened.

Narcissa screamed.

Bellatrix shrieked.

Andromeda moaned.

Harry came in all of their tight pussies simultaneously, unloading himself into him, pumping that load into their waiting wombs.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Astoria's grin widened to the point where it was permanently fixed upon her face. Her eyes traveled over the captive audience that was the Malfoys.

"And now, the final curtain," Astoria informed them as a spark was lit.

The room would prevent any fire from spreading outside it.

Draco and Lucius could not even scream as they saw their entire lives flash before them. The searing embrace of fire edged closer to them, reaching Draco's oiled up body first.

The end was here.

The fall of the House of Malfoy was great.

**To Be continued in the Next Part.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven: All Fun and Games Part Four: Task Two: Electric Boogaloo.**

"Well, it wasn't bad for the first time," Lindsey admitted as a smile crossed her face and Harry eyed her.

"Well, I've done better," Harry admitted to her as he closed his eyes and stood next to the young woman as they entered the cabin. "But, I suppose it's an acquired skill."

"Yes, it is," Lindsey commented as she pealed off her jacket and moved over to start a roaring fire.

The fact that she bent over to do so, well that offered an extremely tantalizing view to Harry. As he took in her enticing ass wrapped in extremely tight ski pants.

"I'm so glad you decided to join me for the holidays, I'm having so much fun," Lindsey commented as she turned then slid over towards Harry. "So….would you like some hot chocolate or something?"

Harry smiled back at her as he leaned back on the couch. "Yes, that'd be great."

"I'll go and get it," Lindsey remarked as she spun around to walk off, her hips swaying. Harry was pretty sure that this was done by design, not that he was complaining. She had a great ass and he thought about all of the things that he could do to it. Plus, she would look really good on her knees.

Harry smiled widely and smugly at that thought as he leaned back and awaited for her return. In a matter of moments she was back, dressed in an extremely tight sweater and even tighter pants as she sat down.

"Drink up,' Lindsey remarked as he took the cup in his hand and smiled.

"Looks good, tastes better," Harry remarked to her and Lindsey's gaze turned towards him. There was a question on her mind and Harry could tell that she just about burst to ask it. "Speak your mind, please."

Lindsey smiled. "You….there's just something about you that's different from other people. And I've did some digging….."

"Oh did you?" Harry asked, not betraying anything, she knew nothing and to assume that she did, would open the door for him exposing everything.

"Well, yes, I did," Lindsey commented to Harry and she placed her hands on her hips. "You're….well you're amazing, the fact is you've completed private school far younger than anyone else and it seems….you disappeared for years."

"I was traveling the world, broadening my knowledge until I could safely go to university," Harry remarked, sticking to the official story that the goblins put out there.

"That's admirable, looking at your grades, you broke all records, to the point where I don't think that there's anyone like you before or will be ever again," Lindsey remarked as she turned towards him. "And I've seen you, undertake so many projects at school, I couldn't believe it."

She took a sip of the hot chocolate and barely kept the smile off her face. Her hand pressed on her hip as she leaned back on the couch. Slowly, subtly, she placed her hand on Harry's leg.

"I don't know….I think that you could get any degree that you wanted, the sky is the limit for someone like you," Lindsey commented to him as she placed a hand on his chest, keeping the other on his leg. "Just think about it Harry."

"I've thought about it, your marks, aren't that half bad yourself," Harry remarked.

"Not that half bad, eh?" she asked.

"Well, there's always room for improvement," Harry commented as he subtly placed a hand on her leg as well. This caused Lindsey's eyes to flutter for a half of a second but she kept steady.

' _Easy does it,'_ she thought to herself. There was a few seconds where she paused to keep herself in line.

"The truth was that….I arranged to be your student mentor, because I was curious about you, I'd heard rumors, and I couldn't believe that someone like you that existed," Lindsey remarked as she watched him. "My parents….well you know how parents are. They are badgering me to get into the family business."

"Actually I don't. But never mind that, what is the family business?" Harry asked, sure he had Lily back now but for a long time he had largely raised himself with little input from anyone else. So while he had seen other people interact with their parents he had no real personal experience in that area.

Lindsey smiled as she watched him, although the smile was quite forced. "Well, I don't think that I can tell you that, although they have a vast empire."

Harry smiled as he got the hint of what she was saying.

"So, the question is, are you going to make me an offer that I can't refuse?" Harry asked her as he pulled the busty brunette closer against him.

Lindsey gave a small noise of disbelief. "I can't believe you went there."

"You should know," Harry remarked as he kept pulling her closer to him. "I think that your marks, they're great. I wouldn't sell yourself short, you are pretty intelligent and that's not the only thing that's pretty about you

Lindsey felt a swell of hormones wash over her. She had been saving herself for the right one and he was the right one.

"My parents….are going to love someone as dedicated as you," Lindsey remarked, placing her hands on either side of his neck she straddled his lap. Harry smiling back at her as she did so.

"I'm sure they'll find me….very interesting," Harry remarked as he pulled her nubile young body into his and latched his arms around her tightly. Her chest pressed against his.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time," Lindsey said in a sultry tone as she met his lips with a searing kiss.

Harry returned the kiss and her mind exploded with passion. He could kiss, boy could that boy kiss. Lindsey's mind felt like it was running a marathon due to all the different sensations he was giving her as he probed his tongue into her mouth and he gripped her chest tightly. The woman breathed heavily as he continued to work his tongue into her, making her feel intense amounts of pleasure.

"We're going all the way, you know that," Harry remarked as she grabbed his belt and tugged it off.

"Duh," she said with a smile as she unveiled what she had to work with.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Lindsey unbuttoned his pants feverishly and with another tug pulled down his boxer shorts. Her eyes widened as she kept her eyes locked firmly on his crotch and her mouth hung open as drool escaped her mouth. She was practically panting at the sight of him, she looked at that prime piece of meat hanging between his legs.

"Damn," Lindsey stated as she saw him and mentally did the calculations in her head.

She knew what she had to do. Lindsey used her tongue to move up and down his length, licking him, and lavishing him with her salvia.

Harry reached around and groped her tits with his hands through her shirt. This caused her eyes to close shut with lust.

Lindsey could not believe it, from the merest touch, Harry was making her cum so hard.

"Why don't you suck my cock, babe?" Harry asked her and Lindsey nodded her head.

She slowly teased Harry with her tongue, tasting his man meat. She slavishly worked over his cock as his fingers touched and teased her body. Her nipples poked out of the other side of her top and Harry rolled her shirt up a little bit, to reveal the sexy flesh of her midriff.

"So, toned, so fit," Harry managed as he used her thumb to cause tingles to go down her body.

With a lustful and wide eyed look, Lindsey slammed him into her mouth, wrapping her lips around his length. She was determined to bring all of him down into her throat and suck him for all that he was worth.

"Keep that fucking up," Harry breathed to her as he removed her pants to reveal a pair of lace red panties that was soaked in arousal.

Lindsey was going wild on his cock down low with her mouth and she could feel his hands slowly travel down her body. First he started down her shoulder blades, then brushed down her breasts, then revealed her stomach flesh. He stopped short of her pussy.

She closed her eyes and kept her blowing up, encouraging him, wishing that he'd touch her pussy and pleasure her but she kept blowing him never the less. Her tight lips wrapped around him tightly and she closed her eyes, taking all twelve inches of him.

"Hmm, touch my balls, I'm going to play with that tight little pussy," Harry grunted, as he cupped her pussy and rubbed it, in circles.

Lindsey was encouraged to go down on him further and the dark haired woman kept blowing him in the most amazing manner. The young co-ed kept going down onto him, wrapping her lips around him and taking him down her throat with ease and precision. He groped her tits and she moaned around his cock, taking it into her mouth and down her throat.

Eventually she pulled off, his cock dripping with her spit and the hints of her lipstick. Lindsey gave a lustful smile as she slid back and he grabbed her and pushed back down onto the couch.

"You're choking for it, aren't you?" Harry asked her and Lindsey bit down her lip, nodding her head excitedly about it. "Here we go."

Harry plunged his thick length into her tight center and Lindsey's eyes tightened shut as he speared into her, taking all twelve inches into her body.

The dark haired woman arched her hips and she could not believe this monster was going through her, giving her an amazing amount of pleasure and he pummeled her pussy. She tightened her legs around him and Harry kept hammering her tight center, beating her pussy like he owned it and she was the latest girl to squeal beneath him.

"You enjoy this, don't you?" Harry grunted as he nibbled on her ear and in response, she dug her nails into his shoulder blade.

"Yes, yes, fucking yes," Lindsey panted lustfully as he drilled his cock into her tight chamber and kept drilling into her. The dark haired woman arched her hips up and met his incoming thrusts. "I never want this to end, please keep fucking me!"

"Believe me, I can go all night," Harry said as he emphasized each word with a deep thrust that buried himself into her.

Lindsey was getting practically wet at the thought of a lover that could go all night but she saw what she could get with Harry Potter. She took his cock deep into her dripping wet cunt and her hips kept arching towards his invading penis. The dark haired girl screwed her eyes shut and enjoyed the ride, it was an amazing one.

Her legs kicked up and he drilled into her, using his hands to grab her thighs, play with her ass, and roam all over her hot young body.

"Fuck me Harry, fuck me, I'm your bitch!" Lindsey yelled as his throbbing length continued to bury into her.

"Damn, you're so fucking wet, you're a horny bitch," Harry grunted. "What would you want me to do with this thing?"

"I want you to take your cock, hammer me….until I can't stand," Lindsey begged, she had been stressed out lately and there was a lot of tension boiling over through her. Now that his cock was inside her, it was so much the better and she held on for the ride, wrapping her legs around him tightly and he kept pushing into her.

Harry smiled, he was more than up for that channel and he continued to ravage her tightness with his throbbing cock, hammering into her. The dark haired girl thrashed underneath his length and she pushed back up towards him. Her tight center wrapped around his cock snugly as he kept hammering her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck me!" Lindsey chanted as she felt his cock piston into her.

Every stroke, it hit places that she did not remember even being pleasured and every stroke brought her to further rounds of pleasure. She tightened her grip around his bicep and encouraged him to keep going for her. His throbbing length drilled her dripping wet center and Harry was going to bring her to new realms of pleasure with his mere motions.

Harry was inside this tight cunt and loving every single moment that she had to give him. There was a passion that was unbridled and her moans, her squeals, they were like music to his ears. He used his tongue to tempt and tease the sweaty breasts, rolling his tongue over her nipples.

She whimpered, trying to bite back an ear shattering moan as Harry hammered himself into her tight cunt.

"Oh, do you like your nipples being fucked with?" Harry growled and Lindsey nodded her head in a blur.

Harry bit down upon one of her nipples and this caused the dam of her pleasure to break, so many juices leaked through her pussy. It was a great feeling, with Harry being drilled into her, her tightness wrapped around him, and the emerald eyes of Harry looked into hers.

Lindsey thought that those eyes were a weapon of mass seduction, it could cause girls to go wet in the panties just by looking at them. And they caused her orgasm to grow more intense just by looking into them. His throbbing length buried into her tight cunt and he hammered her until she was a drooling mess.

Harry was not done yet, he grabbed her and kissed her hard. He slipped her some stamina potion that he had in a capsule in her mouth.

Lindsey felt the second wind and beat into her.

"Cum, please Harry, I need your cum in me," Lindsey moaned as she scratched and clawed at his back like an animal in heat.

Harry pumped into her perfectly tight pussy, his balls slamming onto her thighs and the emerald eyed wonder kept drilling her. The potion healed her and made her tighter as well, an essential element that he would have to thank Lucretia for incorporating.

His twelve inches buried into her sopping wet pussy and the green eyes of Harry were burning as he squeezed both of her breasts and kept hammering into her.

"Cumming so hard," Lindsey panted as she thrust her hips and squeezed him with her tight cunt walls, stroking him, trying to bring him to an orgasm.

He was driving himself into her, going deeper and deeper. He was balls deep in the pussy in this young co-ed and the emerald eyes of Harry Potter were swimming with lust and desire as he kept beating her.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, getting so close," Harry grunted to her and he sped up his thrusts at her pussy, the tightness milking his probing penis.

"Give it to me then," Lindsey panted as she wrapped herself tighter around her as she grabbed him around her hands around his back.

His cock speared into her as they were going through the home stretch of their loving. The brunette milked his cock with each thrust as he worked her breasts.

"Say it, say it," Harry growled as he grabbed her breasts and Lindsey moaned, tightening around him.

"Yes, cum….cum in me, cum for me," Lindsey panted as he drilled himself into her and Lindsey's super hot cunt wrapped around him.

He drilled into her until he was done, causing her to give a shrieking moan as Harry emptied his load into her. She moaned as she milked him and his balls throbbed as he drained his entire load into her pussy.

Lindsey collapsed in a shuddering moan.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

"Harry," Lindsey commented as she tried to sit up but ended up collapsing back down onto the couch instead.

"Yes, love," Harry remarked as he ran his hands down her body.

"We're going to need to have some private tutoring sessions," Lindsey commented as she stroked him. "I'm going to have to need to have that cock in me every day, I don't….I don't think I could ever live without it in me."

"Of course, my dear," Harry informed her with a smile crossing his face as he ran his fingers down her nubile body. "I'll be here when you're ready again."

Lindsey smiled, she could not live without him now and now that she had a taste of him, she didn't want to.

* * *

' _Just got to check in with the Castle to make sure the awakening ritual is going on schedule, and I'll meet you outside,'_ Harry thought as he zoomed inside the castle.

' _Interesting news in the Boxing Day edition of the Prophet,'_ Bellatrix commented in a light tone. _'Lucius and Draco Malfoy met their demise thanks to a cursed artifact that they had in their possession. There were many more that were found underneath the Drawing Room.'_

 _And now, the last thing I need to do is take ownership of Malfoy Manor,'_ Harry thought. _'Since I didn't claim it before they died, anything that goes down before then is on them….well it's now mine.'_

' _I'm glad that you have this kind of foresight, Har,'_ Faora thought but that just proved that her brother was among those of a higher intelligence. _'I don't know about you but I can't wait to see everyone again.'_

' _Yeah the Yule Ball….not what I expected, although the aftershow was the best part, '_ Kara remarked as she sighed.

' _Don't know what you expected, Kara, the greatest idiots in the world put that one together,'_ Jaime thought but she smiled. She was fairly looking forward to meeting them all in person when they arrived back to Paradise _. It was something that she'd been looking forwards to for a very long time. 'So naturally they wouldn't do anything interesting.'_

' _So….I'm at the castle, I don't know how long I'll be in here but I'll see you in a few seconds from your perspective,'_ Harry commented as he entered the castle.

"Hi, Harry," Lara remarked to him, a bright smile crossing her face as she greeted him standing in the doorway.

"It's good to see you," Alura commented as the holographic image of the beautiful blonde crossed her arms underneath her chest. The blonde inclined body towards him as watched the green eyed wizard. "So….how are you?"

"I'm fine," Harry informed her and Alura's smile widened as she stepped towards Harry. "I'm here to see how Lily is doing."

"That's right, she awakens in six months real time, perhaps less," Lara commented as she turned to Harry. She decided to inform him of the situation. "She's going through….through well a tough cycle."

Alura decided to explain and alleviate Harry's fears, as she placed her hands on the back of his neck and rubbed the sides of it with a smile crossing her face. "It's….it's not bad, Peve, is there, and she'll be good to go for the final stage after the first of the year real time. It's like a laser light show in there though, so I wouldn't advise going near her physical body."

Harry felt Alura's very real and solid hands, moving around the back of his neck and he arched it back into her palms. He closed his eyes and felt….he felt the pleasure of her fingers working the back of his neck. It was amazing, beyond all measure.

"We've missed you a lot Harry, it's been about a month since you've been around, and…..it seems a lot longer for us," Alura commented as she kept rubbing his neck and shoulders, as he sat down.

"Well I missed you two quite a fair bit as well," Harry remarked with a grin and Alura's smile widened even further, as she started to unbutton his shirt with feverish desire.

"I'm sure you have," Lara offered as she straddled his lap as Alura was behind him. The woman ran her hands down his chest and abdomen, enjoying what she felt underneath her. "We're….able to handle more sensations now that we're properly configured. We can feel like other women."

"And I'm sure you can be felt like other women," Harry commented as Lara grabbed his hands and shamelessly placed them upon her breasts.

Lara's eyes closed for a couple of seconds as Harry worked them over. The blonde arched her head back leaning into his strong hands as the sensations washed over her.

"Yes, Har, we have needs, perhaps you should indulge us in them," Alura commented, pressing her face on the back of Harry's head and running her fingers down his back, causing chills to roam down his spine.

Harry was ready to indulge them.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry cupped Lara's face and kissed her, as he worked the material off of her body. He revealed even more of her hot body. Despite being in her thirties, Lara Lor-Van had a body that put most women to shame. Harry drank in the erotic sight of her. Her blonde hair and a thin strip across her pussy added to it. Amazing legs and delicious ass got his motor running as well.

"You're so fucking hot," Harry remarked to her as he cupped her breasts.

"I know, oh I know," Lara breathed as she ground up against his covered chest. "Alura, darling, could you please….get his pants off for me?"

Alura smiled as she unbuckled his pants and pulled them down. The blonde revealed his muscular toned legs and the blonde MILF ran her fingers hungrily down his legs before she got to the main draw.

"Oh, look how big he is, Alura!" Lara squealed as she grabbed his throbbing cock and ran her hand up and down across it.

"Yes, it's amazing," Alura remarked with a lustful grin spreading over her face as she kept stroking him and cupping his balls.

"Well, don't just look ladies, indulge yourself," Harry told them but first he was going to unravel Alura.

Her body was extremely beautiful, with a delicious set of breasts, a flat stomach, and a shaven pussy. It was obvious where Karen got her development as he reached towards her and squeezed her breasts, causing her moan to go deeper. The blonde's expression got rather high.

Alura dropped down to her knees and popped his cock between her lips. The blonde sucked more and more of his cock, bringing more of his throbbing length into her mouth. She felt Harry's hand on the back of her head.

Lara placed her tongue around his balls and licked him, slurping him, and causing him to breath in with lust. The blonde's expression got even more lust ridden as she used her tongue around his balls. She stroked her fingers up and down his ballsac, looping his pubes in her finger, as she kept licking him.

"Damn it, fuck, you two, you two," Harry grunted as he grabbed his head around the back of the blonde's head and smashed his cock into Alura's face.

Lara switched off with Alura after a moment. She took all of him in her mouth, deep throating him as Alura lapped up the area around his balls. Both women indulged the taste and Harry enjoyed what they were doing with him below his waist.

"Yes, Harry, we want you," Alura breathed as she kept licking him and digging her nails into his thighs. He felt the warmth around him and the blonde's expression flickered with enjoyment. "We want you to shoot your cum all over us….we want to bathe in it."

"If you…insist," Harry remarked as Lara sucked his cock and her lips wrapped around him, working her hands up and down his balls as she was blowing him for everything that he was worth.

Harry was getting closer to his climax after the two blondes switched back and forth, one licked his balls, one sucked his cock, and they traded off every three or four minutes.

Lara started jerking on his cock and Alura squeezed his balls as both reared their heads back, their tongues out.

Harry's cock began to spurt his thick load. His delicious cum splattered out of his cock and impacted on the chest and the breasts, not to mention the faces of the blonde beauties that were on their knees before him.

"Yes, we'd gladly knee before you, Har-Zod," Alura moaned as she felt her face, chest, and stomach bathed in cum.

"Yes," Lara panted as she slurped up the cum.

Alura and Lara turned around and pulled each other into an embrace, pushing their MILF breasts together and they licked their man's cum from each other's face. This caused Harry's cock to twitch harder.

When the two kept making out, licking each other's faces and squeezing their breasts, two versions of Harry appeared. One was behind Lara and one was behind Alura.

"We're going to have what we need from you," Harry stated as he grabbed two hands full of Lara's hair.

"Yes we will," the other Harry remarked as he ran his hands down Alura's mature body.

Harry plunged into Alura's pussy and he felt the super heated pussy hug his probing manhood. Any man who tried this that wasn't of Harry's strength level, their cocks would have been melted off. Harry plunged in and out of Alura, working his hands over her swinging, extremely large breasts. The blonde's eyes closed shut as she was breathing in and out, his balls slapped against her thighs. The blonde continued to feel the heat of his throbbing length going in her.

Lara felt more of the same and she moaned, kissing her friend and groping her breasts. They were being fucked from behind by the peak pinnacle of manhood.

Harry ran his hands underneath the breasts of Lara and she moaned deeply. She broke the kiss.

"Yes, yes, you're so much bigger than Jor-El," Lara breathed as Harry plunged his throbbing length in and out of the blonde.

"They….weren't this skilled," Alura breathed. She had felt more pleasure than she ever felt before, not even the pleasure she felt with Kara, not even the pleasure that she felt with Lara, this was amazing and she was at the height of nirvana.

Her body swam with all of her nerve endings assaulted with the pleasure that he gave her. His throbbing length entered her and drilled into her body, causing her to clutch her sopping wet cunt muscles around him as he drilled more of his length around him.

Lara was feeling more of the same as her pussy muscles contorted around him.

"So hot, your pussies, so hot, feel so good around me," Harry breathed as several hands roamed all over their bodies.

Her stomach was being played with and the taut flesh being stroked as Harry buried his cock in between her juicy cunt lips. The blonde moaned lustfully, Lara was feeling the cock into her. Because she was a hard light hologram, she would be perfectly tight. The green eyed wizard gripped her tit and squeezed it, as he twisted her nipple.

"Yes, yes, love it, love it," Lara panted but she watched the other Harry grab Alura's arms and hold them back as he plunged himself into her wet pussy.

Lara got even wetter as she saw him drill into Alura from behind and her panting continued to escalate, the blonde's cunt wrapped around him as she worked herself around him.

"Fuck me, fuck her, fuck me, fuck her."

"Yes, you two are really horny, I love it," Harry grunted as he drilled her into her tight center.

He was exerting more force and thanks to the advanced notion of the holograms, she was able to excrete fluids that would lubricate him and he kept plunging into her. Her tight center worked him and stroked him. The green eyed wizard pummeled her tightness and slammed into her, working her tight center. He grabbed her around the breasts as Harry grabbed her.

Lara was moaning lustfully, as Harry wrapped his arms around her and plunged into her.

Alura's eyes also fluttered with desire, as he stroked over her. The blonde's pussy was given an intense work out as his hands roamed all over her sensitive breasts. She pushed her tits into his hands as he roamed all over him.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm, yeah, yeah," Alura panted as she experienced the sensations of this giant cock burying into her. The blonde's eyes continued to flutter with desire.

When the AIs were created, she did not really intend them to feel to this extent but she was glad that they evolved this way. Alura's cunt kept milking his throbbing length as he buried himself into her and the blonde's expression widened, with lust and desire, as he hammered around her. The blonde kept holding his cock into place.

Harry thrust into her tight pussy, drilling into her again and again. The blonde's eyes closed tightly as Harry kept hammer into Alura. He kept the pace and the blonde was moaning.

The blondes were brought to higher pleasure as Harry worked into them.

After some time, their cunts clenched together and was about to experience Harry's gift to them at his fullest.

They clenched together around his cock and Harry pumped into them a few more times as he exploded into them.

Alura screamed, she felt another rocking orgasm that went through her body as Harry pumped his thick load into her. His creamy juices filled her up and it dripped from her holographic pussy. The blonde was moaning as he unloaded his all into her.

Harry gave Lara more of the same, gripping her toned ass as well as he drilled into her.

They were and would be ready for more.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

After a couple of days from their perspective, but only a couple of seconds on the outside world, Lara and Alura were draped over Harry, their heads resting on his chest, as he wrapped his arms around them.

"That was magnificent, love, simply magnificent," Alura remarked as she kept her fingers locked on his hand.

"Yes, Harry, don't be a stranger, come back, and visit," Lara purred as she gave him a kiss that was passionate and intense.

Alura gave him one of her own.

"One more round before you leave, please," Alura commented.

"Yes, Harry," Lara remarked to him. "You've got plenty of time, you were barely missed."

Harry smiled. "You horny bitches just can't get enough, can you?"

"We're not just horny bitches, Har-Zod," Alura remarked to him.

Lara added with a mischievous smile. "We're your horny bitches."

Harry smiled, he was happy for that.

* * *

"It's great to finally meet you, in the flesh."

Jaime stepped towards Harry and threw her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. The two of them pressed together.

Harry got a good look at the young woman before him, visually drinking in every inch of her body and he could not get enough of her. Her tight pants wrapped around the lower half of body enticingly showing off her toned legs and ass. Her black shirt wrapped around her D-Cup breasts and showed her toned midsection, showing the delicious tanned flesh and a sensual belly button. Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she wore a pair of glasses over her green eyes. The two of them stared into each other's eyes as they broke their embrace. Her face was beautiful, she looked like a younger Lily Evans, only with dark hair.

She only had a slight bit of unruliness to her hair but it added to the charm. Karen stood next to Jaime with a smile, and Kara, Faora, and Diana stood next to Harry as they followed onto the island, with Astoria, Daphne, Hermione, Ginny, and Tracey close behind them, with Amanda, Emily, Rose, Anastasia, and Charlotte picking up the rear.

"Amazing," Charlotte remarked as she looked around, a smile crossing her face. Harry described the island to her in brief during the meetings she had with him, well technically his duplicate, but still it was him for all intents and purposes.

"So, you're the ambassador from the Ministry to Themyscira?" Hermione asked to Anastasia and the blonde nodded.

"Yes, due to the fact Diana married Harry, the Ministry felt that they should welcome the Amazons into the Magical world in their own right," Anastasia remarked to them. "Amelia and Andromeda both agreed that if most of the idiots in the Ministry stuck their nose into the Amazons business with their usually example of tact...well…they would cause an international incident."

"Harry warned us about you," Hippolyta stated as she stepped forward and she shook hands with them as there was introductions all around. She wrapped her arms around Harry and pulled him into a long kiss.

All of the Amazons had gathered around them.

' _The way their acting you would have think we were the Beatles during the 1960s,'_ Rose thought as she saw the Amazons make their way to see Harry.

' _Harry is bigger than the Beatles,'_ Amanda remarked but then she smiled. _'Which would make him bigger than Jesus.'_

Emily shook her head, she could not believe her sister went there but at the same time knowing how obsessed she was when it came to their brother, she could totally believe that she did.

"Artemis, Lyla, good to see you," Harry commented as he made his way towards the two women and introduced them. "This is Hermione, her mother Charlotte, you've met Anastasia, this is her daughters, Astoria and Daphne, along with my aunt Rose, and my sisters, Amanda and Emily. This is Ginny. And this is Daphne's friend Tracey."

' _And my friend, you mean bitch,'_ Daphne commented in a smile over her face.

' _Hey….'_ Tracey commented but Daphne cast her a look and a grin.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," Artemis stated as she looked towards them.

"Harry!"

Donna bolted towards him and tackled him or at least tried to. The emerald eyed wizard wrapped his arms around her waist then he tilted her back kissing her passionately on the lips. The dark haired girl moaned passionately into the kiss as Harry practically stuck his tongue her throat, after a moment she returned the kiss with equal fervor.

Harry gripped her ass tightly, reminding Donna who it belonged to.

"I think that we should get up to the palace, trust me there are plenty of rooms," Hippolyta commented as she turned her eyes towards Harry. "But, Harry, I wish to have a word with you in my private chambers."

' _Well that's subtle,'_ Astoria thought with a smile as Hippolyta lead Harry off to the palace.

' _Nice to meet all of you in person,'_ Donna remarked to them and there was a sense that everything was in the air.

' _So, the Malfoys are done, what else did we do?'_ Daphne thought to them.

' _The Malfoys….yes, they're gone,'_ Astoria remarked to her sister and Daphne smiled, she was glad. Draco Malfoy should have been the wet spot left on the sheets. _'And Harry enjoyed his Christmas present.'_

' _What did you get him?'_ Tracey asked curiously.

Astoria's grin spread. _'The Patil twins.'_

' _And by getting him the Patil twins….you mean….'_ Anastasia remarked as she sighed at her youngest daughter.

' _Mother, it was a perfectly legitimate business opportunity and a deal that was too good to pass up, plus it's all about pleasing our lord,'_ Astoria remarked in a crisp tone of voice as her mother and older sister looked at her _. 'Their grandfather seemed to be interested in the offer. Perhaps I should complete the set and add their mother before too long.'_

' _Well it's good,'_ Amanda remarked as she placed her hands on her hips. _'Cannot wait for some twins on twins action with Harry in the middle.'_

' _I'd like to see that,'_ Kara remarked and there was a lot of agreement.

' _Well, you want some news from the outside world?'_ Bellatrix thought to them suddenly through the link.

' _What now?'_ Astoria asked as she clasped her hands upon her hips and wondered.

' _I ran into the Durmstrang Headmaster, he was pretty nervous, you'd think he had something to hide,'_ Bellatrix remarked to them with a nasty smile on her face. _'I remember him, all too well. He lived the high life after murdering and torturing women, children, and animals. He sold out many of his fellow Death Eaters to get his way out of Azkaban and worst of all, he gave Harry a low score in the tournament.'_

' _Well we've got our priorities straight,'_ Ginny remarked in a serious tone. _'That might be the gravest offense of them all.'_

' _Too true….well Knockturn Alley is a dangerous place to go for someone who wants to disappear,'_ Bellatrix thought to them with a smile. _'Especially when it's crawling with the type of people who could cause wayward Headmasters to become suddenly….dead.'_

' _Percy remarks that Crouch is sick as well,'_ Ginny remarked. _'It must be bad luck to be a Triwizard judge.'_

' _Bagman's got a high price on his head from the goblins as well,'_ Astoria commented. _'He's got a little gambling problem and his latest scheme didn't quite work out.'_

' _Yes, it does suck to be a Triwizard judge,'_ Amanda commented through the link.

' _Even Dumbledore, he's getting on in age and people who are that old, well they tend to die suddenly,'_ Astoria remarked with a Cheshire cat like grin.' _And even then, accidents happen.'_

There was no need to say much more than that. The group spent some time getting settled in on the island.

* * *

"I'm once again glad to see you've returned home, Harry" Hippolyta commented as she stepped towards her lover in the imperial palace.

"I wouldn't turn down a chance to spend some time with you," Harry remarked and Hippolyta smiled as she stepped forward.

She was dressed in a purple toga that added to her beauty and she was beginning to undo the material as she led Harry off to the bed chambers.

"And we've got a lot of catching up to do, as long as it's been from your Point of View, it's been even longer for me," Hippolyta commented as she turned towards him and placed her hands on his waist, easing him down onto the bed.

"And it's been a pretty long time for me," Harry remarked to Hippolyta as he pulled the woman onto his lap, causing her to straddle him, pressing her ample breasts against his chest.

"Well we should make up for lost time, shouldn't we?" Hippolyta commented as she tipped Harry back onto the bed and kissed him, running her hands down his chest and rubbed his muscles, with a smile crossing her face.

**Smut/Lemon Begins**

Hippolyta straddled Harry, her body sensual and more importantly naked, as she rubbed herself up and down his crotch, causing a delightful amount of friction. The dark haired Amazon kept rubbing herself around his crotch. She kissed him, as she worked his pants open, bringing her nails into his hips as she kept rubbing him with her crotch.

Harry's cock sprang to attention and Hippolyta slid down towards him and squeezed him.

"Looks like a huge part of you is happy to see me," Hippolyta remarked as she squeezed his cock and Harry's eyes flickered over in lustful desire.

"All of me is happy to see you," Harry remarked and Hippolyta wrapped her lips tightly around his throbbing member, taking more of him in her mouth and latched her mouth onto him and began to suck him. There was a lustful desire in her eyes as she brought her mouth up and down, blowing him like there was no tomorrow.

There was a lustful expression in her eyes and Harry could tell how much Hippolyta hungered for his cock. The Amazon Queen pressed her mouth down onto him, taking him deep into her throat as he reached around, running his hands down her body.

Hippolyta's eyes closed as she whimpered, there was so much desire coursing through her body and Harry was working his hands over every single inch of her body. There was a lot of heavy, lustful breathing as Harry cupped her delicious breasts and squeezed them.

She kept working her mouth up and down but Harry wanted her delightful pussy.

He split off a dupe as the dupe got on the ground and raised Hippolyta, so he could lick her pussy from underneath her.

"This looks unattended, maybe we should fix that."

Artemis popped up, grabbing Harry's cock and started to stroke him. The other Harry was licking Hippolyta's pussy while the original was having his cock sucked by the woman.

"And it's primed and ready for me, I've wanted this for months, and I'm not going to be denied," Artemis commented as she pushed her hips around him and squeezed him tightly, her pussy wrapping around his throbbing cock.

The green eyes of Harry Potter was being filled with pleasure as this busty redhead rode him up and down, taking his cock in between her legs like the prime piece of meat that she thought that he was. She was riding him up and down, his throbbing length worked between her legs as she rocked up and down, keeping her juicy lips wrapped around his cock as she hammered him, beating him up and down.

Hippolyta wrapped her lips around Harry's throbbing length and pushed herself up and down his member, blowing him for all he was worth. Her tight lips wrapped even tighter around him.

"My pussy is ready for you," Hippolyta moaned as she sent a signal for one of her guards.

A tall guard, dark skinned, and busty stepped over. She unzipped her uniformed and revealed her toned body, with large breasts, dripping wet pussy, and sexy legs and ass.

"Well, I'm hungry for some chocolate," Harry commented as he grabbed the hips of the guard and placed her pussy onto his mouth, licking around her tangy core.

"Yes, a mouth gifted by the gods," the Amazon moaned as he worked over her dripping wet snatch.

Artemis raised her hips and brought them down onto his throbbing cock, she felt really good as she rode this member. Her pussy wrapped around his throbbing length as she kept riding him, her breasts swaying.

"Yes, I've missed this," Artemis panted as his throbbing cock worked around her and his hands roamed around her breasts. She leaned towards the black Amazon that was riding Harry's tongue and their tongues wrapped around each other with a passionate and burning kiss.

Harry grabbed Artemis's hips and brought his cock up into her. His entire length buried into her and it drove her into new realms of pleasure, pleasure that she had never felt before. His tongue also scraped the pussy of the Amazon over him. He was causing them to lose their minds with the passions as his tongue worked around him. The emerald eyed enchanter rotated his tongue into her dripping pussy.

Hippolyta was on her hands and knees on her bed and Harry grabbed her breasts. The wizard slammed into the tight pussy beneath him.

"Faster, fuck me harder, ram your hard cock into me!" Hippolyta yelled in a lustful manner as Harry scratched her back and that caused even more erotic sensations within her as he buried his length into her, her tight pussy wrapped around him as she stroke him.

"I'm going to bury all twelve inches into your hungry pussy," Harry panted as he groped her swinging breasts and Hippolyta's eyes flooded with lust.

"Yes, yes, fuck yes, fuck me," Hippolyta stated as she kept panting and Harry's throbbing length hammered her. She was so jealous of her daughter right now, she got ravaged by Harry at least once a day and perhaps twice on the weekends.

She closed her eyes tightly and rammed his throbbing length and it pushed into her pussy. Her tight cunt wrapped around him and he continued to hammer into her. The dark haired woman closed her eyes even more tightly and felt his hands probe her breasts and go down her stomach. The woman continued to pant lustfully as she wrapped tightly around him as he slammed into her. The emerald eyes of Harry slam with lust.

Artemis was having the time of her life, going up and down onto Harry's cock, as she squeezed around him. The redhead used her walls to stroke his length within her dripping hot pussy and she felt everything around her. The redheads nipples stiffened as he worked into her and his throbbing length slammed into her tight pussy. The woman threw her head back and moaned.

"He's excellent, from all sides," the dark skinned Amazon panted as Harry used his fingers to cup her chocolate breasts as he squeezed them.

"He is," Artemis panted.

Her walls contracted against his throbbing rod and she felt her orgasm wash over her. The redhead's breasts swayed and Harry's hands turned his attention towards her.

It was quite the wonderful feeling to experience these two hot women on either side of her. Artemis kept riding his throbbing cock and he felt the hands of more Amazons appear, as they ran their hands over his body.

"Yes, worship him, you bitches all belong to him!" Hippolyta screamed as she was experiencing lust that was beyond all measure. She watched the Harry dupe on the floor, surrounded by a circle of sensual and sexy flesh, pussy being rubbed as they took turns riding his cock and being eaten out by him.

Hippolyta's attention was on the main Harry that was drilling her from behind and he captured her breasts, squeezing them quite nicely. She tightened her cunt around him tightly and milked his throbbing prick. The dark haired queen's lustful moans continued to escalate as she worked around him.

Harry hammered into her tight pussy, there was no question about this, he was going to take all of her for himself and his balls continued to slap against her walls. The dark haired woman closed her eyes and she moaned even more as he slid his throbbing length in and out of her. Her walls wrapped around him so tightly, so snugly, that he was about to become undone within her. The dark haired woman brought her walls around him and drilled into her walls as he rammed around her. His balls slapped a steady pattern around her and her walls tightened around him.

Nipples poked out quite lustfully as well as Harry hammered her. Her moans intensified as he drilled into her.

"I'm going to take your ass," Harry growled.

"You already have, it belongs to you," Hippolyta commented as Harry put his finger up her and the woman's eyes once again twitched with more amazing lust yet. Her nipples were diamond hard as Harry groped the underside of her breasts.

Then, grabbing her hips, Harry entered her tight ass. The erotic sensation on the floor was nothing to what Harry was doing her, his throbbing pole pounded into the queen's sexy ass.

Hippolyta moaned heavily. Yes this was the ticket, his length worked into her tightest hole and caused her to moan. Her nipples stiffened as Harry cupped his hands around her and the dark haired Amazon panted as he worked more of his length into her.

The Amazon's lustful moans continued to escalate as Harry drilled more of his length into her tight holes, punishing her, pushing her to greater pleasures yet. His green eyes swam with lust as his throbbing cock pumped into her.

His hands pushed her breasts and captured them, squeezing them. She tightened around him and he continued to slam his throbbing length into her. The dark haired woman pushed herself and his throbbing length worked into her ass.

"Getting….getting to the home stretch," Harry remarked, as he enjoyed being balls deep into the tight bowels of the Amazon Queen.

Hippolyta's breasts were squeezed and Harry cupped her breasts, they felt so good in his hands, the amazing sensations got even greater as he pumped his throbbing length into her, pushing his cock deeper into her.

His penis slid in and out of her, as he brought himself to the home stretch.

"Cum in my ass, cum on it!" Hippolyta encouraged him.

The entire palace exploded with extremely lustful moans as he worked around her tight ass and slammed into her from behind. The dark haired woman's ass was being pleasured and pleased, as he kept spearing into her, his length working into her ass and Harry sped up the strokes, burying himself into her.

Thrust after thrust and his green eyes flooded with greater desire, his balls slapped against her thighs and Harry continued to work her with everything that he had. He cupped her breasts more.

He hammered into the home stretch, his cock moving super fast into her ass.

The Amazons on the floor were being fucked to the dupe, but the queen got the greatest connection.

Artemis was the lucky recipient of Harry's cum on the floor. Her walls wrapped around his prick snugly as he pumped his load into her. She bounced up and down, going higher and higher, as her tits jiggled with the desire.

Harry gripped her breasts and pumped a greater load into Hippolyta's ass. She screamed out loud as Harry completed, pumping into her.

Cum flooded from her ass and several Amazons jumped onto the bed, licking the dribbling seed from their queen's ass.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

"Sorry I couldn't speak to you whilst you were at the castle," Lily remarked in an apologetic tone of voice as she sat in the dream scape with Harry.

"It's fine, Mum, it really is," Harry informed her and Lily was glad that Harry understood because she wanted to make sure progressed smoothly with the ritual. "Only about five more months now."

Lily smiled as she placed her hand on her forehead. "Yes…if I remember correctly, I'll be out of the box just in time for you to compete in the final task of the Triwizard Tournament."

Harry could barely keep a smile from escaping onto his face. "Well that's quite the time to make an impact."

"Just in time to see the final stages of your plan come to life," Lily remarked to Harry with a knowing smile crossing her face. "I can't wait to see everything come together."

"Neither can I," Harry said to her as he placed his hand on hers.

"I'm still feeling the last stage of the waking ritual," Lily remarked as she closed her eyes and sighed. "Dying was actually the pleasant part….well technically I didn't die. But I felt the pain of a death and I came back to life because of it. But now I'm going to come back to life fully."

Lily's smile was wide as she pulled Harry into a tight embrace and the two of them gazed deeply into the others identical green eyes.

Harry rested his head on his mother's ample chest, the green eyed wizard smiled as he closed his eyes and feel his mother's soothing presence wash over him. She threaded her fingers through his hair and Lily cupped his chin up, so she could look into his vibrant eyes. His emerald orbs shined with so much intensity as the two of them smiled at each other.

"We have so much lost time to make up for," Lily commented as she pulled herself onto Harry's lap and straddled him. Her bare legs pressed against his.

Harry was being driven slowly mad with lust as he felt her bare legs, they were so smooth, he could touch those legs all day long. Much to his frustration, both sexual and otherwise, the world around them was starting to fade.

"We do, we really do, and I intend to make up for all of it," Harry remarked as he reached around and grabbed a handful of his mother's ass.

Lily pressed her lips onto his whilst she still could, and worked her tongue into his mouth, as she grinded her crotch onto his. She could feel him grow hard underneath her as they were about to be separated once more. The redhead placed her fingernails on the back of his neck, as his lips moved down and kissed her on the side of her smooth neck.

"You're amazing Harry…oh yes," Lily moaned as Harry marked her for his own, like it was meant to be. "Let's keep this up, as long as we can sustain it."

Harry ran his hands all over her legs and continued to kiss her neck, pushing her back onto the pedestal. His hands roamed underneath her shirt, teasing her sensual body and Harry continued to play with her.

His hands traveled down her panties but before he could explore the treasures underneath, the world around them faded to nothing.

Lily smiled as she felt her son's hands slide off of her ass and pussy as he disappeared. Soon, the two of them would be together and Lily would give herself to a man that was worthy of her. She was positively wet just thinking about what Harry could do to her and her heart beat excitedly within her chest.

"Soon," Lily stated as she tasted the efforts of what her son's actions did, slowly licking her fingers clean before Harry completely faded.

Harry was going to need relief as he returned back to the real world.

* * *

"So, I want to see how far you've come along," Jaime remarked to Harry with a smile crossing her face and Harry followed her movement. "Nothing big, just a friendly duel and sparring session. Mixture of mundane and magical attacks."

"I've been chaining them together as much as I could," Harry told her and Jaime's face flickered with a brief smile.

"Good, you're going to need all the skills that you can get," Jaime remarked as she circled Harry. Two sets of identical green eyes locked onto each other. "And we begin, now."

"I'm ready," Harry told her and Jaime nearly took out Harry with a blasting hex.

She would have taken him out, had he not been able to block her attack with a shield. The dark haired witch smiled with an appraising gleam in her eyes and motioned for Harry to come at her.

"Again!" Jaime yelled as their spells clashed against each other.

Her hair framed her face and her eyes flashed with fierceness as she crossed her arms. The dark haired woman ducked her head and did a forward roll as his spell bounced off the ground, narrowly avoiding her.

Harry popped up behind her and grabbed her arm, but she unsheathed a knife strapped to her other arm.

He conjured a stone shield and the knife bounced off it. Harry grabbed her by the hair and flung her off to the side.

She turned some rocks into a trampoline so she could bounce back at him, throwing flaming knives at him.

Harry flicked his wrist and changed them into harmless pieces of paper as he dodged behind Jaime. He circled behind the witch and attempted to grab her from behind but Jaime scissored her legs around his ribs and flung him with her leg strength.

"Nice one," Harry remarked as he went back around her.

"Sometimes people are too busy watching your arms for a counter that they forget that you have legs," Jamie commented as she got on her hands and knees and kicked off her shoes, so she could channel magic through her bare feet and send multicolored bolts through them at Harry.

Harry avoided the attacks and kept circling around her, she was not getting tired.

Then again neither was he and he summoned a sword into his hand.

With a little mystical energy, the sword roared into flames and Harry swung for the fences towards her. Jaime's eyes followed his progress and a smile crossed her face as she dodged Harry's attack. Another few swipes with the sword and Jaime pushed herself up high into the air and back down behind Harry. Glowing knifes gripped within her hands.

She blocked the sword that swung at her head and she twisted herself around and she once again jumped up.

Jaime and Harry circled each other, to the naked eye, they were a pair of blurs but they kept firing magical attacks at each other. Spells that bounced off the invisible walls that they set up but the attacks were still strong never the less. Both pushed back and forth against each other until something had to give.

Harry pushed himself up over her head and gripped her from behind. His crotch grinded into her backside and Jaime was momentarily distracted by this pleasurable sensation of him pushing himself towards her ass.

"Anything goes," Harry breathed to her.

She spun around and unbuttoned a few buttons on her shirt and performed a spell to shorten her skirt which achieved the desirable effect of Harry seeing a flash of her pussy.

"All is fair," Jaime commented as she raised her hands up towards Harry but he blocked her hands.

' _Whoa, things are getting, just whoa,'_ Kara thought as she could feel that their adrenaline was pumping in the air and other things, such as pheromones increased.

' _This is an interesting battle of wills,'_ Daphne commented but she should have figured that a female Harry would not be any less stubborn than the male version.

' _Very true,'_ Astoria commented as she watched the battle eagerly.

Jaime and Harry continued to circle around each other and tried to be the one that would cause the other to break first. It was a battle of back and forth with neither backing up from each other.

Something had to give and Jaime tried something unexpected or maybe it was very expected. In the passion of battle, it was hard to tell sometimes.

She charged Harry and wrapped her arms around him tightly, as she pushed him back onto the ground. Her legs locked around him, as she pressed her slightly bared chest on his hand.

Harry's hands found her ass and his lips found hers.

Jaime briefly wondered who was distracting who, as his tongue made its way into her mouth and her mind was going a million miles a minute as he cupped her shapely rear with the kiss deepening. She grinded up and down against him, to try and get the desired reaction out of his body. The dark haired girl tilted back and Harry pushed her down.

"I think that I won," Harry remarked as he secured her by binding her wrists and ankles, having her at his tender mercies.

Jaime cursed, how did he do that?

"Well, I guess you did," Jaime remarked as she licked her lips and her nipples got hard at the thought of what he could and would do to her. "The real question is….what are you going to do now?"

Harry's smile grew wider as he placed his fingers down upon her stomach and ran one hand down her legs and the other up towards her face.

"I believe I'm going to fuck your brains out," Harry told her as he slowly pulled off her skirt and then relieved her of the undergarments.

Then the real fun began.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Jaime's eyes flushed over as Harry's mouth kissed her ear. She cursed him as he started blowing behind her ear and then teased her pussy with his fingers. She was extremely sensitive back there and also between her legs, both were triggers for her pleasure.

' _Keep licking her behind the ear,'_ Karen suggested to Harry with mischief in her tone.

' _Karen!"_ Jaime protested.

' _You're going to feel good, babe, feel better than you have in a very long time,'_ Karen thought to her and Harry's tongue worked it's magic behind Jaime's ear.

Jaime closed her eyes and felt the rush of his tongue behind her ear, he started to lick her lobe and then started to probe her pussy.

"I can't wait to get a load of this pretty pussy," Harry remarked as he pulled her panties completely off.

It was completely shaved smooth and it dripped pink with arousal for him. His green eyes followed it, tracing her mound in a quite lustful manner. He could not get enough of this pussy, no matter what. He was going to take her for everything that she was worth.

"I wonder if this will be incest or really elaborate masturbation," Harry commented as he gave her pussy a few teasing licks as his clothes faded allowing Jaime to get a look at his toned physique.

She was drooling towards him, in more ways than one.

"Don't care, just fuck me, and fuck me hard," Jaime breathed lustfully as her eyes popped up and eyed his throbbing penis. She imagined him invading her and more fluids dripped from her hot cunt. "I want that beast in me, yesterday."

"Well the lady knows what she wants," Harry remarked as he unleashed his cock to the world and Jaime could not take her eyes off of it. Her heart was beating heavily and quite lustfully. She could not….no she could not and she would not keep her eyes off of it.

She knew what she wanted and Harry cupped her sopping wet pussy and Jaime's eyes closed as she felt the pleasure rush through her body.

"So, it's time to get everything that you want and more,' Harry remarked as his cock hovered her entrance and teased her tender juicy lips.

"NOW!" Jaime yelled as she was losing herself but Harry teased her, rubbing his length up and down her dripping wet entrance. Harry was going to milk this one for what it was worth and Jaime was practically gagging for his cock to enter her.

Harry grabbed her hips and plunged his throbbing length between her lips. Her eyes closed tightly and Harry pushed into her, working his length into her inch by inch. The dark haired witch pushed her hips up, well as much as she could.

"Does that feel good?" Harry asked her as he reached up and cupped her breasts, signifying who they belonged to.

"Yes," Jaime breathed as Harry's mouth found hers and he shoved his tongue down her throat.

Harry really enjoyed dominating himself and her pussy was so wet for him. Jaime was getting off on the fact that this male version of her was plunging his throbbing cock deep into her pussy. She was about ready to reach around but her hands were unable to move. She growled and bit down on his lip, showering her lust.

' _So fucking hot, hammer her, dominate her,'_ Faora encouraged him as she had her legs spread and her fingers pushed into her sopping wet center as she looked in on this coupling.

Jaime's breasts pressed against his chest and Harry kept hammering into her sopping wet center, working her cunt for everything that it was worth. Jaime's tight snatch worked him over and Harry was determined to give her everything that she deserved and more. She could not lift her hands but Harry was going to take it, he was going to take her.

His hard penis continued to invade her inner sanctum and she closed her eyes tighter, as he released her legs but not her arms.

Jaime felt her legs kicked into the air and he rammed his throbbing length into her over and over again.

"Maybe you should gag this, bitch, Harry?"

Karen showed up, naked, her large breasts swaying in the wind, along with her toned ass and legs. Her short blonde hair framed her face with an alluring glance in her eyes.

"Good thing I know the right way to do it," Karen remarked as her pussy hovered over Jaime's mouth and Jaime gave a yelp as Karen placed her snatch over her face.

Jaime was in heaven, Karen's pussy was being pleasured by her tongue and Harry's cock speared into her tight pussy. The dark haired girl closed her eyes and felt the rush between her thighs of Harry's cock pushing in and out of her.

' _Yes, I like this, hammer your slutty sister with your cock,'_ Jaime thought to him as Harry's hands cupped her tits and he rammed into her deeper.

Jaime enjoyed the rush of his cock burying into her, she loved every single bit of that particular organ working into her. The dark haired witch whimpered as his pulsing length beat a path into her. She pushed her hips up and met his incoming thrusts. He buried into her and Jaime's tight cunt wrapped around him, squeezing him and milking the thrusts as they came into her.

She was about to come undone by his motions and she could not, no she would not become undone, she would take this cock like a woman.

Karen ground her pussy in Jaime's face and allowed her to lick her tight little cunt. The blonde's eyes flushed over with the most erotic feelings as her nipples stiffened. The blonde was losing herself as her tongue rotated in her.

The Parseltongue trick was sensual no matter if it came from a man or a woman. Karen was losing herself to these motions as Jaime's tongue stroked into her, rattling within her core.

Harry hammered into Jaime and caused the woman to scream out loud as his throbbing length pushed in and out of her pussy. The woman clenched him tightly and Harry kept working her over as he drilled her over and over again.

' _Yes, take me, yes, take me, harder, harder!'_ Jaime panted as Harry hammered into her.

Jaime needed a break and Karen happily took over.

Karen arched her hips in the air towards Harry's cock and Harry grabbed her around her hips, aiming his throbbing length towards her dripping pussy lips.

"Tight as ever," Harry grunted but he loved the tightness of this Kryptonian pussy as he filled and emptied her with his cock several times.

Karen's eyes closed tightly as Harry hammered into her from behind, her center wrapped around her as she slurped Jaime's pussy.

"Damn Karen, you could always eat a fucking pussy, eat it so fucking good,' Jaime panted as she felt her lover's tongue work into her.

Harry grabbed Karen tighter around the waist and continued to bury himself into her. The two worked up a sweaty pattern as she gave Jaime a slight break.

Karen was losing herself to his cock, it plunged into her womanly depths and she was all women. His hands worked underneath her breasts and channeled magic through them. The blonde lost herself through the sensations and his throbbing cock entered her tight walls. He rubbed his length into her, pumping more of himself deep inside this blonde goddess. The blonde tightened around him and the green eyed wizard kept plunging his length into her.

Harry fired himself into her and the blonde tightened around him, his balls slapping against her cunt.

"Want more," Jaime begged.

Harry decided to build up her anticipation and drilled into Karen a few more times.

"No, that's my load of cum, I earned it," Jaime moaned but then she was distracted by the foggy spurts of pleasure that Karen's tongue induced into her and she bucked her hips up towards the blonde's mouth. "Yes…mmm…yes….mm fuck….mmm yeah."

' _Coherency would help,'_ Karen remarked with a brisk smile as she continued to stroke her tongue into her and the blonde could extend her tongue deep inside Jaime's body.

Eventually, Karen decided that the teasing was more than sufficient and she released her tongue from her.

Karen's pussy found its way back on Jaime's mouth.

Harry's throbbing length entered Jaime's pussy, using her breasts for leverage as he pushed himself up and slammed into her hard.

Jaime thought that she was going to explode in orgasmic glee as his length buried itself into her. The dark haired witch clenched around him and took more of his length. Her walls tightened with the burning passion as he kept drilling into her.

"Yes, I'm going to take this pussy, it's mine," Harry grunted as he alternated between playing with both sets of lovely breasts.

Karen's were obviously larger than Jaime's but Jaime had quite the ample chest that he could play with hours. He licked Karen's breasts and then played with Jaime's for a little bit. Alternating back and forth, he got both girls squealing loudly with their lust ridden actions.

They were causing the island to rock and Harry kept plunging himself between her legs, rocking himself back into her and slamming his thick length between the legs of the dark haired witch that quivered beneath him.

Harry worked himself into the homestretch and worked more of his length into her. The dark haired witch, she was pushing her walls together, her pulsing pussy found his engorged length as Harry kept working into her, burying his length deeper into her snatch, causing her to lose herself more to the pleasures, to the enjoyment, and the lust.

Jaime's nipples hardened to razor sharp tips and Harry sucked them, bringing his member between her legs, burying himself deeper into her with each thrust, seeing how far and how hard he could go. The dark haired girl breathed heavily, lustful intentions flickered through her eyes.

Eventually Harry picked up a steadier pace and slammed his length into her a few more times as his balls clenched together and with a shuddering fury, he came in Jaime's dripping wet pussy.

She squeezed him tightly and he pumped his load into her, splashing his thick seed into her. He filled her up with so much of his essence, it was oozing from her.

Jaime collapsed, her brains essentially fucked out and Karen was between her legs to collect the seed on her tongue.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

Harry rested on the island, reclining with Diana. Both were naked as the day as they were born, as the two of them curled up against each other, sunbathing in the nude. The two of them had their bodies pushed so tightly against each other they were no space between them. Kara, Faora, and Karen were elsewhere on the island, likely brushing up on some training or taking some of the other girls on tours to show them around Paradise.

Diana was more then happy to steal a few minutes with her soul mate.

"You know, Diana, I would have been happier cheering you from the stands, as you won the Triwizard Tournament," Harry remarked to her as his head rested on her chest and Diana smiled as she stroked her fingers through his hair.

"I know, my husband, I know," Diana remarked as she cupped the back of his head and she kept him wrapped tight against her sexy body. "And I would have preferred that as well but….at least you are going to give me some competition."

"I'm sure some might disagree with my performance," Harry remarked to her and Diana clicked her tongue in a reproachful manner.

"If anyone has any complaints about your performance in any sense of the world, then they do not know you at all," Diana commented as she continued to stroke Harry's hair.

"That's for sure," Karen remarked as she walked forward towards Harry and Diana, equally nude.

She stood across from them, her arms crossed underneath her breasts as she took a step forward and released them. Her breasts sprang up and down and Harry watched the enticing globes bounce before his eyes.

"Well there goes the flow of blood to my brain," Harry remarked and Karen, without shame, sat her toned rear on Harry's lap.

"Ah, you'll manage, honey," Karen stated, as Harry rested his head back on Diana's breasts, while he placed his hands on top of Karen's naked chest.

He was the meat in a sandwich of two very beautiful women and naturally he had no problems with this.

"Astoria wants to brush up on her techniques, so Artemis is giving her a crash course," Karen remarked as she placed her hand on her chin. "Circe….Circe is teaching some of the others a few tricks."

"I bet Hermione was over the moon that the Circe was going to teach her how to do magic," Harry remarked in a casual voice and Karen laughed.

"Well she was pretty excited," Karen informed Harry as she ground herself up against her even more. "It's a shame that we're going to have to leave this island paradise."

"You'd get used to it after a while,' Diana remarked although she could understand why Karen and Harry, along with the others would like to spend as much time here as possible. Given the dreary world that was on the outside, they would need that change of scenery that would cause something very amazing.

Diana was not about to complain about the island, it was home.

She continued to relax with two of her spouses, her husband and her fellow Alpha, as they enjoyed the hot sun.

Given she remembered the constant rainy days; Diana recalled why Harry wanted to get out of Britain and into the rest of the world as soon as possible. Well among many of the reason at least. Regardless, Diana was enjoying the time that she spent on the island.

It seemed like the longest winter vacation ever, about three months in Paradise, the time dilation was different in the winter on the outside world than it was in the summer months. At least that's how it seemed, Diana was not about to question the nature of it.

Time and space was something that she doubted that she was even meant to understand, so the Amazon Princess was about to roll with the punches.

All good things were going to come to an end.

* * *

"I've enjoyed the time we've spent together and it was nice meeting each and every one of you," Hippolyta commented.

"It was," Donna remarked as she turned to Amanda and Emily with a bright smile on her face. "We should get together once again."

"We should," Amanda commented and Diana turned towards Harry, casting him a slightly nervous expression that flickered through her eyes.

' _My sister and yours, should I be worried about this?'_ Diana thought to him.

' _I would be, just a little bit,'_ Harry admitted, as he wondered about the consequences of this.

He did walk over and wrap his arms around Donna. The dark haired Amazon wrapped her arms around the man in front of her. She had matured in more ways than one and Harry planted a kiss on her lips that caused her entire spine to tingle. She moaned into his mouth as the warmth spread over her body as her young and hot body grinded against Harry, with Harry holding her in place.

Donna could not get enough of his talented tongue delving into her mouth and the Amazon clenched his arm around the side.

"I do hope you have plenty of that to go around," Hippolyta commented.

"You didn't get enough of me," Harry remarked as he raised an eyebrow and Hippolyta smiled.

"I never get enough of you, Harry," Hippolyta stated as she threw her arms around him and the two exchanged an extremely passionate kiss.

' _Of course, the real question is are we going to have to fight the Amazons to get off the island?'_ Kara thought.

' _They got their fill of Harry, I think, I swear, everywhere you turned around, there was an orgy,'_ Ginny commented and Amanda scoffed.

" _Please, you spent nearly the entire vacation on your back with your legs spread open, or thrusting your ass back at him on your knees,"_ Amanda remarked.

' _You did too,'_ Ginny fired back and Amanda could not argue with that type of logic which gave Ginny a look of smug superiority.

' _Point well taken,'_ Amanda thought with a smile.

' _Ladies, be nice,'_ Rose remarked but she joined in on them as well.

Harry and Hippolyta were still in the process of saying their goodbye, and it looked like things were going to turn a bit NC-17 between both of them. The rest waited patiently for them to get it out of their system.

Anastasia actually was going to stick around a bit longer to go over some things with the Queen, although her arousal heightened as Hippolyta was saying her goodbye to Harry.

Hippolyta broke her lip lock against Harry and her smile heightened a tiny bit as she leaned back and watched him.

"I hope to see you all later, sooner than you think," Hippolyta remarked and everyone nodded.

Donna made plans to get together with the twins in the future, along with Astoria.

' _Your sister doesn't like me too much for some reason,'_ Hermione thought to Diana in exasperation.

' _Don't be surprised….there is a certain type of person that Donna gets along with and a certain type of person where she clashes with on sheer principle,'_ Diana remarked to the brunette witch and Hermione's smile widened. _'She's actually said a lot more abrasive things to me on a regular basis, although you do need to unwind more and take things less seriously.'_

' _I can't believe this, I wish I could continue my education but Harry's making me take time off,'_ Hermione remarked with a pouty tone.

' _It's for your own good, dear,'_ Charlotte remarked as she pulled her daughter into a hug and Hermione rested her head on her breasts.

"Sorry you didn't have any luck with Aresia," Kara remarked to them.

"She can't hide forever," Faora remarked to Artemis and Lyla who both nodded.

"The fact she's eluded us this long, is a sign of something, although I'm not sure what," Artemis remarked. She did not know whether to feel pride or anger. The fact was that Aresia did fairly well and that was a credit for the training that she received from the Amazons. The redhead pushed her hair back and thought about it.

"Yes, she's learned a lot but she hasn't learned everything," Faora commented but she left the tracking down of Aresia in the capable hands of the Amazons.

She had more than enough on her plate, as the pieces for RAO were being put into place. Harry had a fair amount of his liquid assets tied into several extremely profitable investments, with the Malfoys and their gold helping out his plans. She could not be prouder of him.

Diana and Harry smiled, it was time to go back into the world off of the island.

Sometimes even the best things had to come to an end.

* * *

"I'm beginning to think that Fred and George made some kind of deal with Bagman," Ginny remarked as she walked beside Harry on the Grounds. She paused before amending. "Actually I don't think….I saw them place a bet with him during the Quidditch Cup."

Kara stood next to them.

"They're never going to get their gold, are they?" Ginny asked and Harry smiled.

"Sadly, no, Bagman….he's been having trouble playing debts and he's getting worse," Harry told her and Ginny placed her hand upon her chin as she waited for Harry to tell her more. Harry saw the opening that she gave him and told her more. "The problem is that I think that I know what he did now, and why he's helping me."

"He put a bet on you to win the tournament," Ginny remarked, getting the idea immediately. The redhead smiled at the thought.

' _Bagman's a fool and a coward,'_ Bellatrix thought to them.

' _So, were the rumors true that he was a Death Eater?'_ Andromeda thought to her sister.

' _Please….well not exactly, he was never marked,'_ Bellatrix remarked to them. She was on the hunt of another one that ran with his tail between his legs.

' _So more like a patsy or a stooge than anything,'_ Harry chimed in.

' _Yes my Lord, he gave information to Rookwood and was too stupid to think to question it,'_ Bellatrix remarked. _'When I think about it, the Dark Lord had some stupid minions.'_

' _Some real short bus all-stars?'_ Faora suggested.

' _Precisely,'_ Bellatrix confirmed as she smiled. She was glad that Harry took control of her. She was sent to Azkaban to rot, where a good portion of the Death Eaters lived the high life, although they were not living much longer.

She was rapidly running out of people to kill but soon there would be no one to return, if the Dark Lord did. She thought about tracking down Snape but her lord made her promise to leave that particular pleasure to him. Given that he was able to give her pleasure in numerous other ways, it was just as well to Bellatrix.

' _Soon, there won't be many out there,'_ Harry thought to her, the Death Eaters were becoming a rapidly endangered species. And given that they threw their hats in the ring with a snake faced coward, it was just as well.

' _I wonder who made more men kneel before him, the General or Riddle,'_ Faora thought as she thought it over hard in her mind. It was a pretty hard thing to go.

' _I'm sure if they ever met….actually it would be a scary thought so never mind,'_ Karen chimed in from afar though the bond link.

' _Yeah, there's another one that files under a mental image that we don't want to think about ever,'_ Harry thought as he blinked and shudder but Kara placed her arm around him.

Ginny left for her second period class but with Harry and Kara having their NEWTs done, they could pretty much go out on the grounds as they pleased. Or they would have, if a killer snow storm was not kicking up.

So they decided to make their way back to their room. Harry had a few letters to catch up on.

' _Second task, I wonder who Dumbledore's going to pick for the thing I miss the most,'_ Harry thought.

' _Well…funny you should mention that,'_ Rose remarked through the bond link. _'He's been trying to mull that over.'_

' _Did he figure out anyone yet?'_ Hermione thought curiously as she was bored out of her mind not being able to study for another few months.

' _Well Kara was the first one….but cooler head's prevailed and Minerva….well she convinced him that was a bad idea, along with the twins, plus I think that she made him believe that if anything happened to them, Lily would come back from the grave and hang him by his own beard,'_ Rose commented and there was a smile that crossed Harry's face at the thought.

' _Oh only if he knew,'_ Harry projected through the bond link.

Kara laughed at the very thought of this and even Harry thought that this was amusing. He saw the latest letters from Zatanna, Pam, and Barbara on the table. He sat at the makeshift desk in his room, as Kara stood behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders and slowly gave him a neck massage.

' _I'd do it if I was there,'_ Hermione thought to them.

' _Hermione, if you want to, I'd put in the good word for you, and you can be the Triwizard hostage,'_ Rose remarked.

' _Can't believe your willingly volunteering for this,'_ Ginny thought.

' _You'd do it if you thought of it first,'_ Hermione commented as Ginny sighed.

' _Yes I would…..although I didn't think you'd do something that reckless,'_ Ginny remarked as she placed her hand on her face and shed a mock tear. _'So proud.'_

' _Well someone's been hanging around the twins too much,'_ Harry commented and Ginny responded without missing a beat.

' _Depending on which one's you mean,'_ Ginny commented.

Harry cut the chatter as he figured it was best for him to get around to responding to these letters. Kara was giving him an extremely awesome massage, working out the kinks in his neck.

Her hands worked their magic against the back of his neck, so well that it was an exercise in self-control for Harry to keep his hands steady and his hand writing legible. This also did not account for the fact that she kissed it then kept her lips an inch from his skin letting her cool breath linger against his skin. She followed it up by once more pressing her mouth onto his neck then blew in his ear.

"What?" Kara asked with an innocent expression on her face, although it did not suit this young blonde at all.

Harry said nothing other than giving her a stern gaze.

**Dear Harry,**

**Well, sorry I couldn't come and see the first task of the Triwizard Tournament….but your account of it….**

**Blast, I really wish I would have seen you punch out a dragon due to the look on everyone else faces. That would be….well it would be extremely amazing to say the very least. Hilarious too, can't forget hilarious.**

**Don't think second task is going to be a go with me but the good news is that I've almost got my father worn down. He says he's considering letting me go for the third task, if I bust my ass in my studies, both the mundane education and the magical one.**

**Well that wasn't the exact words he used but the same exact principles apply.**

**Still be that as it may, I'm really looking forward to it and doing my best to bust my ass.**

**If not, hey we can spend some time after you get out of the asylum.**

**Sorry if this seems short, I've got lessons up to my ears. Difficult part of my training but given what I've heard from Barbara, I'm not the only one who is busy as hell.**

**Well anyway, I'll talk to you soon.**

**Love,**

**Zatanna.**

Harry smiled as Kara kept massaging his neck but he managed to keep himself intact and started to pen his response. The green eyes of Harry Potter flooded with lust as he tapped his pen.

**Dear Zatanna,**

**Yes, you're correct, me punching out a dragon was the height of all hilarity. I think that I shocked most of the judges into giving me good scores. You could hear crickets when I took that dragon out.**

**Sorry you couldn't make it, this task or the next task. Fingers crossed you're going to make it to the third task. I'm pulling for you. I know your father is working you hard but given how amazingly powerful that you could be, it will be worth it to see you achieve your full potential.**

**I'm just spinning my wheels until this tournament is done. The moment the third task is done….well so I am I.**

**Of course, it's still nice to keep busy.**

**Talk to you soon,**

**Harry.**

Harry got to Pamela's letter next.

**Dear Harry,**

**Well I finally sat down to write this letter. Good job in the first task, good luck in the second.**

**Now with that under the way, sorry I missed the holidays, but the one time in the past six years where my parents decided to pay me some attention, was the one time where I could have went to an island that literally is Paradise.**

**There will be other opportunities.**

**My grades are through the roof as always. I would ask how you did on your NEWTs, but I know better.**

**It has to be dull sitting there.**

**At least you have enough to do.**

**That sounded cleaner in my head.**

**That's it for now.**

**Love,**

**Pamela.**

Kara's hot breath was becoming unbearable and Harry's pants were becoming really tight as she pressed her breasts against his cheek.

**Dear Pamela,**

**Yes, I think that I've done well, all outstandings.**

**Same old, same old.**

**Yes there will be other opportunities. We'll see what we can do to get together sometime.**

**The moment that I get out of this rat race, I'll have to join up with you.**

**It should be fun.**

**Preparing for the second task right now, although it's going to be a fun one for sure.**

**I'm sorry this is so short something came up.**

**Love you too,**

**Harry.**

Once again Kara was pressing herself against his back, a wide grin on her face but Harry had one more letter to go. He hoped that Barbara would be short, sweet, and to the point because he needed to punish his wife for the way she was distracting him.

**Dear Harry,**

**Yep, school's….well school I guess. I'm really hitting it hard, big test is here and it has me rather rattled. Well more rattled that normal at least.**

**I'm doing well, thank you very much. Better than I could think that I've done anyway.**

**We're going to have to get together sometime, missed things this Christmas. Then again, I spent it under about six feet of snow.**

**And you were on a tropical island. Damn it, I knew I should have twisted Dad's arm a bit tighter.**

**Oh well there will be other chances.**

**Good luck in the tournament, even if you didn't want to win it, I know that you're win.**

**Got to get back to work, hope you are well.**

**Sincerely,**

**Barbara.**

Harry took his hand and felt Kara go beneath his desk and he felt his pants being pulled down. This was going to make this next letter to be quite fun, especially given what she was doing but Harry threw everything into concentration.

**Dear Barbara,**

**I feel your pain, I really do.**

**Best of luck to you in your studies.**

**There really isn't too much for me to say, I'm working on preparing for this tournament.**

**Hope you do well, talk to you soon, all that good stuff.**

**Don't get buried alive in snow either,**

**Harry.**

Harry looked down and saw Kara's mouth busy at work underneath the desk and pulled her up, as he marched her over to the bed.

"It's about time," Kara muttered as he pushed her over to the bed and ropes wrapped around her which caused her nipples to stiffen before Harry got to work.

* * *

' _Dumbledore, just fucking Dumbledore,'_ Harry thought to Jaime in frustration as he made his way down for the second task in the Triwizard Tournament.

' _What did he do now?'_ Jaime asked him, as she frowned.

Harry was only too happy to indulge her on what Dumbledore did now.

' _The good news is that he's teaching me something useful,'_ Harry remarked as he made his way out to the task, dressed in a black robe.

He was glad for his super powered resistance against temperatures because he could only imagine what doing this in the middle of winter would be like for a normal person.

' _That's the good news…oh dear God, he's not showing you those fucking memories of Riddle, is he?'_ Jaime asked.

' _Yes, he fucking is,'_ Harry thought to her.

' _You do realize that those could be done in about three hours, four tops,'_ Jaime remarked to him through the link. _'And the lemon drop sucking fuckwit's found a way to stretch them out into seven months.'_

' _And you've already taking care of all of the Horcruxes too,'_ Faora added.

' _All except the snake, which I'm assuming is with the other snake,'_ Harry thought to Faora through the bond link.

He made his way out to the Triwizard, he was able to pick Dumbledore's brain for some knowledge so the lessons were not a total loss. It was the second task and Harry stretched himself. He saw Kara up in the stands, leading his cheering section.

' _Thank RAO for super powered resistance, or I would really be freezing my nuts off out here,'_ Harry thought to himself.

' _Nice visual,'_ Amanda thought.

' _Hermione's at the bottom of the lake…I need to get her before the timer runs out, no problem,'_ Harry thought as he used his enhanced vision.

He noticed that there was someone who replaced Karkaroff, one of the teachers. Percy replaced Crouch who was still sick.

' _Crouch sick, yes, that does some sound suspicious,'_ Andromeda thought to him through the bond link. _'Crouch would get off his dead bed to get to work before now, it can't have changed.'_

' _Percy claims he's been sending instructions into work,'_ Ginny added through the bond link.

' _Your brother…is unbelievably foolish if he believes that,'_ Andromeda thought as she corrected herself from saying what she really felt.

' _That's it Andi, really, I could think of several other things to call Percy Weasley and foolish is the most tame of them,'_ Bellatrix remarked and Harry smiled.

He made his way out to the tournament as Bagman looked jumpier than a cat underneath a rocking chair although he tried not to show it. Harry's smile crossed his face, the goblins were closing in on him and would take his ass to task.

Speaking of ass, Harry stepped in front of the area for the second task and he saw everyone in the stands. Yet his eyes were taken off the crowd as he saw Vega standing there, wearing a two piece green bikini. It wrapped around her body, her nipples poked out because of the extreme cold. In some ways, she was going into this task at a disadvantage given that she was the most normal of the four champions. Harry eyed the visual buffet that was her creamy flesh, the material which would soon be wet wrapped around her tightly. Her tight ass was swaying as she stepped towards the lake.

Then Harry caught a look at Fleur and he smiled, naturally he suspected her to look good in a bathing suit. It was a tight one piece that wrapped around her body. Harry took in every tight curve of her body displayed before him beneath her swimsuit. She was tall, although a head shorter than Diana was. Her large breasts were wrapped up in the material and Harry spotted the outline of the body. He kept his eyes traveling up and down her body, soaking every inch of her flesh. Her long beautiful stems with a pinnacle of perfection.

' _And that will squeal beneath you soon,'_ Faora thought to him through the link and Harry smiled.

' _Yes, she will,'_ Harry remarked, reveling in the material which was white and quite tight. His swimming trunks were also becoming quite so.

Even more so as he caught sight of Diana who slowly pulled the robe from her body. She peeled the robe slowly from her frame, revealing more of her body.

She wore a red, white, and blue bikini that stretched around her ample tits to the point where the most sudden motion could cause it to snap off. It molded onto her like a second skin and the moment it became wet, Harry figured that it was going to become see through. His heart beat against his chest heavily as he watched every inch of this sensual body before him, along with the blue thong that she wore.

Diana's raven black hair was tied back so she could swim easier, but every single inch of her was amazing. He kept his eyes traveling down her body, her sensual but muscular form was covered in the bare minimum that would be classified as clothing. Her stomach was smooth and toned, and her ass was even better.

' _Damn,'_ Harry thought as he watched her ass.

' _Just wait until it gets wet,'_ Diana thought to him as she purposely wiggled her ass a bit away from his face. _'And you can help me out of it later, and get me warmed up.'_

' _Very enticing,'_ Harry thought.

He was going to revise his early prediction, he was the champion at the most disadvantage, not Vega, given these three babes around him.

Harry saw people gawking and he removed his robes to reveal his body, dressed in tight swimming trunks.

There was a loud shriek from several women and much to Harry's discomfort, a few of the men. He took it in stride however.

He and Diana would have sooner done this task in the buff but they figured that they might have killed seventy five percent of the people attending from mass heart attacks.

Regardless there was a signal and the task was going to begin.

Harry saw them at the bottom of the lake, Hermione was naturally his target. Luna had volunteered for this task to be Diana's hostage, thinking that this would be an interesting scientific experiment. It was just one of those Luna things. Fleur's sister appeared to her hostage, Gabrielle, according to the twins. Apparently, they were friends and they were doing some catching up last night.

And Victor Krum was Vega's hostage. Harry gave a smile at that, Krum got to compete in the Triwizard Tournament after all. Everyone at Durmstrang was surprised when Vega was judged to be the worthy champion but given her abilities and whose daughter she was, it was to be expected.

Harry prepared himself to go down into the lake, with a smile crossing his face. He plunged into the ice cold waters, followed by the other champions but he could barely feel it.

It would be so easy to super speed to Hermione and get her in ten seconds flat. However, Harry imposed a few rules on himself. He was a really good swimmer without his powers however, so he was able to pump his arms and legs through the water.

He was able to hold his breath longer thanks to his expanded lung capacity, no bubble headed charm or anything else was needed. His green eyes flowed as he kept pumping himself through the water. The green eyes of Harry Potter were filled with determination.

' _I wonder how anyone is seeing this,'_ Harry thought.

' _I can see it…but I have better eye sight then most,'_ Kara informed him through the bond link.

' _I can't see shit, this was the stupidest idea for a fucking task ever,'_ Amanda thought as she shook her head in disgust.

' _Give them more credit, I'm sure with time, these people would come up with something far more stupid,'_ Daphne remarked, given that these tasks were collaborated on by the International Confederation of Wizards and they had to slap them together within about a month to get all the paperwork in order, they did not have enough to come up with something even more mind numbing.

' _Isn't that the truth?'_ Harry thought to himself as he offered a long and labored sigh as he kept swimming around towards his destination.

He saw Hermione in front of him as he reached pillars. Diana reached them shortly after with Vega just behind her. The three of them grabbed their hostages and moved off.

There was a scream that caused Harry's hairs to stand up on the back of his neck and the green eyed wizard flickered over, his expression growing wider as his heart hammered across his chest.

' _Fleur's…in trouble,'_ Harry thought to himself.

' _Veelas….don't do well underneath large bodies in water, they're more fire elementals than water,'_ Jaime thought to him as she cupped her chin. _'There might be trouble.'_

Harry's expression got frustrated he saw Fleur underneath the water and several Grindylows that were trying to take swipes at her.

The green eyes of Harry squinted, as he half held Hermione underneath his arm. He locked onto them and sent a blast of heat vision through the water. The water boiled around the Grindylows and fried them to a crisp.

Fleur's expression was rather glassed over and Harry grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up.

The three of them popped up over the water.

"Don't….worry about me, Gabrielle….she's in trouble,' Fleur remarked to Harry breathlessly.

"Could you get Hermione back to shore if I go and get her?" Harry asked her and Fleur nodded as Hermione held onto her, an arm wrapped around her waist.

He went back underneath the water and saw the young Veela in the water where the Merpeople closed in around her, sharpened spears in their hands and malicious intentions in their eyes.

"GET BACK!" Harry projected to them and the Merpeople stepped back as they saw his glowing eyes.

He reached down and grabbed the young blonde around the waist and pulled her out of the water. Perhaps it was just him but they were about ready to use Gabrielle's face as a spear sharpener.

Harry appeared out of the water and wrapped his arm around Gabrielle, her arms hung around him and the blonde's hair framed around her face. He could have sworn that she looked much younger but now she was out of the water, she looked like a teenager with all of the curves that went along with it.

"What happened to Fleur?" Gabrielle asked groggily. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine," Harry remarked and Gabrielle wrapped around his waist, her head inclined onto him.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" Gabrielle remarked and she inclined her head towards him.

"Yes," Harry remarked.

"Amanda and Emily told me about you," Gabrielle remarked as Harry brought her back onto the shore and Penny and Fleur made their way over.

"I'm sure it's good things, isn't it?" Harry asked and Gabrielle nodded.

"The best," Gabrielle remarked and she smiled. "Fleur isn't keeping up with that stupid accent, isn't it?"

"Yes, although I noticed she wasn't using it when she told me that you were in danger," Harry remarked.

"She speaks better English than most people who speak English," Gabrielle remarked with a smile as she was handed off to tender care of the Healers. "Oh, and thank you."

"You're welcome," Harry remarked as he sunk down.

"Harry, that was weird," Hermione commented.

"It was an experience, like being put into a tunnel," Luna remarked to them in a dreamy tone of voice.

Diana moved towards Harry and her suit wrapped around her, allowing him to see all of her. The two moved out to help each other out of their tight clothes and have some fun before getting their scores.

* * *

Harry rested after the second task. The third task would be in June so there was plenty of time for him to cool his heels. He was in his room and then there was a knock that caused him to get up to his feet.

"Yes, just one second," Harry remarked as he made his way towards the entrance and he clicked it open the door.

He saw Fleur standing there and staring him down. The blonde stood there in front of him and Harry got a good look at her. She was wearing a black top that stretched over her ample breasts and it showed her cleavage. She was a solid DD Cup, maybe a little bit more and her curvy hourglass figure was amazing. Even without the Veela allure, she would be drop dead sexy. Her blonde hair framed her face, in fact it almost seemed to be the same color as silver. Her alluring blue eyes locked onto his. She wore a tight black skirt that almost qualified as a belt and white stockings with high heel shoes. He saw her alluring legs that could stop traffic. They were smooth without a blemish and her tight skirt wrapped around her luscious ass.

"Hello Fleur," Harry told her with a smile across his face. "What can I do for my favorite French Veela?"

Fleur's smile dripped with seduction and would cause most men to pass out from bleeding from the nose so hard. Harry on the other hand, he played it calm and collected. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled as she walked over towards the bed and set down on it, crossing her legs.

"It isn't so much what you could do for me, but rather would you could do to me," Fleur remarked to him as she batted her eyelashes in a sultry manner and smiled at him. "You know, I've been waiting for someone like you for a long-long time."

"Oh, tell me more," Harry remarked as she shifted and he saw more of her toned stomach. It was a delicious sight to say the very least.

"Yes, I'll tell you more," Fleur remarked as she shifted her legs and Harry saw her sexy stocking clad legs. "With our culture, there are many men….no little boys, who can't handle the gifts that we have to offer. One kiss could cause them to become catatonic."

"Sounds….sounds rather overwhelming," Harry commented to her.

"Yes," Fleur remarked back to him as she turned around. "We must be careful and hold back our allure, but don't you think that cheapens the experience?"

"Yes, it does," Harry agreed as he stepped towards her and she got up and wrapped her arms around him as she gazed lovingly into his eyes.

"Yes, it does," Fleur agreed as she licked her lips. They looked rather moist and they were a few inches away from Harry.

Pure sexual energy radiated from both of these powerful beings.

"But you can take it," Fleur commented as she unbuttoned his shirt and revealed some of his muscular chest and ran her hands down it, feeling him up.

Harry marveled at how soft her skin was but also how strong her grip was. She wasn't Kryptonian or Amazon level by most means but being an extremely powerful magical creature met she had a hold on her strength.

"Fleur, honey, I hope you aren't going to start without us."

Fleur stopped short, coming close to kissing Harry and pulled back, a pouty smile crossing her face.

A tall and statuesque woman who looked like a super model entered the room. She looked like an older version of Fleur and she was slightly taller than her. Hell, given the looks of her, this woman, this vision could be Fleur's older sister. The woman stepped towards them. The tight white robes wrapped around her bodies and Harry saw the outline of her breasts.

"I haven't had the pleasure," Harry remarked to her.

The tall woman smiled as she gave Harry a look over, her blazingly passionate eyes dancing over his frame as she licked her lips. She was going to enjoy this, she really was going to enjoy this.

"My name is Appoline Delacour and I wish to have a word with you about my daughters," Appoline commented to Harry as she placed her hands upon her hips and stared into Harry's eyes.

Any normal man and Harry would have been mesmerized by her gaze but he looked back at her, cool as he could.

"My family is in your debt," Appoline commented to him. "My daughters…they're more than special to me and to the entire community of Veelas around the world. They are heirs to the throne."

"Are they?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Gabrielle remarked as she walked into the room, swaying her hips. She was dressed in a white top that was tied around her breasts, showing her sensual and creamy stomach. She wore a short black skirt that allowed Harry to see her lacy black panties. "And it's about time….I was worried that I'd never hit the maturity."

Fleur elaborated for him. "The maturity is where a Veela looks more like her age. For years we look like a young child as if we grow at the normal rate of a witch, we will become a temptation for males before we can completely control our powers."

"Around thirteen or fourteen years old, we are able to control our powers," Gabrielle remarked as she spun around a few seconds and bent over, showing Harry her cute little teenage ass. It was done on purpose. "I'm thirteen now, although I looked about six or so."

"You looked like you were eight," Fleur corrected.

"Oh of course, Miss High and Mighty over here has to correct me," Gabrielle commented as she practically rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Ladies," Appoline commented in a firm voice as she placed her hands on her hips and cast stern glares towards both of her daughters.

Both Gabrielle and Fleur stepped back a slight bit.

"As, I was explaining, we're all next in line for the headship of the Veela Nation," Appoline remarked to him with a smile. "It's rare that you find a full blooded Veela these days, although there is a type of blood purity mania that goes on with a lot of them that is similar to what is going on in your magical government."

"Even if we look mostly human, the only difference is they can turn Avian," Gabrielle commented as she smiled and sighed. "Which some of us can do anyway, regardless, so I don't see what the point is."

"The point is that my sister is the Veela queen and by saving Fleur and Gabrielle today, word will reach her and our sister Veela, therefore you have earned our favor," Appoline commented as she stepped towards him. "And I believe that personally, it would only be proper if I would give a heartfelt thanks."

Appoline undid the clasp of her robe to reveal that she was wearing some rather lacy purple lingerie. Her large breasts were barely contained in the cups and the fabric on her panties barely covered what needed to be cover.

"Let me pleasure you, my lord," Appoline commented as she licked her tongue around her lips. "I want to show you a token of my gratitude."

Harry allowed her to pull his pants down and smiled as he felt her hot mouth reach forward to him.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Appoline placed her hand on his crotch and surveyed what she had to work with.

"So big, so great," Appoline breathed as she licked her lips. The sexy Veela MILF could not wait to go to town on this pinnacle of manhood that hung between his legs. She was getting so wet and so hot just thinking about what she could get a taste of.

Harry saw her burning eyes gaze at him like he was a prime piece of meat.

He could not wait to fuck this beautiful Veela mother and her two sexy daughters at the same time. It was a fantasy that most guys would give their left nut for and Harry lived the dream.

The blonde's lips wrapped around his sausage and she brought it into her mouth, slowly savoring the taste as she felt Harry's hands travel down her body, exploring.

"You're so fucking sexy," Harry stated as he started to bring his hands down her body, giving her caresses and caused her mouth to wrap around him. "An amazing fucking mouth."

Fleur was getting hot just watching her mother go down on this guy. She eyed her daughters and gave them a look as if to say "watch as I teach you how to really suck cock."

She was going to town on him, her lips tightened around his throbbing length and she brought more of his length into her mouth and the blonde's mouth kept tightening onto him.

Fleur felt a cool burst of air appear between her thighs and saw that her younger sister was already between her legs.

Gabrielle got her first sexual experience lapping up Fleur's dripping wet pussy as she wrapped her hands around her thighs and brought her tongue deep into this smoldering hot core, intensifying her efforts.

The blonde pushed more of her tongue deep into the dripping wet mound of her sister.

Harry watched this erotic sight but the other erotic sight, the one of the Veela MILF sucking his throbbing cock caused his undivided attention to be focused on this vision that was on her knees, sucking his cock and fondling his balls.

Appoline allowed him to unclip her bra and Harry got a look at her breasts.

"Magnificent," Harry breathed as her lips continued to work around him and she brought the entire length down her throat, to the point where she practically gagged on it. She stayed the course and brought more down her throat, using her tongue to stimulate him and add to his pleasure.

She wrapped her breasts around him and began to pump her breasts around him, using the supple and amazing flesh to stroke him to full mast. His green eyes flooded with lust.

Appoline watched the pleasure that went through his green eyes, that was a treat that could not be topped no matter what. She had her breasts on either side of him and watched as her youngest daughter was eating out the pussy of her oldest.

Gabrielle smiled, it was her duty to get her older sister's pussy wet, nice and wet ,for Harry's throbbing cock. Their new lord and master would fuck them into a drooling stupor and Gabrielle rubbed herself as she pleasured Fleur to those thoughts.

"Mmm, ah, mmm, ah," Fleur moaned as she felt her younger sister's mouth work her over and she could not experience anything that she was better.

"Gabi, why don't you take a break?" Harry asked and she looked around, seeing the first Harry on the floor, getting his cock worked over by her mother's tits and mouth.

Her pussy got wet at the thought of being drilled in each hole by a different Harry Potter.

"Allow your sister to return the favor," Harry suggested to the younger Veela and she nodded, stripping off what little she was wearing. Harry's finger explored Fleur's wet pink hole. "And remember, sisters share."

"Yes, Master," Gabrielle remarked as she was about ready to sink her pussy down onto Fleur's mouth so it could be eaten out. "Any words for our master?"

"Fuck me hard," Fleur panted hungrily.

Harry smiled, he could sense her pussy screaming for his cock and he was going to oblige her.

Fleur screamed as his throbbing length stuffed into her perfectly tight pussy. It was warm, feeling like a furnace and Harry felt her walls squeeze around him.

Gabrielle draped her pussy over Fleur's face and the older Veela licked her until the young French Veela started to moan and scream, her nipples getting rapidly stiff. Gabi's eyes flooded over in more pleasure as Fleur continued to stroke her tongue through them.

Meanwhile, Harry's cock was being given the once over and Appoline pumped him.

"I'd love to bathe in your cum, I bet it'd feel so good to have it all over my nice tits," Appoline purred as she focused some of her allure onto him.

She could use it as a tool and not drive this one into a brain dead, drooling mess.

He grabbed her roughly and pummeled her tits with his throbbing cock as he hammered her in her breasts. Appoline's eyes flooded over with even more pleasure as her tits squeezed him and there were sensations that got even greater. The blue eyes of the woman felt absolutely hammered with lust.

"Yes, I'm your bitch!" Appoline yelled as she squeezed her tits together around his throbbing length and he pummeled her chest, bringing more and more of him between her.

"Oh, you're my bitch, alright," Harry grunted as he kept up the speed of fucking her in the tits as hard as possible.

"Yes, my Lord, take me, please me, take me!" Appoline shrieked as her breasts tightened around his length and he rammed into her breasts.

His balls tightened and a cannon like explosion of cum spurted all over her. Appoline' s faces, breasts, stomach, and legs were covered into it. Her Veela glow combined with the cum was quite the erotic sight to drink in.

"Fucking yes," Appoline moaned as she kept pumping him.

She then proceeded to feast upon his cum that dripped from her tits and the woman was slurping it down in excess.

"So delicious," Appoline purred as she got down on her hands and knees.

Harry knew what to do and he pulled down her panties, teasing her dripping hot opening immediately.

The Veela was about ready to experience something amazing, her loins burned, her pussy hungered for that prime piece of meat.

Harry jammed it into her and Appoline's eyes bugged out of her head as she gave a lustful shriek.

"Damn, you're tight," Harry panted to her as he slammed into her over and over again.

"Always tight, our powers ensure that we're a perfect lover for any male," Appoline remarked as she closed her eyes and felt his throbbing length push into her body.

He made her cum in no time and then his hands were cupping her swinging and swaying breasts, she thought that she was going to come undone.

Fleur's legs wrapped around Harry, as Gabrielle was pushed off to the side, being pleasured by a Harry of her own.

"Must have this, must ride you," Fleur panted as she flipped him over, his cock still rammed into her pussy.

Harry saw her hair flow quite amazingly as she bounced up and down on him, riding his flesh pole and moaning rather loudly. Her breasts bounced, jiggled, the round creamy globes that were huge and the nipples, yes they were delicious. Harry placed his face in between her breasts and Fleur's eyes closed shut as he was working his face into her breasts.

"Yes…fuck…give it to me Harry," Fleur commented as Harry kept pumping into her tight pussy and her walls closed around him.

She bounced up and down on her tight member and feeling his hands run down her back, cupping her ass, it was a delicious treat, one that Fleur could not even realize would happen. The blonde's tightness wrapped around him as she kept riding him, going up his pole and slamming down him. The blonde's tits bounced as she kept working up and down, around his pole. She kept drilling his cock as she squeezed his length, wrapping it snugly in her.

"I want your cum so badly, so fucking badly," Fleur panted as she hammered his cock. He could take it and she could take what he gave to her better than most.

Her lips found his and Harry tasted them, they tasted like the sweetest sin and he could not wait to indulge himself into more of them. The blonde's hips wrapped around him and she milked his incoming thrusts, working her tight walls around him.

"So, I guess I'm not a little boy," Harry stated as he squeezed Fleur's breasts roughly and she screamed.

"No….most certainly not….most certainly not!" Fleur shrieked.

Gabrielle was pinned down on the bed and getting the biggest thrill of her young life as his throbbing cock entered her. The blonde's eyes widened as he filled her and emptied her, hammering her tight cunt with everything that he had and then more.

"Yes, enjoy this, enjoy this so fucking much," Gabrielle panted as Harry's lips kissed her.

' _I figured you'd might,'_ Harry remarked as he cupped her young breasts. They were only a B-Cup as opposed to her sister's and her mother's, but they would grow to be so much more. The blonde's tight center wrapping around his throbbing length as he hammered into her tight center, wrapping her hands around him and digging her nails into his shoulder as she moaned.

She was going to like it rough, well Harry was going to give it to her, until her pretty little pussy could not take any more. Harry grabbed her hips and plowed into her, the blonde arching her hips up and meeting his incoming thrusts, the blonde using her tightness to milk his throbbing strokes as he worked into her center. The blonde's expressions was one of wild and untamed lust as he kept working himself into her, his length appearing and disappearing into her.

Gabrielle tightened her walls around him and felt the pleasure.

The mother was also having the time of her life, losing the count of orgasms that Harry gave her as he plunged his length in and out of her in rapid fire fury. Appoline's nails clenched into the ground as she was reduced to a drooling mess and Harry continued to fuck her cross eyed.

"More, master, I can't live without your cock," the Veela moaned, submitting to the pulsing of himself in her.

"Yes, that's right, you belong to me," Harry breathed as he cupped her breasts, signifying his ownership of this pussy.

"Yes, yes," Appoline panted even more heavily as his throbbing length worked into him and his green eyes flooded with desire as he pumped into her tight pussy.

The Veela was losing herself, each thrust caused her to orgasm harder than the last one. It was proven to be impossible for a Veela to be worn out in carnal pursuits but Harry was causing her to lose her mind. The blonde's expression flickered.

Fleur bounced higher, she was determined to get a load of his virile seed for her own and the blonde bounced higher, springing down on his crotch, squeezing her hips around him. The blonde's panting intensified as she worked herself up and down his throbbing pole.

"I want you…so much, cum in me," Fleur panted as she grabbed his chest and dug her sharp nails into him.

Harry felt the strength of her pussy muscles tighten around him and he could not get enough of her. The sexy French Veela lubricating his pole was giving him a pleasurable experience beyond anything that he could measure and she was just getting worked up, for a long night of hard fucking.

Harry fucked a mother and her two daughters in different positions and he felt so fucking great in doing it. He hammered their dripping cunts and worked his length into them.

"Yes, yes, yes."

There were moans as Harry unloaded the first of many loads tonight into all three of his lovers.

The combined forces of their orgasms resounded through the bond and caused every single female enjoying the show to need a change of panties.

Harry was just getting warmed up with them.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

"So, you're leaving at the end of this term," Harry remarked as he made his move in the chess game that he was playing at Cambridge.

The young man across from him watched him from the shadows and made a countermove. It had been an intense and fairly even back and forth battle throughout the last half hour but neither was going to make a risky maneuver.

"Yes, I still have a few stops on my travels but I will return home in the next year or two," the young man remarked. "There are a lot of things to see and do."

"Rumors of your travels have reached far and wide," Harry commented and the young man in the shadows offered a smile towards him.

"You don't believe half of them, do you?" he asked.

"I only believe what I see with my own eyes," Harry remarked as he made his next move. "I know by now that the press tends to go wild with the things that they think are true."

"Very true," he remarked as he made his next move. "But one day, I'll be back. After my parents were killed….I had to search for what I needed to do in my life."

"Sometimes we've got to find ourselves," Harry remarked.

He was trying to figure out the enigma that was this person in front of him but Harry knew better than anyone else that everyone out there wore masks. There were the masks that were upon their faces and then there were the masks that were their faces. His green eyes followed the man sitting in front of him and the smile kept widening.

"I just wish lunch hour was a bit longer, so we could continue this game but time runs short," he remarked.

"We're going to have to pick this up a bit later, at another date," Harry remarked but they still had a few more minutes.

Both men were at a stalemate as both tried to win this chess game but neither was getting closer to winning it.

"Well, I guess this is a draw for now."

"Yes, but a good game, Bruce," Harry remarked to him.

Bruce Wayne appeared from the shadows and nodded. The twenty year old millionaire was intrigued by this mysterious young man who was going to break all records.

He had a motivation to do what he planned on doing, just like Bruce did.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	28. All Fun and Games Part Five

**Chapter Twenty Eight: All Fun and Games Part Five: Task Three: Direct to DVD.**

The Shrieking Shack was a place that only a select few had the pleasure to see the inside of. There was a few seconds where the man who was waking up in the Shrieking Shack now was trying to find his way free of the bindings he found himself trapped within.

His legs and arms were bound together and he had a paper bag over his head. His wand was out of reach and there was a few seconds where he struggled fiercely to break free of them.

"Don't bothering struggling, those ropes will start to crush you if you do," a sweet voice commented, as the man's vision was impaired he could not see who was speaking. "No, they won't kill you, that would be too easy for a cowardly nutless bastard like you."

Suddenly what felt like a hammer was smashed into his knee cap. The shattering of bones could be heard as he screamed out loud in agony. Then the knee was healed and the hammer was smashed into it again. The injury left his body but the sensation of agonizing pain was still there.

"Did you think that we would allow you to get away with what you've done?" another voice commented as she turned around, her eyes traveling up and down the man who was hanging upside down by his feet.

The man struggled, trying to squirm out of the bindings but there was no way out of his bindings. He was trapped, without a way to break himself free.

"You'll pay for this," the man remarked in a raspy voice.

"Trust me, I won't, but you will," the first woman commented as he felt the smashing sensation through his knee once again. "You're going to tell us everything or…."

His knee was healed and smashed once again with the hammer. There was a loud scream as the man hanging upside down felt pain that was unbearable.

"Well, I gave you a visual demonstration, didn't I?" the woman remarked as she tapped her fingers on the side of the man's head. "So you're going to tell me everything or…or else you're really going to get it."

A look of smugness crossed over her face although the man could not say anything.

"Why did you put Harry Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're…AHHH"

He felt something white hot shoved down his pants. It felt like a fireplace poker being delivered to his crotch and it burned like hell.

"I'm not going to ask you a third time," the second woman stated, mildly healing the damage, mostly so she could perform the same act again later. "So for the last time, why did you put Harry Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire?"

The man did not beg but he commented in a condescending voice. "I did it for the Dark Lord. I am his most loyal follower."

This statement did not go over well with his captor as his fingers were broken one at a time, slowly and painfully. Then the damage was healed and one of the people broke his fingers once again, slowly pulling them back to snap the bones.

"The thing is you're not, you never where. You're only a sniveling coward with delusion's of grandeur, who whined for Mummy to protect you in the courtroom and now you….you claim to be the Dark Lord's most loyal, disgraceful," one of the woman remarked as the man hanging upside down from his ankles suffered through humiliation and injury beyond measure.

"What are you doing to me?" the man asked, trying to beg off the attacks.

"I'm teaching you the meaning of respect and pain," the woman remarked as there was something akin to insanity that flared through her eyes. "There is a new master in this world and unfortunately, you don't have a place in his new world. The Dark Lord is a shade, hanging onto life. He runs from Death like a little girl."

"The Dark Lord will rise again," the man remarked as he swung back and forth as he felt pain rack through his body.

"You will tell me the plan or I will make every last second of your life an agonizing misery which will leave you begging for death before I've truly gotten started," the woman stated. "As far as Dumbledore knows, you're in a staff meeting with him and the rest of the school. So Auntie Bella has all the time in the world to play with you."

The man was about ready to come undone.

"My father…."

"Yes, I know he's come to Hogwarts, but he'll be taken care of, before anyone finds out he's here," the second girl commented with a smile.

"Where is the Dark Lord?"

He's at his ancestral home, with Snape, Snape, Severus Snape," the man stammered. He didn't like Snape but he had to do what the Dark Lord said. And he was promised that he would be honored above all others once the Dark Lord took his proper place.

"How does he intend to return?"

"He plans to use a ritual, a potion, and he needs Harry Potter for it, he wishes for him to be delivered in the final task of the Tournament," the man remarked.

"Always with a flair for the dramatic."

"The Dark Lord will return, summon all of his followers, and will murder Potter, using him as an example of what happens to those who defy him," the man remarked, unable to keep himself from spilling these secrets off of his tongue.

"That's what he intends to do, does he?"

There was a small chuckle.

"The Dark Lord, fool that he is, will find his followers are dwindling to nothing. He will have few if any left by the time the third task happens," the woman commented.

"You are one them," he said in an astonished voice.

"I was one of the Dark Lord's, now I kneel before a new master," she remarked to him. "How does the Dark Lord intend for Harry Potter to be brought before him?"

"A Portkey….the Triwizard Cup was going to be one anyway….it was going to transport the winner out of the maze to the front of the crowd, signifying the task is over," he stammered. "I'm going to switch cups, I was given authorization to make Portkeys as a teacher at the school."

He paused.

"You will pay, traitor."

"I have betrayed nothing, rather my eyes have been opened," she said in a savage voice. "I should kill you now."

The other woman shook her head. "No don't kill him, think of the potential he can be used for. If we kill him, Riddle will know that we're onto him. If we make a few modifications to his memory, he won't suspect a thing. He'll believe that he killed the elder Crouch as well."

There was no way of blocking what happened next. A Trojan horse was slipped in the mind of the man hanging from the ceiling, how to act in a certain instant, when the time was right.

' _The plan is going ahead on schedule,'_ Astoria thought.

' _Yes, my Lord, Junior doesn't suspect that we've had our fun, although I've modified his memory slightly,'_ Bellatrix remarked to them through the mental link.

' _Excellent,'_ Harry told them briskly.

There were a few loose ends to tie up but Fudge's popularity was plummeting to the ground. All that was needed was one more nudge with a vote of no-confidence. Meanwhile the Daily Prophet was running regular articles about the reforms Amelia Bones made to strengthen the Auror Department and the challenges she faced under an administration who cared more about lining their pockets with gold then serving the interests of the people, with documented proof about how money was pulled from the Department and into Fudge holding dinner parties for his high society pureblood friends like the recently departed, but disgraced, Lucius Malfoy.

Although Rita was able to spin things around with a certain special touch of her own.

* * *

 

Harry smiled as he thought over the past few days since the second to last task in the Triwizard Tournament. The emerald eyed wizard looked up and thought about three of his newest wives. Given that he saved them, he had an entire coven of Veelas that would be willing to do anything for him and Harry thought that anything could be a lot, especially with females who had an imagination like they did.

Fleur expressed her continued gratitude as she introduced Harry to several of the brightest and quite frankly most attractive females in all of Beauxbatons, so he had some fun there.

Speaking of Fleur, she came from around the corner and threw her arms around him into a tight hug.

"Harry, I've missed you!" Fleur stated as she leaned towards him and captured his lips with a searing kiss.

Harry returned the kiss with equal passion as the two wrapped their arms around each other, their tongues danced with a supreme passion that could not be met by any means. He backed Fleur up a few steps and pressed her against a tree.

His tongue invaded her mouth as it clashed against her's in an expression of their shared desire and as Harry reached his hands underneath her robes, as she squealed heatedly into his mouth. The blonde continued the extended greeting, giving lustful sighs as Harry worked his hands over her legs, back, ass, and breasts, causing small jolts to run through her body teasing her with the pleasure.

Fleur felt soaked to the brim as her husband released the kiss and they made to sit down on the ground.

The blonde Veela placed her head on Harry's lap, pleased at some one on one attention from him, even if it was only for a couple of moments.

"So, the second task is out of the way," Harry told her.

"Yes, but the real event was the afterparty when you claimed your spoils of victory," she commented with a saucy grin as she looked up into his eyes. She slid her robes off, to reveal a tight white top that stretched around her ample breasts, along with a black skirt that showed an immense amount of her dazzling legs, and tightened snugly around her luscious and shapely rear. She wore sheer white stockings around her legs.

"Yep, that was better than winning ten tasks," Harry remarked and Fleur rested on his legs.

"Hogwarts….well it's not without it's perks after all," Fleur remarked as she smiled up at him, the blonde resting her head on him.

"So, tell me about your family?" Harry asked.

Fleur smiled. "Well you already got acquainted with Gabi and my mother very well."

"Very well," Harry agreed as she sat up and then she spun around, to face him, looking at his eyes with searing passion.

' _I think we all did,'_ Faora thought, the sexual energy the four of them generated poured through into the bond link was amazing and she pleasured herself in the aftermath just thinking about what happened.

"My father….he was a diplomat,' Fleur remarked to him and she took a few seconds to sigh. Harry reached forward and grabbed her hands. Their hands met each other, tightly squeezing the other as the two stared into each others eyes. "He died when I was thirteen."

"Sorry," Harry told her and Fleur shook her head, sending her silvery blonde hair flying.

"He had many business interests as well, he was a man who invested," Fleur remarked but now she thought that this was the proper time to bring this point up to Harry. "It deferred to mother and then passed onto me when I turned seventeen. Thanks to our laws, it would be under the dominion of my husband should I find a mate."

Fleur's dazzling smile turned towards Harry, as they sat across from each other. The French Veela bent down, showing a tiny bit of cleavage as the white material strained against her breasts which looked about ready to give way. It seemed to be one sudden moment away from bursting and Harry was looking forward to seeing if that happened.

"And you most certainly did," Fleur remarked as she gave a dazzling smile. "I trust that the French branch of Gringotts will be getting in touch with you in a number of days."

"Sersi will take care of it," Harry remarked. In fact, if he recalled correctly, she was a few months away from graduating to his full time account manager.

"Ah, you have an ally in the Goblin nation and the princess as well….well you do shoot for the most exquisite,' Fleur remarked as she slid onto him and straddled his lap. Her breasts pressed against his chest as Harry cupped his hands on her tight rear.

"I wouldn't do anything less," Harry commented with a smile as he ran his hand through her hair. "I did choose you."

"And I commend you on your choice," Fleur offered to him with a bright smile across her face.

"I'm sure you would," Harry offered as he reached his hands underneath her shirt and she sighed into a deep kiss, that got deeper as more of his tongue probed the inside of her mouth. His hands trailed through her blonde locks and she closed her eyes tightly.

Fleur reached down and started to unbuckle his belt and the games were about ready to begin for the both of them.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry's mouth worked it's magic on the side of Fleur's neck, kissing the tender flesh. The Veela moaned with lustful desire as he kept working his mouth over the side of her neck, peppering it with kisses and sucking on it. It hit her pleasure points.

She desired even more of him and she would have more of him. His hands worked the buttons and she returned the favor.

Harry tipped Fleur back onto the grass and her bra clad chest was display before him, a thin white bra that displayed a tantalizing degree of flesh that caused a heat to pulse from his crotch.

"Amazing," Harry remarked and she placed her hands on his stomach, running her hands down his abs and skimmed below his belt.

"Not too bad yourself," Fleur commented as she worked her hands down Harry's pants and played with him.

"Yes, that's it," Harry grunted as he felt her hand work into his pants and the blonde continued to have her fun, working her hand down his pants.

She was already wet as it was, so there was no need for any formalities, they could skip straight to the fun.

His cock was out for her, nice, hard, and erect as it should be and Fleur smiled, that was the precise way that she liked it. The blonde's expression became lust ridden as she pulled herself up and with one swift movement took the plunge.

"Damn, feels so good, baby," Harry grunted as he felt her tight cunt wrap even tighter around him and Fleur wiggled her hips onto him.

"It's going to feel even better when I'm done," Fleur purred as she bounced herself up and down of the length of the pinnacle of manhood.

He reached around and grabbed her bra, unclipping it to reveal her milky globes to the world and Fleur's panting intensified as Harry used his hands to rub her breasts, causing her cunt to wrap around his pole, clenching him hard, and she rode him up and down like there was no tomorrow. The blonde rocked back and forth, working his flesh pole with her tight cunt.

"That's it Harry, that's it," Fleur panted as Harry turned around and exerted his dominance, his throbbing cock pulled out of her.

"I want you to beg for it," Harry remarked as he grabbed her tit and squeezed it, kissing the hardened bud with a lustful smile.

"Take me Harry, take me," Fleur moaned as she sunk her nails in the back of his neck and felt the amazing sensations of his mouth working around her breast. The blonde was losing herself as his stiff pole slammed between her lovely thighs and caused her to nearly lose her mind because of the sexual energy that coursed through her body.

"Consider yourself taken," Harry growled as he captured her breast with a kiss and licked around the nipple.

The blonde's walls tightened, trying to squeeze his invading penis as he worked into her. The blonde bucked her hips up and met him once more as he plunged down into her dripping center.

Fleur's orgasm intensified as Harry continued to work himself into her, plunging his thick member into her inviting hole as he slammed himself into her again and again. Their combined pheromones flew through the air and caused anyone who could get a whiff of them to be lust-ridden and loopy.

The blonde's eyes was getting to be glazed over as Harry kept hammering away at her inviting pink hole, bringing his thrusts into her.

There was a person who showed up and smiled. Nym walked over and saw the French Champion beneath Harry, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Quite a number to add to your collection, Master,' Nym remarked as she got on her hands and knees so she could look Fleur in her pleasure ridden face. Her face was read and her eyes burned with lust and desire.

"Thank…fucking you," Fleur panted as Harry's thick length kept doing amazing things to her.

Nym smiled as she planted a huge kiss on the lips of the Veela beneath her and Fleur lustfully moaned into her mouth, working her tongue deep into the mouth of the Metamorphmagus who pleasured it.

A Harry dupe split off and relieved Nym of the constraints of her clothes as he played with her dripping hot opening.

He placed his mouth up against her ear and breathed lustfully within it. "So nice of you to join the party, Nym."

Harry ground his crotch against her backside and the woman's eyes tightened shut as she felt lust burning from her loins.

His green eyes filled with more desire as he was about to part her legs to plunge into her deep center.

' _Fill me, my lord,'_ Nym thought to Harry and he parted her legs, working his hand between her thighs as he continued to rub her and played with her clit, using magic to stimulate that nerve ending and bring her to new levels of pleasure.

Harry filled her alright; he filled his throbbing length in and out of her, pumping into the young Auror who felt the rush of his massive meat pulsing between her thighs. The woman's walls tightened around him as he kept pumping into her, never once breaking up his momentum. Her breasts stiffened along with her nipples which Harry played with, tweaked and twisted. The woman's walls kept tightening around him as he pushed all of himself into her body.

Nym moaned even more deeply as he hammered into her and the green eyed wizard picked up the pace as he continued to push himself into her, working her walls over with everything that he had to offer.

Fleur was having the time of her life as well, and his hands were roaming down her legs. The jolts of pleasure enveloped her body and her breasts pressed against his chest as he bent down and kissed her on the lips firmly.

The sensations of their two hot young bodies pressing together were something that lead to unmistakable of pleasure.

"You're going to get the best thrill of your life," Harry grunted as he cupped her breasts.

"Fill me up, fill me up," Fleur panted as she dug her nails into his back, imagining herself being pumped up by some much of his cum that she would explode from the pleasure.

"You've got it," Harry grunted as he grabbed her around the hips and pumped himself into her. The blonde mewled with the thrusts as his cock plunged into her womanly depths and she squeezed him hard. The blonde's expression was growing completely wide eyed and lust ridden.

Harry was about ready to cum but he managed to hold on for one more round.

"I'd like to feel you cum," Harry panted as he grabbed Fleur's tit and bit down on her nipple which caused her to close her eyes as she pump her hips up around as Harry kept plunging into her sopping wet cunt, bringing more amazing sensations through her body.

"You will, again, and again," Fleur panted as Harry kept hammering into her dripping wet cunt.

Nym's expression became wide eyed and lust ridden as Harry was drilling into her tight cunt, filling and emptying her again and again. The Metamorphmagus was panting as Harry continued to work into her tight pussy. The woman's cunt wrapped around him and the green eyed wizard was going to keep working into her. The woman was squeezing him.

"That feels good….that hits the spot," Harry growled as he groped her breasts as he pumped into her. The young Metamorpmagus wrapped around him and kept pushing herself against him, milking his incoming thrusts.

' _I'm sure it does,'_ Nym commented, too busy wrapping her lips around Fleur's and her nipples stiffened. The blonde's tongue met with the dark haired girl's and the two of them continued to kiss each other hungrily.

Harry grunted as he pumped his length into her, his loins burning with desire.

Nym's pussy flooded as she felt every nerve ending be hammered with the thrusts of Harry's cock. The woman's pussy tightened around him and the woman was breathing, panting heavily. She was wrapped around him, the thrusts into her dripping cunt was getting deeper into her. The woman's eyes closed as she bit down onto her lip and Harry pumped his throbbing length into her core. The woman continued her panting.

Harry had Fleur's hips and hammered into her pussy and the woman's screams heightened as he worked into her. The woman's hips pumped up to her gushing pussy and Fleur grabbed her hand around him. The woman's eyes breathed as she continued to work her tight pussy around his probing length. The woman kept his length pumping into her and there was a few more breaths as he slammed his cock into her quivering cunt.

The blonde's pussy dripped with even more desire as he pumped into her and Harry kept drilling her as he was brought closer and closer to a conclusion and he was very near to cum. He was going to pump his load into her pussy.

"Yes, closer, so close," Harry panted as he grabbed her tits.

Fleur's anticipation built with his throbbing motions.

"Take me, keep taking me, keep taking me," Fleur breathed as her hips reached his throbbing cock and his length penetrated her. The blonde's expression eyes flooded with desire and her body heightened with a new peak of arousal as Harry and Nym sucked her tits, as Nym was being fucked from behind with another Harry.

Nym's expression was lust ridden as Harry rode her pussy through, burying each stroke of his length into her. The woman's tits grew larger as Harry groped her tits and rammed into her tight pussy.

"Tighter, squeeze that pussy tighter around me," Harry grunted as he nibbled on her ear and Nym's eyes flooded over as Harry kept drilling his length into her.

Both girls were being reduced to trembling and drooling wrecks and Harry was only barely warning him. Fleur's legs tightened around him and her mouth bit down onto his, trying to draw a tiny bit of blood as his cock pumped into her tight center. The blonde's nipples stiffened as Harry continued to pick up a few thrusts into her as he brought himself more and more into her.

' _Harry, I need it, I need your seed,'_ Fleur begged him mentally as Harry went balls deep into her. The green eyed wizard's eyes looked into hers and she felt extremely wet. The blonde was taking his entire length down into her snatch.

Harry kept pumping into both girls and they were brought to the height of their passions as he brought his length in and out of them.

His cock stiffened and sprayed his creamy fluids into their chambers. A few more pumps and he unloaded his load inside them.

Both Fleur and Nym collapsed with grins on their face, satisfied beyond all measure.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

 

"One more year, and I can get out of here," Daphne remarked to Harry as she walked with him after her Potions lesson one day. "I guess you inspired me."

"Always happy to help," Harry commented to the blond before him as Daphne smiled back at him.

"I'll hit the books hard this summer, get my NEWTs before the Christmas holidays, and I should be out of here, unless I get thrown into any magical tournaments against my will," Daphne remarked to him.

' _Now, there's no need to jinx yourself,'_ Narcissa commented in amusement through the bond link.

' _I somehow think that the Triwizard won't be returning next year after the fiasco with the Goblet,'_ Andromeda remarked to them.

' _Well, it should be obvious to anyone with brain cells in the double digits why this entire tournament was a failure,'_ Astoria remarked but then she paused. _'I'm giving people in this world too much credit.'_

' _That disqualifies essentially the ninety five percent of the Ministry of Magic,'_ Harry remarked in a dry tone of voice.

' _Yes, and most of the people in this world outside of it, well I think that you got most of the cream of the crop,'_ Faora remarked to them all through the link.

' _I'm not sure if being considered amongst the most intelligent is a good thing or not compared to some of the brain surgeons that we've met,'_ Rose thought to them.

' _Well it truthfully depends on your perspective,'_ Harry remarked but sure enough, being considered to be amongst the most intelligent in Wizarding Britain was not really anything that he was going to be writing home about anytime soon. _'But….we're closer to the edge now, aren't we?'_

' _The edge or the end?'_ Amanda asked.

' _In two months, it will be the final task,'_ Harry remarked.

' _Not many people will do something where they're willingly walking into a trap,"_ Emily remarked.

Amanda piped in through the bond. _'Well to be fair, Harry's not the one walking into the trap, he's baiting one.'_

' _And using myself,'_ Harry commented with a smile. Some people might call his gambit insane, others stupid, but Harry thought that there was a supreme amount of logic to what he was doing and what he needed to get done. _'It's going to work out in the end.'_

Harry smiled, in a matter of weeks, Voldemort would be nothing but a mere memory. He turned to Daphne.

' _I'm pretty sure that I can handle all of these interests on my own,_ ' Daphne commented to Harry but there was a few seconds of uncertainty that flickered through her eyes so Harry pulled her in close to him and looked in her eyes. His green eyes fixed upon her face and he commented.

"My duplicate will still be in the country while I lay low and get things set up for the rest of my plans, so I'm sure he'll be keeping an eye on you and meeting up with you fairly regularly," Harry remarked to Daphne.

Daphne smiled, even though the prime version of Harry Potter was leaving, there was going to be another one that was going to still be hanging around the country. Until the Ministry was completely rearranged, Harry wanted to maintain the illusion that he was still somewhat sticking around so they didn't do something stupid in their attempts to bring him home.

Harry shuddered at the type of stupidity the Ministry was capable of but it was unfortunately the truth. He sat down with Daphne and pulled out the print out report.

"See those two businesses, right there?" Harry asked her and Daphne smiled.

"Yes, I see them," Daphne told Harry.

"Junk those two, they're going to be money pits within the next three years, liquidate your investments, get out, and go with these three, they might seem small time now but they're going to be big time later," Harry remarked to Daphne and he saw two people walking up. "I'll be with you two gentlemen in a second."

"How did he know?"

Daphne smiled, she knew that Harry had sound advice. Most of his liquid assets were tied up in investing in companies but he made not to invest in any losers. He paid close attention to trends, like Broomstick companies rising high in the year or so prior to the Quidditch World Cup and then crashing the year after.

Harry rose to his feet and turned around to face the Weasley Twins, an admittedly much less appeasing sight, than Daphne Greengrass.

"Harry, you did want to meet us, didn't you?" one of the twins said.

Harry was pretty sure that it was George, but after four years, he'd still not picked up which was which. Hell, he was not even sure the twins knew at this point but he shook his head to clear these thoughts.

He might bother to learn their names if they were really hot girls but since they were not, he was not going to even bother.

"Yes, gentlemen," Harry remarked to them.

"Were you expecting someone else?" one of the twins asked.

"That's the second time you used that term," the second twin remarked.

"I've heard from Ginny that your family has fallen on some tough times….tougher times," Harry remarked and the twins nodded.

"Yeah, it's a rough patch," Twin A stated.

"But it's not anything that we can't get through," Twin B remarked to him.

"And you two got swindled out of winnings by that has-been Quidditch Player and current Ministry stooge, Ludovic Bagman," Harry remarked to them and the twins blinked in surprise. "I hope that taught you a valuable lesson and that's never gamble against anyone from the Ministry."

The twins nodded but Harry was not done.

"Ginny told me about the joke shop," Harry remarked as he watched the twins. "I'm willing to invest in the company."

The twins watched Harry, they figured that there would be a catch.

"Providing you stay long enough to complete your NEWT level exams," Harry told them. "You can spend the next two months cramming for them hard. You do know a lot of magic, it's just you use it in a way that might not seem conventional for the Ministry of Magic."

"Well, that's praise if there ever is one," one of the twins stated.

"Yes, it is," the second twin commented.

"And if I ever need to call upon you for research, I will be able to count on you two gentlemen to develop something low-tech for me," Harry remarked.

"If it was magical, wouldn't the term be no-tech?" one of the twins wondered.

"Well whatever it is, I want to know if I can count on you," Harry remarked to them and the twins nodded looking like overgrown bobbleheads as they showed that they understood. "I had the papers drawn up by Gringotts, I'd suggest you go over the contract at your leisure and get back to me before I leave."

"When's that?" one of the twins asked.

"The night after the third task," Harry remarked to them.

' _And it will be one that you won't want to miss,'_ Ginny added with a smile and Harry was not going to even bother to ask.

"Well, that gives us what, a good six or seven weeks to get our shit together and find out if this deal works for us," one of the twins commented as he flipped through the paper.

"Why do I think we're signing a deal with the devil?" the second twin remarked but Harry's smile was calm.

"Just get back to me when you're ready and it's been an honor, lads," Harry told them as he turned around.

He had a class to cover for Lucretia, who was getting back from her Chemistry mastery next week if he was not mistaken.

' _They'll be useful tools,'_ Faora remarked.

' _Yes, they know where their bread is buttered,'_ Ginny agreed, knowing if her brothers got out of line, she could deal with them. _'Percy might lose his job….Crouch was found dead and there's an inquiry about that.'_

' _And he was teleported in the middle of Fudge's office right as he was sitting down to have tea as well, so whoever did it, they have some real balls,'_ Amanda commented.

' _Why thank you,'_ Bellatrix remarked as she took a mocking bow. She hoped that Fudge lost his fudge because of that.

' _Okay….somehow I'm not surprised,'_ Jaime remarked, Bellatrix was a bit deranged in her world. A good lay sure but a bit deranged.

Harry was able to put that insanity on a leash.

* * *

 

Harry stood outside the main building at Cambridge, enjoying the breeze as he looked out at the sky.

"Enjoying the sights," Harry remarked to himself as he saw someone walk up to him and he turned around, to come face to face with Lindsey. "And the sights just got better."

"Ever the charmer, aren't you?" Lindsey asked but she met Harry's lips with a kiss.

Lindsey smiled, she had no idea what to make of Harry half of the time but he succeeded in fulfilling her needs every single time. The two of them walked off to have lunch hand in hand.

"So, what are your plans after university?" Lindsey asked to Harry and the two of them stopped as they waited to cross the street.

"I want to run my own business, I think that there's a lot of potential in changing the world," Harry remarked as he face the hot brunette co-ed.

Lindsey raised an eyebrow and she spoke slowly and fairly clearly to Harry, her eyes locked onto his. "So by changing the world, do you mean changing the world or do you mean…."

"I mean exactly what you think I might mean," Harry commented as he walked down the street with his latest girlfriend. Although there had been more of a few females in that school that had some fun with Harry in exchange for tutoring, not to mention the fact that he'd gotten up to someone pretty interesting things with the more attractive female members of the faculty.

"Well….best of luck to you, people have been trying to change the world for years," Lindsey commented but she paused. "Your mother wouldn't happen to be Lily Evans, would she?"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"My grandparents knew her parents….well technically your grandparents, if that's who your mother is, they were part of some….high society group, I don't know, it's one of those things that are kind of hush-hush," Lindsey informed him and Harry smiled. "So your mother…."

"My mother may be coming out of a very long coma soon," Harry remarked to her and Lindsey smiled as she threw her arms around him and kissed him firmly on the lips.

She was happy for Harry, she got a sense that he lived a very private life for a reason and having lost his father and his mother at a very young age went a long way to explain why in her mind.

"But will she ever be the same?" Lindsey asked to him.

"She will be but the doctors performing the procedure have to time it exactly right so it doesn't go wrong, if it catches on, it could change the world," Harry remarked.

"There's that statement again," Lindsey remarked to Harry and his eyes flickered towards her in amusement.

"Well we got to keep reaching for the stars," Harry told her and Lindsey agreed with a slight nod as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"HARRY!"

Harry turned around and saw a very familiar face staring back at him.

' _Okay, this is weird, I'm talking to original you in the mental link and now I'm seeing duplicate,'_ Hermione remarked to him mentally.

' _It's magic,'_ Harry told her dryly.

' _That must be confusing having two of yourself running around in there,'_ Hermione remarked but Harry smiled.

"Lindsey, this is Hermione Granger, she's a friend of mine from the boarding school that I went to," Harry remarked and Lindsey smiled.

"You're the daughter of Charlotte Edwards….well I guess Granger….well technically Edwards again….and here I go rambling again," Lindsey remarked with an attempt to add humor into the situation.

"You know my mother?" Hermione inquired.

"Yes, my parents and I go to her practice," Lindsey remarked as she stepped towards Hermione. "It's rotten what your father did to her."

"Well he's paying for it now," Hermione commented with a certain type of vindictiveness swimming in her eyes.

"It's a small world isn't it?" Harry asked.

' _And no Hermione, I can tune any dupes out at will, although we share information every twenty four hours to get put back up to speed and if anything relevant happens that we think we should know now, we can do an info push,'_ Harry told her.

"So, the three of us can get together," Lindsey remarked but she paused. "For lunch that is."

Hermione and Harry exchanged a knowing smile, lunch would be great, but it was dessert that the two of them were looking forward to.

* * *

 

"I've taken it upon to myself to call a house meeting."

Astoria turned to several Slytherin females, among them was her sister, Tracey, and Pansy. Pansy had a collar on her that said "slave" and was on her knees for the meeting. There were a few more Slytherin girls, many of them daughters of Death Eaters.

Astoria turned her gaze to make sure the dormitory doors were secure and could hear the thumping from the dormitories. The thumping continued as she continued to listen and she paused before a smile filled her face.

"It's unfortunate that the male members of our house could not make today's meeting but they would not meet the criteria," Astoria remarked as she stood up. "As you all know, over the past couple of years certain cancers that caused the reputation of this house to fall through the ground were cut out."

The blonde ran her eyes over the faces of the girls.

"First was Blaise Zabini and the tragic accident that he suffered two years ago," Astoria remarked as she was silent to allow them to let everything sink into place. The blonde placed her hands on her hips. "Then there was Snape and thank Morgana that rabies infected pile of bat droppings is out of this school. The dungeons smell a lot better without his grease stench."

Astoria smiled.

"Snape being driven from the safety of Hogwarts is only the beginning of him answering for his crimes and his crimes include disrupting our lord and master, Harry James Potter, the savior of all witches from inadequate sex," Astoria remarked as she made sure that they soaked in every word she said. "Then Theodore Nott was taken out during the Quidditch World Cup."

There were many nods given her way.

"Then many of the less desirable alumni from our house dropped dead, one after another," Astoria remarked but then she smiled. "And then a Christmas miracle happened. The males of the Malfoy family went up in a blaze of glory."

Astoria's grin got wide. She stood there dressed in a robe made of dark purple silk with an emerald green corset hugging her middle, and lifting up her rather perky C-cup breasts.

"Slytherin House will return to it's former glory, what it should have been, before some snake faced half-blood with Daddy issues and his butt munchers drove our entire house's reputation into the ground," Astoria commented as she slapped her hand onto her palm and the blonde's grin got wider. "We are cunning and manipulative. We aren't some two dimensional cartoon characters."

There was nodding and there were a few cheers.

"And we can thank our savior for that, the one man who we should all get down on our knees and praise," Astoria remarked as Daphne looked around.

"On your knees, all of your bitches on your knees!" Daphne yelled, and the combined female population of Slytherin house dropped to their knees.

The male members of Slytherin House….well they were having some quality time with Millicent Bulstrode so they could learn the true meaning of respect. Another thump echoed from inside the dorms.

"Let me welcome back our Head of House, the lovely Professor Lucretia Black-Potter!" Astoria said and there were cheers as Lucretia stepped beside them and faced her house. "You may rise."

Lucretia smiled as she stepped into the room and there was a few seconds where there was a hearty round of applause.

"It's excellent to see Slytherin finally restored to its noble luster but there are two more elements that need to be taken care of before we can completely be all that we can be," Lucretia told them as she smiled.

Pretty much every female in the school was in on secret that Dumbledore had no idea about.

"And we have a special guest joining us, please welcome, Lord Harry Potter," Lucretia remarked.

The Slytherin girls dropped to their knees and Harry stepped inside. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Lucretia as he gave her a kiss. Kara showed up as well.

"Actually, I'd like to welcome our Head Boy and Head Girl," Lucretia remarked and Kara smiled at them as her and Harry waved to the Slytherins.

Harry waited for the applause to fade as he smiled, and the smile would never fade as he kept his gaze locked on them all.

"A thousand years ago, this school was founded on certain principles but we've lost our way and this world has become stagnated, despite the fact of how progressive it was for its time," Harry remarked and Kara chimed in.

"We're going to take back what is ours," Kara remarked.

Anyone who could read between the lines of the Daily Prophet realized that, more of the cancer was disappearing from the Ministry. Fudge was being isolated with very few allies and all they needed was one last nudge.

"And I thank all of you, for pledging your loyalty to me and all of you that kneel before me," Harry commented with a smile towards them.

"The pleasure is ours, my Lord," Astoria commented as she, Daphne, and Tracey got on their knees.

"You will all get your chance to be in the favor of my husband," Kara remarked as she turned around. "But you all understand that he is the reason why Slytherin House has been getting an upswing in respect from the rest of the school."

"Yes, Lady Potter!" the Slytherins commented with smiles across their faces.

"And now, I'm going to reap the benefits of this arrangement," Harry remarked with a smile and Lucretia nodded.

"As your Head of House, I insist that you give our Head Boy and Head Girl the respect that they deserve," Lucretia commented as she placed her arm around Harry's waist, as Astoria removed his robe and Daphne did the same for Kara's. "And as your Head of House, I shall lead by example."

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Lucretia dropped to her knees and grabbed Harry by his balls as she groped in front of the entire female population of the house. The blonde's expression was lust ridden as she started to lick the balls that was hanging beneath her legs as she grabbed his cock and stroked it.

As always, Harry felt his throbbing cock getting worked over by the Head of the Slytherin house and she was a good head as always as she wrapped her lips tightly around him. The blonde pushed her lips around him and began to suck his cock for everything that it was worth, pushing her lips around his cock.

Daphne and Tracey rubbed his shoulders and pressed their lips against his neck, kissing him as Pansy rolled his abs. Astoria got down between Lucretia's pussy and started to lick her.

"Damn, you're so hot, yes, that's it," Harry remarked as several of the females in the crowd turned to each other and started to kiss each other, roaming their hands around each other's bodies and caused their fingers to stimulate their young and nubile bodies. They were running their hands down each other, working their bodies.

Lucretia was encouraged by this showing of house unity and started to use her mouth to work over the thick spear between his legs.

A duplicate appeared behind Astoria and he cupped her dripping wet pussy as he ran her fingers down it. The blonde panted as Harry cupped her dripping wet mound and worked his fingers into her. Astoria pushed herself towards his probing hands as he continued to work her and the blonde whimpered underneath his efforts, his hands worked over her so amazingly and so tenderly.

At least until he roughly grabbed her by the ass and shoved his cock into her. The blonde was going nuts with desire as Harry hammered her from behind, her tight walls wrapped around him and the blonde's gaze was one of lustful desire as he hammered into her. Her tightness continued to wrap around him.

Daphne, Tracey, and Pansy took turns licking Harry's balls and caressing Lucretia's hot body as the blonde speared his length all the way down her throat and the blonde's throat tightened around him. She pushed her mouth harder onto him and brought him deep into her throat.

Lucretia was not going to settle for just sucking his cock now, she wanted even more and spit lavished his throbbing length as she pulled herself up. She cupped his cock in her hand and aimed herself towards him, getting on his lap.

"Ready," Harry told her as he lined his cock up with her dripping hot pussy.

"I was born ready," Lucretia commented as Harry drilled his cock into her and her snug center wrapped around him.

Tracey, Pansy, and Daphne all got on their hands and knees on the rug in front of the assembled Slytherin students.

"Treat us, master," Pansy commented as she wiggled her delicious rear up and down her and another Harry grabbed her from behind.

Daphne was pulled into a tender embrace by Harry and he kissed her as his hand roamed down between her legs towards her heated center. The blonde's tongue pushed into his mouth as the two tongues tangled together as they continued to deepen the kiss that they shared. There was a few seconds as the two of them continued their enjoyment as Harry tipped her back.

Kara prepped Tracey for Harry, sitting down on her face and forcing her dripping mound into Tracey's face. The blonde Kryptonian worked her pussy onto Tracey's face and started to grind her luscious mound into her lips.

The dark haired girl was moaning lustfully between Kara's actions but her pleasure would soon become doubled as Harry's throbbing length pushed between her legs. Harry entered her tight cunt and he hammered her with a few swift strokes, working into her pussy, hammering her in and out until she bucked her hips up and moaned.

Harry indulged herself into the tight cunt of Tracey, as her body indulged itself in his actions as he hammered into her tight cunt. The green eyed wizard kept hammering himself into her as he pushed in and out of her. The woman clutched his throbbing rod in her center, causing his head to continue to pleasure her.

"I love this, so tight, so tight," Harry grunted as he kissed Kara on the mouth and plunged his length into Tracey's pussy.

Lucretia rode herself up and down on Harry's throbbing rode, working her tight hips around his length as she bounced up and hammered herself down, throwing her head back as her moans intensified. The blonde was getting more excited as her nipples stood at attention. The blonde worked her center around him like a corkscrew, grinding her tight center around his throbbing cock as it buried deeper into her quim.

"Take me, take me, that's it," Lucretia moaned as she threw her head back.

She felt that he was going to get better with age, not that he wasn't already fucking great now. She could just imagine what he was going to be like in a few years. Of course there was no need to imagine this, she was feeling it, his cock buried between her legs as he plunged his throbbing length into her. The blonde rode him, working her hips around him as she brought herself up high as she could manage and slammed herself down onto him, working her hips against him and pressing her pussy tighter around him.

She was like a furnace, wrapped around him, working his dick with several long passes and the blonde could not get enough of him as her breasts bounced higher and higher.

Speaking of blondes that could not get enough of Harry, Daphne's pussy gushed juices as he slammed into her. Harry threaded his hands through her hair.

"I know you enjoy this, you're nothing but a slut, my slut, and I'm going to wreck you," Harry growled as he worked his dick into her sopping wet folds.

"Yes, slut, yours, pound me," Daphne whimpered as she pushed her hips towards him to meet his thrusts. The blonde wrapped her walls around the only dick that she would allow reach the inside of her. "You make me feel so good my lord."

"Yes….no less than you deserve because you're no less than what I deserve," Harry grunted as he kept plunging his length into her, her blonde walls kept wrapping around him as he pushed more of himself into her.

"Yes, yes," Daphne panted as her tight hips wrapped around his throbbing length as she bounced up and down upon him, working herself around him. The blonde's nipples poked out as he kept working into her, sucking her tits and giving her the most amazing sensations of her entire life, her walls wrapped around him.

There were some lustful moans as Harry drilled his cock into Pansy's ass, the woman being drilled as she grabbed her fingers into the carpet, digging her nails into it. She pushed herself back and took his entire length up his ass. The dark haired woman was causing a screaming moan as Harry kept working his dick into her.

"Yes, bugger my bum," Pansy panted as Harry cupped her breasts and roughly handed them. She moaned rather tightly as Harry drilled his length into her. "I'm yours master….yes master, more master."

Harry kept drilling his length into her, working her tight bum with his probing length and she pushed back into him, as he drilled his length into her.

Tracey was down on the ground as Harry pumped into her. He reduced the dark haired Slytherin into a shuddering and moaning wreck. She was slurping Kara's pussy like she needed it for her sustenance to survive.

Kara had the time of her life as Tracey's tongue dug into her pussy, the snake could really eat a pussy and she grounded herself onto her as two Slytherins dutifully sucked her nipples.

A few more Harry dupes found their way into the masses of females in the house of snakes and several lucky seventh year girls first found their pussies stuffed with Harry's length. They were moaning quite loudly as he worked his length into her deep.

There were a few other girls that would have to wait their turn but their busied themselves with various toys and the tongues and fingers of their various house mates.

Astoria was watching this with glee as Harry pumped into her sopping wet pussy.

"Keep using those tight walls on me baby, you know I love it," Harry breathed and Astoria moaned as she worked her hips back into him. The blonde cooed and bit down on her lip.

"Yes, loving you fuck all of these bitches at once, they all belong to you….my lord," Astoria panted as Harry panted.

"Yes, love seeing you fuck my slutty little sister from behind," Daphne managed as she pumped her hips up towards Harry, meeting his incoming thrusts.

Harry was working over that tight pussy, which would become tighter later on thanks to the bond. It accommodated his throbbing cock greatly as his length pushed between her legs and Daphne's legs tightened around him as the blonde took more of his cock greedily into her center. She was taking it all in and her nipples became even harder as Harry plunged himself into her sopping wet center. His green eyes flooded with even greater desire as he plunged his length into her.

"Yes, more, yes more," Daphne commented as he hammered into her.

The Head of the Slytherin house was riding the prime Harry, until he could take no more but she knew from past experiences that he could take a lot. Her walls snugly tightened around his length as she pushed herself up and down on him.

"Yes, give to me Harry," Lucretia moaned as she worked herself snugly around him as she worked him up to an orgasm.

They were going at it for a long time as she could barely keep her eyes around everything that was going on around them. The blonde's tighten walls wrapped around him as she pushed up and down his throbbing length, working his stiff prick with greater motions yet.

Harry felt the snugness and warmness of her pussy as she bounced up and slammed on him. It was one of the first that he had and still felt amazing as she squeezed his throbbing prick. The blonde tightened her walls around him as she pushed herself around him and worked her tightness around him, bouncing up and working down onto his hardening rod. The blonde rode him even more and continued to tighten as she contracted around him.

"To the edge," Harry panted as he buried his face in her tits.

"Take you even further," Lucretia panted as she worked herself around his throbbing length.

There were a few thrusts as he felt his explosion being brought even closer to the end. The blonde could feel her own orgasm flood through her body as Harry pumped his length into her.

The orgy continued as Harry pumped his burning hot load into her body for the first of many times tonight. There was several screams as orgasms rocked everyone around the Slytherin common room, the screams getting even more prolific.

Harry pumped into her, smiling, glad at a job well done and his penis hardened again immediately as he switched positions.

He now started to slam into her as she was on her hands and knees and the night continued to tick by as the orgy continued, with these two in the middle of the fun.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

 

Three days before the final task of the Triwizard Tournament and Harry sat out underneath the stars. The sounds of nature surrounded them and two of his wives were on either side of him, with a third doing her job in making sure that no one tried anything funny against him.

Nym sat with her head in his lap, Diana's head was draped on Harry's shoulder, with his arm wrapped around her waist. Kara did likewise, as Harry wrapped an arm around her waist. The bevvy of beautiful women surrounded him as it should be.

"The final task, in three nights," Harry told them and they nodded.

"And you're ready," Kara remarked to him.

"And there will be nothing that will be keeping me here, at all," Harry informed Kara and the blonde's smile crossed over her face, for that she was glad.

"It's been a long time coming, years," Diana remarked as Harry held her into him.

' _Soon, the end will be here for them,'_ Faora thought in a cryptic tone of voice.

' _And in two days, my mother will wake up,'_ Harry commented, as he could hardly wait.

The celebration in the aftermath of the Triwizard final would be explosive, Harry knew that much.

' _Dumbledore actually taught me some useful things, when you wade through all of the fluff, although his lessons on Voldemort….I could have done without,'_ Harry thought to them.

' _While there is something to be said about knowing your enemy, I think that he took it in an entirely wrong direction. Hell you would almost thing he had a crush on Riddle, it was that creepily obsessive,'_ Andromeda commented to him.

' _But, that doesn't matter now,'_ Astoria remarked to Harry and the blonde smiled, through the bond link.

' _We'll know in the end what this comes out to,'_ Harry thought to them in a cryptic manner.

Vega and Fleur showed up and Harry smiled. He knew that it was BS that this entire tournament was all for showing inter-school unity, sure Dumbledore believed it and he tried to promote it but he was about the only one who thought that it was nothing other than a line from the British Magical Government to save their own doomed reputation.

"Evening ladies," Harry told them.

"Hi, Harry," Vega remarked as she leaned forward and captured Harry's lips into a kiss and he wrapped an arm tightly around her, deepening the kiss and the dark haired girl curled her tongue into his mouth with hungry passion.

They broke the kiss and Nym pouted.

"No kiss for your favorite cousin," Nym told Vega.

Vega raised an eyebrow and could not resist firing back. "Well, Lucretia isn't here."

Nym placed her hands on her face and threw her head back with a long sigh as Diana, Kara, and Harry chuckled in amusement. Harry was distracted by Fleur grabbing him around the waist and shoving her tongue down his throat, with Nym just barely escaping being crushed in between Harry and Fleur.

Not that, that would be a bad way to go.

She rammed her tongue into his mouth and Harry returned the favor, pulling her into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around her body. The French Veela ground herself up and down against him.

"Figure we'd all get together and hang out before the final task," Diana remarked with a smile to them. "Given that no matter who wins, the after party between the four of us is going to be the real attraction."

Harry's smile grew entirely knowing, that much was for sure. His green eyes flooded with desire.

' _And everyone will be invited, although it's the four champions for about an hour in the real world,'_ Harry informed the group.

' _And about how long is that in Harry time?'_ Amanda piped in through the bond link.

Harry just smiled, he did not say much of anything but the grin on his face was one that would not fall off any time soon. His green eyes focused on the entire group.

' _So who's winning the tournament?'_ Ginny asked.

' _We don't know until that's over, Ginny,'_ Hermione stated through the bond link. _'Mum and I are coming to watch you by the way.'_

' _Good, it will be good to see Charlotte again,'_ Harry remarked.

' _Well if you wish to get technical, you're seeing to me every day,'_ Charlotte commented to them through the link and there was a lot of amusing. _'Every time between classes, and you surprise me at the office.'_

' _And naturally I already know that,'_ Harry told them.

' _Fudge is going to judge the task,'_ Amelia remarked to them through the link. _'Percy Weasley was told to take time off, which is the politically correct way of saying that he's going to be quietly let go.'_

' _I wonder if the Twins need a guinea pig for their inventions,'_ Ginny remarked through the link with a grin that crossed her face. She was currently working on her homework but she felt she could spare a few moments.

' _So, who is winning the tournament?'_ Donna wondered as she shifted a little bit.

' _Are you coming to watch me, this time, Donna?'_ Diana asked.

' _Tried to sneak off the island but mother caught me,'_ Donna remarked in a sheepish tone of voice. _'She would have allowed me to come if I would have asked but now I'm being punished to teach me a lesson.'_

' _Harry doesn't need to mark you again, does he?'_ Faora asked.

' _I'll see everything through Harry's eyes, shame I won't be able to attend the after party,'_ Donna remarked in a despondent voice.

' _As for who wins the tournament…..well let's put it this way,'_ Vega remarked in a thoughtful voice. _'Ludo Bagman will lose big time.'_

Those cryptic words were more than enough to get people thinking.

* * *

 

"Bagman won't get out of this tournament alive," Sersi remarked as she smiled and to see a goblin smile might be one of the most unsettling things in the world. Harry was talking to her that night on the communication mirror.

"Goblins will be waiting to nab him after the tournament is over," Harry remarked.

"Unless you win of course, then the debts are forgiven," Sersi commented to him but she placed her hands on the desk and filed through the papers. "A goblin agreement, it's extremely specific. Let's say you and one of the champions tie….well there are two winners and we interpret any bet as one winning out right."

' _Bagman is so fucked, did I mention that he's fucked?'_ Bellatrix thought to him.

' _Yes, you have, yes you have,'_ Narcissa remarked as she smiled. _'Fudge won't know that the hammer is coming down on his head either. He believes when he says everything's okay that it's really okay.'_

' _Poor deluded fool,'_ Andromeda remarked.

"Well, I'm sure the entire world will be looking to the Tournament, Bagman especially," Harry remarked as his smile grew wider. He had a pretty good idea what was going to happen and he looked forward to it. His green eyes danced with so much malevolence.

"So, Bagman's gotten on your bad side as well," Sersi remarked.

"He's a Ministry drone and not a very good one either, he can't even lie," Harry told the goblin princess who nodded and smiled.

"Yes….well I'll be looking forward to seeing how you perform in the tournament," Sersi told Harry as her anticipation heightened. The goblin princess kept her eyes locked onto Harry's and there was a few seconds where she paused as if collecting her thoughts. "Good luck….even though it won't end well for the goblin nation if you're the sole winner."

"I'll do my best," Harry remarked but he had a meeting with Dumbledore to attend. "I'll talk to you later Sersi and we are getting together at the end of the summer to celebrate you being moved to full time account manager."

"Sounds like I'll be getting quite the perk," the goblin remarked to him as she turned her head around. "Until next time, may your investments run fluid."

Harry's smile continued to widen as he made his way over towards Dumbledore's office and he stood in front of it. The gargoyle on the office remained stationary so Harry could give it the password.

He spoke slowly and clearly. "Cockroach cluster."

The gargoyle sprung open and Harry slipped into the office as he faced Dumbledore. The emerald eyed wizard stepped up towards the desk and stared up at Dumbledore.

"Harry, welcome….for what I think might be our final meeting together," Dumbledore told Harry and Harry smiled.

"Hello, Professor, I guess we'll both be leaving after the third task,' Harry commented to Dumbledore and there was a few seconds where the Headmaster surveyed him over his desk.

"Yes….well while my life is going into its final years, yours is just rising, I do hope that you give consideration of sticking around for a little while longer, Harry," Dumbledore told Harry and Harry's eyes locked onto the Headmaster. "I think that you would make an admirable Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Harry took a few seconds to look at him.

' _He's joking,'_ Harry remarked.

' _Actually I think he's being serious,'_ Andromeda remarked to him.

"Well, that's an interesting theory," Harry said in a dry manner, wondering if Dumbledore should have gotten his head scanned for some kind of dementia and this was not for the first time he wondered that. "I'm intrigued that you think so highly of me."

Dumbledore surveyed Harry, he had been surprised by Harry when he arrived here, but he saw the potential in him and he was proud of his accomplishments. He would be the next person to lead the side of purity against the forces of darkness. Dumbledore saw a little bit of himself when he was younger in Harry Potter, before all of the turmoil and tragedy that caused him to become married to his work and his many positions in the world.

"I think the world of you Harry," Dumbledore commented.

' _And why do I get the impression that he's hitting on you?'_ Faora asked.

' _Yes….thanks for putting one of the most unholy images ever in my head,'_ Ginny commented with a shudder.

"But while your time is only beginning, it is coming around to be my time to move on," Dumbledore remarked in a crisp tone. There was a few moments where the wizened wizard looked fairly reflective and Harry could see that he looked every one of his years and then some. Dumbledore's expression focused on Harry's as there was a few seconds where both stared down at each other.

Dumbledore pondered the past few years over in his mind, he had been hanging on ever since the war with Voldemort but now it was time to hand the keys of the world to a younger generation. He did not want to be judged as one of those people who hung on too long, past the point where people forgot how useful they were in the past. The Headmaster's eyes flowed a little bit as he recalled many parts of his life with clarity.

"I'm looking forward to a nice and well earned retirement," Dumbledore remarked. "I already have a beach house picked out, sun and fresh air. I do hope that people will get the hint that you are the person who they should turn to for help."

' _Great, now every idiot in the world will be pelting you with owls asking you to solve their inane problems,'_ Amanda stated in a fuming tone of voice.

' _Well there are charms to deflect that sort of thing,'_ Rose remarked to her niece in a pacifying voice.

"So, I hope that you've got much out of these memories regarding Lord Voldemort and you know what to do," Dumbledore remarked as he reached his hand forward. "Good luck in life and good luck in the final task."

Harry's hand met Dumbledore's as he resisted the urge to shake his head whilst shaking Dumbledore's hand. There was a sense that these were two powerful men and they both stared at each other, neither backing down from the other.

Dumbledore, for the first time in years, was at ease. Harry got all the tools that he needed to track down the Horcruxes and destroy them. Then Voldemort would be done.

Dumbledore was going to give his retirement speech the day after the Triwizard Tournament was over and he was going to bow quietly into the sunset.

Everything was going to work out nicely.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

 

"So, it's finally happening, she'll be awake in a few hours?"

Rose straddled Harry on the chair in her office, dressed in red bra and panties that clung to her hot body. Her red hair seductively framed her face and her green eyes were staring into Harry's. He sat underneath her, wearing nothing but a pair of boxing shorts and she ran her hands down her nephew's muscles, looking him over appraisingly with a smile on her face.

"Yes, everything is on schedule," Harry informed Rose as she cupped his face and ran her hands all over his body. The redhead felt up all of his body, all of the amazing muscles upon muscles and she planted her lips onto his with a kiss as she grinded himself onto them.

Rose thought that it was a long time coming; she waited helplessly as she had been run off thanks to this world. She had to take care of Amanda and Emily and by that time, the wards were already set. Not to mention that she could not get out of Hogwarts until after the winter holidays, so she had to take her final set of examinations.

Now she was in the arms of her nephew, who skimmed his hands down her stomach and the redhead sighed lustfully, as he planted a series of tender kisses on the side of her neck.

"Just think, we'll all be together once again," Rose panted as Harry continued his efforts, working his figners around her nubile body and she felt the moisture pool around her thighs. Harry continued to work her up, teasing her until they could have their fun in a matter of moments.

"I'm sure Lily can't wait to catch up with you, with us," Harry remarked as he cupped his aunt's beautiful face and planted a series of kisses on her. He worked his hands all over her body and teased her for the eventual joining of them tonight.

"I know, she won't….she's a loving woman, as I'm sure you'll find out too soon," Rose remarked as she felt her limited clothing, the lacy red underwear that she was wearing, being removed from her body. She shivered as her bare top half of her body was pressed against the muscular chest of Harry.

"I've dreamed about what we could do and she is a pinnacle of womanhood, just like you, dear Rose," Harry commented as he skimmed his fingers down over her body. "My two beautiful flowers, I could not imagine many things far more beautiful."

Rose caught the words that Harry gave and smiled as he peppered her jaw line with a few more kisses, which caused tingles to come down her spine. Any second now, Lily would be awake but now, she had Harry and she was going to make the most of the alone time that she spent with her nephew, the night before the Triwizard Tournament.

She reached her hand down his pants and cupped him, as she looked towards him with adoring eyes.

"I feel special with you, you're amazing, I feel like I've waited for these moments to happen for a very long time," Rose commented as Harry cupped her ass and she felt around him as the two continued to kiss.

He was hard and she was wet so there was no need to do anything else but what came next.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Rose wasted no time in sliding his throbbing cock into her dripping wet center. The redhead closed her eyes as she felt her nephew's throbbing length penetrate her and work into her center as she worked down onto him.

"So lovely, as usual," Harry grunted as he cupped the wonderful breasts of his aunt and kissed her hard.

Rose felt the thrills of her nephew's cock working her center and she worked her hips around him. The redhead was bouncing higher and higher as her breasts swayed and his hands found them, pushing magical energy through them. The redhead's eyes closed tightly as he pushed even more magical energy through them.

"Damn it Harry, yes," Rose remarked as she was rocked by more orgasms as Harry worked his throbbing cock into her. Her tight walls squeezed him as he kept pushing his throbbing cock into her and her tight walls wrapped around him.

Harry enjoyed submerging himself balls deep into his aunt and he kept working his length into her. Her walls tightened around him and the red haired woman worked herself around him, as Rose was working herself down onto him. Her walls closed around him as an orgasm flooded through her.

"You're so hot, ride me harder, give me everything that you've got," Harry grunted and Rose contracted her pussy around him.

The redhead enjoyed this sensation as Harry channeled more magic into every bit of her body as she worked herself around him. She bounced herself up and down, working herself around this throbbing length. The woman was rushing with amazing sensation as her heart thumped across her chest as Harry buried his face into her breasts.

' _How about that?'_ Harry asked as he motor boarded her breasts.

' _Fuck….yes,'_ Rose breathed as she worked herself around him, feeling the joining of her own flesh and blood, working into her tight cunt.

' _Yes….feels so good,'_ Harry thought as she worked her hips around him and she bounced up and down onto him, working her tight cunt around his throbbing length as it buried deeper into her. The redhead was rocking her head back and she felt the full amazing sensations that Harry's cock could give her.

Harry hoisted her up and walked her over towards the wall, his cock still into her. He was that good, he moved Rose towards the wall, and pressed her back towards it. The redhead closed her eyes as Harry kept plunging his throbbing length into her, working her pussy for everything that it was worth.

Rose leaned back against the wall and started to scream at the top of her lungs as Harry

"Damn it, fuck me, I'm your….I'm yours," Rose panted as Harry worked into her center and her gushing pussy was working around his throbbing length. The redhead clenched around him as she worked her snatch around him. The redhead wrapped her hands around his neck and encouraged him as he made dents in her office wall.

The redhead tightened hard around him and she felt her pussy gush around him as he worked into her. The redhead's moans got even more intense as Harry worked into her.

"On your desk, Professor," Harry stated as he pulled out of her.

Rose got on her hands and knees, wiggling her sexy ass at Harry as she enticed him to move forward. The green eyed wizard got behind her and cupped her breasts as he teased her.

"You love that, my delicious flower," Harry remarked as he rammed his throbbing length into her and the woman tightened her walls around him.

"Yes, I love you, I need you, I need you," Rose panted heavily as Harry's throbbing length connected with her as he took more and more into her. The walls wrapped around her as Harry kept pumping into her. "Faster."

"Faster?" Harry asked as he teased her and the strokes got even slower. He worked his length into her and sent his throbbing length into her, firing his throbbing length into her.

The walls tightened around him and Rose nodded furiously, biting her lip and Harry went like a blur into her dripping wet cunt as her walls tightened around him. The redhead placed her hands on the bed and Harry worked into her, working harder into her dripping cunt.

"Harder, Harry, harder, drill me!" Rose yelled as Harry pumped his length into her dripping wet pussy and Harry kept hammering her.

"I'm giving you this, I'm giving you everything that you want and more," Harry grunted as he cupped the breasts of his aunt and kept pumping into her dripping hot pussy.

Rose's eyes closed as Harry kept hammering into her as the emerald eyed wizard kept hammering her tight cunt from behind. His thrusts got into her and he was buried deeply into her. The redhead kept working into her.

Harry felt his throbbing cock beating through her cunt with it and he cupped her breasts harder, biting down on the back of her neck. This caused Rose to go wild as Harry plunged his length into her center.

"Mmm, yes, yes," Harry breathed as he grabbed her breasts and pumped her cunt, going deeper into her.

Harry kept spearing his throbbing cock into Rose and the woman went wild, with screams that got louder. Harry pushed her down onto the desk but brought her back up as he cupped her breasts. His length buried into her dripping wet pussy as Harry kept hammering her tight cunt with his throbbing length.

The green eyes of Harry swam with lust as Harry kept hammering the tight cunt of his aunt and she wrapped around him harder. The woman breathed rather heavily as Harry pumped her cunt, working his throbbing cock into her. Rose grabbed onto her desk and kept working herself around him. Her pussy tightened around his length as Harry kept hammering her from behind.

"Getting into the home stretch," Harry remarked after several hours passed inside the time bubble and the stronger their bond got, the more stamina Rose exhibited.

"Give it to me, baby," Rose panted as she was about to drool herself into a stupor.

Yet Harry kept hammering his length into her dripping cunt and she returned the fire as he worked into her. Their organs joining were a delightful little round as their bodies were covered in a healthy sheen of sweat.

Harry worked his hands all over her young body and he was keeping to work his hands all over her body. Rose wrapped herself around him and her snug center was trying to summon all of the power into his cock as he buried it into her.

Rose's panting breath got deeper as Harry plunged his length into her and Harry kept drilling her sopping wet center with his man meat.

He plunged himself into her and buried his length into her. The two went back and forth for a little bit more as Harry kept hammering into her tight pussy, working his length into her. The redhead tightened her cunt around him as he slammed his probing thrusts into her.

Rose screamed as Harry plunged into her and his cock burst, sending his juices into her. He pumped into her as both came down from her orgasms.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Harry smiled as he pulled out of her, juices dripping from her but he heard it happening.

' _Harry, I've got her,'_ Kara thought through the bond link. _'She woke up….she's a bit weary but she'll be fine.'_

' _Well she's been in a coma for about thirteen years,'_ Harry remarked but he prepared her for this.

' _Good thing we remodeled the Shrieking Shack, I took her there,'_ Kara remarked.

Harry could not technically break the contract, even though he questioned the legitimacy of that contract. Andromeda agreed with him that it was a gray area but the tournament was almost over and Harry excelled at it, as he always did.

He moved through the halls from Rose's office, onto the Hogwarts grounds, and to the Whomping Willow before he made his way into the Shrieking Shack.

Lily was sitting in the chair, her eyes looked puffy and her skin looked pale and clammy. As Harry suspected, his mother was feeling the aftershock of being brought out of a thirteen year coma. Her nerves must have been on fire as she assimilated to her surroundings.

"Harry," Lily remarked, annoyed that she could hardly move, otherwise she would be able to jump him right now and get their reunion started.

"Mum, don't try to move, you're still going to be sore, which means that the ritual worked," Harry commented to her and the redhead nodded her head.

"Yes, I know, but I'm here and I'm back," Lily commented to Harry and he reached into his bag before handing her the potion.

"This should restore you to your full self within the next twelve hours," Harry remarked to her and Lily took it. Kara helped her drink the potion.

Lily took it down, feeling the sensations of her body. Harry retrieved some sandwiches and juice from the bag, after all it had been about thirteen years since his mother had something to eat, so she should eat something to bring her back to life.

"Yes, I should….I should be fine," Lily commented to Harry, the smile crossing her face, she could barely lose her good spirits. "So twelve hours….that will be after the final task."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Yes it will be."

Lily blinked and she nodded, there were some things that were more than worth the wait. All she had to do was have her body catch up to where her mind was.

"And our first date will be in a graveyard, because I've got an old school friend that I want to catch up with," Lily commented as a sadistic glint that flashed through her eyes.

Harry was glad that he was not on the bad side of his mother because he shuddered a tiny bit at these thoughts.

* * *

The day of the Third Task was upon the school. Harry stood in the waiting area as he paced back and forth as he ran over the plan in his head more one more time for the sake of being thorough. His eyes were calm.

' _You're going to do this and you're going to succeed as you always do,'_ Faora remarked to him as she thought about all of the plans he had but this one might be the most ambitious.

' _Yeah, we have faith in you,'_ Amanda remarked and there were numerous shouts.

' _My little blemish is taken care of, as you promised,'_ Bellatrix remarked to Harry.

' _Good, because there's just a feeling that Tom might be a sore loser and take everyone out with him on the way down, if he dies, that means pretty much everyone else is going to go down with the ship but I removed the dark mark and replaced it with my own mark,'_ Harry remarked.

' _Oh, he placed it on your forearm?'_ Andromeda asked.

' _No, it's in a place that I don't generally display to the public if you catch my drift,'_ Bellatrix commented dryly.

' _Well you're in good company,'_ Donna remarked through the bond link.

Harry smiled as he heard the chatter through the bond link. Daphne's mark remained, although he was pretty sure that her status had been upgraded to primary wife status. Hermione was getting close to being upgraded to wife at the very least and Ginny willingly swore the slave oath to him.

"Hey, Harry!"

"Zatanna, I'm glad you can make it," Harry remarked as he rushed over towards her and threw his arms around her waist.

Zatanna was surprised by the sudden hug but never the less she was extremely pleased and she returned it, wrapping her arms around him tightly. The dark haired girl tightened her arms around Harry, sinking into his embrace and a smile crossed her face.

"I'm glad I'm here too, especially with you," Zatanna remarked to him as the two of them stepped away from each other.

"Mr. Zatara," Harry remarked as Kara and Diana stood next to Harry, with the twins, Astoria, and Daphne following closely behind. Fleur was preparing for the task on her own, as was Vega.

"So, this is it for you," Zatara remarked as he walked around. He saw Fudge walking by and he snorted, he was the fool that he remembered the Minister to be. Dumbledore was not that much better although he did have some sincerity in his actions and they weren't politically motivated some of the time.

"Yes, this is it for me," Harry commented and Zatara stared him down.

"You still have much to learn outside of the walls of Hogwarts," Zatara told him as he watched Harry. "It would be an honor if you would join my daughter for her tutoring. It would allow you to get a chance to know her before the marriage agreement is fulfilled."

"Yeah it would be, it'd be great if you could join me, and Kara and Diana too!" Zatanna remarked in a tone that indicated that she was going to lose her composure. Her father cast her a look that indicated that she should remained dignity and sheepishly she fell back into line.

" _Yeah it would be, it'd be great if you could join me, and Kara and Diana too!" Zatanna remarked in a tone that indicated that she was going to lose her composure. Her father cast her a look that indicated that she should remained dignified and sheepishly she fell back into line._

Gabrielle might give up the slight look of innocence and she actually had a unique ability to switch between her younger form and her teenage form, an ability most Veelas didn't have. Harry remarked that might come in handy in luring people into a false sense of security but that time would come much later on.

Still that innocence was not something that was completely true and genuine.

"Glad you could make it and….I'll give it some consideration," Harry remarked as he walked with the two. "But it might not be until the autumn."

"That is when I intended to ask for you to start up," Zatara remarked to Harry as he was pleased that the young man was on a similar wavelength to what he was. It would make these things so much easier to say the least. "Well, best of luck to you."

Zatanna gave Harry a tight hug to wish him luck.

"Good luck," Zatanna remarked as she smiled and added as an afterthought, before she kissed him on the cheek and scurried off with a pleased smile on her face.

"Well, they just keep coming don't they?"

Harry spun around and saw Faora standing there. The woman stood there before him.

"Faora, I didn't think that you'd make it here," Harry told the woman who was waiting for him.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Faora commented, she knew what her brother's plan was and she eagerly anticipated how it panned out.

She would go over and sit with Kara, along with the rest of the cheering section for Harry, pretty much every single attractive female with a pulse.

"So, you are preparing yourself for the final step towards your destiny, Harry Potter," Luna remarked to him as he turned around.

Harry thought that he should be prepared for her by now but to be honest, nothing in the entire world could be prepared for Luna Lovegood.

' _Congratulations, you've just been Lunaed,'_ Ginny thought to him through the link.

' _That isn't even a word,'_ Hermione scoffed from the stands as she sat with her mother, along with the rest of Harry's cheering section.

' _It is now,'_ Ginny commented in a smug and fairly superior voice.

"The end," Luna remarked as she paused. "Is here."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I do have one last thing to do before I depart or rather have done to me," Luna commented to Harry as she watched him. "It was part of our deal."

"Whose deal are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"You'll see," Luna commented as she pushed herself forward and threw her arms around Harry, as she forced her tongue down his throat. Harry should have suspected something like that. "Death stalks us all Harry Potter."

Luna turned around, as with most of the other females; she was going to cheer Harry Potter.

Diana, Vega, Fleur, and Harry walked towards the maze for the task. Harry caught the eye of Sersi and several other goblins. Bagman sat there fidgeting, the Durmstrang representative was surly, Dumbledore was his usual boisterous self, Maxime looked rather stoic, and Fudge looked pompous.

' _It's time,'_ Harry thought as he made his way through the edge of the maze and used his X-Ray vision to scan everything inside the maze.

His friend took out the vast majority of the obstacles, as he suspected. The poor puppet did not realize that he was being duped.

"Welcome to the final task of the Triwizard Tournament!" Bagman yelled in his overblown and quite cartoonish tone of voice. Harry smiled as he waited for it. "Tied for first place, it's Diana and Harry Potter of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. In third place is Vega Black of Dumstrang Institute. In fourth place, is Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy!"

The fans in the stands cheered for Harry but given that most of the most vocal supporters were females in Harry's collective, Diana, Fleur, and Vega got their fair amount of respect and there were more than a few cheers that resounded. There was a few seconds where they were silent and the cheer echoed amongst the grounds.

"In thirty seconds, there will be a bang and the final task of this tournament will start," Bagman remarked to them.

Harry smiled as he looked over his shoulder. Diana stood at his shoulder as the two of them waited for it to drop.

' _So….this maze is kind of anti-climatic when you think about it,'_ Diana commented to him. _'I mean, fighting a dragon, rescuing a hostage, and going through the maze.'_

' _To be fair, Hagrid was going to produce some interesting creatures for us to fight and….yeah there are some things that Junior didn't manage to negate,'_ Harry thought to himself as he double checked the traps around him.

Harry and Diana kept themselves shoulder to shoulder with each other as they prepared themselves and the bang echoed.

Both bolted into the maze and the path was wide open. Despite that fact, both kept their ears and their eyes opened as they edge their way deeper into the maze.

There was a three minute head start based on the points before Vega was released into the maze.

' _Have you met anything yet?'_ Harry thought to Vega.

' _No, nothing yet,'_ Vega thought as she closed her eyes. _'He really isn't going to try to put the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange under the Imperius Curse, is he?'_

' _What's he trying to make you do?'_ Harry asked to her through the link.

' _He wants me to take out Diana and Fleur, and leave your path to the cup clear,'_ Vega thought to herself as she felt the light headed feeling but obviously being put under the Imperius Curse himself for so long had knocked a few of Junior's screws loose. He had forgotten that first year of Durmstrang, their early lessons were how to resist being put under the Imperius Curse.

' _So….Fleur….you do realize that no matter what you're getting a cut out of the prize winnings?'_ Harry asked her through the bond link and there was a few seconds where the Veela paused and she chimed in.

' _Yes, among other perks,'_ Fleur commented.

' _And those perks are far more valuable than any Galleons,'_ Faora inputted as she watched the spectacle or lack thereof from above.

' _Take a dive for Vega, nothing too bad, Vega take a dive for Diana, and then Diana and I will grab the cup, after she fights you off,'_ Harry thought to the girls. _'And after I get back from my date in the Graveyard, we'll have the post-champion after party.'_

' _Gotcha,'_ Vega commented as she heard the buzzer go off and she faked being put under the Imperius Curse by the faux Mad-Eye.

Diana and Harry watched that plan unfold as they kept moving their way through the maze as they made their way faster and faster towards the cup.

' _And that must be a Blast-Ended Skrewt fully grown, '_ Diana thought to him.

' _Diana, distract it, I have an idea,'_ Harry commented and the Princess nodded with a smile as she deflected its fire.

With acrobatic grace, she dodged the attacks of the Skrewt as it was trying to take her out. A few blasts of fire nearly nailed her but the Amazon Princess kept her head up straight and avoided being nailed even if it would not harm her.

Harry was nearly close to pinpointing a weakness and he closed his eyes as he summoned the full burst of his heat vision.

' _Ah, I can't believe I'm about to feel sorry for one of these things,'_ Daphne commented dryly but sure enough, Harry impacted it in the fleshy underbelly causing it to scream out loud and flop around, it's legs kicking in every single direction. _'Well that wasn't fun at all.'_

' _But we've got it now,'_ Harry thought as he made his way through Diana.

There were a few more enchantments that Harry had to break but it was small potatoes stuff for him.

Vega appeared in front of Diana and her eyes were wide.

Diana blocked a spell that was sent at her with her bracelets and she followed that up by dodging another attack to slip behind Vega.

Her arms wrapped around Vega's neck in a sleeper hold. Vega was trying to get out of the hold but Diana dropped her after about thirty seconds. She slumped to the ground but caught their eye with a wink and a weak thumbs up that could only be seen by them.

Diana and Harry had their path cleared on the way to the cup after a little bit and they looked up towards it, it was shining brightly. The task was not that imposing and again, both of them felt like it was quite underwhelming.

' _Kara, make sure you deliver Bagman to our goblin friends,'_ Harry remarked.

' _Of course, and I'm sure Faora will want to back me up,'_ Kara commented to him through the bond link.

' _Mum, you and Bella are ready at the graveyard, right?'_ Harry asked.

' _Yes,'_ Lily remarked.

' _Yes, we are,'_ Bellatrix commented with a smile crossing her face.

The end was coming as Diana and Harry reached onto the Triwizard Cup, at the same time, thus registering the tournament as a draw between the two of them.

They were ready to fight when their feet hit the ground.

It was time.

**To Be Continued in Part Six.**

Written on September 3rd, September 4th, and September 5th 2013, published on October 16th 2013.


	29. All Fun and Games Part Six

**Chapter Twenty Nine: All Fun and Games Part Six: Post Game Show.**

A flash of light was seen as Harry and Diana made their way down onto the graveyard. Both of them smiled as they heard the rustling of footsteps.

"Kill the spare."

Harry disarmed Snape at super speed, taking his wand from his hand and Diana hit him with a super powerful punch to the side of his head. Snape thumped down onto the ground, confirmation that he was taken out of the fight. Diana did not hit him as hard as possible, tempting as it might be.

"You were saying," Diana remarked as she saw the disgusting and putrid form of Voldemort, it was a demented baby with a twisted face and sunken in yellow eyes.

"You'll pay for this," Voldemort hissed.

"Not…..really," Harry told him with a smile on his face. He watched Voldemort and there was mocking in his eyes. "I'm sure that you'd like some drawn out bloodbath, a fight to the finish where you go out with a bang and take the entire world out with you in the process. "

A smile crossed over Harry's face as he peered face to face into Voldemort.

"Twice from your perspective we've went up against each other, and twice you've lost to me," Harry remarked as his eyes glowed with heat vision and he stared at this stunted, demented form. "I would call you pathetic but that would be an insult to some of the pathetic people in the world. I'm not sure what you are but I know what you aren't and that is the most powerful dark wizard of all time."

Harry smiled as he saw the downed form of Snape on the ground, his body paralyzed and unable to move. It was a delightful stance.

"Lord Voldemort….Tom Riddle….The Dark Lord….call yourself what you wish but I call you pathetic," Harry remarked as he brought the snake back and Diana held the sword over the top of her head. "And that vessel….is temporary at best."

He used his heat vision to destroy the bones that were lying on the gravesite and there was a moment that allowed him to slow the descent of the bones so Riddle can watch his plan go up in ashes before his very eyes.

"And once this is gone, so are you," Harry remarked as he motioned for Diana. "Diana, would you like to do the honors?"

"Gladly," Diana remarked as she pulled back her robes to reveal a blue top that wrapped around her breasts tightly. Her toned midriff was displayed and a tight pair of shorts that wrapped around her, along with boots that wrapped around her tightly. She had a sheath on her shoulder as she stepped over. She removed the sword from the sheath and hoisted it up over her head. The dark haired Amazon lifted the sword high above her head.

Nagini was unable to move and Diana hoisted the sword over the back of its head as she sliced it cleanly off. There was an explosion of blood and guts as the snake was destroyed, it's head cut completely off by the specially made blade. There was screams that echoed as the Horcux vanished into oblivion.

"What….this can't be," Voldemort breathed as his breath was leaving his body and he tried to get out from this grip that was pulling him away but he found himself unable to break free from his containment. "My failsafes."

"You mean the diary or the ring or the Diadem or the Cup or the locket?" Harry asked him in a calm tone and he snapped his fingers. "All gone, just like that."

He snapped his fingers once more and he focused his eyes onto that of Voldemort and the Dark Lord's eyes flushed with rage and he was angered beyond all comprehension.

Then he was disappearing.

Going.

Going.

Gone.

Snape's screaming echoed as the Dark Mark caused every sensory function on his body to feel like they were on fire and his eyes widened but there was a numbing charm that was performed on him.

"Once the charm is lifted, you will feel every bit of pain that you would have under it, amplified tenfold," Lily informed him as she stepped forward.

Snape looked towards her.

"Help me," Snape mouthed to him and Lily smiled at him as she walked towards Harry and Diana.

Lily wrapped her arms around Harry and pressed her lips onto his. She connected with his mouth with a searing kiss as Lily wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him against the side of a building off to the side. The redhead placed her tongue down his mouth and worked her tongue around him, as her lips hungrily nibbled at his and she reached her hands around him.

Harry could tell that the anticipation for this was building up in Lily's mind and the green eyed witch kept using her tongue to clean out his tonsils as she removed his robes and then his shirt. His sexy abs and chest were displayed for her and the redhead kept working her hands over him, using her hands to stimulate a lot of his body, massaging him and nibbling on his flesh with an seductive gaze that caused him to get really hard quickly.

Snape watched the horrific sight, as Lily was working Harry's pants down around his ankles and the greasy haired Potion master was trying to get himself to move or will himself him to look away but he was stuck. He could not even close his eyes or make his head look away, he was trapped in time.

"Here's a taste of everything your creepy mind obsessed about," Lily remarked with a smug smirk over her face as she paused and added. "And nothing that you're ever going to get or were ever going to even come close."

The redhead continued to kiss Harry, as she transfigured a mattress for them on the leaves and sticks. Harry sat down as he stripped his mother out of her robes.

Lily sat there, her hair framing her face, with her dazzling green eyes flittering with desire and her hot face fixed with a lustful grin. She had the juiciest lips which Harry imagined doing great things to him. She wore a red bra that wrapped around her DD-Cup breasts and he moved down her body, to show her flat and toned stomach, with abs that made him drool and other parts of his body throb.

Her center was barely covered by the lacy red thong that she had, wrapping around her delicious and fairly enticing ass. Harry kept his eyes on her body, milking her delightful body with his eyes and he saw her long and luscious legs.

Lily Evans had a body that most supermodels would be envious of and Harry placed his hands around her waist as he wore nothing but his boxer shorts.

She was his and the two of them were meeting, as Harry performed the time dilation spells.

Bellatrix finished summoning the Death Eaters and made quick work of them. There weren't many left but they went down in a blazing glory.

Lily draped herself over Harry's boxer clad lap and rubbed herself on him, as his son clapped her hand around her thong clad ass. She kissed him more deeply, as the time bubble contained Diana who sat down to watch the show, Snape who was forced to watch, and Bellatrix, who was in glee.

"Time to show me how much I love you," Lily remarked as she grounded herself down his covered crotch and her lips met his.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry and Lily exchanged a kiss that was deep and meaningful as their bodies melted together with each other and his throbbing length pushed against her panty covered pussy. She teased him a slight bit as she grinded down onto him and he pushed back onto her, working his hands down her body and he removed her bra.

Her bra slowly fell down and Harry caught a glimpse of them, her two round globes, high, firm, and large, rather perky as well. Harry groped her and Lily closed her eyes as Harry continued to squeeze her luscious chest, working on it.

"Mmm, that's it," Lily moaned.

"I love your tits, Mum," Harry remarked as he kept squeezing them.

"Yes, feel Mummy up, make her feel the pleasure," Lily whimpered as Harry buried his face between her tits and started to lick and suck upon them, working his hands down her body and continued to grope her from underneath.

Harry cupped her luscious breasts and began to suck on the delicious tits, using his tongue to give her a workout. Lily was grinding her pussy up and down his throbbing length, working herself around him. The redhead's eyes flushed over with a immense amount of lust.

She pulled his boxers down and revealed his throbbing length for world.

"You're so big, so gifted," Lily remarked as she grabbed him around his cock, feeling the iron pole that was his penis and she stroked it. "Do you like it, do you like Mummy stroking your big cock like that, baby?"

"Yes," Harry grunted as he closed his eyes and felt her soft hand grabbing around him.

"Good, I like a big strong cock, not a small greasy penis," Lily commented as she stroked him hotly, working her hand down his throbbing phallus.

"You're so good….I want to be inside you," Harry told her and Lily pushed her panties back to reveal her dripping wet pussy.

"Here, you go baby, have fun," Lily remarked as Harry grabbed Lily and hoisted her up as he pushed her down onto his mighty rod.

Lily's walls contracted against invading length and the sexy MILF felt her son's solid hard cock hammer into her. The redheaded woman bounced up and down her son's hard pole and worked her hips around him. The redhead was feeling the pleasure of him giving her pussy a workout, stretching her like she had never been stretched before.

"You Potter men….such strong cocks….they can pleasure me so much!" Lily yelled as she kept bouncing up and down on Harry's pole.

James was no slouch in that department but Harry's was so much better and Lily was having the time of her life going to town on him. He gripped her breasts in his hands and placed his face between her juicy tits to keep licking them.

"Mmm, fuck yes, Harry," Lily breathed as she worked her hips up and down his pole, bringing more of his stone hard dick into her tight cunt. The redhead was rocking herself back and forth as she continued to work him over.

"So good, Mum, so tight," Harry managed as he ran his hands all over her body.

Diana was waiting for this to end although she had a feeling that this was just getting started.

"Something to keep you occupied, Princess."

The next thing that Diana knew, Bellatrix had the bottom half of her body exposed and Bellatrix's mouth worked steadily into her dripping wet pussy. The dark haired Amazon was feeling the pleasure as the dark witch was feeling pleasure and Bellatrix grabbed her hips, working her tongue into her.

Lily saw the sight next to her and that inspired her to go to town even harder on her son's throbbing cock as it pushed into her walls. The redhead was riding him for all that he was worth and the green eyed witch kept bouncing higher and higher as she rode him. The redhead's cunt tightened around him and the redhead kept working around him. His throbbing length buried around her and Lily kept bouncing around her, her breasts springing up in the air and Harry grabbed her around her luscious globes.

She screamed as he channeled magic into her breasts and she bounced higher, working his length into her and that drove Lily to a greater orgasm.

Diana and Bellatrix now were in a sixty nine position and the two of them worked their tongues into each other's dripping hot snatches. The dark haired women slurped and licked at each other's pussies, taking the dripping mounds. The dark haired women kept hungrily eating each other.

Harry pulled out and Lily got on her hands and knees, wiggling her ass.

"Quite the sexy ass, Mum," Harry remarked as he smacked her on the ass.

"Why don't you take it for yours, honey?" Lily asked as she looked over her shoulder and bit down on her lip as she watched him.

Harry grabbed her around the hips and took aim. With another fluid motion he planted his length in her tight ass and felt her wrap around him. Her ass wrapped snugly around him and Harry drilled her delicious rump as he hammered her. Lily was moaning as Harry groped her tits and worked into her. The witch closed her eyes and felt him pump into her; her ass groped him tightly, wrapped around him as Harry kept pumping inside her delicious rear.

"Yes, that's it, take my ass, take my ass!" Lily panted to him as he kept drilling his length into her. The witch was moaning as Harry kept hammering her with everything and Harry cupped her swinging tits to mold them for his own.

Harry ran his hands down her sweaty body and kept drilling his mother's delicious ass long and hard. The green eyed wizard hammered her and kept bringing more of his throbbing hard cock into her. The green eyed witch caused the pleasure working through her and Harry cupped her swinging tits, bringing more of himself into her.

Lily panted and screamed as the green eyes of the woman flooded with more lust as Harry continued to bring his stone hard dick into her. The woman panted heavily as he worked his throbbing length, pushing himself into her super tight ass. Lily grabbed around the bed and hammered her harder from behind.

"Yes, take me, take me," Lily panted as Harry's throbbing cock entered her ass and continued to work her over. She pushed herself back into him as she closed her eyes and felt the rush of him going into her. The woman was panting heavily as Harry grabbed her lovely breasts and squeezed them with lustful desire. The woman felt his ass into her.

"Don't worry, I'll take you," Harry remarked as he brought himself into her and buggered her in the bum for what it seemed to be hours on end and there was no seeming about it, it was. His eyes grabbed Lily and kept hammering her tight ass. His pulsing prick hammered into her from behind and Lily tightened even tighter around him. The red haired woman was a moaning wreck as she took his length up her delicious ass.

"Harry, inside my pussy, I want you to cum inside me," Lily begged.

Harry went from one hole to the next and he pushed himself into her dripping hot pussy. The redhead closed her eyes as he kept sliding in and out of her. The redhead wrapped her snug tightness around him and Harry hammered her as she moaned and gripped onto the edge of the bed, as she tightened around him. She worked her center back towards him and Harry hammered her tight dripping cunt, pushing more of his hard length into her. Lily's tight vagina wrapped around his cock hard cock as he pushed himself into her tightening quim.

Bellatrix mounted Diana from behind, a conjured sex toy burying into her tight pussy. The dark haired Amazon Princess felt the amazing sensations of the toy buried deep into her and Diana pushed back into her. The woman grabbed her from behind, squeezing her glorious globes.

"How do you like that, Princess?" Bellatrix asked in a lustful tone of voice.

"Fucking love it," Diana panted as Bellatrix hammered the sex toy into her, it was charmed to feel like the real thing although no charm in the world would mean that it was amazing as Harry.

Lily bit down on her lip and Harry hammered her tight cunt with his throbbing strokes. The redhead clutched her hands against the edge of the bed and felt his length push in and out of her, as his balls slapped against her. Her tight pussy contracted around her pussy and Harry kept hammering her from behind.

The two continue their intense activities and their passion, as Harry worked into her from behind. Lily was grabbing her fingers, clutching them onto the mattress as Harry kept bringing his cock into her from behind.

"I'm getting so close, you'd love me cumming in you, won't you?" Harry asked her, whispering hotly in her ear.

"Yes, do it, cum for me Harry, cum for me," Lily begged him as he worked himself into her tightness and he kept bringing his thick length into her. Her dripping cunt tightened even more around him as he brought himself into her, hammering her pussy.

Harry grabbed around her, burying his throbbing cock into her as two more of him formed around them.

Diana was pushed back onto the Mattress and one of the Harry dupes grabbed her, clutching her breasts in his hand. He aimed his throbbing length towards her dripping entrance and plunged himself into her, causing her eyes to bug out as Harry pumped into her.

Bellatrix was flipped over and the pleasure was obvious on her face as Harry plunged into her deeply. His throbbing length hammered her dripping wet center as he brought his strokes into her. The green eyes of Harry flooded with desire as he hammered this prime piece of pussy, drilling her as hard as he could. Bellatrix tightened around him and Harry brought his throbbing length into her.

Lily and Bellatrix turned towards each other and began to make out and grope each other's breasts. This erotic sight caused the Harry on either side of these tow beauties to hammer their tight pussies, drilling them from behind.

Diana looked up and Harry held her arms down as he hammered into her. He alternated between slow and love strokes and hard and fast strokes, depending on his move and Diana could not get enough of any of it as Harry continued to bring his length into her tight wet pussy.

' _Harry…more please, I need you, more,'_ Diana panted lustfully as she captured his mouth in an insanely lustful kiss and started to nibble upon it.

Harry obliged one of his Alphas and he hammered her tight cunt, bringing his length between her legs. Diana wrapped her arms around him along with her legs and she panted as Harry continued to hammer into her.

"Yes, that's it, wreck me, pound me like the slut I am!" Bellatrix yelled as Harry drilled into her. "Use that big cock and fucking hammer me."

Harry conjured a gag to put on Bellatrix's mouth but this caused the woman's pussy to get even wetter. He drilled her center with several long and hard strokes, working himself into her dripping hot center.

Bellatrix wrapped her tightness around him as Harry hammered her, working himself into her dripping hot pussy and he continued to work around her, hammering her and working his throbbing length harder into her. Her eyes fluttered shut as Harry continued to hammer away at the pussy that was beneath him.

Lily had her eyes flooded, they must have been going out this for a very long time and her pussy wanted more, every stroke she hungered for more. A burning desire coursed through her body as Harry brought his length back and plunged it into her tight womanly depths, hammering her for everything that she had.

A few more thrusts and Harry came hard, spraying his thick fluids inside Lily's waiting pussy, pumping his thick load into her. Thrust after thrust sent his burning essence into her and Lily wrapped around him, taking all that he had into her. The green eyed witch wrapped around him tightly.

They were just getting started.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Severus Snape found out the hard way that time dilation spells can go a long time, especially in the hands of a powerful wizard. His eyes were blood shot and several days of pain had backed up in his body. He knew the moment that they were going to release him, it was going to be over for him.

Harry turned around and he performed a few more spells on him.

"Did you enjoy the show Snape?" Harry asked to him calmly. "That's the closet you'll ever get your overlarge nose to perfection."

His eyes lit up and Harry launched an array of heat vision towards the arm that was intact. It sliced off much like the left one was.

That added to the pain that Snape would feel once the charm got off.

His legs were next as Harry made sure that he did not bleed to death but gave him the worst pain he ever could have felt.

Severus Snape was nothing, not that he was anything before, but he was nothing but a head and a torso with no limbs whatsoever. He was a shell of his former self, as Harry looked down at him, triumph spreading through his eyes and his tone as he surveyed the greasy haired abomination that was on the ground.

"So….I believe that I have a bounty to collect," Harry remarked as he summoned the Triwizard Cup and gave his mother and Bellatrix parting kisses as they made their way back.

Diana and Harry kept their hands on the handles of the cup, carrying the mangled form of Snape with them and they disappeared into a flash of light.

Lily would meet him in the castle later.

* * *

Amelia Bones had been given the heads up of what was going to go on tonight, although Auror Tonks informed her of the disappearance of two of the champions and the incapacitation of the others. She arrived back at Hogwarts and Fudge got to his feet trying to protest.

"Amelia….I'm sure it was a glitch in the Portkey, it must have sent them into the Forest or deep into Hogsmeade, you shouldn't have Flooed all the way over here for a triviality," Fudge commented to Amelia in his usual brazen tone but the woman's tone and mood was not improved as she kept her gaze on them.

"A triviality?" Amelia inquired as Fudge turned around and saw Ludo Bagman being dragged away, whimpering like a little girl by a gaggle of goblins.

Fudge, never one to take the smart path, stepped towards the goblins but they held their spears. They also dared Fudge to give them a reason to run them through his body.

"You can't just take one of my Ministry officials out of here," Fudge demanded as he stood himself up and Sersi turned towards him.

"Do you know who I am?" Sersi asked Fudge and it was obvious that the Minister was ignorant of goblin royalty. The princess kept her hands on her hips and informed him. "My name is Princess Sersi, I'm the heiress to the throne of the goblin nation."

Fudge opened his mouth and closed it as there was a few seconds where his brain finally managed to engage, as difficult as it was for him to do so. He was flummoxed and he placed his hands on his hips.

"Ludo Bagman has refused to pay hundreds of Galleons and tried to defraud the Goblin nation by trying to pay us off in Leprecaun gold," Sersi explained to Fudge.

There was one comment that went through Amelia's head.

' _Bagman, you're a real idiot,'_ Amelia remarked but given all of the Bludgers he took to the head, she was not surprised. Although considering his marks in school, he was not a stellar example of intelligence either way.

Bagman was led away as there was an explosion as Diana and Harry returned, with the Triwizard Cup and the battered remains of Severus Snape.

"Snape and someone else tampered with the Cup, they also arranged for my name to be put in the Goblet of Fire," Harry told Amelia as he led her out of the line of fire.

"Why would they do that?" Amelia asked Harry with a raised eyebrow and Harry told her what precisely he thought about this.

"Revenge, naturally," Harry told her as he placed a hand upon his hip and placed one on the back of his head as well, bringing his head and his neck back to give a long sigh.

The man in question was incensed, by all indications; Lord Voldemort had not been brought back to the dead. He wondered how could this have gone wrong?

Then there was a thought that went through his head. Dumbledore was the one who tampered with his plans. He robbed him of his triumph.

Dumbledore's back was turned as he was speaking to the Ministry of Magic.

Bartemius Crouch Junior's mouth opened with a wide smile, he would pick his shots and he would take down Dumbledore before he could even turn around. It was simple and elementary to say the very least. He wouldn't need to be the one to bring the Dark Lord back because he could be his own feared wizard and what better to do so, then by assassinating two of the most powerful wizards in Britain.

The young man held his hand on the wand and prepared himself for the attack.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Dumbledore turned around, not seeing that Killing Curse coming. Crouch nailed Dumbledore in the chest and for an encore whipped his wrist off to the side and sliced the throat of Fudge. He was about ready to nail any other Ministry officials.

Harry turned around and caused a shield to rise which blocked the attack. Crouch's attack ricocheted off of the shield and bounced back towards him.

Crouch Junior decided that if he took out the Minister of Magic and Dumbledore, he was going to take Harry Potter down once and for all. He won Dumbledore's wand in battle, by taking him down with the Killing Curse.

It would be sweet irony if he used the wand that once belonged to Dumbledore to strike down his prized protégé.

Harry whipped his hand and disarmed the wand from Crouch. He possessed Albus Dumbledore's wand for a fleeting instant but it was fleeting instant longer than he could have hoped.

' _And….wait for it,'_ Faora thought to him.

The Wand of Eternity flew into Harry's hand and he nailed Crouch hard at the chest at super speed. It busted every single rib that was in his chest and he flopped back, breathing heavily as blood splattered from his mouth. Crouch turned over.

Crouch turned and tried to attack Diana in a fit of rage. She avoided the attack but since he tried to kill the wife of an Ancient and Noble house, Harry was perfectly within his rights to take him down with lethal intentions.

And that's what Harry did, he released the pain that Crouch was supposed to feel from his own dark mark when Voldemort bit the dust. All of the pain coming at once was not what the doctor order as Crouch dropped down.

He suffered a severe stroke from the pain being directed into his brain as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and Harry looked over him with a half smile, death glare. Crouch Junior dropped to the ground with a loud thump as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went down for the ten count.

* * *

It took a while for the dust to settle from the events in the Triwizard Tournament. There were some surprised shrieks and some mutterings that they could not believe it.

Harry slipped away in the chaos along with Diana, as he had it in his hand, the Wand, he had it, the third one. He watched Diana for a few seconds and the Raven haired princess also locked her eyes onto his, the two of them locking eyes onto each other.

They made their way up the winding staircase as the Ministry officials chaotically ran around, trying to process what happened. There were many people who already hailed Harry as an even bigger hero than he already was. Things were really working together rather nicely and he placed his head back as he milked in all of the thoughts that everything that happened.

' _This might take a while,'_ Amelia thought to him and Harry placed a hand on his chin as he started to stroke it.

' _Yes, I figured as much,'_ Harry projected mentally to her as he walked up. _'Vega and Fleur, are you coming up for the celebration?'_

' _Yeah, we are, we'll be joining you in a little bit,'_ the two girls remarked in an excited tone of voice as they made their way up the stairs with Harry. The emerald eyed wizard quickened his pace as the events of the evening went over in his head.

The Tournament was over, Voldemort was done, Crouch took out Dumbledore and Fudge, and Harry took out Crouch and became a hero. Not to mention that he would be out of this school for good after one last round of celebration.

' _Amazing….Dumbledore went down like that,'_ Ginny thought to them through the link.

' _Well he didn't figure out that his old friend was an imposter for the past year….yes senility was setting in,'_ Amanda thought.

' _You think,'_ Lily remarked to her daughters. _'I can't wait to meet up with you girls soon and I'm sure me, Harry, and Rose will be able to do some family bonding with you.'_

The implied meaning of that statement was not missed by them as Harry looked towards Fleur and Vega arriving to join him and Diana.

There would be a few others that would be invited as the party but the things would start between the four champions. They made their way to the room as Harry waited on the bed patiently, as he awaited their return.

Needless to say, the return was worth the way. Fleur, Diana, and Vega arrived from the room.

Vega wore a lacy set of green and silver lingerie as she stood there, her hands placed upon her hips and a smile across her face. The woman pressed herself forward and watched Harry with a wide eyed grin as he watched her.

Fleur was next with an extremely lacy set of white lingerie that barely covered the parts of her body that needed to be covered. Her perfect breasts, flat stomach, delicious ass, and long legs were a sight to behold. Fleur's perfect body and tall stratureseque frame was built for sin and Harry eyed her up.

Diana was standing next to them and she blew both of the really hot girls out of the water. She was tall with the red and blue lingerie that wrapped around her tight frame. Being the Alpha, the other girls followed her lead and the Amazon pulled up Harry and pulled his body into hers, pushing her lips onto his with a mind numbing kiss as she wrapped her arms around him and kept kissing him.

Fleur and Vega got down on their knees to worship their god as they removed his pants and Diana continued to deepen their kisses on him.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Vega stroked Harry's throbbing cock and smiled as she worked the length into her hand, squeezing and working over the pulsing dick. She felt his amazing length and could feel the pulsing of it.

"Take a taste, Fleur," Vega remarked and Fleur licked his head and his balls.

"Delicious," Fleur commented as she fondled his throbbing balls and worked him over with her sensual mouth. The blonde kissed his balls and took them into her mouth, licking her. The blonde licked his balls as Vega took his length into her mouth.

Harry felt the beautiful babes that were at his waist and both of them kept working his length and balls as they licked and slurped them.

Diana's panties were pulled off and Harry grabbed Diana around the waist ,pulling her pussy onto his face and allowing him to savor the tastes within. His tongue worked into her pussy and Harry was licking around her pussy. The dark haired princess grounded her pussy into his face as Vega and Fleur took turns working his cock.

' _Mmm, he has a magnificent cock,'_ Fleur thought as she bobbed her mouth up and down him, working his cock and taking the entire pole down his throat. The blonde's mouth expertly worked them and Vega's fingers thrust into her dripping cunt.

Vega had to agree as she licked his throbbing balls and worked it around his balls. The dark haired woman panted as she kissed his balls and kept licking them. The woman was really going to town on him. The dark haired woman kept licking him.

Harry felt the sensations that was going on down between him as Harry brought his tongue into the pussy of Diana's cunt. The woman rubbed her dripping pussy onto him and Harry kept drilling his tongue into her. The woman moaned loudly as he kept taking his tongue deep into her pussy.

"Damn, more Harry, more," Diana begged him.

There was a few seconds but Fleur thought that it was time for her pussy to have some Harry time. Her sopping wet pussy lifted up and slammed down onto Harry's length. She worked herself around him and the woman was working him inside her moist cure.

' _Damn Fleur, love that pussy, love that pussy,'_ Harry panted as he kept licking Diana and he saw Vega reaching around.

She needed some love of her own so Harry split off a duplicate.

Harry appeared and grabbed Vega around her waist, pushing her back on the bed and kissed her, as he worked his fingers into her dripping hot cunt. The wizard continued to work his fingers into her, and continued to kiss her even more deeply. The woman moaned beneath him as Harry rubbed his throbbing length over her dripping slit. She pushed back towards him as he worked against her.

Vega's mind was running extremely wild and Harry rolled her over, using his tongue and fingers to tease her. The Black girl panted as he worked his fingers into her, stroking her dripping wet center. She was being ravished by him and she was loving it as his length slammed into her from behind. Her tight pussy clenched around him as he pushed into her and Harry kept working into her from behind.

"Yes, Harry, harder, harder into me," Vega panted as Harry plunged into her, working his throbbing cock into her and her tightness wrapped around him as he pushed in and out of her, his balls slapped against her. The dark haired woman panted as he worked into her, working his throbbing length into her pussy.

Fleur pushed herself up and impacted herself into his cock.

' _Yes, love this,'_ Harry projected as he grabbed her tits and squeezed them. Fleur gave a lustful growl as she continued to work herself around his throbbing length. The woman felt more sensations course through her as he worked his hands around her round globes and continued to squeeze them as she squeezed him harder. The French Veela kept wrapping herself around him.

Fleur wrapped her tightness around him and felt her man respond to her, pumping his length into her. All twelve inches of Harry was brought into her and the blonde rocked into her. His hormones could keep up to hers. He worked his throbbing length into her and the woman panted loudly as he rammed into her pussy.

Harry grabbed her tits as she rode him and the blonde kept riding him, she squeezed his length and kept riding him. The blonde panted heavily as he worked into her. The blonde rocked her hips down onto him and the wizard kept pushing his length into her. The woman squeezed his length with her hips and he kept pumping into her.

Daphne, Kara, Amanda, and Emily all arrived, with Astoria following.

"Looks like a party," Lucretia commented as she showed up and several versions of Harry showed up with a smile that they looked over the bevvy of beauties. "And we get some party favors, amazing.

Fleur was panting heavily and she dropped herself down. Diana crawled around and she arched her hips up. Harry grabbed her hips and aimed towards her.

"Do it, Harry," Diana begged as he put his throbbing head against her slit as he pushed into her.

Harry plunged his length into her as Diana licked Fleur's sweet pussy, working her tongue into her. The French Veela tasted amazingly sexy and Diana could not get enough of her juices. Just like she could not get enough of her husband's cock as it buried into her. The woman breathed heavily as Harry hammered into her from behind. The emerald eyed wizard worked his throbbing cock into her from behind.

Daphne was on her hands and knees and one of the versions of Harry kept plunging into her from behind. She watched as the twins were getting fucked hard by another version of Harry. He super sped into their pussy, working their pussies into an organism and then he pulled out, hammering into her. The two of them were switched off.

Lucretia placed her pussy on Vega's face and she got the hint, as she arched her ass up. Another Harry grabbed her from behind as he kept plunging into the woman' s pussy from behind. Lucretia moaned as his throbbing length worked into her tight ass, buggering her from behind.

Faora showed up to go into the center of the room with the prime version of Harry and she cupped his cock as Diana and Fleur indulged themselves in each other's pussies. It was a chaotic combination of lust and super powered hormones.

"Just you and I dear brother, in the center of all of this, and Kara….how nice of you to join us," Faora remarked lustfully as the two Kryptonian females dropped down to their knees before Har-Zod and started to lick his throbbing cock.

There was the smacking of flesh upon flesh and several screams. Several women who had joined the party had blacked out and Faora placed her lips around his cock and gave it a few sucks to tease him.

Faora pushed herself off of him after the initial teasing subsided and she pushed herself back towards him. The woman prepared to give him an enticing show and she pushed herself up as she slammed herself down onto his throbbing length.

"That's it, that's really fucking it," Faora panted as she bounced up and down on him, stimulated by the actions of Fleur and Diana licking each other's pussies. The two of them worked their tongues around each other and Faora bounced higher.

"Feed me," Harry grunted and Kara slipped her juicy pussy over his mouth. She was benefitted by his talented tongue working into her dripping pussy. She felt him take her sweet nectar onto his tongue.

Harry took more of Kara's delightfully dripping snatch into his mouth and licked her inner walls, bringing more of his strokes with his tongue around it and the blonde rubbed her dripping pussy onto her. Harry was having the time of his life as he kept licking and slurping her, bringing himself to greater pleasures as Harry continued to lick and slurp her, bringing himself to the edge of everything as he worked his tongue deep into her dripping cunt.

Faora was enjoying riding her brother's cock and she could tell that the other hot and nubile females enjoyed themselves around each other. His hands roamed around her as she decided to allow the bond link to be opened she could experience the overwhelming cascade of pleasure all at once.

Yes, the orgasms flooded her body and sweet honey dripped from her hot dripping pussy. The woman clenched her walls around her brother's tool as he hammered it into her. The woman was really amazing as he hammered his throbbing cock into her. His strokes got deeper and penetrated her further as he worked into her.

Faora panted as she was going to be the one to bring her brother to orgasm. Several the other girls went down to the count.

She felt the explosion as her walls tightened around him, and her body gave a shuddering moan.

It was a party, so there was no need to rush, especially with the time dilation charms, it could go on for weeks on end.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

One of the questions that echoed in the mind of Harry Potter that he flipped over and over again in his head as he pondered his thoughts was the demanding question of "now what?"

Harry had plans but it was the order of which he would get to them in, that was going to be something that was extremely frustrating to consider. His green eyes flowed as he double checked to make sure that everything was packed up. He was going to make a clean sweep of Hogwarts and make sure that every single one of his belongings were taken out of these hallways. He continued to make the sweep through the school and looked at his room, the room that he had taken for his own during his first year and had kept it throughout his time.

The Heads rooms were moved after his first year and Harry got this room as his own, it was by the will of the castle. Sometimes magic could be completely amazing about how certain things worked out and Harry considered the multiple possibilities regarding what he learned here and how he could apply it.

The end of an era, it truly was there. Yet, for some reason the clock winded down fairly slowly as Harry prepared to take his last second and continued to walk step by step towards the final countdown. His emerald eyes flickered as he kept a thoughtful gaze within him.

' _So, I've said my goodbyes, there's only one thing left to do, depart back to the Castle, and figure out what to do with the keys, if there's anything that I can do with them,'_ Harry thought to himself as he placed his hand to his chin. _'Peve had more information for me when the time was right but she hinted that certain abilities would manifest themselves when the time was right.'_

"So, the end of the road for us both Harry Potter but in different ways it is a brand new beginning."

Harry turned around and saw Luna standing there with her hands placed upon her hips as she kept her gaze locked onto that of Harry's. The blonde watched Harry with an unreadable expression in her eyes, then again Harry figured that reading Luna would be a headache. His gaze focused on his face as he answered her with a tentative tone of voice.

"Hey, Luna, what could I do for you?" Harry asked.

Luna offered a smile, there was a combination of sadness and anxiousness that was as much of a paradox that Luna was.

"Life is short, but I guess I never thought that my life would be this short, my purpose would be fulfilled this soon," Luna offered to Harry as she stepped towards him. "But yet, I'm not sad about this, it's just another adventure that I have to encounter."

Harry wondered what Luna was going on about.

"I saw my mother die before me when I was nine, my father witnessed it as well but he was never the same, my mother managed to sacrifice herself to protect us from the explosion," Luna commented to Harry as she placed her hands up into the air randomly and her head turned around randomly. The fact her eyes darted around, it almost gave Harry the impression that she was trying to take in everything at once, although it was hard for her to maintain her eyes in a steady way.

"I'm sorry to hear about that," Harry commented to her.

Luna took around her and the blonde was watching him, a smile crossed her face as she shook her head. "No Harry, there's no need to apologize for this….none of this was your fault….it was just a few fabrics of the tapestry that is life."

Luna's eyes continued to keep focused on Harry but there was a type of far off dazed expression within her orbs.

"It was nice to meet you for the short time that I have," Luna remarked as she dropped to one knee and looked up towards Harry. "I hate to see that there won't be a number of years but I was lucky to get the five more that I had."

Harry's mind clicked. "So….you're dying?"

"No….not entirely….well not technically," Luna remarked to him and she could tell that it was rare when Harry got completely baffled. The blonde's expression remained steady upon him. "One must wonder if we ever truly live or life is an illusion but there are people who will go over the meaning of life for years but they will never come close to pinpointing it."

"It is," Harry offered Luna and her smile widened across her face. "So…."

"Dying, perhaps not, but already dead since I was nine yes, although I made a deal for a few more years but once I close my eyes the next time, it will be the last time I close my eyes in the mortal world and I will reunite with my mother in the afterlife," Luna commented in a smooth voice as she watched him. She faced his green eyes and looked into them, taking in the deep and meaningful gaze. "There is one final thing that I wish to do before I depart upon the mortal coil."

"And what would that be?" Harry asked, even though he had a great idea what Luna wanted to have.

"I want what every other girl wants, but don't worry, I'm not going away completely, and there will always be an echo of me around, just like there is an echo of us all even after Death calls our number," Luna offered as she leaned towards Harry and offered a tender kiss to him.

The kiss was tender at first and then it became extremely passionate as the two of them worked their tongues into each other. Harry pulled his arm around her slender young waist and pulled her into her. The blonde moaned lustfully as Harry worked his hands underneath her shirt and feeling around her body.

Luna closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss but she would be enjoying more.

Needless to say, if she was going out, she was going out with a bang. That much Luna was going to be certain of as he removed her robes.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry figured that someone like Luna was not going to waste any time getting down to business and he saw her completely naked as the day that she was born. Her pale skin rested across from him as Harry kept his gaze on her. His smile widened over his face as he looked at her body. Her B-Cup breasts along with her flat and toned stomach, curved hips, and smoothly shaved pussy were on display as she watched towards him.

"Harry, give me some of what the other girls are bragging about," Luna begged and Harry smiled as he cupped her pussy and the young girl moaned as he worked his hands between her legs and he kept working her over.

Harry's lips connected with hers and kissed her deeply. The blonde kept breathing heavily as Harry kissed her and he felt her body up as he continued to work her over. He cupped her dripping womanhood.

"I'm going in deep," Luna remarked as she removed her lips from his and broke the kiss. She kneeled before Harry and cupped him through his pants, reaching her hand down his pants and she began to stroke him.

Harry felt her fist wrapped around him as she pumped him up and down, as if she experimented with him. His green eyes flooded with desire and he continued to wait as her little tongue licked the head. The blonde worked her tongue down the underside of his shaft and she continued to pick up the pace, licking his throbbing length up and down.

"Your cock tastes so good Harry," Luna remarked in an approving tone of voice.

Harry smiled back at her. "Glad you approve."

"Oh, I do approve," Luna told him as she kissed him on the tip of his head and worked her tongue down him, licking his cock.

She pushed his cock deep into her mouth and she brought his length down her mouth as Harry worked over her body, using his hands to work her body. Luna's eyes closed as Harry continued to probe her with his fingers and then he pushed into her, working in and out of her. The blonde was reacting to these sensations that kept probing her dripping center. She rubbed her snatch on his hand and felt his fingers dip deeper into her, collecting more honey on them as his fingers rolled over her nub.

Harry tasted her pussy juices as they kept dripping into his hands.

"Harry, no more teasing," Luna pleaded as she removed her mouth from around his length and a lustful smile wrapped around her lips. She tapped her finger upon her pussy and spread her legs for him. "I want you inside me….now."

Harry was not about to leave a lady hanging and he spread her legs, taking her inviting center in his hands. He worked his hands around her, cupping her delightful young pussy and teasing her. The young Ravenclaw breathed as she was about to experience a thrill beyond all measure.

' _Would be sore after this but I suppose the point is moot now,'_ Luna commented as Harry grabbed his hands around her hips and he slammed his cock into her tight wet center.

Her eyes bugged out as Harry pushed his length into her, working into her tight center with thrusts that buried deeper into her. The blonde took her tight cunt and wrapped it around him as he hammered her for everything that she was worth. Thrust after thrust into her super tight center brought the young Ravenclaw to a thrill that she could not even imagine by any mortal means and Harry kept hammering into her tightening quim.

"More, Harry, harder," Luna begged, she was determined to experience him on her way out and he thrust his cock.

She was going to go out with her legs in the air, a smile on her face, and everything that went along with that. The green eyed wizard worked his cock deep pinto her center as he kept hammering into her as she tightened her cunt around his probing penis.

"Your cunt's so tight, I'm going to enjoy fucking you into submission," Harry grunted as he worked into her center.

"Yes, I like this, your penis in me but I want you to drill me in the ass, please," Luna told him as he pulled out of her.

She got on her hands and knees, tying herself up in the process. She allowed Harry to make some last minute changes to make sure that she was ready. This was going to have to be done properly as she was presented for him, her ass perched towards him and it wiggled in his face. Harry grabbed her from behind and without any warning; he plunged into her tight ass from behind.

Luna's eyes bugged out as she felt his throbbing length bury itself again and again into her ass, his length slamming into her tight bum from behind. She moaned loudly as Harry hammered into her, it felt so good. Everything about his cock, it was like magic and she tingled with even further excitement.

"Harder Harry, fuck me harder," Luna moaned as he nailed his cock into her tight ass.

Harry smiled as he was giving some good loving to Luna Lovegood, which was about right. He hammered his thick length into her tight ass and the blonde moaned as she wrapped her fingers around the edge of the bed to hang on for the wild ride. She hummed loudly as his length buried into her tight center. The blonde's panting got wilder and her attempts to take more of his cock into her ass became even more frantic.

"Harry…more!" Luna screamed at the top of her lungs and Harry hammered his length into her tight ass from behind.

Harry was wearing out her ass. It was only fitting that he tapped some hot willing girl on his way out and he cupped her breasts.

"More, cum in me, cum in my ass, please," Luna panted.

"I'm not sure if you earned it yet," Harry commented as he cupped her breast in his hand.

"Yes….then punish me, make me earn it," Luna whined as his length kept hammering into her tight ass working into her.

Harry was going to punish her and he hammered her tight ass, ramming into her really hard form behind. The woman moaned as Harry brought into her ass. The woman was moaning heavily as the young wizard slammed into her. The blonde was screaming at the top of her lungs as his thrusts kept working into her. The blonde's eyes closed as his throbbing length kept hammering into her.

The blonde worked her tight ass around him as Harry buried himself into her tight bowels and Luna squeezed herself around him. Her pussy was cumming so hard as she received the most pleasure that she ever felt in her life. The blonde closed her eyes as he kept bringing into her and the blonde panted heavily. The blonde kept taking his throbbing cock into her.

Harry was bringing himself into the homestretch and kept drilling her ass from behind. Luna was being reduced to a drooling slave as she was fucked cross eyed. She was slowly submitting to Harry's cock and he kept working into her, her ass bringing him to pleasure.

"Going to cum soon," Harry breathed as he cupped her breasts.

Luna nodded as she looked at him with an encouraging expression and he kept sawing his cock into her tight ass. The woman moaned rather heavily as he worked into her from behind. The blonde's ass squeezed his intruding cock so nicely.

He was working into her, blasting his stone hard dick into her tight ass and he hammered into her from behind, working into her and thrusting into her.

Luna's mind exploded with the pleasure and she gave a loud scream of lust.

Harry's balls tightened and he deposited his load into her ass and spurted his cum into her.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

"Well, that's it, this is the end," Kara said as she looked over Hogwarts.

"A small of me is going to miss this place," Harry commented as he looked over his shoulder towards Kara, Faora, and Diana.

"Really?" Faora asked in a skeptical tone of voice as she raised an eyebrow towards Harry.

"I said a small piece….well things are going to change after what's happened over the past couple of decades or so," Harry remarked as he placed his hand on his chin.

"Yes, the place was almost nice when a lot of the riff-raff was cleared out."

Harry turned around and saw the blonde Slytherin standing there with a smile on her face. She was walking with a slight limp after the party during the past evening. He got to sample many females for one last time and many for the first time. The magical properties of the room expanded to allow the orgy which was massive and showed inner-school unity to the highest degree.

"Hey, Daphne," Harry remarked as he greeted one of his wives with a long hug and a kiss. The two of them connected with their lips together and the two of them pressed their lips together with a long kiss. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Only four more months for me," Daphne commented to Harry as she placed her hand on her chin and thought about everything. The blonde kept her expression stoic and calm despite everything that happened. "So….Dumbledore was popped off."

"Yes….he lived a good and long life, so we should respect his accomplishments," Kara concluded as a smile barely kept from crossing her face.

"He always spoke of the next Great Adventure….well I hope that he's got something on the other side," Harry remarked as he was about to receive a windfall of gold from Dumbledore.

The Daily Prophet already wrote about Harry Potter's heroic efforts in avenging Albus Dumbledore's death. Harry did not even have to lift one finger with giving them anything, all he needed to do was all the witnesses to give their eye witness accounts and let nature take its course.

"Well, I'm sure he's moving on," Daphne said as she kept her eyes locked onto Harry's and her smile continued to widen. "As you are."

"Yes, as I am," Harry agreed with the blonde as he placed his hands on the side of her face and stroked her hair with a smile crossing his face. "But when a door closes, several windows open."

"And the foundation we have created in this world will be something that will expand us to a wider world," Faora contributed.

Some people wondered if Harry would have taken control of this world but there were a few points that one needed to consider.

The new interim Minister of Magic was Amelia Bones, her senior undersecretary was Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa Black-Potter was a high ranking advisor, as was Anastasia, also being a diplomatic to the Amazons.

"I don't relish doing Amy's job at all," Harry remarked to them and they all nodded.

' _Well your confidence is rather booming,'_ Amelia offered dryly as she placed a hand on her hip and offered a sigh. She had to agree with Harry, she knew that there was a huge mess that she had to work out as well. _'It begins, the cleaning out process.'_

' _Yes, good luck,'_ Harry told her.

' _Wish you the best,'_ Faora added to her through it.

' _Right now it's just promoting a Press Conference, this has been the first time in almost two hundred years that a Minister has officially been murdered in office,'_ Amelia informed them.

Harry caught these words and he raised an eyebrow. _'Officially….'_

' _Off the record there have been other incidents where the Minister has been found dead, especially during the last war with Voldemort,'_ Amelia thought, remembering the reports that they went through three Ministers in two years. _'Of course, the Ministry was able to chalk them up as unfortunate accidents.'_

' _Naturally, don't want to panic the public,'_ Harry remarked to Amelia and the woman responded with a nod of her head as she placed her hands on the side of her face.

' _That's gotten us into so much trouble in the past and gotten so many of our citizens murdered because it gave a perfect smokescreen the Death Eaters,'_ Amelia offered to him and she placed her hand on her cheek. _'It's a mess.'_

' _And one that I think that you won't have any problems whatsoever at dealing with,'_ Harry commented in a confident and firm tone of voice. That was one thing that he was not about to question.

' _Even when Harry is gone, I think that his stamp will be long left on this world,"_ Andromeda remarked as she took a long breath.

' _At least with the women,'_ Lily remarked to them through the bond link.

' _Isn't that the truth?'_ Rose thought as she placed her hands on the side of her head and she kept smiling wildly.

' _It is,'_ Harry agreed as he thought about all of the lovely young ladies that he had a piece of during his time in this world. That was the most memorable part of his time in this world and he could not get enough of these people. His smile widened.

' _So once I clear everything out….I won't say that the ills of this world will be cured overnight but there should be a lot of them cured in no time,'_ Amelia remarked as Harry smiled towards her.

' _I wish you the best of luck with everything, Amy, keep your head up,'_ Harry remarked.

All of his goals were accomplished, he had his NEWTs, he experienced the passions of several of the most powerful and hottest women in this world, he acquired a lot of gold, and also got more than a few contacts. Harry thought that he did all that he felt he needed to do and the power base in this world would always be connected to him, even though the prime version of him would not be around.

Although in many ways, he would be there in spirit as his duplicate would be standing around and there was a few seconds where he considered everything.

' _Well there's really nothing else to do from here, let's head home,'_ Harry thought to Kara, Faora, and Diana.

They had a few goodbyes to make but other than that they were pretty much in the clear and ready to head on out of here at the next possible opportunity. Harry thought that everything went as smoothly as possible as he shifted his eyes towards the grounds.

He would be taking in all of the sights and sounds of Hogwarts one more time and one last time. He could not say that he was sad to see it go but it just seemed that a chapter of his life was about ready to close up.

* * *

The first year at Cambridge was something that challenged Harry a little bit but in the end, he rose up to the challenge. He had a smile on his face as he made his way onto the beaches of Italy, having earned this vacation, at least as far as he was concerned. As with every single last set of exams, he passed them with flying colors. The wizard stepped down, dressed in a tight pair of black swim trunks around him.

"I hope we don't all drown in a puddle of everyone's drool," Lindsey commented as she made her way on the beach to follow Harry. She wore a tight two piece black bikini as she made her way onto the beach. Her breasts were wrapped around the top piece snugly and the bottom half of the bikini wrapped around her.

"From both me and you girls," Harry said boldly.

"Pinnacle of modesty," Hermione said as she made her way on the beach. She was rather relaxed, of course Harry fucked her so hard that she was

"Not if it's the truth," Harry commented to Hermione as she was dressed in a black modest bikini and she sat down with him. Her C-Cup breasts and flat stomach were on display, along with her long legs. Her curly hair was blowing in the beach wind.

"He's got the point, every female on this beach will be walking over to kneel before him," Charlotte commented.

Everyone got a good look at Charlotte and she was drool worthy. Her blue bikini top was barely able to hold her globes with thin strips that wrapped around her, barely covering her nice nipples. Her toned stomach was the next thing on display, along with a blue bikini thong that barely covered what needed to be covered. Charlotte wrapped her hands around Harry's bare back and pressed her lips on the back of his neck.

"Delicious, isn't he?" Nyssa asked as she made her way onto the beach and a few more of Lindsey's friends showed up. They were all young and fit and dressed in skimpy bikinis.

Nyssa wore a green bikini that stretched over her supple body. The woman walked over towards him as her enticing combination of features were on full display. She stepped towards Harry and greeted him with a kiss, which he returned. She placed her hands on his waist.

"You're amazing, beloved," Nyssa commented as she ran her hands down his body and she worked her hands down his body. The dark haired woman kept working her hands down his body and she straddled him to check out the merchandise.

"Hey, don't hog the merchandise," Lindsey commented to her and Nyssa offered a mischievous grin crossing her face.

"I think Harry will enjoy all of our attentions before too long," Charlotte said as she took out a bottle of sunscreen lotion. She cupped it into her hand and grabbed Harry, as she worked the suntan lotion into his shoulder.

She knew that because of Harry's heritage, he was not about to burn up underneath the sun but she was not going to leave a chance to feel up this handsome young man, working the lotion into his shoulders and keeps working over her shoulders. The woman worked the lotion onto his shoulders and on his back.

Harry moaned as it worked around his shoulders as she massaged the lotion around his shoulders and the woman was working around him, using the lotion to be applied on him.

"Do me next," Nyssa said as she got on her hands and knees, her tight ass around him enticingly.

Harry cupped the lotion on his hand and he worked his hand down her body, as Charlotte worked her hand around his bodies, the woman was working into him.

Nyssa felt his amazing hands working her over and she felt his hands work her over, the dark haired woman was feeling the amazing sensations as his hands. She felt his hands working over her and Harry continued to work her over.

Lindsey and Hermione, along with the rest of the girls patiently waited for their turn as Harry kept working his hands around Nyssa's body. His hand roamed around her nubile young body and kept working her over. The woman panted as his hands continued to roam, explore, and caress her body.

He was really working her up and when she got him alone tonight, she was going to take complete advantage of the potential one on one time that she could have with Harry. Nyssa hummed lightly as he worked his hands over her body and her nubile form was worked over.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked to her as she felt her hot breath go against her ear.

"More than okay, continue," Nyssa commented as she closed her eyes as Harry continued to stroke her body, working the suntan lotion into her body. The woman was breathing even more heavily as Harry kept working her frame over.

The dark haired woman panted heavily as Harry kept stroking her form and worked the lotion around her, running his hands down her body, as Lindsey, Charlotte, and Hermione in particular watched her.

Harry could also affect their pleasure centers from afar and caused them to become extremely wet as he kept pushing his mental probes into their minds.

Things were going to heat up and this was going to be a pretty hot summer. Harry understood this now more than ever and he enjoyed his vacation in Italy, surrounded by the young hot females that were around him. The women around him got a lot of pleasure from their arrangement so it was a win-win situation.

* * *

Lily was on her feet and waiting for something that she looked forward to for some time. The redhead walked around the Castle, checking out a lot of the house. She smiled as she thought about the last several years and most importantly the past ten months and ten days. She was back to business and the redhead turned around, her hair framing her face.

She read the latest edition of the Daily Prophet as it clutched into her hands. The redhead watched the paper as she folded it over. She did not envy Amelia Bones but if there was anyone who could move through the insanity, it would be heard.

Moody had been broken out of his trunk and was more paranoid than ever before. The entire Ministry was in a state of flux and Rita worked her magic with her word as she wrote about the problems with the Ministry of Magic. She mentioned some of the good things that the current Minister of Magic had done during her role as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It was among some of the most positive things that Rita ever wrote although there were a number of people who would believe every word that she said.

"Harry would have all three of them," Peve said and Lily turned her attention towards the woman.

"Yes, he would….as he should, with Dumbledore dead and his defeat of Junior, he will have the three keys," Lily remarked and Peve watched her. "Is there anything that we need to do in specific for the keys?"

Peve kept her eyes locked onto Lily's and placed her hands on the side of her face as she commented. "A few things, possessing them isn't just enough, there is a process with them. Thankfully I know the process."

She was not going to tell Lily everything about how they invented, that was information that would be stated when the time was right. Judging by her notes, it would be safe from that location at the end of the summer. The dark haired leader of the castle smiled.

"Don't worry about the keys until tomorrow," Peve told her as she placed her hands on Lily's face. "Just worry about yourself."

"I'm fine," Lily offered her and Peve ran her hands down Lily's body, working her hands down her to check her out.

"You physically check out," Peve told her and Lily watched her with a smiled her. "Yes….you check out more than well."

"Well Harry will be giving me more of a workout later," Lily offered and if she recalled correctly, Rose would be showing up as well. "Rose will be testing the gateway that Harry put in Hogwarts."

"Given the similar origin between that castle and this one, it should be easy to create the gateway between here and the school," Peve remarked and Lily's gaze watched her. The woman realized that she said too much and decided to sate her curiosity, for the most part. "Long story….will tell you about it in the future."

Lily smiled as she waited for the footsteps of Harry to get closer. She could hear him going even closer and she placed her hand on her ear, waiting for him.

"There's a short cut to his bedchambers, just say the room and place your hand on that rune stone," Peve advised Lily and Lily nodded.

Lily did as she was told and she was transported across the way to the bed chambers. The redhead made her way inside the room and prepared herself for her son to join her for some fun.

She decided to change into something more comfortable so she could greet her son and have some fun with him. The redhead sat on the bed, with her legs crossed and waiting for him.

Harry arrived on the outside of the door and placed his hand on the door and pushed his way inside the room. The emerald eyed wizard entered the room and he saw this vision of beauty sitting on the bed.

"Hi, Harry," Lily remarked as she was sitting on the bed, with her legs crossed.

Harry kept his gaze on Lily and watched her. He caught sight of her red hair that framed her face. There was a pair of green eyes that showed her gaze. Her beautiful face and luscious lips were on display. She wore a green negiligee that wrapped around her body and her seductive legs were displayed for him dressed in green thigh high stockings. Lily had a lollipop in her hand and she slowly licked on it as she watched Harry for his reaction.

"Hello Mum," Harry remarked and she grabbed him and pushed him playfully back onto the bed, straddling his lap and grinding her crotch against his.

"I've missed you," Lily commented as she pressed her lips onto Harry's and started to assault him with her talented mouth. Their two mouths met each other as Harry worked his hands around her body, cupping her delicious ass.

' _It's been less than twenty four hours,'_ Harry breathed as he kept working his hands over her delicious ass.

' _Too long,'_ Lily projected hungrily to Harry as she started kissing the side of his neck. _'I'll be heading to get my Muggle education in the fall, at Cambridge."_

' _That's…oh that's good,'_ Harry mentally breathed as Lily kept kissing him, working her legs over him and she rubbed her pussy down across his throbbing length. Their bodies were covered both cloth and they represented a barrier that they would navigate.

Harry cupped her hands over her tasty ass and continued to kiss her. She worked the buttons of his shirt open feverishly and lustfully sighed as he worked his hands over her body. She worked her hands down him, rubbing her abs and chest as she moaned and started to kiss him.

"Mum, you're so fucking hot," Harry grunted and Lily kept kissing him and worked his belt off.

"I know, you had to get your good looks from somewhere," Lily remarked to him with a cheeky smile as she started to kiss him and she fished her hand down his pants to tease him briefly. The redhead kept kissing him and rubbed down his massive member.

"I know, but I want you," Harry commented as he flipped her over and kissed her neck, sucking on it as he roamed his hands down her body.

"More…take me, I'm yours," Lily panted as Harry kept working his hands down her youthful body, her entire body was drool worthy and it caused his boxers to tighten, working his hands down her body and skimming his way down past her tasty thighs, rubbing down her long and sensual legs.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry parted her thighs and saw her dripping pussy beneath her. Her delicious peach was beneath him and Harry licked his lips, he was not going to lie, this was going to be so good.

"Harry, oh fuck, service me," Lily panted as Harry worked his tongue deep into her center.

Lily closed her eyes and leaned back, feeling the pleasure. She saw a pair of green eyes look back at her as Harry slurped her pussy and worked his tongue into her. Her delicious pussy was lapped up as he kept taking the juices into his tongue, licking her tangy center and scraping the juices off of her walls. The woman pushed her hips up and met the probing with his tongue. He kept working into her center, licking her and servicing the woman beneath him. She moaned as she wrapped her hands around the back of his head.

Harry slurped her pussy and he could feel her hands roam over him. Lily was working over him.

Another Lily was beneath him suddenly, wrapping her lips around him and sucking his cock like it was the most delicious thing in the world, her tightening lips enveloped him as she pumped back and forth.

' _Still got that AI, going to make use of it,'_ Lily thought, as she directed the AI version of herself to suck her son's cock as he ate out her pussy. _'That's it, give Mummy all your love….mmm fuck yes."_

Harry was giving Lily a lot of love and licked her pussy, slurping the delicious juices and licking her. The woman was feeling the pleasure and she could feel her own AI duplicate working her mouth around him. The redhead panted as the Lily AI pushed her mouth up and down, working around her throat.

' _Damn Mum, you're so….so fucking good,'_ Harry panted as he felt her juices spray onto his face.

"What a mess!" Lily yelled as she pulled over and laid next to him, her legs wrapped around him as her other copy went down on him. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her ample breasts against rock hard chest and pressed himself against him. "Let Mummy clean that up."

Lily licked her own juices off of Harry's face, really enjoying it and she got herself lust bound by her own tastes. The redhead kept licking her own pussy juices and felt her pussy burn with the desire as he was really enjoying it. She was getting off on her own juices and Harry worked his fingers into her pussy.

The redhead's nipples stiffened as Harry pumped into her tight pussy, hammering into her and Lily thrust her fingers onto him. Harry worked into her and Lily moaned as he switched between fingering her pussy and rubbing on her clit. Lily's eyes closed tightly as Harry continued to spear his fingers in and out of her. The redhead kept panting as Harry buried his fingers into her, probing her center and maneuvering around her pink lips.

"Show Mummy….yes," Lily panted as she worked into her.

The AI Lily hologram went down on Harry and the original copy went down between his legs and started to lick his balls. The two of them lavished his male parts with their hot tongues as he alternated between cupping and squeezing their hot breasts.

Lily and Lily were really working him over and both females had their fun as Harry worked his fingers into them, pumping them in and out. His pheromones drove them wild as both women went to town on him rather handily.

He pumped his length into them and he felt his balls about ready to burst as one of the versions of Lily grabbed his cock and pumped it as the other one held his hanging balls.

"Cum for us, Harry!" Lily yelled in unison as she stroked his throbbing cock up and down, working her hand around him. She kept pumping her center down onto him, with the redhead going down on him.

His balls tightened and he sent a jet stream of cum. His cock went off like a fire hose as he pumped his load onto both of their sexy faces. Both of the women caught his cum on their tongues and face. It splattered their faces and rolled down their necks ,along with their breasts and stomachs.

Both of them slid back, looking amazingly hot.

Lily and Lily turned into each other and pressed their breasts against each other and kissed each other madly. The two of them kissed each other, working their tongues into each other and they tangled their tongues against each other. They gave their song an erotic show as they pumped their fingers into each other's pussies and rubbed their love boxes together.

"Mmm, yes, mmm, fuck," Harry breathed as his throbbing cock was hardening even more.

Lily smiled as she went over to Harry and pounced on top of him, working her tight box around his huge rod.

Harry felt the sensations as her tight box tightened around him and Lily worked her pussy around him. She felt so good and so amazing, her MILF snatch tightened around him. The redhead bounced up and down higher onto him. The original Lily rocked back on him and screamed to the heavens.

"Your cock feels so fucking good fucking me!" Lily screamed as she pushed herself up and slammed her hips down onto his throbbing member. She kept hammering his cock as she rode him harder and harder.

Harry rested on his back and felt her tightness work around him. Her tight cunt wrapped around his throbbing cock as he grabbed her hips. Lily gave him an encouraging moan as Harry pushed up into the place that he came from. Her tight pussy snugly tightened around him and the green eyed wizard pushed into her pussy. The green eyed wizard fired his length into her. Harry hammered into her tight cunt.

"Faster Mum, faster," Harry breathed as he caught sight of a duplicate of Harry working into the pussy of the AI Lily from behind. Lily was on her hands and knees and she encouraged the other Harry to drill into her.

"Oh, yes, I'm going to….yes….fuck…fuck!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs as she rode herself up and down him, sliding down his length, riding him with precision. The redhead woman pumped her hips around him, hammering him with her pussy and the redhead panted heavily as Harry rode back onto the bed.

Lily felt her breasts squeezed by him, she felt a channeling of power working into her tits and the redhead worked her lovely hips around his length. The redhead pumped herself up and down and kept riding him faster. The redhead rocked her hips around him and kept riding him. Lily moaned as she felt her breasts licked and Harry ran his hands down her body, with the redhead was moaning.

The redhead felt her tight cunt hammered by him and Lily was working around his length as it hammered him. The redhead was working into her and the redhead kept riding him. She saw her AI duplicate being hammered by the duplicate of Harry and it was the hottest thing that she ever so.

"Fuck Mum, cum for me," Harry breathed as she kept riding up and down onto him and Lily smiled as she bent down and kissed him on the lips.

' _No, baby, cum for me, shoot your sperm into Mum's pussy, I want to feel your virile seed swimming around me,'_ Lily breathed as she pumped her son's hard rod into her as she felt his throbbing cock punish her pussy.

Rose arrived and was caught with this action. The redhead reached around and pulled off her black t-shirt and then her skirt, as she was now in her bra and panties. Her panties were already damp as she was bombarded by pheromones. The redhead moaned as Harry banged into her an AI copy of her sister and her physical sister.

"Fuck," Rose panted as she placed her hand down her panties and diddled herself as she felt Harry working into Lily through the bond link.

She could not resist it, it was causing spurts of pleasure to go through her body and her hips bucked with the orgasm.

Another Harry duplicate appeared and cupped Rose on the pussy.

"I think you want to be pleasured, don't you, Auntie?" Harry asked her and Rose nodded as Harry hovered his length over her dripping pussy. Her lips were extremely pink and extremely aroused.

He pushed her around and Harry slammed his length into her pussy from behind. The redhead moaned and Harry hammered into her pussy from behind.

"Ah…mmm…yeah," Rose panted as she felt his throbbing length stretch her out and Rose's tight pussy wrapped around him. Her eyes closed as she felt pleasure, so much pleasure and Harry cupped her breasts from behind.

Harry had Lily rolled over onto the bed and he drilled into her pussy, bringing her into another mind rattling orgasm. The green eyed wizard kept drilling her tight cunt from behind and Harry worked into her tight cunt.

"Keep it with me, I need you Harry, pin me down and fuck me!" Lily encouraged him.

"Oh, I like this, your pussy is so warm and it's mine," Harry panted as he grunted and teased her. He gave her several slow strokes and hammered into her.

The green eyed witch waited for her lover to slam into her. He hammered into her tight pussy and drilled her over and over again. His length passed between her walls as Lily tightened around him. The witch closed her eyes and his length pulsed into her.

"Yes, Harry, deeper, deeper," Lily panted heavily as he worked his throbbing length into her and the witch pushed her hips up, taking his length deep inside her quim. The witch enjoyed his sensations going into her, pulsing into her pussy. The witch bit down on her lip and panted heavily as Harry kept hammering into her. The witch tightened her pussy around him and Harry kept hammering her tight cunt with thrusts going deeper into her.

Harry pushed into her and kept bringing himself into her, working into her tight pussy, as Harry kept drilling her tight cunt. The witch wrapped her legs around him and cooed as her tight cunt was worked over once over. The redhead grabbed her hand around him and tightened around his bicep as the wizard worked into the homestretch.

Rose was panting and drilled into the wall, with Harry's cock slamming into her super hot pussy. The green eyed wizard kept hammering into his aunt from behind as she grabbed against the wall and Harry rammed himself into her. The green eyed wizard breathed as he hammered into her.

"Harry, cum in me, please, cum in me," Rose begged him as Harry hammered her tight pussy from behind, working his length into her. The witch was taking his meat spear into her super tight snatch and Harry kept hammering her tightness with his throbbing length. The woman was panting as Harry worked into her.

"You've got it," Harry told her as he nibbled on her ear and Rose panted as Harry kept working into her. The green eyed witch moaned as Harry plunged his staff into her depths. The witch took his length into her with a few more passes.

Lily bounced higher and higher onto him and wrapped her tight pussy around him, as she squeezed her pussy around him. The green eyed witch moaned as she brought herself down onto him, squeezing her tightness around him and Harry pushed into her, hammering her tight pussy. The witch was taking it into her.

"Cum for me, cum for me honey," Lily panted heavily and Harry pumped into her tight pussy. Her eyes closed and his cock was grabbed, groped with her pussy.

Harry's balls tightened and he hammered into her, as his balls throbbed, ready to explode his load into her body.

He released his load into both his mother and his aunt, blowing his load into pussies. Both of them screamed as Harry pumped his load into their pussies and kept hammering her all the way through.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

"No one said that this was going to be easy," Andromeda commented to Amelia, as both witches took out a drink after a long day of work at the Ministry.

"Yes….it was going to be hard and the consequences of us trying to keep some of our best and brightest back in favor of the older bloodlines is coming back to bite us," Amelia offered as she kept her hand on her face. "I think we should test everyone's intelligence first of all, that should help weed out most of the problems in Ministry."

"That would cut the budget," Andromeda muttered to herself with a smile crossing her face as she tapped her fingers on the table. The witch rocked her head back as she placed her hand underneath her chin, cupping it.

Andromeda nodded in response as she turned her head around and thought about it. She tapped her finger on the edge of her nose as she ran her fingers down the side of her head and thought about this.

"Dumbledore's funeral is next week, that's going to be a mess," Andromeda said to Amelia.

"Well there will be wizards coming in from all over the world," Amelia remarked and no doubt there were a few people who would arrive to spit on Dumbledore's grave. "Harry will make an appearance."

' _Might as well….do I need to give a speech or something?'_ Harry asked to her.

' _Yes….I'm sure that no matter what you'll say, they'll be eating out of the palm of your hand,'_ Amelia commented.

' _Most often do,'_ Harry fired back to her with a smile as he placed his hand on the top of his head as he projected his way through the bond link.

' _Yes….yes they do,'_ Amelia commented to him and sure enough, she found herself eating out of the palm of Harry's hand. _'Dare I ask what you are doing?'_

' _Well….I've got a few things that I need to tie up before I lie low for the rest of the summer, although the owls are coming in asking me questions and I'm sure every department of the Ministry want bragging rights that I'm working for them,'_ Harry commented to Amelia.

' _Well with your NEWT scores, they would be a fool not to even think about that,'_ Amelia commented to him as she could almost sense Harry doing something and that part caused her to become curious.

' _So, Harry, what are you doing?'_ Andromeda asked to him.

' _Well, does the name Fenrir Greyback ring a bell?'_ Harry asked to Andromeda and Amelia and both of them understood exactly what he was doing.

' _Yes….he was the reason why Umbridge was able to force through all of those Anti-Werewolf laws,'_ Amelia commented.

' _There was a rumor that Greyback and Umbridge were lovers years ago,'_ Andromeda chimed in.

' _Well file that one under the mental images that I didn't want to think about,'_ Daphne commented as she tried to picture Umbridge….no actually she didn't want to picture that woman in that way.

' _It's just a rumor,'_ Andromeda remarked in a defensive tone of voice.

' _Rumors like that are so fucking horrific that they would have to be true,'_ Astoria commented, she needed brain bleach.

' _Well….if Greyback tapped Umbridge, that means I need to take him down slowly and painfully because he's a sicker freak than I thought he was,'_ Harry confirmed to them.

' _That seems like something outlandish that you would read from a fan writing fiction on the Internet about their favorite literature,'_ Hermione commented lightly through the bond link. _'Not that I'd know anything about that.'_

' _Right,'_ Ginny said with a smile as she winked towards Hermione.

' _It's not that bad,'_ Hermione protested but Harry cleared his throat and she grew rather silent.

' _I'm not sure how we fucking got on this messed up tone of conversation,'_ Amanda remarked through the link.

' _Your guess is as good as mine,'_ Faora commented to them through the mental link.

Amelia just smiled, she had a lot to do. Thankfully she was able to create a staff of people that she trusted and hopefully weed out of the old Fudge administration. The woman filed through the papers as she gritted down on her teeth and thought about it.

There was going to be a lot of holes that were put in the Ministry thanks to the mysterious deaths or resignations of several top end members of the Wizengamot. Dumbledore dropping dead, for better or for worse, had left a gap in that world. Although the fact that he was going to retire this year, they were going to go without him. The woman had her work cut out for her and she placed her hand on her chin as she threw her head back.

' _Well, no one said it was going to be easy,'_ Amelia thought to herself as she pondered everything that mulled through her mind.

The Prophet had another story that talked about the reforms that were going through Hogwarts based on Minerva being put in the status as Headmistress. Even though Harry was gone, he would have a say in taking a look at the next generation of magical users out there. That much was going to be for certain no matter what.

One step at a time that was the name of the game.

* * *

The thrill of the hunt pulsed adrenaline through the body of Diana as she stepped side by side with her husband. She smelled the decay in the air and she focused her hearing on the area around her. There was a few seconds where she kept her eyes on the situation. Senses were heightened, she was prepared to strike.

It was survival of the fittest, kill or be killed.

' _Greyback has embraced the wolf more than any other werewolf in history, he has embraced his wolf nature to an absurd degree,'_ Harry remarked to Diana and the Amazon's head inclined with a brief nod, she was not about to question him. _'He was the one who infected Lupin and he's infected at least three dozen confirmed cases.'_

' _And he's attacked much more than that,'_ Diana commented.

' _Yes….some were not so lucky….if you consider being afflicted with that curse to be lucky,'_ Harry remarked to her through the link and the two edged towards their destination.

The smell in the air was foul and it was mostly like a backwoods area. There was a cave where he suspected that Greyback was hiding out. He embraced the werewolf thing, which was amazing given that he was part of a high ranking pureblood family that died out. Although, rumors had it that the last people that he killed was his abusive parents. The two kept walking around.

' _On your toes,'_ Harry thought to Diana and she grew rigid and calm.

' _Right, don't….don't want to have him get the drop on me,'_ Diana thought to herself as she arched her own ear off to the side. There was a few seconds where she paused and there was a twisting feeling that went through her stomach, almost like a knife.

The hunt was on, she could feel it in her body. The hairs on the back of her neck coursed up.

He was not there, at least they could not see him in the cave. The blood that splashed the cave walls, blood that looked very human, could be seen.

' _And now….we close in,'_ Diana thought as she heard what she could have sworn was a growl.

The beast was feral and Diana stood rigid on her heels. The growl kicked up even more and the Amazon Princess continued to keep her stance rigid. The dark haired woman felt her heart pump against her chest.

Whoever it was, he was close but Diana could not see him. The woman arched her neck off to the side and the dark haired woman continued to move forward, nearly tripping over her feet but Harry held her up.

' _Easy does it honey….we're almost there,'_ Harry thought to one of his Alpha wives.

Harry's heightened Kryptonian senses kicked in, yes Greyback was there, he could feel him but the question was there. This wooded area, it was Greyback's habitat, the monster was not about to let them face him, not just yet. He was making them sweat out every instant of what they were doing.

Time stood still as Diana had the sword that was in her hand, wrapping her hands around it tightly. The twisted steel worked into her hands and her heart thumped across her chest as she prepared herself for what happened next.

Nothing could prepare Diana for what was coming around but she thrived on moments like this. Her eyes closed tightly as she kept herself working her hips from one side to the next. The breath that passed through her body, that caused her to become high headed and her face to be flushed.

' _Slowly.'_

Another thump and Harry could see it.

Werewolves were fast, even when not transformed. They did not do this on a full money. While Harry was almost certain that a werewolf's bite would not affect an Amazon or a Kryptonian, he did not want to tempt fate.

There was a crunch as the werewolf moved around.

Harry could sense that he was trying to figure out what to do next.

Greyback might have been the Alpha male among his own pack, a pack that contained nothing but males Harry heard, but that was beside the point. He was surrounding him, stalking his prey.

Harry used his heat vision to cause a pile of brush to light into flames and he saw the creature stir next to it. There was a loud scream from it.

That loud scream was connected with a feral growl.

Fenrir Greyback looked more wolf-like out of his state of transformation than most looked when they were transformed. He was hunting his two potential prey, trying to get them down, trying to take them out.

He was trying to move in for the kill.

The hunter became the hunted. He had never known how to handle people like this. There was a loud crash as he landed back onto the ground and Greyback was pushed back onto the ground as Diana used a punch to smash into his face.

He tried to bite her but Harry conjured a muzzle and clamped it onto his jaw. He scratched towards his attackers but they had him on the defense. The werewolf was unable to get to them.

There was heavy bounty on this one's head, wanted dead or alive, they weren't picky about what condition the werewolf was brought him. He was trying to attack them.

Greyback growled, he felt bones in his body broke by a force. Werewolves were strong and could take down men twice their size. Yet this one punch cracked his bones and this sensation would have coaxed screams, had been able to move. Had he been able to free himself from this predicament, he would have busted out of her.

The creature was held in position and Harry circled around him, ready to move in for the attack.

Diana smiled, she had thought that the hunt was going to be more dangerous then this.

The two of them had captured the most dangerous game of them all.

It was time to take him into the Department of the Regulation of Dangerous Magical Creatures for a reward. Given the laws of their land, Greyback would have to be executed, put down like the rapid dog that he was.

' _Romantic date, hunting down a werewolf,'_ Faora commented through the bond link.

' _Not just any werewolf,'_ Diana commented.

' _I could have sworn he was going to give you a harder fight, just because of his reputation,'_ Amelia remarked to them.

' _No….he's a dickless coward who forces himself on children, there's really nothing special about him,'_ Lily remarked to them.

That was a statement that everyone agreed about whole heartedly, and Greyback was taken into the Department of the Regulation of Magical Creatures for a hefty bounty.

**To Be Continued in the Next Arc.**

This Chapter Was Written on September 6th and 7th 2013, Posted October 20th 2013.


	30. Master of Death Part One

**Chapter Thirty: Master of Death Part One.**

Harry placed his hands on the windowsill at the beach house that he owned in Italy. He recently bought it but he thought it was a worthy investment for this summer holidays. If he recalled the timing correctly, the prime version of himself was finally escaping the asylum and good for him. The emerald eyed wizard smiled as he thought about all of the knowledge that flowed through him. He had the third key now and it would be a matter of time where everything came together quite nicely.

Time passed fairly quickly all things considered and Harry kept his smile on his face. It was a thought that he enjoyed and entertained. He kept his eyes placed on the sunset which caused the water of the shore in front of him too look like it was made of burnished gold.

"Deep thoughts, beloved?"

Harry spun around and saw Nyssa standing in the doorway to his bedroom. She looked stunning, dressed in a thin green robe that wrapped enticingly around her curves. There was a few seconds where Harry kept his gaze locked on the visual buffet of flesh that was her body. Her hair hung around her beautiful face with deep green eyes and luscious lips, along with her rather large breasts that were hinting to come out, alongside the generous cleavage that she offered him. Her long legs, flat stomach, and shapely rear were simply icing on the cake, Nyssa Raatko was the pinnacle of female perfection.

"Yes, many deep thoughts," Harry told her as he stepped towards the woman and locked his eyes on hers, locking onto the passion that coursed through her green eyes. "But those deep thoughts can wait."

"True, we are on holiday, we should enjoy ourselves," Nyssa commented as she stepped towards Harry, closing the gap between the two of them. Both kept their eyes on each other, their eyes locked onto the person in front of them as they drank in each others form, a smile on both of their faces. "And after the last term, you should be allowed time to relax more than anyone else. Your grades were amazing."

"High praise coming from you Beloved," Harry told Nyssa and the dark haired girl smiled as she started to stroke the back of Harry's neck. He allowed her to do so, feeling the tender motions of her fingers as she worked to ease the tension from his neck muscles.

"The praise is warranted because it's you," Nyssa commented as she worked her hands slowly down his neck towards his shoulders.

She had been sent there to keep an eye on Harry by certain parties who were interested in him but she would be lying if she said that she'd not fallen for him. The dark haired woman kept stroking up and down the back of his neck as she thought that now was the time to make her move.

The timing was right, they were all alone. The sleeping potion that she slipped into the drinks of the other girls would ensure that they were going to be out of it for eight hours. It was go time for her and she intensified the massage to tease him a bit further.

"I've noticed that you've attracted the attention of several attractive young females," Nyssa whispered in his ear, her hot breath brushing against it.

"Well, I've attracted your attention, so that's obvious," Harry remarked to her, deciding to build up the anticipation in her mind a little more. Her hand was on his shoulder and she walked around so she nearly faced him from the front.

"Quite,"Nyssa commented with a smile on her face, she was enjoying this and she was enjoying looking into his eyes. It was very easy to get caught into those emerald green eyes. They were the type of eyes that broke hearts and caused legs to magically be pried open for the taking. "So...it appears that the others had a long day at the beach."

"And it was a fun day," Harry whispered to Nyssa and the dark haired girl smiled as she gave him an alluring smile, seduction dripping from her expression.

"It's about to get even more amazing," she commented as she placed her hands around his waist and leaned towards him. The smile deepened on her face as she leaned towards him and made her next move.

Nyssa's lips met Harry's in a passionate kiss. Her legs draped his hips as she deepened the kiss further. The woman worked her mouth onto his and she guided him back onto the bed. Her hands roamed around his body, feeling every single one of his muscles but his shirt was a barrier, so she removed it from his body in the blink of an eye.

Harry reached underneath her robe, running his hands down her nubile body. The dark haired woman moaned into the kiss as he worked his tongue deep into her mouth, their tongues tangled together in an amazing dance as old as time. He kept working his hands over her body and she kept kissing him back, her tongue working further into his mouth.

Nyssa fished her hands down his pants and started to stroke him. Her sighs got deeper as she continued to tease him. She felt his hands working open her robe revealing more and more of her body. Her incredible form was revealed to him in full as he finished removing her robe from her and Harry smiled as he rolled her over onto the bed.

She was wearing nothing but a pair of lacy green bra and panties and they were extremely skimpy. Harry could feel the wetness beneath them as well as he pressed his finger across her core. The woman bit down on her lip as she attempted to stifle her moans. He knew how to push all of her buttons and her eyes flooded with lustful desire as she kept combing her eyes over him.

Harry grinned as he pressed his lips on the side of her neck, kissing his way down her face and then he proceeded with the rest of her body. She was getting warmed up for him, as his pants were taken off.

"Harry," Nyssa panted as she grabbed him, fishing her hand into his shorts, and squeezing him tightly, the dark haired woman smiled as she looked him over.

"Yes, beloved," Harry whispered hotly in her ear as he leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"I'm here for you and I want you," Nyssa remarked as she arched her panties up, giving him a teasing view of the womanhood that laid beneath them.

Harry grinned; he was going to take her up on that invitation.

**Smut/Lemon Begins:**

Nyssa gave a panting breath as Harry worked his fingers down the front of her panties and stroked her heated mound. She lifted her hips and felt his probing digits work into her. The dark haired woman was experiencing the full delights that were the fingers of Harry Potter going into her. The wizard probed her and then lifted his fingers out, collecting the honey on them.

"Tastes, good," Harry commented as he licked the honey off of his fingers. With another motion, he removed her bra and revealed her healthy set of breasts to the world.

Nyssa rested back on the bed, her sexy breasts displayed for Harry. They were ripe for the groping and grope was what Harry did. The jolts of pleasure popped into her brain and Harry squeezed her harder. She breathed back as she experienced his tender hands working around her tits. She held back at this for extremely too long.

"More," she begged him and Harry's smile grew wider yet.

Harry worked over her and squeezed her magnificent breasts and continued to give her a nice work over. The woman breathed heavily as he stroked her tits and he leaned towards her. With a deft motion, he captured one of her nipples into his mouth and used his fingers to reach down and probe her pussy.

This caused Nyssa to feel fire course through her body and Harry rubbed his hand around her molten hot core, feeling the pleasure that she felt and increasing it with more motions. His fingers stroked her center and she pushed her hips up to meet his probing fingers.

Harry decided to take a taste test of this female and he liked what he tasted. His tongue probed her center and he kept working into her. The woman pushed her hips up and there was a few seconds where she went slack. Then she began to buck her hips up to meet his tongue.

"More," Nyssa begged him and Harry indulged her with more, he indulged her with a lot more, indulging her with his tongue probing in her cunt.

He licked around her cunt, exploring her tasty center with his tongue. The woman brought her hips up to meet his probing motions as he continued to bury his tongue as deeply as he could into her. The woman breathed heavily in response and Harry knew that he was doing something wonderful to her. He kicked up a steadier pace and worked into her, licking her pussy.

Nyssa felt so good as he sampled her heavenly nectar, licking her center. The woman bucked her hips up and his probing tongue worked circles around her. She felt even more excitement as he circled his tongue around her and vibrated it, slightly at first. Then it vibrated it with even greater intensity which caused the half Arabic and half Russian woman to feel desires. that was beyond all description.

"Ah!" Nyssa breathed as his tongue rattled into her. He was like a snake slithering in and out of her dripping hot center. Her nipples stiffened and more heat rose from her body.

Harry could tell that his touch was causing her to be driven wild and he was determined to amp up the pleasures that she felt, as his tongue worked around her tasty snatch. His tongue scraped her walls and she bucked her hips up with each tiny hiss of his tongue.

"Harry!" Nyssa panted and his tongue continued to slither inside her dripping slit, increasing her pleasure. Her moaning intensified even more as he worked himself deep into her dripping hot pussy. The woman's panting escalated to an entirely new level as he used his tongue to give her more pleasure than she could handle. Her hands gripped the edge of the bed as he drove in and out of her sopping core.

Harry teased her for a few more seconds with his tongue and felt her delicious juices dribble from her.

He cupped her pussy and Nyssa's eyes widened.

"In me," she begged him as his spongy cock head brushed against her burning center. Her nerves were tingling as she anticipated her.

She tried to imagine his entire length pushing into her and it was a delightful thought. Her eyes closed shut as she imagined the pleasure and imagined what could happen once he entered her.

Harry pushed into her a few seconds later and Nyssa felt her nerves explode into a sensation of pleasure. The woman wrapped tightly around him as his throbbing length fired in and out of her cunt wrapping herself tightly around his center.

Nyssa panted heavily as Harry's length pushed between her lips and she brought her hips up, to feel his pulsing penis penetrate her.

Harry grabbed her around the hips and pushed into her as Nyssa's whimpering moans came into him. She squeezed his cock and encouraged him to drive it deeper into her dripping center. Her panting intensified as Harry hammered into her quim. The emerald eyed wizard pushed himself in and out of her tightest hole and the woman closed around him, moaning as Harry kept working her over with his cock.

"Harry, harder, faster, do it," Nyssa breathed, he was about to make her cum so hard that she could hardly keep her thoughts together in a coherent manner.

Harry hammered his way into her tightening pussy and there was a few screaming yells as he picked up the pace. Her tight cunt squeezed around him.

"I can tell you've...been wanting this," Harry grunted as he picked up a tighter pace and hammered her center with his prick.

"Yes, I have," Nyssa panted as she felt his hammering pole slam between her thighs and she closed her eyes as she felt him ram into her. The dark haired woman took more of him deep into her and she squeezed around him as he kept hammering her in her core. The woman tightened around him and encouraged his prick to go into her.

Nyssa's cunt muscles tightened around him and she milked his incoming thrusts as much as she could as he plowed deep into her. He was giving her pussy all the love she could ever need. His thrusts got deeper into her.

"Never stop doing that," Nyssa managed as she felt his mouth latch onto her of her nipples. "Or...fuck yeah, that."

Nyssa's pussy dribbled with her arousal and this allowed Harry to slide his pole into her with ease. He felt her pussy twitch up to meet his throbbing thrusts and this encouraged him to speed up his thrusts into her tightness, her warmth bringing more of his cock into her, going deeper into her.

 _'He's like a machine,'_ Nyssa managed, she was pretty sure that they had been at this for well over an hour and whilst she had been brought to multiple orgasms, he had been brought to none. Her pussy was going to be tender but no pain, no gain.

Harry could feel her body heat up as he worked his python between her thighs. Every thrust brought her closer and closer to the edge of another amazing orgasm and Harry was not any closer to letting up. He thrust his length into her tight center and the wizard was determined to bring her pleasure to the newest level.

Nyssa wrapped her legs around him and encouraged his cock to bury itself into her. The woman panted as she kept lifting her center to meet him. Once again she tightened around him and encouraging his cum to splatter into her.

He was not about to be brought to submission.

"When you're in with me, you're in all of the way," Harry told her as he kissed every point of her body, pausing to nuzzled his face between her tits.

Nyssa was determined to get the leverage and she used her lovely legs, rolling him over onto his back and her tight center wrapped around his throbbing prick. The woman pushed herself up and slammed back down onto his throbbing cock. He gave a grunt as pleasure as she rode him, her hips clashing with his as he rose himself up into her tight center.

Her tightness wrapped around him and Nyssa closed her eyes, fresh determination flooding through her eyes as this monster of a cock beat a steady path into her. She rode him, her breasts bouncing enticingly next to his face. His thrusts buried into her dripping wet snatch, and she rode him up and sprang down onto his member. The woman panted as he grabbed onto her tit and gave her a long squeeze, forcing her to tighten herself around his cock like a vice grip.

"More, give me more, give me everything," Nyssa demanded as Harry hammered into her tight pussy and the woman was losing herself to this deep sensations of his throbbing cock working into her. Her pussy was given a workout and there was no question about it, she was feeling pretty good regarding what happened. Her tightness enveloped him and Harry rammed himself into her, working his length deeper into this dripping wet cunt.

Nyssa worked her hips around him and gyrated her form over the top of him, and continued for the ride.

Faster and harder, she rode him and her luscious tits sprang up. Harry buried his face between them as she worked herself around him.

"Time to cum for me, beloved," Nyssa breathed as she hammered her pussy around him. "Do it for me, it'd make me feel so good."

Harry grunted and licked her tits which caused her to be mentally rocked with more orgasms. His throbbing length hammered her tightness and the woman moaned heavily as he hammered around her, going deeper into his length. The woman wrapped around him and moaned.

One, Two, Three, Four, and Harry's balls tightened. Her body was sticky with her own fluids and his own cock added to the fluids as he pumped several lengthy ropes of cum straight into her quivering cunt.

Nyssa' tightened around him, she was determined not to waste a single solitary drop of his seed as she wrapped herself around him.

The orgasm ended with Nyssa dropping down onto his chest and her panting continued to heighten.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

 

Albus Dumbledore was one of those wizards, that love him or hate him, everyone knew who he was. It was hard to walk into any corner of any magical community in the world and not hear a few words regarding Dumbledore, whether they be positive or negative. There were many of rumors about him, some of them unfounded but many rumors that people wondered about regarding the old man. He was quite the paradox.

The chaos of the past few days continued, it was hard to piece together what happened. There were a lot of old purebloods out there that insisted that the sky was not falling, everything would be the way it always was. Sure a few people got popped off under mysterious circumstances but that would surely not happen to them.

Harry saw the collection of misfits that were there. He recognized more than a few members of the Order of the Phoenix group that his mother pointed out to him mentally through the bond link.

"Dumbledore's gone, we always thought that he'd live forever," Neville commented in a sober tone as he arrived with his grandmother.

"He's been around for a long time," Augusta Longbottom said as she surveyed both Kara and Diana appreciatively, the two woman stood to the left and right of Harry, and nodded her head in approval. "I must commend you on your excellent taste, Lord Potter."

"Thank you," Harry remarked as Diana and Kara looked pleased at the comment.

Augusta's health had seen better days, although she was not about to let anyone, her grandson especially, know that she was dying. There was a few seconds where the woman pushed herself forward and she gave a panting expression but kept a mask on that indicated that everything was fine. She was stubborn as nails and extremely old, which was always a combination that meant that business was real.

"Blimey, Harry, you're the main event, after everyone else," Neville told him.

"No pressure or anything," Amelia added as she joined the group and both Longbottoms acknowledged her presence.

"Madam Bones...no Minister Bones," Neville commented to the woman with a respectful nod. He knew that she was a woman that was worthy of his respect, one of the few good ones in the Ministry. "How are things in the transition period?"

"It's really a sad state of affairs when I look forward to a funeral as a means of escapism from the problems in the Ministry," Amelia remarked to the group but really there were very few options. Rufus joked that he would only take the job if she dropped dead and given that Amelia was still standing, that would not happen. She was still standing, she was still breathing.

"I heard that you're weeding out some of the undesirable parties," Neville informed her and there was a second's pause where she nodded.

"It isn't easy," Amelia admitted to the young Longbottom heir and he figured as much. Something like that, was never easily approached.

"Hey Harry," Hannah said as she walked towards Neville. A bright smile widening across her face. Susan followed behind her.

Susan's greeting was a little less passive, she wrapped her arms around Harry and gave him a quick kiss. The redhead untangled herself from Harry after a minute as her aunt gave her a stern look which Susan just shrugged off.

"Nice to see you again Harry, I enjoyed the party after the third task," Susan commented to him with a smile.

"How come I wasn't invited?" Hannah asked with a pout and Susan looked at her friend for a moment before she shrugged.

 _'Well...might have been the only way you're getting laid before marriage,'_ Susan thought to the rest of her bond mates.

 _Neville does seem like the type to wait,'_ Ginny thought almost appreciating Neville for his old fashioned nature. Of course, there were many times where old fashioned meant boring and that was something that resounded through her mind.

 _'Although if she did get a taste of you, the entire thing could get called off,'_ Faora said. _'Don't know why you're even humoring this, this was an arranged marriage...which granted might not be the best thing.'_

 _'Neville's a good guy,'_ Harry offered weakly.

 _'Not disputed, not at all,'_ Faora agreed, even though she only caught a momentary glimpse. _'As far as men are concerned he's...fairly adequate.'_

 _'Neville would be pleased, that must be the highest compliment that you ever gave a guy who wasn't Har,'_ Kara chimed in with a smile.

 _'Well, being fairly adequate amongst the rabble might not be as much of a compliment as you think,'_ Faora concluded. _'Then again, once you've stood next to perfection, anyone else will pale in comparison.'_

"Harry, sorry we missed each other in all of the chaos," Zatanna commented as she stepped towards Harry and threw her arms around him in a hug.

"I thought you were heading back after the third task?" Harry said.

"Dumbledore's funeral, even though he and my father...well they didn't get along, he still wants to pay his final respects," Zatanna informed Harry. "Plus it will give me a chance to say goodbye to you and not duck and run.

Zatanna waited to see that no one was there.

"Ttub Tuo!" Zatanna whispered and she cast an anti-ease dropping spell that her father taught her to allow her conversation with Harry to take place in private.

Harry smiled at the dark haired magic user as she placed her hands on her hips.

"So, really, what happened?" Zatanna asked to Harry.

"In the graveyard, I take it," Harry remarked to her and the girl nodded her head as she looked at her future husband. "It really isn't an epic tale when you break it down."

"Well tell me and I'll be the judge of that," Zatanna commented to him as she waited for Harry to say his piece.

Harry gave her an account and she listened, a smile crossing her face.

"Was the really big sword necessary?" Zatanna asked after Harry finished his tale.

 _'The really big sword is always necessary,'_ Diana protested crossly through the bond link as both Donna and Hippolyta snickered from afar in amusement.

 _'Well one could debate that, but one cannot not deny that it adequately got the job done,'_ Donna thought to them.

"Judging by the smile on your face, I have a feeling that I'm missing one really big inside joke," Zatanna said.

 _'Ah to be left out of the loop,'_ Ginny commented to Harry and the rest.

 _'That must suck, big time,'_ Amanda offered.

 _'Thankfully we don't know what that means,'_ Emily offered.

 _'Hermione did for about six months but that was more of a sanity exercise to keep the rest of the bond from killing her,'_ Daphne remarked to them as she arrived with her mother and sister. The Collective was sitting in the same general area.

One could say that the funeral was divided into two halves, one half was the Collective and the other half of the Funeral was everyone else. Regardless Harry saw all of the politicians walk in. He was in for some long winded speeches he was sure.

 _'This might take a while,'_ Andromeda sighed, if there was one thing about pureblood politicians she learned, it took them forever to get to the point.

Harry sat with Kara on one side of him and Diana on the other side of him. The other members of the Collective were all around him. Harry, Kara, and Diana looked like royalty as they sat around because they were. Harry was Prince Consort due to being married to Hippolyta was a Queen and Diana who was heir to the throne.

 _'Here lies Albus Dumbledore, an old man who was once a great wizard, but made some questionable decisions in his later part of life,'_ Jaime remarked through the bond link and she paused and then added. _'He also has a disturbing fetish for greasy haired Potion masters.'_

 _'Must we put images in my head that are going to be a bitch to get out later,'_ Harry thought to Jaime who had wide smile on her face.

 _Well, Karen and I are going to take a shower together after a long day at work, so I'm sure that you can use that image to counterbalance any mental scars from that last one,'_ Jaime thought with a knowing smile.

 _'Yes, that helps a lot,'_ Diana thought as she needed such a delicious imagine. _'I'm sure you can react it live when we come over to the States to a visit next time.'_

 _'No problem,'_ Karen thought. _'Although, you, Faora, Kara, and Harry will be able to join...although we shouldn't limit to it you guys.'_

 _'The more, the merrier,'_ Faora added, there were expansion charms that could make those showers bigger.

The funeral ran on and on and the more Harry listened to it, he thought that a root canal would be something that he preferred more now than ever before. His emerald eyes were focused towards the front as he waited for all of the politicians to finish their politically mandated speeches.

 _'We better make this quick,'_ Harry thought.

 _'Indeed, we don't want to have this funeral be applicable for half of the people there,'_ Narcissa thought, she felt herself aging along with the funeral.

 _'I can speed up the process,'_ Bellatrix remarked as she was tempted to attack the people on the stage but Harry shook his head.

 _'Heel, Bella,'_ Harry thought to her and by some miracle, Bellatrix heeled, for better or for worse she did.

 _'I'm...I don't think that...yeah...this is...just yeah, '_ Amanda thought, she felt herself growing stupider by the tick of the clock and the redhead kept her eyes fixated on the stage.

"And now, we've got the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter."

 _'Must they use that accursed title,'_ Faora thought in annoyance.

 _'And what do you have against it?'_ Jaime thought, true she hated the entire gender that lived moniker but she wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth.

 _'Too many bloody hyphens,'_ Faora commented and there was no question about it, no question about it at all, this was a point that could not be disputed.

 _'I'm not going to argue with that one,'_ Harry thought through the bond link but there was a few moments where he made his way up to the top of the sage.

Harry tapped the side of the podium.

"Talking about the life and times of Albus Dumbledore would be something that would fill many, many, books," Harry remarked to the assembled crowd. "I knew Dumbledore for several years of his life but despite his very public face, I doubt that many people know much about the true Albus Dumbledore."

There was a pause and Harry continued to speak.

"Dumbledore wanted to think the very best regarding the very worst," Harry said to everyone. "He wanted to redeem those who for some might not be considered to be worthy of redemption. He gave chances to people that others would not even consider giving opportunities to."

There were some murmurs within the crowd.

"I don't think there's a person alive who could get inside the head of Albus Dumbledore but many of us have tried," Harry continued. "He was the epitome of everything that the British Wizarding World stood for and he should be given an according tribute to that."

 _'Ouch,'_ Faora commented through the link but other than that, she said nothing. She knew that Harry was taking a thinly veiled shot at Dumbledore.

"I could speak about what Dumbledore accomplished over his long life, his years of service at Hogwarts, both as a Transfiguration teacher and as Headmaster," Harry commented. "He taught many of the top students who came through those halls, giving them all a very personal touch. Pillars of this magical community such as Alastor Moody, Rufus Scrimgeour, and Tom Marvolo Riddle, names that will go down in infamy."

There were a few seconds where Harry paused.

"I want you to remember Dumbledore, not how he was during his last days as he sat, in the twilight of his life, not knowing when he would go onto the Next Great Adventure, but rather during his early years, recall the years of his youth and his accomplishments," Harry remarked, fully knowing that Rita Skeeter was going to be putting out a book before the end of the summer regarding the Life and Times of Albus Dumbledore and there would be plenty of dirt being dished that she spent years digging up, waiting for the right moment. "It's time...it's time for all of us to say goodbye to a man who we might not have understood but touched many young boys in his time as Hogwarts Headmaster."

There was an applause as Harry smiled and waited for it.

Dumbledore's last will and testament was to be buried at Hogwarts, the one place that he considered to be a home.

Harry would be waiting for the inheritance, although a small portion of the gold would go to Albus's brother, Aberforth. Harry thought it was fair, he had the part of Dumbledore that he wanted.

Little did they know that the wand that was on Dumbledore was a fake. Whether the fools would connect the dots, it remained to be seen. Somehow Harry doubted it.

* * *

 

"You have them in your hands, it's a power that many would be unable to hold," Peve told Harry and the green eyes of Harry flickered towards her, the woman smile crosses her face. "Yet you do."

"The wand, the stone, and the cloak, you know what they do better than anyone else," Harry said and he could have sworn that he saw a flicker of a knowing smile cross Peve's mouth. "There's something that you're not telling me, isn't there?"

"No...nothing that you won't find out in due time," Peve replied and she skillfully changed subjects. "There have been hundreds of different Myths about the Hallows and only they've gotten bits and pieces correct. Their true power is not granted when someone just merely collects them. Separately, they are moderately powerful but together and when merged with the person who is the most worthy of it, that will cause their true powers to show."

"In what ways?" Harry asked as he placed his hand down on the table with the three Hallows laid out from behind him.

"Well the easiest one to talk about presently is the Cloak of Invisibility," Peve told him and he motioned for her to continue. "Once the Cloak merges with you, you will be able to sustain the power of Invisibility, along with your Alphas. Although, the power will be the strongest with you and will only be strong with your Alphas once you are in close proximity. And there will be a drain on your abilities until you undergo your third maturity"

Harry smiled.

"And the ring, they say that it's used to resurrect the dead and speak to echoes."

"It is an object lesson for those who wish to pervert the process of Death," Peve told him and Harry waited for her to explain. "The shadows are designed to drive the user insane. They are shadows of the original copy and not like the original at all."

"It was to enable their suffering," Harry told the woman and the smile crossed her face.

"Quite," Peve remarked to him. "The purpose of stone is to ensure that you are able to track down people who have tried to pervert death. For instance, anyone who has created Horcruxes like Lord Voldemort did, you would have been able to lock onto Lord Voldemort. Thus you could have tracked him down and you would have been able to trap him using the power of the third and final Hallow."

"And that's the wand," Harry concluded.

"The least remarkable of the three but also the most sought after," Peve confirmed as she eyed the wand. "So much blood spilled over this artifact but it is just a sense that greed motivates us and they always have to go for the bigger wands and better wands. Even though if they weren't truly worthy, they weren't nothing."

"Given all of the times throughout history this wand changed hands, I'm not surprised," Harry commented to Peve as he thought about the bloodshed that surrounded the wand. It was a rather rough period of history and Harry considered what happened with it through history. "One might give the impression that the wand is cursed."

"While not unfounded, one needs to realize that impression is based off of a group of foolish wizards who have no idea when to leave well enough alone," Peve remarked as she paused and sighed. "Then again nine times out of ten, wizards are hung up about the size of their wands when they compensate for something else."

"And the longer they use that wand, it effects the performance of their other wand," Harry said to the woman and it was obvious what the intended slight was with that one.

"Yes," Peve agreed but she wanted to steer this ship back to the intended purpose and the real reason why both of them were here. "You have the wand in your possession, along with the stone, and the cloak."

"We did confirm this, yes," Harry told her and Peve's smile grew wider as she prepared to reach the point that both of them were waiting for. Harry had the stone, the cloak, and the wand, all three of the Keys of Eternity.

"Now it's the time that your worthiness will be judged of holding three of the ultimate artifacts in the universe," Peve offered to him and Harry placed his hand on the wand.

"So, is there anything special that I need to do or is this just something that it will come to me?" Harry asked.

 _'One would think it would be simple,'_ Kara thought through the bond. _'But that would kind of go against the type of spirit magic has.'_

 _'Yes,'_ Fleur added through the bond link. _'There have been stories about magical artifacts doing the exact opposite the user intended them to. Magic is sentient and often has a sick sense of humor.'_

' _That's just why magic is simultaneously messed up and awesome,'_ Harry thought to his bond mates and they all made motions of agreement.

He had the Hallows in his hand and he mentally tried to figure out what he could do with them. It would bring him to a new level of power although he wondered what it would take to activate theme. Peve only offered one statement that would hopefully clarify everything that he meant to know, everything that he needed to know. Those words were cryptic but the best of them often were.

"You'll know when the time is right," Peve informed him and once again, Harry could not dispute that fact.

He also could not dispute the fact that the artifacts rattled to life underneath his hands. His eyes widened as he followed the progress of them as they were shaking on the desk and he waited, several ticks of the clock going, faster and faster. His eyes continued to follow the progress of these mystical artifacts as they shook to life.

 _'So I guess that means it's working,'_ Harry started as he waited. He didn't do nervous but that did not mean that he could not be careful.

 _'Yeah, that means it's working or they're going to blow up on your face,'_ Jaime confirmed to him through the link.

 _'So, it's a real fifty-fifty shot,'_ Karen concluded and several of the wives seemed amused.

 _'Seems like good odds,'_ Astoria speculated.

 _'For Harry to get blasted in the face or for Harry to unite the keys?'_ Rose asked.

It was Daphne who answered in her sister's stead. _'Either could be potentially likely.'_

 _'Well you lot are the bastion of confidence,'_ Harry thought to them but he clutched the wand as he felt a burning sensation as it melted into his hand, merging with his being.

Had he felt more pain before?

It was likely he felt more pain; it was likely he felt a lot of pain but he could not focus on the past pain that he felt but rather the pain that he was feeling presently. He had to focus on the power that was swirling through his form and bringing him into the light. There was a loud pop and the light engulfed around him.

From an outside observer, no time passed but for Harry, plenty of time had passed.

* * *

 

Time was Mistress that everyone from the most powerful sorcerer to the lowest insect yielded to. Harry had no idea why such a thought went through his head but it was the only thing that he could make out with any kind of clarity other than the thumping. The thumping that got louder with each passing second, the loud "thump-thump, thump-thump, thump-thump" like a wicked sympathy through his mind. He could hear the beating, the pitter-patter of his thoughts.

Focus came back into his mind and Harry tried to look off to the side but he found his sight strained.

He was standing outside what looked like a chapel of some sort. There were gravestones surrounding him and there were whispers around him. He looked up and saw the mark of the House of Rell freshly burned into his flesh. The upside triangle contained in a circle it burned briefly into his hand and he raised his hand higher. He continued to take in his surroundings.

There was one thought that resounded through his mind.

 _'Forward, I guess,'_ Harry thought as he walked forward into the building. The doors swung open in perfect synchronicity to allow him entrance and there was a sound of children skipping ropes with an eerie rhyme that resounded through his head.

The echoes continued to resound in the back of his mind, echoes of souls long past.

The doors creaked as they swung open completely. He heard wind chimes and a funeral march around him as he stepped forward into the building. His steps were calm, he was not racked by his nerves or anything along those lines.

A slight round of laughter could be hard in the back of his head and there was a second where he raised his eyebrow. Every one of his thought told him that there was something here that should not be. And he wondered for a brief second if he should be here.

 _'Confidence,'_ Harry thought to himself and now being presently out of time, he was disconnected from the rest of the collective. Therefore it was him and only him who could press forward. His knees knocked together as he made his way towards his destination.

A whistling could be heard and he knew that he was getting closer. He had no idea how he knew it was just an animal instinct that brought him here to this place.

He heard even more whistling and there was no doubt about it in his mind, he was nearly there. All he had to do was hold his hands together and edge a few more steps towards his destination. The young wizard pushed himself forward and there was a few seconds where he paused to wait to see what was happening around him.

 _'Demons,'_ Harry thought as he let his breath out.

At least he thought they were demons, although they might have been oddly shaped shadows that were trying to circle him in an attempt to confuse him or maybe test him. There was a few seconds where they remained stationary before going on the move again and the green eyed wizard watched as they moved around.

He used his quick instincts and reflexes to push through the would be attackers and with a bam, he took them out. He circled them fast on his feet with a fury that could not be matched by most. He kicked up a vortex as he was confused like anyone would be in this situation.

He knocked them out two and three at a time. Harry took a few seconds to truthfully master his surroundings around him but once those surroundings were mastered, he could deliver a barrage of attacks like no one else could. His eyes flowed with power and he continued to pull attack after attack.

These were tests and if there was one thing that could be determined by tests, Harry would be able to pass them. He kept up the fancy footwork as he saw the glowing black shapes with red eyes and fangs that moved towards him. He conjured two swords and brought them down onto the heads of the violent demons, causing them anguish.

 _'Got to take them down harder,'_ Harry thought as he kept manipulating his surroundings around him.

He was going to take them down, he knew what was on the line. His hands shook as he kept his fists swinging forward and launching the magical bolts of energy towards them. He flowed the energy through his hands and launched them with a force of propulsion that sent them back. There was an explosion that resounded as he pushed himself forward.

 _'Okay, about when did I lose control,'_ Harry thought to himself as he made steps to retake control.

He corrected himself mentally, he did not lose control, he was gaining control. He was fighting these demons that bounced around in the back of his mind. The wizard pressed himself forward and nearly collapsed to one knee but he rebounded back to a standing position.

More of the creatures appeared and Harry manifested the wand in his hand. He twirled it around his fingers and channeled a bolt of energy through his fingers. The impact resounded and knocked the final guardian out.

"Congratulations."

Another flash of light impacted Harry and he disappeared into the light, not knowing where he would be sent next.

* * *

 

Harry was face to face with a beautiful woman that stood in the bright light. It was the representation of everything that was good and just in the world. It took him a few seconds to adjust mentally to the light and to get a good look at her. He drank in every single one of her features and what features they were to drink in.

Harry saw her standing there in the background. Her skin was pale but it had a shine that was fairly alluring. She had dark black hair that flowed over her face, along with a dark set of eyes that followed Harry. She had high cheek bones of regal quality. Her lips were pursed towards him, they were a dark shade. Harry's eyes traveled down her body, her bust was wrapped in a tight black shirt that was short sleeved and slowed her slender arms. He could tell that her flesh would be soft to the touch. Her shirt rode up a slight bit and showcased an amazing belly button. There was a gap between her shirt and the jeans that wrapped around her body. It curved around her tight ass.

"It is good to see you arrive, master," she said as she stepped towards Harry, inclining herself on a bended knee and she stood before him. "You have united the three keys, to prove that you are worthy, and have proven that you are the one that were chosen by the three."

"These three, these Hallows, they transported me to this plane...where is it?" Harry asked her.

The woman remarked as she watched him with a smile. "We are in the in between, in between two ticks of the clock between the mortal world, swaying in between time. Or to put things in more simpler terms, we are beyond the pull of all time."

"So, time has passed for everyone but not for us," Harry offered to her and the woman offered a nod as she locked her eyes onto the face of Harry Potter.

"Perceptive as always, Harry Potter," the woman remarked. "Or Har-Zod, whichever name you prefer to go under, the fact of the matter remains the same. Your perception is the most important part of you, it makes your strength even stronger."

"The Hallows were invented some time ago," Harry offered to her. "And they were invented to bring the power to one person. The legends said that they would be able to master Death."

"The legend is true, to an extent, but the mastery of Death is an obtuse thing as life itself," she informed Harry. "There are a variety of different interpretations that they could be brought to. And you have the power to walk in between both worlds, between the afterlife and the world of the living. Therefore you are closer to perceiving the truth than most are."

"Yes, I see," Harry commented as he wanted to get more information but the question was how much would this force be willing to part with it? He had no idea and that was a point that brought him some form of clarity. He thought that this force was going to challenge him and if there was one thing that Har-Zod enjoyed, it was a challenge. "So, I take it that you are Death."

"In a sense, a manifestation of the concept of Death, one of many," Death remarked to him as she eyed him and thought that she could have not been gifted with a more glorious master. Peve-Rell informed her that this would happen but she had no idea that it would be that amazing. She followed every portion of his body. "To be more accurate, I am one of the Endless."

"The Endless?" Harry asked to her.

"Manifestations of several parts of reality," Death explained to him in a calm tone as she leaned against the stone pillar. "The Hallows were created as a way to merge the pillars between life and death, bringing the chosen one here, and as it turns out, he stands before me."

"The chosen one," Harry remarked and she smiled as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, the chosen one, the one who had been chosen a long time ago," Death confirmed. "You will understand your purpose as the champion of the afterlife more, although there are parts that I will need to guide you with and I will."

"And that purpose is?" Harry asked.

"You will occasionally be called upon to seek out those who have cheated Death, although there are circumstances where I must use this responsibility that I've imparted upon you with care," the woman remarked to him. "There will be some who are amongst the most dangerous there as those who have feared their demise refuse to leave without a fight."

Death knew that her chosen champion was going to be in for a tough battle in the road ahead but she was confident that he would come out on top. She brushed her hair out from in front of her face and fixed her gaze firmly upon him.

"You show no fear and that is a good virtue for you," Death commented to him. "I will be with you every now and again on the plane of mortals, and I have chosen a vessel to do thus."

It hit Harry immediately; he could not believe that he did not pick up with the very obvious conclusion before. "It's Luna, isn't it? Luna Lovegood?"

"Perceptive as per usual," Death replied to him. "Yes, Luna eagerly accepted a deal that I gave her once she was nine years old, which she died in an accident. She would live until the moment you united the Hallows. In fact her mortal soul is passing through right now."

"Hi Harry!" Luna called to him in a cheerful voice as she practically skipped on through. "Would like to chat but my mother is waiting, I would hate to miss her. It's been five years in the making."

Harry blinked for a few seconds. That was random, just like Luna was.

Death could barely hide any part of the amusement that was on her face and she crossed her arms over her chest, which brought it into greater prominence.

"She is quite the entertaining child," Death said as she turned towards him. "And she's one that I will look forward to modifying her body as to suit my needs. She will turn into a stunner if her mother was any indication."

"She had no problems with this?" Harry commented but he felt stupid immediately, of course, it was Luna, she would not have any problems with the absurd and the outlandish. "Then again, it is a very Luna thing to do, accepting Death when she came knocking, even at an early age."

"Yes, quite," Death remarked to Harry as she placed her hands on her hips and surveyed Harry with a gaze that locked onto his eyes. "There's no problems with what Luna has done, not in the slightest and she has found herself going into that next great adventure to borrow a term from another."

Death paused as she surveyed Harry.

"Follow me and we will discuss certain matters but there is another manifestation of me that you will be scheduled to meet shortly," Death informed him and Harry had a probing gaze on the woman so she decided to inform him. "Throughout life, there are many different sides to everything and the fact of the matter is that there are many different sides to Death, as well as life."

"You were the images that I saw when I had my out of body experience," Harry said as all of the puzzle pieces clicked together. "One of you was in the bright and inviting light and the other was in darkness, entombed in hellfire and brimstone."

"That was my counterpart but you'll get to know her soon," Death informed him as she turned around, her ass swaying slightly.

Harry thought that if this Death collected men, she would not have too much trouble getting them to come along to their eternal award.

"So, master, I think that we should retire for now, as I have a few more things to impart on you, and I am at your disposal," Death continued as she made her way up the steps and Harry followed her up the stairs.

"I say, there are some things that we have to discuss," Harry remarked as he placed his hands on her waist. "Since, I'm your master...how literal is that title anyway?"

Death wondered when this point would be brought up and despite herself, she could not keep the smile that appeared on her face.

"It is a meaning that is fairly literal, master," Death replied and Harry continued to keep his hands locked around her waist. "You've made love to higher beings in the past, have you not?"

"Yes, many times," Harry commented to Death as he stepped towards her and closed the gap with her with a kiss.

She returned the kiss, this had been what she was waiting for, her chosen champion to arrive and prove himself to be worthy. There was one final test in officially mastering Death and that was to be able to transcend everything and give her more pleasure than she could ever realize.

Harry scooped her up in his arms and bolted up the steps with her in a swift motion. They arrived at a bed chamber area and he had the woman in his arms, ready to rock her world with everything that he had. His green eyes flowed with power and she felt a tingle within her as Harry hovered over her.

"It's time," Death breathed as Harry placed his hands on the side of her face and gave her a deepening kiss which she returned.

She straddled his lap and Harry pulled the woman upon him, her form on top of his. Her legs tightened around his body as she continued to kiss him.

Harry rolled her from him and had her on his hands and knees.

"I'm ready for you, master," Death panted and Harry smiled, it was time for him to master Death.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry used his fingers to probe the woman beneath him and she shivered, giving herself a few seconds to appreciate his touch that roamed deeper between her legs. He collected the moisture that pooled around her, as he removed her pants to gain unrestricted access.

Harry got a look at her mound, smooth with only a sparse amount of hair covering it. He continued to stroke her tender center, she was womanly just like she suspected and Harry cupped her as she breathed heavily.

"More, master, more," Death begged him as she felt pleasure beyond any other measure.

His hands roamed underneath her shirt and his pants covered cock pressed against her delicious rump. He kept teasing her, offering a certain amount of friction as he rubbed against her. He leaned towards her and his mouth was on her ear. The woman panted heavily as he brought a certain amount of friction, rubbing himself up and down across her uncovered slit.

"How do you like that?" Harry asked her as his breath hit her ear and Death squirmed underneath his grip. The woman bit down on her lip and she nodded her head.

"I'd like it more inside me," Death informed him as her pussy twitched at the thought. She needed this stress relief and after what she heard from afar about the stress relief that he offered the Greek goddesses, she encouraged him to dip into her.

"In due time," Harry commented as he cupped her perfect pussy in his hand and stroked her heated mound, causing a delicious amount of heat to rise and fall from her. The woman's panting escalated to a new level as Harry rubbed her center, cupping his hand around it.

Harry tasted her juices, she was sweet and she could not...he could not experience this fully with his pants on.

She turned around with an impatient look on her face. When they said Death waits for no one, Harry was not quite sure that this scenario was what they had in mind. She reached down and pulled his pants down to reveal his handsome cock.

Death caught his penis in her hand and squeezed it, her soft hand snaked around him.

"I'm going to taste this until I can't stand it anymore," Death said as she licked his cock and Harry felt the pleasure but he held her head.

"It'd be a lot better if it's in your mouth," Harry commented as Death looked up at him with wide eyes and she nodded, opening up wide for him.

The wizard grabbed her around the face and prepared to shove his cock into her mouth. She took his entire length down her throat and it went down into her mouth. She took the length into her and began to blow him.

Harry enjoyed the show, threading his fingers through her midnight black hair as he pumped into her mouth. The woman was bringing him pleasure for sure and he could not experience enough of that. He grabbed onto her face and lightly pumped himself into her mouth, feeling her lips tighten around him even more. The dark haired woman kept feeling the pleasure as he hammered into her mouth, which tightened even more around his invading prick.

Death was enjoying the taste of this male organ in her mouth and her pussy was getting rather moist but Harry grabbed it and started to rub her. She knew that his fingers would sate her desire for now but she wanted the entire package and she would get it. She groped his balls.

"Yes, suck, deeper, harder," Harry encouraged the woman and Death took his length down into her mouth. Her lips wrapped around his shaft and she pumped him into her mouth as his cock speared down her throat.

She looked at him with her eyes; there was an encouraging for him to cum.

Harry flipped her body upside down whilst her mouth was still wrapped around his shaft. She brought her mouth down onto his dick and sucked around him. She used her hands to wrap around his balls and he stuck his tongue into her.

He sucked up the very essence of her, bringing his tongue deep into her and drawing it out. He lapped up her juices from her like a starving man and this encouraged her to go at him, as he fell back, so they got lay in a sixty nine position. She sucked his cock and balls, working him over with all of the precision that she could manage.

The two worked over each other's sexual organs until Death's pussy exploded onto Harry's face, covering his face with a thick amount of her cum and then this brought Harry over the edge. He pumped into her mouth at super speed and she hung on.

Death felt the pleasure centers in her mind go wild and he exploded into her mouth, bringing his cock into her and out of her mouth. He spurted his seed down her throat and kept pumping into her. His balls unloaded the cum deep into her throat and Death stroked his balls. There was a few seconds where he stopped, but there was several long ropes of cum that splattered into her mouth.

To her credit, Death sucked him dry and she pulled off of him.

Harry sat up and the young woman was straddling him, looking at her honey rolling down his face.

"Oh, I've made a mess, I think that I should clean that up," Death commented as she felt the energy grow powerful as she lapped up her own juices from his face.

Harry groaned as he felt Death's wet twat brush against his throbbing length as she continued to lap the tasty juices off his face. It was an erotic sight to say the least and her tongue kept working circular patterns all over his face. The woman rubbed herself up and down his cock.

"And you're ready for me, good," Death remarked but Harry gained the leverage, tilting her back on the bed.

Her ripe breasts were ready for him and Harry gripped them hard with the palms of his hands, causing her to close her eyes and gave a lustful moan, as he continued to squeeze and pinch the lovely flesh underneath his hands. Death's pussy burned with desire for her master and Harry was about to indulge her in pleasures of the flesh that she could hardly even imagine. The head of him was brushed against her entrance, ready to plunge into her depths.

Death closed her eyes and felt the pleasure as his throbbing length slid between her folds and began to pump into her. She had a powerful orgasm just by the feel of him inside her, it was much more amazing than life itself. He pumped in and out of her at an ample speed, feeling the power of her tight cunt into her.

"I think that I'm your master," Harry grunted as he hammered into her harder with his balls slapping against her thighs.

"Yes, you're my master, master, yes, master," Death panted as he hammered into her tightness, his cock stretching her out. She felt a rush as her pussy was being punished by the throbbing length of this cock. His length pulsed in and out of her as he picked up a steadier pace. Harry grunted heavily as he continued to batter her pussy, ramming in and out of her.

The woman's walls stretched to accommodate his probing length and Harry buried himself deeper into her. The woman's eyes closed shut as he picked up a steadier pace and he kept drilling her with everything that she was worth. The woman's panting did not cease at all, with the woman squeezing around his pole and Harry continued to drive it into her. The woman's breathing did not cease at all, in fact Harry picked up a steadier pace and worked himself into her. His length pushed into her center and wrapped tightly around him. There was a squeezing motion around his cock and his pulsing continued to increase as he worked into her.

Push after push of his cock and he was balls deep in Death. She squealed beneath him, despite the ultimate power she had, she was another woman that Harry had underneath him and she was loving that notion. His cock hammered her tightness and Death wrapped tighter around him. The woman was feeling the pleasure of her master hammering his length into her. The woman's walls tightened as she continued to be hammered, drilled.

Her eyes fluttered over as her mouth hung open. There was another moan as he continued to work her twat and then Death soaked his cock with her juices.

Harry got closer to his edge, running his hands down her thighs as her legs tightened around his ribs and he was getting into the home stretch. His hardness worked its way into her folds and she kept moaning in delight as he kept pummeling her tightening pussy. The woman lifted her hips up to meet his thrusts as he buried himself into her as much as he could be allowed.

His balls tightened within her as he was about ready to cum and he continued to do a few more strokes into her as his cock exploded, causing his juices to paint the inside of her walls with the rapid fire spurts he gave.

"Yes, yes," Death panted as her nipples stiffened. The combined essences of them powered her up and he pumped his hot load into her pussy.

Death tightened around his rod and he finished pumping into her before collapsing upon her chest, a job well done.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

**To Be Continued.**

This Chapter Was Written on September 8th, 9th, and 10th 2013, and posted on October 25th 2013.


	31. Master of Death Part Two

**Chapter Thirty One: Master of Death Part Two.**

Harry smiled in the afterglow of what he shared with this particular incarnation of Death. He tightened his arms around her, it was another woman that he conquered and he could not get enough of that thought. A smile crossed over his face as he remembered this moment, this great moment where he united the Hallows. It was just the first step to something amazing, the sorcerer had a feeling that this was only the beginning.

"Our time grows short here," Death of the Endless told Harry as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Her master was amazing with his attentions to her needs but there were a few things that needed to be done before there was more pleasure. He had mastered Death….although there would be many more ways and times he would master her in the coming months and years.

There was no need to run through all of the possibilities within the first few months, that was for sure. Harry rested with her.

"You will feel your powers increase with each day, as you become the barrier between life and afterlife," Death told him although she was finding it very hard to work through coherent thoughts. After the amazing time she had with Harry, it was not hard to realize the benefits of this arrangement. The dark haired woman's hair framed her face as she rested into him.

"The Hallows were just keys to powers that I already had," Harry concluded and she smiled, her lips pursing into a smile as she snuggled even closer into the strong chest of her amazing master. There was a second where she paused and kept her eyes locked onto him.

"Yes, the keys to those powers, which made you even stronger than you would be without them," Death remarked to her master.

That was the thing about the Hallows…..they were keys first and foremost….and those keys could unlock a lot of power. The woman thought about how essentially useless they would be for someone who was not deemed worthy of holding that particular power. In fact, they would be considered less than nothing, with the Hallows in their hands.

"Yes….it's working out well," Death said to Harry as the woman snuggled in her chest. "But there is much more left for you to explore."

Death turned towards Harry as she leaned towards him, draping her legs over his hips as she playfully straddled him. The woman ran her hands down his muscular chest, feeling the delights that many other women had shared previously.

"I'm glad….it's working out," Harry grunted as Death kept massaging his muscles underneath her hands and felt the chiseled peaks underneath them.

"Yes…I am as well," Death admitted to herself as she planted a light kiss on the top of his forehead and kept smiling at the hints of enjoyment that would come next. "I will call upon you if I need assistance….although there will be times where I will visit you in the physical body that I have appropriated on the mortal plane for pleasure, as well as for business."

Harry was finding himself having no problems whatsoever with this. He wrapped his arms around the harbinger of the afterlife. She bent down and planted her soft lips onto his and wrapped her arms tightly around him as she playfully grinded against him.

"You will have mortal females and immortals as well lining up to have a piece of you, as it should be," Death commented as she started to kiss the side of his neck and Harry cupped her hot ass in his hand. "And they will all be amazed by your prowess."

"Well, I aim to please," Harry said smugly as he kept running his hands down her body, feeling the smoothness of her skin.

"And you….you always aim to please," Death agreed as Harry turned her around and he pinned her down on the bed.

"I'm sure that I aim to please everyone because I've sure mastered you," Harry remarked with a bright grin on his face as he cupped her face and also other parts of her body. He was able to send jolts from his hands into her body increasing the pleasure that she felt. Harry idly traced the muscles of her trim stomach with his hand.

"You have mastered me and you own me but there are other forms of Death that you must master," Death offered as Harry cupped her face and leaned in for a deep kiss. The emerald eyed wizard kept kissing her, as the two of them teased each other on the bed.

Death thought that this was the type of man who would be worth waiting an eternity for because this was a man who was born only once an eternity. She pondered the plan that she had; help in the creation of the Hallows which bring him before her when the time was right. Many other higher powers would join them in time the Greek Goddesses being only the first. Though with Harry running his masterful hands over her body like this, it was hard to concentrate on business, let alone have a cognizant thought.

"Your creation….whilst not conventional….was a thing of beauty," Death remarked as she rolled Harry over once again, although he allowed her to. Death was not going to do anything to Harry that he did not allow her to do.

He was her master, therefore in some strange ways, he was the master of everything that was. This was the next step of his ascension but there would be many more to go. She was about ready to succumb to him again, one more time before she went off into the night. His kisses moved over her lips as she succumbed to her desires, her heart thumping within her chest as Harry kept working over her. The dark haired woman was feeling the pleasure underneath him.

"We must part ways soon but I think that there is enough time for us to have some more enjoyment out of our arrangement," Death told him.

Harry smiled towards Death and he ran his fingers through her dark hair and felt her arousal increase.

"Yes, I believe so," Harry agreed and it was time for another round between the both of them.

* * *

Nyssa smiled as she stood on the balcony of the villa in Italy that they were staying at. She could have sworn that plenty of time had passed, maybe more than a day or two but checking by her watch, it was only less than six hours or so. Which was good because she could appreciate something that was long lasting, and Harry definitely proved his stamina to her in that regard. The dark haired woman placed a hand on her face and there was a smile on her face so wide there was a chance it might need to be surgically removed.

She felt his strong arms wrap around her body and there was no question about it, this just felt so right. His arms tightened around her waist and she leaned back into him. There was a few seconds where she paused and closed her eyes as she basked in the feeling of him holding her tightly against him.

"Enjoying the atmosphere?" Harry whispered to her.

"It's amazing," Nyssa remarked to him as she did not turn around, at least not just yet. She was merely content to lean back into him.

It was amazing how this started out, as a mission to get a feel for him but now, she had truthfully fallen for him and she could not believe this. His strong arms wrapped around her body that was the true ticket to something that felt simply divine. She rested her head back against his shoulder.

"I wouldn't be opposed to more than what we're doing now," Nyssa commented in a light tone of voice a smile across her face as she finally properly turned around to face Harry after the moment of blissful silence.

"I don't think I would be either," Harry informed her as he grabbed her wrists and backed her up. The woman offered a slight sigh as Harry kept backing her up into his room. "It's amazing, what the two of us have shared together."

"You are amazing," Nyssa corrected him as she stepped towards him and planted a light kiss on his lips, a gesture that Harry returned. His arms tightened around her. "And there will be plenty of young women at your beck and call."

' _As it should be,'_ Nyssa added to herself mentally. She was fully recharged and in fact, felt stronger than ever.

"So…I find early in the morning that there are certain physical activities that are rather refreshing," Nyssa told him and Harry raised an eyebrow as he beckoned for her to continue. And continue was what she did. The smile growing over her face was alluring and strong. "I think that a morning sparring session will get us worked up and keep us in working order for other activities."

Harry placed a hand on his hip and smiled.

"Do you know anything about the fighting arts?" Nyssa asked.

"I've learned a few things over the years during my travels, but I'm always willing to test my skills against fresh opponents," Harry remarked, wondering where this was going.

Nyssa smiled as she got dressed, she was curious if his talents extended further than she believed. So far he had passed several tests with flying colors but she had a few more that she would like to give him. She had a feeling that he would be up for them but only time would tell if he would be able to see them through. She had a feeling that like everything else he did not only would he do so, but excel past all expectations.

"There's a gym downstairs that would allow us a chance to fully access your skills," Nyssa offered him. "Unless you think that you can't handle it, beloved?"

Harry only had a smile across his face, it was one of those "you're serious, right?" smiles but his arms folded over his chest. He watched Nyssa as the two of them made their way down to the gym. They would have another day out with their other friends later but right now duty came first.

They made their way downstairs to a magnificent sparring area and the two of them faced against each other, staring the other down. Both of them stepped face to face with each other, smiles crossing their face.

"Are you ready?" Nyssa asked with a smile crossing over her face.

"Yes, I'm ready," Harry told her, he was completely and utterly ready, one hundred percent of the way. There was a few seconds where he paused and saw her eyes focused on him, trying to get a feel for him.

She looked to be checking him out, to see what he would do, how he would strike. The two circled each other, smiles on their faces, both trying to gauge the reaction that the other might have. Their eyes locked onto each other.

"Ready when you are," Nyssa remarked as she turned her hand around and her hand waved towards him.

"I'm ready now," Harry told her.

They continued to circle each other, trying to jockey for position in this sparring session that the both of them tried to enjoy with each other. The two individuals stared each other down as smiles crossed their faces. There was a second of time where everything was paused as both sides kept their eyes locked upon the other. Neither of then wanted to make the wrong move.

Then it was time for things to begin. Harry motioned for Nyssa to come forward and she tried to take him out. Harry avoided the first strike and pivoted on his foot. He went for a kick but Nyssa caught it and deflected it.

She smiled, this was not going to be an easy sparring session. This was the way she liked it. Her smile became even wider.

"I thought you said that you were ready?" Harry questioned her, with a half of a smile across his face.

"Just wait," Nyssa told him as she measured him, about ready to make a move. The dark haired woman let out the breath that she had been holding in her body. She circled around Harry, measuring him and she rushed in for the attack.

She swung a pivoting punch and Harry grabbed her around the wrist. He pushed her arm back then twisted it around. He slammed his foot down across the back of her leg and grabbed her up by the hair, hurling her head over heels off to the side.

Nyssa landed on her feet straight behind Harry and struck a pose, a smile crossing her face. She had a smile on her face as she charged him but Harry dodged the attack. He dodged another punch, a third punch, and a fourth punch, as he tried to wear her out.

It was just like Faora taught him, sometimes it was far better to wear people out then expend your own energy. The emerald eyed wizard casually evaded other attack. His green eyes fixed on her and he motioned for her to continue. The emerald eyed wizard smiled as she charged him once again.

Nyssa enjoyed this, she really enjoyed this, it had been far far too long since she'd sparred against someone of this skill level. She enjoyed throwing a few punches Harry's way but Harry dodged them again.

"Good, quicker, faster," Harry told her as the two circled each other.

She pulled out a pair of blades but Harry had a blade of his own. He blocked the shots and the blades clung together with a force. There was a loud clang as both of them slammed together. There was a few seconds where both of them pushed together.

Nyssa smiled as the battle continued, he was one of the toughest opponents she had ever gone up against, although she was taking it easy now

It was time to kick things up a notch.

* * *

Hermione was looking forward to wrapping up her Muggle education in style. Now that she had her NEWTs, she could do pretty much anything that she wanted, there were no problems at all in that regard. The brunette witch pondered her future as she took in everything.

"So….deep thoughts?" Harry whispered to Hermione and she had a smile on her face in spite of herself.

"Yeah….I'm actually more relaxed than I've ever been," Hermione remarked as Harry stood behind her for a few minutes. The brunette witch offered him a smile though the look in his eyes caused her to wonder something. "It isn't….you didn't try and drug me or something, did you?"

Harry offered her a look of mock astonishment. "I wouldn't….I wouldn't dare do such a thing."

"Yeah, right," Hermione dead panned as she placed her hands on the back of her head but Harry reached over and placed his hands around her waist. "It is nice to wind down with all of the insanity."

"Yeah, I've been trying to tell you that for years," Harry told Hermione and the brunette nodded, Harry had fought with her during three and a half years of Hogwarts. It was a constant uphill struggle to get Hermione in line.

' _And she's finally….she's finally getting it,'_ Faora thought to them.

' _Took a long enough bloody time,'_ Daphne remarked as she was pretty much there for all of Harry's efforts to get Hermione to unwind and relax.

' _I bet you it won't last,'_ Rose commented, knowing that in about a month, Hermione would be gearing up for school.

Charlotte was really amused at the harsh truth of the matter, they had Hermione pegged. If she didn't know for certain that her daughter had been this way for most of her life, she would be compelled to jump in and offer some kind of defense but it was true. The brunette woman kept a smile across her face as she clapped her hands over her waist and joined them.

Harry turned to face Charlotte and she was standing there in her bathrobe. It was an enticing sight.

"So, how's Nyssa?" Charlotte asked.

"I think she's out like a light," Lindsey commented to Harry and the wizard smiled at her. "She got to experience the full Harry Potter treatment."

Harry smiled, that was something that was clear as day. When someone experienced the full force of Harry Potter, there was no question about it, they were left wrecked behind him.

His modesty was surely something that he could stand to work on granted, but modest wasn't really who he was.

"There's never enough ladies on my schedule," Harry stated to the group of women and they nodded to each other. That was completely true.

"Very true," Lindsey offered as she edged towards Harry, wrapping her arms around him and she leaned into him.

Their lips met with a kiss and Harry encouraged her actions as he wrapped his arms around her youthful body. It snugly pressed against him as there was a few seconds where the woman wrapped around him and her tongue snaked into his mouth as her arms tightened even more impressively. The woman was enjoying the sensations and the attention that he was giving her.

"Hey, save some for us," Hermione whined with a pout.

"Sorry, Hermione, if you want to take control, you've got to take control," Charlotte remarked with a grin as she guided Lindsey away from their man.

Lindsey pouted, her arms crossed and her actions ceased. Yet she allowed this to happen, she allowed Charlotte to wrap her arms tightly around Harry and her tongue to enter his mouth. The green eyed wizard was kissed fully and hard, as Harry brought her body into his tightly. Her large breasts pressing against his muscular chest. His hands roamed all over her body as well, caressing every single inch of her amazing flesh.

' _Time for some fun,'_ Charlotte thought to Harry as she cupped him from behind.

Harry smiled, he wondered when she was going to get down to business.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry grabbed Charlotte's breast in his hand, giving it a nice and firm squeeze. The dark haired woman offered him a hearty moan as he tightened his squeeze around her breast. Her breathing continued to grow even more labored as he squeezed her tit in his hand.

She dropped to her knees and started to slowly stroke his cock through his pants. The woman smiled as she started to pull his pants down and get the unrestricted access that she needed.

Her mouth was inches away from his throbbing length and Charlotte placed her mouth around him. Lips closed around him, the woman pushed all of his length down her throat, looking towards him with lustful eyes in her eyes.

"Damn, Charlotte, so hot," Harry grunted as she worked her lips around his meat pole and sucked him like the pro she was.

Hermione, not to be outdone, grabbed Lindsey around the waist and pushed her back against the wall. The hot young co-ed was surprised and she moaned as Hermione pressed her lips onto hers. Her hand reached between Lindsey's legs.

Lindsey moaned deep into her kiss and Hermione cupped her breasts, unbuttoning the blouse of the woman.

Hermione smiled as she saw the lovely breasts of the young co-ed. She gripped her tits with her hands and roamed her hands around them. She felt their supple firmness underneath her palms.

"More," Lindsey breathed as Hermione brought her fingers down onto the smooth tummy on the young girl.

Hermione smile, she felt this woman feel the pleasure.

Charlotte's legs were spread and said legs kicked in the air. Harry buried his mouth onto her pussy and started to suck her dry. She whimpered at his efforts as Charlotte stroked his hair and worked him over.

Lindsey and Hermione exchanged nods and they moved down in front of Harry. Hermione took his length in her mouth, swirling her tongue around his cock and Lindsey went between Harry's legs to take his balls and started to lick him. Both girls offered their tender motions with their hot mouths.

Harry grunted as he felt their mouths on him and that spurred him to keep licking Charlotte's dripping twat. She lifted her hips up and Harry kept licking the delicious MILF underneath him. Her moans got completely up to a newly heightened level and Harry was determined to suck her pussy.

He tasted the delicious juices from her cunt as Hermione brought his cock deep down her throat.

' _Mmm, fuck, so good,'_ Hermione mentally grunted and she could tell that Lindsey enjoyed using her tongue to bathe his balls with her spit.

Harry pulled off and saw that Charlotte was nice and wet for him. He used his thumb to brush down her dripping slit and she raised her hips, trying to force its way into his probing fingers. The woman's panting escalated to another level.

"Inside me," Charlotte begged him and his throbbing head was at her entrance. He teased her. "Harry!"

Lindsey and Hermione got on either side of Charlotte and pinned her arms to the bed. Hermione wrapped her mouth on Charlotte's stiffening nipple and started to it. Charlotte gave a whimper at her daughter's effort. Hermione worked her mouth around it and licked her nipple, feeling the pleasure that came with sucking her mother's stiffening nipple in her mouth.

"Oh, yes," Charlotte panted.

Harry kept teasing her and then grabbed her hips. Her mature body was ready for him and Harry reached up. The wizard pushed himself into her.

"YES!"

Lindsey and Hermione were sucking Charlotte's nipples and licking her breasts as Harry grabbed her hips. He raised himself up and plunged into her. He kept a steady tempo as Charlotte lifted her hips to meet his probing pole as it entered her. The dark haired MILF tightened her snatch around him and her eyes were glazed over.

"Mmm, yeah," Charlotte moaned.

"You…like that, don't you?" Harry grunted as he pushed his pole into her and she had an orgasm that was extremely powerful, not to manage vocal.

Harry grabbed Charlotte's breasts as Lindsey and Hermione backed off. Hermione crawled over her mother at the next instant and went between Lindsey's legs and sucked to lick her pussy. The woman's tongue wrapped into her tight cunt, licking her, and slurping her delicious juices.

"Damn, Hermione, you're….fuck," Lindsey breathed as Hermione was warming Lindsey up for her master.

Harry grabbed Charlotte's hips and kept spearing into her body. Each scream was music to Harry's ears and he rolled over with her on top.

"Ride me," Harry grunted as Charlotte's pussy tightened around him and she rose up. Then she plunged down onto him.

"Of…fucking course," Charlotte panted as she bounced up and down on Harry's throbbing cock. The dark haired woman bounced high and down, her breasts jiggling in front of his face so tantalizingly.

Harry cupped her heaving mounds around his hand and squeezed them.

Charlotte moaned as she felt his talented hands working over his throbbing prick. The woman wrapped her pussy around him as she bounced on her and the woman's breasts sprung up and down.

Harry buried his length into her a little bit more of the time and hammered her tight pussy with his throbbing length. The woman's screams escalated to another level as Harry brought her unconscious.

"My turn," Lindsey stated as Hermione pulled Charlotte off of Harry.

"Of course," Harry grunted as he pinned Lindsey back onto the bed and kissed her on the lips, tasting Hermione on her.

Her throbbing length pushed into Lindsey's cunt and the woman tightened around him. His pumps into her pussy caused an explosion of pleasure to course through her body and Harry hammered into her tight pussy. The wizard pinned her down and worked her quim over.

"More….more," Lindsey begged him.

Each thrust caused her mind to be set on fire as her dream man buried his throbbing cock deeper into her. His hands roamed her delicious rump and her adoring legs, as he kept burying himself into her. The woman tightened around his prick and continued to hammer her tightening pussy. The woman lifted her hips towards him.

Harry grunted as he drilled into her and he could feel her orgasm. He slowed down only for a second and plunged his meat between her legs. Lindsey raised her hips towards him and he plunged into her. Both of them went back and forth, with Harry bringing his throbbing cock deeper into her.

"Damn, fuck," Lindsey breathed as she had a spectacular orgasm.

Harry gyrated his throbbing length into her as he watched Hermione lick her mother's pussy and this turned him on even further.

He sped up the pace as the actions got on. To her credit, Lindsey held onto him, even without the stamina potion, although he had to slip her one over an hour into the intense sex inside the time bubble in. His length pushed through her lips that engulfed more of his member as he hammered into her.

Even the stamina potion had certain limitations and Harry's throbbing length fucked her for a long time. She had a burst of adrenaline but Harry soon brought into her. She tightened around him, hanging onto the ride.

Eyes screwed shut and biting down on her lip, Lindsey was determined to make him cum nice and hard inside her pussy.

Yet, she was defeated, slayed like many women had before her, by the monster cock of Harry Potter as it hammered into her tight pussy. A few more thrusts as she milked him with her latest orgasm and then she fell down upon the pillows cross eyed and dazed, with a need for a break.

"My turn," Hermione told him, parting her legs for him, presenting her pussy for his consumption and his cock head dragged over her dripping wet slit.

Harry teased her slight but the brunette witch bit down on her lip and she offered him in a begging and fairly pleading tone.

"Inside me, master," Hermione panted as she felt her pussy drool for desire at the thought of him entering her once more.

Needless to say, his throbbing cock found its way into her dripping wet cunt and he grabbed her hips, pummeling into her.

Hermione moaned lustfully as she gyrated her hips up into him. The woman bit down on her lip, lustful sigh escaping her mouth and Harry brought his length deep into her tightening pussy. The woman's breathing escalated as Harry pushed his length into her. The woman continued to enjoy the ride, practically clawing his back. Not that it did much damage.

"I'm going to have to tie you up and spank you if you don't behave," Harry grunted and Hermione looked at him eagerly in excitement as he thrust his length between her young thighs. She brought her hips into his length.

"Please…please….please," Hermione begged him as she brought her hips up towards his length as it probed her center.

"You wanted it, you got it," Harry stated as he brought his length into her dripping hot center and she squeezed him with it, pushing her walls against him.

The actions continued for a while, until about hour eight or nine, Harry managed to pump his load into Hermione's gushing cunt.

Hermione saw stars as he nearly caused her to black out but she hung on. Being a witch, the stamina potions allowed her to get more out of them and she closed her walls around him. He emptied his length into her.

Harry smiled, it was time for a quick meal and break but he would be ready for another round.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Harry lay between Charlotte, Lindsey, and Hermione all fucked into various states of disarray. They'd be okay in a few hours but even with the stamina potions, Harry gave them quite a go. He could not believe the tender pleasures that they gave him but it was amazing.

' _So….I'm guessing Prime is back at the castle now?"_ Harry thought to Faora through the bond link.

' _Essentially,'_ Faora remarked. _'He has the three keys.'_

' _Oh, I'm guessing that he's finally done at Hogwarts,'_ Harry commented as he saw that Hermione and Charlotte snuggled into each other, with Hermione drooling on her mother's heaving chest. He smiled at the sight.

' _Yep, out of that rat race, I'm sure Peve will tell him what needs to be done, just enjoy your holiday, if something comes up whilst he's in the castle, well you'll know all about it after the memory dump,'_

Harry smiled, he knew that much was true.

* * *

One aspect of Death had been placed underneath Harry's thumb but he knew that there was a lot to do. His green eyes flashed as he made his way into the next realm.

He took in the sights of the new reality of the world around him. It was quite different then the one he was in before, whilst the one where he met his previous version of Death was one that was that of warm intentions and great tidings of joy. This place was one that was dangerous and felt that there was fire and brimstone licking around the air.

Harry felt the flames lick his body but…..there was nothing that harmed him. Had anyone who was not worthy tried to pass through this location, Harry figured that they would be consumed by the fire and it would not be amongst the most friendly fire either. His green eyes flooded with dangerous intentions as he made his way up the steps. His knee would come out from underneath him had he not had some good balance.

"You have arrived."

Harry grew rigid and extremely calm as he leaned his ear towards the left. There was a second where he paused.

He could see that the person that he sought would be on the other side of these doors. There was a pause that resounded through his mind as he took another step forward.

The flames licked around the door, shooting up. There was an explosion as he saw a few faces in the walls. There were skulls and bones all over the ground which he casually floated over.

"Yes, I'm here," Harry told her.

If he had not seen the things that he had, he would be completely terrified with the horrors that surrounded him. He could still respect the fears that he could nearly sense but he did not allow them to grip him.

There was no question about who she was. She had platinum blonde hair that framed her face, going down past her shoulders. She had dark eyes that was black as night. Her juicy red lips puckered fairly invitingly. She wore a thin black top that was basically a leather bikini. She was tall with a body built for sin. Her black panties wrapped around her lower body, as she only covered but scarcely needed to be covered. He was greeted by a pair of gigantic breasts that would give Karen a run for her money. She had a seductive smile that was upon her face as she locked her eyes onto Harry.

"You are the one who the Endless told me was coming," the woman said lightly as she kept her eyes locked onto Harry's. She could tell that he was completely up to any task that she gave him. "And you would be the only one to step into this realm willingly."

"Yes, I would," Harry offered to her as he stepped towards her and extended his hand. She took his hand and he squeezed hers. "It's a pleasure to meet you…."

"Lady Death," she informed him with a regal smile crossing over her face and Harry kissed her on the knuckles. The pale skinned woman nodded.

"Har-Zod, at your service," Harry said to her.

"I know," she replied as she leaned back allowing him to get a glimpse of all of her "Whilst you have went to the location of those who have lived lives that allow for an eternal award, this is the opposite. I am the guardian for their eternal torment."

"It would be what humans refer to as Hell," Harry commented.

"In a sense, although they over simplify it," Lady Death commented to him as she leaned back on the edge of the throne. The blonde woman kept her eyes locked onto Harry, drinking in every inch of his form and she smiled, liking what she saw. "Although the same general idea that humans believe still applies whole heartedly."

Lady Death turned towards him and the smile widened across her face although there was a twinge of regret at some things, although not much.

"Death is much like life, there are good people out there and there are bad people who exist, some are far more wicked than you could even imagine," Lady Death said thoughtfully. "Some linger in the between as the higher ups judge them but there have been many who have been sent here immediately."

Lady Death bounced a ball off to the side in a bored voice as there was a shrieking scream within.

"Adolf, you're still such a bitch," Lady Death muttered as she bounced the ball back and forth, it colliding with the wall and it offering the pained echo of a soul. The woman kept smiling.

Lady Death paused as her fun was done.

"That horrific excuse for a Dark Lord was brought here some time ago," Lady Death commented to him as she recalled it vividly. "I would say that I've never seen anyone more arrogant than he was but I know better, I have seen plenty."

Harry would have to agree, Riddle had an annoyingly high opinion of himself. He took advantage of a world that was fractured and managed to cultivate a charade of fear because of the arrogance of most. Although, Amelia was causing that world to be reconstructed one bit at a time, there was still a lot of things that had to be done before everything was working as it should be.

"We have a few more things to discuss, Master," Lady Death told him as she stepped down the stone steps and closed the distance between the two of them. "I think that this location….whilst something that I have grown accustomed to, there is too much pain and suffering in this venue. I believe that it would be best for us to head towards a more accommodating venue."

Harry nodded towards Lady Death, he was intrigued about what she had up her sleeve and was ready to head there. His smile crossed his face as he took Lady Death on his arm.

"Lead the way," Harry told Lady Death.

Lady Death smiled, she had a lot of business to deal with him, unfortunately but there was going to be some pleasure on the menu as well. The woman kept a smile across her face as she thought about all of the things that she had to do.

* * *

Life and death, they were two things that Harry pondered as it pertained to the balance between both sides. There were many people who would have liked to have mastered Death but they had not taken the initiative to do so. Harry on the other hand was going to do everything he could to keep that mastery going in all forms.

So far there was one form that was mastered underneath his thumb. The green eyed wizard locked his eyes on Lady Death and kept smiling at her. The woman led him through the hall.

"I know one shouldn't enjoy their job too much but I cannot help it," Lady Death commented in a brisk tone of voice as she lead Harry forward. The emerald eyed wizard kept walking behind her. "There are instances where one just won't go to the afterlife at all, not without a fight. It's more of a hunt than anything else."

Harry could appreciate a good hunt as much as the next person but that could be chalked up to the warrior spirit in him. He always got the adrenaline pumping through his body after a good fight. It caused his spirit to get pumped up and the thought of it inspired him greatly. He recalled such a hunt that brought forth this quality in him. The hunt for Greyback about a week ago with Diana was something that spoke to him. He would always cherish the memories.

"There are those who will go to the ends of the Earth in an attempt to avoid being brought in," Lady Death said to Harry and he could agree, there were a lot of people who were stubborn to a fault. Death waited for no one and if they ran, she would chase them from the beginning of time to the end of it in order to bring them in. She continued to smile as she observed and examined one of the statues in the hallway.

"Some of these…must have been an eternity ago," Lady Death pondered as she gave the statue a look over. "But, we shouldn't get too hung up on the past, when we can create an amazing future."

"The future is so far ahead of us, I can just feel it," Harry remarked to her.

Lady Death kept her gaze on Harry, once again, she could tell that this was an amazing man. There was a few seconds where the woman kept her eyes on Harry as she studied him.

"I'm sure my other counterpart has told you about some of the responsibilities that you have, although there are not many," Lady Death said and he nodded in response. She was pleased, because the bells and whistles that came with the process of mastering Death, it was a laborious process to explain it all. Her face widened in an even deeper smile. "It's nothing much, just tracking down those who have tried to cheat their own mortality and everything along those lines."

"Right," Harry agreed, he understood that much.

"And there will be times where you will be able to travel between the realms of life and death, using the keys," Lady Death told him. "They are aptly named for they breach those barriers between the world of the living and the world of the dead."

Harry nodded again as he understood this statement, clear as day. He was not one of the smartest wizards in his generation for nothing. No scratch that, there was no one of the smartest about it. His grades spoke for themselves, there was no one who was even close to him.

"Peve really thought of everything when she created these artifacts," Harry commented to her.

Lady Death felt she had to honor a deal that she made long ago by not telling Harry the full origins of the keys. However, he would know soon enough, so she didn't feel that bad about withholding certain bits of information from him for now. It was his journey to take and she knew that her master would be up to it every single step of the way. He had gone so far but he had a long way yet to go.

"Mastery of Death is a skill that many would think would be the pinnacle of their achievement," Lady Death stated to her master and he nodded in agreement. "Yet, we both know the fact of the matter is that for someone to truly master Death, it must be just one goal in many, they must master parts of themselves."

"Agreed," Harry told her as he stepped towards her and they walked from the hall to a winding set of stairs. Torches adorned the wall as he watched her swaying ass in front of his face. It was an amazing sight to see. His green eyes remained fixated on her delicious and desirable rear.

"It's just one step for the rest of your life," Lady Death said and they both know what she meant. "It is but one piece of the puzzle on the road to your Ascension."

Harry nodded, he had a long way to go but by Mastering Death, he felt his body go through changes.

Although Death was not completely mastered. Or rather he only mastered one side of Death.

"And I have one final step before I head back home," Harry told her and his eyes met that of this darker, more sinful version of Death.

"You do, my lord," Lady Death agreed with him as she placed her arms around his neck.

She scanned his body with her eyes and treated herself with the visual buffet that it truly was. She had seen him up close and his muscles beneath his clothes was a treat although she only saw a flicker. Lady Death grabbed his shirt and placed her hands on his shoulders. She ran her hands up and down his body, rubbing his shoulders and reaching down underneath it. She used her hands to run up and down his muscular chest.

His shirt was off and she straddled him, as she pressed her lips upon his.

Harry felt the burning fire that was her lips but it tasted really amazing. Her skin was extremely soft and delicious, his hands working over her entire body. His hands palmed the underside of her breasts as he worked his hands over her.

She used her hands to work his belt off of her body. There was a second where she paused as a tease and then with a fluid motion, yanked it off.

Death rubbed herself up and down his shaft as it was underneath his shorts. She smiled widely as she kept her eyes on him. She milked every single inch of his body as she tightened her legs around his waist. Lady Death tilted him back onto the bed, ready for the fun that was about to start.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

She squeezed him harder and removed his boxers with another swift motion. The woman's eyes traveled down, looking at his erection in an extremely hungry manner.

"You are as good looking as I imagined," Lady Death breathed hungrily.

"Why don't….why don't you taste it?" Harry asked her and she smiled.

The woman popped her mouth around his pulsing length and worked her mouth down her shaft. The woman pushed her mouth up and down him. She made lewd popping sounds with her mouth as she grabbed him and hung onto his hips to enjoy the ride.

Harry rested back as her burning hot lips worked around his shaft and reached down her. His hands traveled down her breasts and cupped them as she blew him. The Master of Death grunted as her mouth tightened worked it's magic on him as he cupped and played with her dripping wet hole. There was more of a dripping sensation that went down her and he probed into her tight pussy.

"I'm ready for you now," Lady Death panted, she looked at him with sinful desire dripping from her eyes. There was a long breath that escalated from her body as her legs spread and she was ready to bring his cock deep into her to ravage her again and again.

Lady Death slid over to him and she grabbed his throbbing head, working her finger up and down his throbbing length. She teased him and taunted each bit of his flesh. The woman grabbed him and pushed herself up. The woman pushed herself down onto him, her hips connecting with his as she impaled herself on his spear.

'Yes, you're so fucking tight," Harry grunted to Lady Death as she wrapped her tightness around him and rocked her hips around his dick. His stone hardness pushed into her as she teased her slit as it nearly slid out of her and then pushed his male meat all the way into her.

"Just wait, it will feel so good, you'll see," Lady Death stated as she closed her eyes and worked his hard rod between her hot thighs. She pushed herself up and slammed down onto him.

She picked up the pace, slamming up and down on him. Her pussy was bared and dripping as she rammed herself onto him repeatedly, getting quicker every time.

Harry felt Lady Death practically impale herself on his throbbing length and she grabbed him around the shoulders and gave him a deep kiss to the mouth. Her tongue jammed into his mouth and he returned the favor, wrapping their tongues together. Their organs ground together as Harry continued to hammer into her. The woman panted heavily as Harry drilled her pussy with a few more thrusts as she bounced up and down on him. Her tightness enveloped around him and Harry's cock was squeezed by her pulsing tightness. She was working him over and Harry grunted as she continued to ride him for all he was worth.

Lady Death gyrated her hips as the sexy woman continued to hammer his cock. She wanted it in her deep and she felt an orgasm that rocked every bit of her.

His hands now grabbed her swinging breasts and Harry buried his face between them, sucking and nibbling on her luscious melons.

"Yes," Lady Death panted as he pumped his cock into her and he sucked her breasts.

Harry hammered into her, her tightness wrapping around him, as his balls kept drilling her young thighs. She worked herself up and slammed down onto him, riding his pole with all that she could give him. Her pussy tightened around him as the woman worked his rod with skill and precision.

"Yes," Lady Death panted as she closed her eyes and felt his length slide between her thighs.

She rocked her hips up and down on him as Lady Death continued to gyrate around him. His pole was worked with her dripping wet pussy as she worked down his pole.

A powerful orgasm exploded through her as Harry grabbed her around the hips and pushed up into her. This caused her orgasm to intensify as his thrusts buried deeper.

"Yes!" Lady Death squealed as she pulled off of him and she was flipped over. With another motion, her ankles and wrists are wrapped up in bindings. Her dripping wet pussy was pushed in the air and Harry cupped her from behind.

Her dripping wet pussy was presented for him and Harry used his cock head to work over her entrance.

"Yes….want this….master," Lady Death pleaded as she got a swat on her ass.

Harry was not going to give in this easy. His throbbing length pushed between her lips and she pushed back towards him. His length slowly slipped into her one inch at a time. He pushed behind her lips as she was dripping completely and Harry grabbed her breasts, entering into her one inch at a time. He escalated her pleasure to the highest heights as he teased her again, causing her pussy to gush.

Then without another motion, Harry plunged himself deeply into her, grabbing onto her hair and tugging at it.

"Fuck….harder…now," Lady Death moaned as he buried his length between her dripping hot thighs. His hammering thrusts were like pure pleasure as her body was worked over.

"Oh, that's so hot," Harry grunted as he hammered her tightening cunt around his pole as he hammered her. The woman's eyes closed shut as he hammered her, picking up a steadier pace in her and his balls hammered against her thighs as he picked up the pace even further.

Harry pumped his throbbing length into the hot woman, hammering his hard pole as he tortured her womanhood with the pleasure. His hands roamed all over her body and she gave several lustful moans as he continued to pound her. His length pulsed in her tight center and Harry pulled out, hammering into her.

Each thrust brought her to more levels of pleasure and she panted even heavier as the thrusts continued. The woman's tightness wrapped tightly around him as he continued to pick up the pace.

An explosive orgasm ran through the bound woman's body and he grabbed around her tits, slamming his cock between her dripping thighs. The moisture dripped down her body and Harry kept hammering into her tightening cunt. The woman's moans escalated to an entirely new level as Harry pounded her from behind.

Thrust, after thrust, and she kept her heightening moans to an escalating level as Harry plunged into her. The woman's tightness twitched around his length as he went as balls deep into her as he could.

The dance continued with Harry speeding up the actions, reducing her pussy into jelly.

"Harry…I need….I need you," Lady Death moaned as her master was plunging his thick prick between her dripping thighs. The woman pushed back towards him and her cunt milked his throbbing prick, desperate for his seed. Each thrust caused her more pleasure as he fucked her stupid.

He hammered into her, his length sliding into her and she closed her eyes, feeling more pleasure yet. Her pleasurable sounds of lust escalated as Harry worked into her.

His balls hammered against her thighs and Lady Death continued to bring his length into her. Each thrust caused her several small orgasms, and then a large one in between that rocked her body.

His length ravished her like a man possessed.

"I'm about ready," Harry grunted after a long time as he used her pussy to work his length over.

"I know…I can feel it….I need your seed," Lady Death begged as he hammered into her and he sped up the process, his invading cock like a blur as he went into her. His length pushed between her dripping thighs as he brought himself into her, stroke after stroke buried him into her quim.

Harry pumped into her a few more times and kept up the pace, picking up the thrusts into her. He worked himself into the homestretch and she milked his length, giving him an encouraging moan as he plunged deeper into her.

"More, yes, more," Lady Death groaned. "Cum, inside me….yes…in me!"

Harry slid his length into her with a few more pulsing pushes and then his balls tightened. With a mighty grunt he slammed inside her and deposited his first load of cum inside her pussy. She wrapped around him to milk him dry.

Harry pumped deeper into her as he brought into her, his length slid in and out of her. His cock sprayed the content of his balls into her as his loins tightened. Large, thick ropes of cum rocketed into her center.

Spurt after spurt of cum splashed inside her.

Harry waited for a second and he summoned his energy towards him and prepared his length to enter her once more.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Lady Death wrapped her arms around Harry tightly, snuggling her head into his chest. She was put through the paces but naturally it was worth it. She tightened the grip she already had around him and slid her head to rest on his chest, with a tired but satisfied sigh escaping her lips.

"It was an amazing as I imagined," Lady Death concluded as she draped over her hips over his and placed her hands down onto his chest playfully. "I don't think…I never thought that anything would be amazing as that."

"And then you met me," Harry concluded as he looked into her eyes and Lady Death kept running her hands down his body, feeling the underside of his abs and she wanted even more of him.

"It's a pity to send you home but we cannot keep you here forever," Lady Death mused with a great deal of regret in her voice.

It did break the monotony of dragging the damned to her realm and smacking them around. At least that's what she concluded. Her eyes burned into his as she wrapped her legs around him and gave him another hungry kiss.

If she had to let him go back into the mortal realm, she was going to get the most out of him during his visit. She planted a series of hungry kissed on his mouth.

"You don't really want to let me go," Harry commented in amusement.

"No, but I must," she remarked in a breathy tone as she squeezed him from behind. "Farewell for now, we will meet again."

Harry nodded in agreement.

He faded back into the real world at those words and one more stolen kiss.

* * *

After blinking, Harry stood in the middle of the room of the castle where he had united the Hallows. He saw the clock before he left and he saw it when he returned. Perhaps five seconds, if that, had passed since he had popped into the other realms and then back to the castle. Time was an interesting thing, that much was for sure. That amused thought passed through his head as he took a second to get his facilities in order.

"So, did your trip go well?"

Peve's smile crossed her face as she saw Harry turn back up. The emerald eyed wizard gave a nod towards her and she smiled wider than before.

"…It was interesting," Harry remarked in a slightly dazed tone. Then again, traveling between realms was going to make him feel woozy the first couple of times.

He turned around, as he felt a metamorphosis go through his body.

' _Wait, if you're back, then where did you go?'_ Daphne asked in a curious tone of voice.

' _On a journey that was amazing,'_ Harry commented.

Diana, Kara, and Faora made their way into the room.

Kara was the first person to say something, her eyebrow raised. She kept her eyes fixed on Harry's face. "I saw a flash of light from inside the room is everything…."

"Yeah, everything is fine," Harry informed her and the blonde's smile crossed her face as she closed the gap between her and her soul mate.

Faora was the one who picked up on everything that happened. She fixed a searching gaze on her brother.

"So, it happened then, didn't it?" Faora asked Harry and there was no question what she was talking about.

"Yeah, I touched the artifacts together and I went on quite the journey," Harry confirmed as everything that happened rolled over his mind.

Faora placed her hands on her hips and then sat down on the edge of the bed. Rose and Lily joined the group.

' _Jaime and I are flying up for the weekend….well technically many weeks if it's in the castle,'_ Karen informed Harry and the rest of the collective.

' _That's great….because I'd only like to explain this one once if I can,'_ Harry said to the woman on the end of the bond.

Faora raised an eyebrow towards him, curiosity flickering through her eyes as she wondered what he had in mind.

"So, we're going to find out what you did with the Hallows and what it entailed to master Death?" Rose asked him. The twins were currently spending some time with the Greengrasses although they jumped on the conference call.

' _So, did you master Death?'_ Amanda asked in a curious tone of voice.

' _Yes, both of them,'_ Harry confirmed.

' _Naturally, Death would have to be an extremely attractive female and Harry would have to….wait did you say both of them?'_ Nym said in confusion, caught completely off guard by this question.

' _Yes, I said both of them,'_ Harry confirmed with a chuckle as he could tell that their amusement heightened.

' _Details, I must have them,'_ Lucretia offered through the bond link.

' _Details, you will get them,'_ Harry fired back, smiling, it was obvious to everyone who was on the call that he enjoyed winding them all up.

Anticipation built within them all as they were seconds away from finding out the changes that Harry went through.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**

Written on September 11th, 12th, and 13th 2013, published on October 28th 2013.


	32. Times of Interludes

**Chapter Thirty Two: Times of Interlude.**

"A lot's changed," Lily concluded as Harry returned to the real world from his journey beyond the veil of death and his eyes flashed for a second with power as he slowly nodded.

"Yes, much has changed, although it's just another minor power boost," Harry informed his mother and the rest of the collective in the room with him. Everything had changed, that was the thought that went through his head.

Faora dropped down on the side of the bed next to Harry. She ran her hand slowly down his face and looked into his eyes to check that his thoughts were still his own. The Kryptonian kept her eyes on his and combed through every single bit of his mind. She tried to see if he was alright, although things were not as they seemed. Her finger lightly traced down the side of his face in the meantime although to his credit Harry sat rigid and waited for her, sitting up straight and being patient with her.

"So, did I pass your test?" Harry inquired of his sister and she smiled.

"Never can be too careful," Faora said in a relieved voice. "So now you're….some kind of master or Herald of Death or what?"

"I'm not sure what I am actually," Harry commented to himself as he placed his hand up on the top of her's and she snatched it in her hand, grabbing it in a tight grip.

"I think you're pretty much the same but I can kind of feel the power coursing from you," Kara said as she leaned in closer to get a more accurate look.

"There's no kind of about it, I can feel that power, and it's amazing," Lily said in an adoring tone of voice as she eyed him. He might have shot another inch or two up in height due to this minor burst of power. "Then again, would you expect anything less from Harry?"

"No one should expect anything less," Faora said as she pulled Harry into her and her strong arms wrapped around his waist. His head rested on her breasts.

"There have been legends of Death….but never with this much power," Diana chimed in as she looked over Harry.

"Naturally, although the legends are people making guesses but there are few who have seen the true nature of the afterlife," Peve commented to them from her post in the castle. "It takes a special kind of person to master Death in all of its forms."

"Naturally Har is the most special kind of person," Faora stated in an adoring voice.

"And Harry's seen the other side," Rose said, she was half curious and half nervous at the mysterious situation.

' _Which is just another amazing notch on his belt,'_ Ginny commented in a gushing voice.

' _As if we expected anything else other than breaking all conventional wisdom,'_ Astoria said in a firm tone of voice as she smiled.

' _Naturally,'_ Harry thought to himself and the smile on his face was wicked, it was one that could not be matched by any means. His green eyes flickered with a steady amount of amusement as he kept his hands placed firmly on his lap.

"So….you're the first person in any living memory to see the other side," Faora said although she smiled. "And you wouldn't do so unless you'd been judged worthy enough to do so."

"No, I wouldn't," Harry agreed with her as he pondered how special this moment was. "And I've got a few new tricks up my sleeve."

"As always," Faora remarked to him, a prideful smile crossing her face.

As if on cue, Harry demonstrated a few of those tricks that he had up his sleeve. He disappeared at will just by closing his eyes. Although the strain of doing so for more than a moment or two would be great until he hit his final maturity.

"That's amazing, self-sustained invisibility, very few wizards ever accomplished it for a few seconds without a cloak," Lily said to him as Harry re-appeared about two minutes later.

Harry's smile became smug and self-assured as he reminded his mother of one clear fact. He thought that this would get easier with practice but he had to state what he thought. "I am the cloak now."

Lily smiled towards him. "Naturally….naturally."

"So, can you do anything else with those powers?" Kara inquired, she was bouncing up and down at the edge the bed in excitement, her breasts swaying as she moved. Harry smiled as he had to temper her a little bit but his hand wrapped around her hand tightly.

"A few things, my spells pack an even greater punch now," Harry admitted to her.

"Just what you need, more power," Faora said but she said this statement with anticipation and pride dancing in her tone.

' _There's never too much power,'_ Emily offered through the bond link.

' _That's for sure, because with Harry you can always improve upon perfection,'_ Amanda remarked.

' _Wouldn't perfection technically….'_

' _Hermione, don't split hairs, Harry can get better because he's Harry,'_ Amanda persisted stubbornly. _'He's perfection but he can be perfection times twenty if he put his mind to it.'_

' _Okay, you sold me,'_ Hermione conceded to them, arguing with the twins was not going to be something that she wanted to do for the sake of her sanity. They would destroy her. Amanda was pretty fanatical towards Harry already and Emily had moments where she could be even worse, oh boy did she ever have her moments.

' _I'm glad that we're on the same page,'_ Emily said to Hermione in a really sweet voice.

' _Hermione's got it, no need to take her down a few more pegs,'_ Daphne stated in amusement. _'So how's Italy, by the way?'_

' _Lots of sun and fun,'_ Hermione said, now it was her turn for the smugness to enter her voice.

' _And yet we get five straight days of rain,'_ Daphne commented, feeling envious of Hermione now, although she supposed being a rich pureblood heiress it was within her abilities to pack up and head over to a place with a lot more sun and a fair amount more fun. At least that's what resounded through her mind. Yet, she tried to keep herself from pouting.

' _Ah, are you pouting?'_ Astoria asked her sister.

' _I think she is…I think she's pouting….I remember when Narcissa used to do that when she was that age when something didn't go her way,'_ Andromeda commented through the link.

' _I did not!'_ Narcissa protested with a pout.

' _Come to think about it, you still do it,'_ Andromeda remarked, enjoying the thought of winding up her sister to such a degree and she was not the only one who got her amusement out of this.

' _Well given that Astoria reminds me of Bella when she was younger, I guess we have a lot in common with the Greengrass girls,'_ Narcissa conceded.

' _Should I be concerned with this comparison?'_ Daphne inquired to Narcissa as Harry was amused by the interplay so he decided to let it go.

' _Yes, very,'_ Narcissa remarked dryly, as she remembered some of the things that her sister got into. _'Make sure….make sure you keep Bella on a leash at all times, Harry, it'll just be far easier that way.'_

' _Noted,'_ Harry told her and he could have sworn that he sensed Bellatrix's excitement at being kept on a leash.

Harry felt himself coming to terms with the Master of Death powers that he received for now, although he was sure that he'd explore the full benefits of them in the coming weeks, months, and years.

He had an appointment at the Ministry to keep.

* * *

The Ministry of Magic was in a state of transition right now, although there was a lot of headway that had been made in the last week. Now that Albus Dumbledore was dead and buried, they could focus on the future of the Ministry as opposed to the past. Fudge and many of the old guard had been phased out, whether it be through a forced retirement or through more fatal means.

Amelia smiled in a pained way as she heard word that Rita Skeeter was writing a book talking about Albus Dumbledore that would be released by the end of the summer, if not sooner. No doubt it would be the first of many books that would question what many of the sheep thought about Dumbledore. Given the sudden nature of the book being put out, Amelia suspected that it was something that Rita was gathering information about for years, providing she did not have it already written.

Of course, there was no point in splitting hairs over that book because it was going to be put out and people could make their own assumptions.

' _Interim Minister of Magic,'_ Amelia reminded herself as she closed her eyes.

"Fudge left us quite a shitstorm to deal with," Andromeda commented after she let herself into Amelia's office.

"You're not the one who has gotten hold of a shit storm, oh the nightmare of the paperwork."

Amelia and Andromeda turned around and saw Harry standing before them.

"I didn't even know you were here, Harry," Amelia said to Harry, the Ministry wards surely didn't announce him. Then again, Harry was annoyingly resourceful at getting past things that he should not have gotten past.

"I figure that I'd drop by now that some pressing business of my own had been taken care of, although I got a message from Gringotts that indicates that Sirius declined to be instated as the Head of the House of Black, which leaves it to me," Harry told the two women. "And all of the paperwork that comes along with it."

Andromeda winced, feeling for Harry. Paperwork was the least appealing thing of any takeover and taken over the Headship of the House of Black was even worse considering the state it had been left in. She cast him a sympathetic gaze.

"And where is Sirius in all of this?" Andromeda asked him.

"He's on an island owned by the Blacks, the originally named Black Island," Harry informed Andromeda and she nodded.

"Yes, our ancestors did not spend that much time offering up creative names," Andromeda concluded.

' _And you compensated too far trying to make up for lost time,'_ Nym remarked, thinking about her proper name as perhaps an indirect consequences for this. Granted, her shorted name that Harry gave her was not too bad.

' _Silence, Nymphadora,'_ Lucretia said in a stern but playful voice.

"Him and Lupin….I don't want to know," Harry added, thinking about the mental image that was put into his head and trying to push it out.

"Somehow, I wouldn't be surprised," Narcissa said as she entered the office and promptly sank down into a chair. "Well, it's never ideal when you have to fire ninety percent of a department."

"Somehow, I'm not surprised that there were that many idiots in that particular department," Harry commented, he was kind of frustrated having to deal with that.

"You shouldn't be surprised….but yet you are," Narcissa said as she allowed herself time to reflect.

Harry shrugged his shoulders to give her what he thought passed as an honest answer. "Well, I wanted to think a bit better of the people that I had to share the same oxygen with."

' _That's a mistake if there ever was one,'_ Faora commented to Harry as stretched for a second before getting back to work. _'And for the record, you're not the only person who is drowning in paperwork.'_

' _Could have sworn that was all done by now,'_ Kara said.

' _Almost….at least enough that I'm willing to take a couple of weeks off, just had to fly back to the castle to tie up some loose ends. Though there always seems to be more of it popping up,'_ Faora informed them.

' _You could have flown the paperwork back to the castle and done it there, that way you would have had more time in the real world to get things done,'_ Hermione suggested.

There was a long pause where everyone took some time to imagine Faora's dirty look.

' _I hate you,'_ Faora remarked in complete deadpan.

' _For shame Hermione, you know logic has no place in these parts,'_ Ginny chimed in.

' _Plus knowing paperwork, it would spawn even more if you got it all done,'_ Narcissa commented in a wise voice.

"As amusing as the banter is, we are getting off topic," Amelia said as she leaned towards Harry. "I completed the sweep of my office as you requested and….well I hate it when you're right."

"Most people do," Harry told Amelia with a smile on his face.

"Yes….well…there were eight different listening charms on the office, recording the conversations that take place," Amelia informed Harry.

"We're trying to make sure the people behind the charms don't learn that we know that the office has been bugged, therefore random idle chatter that's of no notice to anyone has been looped back into them," Narcissa added as she leaned back stretching in her chair. "We're hoping that because of this these people will eventually get frustrated with the lack of information and take more drastic action."

Harry smiled. "And then we'll have them."

' _I wouldn't expect anyone from this world to do anything that cerebral but given that it's Fudge who got fooled, it's idiots fooling other idiots,'_ Jaime said in a calm tone of voice. _'So….we better speak like this.'_

' _That would explain why Lucius knew so much about Ministry plans,'_ Narcissa said to them in a dry tone of voice. _'I suspected he had sources in there….'_

"Well that takes care of that line of connection," Andromeda muttered. "But following which one lead to Malfoy Manor…."

"I discovered a Pensieve in the Manor Basement….well actually Gringotts did but we haven't been able to get it open yet," Harry said, although the best Cursebreakers in Gringotts were close to cracking the codes.

"Lucius had many little hidey-holes," Narcissa told him in agreement.

' _Fitting for a rat like him,'_ Daphne commented in an icy voice.

"The Wizengamot are having a session on September 1st," Amelia informed Harry.

Harry nodded, even though Andi would be attending as proxy, it was protocol for him to be informed of all sessions regarding the Wizengamot. He suspected that many of the faces would be completely different. It was a whole new world.

"So, I take it you've been busy, or have you been relaxing since you've got out of Hogwarts?" Andromeda asked, she'd heard a few snatches of conversation through the bond link but she wanted to get the word from Harry himself.

"Depends on what you consider as busy," Harry remarked to her. He saw that he got their attention. "So tell me, what do you know about the Deathly Hallows?"

Andromeda, Narcissa, and Amelia all thought that were in for an interesting explanation.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_Just got back home after the funeral. I'm in one piece, just thought you'd like to know._

_Everything is calming down a little bit here, at least as much as can be expected after the chaos that happened. Dad decided to make up for lost time by starting up the next stage of my training….I feel like I should add "from hell" when talking about it now._

_Please tell me that you're going to join me, because I don't think that I can handle the fact that you're not here. I hear that torture is best shared._

_That sounded a lot less heartless in my head than it did on paper._

_But anyway, in all honesty, I do hope that you make the jump and start training with me soon, I'd love to have you and I'm sure that my father would agree with that sentiment. Plus, I'm sure you have a few things that you can teach me. You'd have a lot of amazing skills that would dazzle me, I have a feeling._

_Anyway, sorry if this seems a bit short, but I really got to go. I've got training and you know how that goes, I wouldn't want to be tardy, because I've been given enough of a going over when I'm on time._

_Talk to you later,_

_Zatanna._

Harry smiled, then again he always smiled when he got letters from one of his girls. Although given that he was moving out of Britain in a few months, although he would still be able to get to the Castle because of the portals that would be set up at the BlackGate Manor Estate in Gotham City he'd never be far from his roots and the gifts of the castle. Plus the castle could be a nexus point for all of his girls in due time as he set up more portals.

That was later however, Harry focused on the now and focused on answering the letter before him. Taking a second to collect his thoughts, Harry dove into addressing a response to Zee.

_Dear Zee,_

_I'm glad to hear that you made it home safely._

_As for the offer, I figure that it would be useful to learn as much as I could about the field of magic. Your father has seen a lot and done even more, so he might be a valuable tutor. Plus it would give me some time to get to know you better, which I think that we can both agree would be a good thing._

_As for my many skills, well that is something that my Collective could attest to for sure. But I'm sure that's not the skills you're speaking about._

_Unless you were which means I'm nodding my head and grinning like a loon right now._

_Regardless, good luck with your lessons, keep your head up, all that good stuff, I'm sure you'll be able to be the best that you can be at them._

_Got some loose ends to tie up around her, helping Amy settle in as Minister, although Andi and Cissa are cutting the workload in half for me with the roles they've taken on in the Ministry as well. But I should be over soon enough, at least sooner than you think._

_Cryptic statement is cryptic indeed._

_Talk to you later,_

_Harry._

Harry saw that Pam's was the next on the pile and he was looking forward to what she was going to have to say. With practiced accuracy, Harry delved into the letter, unable to keep the smile off of his face as he opened her latest correspondence up.

_Dear Harry,_

_I survived the latest school year, excuse me as I bask in the glory of it._

_Okay, now that my basking is done, on with the letter._

_Zatanna gave me a detailed rundown with what happened in the tournament, although I could imagine staring at a hedge for a half of an hour. It might not be that bad but then again I'm planning to become a Botanist, I can see why many people wouldn't find that fun. I wonder if they were indulging in certain herbs when they thought up the tasks for the tournament._

_Then again, we've talked about the stupidity of these people over and over again to the point where we've pounded the issue into the ground, so there's really no need to go over that again._

_I can't believe college is around the corner, the scholarship offers are rolling in. Given the green that my parents have, I'm going to decline them because I can more then afford to pay my own way in. Better the money goes to someone else who can't afford to pay their way in._

_So anyway….it's been an interesting ride, although I've got two more years to go. It's never too late to think about the future, as I'm sure that you think about it every day._

_Congratulations on getting top grades at Cambridge by the way. You don't do things half way._

_The plants are doing well. They are like children in many ways, sometimes you've got to be firm with them so they act the way they should but also you need to treat them right._

_So, I hope to see you soon. Hope you aren't taking too much on. You're supposed to be vacation after all._

_Love,_

_Pamela._

' _I'll have you know that it's perfectly within my capabilities to both be on vacation and study my brains out,'_ Harry told Hermione and her tone faltered as there was amusement throughout the bond.

' _I'll let you know that it's within my abilities to both be on vacation and study my brains out,'_ Harry told Hermione and her tone faltered as there was amusement throughout the bond.

' _Yeah, Hermione, besides he doesn't overdo it like you,'_ Ginny chimed in. She liked Hermione but there were times where the girl could be high strung. It was the first summer without Molly and Ron, which was strange, although oddly peaceful.

Plus Ginny noticed that there seemed to be a lot more food for everyone else now that Ron was departed.

' _Percy got canned from the Ministry by the way thanks to the Crouch fiasco,'_ Ginny informed them.

' _Could have sworn that already happened,'_ Kara chimed in sleepily. She had been in bed, which Harry figured was the best time to answer these letters.

' _No he was suspended, although the idiots in the Ministry that ran it before sent him home with full pay,'_ Ginny remarked, amused.

' _Not surprised, really I'm not,'_ Daphne said dryly.

Harry decided to tune out the peanut gallery for a few seconds and dove into writing a response to Pamela.

_Dear Pamela,_

_Good to see that your survival has been ensured, although I didn't doubt that it would be any different._

_As for overdoing it, well trying to manipulate a government to run smoothly from the shadows….it's not the easiest thing in the world. Thankfully there are some good people in place that will help ease the transition._

_So fingers crossed for me not being held here any longer for something stupid._

_Minerva's the new Headmistress, Rose has taken on the role of the Deputy Head at least on a temporary basis, until the twins are done with their schooling in another couple years. Finished fourth year exams and passed them with flying colors._

There was a moment of interruption from the latter.

' _Thank you, we are that awesome,'_ Amanda chimed in with a slight bow.

' _I see you've picked up Har's modesty,'_ Karen commented in a dry voice. _'And Faora's as well.'_

' _Well, there's nothing wrong with a little bit of ego, perfectly healthy if you ask me,'_ Jaime interjected to them.

 _You would say that,'_ Karen remarked in a half amused, half exasperated voice.

Harry smiled although he had to get back to his regularly scheduled letter, not wanting to leave Pam hanging for too long.

_So, just pretty much business as usual for us in the land of the wacky that is the magical world. It's going to feel weird in some way not to go to Hogwarts. As much as it was an exercise of frustration, it was still a place that I gotten used to as part of my life._

_Although it wouldn't be the worst idea if I visited from time and time to make my mark on future generations. Perhaps under an alias to spread the gospel but that's a long time off._

_And before you say anything, no there is no such thing as too big of a Collective. Especially from someone who could make duplicates of himself._

_Yes, the third task was amazingly dull unless you're the one competing in it. Although there was a depressing lack of obstacles in the maze._

_Guess we have to make do with what we had to do and there were plenty of fireworks afterwards._

_Looking forward's to seeing you soon, let me know if the plants give you any grief._

_Love,_

_Harry._

Two letters down, one more to go, and with eager anticipation, Harry prepared to answer the final letter on the pile.

_Dear Harry,_

_Congratulations on your performance in the tournament and hey, you're finally out of there….well for the most part. I'm sure they're going to find a way to pull you back in._

_And that sounds oddly like the mob._

_Dad's been dealing with the gangs in this city, things are getting really bad. Especially given the most dangerous threats come from the other cops that are in bed with the mob bosses._

_So in other words, just business in usual in Gotham City, nothing that you need to worry too much about, at least nothing that I think that you have to worry too much about. I should….well we should worry about it a little bit._

_So….I wonder if you're going to come here to Gotham to stay for a more extended tour. Not that I'd blame you if you didn't because….Gotham…need I say more?_

_I'm doing rather well all things considered as I said, another year at school down the tubes. It's a matter of survival and it's a game that I've mastered._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Barbara._

Harry reconciled his thoughts and then jumped into answering this latest bit of correspondence.

_Dear Barbara,_

_First of all, nice segue going involving the Mob. I have to say, the comparisons are very apt. Although there are a few differences, but they aren't that abundant, at least not in the way you think that they might be._

_Still, good to see that you got another year out of school, hopefully you don't lose your head later on. You're halfway there, well almost. Although it does seem a lot longer on this end._

_Just keep your head up Barbara and everything is going to work out for the best. It might seem like sage advice and perhaps a tad cliché but clichés are often such because they work._

_The move to Gotham City….well it won't be that soon although I'm sure I'll be able to stop by before I establish a more permanent residence within the city._

_Should be able to wrap up a few points now, just got out of school after all, summer is still extremely young._

_Talk to you really soon,_

_Harry._

Harry packaged up the letters, and sent them to Hedwig, who as always was able to carry them off dutifully.

He had business to take care of today. Another trip to the Ministry to check in and the last bit of paperwork, although in a couple weeks, Sersi would be the full time account manager and she was due to be rewarded for her hard work.

* * *

"It's going take a fair amount of time to get these portals synced up properly," Harry admitted to Diana and the woman looked over her shoulder. "But I think that I've got it."

Diana smiled as she thought about the ease of getting from the castle and back home. It was going to allow her to visit home more easily, which would make her mother happy. Plus it would allow the Amazons to come over for a visit more often.

It would do wonders of bridging the gap between man's world and the rest of the world. Although she supposed that was the idea of the portal as it had been created.

"We want to make sure they work properly, I've been working hard, trying to figure out how to sync things up between the island and the castle," Peve told them.

"Better for everything to be safe," Harry told them and there was a couple of nods of agreement based off of that point. There was a few seconds of silence before they heard a humming.

Would it be the good kind of humming or the bad kind….well Harry was confident that it would be the good kind of humming.

Diana had another kind of ulterior motive of keeping Harry busy working on the portals. Kara, Faora, Lily, and Rose were planning Harry's surprise party in a few weeks for his fifteenth birthday. It was all they could do to keep the details from him, although keeping Harry busy with projects would prevent him from asking too many questions.

"The influx matrixes are aligned," Peve informed them. "That's good because there is less of a chance of time and space collapsing in upon itself."

"So hypothetical question time," Harry said slowly. He knew that there was no chance of this failing because he did this but he figured that he would get all the points out on the table in the interest of full disclosure. "What would happen…what would happen if this failed?"

"Given that I'm able to control this, we can pull out before the portal is established," Peve informed him.

"Right, that's good," Harry remarked in a pleased tone of voice, although he kept his fingers crossed never the less as the portal fired up.

"Ready when you are," Diana offered her bonded.

' _And I'm ready to receive you on the island should this works,'_ Hippolyta said through the link. She did hope that it did, because it would allow them to go on and off the island with greater ease.

Harry had to give the word to open the portal.

"Fire it up," Harry told Peve and she immediately prepared to do so.

"It will charge in fifteen seconds although I recommend waiting twenty to actually step through."

It was a very long twenty seconds but then again the anticipation always made time slow to the absolute worst crawl possible. At least that's what Harry found from his experiences. He heard the humming of the portal rattling to life and his eagle ear listened closely for anything that might sound off.

Soon enough he would be able to experience Paradise, being able to walk back and forth.

"So, are you ready?" Diana asked to him and Harry watched the portal, he saw the hints of the very familiar island.

' _Best vacation spot in the world,'_ Harry told Diana and she smiled. _'And by that, I mean that I'm ready.'_

' _I figured as much,'_ Diana remarked in thinly veiled amusement as she closed her eyes and prepared to be brought through the portal with Harry.

The portal opened up wide and Harry and Diana made their way through it to the island.

They had arrived in Paradise and came face to face with Hippolyta, Donna, and Artemis, among other Amazons.

"Harry, it worked!" Donna cheered in an excited voice as she threw her arms around Harry and Harry pulled her into a hug in response, as he leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss which the young Amazon returned.

"Of course it did, did you expect any differently?" Harry asked her and Donna shook her head in negative.

"Never would have in a million years," Donna remarked to him with supreme faith dancing through her eyes. He leaned down and kissed one of his wife's on the mouth once again.

Harry felt her snugly wrapped around him but he saw the Queen eye him with a hungry look although for the moment, she settled for hugging her daughter.

"And I'm feeling a bit left out of the fun and games," Hippolyta told him and Harry pulled her into a hug and offered her a kiss which she took without hesitation.

The other Amazons would have their turn and then much more.

"We need to make sure the portals work both way," Diana said. "What I want you to do is wait for us to leave….then send someone through a few minutes later."

"Right," Hippolyta commented with a smile that crossed her face. She waited for Diana to give the word and she'd be there.

Harry and Diana exited the portal from the island.

The first half of the test ended up for the best, as in that they were back in the castle. Now they had another part of the test that they needed to execute. All they could do was wait and watch. The best case scenario would be that they would be able to open the portal from the other end of the gateway.

Only those who had been bonded to Harry would be able to open the portal, which cut down on any potential security problems that would manifest from this situation. At least that's what Diana and Harry figured as they braced themselves. A second later, the portal would open, they would know whether or not someone would be able to enter the portal and make their way into the castle.

' _The wait is the worst,'_ Harry told Diana and she nodded in agreement, her arm wrapping around his waist and leaning against him. The dark haired princess kept her eyes steady on the swirling vortex.

Artemis was the one who had been elected to be the guinea pig. She smiled as she had a good look around the castle. The red haired woman's hair framed her face and after a second she flipped it out of the way.

"Amazing," Artemis told them all and Harry's smile grew wider. She looked around the castle with wide eyes. "I'm disappointed that the portal was not opened up much sooner than this, it would have been wonderful to be able to visit this castle before now."

"Well you'll get your chance now," Harry told her with a smile crossing his face.

"I better test the portal on the other end," Artemis said but she stole a quick kiss from Harry before she departed. There was a sense that there would be more to come.

' _And why is that I think that the castle will be overrun by Amazons before too long?'_ Lily asked although she was amused by the thought.

' _Probably because it will be,'_ Harry remarked although he was looking forward to that himself.

* * *

"I swear, if you put my past in a children's novel, you could make a bundle."

Jaime made that comment as Harry and herself walked outside of the castle, although they were still within the time dilation bubble.

"I never discovered this place in my world, providing that it existed," Jaime said to Harry but then there was another point that she was going to make. "Of course, whether or not existed….we can go back and forth on that with all of the changes already."

Harry understood what she meant immediately, while Jaime was extraordinary and beautiful in her own way, then again what else could Harry expect from a female version of himself, there were a few key differences. Other than the obvious biological differences, as well as the fact that she did not come from the same crystal that Harry did, which meant that she wasn't a child of Zod. He wondered if her mother was impregnated by different means or perhaps that Lily was not cursed by that Snape.

"The Dursleys were idiots in that world as well, so no real change there," Jaime added and Harry smiled.

"Well at least some things are consistent throughout the multiverse.'

' _I'm sure there's some fucked up world where Petunia was actually a decent person and Vernon was a handsome man,'_ Rose remarked to herself more than the others.

' _It would have to be a statistical improbability,'_ Faora offered, she refused to believe that the Dursleys were anything but genetic flaws. The rare blemish on Har-Zod's extended family tree. Given the photos she glimpsed of the Evans mother, she was a sophisticated beauty as well, which made Faora wonder what the hell happened to Petunia.

' _I'd have to go with Faora on this one,'_ Kara commented, although she supposed that it could be possible, there were many things that would be possible that should be considered to be impossible, at least that's what she figured.

' _You would….wouldn't you?'_ Karen thought in amusement although she did have a good, if rambling, point.

"Anyway….how much changed?" Harry asked to Jaime as she walked beside him.

"I'll guide you through the easier things," she commented after a pause as they sat down on a bench in a magically created park area. A house elf popped over and got them a drink. "Although some of the other things…they require more elaborate explanation."

"I see," Harry stated slowly although he did wonder what she meant by more elaborate explanation. Something like that was going to require him to learn even more than he did at least at this time. His green eyes did lock onto hers.

"Story starts the same, nutcase Dark Lord hears a Prophecy, gets an idea in his head that it applies to him, even though it may or may not, but he's paranoid, so he kills parents, I get sent to the Dursleys….but accidental magic for females are a fair amount more unpredictable then it is for males," Jaime told him and there was a second where Harry nodded. "They died in a car accident when I was ten years old."

"Of course," Harry told her and he motioned for Jaime to continue. She did.

"Andromeda took me in, along with Nym, although Lucius tried to get custody of me, likely to use me as some bargaining chip to make sure Draco didn't fall into certain undesirable behaviors," Jaime added and there was a moment where both Harry and Jaime shuddered wanting to be sick at the thought of Draco Malfoy liking females. It was completely absurd. "I was sorted in Gryffindor….although where else would I go? I thought the same thing that you did, it would be better to do what was expected of me."

It was a logical assumption to make and there were many people who would think that Harry should have been sent to another house or they would have, had they know about his true nature. The problem with being sent to those other houses was that there would be far more eyes on Harry and would not allow him to do what he needed to do.

"There's a lot of the same, the Stone, the Chamber, the escape from Azkaban, up until the tournament," Jaime stated as she closed her eyes.

She loathed the tournament and she loathed the fact that Snape's creepy obsession with her mother caused him to take an interest in her. Her world's Dumbledore had been a little less willing in pulling the trigger on Snape when he got out of control.

"Voldemort returned in that world," Harry told her as he grabbed Jaime's hand and squeezed it, a gesture which she appreciated with a smile crossing her face.

"Yes, and if I had known then what I know now, I wouldn't have….well it doesn't matter now, does it?" Jaime asked Harry and Harry's gaze focused more firmly on hers.

"Well, it's valuable information that helped me make sure that Voldemort didn't return, so I would have to say that it mattered a lot," Harry told her with a smile and a squeeze of her hand.

Jaime nodded, appreciating the sentiment that Harry gave her although she felt that it would be foolish to take this much credit.

"It wasn't me who defeated Voldemort in this world, that was primarily you're doing," Jaime told Harry, wanting to make sure that credit was given where credit was due. Harry had almost finished off Riddle completely by the time she made her presence known to him.

"I like to think of giving credit where credit was due although we won't have to worry about the worst case scenario," Harry remarked to her and he fixed eyes on Jaime's. "You still miss them, don't you?"

Jaime's smile increased as it widened across her face. There was a few seconds where she paused and nodded.

"Yes, I miss them but life goes on, like it or not," Jaime told Harry with a smile on her face as she scooted towards him and draped an arm over him. "I met Karen and well the rest is history from there."

"And then you arrived in this world," Harry told her. "So did you…."

"Yes, I got the Hallows but it appears they got lost in translation," Jaime told him but she figured more or less that one set of Hallows per world was obviously the point of order. At least that's what she assumed happened but she could be completely and utterly wrong, at least that's what she assumed. "I thought that were a set of overpowered trinkets although I don't think that I got around to mastering Death to the extent you did."

' _Didn't we have to duck and run pretty quickly after you got them?'_ Karen asked.

"I didn't properly unite them in the castle, so there's that, although it allowed me to survive Riddle's little scheme," Jaime commented.

"So when you killed Voldemort, his ritual to return him back to life also offered an added bonus of wiping out every foolish wand waver in Europe," Harry said as he smiled although it was strained. Voldemort was many things and it appeared that he was a sore loser on top of being a coward.

"Yes, and everything went to hell in the year or so following that, although that world made this one look like Paradise," Jaime concluded thoughtfully.

"Very nice," Harry said to her.

"Yes, rather," Jaime told him. "And there weren't that many bad times, although the good times….well there were a few bad times as well. It was a balance of everything."

Jaime relaxed in Harry's grip, his strong arm wrapping around her. This got her a sense of clarity all things considered, she supposed. Her smile widened immediately as Harry pulled her into his grip and Jaime's head rested on his shoulder.

"But we're here in the now," Harry told her and Jaime nodded to him.

The future was bright, it was really amazing, and the two of them would experience it together, along with several others.

* * *

"So, you're thinking that you might have picked up some of my powers?" Nym asked him and Harry nodded, they were at the Ministry during some downtime.

"Well, given my powers, I'm able to copy the powers of the females that I've mated with," Harry told her and he placed his hand on hers. "And given the number of times that I've had sexual relations with you, it's inevitable."

Nym smiled and had one of those expressions that "say no more."

"Given that I'm going to be spending a lot of time in alternate identities, considering the nature of what my plans for the future are. I'm going to need to master these powers straight away," Harry told her and Nym placed her hand upon his. "How did you master them?"

"Well….as Mum will no doubt tell you in embarrassing detail, my hair kept turning different colors when I was young depending on my mood," Nym told him as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I didn't have any control of it, and it wasn't until my teenage years that I mastered the changes and got the full benefits of being a Metamorphmagus."

Harry smiled, and what major benefits they were.

' _And they have many benefits,'_ Lily remarked to him knowingly. _'And not all of them are pleasure.'_

' _I'm sure that people have tried to use Nym's powers for purposes of pleasure,'_ Faora commented in a calm tone of voice.

' _Actually the two guys that I dated had no imagination, they wanted to see me in my natural form,'_ Nym commented in absolute disgust.

' _Which shows a disgusting lack of understanding how Metamorpmagi work,'_ Vega said wisely through the bond link. _'There is no natural form.'_

' _Nym was even shape changing in the womb, I'd imagine,'_ Lucretia chimed in.

' _The intense stomach cramps that I received confirm this fact,'_ Andromeda agreed to them as she closed her eyes and recalled that time. It was quite the adventure, her pregnancy with her daughter.

' _And this week on stories that mortify….this,'_ Amanda remarked in a mock announcer voice.

Harry smiled as he brought things back on topic, as things often got off topic with the background chatter that was going on.

"There's a science….well there's a process behind the shifting," Harry told her. He remembered that trying to apply any kind of science to magic was going to set him up for heartbreak.

"I guess in a sense, one could look at it that way," Nym agreed as she shifted towards him with a smile. "There is a process to this, it's like trying to teach yourself a new skill. It will take focus at first as you have to will yourself into doing it."

"Right," Harry told the young Auror as she shifted so he could study the process.

Nym was glad to do something constructive with her time in teaching her bonded a skill that he wanted to pick up.

"Let's try with something easy," Nym suggested, although she figured that it was almost insulting to start with such a rudimentary and dare she say it, baby step with Harry.

"Okay, I'm game," Harry told her, a smile crossing his face as he motioned for her to go on. He wanted to figure out what his limits for these powers were, if he had any limits at all.

"I know you are," Nym told him as a smile crossed her face. "I want you to grow and shorten your hair."

Harry thought that was a minor thing but he was not about to complain about it. The emerald eyed wizard closed his eyes in order to focus.

"Remember to concentrate, it's no different than performing a spell without a wand," Nym advised him.

' _Except instead of being an external source, it's within your body,'_ Andromeda added, remembering the lessons she had to give her daughter when was young to get the power working so she did not become a muddled mess and suffer headaches as she strained to force the changes or worse; keeping them from happening.

"And what Mum said," Nym remarked to him with a smile.

"Well, your mother knows best," Harry said.

"Except when it comes to naming her daughter," Nym commented in a sweet smile as she watched Harry.

Much to her pleasure, Harry's hair got really short. He did not look good with short hair….well actually he looked kind of better with longer hair than he did with shorter hair. Nym wondered what he'd look like bald but this was neither the time nor the place.

"Good, now change your nose, make it really big," Nym remarked before she thought of a visual aid. "Make it Snape size."

' _And we're marring a perfectly good face,'_ Lily commented in disgust. She could not think of Harry being Snape's son because the visual was all wrong and it was completely disturbing to think about.

Lily would make out with a troll before she let Snape touch her in any way. Not that he could seeing as how Harry had thoroughly disarmed him and what was left of Snape was currently rotting in a padded cell at 's.

Harry grew his nose and Nym closed her eyes.

"What are you gawking at, Miss Tonks?" Harry asked in a picture perfect imitation of Snape which caused Nym to shiver immediately. "Don't be such a dunderhead."

Nym's eyes widened as she locked them onto Harry's, her agitation swimming through her voice as she told him in a crisp and cool voice "Don't ever do that again." Causing a smile to cross Harry's face.

Actually she was kind of curious how he managed such a good imitation of Snape, although there were many Hogwarts students who could do a Snape intimation, to varying degrees of success.

"Right….turn into a female copy of yourself," Nym remarked.

She realized that this might not be as big of a challenge for Harry as the visual aid was presented to him. The wizard in question closed his eyes and shifted his features around. It took a bit to deal with certain things and trying to deal with female parts was different than male parts.

"And….I didn't expect you to get that for the first time," Nym stated but Harry raised an eyebrow, he was not about to be defeated by any means.

Nym shut her mouth immediately and waited for Harry to shift his body parts. His hair was long, dark and wavy. His green eyes were there but his facial features were softer and more feminine. He managed to have a pair of breasts that were on the level of Karen's.

' _I'm not sure if I want to be really turned on or really disturbed,'_ Karen chimed in through the link.

' _All of the above,'_ Astoria remarked.

Nym took a few minutes to take in Harry's female form and she seemed to take the longest time to return to something that vaguely resembled coherence. The woman shook her head and coughed a slight bit.

" _Harry….you can change back, you've done well,'_ Nym thought to him.

Nym checked her clock in her office at the Ministry. It was a good thing that she managed to control her own inhibitions somewhat because the desire to motorboard Harry was overwhelming.

Now there's a sentence that she never thought she'd say.

Nym went through some more exercises, although nothing that disturbing again.

* * *

Of course Nym keeping Harry at the Ministry was so certain people could finish the final preparations for something special.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Harry smiled as a lot of his bonded arrived.

"I could have sworn that I told you not to bother with something like this," Harry said after a moment of silence.

"And I could have sworn that I told you that I have selective hearing," Lily fired back with a wide grin. Harry's eyebrow raised as she pulled her son into a hug and gave him a deep kiss on the mouth.

Harry responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in tightly against him.

"Harry, good haul this year, and you haven't even unwrapped the presents yet!" Sirius cheered as he arrived at the room, along with Remus, although his mustache was shaven.

There was an incident involving angry girl scouts, hedge clippers and vodka that caused his mustache to be lost that Remus preferred not to speak of.

' _To be fair, he wouldn't be allowed in this castle if he had that thing on his face,'_ Peve thought to them in amusement.

' _That's extremely true,'_ Harry agreed, he could barely keep the amusement off of his face and he went around to greet everyone.

Andromeda, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucretia, Nym, Kara, Karen, Faora, Jaime, Diana, Hippolyta, Donna, Artemis, Vega, Lily, Rose, Amanda, Emily, Daphne, Astoria, and Anastasia were all in the house. Oh Sirius and Remus were there too. Hermione and Charlotte were celebrating with his other self in Italy still, although for some reason the bond had been inactive. Actually Harry knew and he approved of those thoughts.

"James would have killed to be in this place," Remus commented. They had heard about the legendary castle but no one had been allowed inside without the permission of the head of the house or one of his Alphas.

"I hope you gentlemen enjoy the inside, although this is one area of a bigger castle," Rose explained to them. She knew that the higher that they were up the bond structure, the more of the castle that they had been permitted to explore although Harry could grant special permission as need be.

The magic of the castle prevented otherwise.

"It's as amazing as I thought," Daphne remarked with a whistle.

"Fit for a king," Vega added with a smile across her face.

"No, Harry is greater than a king, he's a god," Astoria informed them and there were very few people who would argue with that sentiment especially coming from this witch.

"You won't hear any different from me," Lucretia remarked and Harry turned towards her.

"How goes the next stage of your Chemistry mastery?' Harry asked her.

Lucretia smiled at the thought of it as she informed him. "Well as you know, the major work of it was done last year. But there's a few more things that I need to learn about."

She smiled at Vega, her sister had a wide smile on her face.

"And Vega has a big announcement she's just been dying to tell you," Lucretia remarked to Harry and Harry raised an eyebrow as he motioned for Vega to speak.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts," Vega announced with a bright smile.

"So, are we going to tell people that the curse is over since Riddle got popped off?" Narcissa asked.

"No, let them be superstitious and stupid, if they can't do the research and realize when the curse started and ended, then that's kind of their problem," Bellatrix said and there were several nods based off of this statement.

The party kicked into full degree, although Harry suspected that it would be a great party as his mother planned it.

Lily smiled, despite Harry's attempts to argue against it, she was certain that he enjoyed the party that she set up for him. She had one small Birthday party when he was one year old for him, but only Andi and Nym was there. Although it was the thought that counted and not the scope, at least as far as she was concerned.

"So, I suspect that you're living it up on Black Island," Harry told Sirius.

"Well after fifteen years in hell, I suspect that I deserve a little R and R," Sirius said but then he saw the glare on his godson's face.

"That might be true, but you did kind of dump the Black Headship on my lap without any warning," Harry told him.

Sirius recognized the Lily glare, even though it was coming from Harry. He gulped, revenge might in fact be forthcoming.

"Ah….well you were going to get it anyway," Sirius stated evasively as he told him. "Did you have Andi and Nymphadora reinstated into the family?"

"Done," Harry told him, that was one the first things that he had done.

"And thank you," Andromeda, although given the old management of the Black family, she wouldn't have accepted a reinstatement from anyone else but Sirius or Harry.

"Even though most of our girls in question are Potters," Lily concluded. Although it was nice that she did not have to change her name.

Sersi was such a helpful goblin, although Lily suspected that since she thought the world of Harry and thought that he was essentially a god, it would only go without saying that she would help her. Lily did get the documentation that she needed to return to the world of living, for better or for worse.

' _Harry, enjoy the party, but after it's done, I need to see you, at the stroke of Midnight if you will,'_ Peve thought to them. _'Bring Rose, Lily, Jaime , Karen, Kara, Diana, and Faora with you but no one else.'_

' _That's an oddly specific checklist,'_ Harry thought but his mind was on Peve's and no one else.

' _Hi Harry….sorry we couldn't make it,'_ Fleur interjected through the bond link. _'We're actually visiting family back home and you know how family can get sometimes.'_

' _Annoying,'_ Gabrielle breathed in a disgusted tone.

' _Gabi, that wasn't very nice,'_ Fleur said in a firm voice.

' _Well, you're kind of exhibit A of this,'_ Gabrielle commented through the bond link.

' _Do I have to give you a spanking?'_ Fleur asked her younger sister in an exasperated tone of voice but there was slight snickering that resounded through Gabi's tone as she fired back.

' _You mean like the one that Kara gave you the night of the Goblet of Fire drawing?'_ Gabi asked.

Fleur remained silent, not wanting to acknowledge that this happened or admit how much this turned her on.

' _Girls, are you going to behave or am I going to have to both give you a spanking?'_ Appoline inquired to them through the link.

' _For the record, that sounds really appealing,'_ Jaime added in the bond link.

' _Well maybe that could be Harry's belated birthday present when we have a chance to see him,'_ Appoline suggested.

Harry thought about that and was intrigued about that. Although in the back of his mind, he wondered Peve wanted to speak with him about, he had never heard her seem so urgent.

Now Harry was going to sit back and enjoy the show.

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	33. Vacation Through Time Part One

**Chapter Thirty Three: Vacation in the Past Part One: Camelot.**

Near enough to midnight, Harry arrived to the main chambers of the Castle. Lily, Rose, Faora, Jaime, Kara, Karen, and Diana were all with him. There was an amount of uncertainty on their faces along with curiosity about what this was all about.

As was custom with anything like this, things would be explained in due time, as the group wondered what that explanation would be and wondered if they would like the explanation given.

"Castle archives indicate that this is the day you were sent back through time for a little vacation in the past," Peve told them.

Lily was quick to jump on this one. She looked at the holographic image of the creator of the castle with a raised eyebrow. "And how do you know this?"

Peve's smile widened as she informed Lily. "Because, Harry told me that I sent him into the past when he traveled to it."

Faora offered a frustrated grimace and a shrug. "Time travel….it's best not to think about the ins and outs of it too much."

That was a statement that went without saying.

"Yes, while it's uncomfortable to think about the mechanics of it too much, you can take one thing to the bank, you need to go to the past so you can stabilize the time stream," Peve told Harry, and Kara and Karen both nodded, smiles crossing over their faces.

Harry on the other hand was wondering exactly how vital this was, given several subtle and not so subtle hints that Peve had dropped, he was going to hazard a guess that this trip through time was going to be an extremely vital one. So he threw his head up high and readied himself for what he was sure was going to be an amazing adventure.

"The time portal will take you through time to a predetermined point," she explained to them when she was sure that she had their full and undivided attention. Then again, it was not every day where people talked about being sent through time. The dark haired mistress of the castle took a few seconds to pause before speaking again. "It does require a great deal of power to manifest hence why Alura and Lara have been dormant during your most recent visit to the castle."

Harry thought that made sense, traveling through time and space was not going to be the easiest thing in the world, otherwise everyone would be able do it. With that thought on his mind, Harry prepared himself to enter the portal, staring it down for a moment in thought. His heart hammered a drum beat upon his ribcage as he focused on the portal.

' _It doesn't seem too bad,'_ Harry thought to himself but if he learned one thing, it was appearances could be rather deceiving. He was erring on the side of caution for now; the portal was across from him, ready and waiting for him.

His green eyes locked on the portal; there was a few seconds where he hesitated, because there was a question in his mind.

"So, any idea what we're supposed to do or are we just going to have to guess?" Harry asked and Faora smiled, her brother was always one who was going to be blunt no matter what the situation.

"I'm sure there's going to be certain information that we'll need to learn for our survival, if I'm not mistaken," Lily told them and Peve jumped in.

"Yes, you will know it," Peve agreed with them as she knew she could not tell them everything because certain events would flow naturally once they arrived there.

Fortunately, Harry left her very detailed instructions on what she told him when she sent him into the past the first time. All she had to do was follow those instructions to the letter to ensure a stable time loop that would hold up. It was one of those things that made more sense when a person was living it then actually thinking about it.

"So, we might as well not stand around and split hairs about this anymore," Jaime remarked, despite her very bad experiences with time travel in the past. She was willing to do this, especially if it was needed to stablize the current timeline. The dark haired Potter girl locked hands with her male counterpart.

"The portal is ready, all you need to do is step through it," Peve informed them. "I will download the relevant information into your minds as you do so."

It was every piece of information that Harry gave her, down to the very last comma, therefore there would be no room for errors. She was confident that Harry knew what to tell her.

It was hard to tell where this time loop had begun. Time was an enigma like that.

Harry, leading by example as always, took his first step through the time portal. The green eyes of this wizard flared with determination. Kara followed him, along with Faora. Then Jaime took a tentative step towards the portal, with Karen standing next to her. Rose and Lily edged through the portal after them.

There was a few second pause and then a sizeable pop that resounded as the group went through time and space with swift precision.

Flying head over heels through the portal they went, landing with a huge thud on the ground.

' _And perhaps I should have mentioned that the landing mechanism is not the most sophisticated,'_ the crystal on Harry's neck commented. _'Don't worry, I'm transparent."_

' _That's good to know,'_ Harry agreed with her as he took a look around with his surroundings.

"So, where are we?" Kara asked as she looked around.

Lily recognized their surroundings nearly immediately due to her studies and a smile crossed her face. "Ladies and gentleman….welcome to Camelot."

Harry suspected as much, but he wondered about the legends and there were many about this place. He wondered how many of them were true, well he would find out in due time.

Harry and his girls were about ready to venture into the unknown.

* * *

 

Morgaine Le Faye sat on the throne of her stronghold, pondering. She was one of the most powerful sorceresses in the world and she was not known well for her patience.

Her dark hair framed her face as she smiled. Her glowing purple eyes shimmered with an intensity that could not be matched. Her face resembled that of an angel but that was a mask for the sadistic intentions that rested behind those faintly glowing orbs. Her intentions were that of chaos and she prepared to lead a round of disorder wherever she went. Her robes wrapped snugly around her body, giving a hint of the ample bosom, delicious rear, and long legs that would cause many men to be driven to distraction and leave them unable to recognize the sinister intentions that lingered in her eyes.

She gazed into an orb resting in her hand and scryed across the kingdom. After her latest run in with Arthur, she was cooling her heels slightly. That wizard that he had in his employ, well he was quite a zany one but he was utterly competent. There was a part of Morgaine that respected him but only a small part, a microscopic part to be exact.

"My lady," one of her subordinates stated as he approached her, inclined on one knee.

"Yes," Morgaine said, she was not in the mood for any games and she decided that they should get to the point.

The man before her nodded. "A magical vortex has opened to the North of here."

Morgaine's interest was piqued immediately; it was not every day that mysterious magical vortexes opened up, after all. The sorceress got to her feet and prepared to depart.

"My lady perhaps you should…."

"Caruthers, you know what your task is, as is mine," Morgaine said to him in an abrasive tone

He nodded, dutifully, she was his boss, he was the lackey, perhaps hoping to learn something from her.

Of course, Morgaine, in her arrogance, had not counted on the fact that there were a few lessons of her own that she might want to learn. That was to come, sooner rather than later.

The witch made her way down the stairs from her stronghold. It was your standard castle, with dungeons, many bed chambers, and also a huge library of what few magical tomes that she had been able to acquire. They had been collected and were among the rarest. In some cases, they were the only copies ever written, although there was no one who acquired more rare books than that scatterbrain wizard that was the power behind Arthur's throne.

There was no time to consider those facts, she was going to search for the source of the anomaly. The sorceress made her out of the castle.

Her dark hair blew in the breeze as she pulled her cloak on tightly. It could be an enemy or likely some figment of her subordinate's imagination. Whatever it was, Morgaine made her way towards the source of the disturbance and she stopped suddenly.

She saw a young man with the most bewitching green eyes. It took her a second to catch her bearings but only a second. He was in the company of a bevvy of extremely beautiful women.

Perhaps it was Morgaine's imagination but they didn't appear to be from around here, at least that's what her assumption was.

Harry shook his head after a brief second as he heard the approaching figure. Faora stood on her heels and tried to resist the temptation to hover, no matter how obvious it was to do so. The dark haired woman kept her hands ready in a battle pose.

' _Don't look now, but I think we're about ready to find out the reason why we got sent here,'_ Diana told them through the link.

Faora, Harry, Kara, Karen, Lily, Jaime, and Rose all braced themselves for the arriving party.

' _Is that who I think it is?'_ Jaime thought to them and they nodded.

"Announce yourselves or suffer the consequences," the woman said in a warning voice as Harry turned towards her with a smile.

He had a good idea who this person was but he had to make sure.

"Who are you?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.

The woman answered this statement in an extremely haughty voice, placing her hands on her hips as she focused her eyes on Harry. There was a few seconds where both of them stood facing each other. "I am Morgaine Le Faye."

This statement interested Harry. She was the poster child of dark witches throughout all time, a person that others tried to pattern themselves after. The woman's eyes were that of a stormy night sky and Harry wondered if she was going to attack. She looked like the type that might be on a hair trigger.

Lily's expression was calm although there was a sense that she would fight if she was pressed into it. "We have been sent to this location."

Morgaine's rage did not completely fade although she would have to admit that they indulged her curiosity. "You mean on a quest?"

Harry's smile blossomed over his face. "Yes, precisely."

Morgaine's interest heightened a few notches and it appeared that she was mulling something over in her mind.

' _Well, she hasn't hexed us, that's a good sign,'_ Kara offered to them mentally as the members of the bond link all nodded.

' _Or maybe she's trying to figure out the best one to use to take us down,'_ Harry amended to them mentally and there was a slight second where they all stood on their guards.

"There is a reason why you have arrived here," Morgaine concluded after a few seconds as she surveyed them all. "And you are…."

"Harrison Evans," Harry told her. It was a simple name, nothing to arouse suspicion.

Morgaine watched him, not saying anything. There was a lot of deception out there, so she took absolutely nothing at face value. She wanted to see what his game was, if he had one.

Faora wondered why he did not use the Potter name but there was no time to ask now instead of later.

"Well, Mr. Evans, I trust that you would not have been able to get beyond this barrier unless you had certain powers within you," Morgaine said to him, giving a not so subtle hint that she knew about his heritage.

"You'll find that I have many abilities, some of them that you haven't seen before," Harry commented with a smile as he took a step towards her.

Morgaine did not take a step back or react in any way. Mostly because she wondered how far he'd push this matter, how willing he was to do so.

Curiosity was something that she indulged herself in now and it was also an element where she tried to figure out if she was able to get certain things done.

"Fair enough," Morgaine told him, once again she was trying to figure what this was all about and to do that, she needed to bring Harrison and his group up to the castle. If that was his real name that is and there were more than enough people in this day and age using deception and aliases to fool her. Therefore she had to proceed with extreme caution.

Harry smiled, he was going to be lead into her inner sanctum, although he had plenty of backup. Not that he couldn't handle himself but it would be wise to go into this with all of his wits about him. The emerald eyed wizard stepped towards her, although he did so with his eyes firmly locked onto her's.

' _So, do you think that we can trust her?'_ Kara asked as she gave Harry a searching look.

Harry pondered for a second as he asked her. _'Well trust is a funny word. Although there was a reason why we were sent here during this time, so we'll see what happens.'_

' _Fair enough,'_ Kara thought as she was ready to wait and watch to see what was going to transpire next.

Faora's gaze eyed the architecture of the castle, taking it all in. The details were amazing as she suspected. It was tall with an amazing structure. The stones were smooth and looked to be built to last. She wondered if this castle was around during her time, because it was something that was built to last and to be sustained throughout time.

She did not impress very easy, although this did impress her.

* * *

 

Morgaine was trying to piece together the significance of the mysterious arrivals after the introductions were given. There was something about their attire that seemed rather odd…quite easily pointing out that they were not from around here. The dark haired woman studied the group with extreme intensity. A smile crossed her face as she tried to pick up the pieces and string things together.

"You were sent here," Morgaine concluded after Harrison told his tale. There was a second where the green eyes of Harry Potter locked onto her's and both of them stared each other down.

A weedy looking man entered the chambers.

' _Well there's a trustworthy looking fellow,'_ Rose commented although there was a certain amount of sarcasm dancing in her tone. The woman's eyes closed as her mouth flickered into a prominent smile.

' _Yeah….so it seems,'_ Harry said to her as he pulled her into a one armed hug and stared him down.

Harry wanted to keep his eyes on the person before him although there was a slight amount of nervousness in his gaze. He wondered if he could trust this person at all, careful as he might be.

' _Watch him, but don't do anything until we know the deal,'_ Harry thought to his group, answering the unasked question.

"This is Archibald Caruthers," Morgaine said in a dismissive voice. "Pay him no mind."

Harry could not help but be amused by the dismissive tone that dripped from her voice although the man in question was not amused. In fact, his eyes flared with a certain amount of annoyance, although he kept himself calm and respectful.

' _We definitely need to keep an eye on him,'_ Harry thought to the girls who agreed.

Morgaine leaned back in her chair, it resembled one that anyone of regal station would own. The woman's gaze focused on Harry. "In this kingdom, there is one rule and that is power is beyond all else. I've been having some problems with upper management."

"Arthur," Faora commented in a brisk voice.

"You have done your homework," Morgaine told her in an appraising voice as she clasped her hands together.

' _Of course, I have,'_ Faora replied, almost insulted that someone would consider that she would be anything but prepared. Being prepared was what Faora was and she prepared to consider her options.

"Well, you are well known," Lily said to the woman and now Morgaine's smile widened as her ego was very subtly stroked. It was best to keep her ego satisfied if they wanted to get out of here with their sanity and health intact, or at least intact for the most part.

"Yes, well there must a reason why you were sent here?" Morgaine told them, she was not about to wait around for the answer much longer.

"Our….guide wasn't certain why we need to be sent, although there have been rumors that someone is trying to open a portal to make a deal with unsavory beings," Harry answered her and the woman raised an eyebrow. Her tone grew grim as she made her next statement.

"That's an extremely serious accusation to make," Morgaine offered him as she folded her hands over her lap and she raised an eyebrow as she waited for him to continue.

"And it could be a serious problem if we allow them to succeed," Jaime remarked to Morgaine and the witch nodded. "My lady, if you could extend us the courtesy of allowing us to stay and perhaps….ensure that there is no treachery."

"Trechery….and what reason will you give for me to believe you?" the woman asked them.

Harry's smile crossed over his face, he had an answer on the tip of his tongue as always. "And what reason have I given you not to believe me?"

"Your reasoning is circular at best," Morgaine remarked but she would have dismissed this more easily had she not sensed some sort of problem herself. If they had information, vague as it might be, it might be vital to allow them to stick around until she was able to determine what they knew. "But….this is a serious matter….I must keep you at hand. Be warned that I do not like to play games."

"Nor do I my lady but I can assure that my reason to be here is noble," Harry told the woman.

"Yes, well we'll see to that," Morgaine offered, she did want to find out even more about her strange visitors who appeared to have fallen out of the sky.

She clapped and allowed some guards to lead them to their bed chambers.

' _Well….she's about what I expected,'_ Karen said as the group walked down the hallway.

' _We are sure that she can't hear us through the link, right?'_ Diana thought.

' _No, even the most powerful magic won't be able to hack the bond,'_ Harry remarked to her, placing his hand on hers. _'If someone tries to read our minds, all they'll get is a bunch of static….an endless loop….until it ends.'_

' _Redundancy is very redundant,'_ Faora remarked to him but Harry smiled at her.

They were shown to their rooms and say what one wanted to about Morgaine Le Faye, she did have excellent tastes.

' _Yes, these rooms are just as you described them, to the letter,'_ Peve hummed as she hung from Harry's neck.

' _So….everything that future me said that's going to happen…..is going to happen?'_ Harry inquired, hoping to have a minimal amount of headaches.

' _Well….yes….although as I said I can only reveal so much out of fear that complications might arise if you know too much about what is going to happen before it happens. Events need to come together in a certain order,'_ Peve offered.

Harry, Kara, Diana, Faora, and Karen took one set of rooms, while Jaime, Lily, and Rose took the one on the other side. They were connected, so if any of them needed to scratch certain itches….well it was just as simple of walking through the door.

Harry saw the amazing curtains that fluttered in the breeze and his smile widened as it kept flapping in the window. The wizard arched his back a tiny bit as he continued to watch the curtains. The carpeting on the floor was crimson red and without a blemish.

Kara plopped down on the bed and then sat next to Harry.

' _We might want to take turns keeping an eye on Wormtail's ancestor,'_ Harry thought to them.

' _You don't know him and Pettigrew are related,'_ Faora thought although she was amused.

' _You can't deny that there's a passing resemblance between the two,'_ Harry offered to her and that was a point that Faora could not deny. She used this downtime to snuggle into Harry' s cheek, his arm wrapped around her waist as he pulled her in close.

Harry's kept the wide smile on his face as he brought his sister in close to him. Kara, Karen, and Diana were with them.

' _And a place like this must have a library,'_ Karen added in interest.

' _Careful….don't want to channel Hermione's spirit,'_ Kara warned her older counterpart.

' _Honestly, Kara,'_ Karen fired back in a teasing tone of voice and there was a groan from all at that one.

' _Please don't do that again,'_ Harry remarked as he looked around. _'This castle is well put together…..given that everything around here is crap.'_

' _Literally in the cases of what's in the street,'_ Kara commented wrinkling her nose.

' _Hygiene was not a product of this time,'_ Faora chimed in and that was a statement that could be agreed about by all.

* * *

 

"So far, nothing at all," Harry offered after a few days of being there.

"Well, the trip isn't a total loss, if nothing happens for a little bit, that at least gives us a chance to unwind," Kara offered as she placed her head on Harry's shoulder and the emerald eyed wizard placed his arm around her. "Plus this is an amazing place."

"There's no way I can debate about that," Faora said to them as she sat down next to Harry as well. "It's an amazing piece of history."

"Well be patient, something's going to break, just because Caruthers hasn't made his move yet. Doesn't mean he isn't going to eventually," Harry told Kara and Faora and both Kryptonians nodded.

Thanks to the magic of magic, they were able to set up something where they would be able to live with many modern conveniences liked indoor plumbing. He thought that they were going to make this trip as comfortable as they could.

Also they may learn a few lessons before their time here was done.

 _'So far, nothing, Harry,'_ Jaime added to him, she was the one who was currently keeping an eye on the man. _'Morgaine is on her way to your chambers though, I think she wants a word with you.'_

' _I'll meet her halfway,'_ Harry told her.

Harry slipped out of the room, and in no time he came face to face with the wicked witch herself.

"Hello, Mr. Evans," Morgaine remarked as she saw the young man standing before her in all of his glory and said glory was fairly glorious if she had to say so herself.

She tried to keep her thoughts strictly on business.

"Lady Le Faye," Harry told her with a smile on his face. "Are there any…."

"Problems, no," Morgaine said as she watched him. "Whoever you think is behind this, they've either acquired a touch of cowardice or they are not about to pull the trigger at all."

There was a huge part of Harry that hoped that it was the latter in this situation.

"In the meantime, I hope that you're enjoying your stay," Morgaine told him and Harry nodded. "Excellent, I would hate for your time here to be anything but accommodating."

"I'm sure you would," Harry told her, a smile crossing his face in spite himself. He was amused by the antics of this witch although he kept a careful gaze on her. It was better to be safe than sorry after all especially when dealing with a wild card like her. "So far nothing on my end as well."

"Are you sure your….superior…..was correct in sending you to this particular place?" Morgaine asked. She normally heard about any treachery but there was nothing that stood out for her.

"Yes…..but I'm not sure exactly when the person will make their move," Harry commented.

"Just where did you come from anyway?" Morgaine asked him.

"I've had a long journey," Harry told her evasively.

Morgaine was used to people speaking in riddles, that dotty fool of a wizard was the master of it. She took certain statements in a greater stride than she would normally have but her patience did have certain bounds.

"You seem like you were from the North of here," Morgaine said to him, trying to expertly fish for more information from him.

"Well, from the North, in a sense," Harry told her.

He did wonder if the witch would put two and two together.

' _She's already poking around, she'll figure out where you're from in time,'_ Peve told him but there was a slight pause in her tone. _'I would advise not telling her though, at least not yet.'_

 _Right,'_ Harry thought to her and a smile crossed his face.

"You are an enigma, Harrison Evans," Morgaine concluded as she smiled. She appreciated the irony of those words coming for her mouth especially, given what happened in her past. The woman's hand opened and closed, almost absent-mindedly as she thought about what was happening. "You and your lovers, you have been a challenge to have around. I wonder if you have been misplaced in time."

"Some might assume the same of you, I've never seen anything like this castle before," Harry told her and Morgaine's lips curled into a slight smile.

"Your assumption is interesting and correct, although Arthur's castle is equally as amazing," Morgaine said, grudgingly giving credit where it was due.

' _Mine is better,'_ Peve told Harry but his amusement appeared within his tone as he answered the woman.

' _Of course it is,'_ Harry told her.

"This castle is yours to explore, as I'm sure that you'd find the library to be worthy of exploration for an enlightened young man such as yourself," Morgaine remarked with a smile across her face. Although there was something calculating about her smile but Harry just suspected that was in her nature, at least that's what he was going to assume for now. "Farewell, Mr. Evans."

"Farewell, Lady Le Faye," Harry commented and in a daring action, he took her hand in his as he offered a slight kiss.

She was so shocked by this brazen action that she did not even think to blow his head off and by the time that she could recover from the action, he already turned and started to walk away from her seemingly without a care in the world as confidence radiated from him.

Harry made his way towards the next room and a pair of hands pulled him into the room.

"Now, before you went off to meet with her," Kara said as she pushed Harry down on the bed. She was wearing some extremely lacy red lingerie that barely covered what needed to be covered. "I believe that we wanted to have some fun."

Faora was wearing black lingerie, with her breasts nearly spilling up of the cups. The white lingerie that Karen wore put them all to shame, it was about two and a half sizes too small and her breasts were about to rip through the top. Diana wore a black piece of lingerie, having joined the party.

Harry was about to have some fun with his Alpha wives and he was glad for that.

Diana started the party with a searing kiss upon his lips and the fun just escalated to the next level from there.

**Smut/Lemon Begins:**

Harry deepened his kiss on Diana, taking his tongue into her mouth and wrapping his arms around her. The woman took him down on the bed and continued to work on him, working her hands down his pants.

Diana's hand found his hard rod and that was a good thing to say the very least. She started to stroke him up and down, feeling him grow and twitch in her hand.

Faora took over from Diana and kissed him on the lips. Kara and Karen offered a nice amount of visual stimulation off to the side, kissing each other with passion. The two of them locked lips on each other, their tongues wrapped against each other and their breasts pressed against each other.

"Damn, Diana," Harry grunted as he felt his cock slid between her lips and he could sense her smiling, her mouth working its way down his throbbing pole.

Diana used her juicy lips to work her way down his pole. Kara slid down as Diana was busy giving Harry an amazing blowjob, briefly fondling Harry's balls for her, and then her mouth wrapped around his pole tighter, working his member up and down.

Kara slid Diana's lingerie off her body, revealing her fit frame to the world. The blonde kissed the back of Diana's neck and fondled her breasts, working them over with practiced skill.

Diana moaned due to Kara's actions, encouraging her to keep them up and Kara did as she was asked, working Diana's breasts over with a fury that could not be matched by any force on Earth. The woman's actions were amazing.

Karen rested on the bed and played with herself but she did not have to be alone for very long as a second Harry manifested himself over her, his throbbing cock brushing over her inviting pink hole.

"Looks like you're ready for me," Harry breathed to her in a lustful manner.

"Babe, I'm always ready for this," Karen said as she clutched his penis for emphasis. She popped it in between her tits ever so briefly, licking her way around it and using her mouth to give the stimulation that was necessary for Harry to have a good time.

Harry grunted as his throbbing meat stick pushed in and out between her ample set of breasts. Karen was ensuring that Harry had the time of his life, his cock pushing between her tits as she rubbed him with all that she was worth, grunting as his balls slapped against her ample chest and she worked him over with her tits.

Diana had Harry warmed up for her and she had him down on the bed. His mighty spear stood at attention as Diana stroked it.

"Are you ready?" Diana breathed towards him.

Harry said nothing but he gave a very prominent "if you had to ask?" type of look which Diana got the meaning of immediately. Throwing all caution to the wind she prepared to spear herself down upon him.

"YES!" Harry yelled as Diana worked her strong hips down onto him.

Harry was buried between Diana's thighs and he worked between her legs. There was a few seconds where he enjoyed the moment and then in a flash his hands found Diana's breasts. He explored the glorious globes with practiced ease and enjoyed her moans as he worked his hands around him.

Kara was on her hands and knees, her pussy bared and Faora hovered above her, a huge dildo in her hand.

"Are you going to stick that up me?" Kara asked, her hands and feet bound and an excited look on her face.

Faora made sure Harry's eyes were locked onto her for a second as Diana rode him for everything that he was worth. She captured Kara's lips in a burning kiss, working her hands over her youthful frame and then had the dildo clasped in her hand.

Slowly, Faora stroked the dildo as if giving it a hand job and then licked up and down it. The dark haired Kryptonian aimed her toy for Kara's center and jammed it up her, causing her to scream.

Harry had Karen on her hands and knees and speared his cock into her from behind. Her breasts were gripped in his hands and he felt the wonderful flesh in his hands. Her breasts were an amazing tool to use and he stimulated them with every bit of his love, feeling her up and causing her to moan lustfully at his actions.

"That's it Harry, more," Karen encouraged him as she felt his tool work her box over.

Karen closed her eyes, she was going to sit back and enjoy the ride and it was going to be a hell of a ride all things considered. The blonde felt his tool spear into her center constantly, stretching out her walls. It felt so good to feel his length probe into her and stretch her out. The blonde closed her eyes and felt the pleasure of him pulse into her, working her over with swift precision and practiced skill.

Harry groped her breasts from behind and he hammered into her even deeper.

Diana was having the time of her life, riding Harry's cock and she closed her eyes as she felt another Harry behind her.

"Double your pleasure, double your fun, princess," Harry breathed.

Kara was moaning heavily as well with Faora working over her pussy with a dildo which magically became double sided. Both women were stuffed so full of the simulated cock that they were about to lose their minds, Stiffened nipples and dampened pussies were the order of the day as both worked into each other, panting heavily.

Diana closed her eyes as she felt another Harry's cock up her ass as the first Harry rammed his length up into her pussy.

' _Hera, two versions of Harry, filling my holes, so fucking hot,'_ Diana thought.

"Harry, pound me!" Diana begged him.

Harry was not going to let his wife down and he kept using his lengths to give her pussy and ass a work out. Both lengths hammering into Diana was a visual treat.

Karen was pounded down but Faora decided to switch off with Harry.

Kara's pussy was soaked with juices and that made Harry's invasion of her cunt to be extremely easy. He slid himself into her with practiced ease and gripped her hips, pounding her tightening pussy. His throbbing prick entered her and her walls tightened around him.

"More, love," Kara panted hungrily, feeling his cock fill her up, it felt so fucking good.

Harry gave her more alright, he gave her all that she could handle, punishing the area between her thighs. He pushed himself into her pussy, invading her tight center as he stretched her out and punished her Kryptonian walls with some deep massive thrusts.

Karen's pussy meanwhile was not empty for long, the really long dildo was pushed between her legs and stuffed inside her. Her nipples stiffened as Faora battered her with the dildo, stretching out her insides with the monster between her thighs.

Diana closed her eyes as she felt the pressure of his cock buried in each of her holes. Pure erotic energy coursed through the body of the Amazon Princess as he worked her over and she moaned deeply as he filled up both of her holes.

"More," Diana panted as Harry kept working her over and Harry obliged with her requests.

His throbbing hard dick pulsed through both of her holes and he hammered her until he left her a whimpering wreck. Harry was smiling as he had her sandwiched between him.

The Harry duplicate pummeled Kara's dripping wet hole until she moaned extremely lustfully and Harry grabbed his hands around her, burying his face into her breasts and sucking on them. The blonde pumped her hips up into him and had the time of her life as he continued to her tightened pussy as his tool invaded her, filling her up amazingly.

"Harry," Kara moaned at the top of her lungs and Harry obliged her as he rammed his throbbing tool deep into her chambers.

"Yes, Kara," Harry breathed in her ear and Kara whimpered as she tightened around him as she felt him thrust deeper into her.

Harry pumped his length into her, holding onto her hips as she enjoyed the ride and enjoyed the thrusts that buried into her, deeper. The blonde's walls tightened around him, ready to accept his seed.

Faora rubbed herself and much to a pleasure, another Harry appeared in front of her. He jammed himself into her, filling her hole as Faora stuffed Karen's tight quim with the dildo and pushed it deeper within her. The blonde pushed her hips up to meet it, getting more of it inside her as she gripped her luscious tit flesh in her hand.

Harry, as always, was happy to be pushed into Faora's super tight pussy and she worked around him. The woman rocked her hips around his throbbing length and there was a second where she tightened around him harder, giving her orgasm.

All of the versions of Harry was about ready to give way to his extremely heightened pleasures, he grunted as his throbbing length pushed into her tight walls.

Diana was getting double teamed by both of the Harry duplicates and that was amazing.

Kara was pinned down to the bed, feeling her cunt stretched out anew as Harry pulsed into her tightening pussy. Her thighs were given quite the amazing work out and Harry kept punishing her tightening center.

There was an explosion of cum as the entire group saw nothing but white pleasure. Their balls tightened and they felt the pleasure around them as Harry emptied his load into several tight pussies.

The bed was soaked from cum of their misadventures.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

 

Adrian Caruthers stepped forwards into the secret location where his contact had told him to meet for a taste of ultimate power. He had hated being at that witch bitches beck and call. She couldn't even get his first name right half of the time, it was a disgrace. He could have power; he would be even greater than that scatterbrained fool Merlin if given the chance.

"Master, I have arrived just like you asked," Caruthers said as he dropped down to one knee on the stones which glowed faintly with the indication of the suppressed power within. He would willingly give himself to the man in question if even half of the power he granted him was close to what he felt in this place, it would be extraordinary. His eyes flickered with the promise of it and his hands tightened into a clutch.

"So you have," the grumbling voice declared as the stones flashed. Six glowing demonic eyes stared back at him from the veil. "Tell me, Caruthers….do you wish to live forever?"

"Yes, master, I wish to live forever, give me the keys to power, and I will not let you down," he remarked in a weedy tone of voice. His voice was oily and his eyes flashed with greed. He nearly gulped down the energy that surrounded him. A beat of his heart later signaled that his benefactor would be ready to speak to him for better or for worse.

It would be for worse.

"Yes, you have done everything that was required of you, you have weakened her kingdom and pitted that senile bag of bones against her, not that they needed much prodding," the sinister voice commented from the shadows. Flames licking upwards, to surround it in a purple fury.

"Give it to me, give me the power, I must have it!"

There was a thunderous cackle.

"The Arch Demon grants his most devoted followers that privilege but I sense your devotion to me is of nothing but greed and cowardice," the thunderous voice echoed and Caruthers took a step back in fear, shaking his head.

"No, my liege, it's nothing but devotion, I will get down on my knees and…."

"Be silent," the demon stated as eldritch power swirled around the temple. Causing shivers to run through his body. "There is another here that could threaten me other than the witch. I sense him. He has the stench of the Endless all over him. Those fools….I will not allow them to take me down. They will be crushed."

"That's right, my liege, they will be crushed," Caruthers commented in a smug tone of voice.

"He could be monitoring your every movement, we need to work quickly," the demon told him in a fierce tone of voice and Caruthers shifted, there was a nervousness that flickered within his eyes. His heart hammered within his chest.

"I'm at your service."

The stones shifted, there were symbols upon them that Caruthers could not translate but he did carve them in like he said.

"I need blood," the demon stated in a hungry tone of voice and it was the tone that indicated that there was a need to sate that hunger.

Caruthers was in too far deep to pull out of the deal now, even though that he wanted to, and he did not want to. He saw the power that could lay within his grasp, and his heart thumped against his ribs. He prepared himself to push forward past his fear and seize it's glory for his own.

"Caruthers, what are you doing?"

That witch was about to ruin everything, the weedy man realized that. He clutched his hand together and came face to face with Morgaine.

"So, this treachery, you think you can outmaneuver me?"

Morgaine offered that statement, her voice dripping with danger, and her eyes narrowed in rage. There was a sense she was about to lose sight of her sanity but she reeled it in and kept her hands folded together. Her eyes dripping with even more malice than ever before.

"Your time has ended, witch!" Caruthers breathed out as his eyes glowed with hate.

"Funnily, I doubted that any spell in existence would enable you of all people to grow a spine but perhaps I was wrong," she commented in a callous tone of voice.

"You discounted me, no matter what, well you'll feel my wrath, you'll feel my power!" Caruthers bellowed, his tone quite mad.

Morgaine smiled, and there was a sense that she was just letting him talk himself silly, at least a little bit. The woman's eyes continued to dance with that sense of malice.

"Will I?" she asked him. She stared him down. "You have an oddly high opinion of your powers, powers that you don't know how to wield obviously."

To emphasize her point or so she thought, she sent Caruthers crashing to the ground with a bolt of orange light. It struck his chest and his limbs twitched from the impact, a pained grimace flashing across his face. His breath became extremely labored for a second.

"You're not dealing with just your run of the mill sorcerer any more, lady," Caruthers stated in a surprisingly deep voice.

It was at this point where Harry showed up, with Faora, Diana, and Kara following him. The four of them stopped short, and Jaime and Karen skidded in right behind them, with Rose and Lily taking up the rear.

"I told you I smelled a rat," Harry said to the group as Morgaine acknowledged them briefly, keeping, her eyes on Caruthers.

"Well your hunch was correct, although this fool being behind it, I'm disappointed in the caliber of enemy that I see before me," she remarked in a crisp tone of voice.

"I don't think he's the real adversary," Harry offered as he heard the rocks around the temple start to rattle.

In fact, one could scratch not thinking he was the real enemy off of the list because Harry now knew for sure that Caruthers was not the adversary that he had to deal with. His heart thumped within his chest, dancing a devious beat over and over again as he waited for something, anything to break.

The ground cracked beneath them as a sinister red light bathed them in it's glow.

Several winged purple creatures popped up out of the ground, with sharp claws, even sharper teeth, and nasty tempers abound, surrounding the two of them. There was a sense that these monsters were not among the happiest in the world. Their eyes glowed and their sharp teeth gritted in fury.

"So, this is the crisis you informed me about?" Morgaine asked, seeing this underworld abominations dance before her.

"Believe me, it's only begun," Harry told her.

"You are correct on that front, sorcerer, it has only begun and soon they will be free!" the Arch Demon cackled. "As will I, my power grows."

 _'Wonderful, this is one of those powerful demons that yap on and on at the mouth and never shut up,'_ Faora commented in frustration. _'Can't tell you how much I love them.'_

' _I'm sure you could but we've got to send him back before he gets a foothold here.,'_ Harry remarked to her and Faora's head inclined in response as she focused her heat vision.

' _On it,'_ she agreed as she blasted her enemy with a furious force. She dodged three of the demons with super speed, they were not fully formed. This allowed her to take them down.

The battle was just beginning.

* * *

 

Faora's warrior spirit thirsted for a challenge, and she was not the only one, Karen, Kara, and Diana all hungered for the thrill of battle.

The two Potters, Jaime and Harry, also hungered for the thrill of the hunt, the spirit of competition, something to indulge themselves in beyond their wildest thoughts and dreams.

' _It's before us, all we have to do is seize it,'_ one of the demons breathed as he thought to his brothers.

"They really think that they could get by us," Harry told them in disbelief.

He summoned up the full force of a whirlwind spell and scattered the creatures.

Morgaine, meanwhile, was in her element. Her eyes glowed with the amazing power that one would expect from this extremely powerful witch. Her intensity could not be matched by any means on Earth. Her hair blowing in the breeze.

Caruthers acted like he was having a seizure as the Arch Demon possessed him, tempted him, working its insidious tentacles into his body in order to force the man to do its bidding.

"Soon fellow demons, I will be brought in those world, feast upon their flesh!" he screamed.

Harry smiled as he just let him go on.

"Why won't you shut up?" Faora asked as she sent a burst of heat vision, dodged behind Caruther's and tried to punch him in the back of his head.

A magical shield appeared and her hand bounced off of it.

This left him open for a combined ice breath attack from Kara and Harry. Both pursed their lips and blew, sending the frigid ice towards him. There was a thunderous rattle as the demon was caught off guard.

"We must not allow him to pass beyond this point," Morgaine grunted as she bound three of the demons and caused them pain as they were secured.

Several others were circling around her like particularly demented vultures and even the great Morgaine Le Faye would not be able to take them down as they overwhelmed her. She bit down her lip and frustration coursed through her eyes as her heart thudded harder.

When she was backed against the wall, that was when Morgaine Le Faye rose to the challenge. With swift precision she threw her arm back and blasted her enemy with an intense blast of energy. A bolt of energy shot through her hand and it struck several of the demons with precision. There was a loud crack as the demons burst from the impact of the attack.

Morgaine smiled, she got that one with precision and she was about ready to go for another attack.

One of the creatures was short and stunted, like a troll and it wielded a flaming axe. Diana smiled as she pulled out a really big sword.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Diana asked with a smile.

The troll, being entirely brave or extremely stupid, charged towards the Amazon Princess. The metal clung together as they pushed back and forth against each other. Sparks flew as both tried to get position. Diana was just a little bit stronger and most certainly smarter.

Diana's spirit was something that could not be denied and she smashed her foot against the side of the troll's knee. The demonic creature gave a howl as she swung the sword into him.

Lily blasted her enemies back with a huge crunch and she stood ready to fight back, as she caused them to fly back through the portal. The energy blasts ricocheted off of the wall and knocked out seven targets in an attack that would only hit three.

' _Well my mother is amazing,'_ Harry thought to himself as his eyes glowed with fury and he took out the demons with expert precision, the blasts bouncing off of the walls like a ping pong style attack.

The head demon, now possessing Caruthers, stepped to face Le Faye.

"That fool of a wizard thought he could defeat me but he was only able to imprison me, what makes you believe that you'll have any better luck?" the demon taunted her.

"Just try me," Morgaine told him in a fierce tone of voice as she lifted her hand and prepared to blast her enemy with everything that she had. Ready to give her all in order to take him down. The woman's eyes flashed with malice.

"Believe me, you're being tried," the demon remarked with a thunderous roar as he cracked the hands of his puppet together.

Harry, whilst blasting the demonic entities back, was going over something in his head.

' _He's dependent on that body,'_ Harry thought to his bonded and all of the girls agreed.

' _Yes, I figured, it's the only way for him to anchor himself to this world,'_ Karen said.

' _Exactly,'_ Faora agreed as she used heat vision to fry a group of demons. _'Our barriers are holding but they won't hold for much longer.'_

' _As long as we hold them long enough, we'll be able keep them from getting out into the kingdom and feasting upon the people there,'_ Harry said as he closed his eyes.

He locked onto the portals energy signature and it was no secret that dealing with portals was a notoriously tricky thing. He had to reverse the energy flow and send everything back through it.

One step at a time but Harry would get it, he had to get it. If he didn't get it, well they were all pretty much fucked.

Morgaine, meanwhile, looked extremely tense as she went against the traitor.

"A fool you are," Morgaine commented to him and there was a few seconds where she stared him down.

"You call me a fool," the man behind the eyes of the person formally known as Caruthers stated. He was going to flatten her.

"I could call you a lot worse if you prefer," she stated, going for a binding spell.

He broke out of it immediately and pushed forward, grabbing her around the throat and slamming her back against the ground with a thunderous thump.

"You will pay for those words rolling off your vile tongue," he growled as he was about ready to strangle the woman for her insolence.

Harry used the portal energies to reverse the positioning and send the enemies back through the portal. With that thought out of the way, he picked up the pace.

Kara, Karen, and Diana helped him herd them through, while Lily, Rose, and Jaime locked onto the portal energies to reverse the pull.

Meanwhile, Harry had a date with a demon and boy was he the ugly type. Really not someone you wanted to take to the prom.

"You think you can stop me!" he bellowed.

"Yes," Harry dead panned in one word as he summoned a white bolt of light and shot it through the air, impacting his adversary in the chest full force with it. Then he nailed him with a good old fashioned punch to the face to rock him back.

The demon screamed as his blood curdled but he managed to stagger despite the situation.

"I'll….destroy you!" the demon bellowed as he tried to keep his attention fixed to his enemy.

"I've heard that so many times I've lost count," Harry remarked in a dry tone of voice as he stood back and prepared to deliver his next attack, one that would pack a punch, or at least he assumed the attack would pack a punch.

It was true, it was a statement that he'd heard over and over to the point of exhaustion. It was getting to the point where Harry could pretty much set his watch by the number of times it had been said to him.

The demon was not willing to go down without a fight, which was fine because Harry was not willing to go down without one either. His gaze locked onto the creature and the two of them stared each other down.

Something had to give, the real question was what?

Harry's hands twitched for a brief second but he kept them steady and firm. He was going to blast this enemy for all he was worth.

Morgaine got up to her feet and saw him. He was so fast, like an animal who was about to corner his prey. Green eyes flooded with something that was akin to the ultimate personification of power. All she had to do was watch.

"Your error is grave if you think that you can…."

Seven bolts of energy aimed at the same source happened, which soon began eight. Morgaine joined in with Harry and his group, with all of them determined to blast this fiend into the next realm.

"You think that…"

Caruthers fell to the ground, his skin completely dry and his body a husky, destroyed shell of what it once was. It was completely dusty, destroyed, the personification of what one might consider to be destroyed.

The demons were disappearing into the night, pop, pop, pop, pop. All of them faded into the ether, about ready to vanish all the way to the end of time. There was a thunderous bang as they faded off into nothing.

Morgaine did not relax yet though. She knew better than to relax because there would be a sense that if she let her guard down for a second, her enemies would destroy her just like that.

She looked at what was left of Caruthers, it was an unsightly mess that was a heap of humanity. It was something that she intended to mop up although she felt a small stab of sympathy for him.

Said sympathy fleeted for a second however.

"A pathetic end to a pathetic man," Morgaine told him and with a snap of her fingers she burnt what was left of his remains to ash. Then turned to face Harry. "So….I suppose that I'm in your debt."

She said this as she winced, some of those attacks were far from pleasant.

"Well, we can easily discuss this when we're back up in your castle, once we've determined whether or not all demonic residue has been purged," Harry commented and already he was trying to scan, with the help of the others.

' _Nothing, the portal has been sealed, there isn't even a pinprick left,'_ Lily thought to herself and there was a nod of satisfaction, as smug as it might have been.

Morgaine performed her own tests, she was not about to leave a matter like this to any kind of chance after all. The witch inclined her head, satisfied with how everything turned out, at least for now.

* * *

 

Back at her castle, Morgaine thought about what happened during that battle. How things could have went much worse. How this could have meant her own destruction but it did not. She had been given a reprieve of sorts and that was something that she could appreciate a lot.

All thoughts went back to one person and one person alone and that was Harrison Evans. Morgaine was not going to lie, she did not impress easily. But when she did, she really did impress hard. She respected power and that was something that he had in spades.

She'd summoned him to her personal chambers, it was an honor that was given to a select few. Morgaine was dressed in thin black robes that showcased a little more than she should would normally show off but she was looking to make a lasting impression on him.

Time crawled by to a sense where she wished she had some way of keeping track of it. So far, nothing happened and she wondered if he would turn up. After the battle he had, she suspected that his collective might say something about him relaxing but she would find out before too long. The woman placed her hand on her hip and waited in the most impatient way possible.

She was about to say something about waiting but as it turned out, she did not have to wait for too much longer. The door swung open and Harrison Evans stood on the other end of the door.

"I always keep an appointment," Harrison told her.

"For the record, you were not late," she told him as she shifted her body towards him and drank him every inch of him.

"I'm glad to hear that," Harry commented as he stepped towards her, closing the gap in between both of them. "So….are you…."

"Yes….I've had worse battles and today's could have gone in a more unfavorable outcome," Morgaine remarked as she shifted her gaze towards him. A smile crossed her face as she watched him a slight bit. "So….are you…."

"The same," Harry told her as he watched the woman. Both of them stared each other down and there was a few seconds where neither said a word.

Harry was trying to figure out what she thought about him. He could delve into her mind but that would take the fun and the adventure out of the situation.

"I am within your debt," Morgaine told him. "And I pay my debts seriously."

Harry wondered how far he could push this. "How seriously?"

"Very seriously," Morgaine remarked as she took a step towards him. "The question is, are you in the mood to collect?"

Harry's eyes traveled over her body as he drank in her very impressive form. Her luscious dark locks, alluring eyes, and large breasts were a treat. He thought that he could take advantage of her being willing to pay back her debts.

"Well, since you're so willing," Harry told her as he stepped towards her and she backed off into the bed that was in her room.

"The sooner I settle this debt, the sooner this situation allows us to work together," Morgaine told him as she shifted and showed a hint of a very teasing thigh. She placed her hand on the back of her head and leaned back for a second.

"And the sooner we can work together as equals," Harry told Morgaine and she nodded in agreement.

"Quite," Morgaine said as Harry placed his hands on her waist.

She never allowed a man to touch her like this but yet there was something that seemed right. She had teased the touching to get what they wanted and a little enchantment or two made the men fall to her, without given them anything in return.

"So are you game for me to collect?" Harry asked Morgaine and she offered a slight breath as her heartbeat.

There was something rather alluring about him and she did not even consider his enchanting green eyes that locked onto hers. Harry leaned towards her.

Morgaine watched as his lips met hers. She paused for a second, as if considering what to do.

He deepened the kiss, pulling the two of them together and there was a few seconds where she hesitated and they continued their warm embrace.

His arms tightened around her waist and he deepened the kiss further which she finally returned. Her mouth opened up and allowed his tongue to enter her. Morgaine ran her hands down his back.

He pushed her back on the bed and his lips left hers. She protested the absence and Harry pressed his lips to the side of her neck, kissing her, as his hands roamed underneath her robes.

"Time to collect," Harry breathed in a tone that caused her to get wet and she nodded.

He gave her a few more teasing kisses down her face and then peppered her neck with them.

She reversed the play and turned her around, wrapping her arms around him. The woman's eyes flickered towards his face and she ran her hands down him, rubbing his chest down. Her hands worked him over and Harry smiled.

"I'm more than ready, lover," Morgaine breathed in his ear and she pulled his shirt off.

She saw his chest, muscular and ready for her. He was like a god and put together in a way that most magical users in their time was not. Her hands teased his body and she worked down, unbuckling his belt.

She was going to enjoy feeling him up and was about ready to enjoy the experience.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Morgaine grasped his iron pole in her hand and saw it. The more she stroked it, the longer it got and the more it hardened. She had little experience in these matters, in fact she had no experience. Yet, she was led by instincts and these instincts served her well.

Harry laid back as her hand stroked him and he pushed it up into her hand. His eyes closed tightly as she stroked him. Her tongue licked him.

"The scales are unbalanced," Harry grunted as he saw Morgaine's still covered body and his body was uncovered. That did not seem rather fair so he decided to balance the scales as he saw fit.

He closed his eyes and then her clothing became unraveled. Morgaine's clothing was ripped off one shred at a time, as Harry saw her body revealed to him.

She raised an eyebrow as he groped her rather full breasts in his hands.

"Yes," she panted as his hands squeezed her. It was like he channeled magic through her breasts and it rocked her body from head to toe. Moisture dripped down her thighs and it caused her center to drip with the passion. Her body was rocked and her eyes fluttered shut, biting down on her lip. Her heart beat against her chest as Harry ran his hands down her body and felt every bit of her.

"Do you enjoy this?" Harry asked her.

"Absolutely," Morgaine panted as his fingers worked around her and he cupped her very wet sex. He stroked her center and she pushed herself up towards him. There was a sense of pleasure that coursed through her. Her heart hammered across her chest and Morgaine kept working her dripping wet sex into his fingers as it probed her.

One set of fingers probed her cunt and the other set manipulated her breasts. Morgaine gave a lustful growl.

"I need you," Morgaine panted heavily as she looked at Harry.

Harry saw it dancing in her eyes, the lust and the desire. His pheromones were reeking havoc on her mind and everything meant that she was feeling was going to be amazing.

She laid back and her legs spread for him. Harry looked at her, her sex bared for him and he stroked her, working her pussy and working her up.

Morgaine bit down on her lip as his thumb brushed along her clit and he stroked it. Then he sucked on the love button. She moaned as he heightened her pleasure and Harry grabbed her heaving breast, wrapping his hand around him. His hand squeezed her breast and Harry worked down her, kissing her stomach and then he moved towards her pussy, sticking his tongue deep inside her.

"Deeper," Morgaine begged him, her legs locked around him as she felt his tongue work around him. Her strong thighs wrapped around the top of his head and she felt the strokes of him as he delved into her pussy.

His tongue started to vibrate inside her pussy and that caused her to scream. She had no idea what he was doing but she loved it and had to have more.

"Oh, yes, ravish my lover, I must have you in me though,' Morgaine breathed as he stroked his tongue inside her pussy, licking her walls until she went wild. Her legs locked around his head and held it place.

His tongue flickered in and out of her pussy, with his hands groping her tight ass. The sorceress lifted her hips and his tongue thrust deep inside her body. She locked her legs around the side of his head and Harry kept using his tongue to lick into her, driving her to a huge orgasm. Her hips bucked up and her nipples stiffened. There was a heavy amount of breathing and he gripped her breasts.

Harry pulled his tongue out of her and grabbed her shoulders. He brushed his cock head against her pussy and Morgaine lifted her hips towards him. She waited for him.

Her pussy clenched at the thought of him being inside her and a few seconds later, he plunged his mighty spear inside her. Her walls tightened around him and Harry worked into her. There was a loud screaming echo as he hammered her tightening pussy. Harry grabbed her hips and pushed into her, rocking into her insides.

"Oh, that's what I wanted," Morgaine panted as Harry hammered into her quim.

Her tightening walls squeezed around him and Harry pushed into her, pumping his dick into her. He stretched her walls apart and kept working her for everything that she was worth. Her panting became extremely labored and Harry rocked himself into her, pushing her walls apart as he drilled himself deeper into her.

Morgaine grabbed his arm, encouraging him to go deeper into her and he rammed his hard dick into her. She lifted her hips off and he met inside her. She tightened around him and the woman accepted his probing thrusts.

"That's what….that's what I want," she purred as she wrapped her legs around him and scratched his arm.

"That's what you're going to get," Harry told her as he pumped himself into.

The witch got more than she asked for but she was willing to take him inside her. Her walls wrapped around him as she scratched his back in a primal fury.

Jaime turned up to watch the show and watched. She felt a swelling of pride and a heat inside her pussy at what Harry was doing to him. She groped her breast, rubbing it through her top.

"Don't be a stranger….dear, join us," Morgaine managed despite the fact she had an orgasm that blew her mind.

She accepted more of Harry's hard thrusts but she knew in a few seconds, she would have finished one time too many. She was powerful but she needed a break and to rest like the next person. The fact that Harry did not slow well that made him an attractive lover, along with the fact that he had many partners. He thrust deep into her walls which contracted around him.

Harry enjoyed Jaime being there because he sensed that Morgaine needed a break as he could see that despite the fact she was going the distance, her pussy was being beaten quite raw.

"One more, drive me to one more," Morgaine begged him as she thrust her hips up to meet his probing length.

Harry smiled, he would drive her to one more.

Both of them met each other stroke for stroke, her tightening walls squeezed his invading prick. Her walls kept going around him and she pushed into her. Her walls clenched him.

Harry felt an amazing orgasm that passed through her and her clear fluids soaked his cock. She dropped to the bed, drooling and feeling amazed. Her tongue hung out of her head.

Jaime stepped over and she licked Harry's cock briefly.

"She tastes good," Jaime commented as she pulled off her shirt to reveal her delicious tits and then she bent over to showcase her pussy.

She dropped between Morgaine's legs and put her pussy up, waving it towards him.

The nonverbal invitation was accepted and Harry grabbed her around her hips. He teased her dripping opening and Harry was rubbing her slit for a second. Then with a plunge, he stuck his cock into her.

Jaime's eyes widened but she went into Morgaine's pussy, licking her in tune to Harry plowing into her from behind.

' _Mmm, love your cock, it's better than masturbation,'_ Jaime panted as she licked Morgaine's center, using her tongue to clean her out.

' _I know you love it,'_ Harry stated as his throbbing prick slid in and of her. He felt her walls stretch around him and he kept hammering into her. The woman's walls tightened around him and Harry cupped her breasts, keeping up the steady pace and hammering her tightness.

Harry enjoyed himself in her pussy and his length pushed into her, getting deeper into her. His dick stuck inside her pussy was the most amazing feeling in the world and there was a few seconds where he paused as he felt her orgasm.

' _Don't slow down,'_ Jaime begged him.

Harry worked over her pussy, not slowing down and his stamina was increasing.

He saw Morgaine coming back to life, a second wind coursing through here.

"I think she's ready for another round," Harry whispered in Jaime's ear hotly and she nodded in agreement.

"Give it…give it to her then," Jaime encouraged him as she squeezed her tightness around his prick.

Harry smiled, he was going to give it to her alright.

Morgaine waited for his length to reenter her and sure enough, she was not disappointed. His dick slid into her folds with ease.

Her screams were muffled by Jaime's pussy over her face. She returned the favor from earlier, licking her center, and she sped up her motions, working inside her.

Harry's length hammered into her and she gave a lustful moan even though it was muffled by Jaime's pussy.

They were heading into the homestretch, Harry could feel his loins tightening. He could feel everything about to break within him and he could feel the pleasure about to burst within him.

He could feel the need to cum and he had to do so, within her. Harry worked his length into her, pushing his length into her tightening pussy.

Morgaine felt him and knew that she would get the ultimate declaration of his love. She awaited his seed.

' _Cum inside her and fill her up with so much of your seed that she explodes,'_ Jaime encouraged him, too busy being pleasured to make this declaration out loud. _'Shoot your spunk into her slutty body and blow her up.'_

Harry grunted, hammering into her tightening pussy and there was a few more thrusts, hammering into her tight cunt before his balls tightened.

All saw stars as all three of them had an extremely powerful orgasm at once. It was amazing and the burst of power could be felt all through the kingdom.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

**To Be Continued in Part Two.**


	34. Vacation in the Past Part Two

**Chapter Thirty Four: Vacation Through Time Part Two:**

Back in the 21st century, Harry stood on the edge of a village in Italy, soaking in the sun and the atmosphere of where he was. This was one of the best vacations in his life so far although he wondered if he would be ready to see it end any time soon.

"Harry!"

He turned around and saw a tall blonde with alluring blue eyes approaching him. He gazed at her body, her blonde hair hung down her face and framed it in the most alluring fashion. She had an ample bust, D-Cup breasts at the very least, with the chance for them to grow longer. She wore a tight black top that hugged like a second skin showing off her cleavage as well as an ample amount of her toned and taut stomach. The tight leather skirt that she wore on her lower body showed off a pair of ivory pillars that had an excellent shape, along with her delicious and fairly amazing ass. It looked like it could stop traffic from miles around.

"Lavender," Harry told the teenager.

"Fancy meeting you here," Lavender remarked as she threw her arms around him and pressed her large breasts against his muscular chest to greet him with a friendly hug.

Lavender Brown smiled as she wrapped her arms around Harry Potter and enjoyed the experience of her body being pressed against his. The blonde teenager gave a wistful sigh at the thought of the opportunities that had been missed so far.

Harry knew that Lavender had a reputation, a lot of it was by her own creation. She was a bit of a tease but to call her a slut or a whore would be completely unfair. Well, there were rumors about her and the Patils twins and what they got up to that was the extent of what Harry considered to be credible.

Lavender, meanwhile, calculated her next move. It was hard to get her hands on Harry at Hogwarts given his rather full dance card. Even though there were whispers that there were about three or four of him running around, she dismissed that as hearsay.

"How are you doing since you got out of Hogwarts?" Lavender asked him.

Granted, it only had been a couple of days technically but it would only be polite for her to ask. The blonde locked eyes on Harry and he pulled away from her.

"Well you know me, keeping busy," Harry told her and the blonde smiled at him.

"Right, you've always got to keep busy," Lavender agreed with him as she looked around at her surroundings before setting her focus back on the main attraction.

"So, you're on holiday as well?" Harry asked her.

"Yes….I'm….I'm on holiday, with Parvati and Padma," Lavender told him as she smiled towards him. "We were just about to try on our bikinis and head to the beach. The only problem is….they're a little too small as we've matured since we last wore them."

Lavender placed her hands on her breast briefly at the word "matured." Harry got the emphasis of what she said and he watched her bouncing breasts that strained through her top. She had breasts that were on par with Fleur right now and would continue to grow until they were on the same level as Karen, Amy, and Diana. Right then and there he decided that it was now time to stake his claim towards her good genetics.

"They're down by the beach house, my aunt owns it," Lavender told him and Harry nodded. "Is there anyone here with you Harry?"

She figured that was a stupid question, given that it was Harry and he was always in the company of several extremely beautiful women. The woman smiled at the thought of being one of those women, being beneath him, as he dominated her and made her his bitch.

"Yes, Hermione is here, along with her mother Charlotte, as well as my friends Nyssa and Lindsey," Harry told her and Lavender's eyes flashed with a small amount of desire towards him.

He could tell that she was eating up the thought of being with him and Harry was going to milk it for all that it was worth.

"Wow, you actually got Hermione to go a vacation," Lavender told Harry, she was impressed by this feat.

She liked Hermione in a sense, she was properly devoted to Harry, as she should be. He did save her life during his first year. Still, there was times where that girl could lose her mind and get too obsessed with her studies, which was fairly often. It annoyed everyone around her to the point where she and Parvati wanted to tie her down for some corrective therapy.

"The girls are out for now but they'll be meeting me soon, I'm sure that they'll find me," Harry told Lavender. "And yes, it was amazing to get Hermione to go on vacation but she's been pretty good lately."

"Did you drug her pumpkin juice?" Lavender asked him and Harry smiled a mysterious smile which told her all that she needed to know.

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out," Harry told her as he allowed Lavender to lead the way.

She made sure to show off her thong covered ass as it swayed one side to the other. He watched as it swayed enticingly in front of his eyes. As Harry watched her she stumbled slightly which caused her purse to fall to the ground. As she bent forwards slightly to pick up her fallen handbag her skirt slipped up and her black thong was bared towards him.

"Whoops, I'm clumsy today," Lavender told Harry but he turned towards her.

"I'm sure you need to sit down for a minute," Harry told her and she nodded.

"I'll be fine, don't worry," Lavender replied as she continued to lead the way to the beach house.

She thought that soon she would be getting a piece of this. Reaching into her purse she took out her keys in order to unlock the door. Her ass wiggling enticingly as she lead him inside.

"The twins and their mother aren't back yet," Lavender informed him as she locked her eyes on Harry. "I guess that allows us to spend some time together alone."

"It does seem that way," Harry agreed with her, a smile crossing his face as his eyes traveled over the body of the teenaged blonde.

"I'll be back, don't go away," Lavender told him, swaying her ass as she walked off, taking her time as she moved.

Harry leaned back on the couch and figured that this was going to go in an interesting way. He waited for her.

"Harry, I need some help upstairs, could you please come up here?"

"Just one minute," Harry told her as he made his way up the stairs.

Harry walked up the stairs and saw that the bedroom door was opened. He made his way towards the door, a smile across his face. He wondered how this would go. He walked into her room and saw her there, in all of her glory.

She was a vision to say the very least.

Lavender's hair was tied back, allowing him to see her beautiful face displayed for him in all of its tantalizing glory. Harry enjoyed where this one was going, a lot. Her slender neck was most delicious as a choker set it off, in addition was wearing a tight black corset that her breasts were about to burst out from underneath. Her toned stomach, and the panties that showed her delicious tight ass was a sensual sight. She wore thigh high stockings and she bent over the bed.

"I'm so horny, Harry," Lavender stated to him as she stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around him, her tongue poking out. She offered him a little girl pout, biting down on her lip and said in a small voice. "Will you help me, hmmm?"

Harry pushed her back on the bed.

Lavender breathed in as his mouth found hers. While she did not intend to find him on this vacation, it was amazing how things worked out. His hands groped around her as he continued to kiss her, forcing her back onto the bed.

"You're going to get more than you've bargained for," Harry told her in a breathy voice in her ear which caused her pussy to twitch.

Lavender nodded her head, excited about the possibilities about what he could do to her and she spread her legs to welcome his invasion.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry pulled the fabric back, revealing her tight virgin pussy for him. The emerald eyed wizard grabbed her pussy and cupped it.

She breathed heavily as Harry play with her her pussy, rubbing it furiously. Lavender pushed her hips up, meeting his probing actions with his fingers. The blonde felt her nipples get extremely hard.

"You're so horny," Harry commented as he brushed his fingers into her dripping pink mound.

"Yes, I've been wanting this for a while, please, Harry, play with me, " Lavender breathed as Harry rubbed her pussy. There was a few seconds where Harry rubbed her and she panted lustfully.

Harry manipulated her pussy, working his fingers into her. He stroked them in and out of her heated mound.

Lavender was in heaven, his fingers probed her pussy, stretching out her tight hole. There was a few thrusts into her pussy.

Harry bent down and teased her pussy with a lick. She grabbed his head to encourage him, locking her smooth thighs around the back of his head.

There was a few licking motions of his tongue as it buried into her. He grabbed Lavender around the thighs and there was a few seconds where he slurped her dripping juices on his tongue. She lifted her hips and Harry kept licking her, trying to bring more juices down into his tongue, licking and slurping her, bringing more of the delicious tastes into her. His tongue slithered around in her core, manipulating the blonde beauty.

Lavender moaned.

"Oh, honey, this feels so good," she begged and Harry grabbed her breasts as they spilled out of her top.

"I know, I know what girls like you like," Harry breathed to her.

Her pussy hungered for even more, his fingers buried into her. He stroked the inside of her pussy, working her over and she bucked her hips up, taking more into his hand.

"Give me everything," Lavender panted as she looked towards him with extremely lustful eyes, the smile crossing her face. Her eyes were locked on a certain part of his body. "Can I….can I suck you?"

"Have at it, babe."

Harry placed his cock between her lips which she greedily took into her mouth. The only cock that she would allow to touch her went between her lips and she reared her head back, sucking him quite hungrily. Her slender hand snaked around his balls, feeling him up, and she brought her mouth around him.

Now that his cock was firmly nestled between her lips, his mouth worked over her clit, sucking it. She moaned lustfully, working her lips around his invading prick as he sucked on her love button.

The two young lovers rested in a sixty nine position as they had their fun, both of them enjoying the thrill of indulging themselves in each other. Her thighs locked around the top of his head as he licked the young flesh that was presented by his mouth.

He grabbed her sexy ass and pushed his face in her heated mound, licking around the inside of it. The blonde's eyes closed as she felt it.

' _Damn he's good, I wish…I wish I would have gotten a piece of this a long time ago,'_ she whimpered as his tongue buried between her folds, licking and slurping her, giving pleasure beyond all measure.

Harry tasted the gooey center inside her, as she sucked his cock. She was determined to have him spew his thick seed in her mouth.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm," Lavender slurped hungrily as she sucked on his throbbing length and it stuffed between her cheeks, burying all twelve inches between her lips and taking him all the way down her throat.

Harry pumped his length as deep down her throat as he would be allowed and the blonde's breathing became lust ridden. The lips tightened around his invading prick, as his balls slapped against her chin.

Another suck of his prick and Lavender got a creamy treat shot down her throat. The blonde kept wrapping her lips around him, feeling him pump deep into her mouth. A few hard thrusts attacked her face with a certain fury.

Lavender sucked every drop dry from him, feeling his heavy cream sucked down her lips, working them and slurping up every single drop of him. The woman hungrily drank it down.

"Delicious," Lavender breathed as she felt back, her legs spread for Harry as she wanted him to go.

She thought that he would be up for the challenge and sure enough he was.

"Oh, Harry, you're so….mmm," Lavender breathed as she felt his throbbing cock working into her tight cunt, drilling his mighty spear between her nubile thighs.

Harry grunted as he pushed into her tight body, having her virgin pussy wrap around him. She cooed, feeling his mighty rod invade her dripping wet pussy. She panted and moaned lustfully as she pushed her hips up to meet him as he continued to work her over.

"Ah yes, harder Harry, harder," Lavender whined as he buried himself deep between her thighs and the young blonde felt his cock spear between her walls.

She felt her pussy spurt with juices which gave the path for his entry to be clearer than ever before. His balls slammed against her young thighs and Harry worked her over harder yet. Each thrust brought him into a piece of sexy young pussy.

Lavender panted hungrily and cooed as her hand wrapped against the back of his neck. His length pressed between her thighs and buried into her, hitting her pleasure points. It brought her to the edge of erotic fulfillment.

"FUCK!" Lavender yelled.

"Damn, you're loud," Harry growled at her as he placed his hand on her mouth but she sucked his fingers in response.

Her hair flipped across her face, allowing a seductive visual as Harry kept pumping her perfect pussy, his balls slapping against her thighs.

"Oh, damn, fuck, really squeeze that cock, baby," Harry grunted as he groped her nice breasts.

"You know what I like Harry, pound that perfect pussy," Lavender begged him a dirty look on her lustful face, pure passion dancing through her eyes.

Harry aimed his throbbing cock into her dripping wet entrance. Each push into her tightness caused the young girl to scream out loud and Harry worked his length between her legs even deeper. Lavender pushed up towards him, enjoying his throbbing length push between her legs apart. The woman's breathing got even more labored and Harry pawed her breasts.

"I think your poor pussy can't handle it," Harry told her, breathing in her ear and caused her to clench around him.

Lavender bit down on her lip and Harry slipped a capsule into her mouth.

This caused her to get a second wind as his length pushed deeper into her tight quim.

"More, Harry, I love it," Lavender stated as she locked him towards her with her soft legs, she didn't want his dick to stray far from her.

Harry was not about to leave this nice pussy, in fact he sped up, now that the stamina potion enhanced her body to the point where he could pound her at super speed.

Lavender closed her eyes tightly and felt him spear between her legs, burying all ten inches into her tightening quim. The blonde lifted her hips up to meet his length and she kept panting as it passed through her.

She lost track of the time, not that it mattered. His cock pounded her pussy into jelly and her brain was reduced to mush. She was a slave for him and a slave for his cock. His hands sculpted her breasts perfectly.

"Do it Harry, fuck my brains out!" Lavender begged him.

"You're such an insatiable whore," Harry grunted as he pushed his length into her and her walls tightened around him.

"Yours!" Lavender begged him, pleading with her eyes for his cock to spear into her.

Her walls pushed apart, as Harry buried more of himself into her. The blonde panted lustfully as Harry kept working his length between her thighs. He hammered her with everything that she was worth.

The blonde's eyes closed, she felt herself have an extremely powerful orgasm. The thunderous burst of pleasure spread through her loins as he hammered into her. Her tightness enveloped his probing prick and she moaned as she wrapped her arms tightly around his back.

"Cum for me, Harry, please, I can't handle it."

That begging caused Harry to sped up his thrusts and hammer her tight little pussy for everything that it was worth. Her arms wrapped around the back and she hung on for the ride and what an amazing ride it was. His thrusting pushes brought her apart.

Her walls stretched apart and his hands groped her heavy melons, licking them. She had a body built for fucking but there was only one person.

Lavender panted as she arched her sweaty back up to meet his meat as it stretched out her walls.

"Please," Lavender stated to him with pleading eyes.

Harry pumped himself over and over against her pussy and she was grabbing him around his shoulder, whimpering and cooing underneath him as he worked her pussy with skill.

"HARRY!" Lavender shrieked at the top of her lungs.

The green eyes of Harry Potter were filled with triumph as he pounded another perfect pussy into submission and made another woman a slave for his cock, drilling into her.

Her walls tightened around him with another powerful orgasm and Harry lost his load, spilling his seed into her. His cock buried into her pussy and spurted a heavy load into. Spurt after spurt unloaded into her and Lavender pumped her hips up, contracted around him.

Lavender's pussy was overflowing with Harry's seed and that's the way she liked it.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

* * *

Harry stood in Camelot looking out of a tower into the distance. He had gotten a message to visit someone and he had no idea what to make of it. The emerald eyed wizard stepped forward into the distance, with Diana joining him.

"So…is this the real deal?" Diana asked him.

"I don't know," Harry admitted to her, although he wondered if he was going to get this lucky.

He had been here for some time now, a few weeks, close to a month. It was amazing to be in this place and time, it was a true cornerstone of magical history. There were a couple of adventures although nothing as worthy of a re-telling as his first one.

"If this is the real deal though, I don't think history gives him enough credit," Harry remarked as he looked around at the interior design of the castle that he was visiting. It was all topsy turvy with the walls looking different colors. "Merlin is quite the wacky interior director."

Diana smiled as she looked around. She saw what appeared to be a stuffed owl hanging from the ceiling and several more. She felt a shiver, its eyes had been staring at her and it was just a tiny bit unsettling. Harry placed his arm around her waist and pulled her into him.

"Well you can't fault him for lack of originality," Diana told him.

' _You might be able to fault him for being a kook,'_ Faora thought through the bond link, a dry tone dancing through her voice although there was a smile on it despite the fact.

' _Genius and insanity, there's a fine line between it,'_ Lily suggested to Faora who grudgingly agreed, despite her initial reservations.

' _I guess…I guess,'_ Faora thought to Lily although there was a certain amount of uncertainty within her tone.

' _Well, it's true, although I can't help but wonder if Merlin decides to cross the line a bit too much in his attempts at genius,'_ Harry thought to them although he was highly amused by the castle.

He and Diana walked up a spiraling staircase as they got a look at a library with what appeared to be a dragon door knocker. They entered the library but found empty shelves. There was not a book there on the shelf.

' _See, nuts, having a library that doesn't have any books on it,'_ Faora thought.

' _Careful, Faora, you're channeling Hermione,'_ Kara piped in with a smile.

' _I'm not that bad!"_ Faora protested, sounding offended that such a comparison was being made.

Karen decided to give her two cents. _'No, but still channeling something like that's a road of no return.'_

There was silence as Faora said nothing, at least not at the moment.

Diana and Harry allowed themselves to be amused as they continued to tour the castle. They wondered how trusting Merlin was to allow them in here on their own. He had urgent business to attend to, thus he was a bit late.

' _Nothing like the legends, well mostly nothing like the legends,'_ Harry remarked to them.

' _Well records around this time will scarce, so there was a lot cobbled together through guesswork and hearsay,'_ Rose commented to them.

Diana could hear the sounds of combat outside and she got giddy; there was a combat arena out here where they could test their skills. Although she noted a distinct lack of women, something that was a sign of the times for sure.

Although she might have to educate them a little bit, just out of the friendly spirit of competition of course, not to prove any point.

"And this might be Merlin's bed chambers," Harry told Diana and the Amazon princess raised her eyebrow.

"How did you figure that out?" Diana asked him and Harry smiled at her.

"Call it an educated guess," Harry said as he pointed to the plaque on the outside of the room that told them that this was in fact where Merlin slept.

Diana raised an eyebrow, who was she to argue with undisputed logic like that? Harry smiled and placed his arm around her waist, pulling her in tightly to him. The Amazon rested her head on his shoulder as the door swung open.

"I guess it's judged us worthy or it's a trap of some sort," Harry told Diana and she eyed him but nodded.

Magic was strange like that, it had its own quirks and the two entered the bed chambers.

It was the most normal room in the castle, just a bed, with a chest of drawers and a closet. Not that Harry was about to open up the closet or the chest of drawers. The wallpaper was a dull grey which contrasted with the multi-colors of the rest of the castle.

Harry and Diana kept their eyes locked onto each other and both had grins on their face that they were unable to keep off. The two of them leaned in close to each other and Harry placed a hand on her side.

"So, we have some time to kill and a perfectly good bedroom to indulge ourselves with," Harry told Diana and the Amazon princess corked an eyebrow in surprise at his daring before she said a few words.

"In Merlin's bed chambers?"

"Sure, do you have any problems…."

Diana shook her head, she had no problems with this at all, in fact she was looking excited about the prospects that this room offered. Her hands locked on her hips and then in a swift motion, they moved around Harry's waist.

Harry smiled as she kissed him deeply, her legs wrapping around his waist. With another instant movement, she pushed him back onto the bed.

The games were about to begin as Harry's hands feverishly worked open the clasps of her outfit to reveal her shapely breasts to the world. The emerald eyed wizard watched her, with a smile on his face as he was about to feast on her amazing globes.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Diana moaned as Harry buried his face in between her tits, lapping them up and cupping her pussy in his hand to manipulate her inner folds with practiced skill.

"Yes," Diana breathed heavily and Harry groped her breasts with one hand, alternating between the right tit and the left tit.

His hand then went down into her pussy, the green eyed enchanter running his finger into her.

Diana's hand found his throbbing pole and started to rub on it, bringing it to a stiffer length. Harry pushed his cock into her hand and the woman grabbed around his stiffening spear.

"Feels good," Harry grunted as she ran her hand up and down his shaft.

"It tastes better," Diana fired back in the same tone as she locked her lips around his length and she pushed himself around his throbbing length.

The wonderful woman wrapped her lips around him and Harry hissed. She blew him with precision, his entire cock working down her throat. The woman groped his balls and fondled them. Harry pumped himself into her mouth.

He grabbed her around the hips and flipped her around until her pussy pointed at his face. The perfect pinnacle of womanhood towards him and Harry was ready to taste her and enjoy all of the juices that she had.

Harry placed his mouth on her peach, with one intention in mind. He gobbled her pussy, licking and slurping at the juices and rubbing his nose up against her.

Diana moaned as she brought his cock down her throat. She could feel it pulse deep in her mouth and her lips tightened around it. It was a vacuum sealed motion as she worked more of his length down into her throat, fondling his balls as she gave him a heavenly blowjob.

Harry rocked back, sending his length buried into her mouth. He enjoyed her mouth a lot as she blew him for all that he was worth.

Diana enjoyed what was in her mouth as well and started to fondle his balls, working around them. She squeezed them with a nut busting grip. The Amazon could use her strength for war and for pleasure as well.

She felt his tongue rattling around inside her and her pleasure spiked to a new level.

' _Trying…to….kill me,'_ Diana managed as she stayed the course sucking him off.

' _The best way to go,'_ Harry told her as he buried his tongue in her in a corkscrew motion.

Diana released her heavenly nectar on his face and Harry sucked her, working in her.

A few more sucks of his mighty spear deep in her throat and Diana was about ready to have him blow. Her pussy clenched at the thought of swallowing his godly seed.

' _Harry, blow it in my mouth, fill my whore mouth with your sperm, I want to choke on it!'_ Diana yelled mentally in an attempt to get him to cum inside her mouth.

Harry was not about to pass up an invitation like that. His cock sped up, burying himself into her mouth. The dark haired princess wrapped her lips around him and kept sucking him for everything that he was worth. She slurped his length down her throat.

The wonderful things that her mouth did to him was Harry's undoing. His balls clenched and he bucked his hips into her mouth.

He lost it and lost his load deep into her mouth. He shot his entire sticky load down her mouth and deep into her throat.

Diana sucked it all down with hunger and his cum blew inside her.

The Amazon pulled off with a dirty expression dancing in her eyes. She licked her lips, bringing the excess cum off of them. She then showed Harry her cum soaked tongue with a dirty expression dancing in her eyes, flicking it at him.

"That's messy, maybe I can clean you up," Diana told him as she grabbed Harry, missing her face and briefly pressing his face in her breasts.

This was an action that got no complaint whatsoever from Harry as his face was right at home in between her heavenly mountains. He sucked the globes briefly as she brought his head up to clean his face, moaning deeply as she licked him and sucked the cum around his face.

"Yummy," Diana told him with a dirty grin and she saw his hard cock get even harder for her.

She bent over and wiggled her backside at him. It was shapely and delicious as always and her hole invited him, beckoning him to enter her.

He grabbed her hips and Harry grabbed her from behind, brushing his length against her dripping wet hole. He teased her for a minute.

"Do it," Diana begged for him and Harry rammed into him. "Great, Hera, fuck that pussy!"

Harry was more than happy to oblige his wonderful wife, as she was on her hands and knees on the bed in Merlin's bed chambers. He worked on drilling his cock into her in every such way possible. Harry groped her breasts and she moaned deeply. His hammering cock worked into her, with the dark haired woman losing herself to the skill of his cock.

"Always, perfect, always you," Harry breathed as he cupped her swinging tits.

Diana responded only with a loud moan that resounded through his ears and that caused Harry to speed up, entering his length into her pussy. He hammered into her, thrust, thrust, thrust. He felt searing warmth wrap around his cock and Harry was losing himself to this pleasure as he filled and emptied her with rapid fire fury.

Diana gripped onto the edge of the bed, at the edge of another orgasm as she felt his cock fill her pussy and empty it. Each slam into her powerful pussy brought her more pleasure than she could ever thing and she panted as Harry buried himself into her a few more times.

Diana bucked her hips and had an extremely powerful orgasm that rocked her entire body. The dick in pussy action continued as Harry was intent to drill her core to jelly.

She gripped the bed, the husband giving her the kind of pleasure that only he could. Diana panted and rocked back into him, grinding her delicious rear back towards his invading prick.

"Damn it Harry, harder," Diana begged, she could not handle it, she wanted him at full strength, she wanted all of him, in all of his glory.

Harry smiled to her, a lustful grin appearing on his face as he pulled out and gave her a hard spank on her ass.

"I think that I'll take something harder," Harry said as a pair of handcuffs were conjured and Diana was chained to the bed post, exposed and vulnerable to him.

"Oh, Harry," Diana breathed as her legs were secured.

She was bound and completely helpless, her puckered hole ready for an invasion.

Harry brushed his swollen head against her anal hole and the Princess of Amazons felt her nipples get extremely stiff as the anticipation built.

With a thrust, Harry groaned as he felt Diana's super tight ass squeeze his meat. Her ass was like a wonderland that he could with his penis all day long. He grabbed her around the breasts and pumped himself into her, bringing his balls down onto her.

"Damn Harry, oh, Hera, oh fuck," Diana panted as she felt a pleasure explode through her loins and Harry hammered her from behind.

The dark haired woman bit down on her lip as Harry pummeled her ass, taking it like he owned it and he did. He really did, his rock hard cock pushed her apart.

"I think you're enjoying this," Harry breathed lustfully in her ear.

"Yes, enjoying you dominating me like this," Diana breathed as Harry drilled into her ass from behind.

Diana closed her eyes and felt each thrust bury into her ass deeper. He was going all the way in her and her screams could not….well they could not be matched by anything on Earth. His thrusts buried deeper into her ass than ever before.

"Keep pounding me, drill my whore ass!" Diana begged him loudly, not bothering to keep her voice down.

"Yes, it's no less than you deserve," Harry grunted as he brought himself into the home stretch.

He kept bringing himself into her ass and beat it until it was raw red.

Harry kept going as he built up a climax, a few more thrusts and he would be finished. So would she by the looks of it.

"Give it to me, give it to me," Diana chanted to him, grabbing the edge of the bed and biting down on her lips, with wide eyes dancing with lust.

She looked extremely elegant and sexual at the same time as he pounded her ass into the home stretch. His fingers played with her pussy and he sampled her heavenly nectar.

He stuffed his juice covered fingers in Diana's mouth, who sucked on them greedily.

He tapped this wonderful ass for everything that it was like. Her perfect bum was drilled from behind as the tight ring was like a furnace around his throbbing length.

"YES!" Diana yelled as she soaked Merlin's bedsheets with her juices.

Harry thrust into her and buried a burning load into her tight ass, his balls hammering against her. He thrust into her even more and the wizard was going to pump every last drop into her.

He collapsed but they were far from done.

"One hole's still empty," Harry breathed to her and he stuffed his cock into her pussy.

"Yes, rip me apart!" Diana yelled as she threw her head back with lustful desire, as much as she was allowed to move.

Harry grabbed her hair for the needed leverage but that caused her to clench around him. His super powerful thrusts beat a path into her pussy.

Diana grunted as she felt him empty and fill her with each thrust. His balls bounced her gorgeous thighs and Harry kept filling her with everything that he had. And he had a lot, as she found out time and time again.

Harry groped her breasts, they were line a fine art to him, that he had to mold and play with in his hands. He bit down on the back of her neck but that caused Diana to encouragingly coo as she wrapped her walls around him. His throbbing hard dick worked into her deeply.

Diana braced herself to be filled up until she could not take any more of his seed.

"Yes, more, deeper, more!"

Harry was not about to let his lover down and he pushed his cock as deep in her as he could go. His balls brushed against her thighs as he planted a kiss on the small of her back.

It was an extremely sensitive spot for Diana as he felt her pussy twitch around him with each kiss so Harry kept it up.

The time went by, spiraling with every single moment and Diana gave a lustful purr as her hole got filled and emptied again and again. The real treat would burst from his loins.

Harry worked himself up to that point and his balls brushed against her. He made sure to plant another kiss to her sensitive spot and drive her wilder.

"Cumming again," Harry breathed.

Diana wanted all of his hot sticky cum in her, swimming around in her walls.

She was obliged with that action as Harry pumped into her

"FUCK SO MUCH CUM!"

Diana screamed this as he pumped her so full of his seed that it sprayed into her. It splattered into her, he pumped an extremely heavy load of cum far into her.

She gave a shuddering moan, seeing stars with cum leaking from both of her holes. Then again she could bathe in it and be content.

Harry watched Diana's sweaty cum soaked body, pleased at tonight's fun, especially with a tiny amount of drool dripping from her lips.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

After defiling his bed chambers, Diana and Harry smiled at each other, now that they had their fun there, it was time to meet the wizard himself. They wondered if he would know what they did.

* * *

"Naturally, I know what you did."

Harry and Diana were face to face with the legendary wizard himself, the man who in the future would have many swears based off of different parts of his body. It would be amusing and the fact that he looked almost nothing like the pictures added to their mirth.

For instance, the term "Merlin's Beard" might as well have been false advertising, because Merlin did not have a beard. That fact took both Diana and Harry aback the first time he saw that Merlin was clean shaven..

"The energies in the air, I have seen it before," Merlin mused. He was a bit scatter brained, which made Harry wonder about if history was being kinder to the man in retrospect. "It has to do with shifts of temporal flux or to put things in a more concise tone, it has to do with time travel."

Harry smiled as he nodded.

"Yes, I suppose that there's no use in trying to lie about it," Harry remarked to Merlin as he looked at the living legend.

"No, it was transparent the moment that you arrived here what the game was," Merlin commented but then the wizard grew increasingly grave. "Although I must warn you about Morgaine…."

"She's dangerous, you shouldn't trust you, yes, I know, I know, but I can handle it," Harry ranted in a bored tone.

"I was merely going to warn that she tends to have wild mood swings," Merlin stated in confusion.

' _And this makes her different from all women, how?'_ Faora asked through the link. Amusement rang through her tone.

' _I'm going to abstain from any comments,'_ Harry thought as he smiled.

' _And that's why you're the smartest wizard of your age or any other,'_ Jaime commented in a gushing tone of voice.

"But it appears that despite everything, you're more than up for dealing with spirited females," Merlin told him.

Harry thought that was more or less the understatement to end all understatements.

"So….how does history judge me?" Merlin asked him. He knew already, having bounced all over time in his pursuit for knowledge under a variety of different guises over time. He was careful not to upset the balance of time but he wanted to leave behind a legacy that was worthy to be remembered by.

"Well, you're a legend, to put it bluntly," Harry remarked to him.

Merlin thought that there would be legends; naturally a superior enchanter such as himself would have gotten a fairly famous reputation throughout time. That was his thought anyway and he was sticking to it.

Harry could tell that Merlin might have an ego that was nearly on par of his own. His green eyes locked upon those of the enchanter's.

"Although I'm sure that history does not give you the proper credit that you deserve," Harry added. "But there are a lot of wand wavers that respect you."

Merlin's eyebrow raised. To be a wand waver past the age of fourteen during this time period would mean that you were weak and the fact that the weakest essentially worshiped him, well he was not sure he was on board with that.

Harry could tell that there was a great deal of uncertainty in his eyes.

"There have been some decent wizards and witches honored in your name," Harry added.

Merlin was surprised, the fact that magical users would willingly acknowledge the accomplishments of women. It was a brand new world for sure.

"Well, I'm intrigued, the future is a bright place," Merlin commented to them.

' _It's a mixed bag really but since we've taken control of it, it's about to turn around,'_ Faora offered with a smile on her face.

' _Truer words have never been spoken,'_ Kara thought as there was a bit of indignation that Karen offered through the link. _'What?'_

' _The ground swelling of confidence is overwhelming, although it might be the ego,'_ Karen projected to them dryly.

Jaime decided to chime in with a few words of her own. _'You know….you know it's almost like you don't have any faith in us.'_

' _Never said that,'_ Karen said but she decided that there was a good reason why those three had a healthy amount of confidence; they backed it up with their intelligence.

Diana edged out, she was interested by the fighting and wanted to get a better look at what was occurring.

"Away, wench!" one of the men shouted to the Amazon in a dismissive tone.

Diana raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon?"

' _Oh boy, this might hurt,'_ Rose offered with a grimace.

' _You think?'_ Lily asked to her younger sister in amusement.

' _I don't think, I know, he's going to say something to Diana that's going to cause her to hand his ass to him on a plate.'_

"I want a challenge," Diana told them with a smile.

"You wouldn't stand one round against me," the man remarked with arrogance dripping from his voice, puffing up his chest. He was the burly type, but he was all show for the most part.

"I think that I'd be the judge of that," Diana said coolly.

' _Oh this is going to be good, we need to get down here and see it in person,'_ Kara thought, rubbing her hands together in glee.

' _What is it?'_ Morgaine asked curiously.

' _You've figured out the link, good,'_ Harry told her.

' _Naturally, it is rudimentary bond based mental linking sorcery,'_ Morgaine told them in a smug voice, almost challenging him to challenge her knowledge.

' _Of course,'_ Harry told her as he placed his chin within his hand. _'But some puffed up pretty boy's with blood red hair is about to get knocked around by Diana.'_

' _Oh, entertainment, we'll be there in a flash,'_ Morgaine commented.

Merlin watched, perhaps he should intervene but he could not keep his eyes off of the events taking place. He placed his hand on the side of his head and leaned back, a sigh escaping his mouth.

' _Well, I hope I don't have to clean up a mess after the fact,'_ Merlin thought with a tut in his thoughts.

"One round, to show you your place," the warrior stated as he stood tall, even though Diana towered over him.

Kara, Karen, Faora, Jaime, Lily, Rose, and Morgaine all turned up to watch the action and their arms folded over their chests, or underneath depending on the level of their endowment.

Kara wished they had popcorn because this was going to be good. Harry stepped over, to place his right arm around her waist as he pulled Lily in with his left, the other girls moving around them.

Diana stood in a battle stance, a sword and shield in her hands. She could tell that this useless wretch of a man thought that he was going to be able to humiliate her. The two of them went face to face. They locked eyes with each other.

The man charged Diana, determination swimming through his eyes. The Amazon Princess dodged his sword by side stepping the blow. She sent him to the ground with a huge kick to the back of the leg and she used her shield to knock his sword out of his hands with a deft motion.

"Impossible," the warrior started but he pulled out a dagger to get the better of this wench.

Diana dodged it, grabbing his arm and twisted it around him into a full nelson hold. He tried to struggle out of the hold and Diana shoved him down.

She broke the hold and grabbed him around the waist. A suplex dumped him onto his back, painfully. She could have drove him down on his neck but she wanted his humiliation and his misery to be felt. Diana grabbed him by the hair and flung him against a pillar.

"I think that I've won," Diana concluded as he held him pinned again the pillar with one arm as he kicked his legs, trying to struggle out of the grasp she used to hold him in place.

"So…so you have."

"Well that was fun," Kara said with a smile as she looked at them.

"I think this mandates a feast," Merlin remarked as he clasped his hands together, holding them together. He rocked back and forth on his heels like a small child on a sugar high and they all had to agree with that.

Harry wondered if Luna was descended from Merlin. They did have a lot in common personality wise with the randomness.

* * *

Lily stood outdoors watching the stars. She wore a tight green top that wrapped around her body, showing off her ample breasts. Her cleavage was deep and her stomach was toned. The tight leather pants that she wore wrapped around her lower half nicely. Her ass and toned legs were a delicious sight to behold, only a fool would argue that. She bent over, stretching, placing her hands on the back of her thighs as she bent down for a few seconds.

' _It's a nice night to be out here for a reason that you'll find shortly,'_ Peve the AI stated as Harry stepped outside.

Rose joined them as well, she was dressed the same as Lily, except she had a blue top on. She placed her hands on her hips. Harry stood between his mother and his aunt.

"The library here is amazing," Rose told him.

"All of the texts that were lost to time," Lily whispered to them but Harry added with a smile.

"Not for long," Harry commented to them.

The books were lost a few hundred years from now, so there was some kind of attraction to a library that they could be set up. It would be one of the most exotic magical libraries in existence, although there would be some books that they would have to keep from the general public due to security reasons.

Harry pondered about naming it the Hermione Granger Memorial Library given her good behavior and not freaking out over being banned from studying for the past six months. She had been doing well, hopefully she would not have any relapses and perhaps this would be incentive to keep her on the straight and narrow. The memorial part came from the very real thought that one day he would end up finding her dusty skeleton in a library, bony hands clenching onto some massive tome. At least that's what his idea was.

Rose and Lily were doing what they could to copy Morgaine's library. She also helped, not wanting her precious books to be lost in time. She would rather have them in the hands of someone she could trust like Harry and not have them in the hands of some idiots that would cause untold chaos.

There was a blinking light in the sky.

"That's not a shooting star is it?" Rose asked.

"I don't think I've seen a shooting star like that," Lily breathed but it stopped blinking. Despite that fact, her eyes kept locked on the spot. "We're at the halfway point, aren't we?"

"Yeah, best time to get fresh air," Harry told the two Evans sisters and they smiled.

"Plus, it could allow us some one on one time," Rose said as she pressed her arms around Harry, pulling him against her.

Harry was perfectly fine with this; he felt his aunt's body pressed against him, her arms wrapped around him. They shared a long kiss between themselves.

Rose's mind went into overdrive as Harry kissed her long and hard. It was the kind of kiss that caused someone's panties to dampen to the greatest degree. He grabbed her around the hips and pulled her into him, pushing her body against him. The woman's breathing continued to get labored.

"My turn, don't be a hog," Lily told her sister and pulled her off. "Or I'll give you a spanking."

Rose smiled seductively at her sister. "I think that Harry would enjoy seeing that."

Lily ignored that little interplay; she groped Harry and pulled him into a kiss, jamming her tongue into his mouth. Harry returned the kiss, their tongues connecting together as Harry cupped her ass and pulled her into him.

There was a long moan as Harry ran his hands underneath her top, cupping her breasts. Lily returned the kiss eagerly, running her heated mound down his crotch, the two of them rubbing together.

Rose reached behind Harry, and started to remove his shirt, revealing his toned chest and abs, which she ran her hands down. Lily joined Rose in working Harry over, he was sandwiched between two sexy sisters and loving every moment of it.

"I think someone wants attention," Lily breathed huskily as she dropped to her knee and squeezed his hardening member

Harry smiled at her, lust burning through his eyes as he cupped her breast, feeling her erect nipples. "Well get to work then.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Lily was down on knees before her master and it was quite the feeling to pleasure him. She wrapped her lips around his throbbing shaft and began to blow him like a master. She grabbed Harry's shaft and started to pump her hand around it. The redhead licked his member, using her tongue to work him over. There was a heavy panting where she worked him over.

Rose went down between his legs and started licking his balls, while ramming her hand down Lily's pants and stroking her clit. The moans of her older sister caused her to push forward.

Harry saw both of the redheads down on their knees and he cupped her breasts, playing with them. It was a hot sight to see both of them down on their knees, pleasuring him and pleasuring each other.

' _So tasty,'_ Lily moaned mentally as she slurped his meat stick, making lewd popping sounds with her mouth. Her son had such a huge cock and she loved sucking cock, his cock.

Harry leaned back and allowed her lips to wrap tighter around his cock. Her juicy lips made him feel so good and Harry placed his hand on the back of her head for balance, working his throbbing meat missile between her lips. The look of lust in her eyes could not be beaten and his balls slapping against her chin.

"Mum, oh feels so good," Harry breathed.

Lily kept blowing him and her lips tightened around him, there was a few deeper sucks of his cock, and she brought her nose down to his pelvis, grinding it onto him.

Rose used her tongue to give his balls a bathing and she licked around him, slurping from him from top to bottom. She was enjoying the taste of him, licking every single inch of him presented for her.

The two redheads kept working on Harry's lower half and the pressure built up in his loins.

Lily let go of his cock and kept stroking him.

"Oh, Harry, you're such a dirty boy, cumming on the faces of your aunt and mother," Lily cooed as she pumped his cock and stuck her tongue out as did Rose, preparing to capture Harry's cum on the pink organs.

His loins exploded as he sent a heavy load of his cum into their faces, coating it, along with their tits and stomach. They looked like quite a sight covered in Harry's sticky spunk. She kept stroking him until his nuts were completely unloaded on their hot redheaded bodies.

Lily and Rose exchanged smiles with each other.

"What a mess!" Lily exclaimed as she turned to greedily feast upon her son's cum on her sister's faces and tits.

The younger sister moaned as her elder sister gave her face a tongue bath, licking the cum off of her face.

Harry's hard rod got even more rigid as he felt it ready to be pleasured.

"Don't want to neglect you, Harry," Lily told him in a lustful purr as he gave his throbbing cock a teasing stroke as she pulled her pants and panties completely off.

Harry was greeted with paradise, pure and simple that was what was between her legs. Her smooth mound was beckoning before him.

Lily pounced on his throbbing cock, allowing it to enter her. She moaned as her son filled her up.

"It's good to be home," Harry breathed as he felt his mum bounce her sexy body up and down his throbbing tool, working around him, rotating her hips around his throbbing length.

"Yes, feels so good," Lily moaned as she bit down her lip and rode his hard rod, making sure it all buried into her dripping cunt.

Lily rode her hips down onto Harry, bouncing up and down on his mighty spear pushed between her legs. The redhead bounced higher and higher, feeling the mightiness tearing through her quim and she kept bouncing up and down on his hard pole. The redhead clenched him and moaned like an animal in heat.

"You're pussy feels so fucking good," Harry grunted.

Rose was feeling pretty left out but the great thing about Harry's powers is that they were never alone for long. His throbbing cock head brushed against the slit for her pussy.

"Ready," Harry breathed in her ear and Rose nodded her head, moaning as his cock was about to invade her.

"Born that way," Rose panted as she closed her eyes, barely restrained lust dancing through her eyes. "And….fuck your slutty aunt."

"Gladly," Harry told her as he slid inside her and she gave a lustful scream.

Inch by inch his cock pushed against her inviting pink hole. Rose felt him grind into her from behind and his hands found her breasts to paw at them.

Harry explored every single last inch of his aunt's amazing body, running his hands all down it. The woman moaned as Harry buried his throbbing prick into her. The woman breathed as her inviting pink hole was hammered by him.

"Deeper, Harry, more," Rose begged him, biting down on her lip and looking like such a wanton whore as he hammered her from behind.

Harry sped up the speed, obliging himself in his aunt's hungry cunt. His balls slapped against her as he practically rode her into the ground.

Lily was having the time of her life, her large breasts springing up and down as she felt him invade her hungry cunt. There was a heavy breathing that Lily offered as his cock buried between her lips of her pussy.

"More Harry, oh that's it suck on my tits!" Lily shrieked as her eyes flooded with lust.

Harry buried his face between her sweaty globes, licking them and there was an amazing sensation as he licked her, using her cleavage to indulge his hungry tastes. The green eyed wizard kept lavishing every bit of her, using his tongue to give her cleavage a working over and he buried himself deeper between her.

Rose moaned as Harry pumped deeper into her and she felt his throbbing pole bury into her, hitting her in places that brought her pleasure. The orgasm that she felt was amazing and it rocked her entire body from head to toe. Harry buried more of himself deep into her nubile body and she groaned as he kept invading her.

"Deeper," Rose begged him as his balls slapped against her thighs and Harry kept up the pace, bringing his hard dick in between her walls.

"Yes, it feels so fucking good, doesn't it?" Harry asked her as he captured her breasts in his hands.

"Yes, deeper, deeper!" Rose begged him.

Harry kept working her over.

Lily was bouncing higher yet, spearing his length between her sweaty thighs. The redhead bounced higher and slammed onto him. The wizard kept working his pole in between mother's legs and she squeezed him as much as she could.

Harry groaned as he felt her tightening cunt around his pole and he felt several hours later, he was about to be driven to the point of cumming inside her, inside of both them.

Lily felt the rush between her thighs and she allowed him to grab her breasts, squeezing them, feeling her up. The redhead's eyes closed as she wrapped her tightening cunt around him.

His rock hard dick went in between her legs and he hammered her center, working her over, one stroke at a time as her breathing became extremely frantic. He filled and emptied her every step of the way, his balls throbbing, about ready to explode inside her.

"About ready to cum," Harry breathed and Lily threw her head back, enjoying the feeling.

"Yes, Harry, inside me, I want it in me," Lily begged him as she felt him slamming his divine rod between her legs.

Rose pushed her head back as she moaned heavily as Harry speared into her. He worked her center over, feeling his thick throbbing length push between her legs. Thrust after thrust brought her to the throes of passion.

Both Lily and Rose moaned in sheer enjoyment as his balls tightened and he unloaded his sticky seed in both of their bodies. It was a fulfilling experience to say the least.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

The two of them where draped over Harry, with Rose's head resting on his lap and Lily's head resting on his shoulder. All three were panting from the exertion of their fun although Harry was barely winded. He wrapped his arms around them and there was another shooting star through the air. There was another explosion through the air and there was a few seconds where Harry paused, putting his hand on the side of his face.

' _It's time,'_ Peve thought to them.

Harry, Lily, and Rose hastily put their clothes on each other and tried to walk forward towards the ship as it was about ready to drop down onto the ground. There was an explosive boom of the ship as the trio scrambled towards the sight of the crash.

Harry, Lily, and Rose stepped towards the ship, awed expressions dancing in their eyes and all of them watched the ship sink down.

It was a sleek design of Kryptonian origin. As with all technology from that planet, it was a lot bigger on the inside.

Harry stepped towards the ship but paused, as the door clicked open in front of the ship. His green eyes focused on the person in front of the ship.

There was a clicking sound and there was a sense that someone was about to exit the ship. She stepped out, a tentative step at that.

Harry saw a curtain of dark hair that covered this woman's face. She had the same emerald green eyes that were shared by Lily, Rose, and Harry. She had a thin black robe that wrapped around her ample breasts and parted at the bottom to show a hint of her toned stomach, along with a delicious belly button. The bottoms were a ceremonial skirt that showed her delicious legs and they were tanned, toned, something that Harry felt he could run his hands over for hours. She truly did look like she could be his twin sister.

The inside of her ship was amazing, with blinking lights all around. It looked like the inside of one of the palaces that Faora took him when he did his training in the mind scape.

"Hello," Harry told her in Kryptonian and she blinked.

"You are Kryptonian?" she asked in surprised astonishment.

"Yes, my name is Har-Zod," Harry told her and Peve-Rell's eyes widened.

Her grandfather was a member of the House of Zod, so it was a family name that she knew. The woman stepped forward to get a closer look at this young man that could be her twin brother.

"I am on the third planet from the sun in the third solar system, is that correct?" Peve asked to him.

"Yes, you are," Harry told and she smiled.

She saw the same type of eyes that stared back at her in the mirror.

Peve felt a burning need to find out more, there was something strange going on, and she was sent to this world on a mission that would cause her to be here as long as was necessary. She had no idea why she was sent here but she got a transmission that told her that her talents would be appreciated. She stepped towards him as he lead them to the castle.

* * *

Peve was extremely young at this time, the same age as Harry in fact, looking to be in her early twenties physically her beauty could not be denied. She was a child prodigy that she made Jor-El look like a drooling idiot. She sat down at the table in the library and tried to get used to this new world.

"Don't worry, your ship is being stored until you decide to leave," Morgaine remarked. She was interested in learning more about it. She had seen a few pictures of similar architecture in the past and she was curious about to learn more about what the ship had to offer. "Although your ship is not among the first that I've seen."

Peve was not the only one who picked up interest in this, Faora, Kara, Karen, and Harry were curious and Jaime, Lily, and Rose's curiosity could be felt through the bond.

"How so?" Harry asked her.

"I've seen similar markings to it before," Morgaine told them as she slipped into the next room to retrieve something.

She returned a few seconds later, with a book in her hands. Scanning through it, after a moment Morgaine held the book open to a page, showing it to Harry, Kara, Faora, Karen, and Peve.

Harry turned his head towards the symbols and looked them over, mouth slightly open. There was a sense of familiarity that passed through his eyes.

He read the words on the page as he scanned them over. His green eyes taking in every single inch of the paper as he tried to figure out what he was reading.

"Thousands of years prior to now, there was a mysterious gift from the stars, she was worshiped as a god," Harry whispered as he translated the markings on the picture.

Morgaine raised an eyebrow. "How…."

Harry waved his hand and a projection spell shot up, revealing the symbols that rotated around them.

"See that?" Harry asked her and Morgaine turned to take a look at the symbols.

The witch took in the symbols, looking at them. Interest flickered through her eyes as she read over every single inch of the symbols, scanning them eagerly through her eyes. Her interest heightened to a brand new level.

"I see," Morgaine concluded as she scanned them.

"It's amazing but….who is she?" Faora asked, there was a certain amount of curiosity that came with learning information like this. She wanted information and she would have liked it promptly.

"I don't know," Morgaine admitted, this was knowledge that she wanted to know.

Kara helped herself to another stack of books and flipped through them. She wanted to see if there were anything that she could cross reference. The blonde bit down on her lip as she intently flipped through the books.

She gasped as she dropped the book down the table.

"Okay, weird," Faora concluded as she raised an eyebrow and Lily turned up to join them.

"What's weird?" Lily asked in a curious tone of voice and Kara wordlessly handed her the book.

The redhead ran her hand down the edge of the book, biting her lip as she read over every word of it underneath her eyes.

She saw the picture and squinted at it.

The blonde hair, the blue eyes, the determined expression. She wore elegant clothes, a combination of white and silver that wrapped around her body. She was tall and very familiar.

"An ancestor of some kind I presume?" Lily asked Kara and the blonde raised an eyebrow, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know but the resemblance is really scary," Kara remarked as she stared intently at her doppleganger in the picture.

"Maybe some sort of time travel that hasn't happened yet?" Faora suggested.

"Or a coincidence," Lily chimed in but Kara shook her head before she offered one statement to her.

"I don't believe in coincidences," Kara told her and for something like this, she would be a fool to think that something like this was a coincidental situation.

Faora remained thoughtful placing her hand on her chin and pushing it back.

"You know, there were others who have visited Earth through the years, at least that's what the rumor was," Faora mused.

"Yeah, I heard the whispers throughout history," Kara told them and the smile crossed her face. Her arms folded across his chest and she sighed.

She wondered about this. She only knew bits and pieces about her ancestors, there were a lot of gaps through Kryptonian history. Records had been destroyed in wars or destroyed by government edict. The blonde watched it as Harry placed his arm around her waist and pulled her in even close.

"I'm sure this is a mystery that we'll figure out," Harry told her and he decided to consult with his AI copy.

' _I cannot say, it's a journey that you must take on your own,'_ Peve commented in a soft tone of voice.

Harry figured as much and he respected that. He was curious about any Kryptonians that visited here before Peve did. Earth was an interesting curiosity to them going back to another time.

"I hope….well we'll figure that out," Harry told her and Kara smiled, she hoped so because this mystery was something that was going to annoy her a little bit.

Other Kryptonians that came to this world a long time ago, it was something that had been hinted about, talked about but he had no idea what happened, at least until this day. Now he was completely curious to see if he could find out any more and with Kara, Karen, and Faora on the case, they could find out such things.

* * *

Time passed, a fair amount of time although Peve told them one simple thing that they needed to know and that Harry appreciated.

'Much like you on Paradise, you stand outside the pull of time, therefore none of you will age physically,' Peve the AI informed them.

Harry was intrigued by this statement; there was no two ways about it.

"Oh, well that pretty much lines up with pretty much everything else along the lines of how much sense it makes," Harry told them.

"As in only among the rules of magic," Faora told them. She added. "Which there does not seem to be none, despite the fact that Hogwarts wished to teach you differently. Likely to limit your imagination."

"Yes, about along those lines," Harry agreed with her, a smile crossing his face as he placed his hand on the book that he was reading.

Thanks to the combination of magic and technology, they were able to copy a great deal of the texts that were here on paper for future consumption. Books that were rumored to only exist in passing but that had been lost through the course of history.

Harry figured that they would be a reminder of what future generations could properly hold in their hands. His eyes fixed onto the books, skimming the tomes eagerly.

"Okay, it's hard not to get lost in these," Harry said as he soaked in the knowledge from the books, a smile crossing his face as he went over them. He flipped through the book that was on his lap, talking about Potions.

Ingredients that did not exist in his times from magical creatures that were hunted into extinction, along with plants that could no longer be grown at all. A smile flickered over his face, as he thought about some ideas that he could implement.

' _So how feasible is this?'_ Harry thought to her.

' _Very feasible but we got to be careful not to scramble the natural order of things,'_ Faora told him as she placed her hand on the top of Harry's and smiled at him. _'The strategy is very sound though.'_

' _I'm glad it seems to be that way,'_ Harry commented to her as he leaned in and gave her a kiss. _'We harvest the animal parts that we can, replicate them with use of our technology.'_

' _It would be synthetic but it could work given the cells that we have, both with plants and animals,'_ Faora thought. _'And I'm sure Lucretia would enjoy the challenge.'_

' _I might enjoy it as well,'_ Lily chimed in, she wanted to spend some time with Lucretia, picking her brain about various Potions. She thought that it would be an extremely educational experience to do so.

Harry, meanwhile, had an interesting project that he was undertaking, although it was extremely long term.

"This is technology that my family has been working on for years after a chance encounter with the other side, a fluke," Peve told Harry and Harry fixed his eyes on her.

He knew that the inspiration for the Keys had to come from somewhere.

"There is a legend that three keys are needed to bridge the veil between life and death," Peve continued, seeing Har-Zod's interest, and striking whilst the iron was hot.

Harry picked up right where she left off, a smile on his face as he spoke. "A key to circumvent the barrier of the afterlife, a key to hide ourselves from danger, and a key to that is the personification of pure power."

"Correct," Peve told him, pleased to see that he was getting the idea.

She reached over to the side and grabbed his hand in triumph as they sat down.

"It will take time to forge these keys but if we can tap into certain energies, we should be able to manifest them in no time," Peve told him.

"Correct," Harry said to her with a smile across his face.

Peve thought that there was something about Harry that was extremely amazing, he was someone who only came along once in an eternity but he was there in this time and she had him right in her crosshairs. She smiled at the thought of what was to come.

"It will take three years for us to create them properly and without any flaws," informed Peve.

She knew that such a project would take an extremely long time, at least that's what she remembered from the notes she inherited from her ancestors. The woman kept her gaze on him.

"It's more than fair," Harry told her and she was pleased that he was not angry.

Harry had an idea that it would take an extremely long time to get these things all together but he knew the end result would be worth it.

He also saw on her ship what he assumed was the work that lead to the beginning of the castle, although that was more of a long term project of the Hallows and they were a pretty long term project from what Harry recalled. There were a lot of things that would need to be collected, a lot of ducks that needed to be placed in a row.

 _Well, assuming that we succeeded in creating them because we already did is a faulty assumption,'_ Harry thought to Kara who nodded in agreement.

' _We'll work through it, it's not that we have to go anywhere,'_ Kara thought to Harry and she squeezed his hand in confidence.

That helped build the bond that the two of them that they shared.

' _And when the Hallows get united in the future, the sky is the limit for what we could do with them,'_ Harry told her and Kara nodded eagerly.

' _Agreed,'_ Kara told him, the smile growing bright and wide across her face.

The future was extremely bright, that much they could take to the banks. The hints of the things that they would built and the foundation.

' _Everything on my ship should allow us to build a hallmark that will be a staple of this hidden world for years,'_ Peve the AI commented to Harry.

' _Oh,'_ Harry thought, he'd be lying if his curiosity was not grabbed just a little bit by this statement. Emerald eyes danced with more interest than ever before.

' _Just wait and see, everything will manifest in due time,'_ Peve encouraged him with a smile.

Harry thought about that and she did have a point, good things came to those who waited.

Right now the construction of the Hallows was first and foremost on their mind, then other projects would come after that.

* * *

Faora sat on a balcony at the edge of the castle, looking at the world around her.

It was primitive compared to the world that they came from. Although in some ways, she found adapting to the simple pleasures that this world offered to be a challenge that she eagerly grabbed onto. The dark haired woman pushed her hand across the back of her head.

"Deep thoughts?" Harry whispered to her.

"Always," Faora replied back as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. She rested back, her head resting on his shoulder. His hands roamed through her dark locks, a smile across his face that could not be beaten by any means. "Just thinking about the future."

"It's going to be a bright one when we get back to it," Harry told her.

' _And we're going to lead it,"_ Kara thought with a bright smile across her face, confidence brimming through her eyes.

' _Yes, and it's going to be amazing when we do,'_ Karen added, feeling like she might as well jump in on the conversation.

' _That's the passion that we need to lead the world to a new age,'_ Diana thought to them.

Faora agreed with them more than ever before, it was passion that drove the best of them, and it drove those who dared to dream, even though they might be branded as fools with their heads in the clouds. Faora disagreed with that. It was the thoughts, the hearts, and the minds of people that brought them to this special point.

"It just proves that the world can grow if it grew from this," Faora told Harry and her brother smiled. "Just think about how much our world would like in a thousand years."

"It will be perfect," Harry remarked to her.

"Naturally, Har, because it would be our creation," Faora commented.

That confidence was what one would expect of the children of Zod, dreaming about a world.

"And with any luck I'll be a part of that future."

Harry and Faora turned around to see Morgaine standing at the edge of the catwalk, her arms folded across her chest.

"It's an amazing thought for sure what you two could build," Morgaine told them.

"It's going to be more than a thought, it will be reality," Harry informed the sorceress.

That was a point that Morgaine had no doubt about in her mind. It would be reality and power beyond most, if not all, measure. They were building the future, one building block at a time. It was a matter of putting the proper pieces together to forge a reality that could not be formulated by the means of most. It was beyond the thoughts of many for certain.

"I will place my body in a crypt that will be protected by the strongest enchantments imaginable," Morgaine informed him and Harry inclined his head, nodding to show his agreement. "Once those enchantments are in play, only you will be able to open the crypt and wake me."

Harry was all ears and gave Morgaine the floor to tell him all that he needed to know about her plans.

"I will place my body in the crypt that will be protected by the strongest enchantments imaginable," Morgaine informed him and Harry inclined his head, nodding to show his agreement. "Once those enchantments are in play, all you must do is touch the crypt."

"It sounds like it will work," Harry told her.

"I will return to you, to see what the world is like in your time, for I'm sure it is as amazing as you described," Morgaine told him. "The problem is adapting…."

"Don't worry, I have ways to simplify that process and I have plenty for you to do," Harry said, thinking that there were a few pupils that she could teach some tricks to.

Faora caught hint of Harry's plans and decided to defer to him this time. He was the one that would say whether or not that this was a good idea or not. Although they would be over the moon at learning from the Dark Lady herself.

"A bright night and a quiet one," Harry commented as he placed his arm around Faora's waist.

Yes after the initial excitement, they did not really have anything to deal with, except for a small adventure or two. Nothing that they would really write home about, nothing that they would remember past time.

The good news was that the Hallows were coming along as planned although that was a long term project more than anything. The Castle was already being built on the great foundation that he put out there.

' _One step at a time Har-Zod, one step at a time,'_ Harry thought to himself, his lips curling in amusement.

' _Thinking to yourself and speaking to yourself in the first person is a sign of madness,'_ Faora thought to him in amusement.

' _So is being related to you,'_ Kara commented in amusement.

Faora crossed her arms but she would have to agree with that point, somewhat, almost, maybe.

Not that she would ever concede it out loud. Regardless, she rested in her brother's arms as he wrapped them around her waist as she leaned into him.

It was a beautiful night and she thought that it was going to get even more amazing as the future continued to present itself.

"One step at a time, we have plenty of time," Faora commented to Harry as he ran his hands down the back of her hair.

"All of the time in the world," Harry told her as the wind blew, it was both a beautiful and eerie sight.

Morgaine smiled, the two of them were strong, actually all of them were strong. Yet, the two of them, along with Kara, had started to blaze a path that would lead them a long way into the future.

Most of the fools in this kingdom, including Merlin and Arthur, would be dust, but she would be present for a long time.

The thought of which had to make her smile.

**To Be Continued in Part Three.**


	35. Vacation the Past Part Three

**Chapter Thirty Five: Vacation in the Past Part Three: Trials of the Founders:**

It was interesting to see the culmination of one's work, especially when one took into account how much hard work and effort was placed into it. A dazzling smile went across the face of the wizard as he saw the finished products before them. He knew now that he'd helped invent the Hallows and that one of the reasons he had to be sent back in time was to ensure their creation. However, knowing that he had help invent them and actually seeing the fruits of his labor out in front of him, well those were two different things. So, he was pretty pleased.

Not that Harry had any doubt in his mind that they would be completed.

"They are amazing," Peve remarked to him as she looked them over. "Excellently crafted."

"Naturally, there's been nothing made like them before now or ever again, well at least for an extremely long time," Harry remarked to Peve.

Truly the keys were the fruits of an amazing amount of labor, the culmination of three years of hard work. Harry raised an eyebrow as he took a good look at Peve as she sat across from him.

"It's been a pleasure working with you during the past three years but I don't think that I'm quite done yet," Peve told him as she raised an eyebrow.

' _She's correct, it will be a number of years before she will be recalled back to Krypton to report on her findings, mostly due to the planet being involved in yet another Civil War,'_ Peve the AI said.

' _Seemed to have happened a lot in Krypton's history,'_ Faora commented to them in a dry tone of voice.

The fact of the matter was that Peve was an invaluable resource along with her ship. A lot of history during this time period had been lost. There had been a few fragments that Faora and Kara cobbled together whilst on Krypton but it was hard to come by. A lot of Krypton's darker periods had been white washed by the Council.

The Hallows laid out in front of Harry and Peve, it was like a marvel of history and it was just a great feeling to see something that he'd obtained laid out in front of him, freshly created. Harry eyed them with a smile on his face and his arms laying down by his sides. The smile widened as he picked up the Wand of Eternity, flipping it over in his fingers.

It was hard to believe that this would be the wand that was responsible for so much bloodshed throughout history.

' _Leave it to a bunch of idiot wizards to tear themselves apart for a magic stick and I'm sure a few witches tried to get their hands on it as well,'_ Lily thought to Harry.

' _Well the curses should lead to interesting results,'_ Rose thought as she cringed at the thought of the ramifications.

' _Yes, the trail of blood this item leaves throughout time proves that much,'_ Harry offered to them, his smile still wide. _'We'll see what happens next.'_

He placed the wand back down next to where the other two Hallows were laid out, items that would be amongst the most amazing and sought after objects throughout history. The items which legends would be created about and there would be more than a few problems based off of something like this. In fact, the trail of bloodshed would be amazing. One of Dumbledore's journals that Harry had read after his death theorized that the wand alone had passed through the hands of two hundred and fifty different wizards, nearly all of whom where left dead in it's wake.

He looked over to Peve who smiling contently, she had to be pleased by this creation but to have a successful creation. After this many years of hard work, why wouldn't she be pleased?

She turned towards Harry; she felt feelings towards him that were deeper than anything else that she ever experienced. It caused her to experience things that she thought she was never meant to experience or perhaps she never opened her heart up to experiencing.

"Har, it's amazing isn't it?" Peve told him as she closed the distance towards where he sat in his chair.

Her bare legs touched his and Harry saw that her robes flipped up to reveal that she was not wearing all that much underneath it. She had delicious breasts, a toned stomach, long legs, her hair was dark, silky and fell to her lower back and she had rosy red lips.

"Yes, it's amazing," Harry agreed with her as he placed a hand on her leg but she did not move, she did not shift, not even for a second.

"Just like you," Peve said with a smile.

She hadn't found her life mate on Krypton, not by a long shot but now on this world, as primitive as it might be, she'd done so. They had a lot in common and now they would reap the benefits of that fact. A smile crossed her face, as she thought about the future they'd built so far and how she could continue building it with him.

"Yes, and you're equally amazing," Harry told her.

There was a few seconds where they both stared at each other, before Harry swiftly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in towards him.

Their lips met in an amazing kiss, and the two of them pressed their bodies into each other, to savor the fruits of their joining. It was a true meeting of the mouths and both enjoyed the taste of the other, as their tongues tangled with each other.

Peve smiled as Har-Zod kissed her breathless, pinning her down on the table, briefly indulging in her lips. She opened her mouth to allow his tongue to invade her and their tongues tangled with each other.

With swift precision, he scooped the dark haired Kryptonian in his arms and sped her up to the nearest bed chambers.

Peve felt that things escalated pretty fast although she was not complaining with his mouth on hers and his hands working open her robes. His hands pressed around her breasts, feeling around them and she locked her legs around him, feeling the intense sensations of him exploring her body.

"You look tense," Harry remarked as he kissed her on the side of the neck.

"Culmination of hard work," Peve remarked as she closed her eyes and felt the kiss working the side of her neck. "Take me now."

Harry was fully intending and willing to take this young woman here and now.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry deepened the kiss that he had on her and she wrapped her legs tightly around him, bringing his body into hers. She grounded her heated mound up against his throbbing prick and Peve felt the pleasure course through her body.

His kisses were like pure fire and she could not get enough of them. His lips worked from the top of her head, down past her ear, down the side of her neck, giving her all of the love that she could desire. Her eyes closed, feeling his mouth work over her neck, his hands cupping her breasts.

Harry worked his way down to her, his mouth lingering on her glorious peaks. He gave a long lingering kiss to his right breast and then switched over to her left breast, suckling on the nipple for everything that she was worth. He smiled as he worked his way down her, tracing around her nipples, feeling the pleasure as he combed down towards her, feeling her dripping hot sex and cupping.

"I think you're ready for me," Harry breathed hungrily in her ear.

"Yes," Peve remarked as she breathed lustfully, his hand stroking up and down her smooth sex, and teasing her for the eventual invasion of him.

His throbbing head rubbed against her slit and she closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure that might be inevitable as he was about to invade her. Her hips lifted up and she beckoned his meat into her core.

Harry grabbed her around the shoulders and speared into her.

Peve lost herself in him, the sense was amazing and his balls slapped against her lovely thighs as he lowered his mighty spear into her center.

Little did the two of them know that they were not alone. The two creators of the only artifacts in history able to manifest certain parts of the concept of Death joining together in a sexual manner for a first time was a cause for celebration. There was a mist that manifested around the room.

Harry was lost in her enter, lost in indulging himself in her youthful body, ramming his throbbing cock between her walls. Peve tightened herself around him and accepted more of his length into her body.

The misty form of Death of the Endless showed up and she was dressed in a slender black negligee that did not leave that much to the imagination. Her youthful breasts pressed out from underneath and her panties covered her center but not for long, as she slid them down her young legs.

She saw her master drill the fellow inventor of the Hallows. Time and space was not a problem for Death, she existed everywhere simultaneously.

"And that's really fucking hot, isn't it?"

Death turned around and saw her really sinful counterpart. She drank in as the clear vision of her, her tight body was before him.

"Well, that's hot," Death agreed as she kept her eyes on the two of them.

"You know, we should likely have aliases, because calling both of us Death might get really confusing, really quick," Lady Death told the girl who nodded. "Although it's more of a title for me, isn't it?"

Death nodded as she watched Harry plunge into Peve. She was squealing beneath her master and Harry grabbed her hips, spearing himself into her. She panted, lifting her hips and plunging into him.

Harry smiled as he nipped her breasts and felt her sweaty flesh tasting her. His cock buried in between her really sweet twat.

"I think that I'll be called Hope because that's my name that I had in the realm of the living," Lady Death told her more innocent counterpart, wrapping her hands around her waist and pulling down her panties, reaching her fingers into her.

"Yes, that would….that would work," Death breathed as her fingers reached down her pussy and rubbed her inner lips, stroking her. The woman kept running her fingers in her.

Hope smiled as she trailed her tongue down her more innocent counterpart's delicious quim. She felt the shudder and tasted even more of the sinful desire that was dripping from her.

Harry smiled as he worked his cock into Peve, he saw his two sides of Death working into each other. He grabbed her around the shoulders and speared deep into her. There was a smile as Peve closed her eyes tightly. There was a throbbing push as the wizard worked his hands over her breasts.

"Deeper," Peve begged him as Harry hammered her with a few thrusts, hammering her center. She lifted her hips up and met his incoming thrusts. The dark haired woman lifted her hips, meeting her thrusts.

Harry obliged the woman, hammering her tightening pussy with a thrust, thrust, thrust, burying his length into her. She lifted her hips up, meeting his throbbing thrusts into her. The woman wrapped around his probing link and her walls kept working him over. He gripped her breasts and hammered deeper into her wet womanhood.

Peve was closing her eyes as Harry kissed her.

Hope licked Death's inner walls and she looked up at her with an adoring expression.

"Do you have an alias I can use, beautiful?" Hope asked as she used her fingers to probe her walls, and then licked the delicious juices.

Although given that they were both different sides of Death, they wondered if this could sort of qualify as some kind of incest.

"Didi," Death moaned to her.

"Pardon me?" Hope asked.

"It's an alias I used….when I was trying to learn about…about humans, to get better intune with my responsibilities," Death told her in a breathless tone.

"Well it suits you," Hope commented as she ran her fingers down her walls and there was a few seconds where he cupped her.

"Yes, pair of beautiful names for a pair of beautiful girls," Harry remarked as he went behind Hope, grabbing her walls and rubbed her walls.

Hope closed her eyes as he felt his throbbing length push against the edge of her. She was about ready to allow him to invade her and he cupped her from behind before slamming his length into her. There was a loud yell as he slammed into her.

"Yes, Master, that's it," Hope breathed as she licked Didi's dripping pussy, her mouth sucking on her and absorbing the forbidden juices.

Death of the Endless was breathing heavily, the tongue of her more sinful counterpart working into her, that was amazing. Hope had such a great tongue and she was skilled. Not as skilled as her master but still he was still nevertheless. Her tongue worked around her.

Peve meanwhile had the positions reversed on the bed and she was riding Harry's mighty pole, feeling it pushed amongst her tightening walls. She raised herself up and slammed herself on it hard, her breasts swaying and easy for him to grab.

"More," Harry encouraged her as he felt her wrap around him, her walls working his pole over nicely.

Peve screamed with a huge orgasm as her walls tightened around him, her juices lubing up his pole and allowing for greater penetration.

Peve rode his rod and allowed her tender hips to push down onto him, her breasts being grabbed and he groped her hard.

"Deeper, my Lord, deeper," she begged him as she felt his hands roam her lovely tits.

"Insatiable and I love it," Harry told her, cupping every inch of her nubile body. She closed her eyes and clenched his rod as it buried deeper into her.

Hope was being hammered in the back door and she felt her walls clench around him.

"I….I need this," Didi begged him with a look of wanton lust.

Hope backed off, allowing another Harry to be formed. The more innocent and sweet version of Death saw her legs spread for Harry.

"You want it, you got it," Harry told her in a voice that dripped with so much lust that she could not handle it.

"Please," she begged him as Harry grabbed her thighs.

"Please, what?" Harry asked her.

"Please, master," she begged him and Harry slid into her with practiced ease, his cock spreading out her walls as he pumped into her.

Harry obliged her, working over her tightening pussy with his stiff prick. She grabbed around him, feeling his mouth lavish her breasts.

"Take me, take me like this,' she breathed, she was going to visit the mortal realm to get ravished like this more often.

"You've got it," Harry grunted as he kept spearing his length into her, working her tight center over with his huge prick.

Hope was getting more of the same and she was bent so that her lips could capture Didi's in a kiss. The two forms of Death getting plowed by Harry, one from the top and one from behind, well that was an exciting even to say the very least. His throbbing length commanded both of his girls.

"Yes, take me, faster, harder," Didi encouraged him as his throbbing length speared out of her body and he grabbed her, cupping her.

"Yes, me as well," Hope panted.

Harry smiled as he felt her slick walls work around him and Harry grabbed her breasts, sliding into her tight body. Hope was raising her hips and meeting his throbbing length. His balls bounced against her and she used her inner walls to expertly manipulate his center. His hands worked over her breasts.

Peve kept bouncing higher and higher, feeling his throbbing cock working between her walls. Her dream man was spearing deep into her walls and he kept working her over. Her walls tightened around him and his balls were about to drain into her.

The dance kept going on, his spearing working into her center.

Didi panted as Harry rode her into the ground.

"Yes, master, harder, faster," she breathed in a husky tone of voice as Harry grabbed her breasts and squeezed them even harder. She tightened her pussy around his thick tool as he kept hammering her tightening center. The emerald eyed wizard kept working her over. She pushed up, meeting his probing attacks.

"Mmm, ah, yes," Hope panted heavily as his throbbing length. The woman lifted her hips up and Harry grabbed her hips, ramming into her. The sinful side of Death moaned as he rammed into her.

Harry's balls tightened and he shot his load into her body. The woman was pounded hard.

Didi pushed her hips up underneath him and he speared into her body. She also got a healthy load of his semen into her. Her eyes widened as she felt her master spill his entire load into her body. Her walls kept tightening around him, and she kept hammering him from behind.

Peve squeezed her walls against him and his cock slammed into her tightening walls. He pushed into her, going deeper into her. He rammed balls deep into her sexy body and the dark haired goddess kept running into her. The woman rode him harder and kept slamming her body onto him, his balls slapping against her tightness as she kept sliding herself up and down on him, squeezing herself around his monstrous cock.

Harry grunted as she milked his incoming thrusts, hammering into her body. The woman was panting and riding him. His cock spilled every single drop of her.

The two versions of Death, along with Peve laid next to Harry, about to enjoy the ride as it came next time.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Hope, or Lady Death rather, and Didi, or Death of the Endless, rested on either side of their master. Peve laid on his lap, as Harry ran his fingers through her hair, slowly stroking it, with a smile crossing his face. The woman smiled sleepily as he kept running his hand through her hair.

"So, what did you think of the Hallows?" Harry asked to the two sides of Death.

Both women smiled.

"Naturally, they were amazing because they were of your creation," Didi commented as she pressed her head on his shoulder.

"Of course," Harry stated with a smile as he rested with his girls before they had to return to the other realm.

Hope smiled hungrily. "We might have one more round in us, master."

* * *

The duplicate of Harry in Italy was enjoying his vacation this summer so far, in fact he hoped that it never ended.

The beach, the babes, really what more was there to life? Well there were a few things but for now, these were the prime objectives on the mind of Harry Potter.

Speaking of the babes, he was surrounded by them.

Lavender Brown was wearing a tight white bikini that stretched around her breasts and ass. In fact, if it got the slightest bit wet it would become transparent. Her long blonde hair and tall frame was showcased by the bikini that she wore. Her bright eyes stared at him hungrily, as he was wearing a pair of swim trunks that showed his tanned body. It was bred by the sun of both Themiscryria and Italy, and there was nothing like that back home in Britain.

Most of the males in the Magical UK were pale and snaggle-toothed, not the vision of perfection that Harry was.

"Mmm, Harry, could you do my back?" Lavender asked him as she got on her hands and knees, saucily wiggling her luscious rump at him.

Harry was up to that challenge, pouring the sun tan lotion into the palm of his hand he started to rub it down the soft flesh of her back.

"I want you to do me next, master," Parvati remarked to him, she had a sharp smile across her face. The Indian girl was a beauty with her dark skin and alluring dark hair that framed her face. She had delicious curved cheek bones, along with large breasts that were about to bust out of her red bikini top. She had a flat stomach with an extremely alluring belly button that was so kissable. A matching and equally sexy red bottom wrapped around her luscious rear.

It was a delicious thong that wrapped around her toned ass, an ass that Harry owned, he reminded himself.

"No, master, do me," Padma begged him as she fluttered her eye lashes towards him. She wore the same thing that Parvati did, only it was blue. There was some differences between the two twins, Parvati had a slightly bigger bust but Padma was taller and her ass and legs were more defined.

Both of the sexy Indian twins looked amazing and caused Harry's blood to rush to areas that was most certainly not his head. Harry shook his head and coughed for a slight moment.

"Ladies, ladies, there's no need to fight," Harry told them as he kept working his hands into Lavender's back and then moved down lower, getting the underside of her butt cheeks, along with the tops of her lovely legs. "There will be…plenty of time for everyone to get their turn."

"Yes," Lavender moaned, she needed his touch, she craved it. His fingers worked into her, inspiring amazing sensations throughout her body.

"Yes, you girls should learn to behave, because you're not too old to get a spanking from me."

That statement, that alluring and wonderful statement, was given by an Indian beauty who looked like she could be Parvati and Padma's older sister. She looked to be in her early twenties thanks to the power of magic. Dark hair framed her face and she had brown eyes, along with a body that wet dreams were made of. She had a pair of DD cup breasts had a really thin black bra wrapped around them tightly, which made him wonder if perhaps they were bigger then they seemed. The material looked about ready to give and her breasts about ready to burst out. Her stomach was flat and toned, her legs were smooth and long, with an ass that could cause people to stop and stare. She had the perfect hourglass figure.

Well it made Harry stop and stare at any rate.

"It's good to meet you finally Harry," she stated with a purr as she looked his body up and down.

' _Oh yes, Mummy likes,'_ she thought to herself with barely restrained lust. She recognized certain types of magical pheromones that he was given off thanks her studies, but this was in a class that was all by itself and she was amazed by it. She couldn't take her dark eyes off of him.

"Ah, yes, Preeti Patil," Harry told her as he pulled her towards him.

She was not wearing a bikini per say, it looked more like dental floss. Not that Harry was complaining, he never complained when women wore very little clothing or hell, even none at all.

"My girls got a taste of you before," she breathed in his ear as she watched him, a smile crossing her face. "And I wonder….if we can talk about a certain arrangement that has been made."

Harry felt a twitch within his shorts and she placed her hand around his waist and pulled him into her large breasts. It felt wonderful and he couldn't help his smile.

"I believe that we can head inside and discuss those matters," Harry told her.

' _And you're as smooth as always, seriously, do you even need to try anymore?'_ Amanda asked although she was pleased that her brother was on his way to bagging another bitch.

' _They should be lining up for the right to kneel before our master,'_ Bellatrix remarked in a fierce voice.

' _I second that motion,'_ Astoria told them.

' _Of course you would,'_ Daphne thought to her.

Harry led Preeti into the Villa that he owned on the beach. He decided to have some fun with the woman although he was curious about the increased traffic in his mind.

" _The Prime version of myself….he went….on some kind of journey, didn't he?'_ Harry asked them.

' _Yes….he did,'_ Amanda remarked, she was curious and a bit upset that she did not get invited along although Peve was pretty clear that certain people should be sent through.

Harry figured that they could talk about it more later, right now, it was time for business.

"My father-in-law is getting on in years," Preeti told him and Harry got a sense that he was going to be receiving a proposal. "My late husband was groomed to be his successor in the family business but he died of a rare magical illness when the twins were seven."

Preeti could not help but add the next part.

"It's been a long time that I've been with someone like you," Preeti commented as the MILF looked him over like he was a tasty piece of meat. "We have a few businesses, that we run, fashion companies, Parvati and Lavender are happy to take control of the day to day operations, they just need the funding."

Preeti smiled as she watched him. She sat down on the bed, making sure to give Harry a good look at her cleavage.

"I'm sure there's a few things that I can do to help you understand the perks of such a deal, as I'm sure that we'll be meeting together regularly," Preeti remarked as she grabbed him around the waist and after pulling him in a bit closer ran her hands down his toned abs.

She found herself positively drooling at the thought of what he could to do her. Oh yes, it would be amazing.

"Well, I don't think that we should waste any time, in cementing this partnership," Preeti remarked as she dropped her knees and finally her top gave way to the forces of nature.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry reached forward to fondle the mighty chest mountains that were on the woman's chest. He grabbed her and closed her eyes.

"Oh that's so good, so good," Preeti breathed as she pulled off his swim trunks.

Drool formed on her lower lip as his mighty spear was brought out before her face and she placed her hand on his crotch, running it down him, feeling the merchandise and liking everything that she was sampling. It was a delicious treat and she licked her lips about ready to sample even more of it.

"I must put that in my mouth," she breathed as she smacked her lips together.

Harry looked at her with a lustful grin to egg her on. "There's no need to wait it, I want to find out if your daughters learned sucking cock from…ah you."

Those last two words were forced out as the Indian MILF wrapped her lips around Harry's throbbing prick.

She rocked her head back, smashing her lips around his prick and sucking him for everything that he was worth. Her eyes closed as she felt his engorged manhood spear into her mouth, going down her throat as deeply as he could bring it.

She rocked her mouth up and down against his throbbing prick, wrapping her tightening lips against him. The woman was breathing heavily as she worked around him with her lips.

Harry looked down and saw her eyes burning onto his. That was a sight that was erotic to say the least with his cock pressed firmly between her lips. He grabbed her around the face and kept working deeper into her mouth.

"Mmm, mmm."

Preeti slipped his cock out of her mouth, working him down her throat.

"Oh, I want this between my breasts," Preeti stated as she worshipped her new god with desire in her eyes.

His cock slid between her breasts and he pumped into her. Harry grunted as he grabbed onto her breasts, the young wizard working deeper between her breasts.

"Oh that's it, further, harder, more, more, more!" the Indian MILF breathed as she felt his throbbing cock bury itself further between her breasts.

She pumped him, working his length between her titanic tits. She kept bouncing further and further around him.

"I'm going to cum over those big tits!" Harry grunted as he hammered her in her chest.

His balls were throbbing as he worked into her and his balls were bouncing against her.

"Please, please, master, do it," she begged him as his smile grew wider.

She was like putty in his hands, much like pretty much any single other woman. His cock slid between the valley of her breasts and he kept hammering her in her chest.

She closed her eyes and allowed a moan to escape her mouth.

Harry worked in between her cleavage, feeling his balls throb as he continued to work her. His sliding motions were building quite the orgasm.

He came hard on her tits as she stroked him, kissing the tip of his head as it wet between her. His thick cum splashed onto her tits.

"Oh, I like this….a lot," Preeti panted as she scooped his cum onto her tits.

It splashed onto her and she now used her tongue to lick it off of her hands. She felt herself overcome with lustful desire. Her eyes kept flashing over and she was licking her hands dry.

Harry did not need much to come back to life and this Indian MILF licking his cum off of her hands did the trick.

He grabbed her around the breasts which took her off guard.

"Time for us to play more," Preeti Patil stated in a purr as she grabbed his package and groaned as she prepared to allow him to enter her.

Her tight walls slammed around his throbbing prick as she worked around him. There was a lustful breathing as his throbbing length slammed between her walls.

Harry grunted as he felt her bounce up and down on him. His hands worked up, snaking around every bit of her body. He ran his hands over every inch of her body and she worked her hips around his throbbing pole.

"Must…must have it," Preeti panted heavily as Harry grabbed her tit and caused her moan to heighten as he buried himself into her.

More of his cock slammed into her walls and Harry kept hammering into her tight snatch. His cock pressed between her walls as he pressed his face in between her breasts, licking and feasting on the globes.

The Indian MILF reared her head back as she felt his mouth lavish her amazing breasts. There was a heavy and lustful breathing as he kept working his tongue down her, licking her glorious globes and trying to get a good taste of everything she had to offer.

"More, lover, more," she begged him as Harry slid into her, ramming his length into her tightening walls.

She pushed herself up and down on him, squeezing his throbbing prick with her velvety walls. Harry grunted as he slammed into her and her walls kept working him. The dark haired woman was working her hips up and down against him.

Her breasts swayed deliciously in front of his face and Harry cupped them as she kept working his throbbing prick. Her walls clenched around him and rubbed him.

"More, more, deeper."

Harry sped up at super speed and caused her to scream. She dug her fingers into his shoulder and slammed her tightening walls around him.

"Yes, faster, faster," Preeti breathed as she worked her walls around him, stroking his prick with her slick walls. Her walls kept working around him and she bounced down onto him harder. Her walls kept stroking him and Harry pushed between her, working her over.

They went into second gear and Harry cupped her delicious breast, squeezing it. She moaned loudly as she clenched him.

"That's…that's it," Harry breathed as she pushed her.

Her walls stroked his throbbing cock, working her hips around him. Harry grabbed her breasts, taking his hands and running it down her body, causing her to shiver and push around him.

Harry laid back and enjoyed the ride of her going around him. Her tightening walls worked around him as she breathed heavily.

"More, more, deeper," she breathed as she felt a lustful moan escape through her lips.

Harry cupped her delicious breasts and hammered her tight pussy.

Her MILF body rode his throbbing prick as Harry hammered into her tightening pussy. Each push around him as Preeti was rocking around her and there was a sense of her walls tightened around him, the woman pushed herself up and down. Harry watched her tanned hips work down on his probing prick and she kept breathing, feeling her work around him. Her walls wrapped around him extremely tightly as Harry kept driving himself into her body.

Preeti was riding him, working her walls around him and there was a moment where the woman kept hammering his invading cock. The length worked into her, her walls kept working him over.

They went into the homestretch, indulging themselves into each other, and she was nearly about to come undone.

Harry smiled as he rammed into her and his balls tightened, his load spraying into her tight body as she passed out.

The Indian MILF blacked out from the over abundance of pleasure that she felt, twitching her hips around Harry as he unloaded into her.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

One beauty laid out on the bed later, Harry turned to see Lindsey standing in the doorway watching him with a smile. She wore nothing else but a thin robe.

"So another bitch has fallen to the mighty spear of Harry Potter?" Lindsey asked him as she stepped towards him, a smirk across her face.

"Precisely," Harry told the brunette girl as he placed his hand around her waist. "And it was a prime business opportunity as well."

"That's just icing on the cake," Lindsey commented as she turned in the thin robe, and Harry saw that she wasn't wearing a stich of clothing underneath. "The rest of gone out for lunch, which leaves the two of us alone."

Harry smiled towards her with a knowing grin.

"Let's go swimming," Lindsey suggested with an adoring smile on her face.

She leaned forward as he said that, presenting Harry the most amazing view of her uncovered breasts through the other side of the fabric of her robe. He had been going at it for a long time with the hot Indian MILF.

"Maybe we can have some fun in the water, go swimming," Lindsey suggested sultrily as she placed her hand down on his abdomen and ran her fingers along his abs, drumming his midsection, the smile getting wider across her lips as she checked him out.

Harry was about to remind her that she had nothing on underneath but then with a flash of realization, it all clicked together for him. He was down for this and soon he would be going down on her.

The fun was going to continue in the Italian sun.

* * *

Another visitor showed up to greet the duplicate of Harry the next day and she was quite a welcomed sight on the eyes.

"Hello Harry, I hope you are well," Fleur commented brightly as she reached forward and gave him a kiss.

Harry captured the lips of the sultry young French Veela and felt her large breasts press against his chest. He grabbed her tight ass in his hands.

"Hi, Fleur, what's on your mind?" Harry asked her.

"Not much after that amazing kiss, love," Fleur commented in a bit of a daze.

' _Smooth, kissed stupid,'_ Gabrielle chimed in with amusement dancing through her voice _. 'Not that it takes much, my sister.'_

' _Quiet, Gabi,'_ Fleur thought to her sternly.

' _If that's your best comeback, then I think that Harry really got you hard, but did you expect anything less from him?'_ Gabrielle asked.

' _Although being kissed stupid by Harry isn't the worst way to lose all your intelligence,'_ Astoria chimed in.

' _Yes, there are far worse fates,'_ Ginny offered to them as she smiled. _She really couldn't help but add the next bit of gossip.'On that note, the twins have offered Percy a job as their beta-tester. The pay's good although he has to swallow a lot of his pride to do so.'_

' _Don't the twins test all of the products on themselves?'_ Amanda asked of her.

' _Never said they were sane,'_ Ginny offered to them as if that said everything.

Harry, while enjoying the banter, cleared his head of all thoughts and decided to bring the topic of conversation around to why Fleur was there. He saw her look at him, a smile crossing her face as she watched him extremely nervously.

"So?' Harry asked her.

"Oh, they've agreed to a meeting with you," Fleur informed him and he raised an eyebrow.

Naturally, both knew who they were, so there was no need to elaborate on that point any further. Fleur and Harry stared at each other, locking hands, excited about what could happen.

"So this will be an amazing step in our alliance," Fleur told him.

Harry smiled, he had been mulling over the benefits of this union. Especially given how Appoline mentioned that they rarely allowed outsiders into Veela country. They were extremely secluded and very proud but they were not man-haters. Although they did have some bad experiences in the past much like some Amazons did and there were a couple of problems regarding there being splinter groups that were less than friendly to non-Veelas.

"Aunt Adrianna is very interesting in meeting you," Fleur told him with a knowing glint in her eyes.

Harry fired back with a strong smile. "I'm pretty sure that she is."

Harry was looking forward to meeting the beautiful Veela queen, because he had a few things that he wanted to discuss with her. He had a feeling that the entire Veela Nation was going to be an extremely valuable resource that he could tap into, in more ways in one.

"You're scheming, my love," Fleur accused him, although her voice dripped with an equal amount of mischief.

Harry offered her an innocent grin, another it was a look that did not suit him at all. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Fleur raised an eyebrow but she shook her head with a smile across her face.

"So are you sticking around for a little bit?" Harry asked her.

Fleur smiled at him. "Of course, I am, I got permission to come and visit you. But I need to take you to the Veela coven in a few days. Mother will tell your more."

"Glad to hear it," Harry remarked as he saw Fleur flash a radiant smile at him.

"It's amazing just like you," Fleur told him in a gushing tone of voice as she looked around the beach area. "And this is a great place, I wish I would have been able to stop by a long time ago."

That smile widened as she eyed Harry's bare chest, which was drool worthy. He put most men, at least ninety five percent if not more, to shame. She placed her hands on him.

Harry took in Fleur's attire and saw she was wearing a short white tank top that stretched around her upper body. Her breasts looked about ready to burst out from it's confines, it cut off just under her breasts exposing her toned midsection. The top allowed him to see a good deal of her creamy, delicious skin. It was delicious enough to eat off of. Her shoulders were shown off as well and she wore a black skirt, with sandals. This showed her long beautiful legs, and if she shifted the right way, he could get a glimpse of her thong panties.

He liked every little thing that he saw and he smiled.

"How about I give you the grand tour?" Harry asked to Fleur and the French woman nodded with a smile.

"How about we start with the bedroom?" Fleur asked to him.

' _Fleur, you could at least be subtle, you horny bitch,'_ Gabrielle remarked to her older sister.

' _Gabi, quiet, or I'll spank you,'_ Fleur fired back towards her sister.

' _I'd like to see you try,'_ Gabrielle retorted in a haughty tone.

Appoline finally interceded in a haughty tone. _'Quiet, or I'll spank the both of you.'_

' _I'd put my vote in on that last one but things would be even if I got a piece of Appoline later and give her a spanking,'_ Harry remarked.

' _Absolutely, my lord,'_ Bellatrix chimed in an appraising tone of voice.

' _Yes, I would agree,'_ Narcissa added in a more dignified tone of voice although there was a certain tone of mischief that swirled in through her tone of voice.

' _Absolutely,'_ Andromeda chimed in.

Harry ushered Fleur inside the house, with a smile on his face, although he wondered what his Prime Version was up to. He was not getting any updates given the time stream did not line up properly, so his curiosity was swelling to a new level.

Fleur's wiggling ass indicated that other parts of his body would be swelling along with his interest. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Magnificent."

Harry smiled as he led her on, knowing that the tour would end with a bang.

* * *

Time passed as if over does for all of them, even though none of them aged due to their powers allowing them to be outside of the established time stream.

"So we can consider the Hallows a success and the construction of the castle is going on as planned," Faora commented to Harry.

"Yes, it's great to see a plan coming together so nicely," Harry told her.

"Obviously, you were the one who developed it," Faora told him with a smile on her face, there was a certain amount of smugness present in her tone.

The truth was, it was not her being smug so much as being proud.

Kara marveled at the beauty of the castle in its inception. Sure it seemed a little raw right now but it would evolve to suit the needs of the people who were using it and that would be the most amazing thing about it. They'd seen the finished product and they only got the smallest hint of that, as the castle was still in its inception although there were many more tweaks to come.

"So what do you think?" Harry asked the blonde before him.

"Like it," Kara told him in all honesty. "I like it a lot."

Kara corrected herself with a smile crossing her face.

"No, actually I don't like it,' Kara told him and Harry smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face into the back of his neck. "I love it, it's amazing."

"Just like you," Harry told her and Kara nodded as she rested her head on his neck, absent mindedly tracing his muscular chest with a wide smile on her face.

Faora took a moment to really let it sink in what they'd done and created so far and she couldn't help but be pleased with a lot of what happened. Not to mention that was going to be a lot more to come in the future and her smile widened over her face.

' _Do you get a feeling that we're waiting around for something really big to happen?'_ Jaime thought to all of them through the bond link. She added with a smile across her face. _'Or is it just me?'_

' _No, it's not just you,'_ Harry informed her, he was waiting for that other shoe to drop as well, although he had no idea what that other shoe might be. He was waiting for something specific to happen.

' _Yes, you're idea is not too far off,'_ the AI Version of Peve stated. _'You are now only a thousand years into the past.'_

One thousand years brought certain things to Harry's mind and then everything clicked into place.

' _Hogwarts,'_ Harry thought to them.

Faora wrinkled her nose at the very thought of that place. _'Yes, and why are we speaking about that foundation of lies?'_

Harry decided that he'd be the voice of reason, although he had no idea why he wanted to take that step. _'Well it wasn't always that way, sis. It was….it actually had potential once and helped shape the minds of some of the strongest witches and wizards alike for generations.'_

' _Yes, yes it did, but I wonder where it went wrong,'_ Faora thought, even though she had a pretty crystal clear idea of where that school went wrong.

Lily was going to spell it out. _'They kept the traditions that they had in place, which is good. But they didn't realize that even the best of traditions need fine tuning every now and again.'_

There was a mantra that the laziest of people subscribed to and that was "If it isn't broke, then why fix it?"

There was two problems with that in the Wizarding World. The first was that they were too ignorant to understand some really strong problems and that resulted in them needing to be dragged kicking and screaming into the modern world.

And if it was not broken, it was surely worn out past its welcome.

' _Yes, like the Council, old idiots won't give up their precious power, even if it was well past the point of being due,'_ Faora thought to them.

' _Bitterness much?'_ Kara thought.

' _No just experience speaking. Well that and the fact Father would never stop fucking ranting about it,'_ Faora admitted to the blonde and Kara nodded in agreement.

Harry was interested in seeing what the Founders had to offer, for better or for worst. There was so much of history that was vague. Seeing their intentions and what they did, that was high on his list of priorities for sure.

"I think it's time for us to arrange a meeting with some of the most foremost wizards and witches of their time," Harry told them and Diana turned up, she was interested as well.

There were rumors that Rowena and Helga might have visited Paradise, although they did it under assumed names, aliases. Diana could not vouch for the truth of these rumors but it was something interesting to think about it. The Princess of the Amazons was curious to meet them and to see how many of the rumors were true, regardless of that fact.

"That should be interesting," Diana agreed.

Faora, who did not impress easily, had to concede a point about meeting the Hogwarts founders being interesting. She did wonder if they would be like history painted them as. Although there seemed to be more about the historic rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin that defined and perhaps destroyed both of the houses to some extent, whilst taking down the rest of the school in the process. The dark haired Kryptonian pondered that point as she turned to her brother and her sister wives.

"We won't know until we take that plunge," Faora told him as she saw a bright light.

It was just like Hogwarts: A History described, the night that the four founders decided to build the school, a bright light flashed in the sky to the North. That was the beacon that would grow into the school, one of the foremost of its time.

It might have started off a bit better in the minds of history but everything had to start somewhere throughout time. Harry recalled this point rather well.

"So….there's no question about it, we should head up there, and pay the founders a visit," Harry told his group of girls.

They were looking forward to meeting them but there was also a sense of whether or not that they would live up to the expectations that were set up.

* * *

Godric Gryffindor was a wizard that even in his own time was beloved by many. Despite the fact that he attracted a fair amount of female attention, he retreated in his quarters in solitude instead of basking in it. He was more interested in learning the magic of his day, and honing it to perfection, then anything regarding the fairer sex.

"Gryffindor, are you lost in your library again?"

That was the voice of Salazar Slytherin. Of course, Slytherin had room to talk about being blissfully ignorant about the female sex. He thought he knew it all but obviously his various misadventures spoke for himself.

Gryffindor was tall, although this was a front as he looked fairly average all things considered. Not ugly by any means but not the physical marvel that would send woman to drown in their own drool as many people thought he might have been. Slytherin was shorter, with dark hair and a goatee. He was not a sex symbol and his greasy hair indicated that he spent most of his time brewing potions.

"At least I don't spend most of my time in the dungeon playing with my snake," Gryffindor muttered underneath his breath.

"Godric, Salazar, someone's approaching who appears to have discovered our beacon!"

A tall blonde woman of Norse descent appeared in the hallway. Her hair flowed down past her shoulders. She was about six foot tall, with deep ice blue eyes that stared people down. She had a well-defined nose and cheekbones. Her robes wrapped around her body but did little to hide the large breasts that fit her frame quite well. She had toned muscular ass and legs. She was someone who could take most men down in a fight, and that was without a wand. Especially those who offended or hurt someone close to her, given her immense loyalty. Her name was Helga Hufflepuff.

"That's impossible," Salazar stated in a slightly pompous voice.

Godric shook his head. "Actually seeing something as impossible would be….."

"Godric, spare me the lecture," Salazar told him dryly.

"Well, then I'll kindly ask that you spare me your ego," Godric retorted as he made his way outside. He was going to greet the guests.

"Perhaps we should figure out if they've really seen our beacon or they have just stumbled upon the castle," Helga warned him but Salazar shook his head.

"It's Gryffindor, of course he's going to go off on some kind of hair brained scheme to ensure that we all look like idiots by association," Salazar told the woman and Helga placed a hand on the top of her head, giving Salazar a dirty look which Salazar responded with a very prominent, "you know that I'm right" type of expression.

Godric made his way down from the castle; they did not run into that many on their journey. There was an ancient text that brought them together. It allowed them to form this school and allowed them to make they're way forwards on a journey to something amazing, something truly amazing.

Of course, it was only one step on the way to another journey and history would be the true judge of how amazing that it would be.

He saw a young man who's commanding presence captured your attention every time he stepped into a room. He was just that type. His eyes glowed with the personification of pure power and energy. He had messy dark hair, features that indicated the highest breeding, and dark emerald green eyes, along with high cheek bones. He was tall and strong, and Gryffindor couldn't take his eyes off the young man.

He had a group of women with him as well. Following him like an entourage, a collective if Gryffindor was honest with himself.

"Are you Godric Gryffindor?" Harry asked of him.

"Yes, I am he," Godric remarked in a curious voice. There was something about his aura that was strong and knocked people off of their feet just by looking at him.

"I'm Harry Potter, these are my wives, Kara, Diana, Faora, Jaime, Karen, Lily, and Rose," Harry told them.

"So, this is the one who saw our beacon?" Rowena asked as she arrived to join them and Harry smiled towards her.

She was extremely beautiful but one could not expect anything less from Rowena Ravenclaw. She had dark hair that was the same color as the midnight sky, framing her face. Her light blue eyes were burning with an extreme amount of passion and Harry felt that he could get lost in them if he allowed himself to. They were that amazing and he couldn't take his gaze off her eyes, he was so fixated on them that time seemed to still around the two of them. She had the dark robes that hung loosely around her body and when she shifted, he saw the amazing legs that she had underneath. She turned slightly for a second and Harry spotted a view of her nice ass.

"Yes, myself and my wives are intrigued about seeing what was happening."

That statement was not greeted with the raised eyebrows in the magical world that it might have been in the mundane world.

"Well, you're trespassing on our grounds, so if you don't mind…."

Harry made a movement to step forward and shake Slytherin's hand but his knee slipped and he ended up drilling him incredibly hard in the groin.

' _Well it was a noble attempt but it won't ruin any future heirs,'_ Peve thought to him.

' _Obviously, you wouldn't have allowed me to do so,'_ Harry thought, thinking about how the physical version of Peve was up at the castle testing some things.

' _Well it was the thought that counted,'_ Faora thought and the founders appeared to be amused by everything.

"I'm sure that you have a tale to tell about how you came here,' Godric told them and Harry nodded.

A tale was barely scrapping the surface but yes, he did have something to tell and he was going to let them know about how he came here.

* * *

"Most great things start in a dream," Helga told Harry, Faora, Kara, and Lily as they walked down the hallway. The others were touring other parts of the grounds. "And the dreams of four are more potent than the dreams of one or even two."

Harry smiled. If everyone who had the ability to dream actually acted on those dreams and worked to make them come true, well the world would be a far more amazing place than it already was. That much was prominent in Harry's mind.

Rowena joined the group, she was interested in Harry. She had not met many wizards in her time yet, in fact Salazar and Godric had been among the first two, and those two appeared to be more interested in each other. Her father up and left her mother when she was young, and her mother died a few years back, but she made sure that Rowena was secluded for most of her life.

So Harry was unlike anything that she'd seen and nothing like she expected.

"I'm sure that you've lived an interesting life, Lady Ravenclaw?" Diana asked her as she joined the group. She had been touring the castle with Rose, Karen, and Jaime, although Gryffindor was going a bit overboard with the protections in the castle.

The trick staircases and walls pretending to be doors was entirely his doing, which was half amusing. Harry managed to figure out the trick to avoiding them. Of course, the school responded to him better than most. He was sure that he learned a lot about Hogwarts during his time there, as much of a waste he thought it was in hindsight.

"It was a charmed one, yes," Rowena told them as she thought about her life with a smile crossing her face. There were times where she had the highest of highs and the lowest of lows.

She wanted to leave her legacy on the school, whatever the school was going to be called, the name was more of a work in progress than anything else to be honest. They were bouncing certain names back and forth.

"Of for Merlin's sake, Salazar, I didn't mean to put a wart on your hog!"

Helga smiled as she looked completely thoughtful.

"Wart….Hog…..Wart…Hog….HOGWARTS!"

Rowena raised an eyebrow. "I beg your pardon, Helga."

The blonde decided to tell the shorter brunette what she was thinking. "That's what we should call this school, Hogwarts."

Rowena raised an eyebrow as she mulled it over in her mind.

"Well, it does roll off the tongue," Lily admitted, it was a name that no one would forget.

Although there was a lot about how the school was run that left a lot to be desired but that was something that they had to determine later. The redhead placed her hand on the top of her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Well, I have no complaints about that," Rowena agreed in a tentative voice.

She continued to think about it but the more that she thought about it, the more she liked it. The dark haired witch had to really smile about the way that the name ended up coming about. She placed her hand on the side of her head and kept pondering it.

"Hogwarts, the premier school of magic users in the world," Rowena told Helga and the blonde nodded.

Harry and Faora met eye contact with each other. There was a brief moment where Harry responded.

' _If only they knew,'_ Harry remarked to his sister.

There was a smile on her face as she agreed, locking her arm around Harry's and she leaned towards him, placing her head on his shoulder.

"You've done a good job in building up everything," Harry informed the two female founders.

"And Godric and Salazar did have their own input," Lily offered as she talked about the two male founders like they were an afterthought and in the back of her mind, they truly and utterly were. The redhead looked around the school, it was raw in several places but it had plenty of potential.

Of course, a lot of that potential went missing through the years, Lily remembered this with clarity. She had a pained smile on her face as she recalled every single moment of what happened in her mind. The red head flipped her hair out of her face as she thought about opportunities that were missed.

' _Just think, we're standing where the Great Hall is going to be, before it's even been completed,'_ Rose said to them through the mental link.

' _Yes, this is about the most peaceful that the school has ever been, no portraits, no moving armor, no poltergeists, no nothing,'_ Harry thought to him but then he paused. _'Then again, we can't really call this a school yet….I mean sure the idea is there but there's really isn't anything that indicates that it's a school.'_

' _It will be soon,'_ Faora thought to him.

"So, do you like the castle?" Rowena asked, both her and Helga were interested in Harry's opinion.

He looked to be deep in thought, his eyes focused on the castle, every single inch of it, what would soon become one of the most prominent magic schools of the world. They waited for his feedback, through nervous eyes.

"You've done a good job on the foundation," Harry told them and both of the young witches nodded with smiles on their face.

"A good job but it's the first step towards a longer journey," Rowena told him as they sat down in the Hall.

This school was so raw that no house elves had been acquired by the school yet. In fact, it would not be until a hundred years into Hogwarts history where they started to use them. That was about the time where they used the hat to sort, when the Founders left the school in the hands of others. It was hard to tell how much longer they lingered around, although perhaps now that they were here, Harry and his Collective will be able to piece together a few things about what happened.

"So, let's enjoy the feast," Rowena told him and they smiled.

It was time to sit back, relax, and enjoy the time they spent with each other.

* * *

The Founders had become somewhat well-known in their own time and they had their share of fans and also their share of enemies as well. A tall and dark man stood in the shadows, staring down at his underlings with a sense of frustration dancing through his eyes. He kept gaze fixed on his men, all of them seeing the larger than life figure in the shadows.

"Master, we beg your pardon but the Founders, they have been visited by a group of people….I've never seen anything like them before."

The man in the shadows commented in a harsh voice. "What are you babbling about?"

The man shuddered for a moment and he felt a strong hand grab around his shoulder. This caused him to flinch.

"You know…the founders," he managed in a shaky tone of voice.

"Yes, I know of the founders," stated the man in the shadows, there was a moment of agitation that flashed across his face as he placed his hand down on the table. "Do not allow them to get the better of you."

"I won't….I won't," the man commented as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. As much as he feared what the founders could do to him, he feared what his master would do to him even more. He was the type of person who even made demons cower in fear. "But there's something that you….that you must know."

The master in the shadows leaned in towards him, a ghostly whisper coming out from between his lips. "What is it….what is that I should know?"

"I've never seen anything like them before," the henchman commented to him with trembling hands. "I've seen a hint of his power, and it's….well it's nothing like yours, master, don't get me wrong."

"Yet, it was enough for you to relay your concerns to me," the man remarked as the young man offered a nod to him. "It shows me that you're more concerned about him than you should be."

"No you must believe me, he's nothing, nothing, nothing," he repeated in frustration, but there was a raised eyebrow given from the shadows.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," the mysterious boss commented harshly.

The young man swallowed the lump in his throat. He tried to keep his breathing clear and calm but it was hard not to lose himself to his panic.

"He has an army of sorts, they are the strongest, most powerful women out there, but nothing…"

"Don't try and manipulate me into thinking that you don't know what's happening, you think that there's no way that I can beat him, or stop the founders," he told the minion with a growl and the young man slid back, stepping back and his knees buckled together.

"No…no…of course not," he breathed out shivering badly as the man stepped out of the shadows.

He was dressed in green robes with a dark beard that covered most of his face and fell down to the middle of his chest, his hair was so long that it went down to his lower calves. He had broad shoulders and he could crush people with his bare hands if he so chose to do so. His knuckles cracked together as he watched his underlings around him as they twitched their head, their eyes flashing with frustration.

"Do not think that you can fool me with your pandering," he remarked to him in a voice that dripped with even more anger than most could be capable of.

"I'm not….I swear…I'm not," he babbled to his boss.

"You better not be," he warned the person before him.

He had been around since prehistoric times so he had been around the block more than once. His eyes closed as he recalled the meteorite that gave him his power. It was a meteor rock that fell from the heavens, it's radiation causing him to become increasingly powerful. His eyes narrowed as he thought about it.

Civilizations came, civilizations fell but he stood strong, ready and willing, to outlast them all. Each passing year, they got even weaker. An unfortunate disease that plagued the earth throughout time but it was a disease that he was going to cure.

Magic users were among the weakest in this world where survival of the fittest should reign supreme as far as he was concerned. They had weak constitutions and weaker minds that caused him to be sickened by them. They relied too much on their magic.

That fool Gryffindor embarrassed him one time, he underestimated the man and his resourcefulness. The caveman in modern times was not about to suffer such an embarrassment ever again. His smile twisted into an evil grin.

"Prepare yourselves for the end," the caveman stated with savage finality.

"My lord," one of the men remarked to him.

"The founders and their associates would not be a problem for me," the savage vandal stated as he placed his hands on the table and lifted it with sheer strength and little effort "They are not going to be anything to me, in fact they will be crushed underneath my grip."

There were a few loud cheers that were given towards him and the man's face contorted into a very sharp smile.

"So, let's lead each other forward, and we'll achieve it, we'll achieve victory."

There was a loud cheer as the group exchanged looks with each other. There was a confidence that could not be denied no matter what.

Another loud cheer could be heard as he lead them off, getting them ready for battle.

* * *

Rowena smiled as her eyes soaked in the scenery of the library at Hogwarts. There had been a few texts recovered but there were even more being brought in. She brought in some books for her own personal library.

"Thank you Harry for helping me bring these over," Rowena told him in a grateful voice, her lips pursed as she kept her eyes firmly on his face.

"Wasn't anything to it, really," Harry assured the dark haired founder of Ravenclaw house. He would be a fool not to take a look at the many texts that the woman who personified the house of knowledge had her hands on. In fact, it brought a smile to his face to think about that potential knowledge the more that he thought about it.

Harry turned his head so he could take a proper look at the library. It was hard to believe that so many of these shelves would be stacked from top to bottom with some of the most interesting books in the world. Well not so much during his time thanks to massive book banning but still it was the thought that counted. The smile that crossed his face could probably be seen from miles around.

"I see that you appreciate the written word and knowledge in a way that many do not," Rowena told him.

Harry smiled at her and nodded. "Books are a good way to build the foundation of knowledge but it's not the be all and end all."

Rowena thought about it, and smiled. "That's true; people are doing themselves a disservice by relying on what has been written by others as gospel without bother to add upon their own knowledge."

"All of those thoughts and ideas had to come from somewhere, but it's our ability to build on them that makes things amazing," Harry remarked to her and the dark haired Hogwarts female founder nodded.

Wisdom was something that had been paramount in the house of Ravenclaw for a very long time and Rowena drank up the thoughts and tidings of wisdom more then anything else. Her mother told her stories about the times were magic users were hunted down. In fact, they were still hunted down, being known as demons by the church.

"So, what's on your mind?" Harry asked Rowena and the woman smiled.

"Just thinking about all of the people who we're going to help with this school, though it's not so much of a school right now, more of a way to shield some magical users from the outside world," Rowena commented.

Harry thought about it, it was a very dangerous world out there for magical users before the Ministry was in place. As flawed and screwed up as it is, at least it offered some semblance of order. Without it in place, everything could fall apart in a flash due to the dangers present.

"I'm sure that this will be a great school, the best," Harry told her.

Rowena smiled as she could not resist bringing up a comment. "It's almost like you know what's going to happen in the future."

' _Well she is the smart one,'_ Faora thought to them.

' _Helga's not bad, Godric and Salazar have their quirks but it's not like they don't lack knowledge,'_ Lily stated. She managed to sneak a look at Salazar's own personal Potions journal and it had some ideas that were lost to time. She copied what she could for future use.

"Well, I have a track record of calling things," Harry commented as she slid closer to him and their faces were about six inches apart.

"Tell me more," Rowena told him as she watched him.

She thought that he was a pinnacle of everything and she dreamed, envisioned, and fantasized about. Her eyes closed as she thought what he could do with her and she thought about what his hands would be like all over her body. The dark haired woman leaned back against the shelves.

Harry stepped back towards her.

"I'm surprised that…."

Rowena, instead of thinking things through, decided to do something that a part of her would consider impulsive. Yet, she did not care.

She smashed her lips over Harry's mouth, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss.

Harry raised an eyebrow in surprise but naturally he was not going to complain about it. His arms wrapped around her body as the kiss deepened even more.

Rowena was surprised by her own daring but she was not complaining about it, not at all as his arms wrapped tighter around her waist, bringing her into him. The dark haired woman felt his ministrations wash over her as Harry kept kissing her even harder. His lips feeling like they were searing into hers.

She felt her toes curl from his actions as his mouth kept working against hers, using his tongue to lick the inside of her lips. The wise witch continued to use her tongue to probe the inside of his gums and her tongue poked deeper into his mouth to enhance the kiss.

Tongues continued to dance together, as Harry lifted her up on the table.

She squealed and his mouth found the side of her neck, suckling on her flesh and he removed her robes to reveal the sexy body underneath. His hands kept running down her body as he felt more of her enjoyable flesh, as she allowed him to explore around every single inch of her body.

Harry sat back and drank in the sight. The long luscious black hair that framed her face, along with the alluring blue eyes pumped up her already amazing beauty several notches. Her lips puckered together was a fairly erotic sight and he ran his fingers down her slender neck. Her white corset was professional but he could see her nipples poking out from underneath her top, which kind of diminished the professional quality that she was going for. His hands reached underneath it and cupped her breasts.

"Harry," Rowena moaned as he traced his hands down to her skirt, flipping it back to reveal a pair of lacy panties that were damp moisture from his actions. Her long legs were well developed and Harry's hands worked them slowly over, rubbing them, until he removed her boots to reveal her bare feet.

"You're beautiful," Harry told her as he placed his hands on either side of her waist and ran his finger around her belly button which caused her to whimper.

Rowena felt herself succumb to more of his actions, his tender love and his hands which worked wonders.

She felt her clothing become undone as he was about ready to have his wicked way with her.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry put Rowena underneath him, capturing her lips in a deep kiss. He allowed her hands to roam down his body, feeling every single bit of the muscles that rested underneath him. Her hands exploring his body, feeling his muscles, it was a treat that Harry was going to allow. Especially with the talented mouth kissing him.

The witch playfully flipped him over, using her legs for leverage. Now on top of Harry, she was kissing him, nipping the side of the neck, and scratching it. Everything that she could do to get pleasure, she was.

Rowena eyed Harry's chest hungrily, the dark haired woman traced his muscles and saw them. She planted a few tender kisses on his physique, using her mouth to stimulate him well.

"I want this," Rowena hungrily stated as she used her hands to roam down his body, using them to stroke his flesh and kiss him, suckling on his lips and playfully poking her tongue into his mouth.

"And you shall have it, my beloved Rowena," Harry told her as she traced her fingers lower down on him.

Rowena skimmed his muscles, taking in every single bit of his flesh that he had to offer but she knew in her heart that the real treasure rested below his belt line. The woman stroked his flesh and worked down below him, trying to grope him from underneath her.

"Yes, this will do nicely," she said.

Harry cupped her breasts encouragingly and Rowena smiled as she blew on his cock as a tease. Her beautiful lips pursed together and blowing hot air at the tip of his penis, it was a treat to say the least.

It was then pleasure as the smartest witch of this age and potentially any other deep throated him in one fluid motion.

"DAMN!" Harry groaned as he felt her tightening lips wrapped around his throbbing cock.

Her mouth pushed all of the way down his throbbing pole, her lips tightening around his shaft all the way down. The woman continued to blow him like it was her job and Harry just laid back to enjoy the ride of her lips moving all the way down his shaft, touching her nose into his pubic bone.

Harry felt her mouth work around him, her tongue wrapping around him. Her tongue, her lips, her teeth, they were stimulating all of her. Rowena was rocking her head back and forth on him.

"Shit, baby, feels so fucking good," Harry grunted as he grabbed the back of her head and pushed himself down her throat. The woman's eyes widened as she lustfully blown him.

Harry grabbed her around the face and his balls tightened as he prepared to unload his load. He allowed her to blow him, holding back his load.

Rowena reached down, skillfully fondling his balls, as she continued to wrap her lips around him tightly.

Harry grunted as her mouth kept working over his long pole, licking and sucking him. The dark haired woman went down on him as far as her mouth could go, tightening her lips around him. She was blowing him for everything that he was worth and he gave a grunting groan as he pushed into her mouth.

His seed spurted into her mouth as he fondled her luscious tits and kept hammering her mouth as much as he could. She slurped all of his seed from his balls. There was a few seconds where she closed her eyes and slurped all of his seed down.

Rowena pulled her lips onto him and licked her lips. Seed dripped down from her lips and she spread her legs, pulling down her panties.

"My lips need meat," Rowena breathed as she prepared herself to be fucked.

Harry grabbed her breasts and started to kiss her neck, marking him for his own. He skimmed her stomach with his hand and worked the lovely flesh, roaming over her belly. She moaned lustfully as Harry traced his hand down, touching her heated mound deliciously as he nipped the side of her neck.

Harry's hardened length slid between her lips, getting devoured by her.

The emerald eyed wizard pushed into her, going between her legs. He pumped into her slowly and swiftly at first.

Rowena closed her eyes and there was a second where she paused as he broke into her.

"Further, faster, deeper," Rowena panted as he hammered into her even harder.

Harry was not going to let her down, not at all. His cock slid into her, working between her folds. She closed her eyes and felt the ride, it worked into her. He grabbed her breasts and the leverage that he had was amazing.

Rowena closed her eyes as Harry drilled into her tight cunt, manipulating it with his cock. He grabbed her hips and rammed into her pussy. The wizard grabbed her and hammered into her. Harry was working her cunt, manipulating himself inside her.

"Yes, yes, yes," Rowena panted as he nibbled on her breasts.

The erotic feelings that coursed through her loins were amazing. She ran her hands down the back of her neck, her legs tightened around his body. His length slid into her.

"Deeper," Rowena breathed as her walls kept tightening around him as his stiff prick invaded her tight body, burying deeper into her body.

She lifted her hips up to meet his incoming thrusts and she breathed heavily as Harry kept burying himself into her. The emerald eyed wizard was causing her to be brought to greater passions.

Harry ran his hands down her body, exploring every tight curve. Her breasts, her toned stomach, legs, ass, all of them were equally touched by Harry's actions, as he kept pumping his length into her body. There were a few seconds where he paused as she came down from a spectacular orgasm.

Rowena tightened her legs around him but paused.

"I want you to drill me hard, from behind," Rowena breathed as she slid off of his meat stick.

The brainy woman got on her hands and knees and swayed her ass before him for emphasis. Harry smiled as he got a good look at her tasty rear and he grabbed her around the hips, preparing to work around her. His throbbing rod was about ready to work into her from behind.

"Inside me," Rowena begged as her needy lips needed him, she hungered for him, she lusted for him, she must have him.

Harry scoped out her tasty backside and he cupped it which caused a moan to escape her lips. Smiling, he squeezed harder and another moan passed from her lips. The woman closed her eyes and Harry worked his finger into her, running it deep into her.

"More, more," Rowena panted as he grabbed her, teasing her breasts.

Harry ran his hands down her tight body, working every single inch of her hot frame with his hands. His cock was ready to be worked between her legs.

The dark haired woman closed her eyes and felt him brush against her entrance, her dripping hole ready to engulf his throbbing prick inside her.

Harry aimed for her and slid into her tight walls, feeling his throbbing length bury deeper into her. His cock pounded a heavy path between her walls, stretching around him as he kept working into her. Harry cupped her breasts with his hands and kept working into her. His thrusts buried more into her, his length slid in and out of her at rapid fire motions.

The green eyes of Harry Potter flooded with greater pleasure as he worked a path into her pussy, trying to stretch it out for him, as she accepted more of his cock inside her.

Rowena closed her eyes and allowed more of his throbbing length to invade her, stretching her walls out. He grabbed around her shoulders.

Harry got the leverage, sliding his hands down her body. Every so often he did little pulses of magic that kept her on her toes and caused her pussy to clench around him even harder. He was working her over, one thrust at a time, one shot at a time, in and out of her, sawing into her pussy.

Rowena could not believe this, he was still going strong and she reached her climax so many times already. She squeezed around his invading member, she wanted to make his climax memorable.

Harry was making every one of hers memorable, his cock was burying deeper into her. His balls slapped against her and she squeezed him, working around him. His balls slapped against her thighs and her body worked him over, tightening around him.

"Oh….feels….yes," Rowena panted lustfully as she was sure that her orgasms hit the double digits a long time ago.

Harry plunged his member into her divine core, feeling the powerful witch wrap around him.

She was a treat around him and he pushed into her, filling her up again and again anew, working his throbbing dick between her hungry lips. She smiled, closing her eyes and peaked over her shoulders, a burning gaze of hunger going through into her eyes. Harry plunged his length deep into her, pushing his dick as far into as she could go.

Rowena grabbed onto the edge and she was breathing amazingly. Being fucked in the library, it was going to be something that turned her on.

"More, more, I need you in me, deeper!" she screamed loudly.

Harry grabbed Rowena around her waist and plunged his throbbing dick into her, his member sliding in and out between her walls.

Rowena's eyes flushed with amazing desire as Harry kept pumping into her, drilling his throbbing length into her. One thrust at a time.

He grabbed her hard and gave a loud groan along with another sharp thrust as he spilled his semen into her. He emptied his balls deep into her quim, splattering the inside of her walls with a few more sharp thrusts.

Rowena collapsed as he kept pounding her, her pussy sore but fulfilled at the sexual fulfillment that she received.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Rowena curled up against him, there was a certain sense of kinkiness about doing this in the library. It turned her on and she was going to do this as often as she could with him. He placed his hands on the side of her face and stroked her hair.

"That was the most amazing thing," Rowena remarked as Harry hugged her into him.

"I know," Harry told her and breathed into her ear hungrily as he ran his hands over her body.

There was an alarm that went off and Harry groaned.

"Please tell me that isn't the alarm that I think it is," Harry told her and Rowena offered him a smile.

"I wish I could, really I do," Rowena told him as she shifted against him and his arms tightened around her as she leaned back. "It's very much that alarm."

Harry figured as much although he was curious about who was foolish enough to jump into the thick of things.

' _Okay, someone must have gotten really sick of living,'_ Faora thought to them all.

' _Yeah, I figured as much,'_ Karen recalled through the bond link.

' _At least the defenses will get a field test,'_ Lily summarized to them all.

Harry smiled, it was not quite the way that he wanted to test it.

"So, who could be doing this?" Harry asked Rowena and the woman raised an eyebrow. "Do the founders have any enemies?"

Rowena gave him a half raised eyebrow and a slightly fixed grin.

"Do you want me to make a list or not?"

Harry smiled back at her. "Point well taken, I guess."

"I figured as much," Rowena told him as she prepared to join everyone else in the castle.

The four founders, six if you counted Harry and Peve, about a dozen if you counted everyone else, made their way from the castle to defend the homestead of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Harry felt some excitement go through him as he stepped towards a location where few men ever had the pleasure to tread. It was not for any lack of wanting to do so, it was due to the fact that it was a very exclusive place. Fleur walked next to Harry. She figured that things would be a bit more appeasing if she joined him.

"So….are you nervous?" Fleur asked him.

Harry gave her an incredulous look. "Fleur it's me, what do you think?"

Fleur nodded. "Right…right….I forgot…it's you."

She did tighten her arm around Harry's and adjusted her poise to stand straighter. He wrapped his hand around her waist and she pushed into him. A smile crossed her face as they made their way forward into the colony.

"So….are you nervous?" Harry asked Fleur.

"Harry, it's me, what do you think?" Fleur asked him, turning his own statement back around on him from earlier and he gave her a raised eyebrow. A smile crossed her face and Harry motioned for her to follow him into Veela territory.

' _Time to take the plunge.'_

"Harry Potter, we've been expecting you."

**To Be Continued in the Next Chapter.**


	36. Vacation in the Past Part Four

**Chapter Thirty Six: Vacation in the Past Part Four.**

Words of welcome had never been given to another man inside the Veela country. Harry took his first step forward to scope out the situation, his head was held high and he made sure to take notice of his surroundings.

He was no stranger to being the only man in an entire room full of women as he saw the Veela moving around in the room. They were far different than how they presented themselves at the Cup but Fleur mentioned that their public presentation would be different then how they were in private and why wouldn't they be? Perception was everything.

Most of them were tall and blonde, with beautiful faces; alluring deep blue eyes, although there were a few sets of brown, green, and even purple eyes with a gem-like quality amongst them. And there were a couple of redheads and brunettes, although Harry wondered if their hair color was natural or some quirk of magical energy. He folded his arms over his chest and pushed himself forward, looking towards the person who was standing in front of him.

She stood in the shadows on top of a dais, peering down into Harry's eyes.

"Come closer Harry Potter."

Harry did so, but not before taking a moment to run his eyes down her form briefly, before locking his intense emerald green eyes onto her own.

As he stepped closer towards her, he couldn't help but take note of her features. Her long silvery blonde hair framed her beautiful face, setting off her facial features nicely. Her deep blue eyes were much like Fleur's, Gabrielle's, and Appoline's, delicious blue sapphires that burned with lust. Her lips colored in a rosy red hue. She had a pair amazingly large and firm of DD-cup breasts that strained against the black fabric of the robe that she wore. She had a flat and toned stomach that looked utterly smooth. She shifted, showing her long and alluring legs that seemed to go on forever. Sandals were on her feet. She looked like a goddess in human flesh which mean that she likely was.

"Queen Adrianna, it's a pleasure to meet you," Harry remarked to her as he leaned forward and took her hand.

She was a luscious creature, with a delicious body and she smiled as he took her hand in his. Causing an intense shiver to run up her spine.

""It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Potter," Adrianna said back to him in a cultured voice which seemed to drip with glowing admiration.

She had heard many glowing reviews of Harry Potter and his prowess from many credible sources, her younger sister and her two daughter's being among them. But there were other rumors, news, gossip and whispers that reached her ears. She turned towards him.

"So, you've loved many women and they've loved you," Adrianna stated to him. "As you know, Veelas are known for one thing, and that is their sexual prowess."

Harry knew that to be a fact, it was something he'd experienced first hand.

"Oh, I know," Harry offered to her.

"And you have sampled those treats," Adrianna told him. "But whilst my nieces and sister are powerful, they are not completely pure. They have humanity within them. Which is not a knock on them, merely an observation."

"I understand," Harry commented, Veela Culture was something that he wanted to immense himself into more thoroughly. The emerald eyed wizard watched the woman across from him. They were a proud race but also a loving race.

It reminded him of the Amazons, to an extent.

"Many of us spend our entire life trying to find a worthy mate or at least an adequate one but magical males are getting weaker with each passing generation," Adrianna told him with a soft smile across her lips. "And you are what we consider to be a strong male."

She stepped up and faced Harry. He was about a head taller than her which was amazing given that she was rather tall herself with a body built for sin, even more so than Fleur or Appoline. Her facial expression was strong and proud.

"A strong man, it's a perfect gift for a strong woman," Harry told her and a smile crossed over the blonde's face.

"Naturally," Adrianna commented as she folded her arms together underneath her chest to make her breasts look larger and closed the gap towards Harry.

The two of them were almost face to face, practically nose to nose. All it would take as half of a step between the two of them to close the gap.

"So….I suppose that there is only one logical step for us to take," Adrianna told him as she leaned closer to him, about to close the gap between the two of them.

Two pairs of lips met each other with hungry intensity and Harry wrapped his arms around Adrianna, pulling her body against his.

She deepened the kiss, poking her tongue between his lips, teasing and tormenting him. She wrapped her tongue around his and he returned fire. Their two tongues battled for domination, trying to clash back and forth against each other.

Harry placed his hands on the back of her sexy legs, then ran them downwards starting from just below her ass and she smiled as she moaned deeper into the kiss that he gave her. Their tongues clashing together as his hands roamed all over her body.

Each caress of his hands as he worked over her voluptuous body caused the passionate intensity she felt deep within her core to burn even hotter. His hands stroked her tender flesh and the sexual hunger that he could sense from her, was strong enough her power reverberated with his own, as their shared lust built even further between them.

Adrianna thought this was one of the best things she'd ever experienced. Her hands roamed downwards and she used her fingers to massage Harry's abs, running her fingertips along his toned muscles, skimming the inside of his waistband as she kept the kiss up, hungrily working her lips against his own.

The Veela Queen straddled Harry and continued to work her hands over him, her guard watching, in eager anticipation for their turn but naturally being the queen, she was able to sample the goods first.

Harry closed his eyes as Adrianna sucked on his neck, then began working her way down and laying sweet kisses against his skin in the process. She worked his pants open and decided to work him open.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Adrianna pulled his cock out of his pants as she placed a hand on it.

Harry twitched in her hand as he felt her soft hand work its way down his shaft. He smiled as she looked at him.

"Oh, this is going to be amazing," Adrianna breathed as the other Veelas looked lust bound and were drooling with each other.

She grabbed his throbbing length and slowly stroked it up and down. Her hand wrapped around his length. The woman kissed the tip of him as she sent pure sexual energy down through his loins. Her lips placed around his throbbing member as she ran down his balls and grabbed his balls, stroking him. The woman pushed down his length, pressing her lips in between him. The woman rocked against him and Adrianna kept working around her.

Her lips pressed around his length as she kept around him.

"Oh, that's good," Harry grunted as he grabbed her around the head and kept pumping into her mouth.

She grabbed onto his thighs and encouraged him to bury his shaft deeper into her mouth.

She widened as she felt a tongue on her and she looked down to see a second Harry Potter, having the body half of her material off and he was lapping up the juices in between her legs. His face buried between her thighs was great.

The overload of sensations continued as Harry grabbed Adrianna around her head and kept face fucking her at super speed. The woman breathed as his cock pressed between her lips. The man worked into her and quite a man he was.

The Veelas got hot and heavily and some of them were stripping on their clothes. It was a good thing that the coven was sealed off magically, otherwise the overload of pheromones would be extremely overwhelming to anyone on the outside and potentially fatal to the weak willed.

Adrianna's hand stroked his hard balls and worked her hand down him. She kept stroking his flesh.

"Suck, suck my queen, suck it like you've never….ah that's good," Harry grunted as he rammed his length deeper, harder, and faster into her mouth. The thunderous smash of his cock burying into her mouth, it was amazing. She wrapped her lips around him and he kept pumping deeper into her throat.

Adrianna kept pushing her mouth around him and he kept up amazing thrusts into her. She slurped and hummed, the licking getting even deeper. She breathed heavily around him, stimulating his balls with her hand.

The other Harry working her pussy was good as well as she tasted this one's cock, sampling its treats.

She pulled off, his penis coated with her saliva and she stroked him.

"Inside me," Adrianna demanded but Harry wrapped the ropes around her.

The ropes pushed into her chest and nipples, causing them to get even more hardened. He hovered over her, his throbbing cock brushed against her swollen lips.

"Oh you want me, don't you?" Harry asked her as he placed his hands on her hips.

She tried to push her hips up towards him and his length was against her entrance. The woman was trying to force him to invade her but he pulled back for a brief moment. He was brushing against the inside of her, but did not properly slide inside.

"Yes, I think you want me," Harry commented as he felt the inside of her.

Adrianna closed eyes as the Veelas were lust bound. Anyone who could bind their queen and practically make her choke for sex, that was something that was worthy of their attention. The wizard cupped her and stroked her tender folds, working his hand around her and causing her moans to become even more labored.

"PLEASE!" Adrianna begged him and Harry had his pulsing penis at the edge of her dripping wet hole.

He teased her for a few more seconds and then without a warning, he plunged into her warm folds.

Adrianna's eyes bulged out as she felt his meat slide into her. Everything was amazing as he plunged into her. Harry pushed his length into her, hammering her center with him.

Adrianna closed her eyes and felt the amazing rush as he pumped into her. The woman pushed her hips up towards him.

Harry could feel how tight and how warm she was. It was a nice and snug fit as he hammered into her. The wizard kept hammering into her, holding her breasts and he drilled into the bound queen.

"Yes, my lord, deeper!" Adrianna yelled as she focused her full allure on him.

The allure clashing with his mind was amazing and her mouth clamped onto his lips, nibbling on them hungrily. He grabbed her breasts and pumped into her, working his length into her.

Harry was working up a sweat as the Veelas went over, surrounding him. Their hair flowed in their face and fire burned through their eyes as the heavy heartbeats could be heard.

He worked back into her, plunging deep into her tightening pussy. The wizard hammered her with rapid fire pushes into her.

Adrianna grabbed his shoulder and sunk her nails into him. She would draw blood from a normal man but this was the perfect pressure for Harry.

"I should have used….ah stronger ropes," Harry breathed as he felt her sexy legs snake around his body. He worked down her legs as she clawed at his body.

"Yes, but this thing will keep me there and secure," Adrianna panted hungrily as she felt his hands run all over her body.

Harry felt every delicious curve as he plowed into her pussy. Her tight box got even tighter as he hammered her pussy until he was jelly. Her hands ran down his body, groping and grabbing at him. She sunk her nails in his back and pumped into him.

Adrianna lifted her hips up and met his throbbing thrusts into him.

Another Harry appeared around them and the Veelas gave a superior smile. They all walked over towards Harry and one of them grabbed his crotch with lust.

"Mmm, he's great," one of the Veelas cooed in a breathy tone of voice and she kissed the head of his cock.

Harry felt their hot mouths work him over and he felt their tongues, their mouths, and their strong hands work him over. It was a wonderland of emotions as Harry breathed as the woman kept working him over, and there was intense licking beneath his belt. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the show. There was a sensation as Harry allowed it.

Harry grabbed Adrianna by the shoulders and thrust down hard into her tight snatch. The woman's breath was against his ear and she moaned into it.

"Take me, take me," Adrianna panted, she was breathing heavily with lust dancing through her eyes.

Harry grabbed her shoulders and speared his length into her body, going more deeply into her. He was balls deep in this sexy queen, inside her warm pussy and loving it as she thrust around them.

Fleur watched from the door, eyes widened, and she was not the only one. Appoline watched as Harry dominated her older sister, spearing her into the ground with his mighty spear and hammered her tight cunt over and over again.

Gabrielle showed up and her eyes widened as she saw her aunt being ravished by Harry. The fourteen year old blonde placed her hand on her breast and groped herself, she felt pleasure beyond all measure.

"You look tense, sister," Fleur breathed to her as she held Gabrielle in an embrace and Gabrielle smiled as she looked Fleur in the eyes.

"As do you," Gabrielle breathed to her and Fleur grabbed her, pulling her in a tightening embrace, their young breasts pressing against each other.

Their lips met in an amazing kiss, their tongues clashing together with domination as Appoline watched her daughters make up with lust. She pulled her robes off, dressed in a white bra that barely contained her massive jugs and a white pair of panties that hung from her, a white pair of panties that were soaked with arousal.

Another Harry dupe showed up and Harry found her lips with a kiss.

Appoline sighed deeply as Harry kissed down her body, working his mouth down her. The woman's breath went in and out of her body as Harry kissed her. He worked his way down her neck, her side, and then made his way down her lips.

She cursed in French as Harry rammed his tongue into her cunt and began to eat her out. Her panties disappeared quickly, always an amazing magic trick. He worked her folds over, licking and slurping at her delicious center, his breath heightening as he kept working her over, using his tongue in the inside of her.

Fleur had her legs spread and Gabrielle was doing such a good job in servicing her.

"Oh, Gabi, stick your tongue in my dirty twat!" Fleur begged as she started babbling French underneath her breath.

Gabrielle was working her tongue into her sister deeply, while she felt the fingers of several of the Veelas in the coven rubbing her pussy and working her over. The woman breathed heavily as her sisters worked into her folds and brought her to amazing spurts of pleasure as they manipulated her body.

Harry had Adrianna pinned down and begging for more of his cock.

"Who is your king?" Harry growled in her ear and that made her pussy twitch upwards to meet his cock.

"You are, my lord, you are!" Adrianna screamed.

His hard pole stretched her out and worked into her. She would give him anything that she wanted. Adrianna moaned, she bit down on his neck, she was hopelessly addicted to his cock.

Harry smiled as he caught her wild thoughts. He didn't even have to do a heavy mental probe but he saw that most women in fact were.

He had her pinned down underneath him, begging for his cock and he was going to give it to her, spearing his length between her delicious walls as he stretched her out.

Adrianna pumped her hips closer towards him and Harry worked into her. Thrust after thrust, it sent her further to the edge and her fingers locked onto him as he pumped her pussy full of his rock hard penis. She closed her eyes, biting down on her lip.

Appoline was spun around and pressed against the wall. Her pussy bared for Harry and he teased her.

"Master, I need it, please," the woman panted as his length stroked the dripping wet slit of her pussy. The woman's screaming echoed as Harry was about to push himself into her.

The woman felt his cock fill her and it felt so fucking good that she thought that she was going to explode. An amazing orgasm fired through her body as Harry pumped her pussy, filling and emptying her.

Harry plowed into her from behind and worked his prick into her tight walls.

The erotic energy that flowed through the air was so overpowering that many people could not stand up to it. Harry's strength worked into the tightening pussy of the Veela that he pinned against the wall and the others were screaming.

Time picked by and Adrianna felt his cock power through her. He was testing to see whether or not a Veela could be worn out. Several of her Veelas had been out for the count, but she pressed on. She was the queen; she would not be defeated by his mighty spear.

"Deeper, deeper, DEEPER!" she begged him.

"I'm so close," Harry breathed to her as she wrapped her tightening walls around him and Adrianna placed her hand on his bicep, squeezing him tightly.

"Closer, deeper, inside me," Adrianna begged him as she worked her hips up. She felt him go deeper into her and her walls clenched his rod as it invaded her. Her breathing got extremely labored and his balls tightened.

He deposited a healthy load of cum deep inside her pussy, slamming it down into her cunt. Her walls tightened around him as he worked into her, sending line after line of cum deep inside her as he pulled out.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Several days later, Harry saw several Veelas down and out for the count, including the queen, her nieces, and her sister. Needless to say, negotiations went rather well.

Very well indeed.

X-X-X

Appoline took careful note of the outcome, several Veelas lay on the ground, all of whom had been fucked supremely well leaving Harry sitting against a wall in the aftermath, wrapped in only a towel. She walked over her eyes locked onto him and leaning in wrapped her arms around him.

"You don't do anything halfway, do you?" Appoline asked her lover and her smile got wider as Harry gave her a hungry gaze.

"No, I never do. You know that," Harry stated as he pulled the lovely MILF onto his lap and smiled as their eyes locked onto each other.

The two of them fucked each other with their eyes before they got down to business.

"The Veela community is a resource that you can use," Appoline whispered in his ear, as she rubbed herself against him.

She was so hot and Harry kissed her for a second, to give her a preview of more to come. She hadn't gotten enough earlier.

""Oh, I'm well aware," Harry assured the sexy MILF.

He had thought about the possibilities that the Veela nation had to offer him and his smile widened at the thought. Their allure was strong and he realized that a weak willed man could be made to do already with only a slight smile, a wink, a nudge, anything really, if a beautiful woman merely hinted at the favor she might offer him if he pleased her.

He brushed his hair back out of his face.

"Some of you would blow many models out of the water," Harry told her before Appoline shook her head.

"No, my love, not some of us," Appoline told Harry as she looked in his eyes in an adoring manner and Harry smiled back at the woman. "All of us."

Harry offered her a wide smile. "Naturally, my mistake, my dear."

Harry could tell that Appoline and her daughters had a high opinion of themselves, they might be the only people who could potentially be a bit more arrogant than the House of Zod or the Evans clan….maybe, it was a close race. And it was an opinion that was well deserved. They earned it every step of the way.

"Well, I'm not going to argue with that point," Harry told her and the blonde smiled at him.

"Only a fool would argue and you're not a fool Harry," Appoline commented as she hungrily traced his abs.

"Oh, that was a rush," Fleur breathed as she finally came down from the high that was the orgy.

Several Veelas had powerful orgasms all at once, causing a feedback loop that only heightened the orgasms of everyone around them driving to them the point they quite literally saw stars before passing out. The blonde threw her head back, causing her silvery hair to fly in every which direction.

"You can say that again," Harry remarked as Fleur moved over to sit on Harry's right side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Amazing, as you always are, lover," Fleur purred in his ear and she saw her mother straddle Harry.

"And hard as always," Appoline offered him as she traced the outline of the bulge in the towel with hungry eyes.

"For you, always," Harry told the woman as her hungry gaze locked onto it.

Appoline smiled, that was the thing about Harry, he was the gift that kept on giving but in a good way. A Veela at half power would wear many normal men out but not Harry, not at all. He was not going to be worn out, not at all, half the time he was just getting started. Her eyes lustfully traced his hard body and his body was not the only thing that was hard. She was practically ravenous for him.

Her lips found his as she was ready to go one more time.

Fleur smiled, she was ready to take her turn as well. Appoline ran her hands down Harry's body, as the Veelas laid in wait.

Appoline saw that there was only one towel that was away from her receiving pure paradise and with a quick tug, she pulled it from around his waist.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

The Veela MILF dropped down to her knees to sample the goods and his cock nearly smacked into her face. She rubbed it against her cheek with a tease and then slowly used her tongue to lick him down.

Fleur went down on her knees, with a saucy smile, and used her hands to tease Harry's abs, stroking them firmly. Then her hands traveled down and clasped his balls.

"Oh, fuck," Harry breathed as he felt the oldest daughter lick his throbbing balls while her mother's mouth wrapped around his super hard shaft and worked his meat down her throat. Appoline began to bob up and down on him, taking more of his meat down her throat as she rammed him hard, her lips pursed around him.

"In a minute, honey," Fleur remarked to him as she licked her lips. She felt his hands grab her tremendous tits and fondle them.

Fleur moaned lustfully as his magic hands worked her glorious globes. He played with them and pinched her nipples. This introduced sensations into her mind that was pleasure beyond measure as far as Fleur was concerned.

Harry felt Appoline's talented mouth work him over, she sucked his cock with gutso and she moved her mouth down onto him, using her nose to rub against his pubic bone. She worked him over, her lips smacking against his throbbing length. She rocked back and down onto him. The woman's mouth tightened around him and the wizard was feeling the pleasure of her tightening lips work him over. He tightened his grip around her head.

' _Fuck my face, love, fuck it!'_ Appoline thought to him as Harry hammered her mouth.

The blonde closed her eyes and tilted her head back, feeling the pleasure of him burying into her. His cock rammed so far down her throat, she was about to gag on it and she loved that.

Harry could tell how much she lusted for him and his cock and he wanted to bring her the most pleasure. His hard dick rammed deeper into her throat as he held onto her face. She looked up at him, her mouth full of cock and he saw Fleur's fingers trail down into her mother's pussy, sending jolts of pleasure into it.

That caused Harry to grunt as he rammed his throbbing dick into Appoline's tight mouth, the woman working around him, using her lips to stroke him. The hot blonde looked up at him with wide eyes and Harry kept hammering her mouth for everything that she was worth. The blonde stayed the course and kept sucking his mighty prick.

Harry grunted as he pulled out and both of the French women were on their knees, tongues out. Appoline jerked off his cock and it tightened before his cum splattered on the faces and chests of both hot Veelas. His essence coated their heavenly racks and angel faces, as the cum rolled down their bodies, becoming extremely breathless.

"So hot," Harry remarked and Appoline sat him back and straddled his lap.

"I need you inside me," Appoline remarked with a lustful look on her face as she cupped some of the cum off of her breasts and licked them.

She slowly sucked the cum off of her fingers and the palms of her hands. She gave some to Fleur, who feasted upon it, with lustful desire dancing through her eyes. There was a long sigh that echoed through her body as she sucked her fingers completely dry, with an amazing and alluring expression in her face as she feasted upon the cum that dripped from her fingers.

"And you'll have me," Harry grunted as he pushed her back and his cock worked between her pussy lips.

Harry's stone hard prick slid between Appoline's thighs and the woman sighed as she pushed down onto his length, rocking back onto him, riding up and sinking down onto him.

Appoline worked her sexy hips around his cock and pushed up high. She teased the tip of it and slammed down onto his throbbing cock. She kept working her delicious hips around him, rocking up and down. Her breasts sprang up and down.

"Come and get it, Harry," Fleur remarked as she placed her pussy on Harry's face.

Harry grabbed her thighs and started to lick her honey from her center. His tongue lapped her up hungrily and she started to moan. The woman's thighs were worked around him and Harry cupped her ass, working down her legs.

His tongue worked around the inside of her and Fleur breathed hungrily as she saw his cock spear in and out of her mother's dripping hot pussy. Appoline bounced up and down, riding his throbbing cock, her ass bouncing against his balls as she kept rocking back and forth. The woman tightened her walls around his cock as he hammered her.

Harry decided to shift his tongue, using the Parseltongue trick which drove Fleur wild. Her tight cunt was a treasure to delve into, stroking her center. The wizard slurped around the tasty walls of the blonde and she rubbed her box around his center. She closed her eyes and felt the amazing strokes, his tongue burying even further inside her.

"More," Fleur begged him as Appoline groped her daughter's breasts as she worked her hips around Harry's throbbing stick.

Harry's rock hard prick buried deeper into Appoline's walls and she rocked around him, rocking up and back. The blonde woman breathed as she closed her eyes. She bounced up and down, higher and higher around him. Her tightening walls worked his probing penis even more.

A second Harry appeared behind Fleur and slapped her tight ass. There was an echo as his hand slapped her ass.

"Oh yes, Harry," Fleur purred as a smack was echoed on the back of her ass.

There was a series of loud smacks on her ass and Harry saw her curved ass. His hands worked over her as he cupped her breasts.

One Harry licked her pussy out and the other Harry was about to invade Fleur's ass, taking it for his own.

"Take me," Fleur breathed as Harry grabbed her breasts and plunged deep between her walls.

She screamed as she felt his cock invade her. His thrusts worked between her ass and he hammered into her.

"Such a nice fucking ass," Harry growled in her ear as he rammed into her over and over again and the Veela moaned. "And it belongs to me."

Harry ran his hands all over her body, feeling her smooth stomach.

"Fill my ass up, oh fuck yes, YES!" Fleur shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Harry did as she asked, his cock hammering into her ass and his balls slapping against her tight ass. He rammed into her even deeper and the woman's breath became extremely labored.

Appoline watched Harry fuck her daughter up the ass and that was so hot. She kept ramming her pussy down across his cock and worked him over. Her body was covered with sweat as she bounced up and down across him.

Fleur felt his tongue give her pussy a through licking and she squeezed her thighs against him, feeling the pleasure of him work into her.

"You want more, don't you," Harry breathed in her ear and Fleur nodded as he kept working as deep into her as he can.

"Pound me, oh pound me," Fleur whimpered as her nipples were as hard as diamonds and Harry pinched her nipples which caused her to squeal.

Harry hammered his throbbing cock deeper into her ass and his balls slapped against her cheeks. He worked into her, hammering inside her tight ass.

The woman's eyes closed shut as Harry kept hammering into her, drilling his throbbing prick between her ass cheeks. Every single push of her, it was an amazing feeling.

Another Harry was getting the tight MILF pussy of a French Veela pushed up and down against his throbbing rod. He felt breathing escalate through him as she rode him up and down, working around his throbbing prick.

His eyes closed shut as he felt the pleasure that heightened around him. The woman's walls pressed against him as she rode him as hard as she could.

"Deeper," Appoline moaned as Harry buried into her. Her walls tightened around him as Harry kept rocking between her thighs and burying his length into her.

Harry was going to give her everything that she wanted. He also was about to deposit a huge load of his cum up of Fleur's tight little ass and that was going to be amazing amongst itself.

She rode his pole up and down, using her walls to massage his pulsing penis as it buried deep inside her. The woman's walls tightened around him and Appoline kept working him over, bringing her hips down onto him.

A moaning push of her hips and Harry was about to unload deep inside her.

"Cum, cum in me, oh that's it," Appoline breathed as she threw her silvery hair back with a lustful moan.

She wanted his cum so bad inside her that she could taste it.

Fleur was groaning as her pussy juices soaked Harry's face as another Harry hammered her from behind. His stone hard dick buried between her ass cheeks was amazing and he rammed himself deeper into her bowels, causing her to come undone.

She nearly blacked out from the pleasure and Harry thrust inside her, his balls tightening and he unloaded his seed into her ass.

Fleur felt the extreme pleasure explode into her mind as he buried his cum into her with a series of rapid fire spurts. Her ass was filled up with his delicious essence and it drained from her.

Appoline slammed down onto him hard one more time and her walls contracted around him, milking his probing prick.

Her clear liquids lubricated him and his thick penis pummeled into her. Several thrusts later and Harry painted the insides of Appoline's walls with his thick cum.

The woman breathed as her walls contracted around him and she accepted a jet stream of his extremely thick cum into her womb.

She milked the thrusts as the games just began.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

X-X-X

Salvatore Vandal, savage as he might be, made his way up to the castle, a vicious grin upon his face. This sacking of this castle would be something like that would be spoken of in hushed whispers, for centuries. He was ready to make his mark in history.

There was a blast of energy that took out a couple of his men, they had been foolish enough not to get out of the way. He watched the progress of the energy attacks as they hurtled through the air and crashed to the ground with a tremendous explosion.

"First volley of defenses," Vandal told them as he peaked over his shoulder.

The men nodded as they waited for his orders.

"Do nothing," Vandal ordered them and that was a tone that they were surprised with but never the less, he pushed forward.

They could not believe that they were told to do nothing, especially given that they wished to do nothing more but to crush their enemies, drive them before them and hear the lamentations of their women.

"Are you…."

He saw the school before him and he had one of his magical users scan for the energy signatures of the defenses. He waited for the man to speak.

"I've never seen anything like it before in my life, but nothing on your abilities, sir," the warlock stated in an excited voice.

There was a super-fast blur that went behind the wagon and then toppled it. Vandal turned around with a savage glint in his eye.

"Find out who did that and put a stop to them," he demanded of them.

The men walked around towards the back of the wagon and there was a loud explosion as two of the wagons were set on fire. Vandal craned his head, he was without fear and given his past and powers he'd had little to fear throughout his extremely long life.

Vandal clutched his hands together, his mind was swimming with more and more dire possibilities as he plotted the next stage of his plan.

Vandal clutched his hands together and his mind was swimming forward with more dire possibilities yet as he plotted the next stage of his plan.

' _Let's go,'_ Vandal thought to himself.

He watched the explosions go off around him and his men surrounded him, nervously looking to him for orders.

"Go," Vandal stated harshly and his men nearly tripped over their own feet in their haste to scramble forward.

These underlings found a bolt of magical energy shoot through them. They scrambled out of the way and into a net.

' _Fools,'_ Vandal thought to himself.

He was not about to cut them out of the net and free them. After all, they were weak enough to get caught, and he was all about survival of the fittest, these people were not fit if they were stupid enough to be caught in such a simple trap. Therefore they were nothing to him, in fact they were less than nothing.

Vandal's eyes closed as he looked up, a scowl on his face.

"Fall back," Vandal ordered swiftly. He had super heightened senses that he trained and perfected but he was a bit unnerved now.

He saw a blur shoot out at him and he caught his arm, then the dark haired blur hoisted him up into the air.

Another blonde haired blur shot forwards and rocked him with a kick to the face. This was followed by razor wire that had been shot from the air. He caught it in his hands causing the barbs to dig into his flesh but he ignored it.

"Come out and face me, if you dare!" Vandal demanded as he threw the wire down like it was nothing.

A shot from behind was blocked as he dodged the lights, doing a cartwheel in midair and grabbing a solid ax.

He swung the ax at where he thought his attackers would be but two beams of heat vision blasted it. The metal of the blade became super heated and he screamed out loud as his flesh was burned.

The blonde blur grabbed him around the head but he threw her off like an insect. He picked the ax back up and charged her.

Kara was moving around him in a blur driving swift jabs into his body as she did so. He was quick, and absorbed more than a few of the punches. He was a tough one and she wondered about the origin of his powers. The blonde tried to keep her frustration from heightening from within her, even though she was starting to get pretty frustrated.

' _Keep your head on straight, we need to figure out how many resources he has,'_ Faora thought as she scanned the wagons.

She was impressed, begrudgingly, by the fact that the technology present was very advanced for this world, well at least for this time period.

' _Har?'_ Kara thought to him.

Harry smiled. _'I'm on it, Jaime is circling around, The Founders are making their own movements.'_

Harry mentally thought about what he had to do. His eyes flashed with intensity as his mind focused, working far faster than anyone could believe.

' _Okay, ready, set, go,'_ Harry thought to them all.

Kara, Faora, and Karen moved in from one side, with Jaime, Lily, Rose, and Diana coming from the other side.

Diana rushed the man, ready for action. She went underneath one of his attacks, ducking and rolling to get out of the way. She sent a blasting curse at him to keep him off balance and then a knee to the head to knock him down.

"You fight well but no man is going to take me down," Vandal commented, as he twisted Diana's arm around behind her back after she threw a punch at him. "Especially no woman."

He kicked her in the back of the leg in an attempt to send her to the ground but Karen rocketed him with a huge punch across his face.

"You were saying?" Karen commented in an icy tone but he picked up a dagger and slashed it at her.

Kara had grabbed a huge rock and she flew it over towards him. With a thunderous crash, she rammed it over the top of his head, using her super speed to increase it's velocity as she drove it into his skull.

The rock crumbled over his skull and he staggered half of a step back. The blonde rocked him with a series of kicks as the man was lifted high into the air.

He was hurled half way across the grounds, into a huge kick from Harry.

Vandal dropped to the ground but he raised his fingers.

The signal was giving and a barrage of flaming arrows was directed towards them.

Kara, Karen, Harry, and Faora launched their heat vision towards the arrows, taking them off with expert precision. The ashes of the arrows dropped to the ground and the quartet smiled.

' _So….what now?'_ Kara thought to them.

' _More trouble,'_ Harry thought as a catapult launched a flaming rock towards them and more attacks followed that one up.

The rock was molten and Kara reared her fist back and punched it.

Vandal's eyes widened as he watched them. He'd never seen anything like this before, these weapons should burn them. They should utterly destroy them. He was curious.

"What is your stake here?" Vandal asked as he watched them.

Kara eyed him in return.

' _Is he trying to reason with us?'_ Kara asked the group in amusement as she stripped an attacker of his armor and flung him into the air, knocking him unconscious.

' _Yeah, although a lot of our attacks aren't doing anything to him. Either he absorbs the force of the blow or he's healing the damage as fast as I do when my reserves are full,'_ Harry thought as he closed his eyes in frustration and wondered where he'd gotten such powers from. His arms were launched up and he reared back with a sledgehammer like blow to his enemy.

A huge boom echoed.

Rowena stood at the edge of the castle smiling.

' _Flaws, flaws, but we're figuring out the gaps,'_ Rowena thought to Harry.

' _That's good, do what you can to close them,'_ Harry thought back to her.

' _They aren't that bad, actually, a few flaws, it could have gone a lot worse,'_ Rowena thought.

"Our stake is to protect the castle," Harry told him as he lifted up a dagger and it was glowing.

Savage decided to attack him after hearing those words. He slashed at the emerald eyed sorcerer with the dagger in his hand, which was dodged and Harry flipped in the air, kicking it out of his hand. The young man swerved around and grabbed him around the arm, causing a cracking echo as he was knocked down to the ground. Harry flipped over into the air and grabbed his arm before delivering a dislocating kick to the elbow.

"Take him down."

Harry smiled, he was going for quantity, over quality.

Jaime levitated a series of rocks and then used a charm to super charge them with energy. With a flick of her wrist she sent them hurtling into the horde causing a thunderous explosion as they crashed into them.

Faora swooped in around them, creating a whirlwind and then she landed on her feet. She dodged their attacks and manipulated their assaults against them so they struck each other. Her hands jabbed in amongst them, rocking them back and forth with a series of precise strikes.

She kept drilling them with a series of jabs and punches, knocking them around.

' _Got it, Har,'_ Faora thought.

Vandal looked up, this was not going his way at all, in fact his ribs were bruised to all hell and if it wasn't for his powers he was quite sure they'd be broken. He peered up towards them.

' _Time for a retreat,'_ he thought to himself.

Diana knocked him back with a huge punch.

"Come on, if you want a challenge," Diana said to him boldly.

"I hardly see one in front of me," Vandal said reaching into his overcoat.

Knives were pulled out as he charged Diana. The dark haired woman dodged the attacks, avoiding each individual attack. The knives sliced at the air as she tried to get out of the attack.

One kick disarmed the right hand and she rocked back, before unleashing a huge kick to the other.

That kick disarmed the left hand and using the fact he was off balance drove an elbow into the back of his head. She grabbed him around the arm, twisted it into an arm lock then used it to push him down. Face first into the jagged rocks Vandal went and she drilled him with a series of elbows to make her attack sink in.

She spun him into Harry's grip.

Harry intertwined his hands together and dropped a huge axe handle smash down on the top of his head. There was a thunderous smack as his hands made impact.

The force of the blow drove Vandel into the ground causing him to crater. His men were rounded up.

And he was chained, unable to escape.

X-X-X

"Injuries that could have killed a dragon but yet he has no more than a few bumps and bruises now," Rowena remarked to him as she double checked to ensure that Vandal was secured.

She used her strongest sedation potion in an attempt to put him under the influence but so far, he was not playing ball, at least not yet. She had to give him doses at least three times within an hour period.

"I've never seen anything like this," Faora added with a frown across her face as she pondered what she was seeing. She wanted to take a quick look at his DNA but Peve's ship was stashed elsewhere, so she did not have anything to cross reference it against on hand.

Harry recalled that there was a DNA scanner in the AI crystal and he wondered what the results would show. The crystal dangled from his hand as he scanned the blood sample.

' _So, what do you think?'_ Harry thought to the woman.

Peve was silent for a short amount of time as the scanner did it's work analyzing the sample, she was fascinated by this new strain of DNA.

' _Well he's not Kryptonian, if that's what you're wondering,'_ she informed him in a crisp voice as she went over the results of his DNA scan. He had an abnormally high white blood cell count and there were other things about his blood that indicated that he had been altered in some way.

It was quite a curious little scenario and the AI wanted to find out more about it, it was a scientific curiosity to her. Naturally, she had known this event would happen, so she had the scanning program all set up and ready to go.

"Well, we're talking to his underlings, they're willing to squeal even if he isn't," Salazar stated in a silky tone of voice.

Harry figured that Slytherin was going to be someone who was going to use some less than politically correct ways to get the information that he needed. At least that the information would be given, so that was something.

"Don't be too harsh on them," Godric warned him.

Salazar knew that Godric had an extremely closed-minded definition of what he would determine to be harsh so he kept it in stride. Still he was able to take more notes about it was his current thought. The young founders were not quite the wise and wizened people that they were recalled to be in history books, that was a long time coming.

"I'll be very gentle when I'm talking to the murderers, Gryffindor," Salazar fired back in a snide tone of voice.

' _And this is where this retarded feud begins between these two,'_ Lily thought to Harry and the rest of the bond mates.

'' _All things, no matter how stupid, have to have their origins rooted in something,'_ Rose thought as she placed her hand on her chin. It was interesting to see them grow into the Founders that they were described as in the history books, although when they were painted, they were done so as their older selves.

She suspected that was because the Wizarding World did not want to give the impression that young people were capable of anything, it was always a world that was run by a group of old and wizened purebloods.

It was that system that was flawed. Rowena and Helga also got knocked aside as afterthoughts, with their two houses being those that were front and center. Despite the fact that it accounted for more students than both Slytherin and Gryffindor in most years.

Harry saw the statistics, they amused him. Although he was willing to admit that the four founders were about as equal as you could get, although he was supremely biased towards two of them for obvious reasons. The other two were fine but Harry could see where the feud that crippled a lot of that world came from.

Yet, without a personality rewrite, it was not going to stop anytime soon. Harry was not sure if he was going to upset the apple cart that much and he figured that he was not going to be allowed to anyway.

' _Can't you feel the love in the air,'_ Faora remarked wistfully.

' _Hogwarts does look amazing, it is the safest place on Earth except when it isn't,'_ Lily added as she recalled some of the dangers that her son had to fight. Then again, he passed them with flying colors but the fact that he had to face them in the first place, well she hoped whatever afterlife Dumbledore was in; it was not a happy existence.

"Ran through the tests, everything is going as it should be," Rowena informed them.

"Good, the alarms gave us plenty of warning that they were coming so we knew that they worked," Harry told the founder of the Ravenclaw house.

"That's a step in the right direction," Rowena commented and Harry would have to agree, nodding with a smile across his face.

One step in the right direction would lead them to something more interesting. The wizard went over the school's protections in his mind.

"We're putting a few more scanning outposts to the village off to the North," Rowena informed him and Harry nodded.

It was a work in progress and they were trying to work out the kinks in the process. His green eyes swam with thoughts as he placed his hand on the top of his head and he turned his head back, rocking backwards a little bit.

' _Well everything has to start somewhere,'_ Lily thought to the bond mates.

Harry smiled, that was for sure, one step at a time, they were going to go through it. The castle was secured.

X-X-X

"It's hard to deal with enemies in this world because it's a land of the lawless," Helga told Harry as they walked down the hallway.

"Plus when the enemy of question could not be killed," Harry told her and this was something that was something that he tried to run over in his head.

"And that someone has escaped," Godric informed them urgently as he showed up.

Harry was going to say that it was impossible that someone like that escaped from his cell but he knew better, oh boy did he knew better. He knew that the impossible could become possible and he figured that if this person could not be killed, then they could escape.

"Are you sure….is he still on the grounds?" Helga asked him and the founder of the Gryffindor house shook his head, placing his hands on the wall as he analyzed the wards that protected the castle. A flash going through his eyes.

"He's slipped into the night but we have enough of his blood to figure out a way to take him down should he ever come back," Godric told the group. He was fascinated by it much like everyone else. He kept his eyes on the notes that were written, and he could not wait to study them in more depth.

"Yes, I'll figure out a way to take him down, there's a certain curious quality to his blood," Salazar remarked to them as he turned around and made his way down to the dungeons, truly a man of few words.

"Well he gets straight to the point," Harry offered swiftly as Slytherin left.

He had the feeling that Slytherin didn't like him or anyone else that much. Not that he cared but it was just a point of observation that he was making. His smile crossed his face as he pondered the situation.

'' _Well he does have an ego even worse than ours,'_ Faora remarked to him.

' _Isn't that kind of impossible?'_ Kara asked to Faora.

Faora fired back with a smile across her face. _'Don't be sure, the impossible could be possible given the right circumstances.'_

Kara smiled and she had to agree. _'Point well taken.'_

' _I know it is,'_ Faora fired back.

' _Are they always like this?'_ Rowena asked like this.

' _Most of the time, yes,'_ Karen commented in a bemused voice.

' _Although the banter can get really intense if there are twenty or so people going back and forth,'_ Jaime thought through the bond link in fond amusement.

' _Not that I'm complaining at all,'_ Rowena thought she was really amused by what she heard.

' _Well it can be extremely entertaining,'_ Harry thought to her as he would not be on his toes as much without the ongoing bond chatter. Although he could filter in what was needed and he did miss a lot of the usual suspects that were coming through the mental commentary. It was rather quiet.

' _So, I wonder how much time we have before we get warped out, when will we know?'_ Kara asked in amusing.

They had been in the past for so long, for years in fact. Centuries, although without aging a day. It was a fairly interesting point to mentally analyze.

' _You'll know,'_ Peve told them in an evasive tone of voice.

' _Of course we will,'_ Harry thought, he figured that out. _'Anything more specific.'_

Harry was curious to learn about any more information that he can.

"It almost feels like I'm being left out of some kind of inside joke," Helga commented in a half joking manner. She did not want to bring up something like that, much like most powerful wizards, they were able to communicate on a mental plane to their mates.

And Harry Potter had a lot of mates, the fact that was not lost upon Helga. She smiled as she walked with him.

"In another few months, there will be students that will be coming in from all over Europe, before now, magical knowledge was greedily guarded," Helga stated with a wistful smile.

That was something that she could not say enough of, magical knowledge was hard to piece together because of how greedily people horded it. They were able to do a lot of the spells but that knowledge was for them and them alone. There was no question in Helga's mind that this could be a game changer, setting this school up. It would be for the very best in the world.

"Knowledge should be shared, well to an extent," Harry told her and there was a nod of agreement.

"I agree," Helga said in a tense voice as she thought about all of the knowledge that was destroyed mostly because some greedy wizard did not want to share his findings with the world. She sighed as she thought about it, that was such a waste. "The problem is trying to walk that fine line."

Harry had to agree with that, there was an extremely fine line that shouldn't be crossed. He reached over and placed his hand on the side of her face, a smile crossing it. The blonde watched him, keeping her eyes back onto him firmly and tensely.

"Strength, it's something that is bred through with knowledge," Helga commented to him as the two of them kept their eyes on each other.

"Yes, it is," Harry agreed, as he shared a lot of the knowledge that he learned, although there were some things that he had to keep under his hat for the world was not ready for them. He wondered if they would ever be ready for such knowledge.

That was something that would be determined at another time. The future would be an interesting thing to think about as it would keep growing to a certain point.

And Harry would be ready to see even more of it as time passed.

X-X-X

It was amazing how much time passed. While Hogwarts was not close to being opened yet, that would be another four or five months, there were several other things that could happen

"So….I'm sure Salazar will gladly take the mantle of Potions Professor," Helga commented to Harry.

' _Gladly, yes, I'd imagine so, he nearly creamed himself over the thought of it,'_ Faora thought in amusement as there was a lot of laughter.

' _Bad mental images,'_ Rose thought with a shudder, although Faora was not that far off with her thought.

"Godric is not the teacher type although he'll fill in for Transfiguration, that's his expertise," Helga continued. "I'll take over Herbology, Rowena is fine with Charms, Arithmancy, along with a bit of Ancient Runes."

Harry nodded, he figured that the Founders would have their own areas of expertise although it was quite interesting how closely those areas lined up with the classes the heads of the various houses taught in the future. It was almost like it was meant to be.

"All we need is a Defensive Magic teacher."

Harry recalled that whilst dark magic existed and was practiced during this time, the term had not been officially coined until the Ministry of Magic was created, which would not be for another couple of hundred years. It was less taboo back then although obviously without a regulating body to perform magic, why would it not be?

Helga was looking at Harry and he wondered where this was going. Actually there was no wondering about this. He had a pretty good idea what direction that this was going but he knew that he was going to have to play along, at least until it was time for him to depart.

"Well, good luck in finding someone to do it," Harry offered to her and Helga smiled back at him.

"Actually, I was hoping that someone would be you, at least for a year or two, until we draw some more teachers to the school," Helga told him as Harry watched her. "I know your not really interested in teaching, but you're the best person for the job and even Salazar thinks so."

Harry thought that it would be prudent to mark this day down in his notebook because Salazar Slytherin said something good about him. He had no idea how amazed he should be that something like that panned out.

"Really?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, he did," Helga agreed with a smile as she stepped closer to him, neatly closing the gap between the two of them. "So….will you do it?"

"You offer loaded questions," Harry told her but he smiled. "I'm on the fence about taking the job."

Helga had a feeling that Harry was being difficult just for the sake of being difficult although she could see why he would have some reservations with what she wanted him to do. The tall woman smiled as her blonde hair flipped around her face.

"So, is there anything that I can do to coax you off the fence?" Helga asked him in a low voice, it was almost like it was a seductive purr.

"I'm sure if you use your imagination you could come up with some ideas," Harry told her and he placed his hands around her waist, pulling her in closely.

"Yes, I might be able to," Helga offered weakly as she felt butterflies flapping against her stomach.

She placed her arms around him. She was only about an inch or two shorter than him, perhaps a bit less. She was one of the few woman who could more or less look him evenly in the eye.

Harry placed his hands around her waist and pulled her into a deep embrace.

The two would be lovers stared at each other for a moment that was stuck in time and then their lips met in tender and explosive fashion. Their tongues tangled with each other as they worked themselves up, their lips molding against each other with the passion that this kiss offered.

Helga was pulled tightly into him and her breasts pressed against his chest, with his hands working underneath her robes.

Another woman had fallen hopelessly to Harry Potter, as he caused them to disappear with a pop and land in the bed chambers.

Helga was pushed back onto the bed, a lustful sigh escaping her mouth as Harry had her set up. The woman felt his hands upon her thighs as he ran them down her body, trailing down every inch down of her smooth skin. She shuddered at his grip, his tender touch and it caused her to be driven even wilder. Her heart thumped across her chest with intensity.

The kiss, as it was, deepened, working it around her mouth. She felt the rush against her and his hands moved down her body, caressing and touching every single bit of her. The woman closed her eyes and felt the material of her robes slowly worked down her shoulders, then off her body.

It was go time.

**Smut/Lemon Starts.**

Helga's eyes closed show as she immersed herself in the pleasure, his hands working down her tall body, working his way down to her hips.

She caught a glimpse of Harry and Rowena going at it earlier like Nifflers, so it was amazing that she got her turn. Harry ran his hands down her body, making her feel pleasures like no other.

Her enormous breasts spilled out of her outfit and Harry grabbed them. Her tits fit nicely into his hands and he ran his tongue down her nipples, tasting them.

"Why….why should you give all the pleasure?" Helga breathed as she dropped to her knees and worked his robes off.

His pants went down next and his throbbing length was exposed next to him. She grabbed his large flesh pole and squeezed him, running her hand down him.

"Damn, baby, you're so fucking amazing," Harry grunted as she pumped her hand up and down his length.

"Just wait, you haven't seen anything yet," Helga told him as she dropped to her knees and pushed his throbbing cock in between her amazing breasts.

Harry closed his eyes and he felt his length push between her amazing tits. The woman's eyes closed shut as he hammered his length deep between them.

"Fuck yeah!" Harry groaned as Helga squeezed her mountains against him and ran herself up and down him, with the woman smiling and licking him.

"Delicious, delicious," Helga breathed hungrily as she kept licking him.

The woman's tongue worked him over and she licked him for everything that he was worth. Her tongue trailed down his length and watched it appear and disappear in her enormous chest mountains. The wet organ licked around the top of his head.

Harry grunted as her breasts worked around his throbbing meat stick and the woman kissed the top of its head. He groaned as she pumped her breasts around him and the wizard grabbed her breasts, slamming his throbbing dick between her.

Helga was giving Harry an amazing experience and she felt his hands roam around, his hands moved over her body. Her sopping wet cunt was worked around him as Harry rubbed her clit. The woman's eyes closed her eyes as she felt the pleasure course through her.

Harry pushed her breasts together and groped them as there was a few strokes around him with his cock being drilled up and down. Helga kept working him over.

"Oh, so good, can't wait to have it on me," Helga breathed.

She was determined to have him spill his seed on her, with her breasts stroking him up and down.

"YES!" Harry yelled as Helga's breasts wrapped around him.

The sexy blonde rubbed him up and down, licking her tongue around him. Harry pushed against her and kept pumping himself into her tits. She wrapped around him and Harry grabbed around her, hammering her breasts.

His balls tightened together as she pumped around him and his loins burst sending a huge burst of his cum onto her luscious tits.

Helga moaned as she felt the cum splash onto her tits, coating her. She smiled as she kept working up and down him. The woman worked her tits stroking up and down her breasts down him as more of his cum splashed onto her breasts.

"Good, so good," Helga breathed as she licked her hands dry.

He grabbed her around her waist and turned her around. Her tight pussy was readied for him and Harry used his finger to rub around in her dripping slit.

Harry grabbed her hot hips from behind, running her hands down her body, running it down to her breasts. He felt her shuddering breath escape her body and Harry used the head across her pussy. The woman's eyes closed as Harry was about to invade her womanhood.

"Har, please," Helga panted as his hands groped her and played with her massive globes.

She closed her eyes as Harry brushed up and down around her, his length pushed towards the dripping slit. The woman grabbed her breasts and Harry rubbed his throbbing length against her before he pushed into her tight hole.

"Oh yes!"

Harry plowed his throbbing length between her legs and the woman's eyes flooded over with lust as he hammered into her.

His huge throbbing cock worked into her and he grabbed her breasts, pumping into her. The woman's eyes flooded over as Harry slammed into her tightening cunt as he worked back and speared his mighty pole into her molten hot center.

"I know you love this," Harry breathed in her ear.

"Yes, yes, I do," Helga agreed as Harry worked his cock deeper into her walls and the wizard pummeled the side of her.

Rowena showed up and saw her colleague being ravished from behind with Harry. He worked into her from behind and the dark haired witch felt herself getting awkward.

"Harry will be with you in a minute."

Jaime showed up and pushed Rowena back, causing her to go down on the ground. A whip on her hand cased Rowena's robes to unravel.

Her delicious body dressed in lacy blue lingerie that wrapped around her. Jaime ran her hands down her body and put a slight kiss on the side of her neck, nipping the side of it, as she grabbed her breast.

Jaime fired a series of tender kisses as she pulled the blue fabric back and revealed her smooth pink lips. The woman's tongue worked into her tightening cunt.

"Yes, so good," Rowena breathed as she rocked her legs around Jaime's head and the Potter girl munched on her pussy.

Jaime felt a second Harry appear behind her and he stroked her pussy.

' _Don't tease me, please don't tease me, fuck me,'_ Jaime thought to him and Harry cupped her delicious pussy from behind, working his fingers into her dripping mound.

Harry licked his tongue around her pussy as the green eyed wizard prepared to invade her. The wizard grabbed her hips and plunged into her tightening pussy.

Jaime felt her pussy stretched out and Harry grabbed her from behind, running her hands down her smooth ass as Harry pumped inside her tightening cunt. The woman's eyes closed as Harry worked himself into her, working deeper into her.

Helga was now on her back and her legs wrapped around Harry. His cock pushed between her lips and punished her center. The blonde haired woman wrapped her arms around him and she pushed her hips up to him, biting down on his shoulder as he hammered her delicious pussy.

"More, deeper, harder," Helga begged him as Harry worked around as the wizard kept pushing into her, working into her walls.

The woman kept pushing her hips up towards him and Harry kept hammering into her. The woman tightened around him and the wizard grabbed her thighs, running his hands down her hips. The woman's eyes closed tightly as Harry captured her lips in an extremely hungry kiss.

' _Oh, so good,'_ Helga projected mentally as Harry worked his cock into her with the woman's cunt wrapped around him.

Harry grabbed her and speared into her. The woman's eyes flooded over.

Jaime was now on her back, as Rowena returned the favor from earlier, licking her delicious center, slurping it, working her tongue around her center.

Rowena's walls are invading as Harry kept working his cock between her walls and Harry plunged himself deeper into her. He invaded her tightening pussy as Harry ran his hands down her body, working his hands down her.

Harry worked his cock into her dripping center and the wizard plunged deeper into her. Her tight velvety walls sent deep into her as Harry pushed harder into him. The wizard's expression was widened as Harry ran his hands down on her body, running them down her body. Her stomach was skimmed as he tweaked her ass.

Rowena's panting got even more labored as she greedily sucked on Jaime's clit as Harry hammered deep into her. The wizard's eyes filled with lust as he hammered the witch and she felt her walls tightening around him.

"So much, so tight, so lovely," Harry breathed as he licked the back of her neck, running his hands down and cupping her breasts. He plowed even more deeply into her, working his stiff dick between her walls.

' _Yes, and so yours,'_ Rowena thought as he kept pumping into her. She squeezed his thick shaft with her pussy and she moaned as more of his cock buried deeper into her. His hands roamed her body as Harry kept working her hands around his body.

Harry kept slamming his dick into her.

Helga's walls milked him as well as the prime version of Harry slammed into her pussy. She saw stars as she saw an amazing burst of energy. His hands grabbed her breast and the wizard kept working into her. Her walls tightened as her hips lifted to meet him. The woman's nipple was grabbed and licked.

"Oh, Harry, so hot….yes," Helga breathed as she felt him invade her, going balls deep within her.

The woman's walls wrapped around him as Harry kept slamming into her, wrecking her walls as he kept going to town on her.

The emerald eyes of Harry Potter flowed with lust as he kept working as he brought his throbbing length into her. The woman lifted her hips as Harry grabbed his hand around her and pumped into her. The woman's eyes closed as she felt him.

The dance went on for a long time, getting more intense as erotic energy flowed through the air. Helga and Rowena felt the penetration of Harry, with Jaime getting her turn as well. This mini-orgy was going well.

Harry grabbed her hips and kept slamming into her, her walls wrapping around him. The woman wrapped her legs around him as he roamed down her soft legs, feeling the healthy stems and he rammed deeper into her.

He slammed into her and his balls smacked into her. He unloaded his cum deep into her walls, pumping his seed into her.

Helga felt his hot seed inject into her and she moaned loudly as he spilled his seed deep into her walls. The woman's eyes closed as he hammered her hard.

Cum flowed from her and Rowena slid over to lick her friend's pussy out with Jaime joining.

Harry smiled as the fun was about to kick up another notch.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

X-X-X

"So we can scratch both of the female Founders off our bucket list."

Harry smiled as he watched Jaime who stood across from him with a wide smile over her face.

"Done and done," Harry told her and his counterpart smiled as she sipped the hot chocolate that had been made for the two of them.

"So, did you accept the job offer?" Jaime asked Harry, an eyebrow raised at him. Harry smiled towards her and he said a few words.

"What do you think?" Harry asked Jaime.

She smiled at him. "Well after the interview that both she, and Rowena gave you, it would be kind of heartless to turn down the offer. Especially once you factor in the incentives they offered you."

"Well, yes, it might be," Harry agreed with her as he placed his hand on the top of hers then ran it up her arm to cup her cheek. "You know that I have some reservations about this."

"As you should," Jaime agreed with a smile that did not leave her face. "But you can build a foundation and you helped build the school."

She was not sure if that was a good thing but Harry could not micromanage everything between now and the end of time. No matter how good he was, he could only do what he could do. That was the fact of the matter as far as she was concerned.

"It's a foundation for the future, and the future wasn't all that bad, at first" Harry remarked to her as he peered into his sister's eyes and smiled.

Speaking of sisters, Faora showed up.

"Quite the productive visit to the past," Faora offered Harry as she showed up and joined the group. She was dressed in a thin black robe with a corset and panties that showcased her long legs that stretched on as far as the eye could see. She leaned forward to give both of them an enticing view of her cleavage. "Met a few bitches, mated with a few bitches, a good time was had by all."

' _That actually sums up things really well,'_ Lily remarked with a chuckle at her surrogate daughter as she thought about the scenario.

' _It does better than anything else,' Peve the AI remarked in amusement._ Then again, she saw some amusement in her lover spreading his DNA all throughout time and leaving its mark. ' _The castle will be ready soon, we're making some additions actually.'_

' _Will that effect the future?'_ Harry asked to her nervously.

Peve answered in the negative as she told him against it. 'No, they're features that were technically always there, although they're being fine-tuned. Given that everything that is out of time and space, we have more leeway for how well they'll sync with each other.'

' _Okay, I guess so,'_ Harry thought to her as he wondered what changes would be. _'It's one of those weird temporal weirdnesses, isn't it?'_

' _Yes, it is,'_ Peve offered. _'Don't try and think about it, you might cause yourself a few headaches.'_

Harry was silent and he commented on it. _'Noted.'_

' _Yeah, I can tell why you wouldn't want to think about it, hell, I don't want to think about it,'_ Jaime thought in amusement as she slid onto Harry's lap. His arms wrapped around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

' _You took my spot,'_ Faora thought to her in mock sorrow.

 _First come, first served,'_ Jaime teased her with her tongue sticking out.

' _Ladies, act your age,'_ Lily remarked to them.

' _Yes, mother,'_ Faora stated in a sardonic tone of voice but there was amusement in her eyes.

Harry smiled as he watched them, yes it was amusing to see them go back and forth but he had to keep his mind on the business at hand. Hogwarts was being built but there was much more to happen in the future, so much more.

Kara slipped in to join them after a few seconds and Diana followed her in a little bit later.

"History is written by the victors," Diana said thoughtfully.

"Yes, although there's a lot about history that gets lost from time by those people who have an agenda and whitewash over certain things," Harry chimed in. Despite the differences that they had, Harry saw that the Founders were a pretty tight knit group.

Kara offered her own two cents with a smile that crossed her face. "And the victors will be us in the end."

' _We're really confident about this,'_ Karen thought as she made her way around the castle. It was interesting to see. _'It's amazing to think that wizards essentially invented indoor plumbing.'_

' _It's fascinating how at times, we were ahead of the curve,'_ Harry thought as he placed his hand on the top of his head. _'And other times, we were so woefully behind it wasn't even funny.'_

' _Yeah, that's how it goes,'_ Jaime thought, there were so many things that magical users thought of. Even portraits would be really primitive AIs in certain ways, and they had moving staircases, doors that opened themselves, things that Mundanes took for granted centuries later.

It was hard to believe how quick it took before they started to progress backwards, like they were slipping and sliding on quicksand.

Harry was busy learning about what magic was common place during this time. Although the records were very vague.

' _I wonder how many magical discoveries we'll be inadvertently responsible for,'_ Diana thought in amusement.

' _Just sit back and enjoy the show, princess,'_ Jaime thought to her as she leaned back onto Harry.

She watched Diana with a wide smile going across her face.

' _Don't worry, I will,'_ Diana offered to her as she placed her hand on the top of her head and just sit back, relaxed, and the show was going to be an amazing one to say the very least.

X-X-X

"I can't believe how far we've come," Harry told them. They had been in the past for a fairly long time now. There was an adventure or two but nothing to write home about in the end.

Hogwarts did not have that many students yet, hell the house system had not been put in place. It was mostly wizards, which did not heighten Harry's interest. During this time, witches had fewer rights given that women had fewer rights. Things improved for them as more would come forward. Rowena and Helga were two that bravely paved the trail.

"Well, some of them aren't literate, so we've got to teach them that," Kara offered them with a sigh and a smile across her face.

"It was a different time," Lily commented as she walked next to her son and one of his Alphas. "We just got to lead by the best example that we can and everything will work out as well as it could."

Lily smiled at the thought. They are looking at the next generation, well technically the first generation, of magical users.

"Technically our time was a different time," Harry told her and Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, well technically speaking, yes," Lily conceded as she kept her eyes combing his body and shook her head. Jaime slipped into the room and offered her a sympathetic smile. "Ah time travel, got to love it."

Harry smiled. "Yes, it inspires so many delightful, delightful headaches."

That was the problem with time travel, no question about it. Everything was one big headache on top of another and Harry was just going through it.

"First day."

Rowena sighed as she sank down.

"Well, no one said that it was going to be easy," Rowena offered as she reflected over a lot of what happened during this day. Harry walked to the other side of her and smiled. "Yes, they say that teaching is its own reward."

"And they'd be right," Harry remarked as he pressed his mouth up against her ear and kept running his hands down her shoulders, massaging the tension knots from them. The dark haired woman pushed back towards him.

Rowena sighed; he would have to be right. Harry worked his hands over her shoulders, working her over, his magical touch in full effect. She allowed him to do so, every inch of his hands working over her body, using them to stimulate her shoulders. She needed the tension relief after all.

"But sure the first few years would be rough but if we can teach these nothings to be something, imagine how our reputation would be in a few years," Harry remarked as he looked in the eyes of one of his wives.

"Yes, that is true," Rowena offered him, conceding that was likely the point. There was a long way to go and she could not help but think that there would be a lengthy struggle to the top. It would be worth it in the end, it would be more than worth it.

"I know I'm correct," Harry breathed in her ear and Harry kept working her shoulders over, which caused her to release some of her tension. She sighed in further pleasure as Jaime worked her shoes off as well and ran her hands over the soles of her feet which caused her tension to taper off even further. "Just sit back and enjoy, you've been running from classroom to classroom, getting ready, I know you have."

Rowena nodded, she had taken on a lot of responsibility with the school. About the only one who had done potentially more than her was Harry and even then, Rowena was determined to put her own special stamp on the school, that was just the way she did things.

Still these hands working over her body, it was an extremely relaxing sensation.

' _So, we finally figured out what's in his blood,'_ Karen projected through the bond link.

' _Only took us about a year,'_ Harry thought to her.

' _Well, this is going to make you feel kind of stupid because it made me feel kind of stupid,'_ Karen stated and Harry gave her a nonverbal cue to continue. _'He's been empowered by a chunk of Kryptonite.'_

' _You're kidding….I thought that Kryptonite was only created after Krypton exploded?'_ Harry thought to her.

' _Apparently there's a lot more to this than meets the eye,'_ Karen thought to them in a frustrated voice. _'This is another piece of evidence that Kryptonians visited the world before us.'_

' _Yeah once or twice, likely,'_ Faora thought to herself as she smiled as Harry kept working over the founder of the Ravenclaw house of Hogwarts.

Harry thought about it, it was amazing to say the very least what he thought about. His eyes swam with amusement amongst other things.

"So how are you feeling?" Harry whispered in Rowena's ear as he kept running his hands down the back of her neck, working it over. The woman leaned into his grip and she sighed.

"Better now that you're here," Rowena offered with a smile across her face as Harry was working out the kinks in her neck. Circular motions were made on the back of her neck and Harry kept working her neck, massaging and rubbing her shoulders.

The woman closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasure of his hands giving her a nice and good work over. The dark haired woman kept her breathing up as Harry worked her shoulders up.

"Feels good," Rowena breathed to him and Harry kept running his hands over her shoulders, with a smile as Jaime worked over her feet.

It was a nice and long day with all of them and they had to recoup from everything. There was an extremely long way to go with everything.

They were in the past, in the time of the founders but they had a couple more minor things to deal with.

First pleasure, then they would get down to business.

X-X-X

"Another business underneath your thumb and a set of profitable ones at that," Sersi told Harry back in the present and the green eyed wizard nodded towards the goblin princess.

"Yes, and I'm glad that it's underneath my thumb, the Patils will be a profitable partnership," Harry told her as he looked over the companies records smiling with excitement.

The goblin princess smiled, she had been gearing up to be promoted to Harry's full time account manager in the next ten days and she was being put through the ringer for her tests, to get accredited for that. Her uncle was making sure that she took this matter seriously. Sersi thought that that was just as well, these accounts were growing and she was already recruiting other female goblins like her to help her manage it should it grow too big for one goblin to handle on their own.

She figured the account would not be the only thing about Harry that would grow big but that was beside the point.

' _And you're building up that anticipation in her mind, aren't you?'_ Amanda commented to Harry through the link.

' _I think it might have been built up in her mind since the moment that you met her,'_ Hermione thought, chiming in. They were still in Italy, but Harry would be returning after he took care of some businesses in England. _'So, you'll literally be in bed with the goblin nation.'_

' _When my….original self gets back yes, this is his play,'_ Harry stated to them.

' _That would be something, if you cock blocked yourself,'_ Ginny remarked as several of the people, mostly Astoria and Amanda, laughed.

' _Yeah, that would be different,'_ Harry admitted as he chuckled.

Sersi made her way, filing through the papers. The Greengrass interests were off the ground and several other pureblood businesses had been absorbed into the Potter lines. Harry had a lot of his liquid assets tied up in several promising businesses, investing into them. If trends happened as they normally did, things would be extremely interesting in a few years. The goblin princess smiled as she thought about it.

Harry was working for every Galleon with smart investments. Granted, there were instances where his hands got dirty but she was a goblin, she was not about to look down on someone who had done some dubious things in the name of making gold.

"Everything's in perfect order," Sersi remarked to Harry as she looked at the papers, slapping them down on the desk. "This might be the smoothest transition in history."

Harry remarked with a smile towards her. "I would be careful not to jinx it because that could end up being quite annoying."

Sersi kept her expression serious and she nodded, she had no intention of jinxing it, even though it was likely to have done so. The woman nodded her head briefly, the goblin princess slapping her hands down on the paper.

"All is good, all is clear," she told him and Harry smiled back at her.

"If all is good, then at the end of the summer, you should be ready to take control of my accounts, with all of the perks and benefits that it offers," Harry told the goblin princess.

Sersi smiled, she spent plenty of time envisioning the perks, in ways that would be unbecoming of a goblin princess.

Harry had one more thing to do, a quick stop at the Ministry to check up on things there.

He appeared and disappeared in a flash. He could have went through the conventional way, walking through the front door but he was not about to do that.

He knocked on the door of the office.

"Enter," Amelia remarked to him and Harry stepped inside to face her.

Harry stopped and saw the dreaded mountain of paperwork that was on her desk

"I keep reminding myself, that this is only in the interim until I find a good enough replacement," Amelia told Harry.

"Don't get stressed out Amy," Harry remarked as he took a chair on the other side of her desk. "You should come and visit the castle sometime, there's a portal set up."

"Aren't you worried that someone might stumble upon the portal?" Amelia asked her.

"Even if they did, it wouldn't work for them," Harry remarked to her and she raised an eyebrow before Harry told her about what the game was. "They have to be bonded for me for the portal to work as intended."

And Amelia obviously figured it out. The paperwork that she was working on had made her brain fuzzy but only girls that slept with Harry Potter would only be able to use his portals. That was the only way to prevent accidents from happening. She thought that it was an extremely smart thing to do, genius in fact.

The redhead went back to her work for a brief second but she had a second where she saw a piece of paper flash onto her desk. With a sigh, she snatched it up.

"Business calls but I'll see if we can meet up after some of this paperwork clears up," Amelia remarked to Harry and she leaned towards him.

The two of them met with a short but intense kiss.

"So a couple of months from now?" Harry quipped at her and the Interim Minister of Magic smiled.

"Yes, something like that," Amelia confirmed as she stole one last kiss and she turned around, walking off.

Harry smiled as he watched her retreating backside, with his X-Ray vision allowing him to peer beneath her robes. "Looking forward to it Amy, looking forward to it."

X-X-X

In the past, Harry woke up, sitting on a soft bed inside a very familiar temple. His chest was bared, with a soft white towel wrapped around his lower body. The wizard's smile got wider when he realized what happened and where he was.

' _Well, it appears that one of the goddesses wants a booty call,'_ Harry thought to himself, his face contorting into a grin as he gave a nice little look around.

The question was which one although he recalled that the temple did not have anything to do with time and space.

"Hello, Har-Zod, so glad that you could make it. I'm ready."

**To Be Continued.**


	37. Vacation In the Past Part Five

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Vacation in the Past Part Five, The Road Home.**

All and all, Harry thought that this was a very productive vacation. Even when he was on a holiday he was hard at work trying to find people that would fit into his little group. People might think that Harry was picky but he really was not. There was a certain criteria that everyone needed to have. Attractive, female, intelligent and the willing to serve him, that was all that was really needed.

It was highly amusing that there was an abundance of females that were lining up around the block to do just that. The thought made Harry smile, it really did.

"Hey, Harry."

Harry turned around as Lindsey showed up. She was dressed in a nice white shirt that rode up to expose her toned midriff and wrapped around her ample breasts. The pair of jean shorts that she wore, highlighted her well defined legs. There was a smile on his face as he ran his eyes over her body drinking in every single inch of it.

"Lindsey, what can I do for you?"

The brunette smiled as she made her way onto Harry's lap and he wrapped an arm around her waist as she pushed core against his groin.

"Oh, there's many things that you can do for me," Lindsey breathed to him with a wide smile across her face as she nuzzled it into the side of Harry's neck.

"Well, I've demonstrated that time and time again on this holiday," Harry told her as she turned slightly to straddle his lap so she was face to face with him.

"That's true, really true," Lindsey offered him with a smile across her face and she leaned towards him. Her lips met his in a fiery kiss and Harry pulled her closely into his body, feeling her curves press into his chest as he kept the young brunette tight against him.

Lindsey closed her eyes, allowing her tongue to invade his mouth. She licked the inside of his mouth as their tongues clashed together for dominance. His pushed back against hers as the two of them continued to rub back and forth against each other.

There was a sound of someone entering the room which caused them to break apart but there was a smile on their faces as they saw Lavender and Parvati standing there.

"No, don't stop on our account, master," Parvati remarked with a grin as she put a hand on her hip and leaned forward, showing Harry a nice flash of her cleavage.

"Yes, we're just enjoying the show," Lavender added with a bright grin and Harry stepped up towards her and pinned her against the wall. Getting dominated was one of Lavender's major turn ons so she gave a squeal of excitement as he pinned her against the wall.

Lavender gave a satisfied smile as Harry's mouth pressed against hers and his hands groped the underside of her breasts. The nubile young blonde ran her hands down his body and he continued to deepen the kiss, working his mouth down her neck.

"What about me?" Parvati asked as she watched him and Lavender closed her eyes.

"Wait your turn," Lavender breathed. She was kind of jealous that she did not get gift wrapped by Astoria Greengrass so Harry could stuff her stocking on Christmas, so she was making up for lost time.

The woman felt a few more deep kisses all over her body as Harry ran his hands over her teasing her curves.

"Can't forget about one of my favorite twins," Harry remarked and he pushed Parvati against the wall and she accepted a hungry kiss.

Hermione walked into the room, smiled at the situation as she saw Harry press one of the two hot Indian twins in his collection against the wall. His hands roamed underneath her blouse, running his hands directly along the stunning body underneath it.

Hermione patiently waited her turn and Harry walked over towards her. Her lips met his in a hungry kiss and the two of them exchanged a passionate lip lock with each other.

Harry smiled as they broke apart and he turned towards the other girls in the room ,all of them who smiled.

"I believe that's everyone," Harry concluded and the girls laughed. The group of them smiling brightly as a result of his affection.

"Yes, I believe that you're right." Hermione commented with a smile on her face as she watched Harry.

"So, how have you girls been doing?" Harry inquired to his girls as he looked at them.

"Never better Harry, never better," Lavender told him as Parvati nodded her head. "Can't believe that we are going back to Hogwarts after all of this in a few weeks."

Harry gave her a sympathetic smile, he did feel sorry for those who had to return to Hogwarts.

"It's a shame that not all of us can take the fast track," Parvati stated. Her marks weren't that bad, in fact they were quite good. Of course they didn't look amazing when stacked up to Padma's, but hey they weren't bad at all. Parvati was rather happy to play second fiddle to her sister. "Padma's thinking about it for her last three years."

"Nuts," Lavender commented. Again, like Parvati, her marks were fairly good although stacked up next to Harry and Hermione, or even people like Padma and Daphne Greengrass they didn't look so good in comparison. Although she meant that it was nuts fondly because Hermione would not be Hermione if she did not obsess and excel over such things. Although she was thankful that Harry was able to keep her mostly on a leash.

Lavender paused and wondered how literal this statement was.

"Well, it was," Harry told her and he smiled. "I learned a few useful tricks at Hogwarts, plus the female student body was quite appealing on the eyes."

"That we are," Lavender remarked as she pressed her body against Harry. "Next year is OWL year….and I suppose that if we apply ourselves over the summer….do you think it would be impossible for us to get ready for our NEWTs the year after?"

"Nothing's impossible," Harry told Lavender with a smile across his face. He thought about setting up a tutoring service to get select members of his group ready and accredited, along with setting them up with a Mundane education for those who did not knowledge of that world. It was extremely important to him that his girls would be able to function flawlessly in both.

It was important to know all sides of the world, not a select corner after all.

"Actually we're thinking about opening up a tutoring service to get people ready for higher forms of education," Harry added and Hermione smiled as well.

"Both your type of education and also the education that's relevant in the real world," Lindsey added with a smile on her face.

"Sounds enticing," Lavender agreed. She figured why learn from the rest when you could learn from the best.

"I'm sure that you'll have plenty of help," Parvati told him.

"Don't worry, Daphne's going to join us after she escapes Hogwarts this year," Harry remarked to her.

"Things will be different this year though," Lavender remarked to Harry as she thought about it. Dumbledore was gone. Personally Lavender thought that Dumbledore was on drugs because no one's eye could twinkle that much. Plus some of the robes that he wore was a fashion disaster of epic proportions.

"Yeah, Minerva's going to make some changes and with the Board of Governors….going under a change of management, things should be smooth sailing," Harry confirmed.

' _Yes, they all had accidents, well seven of them, they were Death Eaters, the others resigned out of fear but fuck em, they're useless,_ ' Bellatrix stated dismissively.

' _Bella, I know this already,'_ Harry remarked in amusement.

' _I wasn't explaining it to you,'_ Bellatrix commented, she paused for a moment before continuing. _'I was explaining it to them. Not everyone is privy to everything that goes on'_

' _Well thanks for the update,'_ Ginny remarked her voice filled with her amusement.

' _Glad to be of service,'_ Bellatrix bantered back.

Harry smiled, his life would never be dull. Although he was wondering when the prime version of himself would come back from his little trip through time.

Of course given the dodgy nature of time travel, it could be months or even days before he returned, even if he was gone for centuries.

Time travel, it was such a joyous thing.

It made his head hurt, which was saying something considering he was studying for an eventual doctorate in physics. But then again magic frequently made physics it's bitch.

X-X-X

Gods were not subject to the whims of time and space. The goddess who summoned him here could not take her eyes off Harry as she greeted him sitting wrapped in nothing a towel.

"So, your journey through the past was productive like everything else you do," the goddess commented to him. "Women from every corner of time, space, and reality, all of them more then willing to squeal beneath you."

Harry looked to the goddess Artemis with a smile. "And goddesses are not immune to this quality of yours."

The goddess of the hunt smiled as she watched Harry eying him hungrily. His body was only covered by a towel. "No Harry, we have needs."

Artemis was dressed in a thin black toga herself and the material wrapped firmly around her body. She walked behind Harry and pressed herself his back and she planted her mouth up next to his ear.

"And you're the best person that we can think of to fulfill them," Artemis told Harry and she saw something rise beneath his towel. "From now until the very ends of time, we're going to hunger for you, and after hearing Aphrodite and Athena rave about you, it's my turn."

Artemis ripped the white towel away, shamelessly revealing his manhood to her gaze. She admired it, it was a work of art and something she hungrily traced with her eyes, licking her lips as she took a nice long look at it. The woman's eyes locked onto him as she slowly slid the material of her toga off body.

"No need to wait if I'm ready," she told him in a husky breath and Harry smiled at her.

"No there isn't," Harry agreed as she straddled his lap and her legs crossed over his as he pulled her into him.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Her arms wrapped around him extremely tightly and she kissed him hard. Harry ran his hands down her body and felt the flesh on the small of her back. The goddess pressed herself onto him as Harry turned her around and kept kissing the side of her neck.

Artemis's eyes fluttered shut as he ran her hands down her body and slowly pulled her outfit off.

Her nice breasts were revealed first and foremost as he cupped her breasts. She closed her eyes.

Harry worshipped them like the treasure that they were. He kept pushing his hands against her breasts and squeezed them. The wizard was working his magic in more ways than one on her.

She pulled his towel off and revealed his package. Her eyes looked at him and she dropped down to her knees.

Artemis experimented touching her first penis and grabbed her hand around him, running it up and down his shaft. Her tongue trailed around his swollen head and she kept licking him, running her hands around his balls.

"Delicious."

That word said everything and Artemis decided to take the plunge, on the encouragement of Harry cupping her breasts. The goddess took his cock deep into her throat and she placed her lips around his cock. The young man cupped her face and hammered into the inside of her mouth. He pushed inside her and she gave him a hungry, slurping blowjob, working her lips around him.

Harry hung onto her face, drilling her tight mouth and feeling it.

"Use your tongue more, oh that's it, you're a natural," Harry breathed as Artemis went down on him.

The goddess was finding her own tempo that worked for her. She worked her mouth hungrily around his pole, slurping and sucking on the wizard beneath her. She kept licking him, taking more of him inside her. He grabbed onto her reddish brown hair and pumped deeper into her mouth. Her lips clamped around him as he gave her face a drilling that she would not forgot. She brought her mouth around him, slurping him and hungrily sucking on him.

Harry rocked back and speared his length further down her throat, to the point where she nearly gagged on him. His smile got wider as he pummeled the inside of her mouth.

"Suck, suck, oh yes."

Harry grabbed her breasts and slammed into her mouth even further, her lips tightening around him and she was licking around his shaft. He worked into her and was about ready to lose his load into her waiting mouth.

Harry pumped harder into her mouth and he loaded his cream into her mouth. She moaned deeply as he unleashed a heavy load into her. The goddess wrapped her lips tightly around him, slurping every single drop that he had to offer to her.

Artemis rolled her head back, feeling his cum splash against her lips and she closed her eyes. There was a sensation that went through her body and she felt everything go against her.

"And now, time for the next round," she breathed huskily, grabbing his crotch. "Take me and claim me."

Harry reversed the position and pinned her down against the super soft bed. He was going to take her virginity for his own.

Artemis prepared herself to lose her cherry to Harry and he grabbed her hips, aiming his length against the edge of her dripping virgin hole.

Harry grabbed her hips and was about reading to invade her dripping center. The goddess of the hunt rose her hips up and she closed her eyes.

The wizard plunged his hard cock into her body and Artemis hung onto him, wrapping her legs and her arms around his body as she moaned.

"Feels so good."

Harry was about to make her feel better.

"Bet you regret waiting, don't you?" Harry hissed into her ear, causing shivers to go down her spine as he manipulated her body, using her breasts as his own as he molded them with strength and love. The woman pumped her hips up against him and the wizard pushed deeper into her wet and willing folds, punishing her with more thrusts.

"Yes, yes, further," Artemis panted as Harry speared his length between her walls as she pushed her hips up to meet his incoming pulses. Her walls tightened around him and Harry hung onto her, running his hands down her body and she closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure that erupted throughout her body.

Harry was going to go further, he was going to go balls deep into this goddess. Her hips jerked up and Harry's cock pressed between her walls.

Artemis hung onto him and could not believe that she waited that long. Harry pumped himself deeper within her walls and he pushed himself into her. The wizard's eyes flooded with an amazing amount of lust.

Harry kept pumping himself into her, feeling her tightening walls milk him. He was so in the zone that he did not see the other parties make their way into the area.

Aphrodite showed up with a smile crossing her face as she surveyed Artemis being drilled into the edge of the bed. There was only thought that echoed through the back of her head.

' _It's about time,'_ she thought as she pushed her hair back out of her face and offered a smile. The blonde edged closer.

Athena showed up and saw Harry there, slamming into Artemis on the bed. She lifted her hips and he plowed deeper into her.

"You look tense," Aphrodite commented as she whispered in Athena's ear and she twitched a little bit. She slid the material off of her shoulder and kept working her shoulders over. There was a smile that went over her face.

"Going to relieve that now," Athena remarked as she felt the blond goddess latch her talented mouth down upon her womanhood and start licking her.

Athena closed her eyes and felt Aphrodite's talented mouth work over her, licking and slurping her peach. The excitement of this mouth on her, it was second to none and the goddess of wisdom felt the goddess of love

Harry smiled as he saw the smooth thighs of the love goddess and he closed his eyes.

The duplicate version of Harry split off of him and he walked over. He grabbed the love goddess and ran his hands down the back of her head.

' _Take her,'_ Athena encouraged him, egging him on.

Harry was not going to need to be encouraged twice. His cock slid against her dripping wet slit as he tormented her, and was about to push himself deep into her. Her lips were about to take him into her and she breathed heavily as Harry was about to plunge into her.

The blonde goddess took his cock into her, all twelve inches plowed into her body. The young woman closed her eyes and breathed in heavily as he plunged into her. There was a few thrusts where he buried himself deeper and deeper into her body.

' _That never gets old,'_ she breathed and Harry smiled as he hung onto the goddess of love, hammering into her tightening center. The wizard pushed himself in and out, stretching out her walls. They hugged his invading prick and Harry kept pushing himself deeper into her. His balls slapped against her thighs as he plowed as deep into her as could be allowed. His hands roamed her body, groping her breasts as he kept plowing into her.

Athena rolled her head back and the goddess of love was licking, slurping and sampling her center. The mouth was working her over in an amazing manner and there were a lust ridden onto her face as the tongue buried into her dripping cunt.

"Oh, love this so much," Athena breathed as she felt the blonde goddess run her hands all over her body and she closed her eyes.

The hands of Aphrodite worked over her stiffening breasts as she watched the wizard's rod bury in between the thighs of the love goddess.

Harry hung onto her breasts, burying his cock between her legs and the love goddess closed her eyes. She felt everything in her and loved it.

"Never gets old, does it?" Harry breathed in her ear as he kept burying himself into her and the blonde was losing himself.

Meanwhile, Artemis was hanging on for dear life as Harry plowed into her. His rod buried deeper into her body and his balls smacked against her hips.

"Mmm, ah, yes, oh, yes, yes, YES!" the goddess of the hunt moaned.

Harry smiled as he plowed his length in and out of her, riding her tight body and jamming his cock into her tightening cunt. He ran his hands down her body and she hummed lightly as he pushed into her. The wizard's length kept working into her. The tightening pole rammed harder into her body.

The goddess of love kept eating Athena but she decided to switch things up.

' _Have at it, my love,'_ Aphrodite breathed as she spread Athena's lips and Harry pulled himself out of her pussy.

Then he slammed himself into Athena.

"Oh by the gods!" Athena yelled as she felt his throbbing cock push into her body, stretching her walls out.

"I know he is," Aphrodite commented as she pushed her fingers between her lips and played for herself as she watched Harry have his very wicked way with Athena, his cock sliding in between her moist folds.

Athena felt extremely flushed as Harry rolled her over and she was on her hands and knees. He plowed into her doggy style from behind and he slapped his balls slapping against her. The walls wrap around her and he slammed into her. The wizard pushed into her hard from behind.

Another Harry duplicate was left behind and the love goddess pulled off her toga to reveal her amazing body.

"Time to enjoy the ride," she commented in a lustful time as she worked herself up and down onto his throbbing pole.

Harry laid back and allowed the goddess to ride him. The love goddess moaned and felt his throbbing prick bury up into her.

He ran his hands down her body, cupping her amazing breasts as she kept riding him. Up and down, she slid down his amazing pole and Harry played with her breasts. She closed her eyes and gave a panting and fairly lustful moan.

"That's it, deeper, that's it, love it!" she moaned as she worked herself around him, rotating her hips around his invading length.

The goddess of love was running her hips up and down his throbbing length, bouncing higher and higher upon him, riding his hard stiff prick as it went deeper into her cunt. The blonde run her hands across his chest and picked up the tempo.

Her eyes closed as she bounced herself up and down on his throbbing pole.

"More, oh yes, oh yes!"

There was several screams of pleasure as Harry grabbed onto her hips and pushed the goddess of love down onto him.

Athena was bent over as Harry hammering her from behind and she felt the pleasure as he pushed into her deeper. His balls slapped against her thighs as Harry kept groping every inch of her tight body, running his hands all down her curvy frame.

Artemis was down on the bed as he rammed into her harder as the wizard was slamming into her body. The walls kept getting tighter around her. The wizard's hands ran over her body and pushed in and out of her.

He grunted.

"So close," he breathed as he rammed into her.

"Cum for me, inside me, please, please," Artemis panted as she worked her cunt around him.

Harry slammed into her a few more times and his balls ached for the need for release. He kept working into her center and she squeezed him. Harry hung onto her breasts and pushed as far into her as he could go.

After a while, Harry drilled into her cunt and released his load.

The other two goddesses enjoyed their dose of Harry's heavenly cum as they all came down from an amazing orgasms.

All saw stars but they were just getting started.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Harry smiled as he mentally worked through the tally that made up his list of conquests and it was quite the amazing tally. Three goddesses, all with super stamina, had been fucked silly. That was an accomplishment that Harry was going to brag about from now until the end of his days, no question about it.

"Good as always," the goddess of love stated as she licked her fingers, savoring the taste of all four of them combined into one, and her two sisters nodded in agreement. "Very good even."

Harry was not going to say anything although there was a smile that crossed his face that could light up some of the biggest cities in the world.

"And I'll just keep getting better, oh how will you women ever survive?" Harry asked.

"Ah, that's the confidence that we expect from you," the goddess commented to Harry with a tongue slowly trailing over her lower lip.

"I'm glad it's expected from me now," Harry told her as he sat down and the blonde goddess placed her head down onto his shoulder, allowing his strong arm to wrap around her body. "But you know better than anyone else how I'm better than any expectations."

Athena offered him a smile. "It's always the smartest of us that lack any shred of modesty."

"Speaking for experience, are we?" Artemis asked Athena and the dark haired woman smiled at her as she took a spot next to Harry. He placed his arm around her waist.

"There's one more thing that I ask of you, whilst you're here in the past."

Harry smiled, as always the goddesses would ask a favor of him and he would be more than willing to grant it, after all he was both their champion and high priest. He pressed the face of Aphrodite to his and he was inches away from her lips, both pairs just about to meet.

"And what do you have in mind, my goddess?"

The goddess of love was only too quick to comment on what she had in mind and she looked towards her high priest with love in her eyes. "It's naturally nothing out of your capabilities to handle, just something that needs to be done in order to put the finishing touches on stabilizing the time stream."

Harry placed his hands on hers and she met his lips with a hungry kiss, which Harry returned with equal passion. The lips of the goddess of love tasted divine as usual and he ran his tongue against them, taking all that she had to offer and more.

The two indulged each other in the others lips for bit longer before breaking apart, wide smiles across their faces.

"It's nothing that you can't handle, as I've said," Aphrodite remarked to Harry and his green eyes fixed on her alluring violet eyes.

"Let me at it," Harry said firmly and the goddesses smiled.

"All you must do is step through the portal," Athena stated to him and Harry smiled.

The truth was that there was someone that needed to be taken down a peg and Harry was the best person to do that.

"Time to enjoy the show," Artemis remarked eagerly no sooner than Harry disappeared, as she and her sisters watched in rapt anticipation.

X-X-X

Hercules was the mightiest example of male endowment. Just ask him, because he'd list off all of the qualities that made him Zeus's gift to women. He would tell you how it would be an honor for women to drop to their knees and kiss his feet.

He had left mortal women wrecked and ready for more. He was the almighty man, dressed in a chain mail vest that covered his hairy chest. Long dark hair went down past his shoulders and a manly beard could be seen on his face. He had a chain wrapped around his shoulders and he wore a blue pair of briefs that showed his muscular and very hairy legs.

"You're nothing but a pig!"

That was a statement that came out the mouth of the many uninformed women who obviously had not been educated about his greatness and his prowess. He stood over many and there was on statement that was whispered by many who had known him.

"When Hercules is coming to town, hide your women."

That was a statement that was more than apt and the bruiser made his way as he was about ready to capture his latest and greatest catch.

His mind worked in a number of cruel ways and they all worked to the aims of fulfilling his own needs. He stepped into the village where the latest woman in need of education by him, waited for him.

She slammed her fist viciously into his mouth and he staggered back. He took a step back and flexed his arms before giving off a bellow.

"YOU DARE TOUCH THE MIGHTY HERCULES!"

His tone was one of shock and dismay, as if women would not worship the ground that he spat upon. It was outlandish and he stepped towards her.

"You're not so mighty if you have to force women to even look at you without vomiting."

Hercules was completely taken aback by that but truthfully he loved it when they fought their inner desires for his mighty meat spear. They obviously wanted him, who wouldn't want him with his mighty manly beard?

"So did you super glue a carpet to your chest?"

Hercules turned around and saw a hooded figure standing in the shadows.

"WHO DARES BESMIRCH THE GREAT AND POWERFUL HERCULES!" he bellowed, showing that he had no indoor voice at all.

The man standing across from him, raised an eyebrow. Though this fact was hidden by the hood that still pulled over his head which blocked the view of the woman who watched him.

"Someone who thinks you're over-compensating for a tiny penis," Harry remarked in a deadpan.

Hercules looked aghast and said that much. "THE ALMIGHTY HERCULES IS NOT OVERCOMPESATING FOR A TINY PENIS!"

"Well, then you should have no problem defeating me in a trial of combat," Harry said, as he looked at the man.

He had power but his ego was even larger than his own, which Harry was nearly impressed by, even though he did not show it. He stood across from his adversary, standing on the edge of the grounds and there was a few seconds where both stared at each other.

"THE GREAT AND MIGHT HERCULES, WILL HARDLY HAVE A PROBLEM DEFEATING A PUNY WHELP SUCH AS YOURSELF FOR THE HAND OF THIS WOMAN!," Hercules shouted at him.

Harry smiled. "Well you've already lost if your sole reason to fight me is to prove that your penis is larger than mine is. This isn't a dick waving contest, not that you'd win that either."

"YOU SPEAK WITH ARROGANCE, WHELP!"

"You would know, you do so fluently," Har-Zod commented to the boisterous bruiser in front of him.

Hercules ego took a hit.

' _Oooh, I think you hurt someone's feelings,'_ Kara cooed mockingly through the bond link.

Diana was compelled to say something to him. _'Harry, be careful, Hercules can be fierce if you injure his ego.'_

' _I can take him,'_ Harry remarked to her calmly.

' _Yes, Har can take him,'_ Faora chimed in as the dark haired woman thought it was an insult to end all insults that Harry could not handle someone that inferior to him.

' _Okay, okay,'_ Diana thought and Harry squared off with the so called mighty and powerful Hercules.

"WE WILL FIGHT AND SEE WHO THE WEAKEST ONE OF US IS!"

Harry smiled at him. "Well you must get a front row seat to that, every time you gaze upon your reflection."

Hercules raised his hands up into the air but Harry sped out of the way and kicked him in the side of the leg and then with another fluid motion, he doubled him over with a second kick.

"YOU'RE QUICK, I'LL CONCEDE THAT," Hercules granted as he swung his fist towards Harry but the wizard dodged it.

He punched the ground causing a large hunk of rock to shoot upwards and turned around to face him.

"Very good, conceding that there's someone better is the first step," Har-Zod commented lightly as he saw Hercules rush towards him.

He used a trip jinx to cause the man to fall head over heels, flew over on the other side of him, then bounced off his knee with a huge knee strike to the face.

Hercules popped back up and tried to catch this young warrior off guard. Harry blinked out of the way, stepping behind him. Harry's arm was wrapped around this arrogant brute and he forced him to the ground.

The young wizard pushed his adversary against the closest wall then hoisted him up into the air. A thunderous punch slammed into Hercules chest and caused him to go flying.

Hercules landed like a rock in a large puddle of mud.

' _Fitting for a pig like him,'_ Diana remarked to them dryly through the bond.

 _'Well, that was fun,'_ Harry thought dryly as he turned to the hooded woman.

The hood dropped down and Harry's eyes failed himself for a second or at least he thought they did. He thought he came face to face with a past version of Diana, at least at first glance. Yet, he knew the woman was not her.

"Thank you, normally I would have taken the braggart down, but he…caught me at a bad moment," the woman commented. "My name is Hippolyta."

That statement was rather shocking and he paused for a moment to collect himself before offering her his own name. "Harrison….Harrison Evans."

Hippolyta winced as she twisted her arm back into the socket. "Pleased to meet you."

She wished her arm did not hurt so much for if it did not, she would have handed Hercules his head on a platter. It would not be the first time she had to deal with the pig.

"I do apologize for getting in this situation where….where I had to be saved," she managed and Harry waved off her apologies. The woman smiled as she watched him. "A pair of rogue warriors hurt me and left me….fellow members of my tribe that got disenchanted with me and decided to take out their aggressions. Not pleasant."

Harry remembered Hippolya telling him about this incident or at least one like this. Although if she knew that he showed up, she did not mention it or perhaps she did not remember it as it had been that long ago. The wizard smiled at her as he knew that the goddesses would not have sent him here without a good reason so there was only one thing to do.

"Let's see if we can get you somewhere where we can check out those wounds," Harry told her and the Queen of the Amazons offered him a nod.

"That would be….acceptable," Hippolyta commented in a breathy voice. She tried to remain on her feet but found that her knees failed her. Harry caught her in his arms before she fell completely to the ground and a smile crossed her face as he guided her to their destination.

"Just hang on, I'll get you patched up," Harry told the Amazon who nodded.

She wanted to find out more about this young man who swooped in and saved her. He was one that inspired a lot of curiosity in her mind. The Queen of the Amazons was rarely taken off guard by anyone.

And the fact that he saved her from being humiliated by that pompous windbag, well that was just icing on the cake.

' _Really Zeus, all of the sperm and that was the one that got through,'_ Hippolyta thought to herself as she favored her shoulder as they made their way into the camp.

X-X-X

"Your shoulder's the thing that's bothering you the most, isn't it?'

Hippolyta winced as she could not resist making a quip at the situation. "How did you ever guess?"

Harry smiled at his future wife. "Just an educated guess that I made."

She turned towards him, allowing the wizard to work his magic so to speak and fix her shoulder. The dark haired woman shivered as she felt his hands upon her shoulder. Sure enough magic, well it made anything possible, including fixing any number of wounds.

"So much better," Hippolyta remarked as she felt herself go faint. Perhaps it was the heat of the day but he was giving off a heavy dose of pheromones that made her light headed. It was hard to keep her head above the water and keep herself calm, at least from coming undone, even though she had to try.

"Perhaps we should check out the rest of you to make sure everything is in working order."

Hippolyta thought that was one of the best ideas she ever heard as she felt Harry slide her clothes off of her to check her for bumps, bruises, and everything else.

He ran his hands slowly down her body, feeling to make sure everything that was in working order. She closed her eyes and felt a heat rising from her loins.

"I think you should do a thorough inspection of everything to make sure it's...ah in working order," the queen stated in a husky voice as Harry kept working down her legs.

She was stripped completely naked and she did not care.

In fact, it would only be fair if I expected you as well," Hippolyta commented as she tore his shirt off revealing his muscular physique to her eyes, she ran her hands down his abs and feeling every inch of him that she could. A satisfied smile crossed her face. "Let's start with…..well this not so small thing down here."

Her hand fished into his pants as Harry prepared to be indulged in her tender love.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Hippolyta grabbed onto his hard iron pole and started to pump her way up and down onto him. Her smile went over her face as she kept stroking him up and down. She pumped his length in her hand, sighing as she felt it pulse within her hand. She tightened her grip against his throbbing length as she kept pumping him up and down.

His hips lifted up to meet her pumping.

"So amazing," Hippolyta panted and Harry waved his hand and her fabric started to work down her body.

The wizard ran his hands over her body.

"You're an expert on being amazing," Harry breathed as he lightly nudged her back and kissed down the side of her neck.

She closed her eyes as he kept peppering the side of her neck with amazing kisses. Each kiss caused a jolt of erotic enjoyment to spread through her body. There was a sense where Harry kissed down between the valley of her breasts.

He cleared his throat and she kept giving him an amazing and extremely strong handjob. He brushed himself against her dripping wet slit and kept working into her. The wizard was about to push his length into her body.

She let him go and he grabbed her hips.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked to her and she wrapped her legs tightly around him, teasing the head of his engorged cock against her dripping slit.

Hippolyta pushed herself up and he slammed onto his throbbing cock, feeling her tightening walls around him.

As always, her crushing grip hugged his penis as she pushed herself up and brought herself hard onto him, riding his throbbing cock up and down. The dark haired Amazon Queen kept working around him and he ran his hands down her body, feeling her up.

"Oh, so deeper, so hard," Hippolyta panted as she used her walls to caress him and Harry smiled as her walls wrapped around him.

The woman bounced up into the air and slammed hard onto him, her tight hips wrapping around him. Her core was snugly wrapping around him. She rode herself back and forth, hammering his length with her walls and she kept pumping her walls around him. The wizard's pole worked into her, stretching her walls out.

"Oh, you feel so good," Hippolyta panted hungrily as she worked up and down on him.

"You are so good," Harry commented as he grabbed her swaying breasts and channeled his power through her breasts. Her lovely nipples were being pinched and Harry worked her breasts over with his hands. The queen worked onto him.

"Too….ah….kind."

Her pussy soaked his length as she pounded his throbbing length into her heated core as she rose and fell against him. The tightening walls worked around him as Harry cupped her breasts and felt them. They weighed quite nicely in his hands.

"Oh, you feel…so good," Hippolyta panted as Harry worked himself into her. Her tight walls went into him.

Harry rolled her over and she gave a lustful moan as Harry had her flipped over onto the bed. His cock slammed into the inside of her walls, the emerald eyed enchanter hammered her pussy, working his length in and out of her. She pumped herself up, moaning heavily and scratching his back.

"Damn, insatiable," Harry told her.

"For you….yes," Hippolyta panted, she never thought that she would be so addicted to this. Her walls wrapped around him as he drilled her into the ground.

Hippolyta's walls wrapped around him as Harry kept working into her. The wizard's hands worked over her body.

More pleasurable bolts went through her body and Harry used the leverage to hammer into her. He worked into her and then he pulled out.

"Oh….please, don't stop," Hippolyta breathed, begging to her. He ran his hands down her pussy and Harry cupped her sopping wet cunt.

"Turn over," Harry breathed to her in her ear and she obeyed him.

Hippolyta's eyes widened as she found her legs and arms bound and he used his finger to brush down her pussy.

"Very nice," Harry stated as he popped his finger into his mouth and gave a little taste.

Hippolyta shivered as she heard him sucking her juices off of his fingers, even though she could not see him due to how that she was situated. Her pussy moistened and his fingers roamed her folds.

Then she felt something hard and fleshy pushed into her. He teased her ass for a moment and she closed her eyes.

"Please," Hippolyta begged him as she tried to use her strength to escape but he had her secured tight. This excited her.

Harry ran his hands down her sopping hungry pussy and licked his hand up and down. The wizard kept licking the juices off of his hand from her.

He grabbed her around the hips and plunged his hard rod into her.

Hippolyta's eyes closed. For a brief moment, she thought that she was going to lose it. His hard rod kept punishing her center and she grabbed onto the bed which he created. Her walls wrapped around him and Harry kept working into her.

"Everything that you wanted, isn't it?" Harry breathed in her ear as he hammered into her. Her walls snugly hugged him as Harry pushed in and out of her, working her body over.

"YES!" Hippolyta hungrily yelled.

Harry roamed his hands down her body and kept grabbing her, groping her tits. He rode into her and she turned around, capturing his mouth hungrily with a huge kiss, trying to ram her tongue deep down into his throat.

He sped up his motions and his hands roamed her body. He stuck a finger up her ass and teased her. His mouth pressed against her neck as well and every lick, every touch, every thrust, it was putting unprecedented pleasure into her body.

Harry kept roaming around her body and the wizard was pleasuring her body. The amazing touches heightened even more pleasure around her body and he cupped his hands all over her body. His mouth pressed against her and bit down on the back of her neck.

Hippolyta breathed as Harry slammed deeply into her dripping cunt and he pushed back into her even more. The wizard kept working himself into her. His stone hard length stretched out her walls and the wizard kept hammering into her.

He moved forward and slowed down his thrusts which caused her to clench him hard and the wizard picked up the pace even more and then slowed down.

Her whines was music like to his ear and Harry worked into her hard where his hands stroked around her body with him playing with her nipples. He slowly tweaked them.

Hippolyta closed her eyes and felt the rush continue to escalate through her body. The ropes wrapped around her body tightly and they moved up, pushing into her breasts, tightly, feeling the right amount of pressure. As he slowly squeezed her, ramming into her dripping hot cunt from behind. His dick worked into her with each passing thrust.

"Horny, so horny, love it," Harry breathed as he kissed down on the back of her neck and worked into her, sawing into her center with his rock hard member. The wizard kept working her with each stroke into her.

Harry grabbed her ass and manipulated the lovely cheeks as he kept plowing into her from behind. The wizard kept working into her, thrusting his length deep between her legs. He worked into her, going back and forth into her inviting quim.

His hands all over her body, he ran his hands over those curves and gave her a smack on that ass.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Harry remarked as he nipped her neck and made sure the ropes strained against her breasts to cause her pleasure.

Hippolyta noticed and she felt the cool air as he removed from her.

"In me."

Harry knew what hole he was going to take next. Her delicious ass was ahead of him and he ran his hand down her hole and he grabbed her.

The wizard thrust his mighty spear between her ass cheeks as it clenched around him. Harry run onto her tight hips and slammed into her delicious rear from behind.

Hippolyta groaned, he split her apart and she loved it, she loved everything. Her super powered thrusts worked into him from behind.

Her ass was worked around him and Harry kept plunging into her. The wizard's tool slammed into her and the wizard kept pushing into her. Her ass wrapped around him as Harry kept plowing into her and he slammed into her from behind.

His hands ran down her body and kept plowing her.

Her ass was being slammed hard from him and she was face down on the mattress. He kept working into her, working his throbbing hard length deeper into her. Her tightening bowels felt so good around him.

Hippolyta felt him claim her ass from his own. She would always savor this moment and would remember it always. Her ass worked around him as the wizard plunged deep into her ass, going balls deep into her.

Then he moved back into her pussy and plunged into her.

Hippolyta felt the pleasure of his hard rod going into her. Stars went through her eyes as Harry kept beating his meat into her from behind. His hands roamed down her body and he brushed his fingers down her stomach.

Harry kept plunging his hard rod deep into her body and the wizard slammed into her hard from behind. There was a few seconds where he paused and made her groan as he pushed into her. He slowly slid in and out of her to a crawl, making her moan against it. His hands cupped her breasts and he pushed in and out of her.

The wizard pushed into her as he kept hammering into her. The green eyes of Harry flooded with lust as he kept working into her tightening cunt. He pushed into her a few more times and then unleashed his cum into her body.

Harry pumped his cum deep into her womb and he kept working into her. The walls of the woman pushed together as Harry kept pumping into her. The wizard hammered her center with a threw more thrusts into her. He unleashed his cream into her and kept working into her with thrust after thrust into her body.

Hippolyta collapsed down, feeling the rush of him as he unleashed his cum into her tight body and filled her up with so much of it.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

Harry left her down on the ground, completely out for the count. He smiled, that was just as well, another woman was wrecked beneath him. The wizard looked over his shoulder and spotted the swirling vortex over his shoulder. He stepped back an inch and a half and made it towards the portal.

He was going to return home and he wondered if Hippolyta would put the pieces together. If she had not, perhaps he could clear the air once they got home. The work of Harry Potter was done.

X-X-X

"Our journey to the past, what do you think about it?"

Harry smiled as he looked at the females around him and he decided to tell them his opinion. "It was a good thing for sure."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Peve remarked as she walked towards him. "I've figured out what's going to happen and it's going to be interesting when I create the AI to send you back."

' _Ah the joys of the stabilizing a time loop,'_ Faora remarked mostly to herself although the rest of the group picked it up.

' _Yeah, it is fairly joyful,'_ Harry told her with a smile on his face. He could ram his head against a table all day and still be fairly confused about what time travel was all about. His green eyes flashed with amusement. _'But at least we've figured out how to work through these things pretty well.'_

' _And you left your mark on the past,'_ Diana remarked fondly.

' _Not to mention your DNA,'_ Jaime thought to Harry in an extremely amused voice. The dark haired woman smiled as she thought about it.

' _Yes, there is that,'_ Harry agreed with a grand deal of mirth. Leaving his mark all over history.

' _And if there's anything that….came from that union, there is a ninety nine percent probability that the child is a daughter,'_ Faora explained to him.

' _We did go over this before, didn't we?'_ Harry asked the woman through the bond link and Faora offered him a smile and a nod.

' _It does bare repeating, my brother. Actually I don't think we ever specifically talked about this part of it specifically,'_ Faora commented to him as she brushed her fingers through the top of her hair. _'If you have a thousand children, maybe one of them would be a son, maybe.'_

Harry thought that made a lot of sense, it was done that way by design. While other wizards might need a male heir to carry on their line, he was immortal as long as he remained underneath a yellow sun. He didn't need anyone to carry on his legacy after all because he would be here for a long time, alongside his collective shaping the course of history.

Therefore there was no need for any heirs and he smiled.

' _That's some interesting odds,'_ Kara commented to Harry.

' _Yes, especially when you consider that any future daughters will need guidance,'_ Karen commented in a knowing voice and there was no way that statement could be misinterpreted in anything other than what she really meant. The blonde's expression was amused as she kept her eyes on everything as she sighed. _'Well, I know that Har will be up for it.'_

' _Well that one goes without saying,'_ Lily remarked. _'I only would trust one man with my daughters after all.'_

' _And you have,'_ Rose commented with a grin on her face.

' _That was kind of the point,'_ Lily offered in amusement.

Harry smiled as he prepared for everything. There would be a time where everything passed, and his involvement here, would be known to a select few. Those few would be joining him into the future as he brushed his hands away from the back of his head.

It was one of those long days and he smiled at the thought of it. He watched everything that transpired around him.

"So we'll be good to go in a little bit," Harry told them all.

"Yes, we will," Peve agreed with them with a smile on her face and she sighed. It was hard to believe that she would be on her way home after all of this but it was more than worth it.

The dark haired woman knew that she would be recalled back to Krypton shortly, if they found out how long she'd been gone. Although her father tended not to be that attentive to her and with her mother dead, he retreated into his work. He was a shell of his former self and it saddened Peve even though she accepted everything that happened.

"So…."

"Yes?" Harry asked the dark haired woman in an almost teasing voice as he stared her down and she couldn't help but push her way forwards.

"One more time before you depart," Peve remarked as she captured Harry's lips in a hungry kiss.

Harry accepted the kiss, returning it with equal fever and the young wizard continued indulging in her lips, kissing her back nice and hard. The two went back and forth, suckling on the lips of the other. Neither wanted to break up the kiss any time soon.

Peve knew that it would be a long time before she saw Har again, so it was important to make this count as long as they both were here, so she would really make it count. Her lips smashed against his and the woman kept sucking on his lower lip.

Harry placed his hands on her thighs and shifted her weight to continue to press his mouth down onto the back of her neck.

The dark haired woman felt the sensations course through her body and Harry ran his fingers down her body, feeling up every inch of her body. He pushed her back and kissed her.

Things got hot and heavy really quickly.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry put his palms on the breasts of Peve, running his hands down them. He caused gentle caresses to go around her and Harry kissed her even harder.

She felt his length brush her dripping wet slit with Harry working his hands down her. He cupped the flesh of her stomach and she lifted her hips up towards him. The wizard grabbed her tits and squeezed the delicious melons in his hands.

Harry grabbed her hips and brushed his length against her. A tease or two later and Harry was about ready to slip inside her.

Harry plunged deep into her and he grabbed her hips, pushing into her. The young woman pushed up against his hard rod as he pushed in and out of her sexy body. The wizard was pushing her against the ground and he ran his hands all over her.

Peve closed her eyes and bit down her lip and he slammed into her body.

Pleasure filled her and she was leaning back, her back arching as Harry continued to work into her. The wizard kept working over her, rubbing his hands all over her body. He kissed the side of her neck and continued to work into her.

His penis was caressed with her walls as he plunged into the velvety center, working in and out of her. He thrust into her, working his tool as far into her moist womanhood.

"More," Peve panted at him.

Harry smiled as he grabbed her around the hips and plowed his member into her. She closed her walls into him.

Peve pumped her hips up to feel his throbbing cock into her. There was a few pushes into her as he kept working her over. The wizard kept hammering into her, her tightening quim working him over.

"Yes, this is the best," Harry whispered hotly in her ear and she twitched her hips up against him as the wizard kept pulling himself and then he brought his hard cock into her pussy.

The wizard kept pumping into her tight center, kissing her nipples.

"Delicious, oh so tight," Harry breathed into her.

She closed her eyes and felt the rush of him into her. Her pussy was being hammered as Harry kept his efforts up. He sped his efforts as her hips worked up into his throbbing length.

There was a loud scream that escaped from her mouth and another loud scream as Harry kept punishing her pussy with his long strokes into her. The wizard's pumps into her caused her to whimper with pleasure and she wrapped her legs tightly around him.

Harry kept pushing into her with the wizard kept pumping into her. She had a twitch of her pussy as he went into her and he went deeper.

Faora turned up with a smile on her face as she saw Harry have this woman squeal beneath her. His hands gripped into her hips and he continued to plunge deep into her. The wizard was pulling up and slamming into her.

"Time to take things up a notch," Faora remarked as she placed her pussy on Peve's face. "Eat up, you know you want to."

Peve's tongue moved around into her tight pussy and kept licking away hungrily in her. Faora grinded her pussy into her face.

She was lapping up the juices that were draining from her pussy. There was a sensation of her getting licked with her pussy. The two children of the House of Zod were working over Peve and it was a delightful sensation.

Harry grabbed her hips and kept spearing his length between her legs. Her walls tightened even harder around him as he picked up the pace. The emerald eyes of Harry Potter had nothing but lust in them as he kept working her over.

Thrust after thrust, Harry was working her body over and she pumped back, offering the delightful friction as her walls got even tighter around him. They wrapped snugly around him and he fired into her, working between them.

Harry watched as Peve ate Faora's pussy. She smiled at him as she flickered her tongue which encouraged Harry to drill into Peve's pussy even deeper.

His hard rod working deep between her tender walls, it was an amazing feeling and he worked into her even harder, his pole plunging between her walls.

"Time to switch," Faora breathed as she pulled off and got between Peve's legs as Harry pulled out.

She had been so long with Har-Zod's cock that she was practically choking for it. The heat between her legs rose amazingly and he ran his fingers down her dripping slit. He kept working his fingers down her and there was a few seconds where he kept working into her.

' _Oh, yes, yes, yes, yes,'_ Faora thought as she saw how skilled he was in teasing her. He kept fingering in and out of her.

Harry grabbed his hands around her hips and prepared to work himself into her. He plowed his length between her thighs, going into her from behind.

The daughter of Zod closed her eyes and the rush that filled her body was amazing. Each thrust brought her to a deeper degree of pleasure. His balls slapped against her thighs as he pumped in and out of her. The wizard ran his hands down her body and there was a few seconds where Harry paused and the he kept hammering into her.

Harry really was going to town into her tightening walls and Faora enjoyed it, pushing her hips back into his throbbing length. The wizard was going to bring her to new degrees of pleasure.

His hands roamed her sweaty back, cupping her sensual ass, and grabbing her delightful breasts with his hands. All while hammering her tightening quim as it wrapped around him. There was a sense of pleasure and Harry got some of his own as he kept hammering her, watching as Faora's talented mouth went to work on Peve's pussy.

"Oh, great, Rao," Peve whimpered as she felt her clit be sucked on and that caused an explosion of delights to go through her head.

Faora took that endearing to continue burying her tongue deeper into Peve's twitching cunt and lick the inside of her.

Harry grabbed her around the hips and plowed into her tightening cunt. The wizard was going to give her pleasure beyond everything else and he kept drilling himself into her. The emerald eyes of Harry flooded as he kept bringing his length in and out of her, his balls drilling against her thighs. The pleasure increased more as he kept working her over.

A deep thrust and that caused her to orgasm hard, lubricating is prick with her clear fluids and he picked up a steadier pace, working his length in and out of her. The wizard pushed himself into her a few times and kept stretching her walls out as he invaded her wet pussy.

Faora had a spectacular orgasm that rocked her from head to toe and that was beyond all words as she filled up with pleasure.

Harry plowed into her constantly and each thrust brought her to more increased pleasures. He hung onto her healthy hips and plowed himself into her body. He felt her nubile body and kept working over her body. The wizard kissed the back of her neck and kept taking himself into her. Harry kept bringing his length into her.

Her walls tightening around him was an amazing sensation and Harry plowed himself into her.

It was time for Peve to get her turn, to perhaps finish Harry off. She pulled herself off the bed and tackled Harry, giving him a hungry kiss.

Harry enjoyed the kiss, tasting his sister's pussy on her lips and Peve was lifted up. Harry pushed into her and she moaned.

"Faster," Harry grunted and he bit down on her nipples for emphasis. This encouraged her to bounce up and down on his rod.

Her walls clenched him as she worked around his rod even more. It pistoned in and out between her legs, working her over, and Harry hung onto her back as she worked around him. Her eyes closed as she bit down onto her lip.

Peve's tightening walls kept working him over and Harry held her down onto his rod. She bounced up and slammed down higher onto him. She contracted around him and milked his thrusts.

Harry felt her orgasm and saw Faora was sitting on the bed, fingering herself at super speed. That was an erotic scene to say the least and that caused Harry to pump up even harder into Peve's perfect pussy.

"Give me your seed!" Peve screamed with thinly veiled lust through her eyes as her heart pumped heavier across her chest.

Harry ran his hands over her body and there was a sensation where he brought a bolt of energy through her body. She slammed herself up and down him, riding his cock like it could cure cancer and she breathed heavily, running her hands down his body.

He pushed himself between her walls and gave her a few more hard thrusts.

"Cum for me, love," Peve begged him as she sank her hips onto him and gave him a dirty expression that made her look like the epitome of sex.

His cock speared deep into her walls and he spilled his seed into her body. He thrust into her over and over again.

Thick creamy cum splashed into her body and her walls tightened around him as he slammed deeper into her body.

She milked him dry as she reared her head back with a shuddering moan.

**Smut/Lemon Ends.**

_Well that was amazing….as I remember,'_ Peve the AI commented as she took in the younger version of herself laying on the bed, having been fucked cross eyed and Harry's smile crossed his face. _'But we must now depart, now.'_

' _Of course,'_ Faora thought and the others agreed.

With the timeline stabilized, there was no reason to stick around much longer. It was time for Harry, Faora, Kara, Karen, Diana, Jaime, Rose, and Lily to step into the time portal and return back to Castle Peverell.

Even though the group had been in the past for centuries, it had been only less than four days in the present. The time dilation properties lined up so things would work smoothly.

As for Peve, well Harry left her something behind. She managed to somehow hit the one in a thousand ratio to have a son, who would go on to have three of his own. The keys would be gifted to them when they hit the age of majority.

The rest, as they said, was magical history.

X-X-X

Back home, for better or for worse, the group landed with a loud thud inside the Castle. Harry took a moment to collect his thoughts, muddled as they were. He thought that despite everything that happened, it was very good to be back in the future, well technically his present.

He had been time traveling a bit too long. It was starting to addle his brain and not in the good way. He saw the smile on Jaime's face as if she knew what he was thinking.

' _Don't worry, it fried my brain too, good thing we're among the more intelligent sort,'_ Jaime thought to him.

' _And also the less than modest sort,'_ Faora added in a slightly teasing voice but Jaime felt the need to fire back with a statement of her own.

' _Well you don't have a monopoly on a lack of modesty,'_ Jaime thought to Faora and the rest of the group offered their share of amused snickers. _'Oh well…we'll get through this, all of us, because that's sort of what we do.'_

' _Your point is well taken,'_ Faora added with a smile going across her face.

Now that they were back in the future, Harry had a few things that he had to do, and while he was confident that the spells held nicely throughout time, he still had to check on his time displaced Collective members.

With good grace and deep intensity going through his eyes, Harry stepped towards the gates and made his way down the staircase.

' _Mission successful?'_ Amanda thought through the bond link.

' _Most certainly,'_ Harry told her and his twin sister nodded through the link.

' _Ah, you're back,'_ the Harry dupe commented through the neural network.

' _Well don't sound so broken apart,'_ Harry remarked to him.

Harry that was in the present time learned from the prime Harry from the past.

' _Harrison Evans….good name, consider it stolen,'_ Harry thought to him through the bond link.

 _It's not the most original name in the world, you know,'_ Harry thought to newly dubbed Harrison.

' _Does it matter if it works?'_ Harrison bantered back to Harry who shook his head.

' _No, it doesn't, it really doesn't,'_ Harry commented. _'You've got to do what you've got to do.'_

_It was time for Harry to get a sense of what his dupe had been up to._

It was now time for the prime version of Harry to get a sense of what his dupe was up to.

' _Well, you've been busy this summer, very nice,'_ Harry told Harrison and there was a few seconds where he paused.

' _I knew you would approve,'_ He commented back to Harry, a barely disguised grin coming in over through the link.

Amanda, who had been on the link for some time, was not going to let this exchange go much further without making a comment. _'You know, normally talking to yourself isn't a good thing but you might be the only people who could make that work without any problems.'_

' _Hey, I talk to myself all of the time,'_ Bellatrix chimed in in a gleeful voice.

There was a pause and Narcissa decided to chime in. _'Well, that's about the least of what's wrong with you, Bella.'_

' _Thank you, Narcissa, you're too kind,'_ Bellatrix beamed with pleasure through the link.

' _Only you would take that as a compliment, Bella,'_ Andromeda commented, as she felt that she was putting in some long hours. Thankfully Harry, well now Harrison, rather was able to speed by the Ministry for some stress relief, whenever they could get a few minutes to do so.

' _At least you have something to do, I feel like I'm going to choke on all of this paperwork,'_ Nym remarked to them. _'The Auror academy brochure most certainly did not bring up the fact I'd have a bloody metric ton of paperwork.'_

' _A Ministry pamphlet lying, oh perish the thought,'_ Ginny commented dryly.

' _Hey I was really looking forward to working as an Auror…'_ Nym remarked to her.

' _No dark wizards, no excitement, funny how that works out,'_ Emily commented in a light voice.

' _Yeah, most excitement I got is someone smuggling dragon fangs in teddy bears,'_ Nym remarked to them.

' _Fletcher's at it again, isn't he?'_ Narcissa couldn't help but chime in with that question.

' _How did you….how did you…?'_

' _Just call it an educated guess, Nymphadora,'_ Narcissa stated softly as she brushed her hair back out of her face.

' _How educated?'_ Nym asked in an amused tone of voice.

' _Very much so,'_ Narcissa commented, the thief was low level pond scum who had been at it for many years. Granted, he could be moderately useful if one knew how to haggle with him and by haggle, Narcissa meant blackmail him. Hell the only the only reason he wasn't in Azkaban was due to Dumbledore's protection so he was rather ripe for the picking _. 'He's not that big of a problem, if you know to handle him.'_

' _Threaten to break a few of his fingers, and he'll fall into line,'_ Bellatrix offered them.

' _All heart,'_ Vega commented with a smile at the antics of her mother. She wondered why she came off as so relatively sane. Probably had something to do with whoever her Father was, not that she really cared.

Then again, the key term was relatively sane, which meant that she was not completely sane, at least not a hundred percent of the way. Truthfully she was rather Bi-polar and quite vicious when angered.

As much as Harry enjoyed the interplay, he had some important things to do and he walked down the corridors, as he made a twisting turn.

Down into the basement for the first person he saw and that was Peve. He was certain that she found a way to get here, in some way.

She went back to Krypton, lived a life for a very long time, likely finding a way to bounce back and forth between there and Earth in order to check on her descendants on both planets. Including one she sent to Earth that was born on Krypton over thirty years ago.

Harry figured that was an interesting revelation but that just proved that he had one of the more curious family trees in existence. Some might have considered it to be messed up and Harry would agree.

Yet he saw her in perfect condition, preserved. It was important to allow her to wake up slowly and now that he was here, he could start the process.

' _Seventy two hours,'_ Harry thought as he adjusted the crystals.

One down, three more to go, even though only two of them were here. Morgaine decided not to put her crypt in the main castle and given her nature, he suspected that she came out of a slumber every few decades or so to cause some havoc.

Harry made his way to the next crypt and turned the dial to release the stasis field around Rowena. Like Peve, she would wake up in seventy two hours, in the peak physical prime.

Harry made his way to the next crypt and turned the dial to release the stasis field around Rowena. Like Peve, she would wake up in seventy two hours, in her peak physical prime.

It was what he expected to return to.

' _Weird to be back in the present day, although it was an educational experience,'_ Harry remarked mentally to himself as a smile crossed his face.

It was really good to be back all things considered. Returning from the past had really caused him to think about a lot of things that happened in life.

' _So what happened, exactly?'_ Amanda asked and she was not the only one who was curious.

Harry smiled and he stated one thing in all honesty. _'Boy, do I have a story to tell you.'_

That was an auspicious beginning as always.

X-X-X

Harry actually had some letters to get through now that he was home, and while he planned to head over to Gotham City in the next day or two, he figured that it would be prudent to answer this latest piece of correspondence that was put out in front of him. A smile crossed his face as he spread everything out on the table so he could tackle it in due order.

_Dear Harry,_

_Summer is a blast as usual, although I'm gearing up for what appears to be one of the toughest years or so Pam has warned me._

_Oh well, that's just half of the fun isn't it? Well that and the challenge. Time to really buckle down and get a lot done._

_I'm sure you're trying to recover from the year that was. The same here to be honest with you. It was an intense year for me as I'm sure it was for you as well._

_So…..I'm in a pretty good mood all things considered actually. I don't really have much more to say._

_Just hopefully you can swing by sometime soon as you escape the hailstorm that is your life. Granted, I know that I'm not high on your list of priorities but hey, you can't blame a girl for trying._

_Anyway, take care Harry, don't be a stranger for too long. Or just plain strange, although you would fit in better in Gotham City, if you catch my drift._

_Anyway, talk to you later._

_Barbara._

That letter brought a smile to Harry's face and he took a few seconds to mentally put together his response to this piece of correspondence.

_Dear Barbara,_

_I'm fine, I've actually just gotten back from a really long trip. I would tell you more but that's just one of those stories that I would like to properly tell in person._

_So, I guess the cat's out of the bag, I'm going to be stopping by Gotham City in a few days. I thought about it being a surprise but given the nature of the visit, it might be best if I give you the heads up. There's a few things that I have to take care of business wise but there's a pleasure trip aspect for it as well._

_Please don't sell yourself short like that. While I have been pretty busy over the past year or so. It isn't due to anything that you did and I want you to know I'm really quite fond of you. But with the events surrounding the tournament I was pretty much stuck in Britain when I really rather would have been anywhere else, and that includes visiting you and Pamela in Gotham._

_So, keep your head up because the insanity that you're going to be experience, well I'm sure that Pam knows better than anyone else. I'd take heed of the warning if I was you._

_I'll talk to you really soon. Enjoy the fun why it lasts._

_Harry._

Harry tapped his finger down on the parchment and went to the next later. Pamela was next up on the luck of the draw and a smile crossed Harry's face as he delved into this bit of correspondence.

_Dear Harry,_

_Well if I thought that the hardest part was over, I was kind of stupid, really I was. The hard part was not over, it's the hard part that's just beginning._

_Perhaps I should clarify what I mean._

_So I got all of the entrance exams for college out of the way. You think that would be not too bad. In fact a half of a step up from what came before it, given that it's knowledge we're building on._

_I found that there's a little bit more to this than I think that our teachers let on._

_I could snap my fingers just like that and everything would come undone. Just pop my fingers together and boom done._

_Guess that was something that built my expectations up a bit too high._

_Actually, I didn't do too terribly, I did quite good all things considered. It was just that I think that I might have built up what I knew in my head a bit too much._

_Just a bit now, not too much._

_My scores will come back, always have to give yourself a month's wait for these things it seems because they want to make sure you work yourself up to a fever pitch._

_Hermione's not dead, is she? Because I'm sure that I might be channeling her spirit._

_I'm joking, maybe._

_Anyway, I'm going to wait for your reply. Hopefully you're going to take time to decipher my ramblings and answer me._

_Love you,_

_Pamela._

Harry tapped his quill on the edge of the desk and a thinly veiled smile went across his face as he prepared to answer one of his last pieces of correspondence before he officially set up shop in Gotham City for the time being. Although he would never be far from the castle.

_Pam,_

_Don't get stressed out. I've spent the better part of four years trying to teach Hermione to relax. I don't want to have to start with you now._

_I'm sure you did fine. In fact, I'm more than sure, I'm absolutely confident that you did fine. That's just how you are, you're that good, do you hear me, you are that good_

_I really hope that I boosted your confidence up to a new level, at least I hope that I did_

_Now with that out of the way, I've got a few things to say._

_The rumors that I'm coming to Gotham City are true by the way, if you were told anything at least. And if you weren't told anything, well I guess your finding out now._

_I think that there's something that we need to discuss when I arrive there but it's not anything that we can talk about in a letter. I'll be there in the next few days, got some loose ends but I'll be there, you can count on that._

_So, just keep your head up, your scores coming in will be the top. That's how much faith that I have in you._

_Love you back,_

_Harry_.

Harry paused for a second and could tell that he had some more correspondence but he cleared his head as he saw the final letter from his pen pals.

_Dear Harry,_

_I've gotten good reviews on all of my tests, both the ones at school and those from my father. Of course, that doesn't entitle me to some time off but rather for him to push me to the next level._

_You cannot join me soon enough. I've said it before, I've said it again, torture is best shared._

_I'm not sure if that sounded callous enough for me or not but it's true. Sorry if it's offensive but it's true._

_Anyway, I heard some news involving that world, you seem to be even more popular in that world than you were before. You better be careful Harry or you could get yourself elected as Minister of Magic at fifteen._

_I'm only half joking about that one._

_Okay, maybe less than half but you get the idea._

_I'm really rambling, aren't I?_

_Okay, I've got to get back on track. I really hope to see you pretty soon, at least it would be a good thing to see you._

_I do miss you and I mean that from the bottom of my heart._

_I really hope that everything is going okay for you. I just get this sense that you did something extremely important and I don't know why._

_Maybe you could shed some light on everything? I hope to hear what you've been up to in the….well it's been about five days since I've last written to you._

_Oh, late happy Birthday, if you get that before then._

_See you soon,_

_Zatanna._

Harry had a smile across his face as he prepared to respond to this particular piece of correspondence, tapping his quill on the edge of the paper three times and then jumping in to respond.

_Zee,_

_No, no problem with your ramblings, ramble away. I enjoy hearing the ramblings of people and sometimes the best of us need to vent._

_Okay, so I'm moving along. Yes, I know that being a hero does have its perks and there are a lot of people who are scarily obsessed. And not scarily obsessed in the good way that's kind of endearing but scarily obsessed in the bad way which is scary._

_On an unrelated note, Amelia is putting through a law that will make sure that no one can be elected to the Ministry position before the age of thirty five. After all, we wouldn't want someone to get in too young and allow the power to go to their head._

_Which gives me almost twenty years, which I'm sure means they'll latch onto a different flavor of the month. I've got to plan ahead after all._

_Yes, I'll be ready to join you. Although I think that you might be exaggerating things just a little bit. Or your father expects a lot of you since you're his daughter._

_Still it should be an experience never the less._

_I'll be popping over to Gotham City with Kara and Diana. There will be a few others popping in and out. There's an estate in the city where we can create a portal and….here's a fun fact, it's right next store to Ravencrest._

_Surprise._

_Talk to you later,_

_Harry._

Harry had a smile across his face as he had one more piece of correspondence. It was from Gringotts.

_Dear Lord Potter,_

_As you know, this is a courtesy letter given from the Gringotts bank to indicate a change in your primary account manager. As of August 4th 1995, Sersi, Princess of the goblin nation will take over as your full time account manager._

_Let us say that it has been an honor with working with you so far and we hope that you continue to work with us as we continue to benefit both of our races through the usage of your account._

_Let us just say that it has been an honor working with you so far and we hope that you continue to work with us in a way that benefits both of our races through the usage of your account._

_We would appreciate your attendance._

_May your gold continue to shine bright and be abundant._

_Ragnok._

Harry couldn't help the smile on his face, he'd been looking forward to this day for a very long time and he knew that Sersi was working rather hard on his accounts. She would be in for a reward.

He could hardly wait.

' _Harry, before your business at Gringotts, I have something very important to share with you,'_ Hippolyta commented through the very bond link.' _We need to talk.'_

Now Harry was intrigued, just a little bit.

**To Be Concluded in the Final Chapter.**


	38. Loose Ends

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Loose Ends.**

Curiosity swam through Harry's eyes. He took in the sights and the sounds of Paradise but like it or not as much as he'd like to stay and bask in the atmosphere, he was here on a mission. That mission had brought him here and Hippolyta had sounded really serious when she'd asked him to come here over the bond link.

' _I wonder if this is a consequence based off my little escapades through time,'_ Harry commented to himself.

' _It's a nightmare!'_ Donna screamed.

' _Oh boy, that can't be good,'_ Harry commented. _'Um….my little trip through time, it didn't cause me to….suddenly become your and Diana's father, did it?'_

' _No….at least I don't think….unless you traveled back from later in the future to an earlier time in the past and did the deed then,'_ Donna commented taking a moment to shake her head in order to clear her thoughts.' _Depending on what version of the story our mother feels like telling this week, we're either created from clay or Zeus is our father.'_

 _'Oh….well that's interesting,'_ Harry commented dryly.

' _And I wouldn't be upset if that was the case, because that would be hot,'_ Donna stated with a certain amount of eagerness in her voice to Harry.

' _If you say so,'_ Harry offered, although given all of the taboos that he broke on a regular basis, having sex with his daughters, that would be very low on the list.

' _Although you're on the right track,'_ Donna commented with a certain amount of coyness in her voice.

Harry was extremely curious now .

' _Just come up to the palace, and I'll tell you,'_ Hippolyta offered her voice lacking any real hostility. In fact she was perfectly calm.

' _The fact that mother's not angry, that's normally a good sign,'_ Diana added but she had no idea what was happening. Then again, she was with Harry the entire time that he was in the past, and Donna was apparently the one privy to inside information that she had yet to receive.

' _Well, obviously, if it was me….well just see for yourself,'_ Donna commented and Harry could tell that his youngest Amazon wife was completely annoyed for some reason and now he was unbelievable curious as to why.

' _I'll be up there in a minute,'_ Harry told her and there was a sense that this was a matter of urgency, although he could not put his palm on why.

"Hello, Harry," Artemis commented and she greeted Harry with a tight hug and a kiss. She pulled away. "You better get inside before the Amazons know that you're here, or you'll never get inside."

Harry smiled, amused at the thought an orgy might break out on the palace steps before he even got to Hippolyta.

Actually, for some reason, he didn't see that as a bad thing.

Never the less, Harry shook his head.

Harry stepped forward into the room Hippolyta was waiting for him and scanned his surroundings. Needless to say what he saw waiting for him, shocked the hell out of him.

He could almost hear the goddesses snickering behind his back. He turned to their display only to see that their statues were stationary.

"Yes, Harry, I realize that this is all of their doing," Hippolyta commented to Harry quietly. "It appears our little encounter in the past had certain ramifications."

Harry turned around and saw her standing there. She looked like an eleven year old version of Diana or Donna, really it was hard to tell who she took after more. Then again, perhaps an eleven year old version of Hippolyta was more accurate. She had sleek dark hair that fell down to her lower back. She had vibrant green eyes, much like Harry's although perhaps a shade or two lighter. Never the less, she had rosy red lips and it was obvious that she would grow into something amazing like her sisters and mother. Not that he didn't find her quite amazing all ready.

"This is Lyta, your daughter," Hippolyta offered quietly, though there was a quite a lot of pride in her voice.

"Hello, I'm your father," Harry said as he took a step forward, only for his daughter to respond by throwing her arms around him in a hug that had more in common with a pouncing tackle.

"I know," she said with beaming smile on her face as she stepped back to get a proper look at her Father again.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you did not know of this when you visited the island before your trip through time," Artemis, the goddess, commented.

"Yes, the thought did cross my mind," Harry said to them. "Where did she come from?"

Aphrodite could not resist. "You see Harry when a male and a female…."

"Yes, I know that part," Harry stated to her, a tiny amount of irritation in his voice as he shook his head. "But how…"

"Well you know that the goddesses are capable of a lot of reality warping, so we might have taken Lyta out of reality, for a short time, until you where able to stabilize the time loop," Athena stated to him. "That's the most simplistic answer I can give you, anything else….well it's fairly headache inducing."

"I see," Harry offered with a stiff nod. He was not about to even begin to think about the ins and outs of time travel.

"Yes, I hoped that you would," Artemis said quietly. "Lyta was born from your encounter with Hippolyta. Your natural ability to decide whether or not your partner conceives a child doesn't work when you are outside of your native time stream."

"Time dilation bubbles obviously do not fall into these rules," Harry commented.

"That's correct," Athena agreed with a bit of a smirk on her face as she stared Harry down. "So…."

"So, you're a great wizard?" Lyta butted in with a question, wanting her Father's full attention on herself after having gone all of her life without any interaction with him. "Because if you are, then you can teach me about magic right?"

"I can," Harry offered to her.

' _Careful Harry, she doesn't follow direction that well,'_ Donna warned him.

' _Reminds me of someone at that age, who might that be?'_ Diana commented and Donna gave her a dirty look through the bond link.

"Sure, anything that you want to know, I can teach you," Harry told her and there was a sense that things was going to be very interesting in the future.

"There must be a lot to learn, I can't wait," Lyta commented in an impatient voice.

"We're going to have to take it slow, it's going to take a lot to get your powers under control."

' _Especially given that she's a combination of a Magical Kryptonian and an Amazon, hmm, that could be interesting,'_ Faora commented.

' _Your niece is not a test subject,'_ Harry told Faora sternly.

' _I know, I just said it was interesting,'_ Faora commented but she was really curious about how her niece would progress as she grew older.

X-X-X

Sersi thought that this was a long time coming, she'd spent the past three years in training for this moment. The goblin princess pondered that thought in the back of her head. It was a rite of passage for all goblins. They were trained for their role in life from the time they were born, sometimes it was as an account manager, other times a warrior, sometimes it was a security guard but never the less, they were trained with a specific purpose in mind.

By the standards of goblins, she was fairly ugly although by the standards of humans she was fairly attractive. She stood over five feet tall which was fairly tall for goblins. Her skin was a nice sexy shade of green. She had long dark hair that wrapped around elf like ears quite nicely. She was wearing tight battle robes that wrapped around her C-Cup breasts that looked fairly large on her lithe frame. She had a curved ass and long legs as well. This was considered positively putrid and not attractive to goblins, if she had not had powerful family members, she would have been shunned.

Her eyes watched the door as she waited for the man of the hour to arrive. Sersi had met with Harry many times before, naturally, but still she was more nervous than she'd even been before and she had a pretty good idea as to why.

' _Okay, just stay calm, it's just Harry,'_ Sersi commented to herself as she tried to formulate an attitude that was more befitting a princess of the goblin nation. She was supposed to be bold, strong, and not fall to pieces, turning into a simpering fan girl whenever the man she had a massive crush on appeared before her. She pushed her head up and adjusted her posture to show off her rather proud bearing.

"He's coming," one of the goblins stated.

Sersi nearly bit her tongue to prevent herself from saying that Harry was not coming, he was here, and boy was he ever here. He made his way into the room with a presence that could not be denied no matter what. His eyes flashed with power and as the goblin princess watched him, she could have sworn that he shot up a few inches since she'd last seen him.

He was an amazing and commanding presence. The goblins even showed something akin to respect, which was really something, although respect lead to respect, that was the motto in the goblin nation. It was something that was learned and lead by example.

"Lord Potter," Sersi stated as she inclined her head and saw the young wizard walk into the room before her.

"Princess Sersi," Harry commented as he leaned towards her and grabbed her hand. His lips pressed onto her hand with a slight kiss.

Sersi closed her eyes and felt the sensations of his lips flowing through her body as she watched him. The woman's gaze locked onto the face of Harry's and she smiled at him.

"Congratulations on finally ascending to the role of my account manager," Harry told the woman before him and she nodded with a smile that crossed her face. He decided to move forward with the next step of praise. "It was long overdue."

Sersi smiled, it was long overdue indeed and she was excited about the possibilities that this arrangement would bring. "Thank you, Lord Potter."

"You're quite welcome," Harry told her, pleased to see how much the praise was effecting her and he was about ready to make his move on her. It had been a long time coming but now he was about ready to ensnare her completely within his web. "And I see that you have my latest statement prepared as always, well done."

Sersi smiled as she slid the statements over to Harry and he was able to see the numbers on them. The wizard watched her reaction and then had one of his own.

"Good, very good, very good," Harry offered as he nodded continuing to look over the papers that were in front of him. He flipped through everything and made note the profits earned during the last quarter. It would be a while before they got the levels that he wanted them to be at but they were extremely promising. He thought that things were going to kick up a notch. "Acceptable as always."

Sersi offered him a smile.

"It's not every day that you graduate into a brand new role," Sersi said with eager anticipation in her eyes and Harry could tell that she was trying to remain steady and not bursting out with obvious pride, even though it was hard for her not to show that.

"You should be proud of what you've done," Harry informed her.

"I am, believe me, I am," Sersi remarked as she tried not to gush too much because it was unbecoming of a goblin princess to do so. Yet, she had a smile across her face that could not be denied despite that fact, which Harry caught onto.

"Satisfaction of a job well done, well you should be," Harry informed her and the princess nodded as she watched Harry. "And I am confident that the goblin nation is happy with the reforms that are going through the Ministry."

"They are adequate," one of the goblins commented dryly as the others nodded. Still the truth was that magical/goblin relations were at the best point they'd been in many, many years. The relation between the two were usually extremely rocky at best but things would improve a little bit more as the Ministry continued to go through this transition period. The fact that their business relationship with Harry had been extremely profitable for both so far was really just icing on the cake.

Then again, from what Harry was able to piece together, there was a lot of snags regarding the goblin nation as well as they were going to a transition period as well. There was some racism against other species just like there was in the Wizarding World and not just humans, there was a few tense relations between werewolves, Veela, and vampires against goblins. Amongst others, although there were a few like Sersi who were trying to ease tension but there were a lot of crusty old goblins who refused to back down and respect the rights of other magical creatures.

As Sersi once mentioned, racism wasn't just a human thing and it was not entirely one sided either. It was a very delicate situation to piece together.

However, that was beside the point, it was time for Sersi and Harry to move to the next step in their partnership.

"Lord Potter, I believe we have some urgent business to attend to," Sersi told Harry and the wizard smiled at her.

"Of course," Harry commented to Sersi as the goblin princess lead him down to her newly acquired private office. With her promotion came some perks, many perks as she was going to find out as time passed by.

Goblin and mage walked down the hallways.

Harry took a look around her office and was really impressed by what he saw. The architecture around the office….well there was no other word to describe it other than extraordinary. The smile across his face widened as he saw the smooth wood and the plaque with a golden sword on it. Likely it was a replica of the real thing although a replica made by goblins was worth a touch more than the real deal made by humans.

"This has been a long time coming," Sersi told Harry and he could tell that her inhibitions were going to leave the bank fairly soon.

"Oh, has it?" Harry asked her, seeing that two could play that game and Sersi smiled at him.

"Yes, it has," Sersi told him as she watched him hungrily and placed her hands on his shoulders.

Goblins were known as fierce fighters and skilled lovers, although the line could be drawn very faintly between the two. Sersi smiled as she kept her eyes tracing across Harry, an extremely hungry gaze going across his body.

"Yes, it….."

Harry was the first one to make the play, kissing her hard the lips. Sersi closed her eyes as Harry ran his hands all over her body. He roamed his way around her short by human standards, but tall by goblin standards frame, feeling every single bit of her body.

Then things got hot and heavy pretty quickly.

**Smut/Lemon Begins.**

Harry felt underneath her robes as Sersi removed his robes from his body.

She felt his muscles, they were a credit for his hard work and determination for certain. The goblin princess kept stroking his hard muscles and worked down to his abs, working them over. Her eyes fixed on them hungrily and she kept stroking them underneath her hands.

"Get a little lower for the real surprise," Harry told Sersi with a smile.

Sersi smiled as she saw his massive spear.

"Oh, that looks amazing," the goblin commented as she pumped his throbbing length in her hand and kept pumping her hand around it, causing it to grow larger within her grasp.

"It feels better," Harry stated as he unraveled her body.

Her sexy green skin was revealed more and more. Harry saw her long dark hair, pointed green ears that were quite frankly hot. Her burning violet eyes looked up at him and he revealed a perky set of breasts that looked so squeezable. He ran his hands down her smooth stomach and was revealing more to him.

Harry smiled as her sex was smooth, like a glistening pearl. He could smell the intoxicating scent of this goblin princess as he made his way further between her legs and started to cup her sopping folds. He used his fingers between her pussy, pushing them in to feel her super tight cunt.

Sersi closed her eyes as she felt his fingers brush against her insides and Harry kept stroking the insides of her.

"That feel good, princess?" Harry asked her as he kept working into her.

Sersi closed her eyes and felt his finger pump into her tightening pussy.

Harry felt that her compact body felt extremely tight and was stroking the inside of her. Her walls were really nice and he kept working his finger into her, going deeper inside her.

"Inside, please," Sersi demanded and she grabbed his cock with a strong grip for emphasis.

Harry was not going to turn down a lady, no matter of what species, especially when she asked him so nicely. He grabbed her hips and prepared to enter the inside of her. Her walls were prepared for him and he plunged into her.

Sersi screamed as Harry worked his tool into her. She was stuffed full with nowhere to go as his hard member slammed into her waiting goblin walls.

Harry felt her delicious center grip him and he had her against the wall. She closed her eyes for a moment but Harry stopped.

"No, I want to see your pleasure," Harry breathed and she submissively flipped her eyes open. "Good girl."

He punctuated that statement with a huge thrust into her body, causing her eyes to bulge out as Harry worked himself into her. Her hips lifted and he thrust himself deeper into her body. Her tight pussy enveloped his throbbing rod as Harry kept plowing her nice body, over and over again.

Sersi was hoisted up and she gave an angry grunt at Harry leaving her.

She cursed as Harry's length pushed into her and she was on her desks, being drilled hard. His hands worked her breasts, manipulating the flesh around them. She closed her eyes and instinctively pumped her hips up.

She opened them and Harry hand his hands all over her hot goblin body, feeling her flesh off.

Sersi felt the heat filling her body and his cock filled her as well. These two things brought her pleasure up to a new level.

His hands rolled over her legs as she felt her juices spray out of her.

"Deeper inside me," Sersi breathed to him as she bit down on her lip.

Harry decided to reverse the position and put the goblin on her hands and knees. He saw her dripping pussy, with smooth green flesh. He placed his finger in her and sampled some of her juices.

"Don't tease me, please don't tease me," Sersi begged him and Harry cupped her smooth ass cheeks.

He wondered what being inside a goblin ass felt like.

He decided that he was in a position that few people were able to find out and he ran his hands down her body.

"Your body says that you're getting off on this, princess," Harry breathed as he cupped her and brought her pleasure.

He teased her ass.

Sersi closed her eyes, surely he wouldn't….

"OH GREAT….YES!" Sersi screamed as his huge penis pushed between her ass cheeks and went into her bowels.

Yes, this was pleasure, there was honestly nothing better than that. His huge cock into her tight ass, it made her feel so good as he hammered into her.

Sersi hung onto her desk as Harry worked in and out of her ass, hammering her from behind. His hands worked her, cupping her breasts. She closed her eyes as Harry kept pumping himself so far deep into her that she thought she was going to split apart. His balls dribbled against her thighs and Harry hung onto her hips, working into as much as he could be allowed.

"Deeper, deeper," Sersi panted.

His cock rammed up her tight goblin ass, that was the feeling.

"You're fucking hot, I'm going to split you in half," Harry told Sersi as her small body wilted underneath him as he mastered her rear.

Sersi grabbed onto the desk and he speared into her. She wished that he unloaded his cum into her ass. Her tightening cheeks milked his throbbing prick as Harry hung onto her, fondling her delicious breasts.

Harry grabbed her and rammed her from behind which caused her to spasm and twitch as his length punished her from behind. She closed her eyes tightly and felt the ride, the rush that erupted through her body, through her gushing hot pussy.

"So good, so good," Sersi breathed as he went into her.

"Ready to take my hot fucking cum into your tight little ass," Harry breathed huskily into her ear.

"Yes….ruin me!" Sersi begged him as she felt her perfect pussy soak her desk and also his cock spear into her ass. Her tightening ring worked around him as Harry kept plowing into her.

The goblin princess closed her eyes as Harry kept working into her, over and over again, working her tightening ass until his balls tightened.

Sersi moaned again and again as Harry plunged himself into her so deep that it nearly tore her apart. He grabbed onto her as Harry pulled out of her.

She rubbed her ass with a satisfied smile on her face and she slowly licked her cum from her fingers.

"Feels like you're ready to go, wow, you're like the gift that keeps on giving," Sersi commented as she pushed herself up and rammed herself down onto his throbbing length as it buried deep into her guts. She closed her eyes and rocked down onto him, feeling the ride as he pushed into her.

Sersi was bouncing up and down on his mighty spear as he saw her perky breasts jiggle before him. With a grin, Harry grabbed onto her breasts and squeezed them, which caused pleasure to course through her body as she tightened around his throbbing hard pole as it buried deeper into her body. There was a few heavy breaths as he kept burying himself into her, working her walls apart.

She rocked her hips up and down, with Harry cupping them as she bounced onto his rod and down. She squeezed him, closing her eyes and feeling the rush.

"More, more, more," she chanted for him as she rocked back.

Her desk only barely held up but she kept pushing on through, kept pushing her tightening walls around him and rocked back, moaning lustfully as she kept slamming her walls against him, burying him deeper and deeper into her.

"Oh, that's so tight, so hot!" Harry breathed as he rammed his dick hard into her pussy and she hung onto him, bouncing higher and wrapping her hips around him as he pumped into her nice little hot body.

"Oh, yeah, yes, yes, harder Harry, wreck my pussy, wreck it good!" she yelled.

Sersi's eyes closed shot but she sensed her client wanting satisfaction and she also sensed his mouth onto her breasts, kissing and licking her nipples.

"Yes," she breathed hungrily as he kept licking and sucking at her, feeling his hard rod massage her insides and she clenched him really hard.

Sersi bounce higher, working her hips around him, and she locked her legs around Harry. This allowed the wizard to run her over and slam her into the office wall.

She liked it rough and she liked this warrior fucking her tight body against the wall. His spear went into her over and over again, his thrusts going as they could do.

Sersi hung onto him as Harry plowed his hard rod into her body and caused her to close her eyes tightly as he worked into her long and hard with even deeper thrusts. She cracked the wall as he fucked her all around the office, his cock worked into her and her walls compressed against him, milking his engorged prick over and over again.

"Cumming again," Harry breathed as he motorboarded her breasts.

"Yes, in me, in me," Sersi breathed. She closed her walls around him and milked his prick's incoming thrusts.

Harry grunted and slammed into her, releasing his cum deep into her body. She tightened around him and he shot a heavy load deep inside her chambers.

She was ready for another round and so was he.

**Smut/Lemons End.**

Sersi's office might have been trashed due to her and Harry's efforts but thankfully goblin magic would fix everything so it looked brand new.

X-X-X

Nyssa had made her way here directly after her Italian vacation and after having climbed up a mountain, she made her down a set of stone steps into a cave complex below. Her demeanor focused and calm as if she didn't have a care in the world.

' _You never could do anything the easy way, could you Father?'_ Nyssa asked herself as she finished her descent into the mountain caves.

She saw a group of ninjas standing in front of her blocking her entrance into the area beyond.

"Allow me to pass," she stated in a voice filled with warning causing them to back off and step to the side when they recognized her, although she did not take her eyes off them once.

Nyssa made her way into the temple, dressed in dark robes, with a sheathed sword off at her side. It was important to keep herself on her toes at all time as her nerves were a powder keg as she made her way through the temple.

"So how goes the mission?"

Another female, dressed in dark robes with her face obscured by a mask stepped forward.

"The mission is not without its perks," Nyssa told her with a smile. And that was the truth, she was glad that she was allowed to get a feel for Harry Potter. "So how was…."

"The less said about it, the better," the second one stated as she shifted. "Let's just say that my subject is not nearly is attentive as yours."

"The tests have only begun," Nyssa commented and she whispered in an undertone. "Does he suspect?"

"There's always a chance that he suspects," the other woman stated and she paused and remarked. "Does yours…"

"He knows a lot more than he should but he hasn't indicated one way or another," Nyssa offered but she would be lying if she was not excited about the prospects of being punished for trying something underhanded by Harry's strong hands. "He is skilled in many ways."

"I'm sure you can give a full report later," the other woman offered to Nyssa, knowing that Nyssa had a lot more action and excitement on her mission then she did hers.

"I still don't know why you wear that disguise in the temple. Everyone knows that you're..."

"Silence!" the woman hissed through her teeth and she adjusted the mask to ensure that it did not slip off. "The walls have ears."

Nyssa nodded swiftly at that, her facial expression becoming grim. "Of course, of course."

The woman did not say anything more than what she was pondering. They slowly turned around to face their leader.

And their father.

"Report."

X-X-X

"So, I guess that as far as the public is concerned, you'll be phasing yourself out of their eye, although you will be stopping by the Ministry every few days," Amelia told Harry.

"In the present political environment, these people would fall apart without their hero," Harry commented and there was a certain amount of thinly veiled agitation in his voice but he shook it off. He managed to keep his bitterness to a bare minimum. "Even during the height of the war with Voldemort, the Minister of Magic was never publicly assassinated while in office."

"And about two thirds of the Ministry workforce has either been laid off or put on probation," Amelia confirmed to Harry as he looked at her. "And we're looking at trying to get tutoring for those who might have lost out on getting their NEWTs due to prejudice and giving them a second chance to get those scores."

"For every pureblood that's resting on their laurels, there are five or six more half blood or mundane borns that are willing to fill those jobs, and for a fraction of their extraordinary salary," Harry said to them. "Obviously there are some people who do have brains that were cut out of the loop."

' _Granted, they're few and far between,'_ Daphne chimed in through the bond link.

' _That's the truth,'_ Astoria remarked in a wistful voice.

' _Well we weeded out a lot of the idiot population so there are a few less of them taking up oxygen,'_ Bellatrix said. _'And it's a state of joy when you see that the world's a male Malfoy free zone."_

" _Yes, thank god for that,'_ Narcissa remarked as she remembered her marriage. Lucius could almost pass for charming when she was younger but she did get her daughter and Lucius got his son out of the arrangement. It was not her fault that Lucius did such a shit job of raising him but that was the past, they were long buried, well what was left of them was.

It was a brand new world and one that all of them enjoyed being a huge part of, that much was for sure.

"It's just working through a lot of paperwork from Fudge, all he did was throw a lot of dinner parties for his pureblood contacts and I'm beginning to wonder how many cuts he made to the Ministry in vital areas," Amelia said to Harry and the wizard placed his hand on his chin.

"Given the taxes that were paid, one would think that he would be able to keep certain areas like the Auror Division well funded," Harry said.

Amelia shook her head, wishing that this was a case. She saw all of the tax loopholes that were in place for Purebloods to exploit. The heritage exemption was one. Muggleborns, half bloods, and other purebloods that were not as well connected or did not grease the right wheels found their gold fading off into oblivion.

There were going to be more than a few changes and they were going to be all for the better, that much was for sure. Amelia was preparing for all of these reforms, for better or for worse. The smile that crossed her face was prominent.

"One step at a time, dear Amy, one step at a time, Rome wasn't built in a day," Harry offered to her.

"Actually there's a rumor that the magical version of it was," Amelia told him and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"And how well did that work?" Harry asked to the woman as she paused and answered after a few seconds.

"It collapsed and they had to do it over in the old fashioned way," Amelia stated to him. She recalled the story as she heard it.

"Oh, that seems fun," Harry commented to her and Amelia nodded her head.

"It really was," Amelia offered to him as she filed through the most evil thing ever invented by mankind, the paperwork that was on her desk. The woman shuffled through it and severe annoyance flashed through her eyes. She kept working through it sorting it out in the order of most impotence to that with the least. "The History of Magic is interesting, if you really study it."

"Yes," Harry said with a bit of a smirk as he considered his recent part in it. He remembered Minerva's first edict as Headmistress of Hogwarts was to exorcise Binns and hopefully people would learn more about the actual history of magic rather then the goblin wars. It was a fascinating topic. "Hopefully people will learn more."

' _Those who fail to learn from their mistakes, are often doomed to repeat them,'_ Lily said to them.

' _That's a lesson many fail to learn,'_ Astoria remarked.

' _Of course, that might work to our advantage,'_ Ginny commented in a thoughtful manner.

' _It would take the challenge out of everything if all we had to deal with is a bunch of idiots,'_ Faora stated.

' _Because your ego might be stricken if you don't get to prove your superiority against the strongest person out there,'_ Kara offered to them.

' _Well, she does have a point,'_ Harry offered.

' _You're the same way,'_ Faora told him and Harry offered a smile to her.

' _Never said any different,'_ Harry said back to her with a smile that went across her face and the dark haired woman placed her hand up. _'Busy trying to get it up and running?'_

' _Yep, although it's not nearly as hard as the training simulator we had to set up over the last summer,'_ Faora commented to him.

Harry smiled, he recalled the fun that Faora had last summer. Of course, that allowed him and Kara to have some fun together and spend some time getting to know each other better. Then there was the training with a lot of perks. It allowed him to take the first steps in his life and that….well that had to make him smile more than a slight bit.

' _Are we ready?'_ Harry asked to the woman.

' _Yes, we're ready, also the two portals are set up in Gotham and Smallville, we should be good to go,'_ Faora told him.

' _And the one in the Ministry is ready to go and as we mentioned, only able to be accessed by us,'_ Harry said as he moved down. Amelia had slipped by to take care of business, there was always something to do and he did not envy her in the slightest.

He was glad that the Ministry was passing that law that prevented anyone under the age of thirty five from taking on the role of Minister of Magic. He had no idea why that law was not in place already and he stood there thinking about how stupid it would be if some rich twenty year old who didn't really know his head from his ass somehow bumbled his way into the role of Minister of Magic.

Of course, there was going to be a lot of things that were going to be changing in this world. A lot of the wicked older families were going to disappear into the night, providing they weren't already taken out in the whirlwind tour of destruction that Bellatrix went on.

The wizard made his way through the Ministry corridors with some quick strides towards lift which he took down to the lowest level.

Once he reached the bottom level, he made his way towards the walls. The glowing Kryptonian symbols were only visible by those who were in the know. The wizard pressed his hand to the edge of the wall and flashed back into the castle.

Harry dropped down back into the castle and saw Morgaine standing there, looking around.

"Hello, Harry, I see that you have returned," Morgaine told Harry.

Harry smiled and he chimed in with a few words of his own. "And I see that you're awake."

"Yes, although my sleep has not been as long as it was for the others," Morgaine informed him and Harry nodded in response.

"So says the historical records," Harry said to her and Morgaine placed her hand over his.

"Yes, I got to see Camelot fall into an ashen ruin," Morgaine offered him and Harry smiled to himself, for the most part.

"It's a pity for some," Harry told her.

Morgaine smiled. "Yes, although very few; their arrogance allowed that downfall."

Harry smiled, arrogance lead to the downfall of many, that was one point that was true throughout history. Actually it was more akin to arrogance that could not be backed up by skill or intelligence. That was the dooming factor for people like this.

"And are Rowena and Helga up yet?"

"Present and accounted for."

Rowena offered this statement with a smile as she walked into the room, her dark hair framing her face as she made her way into the picture. Harry greeted her with a strong hug and pulled her into a long kiss, which she returned.

Helga stood with her arms folded and a slight pout forming across her mouth. Harry smiled and he stepped away from Rowena.

"I don't want you to think that I neglected you," Harry whispered to the blonde founder of the Hufflepuff house and Harry pulled her into a tight hug which the woman returned.

"Don't worry, I know that you wouldn't, oh this is the best," Helga moaned as his magical lips kissed down the nape of her neck.

"Hello Harry, they're settling in well, don't worry about it, we've been attending to their needs," Lara offered to Harry and he stole a kiss from her.

Lara smiled as she felt his magical mouth kiss hers, he was as amazing as always, his fingers roamed around her body and caused tingles to manifest down her spine as he touched her like no other.

"Yes, and when you get that portal done, you can attend to ours," Alura commented to Harry with a flirty smile on her face.

Harry got the implied meaning.

"Faora set up the ground work, I just need to test for stability," Harry informed them although he figured that they knew how the process went by now.

Rowena was impressed by how advanced and how smoothly the portals functioned. The security was like nothing else in the Wizarding World because despite how advanced magic tended to be, there were a lot of notable security flaws in most of it. Magic was many things and flawed was one of them, especially with those who are willing to exploit the flaws.

She actually looked forward to catching up on the advances of magic in the last thousand years and most importantly thinking of ways to improve them. She was mistress of the house of knowledge and innovation.

She prided herself in making those kinds of advances.

Meanwhile Harry made his way over to portal. Kara, Faora, Diana, and Karen were waiting on the other side for him.

' _Stand by,'_ Harry thought to them through the link.

Diana indicated that she heard him loud and clear. _'Standing by.'_

Harry prepared to take that next step through the portal. He felt the vortex of light wrap around him as he popped through the glowing hole and went out.

He was out on the other side and his face saw his beautiful Alphas standing on the other side.

"Was there any doubt?" Faora asked Harry.

"Well, there might have a little bit of doubt, but that's why we test these things," Harry informed her and he whistled.

That whistle really said it all as he took a look at the handsome sitting room that he popped out in. Granted it was not as amazing as the one that was in the castle but one had to take what they could get in times like this. Harry pushed himself forward and took a nice and hard look at everything into the room, with the nice comfortable sofas, the expensive looking curtains. The walls were sleek and dark, made of material that would not show any blemishes thanks to the magic of magic.

He saw the library on the other side or rather the preview to the extraordinary library that was upstairs.

' _Oooh, can I please move in?'_ Hermione begged to him in the bond link.

' _Hermione, you've been so good at staying on the wagon, please don't ruin that for yourself,'_ Harry commented and he sensed Hermione pout through the bond link. _'Hermione, if you get your degree, I might allow you to spend some time here.'_

' _In Library sciences wasn't it?'_ Charlotte asked her.

' _Yes, and you better believe that I'm going to put it to use,'_ Hermione offered Charlotte as visions danced in her head of her plans.

' _Don't get ahead of yourself Hermione, first you have to get through your mundane classes,'_ Harry said, although he had all of the confidence in the world that Hermione would accomplish this task, past experience told him that there was bad things that happened from him jumping the gun.

Harry stepped back through the portal quickly making sure that things worked both ways.

X-X-X

"I'm glad that you could finally come back!"

Harry smiled at this passionate greeting from Barbara and the tight hug that she gave him. He would be blind not to notice the development that she had undergone since the last time he saw her.

"Believe me Barbara, I always come when I say I will," Harry informed her as he pulled her body into a tight hug and she smiled.

"We knew that naturally, shame that we couldn't see the final task but Zatanna gave us the play by play," Pamela offered to them. She wouldn't have minded staring at a hedge that much but she has an extreme interest in plants although she could see why people would want a little more action for their Triwizard task.

"I saw more then enough action in the aftermath of the task," Zatanna commented with a shrug as she greeted Harry and gave him a tender kiss on the lips which he returned.

"Well it isn't every day you see a major government official get popped off by a psychopath," Pamela commented with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Barbara sighed. "Gotham City."

"I meant outside of Gotham and I haven't technically seen it in person, so that it technically doesn't count," Pamela argued.

' _Point to Miss Isley,'_ Amanda chimed in and Harry tried not to snicker because Pamela hadn't been added to the bond yet although he endeavored to correct that soon.

' _Yes, she got that one,'_ Ginny added with a smile in her head.

"The twins send their love," Harry told Pam as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a burning kiss which he returned.

The two enjoyed the moment that they had with each other and Barbara, Zatanna, Kara, Faora, Karen, and Diana all sat down at the table outside.

"I'm glad they do," Pamela told him as she smiled towards Harry.

"Well, someone has to," Harry offered her and the smile on her face widened into a small grin.

"So how have you been doing lately?" Pamela asked him and there was a pause as Harry raised an eyebrow towards her. "I heard a lot of it through letters but I want to hear it, well most of it, straight from your mouth."

Harry smiled. "Oh where to begin."

' _The beginning is normally a nice place,'_ Lucretia chimed in helpfully.

' _You walked right into that one, Harry,'_ Rose added playfully through the link.

' _Well yes, I did,'_ Harry admitted with good grace.

He decided to allow himself to take this in stride as much as he could be allowed to.

"So, I think I told you was the government was about to self implode until I set it up so a new Minister of Magic was put into place," Harry said.

"Yes, and now you're in bed with the Magical government, the Goblin nation, the Veela nation, and Prince Consort to the Queen of the island nation of Themyscira," Zatanna informed him, at least touching upon some of the rumors she heard. She smiled sweetly. "Did I forgot anything?"

Harry gave her a grin and a knowing smile. "No, Zee, I think that you just about covered it."

Barbara could not resist giving him a teasing smile. "So how many women are you willing to bed before it's all over?"

"All who are willing," Faora said for Harry and the entire group smiled.

"And that is many," Kara offered to them.

Diana decided to chime in. "Entire islands worth in some cases."

Barbara grinned at them, she got the point, oh boy did she ever get the point, as she watched the entire group and knew that her time would come sooner or later. It was all a matter of timing for sure.

"So, I moved into my new base of operations for the time being, even though I'll be popping in and out," Harry told them and Zatanna smiled.

"Right next door to me?"

"That's right," Harry offered and he could see the crestfallen expression that danced upon the face of the young magical user. It was almost amusing and also it was kind of cute in its own way.

"Just missed you then," Zatanna told him.

"Yes, you did but don't worry, there will be other opportunities, many other opportunities," Harry told her in a voice that was dripping with strong hints of what's to come.

Barbara was the one who chimed in with a response. "Well with something like that, how can you say no?"

"Kind of hard," Pamela offered them with a wide grin.

"For sure," Kara commented in a bright voice as she looked at the future Collective members. Then again she saw most attractive females as future collective members because with Har-Zod, why settle for the rest when you can have the best.

It was going to be an interesting day and rest of their life in Gotham City, that much was for sure. Harry was looking forward to the next stage of his life and what that brought.

"Did you hear the news?"

Harry could not resist firing off a teasing smile at Barbara who had piped in with this statement. "I hear a lot of news Barbara."

"Yeah, you could stand to be a bit more specific," Diana offered her as she took a drink of the milkshake that she had been served. It was one of the few nice things that she found about Gotham City, although she hoped that Kara's quip about people literally dying to make these milkshakes was completely off base.

Looking at the city, Diana somehow doubted that and that scared her.

Pamela decided to take pity on Barbara. "She's referring to the return of the golden child billionaire known as Bruce Wayne."

Harry smiled despite himself, it seemed like Pamela did not think very highly of the man. Having met the man himself a handful of times, well Harry thought that there was more to him then met the eye. The wizard watched the young woman before him.

"You'd be surprised about what's going on beneath the surface with some people," Harry offered the redhead woman.

Pamela shrugged her shoulders, perhaps it was true.

"Well it's a big to do that the golden child might be returning from his world tour, likely he's on an island somewhere," Pamela said to him.

Harry smiled. "Actually, he's at Cambridge, or was as of last term."

Pamela raised an eyebrow, slightly suspicious of these claims but she asked this question calmly and coolly. "And how do you know?"

Harry offered the statement that was going to make Pam feel quite silly in a little bit. "Well it might be because I ate lunch with him on Thursday's so we could play chess for the better part of a year, but really that's just a shot in the dark I guess."

There was much snickering from both out in the open and inside the bond link. Pam's face went red at that thought and she slapped herself. She had been so busy with her school work that she had neglected to remember that he'd mentioned as such in a letter.

' _And point goes to Mr. Potter, will Miss Isley make a comeback?'_ Amanda commented through the link.

Vega snickered. _'Well, there's walking into something and there's falling face first into something.'_

 _That was the latter,'_ Daphne offered dryly as she rapped her knuckles down upon the table that she was sitting at. _'Ah NEWTs revision, got to love it.'_

' _Been there, done that, don't want to do it again,'_ Harry told the blonde Slytherin.

' _Ditto,'_ Hermione offered to her. A huge part of her was glad that she was done with Hogwarts, even if she feared that she was going to fail everything but it turned out that she was able to get the fourth highest scores next to Harry, Kara, and Diana.

Being behind those three were not bad, given that still meant that she was better than anyone else. Then again, Hermione felt that she could always go one step better than perfection although the vacation had caused her to unwind a little bit.

Karen smiled, she was another one that was unwinding. Jaime was taking care of the business and Doctor Swann's daughter was beginning to get to the age where she was getting trained to help out, which was good because they needed all hands on deck. The blonde thought about it and knew that Patricia could end up being quite useful in the future.

Kal was fine in Smallville, then again he was about to go into the fourth grade, so his powers weren't going to kick in a big way for the next few years or so. So they did not have to worry about that milestone. It was a good thing that Kara did not have to deal with that on her own and Karen was confident that the Kent's would be capable of handling anything that came their way.

Karen decided to ask a question that she was sure that was on the tip of all of their tongues.

"So, did you find out how you did on these exams?" Karen asked to Pamela and her eyes brightened up in excitement.

"Finally got my exams back, and I passed them with flying colors, I could get into any college in the world that I wanted to, not that I couldn't already with my money," Pamela offered to them and there was a smile that crossed Harry's face as he reached across the table to hug her hard.

"Great, great, as always, I know you could do it," Harry offered to Pamela and the redhead smiled.

"Yeah, so did I Harry, so did I," Pamela admitted to him as the redhead kept her thoughts on the exams as he brushed her hair back out of her face so he could see the bright smile on it.

It was a beautiful day, especially for Gotham City, and they were hanging out amongst friends, what more did they need?

"So….do you want to come to my house?" Harry asked them abruptly.

"Oh, grand tour time," Barbara stated but she paused. "But I have to be back by five otherwise Lieutenant Gordon loses his mind."

Pamela and Harry exchanged the same amused glance at Barbara using her father's title to refer to him but that was just the way that she was.

"Don't worry Babs, we'll get you back in time," Harry told the woman.

"Oh and how?"

Zatanna was next to chime in. "Well you see, Babs, its kind of like magic."

Kara decided to add her two cents as she looked at Barbara with a teasing gaze dancing through her blue eyes. "Yep, you'll find that it makes the impossible seem very possible."

Barbara offered a labored sigh.

"I walked right into that one again, didn't I?" Barbara asked them and Harry smiled.

"Yes, you did," Harry offered her and the redhead shook her head but Harry caught her lips twitching.

X-X-X

"It's really amazing that I've lived here my entire life but I've never seen this place," Zatanna commented to Harry and he watched her with a corked eyebrow. She offered him a sheepish smile. "Yes, I know magic, magic, magic."

"It makes the world work," Barbara offered, throwing Zatanna's past words back at her. "Seriously Zee…."

"Yeah, I know, I just had a Barbara moment," Zatanna teased back and the redhead looked indignant.

"Well you do walk into those," Pamela commented to the younger girl.

"And just think, this was the outside of the house," Harry offered to Kara in an undertone, even though Faora, Diana, and Karen also picked it up.

Diana looked at the outside of the house, it was four stories high with many rooms although it was much bigger on the inside. It looked like a manor house, something that might have been brought over from another country and reassembled in this one.

Although it had the feeling of home and the fact that the portal indicated that the Castle was one pop away, that was good. And from the castle, she could head back to visit her sisters on the island.

There was some word from her mother that Donna and Lyta might be able to head over to Man's World for a visit and Diana was crossing her fingers that her younger sisters would be privileged enough to make the trip. Although it hinged on their behavior more so than anything else and while Donna improved since Harry gave her that lesson, there was still a few times where she had her moments. Lyta apparently had moments where she was just as bad as her older sister but she also had her father wrapped around her little finger.

Although what happened with Aresia caused Donna to mature a little bit and that incident caused everyone to rethink what was happening.

Harry smiled as he sensed what Diana was thinking about and placed his hand on hers in a reassuring way.

"I wish we could find her, she's fallen off of the grid," Diana whispered to him.

' _Which means that she has help because she had potential but she wasn't that well trained,'_ Artemis chimed in from the island.

' _Yes…yes, I understand,'_ Diana thought to them but she grimaced at the thought, with Harry's strong hand finding hers and she relaxed, only a slight bit but she still relaxed.

' _We'll figure this one out,'_ Harry told her in a hushed voice.

Diana's mind could not help but remain on Aresia as the grand tour of the house continued. She was one of the greatest shames of the Amazons, someone who they looked to as a sister but had betrayed them to one of their worst enemies.

Granted it all worked out as well but there was a hole in Diana's heart.

"And this is the Hermione Granger memorial library," Faora commented.

' _Wouldn't I have to be dead to have a memorial library?'_ Hermione chimed in but there was nothing but some laughter.

' _Well, I'm sure that many people who hear about you obsessing for your exams are plotting for your demise, so this could be a preemptive tribute,'_ Ginny teased her lightly.

' _I've been better,'_ Hermione offered in an extremely cross voice and there was a sense that she was folding her arms and pouting.

"Okay, this is the dining hall and…."

"It's bigger than my house!" Barbara offered to him and that was not a knock on her house.

Kara offered Barbara a wink. "Well with Harry, everything's bigger."

Faora smiled. "As if it wouldn't be."

Barbara caught onto the implied meaning but Harry lead them into the sitting room, past the dining hall area before she could comment.

"Going to set up a game room in here, but we haven't got everything together but we do like to unwind," Harry commented.

"There are about nine or ten bedrooms on this level alone for staff, although there's always room for more," Kara told them.

' _And there is far more in the castle,'_ Peve stated.

' _Exactly how many did you say there was?'_ Jaime said, breaking her silence for the first time in a while.

Peve was prompted to answer. _'Four hundred and nine but that might be just a rough estimate. The magic adds and subtracts stuff as needed.'_

Harry smiled that was a quirk of magic.

There was a lot of empty space in the house that they'd put to use later.

' _Dobby and the Hogwarts house elves did a good job in cleaning this house out,'_ Kara chimed in.

' _Dobby and the Hogwarts House Elves, that sounds like a great name for a band,'_ Jaime remarked to them and Karen snickered.

' _Yeah, it really does,'_ the blonde commented through the link to them.

The tour around the house continued, with them trying to get a good look at Blackgate Manor. Blackgate prison having been named after it as the colonial Blacks that had built the manor also founded and ran the prison before selling it to the federal government for a great deal of gold in the early nineteen hundreds.

X-X-X

Aresia's eyes looked towards the figure that she faced in the shadows. Her heart drummed a steady beat up and down the inside of her chest as she kept her focus on the person before her.

"You will not hurt them, right?" Aresia asked the person in the shadows.

There was a pause before the person in the shadows responded to her.

"They will not be hurt, they will merely go to sleep for a long time whilst I accomplish my mission," the sinister voice from the shadows stated.

Aresia nodded, she felt the sincerity in his voice and while she did not want her sisters killed. She did want some vengeance on the man who had poisoned their minds.

She still felt and saw those nagging images of him doing the same thing to her that he did to Donna but she shook them off. There was something completely wrong with that thought. She shrugged off those thoughts, as painful as they were a lot of the times.

She was completely in control, her mind was hers, there was no two ways about that. She had found someone to take her in, to allow her to become stronger.

"You've done well but you still need to learn to think with your head and not allow your emotions to get the best of you."

At those words, Aresia was knocked to the ground. All she could see was a pair of glowing red eyes from behind a pillar.

"Strength is something that you need to accomplish your goals, otherwise you will be conquered by Har-Zod like the rest of them have been," the sinister voice stated to her.

"Yes….yes…I will not…," Aresia stated but she was training under a person who knew more about combat that anyone out there.

"I can see the potential that you have but unless you use it, you will be nothing, less than nothing," the voice stated crisply in a voice filled with coldness.

Aresia nodded, she would be something. She would be stronger them all, and she would lead them, lead them by example.

They allowed a man to make them weak and that was the result of everything. The result of the fact that they caved in to the first cock that they were presented with.

She tried to shake her head at that weakness, it was something that caused them to fall down to the ground. There was a yelling in the back of her head and she nearly dodge a blade behind her. She was nearly caught in the back of her head.

Aresia closed her eyes and felt the sorrow that went through her body.

"It's that easy to take you down if you don't focus," her master warned her.

Aresia nodded, she was not weak, far from it.

She would prove herself to be the strongest of them all. She was going to keep on coming, no matter how many times she got knocked down.

And she would save her sisters.

X-X-X

Pamela enjoyed the moments she could steal alone with Harry. She smiled as she looked outside of the window looking down at the rather large lake that could be seen from three sides of the manor. Barbara and Zatanna had already gone home but they would be back.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Harry smiled as he approached her. The redhead turning around to face him. "Yes, it's very beautiful, it's like….well I've seen the gardens."

"I was wondering when you would notice that," Harry told her and the redhead offered him a winning smile.

"Well, it's kind of hard not to find them, they're so big, they seem a lot bigger on the inside," Pamela offered as she sat on the window seat, Harry moving to sit down next to her.

"Yes, it's quite a nice development," Harry told her as he smiled and took a close look at her. He saw Pamela's shirt shift to show a hint of her budding breasts.

"It seems like a lifetime ago when we first met all those year ago," Pam told Harry in a thoughtful voice.

"It really does," Harry told her as he thought of that meeting. It might seem a little absurd to say that a meeting changed his life but it kind of did.

He knew that there were a lot of things that happened since then and while he would not classify everything that he went through to be the best, there were more positives than negatives. And the few negatives that there were, they were learning experiences. There were a lot of things, adversities, whatever, that most would have cracked underneath but Harry kept himself calm and steady.

"So, there's something that I said when I first met you," Harry offered Pamela and the redhead watched him with a nervous gaze as she recalled it. It took a moment for everything to come back to her.

"Yes, I do remember," Pamela told him. "So do you…."

"Yes, I do," Harry offered her with a smile across his face. "I still want to keep you."

Pamela smiled as he put his arm around her waist and there was a second where she paused and he paused and both of them waited to see what the next would say.

"So, let's go to Vegas," Harry offered her and Pamela raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Why would we go to Vegas?" Pamela asked him but then she offered. "Oh…."

"Enjoy the ride and hang on tight," Harry told her as he placed his arm around Pamela's waist.

It was the end of one chapter of his ascension but it was just beginning. That was the final thought in his head as they disappeared into the distance.

**To Be Continued in Book Two on January 2nd 2014.**


End file.
